Life Unexpected II
by jorimargb
Summary: Si algo aprendieron los Potter en el año que han dejado atrás es que la perfección no existe, que nada es tan genial como parece y que la vida no nos da lo que buscamos, pero sí lo que merecemos. Ahora, como la familia que siempre tuvieron que ser, deberán encontrar la manera de salir adelante y de enfrentarse a un futuro que los aterra y a un pasado que siempre les hará sombra.
1. Estrellas de Verano

**Aviso** **: Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **1\. Estrellas de Verano.**

Esas últimas semanas había aprendido a apreciar las noches estrelladas mucho más que ninguna otra, no estaba seguro de por qué, solo había algo especial en simplemente acostarse ahí, sobre el césped, con la mirada fija en los brillantes astros que adornaban el cielo, bastaba para darle esa paz momentánea que recientemente escaseaba tanto.

En especial en noches como esa, cuando sus padres estaban lejos.

Harry inhaló con fuerza y acomodó más el brazo que estaba usando como almohada, procurando no dejarse llevar por las oscuras emociones que querían asentarse en su pecho y hacerlo temer, sin necesidad. No la había, al menos no en ese momento. James y Lily estaban bien, donde fuera que estuvieran, no tenía que preocuparse, porque estaban juntos.

Él también estaba bien, a pesar de todo, al menos se sentía a salvo en ese lugar. Posiblemente porque de ser peligroso Lily le habría prohibido terminantemente salir al jardín y aunque esa noche ella no estuviera, Remus era el encargado de hacer cumplir su voluntad, y como no había tenido problema, Harry suponía que era seguro hacerlo.

Agradecía muchísimo su presencia ahí, Sirius y Mar habían estado muy ocupados discutiendo por la ridiculez de turno como para fijarse en que el chico al que debían estar cuidando había salido. No eran exactamente los mejores para el trabajo.

Sí, ahí estaba bien, y lo seguiría estando al menos por unas horas más, hasta que el momento de dormir llegara y con él, las pesadillas que lo habían acompañado fielmente durante todo ese mes.

Su corazón se saltó varios latidos y sintió un repentino vacío en el estómago. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para no tener que dormir, o al menos para no repetir el mismo sueño una y otra vez. Las pociones hacía mucho que habían dejado de funcionar y sabía que no importaba cuantas modificaciones su madre les hiciera, ya no volverían a hacerlo. Nada parecía ser suficiente para apartar de su mente todos esos recuerdos.

Aparentemente, su subconsciente parecía determinado a no dejarlo olvidar lo que había pasado en ese cementerio a finales de junio, lo aterraba pensar que a partir de ese momento, cada vez que cerrara los ojos, sentiría de nuevo ese dolor paralizante, el de su cicatriz, su pierna y la maldición _cruciatus_ , todos al mismo tiempo, como si separados no hicieran suficiente daño. Quería poder dormir sin tener que escuchar la risa demente de Bellatrix, sin observar de nuevo a todos esos mortífagos rodeándolo y a Lord Voldemort regresando, haciendo realidad todos sus temores.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría soportar el seguir reviviendo ese momento en el que había sentido que perdería a sus padres para siempre.

Tragó saliva y se removió incómodo en el césped, tratando de encontrar tranquilidad en las estrellas, en el hecho de que aquellos solo eran sueños. Seguía repitiéndose, casi como un mantra, que estaba bien, que estaba a salvo y que ahí nada iba a pasarle, lo mismo con sus padres.

Aunque saber donde se metían cuando no estaban con él habría mejorado muchísimo las cosas.

Ese día, Lily le había asegurado que volverían para la hora de la cena, la cual ya había pasado, y aunque nadie parecía perturbado al respecto, Harry no podía evitar preocuparse.

Desde luego, los demás sabían donde estaban, él no tenía idea.

—Quiero saber. —Le había exigido a su madre, una mañana durante el desayuno, siete días atrás.

Lily levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos verdes en los idénticos de su hijo. Harry sintió como se le apretaba el pecho al notar las líneas de cansancio que surcaban su rostro, clara señal de que estaba durmiendo igual, o peor, que él.

Y a pesar de todo, encontró la fuerza para sonreírle con cariño.

— ¿Qué cosa, tesoro? —Le preguntó con dulzura, haciendo que la rudeza inicial del chico bajara varios niveles.

—Lo que hacen cuando no están aquí. —Explicó Harry, suavizando su tono en comparación a la primera vez que había hablado. —Ustedes y los chicos, ¿Qué hacen?

Su madre suspiró y su sonrisa tembló, se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó las manos del chico entre las suyas.

—Ya te lo dijimos, estamos protegiéndote.

—Por favor. —Resopló él, irritado, soltándose de su agarre con brusquedad y echándose hacia atrás en su silla. —No tengo cinco años ni soy un idiota.

—Yo no estoy implicando que lo seas...

— ¡Entonces no me trates como tal! —Exclamó el chico, subiendo el volumen de su voz más de lo necesario.

—Harry. —Escuchó la voz de su padre justo por detrás de él. Lo vio de reojo y se encontró con que había detenido sus infructuosos intentos por hacer la comida para voltearse y dedicarle una mirada severa. —No le hables así.

— ¡Pero es que ella…!

—No me interesa. —Le cortó James con rotundidad. —No hay excusa para que uses ese tono.

Harry estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario mordaz relacionado con su continúa necesidad de defender a Lily todo el tiempo. Pero logró morderse la lengua a tiempo, deteniéndose de decir algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

Como últimamente hacía demasiado.

—Tesoro, escúchame… —Le pidió su madre, sin perder el tono dulce, pero adquiriendo una mirada suplicante. —Sé que te preocupas y te adoro por eso, pero créeme cuanto te digo que no tienes por que, nosotros estamos bien.

— ¿Entonces por qué no quieren decirme a donde van? —Quiso saber Harry, viéndola fijamente, tratando de adivinar la respuesta que ella se negaba a darle. — ¿Es porque es peligroso, cierto?

—Tenemos nuestras razones, ya te lo hemos dicho. —Intervino James, suspirando. Dejó su trabajo a la mitad y se acercó a ellos para sentarse junto a su hijo. —Hablamos de esto cuando empezó el verano, íbamos a decirte solo lo que necesitaras saber.

—Pero aún no me han dicho nada. —Puntualizó Harry, dejando ver su disgusto al respecto. Rotó la mirada de su madre a su padre. —Y tú me prometiste que no me tendrían en las sombras.

Para Harry era tan fácil leer a James como lo era con Lily, que tuvieran las mismas expresiones era un punto a su favor. Su padre sabía mentir, pero solo cuando quería hacerlo, cuando no, era como un libro abierto.

Por eso pudo adivinar que no cumplir su promesa no era algo que le estuviera gustando, más bien lo atormentaba, y por un momento cultivó la ilusión de que tal vez iba a contarle, su mirada le dijo que lo estaba contemplando.

—No lo veas de esa forma, Harry. —Se apresuró a intervenir Lily, nerviosa, leyendo las intenciones de su marido tan bien como lo había hecho su hijo. —Sí vamos a decírtelo, pero cuando llegue el momento, antes de eso…

—No es necesario, sí, lo sé. —Completó el chico, haciendo una mueca de desagrado—Ya me aprendí el discurso, tranquila.

No había sido su intención que las palabras le salieran tan afiladas y amargas como al final salieron, y se arrepintió de inmediato al ver como la expresión de Lily se contraía, dejándole saber que la había lastimado.

Padre e hijo se tensaron al mismo tiempo, y Harry estuvo casi seguro de que el corazón de James había dado el mismo salto desagradable que el suyo, ambos odiando demasiado ver esos sentimientos en el rostro de la pelirroja.

—Está bien, entiendo. —Le aseguró rápidamente, suavizando el tono y la expresión, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por sonreírle. —Me contaran todo apenas puedan, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, tesoro. —Contestó Lily, sonriéndole de vuelta tan bien como pudo— Te prometo que así será, ya verás.

Harry asintió, odiando no poder estar tan seguro de esa promesa como le hubiera gustado. No quería desconfiar de su madre, y en el fondo no lo hacía, pero sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa solo por protegerlo. Lo cual, muchas veces, era un arma de doble filo hasta para él.

—No sigas preocupándote por nada de esto, ¿de acuerdo? —Le sugirió James, adquiriendo un tono más animado. Le dio una palmada amistosa en la nuca antes de ponerse de pie. —Preocúpate por toda la tarea que tienes y de la que aún no llevas ni la mitad.

—Por eso y por que mi desayuno no se queme demasiado. —Añadió Harry, tratando de no entrar en el tema de sus tareas y de seguir con el ambiente bromista. —O por completo.

— ¿De que hablas? Si lo estoy haciendo excelente, ¿verdad, Lily?

—Claro… —Intentó apoyarlo ella, pero pareció cambiar de opinión cuando elevó el cuello para ver lo que hacía y se encontró con algo que no le gustó mucho. —Aunque esa avena no debería estar de ese color… James, siéntate, yo lo termino…

El recuerdo de la mirada ofendida de su padre lo hizo reír por lo bajo, al igual que lo había hecho entonces. Había sido un tierno intento de quitarle trabajo a Lily, pero los tres estaban de acuerdo en que ella era la única capaz de impedir que murieran de hambre.

Pero en fin, a Harry en serio le hubiera gustado saber donde se encontraban sus padres en ese momento, no importaba que le dijeran que no se preocupara, de todas formas lo hacía, así como ellos hubieran hecho con él, por eso le parecía tan injusta su negación a contarle la verdad.

De repente, el conocido sonido de las atronadoras carcajadas de Sirius interrumpió sus pensamientos. Irremediablemente se tensó, esperando escuchar el grito de dolor que seguía cada vez que su padrino trataba de bromear mientras peleaba con su madrina, pero éste nunca llegó.

Se relajó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, si Sirius se había reído y Mar no le había echado una maldición, ni lo había golpeado, entonces ya la pelea había terminado.

Convencido de que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo ahí, sintió como su espalda empezaba a pasarle factura por todo el rato acostado en el suelo, se levantó del césped y empezó a caminar de regreso a la casa.

El jardín de la antigua mansión que sus abuelos le habían cedido a él y a sus padres era increíblemente grande, toda la propiedad lo era de hecho. Como solía hacer, Harry lo admiró todo detenidamente, permitiéndose imaginar como habría sido su infancia jugando libremente, y sin miedo, por todas esas hectáreas.

Volvió a entrar por las puertas de vidrio que daban paso al que supuestamente era el salón pequeño de la casa, que de hecho era más grande que la sala principal del apartamento de James y de Sirius. Había otros salones, más elegantes y espaciosos, pero como nunca había más de seis personas ahí, solían usar ese.

— ¿Ya terminaron? —Preguntó el chico, cerrando la puerta tras de si, dándose cuenta de que adentro estaba muchísimo más fresco.

—Sí, finalmente. —Le respondió Remus con serenidad, sentado en el sofá con un libro en las manos. —Aunque ya no los escucho y no se si eso debería preocuparme.

—Me ofrecería a ir a revisar que están bien, pero honestamente me da miedo. —Confesó Harry, medio en serio medio en broma, dejándose caer en el sofá frente a él. — ¿Cómo puedes leer con todos esos gritos?

—Yo crecí con Sirius, Harry, leer en paz no era una opción. —Le dejó saber con un largo suspiro, desviando su atención del libro para ver al chico. —Pero igual, a la próxima seré yo quien salga corriendo al jardín para no tener que escucharlos.

—Te hubiera invitado, pero alguien tiene que quedarse por si Ophi se despierta. —Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, posando la mirada en la puerta por donde se llegaba a las escaleras que guiaban al piso donde estaba durmiendo la niña. —No es prudente confiar en que escucharan si empieza a llorar.

—Sería irresponsable pensar lo contrario. —Concordó Remus, divertido. —Aunque hay que darles crédito, al menos silenciaron el cuarto desde adentro para que ella no escuche nada.

—Lily los obligó a hacerlo, a ellos nunca se les hubiera ocurrido. —Señaló el chico rodando los ojos. Mencionar a su madre provocó que la punzada de preocupación volviera a clavarse en su estómago. —Oye, ¿sabes cuando volverán?

—Seguro llegarán en cualquier momento. —Le aseguró él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la que Harry decidió aferrarse. —Ya no deben tardar.

—Dijeron que estarían aquí para la cena.

—Un retraso puede ocurrirle a cualquiera, no tiene por que significar algo malo. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

Naturalmente, Harry hubiera peleado un poco más, pero insistir en que sus padres no volvían porque algo les había pasado no era exactamente algo que lo llenara de júbilo, prefería mil veces solo creer en la palabra de Remus. Después de todo, solo eran unas cuantas horas.

—Seguro ya estás cansado, tal vez sea hora de que te vayas a dormir. —Sugirió Remus, ojeando el reloj sobre la pared. —Mañana…

—Será otro día de quedarme encerrado aquí y no hacer nada. —Completó Harry sin darle tiempo de terminar, esbozando una sonrisa que no tenía nada de gracia. —No es como si tuviera mucho que descansar.

—No necesariamente tienes que hacer nada. —Le dedicó una mirada significativa y enarcó una ceja. —Podrías terminar finalmente toda la tarea que te mandaron.

—Ya te dije que voy bien, no me falta tanto. —Mintió el chico, desviando la mirada para que no se notara. —Solo unos ensayos y ya.

—También crecí con tu padre, Harry, intentar engañarme no tiene caso. —Lo descubrió él, soltando una risita por lo bajo. —Si hay algo que no entiendas solo pídeme ayuda y lo resolveremos. Créeme, lo mejor será que termines rápido para que puedas seguir disfrutando de tus vacaciones.

Tuvo en la punta de la lengua otro comentario inteligente sobre que podía perfectamente terminar todas sus tareas, pero igual sus vacaciones serían un asco, y casi lo dejó salir, pero en ese momento Sirius atravesó la puerta con una sonrisa satisfecha y divertida.

—Listo, ya la contenté. —Anunció ruidosamente, lanzándose bruscamente en el sofá justo al lado de su amigo, obteniendo una mirada severa de éste. —No sé ni para que se molesta, si sabe que no se resiste a mis encantos.

—Sonaba bastante resistente hace rato cuando no dejaba de gritarte lo imbécil que eres. —Señaló Harry, tratando inútilmente de reprimir una sonrisa divertida.

—Bah, esa es solo su forma poco ortodoxa de demostrar que no puede vivir sin mí. —Aseguró Sirius, desestimando el comentario del chico. —La verdad es que no engaña a nadie.

—Yo diría que nos engaña bastante bien. —Opinó Remus, entornando los ojos y volviendo la atención a su lectura. —Y espero que hayan limpiado bien la cocina o Lily nos matará a todos.

—No generalices, solo nos matará a nosotros, a su niño consentido no le tocaría ni un pelo. —Se burló él, viendo a Harry con una sonrisa bromista.

—Ahora por eso no intervendré cuando intente asesinarte. —Bufó el chico, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.

— ¿Limpiaron bien o no?

—No molestes, Remus. Lo intentamos, pero esa maldita cocina es inmensa, si quería tenerla de punta en blanco no debió permitir que los padres de James se llevaran a todos los elfos.

—No empieces con eso otra vez. —Le pidió Remus con un suspiro cansado. —Ya sabes como es Lily, le gusta mantener su casa ella misma.

—Lo cual es difícil tomando en cuenta que casi nunca está aquí. —Murmuró Harry casi para él mismo, pero lo suficiente alto para que ellos escucharan.

—Está tanto como puede, Harry. —Le recordó Remus con una sonrisa comprensiva. —Pero ya te lo han dicho, tienen…

—Cosas que hacer, ajá. —Volvió a interrumpirlo el chico, fastidiado al ver que le salían otra vez con lo mismo. —Todos las tienen, ya eso lo tengo claro.

—Se lo advertí a James mil veces y nunca me escuchó. —Se lamentó Sirius con un suspiro dramático, aunque no sonaba tan bromista como acostumbraba. —Tarde o temprano iban a terminar malcriándote.

—Déjame en paz. —Le espetó Harry con más brusquedad de la necesaria. —No soy malcriado, solo quiero saber donde están.

—Eso lo entendemos, Harry, pero lo que tienes que saber por ahora es que tus padres…

—Están ocupándose de algo importante que te dirán en el momento correcto. —Terminó Sirius, más con ironía y burla que otra cosa. —Sabrá Merlín cuando será eso…

— ¿Qué cosa importante? —Intentó presionar Harry, emocionado, como cada vez que Sirius parecía estar a punto de hablar de más.

—Como dijo Sirius… —Respondió Remus antes de que su amigo pudiera hacerlo, dedicándole una mirada severa. —James y Lily te lo dirán cuando sea el momento.

Harry entornó los ojos, como pocas veces hacia mientras hablaba con Remus, y volvió a recostarse en el respaldar del sillón, cruzándose de brazos.

—Saben, no es justo ser el único en este lugar que no tiene idea de lo que está pasando.

—Eso no es cierto, Ophelia tampoco lo sabe. —Bromeó Sirius, ganándose dos torcidas de ojos. — ¿Qué? Es cierto, y no la ves quejándose.

—Sí, seguramente hasta ella está más enterada que yo. —Resopló el chico, tan fastidiado de todo aquello que empezaba a considerar si eso podía ser cierto. —Si entendiera algo tú se lo contarías.

—Tal vez. —Aceptó su padrino, encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad. —Pero luego Mar me asesinaría sin pensarlo, y nadie quiere eso. Así que mejor así.

—Yo que tú no me tomaría tan en serio eso de _nadie._ —Lo molestó Remus, volviendo a mirar el reloj antes de soltar un suspiro. —Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya.

— ¿Qué? Pero si ya es muy tarde. —Objetó Harry, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Por qué no pasas la noche aquí? Siempre lo haces.

—Me gustaría, Harry, pero hoy no puedo. —Se excusó el aludido, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cosas. —Tengo que ir a hacer…

—Cosas importantes, ya. —Terminó el chico de mala gana. —Tienen que empezar a ser más originales, ya aburren.

—Vamos, chico, no seas tan duro con él, siempre se necesitan ánimos cuando vas a una cita…

— ¿Tienes una cita? —Le preguntó Harry a Remus, irguiendo el cuello debido a la sorpresa.

—No, no tengo una cita. —Aclaró éste, fulminando a su amigo con la mirada.

—Eso es lo que quiere que creamos. —Se mofó Sirius con una sonrisa sugerente.

— ¿En serio? ¿Vas a dejarlo a _él_ a cargo de mí? —Bromeó Harry, ojeando a su padrino con escepticismo.

—No, te dejo a ti a cargo de él. —Corrigió Remus, siguiéndole la broma con una sonrisa. —Procura que no queme la casa, que Mar no lo mate o que pierdan a la niña, ¿está bien?

—Ja, ja, muy graciosos. A mí no me ven quejándome por que tengo que aguantar a este mocoso malcriado y a…

Un dramático y conocido sollozo que provenía del piso de arriba le impidió terminar su oración a la vez que rompía con el ambiente más o menos calmado de la noche.

— ¡Sirius! —Escucharon gritar a Mar desde la cocina. — ¡Sube a ver que quiere!

—Pues… Quiere a su mamá, ¿Qué más puede querer?

— ¡No me jodas, idiota! ¡Sube!

—Eh, en este momento estoy ocupado, Mar. —Inventó Sirius, levantándose de un salto, notablemente incómodo. —Tengo que acompañar a Remus a que se aparezca.

— ¡Remus perfectamente puede utilizar la chimenea! —Replicó Mar, empezando a sonar enfadada. — ¡Anda de una maldita vez!

—En verdad sí pretendía salir por la chimenea.

— ¿Por qué no quieres subir? —Inquirió Harry, extrañado.

—Porque la última vez que estuvo despierta comió, así que ahora toca cambiarle el… —Se estremeció antes de terminar la oración y sacudió la cabeza con una expresión de asco. —Aún no me siento preparado para algo así. Vámonos, Remus.

—Sí sabes que tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento, ¿no? —Quiso saber su amigo, entornando los ojos pero dejando que lo guiara a la puerta.

—Y hasta que ese momento llegue yo te seguiré acompañando a que te aparezcas…

Harry rodó los ojos mientras ellos atravesaban la puerta y unos segundos después los siguió, solo que cambió de dirección para dirigirse a la cocina.

—No me digas que en serio se marcho. —Le pidió Mar, entre dientes, cuando lo vio abrir la puerta.

—Lo hizo, pero tranquila, ya subo yo. —Se apresuró a asegurarle Harry, no queriendo ser el receptor de su enfado.

—No es tu deber cuidarla. —Le recordó con suavidad, aunque en lo siguiente que soltó volvía a sonar enojada. —Es de ese inútil.

—Lo sé, pero ya se fue así que tú sigue aquí y yo voy.

— ¡Gracias, cariño! —Le gritó ella, una vez que el chico volvió a cerrar la puerta. — ¡Y dile a Sirius que puede llevar su almohada al mueble porque ahí es donde dormirá!

El chico rió por lo bajo y se dirigió a las escaleras, empezando a sentirse perturbado por el llanto de la niña que cada vez era más desesperado.

Con el paso de los años, Harry había aprendido a verle el lado bueno a las horribles experiencias que había pasado viviendo en hogares de acogida que poco tenían de un hogar real. Durante esas vacaciones, especialmente, había empezado a apreciar la época en la que había vivido en una casa donde los padres lo tuvieron de niñero para su hijo biológico más pequeño. Gracias a eso, algo sabía sobre bebés y finalmente lo ponía en práctica.

Y lo hacía con la importante diferencia de que Ophelia era una niña que de hecho le agradaba. No le sorprendía que todos en esa casa estuvieran babeados por ella, era realmente encantadora.

Como Sirius había predicho, necesitaba que le cambiaran el pañal, y en cuanto Harry lo hizo fue suficiente para que dejara de llorar y empezara a reírse divertida de las cosas que el chico le decía.

Él le sonreía sinceramente mientras marchaban de regreso a la cocina, la verdad era que se ofrecía a cuidarla cada vez que podía porque hacerlo le ayudaba a que se le pasara el mal humor que constantemente cargaba. Lo cual no era de extrañar tomando en cuenta que en todo el verano, Ophelia era la única persona en esa casa que no lo había hecho enojar ni una vez.

—Listo, ya volvimos. —Anunció Harry mientras volvían a entrar a la cocina. —Puedo quedarme con ella un rato, si no has terminado…

—No se si terminé o que, pero ya no pienso seguir limpiando. —Resopló Mar, recogiéndose el cabello en una cola de caballo y caminando hacia ellos. —Si a Lily no le gusta puede terminar ella misma.

—Sí, eso es lo que Sirius dijo. —Recordó Harry, sonriendo divertido y entregándole a su hija. —Por cierto, aún no ha regresado así que no pude decirle lo del sofá.

—Tranquilo, se enterará solo cuando no pueda entrar a la habitación más tarde. —Le contó ella, haciendo reír a Harry al ver como le sonreía a la niña a pesar de lo que había dicho. —Gracias por cambiarla, eres de mucha más ayuda que él.

—Vamos, eso no es del todo cierto…

—Es lindo que intentes defenderlo, Harry, pero eso no sirve conmigo. —Le cortó Mar con una mirada significativa. —Es un inútil y eso lo sabemos.

—Bueno, eso sí. —Concordó el chico, no pudiendo negarlo aunque quisiera. —Pero al menos lo intenta, siempre la está cargando y eso. Tienes que admitir que siendo él hay que darle crédito.

—Está bien, le daré crédito para que no pienses que soy demasiado cruel.

—Lo eres, pero se lo merece la mayoría del tiempo. —Admitió Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Al menos estamos de acuerdo en eso. —Rió Mar, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

Harry rió por lo bajo y aprovechó que estaba distraída hablando con su hija para mirarla y darse cuenta de que las mismas ojeras y marcas de cansancio que se habían adueñado del rostro de Lily también hacían acto de presencia en el suyo.

Siendo perfectamente honesto, Harry tenía que admitir que sus ganas de cuidar a Ophelia no se debían simplemente a que ésta le cayera bien, también lo hacía porque sabía que Mar estaba igual de atareada que el resto, pero con la diferencia de que ella tenía una bebé que atender, lo cual no debía ser fácil, mucho menos contando con Sirius como apoyo.

Igual estaba enfadado con ella, tanto como con los demás, porque tampoco había soltado prenda en todo el verano, pero aún así tenía consideración.

—Bueno, creo que podemos clausurar la cocina por hoy. —Decidió ella, dejando que Ophelia se entretuviera metiéndose un mechón de su cabello a la boca. —Vamos a esperar que tus padres lleguen… —Estaba a punto de empezar a caminar a la salida cuando pareció recordar algo. —Casi lo olvido, te llegó una carta mientras subías, está en el mesón.

—Oh, está bien, espérame en el salón mientras la busco…

Mar asintió y salió de la cocina justo en el momento que Harry se daba la vuelta para ir al mesón que ella le había indicado, ese donde dejaban todas las cartas que entraban por la ventana de la cocina, preguntándose quien podía haberle escrito, no estaba esperando nada en particular.

Y precisamente por eso, su corazón dio ese ridículo salto, al que aún no se acostumbraba, cuando tomó el sobre con su nombre y reconoció de inmediato la caligrafía. No habían pasado muchos días desde la última vez que la había visto, pero igual se encontró sonriendo estúpidamente mientras se recostaba de la encimera y abría el sobre para leer.

" _No te imaginas el día que tuve. Me duele la cabeza, los pies y quiero acostarme a dormir por lo que queda de verano. Se que siempre estás quejándote por tener una familia 'disfuncional', pero si la funcionalidad se basa en cenas con tíos insoportables que no dejan de hacer preguntas incómodas, pues no tienes nada que envidiarme. Las discusiones de Mar y Sirius no son nada comparado con lo que yo acabo de vivir, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Me preguntaron por ti, por cierto… Bueno, no dijeron directamente tu nombre, pero hicieron la típica pregunta que no puede faltar en una cena familiar, así que fue como si preguntaran por ti._

 _Ah, y si vas a responder esta carta con alguna ironía sobre que al menos yo puedo salir de mi casa, por favor ahórratelo, no eres el único que puede quejarse y hacer dramas, deja algo para los demás._

 _En fin, estoy demasiado cansada así que mejor voy al punto para poder ir a dormir. Solo te escribía para decirte que quería verte así que se me ocurrió que podía pasarme mañana temprano, un rato al menos, se que fui hace como tres días, pero… Bueno, solo dime si quieres que vaya y si puedo hacerlo, llegaré después del desayuno._

 _No puedo decir que fue una noche perdida, me regalaron un trozo enorme de pastel de manzana, te llevaré. ¡Está delicioso!_

 _Te veo mañana, un beso._

 _Hannah."_

Incluso cuando terminó de leer la carta, Harry no pudo despegar los ojos de la penúltima línea durante unos buenos diez segundos.

Los labios empezaron a picarle y la idea de verla provocó que su pecho se hinchara con emoción, así como le había pasado toda la vida, solo que, obviamente, el significado había cambiado radicalmente.

Tomó un pedazo de pergamino que encontró cerca y una pluma para responderle de inmediato, recordándole lo ridículo que era que siguiera pidiéndole permiso a esas alturas para ir a visitarlo, como si alguien fuera a poner alguna objeción… O como si no fuera a estar en casa.

No entendía como podía pensar que no querría verla, cuando sus visitas habían sido el único rayo de luz en todo ese encierro. Sabía que muchas veces no había sido el mejor acompañante, en ocasiones ni ella era capaz de quitarle el mal humor, pero, como siempre, era demasiado buena para quejarse, lo que lo hacía sentir horrible la mayoría del tiempo.

La verdad era que ella había sido uno de los pocos contactos que había tenido con el exterior, había salido muy pocas veces y por un período de tiempo demasiado corto como para realmente socializar. Las cartas de Ron y Hermione también habían ayudado, pero estas no habían dicho demasiado sobre nada, se limitaban a contarle sobre lo que estaban haciendo con su tiempo libre, pero tampoco eran de ayuda para responder la pregunta que no dejaba de rondarle la mente.

¿Qué había pasado en el mundo mágico desde que Voldemort había regresado? Al parecer, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para que él, de todas las personas, no se enterara de nada.

Respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo seguir amargándose más, ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Selló la carta y se la entregó a la lechuza que la chica había mandado con su carta, esperando que la leyera antes de irse a dormir, aunque conociéndola seguro ya lo había hecho.

Volvió al salón pequeño y enarcó una ceja al encontrar a Mar sentada en el sofá, a punto de dejarse ganar por el cansancio, pero con Ophelia sobre sus brazos demasiado despierta para permitírselo.

—En serio puedo cuidarla un rato. —Insistió Harry, llegando junto a ellas y sentándose en la plaza libre del sofá. —Yo aún no tengo sueño.

—Yo tampoco. —Mintió ella descaradamente, ganándose una mirada escéptica que decidió ignorar. —No te preocupes, igual tengo que esperar a que James y Lily vuelvan, no se por que demonios tardan tanto.

—Pues yo menos. —Murmuró el chico, subiendo las cejas con ironía.

—Si quieres ayudarme en algo, por favor no empieces con esto. —Le pidió Mar con un suspiro, a lo que él decidió acceder, solo porque no quería fastidiarla. — ¿Quién te escribió?

—Hannah, preguntándome si podía venir mañana después del desayuno.

—Como si alguien fuera a decirle que no. —Resopló ella, entornando los ojos, y repitiendo los pensamientos anteriores de Harry. —Que bueno que venga, así te hace compañía un rato.

Harry sonrió y asintió, concordando con ella, agradeciéndole secretamente como cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de la chica en su presencia.

Hablar sobre Hannah era un desafío en esa casa, Sirius siempre se burlaba, y sus padres trataban de no parecer demasiado interesados, pero de alguna manera eso terminaba siendo peor. Mar y Remus eran los únicos con los que podía referirse a ella sin volverlo todo un evento ridículo y vergonzoso.

—Tal vez podrían ir a pasear un rato. —Sugirió Mar, tratando de evitar que Ophelia se llevara el puño a la boca, a lo cual ella no parecía dispuesta. —Ir a comerse un helado o algo…

—Claro, no me han dejado salir en todas las vacaciones y de repente me van a dar permiso de ir a una heladería. —Ironizó Harry, creyendo pensar que era una posibilidad pero sabiendo que era ridículo. —Eso suena a algo que Lily haría.

—Quién sabe, puede que ande de buen humor y no tenga problema. —Supuso Mar, haciendo que Harry se preguntara si el cansancio estaría hablando por ella. —Y no hables como si no hubieras visto el sol en un mes, saliste con nosotros la semana pasada.

—Al hospital, porque ellos no estaban y ustedes tenían que llevar a Ophi a consulta. —Le recordó el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco. —No fue exactamente la salida más divertida de la historia.

—Ey, eso es muy injusto, te llevamos a ver tiendas y Sirius nos hizo rentar esa película que después vimos en el departamento.

—Solo me dejaron entrar a una tienda y hasta tú dijiste que la película fue mala. —Se quejó Harry, dándose cuenta de lo malagradecido que había sonado eso y apresurándose a repararlo. —Yo se que lo intentaron, y no es que la haya pasado mal...

—Ya, tienes razón, fue una película terrible. —Admitió Mar con una mueca de desagrado. —Harry, entiendo como te debes estar sintiendo, tener niñeros es lo peor del mundo y a tu edad supongo que debes estar a punto de quemar la casa con todos nosotros adentro.

— ¿Se me nota tanto? —Preguntó por lo bajo, dejando salir un suspiro pesado.

—A veces sí. —Mar rió por lo bajo, colocando los dedos en las palmas de su hija y dejando que ésta los moviera como le diera la gana. —Y se que Lily es un fastidio, pero parte de esto de quererla muchas veces es pretender que no te saca de quicio.

—James lo hace ver tan fácil. —Bromeó Harry, dejando salir una risita.

—Él está perdido hace mucho tiempo, su caso no cuenta como ejemplo. —Lo desestimó Mar con un encogimiento de hombros. Subió la mirada de Ophi a Harry y sonrió. —Voy a hablar con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te lo agradecería muchísimo. —Confesó Harry con una gran sonrisa, no queriendo ilusionarse pero sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que no conseguiría grandes cambios, pero uno pequeño serviría.

—No tienes que agradecerme, si con esto logro caerte mejor que Sirius estoy feliz de ayudar. —Dijo ella, más en serio que en broma, arrancándole una carcajada a su ahijado.

—No sé con cual de los dos mocosos estás hablando pero quiero que sepas que en ambos casos es imposible. —Intervino Sirius, captando la atención de los tres mientras entraba al salón.

—Y hasta aquí llego nuestra paz. —Se lamentó Mar, aún viendo a Harry.

—Bah, si sabes que se te ilumina la vida cada vez que me ves entrar. —La molestó con una enorme sonrisa arrogante, a lo que Mar respondió con una mirada asesina que no lo afectó. —No creas nada de lo que diga esta señora, pequeña, la verdad es que no puede vivir sin mí.

Harry observó, divertido, como Mar entornaba los ojos en el momento que Ophelia se echaba a reír y empezaba a mover los brazos, emocionada, sin dejar de ver a Sirius.

— ¿Lo ves? La niña sí demuestra sus verdaderos sentimientos. —Presumió él, incrementando su sonrisa. —Por otra parte, quiero que todos noten como ella es la verdadera afectada y la única que no se enfada por todo el asunto del pañal.

—Porque aún es muy chica para entender que de las pocas obligaciones que tienes, no cumples ni la mitad. —Lo acusó Mar, apartándolo con el pie para frenar sus intentos de acercarse a ellas.

—Ah sí, Mar me pidió que te dijera que dormirás en el sofá esta noche. —Soltó Harry de repente, tratando de ocultar su diversión.

—Pues me parece bastante injusto tomando cuenta que no he hecho nada. —Se quejó el aludido, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—Que no hagas nada es exactamente el punto.

—Por favor, no puedes estar _tan_ molesta conmigo.

—Te darás cuenta de que sí más tarde mientras duermas aquí tú solo.

Normalmente las discusiones de esos dos eran un fastidio y terminaban dándole dolor de cabeza, pero había veces, como esa, en que todo era tan ridículo que Harry simplemente se quedaba callado viéndolos, entretenido.

—No eres tan cruel para dejarme durmiendo solo en este lugar tan grande. —Fingió horrorizarse Sirius, evidentemente sin tomar en serio su amenaza. — ¿Qué estás enseñándole a la niña?

—A lidiar con los hombres inútiles que lamentablemente van a rodear su vida. —Respondió Mar, rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, si no quieres que duerma en la habitación no lo haré. —Aceptó él, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

— ¿Entonces sí te quedarás en el sofá? —Inquirió Harry, impresionado.

—Por favor, chico, yo tengo más dignidad que eso. —Afirmó con solemnidad y una seriedad que casi pasó por verdadera, hasta que soltó el resto. —Dormiré en la caseta de perro que hay en el jardín.

Harry no supo si el ataque de risa que tuvo a continuación fue debido a ese ridículo, pero inesperado comentario, o a la expresión de Mar mientras intentaba controlar la expresión de su rostro y fruncir los labios para detener la carcajada que, eventualmente, se le escapó.

— ¡Ja! No puedes ni resistirte a mis chistes y esperas que crea que me harás dormir aquí. —Exclamó victorioso, tumbándose sobre el sillón de enfrente. —Debes admitir que te has ablandado, McKinnon.

—Cierra la boca. —Le ordenó ella, perdiendo la fuerza debido a la expresión divertida que ya no podía disimular. —Te detesto.

—No lo hace. —Le aseguró Sirius a Harry, guiñándole un ojo sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry siguió riendo y puso los ojos en blanco, sin necesitar ninguna prueba para comprobar aquella afirmación.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche las pesadillas se hicieron esperar, dándole una falsa sensación de seguridad que le permitió dormir tranquilo durante unas horas.

Pero al final volvieron, siempre lo hacían.

Como casi todas las veces, se despertó sudando frío y con el corazón latiéndole con violencia en los oídos, amenazando con salirse de su cuerpo de un momento a otro. Abrió los ojos de golpe, incrementando por un segundo el dolor de la cicatriz, el cual aminoró cuando, sin que le diera tiempo de enfocar la mirada, percibió una caricia suave y tranquilizadora rozándole la mejilla.

—Shh, tranquilo… —Le susurró con suavidad una voz conocida. —Fue solo una pesadilla, está bien, todo está bien…

Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de despertarse por completo y de adaptarse nuevamente la realidad, pero especialmente, luchando para absorber y comprender esas palabras.

Tragó saliva y movió la cabeza, sintiendo como lo invadía una oleada de alivio al encontrarse con el rostro de su madre.

—Ya despertaste. —Le dejó saber Lily, con una sonrisa amorosa. —Todo está bien, estás en casa.

Harry suspiró y subió una mano para aferrarse a la que ella tenía en su rostro, queriendo sentirla tan presente como pudiera.

Esa era la parte agridulce de sus pesadillas. Por una parte, sabía lo nerviosos que ponía a sus padres cada vez que se despertaba gritando a mitad de la noche, ya había dejado de ser vergonzoso porque pasaba demasiado seguido, pero igual no le gustaba hacerlos pasar por eso.

Sin embargo, lo único que lograba calmarle un poco el miedo a irse a dormir era saber que, sin importar la hora, sus padres estarían ahí para despertarlo y devolverlo a la realidad.

—Hola. —Lo saludó ella con suavidad, aún le sonreía pero sus ojos reflejaban su preocupación.

—Hola. —Alcanzó a decir Harry, con la voz ronca, intentó sonreírle devuelta, pero sin lograrlo. —Volviste.

—Claro que sí, se que te dije que estaríamos aquí para la hora de cenar pero… Bueno, hubo un inconveniente.

— ¿Y James? —Preguntó el chico sin poder esconder su ansiedad. — ¿Vino contigo?

—Sí, está abajo, está bien. —Le aseguró su madre con voz tranquilizadora. —Iba a subir a verte, pero estuvo todo el día con una esposa y la otra demanda atención.

Harry soltó una risita, por el alivio más que por la gracia.

Estaban bien. Sus padres estaban bien y estaban en casa.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo todo por aquí? —Quiso saber Lily, acariciándole el cabello. — ¿Te portaste bien?

—Siempre. —Respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa. —No pasó nada fuera de lo normal, Remus me ayudó con la tarea, cuidamos a Ophi, Mar y Sirius pelearon y después se arreglaron…

—Ya, lo de todos los días. —Completó su madre con una risita un tanto amarga. —Lamento que estas vacaciones no estén siendo más divertidas.

Harry quiso decirle que no se preocupara, porque no era su culpa, pero si no estuviera siendo tan sobre protectora y le permitiera salir, o al menos volar su escoba más de dos metros, pues todo estaría mejor.

— ¿Y ustedes que hicieron? —Decidió preguntar, queriendo cambiar el tema.

—Oh, no mucho. —Le aseguró ella con un encogimiento de hombros, quitándole importancia. —Teníamos que resolver unas cosas, no quiero aburrirte con los detalles.

Sintió como su corazón perdía un latido. Conocía lo suficiente a su madre como para saber que eso había sido un "hacíamos algo peligroso pero no quiero preocuparte".

La ya usual sensación de indignación y enfado que lo invadía cada vez que le ocultaba algo al respecto, volvió a hacerse presente. No entendía hasta cuando iba a seguir mintiéndole y ocultándole las cosas, como si él no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta.

Quiso reclamárselo, como hacía cada vez que podía, pero no tenía energías suficientes para discutir con ella, y le parecía una incongruencia hacerlo cuando aún seguía aferrado a su mano.

— ¿Con quien me quedaré mañana? —Inquirió entonces, soltándola finalmente y aguantando la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—Con nosotros, estaremos aquí todo el día. —El chico botó aire, aliviado al saber que sus padres estarían en casa. — ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?

 _Muchas cosas que no vas a permitirme._

—Hannah vendrá en la mañana. —Le informó él, recordando la carta que la chica le había enviado.

—Ah… —Lily esbozó una sonrisa divertida, y subió las cejas. — Entiendo.

—No, no lo haces. —Bufó él, fastidiado, sonrojándose ligeramente. —Y no empieces.

—Pero si no he dicho nada.

—Ajá. —Harry entornó los ojos, deseando internamente que se comportara al día siguiente. —Y en la tarde cuando se vaya… —Vaciló un segundo, pensando en la mejor manera de preguntar lo siguiente. — ¿Crees que… pueda jugar quidditch? Solo un rato.

—Harry…

—Por favor, estaré con James, no me pasará nada. —Le rogó el chico, poniendo su mejor cara de suplica. —En septiembre entraré en el equipo y casi ni he practicado.

—Sí lo has hecho…

—No sirve si no me dejas volar más de un metro. —La interrumpió, intentando no sonar muy hostil. —Mamá, por favor…

Observó como la expresión severa de Lily se suavizaba ante eso.

Sabía perfectamente que llamarla así era un punto sensible para ella y nunca lo hacía para conseguir algo… O casi nunca. Se excusaba pensando en lo mucho que quería y necesitaba practicar, además de cómo estaba a punto de ahogarse de aburrimiento.

—Mañana nos sentamos los tres y decidimos, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry esbozó una mueca de fastidio y chasqueó con exasperación, pero al final asintió, sabiendo que eso era mejor que nada y con la pequeña esperanza de que James lo ayudara un poco con eso, él tenía que entender.

—Prometo que encontraremos algo divertido. —Comentó Lily, aunque de haberle dado más seguridad a esa afirmación, Harry tal vez hubiera fingido creerle. —Aún nos queda un mes…

—Sobre eso… —Saltó de inmediato el chico, recordando de repente un tema que tenía días queriendo volver a sacar. — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es que, quería saber si… —Calló por un momento, no sabiendo como sería la mejor manera de abordarlo sin que ella se cerrara. —Los… Los pasajes para el viaje son para dentro de dos semanas.

Sus esperanzas se esfumaron tan rápido como habían llegado, se las llevó ella en el momento que tensó su expresión, dejándole saber perfectamente cual iba a ser la respuesta.

—Y pues… Quería saber si… ¿Vamos a ir o no?

—Eso… Lo hablamos después, ¿si? —Decidió ella, sonriendo sin ganas y sin atreverse a verlo directamente a los ojos. —Ya es tarde, lo mejor será que descanses.

Harry gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco, decepcionado, y enfadado, por todas las excusas que Lily se empeñaba en ponerle.

—Bien. —Soltó de manera cortante, arropándose más y acomodándose en su cama para dormir. —Buenas noches.

La escuchó suspirar con pesadez y de inmediato se sintió culpable, seguramente había tenido un día largo y cansado como para que ahora él viniera con sus niñerías. En su defensa, Harry podía decir que también estaba bastante cansado de todo y una respuesta directa en todo el verano habría servido.

—Está bien, te veo en la mañana. —Le susurró Lily con dulzura, antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso en la mejilla a la vez que le pasaba una mano por el cabello. —Buenas noches, tesoro, te quiero.

Aunque no era lo que quería, se encontró suavizando su expresión y relajando el cuerpo, no sintiéndose _tan_ molesto como para rechazarle el gesto.

—Y yo a ti, mamá.

La sintió sonreír contra su mejilla antes de volver a besarlo y separarse de él para levantarse finalmente de la cama.

—Si vuelves a despertarte sabes que puedes ir a nuestra habitación.

Harry asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de saber que sus pesadillas no lo aterraban lo suficiente como para escabullirse a la habitación de sus padres a media noche como si tuviera cinco años.

Ya era suficientemente malo que ellos entraran a revisarlo cada vez que se despertaba gritando. Aunque no lo hubiera querido de otra forma.

* * *

Una vez que la puerta de Harry estuvo cerrada, Lily suspiró con fuerza y se dio la vuelta, recostándose de ésta y cerrando los ojos, clavándose las uñas en las palmas para poder controlar las ganas de echarse a llorar que sentía acumuladas en la garganta, listas para salir a la primera oportunidad.

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar y tenía los músculos agarrotados, había sido un día largo y cansado, como lo eran todos últimamente, y a todo el estrés vivido se le sumaba esa lucha diaria para frenar el empeño de su hijo por obtener más información.

La culpa se la estaba comiendo lentamente, lo hacía un poco más cada vez que tenía que mirarlo a los ojos y evitar sus preguntas, inventar excusas para no tener que decirle lo que en verdad estaba pasando. No soportaba que la viera con esa mirada de decepción y enfado que ponía cada vez que salía el tema, era más fuerte que ella y cada vez se sentía más sobrepasada por la situación.

El único consuelo que tenía se lo daba el saber, conscientemente, que tenía suficiente razones para lo que estaba haciendo, para elegir cuidadosamente qué contarle y que guardarse para después. Lo hacía por él, para cuidarlo, era tan simple como eso.

Pero Harry no lo entendía, y en el fondo, no podía culparlo.

— ¿Ya se durmió?

Como era usual, aquella voz llegó en el momento perfecto, justo cuando estaba a punto de hundirse en ese foso de pensamientos negativos y sentimientos lúgubres, lista para ser ese bálsamo de paz y buenas energías que necesitaba casi a diario.

Abrió los ojos y desvío la mirada hacia él, sonriendo casi por inercia, como si solo verlo fuera suficiente para que sus comisuras actuaran de manera independiente.

—No, acabo de salir. —Susurró ella, suspirando y estirando una mano hacia él. —Seguro le tomara un rato, pero al menos ya se calmó.

—Qué bueno. —Suspiró James, tomando la mano que su mujer le tendía y dándole un suave apretón antes de ponerse frente a ella. — ¿Quieres que entre y me quede con él un rato?

—Conociéndolos a ambos, van a entretenerse y al final no se dormirá. —Lily soltó una risita y entornó los ojos, dejando que la ternura que le provocaba imaginarse la escena se colara dentro de ella. —Déjalo descansar, ya mañana podrán hablar.

—Está bien. —Aceptó él, pasándose una mano por el cabello, adquiriendo una expresión cautelosa antes de volver a hablar. — ¿Y te dijo que soñó?

—A estas alturas, seguirle preguntando es una redundancia. —Lily subió las cejas con ironía y esbozó una sonrisa agria, tratando de deshacer el nudo que se le hizo en el estómago.

James se acercó más y la abrazó, a lo cual ella no se opuso por nada del mundo. Pensar en las pesadillas de Harry era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse totalmente descompuesta, no era necesario que le preguntara de qué se trataban. Ella tenía las mismas.

—Lo siento, pregunta estúpida. —Se disculpó él, apretando los brazos alrededor de su cintura, sabiendo como la hacía sentir el tema.

—No te preocupes. —Le pidió ella, colocando las manos en sus brazos y acariciándolo distraídamente. Se quedó callada un momento antes de volver a empezar. —Quiere que jueguen quidditch mañana.

—Creo que eso lo quiere siempre. —Opinó, tratando de no lucir tan entusiasmado ante la idea como ella sabía que se sentía. — ¿Y que le dijiste?

—Que lo hablaríamos mañana los tres, pero no creo que sea tan mala idea…

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, algo tengo que hacer para no matarlo de aburrimiento. —Se lamentó la pelirroja, preguntándose por que Harry no podía ser un poco más parecido a ella y preferir quedarse adentro leyendo un libro. —Pero no se lo dije porque tal vez estés cansado y prefieras…

—No, para nada. —Saltó James de inmediato, sin siquiera dejar que terminara la oración, habiendo olvidado su intento de no dejar ver su interés. —Estoy perfecto, por supuesto que puedo jugar con él.

—James, necesitas descansar y no quiero…

—Lo haré, de verdad, dormiré un par de horas más y estaré fresco y listo para todo.

Ella rió por lo bajo y le dio un suave empujón con las manos, seguía tratando de entender como un deporte podía emocionarlos de aquella manera.

—Es como si tuviera dos hijos, de verdad. —Comentó divertida, sacudiendo la cabeza y fingiendo estar horrorizada. —No vuelen muy alto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero, Lily, si esa es la mitad de la diversión. —Se quejó él, ganándose una mirada severa que rápidamente lo hizo recular. —Era una broma, no iremos alto, te lo juro.

—Eso espero. —Musitó la pelirroja. Se mordió el labio y guardó silencio, pensando si decirle lo otro que había hablado con su hijo. Al final decidió hacerlo, como todo. —También… Me pregunto por el viaje.

James no le respondió de inmediato y ella casi se arrepintió de haberlo comentado, conociendo perfectamente como se sentía él al respecto, y sabiendo que era una de las pocas cosas en las que se les estaba haciendo imposible ponerse de acuerdo.

—Sabes que le hace mucha ilusión… —Murmuró su marido, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Claro que lo se. —Saltó ella de inmediato, más hostil de lo necesario.

— ¿Y que le dijiste?

—Que lo hablaríamos después. —Contó, deseando no tener que hacerlo, porque sabía como terminaría y eso la mortificaba. —Y tenemos que hacerlo.

— ¿Quieres que lo hagamos ahora?

—No, tenemos que estar los tres.

—Si tú y yo llegáramos a un acuerdo primero, luego sería más fácil hablarlo con él. —Apuntó él, dedicándole una mirada significativa que Lily se negó a encontrar.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Admitió ella, antes de suspirar y sacudir la cabeza. —Pero esta noche no, estoy demasiado cansada.

—Está bien. —Aceptó James, atrayéndola más hacia él y depositando un beso en su frente que la derritió. —Mañana, ¿si?

—Mañana. —Acordó Lily, a pesar de que la idea no la enloquecía, pero a esa hora era mejor que pelear. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojo y hacer un pequeño puchero. —Ahora, llévame a la cama, por favor.

—Encantado. —Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa que a Lily le dio tiempo de admirar antes de que él se acercara y le diera un beso rápido. —Pero te acuesto y a dormir, porque estoy molido y no creo que…

—No te soporto. —Chasqueó Lily, sonrojándose y volviéndolo a empujar. —Ahora voy sola, permiso…

—Ni lo sueñes. —James rió por lo bajo y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más detenimiento antes de separarse. —Ven, vamos a dormir.

Ella cedió y dejó que la tomara de la cintura y la guiara a la habitación en la que habían dormido desde su primer día en esa casa. _Su_ casa.

Suspiró y recostó la cabeza de su hombro, permitiendo que su presencia, y el hecho de que ya habían vuelto, la calmaran.

Otro día había pasado y por ahora, todo seguía bien.

* * *

A Marlene la maternidad la había ablandado, de eso a Sirius no le quedaba ni la menor duda.

Claro, aún era la misma histérica que no dudaba en pegarle la varita al cuello si soltaba demasiadas estupideces en poco tiempo, pero también se había vuelto más paciente, atenta y hasta cariñosa. Especialmente cariñosa.

Siempre había pensado que ese tipo de tratos demasiado seguido podían ponerlo incómodo y al principio no había tenido muy claro como sentirse al respecto, pero ahora tendrían que maldecirlo si alguna vez llegaba a quejarse. No habría tenido sentido intentar negarlo, en el fondo sabía que le gustaba y lo hacía porque no era empalagoso ni ridículo, era la medida perfecta y le encantaba.

Por eso no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota cuando se acostó en la cama y ya ella lo estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo, abrazándolo y recostando la cabeza de su pecho.

—Por favor, al menos puedes esperar a que me acueste. —La picó él, sonriendo con arrogancia y empezando a acariciarle el cabello. —Ya vemos de donde lo sacó la niña…

—Cállate. —Le ordenó Mar, murmurando contra su pecho. —Mañana tenemos que hacer guardia todo el día, déjame dormir.

Sirius soltó un gruñido grueso al recordar eso. No entendía como era posible que acabaran de terminar su maldito día libre y siguiera tan cansado como la noche anterior.

— ¿Esta mierda siempre cansó tanto? —Inquirió de mala gana, pasándose una mano por el rostro con brusquedad. —Porque yo no lo recuerdo así.

—Estás más viejo. —Señaló Mar, echándose a reír. —Ahí está la diferencia.

—Nah, eso no es. —Desestimó él, considerándolo demasiado absurdo. —Es esa mocosa que se encarga de drenar todas mis energías.

—No puedes culparla por todo, Sirius.

— ¿Por qué no? Tú me culpas de todo a mí.

—Porque tú eres un imbécil, ella es una niña.

—Ya verás como va a llamarme _imbécil_ antes que _papá_ y tú tendrás toda la culpa.

—Entonces deja de comportarte como un imbécil si no quieres que te llame así. —Resolvió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. —Y no culpes a mi hija por tu vejez.

— ¿Si sabes que tenemos la misma edad, cierto?

—Pero si a ti te encantaba presumir que eras mayor que todo el mundo…

— ¿No te ibas a dormir? —Bajó la mirada para encontrar la suya y enarcar las cejas con sugerencia. —Porque si cambiaste de opinión, aún puedo mostrarte que ciertas partes de mí no han envejecido ni un día…

—Encantador. —Le cortó Mar con serenidad, y sin embargo le dio un pellizco en el costado. —Pero como siempre dice Remus, mientras menos traumas podamos dejarle a la niña pues mejor.

—Vamos, si no haces tanto ruido como acostumbras no se tiene porque traumar… Auch. —Se quejó cuando ella volvió a pellizcarlo, esta vez con más fuerza. —No entiendo por que siempre tienes que usar la violencia.

—Tú lo ameritas. —Fue toda la explicación que Mar dio, entornando los ojos. —Ya déjame dormir.

—Bueno, como quieras. Veremos que dices mañana…

—Mañana también dormiremos aquí. —Empezó a decir ella, pero se calló de golpe y lo miró dudosa. — ¿Cierto?

Sirius suspiró y le desvío la mirada, acariciándole la espalda lentamente, y guardando silencio, retrasando el momento de volver a tener la misma discusión de todas las semanas.

—No me ignores. —Exigió Mar con la voz firme.

—Hace tres días que no me paso por allá. —Soltó Sirius de golpe, hablando rápidamente para salir de eso de una vez. —Tengo que ir.

—A James y a Lily les toca salir temprano pasado mañana. —Le recordó ella, incorporándose para obligarlo a que la viera a los ojos. —Tengo que ir al departamento o quedarme aquí.

—Puedes volver antes de que ellos se vayan. —Intentó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. —O la puedes dejar con Remus…

—Pensé que estábamos hablando en serio.

—Lo estamos. —Le aseguró Sirius, resoplando y sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pero no se cuantas veces tendremos esta maldita conversación. Tengo que quedarme ahí mañana, punto.

—Bien. —Aceptó ella, haciendo una mueca de desinterés pero quitándosele de encima y rodando hacia su lado de la cama. —Pero esta vez yo no iré, _punto._

Sirius cerró la mano en un puño y se la llevó a la frente, tomando una bocanada de aire para tratar de mantener la compostura y no volver a pelear. Se escapaba de todo su entendimiento la razón por la cual Mar tenía que ser tan terca.

—Eres insoportable, ¿sabías eso?

—Sí, ya lo sabía.

—Hablas como si yo disfrutara esto. —Le espetó él, volteándose para quedar de frente a ella. —Te informo que no es así.

—Haces un buen trabajo demostrando lo contrario.

—No me jodas, Marlene. —Exclamó exasperado, perdiendo la paciencia como cada vez que se ponía así de obtusa. —Sabes que no duermo en esa maldita casa por gusto…

—Pero claro que no, eso solo cuando estoy ahí para follar, de resto…

—No voy a discutir contigo. —Zanjó él de inmediato, dedicándole una mirada firme que no llegaba a ser enojada. —No cuando sabes que odio esto tanto como tú.

Por un momento ella le mantuvo la mirada, hostil y furiosa, buscando la pelea que él se negaba a darle. Entendía porque lo hacía, y en el fondo no podía culparla, él mismo lo hacía infinita cantidad de veces.

A los pocos segundos, Mar pareció entender que esa no era la forma en que iban a terminar la noche y relajó visiblemente las facciones. Le desvío la mirada y chasqueó la lengua, tratando de disfrazar de fastidio sus verdaderas emociones.

—Lo odio solo porque Ophelia no me va a dejar dormir. —Mintió entre dientes, tan descaradamente que él no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Voy a fingir que te creo. —Le dejó saber, acercándose más a ella y volviéndola a abrazar, ignorando sus intentos por impedírselo. —Y que lo que te enfada no es tener que pasar la noche lejos de mí…

—Si pensar eso te ayuda a dormir mejor por las noches. —Bufó ella, rindiéndose finalmente y dejándose abrazar. —Pues bien por ti.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza y entornó los ojos, pensando que tal vez no estaba _tan_ cariñosa como él pensaba.

Escondió el rostro en su cuello y suspiró con fuerza, queriendo grabarse su esencia, más de lo que ya la tenía, siempre la necesitaba cuando tenía que dormir solo en ese lugar.

No quería volver a esa maldita casa de mierda, mucho menos tener que quedarse la noche completa, pero nunca podía ausentarse demasiado tiempo. Odiaba tener ese deber, pero se había comprometido con Dumbledore y no podía fallar.

Lo único que quería era quedarse ahí, acostado con Mar, abrazándola, disfrutando de esa tranquilidad que le proveía aquel lecho que habían ido construyendo poco a poco, resguardándose en esa paz que empezaba a parecer imaginaria con todo lo que se estaba cocinando en el mundo exterior.

Pero había alguien que no estaba tan entusiasmada con contribuir con dicha paz.

Ambos suspiraron con cansancio al escuchar el llanto que demandaba atención desde la cuna en la esquina de la habitación.

—Te toca. —Dijeron ambos a unísono.

—Yo le di el biberón. —Recordó Sirius, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que no lo obligara a levantarse. —Así que es tu turno.

—Pero yo le cambié el pañal, eso cuenta por dos turnos.

—No es cierto, Harry lo hizo.

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

—No se a ti, pero mi ahijado me cuenta todo. —Se separó para verla a la cara y sonreírle victorioso. —Así que anda a atender a tu hija.

—Eres un imbécil. —Se quejó ella, desenredándose de sus brazos para poder ponerse de pie. —No se cual es tu maldito problema, si igual vas a tener que dormirla.

—Pero no es lo mismo que me la traigas a tener que levantarme. —Explicó él, sentándose para poder verla. —Ahorro más energía de la que crees.

—Sabes, Ophi, en el fondo te entiendo perfectamente. —Lo ignoró Mar, hablándole a su hija mientras la sacaba de la cuna. —Si yo tuviera un padre así de inútil también me la pasaría llorando.

—Dile lo que quieras, igual los tres sabemos que me prefiere a mí. —Ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió con arrogancia. —Dámela de una vez.

—No, te jodes. —Se encogió de hombros, convenientemente olvidando su regla de no decir malas palabras frente a la niña. Ophelia había dejado de llorar y soltaba ruiditos de comodidad mientras su madre la mecía sobre su hombro. —La voy a dormir yo.

—Pero se despertará más tarde…

—Exacto. —Mar le sonrió con impostada inocencia, casi de manera cruel. —Y entonces será tu turno.

—Pero… ¿Por qué eres tan enferma? —Quiso saber, abriendo los ojos con horror. —Te recuerdo que no eres la única que tiene que ir a hacer guardia mañana.

—Y yo te recuerdo que no soy la única que tiene que desvelarse cuidando a tu hija. —Replicó Mar, viéndolo de manera significativa. —No te harían mal unas ojeras parecidas a las mías.

—No es mi culpa tener una piel más resistente que la tuya. —Se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, perdiéndose la mirada asesina que ella le dedicó. —Te he dicho que no tienes que levantarte, si la dejas llorar un rato Lily termina viniendo.

—Que idiota eres. —La escuchó resoplar y pudo visualizarla perfectamente poniendo los ojos en blanco. — ¿Y que demonios hablas? Si tú eres incapaz de dejarla llorar.

—Solo porque después de treinta segundos su llanto se vuelve insoportable. —Soltó como excusa, casi creyéndoselo. —Aún no busco quedarme sordo, gracias.

—Es tan tierno que intentes hacer excusas cuando nadie te cree. —Se burló Mar, haciéndolo levantar la mirada para responderle, pero ella no le dio tiempo. —Mira su cara, hasta ella sabe que estás diciendo estupideces.

Se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda y que él pudiera verle la cara a Ophelia, que luchaba para evitar que sus párpados se cerraran, no queriendo caer en los intentos de su madre por dormirla, pero fallando.

— ¿No te parece que tiene unos ojos hermosos? —Esbozó una sonrisa arrogante y enarcó una ceja. —Me pregunto de quien los habrá sacado…

—Del mismo idiota que le heredó la necesidad crónica de atención. —Atajó Mar, volviéndose nuevamente y cambiándola de posición para acunarla contra su pecho. —Aún no puedo creer que se despierte solo porque quiere que la carguen…

—Yo no puedo creer que tenga que hacer un escándalo por eso. —Comentó Sirius, suspirando y frotándose los ojos con las manos. —Mientras más rápido aprenda a hablar más felices seremos todos.

—Déjala en paz. —Le ordenó ella, sentándose en el filo de la cama sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la niña. Se mantuvo un momento en silencio antes de volver a hablar, casualmente. —No me gusta cuando hay que dejarla todo el día.

—No estará sola. —Le recordó Sirius, tratando de no pensar demasiado en el tema. —Lily y James estarán aquí, y Harry también, afortunadamente, así alguien la salva de tanta cursilería...

—Hannah vendrá a verlo, así que no cuentes con eso. —Susurró Mar, paseando distraídamente un dedo por la mejilla de Ophelia. —Ojala fuéramos más, sería menos trabajo…

—Ya escuchaste a Ojoloco, pronto se unirá más gente. —Intentó tranquilizarla él, sintiendo como el cansancio empezaba a colarse en su voz. —Supongo que serán dos personas como máximo, pero es mejor que nada…

—Sí… Sirius, hablando de eso, hay algo que quería… ¡Auch!

— ¿Qué pasa? —Levantó la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar su quejido de dolor.

— ¡No me jales el cabello! —Exclamó Mar, dedicándole a Ophelia una mirada que pretendía ser severa. La niña solo la veía, sin soltar el mechón de pelo que había cogido en su mano. —La primera vez fue tierno, ahora solo es doloroso y…

—Divertido. —Rió Sirius, ganándose una mirada hostil que ignoró olímpicamente. —Vamos, mejor que jale el tuyo que ni lo cuidas que otro que evidentemente sí es tratado como es debido.

—Yo sí me cuido el cabello, solo no estoy obsesionada con él, lo cual es totalmente diferente. —Explicó a la vez que trataba de liberar sus rizos del fuerte agarre de su hija, quien parecía negada a dejarlo. —Cuando te crezca más espero que dejes de jalar el mío.

—A este paso creo que eso tomará mucho tiempo. —Bromeó él, poniéndose cómodo para ya ir a dormir. — ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

—Que… —No alcanzó a terminar la oración, pareció pensarlo mejor y se quedó callada, con la mirada reflexiva puesta en Ophelia. Después de unos segundos, suspiró y continuó. —No es nada, lo hablamos después.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí, déjalo. —Desestimó ella, poniéndose de pie para rodear la cama y sacando su varita del bolsillo. —Y vamos a dormir o mañana pareceré una muerta en vida.

—Yo puedo hacerte parecer más viva cuando quieras. —Aseguró Sirius con una sonrisa sucia, que perdió credibilidad por su expresión somnolienta. —Y ella aún no se duerme.

—Ya se, pero no eres el único que puede contribuir a crearle malos hábitos. —Suspiró con pesadez. Se subió a la cama y apagó la luz. —Buenas noches.

—Aw, en el fondo no ibas a dejar que me despertara.

—Solo porque si llora me despierta a mí también. —Bufó ella, acomodándose y colocando a la niña en medio de los dos. —Y ya dije: _buenas noches._

Sirius rió por lo bajo y se tragó cualquier comentario desubicado.

Estaban tan cansados que no habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando ya los dos se habían quedado dormidos, flotando entre los balbuceos que soltaba Ophelia y la incertidumbre de si aquella confortable y cálida escena pasaría pronto a ser una parte normal de sus vidas en vez de una noche robada a la realidad que empezaba a oscurecer todo afuera de las paredes de esa casa.

* * *

De las nuevas rutinas a las que todos habían tenido que adaptarse ese último mes, para Remus, la más difícil estaba siendo esa, tener que hacer guardia afuera del Ministerio.

Como era su costumbre, no se lo había mencionado a nadie ni una vez, no queriendo tener que agregarle sus quejas al montón de preocupaciones que sus amigos cargaban encima, James lidiando con todo lo relacionado con Harry y los secretos que tenían que guardar de él, esos de los que el chico empezaba a cansarse, y Sirius teniendo que equilibrar el quedarse en Grimmauld Place algunas noches y otras con Mar y Ophelia, y a todo eso, se le sumaba tener el asunto de Peter todavía demasiado fresco.

Un peso muerto e incomodo alojándose en su pecho lo obligó a desestimar el recuerdo de inmediato, recordándole que aún no era un pensamiento seguro, seguía trayendo demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Así que decidió seguir en lo suyo, retrasando el momento de salir del callejón donde se había aparecido y desde el cual llevaba rato espiándola atentamente, a una distancia prudencial. Correcta.

Suspiró con fuerza y se ajustó la gabardina, preguntándose por que tenía que hacer tanto frío en una noche de verano y por que, de todas las personas de la Orden, la habían tenido que asignar a ella como su compañera, nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que Sirius había hablado con Ojoloco para que pasara, su amigo era así de inconsciente y molesto. Casi parecía no darse cuenta de que, sin su necesidad crónica de meterse donde nadie lo llamaba, las cosas de por si eran extraordinariamente difíciles.

Sabía que verla desde ahí, entre las sombras de ese oscuro callejón, no era lo más normal o apropiado que se le podía ocurrir, pero no lo hacía sentir tan culpable ni asqueado consigo mismo como sí lo hacía cuando estaba cerca de ella, cuando se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y se permitía cruzar la línea que él mismo intentaba trazarse, pero que la chica insistía fervientemente en borrar.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca y esbozó una mueca al darse cuenta de que tenía casi veinte minutos parado ahí, sin la suficiente valentía para acercarse, y aunque aún no había logrado reunirla, sabía que su tiempo para esconderse había acabado. Así que se ajustó el abrigo y emprendió el camino al sitio que habían escogido para montar vigilancia, donde ella ya lo esperaba.

—Veinte minutos tarde. —Advirtió Tonks cuando lo vio llegar, dejando que su sonrisa eliminara cualquier intención de reprimenda. —Pensé que me ibas a dejar esperando.

Por un instante efímero, Remus se permitió resguardarse en la calidez que su enorme y luminosa sonrisa era capaz de irradiar. Lo que más quería era regalarle una propia, la mejor que pudiera esbozar, pero se obligó a limitarse y responderle con la misma simpatía que lo haría con un extraño.

—Lo siento, me retrasé en casa. —Mintió, parándose a su lado, pero tratando de mantener una distancia prudencial. —Sirius y Mar tuvieron una discusión.

—Cuando no. —Soltó una risita y puso los ojos en blanco. —Deberíamos empezar a contar las veces que no lo hacen, habría más suspenso.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Asintió Remus, tranquilamente, antes de desviar la mirada hacia el edificio frente a ellos. — ¿Qué tal ha estado todo?

—Tranquilo, nada que reportar. —Le contó ella, mirando hacia el mismo punto y encogiéndose de hombros. —Solo unos cuantos trabajadores entrando y saliendo, nadie extraño.

—Eso es bueno, Ojoloco estará aliviado.

—Yo lo dudo. —Confesó la chica, Remus vio de reojo como fruncía el ceño. —Tenemos muchas semanas esperando que algo pase y nada, se va a poner paranoico.

— ¿Más? —Se atrevió a bromear él, enarcando una ceja.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Desestimó ella, moviendo una mano de manera vaga. —Tanto silencio lo va a preocupar, dirá que hay algo extraño en que aún no hayan intentado nada.

—Yo pienso que es normal que estén esperando, pero si tú lo dices. —Aceptó, sin poder retener una sonrisa divertida. —Por algo eres su favorita.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Exclamó Tonks, colorándose profundamente. —Si siempre me está regañando y refunfuñando por todo lo que hago.

—Esa es la única forma que conoce de mostrar aprecio, tienes que darle crédito.

—No soy su favorita. —Repitió ella, sonrojándose incluso más. —Déjalo.

Remus se encogió de hombros y volvió a posar la mirada en el edificio del Ministerio, agudizando el oído a la espera de algún movimiento extraño y aferrando la varita en su bolsillo por precaución.

Agradeció el silencio que se hizo después de eso, así era muchísimo más fácil mantener las cosas en un nivel apropiado, además que le permitía disfrutar de su presencia sin sentirse extremadamente culpable al respecto.

Era un silencio seguro y reconfortante, pero de esperar que se mantuviera habría sido un idiota demasiado crédulo, no podía permitirse olvidar que la chica parada a su lado seguía siendo familia de Sirius, y que la tranquilidad no era un término con el que se sintieran a gusto.

Cosa que ella se aseguró de confirmar unos diez minutos después.

— ¿Y por que estaban discutiendo esta vez? —Inquirió Tonks con interés. Evidentemente cansada de aquella quietud. —Sirius y Mar, ¿Qué les pasó?

—Tonterías, como siempre. —Le contó Remus con un suspiro, rodando los ojos. —Primero fue porque Sirius guardó la vajilla de diario en el cajón donde está la de lujo, y después porque no quería cambiarle el pañal a la niña.

— ¿A quien le importa donde va la vajilla?

—A nadie, pero Mar no quiere estresar a Lily así que trata de mantener la casa en orden cuando ella no está. Sirius encuentra divertido hacerlas enojar a ambas.

—Es un suicida, eso nunca estuvo en duda. —Rió la chica, provocando que las comisuras de los labios de Remus temblaran ligeramente, deseando poder elevarse. —Y un idiota también, no puede ser que aún se niegue a lo del pañal.

—Estamos hablando de Sirius, ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende? —Quiso saber, dejando escapar una risita incrédula.

—Que Mar aún no lo haya matado, básicamente. —Bromeó ella, divertida. —No entiendo como se mete tanto contigo, si es igual de cobarde.

— ¿Disculpa? —Soltó Remus de golpe, girándose para verla, confundido. — ¿Esto que tiene que ver conmigo?

—A que eres igual de tonto. —Se burló la chica, caminando hacia él, desapareciendo la distancia que hasta ese momento habían mantenido. —A él le asustan los pañales y a ti cargarla. Empiezo a creer que el único que no le teme es James.

—No me asusta cargarla, lo he hecho… Solo me siento más cómodo no haciéndolo. —Dio por toda explicación, preguntándose cuando dejarían de molestarlo con lo mismo. —Y James está demasiado ocupado comprándole cosas en cada juguetería que ve como para temerle.

—Pues te recomiendo que te apresures a imitarlo, o empezara a creer que su tío Remus no la quiere.

Él dejó salir un suspiro pesado, pero escogió no comentar nada al respecto. No se trataba de eso, desde luego, Ophelia era la hija de Sirius y Mar, además de ser una niña encantadora, era imposible no quererla, pero aún era demasiado pequeña y frágil, y esos eran puntos críticos para él, por lo que prefería mantener su distancia.

—Si se parece a Sirius tanto como creo que lo hará, será difícil que crea que alguien no la quiere. —Comentó en broma, tratando de aligerar su humor.

—Ese es un buen punto. —Concordó Tonks, sin dejar de sonreír. —Aunque creo que ella sí estará en lo cierto, es tan linda que enamora a cualquiera. Mamá no puede esperar a la próxima reunión que tengamos en la Orden, ya asumió que va a cuidarla cada vez que eso ocurra.

—Dudo que Mar vaya a fiársela a otra persona. —Opinó Remus, con sinceridad. —Así que dile a Andrómeda que puede quedarse tranquila.

—Bien, así dejará de atormentarme con el tema. —Se tranquilizó la chica. No agregó nada de inmediato, pero adquirió una expresión cautelosa y dubitativa antes de volver a hablar. —Sabes, un día deberías pasar un rato, por mi casa, podrías cenar y hablar con mis padres…

Remus se tensó de inmediato, visualizando perfectamente como ella daba se preparaba para dar los pasos que siempre la llevaban más allá de la línea que él dibujaba, pero esa vez no pensaba permitirlo.

—Sí, tal vez. —Se limitó a comentar, de manera tajante, sin rechazarla pero tampoco aceptando. —Quizás un día lo haga.

—Eso sería fantástico. —Exclamó ella, sin disminuir la sonrisa emocionada que le recordaba cruelmente lo joven que era. —Les encantaría conversar contigo, les caes muy bien…

—Yo creo que exageras. —Intervino él, tratando de frenar la marea de entusiasmo que era esa chica. —Hemos charlado solo un par de veces.

—Eso no importa, yo se que se llevaran muy bien… ¿Qué te parece la semana que viene?

—Estamos demasiado ocupados. —Le recordó Remus, dando un paso hacia atrás tan disimuladamente como podía, volviendo a crear distancia. —No creo que sea lo más prudente estar pensando en cenas.

—Bueno, tampoco estaba pensando en una cena de gala, pero algo pequeño…

—No creo que sea buena idea, Tonks. —Le cortó finalmente, con más hostilidad de la necesaria y odiándose por eso. —Mejor… Mejor olvídalo.

No supo si la oscuridad estaba afectando su vista, pero casi pudo jurar que el rosa del cabello de la chica perdió brillo en el momento que él le soltó aquello. Lo que sí no pudo malinterpretar, fue la expresión herida y decepcionada que surcó su rostro, obligándolo a desviar la mirada, sintiendo un amargo peso en el pecho.

— ¿Por qué? —Quiso saber ella, con un hilito estrangulado de voz.

—Porque no. —Se limitó a decir Remus, esperando que eso fuera suficiente explicación. —No es correcto.

—Estás siendo ridículo. —Le espetó ella, resoplando con irritación. —Y no entiendo por que… Ya lo sé todo, Remus.

Que se lo recordara no ayudó en nada, en cualquier caso solo lo hizo sentir peor.

—Ya lo sé todo. —Repitió Tonks, dando un paso hacia él de manera precavida. — ¿Por qué insistes en apartarme de ti?

—Porque el que lo sepas no cambia nada. —Susurró él, arrastrando amargamente las palabras, casi como si le doliera pronunciarlas.

—Pero claro que no, ¿Por qué debería cambiar algo? —Preguntó la chica, cambiando arbitrariamente el sentido de sus palabras, con una dulzura que lo enloquecía. —A mí no me importa...

—Pues debería. —Afirmó Remus, negado a creer cualquier otra cosa. —Eres demasiado joven para entender lo que esto significa…

—Soy una mujer adulta que resulta ser auror del Ministerio, no soy tan joven. —Atajó Tonks con firmeza, levantando la barbilla envalentonada. En un momento menos tenso, Remus hubiera sonreído. —Y en cualquier caso, ¿es mi edad lo que te preocupa? ¿O es tu condición? Decídete.

—Son ambas. —Determinó él, casi deseando que un mortífago apareciera para que aquella conversación parara. —Y muchas cosas más por las cuales tienes que detener… Lo que sea que estés intentando hacer.

—Yo no intento hacer nada. —Soltó, fingiendo inocencia de manera bastante pobre.

—Sí lo haces, y tienes que parar. —Insistió Remus, pensando si serviría de algo si se lo rogaba.

—Entiendo, pero si tanto deseas que lo haga, ¿Por qué no le has pedido a Ojoloco que te cambie la guardia?

Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y lo obligó a voltear bruscamente el cuello para poder verla, lastimándose en el proceso. Ella sonrió orgullosa al ver que lo había pillado.

—Sí, eso creí. —Anunció, victoriosa.

—Ojoloco tiene muchas cosas que hacer. —Improvisó él, sabiendo que posiblemente no le creería. —No quiero molestarlo con tonterías.

—Ya, seguro que es eso. —Ironizó ella, sin molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa. —Excelente respuesta.

—Tonks, hablo en serio. —Le dijo Remus, en su último intento de la noche por hacerla cambiar de opinión. —No te crees ilusiones de algo que no pasará.

—Descuida, no lo haré. —Le aseguró la chica, guiñándole un ojo antes de volver su atención al punto que debían cuidar. —Entonces, ¿apostamos a que esta será otra noche de ver como nadie intenta robar nada del Ministerio?

Remus suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, entendiendo perfectamente el doble sentido del primer comentario, conociéndola lo suficiente para saber que no se daría por vencida.

Y odiándose a si mismo, porque en el fondo, no quería que lo hiciera.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Después de esta pausa de mes y medio, finalmente la universidad me ha dado un respiro para poder volver con ustedes y traerles el inicio de esta nueva historia. ¡Los extrañé mucho! Se que objetivamente poco tiempo, pero después de la costumbre de estar por aquí al menos una vez a la semana, se sintió como una eternidad.**

 **No todo fue malo, ya que la ausencia me sirvió para terminar de pulir los detalles de esta segunda parte, y me alegra decir que logré llenar la mayoría de los huecos que quedaban por ahí, lo que significa que ya la historia esta prácticamente lista! Sin embargo, tengo que pedirles un poco de paciencia, ahora estoy de vacaciones navideñas y tendré tiempo de retomar el ritmo de actualización, pero en enero volveré a mi horrible horario universitario y se me va a complicar todo. Prometo tomar cualquier hueco disponible para escribir los capítulos y no dejarlos tanto tiempo a la espera, pero es posible que me atrase muchas veces, esperemos que no por demasiado tiempo.**

 **Se que el capítulo no fue lo más emocionante del mundo, bastante aburrido de hecho, pero es el primero y básicamente sirvió para darles una idea de lo que ha pasado con los personajes desde donde lo dejamos en LU; poco a poco se pondrá más interesante, ya verán.**

 **Creo que es todo, pero antes de despedirnos quiero tomarme un momento para recomendarles mi fic favorito en el mundo entero, se que algunos de aquí ya lo leen pero si no,** _ **tienen**_ **que hacerlo. Se llama Guerra y está escrito por Ceci Tonks, es de la primera generación y, bueno, creo que el título lo dice todo. Tiene un jily precioso y un blackinnon hermosamente adictivo, se los recomiendo con los ojos cerrados, no se arrepentirán. Si se pasan, denle un saludo a Ceci de mi parte(L)**

 **Y ya, me despido por ahora, pero volveré tan pronto como pueda. Espero que les haya gustado y haya cumplido sus expectativas, se que algunas eran bastante altas y ojala no los haya decepcionado. Me emociona demasiado poder emprender esta nueva aventura con ustedes, ya quiero que lean TODO lo que tengo planeado, pero vamos poco a poco, ya habrá tiempo.**

 **Como siempre, todas sus opiniones son recibidas y** _ **muy**_ **esperadas, así que no se reserven nada, usen la cajita de abajo para desahogarse. Les mando saludos y un beso enorme, nos leemos prontito, ¡bye! (L)**


	2. Segundo Acto

**Aviso : Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Tanke98 : ¡Feliz navidad para ti también! Espero que la hayas pasado súper(L) **

**StrayHeart : ¡Y yo te amo por leer la continuación y dejarme tu review! Que preciosa eres(L) Siento perfectamente tu dolor por las entregas de universidad, estuve así hasta hace poquísimo, y si estabas enferma me imagino que todo fue peor, así que me hace feliz haber contribuido un poco a darte un rayito de alegría con el nuevo capítulo jeje. Respondiendo a tus dudas: no, Remus y Tonks aún no se han besado, eso no voy a dejar de narrarlo _nunca_. Y la otra, realmente las cosas están avanzando casi igual que en el libro, eventualmente habrán pequeños cambios porque, como dices, muchos de los protagonistas de la primera siguen vivos y eso complica las cosas para los mortífagos, pero por ahora, todo se mantiene más o menos igual. Si tienes más preguntas siéntete libre de hacerlas, aquí te espero. ¡Ojala te guste el capítulo! Espero leerte pronto, te mando un beso y espero que hayas tenido una muy feliz navidad(L) **

**Alex13** **: Esa primera línea de review me mató de amor askljdhajsd, muchas gracias por eso! Se que un mes y tanto fue muchísimo tiempo, al menos para mí se sintió igual. Y me matas con eso de que no has podido leer otros fics jajaja, creo que exageras, pero no voy a quejarme(; Me alegra que el blackinnon te haya dejado satisfecha, en este habrá más de eso obvio, y también de nuestra familia favorita porque ellos son así de perfectos. Bueno, al final no me tarde tanto, ya sabemos que han esperado más así que todo bien. Espero que te guste este capítulo, nos estamos leyendo, también te adoro y ojala hayas tenido unas hermosas navidades, te mando un beso(L)**

* * *

 **2\. Segundo Acto.**

A esas alturas, era innecesario aclarar que ese verano no estaba siendo lo que ninguno de ellos había esperado, y que esperar que lo fuera era una perdida de tiempo.

Unos meses atrás, James se había trazado la meta de darle a Harry las mejores vacaciones de su vida, en su mente había hecho una lista del montón de cosas que podrían hacer, aunque realmente solo fuera quidditch y un par de actividades más. El punto era que se había visualizado en esos dos meses pasándolo en grande junto a su hijo, y Lily, por supuesto.

Para ese entonces ya había abandonado, de muy mala gana, esa meta, y había aceptado a regañadientes el cambio amargo que habían dado las cosas. La realidad era, que no estaba viendo a Harry tanto como le habría gustado, ni como debería tomando en cuenta que vivían en la misma casa, trataba de recordarse que todo lo hacía por su bien, claro que eso no aminoraba casi nada la culpa que sentía.

Y precisamente por eso, había ideado una nueva meta en la que tomaría cada pequeño momento libre que tuviera y lo pasaría con él, haciéndolo lo que se le antojara, dentro de los límites permitidos. No serían las mejores vacaciones de la vida, pero serían mejor que nada.

Sin embargo, la realidad, nuevamente, estaba resultando ser totalmente distinta.

— ¿Qué no piensan bajar nunca? —Preguntó de mal humor, posando la mirada en la puerta de la cocina. —Llevan horas ahí arriba.

—Por enésima vez, te digo que no lo se. —Le repitió Lily, sentada al otro lado de la mesa, sin dejar de ver a Ophelia, que le devolvía la mirada fijamente mientras tomaba su biberón.

—Bajaran para el almuerzo, se paciente.

— ¡Pero para eso faltan horas! —Exclamó él, exasperado, ignorando por completo la última frase. — ¿No podemos hacer té y pedirles que bajen antes?

—No, porque no se han visto desde el cumpleaños de Harry y Hannah se va después de comer. —Decidió ella, con esa rotundidad que a él le quitaba todas las ganas de replicar.

—Déjalos estar solos un rato, les hace falta.

—No es justo. —Se empecinó James, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos como un niño enfurruñado. —Hannah puede verlo cuando desee, si quisiera mudarse aquí para estar con él a todas horas nadie se opondría…

—Estás lloriqueando porque tienen dos horas arriba, ¿Qué crees que harías si ella se muda aquí? —La pelirroja finalmente subió la mirada para verlo y enarcar una ceja con diversión.

—A lo que iba… —Continuó James, como si ella no hubiera dicho nada. —Es a que nosotros tenemos muy poco tiempo para estar con él, deberíamos aprovecharlo mientras podamos.

—Sabes que nadie está tan de acuerdo en eso como yo. —Suspiró ella, sonriendo con nostalgia antes de encogerse de hombros. —Pero qué podemos hacer, James. No es como si pudiéramos a obligarlo a pasar tiempo con nosotros.

—Todos los padres lo hacen, ¿Por qué nosotros no?

—Porque ya sabemos que forzándolo no llegamos a ningún lado. —Le recordó su mujer, soltando una risita y entornando los ojos. —No te entiendo, hace un mes estabas contentísimo de que estuvieran saliendo….

—Lo estoy, ella es genial y se ven bien juntos. —Aclaró James, no queriendo que lo malinterpretara. —Pero que deje un poco de nuestro hijo para nosotros no estaría mal.

—Ophi, voy a confesarte algo, yo siempre pensé que el padre celoso e insoportable iba a ser el tuyo. —Le dijo Lily a la niña, que seguía atentamente sus palabras mientras comía. —Pero creo que alguien le está ganando.

—Yo no soy insoportable, solo estoy exponiendo mi punto. —Se defendió él, ofendido de que se atreviera a compararlo con Sirius. —Además, no entiendo por que tenían que subir, ¿Qué no podían hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo aquí abajo?

—Evidentemente no, James.

— ¿Pero por que? ¿Qué tanto pueden estar haciendo?

—Son adolescentes. —Dio ella por toda la explicación con un encogimiento de hombros. —Dedúcelo tú mismo.

Por un momento él la miró confundido, no entendiendo exactamente que estaba implicando con ese comentario.

Pero de repente lo hizo y dio un respingo por la sorpresa.

— ¡No! —Saltó de inmediato, rápidamente paseando la mirada entre ella y la puerta, abriendo los ojos con horror. — ¡Lily, son unos niños!

—Disculpa, pero si eres tú el que vive recordándome que a los quince años ya no podemos considerarlo un niño.

—¡Para algunas cosas sí, pero para esto no! —Siguió diciendo él, alzando la voz a medida que iba hablando e ignorando la mirada severa de Lily cuando Ophelia dejó de comer para verlo. — ¡Y cumplió quince hace menos de una semana, aún no cuenta!

—Pero claro que cuenta. —Contrarió Lily, intentando que la niña volviera a tomar el biberón. —Relájate, solo están haciendo tarea.

—Sí, seguramente. —Resopló James con ironía. — ¿Tienes idea de toda la "tarea" que Sirius hacía a esa edad? ¡¿Sabes toda la que hacía yo?!

—De hecho no lo se. —Respondió la pelirroja, poniéndose seria y levantando una ceja. — ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres contarme?

—No… Bueno, tampoco fue tanta. —Intentó arreglar él, bajando la voz al ver que había dicho una tontería. —Lo decía básicamente por Sirius, no por mí… ¡Lily, ese no es el punto! Tengo que subir a…

—No vas a ningún lado. —Le cortó Lily de inmediato, dedicándole una mirada severa. —Te quedas aquí sentado, confiando en tu hijo, sin avergonzarlo ni hacer algo de lo que luego te arrepientas.

— ¡Pero es que tienes razón! Son adolescentes, a esa edad no piensan y hacen estupideces, y arruinan todo y…

—En serio tienes que dejar de proyectarte en Harry, James. —Insistió Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza. Apartó el biberón ya terminado y se acomodó a la niña en el hombro para darle palmaditas en la espalda. —Él no es así, y sin importar lo que hagan estoy segura de que serán responsables al respecto. —Rodó los ojos al ver su mirada horrorizada. — ¿Puedes madurar?

— ¡Tú madura y date cuenta de lo que estás implicando! —Soltó James, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos con mortificación. —No te entiendo, siempre lo sobreproteges y lo tratas como si tuviera cinco años, ¿pero quieres actuar racional en esto? ¡Solo te gusta contradecirme!

—Por tu propio bien voy a ignorar que me dijiste irracional. —Decidió ella, dedicándole una mirada significativa y haciéndolo sentir aliviado. —Y no es que me guste contradecirte, pero te preocupas por tonterías. No están haciendo nada, entiéndelo.

—Es imposible que lo sepamos si estamos aquí sentados y ellos allá…

—Te lo voy a poner de esta forma, James: lo que Harry no haga en los días que se queda solo con Sirius, tampoco va a hacerlo con nosotros aquí.

Eso, en lugar de hacerlo sentir mejor, solo trajo imágenes a su mente que lo pusieron incluso más nervioso.

—Bueno, entonces está decidido. —Empezó a decir, asintiendo con gravedad. —Tú vas a todos los trabajos de la Orden y yo me quedo en casa con él. Hablaré con Moody mañana.

—Por Merlín, deja de ser tan ridículo. —Se echó a reír ella, haciendo que él se regocijara en el perfecto sonido. —No vas a hablar con nadie de nada, esta conversación termina aquí.

—Eso crees tú. —Murmuró James, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Deja de quejarte tanto. Y cárgala, así te distraes. —Lily soltó una risita y se puso de pie, dando la vuelta a la mesa para entregársela. —Ophi, vas a ir con el tío James un rato para que pueda cuidar a un bebé y dejar en paz a Harry, ¿está bien?

—Muy graciosa, Lily. —Fingió enfadarse él, pero perdiendo el efecto al sonreír por tener a Ophelia en los brazos. —Por eso eres mi favorita, princesa, tú si me tomas en serio.

—Tonto, yo te tomo en serio. —Lily le rodeó el cuello con un brazo para luego depositar un beso sobre su coronilla, sin despegar los labios la próxima vez que habló. —No me malentiendas, en este momento lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí es divertirme con tus preocupaciones sin sentido.

James sabía que debía sentirse ofendido por el comentario, pero en su lugar se sintió ligeramente satisfecho. Evidentemente, para él era una preocupación con bastante sentido, pero era cierto que comparadas con las otras que tenían, era una tontería.

En el fondo, no le importaba si ella no se angustiaba tanto como él al respecto, le gustaba saber que era capaz de distraerla y evitar que pensara, aunque fuera por ese día, en todos los problemas que los estaban rodeando.

—Ves, no hay que creerle cuando finge que la fastidio. —Le susurró a Ophi como si Lily no estuviera escuchando. —La verdad es que me ama.

—No te fíes demasiado de eso. —Le recomendó su esposa, regalándole otro beso antes de alejarse de ellos. —Y si me disculpan, tengo un informe para la Orden que llenar.

—Adelante, nosotros más que encantados de hacerte compañía.

Lily le sonrió con cariño antes de sacar pergamino y pluma de una de las gavetas de la cocina y volver a sentarse frente a él, lista para escribir.

—Oye, Lily… —Comentó él unos minutos más tarde, tratando de sonar casual mientras distraía a la niña con uno de los tantos juguetes que le había regalado. — ¿Recuerdas esa conversación que tuvimos hace un tiempo?

—James, tenemos conversaciones todos los días. —Le recordó ella sin despegar la mirada de su informe. —Tendrás que ser más específico.

—Esa conversación que tuvimos, la que no terminó muy… Bueno, nada bien.

—Si no termino nada bien, ¿Por qué lo traes a colación? —Quiso saber ella, tensándose de manera casi imperceptible —Te recuerdo que este es un día en el que se supone que podemos descansar.

—No pretendo que termine como ese día. —Prometió él, no teniendo muy claro a donde pretendía llegar con aquello. —Es solo que cuando estamos así con Ophi…

— ¿Vamos hablar de bebés de nuevo, cierto?

—Si lo dices así me quitas las ganas. —Se quejó él, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio.

—Es justo lo que pretendo. —Admitió ella, suspirando con pesadez. —Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado ese tema.

—Lo se, lo se, pero vamos… —Posó la mirada en su ahijada y volvió a sonreír. —No puedes decirme que la ves y no te dan ganas de tener otro…

—En este momento, solo tengo ganas de mantener a salvo al que ya tenemos.

—Entonces... —Saltó James de repente, empezando a sonreír, emocionado, por haber entendido algo muy diferente a lo que ella estaba diciendo. —Estás diciendo que cuando nos encarguemos de eso…

—No. Yo no te estoy diciendo nada. —Le cortó ella de inmediato, levantando la mirada para verlo con seriedad, cortando de golpe sus ilusiones. —Solo recordándote que este, de todos los momentos posibles, es el peor para considerar algo así.

—Sirius y Mar no opinaron lo mismo…

—Sí, ellos definitivamente deben ser nuestro modelo a seguir. —Resopló Lily, haciendo volar delicadamente uno de los mechones rojos que habían caído por su frente. Miró también a la niña y se encontró imitando la sonrisa de James. —Además, eso salió perfecto porque ahora tenemos a esta preciosa.

—Pero…

—James, ya me embarazaste una vez, conseguiste que me casara contigo y que me viniera a vivir a tu casa estilo mausoleo antiguo. —Se burló ella, suspirando con cansancio, pero sonriendo enternecida. —Sigamos paso a paso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si sabes que así solo estás implicando la posibilidad de que tarde o temprano lleguemos a eso, ¿no? —Comentó, sonriendo con una emoción casi infantil.

—No, no lo hago. —Le cortó ella, entornando los ojos y volviendo la atención a su trabajo.

—Pero como siempre piensas lo que a tu cabeza le suena más bonito pues ni modo…

—Por eso siempre pienso en ti.

—Te repito: embarazo, matrimonio y casa. —Enumeró la pelirroja con indiferencia. —Ya tus cumplidos malos no son necesarios… Nunca lo fueron, en verdad.

A su pesar, James no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, que la niña de inmediato imitó, haciendo que Lily les sonriera enternecida.

En el fondo sabía que esa no era una conversación que pudiera materializarse en ese momento, una preocupación así era lo que menos necesitaban. Lily tenía razón, como siempre, debían tener mente para una cosa y eso era mantener a Harry a salvo.

Pero de cualquier forma, era divertido sacar el tema a colación, más ahora que ella ya no reaccionaba tan mal cuando lo hacía, lo que le daba esperanzas de que, en un futuro cercano, cuando todo estuviera resuelto, aquello podía dejar de parecer una fantasía demasiado lejana.

* * *

—En serio necesitas resolver tu problema con las comas, ¿si sabes lo que son, cierto?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, y sí se las puse. —Resopló el chico, poniendo los ojos en blanco, acostado en el mismo punto de su cama donde se había dejado caer hacía horas. —Deja de criticar mi tarea.

—No la critico, la corrijo como me pediste que hiciera. —Aclaró ella, sin despegar la mirada del pergamino que él le había dado. —Pero si te molesta me detengo.

—Por favor, hazlo. —Casi suplicó Harry, teniendo veinte minutos pidiéndole que lo dejara.

—Solo te dije que leyeras por encima, no que lo volvieras a escribir.

—Pues alguien tiene que hacerlo antes de que McGonagall vea este desastre. —Murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ey, no está tan mal. —Se defendió él, ofendido. Sabía que no era el mejo en Transformaciones, pero se había esforzado. —Podría ser peor… ¿Cierto?

—Cierto, pero también puede ser mejor, y eso es lo que hago. —Resolvió Hannah, bajando la mirada para sonreírle con suficiencia antes de volver su atención a la tarea. —Aunque tampoco hago milagros, así que no esperes gran cosa.

—Confío en ti. —Le aseguró él, concentrado en enrollar con su pluma un mechón de cabello rubio que le caía por la espalda. —Seguro el tuyo está mil veces mejor.

—Y eso que no tengo a quien pedirle ayuda, tú en cambio…

—Remus salió anoche y no ha regresado. —La cortó a mitad de camino, a pesar de saber que esa no era una excusa. — ¿Cómo esperas que le pida ayuda así?

—Primero, llevamos un mes entero de vacaciones, oportunidades de sobra habrás tenido para preguntarle. —Enumeró la chica, con los dedos de la mano que no estaba usando para escribir. —Y segundo, él no es el único adulto con el que vives, con conocimiento en Trasformaciones, dispuesto a ayudarte. Y sí, se que Sirius salió temprano. —Lo detuvo, justo en el momento que abrió la boca para replicar eso, aunque no lo estaba viendo.

—Pero James estará aquí todo el día, así que deberías pedirle ayuda.

—Sí, debería… —Murmuró el chico, todavía jugando con su cabello.

—Pero no lo harás.

—No lo creo.

— ¿Pero por que no? —Quiso saber ella, volteando la cabeza para poder verlo, ligeramente exasperada. —No va a tener problema…

—No es por eso. —Explicó él, sabiendo de sobra que su padre aceptaría ayudarlo más que encantado. Suspiró con resignación y movió la mirada para encontrar la suya. —Han estado afuera casi toda la semana, obviamente no sé en qué, pero sí se que están cansados y no quiero molestarlos con tonterías.

—Ellos no lo van a ver como una tontería. —Le aseguró Hannah, dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva. —Y estoy demasiado segura de que no vas a molestarles, no importa que tan cansados estén.

Harry asintió con desanimo, pero decidió no responder nada, no teniendo ganas de discutir por algo tan tonto en ese momento.

—Eres imposible. —Declaró la chica, entornando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza antes de volver nuevamente a la tarea. — ¿Si sabes que es parte de su trabajo, no? Como padres, nos ayudan en las tareas y eso…

—Sigo sin familiarizarme del todo con el concepto. —Respondió él, tratando de bromear, pero más en serio de lo que había pretendido. Luego agregó con más amargura.

—Supongo que ocultarnos cosas importantes también es parte de lo que hacen…

—No vayas a empezar otra vez. —Le pidió ella con un suspiro. —Ya sabes lo que opino al respecto.

—Sí, y les das demasiado crédito. —Se quejó Harry, sonando más hostil de lo que era necesario. —Como haces con todo el mundo.

—No, tú no les das suficiente. —Apuntó, viéndolo de rejo y dedicándole una mirada acusadora. —Y espero que el resentimiento no sea la verdadera razón por la que no has pedido ayuda.

—Por supuesto que no.

Había dicho eso con total sinceridad, aunque el saber que su ensayo de Pociones seguía intacto porque no pensaba empezarlo sin Lily lo hizo dudar por un segundo.

—No soy tan idiota. —Agregó, intentando convencerse más a si mismo que a ella.

—Sí, lo sé. —Dijo Hannah con rotundidad. —Pero a veces haces que se me olvide.

Harry se le quedó viendo en silencio, queriendo pensar que lo había dicho en broma, pero algo en su tono le dijo que no había sido así del todo y no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido, y un poco herido.

Aunque sabía perfectamente bien que no podía culparla.

— ¿Te estoy fastidiando demasiado, cierto? —Le preguntó en un susurro, bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzado.

— ¿Con tu insistencia en tratar mi cabello como un resorte? —Intentó bromear ella, dándole un suave manotazo para que le soltara el mechón con el que tenía rato jugando. —Sí, un poco.

—No lo digo por eso. —Explicó él, suspirando y viendo fijamente a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, esperando que se volviera a voltear. —Sino de… Bueno, todas mis quejas, siempre por lo mismo…

Ella no respondió de inmediato, dejando que a ambos los envolviera el mismo silencio cómodo y tranquilo que siempre los había caracterizado.

Harry intentó resguardarse en ese hecho, en saber que aunque todo entre ellos estuviera cambiando, más rápido de lo que ninguno de los dos podía haber esperado. El mes que había pasado desde que habían acordado intentar ser algo más que mejores amigos no había causado estragos en su relación, y eso lo hacía sentir aliviado.

Había empezado a verla con otros ojos y estar con ella le provocaba nuevos sentimientos a los que aún no se acostumbraba, pero en el fondo, todo seguía igual, la esencia de lo que eran no había cambiado y estar a su lado seguía sintiéndose como uno de los

lugares más seguros de la tierra.

Unos segundos de silencio más tarde, Hannah soltó un largo suspiro y soltó la pluma, apartando de ella todos los libros y pergaminos que tenía cerca para poder recostarse y estar más de cerca de él, aunque aún viéndolo desde arriba.

—No es que me fastidies. —Le prometió con tranquilidad, haciéndolo sentir más ligero. —Solo me duele.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó él con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como su corazón se soltaba un latido.

—Que no puedas entender que si fuera por ellos no te estarían ocultando nada. —Le explicó Hannah, dedicándole una mirada significativa. —Solo quieren cuidarte, eso no tiene nada de malo.

Al escucharla decir eso, Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua con fuerza para no responder con la antipatía que, según él, merecían todos los que insistían en llegarle con el mismo cuento. Estaba llegando a un punto en el que se sentía incapaz de seguir escuchando la misma excusa sin explotar.

—Tengo derecho a saber. —Insistió el chico, empecinado. —Esto me concierne personalmente, si Él anda por ahí buscándome…

—Entonces es una excelente razón para que no te dejen salir. —Le cortó ella de golpe, tensándose de manera automática y viéndolo aterrada. —Y yo no creo que sea eso lo que está pasando.

—Quisiera concordar contigo, pero como no tengo idea de nada… —Volvió a quejarse él, dándose cuenta y obligándose a callar para dedicarle una mirada arrepentida. —Disculpa.

—No me molesta que te quejes, Harry. —Aseguró ella con un suspiro, rodándose para quedar acostada junto a él y poder verlo a los ojos, sonriéndole después. —Para eso estoy aquí.

—No para que aguantes mi malhumor, eso es seguro. —Chasqueó Harry, pateándose mentalmente al saber que era justo lo que estaba haciendo. —Se suponía que haríamos cosas divertidas este verano.

—Las hemos hecho. —Murmuró Hannah, sonrojándose ligeramente y desviando la mirada. —Bueno, yo me he divertido.

—Sí, pasar los días encerrados aquí ha sido toda una fuente de entretenimiento. —Ironizó él, sin captar a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo. —Empiezo a aborrecer este lugar.

—Pero si estabas tan emocionado cuando se mudaron. —Le recordó ella, tratando de subirle el ánimo, como siempre hacía. —Además, este cuarto es genial, es como diez veces más grande que el mío.

Como era usual, Hannah exageraba, su nueva habitación no era diez veces más grande que la de ella… Aunque eso no negaba el hecho de que fuera enorme, lo suficiente para que, tras meter las cosas que había tenido en la casa de Lily y las del apartamento de James, aún le sobrara espacio.

—Es genial. —Concordó el chico, no pudiendo negarlo del todo. —Pero cuando pasas tanto tiempo en ella, aburre.

—No seas pesimista. —Le pidió ella, como ya era costumbre, dándole un empujón juguetón en el hombro. —Aún las vacaciones no acaban, tenemos tiempo para salir por ahí...

—No me preocupa el tiempo, sino que Lily no vaya a dejarme. —Gruñó él, pensando en todas las veces que lo había intentado y su madre se había negado. —Un día de estos voy a salir sin decirle nada...

—No lo harás, porque la preocuparas y luego James se enfadara muchísimo contigo. —Predijo Hannah, mirándolo con severidad. —Y yo también.

Esbozó una mueca de disgusto por toda respuesta, sabiendo que si bien había tenido paciencia con el empeño de su madre en mantenerlo encerrado, ya se le estaba acabando.

Estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que no pasara, tratando de entender a Lily y no queriendo ponerla nerviosa sin necesidad, pero aquello de pedir permiso seguía siendo demasiado nuevo para él y no podía evitar sentir, a momentos, la necesidad de simplemente hacer lo que le diera la gana, sin preguntarle nada ni a ella ni a James.

La idea sonaba tentadora, pero trataba de no darle demasiadas vueltas.

—No la entiendo, digo, es normal que esté preocupada… —Empezó a decir Harry, en un tono que según él trataba de ser comprensivo, pero era más exasperado que otra cosa. —Pero todos lo están, eso no impida que la gente haga su vida. Mira a tus padres, ellos te dejan venir.

—Mis padres son otro cuento. —Atajó ella, desviando la mirada de manera incómoda.

— ¿Qué? No es cierto. —Saltó él, confundido por su reacción. —Son padres conscientes que saben que hay algo peligroso afuera, pero no por eso van a encerrarte bajo llave.

—Sabes, deberías dejar tu insistencia de que estar encerrado aquí es aburrido y de lo peor. —Replicó ella, usando una voz teatral y dramática. —Voy a empezar a creer que la has pasado mal durante mis visitas de este mes.

—No es eso, solo temo que si pasas demasiado tiempo en este lugar te termines aburriendo peor que yo y luego no vuelvas. —Le explicó él, más en serio de lo que había pretendido, sin darse cuenta de que le había cambiado el tema descaradamente.

— ¿Entonces quieres que deje de venir?

—Yo no he insinuado nada parecido. —Aclaró Harry rápidamente, con toda la honestidad del mundo. Movió a tientas su mano por el colchón hasta dar con la de ella. —Tus visitas son de las pocas cosas buenas que me han pasado en este verano.

Aquella era una verdad absoluta que le venía dando vueltas a la cabeza desde hacía varios días, y se alegró de habérselo confesado en el momento que la vio sonrojarse desde la raíz del cabello y dedicarle una sonrisa tierna que a él se le antojo preciosa.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Susurró Hannah, abrumada, tratando de ocultar su rostro sonrojado con su cabello, pero entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. —Porque no pensaba dejar de venir.

Harry le sonrió devuelta, dejando que los pensamientos pesimistas y amargos fueran disueltos por las sensaciones burbujeantes que su estómago estaba provocando, esas que ahora experimentaba cada vez que estaba con ella.

—Estás linda hoy. —Murmuró él de manera casi imperceptible, pero la cercanía le permitió escucharlo.

—No digas tonterías. —Lo desestimó ella, sonrojándose incluso más. —Estoy igual que siempre.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Cállate ya. —Le ordenó Hannah poniendo los ojos en blanco, sin dejar de sonreír. —No sabes ni lo que dices.

—Eso no…

Y al no hacerle caso, ella misma se encargó de hacerlo callar, desapareciendo la ya de por si escasa distancia y depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Harry sonrió un momento antes de besarla devuelta, sintiendo como su corazón aceleraba gradualmente sus latidos, aún sin acostumbrarse a esa acción.

Y aunque besar a Hannah seguía siendo algo nuevo para algunas partes de su cuerpo, había otras que ya lo habían asimilado por completo.

De repente creyó entender a que se había referido ella al decir que sí habían hecho cosas entretenidas ese último mes.

En eso estaba de acuerdo con ella, por supuesto, pasar horas besándola en su habitación definitivamente era divertido.

Los nervios y la incomodidad de las primeras veces habían ido desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que quedaron casi por completo en el olvido. Las semanas de aburrimiento en aquella espaciosa habitación les habían dado la oportunidad de aprender y mejorar; aún no llegaban a ser expertos, pero no eran tan torpes como cuando habían dejado Hogwarts en junio.

La escuchó soltar un pequeño suspiro junto antes de que subiera los brazos y le rodeara el cuello, acercándose más y moviendo la cara para profundizar el beso, lo que le provocó al chico un vacío en el estómago.

Afianzó el agarre en su cintura, rodándola ligeramente, lo suficiente para eliminar el espacio entre ellos. El contacto hizo que su cabeza empezara a dar vueltas, haciéndolo sentir mareado, como cada vez que la tenía así de cerca, moldeando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

De repente sintió una de sus manos en su nuca, acariciándolo y arañándolo suavemente, erizándole toda la piel del cuerpo y haciéndolo tragar saliva. Esa era una de las cosas a las que Harry todavía tenía que acostumbrarse, a ese cosquilleo que sentía por todo el cuerpo cada vez que ella le regalaba una caricia inesperada o realizaba algún movimiento nuevo con su lengua.

Constantemente se encontraba preguntándose si él sería capaz de hacerla sentir igual, si disfrutaba de aquello tanto como él lo hacía, le daba vergüenza preguntarle, y más aún el pensar que no era así. No sabía qué, pero había algo que lo hacía pensar que ella era mucho mejor en todo aquello, no era un pensamiento muy agradable.

No le gustaba pensar que no lo hacía tan bien y que ella simplemente no le decía nada. Quería creer que no era así y trataba de convencerse escuchando los suspiros imperceptibles que ella soltaba de repente. Decidió tomar como buena señal la sonrisa que la vio esbozar cuando se separó para tomar aire.

De haber sido por él, se habría quedado viéndola sonreír por un buen par de minutos, pero ella se lo impidió en el momento que volvió a acercarse, esta vez para esconder el rostro en la curva de su cuello.

Sin querer, y al igual que la primera vez que había hecho eso, Harry se tensó completo y

apretó las yemas de sus dedos contra su cadera, muy abrumado para detenerse a pensar si le estaba haciendo daño. Supuso que no, porque la sintió sonreír nuevamente antes de empezar a dejar pequeños besos sobre su piel.

Harry suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que eso le provocaba, haciéndolo sentir que la temperatura de la habitación había subido varios grados y el aire se había vuelto tan espeso que tenía que forzar la respiración para no ahogarse.

La parte racional de su mente empezó a apagarse al mismo tiempo que sintió en la parte baja de su estómago algo que se apretaba y se relajaba, disparando chispas de electricidad que dispersaban a partes de su cuerpo que no quería analizar, más allá de saber que se sentía increíble.

Hannah seguía con el rostro enterrado en su cuello cuando él empezó a sentir que necesitaba tenerla más cerca, aunque en ese momento aquello parecía imposible. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, ya demasiado perdido en sus propios pensamientos, fue tomarla de la cintura y rodar hacia un lado de la cama, obligándola a quedar encima de él.

Ella soltó un pequeño respingo de sorpresa y se separó para poder verlo a los ojos, estaba completamente roja y respiraba igual de acelerado que él, lo cual fue un alivio. Rió por lo bajo de manera adorable, obligándolo a sonreír, antes de acomodarse sobre su cuerpo, colando una pierna entre las suyas, y tomarlo por el cuello para volver a besarlo, esta vez con más detenimiento.

Casi por inercia, Harry empezó a acariciar suavemente los milímetros de piel que había quedado descubierta por el brusco movimiento que provocó que se le subiera un poco la camisa. La sintió erizarse bajo sus dedos, y abrumado, empezó a preguntarse que pasaría si tocaba por debajo de la tela...

Pero el pensamiento fue cortado de raíz y el ambiente se enfrió de golpe justo en el momento que se escucharon un par de golpes contra la puerta.

Por un segundo contempló la idea de ignorar el ruido, pero ella pensó diferente y se separó, rojísima y con los labios hinchados, haciéndolo soltar un gruñido de fastidio.

— ¿Qué…? —Empezó a decir él, de mala gana, pero tuvo que detenerse para aclararse la garganta y no sonar como si lo estuvieran estrangulando. — ¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, solo quería saber como estaban. —Respondió la irreconocible voz de James, sonando tan interesado como irritante. — ¿Todo bien?

Hannah rió por lo bajo, pero Harry solo pudo chasquear con hastío y poner los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, todo bien.

—Entonces… ¿Puedo pasar?

—No. —Soltó Harry con brusquedad, incluso antes de que él terminara la pregunta.

—No seas grosero. —Lo reprendió Hannah, divertida aunque también ligeramente fastidiada. — ¡Un momento!

Dijo eso y, para fastidio de Harry, se quitó de encima y se sentó en la cama, pasándose una mano por el cabello para tratar de peinarse y arreglando su ropa que se había arrugado bastante.

—No luces muy presentable que se diga. —Le dejó saber al chico, en un susurro, enarcando una ceja en su dirección. —Arréglate si no quieres que te vea así.

—Yo no le dije que viniera. —Se quejó Harry con hostilidad, sin embargo la imitó y se enderezó para sentarse, aunque únicamente se acomodó los anteojos. —Es él quien insiste en subir cada vez que estás aquí.

—Cállate, no es cierto. —Le ordenó ella, sonrojándose nuevamente y girándose a la puerta. — ¡Adelante!

Lo primero que Harry hizo una vez que se abrió la puerta fue dedicarle una mirada exasperada y significativa, dejándole claro que no se creía nada la expresión inocente y casual que llevaba en el rostro.

—Ey, espero no interrumpirlos…

—Claro que no. —Se apresuró a decir Hannah antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca. —Solo estábamos haciendo la tarea.

—Oh, pues eso está genial. —Exclamó James, ampliando su sonrisa y luciendo extrañamente aliviado. —Así me gusta, que gasten su tiempo en cosas productivas.

—Son vacaciones, se supone que hagamos de todo menos eso. —Se quejó Harry, sin disimular el hastío en su voz.

—Espero que no sea tan amargado contigo como lo es con el resto de nosotros. —Le dijo James a Hannah, aunque dedicándole a su hijo una mirada significativa.

—Un poco solamente. —Le dejó saber la chica, suspirando y entornando los ojos. —No te lo tomes personal.

—Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí. —Les pidió el chico, obligándose a si mismo a relajarse. — ¿Querías decirme algo?

—No realmente, Lily me pidió que los llamara. —Explicó él, pero por alguna razón, Harry no le creyó del todo. —Quiere que vengan a tomar el té.

— ¿Y tenemos que ir? —Preguntó, sin ocultar su mueca de fastidio.

—Claro que sí. —Hannah volvió a adelantarse, sin importar las miradas suplicantes que él le lanzaba. —Nos encantaría.

— ¿ _Nos_?

—Esa es la actitud de la cual deberías contagiarte. —Le informó James, señalando a Hannah con un dedo. —O si no consideraré hacer un intercambio, te enviamos a su casa y nos quedamos con ella.

—Lily nunca aceptaría eso. —Objetó Harry, siguiéndole la broma para tratar de aligerar su propio humor. —Y Sirius tampoco, no les haría eso.

—Sí, como si fueras capaz de dejar este lugar. —Se burló Hannah, divertida, antes de levantarse de la cama y empezar a caminar a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a ésta. —Ah, ¿James?

— ¿Sí?

—Harry iba a pedirte que corrigieras su tarea de Transformaciones cuando me fuera. —Mintió con una sonrisa limpia e inocente, ignorando olímpicamente la expresión exasperada del chico. —Te lo digo por si se le olvida.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto. —Respondió él de inmediato, esbozando una inmensa sonrisa. —Me alegra que finalmente la empezara, nos ponemos en eso en un rato.

—Perfecto. —Exclamó ella, sonriendo con suficiencia. —Vamos de una vez antes de que se enfríe el té.

Harry entornó los ojos, pero la dejó salir de la habitación sin objetar nada, sabiendo que no tendría sentido.

Sin embargo no la siguió, esperó a quedarse solo con su padre para mirarlo y enarcar una ceja.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó James, otra vez fingiendo inocencia, y confusión. — ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Solo estoy preguntándome si serías más o igual de molesto si hubiera sido chica, es todo.

—No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando.

—Seguro, papá. —Ironizó el chico, entornando los ojos y poniéndose de pie. — ¿Tenemos que volver a vivir el baile de navidad para que me dejes en paz?

—No hay ninguna razón para revivir eso. —Se horrorizó James ante el recuerdo. —Solo quería saber que hacían…

—Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. —Le aseguró Harry, aunque una parte de él no se sintió del todo sincera. —Y solo quiero recordarte que Hannah también ha venido mientras estoy solo con Sirius.

—No entiendo la necesidad de seguir señalando eso. —Le cortó su padre, resoplando, ligeramente nervioso. —Ni como se nos ocurrió que dejarte con él sería buena idea.

—No lo fue. —Le confirmó el chico, poniéndose de pie y añadiendo casualmente. —Y si no te sientes cómodo con tu decisión, siempre puedes llevarme contigo cuando salgas…

—Qué listo, se nota que has estado haciendo tarea. —James subió las cejas con ironía y rió por lo bajo, sin tanta gracia como se podía haber esperado. —Tal vez un día lo haga, por ahora confórmate con saber que podrás usar tu escoba esta tarde.

— ¿Cómo? —Soltó Harry de golpe, viéndolo con incredulidad. —Pero Lily dijo…

—No se que te habrá dicho a ti, pero a mí me dijo que podíamos. —Le dejó saber James, esbozando una emocionada sonrisa de la cual el chico no pudo evitar contagiarse. —Así que espero que hayas descansado, porque vamos a practicar hasta que se haga de noche. Tienes que estar listo para septiembre.

La noticia hizo que el pecho del chico se inflara con júbilo y emoción, como en un buen tiempo no lo hacía. Sintió la adrenalina empezando a correr por sus venas ante la idea de volver a montar su escoba, quizás más alto que la última vez que lo había hecho. De no haber sido porque Hannah no se iría hasta dentro de unas pocas horas, le habría pedido a James que fueran de inmediato.

— ¡Harry! —La voz de su madre desde el piso de abajo interrumpió sus felices pensamientos. — ¡Yo no le dije a James que los llamara, él subió porque quiso!

El chico borró su sonrisa y le dedicó a su padre una mirada llena de irritación, que él respondió con una mueca de fastidio, confirmando que lo habían delatado.

—No puedo creer que me traicione solo para quedar bien contigo…

—No habría necesidad de eso si no inventaras tantas estupideces.

—Niño, por qué no tratas de mostrar un poco de respeto alguna vez. —Le sugirió James con un suspiro, tomándolo por el hombro y guiándolo hacia la puerta. —Especialmente a la persona que va a jugar contigo en las próximas horas…

A pesar de estar fastidiado, Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante eso, preguntándose si algún día James dejaría de intentar comprar su simpatía con juegos de quidditch.

A esas alturas ya no era necesario, pero no tenía razones reales para quejarse.

* * *

Mar nunca iba a admitirlo frente a nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero la verdad era que odiaba volver sola a casa de James y de Lily… Odiaba volver sin Sirius, más específicamente.

Especialmente odiaba cuando tenía que hacerlo tan tarde en la noche y el camino se volvía tan oscuro que tenía que usar la luz de su varita para poder ver, cosa que no ayudaba para nada a disminuir la desagradable sensación de que alguien la estaba siguiendo.

Sabía que eran solo paranoias suyas, sus amigos habían hecho innumerables rondas por todos los alrededores asegurándose de que los mortífagos no habían montado puestos de vigilancia cerca, pero la primera vez había aprendido que los malditos eran expertos en pasar desapercibidos.

Solo se sintió más tranquila cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para divisar las luces de la casa, que le dejaron saber que alguien seguía despierto, y tomando en cuenta que era casi medianoche, supuso que esperándola.

No pudo detener la oleada de culpabilidad que la recorrió al reparar en eso, sabiendo que posiblemente era Lily y que estaba perdiendo horas de descanso por su culpa.

Naturalmente trataba de volver temprano, especialmente cuando les dejaba a la niña, pero ese día había perdido accidentalmente la noción del tiempo.

En su defensa, todo había sido culpa de Sirius.

Tras terminar su ronda de ese día lo había acompañado a Grimmauld Place, desde hacía un par de semanas que ya el lugar nunca estaba solo, pero Mar prefería esperar a que Remus, o quien fuera a quedarse cuando ella no podía, llegara.

Sin embargo, esa noche una cosa había llevado a la otra, como siempre pasaba entre ellos, y él la había convencido, sin mucho esfuerzo, de quedarse un rato más, que se

había convertido en varias horas y que las habían pasado encerrados en su habitación.

Se habían quedado dormidos cuando todo había terminado, y tomando en cuenta lo exhausta que estaba, Mar consideraba un milagro el haberse despertado. Se lo atribuía a su recién desarrollado instinto materno, el mismo que la había hecho sentir mortificada al posar la mirada en el reloj y darse cuenta de lo tarde que era.

—No. —Había susurrado Sirius, con el sueño plasmado en la voz, afianzando el agarre en su cintura cuando la había sentido tratar de levantarse. —Quédate.

—Tú vuélvete a dormir. —Le había ordenado ella, en una voz más suave de la que había pretendido, tratando de soltarse. —Es tarde.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró él, acurrucándose más contra ella. —Por eso no puedes irte, tienes que quedarte…

—No puedo, lo sabes. —Murmuró ella a regañadientes, tratando de no sucumbir a su petición. —Quítate.

—No quiero. —Se empecinó Sirius, recostando la cabeza contra su pecho. —No te las puedes llevar…

—Te recuerdo que son mías, _tengo_ que llevármelas. —Rió por lo bajo, recordándose por que no podía quedarse aunque quisiera hacerlo. —Que te quites te dije.

Y al ver como él estaba decidido a ignorarla, puso los ojos en blanco y le puso una mano en el hombro para clavarle las uñas.

— ¡Auch! Pero que… —Se quejó él, finalmente apartándose de ella y permitiendo que se levantara antes de que pudiera impedírselo. Gruñó con fastidio. —No entiendo como eres tan bestia…

—Yo no entiendo de que te quejas, si hace rato te hice lo mismo y te encantó. —Se burló ella, recogiendo su ropa del piso para empezar a vestirse. Miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño. — ¿Se puede saber a donde lanzaste mi sostén?

—Hace rato estaba muy ocupado para diferenciar entre dolor y placer. —Subió las cejas de manera sugerente, pero perdió fuerza gracias a su expresión somnolienta. Se pasó una mano por la cara para desperezarse. —Y lo escondí porque es un crimen contra la humanidad que lo uses.

—Encantador, pero igual voy a irme. —Le dejó saber ella, sabiendo que esa era la verdadera razón, y poniéndose la blusa de todas formas. —Quédatelo, así imaginas que estoy contigo.

—Lo meteré debajo de la almohada cuando te vayas.

Mar rió por lo bajo y antes de salir de la habitación le avisó que pasaría un momento por la cocina.

El silencio del lugar le recordó la hora y bajó las escaleras con todo el cuidado que pudo, tratando de no despertar a nadie, envidiando a todos los que dormían plácidamente mientras que ella se preparaba para otra noche en la que seguramente tendría que levantarse mínimo tres veces.

Los nudos que ahora tenía en el cuello y la espalda se le prensaron solo de pensar en eso. Perfectamente podía enumerar la cantidad de noches de verdadero descanso que había tenido en ese último mes, solo tenía que recordar aquellas en las que había dormido con Sirius y Ophelia, de resto la pasaba fatal. No había forma de evitar sentirse culpable cuando dejaba a uno para estar con el otro y él con su maldito empeño de no meter a la niña a esa casa era incapaz de comprenderlo.

Ella entendía por que lo hacía, desde luego, pero sentía que toda esa rutina iba a terminar matándola de estrés.

Seguía pensando en eso cuando llegó al primer piso y juró que escuchaba murmullos de al menos dos voces desde adentro de la cocina, lo que la hizo pensar que no todos se habían ido a dormir.

Por eso se sintió tan confundida cuando entró y solo se encontró a Kreacher.

— ¿Estabas hablando con alguien Kreacher? —Le preguntó ella, confundida, buscando con la mirada a otra persona. —Creí escuchar…

—La chica McKinnon insiste en hablar con Kreacher, a Kreacher no le agrada. —Murmuró el elfo con desdén, pretendiendo que ella no estaba ahí y caminando hacia la puerta. —Kreacher tiene que soportar a traidores en la casa, el amo ha ordenado a Kreacher que sea amable…

Mar frunció el ceño ante eso, sabía que Sirius le había ordenado que la tratara a ella y al resto de la Orden con respeto, pero "amable" definitivamente no era la palabra que él había utilizado.

Entonces posó la mirada en la mesa de la cocina y sonrió al entender a que venía todo.

—Ey, así que tú eres a quien Kreacher le estaba hablando. —Le dijo enternecida al gato que la observaba desde la mesa, empezando a caminar hacia él. —Vas a tener que decirme como logras que te quiera tanto, sigue siendo un misterio…

Como siempre, el animal intentó huir antes de que ella pudiera tocarlo, pero Mar había ido agarrándole el paso y también había decidido no respetar sus deseos de andar solo por ahí, así que fue por él e ignoró como se erizaba y tensaba en el momento que ella lo tomó en brazos.

—Sh, no huyas de mí, ven acá… —Lo llamó con una voz mucho más dulce y amable de la que estaba acostumbrada a usar. —No entiendo por que no te gusta que te acaricie, si eres tan precioso.

Dijo eso y lo acomodó en sus brazos para acunarlo contra su pecho, justo como hacía con Ophelia, con la diferencia de que al gato no pareció gustarle para nada aquella posición, y se lo dejó saber abriendo muchísimo los ojos y removiéndose incómodamente para tratar de alejarse lo más que pudiera de ella.

—Ya, no seas odioso. —Le ordenó ella, agudizando un poco la voz y pasándole el dorso de la mano por la cabeza para intentar calmarlo, sin mucho éxito. —Colabora conmigo, eres mi única alternativa para no extrañar tanto a mi hija…

Supuso que el animal había detectado el tono suplicante en su voz, ya que luchó un par de segundos más y luego decidió quedarse quieto, como resignado a que no iban a soltarlo.

—Eso, así está mucho mejor. —Sonrió Mar, acariciándolo con delicadeza, encantada al escucharlo ronronear. —Hacía días que no te veía, ¿no te agrada toda esa gente que viene, cierto? Prefieres estar en silencio…

—Pues es bienvenido a disfrutar del silencio de la basura del callejón de al lado, seguro hay más como él que le harán compañía.

Mar soltó un gruñido y entornó los ojos, especialmente al notar como el animal volvía a tensarse y a reanudar sus intentos por zafarse de ella.

—Ya, ¿entonces es por él que te escondes? Pues no puedo culparte. —Subió la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada asesina. —Mira lo que haces, lo pones nervioso.

—Su existencia me pone nervioso a mí. —Señaló Sirius, resoplando y mirando al animal con desagrado. —Y no deberías pegártelo así, después se acostumbra y no te lo podrás despegar.

— ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia o que? —Inquirió Mar, volteando los ojos y tratando de mecerlo, pero dándose cuenta de que no era lo mismo hacerlo con un gato inquieto que con un bebé. —Y no se por que tienes la impresión de que tú opinión cuenta.

— ¿Pero como que no cuenta? —Quiso saber él, abriendo los ojos con impresión y ofensa. —Son nuestros pechos, Mar, mi opinión debe valer algo.

—Siempre han sido solo míos, y ahora de Ophi. No te confundas. —Le informó ella, suspirando con fastidio y, a su pesar, dejando ir al gato finalmente, quien fue a echarse a una esquina de la cocina donde apenas y podían verlo. —Siempre lo espantas, no se por que tienes que ser tan malo.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡Pero si el malo es él! —Exclamó Sirius, viéndola ofendido y con incredulidad.

—Es una cruel y asquerosa bola de pelos que no le gusta nada ni nadie, nos gruñe a todos y solo se deja tocar por ti. ¿Cómo es que puede agradarte?

—Tengo debilidad por esas características. —Se burló ella, sonriendo divertida cuando él le torció los ojos. —Además, no es su culpa ser así, los gatos solo tienen ese comportamiento cuando se sienten asustados o inseguros porque han pasado por situaciones traumáticas que…

—Los gatos son un asco y no puedes fiarte de ellos, eso es lo que pasa. —Le cortó él, viendo con mala cara al lugar donde el animal se había escondido antes de volverse hacia ella y enarcar una ceja. —Y me sigue sorprendiendo que pongas voz de idiota para hablarle a eso y no a tu propia hija…

—Porque él es un animal y solo entiende el tono de voz, Ophi es un ser humano y yo la respeto demasiado para hablarle así. —Explicó Mar, levantando la barbilla con firmeza.

—Ya, cuando crezca y pregunte por que quieres más a un gato que a ella, tendrás muchas explicaciones que dar. —El comentario le gano un manotazo en el hombro que solo lo hizo reír un poco antes de suspirar y verla a los ojos con una expresión más seria. — ¿En serio tienes que irte?

—Sí, Lily me está esperando. —Suspiró ella, esperando que no insistiera en que se quedara, no se sentía con la energía para seguir negándose. —Y Ophi también… ¿Seguro que tú no puedes venir?

—Por desgracia no. —Se lamentó Sirius, subiendo las cejas y esbozando una sonrisa amarga. —Me pasaré en la tarde y de ahí nos vamos al Ministerio.

Un año antes, ese habría sido el fin de la conversación, pero ya habían atravesado y superado tantas cosas que muchas, que no eran más que tonterías, habían dejado de importar. Por eso no le costó nada acercarse a él para abrazarlo antes de partir, sabiendo perfectamente que ambos lo necesitarían para atravesar la noche.

Quizás el lado positivo de haberse quedado hasta tarde sería que la noche sería más corta y por ende el momento de la mañana en el que podría ahogarse con café para matar el cansancio llegaría más rápido. Al menos con eso trataba de animarse mientras entraba a la casa, aliviada de haber llegado.

Aseguró la puerta como lo habían venido haciendo esas semanas y caminó por los largos pasillos hasta dar con la única luz encendida en ese piso, que por supuesto era del salón que siempre usaban.

—Hola, ya…

—Shh, no hagas ruido. —La calló Lily, en un susurro, desde uno de los sofás, apuntando con la cabeza hacia el bulto entre sus brazos. —Finalmente acabo de dormirla.

Mar siguió su mirada y sonrió al encontrar a su hija, por primera vez desde la mañana, ignorando el sentimiento de culpa al saber que no había llegado para verla despierta.

—Ey, hablé contigo antes de irme, teníamos un trato… —Le susurro a la pequeña, inclinándose para estar más o menos a su altura, debatiéndose si sostenerla o no. —No la ibas a molestar a ella, solo a James y a Harry…

—Déjalos, estuvieron practicando toda la tarde y estaban cansados. —Explicó la pelirroja, esbozando una sonrisa enternecida. —Además, sabes que a mí no me molesta quedarme con ella…

—Lo se, pero también necesitas descansar. —Suspiró Mar, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa a la vez que se decidía y le hacía una seña para que le entregara a la niña. —Lamento haber vuelto a esta hora, llegamos temprano, pero…

—Mar, a estas alturas las explicaciones sobran. —Se burló ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco y estirando los brazos cuando los tuvo libres. —Especialmente cuando se trata de ustedes dos.

Ella rió por lo bajo y se encogió de hombros, mirando fijamente como Ophelia se removía un poco entre sus brazos antes de adaptarse y soltar un ruidito de comodidad, siguiendo con su sueño como si nada hubiera cambiado.

— ¿Crees que sería una madre horrible si la despierto?

—No horrible, pero si una bastante imprudente.

—Eso no es tan malo…

—No la despiertes, Mar.

—Bueno. —Se resignó ella, suspirando y sentándose junto a su amiga. —De todas formas se despertara en unas horas así que…

—Puede que no, tal vez decida dormir corrido esta noche. —Supuso Lily, tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga, pero Mar ya tenía mucha experiencia como para creerle.

—Sí, como si ella fuera a hacerme ese maravilloso favor. —Ironizó ella, sintiéndose cansada solo de pensar en las horas que le esperaban. —Está bien, estas últimas tres noches que Sirius estuvo aquí logré reponer energías.

—Deberías hablar con él para que vuelvan a su plan inicial. —Señaló la pelirroja como quien no quiere la cosa. —Ya sabes, en el que habían acordado que vendría a dormirla para que no te despertara después...

Mar suspiró y subió las cejas irónicamente al recordar lo fácil que había sido llegar a ese acuerdo y lo difícil que se estaba haciendo cumplirlo.

—Estaba cansado, fue un día largo. —Explicó, odiando sentir que estaba excusándose por él.

— ¿Algo fuera de lo común? —Le preguntó Lily, tensándose ligeramente mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—Claro que no, todo sigue igual. —Hizo una mueca de fastidio y chasqueo la lengua. —Eso es lo que lo vuelve tan cansado.

—Prefiero eso a que me digas que ocurrió algo. —Bufó la pelirroja, mirándola significativamente y volviendo a relajarse. —Al menos esto significa que todos seguimos a salvo.

Mar estuvo a punto de comentar como el no haber tenido aún ningún encuentro indeseado con mortífagos no necesariamente significaba que estuvieran a salvo, tal vez hasta era señal de que estaban esperando justo eso, que se sintieran tranquilos, antes de aparecer.

Pero era muy tarde para ponerla más paranoica.

—Aún no han puesto a nadie a vigilar la Mansión Lestrange. —Comentó de pasada, aunque Lily no lo compró. —Si Bellatrix anda por ahí es muy posible que estén usando su casa para…

—Oficialmente sigue siendo una fugitiva, no van a arriesgarse ocupando un lugar que todos conocen. —Aclaró Lily, tratando de aplacarla. —Está vacía, el Ministerio aún no es tan corrupto.

— ¿Te parece?

—Sabemos que puede ser muchísimo peor. —Apuntó ella, suspirando con amargura y mirándola con las cejas enarcadas. —Y solo para que lo sepas, serías la última persona a la que Ojoloco enviaría a vigilar ese lugar.

—Ay, por favor. —Resopló Mar, irritada, aguantando las ganas de levantar la voz para no despertar a la niña. —Soy perfectamente capaz de…

—No son tus capacidades lo que ponemos en duda.

—Ya suenas como Sirius. —Le espetó de mala gana.

—Mar, créeme cuando te digo que Sirius no es él único que prefiere que estés tan lejos de esa mujer como sea posible.

Se tomó un momento para responder, sopesando si sería lo mejor mantener esa discusión en ese momento. Al final, decidió que no.

Solo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, tan sumisa como pudo, aún sintiéndose irritada, pero sin poder llevarle la contraria. Los recuerdos de la última vez que había visto a Bellatrix seguían demasiado frescos para eso.

De manera instintiva se encontró apretando los brazos alrededor de Ophelia, acercándola más hacia ella.

— ¿Y que tal estuvo todo por aquí? —Inquirió entonces, decidiendo que lo más seguro sería cambiar de tema. — ¿Cuál de los tres te dio más problemas?

—Sorprendentemente, todos se comportaron como se esperaba. —Aseguró Lily, esbozando una sonrisa cariñosa que perdía un poco la fuerza debido al cansancio. —James fastidió a Harry y después lo contentó con quidditch, nada fuera de lo normal.

—Típico. —Concordó Mar, sonriendo divertida. —Y por lo que entiendo, dejaste de ser una molestia y les permitiste jugar un rato, estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Yo no estaba siendo una molestia. —Se defendió la pelirroja, firmemente. —Los estaba cuidando.

—Conceptos que, en tu caso, se confunden a cada rato. —Continuó Mar, sin inmutarse por la mirada hostil de su amiga. —Le pusimos Merlín sabe cuantas protecciones a este lugar, Lily, más de las que ya tenía. Nadie va a hacerle nada.

—Lo sé, pero yo prefiero prevenir que lamentar.

—Ya hoy comprobaste que puede jugar unas horas sin que ocurra una catástrofe. —La ignoró olímpicamente, recordando de repente la promesa que le había hecho a Harry. —Tal vez deberías replantearte esa regla de tenerlo aquí encerrado…

—Todos ustedes dicen "encerrado" como si le hubiera dado cadena perpetua en Azkaban. —Replicó Lily con brusquedad, empezando a molestarse. —Él ha salido…

—A hacer algo divertido de chicos de su edad, no. —Insistió Mar, a pesar de saber que estaba metiéndose en territorio inestable. —Está saliendo con una chica y aún no han ido a una cita de…

—Tú nunca has ido a una cita.

—Okay, que me uses a mí como ejemplo prueba lo mal que estás. —Atajó rápidamente, volviendo a hablar antes de que ella lo hiciera. —Mira, creo que no le haría mal a nadie que los dejaras salir un rato a…

— ¿A ellos dos? ¿ _Solos_? —Los ojos de Lily se abrieron tanto que a Mar la sorprendió que no se salieran de sus órbitas. — ¿Qué te volviste loca?

—La locura es que pienses que lo es. —Dijo Mar, exasperada. —Nosotros salimos todos los días y aún nada nos ha pasado.

—A nosotros no nos están buscando.

—Pero por supuesto que sí.

—No es lo mismo, y lo sabes perfectamente. —Cortó la pelirroja, hostilmente. —Nosotros podemos hacer magia si algo pasa, ellos no.

—No va a pasarles nada. —Intentó ella de nuevo, sintiendo que entraba en un callejón sin salida. —Lily, de nuevo estás forzando las cosas con él…

— ¿A que te refieres con eso? —Inquirió la aludida, recelosa.

—A que tienes que recordar que hasta hace muy poco tiempo Harry no tenía que pedirle permiso a nadie para hacer lo que quisiera. —Recordó Mar, tratando de ser cautelosa porque sabía que era un tema delicado. —Y que si sigues _forzando_ tu autoridad sobre él, lo vas a hacer explotar.

Lo que Mar menos quería era lastimar a su amiga, sabía que ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones, y la expresión de su rostro supo que lo había hecho. Sin embargo, no se arrepintió del todo, porque sabía que alguien tenía que decírselo, así ella se negara a escucharlo.

—Ya es muy tarde. —Decidió Lily de repente, obviamente cortando la conversación. —Mañana tengo que madrugar, y si estás segura de que se va a despertar, será mejor que vayas a dormir un rato.

Mar supo mejor que tomarse personal su actitud, sabía que ella era la persona menos indicada para hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar que le doliera un poco, porque solo lo hacía para ayudar, pero Lily parecía negada a ver eso.

—Está bien, subamos entonces. —Decidió ella, poniéndose de pie con cuidado para no despertar a Ophelia. —Me voy después del mediodía, ¿Remus vendrá antes, cierto?

—Sí, mañana se queda él… Gracias por cuidarlo en la mañana, eso…

—No tienes nada que agradecer. —Le cortó Mar de inmediato, mirándola de manera significativa.

Lily asintió y le sonrió, luciendo cansada y compungida, ante lo que Mar no pudo evitar responder con una sonrisa propia, tan comprensiva y tranquilizadora como pudo.

Más tarde esa madrugada, en alguno de los momentos que tuvo que despertarse para atender a Ophelia, se encontró pensando que, tal vez, no era que Lily se negara a ver que ella solo estaba intentando ayudarla, sino que simplemente no estaba dispuesta a dejar de hacer lo que ella creía mejor para su hijo.

Y no supo si el deja vu que experimentó ante eso era una buena o mala señal.

* * *

Como a todos, a James se le estaba dificultando enormemente conciliar el sueño por las noches, especialmente cuando Lily no estaba junto a él, por eso se despertó tan fácil cuando la escuchó entrar a la habitación.

Incluso entre las penumbras de la _espaciosa_ habitación pudo adivinar de inmediato la tensión en su cuerpo y la expresión ligeramente disgustada y pensativa que llevaba en el rostro, poniéndolo alerta de inmediato y barriendo parte del sueño que cargaba encima.

—Ey… —La llamó con la voz pastosa, incorporándose para verla mejor y pasándose una mano por el rostro para desperezarse. — ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, duérmete. —Le ordenó ella, dedicándole una rápida sonrisa que él no se creyó, mientras buscaba por su pijama debajo de la almohada. —Voy a cambiarme.

—Eso lo noté, aunque no estoy seguro de para que. —Intentó bromear, sonriendo con sugerencia cuando la vio quitarse la blusa y desabrocharse el sostén. —A mí me parece que puedes dormir así, es más cómodo.

—Tú siempre tan ingenioso. —Dijo con ironía, esbozando una sonrisa más sincera y sonrojándose mientras se encasquetaba la bata de seda que él mismo le había dado como regalo de bodas. —Pero mejor guardemos esas ideas para cuando estemos solos.

—Si es por Harry, yo perfectamente puedo levantarme si algo ocurre…

—Ya me vestí, James, deja de intentarlo.

Él hizo un pequeño puchero en respuesta que logró arrancarle una risita y hacerla sacudir la cabeza antes de que se alejara para caminar a otro extremo de la habitación. Al serle imposible seguirla, James estiró la mano en busca de sus anteojos y usó su varita para encender las luces, encontrando a su esposa cerca del tocador.

—Te dije que te durmieras, no que te despertaras más. —Lo reprendió con una mirada severa, empezando a peinarse.

—Muy tarde, ya lo hice. —Se encogió de hombros, ganándose una torcida de ojos que prefirió ignorar. — ¿Ya Mar llegó?

—Hace unos momentos, nos quedamos charlando. —Respondió ella, haciéndolo sentir más liviano, y contestando otra duda antes que él siquiera la formulara. —Tuvieron un día tranquilo, Sirius se quedó en la casa.

—No tan tranquilo entonces. —Se lamentó James con amargura, aún sin adaptarse al hecho de su amigo teniendo que dormir en ese lugar.

—Remus pasará la noche con él. —Le recordó Lily con suavidad, captando de inmediato su línea de pensamientos. —Y seguro Mar se queda mañana.

—Si no puede creo que podría hacerlo yo. —Se le ocurrió de repente, aunque la idea no le encantara del todo. —Si no te molesta, claro…

—Por supuesto que no. —Dejó claro rápidamente, sonriéndole con cariño. —Le hará bien tener tu compañía.

James le sonrió agradecido y sintió como el corazón se le expandía igual que cada vez que Lily se mostraba así de atenta y comprensiva con sus amigos, sabía que ya eran tanto suyos como de él, pero igual lo seguía enterneciendo.

—Creo que a ambos les vendrá bien. —Opinó casi para ella misma, aún encargándose de su cabello. —Así que ve tranquilo, y no te preocupes por nosotros.

—Eso último no es una opción, pero de acuerdo.

—Ya sé, pero tenemos que intentar que lo sea. —Suspiró Lily con pesadez, dejando el cepillo frente al espejo y colocándose una crema que James desconocía bajo los ojos. — ¿Sabes si Harry se durmió?

—Me quedé hablando con él un rato después de que subimos, no creo que haya aguantado mucho luego de eso. —Recuerdos de la increíble tarde que había tenido con su hijo flotaron a su mente haciéndolo esbozar una enorme sonrisa. —Le hacía falta jugar, tenía semanas sin tratarnos tan bien…

—Eso es bastante grosero de su parte. —Comentó ella, cambiando notablemente el tono de su voz por uno más amargo. —No puede tratarnos bien solo cuando lo complacemos. Creo que Sirius tiene razón en que lo hemos mimado…

—Sirius acuesta a Ophi a dormir con ellos para que no se despierte llorando, su opinión ya no vale nada. —Desestimó James, moviendo una mano en un gesto vago. —Harry no es mimado, solo está estresado y no lo cupo, cualquiera lo estaría en este encierro…

—Por favor, no uses esa palabra. —Le pidió Lily de golpe, volteándose a verlo con una expresión irritada. —Ya todos lo hacen, tú también no.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Inquirió él, viéndola atónito, no entendiendo de donde venía esa actitud. — ¿Qué tiene de…?

—Tiene todo de malo. —Cortó ella, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cama, obviamente disgustada. —Porque cada vez que lo dicen lo hacen sonar como si lo tuviera en una jaula en el sótano contra su voluntad…

—Nadie lo está diciendo de esa forma, Lily. —Le aseguró él de inmediato, tratando de entenderla y también de calmarla. — ¿Puedes decirme de donde viene todo esto?

—De ningún lado. —Soltó ella de sopetón, desmintiéndose a si misma en el momento que liberaba su lado del edredón con demasiada brusquedad. Suspiró resignada mientras se metía a la cama. —Es… Solo algo que Mar dijo.

— Lo que sea estoy seguro de que no lo hizo con mala intención. —Le aseguró con voz calmada, poniendo un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

—Ya se que no, pero… —Volvió a suspirar, esta vez tratando de calmarse, pasándose ambas manos por el cabello. —Igual me disgusto, un poco… Mucho.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Bueno… A ver, todo empezó porque me comentó que debería dejar que Harry saliera con Hannah, ellos dos solos, y me recordó que hasta hace nada él no tenía que preguntar o pedir permiso para hacer lo que quisiera, lo cual, por supuesto, tengo más que claro, y no se lo exigiría si no estuviéramos viviendo una situación evidentemente irregular en la que no puede simplemente andar por ahí sin supervisión. Y es una locura pensar lo contrario, ¿cierto?

A James le hubiese gustado darle la razón, como hacía, quizás, demasiadas veces, y aunque eso no suponía ningún problema para él, se le dificultaba mucho hacerlo cuando en el fondo no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—Es una locura, ¿no?

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, preguntándose por que mejor no le había hecho caso y había vuelto a dormir.

—Lily, a ver...

—No puede ser. —Saltó ella, entendiendo de repente por donde iba todo y mirándolo sorprendida. —Tú estás de acuerdo con ella.

—No lo veas como algo malo. —Le pidió él, esperando que pudieran evitar la discusión. —Pero sí, también he estado pensando que quizás podríamos darle un poco más de libertad...

—Porque yo lo tengo encerrado.

—Porque es un adolescente y necesita salir. —La corrigió James, viéndola de manera significativa. —No le pasará nada si sale con ella un rato...

—No te atrevas a hablarme como si yo estuviera impidiendo su relación al no dejarlo salir. —Volvió a cortarle ella, apuntándolo con un dedo. —No cuando tú eres _incapaz_ de dejarlos solos en una habitación por más de dos horas.

—Creo que sabes perfectamente que en dos horas pueden pasar muchas cosas. —Resopló él, tratando de no pensar demasiado en eso. —Y más a mi favor, si los dejas salir entonces no tendrán que...

— ¡James, no voy a poner en peligro la vida de nuestro hijo solo porque tú no aceptas que es un adolescente!

— ¡Eso no...! Lily, no te desvíes, ese no es él punto.

—No, el punto es que al parecer todos concuerdan en que soy una loca controladora que no tiene idea de como cuidar a su propio hijo.

— ¡¿Pero quien te ha dicho algo así?! —Quiso saber James, alzando la voz sin querer, empezando a desesperarse por su actitud. — ¡Nadie ha dicho nada parecido, eso te lo estás inventando tú!

—Harry no va a salir solo, James. —Le dejó claro ella, viéndolo fijamente, totalmente seria. —Sobre eso no voy a discutir.

Él se quedó callado por un momento, parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo y ofendido, tratando de no enfadarse, pero fallando por poco.

—Solo así, entonces, no importa como me sienta yo al respecto. —Ironizó él, dejando que la molestia se colara en su voz. —Harry también es mi hijo, Lily, y tengo derecho a opinar sobre esto...

—Por supuesto que lo tienes y siempre te lo pregunto _todo_ antes de tomar una decisión. —Puntualizó ella, y James era consciente de que decía la verdad. —Pero no, sobre este tema específico no pienso discutir.

—Ya, ni sobre este ni ningún otro al parecer. —Le espetó él con brusquedad antes de poder detenerse.

— ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso? —Quiso saber ella, impresionada.

James tomó aire y desvío la mirada, decidiendo si era mejor responder o cambiar de tema.

—Nada. —Dijo después, de manera cortante. Sacudió la cabeza y se quitó el edredón de encima para levantarse y caminar hacia el baño. —Olvídalo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Nada de olvídalo! —Exclamó ella, levantando la voz considerablemente. — ¡Dime a que te referías!

En ese momento, James se despidió de cualquier ilusión que se podía haber hecho sobre llevar la fiesta en paz, la conocía demasiado para eso.

—De acuerdo, como quieras. —Aceptó él, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse con su mirada, ambos totalmente serios. —Dices que no quieres hablar sobre _este_ tema en específico, pero tampoco quieres que terminemos de decidir de una vez por todas si nos vamos a ir de viaje o no.

Aquello la tomó con la guardia baja, él se dio cuenta de inmediato, justo cuando la vio encogerse sobre si misma y boquear varias veces, sin llegar a decir nada. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—Dijiste que hoy hablaríamos y lo único que hiciste fue evitar el tema todo el día. —Le reclamó, dejándole saber que sí se había dado cuenta. —Si no quieres ir solo dilo, Lily, por Merlín.

—Por supuesto que quiero ir. —Saltó ella de inmediato, volviendo a enderezarse y a clavar su mirada en la de él. —Pero en caso de que no lo hayas notado, James, últimamente al universo no le interesa mucho lo que yo pueda o no querer.

—Lily, no es justo que pongamos pausa a todo mientras esto termina. —Intento hacerla razonar, soltando lo que había pensado ya varias veces. —Ambos sabemos que esto no es lo peor que puede llegar a ser y si todo va a volver a como fue la primera vez, entonces tenemos que aprovechar mientras…

—No tenemos idea de lo que está pasando, James, no sabemos que están planeando, no sabemos cual será su próximo movimiento. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que saque a nuestro hijo del país de esa forma? Es demasiado arriesgado.

— ¡Más a mi favor! Afuera del país está mucho más seguro, para este momento me sorprende que no lo hayas enviado a un internado en Indonesia.

—Muy gracioso. —Soltó ella entre dientes, irónicamente. —No es solo por Harry, ¿y si pasa algo y no estamos aquí para ayudar? ¿Vamos a dejar que todos se encarguen mientras nosotros nos vamos a Grecia a tomar sol?

—Sigues asumiendo que algo va a pasar, cuando fácilmente puede no ser así. —Señaló James, desesperado por hacerla entender algo que para él parecía tan simple. —Y a nadie le importaría si nos tomamos una maldita semana libre, mucho menos si es para distraer a Harry de las asquerosas vacaciones que está teniendo, especialmente con lo emocionado que estaba con…

— ¡Ya deja de repetirme eso! —Le ordenó ella, casi gritando, exasperada. —No me hables como si yo no recordara claramente lo emocionado que estaba cuando le dimos los boletos, James, estaba ahí a tu lado. Pero de más está decir que las cosas han cambiado bastante desde entonces, y solo para que sepas, si hubiera sabido que estaríamos en esta posición, no hubiera planeado ese estúpido viaje en primer lugar.

—Ya se que las cosas están cambiado, pero seguir contribuyendo a eso no va a ayudar en nada, en todo caso solo lo empeorará. —Le informó James, pasándose una mano por el cabello con frustración. —Tenemos que tratar de darle a Harry tanta normalidad como podamos, Lily, ese es nuestro trabajo como sus padres.

—Nuestro trabajo como sus padres es protegerlo.

— ¡Irnos de viaje no significa que no estemos protegiéndolo! —Prácticamente le gritó él, ya perdiendo la paciencia. — ¡Maldita sea, Lily, en un mes se va a ir a Hogwarts otra vez! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Irte con él? Mejor aún, no dejes que vaya.

—Pues no me insistas mucho porque te juro que no lo hago. —Le cortó Lily, con seriedad, sorprendiéndolo con esa respuesta que no había esperado para nada.

—Espera… ¿Qué? ¿De que estás hablando? —Le preguntó, atónito, no queriendo creer lo que escuchaba. —No lo dices en serio…

—Al único que se le ocurre bromear en momentos así es a ti. —Resopló ella, desviándole la mirada.

—No me jodas, Lily, esto ya es demasiado. —Exclamó, aún sin podérselo creer. — ¡No puedes en serio estar pensando en no dejar que vaya a Hogwarts! Y definitivamente no puedes esperar que yo esté de acuerdo con esto.

—Pues aparentemente hay muchas cosas en las que no estás de acuerdo conmigo, una más no hace la diferencia.

— ¡Estás sacando esto de quicio! Lily, Harry _necesita_ ir a Hogwarts, necesita estar con sus amigos, jugar quidditch, hacer lo que los chicos normales de su edad hacen. —Empezó a mencionar James, pensando en mil razones más y preguntándose si tendría que decirlas todas. — ¡Tiene que presentar los malditos TIMOS! No podemos quitarle todo eso, ir a esa escuela era un sueño y lo sabes.

Ante todo eso ella no respondió nada, obviamente no había planeado bien como iría esa conversación. Solo le mantuvo la mirada con la mandíbula apretada y agarrando con fuerza el edredón que seguía cubriéndole las piernas y el regazo.

—Tiene que ir, Lily, no vas a convencerme de lo contrario. —Continuó él, dejando muy clara su opinión al respecto y que no iba a cambiarla. —Esto no tiene ningún sentido, es _Hogwarts_ , está con Dumbledore, ¿Qué es más seguro que eso?

—Este, su hogar. —Intervino ella, finalmente volviendo a hablar, dejando que la voz se le quebrara un poco al final. —Este es el lugar más seguro en el que puede estar. ¿O que acaso tengo que recordarte que Voldemort literalmente lo secuestro estando en Hogwarts? En un evento organizado por el maldito Ministerio.

— ¡Eso no va a volver a pasar…!

— ¡Pues que ya haya pasado es lo que me impide dormir por las noches! —Chilló Lily, su rostro tomando la misma tonalidad que su cabello. —No se a ti, pero si algo me quedó claro esa noche es que Harry _nunca_ estará más seguro que con nosotros.

—Harry no es un bebé, Lily, y tratarlo como tal no va a traer nada bueno. —Suspiró él, sintiendo como esa pelea llegaba a un punto muerto. —No estás siendo racional acerca de nada de esto…

—No, yo estoy siendo muy racional, pero tú insistes en no abrir los ojos y ver las cosas como son.

—Maldita sea, olvídalo. —Se desesperó James, demasiado exhausto y molesto como para seguir discutiendo con ella. Volvió a meterse en la cama, bruscamente, dándole la espalda. — ¿Quieres que cancelemos el viaje y que no vuelva a salir ni para ir a Hogwarts? Perfecto, haz lo que quieras, pero serás tú quien se lo diga todo, yo no me voy a meter.

—Claro, así yo quedó como la villana malvada de la historia y tú como el padre genial que defiende sus intereses a capa y espada. —Bufó ella con ironía, acostándose y también dándole la espalda. —Es lo que siempre ha pasado, no es ninguna novedad.

James puso los ojos en blanco y decidió dejarlo así, a pesar de que el comentario le dolió bastante. Sabía que cuando Lily se ponía así no tenía sentido discutir con ella, lo mejor era dejar que se calmara y lo volviera a intentar después, aunque en ese momento no tenía muy claro si eso tendría caso, ambos parecían tener puntos de vista muy diferentes.

Sentía el pecho pesado y la cabeza no estaba mucho mejor, desde hacía unos días que se había ido mentalizando para que aquella fuera una conversación difícil, pero no había esperado que terminara así de mal, había perdido la costumbre de pelear así con Lily y de más estaba decir que no lo extrañaba para nada.

Sus pensamientos seguían por ese rumbo, cuando de repente escuchó un pequeño lamento, casi imperceptible, pero lo suficiente alto para que su cuerpo se tensara completo.

Se quedó quieto por un segundo, tratando de asegurarse de que no lo había imaginado, y comprobó que no lo había hecho en el momento que la escuchó sorber por la nariz y la sintió temblar levemente a su lado.

Todo el enfado que se había adueñado de él unos momentos antes se evaporó en el aire en un segundo, como si nunca hubiera existido, dejándole lugar a la mortificación que le dio el entender lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Lily? —La llamó casi en un susurro, cauteloso y nervioso. — ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí. —Intentó responder ella, pero la voz se le quebró y le fue imposible contener un sollozo.

Fue imposible detener la oleada de culpa que se expandió dentro de él, apretándole todo por dentro y haciéndolo sentir como un completo imbécil.

—Ey, no te pongas así… —Prácticamente le suplicó él, volteándose hacia ella y sin pensarlo, pasándole un brazo por la cintura para abrazarla. —No llores, Lily, todo está bien…

Ella asintió, pero eso no impidió que volviera a dejar salir un sollozo lastimero que solo puso a James muchísimo más nervioso. Suspiró mortificado y la apretó entre sus brazos, atrayéndola más hacia él.

—Lily, lo siento. —Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir, totalmente sincero. Depositó un beso en su hombro antes de seguir. —En serio lo siento…

—Solo estoy tratando de cuidarlo. —Murmuró ella, con la voz llorosa, temblando un poco.

—Lo sé, y lo estás haciendo excelente, lamento si te hice pensar que no era así. —Volvió a besarla y suspiró. —Ven, mírame…

La tomó por la cintura y la jaló un poco para girarla hacia él, encontrándose con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, hinchados al igual que sus labios, lo que provocó que su corazón cayera a su estómago.

—Soy un idiota. —Admitió James hablándole muy bajo, solo para que ella escuchara. —Fue el peor momento para traer a colación todo esto, Lily, lo siento…

—Yo también lo siento. —Susurró ella. Tomó aire para poder nivelar el tono de su voz. —Siento haberme puesto tan a la defensiva y cerrada, pero… —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con tristeza. —Lo que estoy haciendo por Harry es la mejor manera que se me ocurre para mantenerlo a salvo, y se que posiblemente es pésima…

—No lo es. —Le aseguró él, aunque lo pensó mejor y decidió que la idea en ese momento no era ser del todo condescendiente. —No es pésima, pero quizás demasiado restrictiva.

—No quiero que le pase nada. —Volvió a sollozar, no pudiendo contener otras dos lágrimas que se suicidaron por sus mejillas. —Cuando salimos a misiones o a las guardias pasó todo el día preocupada por él, no se si podría soportar que salga por ahí solo.

—Yo también me preocupo, lo sabes. —Señaló James, pasándole la mano por las mejillas con suavidad, secándolas. —Pero es lo que dijimos hace un momento: no preocuparnos no es una opción, pero…

—Pero tenemos que intentar que lo sea. —Repitió ella, entornando los ojos y sacando el labio inferior en un pequeño puchero. —No uses mis frases en mi contra.

—Utilizo lo que tengo a la mano. —Bromeó él, más calmado al verla a ella un poco más tranquila. —Necesito que entiendas que no estoy en tu contra, ni Mar tampoco…

—Lo sé, y no estoy molesta con ustedes. —Aseguró Lily, suspirando y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. —Pero es verdad que no me ayuda que me hagan sentir como una demente que encierra a su hijo por gusto.

—Yo se que no es por gusto, todos lo sabemos.

—Excepto Harry. —Añadió ella, tiñendo todo su rostro con amargura.

—Él también, en el fondo al menos. —Intentó tranquilizarla James, casi seguro de que eso último era verdad. —Y sí eventualmente no vamos a Grecia…

—Me va a odiar. —Completó Lily, claramente dolida ante el pensamiento. —Y posiblemente tú también.

—Bah, como si fuéramos capaces de eso. —Desestimó él de inmediato. —Si no vamos se va a molestar, de eso no hay duda, pero después entenderá que solo lo haces por su bien.

—Eso espero, de verdad que sí. —Musitó la pelirroja, buscando la mano de su esposo y entrelazando sus dedos. —Y se que aún no llegamos a un acuerdo en si, pero si pudiéramos dejar el tema por hoy…

—No me lo pidas dos veces. —Acordó él, sintiéndose embotado y demasiado cansado para seguir, pero decidiendo que no pondría excusas la próxima vez que Harry preguntara, que seguramente sería muy pronto. —Y sobre lo de Hogwarts…

—Ni me prestes atención. —Le pidió ella, resoplando y entornando los ojos. —Solo fue algo que se me ocurrió hace unos días y, por supuesto, no pude encontrar peor momento para soltarlo.

—Pero si así es como te sientes…

—Siento que Harry estará más seguro con nosotros, sí. —Confirmó ella, asintiendo con firmeza para luego suspirar. —Pero tienes razón, tenemos que darle toda la normalidad que podamos, y quitarle las cosas que mencionaste sería lo peor que podríamos hacer.

James movió la cabeza en un asentimiento y suspiró, aliviado al saber que no tendría que volver a discutir por eso, haciéndola sonreír divertida y enarcar una ceja.

—Tranquilo, tu esposa no está tan loca como parece. —Se burló ella, soltando una risita.

—No, de hecho, lo está. —La corrigió él, acercando su rostro al suyo y robándole un dulce beso. —Pero realmente no me importa.

— ¿Así sea una villana malvada y controladora? —Preguntó, repitiendo las ridiculeces que había dicho unos momentos antes.

—Tú no eres nada de eso, solo eres dramática y ya. —Rió él, haciéndola sacar otro puchero que volvió a besar. —Así que deja de decir tonterías que no son ciertas.

—Bueno, si tú insistes. —Aceptó Lily, sonriéndole amorosamente. —Te amo.

—Y yo a ti. —Respondió James, esbozando una enorme sonrisa y besándola nuevamente. —Mucho.

—Me alegro. —Murmuró ella sobre sus labios, echándole los brazos al cuello y profundizando el beso.

James sonrió en medio del beso y le siguió la corriente, sabiendo que si dejaba que las cosas escalaran muy alto no alcanzarían a descansar lo suficiente, pero no encontrando las fuerzas necesarias para actuar en consecuencia.

Nunca las encontraba cuando se trataba de ella. Ella con quien podía discutir mil veces y siempre encontrar la forma de volver a estar bien, de arreglarlo todo y hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

Ella que le hacía posible ver una luz al final de ese túnel que cada vez parecía más interminable.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Ya estoy por aquí de nuevo, un poquito más tarde de lo que había esperado, pero al menos no se ha acabado el año aún así que creo que estamos bien, como se imaginaran las fiestas me quitaron tiempo para escribir, pero logré sacar unos huecos para hacerlo y escribir todo esto que acaban de leer.**

 **Y antes de seguir llenándolos de tonterías, ¡Feliz Navidad! (a quienes lo celebran) Espero que hayan pasado un día muy feliz rodeados de toda la gente que quieren y que hayan recibido muchos regalos. Y gracias a todos lo que pasaron por aquí para desearme felicidades a mí también, los adoro(L)**

 **Sobre el capítulo no hay mucho que decir, de nuevo, no pasaron muchas cosas interesantes o intensas, pero ya me conocen, y saben que me gusta ir poco a poco. Intenté que no fuera tan lúgubre como el anterior, muchos me lo pidieron, pero como ya sabrán, la trama del quinto libro no da para mucho -.-, obviamente me las arreglaré para que hayan más momentos felices y divertidos, sino no sería yo, así que ténganme paciencia.**

 **El próximo ya empezará a ponerse interesante, y empezaremos a abrir nuevas tramas y conflictos, por lo que necesito que si no han leído** _ **Helium,**_ **el mini fic Blackinnon que escribí hace unos meses, les recomiendo que lo hagan para que puedan entender todo lo que empezará a pasar. Y si ya lo leyeron, pero no recuerdan bien, igual pueden volver a leerlo por encima, así no se pierden de nada.**

 **Dudo mucho que nos leamos antes del 31 así que les deseo desde ya un muy Feliz Año Nuevo! Ojala que el 2018 los trate con muchísimo cariño, yo estaré por aquí tratando de contribuir a eso jeje.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que me dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior y ya saben que en este también serán más que recibidos. ¡Los espero!**

 **¡Nos leemos en enero! Les mando un beso enorme! Cuídense mucho, los quiero(L)**


	3. Terceros

**Aviso : Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **StrayHeart : Se que tu costumbre de dejarme reviews va a hacerme muy feliz así que esperemos que no la pierdas pronto. James es lo más maravilloso del mundo y amarlo y adorarlo es totalmente racional, ¿Quién no podría? En cuanto a tu pregunta, por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, Regulus está muerto al igual que en el libro, eso no ha cambiado. Y sobre a la otra pregunta, soy de Venezuela, y sí, subí el capítulo a las tres de la mañana porque soy así de vampiro JAJA, así que tenemos el mismo horario(: Creo que es todo, bella, ¡ojala te guste el capítulo! Te mando un beso y nos seguimos leyendo(L) **

**Alex13 : Me dejas una sonrisa enorme con tus review, eres demasiado! Gracias, gracias, gracias, y ojala te siga gustando lo que viene(L)(L) ¡Saludos!**

 **Vanelore : Que bueno que te haya gustado el regalito de navidad JAJA, ojala podamos seguir así por el resto del año(L) No eres la única que necesita que Harry escape de casa, todos están igual e.e ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo! Nos seguimos leyendo, saludos!**

 **Paula : ¡Hola, bellaaaa! Ay, a mí también me encantó volver a leerte en los reviews, también me hicieron en falta. Me muero de ganas por contarles todo lo que falta y ojala les guste! Mis mejores deseos para ti también, espero que tengas un 2018 bellísimo y que todo salga bien. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! Te mando un beso(L)**

 **Tanke 98 : ¡Feliz año nuevo para ti! (L**)

* * *

 **3\. Terceros.**

Era increíble para Hannah pensar en como su verano había transcurrido yendo y viniendo entre su casa, un lugar normal con las habitaciones necesarias y espacio más que suficiente, y dos mansiones con más hectáreas, jardines y salones que habitantes. Secretamente, esa desproporción le parecía bastante ridícula, pero no era quien para quejarse, en especial cuando en las dos la pasaba tan bien.

De maneras muy distintas, pero las sentía igual de especial.

—Hannah, ya deja de buscar. —Le pidió el chico, cansado, por enésima vez en el día. —Te dije que no saldrán hasta la tarde.

—Ay, pero es imposible estar seguros. —Insistió ella, estirando el cuello para poder ampliar su campo de visión. —Tal vez uno haya decidido andar por ahí…

—No pasará, están dormidos o algo. —Le dejó saber él, encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés. —Creo que ya es hora de que los superes, son solo animales.

— ¡No es cierto! Son preciosos e increíbles, y discúlpame, pero no es normal ver uno solo caminando por ahí.

—Son estúpidos y sus plumas son ridículamente largas.

—Draco, eres el único ser humano que tiene pavo reales en su casa y no se emociona al respecto. —Resopló Hannah, ligeramente decepcionada, pero rindiéndose y volviendo su mirada hacia él. — ¿Por qué eres así?

—Porque los he visto desde que nací y ya perdieron la emoción. —Explicó Draco, esbozando una sonrisa divertida y ligeramente burlona. —Y tú tienes viéndolos desde la primera vez que viniste. Estoy seguro de que eres la del problema.

—Yo no tengo un problema. —Se defendió la chica, levantando la barbilla con mucha dignidad. —Solo me gusta apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza.

—Sí, definitivamente tienes un problema.

Por toda respuesta ella le sacó la lengua de manera juguetona, ganándose una risita por parte del chico de la cual al final se contagió.

—Nunca dejas que me emocione por cosas lindas. —Se quejó ella, sacando el labio inferior en un pequeño puchero. —Eres cruel.

—A ti todo te parece lindo. —Draco entornó los ojos y siguió arrancando pequeñas hojas del césped bajo ellos. —Solo quiero que entiendas que no en todo vale la pena la emoción.

Hannah desestimó su afirmación con una mano y desvío la mirada para admirar el jardín a su alrededor, prefiriendo eso a tener de nuevo la inacabable conversación sobre ella siendo demasiado ilusa y él explicando los contras de eso.

No podía evitar estar ahí y compararlo con la casa de los abuelos de Harry, después de todo eran los dos lugares más grandes, después de Hogwarts, en los que había estado. Las diferencias no eran muy evidentes al principio, ambas eran mansiones antiguas y enormes en las que podía perderse fácilmente si decidía caminar sola por cinco minutos, las diferencias empezaban a notarse después de varias visitas.

— ¿No les queda demasiado grande? —Soltó ella de la nada, volviéndose para verlo.

— ¿Disculpa? —Inquirió el chico, extrañado, habiendo sido agarrado fuera de guardia.

—Eh, hablo de la casa. —Se explicó ella, bajando el tono de manera cautelosa, no queriendo ser imprudente. —Es gigante. Debe haber como un millón de habitaciones, y ustedes son solo tres.

—Ni siquiera lo había pensado, es solo una casa. —Respondió Draco, honestamente perplejo por la intención de la pregunta, pero despreocupado por la respuesta. —Nunca me ha parecido demasiado grande.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Preguntó Hannah, abriendo los ojos impresionada, especialmente cuando lo vio asentir. — ¡Pero si esto es inmenso!

—Lo sé, pero no es para tanto.

—No, para ti veo que no. —Resopló ella, pensando en lo evidente que era, y llenándose realización un momento después al reparar en algo. — ¡Con razón lucías tan superado el primer día de clases!

— ¿A que te refieres ahora? —Quiso saber Draco, sin seguirle el paso a lo rápido que variaban sus pensamientos.

—Cuando te conocí en el tren, ¿recuerdas? Yo estaba toda nerviosa y emocionada porque había leído que Hogwarts era enorme, y tú estabas tan "no es tan grande, todos exageran". —Recordó la chica, riéndose e imitando lo que según ella era su voz a los once años. — ¡Por supuesto que no estabas impresionado! Apenas y sentiste la diferencia.

—Quiero empezar diciendo que yo nunca he hablado así. —Apuntó el chico, tratando de lucir ofendido, pero siendo traicionado por la sonrisa divertida que luchaba por aparecer en su rostro. —Y sigo pensando que todos exageran, tú incluida. Hogwarts no es _tan_ grande.

Hannah lo miró con exasperación y soltó una risita de pura incredulidad, a veces olvidaba esas partes de su personalidad y cuando salían a relucir tan abiertamente se sentía bastante descolocada. Eso era su culpa, lo sabía perfectamente.

Sin quererlo, su mente voló hasta la vez que le había hecho a Harry la misma pregunta sobre su nueva casa, y le había dado una respuesta totalmente diferente. Sí, él también insistía en que ella exageraba, pero sabía que era por su insistencia en el tema, al menos al principio había lucido tan impresionado y cohibido por todo como ella.

Desde luego que eso era normal, que en ese tema tuviera una opinión más parecida con Harry que con Draco, con el primero compartía la experiencia de haber vivido en casas del tamaño de una sola habitación de aquellas mansiones. Era un alivio para ella saber que el segundo no tenía idea de lo que era eso, porque no se lo deseaba a nadie, pero la hacía preguntarse como era que habían terminado así.

— ¿Y no te aburrías de pequeño? —No pudo evitar seguir indagando, verdaderamente intrigada. —Tú solo, con tanto espacio y sin nadie con quien jugar…

En ese momento su rostro se lleno de inexpresividad, haciéndole imposible saber lo que estaba pensando o como se sentía respecto a la pregunta, cosa que la frustraba bastante.

—Tampoco había pensando en eso. —Se limitó a decir, sin mucho énfasis en su voz.

— ¿Y nunca quisiste hermanos?

— ¿Estás loca? —Inquirió él, abriendo horrorizado los ojos, no como una pregunta retórica, sino una muy seria. —Por supuesto que no.

—Ya, olvidé con quien estaba hablando. —Se disculpó, entornando los ojos con diversión. —A mí si me hubiera gustado…

—No me lo tienes que decir. —Aseguró el chico, también sonando divertido. —A mí no se me olvida con quien estoy hablando.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y esbozó una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica. Era cierto que había crecido rodeada de un montón de niños, pero suponía que no era lo mismo que tener un hermano o una hermana. Sus padres no podían tener más hijos, y nunca se los iba a recriminar… Pero sí que le hubiera gustado.

— ¿Hannah? —La llamó él de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Solo, estaba pensando… Preguntándome… —De no haberlo conocido mejor, Hannah habría pensado que estaba nervioso. — ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

La pregunta la agarró totalmente desprevenida, pero trató de que no se le notara, a pesar de saber que era pésima disimulando sus expresiones. Se tomó un momento antes de contestar, no porque no tuviera una respuesta, sino porque sabía que no le iba a gustar.

—Yo… —Dudo ella, no queriendo tener que discutir y que se arruinara toda la tarde. — ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Curiosidad. —Se desentendió él, con un encogimiento de hombros, aunque no lucía tan desinteresado como le hubiera gustado. —Quería saber si querías volver a venir, es todo.

No había tenido que ser un genio para adivinar que esa era la dirección a la cual quería llegar, pero saberlo no hizo que se sintiera menos culpable por tener que rechazar la propuesta.

—Pues… —Por un momento pensó en mentir, pero eso no era algo que le gustara así que lo desestimó de inmediato, y decidió ir por la verdad. —Voy a visitar a Harry, así que no creo poder venir.

Ver como la expresión del chico daba un drástico cambio y era absorbida por la máscara de frialdad y soberbia que ella no soportaba provocó un vuelco desagradable en su estómago.

— ¡Pero puedo venir pasado mañana! —Intentó arreglarlo rápidamente, aunque sabía que seguro no habría diferencia. — ¡No tengo nada que hacer!

—Por favor, no tienes que desperdiciar tu día en eso. —Le aseguró él con una sonrisa amarga y disgustada. —No vayas a dejar a Potter esperando demasiado tiempo.

—Eso no es justo. —Reclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño ante sus palabras. —He venido muchísimas veces este verano, Draco.

— ¿Más que a su casa?

Ella abrió la boca para responder, queriendo asegurar que había tratado de ser equilibrada y distribuir bien sus visitas entre los dos, pero sabía que sus intentos habían sido infructuosos.

Y su silencio le dio la respuesta.

—Sí, eso pensé.

—Igual hemos pasado juntos muchas tardes. —Señaló Hannah, dedicándole una mirada suplicante. — ¡Incluso fuera de la casa!

— ¿Y eso debería hacer una diferencia porque…? —Quiso saber él, perdiendo por completo su punto.

De inmediato recordó que, evidentemente, para él aquello no era un punto a su favor, porque salir a dar un paseo en verano era lo más normal del mundo entero. Lo que no sabía era que ella y Harry no habían podido hacerlo, pero eso no pensaba decírselo.

—El punto es que no puedes molestarte conmigo por no poder venir _una_ tarde.

—Me molesto porque prefieres ir con él y eres incapaz de admitirlo.

—No se trata de eso… —Murmuró ella, desviando la mirada hacia su regazo.

— ¿Entonces de que se trata? —Demandó el chico, perdiendo la frialdad para sonar enfadado. —Si puedes explícame, porque no lo entiendo.

Hannah subió las cejas en un gesto irónico, pensando en como definitivamente no podía explicárselo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, pero como le pasaba muchas veces, su valentía no parecía querer colaborar a la causa.

Había ido a visitar más a Harry porque sabía lo mal que la estaba pasando encerrado en su casa, sin noticias de ningún tipo, se sentía culpable por la poca información que tenía y que le estaba ocultando, y trataba de compensarlo pasando con él tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Eso por una parte, y por otra… La otra era la que menos le podía explicar a Draco.

No podía explicarle como Harry ya no era solamente su mejor amigo, como las cosas habían cambiado durante ese mes fuera del colegio, como estar con él era capaz de hacerla sentir tan feliz e ilusionada, incluso cuando el chico no estaba siendo la más positiva de las compañías, esa nueva forma que tenían de quererse hacía que Hannah quisiera pasar todo el día con él.

Era una parte especial e importante de su vida, y le hubiera gustado poder contárselo a Draco y hacer que lo entendiera. Pero ni ella era tan ilusa.

—Es complicado. —Fue la frase cliché que escogió para resumir esa avalancha de pensamientos. —Él… No está teniendo un buen verano.

—Pobre Potter, tantos titulares en el Profeta deben tenerlo _tan_ acongojado. —Se burló el chico, desprendiendo desdén en cada sílaba.

—Basta. —Le cortó ella de raíz, dedicándole una mirada totalmente seria. —No vamos a hablar de esto de nuevo.

—Sí, ya sé que no te gusta que hablemos de toda la publicidad que recibe tu amiguito…

—No me gusta hablar de un periódico asqueroso que solo publica mentiras. —Lo corrigió Hannah, empezando a enfadarse de nuevo. —Y no veo el sentido de hablar sobre algo en lo que obviamente tenemos opiniones tan diferentes.

—Pues yo creo que deberíamos hacerlo más seguido, ¿no te parece?

Su corazón se saltó un latido y lo miró a los ojos por un momento, dándose cuenta de que no era algo que él, al igual que ella, realmente quisiera hacer, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que probablemente sí debían hablarlo, al menos intentarlo.

Pero nada bueno podía salir de ahí. Eso sí lo sabían a la perfección.

—No, no me parece. —Susurró ella, con honestidad.

—En fin… —Suspiró él, guardando un momento de silencio en el que Hannah esperó que fuera a cambiar de tema. —No sé si es peor o mejor que pases tu tarde con él que con Granger y Weasley, sigo evaluando ambas escenarios…

En otra oportunidad, habría saltado nuevamente para defender a sus amigos y hacerlo callar, pero esa vez su mente se desvío, porque el que mencionara a Ron y a Hermione la hizo pensar en el hecho de que no los había visto en todo el verano, y que era la primera vez en cinco años que eso pasaba.

Trataba de no sentirse resentida ni _extremadamente_ dolida al respecto, aún les quedaba un mes de vacaciones y el tiempo sobraba, pero se le estaba dificultando bastante, en especial al recordar la poca información que había tenido sobre ellos esas últimas semanas.

A Harry lo tenían tan en ascuas como a ella, y no sabía si eso debía hacerla sentir menos miserable o por el contrario, hacerla sospechar más.

—Amo Draco, disculpe…

La vocecita tímida trajo a Hannah de regreso de sus cavilaciones. Volteó hacia el lugar del que prevenía y se encontró esbozando una dulce sonrisa al encontrar al dueño de la voz.

— ¿Qué quieres aquí? —Le preguntó Draco con hostilidad y una clara nota de desprecio en su voz que le ganó una mirada asesina por parte de su amiga.

—Disculpe la intromisión, amo. Dobby no quería importunarlo, ni interrumpirlo… —Se apresuró a decir el elfo, tropezándose con las palabras y encogiéndose más en si mismo. —Dobby sabe que al amo no le gusta que lo moleste, y no lo haría de no ser por…

—Deja de balbucear, por Merlín. —Se exasperó el chico, torciendo los ojos.

— ¡Tú deja de ser tan cruel! —Le ordenó Hannah, dándole un manotazo en el brazo que lo hizo soltar un quejido y al elfo abrir incluso más sus grandes ojos. — ¡Lo estás poniendo nervioso!

—Él siempre está nervioso. —Resopló Draco, sobándose el lugar donde lo había golpeado. —Nació así.

—Y tu trato no lo mejora. —Lo reprendió ella con severidad, antes de relajar su expresión y volverse hacia el recién llegado con una sonrisa amable. —Discúlpalo, Dobby, a veces olvida sus modales.

—S-señorita…

—Hannah. —Le informó la chica, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Señorita Hannah, Dobby no… No podría… —Parecía estar a punto de llorar y eso hizo que la chica se mortificara. —Disculparla, no…

— ¿Pero… Qué ocurre? ¿Qué dije?

—Nada, pero no puedes hacer conversación con _ellos_ , no tiene sentido. —Opinó el chico, moviendo una mano como si aquello no tuviera importancia, y volteando hacia Dobby con una mirada fastidiada y hostil. — ¿Vas a decirme que querías?

—Ha-ha llegado una carta para el amo… —Explicó la pobre criatura, extendiendo un sobre con sus manos temblorosas y vendadas. Lucían muy dañadas y eso hizo que a Hannah se le encogiera el corazón. —La ama le ha pedido a Dobby que…

—Sí, sí, ya entendí. —Le cortó Draco, arrebatándole la carta de las manos con tanta brusquedad que Dobby se encogió un poco. —Ya vete.

—Enseguida, amo. —Aceptó Dobby, haciendo una rápida reverencia.

—Muchas gracias, Dobby. —Se apresuró a decirle Hannah, dedicándole una mirada significativa a su amigo, antes de volverse hacia él y sonreírle una última vez. —Nos vemos más tarde.

El elfo la miró atónito y por segunda vez pareció a punto por romper a llorar, pero simplemente hizo otra reverencia y desapareció, tan rápido como había llegado.

—No hay necesidad de que lo trates así. —Regañó a Draco una vez estuvieron solos. —Te hizo el favor de traerte la carta.

—No me hizo ningún favor, ese es su trabajo. —Aclaró el chico, con el aire de suficiencia y arrogancia que adquiría cuando se negaba a creer otra razón que no fuera la suya. —Es un elfo doméstico, es lo que hacen, Hannah.

La chica lo miró con tristeza, suspiró con pesadez y sacudió la cabeza varias veces. Podía escuchar claramente la voz de Hermione despotricando en contra del trato a los elfos domésticos, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltarle la misma perorata que su amiga siempre repetía. Sabía que no tenía caso.

También sabía que esa escena habría sido más que suficiente para que Hermione volviera a recalcarle lo horrible que era ser amiga de una persona como Draco, pero Hannah no podía culparlo por ser así, no realmente.

Eso era lo que le habían enseñado, era lo que había visto toda su vida. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que fuera diferente?

—Lo sabía.

— ¿Ah? —Saltó ella al escucharlo, volviendo a poner su atención en él. — ¿Qué has dicho?

—Dije que lo sabía. —Anunció Draco, esbozando una sonrisa enorme, arrogante y orgullosa. —Sabía que la obtendría.

Estuvo por pedirle que se explicara, cuando levantó la mano y le mostró a la chica lo que sostenía con dos dedos, eso que claramente era una placa verde con la p de _Prefecto._

Darse cuenta de eso hizo que el enfado anterior de Hannah se evaporara en el aire.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! —Chilló emocionada, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para no ser demasiado escandalosa, pero no dio resultado. — ¡No puede ser, no puede ser!

—Pero claro que puede ser. —Corrigió el chico, admirando su placa nueva sin dejar de sonreír. — ¿A quien más iban a dársela sino a mí?

— ¡Ay, deja de ser tan idiota o arruinaras el momento! —Rió ella, demasiado contenta como para enojarse de verdad. — ¡Eres Prefecto! ¡Draco, eso es fantástico!

—Ya sé, y…

No lo dejó terminar la oración, probablemente agradada, que iba a soltar, ya que sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre él para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y darle el abrazo más fuerte que fue capaz de regalarle.

— ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti! —Exclamó Hannah sin dejar de abrazarlo, en todo caso solo apretándolo más. — ¡Te lo mereces! ¡Ni Snape puede ser tan idiota!

Les dedicó un pensamiento fugaz a sus amigos y se preguntó si Hermione habría recibido ya su placa y si McGonagall habría decidido a cual de los chicos pondría.

Decidió que le escribiría a su amiga al llegar a casa y sonrió al sentir como Draco le devolvía el abrazo, algo dudoso al principio, pero después apretándola más contra él, disfrutando genuinamente del gesto.

—Gracias, Hannah. —Lo escuchó susurrar, muy por lo bajo, como si no quisiera que lo escuchara.

— ¡No hay nada que agradecer! —Dejó muy claro la chica, apartándose para estamparle un beso en la mejilla y soltarlo finalmente. — ¡Esto es tan emocionante! ¡Piensa en todas las cosas que podrás hacer!... Pero también tienes muchas responsabilidades, eh. Y mucho poder, prométeme que no dejarás que se te vaya a la cabeza.

—Yo… —De repente lucía abrumado y sin palabras, cosa que la extraño, pero rápidamente tragó saliva y se recompuso. —Te prometo que usaré el poder para lo que crea necesario.

—Eso no es lo te pedí que me prometieras. —Suspiró Hannah, sabiendo que estaba siendo una ingenua, pero queriendo esperar que haría lo correcto. —Pero supongo que tendrá que ser.

—Sí, supones bien. —Confirmó el chico, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano hacia ella. —Ven, vamos a decirle a mi madre.

— ¿C-cómo? —Preguntó ella, atónita, con una voz que casi pareció la de Dobby. — ¿A tu… a tu madre?

—Claro, tiene que enterarse de inmediato. Ven conmigo.

—Sí… Mejor tú ve y habla con ella, yo te espero aquí.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —Quiso saber él, frunciendo el ceño, confundido.

—Es que… —Volvió a suspirar y chasqueó con la lengua, resignada a explicarse. —No creo caerle muy bien a tu madre.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si tú le caes bien a todo el mundo! —Exclamó él como si aquello fuera demasiado obvio y ella estuviera diciendo una estupidez. Obviamente la hizo sonrojar. —Mi madre no es la excepción a esa regla.

Ella le dedicó una mirada escéptica e irónica.

Sabía que él no lo había notado, tal vez porque no quería o simplemente no se había dado cuenta, pero tras las pocas veces que había visto a Narcissa Malfoy, a Hannah le había quedado muy claro que no era una persona especialmente apreciada por la mujer.

Siempre le parecería imposible creer que alguien así fuera familia de Sirius.

—Bueno, vamos. —Aceptó ella, solo porque no quería arruinar su momento con sus niñerías. Le tomó la mano y dejó que la ayudara a ponerse de pie. —Pero fíjate y verás que me odia.

—A ti nadie podría odiarte, Hannah, créeme.

La chica volvió a sonrojarse y lo miró con exasperación por eso, preguntándose si lo diría en serio o solo estaría jugando con ella.

Seguramente era lo último.

* * *

De nuevo había llegado ese día del año, esa fecha sombría que sacaba a flote lo más oscuro que llevaba por dentro.

Con el paso del tiempo, el dolor que sentía durante ese día se había vuelto más soportable, al menos hasta el punto en que ya podía aparentar normalidad, aunque nadie que la conociera lo suficiente se lo creería, bastaba para que no la trataran con excesivo cuidado o ternura. Eso solo lo hacía peor.

Pero aunque había aprendido a ocultar su dolor, por dentro todo seguía prácticamente igual. Era como si las imágenes y los recuerdos que Mar tanto se esforzaba en ocultar durante el resto del año se negaran a quedarse en su caja ese día, como si su cuerpo necesitara sentir el dolor que su mente trataba inútilmente de contener. Seguramente sí, pero a ella le parecía tan innecesario que ya no se lo permitía, lo había hecho por varios años y nada había cambiado.

Sin embargo, aunque ese día era el extremo más alejado de lo que ella consideraba normal, tenía que admitir que últimamente se le venía haciendo imposible mantener cerrado ese cajón de su mente. Específicamente desde que Ophelia había nacido, era como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de mantener en cero los pensamientos que le dedicaba a su familia.

No lo hacía intencionalmente, para nada, pero de alguna manera inconsciente, cada vez que tenía una duda, su mente buscaba referencia en ellos, en lo que habría preguntado de haber tenido la oportunidad. Por ejemplo, cuando la niña lloraba antes de que llegara la hora de comer, le ponía el meñique en la boca para que se distrajera, justo como recordaba que su madre hacía con Alex. También le pasaba que veía a los padres de James con ella e irremediablemente pensaba en los suyos, igual que cuando la veía con los chicos y pensaba en sus hermanos.

Era ridículo y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo, y aún estaba tratando de definir como se sentía al respecto.

Un maullido justo en la punta de su oreja interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos, y finalmente levantó la cara de la mesa, de inmediato esbozando una sonrisa de que seguramente no le llegaba a los ojos.

—Hola. —Lo saludó en un susurro, sorprendiéndose al verlo ahí por su propio pie. — ¿Hoy no vas a huir de mí?

Como siempre, el gato no dio indicio de haberla escuchado o entendido, simplemente se le quedó viendo fijamente, sentado lo suficientemente cerca para hacerle compañía, pero sin invadir su espacio.

—Pues te lo agradezco, no estoy de humor. —Le contó como si el animal pudiera entenderla, estirando su mano para acariciarlo debajo de una oreja. —Este día es una mierda…

Él movió la cabeza hacia un lado, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera tocarlo mejor, haciéndola sonreír más.

—Sé que no te gusta que te toquen, así que gracias. —Le susurró cariñosamente, divertida al ver que estaba erizado a pesar de que no se alejaba. —No puede ser que aún no sepa cuál es tu nombre, le preguntaría a Kreacher, pero dudo que me lo diga…

A ella se le habían ocurrido varios, pero no estaba segura de sí sería forzar aquello demasiado, sabía que ya era un logro que el animal no se mostrara tan reacio a su atención y presencia como sí lo hacía con el resto de las personas que pasaban por ahí. Sabía que eso mayormente se debía a que la única que se había negado a aceptar su rechazo era ella, pero eso no era relevante.

—Sabes, cuando era más joven tenía una cosita parecida a ti en mi casa. —Siguió contándole Mar, de nuevo regresando a momentos del pasado de los que normalmente no hablaba. —Me hacía compañía y casi no hacía ruido, por eso siempre me han gustado más los gatos… No se lo digas a Sirius, él cree que solo lo digo para molestarlo.

Mencionarlo la hizo darse cuenta de que tenía rato sin verlo, se había metido a la cocina hacía rato y él no había bajado aún, supuso que estaría en la habitación de los chicos ayudándolos a crear cualquier tontería nueva que se les hubiera ocurrido. Honestamente, prefería eso a que estuviera ahí contagiándose del mal humor que ella cargaba.

—Le caes mejor de lo que parece, por cierto, te habría echado de lo contrario. —Le confesó ella con una sonrisa divertida. —Aunque dice que no lo hace por mí, pero con él nunca se sabe.

Estuvo a punto de agregar algo más cuando unos pasos acercándose a la puerta la interrumpieron, haciendo que él se envarara y se alejara de ella, apresurándose a bajar de la mesa, dándole una buena idea de quien venía.

—Esto ya no me está gustando, Mar, te lo digo. —Le informó Sirius en el momento que abrió la puerta, apuntando entre ella y el gato que acababa de pasarle por al lado. —Si vas a engañarme que no sea en mi casa, y mucho menos con ese animal.

—Engañar implica ocultar, y yo nunca he ocultado mis sentimientos hacia él. —Mar le siguió la broma, enderezándose en su silla. —Lo adoro y eso todos lo saben.

—Tienes un gusto pésimo, siempre lo he dicho. —Fingió lamentarse él, tomando asiento en el puesto junto a ella. —Si no me estás engañando, ¿Por qué te escondes en la cocina?

—Yo no me escondo. —Aclaró ella, aunque no muy segura de estar diciendo la verdad. —Te dije que estaría aquí, tú no quisiste bajar.

—Estaba cuidando la inversión de James, alguien debe hacerlo. —Explicó, esbozando una enorme sonrisa y echándose hacia atrás en su silla. —Esos chicos son unos genios, Mar, no te imaginas.

—No me digas. —Dijo ella, subiendo las cejas con ironía, divertida ante la expresión orgullosa de su rostro. — ¿Y que crearon los genios esta vez?

—No puedo decirte, sigue en proceso creativo, pero te juro que es fantástico.

—No lo suficiente para que su madre no los mate si se entera. —Señaló Mar con una mirada significativa. —Así que contrólalos.

—Bah, a mí no me necesitan, ellos pueden solos. —Desestimó Sirius moviendo una mano, sonriendo demasiado confiado. —Además el dinero se los dio James, él que se haga responsable.

—Pero las ideas continúas son todas tuyas, así que compartes la culpa.

—Yo siempre lo comparto todo con mi hermano, Mar, no necesito que me lo señales. —Le aclaró él, fingiendo mucha solemnidad y ganándose una torcida de ojos. —Y si Lily no ha fastidiado al respecto no vengas a hacerlo tú.

—Lily tiene que hacer cosas más importantes que preocuparse porque su marido está financiándole su empresa de bromas a unos adolescentes. —Señaló Mar con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Sí, ser la carcelera de su hijo para empezar.

—No lo digas así. —Le cortó Mar de inmediato, viéndolo con severidad. —En especial cerca de ella.

— ¿Por qué? Es la verdad. —Se defendió él con tranquilidad, poniéndola nerviosa porque sabía que era muy capaz de repetirlo frente a Lily. —Mar, te recuerdo que el que le tiene miedo es James, no yo.

—Hay una diferencia muy grande entre tenerle miedo y no querer estresarla más de la cuenta. —Resopló Mar, frotándose la sien con dos dedos.

—Yo no quiero estresarla. —Replicó Sirius, y extrañamente, Mar le creyó. —Pero tiene que calmarse y dejar que el pobre chico respire, lo está asfixiando.

—Sabes que yo opino lo mismo, pero Harry es su hijo y ellos están haciendo lo que creen que es correcto…

—Lo correcto es decirle la verdad.

—Eso no lo decides tú. —Le cortó Mar con rotundidad. —No es nuestro deber decidir que se le cuenta a Harry y que no. No debemos meternos.

— ¿Por qué? Ellos se meten en lo que nosotros hacemos con Ophelia y nadie se queja.

—Porque nosotros somos un desastre y lo necesitamos.

—Ya, y ellos están recibiendo el premio a padres del año. —Ironizó Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Solo no te metas y ya, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ajá.

—Sirius. —Lo llamó ella con firmeza, casi rayando en la amenaza. —No te metas.

—Ya, ya, no lo haré. —Se resignó finalmente, subiendo las manos en gesto de rendición, pero Mar sabía mejor que creerle. —Solo opinaré que si quieren mantenerlo seguro y no matarlo de aburrimiento podrían traerlo aquí, al menos podrá estar con sus amigos y…

—Alguien viene, lo discutimos después. —Lo calló ella, haciendo una nota mental de recalcarle que evidentemente solo quería que llevaran a Harry allí para que le hiciera compañía.

Como Mar predijo, la puerta de la cocina volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar a una apresurada Molly Weasley.

—Ay, chicos, que bueno que los encuentro. —Les dijo por todo saludo, casi a la carrera. Iba vestida para salir. —Por favor discúlpenme con Alastor, no podré quedarme a la reunión.

— ¿Todo bien, Molly? —Le preguntó Mar, confundida y poniéndose alerta de inmediato. — ¿Pasó algo…?

—Oh no se preocupen, todo está bien. —Les aseguró la mujer, abriendo unos gabinetes y sacando unos frascos para meterlos en su bolso. —Es solo que Arthur no podrá salir del trabajo. Sí le hubieran avisado antes…

—Pensé que iba a quedarse en el turno de la noche. —Comentó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño. —Cuidando… El asunto. —Cambió el final ante la mirada de las dos mujeres.

—Lo hará, pero le ordenaron que se quedará revisando unos papeles durante el almuerzo. —Suspiró Molly, afligida. —Últimamente todo está siendo más duro.

Mar le dedicó una mirada simpatizante, mientras que Sirius chasqueaba la lengua con hastío. Al igual que a todos, lo enfurecía saber cómo algunos miembros de la Orden que trabajaban para el Ministerio estaban recibiendo aquellos tratos, como si lo que estuvieran haciendo mereciera un castigo, solo por hacer lo correcto.

—En fin, iré a llevarle la comida, volveré en unas horas. —Estuvo a punto de salir de la cocina, pero se detuvo en seco con una expresión pensativa. —Tal vez deba llevar a los chicos conmigo, mientras pasa la reunión.

—Nos aseguraremos de que no escuchen. —Le aseguró Mar, a pesar de saber que no era ella quien le preocupaba.

—Lo sé, querida, pero estoy segura de que tienen otras formas de enterarse. —Comentó Molly, dedicándole a Sirius una mirada desconfiada.

—Yo no les he dicho nada. —Aseguró él con una impostada expresión de inocencia que nadie le creyó. —Tampoco tengo idea de cómo se enteran.

—Él no dirá nada, lo prometo. —La tranquilizó Mar, pellizcándole a él un costado de manera disimulada. —Ve, tranquila, nosotros hablamos con Ojoloco.

—Bueno… No, prefiero que los gemelos vengan conmigo, me preocupa lo que hagan durante tanto tiempo en esa habitación…

Sirius rió por lo bajo y Mar tuvo que volver a pellizcarlo, esta vez con más fuerza, para que se callara la boca.

—Como se entere de que los has estado ayudando… —Empezó a decirle Mar una vez se quedaron solos.

—No lo hará, esos chicos me aman demasiado para entregarme. —La interrumpió él, demasiado confiado y tranquilo. —Y debería estar orgullosa de esos genios, no cuartar su imaginación.

—Tienes muchas opiniones sobre los hijos de los demás, Sirius, deberías dar una conferencia. —Estuvo a punto de comentar lo irónico que era eso, tomando en cuenta que él tenía dos días sin ver a su hija, pero se mordió la lengua a último momento.

Desvío la mirada hacia el reloj y gruñó con exasperación al darse cuenta de que todavía faltaba un rato para dar inicio a la reunión, lo que significaba que seguía encadenada a ese lugar.

— ¿Es muy necesario que me quede? —No pudo evitar preguntar, sonando más miserable de lo que había pretendido. —Después pueden contarme lo que dijeron…

—Ojoloco dijo que mientras más pudieran venir mucho mejor. —Le recordó Sirius con una mirada significativa. —Solo serán unas horas, Mar...

—Tal vez Andrómeda necesite salir. —Se le ocurrió de repente, queriendo sacar excusas de donde pudiera. —Si busco a la niña ahora no…

—Andrómeda no tiene que hacer nada, te lo repitió como diez veces. —No la dejó terminar él, entendiendo por donde iba todo. —Y Ophelia estará durmiendo, seguro ni se acuerda de ti.

Mar le dedicó una mirada hostil que él respondió con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

—Eres un idiota. —Masculló ella con un suspiro.

Normalmente no hubiera estado tan desesperada por marcharse, era cierto que ese lugar le ponía los pelos tan de punta como al resto, pero había llegado hacía unas pocas horas y en un día normal podría soportar unas cuantas más.

Evidentemente, ese no era un día normal.

Había maldecido infinitamente a su suerte al enterarse de que habían llamado a una reunión justo ese día en el que a ella solo le daban ganas de quedarse en cama sin ver ni hablar con nadie.

No tenía ánimos de estar ahí escuchando un recuento de como los cimientos de su mundo se habían quebrado un poco más durante la última semana. Lo único que quería era buscar a su hija y refugiarse en la luz que ella le daba. Pensar en pasar ese día con ella había hecho que Mar se sintiera más optimista al respecto y el cambio de planes solo había empeorado su humor.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí de nuevo? —Le preguntó ella, como quien no quiere la cosa, después de unos segundos metida en sus pensamientos.

—Ni loco, dos días en esta mierda son más que suficientes. —Respondió Sirius de inmediato, viendo a su alrededor con una expresión de asco. —Estoy seguro de que no va a caerse sin mí, nos vamos cuando acabe la reunión.

Aunque lo intentó, Mar no pudo retener la sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro, secretamente agradecida. No había estado segura de la respuesta que le daría y cuando la obtuvo se sintió culpable.

En catorce años Sirius nunca la había dejado dormir sola ese día, por supuesto que esa vez no sería la excepción.

—Mira como sonríes… —Dijo él a modo de burla, levantándose de su silla para inclinarse detrás de ella y hablar cerca de su oído. —Admite de una vez que no soportas dormir sin mí.

—Admito que me encantará verte cumplir con tus obligaciones y acostar a tu hija de vez en cuando. —Improviso ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando lo sintió retirarle la porción de cabello que le tapaba el cuello.

— ¿Tenemos dos noches durmiendo separados y tú piensas en quién va a acostar a la niña? —Inquirió él, fingiendo escandalizarse, arrojándole todo el aliento en el cuello y provocándole un escalofrío. —Me siento ofendido, Marlene…

—Pues alguien tiene que pensarlo. —Contestó Mar, bajando la voz inconscientemente mientras sentía como Sirius le rozaba la piel con la nariz, erizándola toda. — ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?

—Creo que más claro imposible. —Rió por lo bajo, dejando un beso en el hueco de su hombro. —Si no me equivoco, este es el único espacio de la casa que no hemos estrenado…

—Quizás porque este es el lugar que la gente usa para _comer_.

—Qué curioso. —Le recorrió el cuello con los labios hasta que volvió a llegar a su oído. —Eso último es justo lo que tenía en mente.

—La reunión ya va a empezar, Sirius. —Intentó protestar Mar, aunque su nulo intento por quitárselo de encima la contradijo. —Todos deben estar por llegar…

—Entonces deja de quejarte como si no te calentara la idea. —Atajó él, colando un brazo por detrás de su espalda para sujetarla de la cintura. —Anda, aún tenemos tiempo.

Sí, lo tenían, pero no el suficiente, y una persona más consciente habría detenido aquello de inmediato.

Pero esa nunca había sido una característica de la que Mar presumiera, menos un día como ese en el que cualquier cosa que le permitiera despejar la mente, aunque fuera un segundo, era más que recibida.

Decidida a no perder el tiempo, que definitivamente no tenían, se puso de pie y se sentó en la orilla de la mesa.

—Ves, esa es la actitud correcta. —Sonrió él, poniéndole las manos en las caderas y pegándose a ella.

—Cierra la boca. —Le ordenó, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y terminando de acercarlo para poderlo besar.

Sirius sonrió sobre sus labios y continuó con el beso, rápido y casi desesperado, mordiéndola de vez en cuando, provocando que el interior del vientre de Mar se contrajera y relajara, anticipando lo que vendría.

Le echó una ojeada fugaz al reloj de la pared y sintió una descarga de adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo. Era una completa locura jugar con el tiempo de esa manera, en cualquier momento sus compañeros empezarían llegar, el piso de arriba estaba lleno de gente que podía entrar a la cocina en cualquier momento, y lo peor de todo era que saberlo no le daba ganas de detenerse, sino todo lo contrario.

Ya con cualquier pensamiento racional olvidado y sin dejar de besarlo ni un segundo, Mar llevó sus manos al cinturón de Sirius y ágilmente lo desabrochó, intensificando el beso para evitar que se separara a soltar alguna estupidez.

Decidida a aprovechar los pocos minutos que tenían, coló su mano dentro de su ropa interior, encontrando de inmediato su miembro caliente, que se encargó de terminar de preparar con movimientos rápidos y sensuales, apretando la punta para llenarse de su semen y regarlo. Ante eso, Sirius tuvo que romper el beso para echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñir desde el fondo del pecho.

Mar se separó un poco para tener una mejor visión de él y de sus expresiones. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pesadamente, tratando de aguantar los gruñidos de excitación que de repente dejaba escapar. Ella sonrió ante la imagen, satisfecha y extasiada, sintiéndose orgullosa, incluso todos esos años después, al saber que podía hacerlo sentir así, que era capaz de provocarle todo ese calor.

Entonces, él abrió los ojos y le dedicó una mirada tan intensa y ardiente que le secó la garganta y la hizo sentir como todo dentro de ella se derretía. Sirius la tomó de la muñeca y le retiró la mano, pero antes de que a Mar le diera tiempo de protestar, la tomó por las caderas y la hizo ponerse de pie, dándole la vuelta y haciéndola quedar de espaldas a él.

Antes de que pudiera procesar el cambio de situación, Sirius la empujó hacia adelante y la obligó a inclinarse. A continuación, Mar jadeó con fuerza y colocó ambas palmas sobre la mesa en busca de soporte en el momento que la embistió y encajó su erección en la hendidura de su trasero, aún cubierto.

Repitió la acción un par de veces más, haciendo que Mar suspirara, y empezara a sentir como su entrada empezaba a cosquillear y a humedecerse. Cuando se detuvo, Sirius tomó los bordes de su túnica y se la subió hasta la cintura para tener acceso a sus bragas, las cuales deslizó por sus piernas y ella se encargó de patear lejos.

Luego, él se acuclilló detrás de ella y entendiendo lo que seguía Mar separó las piernas y se inclinó más, dándole mejor acceso. Inhaló con fuerza y no volvió a soltar el aire mientras esperaba su próximo movimiento, sabiendo que en cualquier momento las rodillas empezarían a fallarle.

Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, evitando soltar algún sonido delator, cuando Sirius le mordisqueó deliciosamente la cara interna del muslo, justo antes de que abriera la boca y deslizara su lengua desde el clítoris hasta la entrada, entreteniéndose en la última, probándola y humedeciéndola.

Mar jadeaba y respiraba entrecortadamente, buscando recuperar el aire, sintiendo las primeras oleadas de placer expandiéndose dentro de ella, haciéndola temblar esporádicamente. Sirius la besaba y mordisqueaba con la boca abierta, y era delicioso, no iba a negarlo, pero aunque le hubiera gustado que continuara un rato más, ese no era el momento para distracciones.

Sus mentes parecieron conectadas por el mismo pensamiento, ya que cuando ella estaba a punto de comentar algo al respecto, él detuvo sus acciones y se puso de pie, volviendo a tomarla con fuerza por la cintura y echando sus caderas hacia adelante, colocando la punta de su erección en su entrada. La anticipación hizo que Mar se tensara y gimiera involuntariamente, preparándose para lo que seguía, pero Sirius decidió tomarse su tiempo. Deslizó su miembro entre sus pliegues húmedos, tentándola y enloqueciéndola, acercándose a su entrada y luego volviendo a alejarse.

Mar resopló con brusquedad y gruñó frustrada, sin entender por qué mierda tenía que ser tan insoportable todo el maldito tiempo.

—Hazlo de una vez, imbécil. —Le ordenó con la voz ronca, excitada y enfadada. —No tenemos toda la…

El resto de la oración murió en su boca, por la cual salió un gemido doliente y sofocado cuando finalmente él entró en ella, de manera certera y contundente. Lo escuchó reír por lo bajo, entrecortado.

— ¿Querías algo, Mar? —Inquirió, acalorado y divertido.

—Cierra la boca. —Esta vez la orden salió más como una súplica. Volvió a gemir y echó las caderas hacia él. —Sigue…

Sirius volvió a reírse y finalmente empezó a moverse. Le clavaba las yemas de los dedos en las caderas para impulsarse hacia adentro, rápido y con fuerza, llegando a todos los lugares correctos, nublándole la mente e impidiéndole pensar en nada que no fuera los movimientos de su cadera y el placer que la estaba haciendo sentir.

Mar hacía su mayor esfuerzo para no gemir en voz alta, sabiendo que cualquiera podía escucharlos, pero él no se lo estaba facilitando. Sus embestidas aceleraban con el paso de los segundos, y le apretaba y manoseaba los senos por encima de la ropa, haciéndola sentir un calor imposible. En determinado momento tuvo que morderse el dorso de la mano, apenas deteniendo el gemido que le provocó al impulsarse dentro de ella con más profundidad, haciéndole temblar las rodillas.

—Sirius... —Jadeó, sin aire, cuando empezó a sentirse al borde. —Ya no… N-no tenemos tiempo…

—Hazlo entonces. —La animó él, soltando una mano para llevarla hacia la unión entre sus piernas y frotarla con fuerza, haciendo que olvidara sus intentos por no gemir. Se inclinó sobre ella y tragó grueso antes de susurrar en su oído. — _Córrete,_ Mar.

Con sus embestidas, la caricia tortuosa que le dedicaba su mano y la voz ronca y excitada con la que la incitó, no le costó demasiado hacer lo que decía, y se entregó al intenso orgasmo que se adueñó de su cuerpo, apretándole todo por un momento y luego liberándose, volviéndola ridículo un manojo de gemidos y jadeos, haciéndola sentir que flotaba en una nube se sensaciones placenteras y deliciosas.

Sirius entró y salió de ella un par de veces más hasta que se impulsó con fuerza una última vez, dejándose ir con un grueso gruñido, derramándose dentro de Mar tras un espasmo largo que le drenó las fuerzas y lo obligó a pegarle el pecho de la espalda, apoyándose en ella para no caer.

—Eso… —Mar intentó hablar, pero la voz le salió demasiado distorsionada. Tomó aire y tragó saliva antes de volver a intentarlo. —Eso fue…

—Ya sé. —Dijo él, sin dejarla terminar. Le besó el hombro y sonrió. —Siempre lo es.

Mar rió por lo bajo y una sensación agradable se esparció por su pecho, causándole unas ridículas cosquillas que ya nada tenían que ver con el sexo. Sin pensarlo, estiró el brazo y le alcanzó el rostro, dedicándole una rápida caricia en la mejilla antes de voltear hacia él para volver a besarlo, esta vez con calma, sin prisas, olvidando por un momento que tenían el tiempo encima.

Pero el sonido de la puerta de la entrada se los recordó.

—Qué imprudencia. —Gruñó Sirius, fastidiado.

—Ya, quítate de una vez. —Le ordenó ella, enderezándose y empujándolo para que se alejara. Jadeó cuando lo hizo y salió de su interior, pero se apresuró a sacudirse las secuelas de orgasmo que aún la recorrían y a componerse. —Arréglate, rápido.

—Espera, sabes que el sexo me pone lento. —La fastidió, fingiendo perder el tiempo a propósito. —Ten cuidado, sé que todavía te tiemblan las piernas así que no te vayas a caer…

—Tu nivel de estupidez se supera cada día, increíble. —Resopló Mar, tomando sus bragas de la esquina a donde las había lanzado y volviéndoselas a poner. Luego fue hasta la mesa y cogió una cuchara para usarla de espejo e intentar peinarse. —Si Ojoloco entra y te mata no me voy a meter, te lo juro.

—Bah, Ojoloco me ama. —Desestimó él, finalmente subiéndose los pantalones y acomodándose. —Soy como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

—Sí, a ti _todo_ el mundo te ama, Sirius.

—No lo sabrás tú. —Le dedicó una sonrisa sugerente que acompañó con un guiño de ojo.

Mar rodó los ojos y lo apresuró con la mirada para que terminara de arreglarse. Cosa que logró a tiempo, justo cuando se abrió la puerta.

— ¡Cariño, llegaste! —Exclamó Sirius con una enorme sonrisa, volviéndose como si nada hacia los recién llegados. —Todo este tiempo lejos de ti ha sido una tortura, no podemos seguir permitiendo que estas mujeres nos separen.

—Tarado. —Le espetó Lily, con las carcajadas de James de fondo, aunque el insulto sonó más cariñoso de lo que seguramente había pretendido. —Diría que este sitio te pone peor, pero es que eres igual en todos lados.

—Aw, pelirroja, yo también te quiero. —Le dijo él con su típica sonrisa encantadora. —En especial cuando me prestas a nuestro marido.

— _Mi_ marido, Sirius, no te confundas.

—Te diría que la dejes en paz, pero todavía me gusta cuando lo repite. —Le confesó James a su amigo con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que éste se echara a reír. — ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

— _Increíble._ —Anunció Sirius subiendo las cejas y ensanchando más su sonrisa. —No se imaginan cuánto.

—Ay no, ¿Qué hizo? —Le preguntó Lily a Mar con una expresión preocupada.

—Nada, por favor ignórenlo. —Casi les suplicó ella, dedicándole a él una mirada asesina y volviendo a tomar asiento. —Veo que dejaron a Remus de niñero…

—No, él se ofreció a quedarse mientras nosotros veníamos. —Corrigió Lily con una expresión cansada. —Y si podemos no discutir el tema se los agradecería, ya será suficiente con Harry cuando volvamos.

—Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, no estaba tan enojado. —Intentó tranquilizarla James, sentándose junto a ella en la mesa y dándole un apretón en la mano. —Seguro ya se le habrá pasado para cuando lleguemos.

—Eso es una posibilidad siempre y cuando Remus no lo aburra demasiado. —Opinó Sirius, sentándose entre su amigo y Mar. —Solo rueguen que no lo haya puesto a hacer tarea y ya está.

Mar soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando lo escuchó hacer ese comentario, por un momento había temido que empezara a soltar las opiniones que había compartido con ella unos minutos antes, y que sus amigos definitivamente no necesitaban. Se sintió secretamente orgullosa de él, y de ver que de vez en cuando era capaz de comportarse y callar.

Pero se había apresurado a afirmar eso.

— ¡Listo, ya llegue! —Exclamó Tonks, abriendo la puerta de golpe, y resbalándose un poco con sus pies, pero componiéndose a último segundo. — ¡No estoy tarde, es justo la hora!

—Lo es, tranquila. —La calmó Lily con una sonrisa conciliadora y maternal. —Ojoloco todavía no llega.

—Y si lo hubiera hecho no importaría. —Resopló Sirius, sonriendo de manera burlona. —Se da cuenta de todas nuestras cagadas menos las tuyas.

—Basta, no es cierto. —Lo calló la chica, fulminándolo con la mirada y sonrojándose. —No sé por qué todos siguen diciendo eso.

—Tenemos razones de sobra. —Rió James, ganándose una mirada severa por parte de Lily.

—Déjenme ya. —Cortó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego se encargó de panear el sitio con la mirada y una clara máscara de decepción se adueñó de su rostro. — ¿Ya… Ya llegaron todos? O…

—Lo sentimos, querida, pero Remus no vendrá hoy. —Se disculpó Sirius, con la diversión bailándole en las comisuras. —Se quedó de niñero, pero si necesitas que le digamos algo con mucho gusto.

—Yo no estaba preguntando por él. —Aseguró Tonks, a pesar de que todos sabían que mentía, y el rosa de su cabello intensificándose se los confirmó. —Hablaba de… Los demás, en general, no seremos solo nosotros…

—No le des explicaciones, Tonks, nadie lo hace y él igual no escucha. —Desestimó Mar, moviendo una mano en dirección a Sirius. —El resto debe estar llegando. Aunque yo creí escuchar a alguien más contigo…

— ¡Ah sí! Ojoloco me hizo buscar al nuevo miembro para mostrarle el camino, pero no sé dónde se quedó…

— ¿Qué miembro nuevo? —Inquirió Sirius, confundido. Luego su mirada se posó en Mar y frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué te pasa?

Mar recompuso su expresión desencajada en cuanto él soltó esa pregunta, pero sabía que ya le había dado tiempo de sobra para que se diera cuenta. Había sido despistada, y por eso mismo había olvidado por completo comentarle eso, aunque había tenido todas las intenciones de hacerlo y llevaba semanas intentando hacerlo. No había tenido la oportunidad y ahora tendría que soportar la escena que, más que segura, se iba a armar.

—Ey, disculpen la demora… —Dijo, abriendo la puerta de la cocina, una voz que ella reconoció de inmediato. —Estaba echándole un vistazo al lugar.

La forma en que el rostro de Sirius se contrajo con desprecio le trajo a Mar tantos recuerdos desagradables que se apresuró a desviar la mirada para no tener que verlo, no queriendo lidiar con él en ese momento.

—Eh… Hola, Will. —Lily fue en la primera en saludar, sonriendo con tan poca incomodidad como fue capaz, imperceptiblemente espiando a su amigo de reojo. —Qué bueno verte de nuevo.

—El gusto es mío, Lily, en especial al ver como catorce años no te han hecho casi nada. —La halagó el recién llegado, con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la pelirroja, pero de inmediato desvío su atención hacia James. —Eres un tipo con suerte, Potter, siempre lo dije.

—Gracias, estoy consciente. —Respondió James, viéndolo con cierto resentimiento que hizo a Mar preguntarse por qué tenía que ser tan ridículamente leal todo el tiempo. —Qué sorpresa verte aquí.

—Ah sí, iba a escribirles pero Mar me dijo que les avisaría a todos. —Finalmente, volteó a verla a ella y le sonrió. —Hola, Mar.

Era cierto que Mar había cambiado muchísimo desde la última vez que lo había visto, especialmente en esos meses se había convertido en una persona muy diferente, pero en el fondo, ella seguía haciendo lo que le diera la gana.

— ¡Will, hola! —Lo saludó devolviéndole la sonrisa, honestamente emocionada. Ignoró la mirada de Sirius quemándola y se levantó de su silla. —Me alegra mucho que estés aquí.

—A mí también me alegra, es un gusto volver a verte.

Él se acercó con las claras intenciones de abrazarla y ella correspondió, genuinamente feliz de volver a reunirse con un viejo amigo que tenía tanto tiempo sin ver.

—Que bueno que llegaste bien. —Le dijo Mar antes de alejarse de él. — ¡Y que ya conociste a Tonks! Luego irás conociendo al resto…

—Sí, eso me venía contando ella. —Respondió Will, sonriéndole a la chica que veía a sus amigos confundida por el ambiente tenso que se había creado. — ¿Cómo has estado?

—Ah pues…

—Ella está excelente, gracias por preguntar. —Volvió a hablar Sirius, por primera vez en un rato, con una sonrisa apretada y falsa que nadie podía creerle. —Barkly, bienvenido a mi casa.

Mar suspiró y le dedicó una mirada significativa, casi suplicante, pero él estaba muy ocupado mirando a Will de manera desafiante, ocultando su desprecio con falsa cortesía.

—Como verás, es oscura, fría y está llena de dibujos de serpientes, no dudo que te sentirás a gusto.

—Tú siempre tan hospitalario, Black. —Contestó Will, sonriendo con una tranquila frialdad. —No has cambiado nada.

—No, como te darás cuenta, por aquí casi nada ha cambiado. —Precisó Sirius con intención, haciendo énfasis en la palabra _casi._ —Un par de cosas solamente. Por ejemplo, Mar tuvo una hija, no sé si te enteraste.

—Sirius. —Lo llamó Lily, abriendo los ojos de manera significativa. —Estoy segura de que a Mar le hubiera gustado contar eso.

—Sí, de hecho sí. —Concordó la aludida con brusquedad, viéndolo de manera hostil.

Desde que se había enterado de la llegada de Will, Mar se había ido preparando mentalmente para ese momento, sabía que Sirius se iba a comportar justo como lo estaba haciendo, pero lo que la hizo enfadar _de verdad_ fue que quisiera usar a Ophelia para probar cualquier mierda que su ego necesitara. Fue demasiado bajo, incluso para él.

—Pero es mi hija también, ¿no tengo derecho a hablar de ella?

Si hubiesen estado solos, o mejor dicho, si Will no hubiese estado, Mar le habría borrado la sonrisa falsamente inocente de un puñetazo. En especial cuando ésta se volvió victoriosa al ver la expresión atónita y sobresaltada de Will.

— ¿Tuviste una hija? —Le preguntó a Mar, impresionado. — ¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad. —Asintió ella, empezando a sonreír. —Se llama Ophelia, es…

—Es preciosa, no te imaginas. —Volvió a meterse Sirius, a pesar de las miradas exasperadas y asesinas que le llegaban de todas partes. —Tiene tres meses, es igualita a Mar pero con mis ojos.

—Por Merlín. —Suspiró James, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

—Pues eso suena fantástico, Mar, felicidades. —Lo ignoró Will, sonriéndole a su amiga con honesta alegría, frotándole un brazo de manera amistosa. —Espero conocerla pronto.

—Sí, yo no lo creo.

—Cállate ya. —Le espetó Mar a Sirius, incapaz de seguir aguantándolo, antes de volverse hacia Will de nuevo. —La conoces un día de estos, ya habrá tiempo de sobra.

—Tengo que admitir que me sorprende, no me contaste sobre ella cuando me escribiste para que viniera.

Otro hubiera pasado por alto ese comentario aparentemente inofensivo, pero ella lo conocía, y sabía que, si quería y lo necesitaba, podía responderle a Sirius todas sus puntas, incluso si eso la ponía a ella en una situación difícil.

— ¿Tú le escribiste? —Le preguntó Sirius, ya sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado. — ¿Le pediste que viniera?

—Sí, y tampoco me comento que siguiera contigo, Black, que extraño…

—Ella no tiene por qué contarte una mierda, Barkly. —Saltó con brusquedad, apretando la mandíbula y fulminándolo con la mirada. —Y si vas a andar por aquí te hará bien que lo entiendas de una maldita…

—Suficiente. —Vociferó alguien, abriendo la puerta con un golpe tan brusco que todos callaron y voltearon a ver. —No voy a aguantar tus berrinches de kínder otra vez, Black, ya te lo advertí.

— ¿Te compraste un oído mágico que te combinara con el ojo o qué? —Resopló Sirius, dejándose caer de mala gana contra el respaldar de su silla.

—Contigo y con los mortífagos hay que tener ambos. —Gruñó Moody, cojeando hasta el centro de la cocina, haciendo sonar la pata de palo y moviendo el ojo mágico hacia todas las direcciones. —Tonks, veo que no perdiste al recién llegado, bien hecho.

—Sí, a la próxima mandas a otra. —Murmuró la chica, sentándose en una silla, todavía intentando procesar la escena que acababa de presenciar.

—Barkly, todo está funcionando como la última vez así que no tengo nada que explicarte. —Rezongó el antiguo auror, posando su ojo en Will. —Lo demás lo irás aprendiendo, siéntate. Tú igual, McKinnon.

Ambos asintieron y se alejaron para tomar asiento, Will al otro lado de la mesa y Mar, a regañadientes, volvió a dejarse caer en la silla junto a Sirius.

—Entonces. —Cortó Ojoloco, deteniéndose en la punta de la mesa y reposando la barbilla en su bastón. —Pónganme al día, ¿Quién empieza?

— ¿No deberíamos esperar a que llegue el resto de…?

—Potter, la guerra no espera y nosotros tampoco. —Lo calló de raíz, sonando el bastón contra el piso para llamar la atención, aunque no era necesario. —Y ya que quieres hablar, cuéntanos, ¿Qué viste, que no viste y que tuviste que haber visto? Empieza.

De inmediato, James comenzó a hacer un recuento de todas las guardias que había hecho desde la última reunión y todo lo que había pasado, que no era mucho, en cada uno.

Entonces, Sirius movió su silla para quedar más cerca de Mar y, casi como quien no se da cuenta, subió un brazo para ponérselo a ella sobre los hombros, en un gesto posesivo y desagradable que le hizo hervir la sangre.

Con todo el mal humor del día a punto de explotar, Mar le tomó la mano y se lo quitó de encima con brusquedad, volteándose para encontrar su mirada indignada, la cual le mantuvo en una advertencia muda y furiosa.

El intercambio de miradas duró unos segundos hasta que Ojoloco volvió a gritarles para que prestaran atención, pero ella sabía que ese tema apenas estaba empezando.

* * *

—Ya, basta de esto. —Gruñó Harry de manera suplicante, pegando la frente contra el pergamino que tenía enfrente. —Es imposible, déjalo así.

—No es imposible, solo es tarea. —Corrigió Remus, sonando demasiado divertido para el gusto del chico. —Cosas más difíciles hay en el mundo.

—Que pociones no, te lo aseguro. —Murmuró Harry, girando la cabeza para poder verlo. —Esto fue mala idea.

—Empezar a escribir el ensayo que te mandaron hace más de un mes nunca será mala idea.

—Hacerlo sin Lily sí lo es. —Suspiró el chico, esbozando una mueca de fastidio. —No entiendo cómo puede gustarle tanto esto. Es horrible.

—Siéndote franco, todos nos preguntamos lo mismo. —Admitió Remus con una risita, haciendo sonreír a Harry. —Entre gustos y colores…

—Vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí mejor. —Decidió él, alejando el pergamino que no tenía ni dos párrafos y cerrando el libro. —Cuando Lily llegue le pido que me ayude.

—Eso espero. —Remus enarcó una ceja y lo miró de manera severa. —No todos tienen la oportunidad de hacer tarea con alguien que sabe tanto, así que aprovéchalo.

—Ya suenas como Hannah. —Resopló Harry entornando los ojos. —Yo les pido ayuda…

—A mí sí, y a Sirius, pero no a tus padres… Ni a Mar, ahora que lo pienso.

—Una vez lo intentamos, no funcionó. Sorprendentemente tiene menos paciencia que Sirius. —Harry frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo, que no era precisamente agradable. —Y le pedí ayuda a James con Transformaciones. Lo haré con Lily cuando vuelva. —Volteó a mirar el reloj y frunció el ceño. — ¿Ya deberían haberlo hecho, no?

—Aún faltan unos minutos, deben estar llegando. —Lo tranquilizó Remus, entrecerrando los ojos, pensativo. —Tal vez deberíamos empezar con la cena…

—No te ofendas, pero creo que eso saldrá igual de bien que esta tarea. —Opinó Harry con honestidad, haciendo a Remus reír por lo bajo. —Mejor esperemos que ellos lleguen, a ella le encanta hacernos la comida y no apreciará si la quemamos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Asintió él, tomando el libro del chico para ojearlo. — ¿Ya te dijeron cuando irán a hacer las compras para el colegio? Tal vez pueda ir con ustedes…

Harry no respondió de inmediato, tratando de no soltar ningún comentario fuera de lugar, cosa que no hubiera sido extraña considerando que lo primero que le llegó a la mente fue la discusión que sus padres habían tenido unas noches atrás.

Por supuesto que ellos no tenían idea de que él había escuchado, aunque no hubiera sido difícil de adivinar tomando en cuenta lo mucho que habían gritado. El pensamiento aún era capaz de ponerlo incómodo, escucharlos pelear así le había traído recuerdos desagradables de un año atrás cuando apenas los estaba conociendo. Al menos así se había sentido hasta que la pelea había ido escalando y Lily había soltado esa locura de no dejarlo ir a Hogwarts.

Quería pensar que había dicho eso solo por la rabia del momento, su madre no podía estar en serio pensando en tenerlo encerrado ahí hasta después de que iniciaran las clases, sin ver a sus amigos ni ir al colegio, eso era demasiado incluso para ella. Se consolaba en saber que James se había opuesto totalmente, pero como después de un rato habían bajado la voz y ya no había podido seguir escuchando, y además sabía que su padre no era precisamente experto en llevarle la contraria a su madre, sabía que tenía que esperar cualquier cosa.

—No me han dicho, pero seguro será como el año pasado y querrán volverlo un día familiar de solo los tres o algo así. —Explicó eso último con desinterés, aunque la verdad era que la idea le seguía haciendo bastante ilusión.

—Supongo que será cualquier día de esta semana, así dejan eso listo antes de irse de viaje…

—Eso es asumir que sí nos vamos a ir. —Señaló Harry con una sonrisa irónica y amarga. —Y a este paso…

Remus tuvo que imaginarse el resto de la oración, ya que antes de que el chico pudiera terminarla, la puerta de la entrada se abrió solo para volver a cerrarse con un brusco y escandaloso golpe.

—Pero qué… —Saltó Remus, poniéndose alerta y tomando su varita. —Harry, voy a...

— ¡Tú eres definitivamente el ser humano más ridículo que he conocido en mi vida! —Escucharon gritar a Mar en el vestíbulo, notablemente furiosa. — ¡Eres un imbécil insoportable, Sirius, te lo juro!

— ¿Si? ¿Eso es lo que te parezco, Mar? —Le respondió él de manera brusca, también elevando la voz. — ¡Supongo entonces que tu querido Will será muchísimo más soportable que yo! ¡Por eso te la pasas enviándole cartitas!

—Ay no. —Soltó Remus de repente con el rostro lleno de entendimiento, volviendo a guardar su varita y poniéndose de pie. —Ya empezaron.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Harry, confundido, poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolo. — ¿Quién es Will?

—Es… Una larga historia.

—Pero no entiendo, por qué…

— ¡Yo le mando cartas a quien me de la gana, eso no es asunto tuyo! —Seguía gritándole Mar cuando llegaron, a pesar de tener a Ophelia en los brazos. Estaba parada en el inicio de las escaleras y no lucía nada feliz. — ¡Y si vuelves a armar una escena así te…!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —Inquirió él con hostilidad, respirando aceleradamente por el enfado. — ¿Contactar a imbéciles de mierda sin decirme nada? ¡Ah no, es que eso ya lo hiciste!

— ¡El único imbécil de mierda aquí eres tú! ¡Y ya te dije que yo contacto, hablo y le escribo a quien _yo_ quiera! ¿Te quedó claro o necesitas que te lo repita?

— ¡No me jodas, Marlene, tú…!

— ¿Pueden dejar de gritar de una vez? —Se metió Lily, hablándoles con los dientes apretados, mirándolos a ambos con cara de pocos amigos. —Al menos delante de la niña, por favor.

Aparentemente ambos habían olvidado eso, y que ella se los recordara los hizo bajar varios niveles a su enojo. Sirius tomó aire y se sonó el cuello, mientras que Mar resopló y le pasó una mano por la cabeza a su hija, quien estaba muy ocupada comiéndose el cabello de su madre como para prestar atención al conflicto.

Y aunque Harry empezaba a tener un pequeño indicio de lo que ocurría, seguía bastante perdido, y le daba miedo intentar averiguar qué pasaba.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué le escribiste a ese imbécil? —Preguntó Sirius después de unos segundos, ya sin gritar, pero aún enfadado y tenso.

—Porque necesitábamos gente que nos ayudara y él estaba dispuesto a venir. —Se limitó a decir ella, mirando a Ophelia para no tener que encontrar su mirada. —Y hasta donde yo sé, tú no me consultaste para escribirle a nadie, ¿o sí?

—Bueno, Mar, eso obviamente es diferente ya que yo no me acosté con ninguna de las personas a las que les escribí.

—Eso es totalmente irrelevante, Sirius. —Se apresuró a intervenir James, adivinando los instintos asesinos que empezaban a adueñarse de Mar. —Sabes perfectamente que necesitábamos gente y no íbamos a desperdiciar dos manos más por…

—Porque a ti te sigue doliendo una estupidez que pasó hace catorce malditos años. —Completó Mar por él, fulminándolo con la mirada y poniéndose roja. —Aquí todo el mundo ya lo superó, te toca a ti.

— ¡Pues él no parecía haberlo superado mucho tomando en cuenta como estuvo desnudándote con los ojos toda la puta reunión!

— ¡Todo el mundo me desnuda con los ojos, Sirius, discúlpame por estar como estoy!

—Y ahora que recuerdo, tú tampoco parecías haberlo superado mucho cuando te levantaste para lanzarte a abrazarlo. Sorprendentemente rápido, por cierto, considerando que seguro todavía te temblaban las piernas de…

— ¡Sirius! —Le gritaron todos a unísono, cada quien con distintos grados de exasperación, molestia y asco, pero con la misma necesidad de que se callara la boca, no queriendo saber como terminaba la oración.

—Vete a la mierda. —Le espetó ella, en un tono que hasta a Harry lo asustó. Volvió a asesinarlo con la mirada y se dio la vuelta para empezar a subir. — ¡Y quiero que sepas que si vuelves a usar a mi hija para alimentar tu maldito ego masculino te voy a asesinar!

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no hice tal cosa! —Desmintió él de inmediato, atónito y ofendido. Obviamente lo había tomado desprevenido con ese comentario. — ¡Yo no hice eso! ¡Mar! ¡Mar, ven acá! ¡Yo no…!

Toda la respuesta que obtuvo por su parte fue el sonido ensordecedor que hizo la puerta cuando la cerró de golpe, haciendo que Harry se preguntara como Ophelia no se había puesto a llorar aún.

A eso solo le siguió un tenso silencio en el que aún resonaban los gritos y las acusaciones de unos momentos atrás, y que nadie se atrevió a romper hasta que Sirius volvió a hablar.

—Yo no hice eso. —Repitió, viéndolos a todos sin perder la expresión desencajada, como queriendo que alguien lo respaldara. De no haberlo conocido tan bien, Harry no habría notado el brillo de culpa que adornaba sus ojos. —Eso no fue lo que hice, ella está loca, no…

—Sí lo hiciste, y fue despreciable. —Corroboró Lily, también luciendo enojada aunque obviamente no tanto como Mar. —Y Mar no es la loca aquí.

— ¡Tú siempre estás de su lado, pelirroja, eso no cuenta!

—Sí, pues yo no pongo en duda que lo hayas hecho. —Lo acusó Remus con una mirada reprobatoria.

— ¡Tú siempre supones lo peor de mí, Remus, que novedad! —Exclamó Sirius, soltando un bufido disgustado. —No se para que lo intento, si aquí nadie me va a dar la razón.

—Es que no la tienes. —Suspiró James, frotándose los ojos por debajo de los lentes. —No había necesidad de todo esto, Sirius…

— ¡Ya, pero para tu mirada de tragedia cuando Snape llegó a la reunión hace rato si había necesidad!

— ¿Snape? —Saltó Harry de golpe, pensando que había escuchado mal. Volteó hacia sus padres con expresiones interrogantes. — ¿Estaban con Snape? ¿En una reunión de qué?

—Ignóralo, no es importante. —Desestimó James de inmediato, mientras Lily y Remus asesinaban a Sirius con la mirada y éste les ponía los ojos en blanco. Su padre posó la mirada en él e intentó sonreír con naturalidad. —Entonces, ¿Qué pasó en nuestra ausencia?

— ¿De verdad? ¿Ya ni siquiera inventaran alguna excusa ridícula? —Les preguntó Harry con hostilidad, sin ocultar su molestia. —Simplemente me cambiaran el tema como si no llegaron haciendo un escándalo.

—Mocoso, tu actitud de mierda es lo menos que todos necesitamos en este momento. —Le dejó saber Sirius, irritado. —Así que guarda tus lloriqueos para después.

—No te atrevas a pagar tu mal humor con él. —Le advirtió Lily, usando esa mirada aterradora que hizo a Sirius callarse de inmediato, aunque no sin soltar un gruñido. Ella suspiró con fuerza y se volvió más calmada hacia Harry. —Sí, estábamos con Snape, pero no tiene nada que ver con todo esto que acababas de escuchar.

— ¿Por qué estaban con él? —Los recuerdos de la última pelea de sus padres volvieron a su mente, haciendo que el corazón del chico se saltara un latido. — ¿De que era esa reunión? ¿Era algo del colegio o…?

—No, niño, nada de eso. —Le respondió James, honestamente extrañado ante la pregunta, lo que hizo a Harry sentirse más tranquilo. —Era… —Soltó un suspiro cansado y lo miró de manera suplicante. —Lo que hemos estado haciendo últimamente.

—Ya, ahora sí todo me quedó perfectamente claro. —Resopló Harry sarcásticamente, aunque el alivio no le permitió sonar demasiado enojado.

—El día que vuelva a casa y no me recibas con tus cariñosas ironías me voy a sentir muy decepcionada. —Suspiró Lily, medio en serio medio en broma, pasándole una mano por el cabello en un inútil intento de peinarlo. —Ahora, ¿Qué les parece si todos colaboramos e intentamos tener una noche relativamente normal y tranquila?

—Eso sería una excelente idea. —La apoyó Remus con una sonrisa conciliadora. —Así variamos un poco de los demás días.

—Exactamente. Ustedes dos vayan a hablar con Mar, ¿de acuerdo? —Les pidió a él y a James, volviéndose hacia este último con una sonrisa cariñosa. —Eviten que queme la ropa de Sirius o la use para cambiar a la niña.

—No puedes creer que es capaz de hacer algo así y luego reñirme por decir que está loca. —Se quejó éste, entornando los ojos.

—Tú ven a ayudarme con la cena. —Le ordenó ella con rotundidad, sin dejar lugar para réplicas. —Harry, tesoro, tú puedes subir con ellos si quieres…

—Sí, tal vez la presión de dos menores de edad calme sus instintos asesinos. —Bromeó James, empezando a subir las escaleras.

—Eh, yo mejor los ayudo con la cena. —Decidió el chico, demasiado asustado de Mar como para enfrentarse a ella en ese momento.

Se metieron a la cocina y de inmediato Lily repartió tareas para empezar a preparar la comida, una actividad que se había vuelto ya una costumbre sin importar quien estuviera cocinando, el lugar era demasiado grande y tedioso como para dejar a una sola persona haciéndolo todo.

Estuvieron en silencio los primeros minutos, hasta que en determinado momento Lily le pidió a Sirius que picara unas cebollas y él empezó nuevamente a soltar su repertorio de insultos.

—Es un maldito estúpido, Lily, no sé cómo ella no se da cuenta. —Soltó con desprecio, cortando con tal brusquedad que parecía que iba a partir el plato. —Es un presumido idiota de mierda que se la quiere…

—Lo que él quiera no es importante, Sirius. —Lo detuvo ella con un suspiro, ya sin lucir tan molesta. —Tienes que confiar en Mar, ella no quiere nada con él.

—Yo confío en ella. —Replicó Sirius con un gruñido. —No confío en esa maldita serpiente asquerosa…

—Deja de cortar así, te vas a quitar un dedo. —Lo reprendió Lily, tomándolo por la muñeca y mirándolo con severidad. —Lo que haya pasado entre ellos es cosa del pasado.

—Ya sé. —Aseguró él entre dientes, volviendo a cortar, ahora de una manera normal. —Eso no le quita que sea un maldito bastardo al que me encantará partirle la cara si…

—Si nada, te controlas. —Le cortó la pelirroja, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia y apuntándolo con un cucharón. —Vas a tener que tratar con él regularmente y si sigues armando escenas como las de hoy enfurecerás a Mar. Con ella no sirve que te pongas así, Sirius, lo sabes.

Harry siguió lavando los platos pretendiendo que no les prestaba atención, pero desde luego no estaba perdiendo palabra de lo que decían, entendiendo finalmente de que iba todo el asunto, al menos en un ámbito general.

La conclusión, como siempre, fue que Sirius era un idiota.

—Ella se enfada por cualquier cosa. —Masculló él de mala gana. —Pero sí, sí, sé que igual hace lo que le da la gana sin importarle mi maldita opinión.

—No hables como si tú no hicieras lo mismo. —Apuntó Lily, removiendo una olla que había puesto en el fuego. Suspiró con pesadez y agregó algo más. —Sabes que este es un día difícil para Mar, no lo empeores.

Harry quiso preguntar a que se refería, pero ver como Sirius se tensaba y cambiaba su expresión enfadada por una sombría, e incluso algo culpable, le dijo que lo mejor sería guardar silencio. De todas formas tenía una ligera sospecha.

—Y esto también lo voy a hablar con ella… —Siguió diciendo la pelirroja, volviendo a adquirir un tono menos grave. —Pero tienen que dejar de gritarse de esa forma frente a Ophelia. La alteran.

—Ophelia ni tiene dientes, Lily. ¿Cómo va a entender lo que estamos diciendo?

—Ella entiende que están gritando, idiota, y eso la altera.

—Estás exagerando. —Desestimó él, como si aquello fuera demasiado absurdo. —Además, James y tú vivían gritándose así y hasta peor…

— ¡Nosotros no…! ¡Bueno, pero era diferente!

—Era exactamente lo mismo. —Rió Sirius, ganándose una mirada furibunda por parte de la pelirroja. —Y Harry no se traumatizó ni nada parecido, ¿cierto, Harry?

—No sé, ¿ahora si quieres escuchar mis lloriqueos y soportar mi actitud? —Le preguntó Harry, enarcando una ceja con ironía.

—Bah, mocoso, sabes que te quiero, no te pongas así. —Intentó contentarlo él, sonriendo de manera bromista y conciliadora. —Anda, deja de ser tan amargado… —Dijo eso y le lanzó un puñado de las cebollas que había cortado.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —Exclamó el chico, cubriéndose del ataque con un brazo, tratando y fallando de frenar una sonrisa.

— ¿Puedes madurar, por favor? —Resopló Lily, dándole un empujón en el brazo a su amigo, que no dejaba de reírse, a modo de regaño, aunque también lucía divertida. —Como arruines mi comida te mato.

—Harry, esconde los cuchillos y ve a buscar a James, a esta la creo capaz de todo.

Ella volvió a empujarlo de manera juguetona y hasta ahí llegó el ambiente tenso que los había rodeado al inicio. Prepararon el resto de la cena la entre las pullas de Sirius en todas las direcciones y las respuestas inteligentes con las que Harry y Lily lograban atajarlas.

Al rato James y Remus volvieron a bajar alegando que ya Mar estaba un poco más calmada y que estaba durmiendo a la niña. Entre todos intentaron convencer a Sirius de que subiera a disculparse, pero los vio como si les acabara de salir un tercer ojo en la frente y se negó rotundamente, así que al final decidieron dejarlo así.

Lo más extraño pasó cuando llegó la hora de sentarse para cenar, seguían sin dirigirse la palabra ni mirarse, pero de todas formas se sentaron uno al lado del otro, como si no hubieran otras sillas en la mesa. Por supuesto nadie dijo nada, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en lo extraños que eran.

Por suerte, nadie estaba dispuesto a permitir que sus tonterías opacaran la cena, y ellos tampoco parecían querer eso, así que decidieron hacer un pacto silencioso en el que todos olvidaban la escena de más temprano y simplemente disfrutaban de la comida. Rápidamente empezaron a conversar sobre cualquier tema trivial que surgiera, como una familia normal, sin preocupaciones, como Harry esperaba que pronto pudieran ser.

Al final, todo parecía apuntar a que el deseo de Lily se cumplirían y podrían finalizar el día con una velada tranquila, realmente era lo que se merecían.

—James, tienes que hacerme caso, vas a perder un montón de dinero. —Le advirtió Sirius, con la boca llena de pasta, cuando la cena estaba llegando a su fin. —Tu equipo es una mierda esta temporada…

—Para ti todos los equipos que pierdan dos veces seguidas son malos, Sirius. —Apuntó James con una torcida ojos, sonriendo fastidiado. —No puedes esperar que ganen todos.

— ¡Pero ese es el maldito punto del juego! —Exclamó Sirius, escupiendo trozos de la comida que llevaba en la boca. — ¡Si no ganan para que mierda los sigues!

— ¿Crees que seas capaz de hablar después de tragar? —Inquirió Remus con una expresión asqueada.

—Y de no soltar tantas groserías por frase, por favor. —Añadió Lily, exasperada. —Trata de controlarte.

—No le pidas peras al olmo. —Murmuró Mar dándole un trago a su vaso de agua, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Mi vocabulario no es el punto aquí. —Desestimó él con un bufido. —El punto es que no puedes seguir apostando por ese equipo tan malo.

—Bueno, para futuras referencias ya sé que si pierdo la snitch dos partidos seguidos dejarás de ir a verme jugar. —Bromeó Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

—Tú nunca dejarías de atrapar la snitch dos veces seguidas, eso solo lo hace un buscador idiota como ese…

—Ey, no es un idiota. —Salió en defensa James, tan ofendido como si se hubiera metido con él. —Es uno de los candidatos a jugador del año.

—Sí, aja, ¿según quién?

—Según el Profeta, lo leí el lunes pasado.

Obviamente interesado por el tema, Harry estuvo a punto de preguntarle a James si aún tendría ese ejemplar, porque quería leerlo y no recordaba haberlo visto, cuando se dio cuenta, como de golpe, que tenía semanas sin ver el Profeta. Para ser honesto, no recordaba haber visto a nadie leyéndolo desde que habían empezado las vacaciones.

Y se sintió idiota por no haberse dado cuenta.

— ¿Papá? —Lo llamó, confundido.

—Dime, niño. ¿Qué pasa? —Contestó James, llevándose a la boca el último pedazo de carne de su plato.

— ¿Por qué no hemos recibido el Profeta en todo el verano?

Harry se hubiera creído cualquier mentira elaborada que le hubieran soltado, de no haber sido por las expresiones desencajadas de todos los adultos presentes y el silencio espeso que se instaló en el comedor justo después de esa pregunta.

Entonces supo que tendría que sumar otro secreto a la innumerable lista.

—Bueno, niño… —James fue el primero en hablar, pasándose una mano por el cabello. —Pasa que… No…

—Nadie avisó que se iban a mudar, es todo. —Saltó Mar rápidamente, encogiéndose de hombros con fingido desinterés. —Si no te subscribes no lo mandan.

—Sí, exacto. —La apoyó Lily de inmediato, demasiado aliviada. —Eso es lo que…

—Esa sería una excelente explicación, de no ser porque la casa no estaba deshabitada y estoy seguro de que tus padres leían el periódico. —Resolvió Harry, mirando a James por un instante, antes de voltear hacia el resto con la misma expresión disgustada. — ¿No creen que ya han sido demasiadas mentiras ridículas por un mes?

—Harry, eso no es lo que está pasando. —Intentó mediar Remus, con su usual calma y templanza que el chico en ese momento no necesitaba. —No es…

—Ya, no me han estado mintiendo, solo ocultando información. —Lo interrumpió él con brusquedad, resoplando enfadado. —Queda muy clara la diferencia.

—Niño, cálmate. —Le pidió James con una mirada de advertencia que solo lo hizo enfadar aún más. —Todo tiene una explicación que…

—Que no van a darme, obviamente.

—No porque no queramos, Harry. —Intervino Lily nuevamente, bastante nerviosa e inquieta. —Es solo que…

—Por favor no me digas que es por mi propio bien.

—Es que lo es…

— ¡Eso es pura…! —Se obligó a callar a último momento, tragándose el grito y respirando con fuerza para mantener la calma. —Solo díganme que hay en el Profeta que no quieren que lea.

—Es… Es complicado, tesoro, no…

—Merlín, solo díganle la verdad de una vez. —Saltó Sirius de golpe, luciendo exasperado e irritado. —El chico no es idiota, él…

—Nadie cree que lo sea. —Le cortó James, dedicándole una mirada con la que claramente le ordenaba que se callara. —Y no es esa la razón por la que hemos decidido guardar cierta información…

— _Toda_ la información. —Lo corrigió Harry con rabia, la cual aumentó al ver como Sirius volvía a callar. —La cual, por cierto, me afecta directamente, ya que aparentemente todo es para "protegerme".

—Lo es. —Le aseguró Lily con rotundidad y firmeza. —Eso no lo pongas en duda ni un minuto.

— ¡No lo haría si tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que están haciendo para lograrlo! ¡O al menos de lo que está pasando afuera de estas cuatro paredes!

Esa vez nadie dijo nada, ni intentaron inventar excusas ni darle explicaciones, y eso solo hizo que la impotencia que el chico estaba sintiendo aumentara.

— ¿Entonces no me van a decir nada? Ni siquiera intentaran que me crea otra estúpida mentira.

—Harry, no queremos mentirte, de verdad. —Le juró su madre, con los ojos verdes brillando y suplicándole. —Es lo menos que queremos…

—Bien, entonces con sinceridad, respóndeme esto: ¿nos vamos de viaje sí o no? —Soltó con hostilidad. —Si no me vas a responder lo del periódico, lo que hacen cuando no están, pero tampoco quieres mentirme, supongo que eso sí me lo podrás decir.

Lily inhaló, pero no volvió a botar el aire, apretó los labios con fuerza y se tomó unos momentos antes de contestar. Una parte de Harry, era consciente de que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, pero por otra, que era más grande, estaba demasiado enfadado.

Pudo leer en sus ojos el conflicto interno que estaba teniendo, y estuvo a punto de decirle que lo olvidara cuando James habló.

—No, Harry, no vamos a ir. —Finalmente contestó su padre, cauteloso.

Aquello no fue una sorpresa, lo sabía desde hacía semanas, lo presentía incluso desde que había ocurrido la última prueba, y por eso detestó tanto sentirse decepcionado. Estaba seguro de que no se hubiera sentido así si ellos no le hubieran dado tantas largas a la respuesta, plantándole la duda y permitiendo que la diminuta semilla de la ilusión creciera dentro de él.

Eso fue lo que realmente lo molestó.

—Bueno, al menos tendré una respuesta sincera en todo el verano. —Respondió con amargura, dejando caer su tenedor en el plato con demasiada fuerza.

—Harry, nosotros queríamos ir, de verdad. —Farfulló Lily, sonando casi desesperada. —Pero tienes que entender…

—Es lo que creemos mejor para ti, niño…

—No, es lo que ella cree que es mejor y tú simplemente no puedes llevarle la contraria. —Le espetó Harry, sin importarle estar siendo irrespetuoso. —Y supongo que es lo mismo que pasará cuando tampoco me dejen ir a Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué? —Saltaron Sirius, Mar y Remus a unísono, evidentemente descolocados.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Le preguntó Lily, sorprendida y mortificada.

—Al parecer Mar y Sirius no son los únicos que pelean a gritos. —Dio Harry por toda explicación.

—Eso no va a pasar, Harry. —Se apresuró a asegurarle James, y aunque sabía que decía la verdad, eso no disminuyó su enfado. —Fue una tontería, no le des importancia…

—Pero si fuera a pasar supongo que no me lo dirían sino hasta último momento y tampoco me dejarían opinar al respecto porque obviamente lo que yo piense no interesa.

—Harry, por supuesto que nos importa tu opinión. —Insistió su madre, a punto de quebrarse. —Pero necesitamos que nos creas cuando te decimos que todo esto lo hacemos porque queremos cuidarte…

—No soy un niño, Lily, no tienes que encerrarme ni ponerme niñeros para poder cuidarme. —Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que la había llamado por su nombre, pero estaba demasiado molesto para darle importancia. —Por si no recuerdas, logré mantenerme con vida catorce años antes de ustedes, y creo que lo hice bastante bien.

No había terminado de soltar la última letra de esa oración cuando supo que se había excedido, porque volver a sacar eso después de todo lo que había vivido y superado era demasiado infantil y cruel, y las expresiones heridas de sus padres se lo dejaron saber.

Pero el enfado no iba a dejar que se disculpara.

—Eso no es justo, Harry. —Murmuró James, demasiado cansado para lucir enfadado, aunque algo le dijo que lo estaba.

—Sí, bueno, últimamente nada lo es.

—Tesoro, solo…

—No, no trates de endulzar esto para mí. —Casi le rogó el chico, no queriendo escuchar nada que lo hiciera sentir peor. —No lo hagas porque es un asco y nada de lo que digas va a cambiarlo.

Desvío la mirada justo después de soltar eso, sabiendo que seguramente la había hecho llorar y no queriendo verla.

Reconociendo que ya el resto de la noche estaba arruinada, se levantó de su silla con un irritante chirrido y salió del comedor castigando al piso con cada uno de sus pasos.

Se encerró en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo, queriendo dejar claro que no quería que nadie fuera a intentar hablar con él. No quería sentirse culpable por nada, no quería ser razonable. Estaba furioso y con toda la razón del mundo.

Y estaban dementes si creían que iba quedarse ahí encerrado otro día más.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Bueno, como les prometí, finalmente llegó un capítulo con más jugo que los otros dos, ya finalmente vamos entrando más en trama y se empiezan a abrir las puertas del drama. Se que hubo mucho de esto en esta parte, especialmente las dos últimas escenas, creo que ya les dije esto, pero estoy tratando de equilibrar la oscuridad de la historia original con la luz que siempre intento darle al fic, pero es que francamente este libro no colabora, todo es muy emo y gris. En fin, no teman, prometo que me las arreglaré para darle más color y tener esas escenas cursis y divertidas que les gustan.**

 **Y espero que me hayan hecho caso y hayan releído, al menos por encima, el segundo capítulo de Helium, porque no se si de lo contrario habrán recordado a Will. Es un personaje, obviamente original, que fue parte de la primera Orden y con quien Mar tiene historia, y como habrán visto Sirius no es su fan número uno. De más está decir que esto apenas está empezando y que seguiremos leyendo sobre este tema, seré honesta: esta parte de la trama me emociona mucho.**

 **También salió Dobby JAJA, se que todos lo amamos demasiado, así que no podía dejarlo fuera por más tiempo, además que me da angustia y grima saber que sigue viviendo con los Malfoy, así que algo habrá que hacer al respecto, ¿no?. En otro orden de ideas, pero quedándonos en la misma escena, se que en el libro Ron y Hermione no reciben sus placas sino hasta dentro de unas semanas, y eso va a mantenerse igual, y sí, vamos a verlo, pero mientras pensaba esa escena con Hannah me dio mucha ilusión que ella estuviera ahí cuando llegara la carta. Así que haremos un pacto silencioso en el que asumiremos que Snape la envió primero que McGonagall, ¿ok? Ok.**

 **Creo que eso es todo por ahora, pero si les quedo alguna duda sobre todo este conflicto que acaban de leer, siéntanse libres de dejarlas en un review. Este capítulo me da bastante ilusión así que me muero por leer sus opiniones, los espero con muchas ansías! Mañana empiezo clases de nuevo, desgraciadamente, pero esto ahora es que empieza así que ya me arreglaré con el horario, no se preocupen por eso.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto. ¡Un beso! (L)**


	4. Actos y Consecuencias

**Aviso : _Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._**

* * *

 **Alex13 : Afortunadamente la próxima actualización no tardo tanto así que la espera fue decente jajaja. Para disgusto de todos, especialmente de Sirius, Will va a estar entrometiéndose bastante a partir de ahora, así que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a su nombre. ¡Como siempre gracias por tus palabras! De verdad eres un amor, jajaja, ojala este capítulo también te guste. Nos seguimos leyendo, un beso!**

* * *

 **4\. Actos y Consecuencias.**

En ese momento, Harry podía afirmar, con toda seguridad, que sin importar las consecuencias, ese estaba siendo el mejor día de todo su verano. No había duda de eso.

Por primera vez desde que había salido de Hogwarts estaba sintiendo que, de verdad, estaba de vacaciones, no encerrado en su casa como un condenado en Azkaban, sino divirtiéndose y relajándose, como se lo merecía después del año tan estresante que había tenido, olvidándose por un momento de todos los problemas que atormentaban su vida y todos los peligros que podían existir.

Desde que había salido, se había negado en rotundo a pensar en eso, en ese momento no había peligro, todo estaba bien y no había absolutamente nada de que preocuparse.

Claro, todo hubiera sido más sencillo si ella lo hubiera captado también.

— ¿Quieres dejar de ver la hora? —Le pidió, por enésima vez, poniendo los ojos en blanco, cuando ella volvió a revisar su muñeca. —Aún es temprano, cálmate.

—No importa, alguno de los dos tiene que estar atento. —Replicó Hannah, tratando de pretender que estaba tranquila, pero Harry la conocía mejor que eso. —Solo hace falta que nos descuidemos un minuto y se haga tarde para volver.

—Eso no pasará. —Le aseguró el chico, encogiéndose de hombros con seguridad, negado totalmente a pensar lo contrario. —Volveremos a tiempo. Y aunque no lo hiciéramos, James y Lily nunca llegan a la hora que dicen que lo harán.

—Pero si alguien más lo hace…

—Come y deja de preocuparte. —La animó Harry, apuntando al plato frente a ellos con su tenedor. —No arruinaremos el día preocupándonos por nada.

—No estoy diciendo eso… —Aclaró ella, pinchando una de las cerezas llenas de azúcar que caían en el plato, mojándola con helado de manera distraída. —Pero no deberíamos seguir forzando la suerte que hemos tenido, es un buen momento para volver...

—Te dije que en un momento lo haremos. —Insistió él, haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder para convencerla de quedarse un rato más. —Después de que terminemos el waffle. Así que come.

Ella lo miró fingiendo estar disgustada, pero de haber creído que en serio debían irse se habría levantado y lo habría obligado a volver, así que Harry le sonrió con inocencia e hizo un gesto hacia el postre en medio de los dos, a lo que ella respondió torciendo los ojos.

—No sé por que quieres engordarme, hemos comprado demasiada comida hoy. —Señaló la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza con desconcierto y picando un pedazo de waffle para llevárselo a la boca. —No me irás a decir que Lily también te estaba matando de hambre, porque eso sí no te lo voy a creer.

—Pero si fuiste tú quien quiso comprar esta bomba de azúcar. —Recordó Harry, sin querer pensar en su madre en ese momento para así no sentirse tan culpable. —Hasta donde sé eso es lo que la gente hace en las citas, comer, charlar, dar un paseo…

—Salir de casa cuando se supone que no debe hacerlo… No, espera, eso solo aplica para nosotros.

—Pues hay que ser originales de vez en cuando. —Se excusó él, volteando para verla de frente y dedicarle la mejor sonrisa que tenía. —Y lo importante es que la hemos pasado bien.

—Eso y que estás de buen humor. —Agregó ella a la vez que le pinchaba la mano con su tenedor de manera juguetona. —Finalmente.

Harry no iba a negar eso, no había necesidad de hacerlo, mucho menos a ella. Sabía que no era del todo justo, porque dentro de todo había tenido algunos momentos buenos con su familia, pero era cierto que parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que se había sentido así de animado.

Aunque el enfado con sus padres seguía presente, eso no había cambiado.

Sabía que estaba siendo infantil e imprudente al escaparse así, justamente el primer día en todo el verano que habían decidido dejarlo solo. Harry nunca había querido romper la confianza que sus padres habían depositado en él desde el momento de conocerse, pero no iba a aguantar otro día encerrado, eso no era una opción.

Claro que convencer a Hannah no había sido tan fácil como él hubiera querido, desde que había trazado su plan la noche anterior, luego de la desastrosa cena, había tenido claro que si ella no aceptaba aquello sería imposible, no tenía ningún sentido salir solo a dar vueltas por ahí.

La primera reacción de la chica había sido negarse sistemáticamente y darle el mismo sermón gigante que ya le había repetido hasta el cansancio, y que en resumen era una copia del discurso que todos en su casa habían mantenido hasta el final. Harry no quería escuchar más sobre eso, sentía que si lo seguía haciendo iba a terminar odiando la idea de estar seguro.

Convencerla no había sido sencillo, pero por suerte, tampoco imposible. Había llevado casi una hora entera de ruegos, argumentos perfectamente válidos, y otros no tanto, y especialmente miradas suplicantes que había ido mejorando desde que conocía a su padre y a Sirius.

—Si llegan a descubrirnos voy a alegar que me secuestraste. —Le había advertido Hannah, suspirando resignada, pero caminando hacia la puerta para el regocijo del chico. — ¡No sonrías así! Hablo muy en serio.

Iba a agradecerle su comprensión en ese momento hasta el final de sus días, porque podía estar de acuerdo con sus padres en que lo mejor era protegerlo, pero ella sabía perfectamente lo mal que la estaba pasando y justamente por eso había accedido.

—Deberías aprovechar. —Opinó Harry luego de tomar una porción de helado con un pedazo de waffle. —Mañana vuelvo al encierro y seguro también al mal humor.

—Eso depende de ti, no de más nadie. —Harry quiso sugerirle que no saliera de su casa por lo que quedaba de vacaciones para ver si seguiría ese tipo de consejos, pero prefirió callar. —Pero igual voy a aprovechar, es lo que he estado haciendo todo el día.

—Qué bueno, porque no se tienen primeras citas todos los días… —Quiso agregar algo más, pero se detuvo para verla confundido cuando reparó en la forma que ella lo miraba. — ¿Por qué me ves así?

—Es que me emociona que esta sea nuestra primera cita. —Confesó con una sonrisa tímida, cabizbaja para que no notara su sonrojo. —Ya había tomado como un hecho que no la tendríamos hasta el primer viaje a Hogsmeade o algo así.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta, aunque con un poco más de amargura de la que había previsto.

Realmente ese era un asunto que lo enfadaba bastante, le hubiera gustado aprovechar esos meses para salir con ella y tratar de descifrar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo entre los dos, eso era lo que habían acordado, y lo frustraba lo imposible que había resultado.

Sí, habían pasado tiempo juntos, y bastante, pero no era lo mismo estar a solas, como ese día, que con alguien siempre vigilando o con James entrando a molestar cada media hora.

—Es una lástima que no hayamos podido ir a la pista de hielo. —El lamento de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se volviera para ver como empezaba a robarle trozos de cereza porque las suyas se estaban acabando. —En serio tenía ganas de patinar…

—Han, ninguna persona normal patina en agosto. —No pudo evitar reírse, para ofensa de ella. —Solo a ti te pueden dar ganas de algo así.

—Oye, no te burles. —Intentó defenderse ella, dándole un empujón en el brazo que no impidió que se siguiera riendo. —Patinar es genial, no importa la época del año.

—Solo digo que es más normal que se haga en navidad o una fecha parecida, no en esta. Pero bueno, después iremos a un lugar con pista de hielo abierta todo el año…

—Eso sería fantástico, aunque igual me gusta mucho aquí. —Aclaró ella de inmediato, mirando a su alrededor con una sonrisa satisfecha. —Es un lugar muy bonito.

En verdad sí lo era, lo cual había resultado un alivio ya que no contaban con tanto tiempo como para buscar algo mejor.

No era lo más sofisticado del mundo, simplemente una pequeña villa muggle que quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros al norte de su casa, ya se conocía el camino y se les había hecho fácil llegar, lo mismo que, con suerte, pasaría al volver.

Habían llegado cerca del mediodía, habían almorzado y luego habían entrado a un pequeño cine para ver una película. Al terminar, habían estado un rato viendo tiendas y al pasar por una heladería se habían comprado aquel waffle de cerezas y helado que ahora compartían en la mesa de un bonito parque infantil donde debido a la hora, un poco más tarde de las seis, ya casi no había niños.

—Vine con mis padres unos días después de la boda, cuando volvieron de la luna de miel. —Recordó Harry, echando a la basura sus intentos del día sobre no pensar ni hablar de ellos, sintiendo una oleada de nostalgia regándose en su pecho. —También comimos helado y vimos algunas tiendas, fue antes de que empezaran a hacer… Lo que sea que estén haciendo.

—No me habías contado sobre eso. —Hannah le sonrió con ternura mientras probaba otra poción de helado. —Suena como un día divertido.

—Lo fue, de hecho. —Admitió él, irritándose un poco al no poder contener la sonrisa que le salió ante el recuerdo. —La pasamos muy bien.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, esos primeros días de vacaciones no habían sido tan horrendos. Era cierto que el susto de la última prueba y las consecuencias de ésta aún seguían muy presentes y eso lo había opacado, pero en general había vivido momentos bastante agradables.

Sus padres pasaban más tiempo con él, e incluso un día Ron y Hermione habían ido a visitarlo. Y a eso se le sumaba lo emocionado que se había sentido luego de la mudanza.

Era irónico, pero en ese momento había estado tan feliz de vivir en esa casa que nunca se hubiera imaginado que en tan poco tiempo estaría tan harto de ella. Aún tenía fresco el confortable sentimiento de finalmente tener un hogar, porque antes de eso siempre era la casa de Lily, o el apartamento de James, ahora finalmente podía decir que esa era _su_ casa, se sentía seguro decirlo y eso le gustaba.

Suspiró con irritación, pero también con algo de tristeza. No entendía como sus padres podían haber permitido que las cosas se arruinaran de aquella forma… Aunque en el fondo sabía que la culpa no era de ellos.

La noche en el cementerio seguía demasiado vigente en su memoria para pensar en echarles del todo la culpa.

— ¿Te estás sintiendo culpable, cierto? —Susurró Hannah al ver su expresión, adivinando sus pensamientos antes de que los expresara, como siempre.

—Sí, y lo odio. —Gruñó Harry de mala gana, no entendiendo por que no podía simplemente disfrutar de la decisión que ya había tomado, sin pensarlo demasiado. —Odio sentir culpa, tengo derecho a salir, no pueden tenerme encerrado para siempre…

—Pero en el fondo sabes que están haciendo lo mejor que pueden. —Completó ella, aunque quizás él hubiera usado otras palabras para decirlo, esas eran mejores.

—Sí, sí lo sé. —Confesó el chico, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio. —Lo peor es que no me molestaría que no me dejaran salir si al menos me contaran lo que está ocurriendo. Si me lo explicaran lo entendería, pero se niegan a hacerlo.

—Qué puedo decirte. —Ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros. —Todos dicen lo difícil que es ser padre, pero de ser hijos nadie habla. Eso tampoco es un paseo al parque.

—No, de hecho no lo es. —Concordó Harry, queriendo reírle la broma, pero el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos se lo impidió. —Espero que no se enteren de esto…

—Yo tampoco, no se lo merecen. —Que señalara eso lo hizo sentirse culpable, pero sabía que tenía razón. —Pero ya, esto casi se acaba así que nos vamos y nadie se enteró de nada.

La miró y volvió a sonreír, pensando en como a pesar de sentirse culpable, no podía arrepentirse de haber salido con ella.

—Por cierto, si sigues en la casa cuando vuelvan trata de no hablarles mucho. —La molestó el chico, tratando de volver a subir sus ánimos. Ya tendría tiempo para sentir culpa. —Mientes tan mal que nos van a descubrir.

—Ay sí, porque tú lo haces excelente. —Replicó Hannah, resoplando y sonrojándose ligeramente. —Solo de pensar en las tonterías que inventaras cuando te deje solo me preocupo.

—Igual lo hago mejor que tú.

— ¡No es cierto! —Trató de esconder su diversión con una expresión fastidiada y ofendida, pero él la conocía demasiado para eso. —Y solo por eso yo voy a terminarme esto y tú no tendrás nada, quítate…

Harry rió y movió el plato hacia ella para que terminara el pedazo que quedaba, decidiendo que para él ya había sido suficiente azúcar para una tarde. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo ella podía seguir comiendo algo tan dulce, pero Mar y Sirius le habían enseñado por las malas que esas cosas era mejor no preguntarlas.

Lo terminó al rato, mortificada porque había olvidado revisar su reloj y se habían pasado unos minutos de la hora que habían acordado para poder volver a tiempo, así que se apresuró a levantarse y a tomar al chico por el brazo para arrastrarlo de vuelta, ignorando sus quejas y réplicas que trataban de hacerla entender que por unos minutos no los iban a atrapar. Estaban perfectos de tiempo, todo iba bien.

Solo cuando Harry la había hecho detenerse, unas cuadras después del parque, porque no pensaba correr todo el camino a casa, Hannah accedió a aminorar su paso y disfrutar del camino, asegurándose de que ya habían recuperado los minutos perdidos. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que alguien notaría si llegaban sudados y muertos de cansancio.

—Espero que podamos hacer esto otra vez. —Deseó la chica, soltando un largo suspiro mientras caminaban a un paso decente frente a un vecindario muggle que separaba la villa del sendero a la casa. La noche estaba ya por caerles encima. —Fue divertido…

—No cuentes con eso. —Murmuró él con una sonrisa irónica, subiendo las cejas de la misma manera.

—Siempre tan negativo. —Chasqueó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —A veces válido que solo digas: "esperemos que sí, Hannah", y ya, no pido más nada.

—Bueno, esperemos que sí podamos volver a salir, Hannah. —Repitió exagerando demasiado su entusiasmo al respecto. — ¿Feliz?

—Eres un pésimo actor, no sé como te atreves a hablar de mi habilidad para mentir. —Le reclamó la chica, haciéndolo soltar una risita y entrelazando su brazo con el suyo. —Ojala pudiéramos quedarnos un rato más…

—Eso sería genial. —Concordó Harry, sonriendo involuntariamente cuando ella recostó la cabeza de su hombro. —Pero temo que a Lily le de un ataque de pánico si vuelven y no estoy…

—Si eso pasa te aseguro que sería James quien te encerraría, y ahora en el sótano.

—En el ático, es más pequeño. —Bromeó él, arrancándole una risa a la chica que le provocó una cálida sensación en el pecho. —Me gustó tu idea sobre Hogsmeade por cierto, si no podemos volver a salir aquí al menos allá lo haremos…

— ¡Eso tenlo por seguro! —Exclamó Hannah, demasiado entusiasmada y tan alto que le hizo dolor un poco el oído por lo cerca que estaba. —Aunque vamos a tener que dividir el día para estar también con Ron y Hermione, aunque sé que no les molestará si nos vamos un rato por ahí…

—Oye, hablando de ellos... —La interrumpió Harry con algo de brusquedad, recordando de repente algo que tenía días queriendo preguntarle. — ¿Los has visto recientemente?

—Pues… No, en verdad no los he visto en bastante tiempo. —Respondió Hannah, en voz muy baja, con una expresión acongojada. —Solo me envían cartas, pero…

—Sí, _pero_. —Asintió el chico, no necesitando que ella terminara la oración para saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente. —También he sentido algo extraño en ellas.

Hannah no respondió nada ante eso, se quedó viendo algún punto delante de ellos de manera pensativa. Para ese momento ya había anochecido y la calle estaba prácticamente vacía, aunque las estrellas y los faros servían para alumbrar el camino. Ya estaban por salir del vecindario y llegar al sendero.

— ¿Tienes idea de que les ocurra? —Preguntó Harry, rompiendo el silencio al cabo de unos segundos.

—No estoy segura, puede que nada. —Aventuró ella, notablemente insegura. —Tal vez solo han estado ocupados…

—Dijiste que siempre ibas a casa de Ron en vacaciones.

—Lo hacía, pero esta vez no me ha dicho nada. —Calló un momento, posiblemente buscando una excusa razonable para eso antes de volver a hablar. —Tal vez Hermione esté allá, y solo… No sé, anden en lo suyo.

— ¿Pelear?

—Olvídalo, Harry. —Resopló Hannah, riéndose al ver la mirada ofendida que él le devolvió. —Eres muy lento.

—No, tú nunca hablas claro. —Se defendió él, no queriendo admitir que no tenía muy claro a que se refería. — ¿Creen que sepan algo de lo que está ocurriendo?

—No lo creo, nos lo habrían dicho. —Afirmó ella de inmediato, con muchísima seguridad. —Debe pasar algo más, no puede ser eso.

La firmeza con la que Hannah habló lo hizo desear poder crearle, en serio quería hacerlo, pero esa era la única explicación coherente que se le ocurría. Era perfectamente racional creer que Ron tendría algún tipo de información al respecto, se suponía que sus padres estaban haciendo lo mismo que los suyos, y dudaba que le estuvieran ocultando tanta información como a él.

Y en cualquier caso, estaba seguro de que cualquier persona con un mínimo de acceso al mundo mágico sabría que estaba pasando. Y fue justo ese pensamiento el que lo obligó a detenerse de golpe, la realización apoderándose de él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Inquirió Hannah, levantando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño con confusión. — ¿Por qué paramos?

—Hannah… —Empezó a decir, enarcando una ceja de forma interrogativa. — ¿Qué ha estado diciendo el Profeta que mis padres no quieren que lea?

Sintió una oleada de incredulidad, decepción y una pequeña porción de traición apoderándose de él justo en el momento que leyó a la perfección el rostro pasmado de la chica, ese que decía claramente que la había atrapado.

—Tienes que estar bromeando… —Dijo por lo bajo, soltándole la mano y endureciendo su expresión.

—Por favor no te molestes. —Casi le rogó ella, poniéndose frente a él y dedicándole una mirada nerviosa y suplicante. —Déjame explicarte…

— ¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué me has estado mintiendo igual que todo el mundo?

— ¡No, yo no he hecho eso! ¡No te he mentido…!

— ¡Mentir y ocultar información es exactamente lo mismo! —No pudo evitar gritar Harry, sintiendo como la rabia y la impotencia de la que había logrado huir todo el día volvían lentamente a él. — ¡No hay ninguna diferencia y estoy harto de que todos insistan en lo contrario!

—Harry, es que no tenía ningún sentido que te lo dijera. —Farfulló Hannah, tratando de explicarse. Lucía afligida, pero estaba muy molesto para darse cuenta. —No hace ninguna diferencia, no quería que te sintieras peor y no tiene nada que ver con tus padres ni lo que hacen…

— ¡Peor me estoy sintiendo ahora al saber que sabías algo que yo no y te lo guardaste! —Le hubiese gustado sonar más disgustado y menos dolido en esa frase, pero no le dio tiempo de arrepentirse antes de seguir. — ¿Y a que te refieres con que no querías que me sintiera peor? ¿Qué demonios están diciendo?

—En serio no tiene ningún sentido que te lo diga…

—O sea que simplemente dejaras de responderme. Tú también. —La acusó el chico, sin gritar, pero dejando clara su molestia en cada palabra y en su expresión. — ¿Qué James y Lily te pidieron que no me dijeras nada o que?

— ¡Estás sacando todo de quicio! —Chilló ella, parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar. — ¡Ya no grites más y deja que te explique para… para…!

— ¿Para que? ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Por qué…? —Se tomó un momento para mirar a su alrededor, con una mirada confusa y nerviosa, antes de terminar su pregunta. — ¿Por qué todo se puso tan oscuro?

Había estado tan ocupado gritando y molestándose que había pasado completamente por alto como, efectivamente, la calle en la que estaban se había quedado a oscuras.

Las luces de las farolas se habían apagado y al subir la mirada al cielo se dio cuenta de que las estrellas que los habían acompañado hasta entonces habían desaparecido, al igual que la luna, dejando el firmamento como un simple manto negro. No se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera el murmullo de los árboles. De repente había empezado a hacer frío, un frío congelador que no era normal tomando en cuenta que estaban en pleno agosto.

Como un acto reflejo, metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó su varita, sabiendo que no podía hacer magia, pero necesitando tomarla para sentirse seguro.

—Hannah, no…

Pero cuando bajó la mirada nuevamente se dio cuenta de que ya la oscuridad se había adueñado por completo del lugar y se le hizo imposible encontrarla. Su corazón dio un salto brusco ante eso.

— ¿Hannah? —La llamó con urgencia, aferrando la mano en su varita y sintiendo los músculos agarrotándose. — ¿Dónde estás?

—Harry, n-no te veo. —La escuchó responder, temblorosa, más lejos de lo que había estado un minuto atrás. — ¿Qué está pasando?

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero calló de golpe cuando reconoció un sonido asquerosamente familiar que sirvió para que un escalofrío lo recorriera entero.

—Harry…

—Shh, no digas nada.

Ella obedeció y Harry abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, tratando de dar con su figura para poder tomarla de la mano y atraerla hacia él, pero la oscuridad era impenetrable. Tiritando debido al frío, agudizó el oído e intentó volver a escuchar el sonido, deseando haberse equivocado.

 _No pueden estar aquí, esto es un pueblo muggle, no tienen nada que hacer aquí…_

Pero sus pensamientos se evaporaron en el aire cuando volvió a reconocer el sonido, poniéndole la piel de gallina y haciéndolo afianzar el agarre en su varita.

En ese lugar había alguien aparte de ellos. Los alientos gruesos y roncos se lo dejaron saber.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un chirrido horrible, como alguien que tomaba una respiración irregular, y luego, un grito de horror fuerte y claro que lo hizo querer vomitar.

— ¡HARRY! —Lo llamó Hannah a metros de distancia, sacudiéndole todo por dentro. — ¡HA…! —La segunda vez no pudo terminar de gritar, otro suspiro se adueñó del ambiente.

— ¡ _LUMOS_! —Gritó Harry, encendiendo la luz de su varita, la desesperación haciendo que olvidara por completo las reglas.

Había estado listo para correr hacia ella, pero sus planes se destruyeron cuando la noche se iluminó, revolviéndole al estómago al reparar en que no había solo uno.

La luz de su varita le permitió ver al otro, justamente cuando se estaba acercando a él, flotando suavemente y arrastrando su capa negra por encima del suelo. Era justo como lo recordaba, enorme, imponente y _escalofriante._ No se veía ningún miembro o un rostro, solo se escuchaba el desagradable sonido que hacía cuando chupaba el aire nocturno.

Harry dio un par de pasos torpes hacia atrás y levantó su varita.

— ¡ _Expecto patronum_!

Una vaporosa bola de humo de luz plateada emergió de la punta de su varita, formando una especie de escudo frente a él que hizo que el dementor frenara sus avances, pero solo por un efímero segundo. El encantamiento no había funcionado bien, y de repente la luz desapareció y la criatura siguió avanzando hacia él, sacando una mano huesuda y asquerosa de debajo de la túnica.

— ¡ _Expecto patronum_! —Repitió Harry, con la voz débil y temblorosa.

Otra bola de humo salió de la varita, pero fue tan inútil como la primera. No estaba concentrado, el pánico no lo dejaba pensar y seguir escuchando a Hannah solo estaba empeorándolo todo.

Estaba perdido, no podía conjurar el encantamiento, la voz de Remus repitiéndole que pensara en algo feliz fue rápidamente reemplazada por una risa fría y escalofriante.

No había nada feliz en lo que pudiera pensar, era como si todo lo bueno del mundo hubiera desaparecido, dejándolo solo con la oscuridad y el frío que le daba sentir las manos del dementor cerrándose alrededor de su garganta mientras tomaba otra respiración.

La risa aguda ganó volumen, adueñándose de toda su mente al igual que la voz tenebrosa que había empezado a escuchar.

 _«Vamos, Inclínate ante la muerte, Harry… Duele, ¿verdad, Harry? No querrás que lo repita, ¿cierto?... ¡Estúpida chica impura, debí haberte matado hace trece años…!»_

Lily… No volvería a verla, no volvería a ver a James.

Ya debían haber llegado, estaban esperándolo en casa. Sus rostros aparecieron claramente en su cabeza y se obligó a respirar.

— ¡ _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!

Un venado adulto y plateado emergió de su varita, abalanzándose contra el dementor con fuerza, clavándole los cuernos en el pecho y obligándolo a retroceder. La criatura intentó luchar, pero el patronus volvió a embestirlo, haciéndolo elevarse de regreso al cielo y alejarse, derrotado.

Con una renovada esperanza y más confiado que unos segundos atrás, Harry salió corriendo para ir tras el otro, y no había dado más de diez pasos cuando lo encontró, inclinado tan cerca de Hannah que el chico se sintió desfallecer. Ella estaba tendida en el suelo, temblando y gimiendo, con la varita en la mano y tratando de cubrirse el rostro con los brazos.

Dirigió su ciervo hacia la figura encapuchada y nuevamente se abalanzó sobre ésta, dándose de frente con el dementor, derribándolo en la oscuridad y haciendo que se alejara por el mismo camino que había tomado su compañero, huyendo hacia el cielo nocturno.

Los dementores se fueron y el patronus se evaporó, acto seguido las estrellas y la luna volvieron a aparecer, al igual que las luces de los faroles.

Apenas y le dio tiempo de sentirse aliviado, o de notar que estaba bañado en sudor, en lo único que podía pensar era en asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

— ¡Hannah! —La llamó casi a gritos, desesperado y con un nudo inmenso apretándole la garganta. Se inclinó sobre ella y le quitó los brazos de la cara. — ¡Hannah, soy yo! ¡Mírame, por favor, mírame…!

Sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo cuando pudo verle el rostro, más pálido que la nieve, el cabello pegostoso de sudor pegado a la frente y a las mejillas. Los ojos azules le devolvían vacíos la mirada, como si lo miraran sin ver.

—Hannah, ya pasó, todo está bien. —Intentó tranquilizarla, pero el tono aterrado de su voz no servía de nada. —Háblame, por favor dime algo…

Empezaba a sentir que enloquecería, y estaba a punto de sacudirla de desesperación, cuando ella pareció volver en si. Tomó una bocanada de aire sofocada y parpadeó, finalmente enfocando la mirada.

Boqueó varias veces, pero no alcanzó a decir nada. Harry, por su parte, soltó un suspiro inmenso, creyéndose capaz de llorar de puro alivio.

—Ya pasó, ya se fueron. —Le dejó saber con la voz ronca, tratando de reconfortarla tanto a ella como a él mismo. —Estamos a salvo.

—Ha-Harry… —Intentó llamarlo ella, empezando a entender lo que había pasado. Los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. —P-por qué…

—No lo sé, ellos no deberían estar aquí… —Alcanzó a responder el chico, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a eso. Al final sacudió la cabeza, repitiéndose que no había tiempo para eso. —Da igual, tenemos que volver. Vamos…

Ella asintió débilmente y dejó que le tomara un brazo para ponérselo alrededor del cuello y levantarla. Era una suerte que fuera más pequeña y liviana que él, eso lo ayudó muchísimo.

— ¿Puedes caminar?

—Sí, creo que sí. —Dudó ella con un hilo de voz, tratando de mantenerse recta por sus propios medios, pero las piernas le temblaban ligeramente.

—Si no puedes yo…

— ¡HARRY!

Irguió el cuello de golpe al escuchar aquella voz, levantó la varita por puro reflejo y sintió una descarga de alivio desplegándose dentro de él cuando pudo divisar su figura corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡Sirius! —Intentó gritar el chico, pero la voz se le quebró al final. — ¡Sirius, aquí…!

—Maldita sea, Harry. —Farfulló cuando llegó junto a él, respirando aceleradamente por la carrera que había pegado. —Qué mierda… ¡Remus, aquí está, ya lo encontré!

Escuchó nuevos pasos que se acercaban y sintió como el cuerpo de Hannah se relajaba como imitando al suyo, producto de la tranquilidad de saber que ya no estaban solos.

—Sirius, yo…

—Eres un mocoso idiota. —Le espetó su padrino con brusquedad, claramente furioso. Y Harry sabía que se lo merecía. — ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa contigo?!

—Lo… Lo siento, no…

— ¡Pues claro que lo sientes! ¡Y deberías! —Siguió gritándole Sirius, haciéndolos encoger un poco. Estaba demasiado enfadado para reparar en el aspecto que traían. — ¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?! ¿Qué crees que esto es un puto juego? Maldición, tú… ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo está tu madre en este momento?!

El corazón de Harry cayó a su estómago al pensar en Lily y en lo preocupada que debía estar. El arrepentimiento y la culpa empezaban a hacerlo sentir más pesado.

— ¡Si no te encierra de por vida en tu habitación te juro que lo haré yo! ¿Cómo…? —Pero el resto de la pregunta se perdió, gracias a que finalmente Sirius pareció darse cuenta de lo pálidos, débiles y aterrados que lucían. — ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué les pasó?

—Dementores. —Soltó Harry por toda explicación, haciendo que Hannah se estremeciera. —Dos. Hice que se marcharan, pero…

El rostro de Sirius bajó varios tonos de color hasta quedar tan pálido como ellos. Una mezcla de incredulidad y rabia se adueñó de su expresión.

—Pero que… Cómo diablos…

— ¡Harry, aquí estás! —Exclamó Remus cuando se les unió, luciendo incluso más cansado que Sirius, respirando con dificultad. —No puedo… Es increíble que te hayas escapado. —A diferencia de su amigo, él no gritó, pero la mirada reprobatoria y enfadada fue casi peor. —De todas las estupideces que pudiste cometer…

—Se encontraron a dos putos dementores. —Lo interrumpió Sirius, volteándose a verlo, con rabia, pero también interrogante, como esperando que le diera una explicación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dementores…? ¿Aquí? —Preguntó Remus, devolviéndole la mirada con incredulidad. Se volvió hacia Harry para confirmar y haciéndolo al ver como lucían. — ¿Ambos están bien? ¿Hannah?

—Ya… Ya estoy mejor… —Quiso asegurarles la chica, separándose un poco de Harry y tropezando con sus propios pies.

Los tres hicieron ademán de sujetarla para evitar que cayera al piso, pero Harry era quien estaba más cerca y fue quien alcanzó a tomarla por la cintura y volver a pegarla a él.

—Tenemos que volver de inmediato. —Decidió Remus con firmeza, revisando sus alrededores con la mirada llena de sospecha. —Andando, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

—Dame. —Sirius le hizo una seña a Harry para que le entregara a Hannah. —Yo la llevo.

—No, lo hago yo. —Se empecinó el chico, apretando el brazo que tenía en su cintura, no queriendo separarse de ella. —No hay problema.

—Mocoso, apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie a ti mismo. —Chasqueó su padrino, claramente irritado por su necedad. —No es momento para que te pongas romántico.

—Déjalo en paz. —Le ordenó Remus, aunque pareció más una súplica.

—Yo puedo sola, en serio… —Volvió a insistir Hannah, pero esta vez Harry no dejó que se alejara. —Suéltame.

—Esta es igual de terca que tú. —Señaló Sirius con una sonrisa irónica y amarga. Miró a Harry con severidad y éste, tras suspirar resignado, le permitió que tomara a Hannah para que ella le rodeara el cuello con el brazo, como había hecho con él unos segundos atrás. —Si veo que puedes sola te suelto, pero a este paso no llegaremos nunca.

—Ustedes vayan al frente. —Le indicó Remus a su amigo, señalando el lugar con su varita. —Harry, quédate conmigo.

El chico asintió y se paró junto a él para empezar a caminar rumbo al sendero que llevaba a la casa, sabiendo que estaba seguro ahora que ellos habían llegado, pero con el frío y el miedo que le habían provocado los dementores aún rasgándole el pecho.

* * *

James iba a castigarlo. En el momento que entrara por esa puerta, juraba por Merlín que lo iba a castigar.

Al menos esperaba contar con la fuerza para lograrlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, deseo que sus padres lo hubieran hecho con él, al menos una vez, eso lo habría ayudado a tener un ejemplo para hacerlo con su hijo, pero no había pasado nunca y ahora James no tenía idea de cómo se hacía algo así. En otra ocasión, habría confiado en la severidad de Lily para hacerlo, pero en ese caso, sabría que aquello no sería una opción.

—Debí haber ido con ellos… —Seguía repitiendo ella, el rostro contraído por la preocupación y la angustia. Tenía rato dando vueltas por todo el salón, demasiado nerviosa para detenerse. —No debí quedarme aquí, tuve que ir a buscarlo yo…

—Lily, así como estás no hubieras podido encontrar a nadie. —Le cortó Mar con una mirada significativa, parada junto a las puertas del jardín, ocultando su preocupación mejor que su amiga. —Por favor, tranquilízate, Remus y Sirius están buscándolos, no deben tardar…

— ¡Pero si no tienen ni idea de donde pueden estar! —Exclamó la pelirroja, algo histérica, pasándose las manos por el cabello con frustración. — ¡Están buscando a ciegas, podrían estar en cualquier parte…!

—No pueden haber ido muy lejos, Lily, no tiene sentido. —Intentó tranquilizarla James, hablándole con calma desde la entrada del salón. —Harry sabía que llegaríamos a esta hora, si no querían que los descubriéramos no se iban a ir a otra ciudad.

— ¿Entonces por que no han regresado? ¿Ah? —Quiso saber ella, deteniéndose para verlo con una mirada suplicándole, como esperando que él tuviera la respuesta. —Si eso es cierto entonces debieron haber llegado aquí antes que nosotros, o unos minutos después, pero tenemos casi media hora aquí y nada.

—Está con Hannah, no va a inventar nada estando con ella. Se les habrá hecho tarde, o tal vez sí quería que lo descubriéramos. —Adivinó él, sintiéndose ligeramente molesto ante esa posibilidad, pero también sabiendo que era mejor que muchas otras. —Los chicos son así, Lily, seguro para eso se escapó.

— ¿Y si no se escapó? ¿Has pensado en eso?

Por supuesto que lo había pensado, cada minuto desde que habían llegado y habían visto que Harry no estaba en la casa, y se le congelaban las venas solo de imaginarse la posibilidad.

Pero no podía decirle eso a Lily, no podía ponerla peor.

—Por supuesto que se escapó, no te llenes la cabeza con locuras. —Zanjó Mar de inmediato, aunque James notó como se tensaba ante la idea. —Todo estaba intacto cuando volvimos, incluso cerró la puerta antes de irse.

—No es lo que estás pensando, Lily, eso no puede ser. —Le prometió James, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para creérselo y transmitirle a ella esa seguridad. —Harry habría tratado de defenderse y ya nos habríamos enterado si hubiera hecho magia, así que no tiene sentido que te mortifiques.

Ella inhaló con fuerza y asintió, tratando de hacer que sus palabras calaran profundo en su mente, y James necesitaba que así fuera, estar preocupado por Harry y al mismo tiempo por ella era lo más agotador que había llegado a experimentar en su vida, y en ese momento esperaba no tener que hacerlo.

—No debimos dejarlo solo. —Murmuró Lily, mordiéndose el labio inferior, que ya tenía morado de tanto hacerlo, para tratar de frenar las lágrimas. —Fue una pésima idea…

—Él no debió escaparse, no le dimos un voto de confianza para que hiciera eso. —La interrumpió James con firmeza, volviendo a sentirse molesto con su hijo. —No puede hacer ese tipo de cosas, mucho menos en estos momentos.

—Sí, pero… —La pelirroja se detuvo antes de que se le quebrara la voz para tomar una bocanada estabilizadora de aire. Se cruzó de brazos y bajo la mirada antes de seguir, susurrando. —No debí restringirlo tanto ni esperar que se quedara aquí sin protestar… Ustedes tenían razón, tarde o temprano se iba a hartar.

James y Mar se miraron por un momento antes de volverse hacia ella, afligidos. Los dos estaban pensando lo mismo, pensaban en lo mucho que habían rogado para que Lily les diera la razón en ese tema, para que entendiera que intentaban ayudar, no ponerse en su contra. Pero ahora que finalmente lo hacía, no se sentía nada satisfactorio, no bajo esas circunstancias.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, odiando verla así y no poder hacer nada, James se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo, apretando los brazos a su alrededor de manera reconfortante. Sabiendo que lo necesitaba tanto como él.

—No hables como si no fuera a volver. —Le pidió en un susurro, reposando la barbilla en su cabeza. —No seas tonta.

—Esto es mi culpa, debí haberlo dejado salir…

—No debimos mentirle. —Agregó Mar, pero se apresuró a repararlo al ver la mirada significativa de James. Sabía que era un buen punto, pero no era el momento para hacerlo. —Pero no es momento de buscar culpables, solo de esperar que llegue bien.

—Exacto. Y cuando queramos hacerlo, siempre podemos culpar a Sirius, su mala influencia ya ha hecho demasiados estragos en ese niño…

—Yo apoyo eso totalmente. —Intervino Mar, siguiéndole la broma, aunque James no sabía si hablaba en serio o no. —En este momento estoy dispuesta a culpar a ese idiota de lo que sea.

—Ustedes son imposibles. —Murmuró Lily contra su pecho, aliviándolo al sentir la sonrisa en su voz.

James depositó un beso en su cabello y empezó a trazar círculos tranquilizadores en su espalda mientras susurraba palabras de aliento en su oído que ayudaron a que fuera relajándose poco a poco.

Hasta que escucharon la puerta de la entrada abriéndose.

Lily se separó de él de golpe y parecía decidida a ir hasta allá cuando la voz de Sirius la detuvo.

— ¡Ya llegamos, estamos todos bien!

Escuchar aquello fue suficiente para que los tres soltaran todo el aire que habían estado aguantado desde su llegada. James se pasó una mano por el rostro, sintiendo que le quitaban una tonelada de peso de los hombros.

—Voy a matar a ese niño. —Soltó finalmente, habiéndoselo guardado durante todo ese tiempo para no alterar más a Lily.

Y justamente eso planeaba hacer, pero cuando la puerta se abrió y lo vio sano y salvo lo único que pudo hacer fue sentirse aliviado. Y de todas maneras Lily ya se le había adelantado.

— ¡¿Dónde se supone que estabas?! —Le preguntó su madre a gritos mientras él sostenía la puerta, en una mezcla de enfado, mortificación y alivio. — ¿Cómo pudiste irte así? ¡Tienes una idea de lo preocupada que…!

—Pelirroja, todos queremos gritarle, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso. —Le cortó Sirius, entrando por la puerta con Hannah colgada al cuello. Fue posiblemente la visión de eso último lo que hizo callar a Lily. —Esta niña necesita sentarse…

—Aquí puedo sola, de verdad. —Murmuró la chica, intentando librarse del agarre de Sirius. Estaba pálida y lucía increíblemente frágil. —Estoy bien…

—No estarás bien hasta que comas algo dulce. —Le dijo Sirius, dejándola sobre el sofá al que Harry llegó en un parpadeo para sentarse junto a ella. —Ya Remus se está encargando de eso, está en la cocina.

— ¿Pero que les pasó? —Quiso saber Mar, acercándose a Hannah y acuclillándose para quedar a su altura. — ¿Segura que estás bien? Harry…

—Fueron los dementores. —Explicó el chico, paseando la mirada por los tres adultos que no habían llegado con él. —Nos lo encontramos viniendo.

—Pero… ¿Qué? —Soltó James, atónito, sintiendo como su corazón se suicidaba a su estómago. — ¿Cómo que dementores? ¿Dónde estaban?

—En la villa, esa que queda justo después del sendero. —Siguió contándoles Harry, de vez en cuando echando vistazos fugaces a Hannah para asegurarse de que estaba bien. —Aparecieron cuando veníamos de regreso…

—No… Esto no puede ser. —Lily miró a su hijo con incredulidad, pero luego de examinarlo atentamente a él y a Hannah pareció comprenderlo. — ¿Qué estaban haciendo unos dementores en ese lugar? ¡Es una zona de muggles, no tienen nada que hacer ahí!

—Parece que quien los controla no recibió el mensaje. —Gruñó Sirius entre dientes, como hacía cada vez que trataba de tragarse su enfado.

— ¿Pero solo estaban ellos? ¿No se encontraron a alguien más? —Tuvo que preguntar James, tensándose ante los horribles escenarios que se estaban formando en su cabeza.

—No, solo los dementores. —Harry posó su mirada en él y abrió los ojos con preocupación, tragó saliva antes de hablar. — ¿A… a quien debíamos encontrarnos?

James abrió la boca para responder, aunque no muy seguro de que iba a decir, pero el sonido de la puerta volvió a interrumpir. Fue Remus quien entró esta vez, con los brazos llenos de lo que parecían ser todos los dulces y chocolates que había encontrado en la cocina.

—Coman esto, los va a ayudar. —Los dejó sobre la mesa frente a ellos y les dedicó una mirada severa al ver como ninguno de los dos hacía ademán de obedecer. —Finjamos que son mis alumnos nuevamente y hagan lo que digo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tú también. —Le dijo Lily a Harry al ver como tomaba un dulce para pasárselo a Hannah, pero nada para él. Se sentó en el filo de la mesa y abrió una rana de chocolate para dársela. —Haz caso, aunque sea un día.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró el chico, tomando el chocolate y llevándoselo a la boca. James no estaba seguro si se disculpaba por no haber querido comer o por lo demás.

— ¿Cómo es que compran tanta basura? —Preguntó Sirius de repente, viendo con una ceja enarcada el montón de golosinas. — ¿Les hacen descuentos y nadie me ha dicho nada?

—Deja de decir idioteces y ve a buscar unas mantas. —Le ordenó Mar, dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez en casi veinticuatro horas. No se había apartado del lado de Hannah y le había cubierto las manos con las suyas. —Está helada.

Sirius estuvo a punto de responderle, pero pareció pensarlo mejor, cosa que todos agradecieron, y asintió antes de darse la vuelta para hacer lo que le habían pedido. James no quería tener que dejar a Harry en ese momento, pero no tenía que temer si estaba bajo la mirada atenta de su madre, así que siguió a su amigo afuera del salón.

—No entiendo esta mierda. —Le susurró a Sirius cuando estuvieron frente al armario donde guardaban las sábanas y las cobijas. — ¿Cómo llegaron dementores hasta ese lugar? No dejan Azkaban si alguien no se los ordena…

—No me queda duda de que alguien lo haya hecho. —Volvió a gruñir Sirius, tomando las mantas que Mar le había pedido y pasándole una. —Y no creo que se hayan perdido y _casualmente_ terminaran aquí.

— ¿Crees que haya sido el Ministerio? ¿O _ellos_? —Procuró bajar la voz para que solo él lo escuchara. No sabía cual de las dos posibilidades lo hacía sentir más enfermo.

—Es un asco no tener idea de quien es más capaz en este momento. —Chasqueó su amigo, cerrando el armario y haciéndole una seña para que volvieran. —Pero creo que ambos empatan.

—Es un alivio que llegaran a tiempo, de no ser por ustedes…

—Remus y yo no hicimos nada. —Le cortó Sirius, mirándolo con total seriedad. —Cuando llegamos ya se habían ido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero como es posible? —James lo miró sin entender. Había asumido que Sirius y Remus habían visto a los dementores. — ¿Entonces quien hizo que se fueran?

—Harry lo hizo, él conjuró el patronus.

James parpadeó sin poderlo creer, sintiéndose repentinamente perdido. No tenía idea de que su hijo supiera utilizar ese encantamiento, y no entendía donde lo había aprendido, si era una clase que no le darían hasta dentro de unos años.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de formular ninguna de sus dudas porque nuevamente se encontraron en el salón. Mar tomó la manta de las manos de Sirius, y murmuró un pequeño _gracias_ que lo sorprendió bastante, y se la colocó a Hannah sobre los hombros, frotándole los brazos para que entrara en calor.

—Ten, usa esto. —Le dijo James a Harry con suavidad, entregándole la otra manta.

—No la necesito, estoy bien.

—Niño, es el peor momento para que quieras protestar.

—Yo no…

Pero en ese preciso momento, una lechuza entró por la puerta, seguramente había entrado por la cocina, y voló por encima de ellos para dejar caer una carta a mitad del salón. James se tensó al ver el sello del Ministerio, sabiendo de antemano que no debía ser nada bueno.

Se dirigía a tomar el sobre cuando éste se elevó en el aire, adquiriendo una forma de boca con dientes y lengua, dejándoles saber que era un vociferador, que empezó a hablar de inmediato.

 _Estimado Señor Potter:_

 _Hemos recibido noticias de que usted invocó el encantamiento Patronus a las ocho y veintitrés de esta tarde en una zona habitada por Muggles._

 _La gravedad de esta infracción del Decreto para la Restricción Razonable de Magia en Menores ha dado como resultado su expulsión de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los representantes del Ministerio llegarán a su domicilio pronto para destruir su varita._

 _Como usted ya ha recibido una advertencia oficial por una ofensa anterior bajo sección 13 de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto Mágico, lamentamos informarle que su presencia está requerida en una audiencia disciplinaria en el Ministerio de la Magia el 20 de agosto, a las 9 am._

 _Espero que esté bien._

 _Sinceramente, Mafalda Hopkirk._

La voz desapareció y el sobre volvió a adquirir su forma tradicional para luego desplomarse contra el piso.

Nadie dijo nada luego de eso, un tenso y espeso silencio se estableció en medio del salón. James recapituló en su mente todo lo que acababa de escuchar y quiso creer que estaba teniendo un maldito sueño, pero sabía que no lo era.

Paneó el lugar con la mirada, todos tenían la misma expresión desencajada y atónita que él debía tener, pero la de Harry fue la que más lo afectó, lucía enfermo, como si fuera a vomitar de un momento a otro. Y justamente eso fue lo que provocó que una oleada de rabia naciera del pecho de James y se extendiera por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo cerrar los puños y apretar la mandíbula.

—Maldita sea. —Gruñó desde el fondo de su pecho, tratando de no gritar. —Tiene que ser una jodida broma.

—No lo es, pero están dementes si piensan que pueden hacer eso. —Determinó Sirius, sonando y luciendo igual de furioso que él. Caminó hacia el centro del salón y tomó la carta para volver a abrirla y leerla. — ¡Departamento de Uso Indebido de la Magia! ¡Esto es una completa mierda! ¡No pueden expulsarlo!

— ¡Pero por supuesto que no! ¡Es una locura! Déjame ver eso… —Mar se puso de pie y le arrebató la carta a Sirius, poniéndose roja a medida que iba leyendo. — ¡Como es que tienen registro de esto y no de dos dementores que andan paseando por ahí! ¡Eso es lo verdaderamente grave aquí!

—No podemos permitir que le quiten la varita, tenemos que ir al Ministerio de inmediato. —Decidió Remus, caminando hacia el perchero para volver a tomar su abrigo. —O a hablar con Dumbledore, él sabrá que hacer…

—Pero… No, esperen un momento. —Los detuvo Lily con rotundidad. Extendió una mano hacia su amiga y ella le pasó la carta para que la leyera. — " _Usted ya ha recibido una advertencia oficial por una ofensa anterior"_. —Leyó en voz alta, antes de mirar a su hijo de manera interrogante. — ¿Esto que significa? ¿Ya habías hecho magia sin supervisión antes? Porque si no lo hiciste, esta audiencia ridícula no tiene ningún…

—Sí lo hice. —La interrumpió Harry, lucía como ido, en shock, pero logró suspirar y subir la cabeza para mirar a su madre con amargura. —Sí lo hice, unos meses antes de conocerlos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero por que? —Le preguntó su madre sin comprender. — ¿Qué ocurrió? Tú sabes que no puedes hacerlo…

—Harry, lo siento mucho. —Saltó Hannah de golpe, como volviendo en ella para mirarlo con una expresión suplicante. —En serio lo siento…

—Esto no es tu culpa. —Le cortó el chico de golpe, abriendo los ojos de manera significativa. —Ya basta.

—Pero… Sí, lo es… Yo no… Nunca quise…

—Hannah, ya. —Insistió Harry, dedicándole una mirada que claramente le pedía que se callara. —Déjalo.

— ¿Pero que es lo que tiene que dejar? —Esta vez fue turno de James de preguntar, con las sienes palpitándole debido al estrés y al enfado. —Dinos que pasó.

—Nada, no pasó nada. —Aseguró su hijo, pero mentía tan mal como Lily y eso James lo sabía perfectamente. —Olvídenlo, no tiene caso.

—No, no podemos olvidarlo. —Se empecinó Lily, presionando a Harry con la mirada, decidida a obtener una respuesta. —Necesitamos que nos digas que pasó.

—No se los voy a decir. Ya te dije que no tiene caso. —Repitió el chico, empezando a alzar la voz y exasperarse.

— ¡Pero claro que tiene caso! ¡Necesitamos saber para poder arreglar esto…!

— ¡¿Pero arreglar qué, Lily?! ¡Ya me expulsaron, me van a quitar la varita! ¡Se acabó, ya no hay nada que podamos…!

—Suficiente. No nos digas si no quieres, pero que le grites no va a solucionar nada. —Le ordenó James con una severidad que hasta a él mismo lo sorprendió. Harry lo miró atónito, pero obedeció. —Esto no se queda así, voy a ir a hablar con Dumbledore y si es necesario luego al Ministerio.

—Yo voy contigo. —Saltó Lily de inmediato, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él. —Tenemos que resolver esto…

—Yo también voy. —Se metió Sirius, tomando su chaqueta del sillón donde la había dejado y haciendo ademán de ponérsela. —Esos hijos de puta me van a escuchar, si hay que quemar ese maldito Ministerio pues…

—Nadie va a quemar nada. —Lo calló James con exasperación, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar. —Tú quédate aquí.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué mierda…?

—Porque solo vas a empeorarlo todo y ya nos odian suficiente en ese lugar. —Le respondió Mar antes de que terminara la pregunta. Le dedicó una mirada severa y algo aterradora. —Te quedas.

Sirius los miró a ambos con indignación, y James no estuvo seguro de a quien estaba haciéndole caso, pero resopló con brusquedad y se dejó caer en el sofá de mala gana.

—Quédate con Harry, por favor. —Le pidió a Lily, sabiendo que si se ponía a gritarle a todo el mundo en el Ministerio, aunque se lo merecieran, las cosas no mejorarían. —Iré con Remus y lo resolveré todo.

—Está bien. —Aceptó ella, no muy a gusto con la idea, pero prefiriendo quedarse con su hijo. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. —Sé que lo harás.

James le sonrió devuelta y le guiñó un ojo, justo antes de que Remus llegara junto a él y le entregara su abrigo. Ambos salieron del salón para ir al otro donde tenían la chimenea.

—Dumbledore lo resolverá, James. —Le aseguró su amigo de manera tranquilizadora. —Ya verás, no te preocupes.

James suspiró y asintió, sabiendo que tenía razón, pero igual necesitando que se lo dijera. Normalmente era él quien se encargaba de darles ánimos a todos y de ser la fuerza positiva, pero últimamente era un trabajo de tiempo completo que a veces no se sentía en la capacidad de ejercer.

* * *

Estaba empezando a desesperarse, ya no sabía que hacer para que se le quitara el frío. Cargaba encima toda su ropa, un sweater que Harry le había prestado, medias y, además, estaba metida debajo de unas cuatro capas de mantas. Y a pesar de todo eso, seguía teniendo escalofríos de vez en cuando.

Se sentía muchísimo mejor que cuando había llegado, y aún más que cuando todo había ocurrido, pero aún no se sentía por completo ella misma. El simple recuerdo de la desolación, la tristeza y el _vacío_ que había experimentado era suficiente para revolverle el estómago y provocarle ganas de llorar. Lo que había visto y escuchado tampoco ayudaba en nada.

El pensamiento la hizo estremecerse, y de manera instintiva se metió más adentro de las sábanas, buscando el calor que tanto necesitaba y que parecía decidido a huir de ella. Quizás porque el frío que sentía no era corporal, era más bien algo interno, algo que se estaba encargando de congelarle todo por dentro.

El sonido de la puerta fue suficiente para deshacer sus pensamientos, y para arrancarle una diminuta y casi imperceptible sonrisa cuando lo vio entrar.

—Ey, pensé que ya te habrías dormido. —La saludó Harry en un susurro, cerrando tras de él con extremo cuidado. —Dijiste que estabas cansada…

—Lo estaba… Lo estoy. —Se corrigió Hannah, también susurrando y encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero no puedo dormir.

—Entiendo, es normal considerando… —Se obligó a detenerse a mitad de la oración y a dejarlo así, sabiendo que no tenía sentido terminar. Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a la cama. —Es normal.

—Supongo. —No pudo evitarlo, pero automáticamente se sintió más segura cuando él se sentó a su lado. — ¿Ya saben algo?

—Sí, Remus y James escribieron diciendo que Dumbledore estaba resolviéndolo todo. —Empezó a contarle el chico, con la mirada ida puesta en algún punto invisible de la habitación. —Luego llegó una carta del Ministerio, no me quitarán mi varita y no estoy expulsado hasta después de la audiencia.

—Eso es grandioso. —Se emocionó Hannah, sintiendo por primera vez en horas un rayo de esperanza y alivio dentro de ella. —Sabía que ellos lo resolverían.

—Aún no se resuelve nada. —Se empecinó Harry con la voz llena de amargura y pesimismo. —Igual pueden expulsarme cuando todo acabe.

—Pero no pasará, porque iremos allá, explicaremos lo que pasó y todo se solucionará. —Se sorprendió a ella misma al darse cuenta de lo positiva que podía sonar incluso en ese momento. Decidió tomarlo como una buena señal.

—No tienes que hacerlo. —Le dejó saber el chico, suspirando y volviéndose para verla a los ojos. —No tienes que ir, no si no quieres…

—Claro que tengo que ir. —Le cortó ella de inmediato, con rotundidad. —Vi lo que pasó, soy un testigo. No se trata de si quiero o no.

—Pero…

—No harás que cambie de opinión al respecto, así que ni lo intentes. —Hannah trató de imprimir en esa oración tanta firmeza como fuera posible, dejándole saber que sobre eso no iba a discutir. —Estamos juntos en esto, como en todo lo demás.

Harry suspiró resignado, obviamente sin sentirse cómodo con la idea, pero al final simplemente asintió, entendiendo que no tenía sentido ponerlo a discusión.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. —Siguió diciendo ella, no pudiendo detener la oleada de culpa que empezaba a nacer en su pecho. —Si no fuera por mí…

—Ya te dije que lo dejaras. —La interrumpió Harry, viéndola de manera suplicante y significativa. —Nada de esto es tu culpa, ni lo de hace rato… Ni lo otro tampoco.

Decidió no responder, siendo ahora quien no estaba de acuerdo, pero sabiendo que hablarlo no haría ninguna diferencia, igual él seguiría empecinado en no culparla y ella en hacerlo. Era el ridículo rodeo que en el que habían estado desde que había ocurrido, aunque casi nunca lo sacaran a colación.

— ¿Te acuestas conmigo un rato? —Le pidió por lo bajo, con un hilito de voz. —Se que debes estar esperando que vuelvan, pero…

—Claro. —Aceptó él de inmediato, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que se moviera. —Hazme espacio…

Ella lo hizo de inmediato, deslizándose hacia atrás rápidamente para que él pudiera tumbarse a su lado, aunque no demasiado para que así quedaran más juntos, como al final pasó.

Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros y otro por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él y abrazándola con firmeza. Hannah suspiró y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, sintiendo como finalmente volvía a ella el confortante calor que llevaba tanto rato buscando.

— ¿Le escribiste a tus padres? —Preguntó él, con los labios pegados a su coronilla. Ella asintió. — ¿Qué les dijiste?

—Lo que necesitan saber, que pasaré la noche fuera de casa. —Se limitó a responder, sabiendo que no era el momento para entrar en detalles. —Mañana vuelvo temprano.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras…

—Lo sé. —Sonrió contra su pecho y se pegó más a él. —Gracias.

Harry susurró algo sobre no tener nada que agradecer y luego se quedaron en silencio. A los pocos segundos él empezó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente, permitiendo que el sueño finalmente comenzara a llegar a ella.

— ¿Lily volvió a preguntarte? —Quiso saber Hannah, después de un rato sin decir nada.

—No, no lo hizo, pero estoy seguro de que volverá a hacerlo.

—Y… ¿Les contarás?

—No. —Ni siquiera dejó que terminara la pregunta antes de soltar esa firme respuesta. —No voy a hacerlo.

—Tal vez ya sea hora…

—Tal vez. —Asintió él, despegándose un poco para poder verla a la cara y enarcar una ceja. —Pero supongo que hay una razón para que tú tampoco le hayas dicho a tus padres.

No tenía nada que argumentar ante eso, por supuesto. Nunca había esperado verdaderamente que él fuera a decírselos, tampoco tenía moral para exigírselo, pero que ella no lo hubiera hecho no significaba que no debieran, sabía que debían.

Pero probablemente no lo harían jamás.

—Lo recordé. —Le confesó en un susurró. Tragó saliva y se encogió en ella misma al recordar, sintiendo como el estómago se le encogía. —Cuando los dementores me… Recordé ese día, y todos los que vinieron antes.

Incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación, pudo visualizar como los ojos verdes del chico perdían su brillo habitual y se volvían más opacos, al mismo tiempo que los brazos que tenía alrededor de ella se tensaban.

No era su intención hacerlo sentir mal, no quería tener que hacerlo… Pero tenía que decírselo, necesitaba hablarlo, sacárselo del pecho.

—Lo supuse. —Respondió él en voz baja, con amargura. Suspiró y le desvío la mirada. —Te conté que me pasó la primera vez… Bueno, todas las veces que los he visto. —Entonces pensó en algo que lo hizo tensarse más. —Excepto esta noche.

Hannah no necesitó que le especificara ni le contara que había recordado él, tenía una idea bastante cercana, y de todas formas no quería que lo tuviera que decir, no si no quería hacerlo.

—Es lo que hacen. Remus me lo explicó, te quitan los buenos recuerdos y te dejan solo con los peores, por eso te sientes…

—Vacío.

Harry inhaló con fuerza y asintió con gravedad, volviendo a verla a los ojos con una expresión arrepentida y compungida que le encogió el corazón.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró él, sintiéndolo en cada palabra. —No debimos salir, yo… Debí hacerte caso, debimos quedarnos aquí y no…

—Esto tampoco es tu culpa, Harry. —Lo interrumpió Hannah, no queriendo que se sintiera como ella se sentía con respecto a lo otro, aunque sabía que sería inútil. —Escuchaste a tus padres y a los demás, no tenían por que estar ahí, pudo haber pasado incluso si hubieras estado con ellos o si te hubieran dado permiso…

—Me dijeron que era peligroso que saliera y esa era la razón, debí haberlos escuchado.

—Si te hubieran explicado que eso podía pasar no habrías salido. —Señaló ella con cautela. Naturalmente no le gustaba hablar en contra de James ni de Lily, porque sabía que solo querían lo mejor para él, pero eso no tenía sentido negarlo. —Los ahuyentaste tú solo y nos salvaste. No tienes que pedir disculpas por eso.

Él movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, pero ella sabía que no era en serio, su mirada pensativa le decía que se seguía culpando y que seguramente lo seguiría haciendo por el resto de la noche y los días siguientes.

—Hiciste todo lo que tenías que hacer, actuaste rápido y lo hiciste perfecto, no… —Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que tragar antes de seguir hablando. —No como yo.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó él de repente, viéndola extrañado. — ¿De que estás hablando?

—Debí haber hecho algo. —Se explicó ella, negándose a encontrar su mirada. —Pude haberte ayudado, yo…

—No podrías haberlo hecho. —Le recordó Harry con un tono dulce y tranquilizador que solo la hizo sentir peor. —No conoces el encantamiento.

—Porque soy idiota. —Replicó Hannah, con algo de rabia en la voz. —Igual pude haber hecho algo, cualquier cosa menos acostarme a llorar como una…

—Al menos no te desmayaste. —Señaló el chico con una sonrisa amarga, recordando una de las primeras veces que había visto a una de esas cosas. —Eso es un punto a tu favor.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también. No eres ninguna idiota, tenías la varita en la mano cuando llegue.

—Y para lo que me sirvió. —Resopló ella irónicamente. No tenía idea de para que la había sacado, de todas formas no había tenido idea de que hechizo utilizar, el miedo la había paralizado por completo. —Estaba aterrada.

—Lo sé, yo también.

—Pero tú hiciste algo, yo no. —Insistió la chica, mirándolo a los ojos, frustrada y enfadada consigo misma. —Soy una cobarde.

—Eres una de las personas más valientes que he conocido. —La contradijo Harry, con una sinceridad de la que ella deseó poder contagiarse. —Y no trates de hacerme creer lo contrario.

Hannah lo miró con escepticismo y sacudió la cabeza con irritación, enfadándose también con él por nunca decirle la verdad, por nunca ser capaz de ser honesto y decirle sus fallas, que ella sabía eran millones, sin importar que los que la querían trataran de ocultarlo.

—Solo dices eso porque me quieres. —Le sacó ella en cara, queriendo que supiera que era plenamente consciente de eso.

—Eso no es cierto, no sé por que lo dices. —Fingió extrañarse él. —Y no deberías confiarte tanto de eso, a veces las cosas no son como parecen…

—Cállate. —Le ordenó, girando los ojos y luchando con sus comisuras que querían elevarse. —Nunca me tomas en serio.

—Lo hago, por eso me gustaría que tú hicieras lo mismo

Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza para luchar contra las lágrimas que querían salir desde hacía horas y que aún no tenía claro como había logrado frenar.

No supo si él entendió lo que hacía, como siempre, o simplemente actuó por impulso, pero de repente le colocó la mano en la mejilla y la obligó a subir el rostro para desaparecer la distancia y besarla.

Todos los sentimientos agradables y las buenas energías que el dementor le había arrebatado parecieron volver a aparecer en ese momento, provocándole sensaciones cálidas y confortables muy parecidas a las que el chocolate le había regalado.

—Hazlo de nuevo. —Le pidió en un susurro cuando él se alejó, no importándole lo necesitada que podía sonar.

Lo escuchó reír por lo bajo antes de volver a acercarse y repetir la acción, esta vez sin alejarse tan rápido, dándole tiempo para que le respondiera, para que le transmitiera lo agradecida que estaba por haber estado ahí cuando lo había necesitado. Como siempre.

—Todo va a estar bien. —Se encontró con la fuerza para asegurarle cuando se separó, tragó grueso y le sonrió. —Ya lo verás.

—Si tú lo dices. —Murmuró él, sin sonando muy seguro de sus palabras.

—Sip, yo lo digo.

Vio como le ponía los ojos en blanco antes de esconder el rostro en la curva de su cuello, decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse dormida y dejar que el sueño barriera todo lo malo del día, decidida a quedarse con lo bueno, que había sido bastante.

Peores y más terribles cosas habían vivido, no le quedaba duda de que eso también iban a superarlo.

* * *

Lily no pensaba dormirse, no hasta que James y Remus llegaran. No importaba que hubiera tenido un día agotador e inacabable, tampoco importaba que sintiera la cabeza a punto de explotarle, iba a esperar que estuvieran en casa porque de todos modos no podría conciliar el sueño hasta que hablara con ellos.

No le molestaba haberse quedado sola, sabía que los chicos debían estar exhaustos, y Mar y Sirius posiblemente tendrían que levantarse en unas horas, aunque cuando él estaba ahí Ophelia los dejaba descansar más, cosa que a Lily secretamente le parecía bastante injusta.

Supuso que sería alguno de ellos dos cuando escuchó pasos acercándose, seguramente queriendo acompañarla, por eso se sorprendió, agradablemente, cuando descubrió quien era.

— ¿Aún no han vuelto? —Fue lo primero que preguntó el chico cuando entró al salón, no parecía haber dormido nada a pesar de ya traer puesto el pijama.

—No, todavía no. —Le respondió ella, tratando de sonar tranquila y no dejarle notar su preocupación. —Pero ya deben estar por llegar, dijeron que no tardarían.

Harry asintió y no dijo nada, haciéndola pensar que solo había bajado para eso y que ahora volvería a subir. Quería que descansara, y sabía que necesitaba hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar alegrarse cuando vio que no se movía.

—Ven acá. —Lo llamó con una pequeña sonrisa, estirando un brazo hacia él. —Siéntate conmigo.

Él la miró por un segundo y después dejó salir un suspiro, que a ella le sonó bastante aliviado, cosa que la sorprendió y extrañó bastante. Harry caminó hacia el sofá donde su madre estaba sentada, el cual quedaba considerablemente lejos de la puerta, la chimenea estaba ubicada en uno de los salones más grandes de la casa y ella se había mudado ahí para esperar a que llegaran.

—Este lugar es demasiado grande. —Comentó Harry mirando a su alrededor. —Entiendo por que nunca estamos aquí…

—El otro es perfecto, no necesitamos tanto espacio. —Opinó Lily, rodándose un poco para que él no se sentara muy lejos de ella. —Y si Sirius se sigue comportando como imbécil creo que Mar lo obligará a hacer de esta su nueva habitación.

— ¿Siguen sin hablarse? —Preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, la más real que lo había visto esbozar en el día.

—Algo así, todo este alboroto los obligó a hacerlo. —Explicó Lily con un suspiro, moviendo el cuello para liberar los nudos que sentía. —Solo espero que se arreglen rápido, cuando no se hablan vuelven todo más difícil.

—Supongo…

— ¿Y Hannah como está? ¿Ya se durmió?

—Lo hizo, hace unos minutos, estaba… —Se quedó pensativo durante un momento, buscando la mejor manera de describirla, y a falta de una mejor palabra solo dijo. —Cansada.

—Me imagino. —Susurró ella, no resistiendo su impulso de pasarle una mano por el cabello de manera cariñosa. —Tú también debes estarlo. Puedes subir si quieres, yo estoy bien.

—Lo estoy, iba a dormir cuando subí, pero… —Suspiró y subió la mirada para encontrar sus ojos. —Quería hablar contigo primero.

Ante eso ella solo pudo asentir, no sabiendo como tenía que tomarse eso ni que debía esperar, pero aliviada de escucharlo, porque había estado deseando lo mismo.

—Adelante, te escucho.

—Yo… Yo solo quería… —Se removió en su asiento de manera incómoda, dudoso, como si le costara encontrar las palabras. —Quería decirte que… Lo lamento. —Soltó finalmente, encogiéndose en si mismo y mirándola con sinceridad. —Lamento no haberles hecho caso y haberme escapado, yo… En serio lo lamento.

Lily sabía que cualquier madre normal, cualquier madre buena, habría estado enfadada, furiosa, y con toda la razón del mundo, no solo porque la había desobedecido, sino que además se había puesto en peligro y había sumado otro problema a los millones que ya tenían encima. Otra madre no hubiera dejado pasar algo así, jamás.

Y en verdad no supo que fue, si esos ojos que la volvían tan débil a pesar de ser iguales a los suyos, la cara de arrepentimiento que ponía y que era tan parecida a la James, o simplemente todo la preocupación y el miedo que había sentido esperando que llegara, y que aún sentía, porque no sabía que les deparaba el futuro. Tal vez fue una mezcla de todo eso lo que la obligó a obedecer a sus instintos más profundos y a envolver sus brazos alrededor de él, dándole el abrazo que había deseado darle desde que lo había visto entrar por la puerta más temprano.

—No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba. —Le dejó saber ella, apretándolo más entre sus brazos y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar. —Tienes que dejar de hacerme eso, _por favor_.

—Perdón. —Susurró Harry, notablemente apenado. Envolvió los brazos en su cintura y se pegó más a ella. —No quise hacerlo, yo… Es que estaba molesto.

—Lo sé, y yo lamento eso. —Confesó Lily, sabiendo que él no era el único que había actuado mal. —Lamento haber pretendido que me harías caso y te quedarías aquí todo el día sin esperar explicaciones a cambio. Sé que así no es como funciona.

—Si me lo hubieras explicado…

—Ya sé, ya sé. —Se lamentó ella, odiando haber tenido que llegar a eso para entenderlo. —Y te prometo que a partir de ahora habrá respuestas y explicaciones.

— ¿De verdad? —Inquirió Harry, sorprendido y emocionado.

—Bueno, algunas. —Se corrigió, haciendo que él se alejara para verla con fastidio, a lo que ella respondió subiendo una ceja. —No estás en condiciones para exigir nada, jovencito, aún puedo castigarte por casi causarme un infarto.

—Pero si acabas de admitir que en parte fue tu culpa.

—Solo porque soy débil y tú te pareces demasiado a tu padre. —Resopló Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco, tanto a ellos como a si misma. —Y bueno, sí lo fue, pero aún hay cosas que no necesitas saber.

—Eso es lo que me has estado diciendo todo el mes.

—Ya me di cuenta de mi error, Harry, te lo aseguro. —Prometió la pelirroja, suspirando con pesadez, nada fascinada con la idea, pero sabiendo que era lo correcto. —Y por eso vamos a decirte muchas cosas que no te hemos dicho… Pero todo a su tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Dejemos que el día termine.

—Está bien, supongo que puedo esperar un poco más. —Aceptó el chico, resignado, pero no tan a regañadientes como lo había venido haciendo. —También lamento haberte gritado, mamá. Ayer y hace rato.

Lily no tenía idea de si él y James habían iniciado algún tipo de competencia para ver quien era capaz de arrancarle la sonrisa más idiota, pero si lo habían hecho la verdad era que iban empatados.

—Creo que puedo dejarlo pasar. —Decidió ella, pasándole una mano por la mejilla de manera cariñosa. —Aunque no debería, porque me hiciste creer que tendría que volver a acostumbrarme a que me llamaras Lily.

—Yo… Lo siento, mamá. —Murmuró él, encogiéndole el corazón con su mirada de arrepentimiento.

—Ya, no tienes que seguir disculpándote. —Le aseguró Lily, resistiendo el impulso de volver a abrazarlo. —Solo me alegra saber que estés bien, y que volviste a casa.

—No es como si tuviera mucho lugar a donde ir. —Bromeó el chico, dedicándole una mirada significativa. —O hubiera planeado encontrarlo.

—Más te vale que no. —Lo amenazó su madre, pero perdió fuerza debido al suspiro que soltó luego. —Todo va a salir bien, ¿de acuerdo? El Ministerio no va hacer lo que le de la gana.

—Tú… —Tragó saliva y la miró con preocupación. — ¿No van a dejar que me quiten mi varita, cierto?

—Por supuesto que no, tendrán que pasar sobre todos nosotros para que eso pase. —Lo tranquilizó Lily, imprimiéndole total seguridad a esa afirmación. —Y tampoco van a expulsarte. Vamos a resolver todo esto, te lo prometo.

Harry suspiró y relajó los hombros, notablemente más tranquilo. Y al notar eso, Lily se encontró preguntándose si sería un buen momento para hacerle una pregunta que tenía horas rondándole la cabeza y atormentándola.

—Tesoro, sobre la carta que envío el Ministerio…

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —Preguntó Harry con recelo, temiéndose lo que venía, pero ella de todas formas continuó.

—La… La parte que leí hace rato, donde hablan de otro incidente en el que usaste magia sin supervisión. —Empezó a recordar ella, con cuidado y cautela, no queriendo que se cerrara nuevamente. — ¿Vas a contarme que pasó?

Por todo el minuto que siguió, Harry le mantuvo la mirada con firmeza. Cualquier otra persona hubiera dudado, le habría costado interpretar esa expresión y no habría sabido que esperar, pero esos eran sus ojos y las facciones de James, por eso supo la respuesta antes de que él volviera a hablar.

—No. —Dijo finalmente, suspirando y sacudiendo la cabeza. —No lo haré.

Sabía que no había sido su intención lastimarla, ni hacer que eso le cayera tan mal, pero Lily no podía evitar sentirse así de decepcionada al sentir nuevamente que entre ella y su hijo se levantaba una pared a través de la cual no podía ver. Una pared de momentos del pasado en los que ella no formaba parte.

—Está bien, no tienes que decirme si no quieres. —Aceptó Lily, soltando una risita al ver su mirada de desconcierto. — ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que me pusiera fastidiosa y te llenara de preguntas?

—Pues… Sí, es lo que siempre haces.

—Creo que voy a cambiar de táctica de vez en cuando, así no te aburro. —Bromeó ella, ganándose una torcida de ojos que la hizo reír. —Anda a dormir, ya es tarde.

—Puedo quedarme contigo si quieres…

—No te preocupes por mí, James y Remus no deben tardar y tú tienes que descansar. —Insistió, secretamente deseando que se quedara, pero prefiriendo que fuera a dormir. —No querrás no estar ahí si Hannah se despierta.

—Yo… Sí, bueno, tienes razón. —Admitió en un susurró, haciendo que le coloraran las mejillas. —Buenas noches, mamá.

—Buenas noches, tesoro. —Volvió a atraerlo a ella para abrazarlo, agradeciendo que estaban sentados y así no tenía que pensar en como ya casi eran de la misma estatura. —Te veo en la mañana.

Harry asintió y se separó para dedicarle una sonrisa, que ella le respondió de manera cariñosa antes de soltarlo para que se levantara y se fuera a su habitación.

Lily suspiró con pesadez una ves estuvo sola. Se acomodó en el sofá y se recostó del brazo de éste, aún pensando en esa parte de la carta que le había hecho llenarse la cabeza de hipótesis y teorías, cada una más rebuscada que la otra.

No lo había presionado porque no era idiota, y si algo había aprendido en ese último año era que eso no funcionaba con él, al menos no la mayoría de las veces y no en temas así de importantes. Pero no importaba si Harry no quería decírselo, no tenía que hacerlo, ella ya se había prometido a si misma que tarde o temprano lo averiguaría.

* * *

—Te dije que se iba a quedar esperándote.

—Técnicamente no me está esperando, está dormida.

Ambos voltearon a verla, y por su parte, James no se molestó en controlar la sonrisa soñadora que se adueñó de su rostro al ver a su esposa durmiendo plácidamente. No podía culparla, ese sofá era bastante amplio y cómodo.

—Igual cuenta, así que puedes emocionarte, no voy a juzgarte. —Se burló Remus, tomando el papel que normalmente le correspondía a Sirius. —No sé como pudiste esperar lo contrario.

—No lo hice, solo pensé que haría lo correcto y se iría a descansar. —Suspiró James, deseando que ese hubiera sido el caso. —Creo que fue algo ingenuo de mi parte.

—Bastante. —Rió su amigo, dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de empezar a alejarse. —Ve a despertarla, yo iré subiendo.

—De acuerdo. Y gracias, Remus. —Añadió con una sonrisa sincera antes de que se marchara. —Sabía que eras mi mejor opción para resolver esto.

—Solo por que no soy un pirómano como Sirius. —Bromeó él, como siempre negado a recibir un cumplido. —Anda, hablamos en la mañana.

James le hizo una seña de despedida con la mano y no esperó que saliera para rodar los ojos. No importaba que quisiera quitarle importancia, se alegraba de haber tomado la decisión de ir con él, siempre era la mejor opción cuando sabía que necesitaba mantenerse sereno y controlado, pensando en frío.

Sirius definitivamente lo hubiera hecho quemar el maldito lugar.

Se acercó al sofá donde Lily dormía y se puso de cuclillas a la altura de su cabeza, odiando tener que despertarla y contemplando la idea de solo acostarse a dormir a su lado, pero sabiendo que se enfadaría si no le avisaba que ya había llegado.

—Lily, ya estoy aquí, ya volvimos… —La llamó en voz baja, moviéndola por el hombro con mucha delicadeza. —Despierta…

Como había esperado, no tomó mucho para que abriera los ojos de golpe e intentara incorporarse rápidamente.

—No me dormí. —Balbuceó con la voz pastosa, intentando enfocar la mirada. —Estoy despierta, estoy…

—Cálmate, loquita. Todo está bien. —James no pudo evitar soltar una risita, divertido y encantado con su expresión somnolienta. —Solo quería que supieras que ya habíamos vuelto.

Lily lo miró por un momento, aún demasiado dormida para entender, haciéndolo pensar en lo adorable que lucía toda confundida, pero unos segundos después ella pareció recordar todo lo que había pasado y comprendío lo que él le estaba diciendo, al menos eso le dio a entender con su suspiro y su asentimiento.

—Se tardaron. —Le reclamó, enarcando una ceja de manera acusatoria.

—Que te puedo decir, todos en ese Ministerio son unos imbéciles. —Gruñó con rabia al recordar, tratando de no pensar demasiado en eso para no volverse a enfadar. —De no haber sido por Dumbledore no sé que habríamos hecho.

—Gracias a Merlín por él. —Suspiró Lily, enderezándose más y tallándose un ojo con la mano. —Entonces, ¿Cómo terminó todo?

—Aún no van a expulsarlo y lo dejarán conservar su varita, pero la audiencia se mantiene. Intentamos que no fuera así, pero no lo logramos. —Se lamentó él, nada feliz al respecto, porque detestaba la idea de Harry frente al maldito Wizengamot. —Hannah tendrá que ir con él, tienen que explicar lo que pasó.

—Sí, eso dedujimos nosotros cuando escribiste. —Se inclinó hacia él y envolvió los brazos en su cuello. —Por ahora vamos a considerarlo una victoria, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Concordó James, necesitando encontrarle algo positivo a todo el maldito día. —Pasos de bebé.

—Exacto. —Lily le sonrió, aún medio dormida, y se acercó a él para darle un beso que él recibió más que gustoso antes de que se separara para susurrarle. —Sabía que lo resolverías.

—Dumbledore y Remus también hicieron su parte…

—Pero solo a ti quiero agradecerte así. —Explicó ella, haciéndolo reír antes de dejar que lo callara con otro de esos besos que servían para mejorarlo todo. —Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti. —Le respondió James, robándole otro beso antes de separarse. —Pero esta posición no es muy cómoda y me duele hasta el pelo, así que si me permites…

—Es un milagro que no te duela siempre, tomando en cuenta el desastre que es… —Se burló Lily con una risita, abrazándolo una vez tomó asiento junto a ella.

—Ah, pero así te encanta. —Hubiera querido que su mirada seductora fuera más eficiente, pero un bostezo le ganó y lo arruinó todo. — ¿Cómo está Harry?

—Estaba bien, dentro de todo. Espero que ya esté durmiendo, subió hace rato.

— ¿Y Hannah? ¿Se fue a su casa?

—Eh, no… Está arriba con él, estaba exhausta y no quería volver a su casa, así que le dije que se quedara.

—Era de esperarse, un viaje por chimenea no iba a hacerle bien con el aspecto que tenía. —Comentó él con tranquilidad, extrañándose al ver la expresión de Lily. — ¿Por qué me ves así?

—Por nada. —Mintió ella, haciéndolo enarcar una ceja. —Solo esperaba que perdieras la cabeza y lo obligaras a dormir en la habitación más alejada posible, es todo.

—Estoy muy cansado para pensar en esas cosas. —Resopló James, decidiendo que se preocuparía por la vida sexual de su hijo en otro momento que no fuera ese. —Qué haga lo que quiera, igual nunca me hace caso.

—A nadie. —Apuntó Lily, esbozando una sonrisa cariñosa. —Me pidió disculpas.

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad, por haber escapado y por haber gritado. —Explicó la pelirroja, haciendo que James sintiera que se quitaba un peso de encima. —Yo también lo hice, todo esto se hubiera evitado de haberle explicado mejor las cosas…

—Me alegra que se hayan arreglado. Al menos por esa parte podré estar tranquilo.

—Comentó James, no queriendo darle tiempo para que empezar a culparse, era demasiado tarde para eso. Y tal vez también para la siguiente pregunta que le hizo, pero eso no podía evitarlo. — ¿Y le preguntaste sobre…?

—Lo hice, no me respondió. —Murmuró ella con amargura, adivinando el curso de sus pensamientos. —Está negado a hacerlo.

—Por supuesto, como si alguna vez fuera a ponernos algo fácil. —Chasqueó James, sintiendo esa desagradable y conocida impotencia que se adueñaba de él cada vez que tenían que tratar con el pasado de Harry. — ¿Estás bien?

—Yo… No lo sé. —Admitió su esposa, encogiéndose de hombros y mirándolo con los ojos llenos de dudas y tristeza. —Es solo que veces se me olvida que catorce años es mucho más tiempo de lo que parece.

James suspiró con fuerza y subió las cejas con amargura, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería. A veces era muy fácil pretender que podrían recuperar cada segundo perdido y que el pasado finalmente había dejado de doler, pero había veces que la verdad volvía para golpearlos sin piedad en el rostro.

—No puede ser nada demasiado malo, ¿verdad, James? —Lo miró con los ojos verdes llenos de súplica, rogándole que le diera la respuesta que quería, otro día podrían lidiar con la realidad.

—Por supuesto que no. —Le aseguró él, pegándola a su pecho y recostándose del sofá, enterrando los dedos en su cabello. —Y sin importar lo que sea, vamos a descubrirlo, te lo prometo.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. —Asintió ella con firmeza y determinación. —Eso haremos.

James dejó un beso sobre su frente, y luego se movió con Lily encima hasta que quedaron acostados en el sofá. Tomó una manta que ella había llevado y no obtuvo protesta cuando los cubrió con ésta, estaban demasiado cansados como para siquiera pensar en moverse, mucho menos subir escaleras.

Al fin y al cabo, no le importaba mucho donde durmieran, siempre que lo hicieran juntos.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Volví en una semana exacta, tengo que admitir que estoy muy orgullosa de mí, ya se me había olvidado como se sentía jajaja. La verdad es que el capítulo me salió súper rápido, en parte porque, como ya vieron, una gran parte fue más que todo adaptación y el resto pues tenía tiempo listo en mi mente.**

 **Ya los eventos empiezan a parecerse más o menos a los del libro, pero con sus evidentes cambios, creo que es más ameno leer todo el asunto del ataque de los dementores con Harry recibiendo ayuda directa de su familia y no los gritos inútiles de Vernon. Como dato curioso, hubo un momento en que los Dursley seguirían siendo protagonistas de la escena, pero para ahorrarnos a todos el trago amargo de recordar que existen, hice los cambios pertinentes. Espero que el resultado haya valido la pena.**

 **También quiero que sepan que esta es la razón por la cual no habrá viaje a Grecia): se que todos lo querían leer y créanme, yo también quería escribirlo, pero me chocaba mucho con esta parte de la trama y aunque intenté, ingeniármelas para que cuadrara no lo logré. Igual nos queda rato en esta historia así que tal vez vayan después, quién sabe. Por otra parte, creo que hubo personas a quien les dije que en este capítulo pasarían cosas que no pasaron, eso es porque tuve que eliminar dos escenas de otras tramas para no hacer un capítulo demasiado extenso, esas quedaran para el próximo.**

 **Como vieron, hubo escenas muy cursis, pero creo que todos las necesitábamos para pasar el mal rato del ataque y además del capítulo anterior, así que creo que fue un buen equilibrio. Y ya me conocen, saben que lo mío es ese tipo de escenas ñoñas y cheesy.**

 **Creo que eso es todo por hoy, aún no me están atormentando mucho en la uni así que por ahora se mantendrán las actualizaciones más o menos rápidas. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, saludo, queja, etc, saben que pueden dejármelo abajo en la cajita de los reviews, me encantara conocer sus opiniones respecto a todo lo que acaban de leer.**

 **Me despido por ahora, nos estamos leyendo pronto. Cuídense, los quiero mucho y les mando un beso enorme. _Bye_ (L) **


	5. Un día a la vez

**Aviso** **: Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Alex13** **: JAJJAJA, no me cansaré de darte las gracias por todos tus cumplidos, así que gracias, gracias, MUCHAS gracias, eres un encanto(L) Por supuesto que Lily se va a enterar de lo que le pasó a Harry, en su momento lo hará, y no, yo tampoco quisiera estar en su camino cuando eso pase. Te advierto que te tomaré la palabra en cuanto a la extensión de los capítulos jajaja, solo para que sepas. ¡Espero que te guste este! También te adoro y me encanta leerte en los reviews(L) Cuídate y nos leemos prontito, muack!**

* * *

 **5\. Un día a la vez.**

Era una noche cálida y tranquila, lo único que se escuchaba en el salón era el murmullo de los árboles a través de la puerta de vidrio que lo separaba del jardín, de resto la casa estaba en absoluto silencio, posiblemente porque estaba prácticamente vacía.

Remus sabía que era el momento perfecto para tratar de conseguir algo del descanso que tanta falta le hacía, en esa época eran contadas las ocasiones en que podía hacerlo, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y sabía que aunque lo intentara, no iba a lograr dormir.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho y lo que había dejado hacer, en lo idiota y cobarde que había sido, para variar

Había dicho la verdad, no se sentía del todo bien y guardar reposo definitivamente serviría para mejorarse, pero no había sido por eso por lo que había decidido evitar la guardia, en cualquier otra circunstancia habría asistido sin más, pero estaba intentando mantenerse alejado de ella.

Sintió como la culpa se habría paso dentro de él, haciéndolo sentir incluso peor. Era un idiota, sí, pero estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sabía que la estaba lastimando, pero también sabía que el dolor que podría causarle en ese momento no era nada comparado con el que le causaría más adelante si dejaba que aquello llegara a algún sitio.

No podía permitir eso, no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo, era inútil.

Le hubiera gustado que no fuera así, hubiera querido que tuvieran una oportunidad, desde hacía un tiempo que había empezado a desearlo con un fervor que no podía ser sano ni normal, que empezaba a quemarlo y a atormentar su mente a cada oportunidad.

Pensaba en ella con tanta frecuencia que empezaba a creer que no ir a las guardias era lo mismo que hacerlo, y se odiaba por eso. Si solo estar a su lado no lo hiciera sentir con más vitalidad y _esperanza_ , por solo mencionar dos cosas, todo habría sido más fácil.

Seguramente hubiera seguido con esos pensamientos pesimistas por el resto de la noche de no ser por que escucho sonidos de pasos acercándose, cosa que agradeció en su fuero interno.

—Ah, eres tú, que alivio. —Suspiró James entrando al salón, con esa expresión de cansancio que parecía perseguirlos a todos. —Vi la luz y creí que Harry…

—Sigue durmiendo, tranquilo. —Respondió Remus, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero fallando. —Al menos por ahora.

—Espero que continúe así. —Expresó su amigo con pesadez, tumbándose en el sofá frente a él. —Tenía varios días durmiendo bien y luego de los dementores…

Remus asintió, quitándole la obligación de terminar la oración, él ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

—Es completamente normal. —Intentó tranquilizarlo, aunque sabía que no tendría mucho éxito. —Hay personas a quienes les afecta más que a otras.

—Y como siempre salimos premiados, Harry es una de ellas. —Comentó James con una sonrisa amarga. —Vaya honor…

—Nuestra suerte nunca se acaba. —Murmuró Remus con un asentimiento de cabeza, siguiéndole el mal chiste.

—No… Pero va a estar bien, pronto las pesadillas lo dejaran en paz, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

No estaba muy seguro de que tan cierto podía ser eso, pero aún así, Remus se encontró sonriendo divertido ante la imposibilidad de su amigo de pasar demasiado tiempo hundido en su pesimismo. En serio lo envidiaba.

—Seguro que sí. —Lo apoyó, deseando que estuviera en lo correcto. — ¿Y te despertó la luz o…?

—Nah, no podía dormir bien. —Explicó James, encogiéndose de hombros y frotándose los ojos por debajo de los lentes. —Si Lily no estuviera afuera sería más fácil…

Nuevamente, Remus volvió a sentir la culpa brotar de su pecho. Obviamente, alguien había tenido que suplirlo en su guardia de esa noche y su amiga se había ofrecido sin pensarlo, como era de esperar.

—Lo siento, James. —Masculló con la mirada baja. —Debí haber…

—No te preocupes, no te sentías bien. —Desestimó él de inmediato, solamente haciéndolo sentir peor. —Ella volverá en la mañana.

—Deberías intentar dormir mientras tanto…

—Tú también, así capaz mejoras. —Señaló James haciendo eco a sus pensamientos de unos minutos atrás. De repente se encontró esbozando una sonrisa sugerente. —Pero si estás pensando en lo que te estás perdiendo creo que puedo entenderte…

—No empieces tú también. —Prácticamente le suplicó, entornando los ojos y deseando poder explicarle cuanto quería no tener que hablar de eso. —Déjame tener tranquilidad hoy que Sirius no está.

—Sabes que tengo que ocupar su puesto, es parte del contrato. —Bromeó su amigo, adquiriendo un poco de buen humor. —Y necesitas nuestra presión a ver si un día terminas de activarte con ella.

—Ustedes necesitan concentrarse en sus relaciones y dejarme en paz. —Se salió por la tangente, negado a tratar el tema en ese momento, o en otro. —En especial él, que terminara viviendo en la calle si no se comporta.

—Le pides demasiado. —Soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza. —Y Mar también al esperar un comportamiento diferente…

—Es un imbécil. —Le cortó Remus con un bufido, sin poder evitar sentirse enfadado con Sirius. —Lo anormal es que se ponga así por todo, no que ella espere lo contrario.

—Lo sé, y no lo estoy defendiendo. —Aclaró James sinceramente, encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero ella lo conoce, tenía que saber que se pondría así.

—Bueno, tampoco creas que Mar es muy diferente al resto de las personas enamoradas. —Señaló, aprovechando que ella no estaba presente para odiarlo por eso. —Hasta ella ve solo lo que quiere.

—Eso es cierto, no lo voy a negar. —Concordó su amigo con un asentimiento de cabeza. —Me sigue sorprendiendo que se hayan ido al apartamento, si ni se dirigían la palabra…

—Nunca he tratado de entenderlos y no voy a empezar ahora. —Suspiró Remus frotándose la frente con cansancio. —Pero supongo que es mejor eso a que él esté en la casa y ella aquí, o sola en el apartamento.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que esos dos escenarios. —Susurró James con amargura, odiando igual que él que Sirius tuviera que estar en esa situación. —Espero que no quiera quedarse todo el tiempo cuando estemos allá…

—Si es un poco más maduro de lo que creemos no lo hará. —Dijo Remus con firmeza. —Mar lo necesita.

James asintió y no agregó más nada, se quedó viendo sus manos con una expresión pensativa.

—Entiendo por que no quiere meter Ophelia ahí... —Empezó a decir después, con la duda plasmada en la voz. —Por eso me pregunto si llevar a Harry sea buena idea…

—Lo es, ya eso lo dejamos claro. —Le aseguró Remus con rotundidad, no queriendo que volviera a tener dudas al respecto. —Estará más seguro y así no se sentirá tan dejado de lado… Y sí soy perfectamente franco, creo que Sirius exagera.

—Claro, eso no sería nuevo, pero también es comprensible. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo que no quiera tenerla en ese lugar.

—Tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerse a la idea. —Recalcó él, deseando que fuera más temprano que tarde y que no trajera demasiadas consecuencias. —No es momento para que estemos regados por el país.

—Sí, lo sé. —Se lamentó James, bajando la mirada y curvando los labios con amargura. —Quisiera que pudiéramos estar todos juntos…

No hizo falta que agregara algo más, tampoco que Remus le preguntara a que se refería, lo sabía perfectamente, y eso hizo que se tensara.

Sabía que con él era el único con quien James se atrevía a sacar el tema, hacerlo con Sirius era imposible, y aunque Lily trataba de entenderlo y apoyarlo, al final del día era demasiado evidente como se sentía al respecto.

Remus trataba de no ser demasiado duro con él, y a veces lo escuchaba, porque en el fondo lo entendía y compartía sus preocupaciones, pero eso no significaba que le encantara hablar al respecto, otra parte de él también se sentía mucho como Sirius y eso no podía evitarlo.

Había sido su amigo y le dolía que no estuviera con ellos en ese momento… Pero había cosas que simplemente no tenían arreglo.

No siempre se sentía de ánimos para tocar el tema, de hecho ese era uno de esos días, por eso iba a intentar cambiar el tema cuando la voz de Harry desde el piso de arriba rompió el ambiente calmado de la noche.

— ¿Quieres que…?

—No, yo voy. —Saltó James de inmediato, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, notablemente tenso y nervioso. —Es solo otra pesadilla.

A Remus no le dio tiempo de agregar más nada, en un parpadeo ya James había salido del salón.

Él suspiró con pesadez y se levantó para imitarlo, decidiendo que lo mejor sería dormir. No tenía sentido seguir ahí lamentándose, no cuando tenían problemas mucho más grandes que los que él se enfrascaba en sobre analizar.

* * *

— ¡Papá! ¡Ven…! ¡Ayúdame papá!

Al escuchar eso, James se alertó al pensar que se había despertado y que lo estaba llamando, pero cuando entró a la habitación y se dio cuenta de que seguía durmiendo, y se removía en sueños, sintió como el corazón le caía al estómago.

Si había algo que detestaba era que Harry tuviera pesadillas así de vívidas, de haber podido encontrar unas forma de ser él quien tuviera que revivir esa noche de mierda lo habría hecho sin dudar. Ya su hijo tenía demasiado encima.

—Niño, despierta. —Lo llamó insistentemente, sentándose a su lado y moviéndolo por el hombro. —Anda, arriba…

Harry se removió y gimió un poco más y luego abrió los ojos de golpe, con una expresión aterrada que James deseo poder desaparecer.

—Tranquilo, no pasó nada. —Le susurró con la voz más tranquilizadora que pudo encontrar. —Fue solo un sueño.

El chico se le quedó viendo durante un largo segundo, respirando irregularmente, tratando de que sus palabras entraran en su mente. Al final lo hicieron y Harry se lo hizo saber asintiendo rápidamente antes de tomar una bocanada de aire.

—Ven, siéntate. —Sabía que estaba demasiado aturdido como para volverse a dormir y habría sido inútil pedírselo, así que lo tomó por el hombro y lo ayudó a incorporarse. — ¿Quieres un vaso de agua o…?

—No, estoy bien. —Negó en un murmullo, recostando la espalda de la cabecera y bajando la mirada, avergonzado. —Solo necesito un momento…

James asintió y se rodó hacia atrás, dándole espacio para que respirara y recuperara tanto el aire como la calma. En ese momento, quiso abrazarlo y poder calmarlo, asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien, que pronto dejaría de tener esas pesadillas y que volverían a descansar por una noche entera, pero sabía que no era algo que apreciaría en ese momento.

—Yo… ¿Dije algo? —Quiso saber Harry, con la voz en un hilo, rompiendo el silencio luego de un par de minutos. — ¿Me escuchaste decir…?

—No, nada. —Le mintió sin pensarlo, sabiendo que decirle la verdad no iba a servir para nada. —Solo… Gritabas, pero no dijiste nada concreto.

—Supongo que es algo bueno. —Suspiró el chico, y James pudo adivinar en la penumbra como se sonrojaba. —Lo siento, no quise despertarte…

—No lo hiciste. —Lo tranquilizó, agradeciendo no tener que mentirle sobre eso y pasándole sus anteojos. —Estaba abajo hablando con Remus.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Ocurrió algo?

—No, solo no podíamos dormir. —Aclaró soltando un suspiro propio y esbozando un intento de sonrisa. —No eres el único con una mala noche.

—Ya veo... —Dudó por un momento antes de subir la cabeza y mirarlo de manera expectante. — ¿Y Lily? ¿Ya volvió?

—Va a pasar la noche afuera, estará aquí cuando despiertes. —Le explicó James sin poder ocultar su descontento al respecto.

— ¿Y por qué no fuiste con ella?

—Estaba cubriendo a Remus, no se sentía bien para salir. —Vaciló sobre si decirle lo siguiente, pero pretendía empezar a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho al terminar la escuela, así que lo hizo. —Y también decidimos que lo mejor sería que uno de los dos se quedara contigo.

—Que novedad. —Resopló el chico con ironía, claramente disgustado. —Parece que lo único que sé hacer es darles problemas…

—Eso no es cierto. —Cortó James con firmeza, no queriendo que se sintiera así. —Solo nos sentimos más seguros si uno de los dos está contigo.

—Yo me siento más seguro cuando van juntos. —Dejó salir Harry, y por el sonrojo que le siguió, James supo que no lo había pensado. —Es decir… No me gusta cuando están fuera los dos, pero lo prefiero así. Es mejor, de cierta forma.

—No tienes que explicarme, te entiendo. —Le sonrió con pesar y enarcó las cejas. —Yo también lo prefiero así.

Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que hizo a su padre sentirse menos tenso y pesado.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, tu madre está más segura de lo que yo o cualquier otro estaría. —Aseguró James sonriendo con orgullo.

—Sí, lo sé. —El chico imitó su sonrisa, y fue como verse en un espejo.

De haber podido, James habría grabado ese momento para enseñárselo a Lily, sabiendo que muchas veces necesitaba que le recordaran cuanto significaba para su hijo.

—Y cuando ella vuelva… —Empezó a decir James, deseando poder darle un rayo de luz a la noche. —Vamos a contarte un par de cosas.

— ¿De verdad van a hacerlo? —Preguntó Harry, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad.

—Te dijimos que lo haríamos, y sé que últimamente no te damos razones para creernos… —Se disculpó James. —Pero ya es hora de que empieces a enterarte lo que está pasando.

—Pues ya se habían tardado en entenderlo.

James estaba completamente de acuerdo, y odiaba que las cosas hubieran tenido que alcanzar esos tintes para que lo hicieran.

Por desgracia, el día siguiente al ataque de los dementores Lily y él habían tenido que salir hasta tarde, así que los momentos para hablar con Harry habían sido demasiado escasos. Sin embargo, el tiempo afuera les había permitido precisar que iban a decirle y que sería mejor seguirse guardando, siempre tomando en cuenta todo lo que Dumbledore les había pedido que callaran.

James no podía estar más aliviado de que fueran a acabarse los secretos… O al menos parte de ellos.

—Niño, algo más… —Volvió a hablar, luego de un momento de silencio, sabiendo que después posiblemente no tendrían tiempo. —Sé que ya lo hablaste con Lily esa noche, pero hay un par de cosas que quería decirte.

—Sí, yo también quería hablar contigo sobre eso. —Concordó Harry, volviendo a bajar la mirada y el tono de su voz. —Ya se lo dije a ella, pero quería que supieras que lo siento, sé que los hice pasar un mal rato y los preocupé…

—Y nos desobedeciste. —Señaló James, dedicándole una mirada significativa. —A ver, tenías toda la razón al enfadarte con nosotros, sé que es injusto que no te contemos las cosas y que tienes derecho a saber lo que ocurre. También sé… —Tuvo que detenerse un segundo antes de decir lo siguiente, era quizás la parte más difícil. —Sé que aún no estás del todo acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de nosotros, quizás nunca llegues a estarlo por completo…

—No fue justo que sacara a relucir eso. —Se apresuró a disculparse el chico, subiendo los ojos, apenado. —No después de todo este tiempo.

—No, no fue justo, pero tenías un buen punto. —Aceptó James aunque eso le siguiera doliendo. —Pero la cosa es que así no llegues a acostumbrarte a vernos como figuras de autoridad y que muchas veces no entiendas por que hacemos las cosas, tienes que confiar en que solo queremos lo mejor para ti, y definitivamente no puedes escaparte ni volver a causarnos otro infarto. —Recalcó eso último con severidad. —Te agradecería el no tener canas antes de los treinta y cinco.

—Yo sí los veo como figuras de autoridad… —Empezó a decir Harry, pero la mirada de su padre lo hizo corregirse. —Bueno, sí me cuesta un poco todavía, pero igual estoy consciente de todo lo que dijiste y sé que intentan hacer lo que creen correcto… —Se quedó callado luego de eso, como sopesando lo siguiente que debía decir. Al final suspiró y miró a James con firmeza. —Pero no pueden esperar que obedezca todo lo que me ordenan sin darme una explicación coherente, eso no va a pasar.

James suspiró y aunque intentó, no logró luchar con el sentimiento de orgullo que se extendió dentro de su pecho al escucharlo decir aquello, a pesar de saber que no era la respuesta que un hijo debía darle a un padre, lo dejaba tranquilo que Harry no obedeciera sin cuestionar antes.

—Sería hipócrita de nuestra parte pedirte lo contrario. —No se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa divertida. —Igual ya nos dimos cuenta hace dos días, tranquilo... Y no seas tan duro con tu madre, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que todos ustedes piensan que hago todo lo que ella dice…

—Lo haces.

—Solo porque la mayoría del tiempo tiene razón, pero ese no es el punto. —Agregó rápidamente al ver la sonrisa burlona del chico. —Es cierto que tal vez esté siendo demasiado estricta con todo esto, pero la idea de que te pase algo la aterra demasiado, por favor trata de entenderla.

—Eso intento, de verdad. —Aseguró el chico en un susurro, doblando la boca en una mueca. —No creas que disfruto tratándola así, no lo hago.

—Lo sé, niño, pero por eso es que no puedes soltar cada cosa que te pase por la cabeza cuando estás enfadado, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, entiendo.

—Perfecto… ¿Algo más que quieras agregar?

—Sí. —Asintió y tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar. —Gracias por arreglarlo todo en el Ministerio… En serio creí que me quitarían mi varita.

—Ni lo menciones, nunca hubiera permitido que algo así ocurriera. —Aseveró James con rotundidad y firmeza. —No tenían ningún derecho a hacer eso, los dementores no debieron estar ahí.

—Yo tampoco. —Señaló Harry con una sonrisa amarga.

—Bueno, pero eso ellos no lo saben. —Resopló James, pasándose una mano por el cabello con frustración. —Son unos inútiles, no pueden controlar a esas malditas criaturas y quieren pretender ser muy correctos, deberían estar impresionados por el hecho de que conjuraste un patronus a tu edad en lugar de querer castigarte.

—No es para tanto. —Farfulló Harry, abochornado. —Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho…

—No es cierto, no tienes idea de a cuantos magos adultos se les dificulta ese conjuro. —Insistió, recordando de repente su propia sorpresa cuando Sirius le había contado que Harry podía hacerlo. —Realmente me impresionó mucho que supieras conjurarlo, no por que no te creyera capaz, pero no se supone que te lo enseñen hasta sexto…

—Lo sé, me enseñó Remus el año pasado. —Explicó el chico con un encogimiento de hombros. —No quería volver a desmayarme como un idiota si volvía a enfrentarme a un dementor. Él no creía que lo necesitara, pero ya vemos que sí lo hice.

—Remus equivocado, esa es la verdadera novedad aquí. —Bromeó James, aunque sin dejar de preguntarse por que ninguno de los dos lo había comentado antes. —Me alegra que le insistieras. El otro lado bueno, a parte de que te salvó, es que el año que viene no tendrás que esforzarte tanto como el resto, tal vez solo un poco para que logres uno corpóreo pero...

—Bueno, eso también puedo hacerlo. —Le aclaró Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, entornando los ojos al ver la mirada sorprendida de su padre. —No fue tan difícil como pensé, lo logré durante la última prueba, uno de los obstáculos era un boggart y se convirtió en un dementor. Solo conjuré el encantamiento y listo, el ciervo apareció.

—El… ¿El que?

—El ciervo, esa es la forma que toma… Ey, ¿el tuyo es igual, cierto?

James abrió la boca para responder, pero no confiaba en la fuerza de su voz en ese momento, así que simplemente movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, no era necesario dejar en evidencia la forma que su pecho había empezado a expandirse ante esa noticia.

Se aclaró la garganta y se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos con el borde de su camisa, preguntándose como era posible que todo ese asunto de la paternidad lo hubiera ablandado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

—No me van a expulsar, ¿Cierto? —Quiso saber el chico, viéndolo esperanzado. —Todo va a salir bien…

—Por supuesto que sí, niño. —Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando la voz no le salió tan aguda, así que siguió hablando. —Iremos a esa audiencia, dirán lo que pasó y listo, todo quedará arreglado. —Le pasó una mano por el cabello de manera cariñosa y le sonrió para darle ánimos. —Es solo otro obstáculo a superar, podremos con esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Asintió Harry, queriendo poder creérselo. —Si tú lo dices…

—Entonces tiene que ser cierto. —James le guiñó un ojo y se levantó de la cama. —Ahora intenta dormir un poco, aún falta para que amanezca.

—Sí… Está bien, yo… Lo intentaré…

James enarcó una ceja ante lo dudosa que salió esa oración, luego su confusión creció cuando vio como el chico se removía incomodo en la cama, posando la mirada en él como queriendo decirle algo y luego a apartándola rápidamente.

— ¿Quieres que me quede un rato? —Le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, entendiendo por donde iba la cosa.

—No. —Soltó Harry de golpe, con las mejillas coloradas, aunque después pareció pensarlo mejor y volvió a hablar. —Digo, sí… Pero no si no quieres, yo… Olvídalo, es una estupidez, no…

—Es muy tarde para que hables tanto. —Lo calló James, riendo por lo bajo y haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se moviera. —Anda, me quedaré hasta que te duermas.

—Bueno… Si no te molesta…

—Duérmete y ya. —Le ordenó él, girando los ojos y acomodándose en la cama. —Descansa, niño.

—Está bien. —Aceptó Harry en un murmullo, se volvió a acostar y se acomodó debajo de las mantas. —Tú igual, papá.

James sonrió y cerró los ojos, asegurándose que solo descansaría unos momentos y luego se iría.

El sueño le ganó primero, y de hecho se quedó dormido un poco antes que Harry, pensando en lo mucho que quería que llegara la mañana para que Lily volviera, pero también deseando que la noche siguiera para poder sentir la tranquilidad de tener a su hijo seguro a su lado.

* * *

Una de las pocas cosas buenas, tal vez la única, que Sirius recordaba de la época en la que habían vivido bajo ese mismo grado de circunstancias y estrés, era usar la mayoría de sus días libres para dormir profundamente, como si no hubiera mañana, simplemente dejando que el mundo siguiera corriendo por unas horas en las que él decidía descansar.

Y había sido demasiado crédulo al creer que eso se mantendría igual esa vez, y no lo entendió sino hasta esa mañana, cuando su sueño reparador fue interrumpido por  
la sensación de algo tirando de su cabello, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficientemente fastidioso como para despertarlo.

Suspiró con pesadez y soltó un gruñido grueso, entendiendo de inmediato a que venía aquello.

—Por favor… —Empezó a decir con la voz pastosa, más dormido que despierto y sin abrir los ojos. —Dime que no se lo está metiendo a la boca.

—Claro que se lo está metiendo a la boca. —Le dejó saber Mar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, casi como si se estuviera burlando de él, y Sirius no dudaba que lo estuviera haciendo. —Aparentemente esa es la mayor parte de la diversión.

— ¿Y has pensado en detenerla? —Quiso saber él, resoplando, algo asqueado al saber que tendría todo el cabello lleno de baba de bebé.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? Si luce tan feliz.

Sirius hizo un ruido de desacuerdo con la garganta, no teniendo que preguntar para saber que aquello seguramente era parte de alguna ridícula venganza por parte de ella. No se lo merecía, pero sabía que el hecho de que le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra, y no para gritarle, era una buena señal.

Sabía que si le había puesto a la niña al lado era para despertarlo, por eso dedujo que ya no tenía sentido intentar seguir durmiendo así que gruñó con fastidio y movió la cabeza con cuidado, obligándola a soltarlo sin hacerle daño. Al parecer ella no estaba muy de acuerdo, y eso le hizo saber con su chillido de molestia.

—Quéjate todo lo que quieras, mocosa, pero a mí no me vas a convencer. —Le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar de frente a ellas. —Mi cabello no es tu juguete, que te quede claro…

Estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando se encontró con su rostro a la misma altura del suyo, que lo recibió con una carcajada emocionada mientras movía sus pequeños brazos hacia él.

—Mírala, se pone igual que tú cada vez que me ve. —Comentó con una sonrisa, subiendo la mirada para encontrar a Mar.

—Qué raro, yo la veo bastante tranquila y feliz. —Replicó ella sin voltearse a verlo, ojeando el Profeta de ese día con serenidad. —Me pregunto cual será su secreto.

Sirius frunció el ceño intrigado ante lo que podía estar leyendo y pensaba preguntárselo cuando nuevamente fue distraído por los ruiditos que su hija soltaba mientras se llevaba una sonaja de juguete a la boca.

Se le quedó viendo fijamente, pensando en como desde hacía unas semanas había desarrollado esa extraña, y algo asquerosa, necesidad de querer comerse y probar todo lo que llegaba a sus manos. No tenía idea de a que se debía, y hacía unos días que Mar había renunciado a sus intentos de detenerla, pero le resultaba divertidísimo.

Siguió viéndola durante unos segundos, pero al final no pudo evitar apartar la mirada y removerse con incomodidad cuando empezó a sentir algo que se expandía dentro de su pecho, ese algo que había estado sintiendo desde que ella había nacido y al que aún no se acostumbraba. Era demasiado nuevo y _agradable_ , y seguía tratando de aceptarlo y dejarlo correr, pero era más difícil de lo que había esperado.

— ¿Dice algo interesante? —Le preguntó entonces a Mar, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa. — ¿O al menos algo verdadero?

—Muchas cosas verdaderas, pero demasiado estúpidas como para ser relevantes. —Chasqueó ella con desagrado, pasando la página de mala gana. —No entiendo como trabaje tanto tiempo en este lugar…

—Nadie lo hace. —Confesó él, pasándose una mano por el rostro para terminar de despertarse. Tomó a Ophelia en sus brazos y se la colocó en el pecho para rodarse en la cama y quedar más cerca de Mar. — ¿Dicen algo sobre Harry?

—No, nada, y no sé si eso es bueno o malo. —Suspiró y frunció los labios de manera pensativa. —No es normal que haya pasado un día entero y aún no digan nada sobre dos dementores vagando por un vecindario muggle, pero tampoco están tapando la historia con algo más.

—Por ahora. —Resopló él con frustración. —Habrá que esperar a ver que ocurre luego de la audiencia.

—Esperemos que nada. —Murmuró ella sin dejar de leer, haciendo expresiones de incredulidad o fastidio cuando leía algo demasiado estúpida. —Lily tendrá que mostrarle el ejemplar de otro día a Harry, porque todo lo que sale en este es patético.

Él le dejó saber que estaba de acuerdo con un asentimiento de cabeza, pensando internamente que ojala y la pelirroja se decidiera a contarle la verdad al chico lo más pronto posible porque estaba harto de tener que esperar a pasar la noche afuera para poder leer el periódico.

Desde que James y Lily se habían casado todos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa, era más segura y decidir quien cuidaba a los chicos se volvía más fácil de esa forma, pero había veces en las que él y Mar simplemente decidían pasar la noche en el apartamento.

Pensar en eso lo hizo darse cuenta de que era la primera vez en casi tres días que mantenían una conversación cordial y sana con más de tres oraciones y nada de gritos. Darse cuenta de eso fue un verdadero alivio.

—Entonces, peque, cuéntame… —Le dijo a la niña, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras ella estiraba los brazos para pegarle la palma en la cara. — ¿Qué le dijiste para que se le pasara el mal humor? ¿Le hablaste bien de mí, cierto?

—No bien, pero sí me pidió que me apiadara de ti. —Respondió Mar, entornando los ojos. —Me recordó que no es tu culpa ser así de imbécil.

—Ophelia no usa esas palabras, Mar, no mientas.

—Pues me pregunto a quien habrá salido. —Murmuró ella, antes de suspirar y dejar el periódico a un lado para volverse hacia él con una mirada significativa. —Sí fuiste un imbécil.

—Eso siempre. —Se encogió de hombros con simpleza, como restándole importancia a su afirmación. —Gran cosa, así me quieres.

—Y por eso no entiendo por que tienes que ponerte así.

El comentario lo tomó totalmente desprevenido, y su expresión impresionada y atónita lo manifestó por él. Parpadeó un par de veces, no sabiendo que decir al respecto, ya que no podía estar más desacostumbrado a escucharla siendo tan frontal y sincera respecto a nada demasiado sentimental.

Por suerte, Mar se dio cuenta de su desconcierto y siguió hablando.

— No puedes armar esos escándalos, Sirius, fue una completa estupidez de tu parte. —Siguió diciendo ella, viéndolo directamente, cosa que lo perturbaba bastante. —Will es solo mi amigo…

—Es un hijo de puta. —Soltó él con brusquedad, saliendo de su estupor al escuchar ese nombre. —Y tú eres una ingenua si crees que solo quiere ser tu "amigo" _._

—No voy a volver a pelear contigo, Sirius, así que ni lo intentes. —Le cortó de inmediato, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia. —Es un amigo, y lo que sea que pasó entre nosotros ya no tiene cabida en mi vida...

—Entonces sí te acostaste con él. —Demandó saber él, ignorando prácticamente todo lo que había dicho, sintiendo como el pecho empezaba a arderle.

—Por Merlín, no pienso discutir eso contigo a estas alturas de la vida. —Se exasperó Mar, pero después tomó una bocanada de aire para volver a su relativa serenidad. —Solo no vuelvas a armar escenas como esa, delante de él ni de nadie.

—Si se mantiene alejado de ti por supuesto que no armaré nada. —Le aseguró Sirius, ganándose una mirada asesina que ignoró olímpicamente. —Pero si se llega a pasar haré lo que no pude hacer antes, Mar, te lo juro…

— ¿Actuar como un ser humano racional? —Ironizó ella, bufando y sacudiendo la cabeza. —Para ti "pasarse" puede significar hablarme, Sirius.

—No seas exagerada. Pueden hablar… A diez metros de distancia, o a través de una chimenea.

—Tu ridiculez se supera cada día, nunca me cansaré de decirlo. —Exhaló Mar, sobándose las sienes con las puntas de los dedos. —A veces hablas como si tú _nunca_ te hubieras acostado con nadie aparte de mí.

—Claro que lo he hecho, pero con la clara diferencia de que no me mantengo en contacto con ellos durante catorce años.

Esta vez fue turno de ella de quedarse sin palabras, especialmente al sentir el trasfondo ligeramente dolido que se había colado en su voz. No había sido su intención sonar como un imbécil celoso y despechado, de hecho se detestó un poco por eso, pero la necesidad de sacarlo a relucir fue más grande.

—Tenía años que sin hablar con él. —Le aclaró ella, viéndolo a los ojos con una sinceridad que no dejaba lugar a dudas. —Solo le escribí por la Orden.

—Sí, y se te hizo _tan_ difícil volver a retomar el contacto. —Señaló Sirius con una sonrisa amarga.

—Eres imposible. —Murmuró Mar sacudiendo la cabeza antes de soltar un suspiro. —Todo esto se resume en tu capacidad de confiar en mí. ¿Crees que puedas ponerla un poquito en práctica?

—Claro que confío en ti. —Aseguró él con un encogimiento de hombros. —Te dejó dormir a mi hija cuando ambos sabemos lo mala que eres en eso.

—Siempre sabes como hacerme sentir mejor. —Ironizó ella entornando los ojos. —Hablo en serio, ¿Puedes confiar en mí sí o no?

—Un poco redundante hacerme esa pregunta después de tanto tiempo, ¿no te parece?

—Nunca está de más asegurarse. —Explicó Mar, enarcando una ceja en su dirección y viéndolo significativamente. —Entonces, acordamos que vas a comportarte.

—Sí él se comporta, claro que sí. —Aceptó Sirius, bajando la mirada hacia Ophelia que trataba de llamar su atención dándole pequeños manotazos en las partes de su cara que estaban a su alcance.

—Supongo que eso es ganancia viniendo de ti. —Suspiró ella con resignación, conociéndolo demasiado como para esperar la respuesta madura que estaba buscando. —Y posiblemente tenga que hacer una que otra guardia con él, así que mentalízate.

Por toda respuesta, Sirius soltó un gruñido que no le hubiera salido tan grueso de estar convertido en perro. Sabía que eso era una posibilidad, era de las primeras cosas que había pasado por su mente al enterarse de que ese maldito iba a estar cerca de a partir de ahora, y de más estaba decir que la idea lo enfurecía.

Y en otro momento esa furia se hubiera esparcido como pólvora por cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero ahí, con la niña montada en su pecho, pellizcándole el rostro mientras soltaba gorgoteos sin sentido, era como si hubiera perdido parte de su capacidad para enfurecerse ciegamente.

—Esta mocosa es igual de salvaje que tú. —Comentó luego de unos segundos, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando Ophelia tomó su labio y lo jaló. —No sé que le estás enseñando.

—Solo le gusta jugar con tu cara, eso no la hace salvaje. —Se inclinó sobre él y tomó a la niña en sus brazos para ponérsela sobre las piernas. —Solo está explorando, lo dicen los libros.

—Pensé que terminaríamos con los malditos libros una vez que naciera. —Resopló él, observando como Mar movía sus dedos alrededor del cuerpo de su hija haciéndola reír. —Tienes que dejar de leerlos, dicen puras estupideces.

—Tú también y no por eso dejo de hablarte. —Continuó ella, sonriéndole a su hija mientras seguía hablando con él. —También dice que no puede estar en ambientes hostiles, así que la próxima vez que me obligues a alterarme de esa forma delante de ella, te voy a matar.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo bizarro que es que me amenaces de muerte mientras le sonríes de esa forma?

—Yo no soy bizarra, idiota, no me llames así. —Le ordenó Mar, justo antes de cambiar el tono de su voz por uno agudo y casi chillón. — ¿Verdad que no, Ophi? ¿Verdad que te encanta que te sonrían?

Sirius estuvo a punto de _rogarle_ que nunca volviera a hablar de esa forma, cuando reparó en como la niña dejaba de reírse y desaparecía su expresión risueña para mirar a su madre con confusión y desconcierto.

—Ya entiendo por que nunca le hablas así. —Soltó él, echándose a reír escandalosamente. — ¡Lo detesta!

Sus carcajadas provocaron que Ophelia se volviera para verlo, contagiándose de inmediato y empezando a reírse con él.

—No entiendo. —Confesó Mar al cabo de unos segundos, luciendo confundida y un poco dolida. —Le encanta cuando Lily lo hace, siempre se ríe y sonríe.

—Porque ya está acostumbrada a tener una tía ridícula. —Explicó Sirius, bajando el tono de sus risas para poder hablarle. —Ella sabe que tú estás un poco más cuerda.

—Es eso o Lily le cae mejor que yo. —Murmuró Mar con el ceño fruncido.

—Esa niña pasa la mitad del día pegada a tu pecho, Mar. Te aseguro que es _imposible_ que no le caigas bien.

A pesar de obtener un coscorrón como respuesta a ese comentario, siguió riéndose con ganas al igual que Ophelia, cosa con la que Mar no pudo seguir luchando y al final se encontró rodando los ojos y soltando una risita.

Definitivamente esa era una diferencia enorme entre sus días libres del pasado y los nuevos, pero siendo totalmente franco, esos no estaban tan mal.

* * *

El problema de hacer guardias, especialmente para quienes ya habían vivido aquello la primera vez, no era solo el cansancio físico que éstas conllevaban, sino también el estrés mental y el peso emocional que acarreaban los recuerdos y sensaciones que ya habían sentido una vez.

Por eso cuando Lily volvió a casa esa mañana, no solo estaba exhausta, sino que además tenía la sensación de que le habían arrojado diez kilos de carga encima, siempre era así, pero era peor cuando tenía que pasar la noche lejos de James, le agregaba a todo un peso extra.

Había llegado muy temprano, por eso había albergado la esperanza de poder acostarse a dormir junto a él un rato, al menos hasta que tuviera que levantarse para hacer el desayuno, y por eso se sintió decepcionada cuando entró a su habitación y encontró que ya no estaba ahí, haciéndola suponer que ya se había despertado. Iba a bajar a buscarlo, esperando encontrarlo en el jardín o en el salón, pero antes decidió ir a ver a Harry para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

La imagen que la recibió en su habitación fue más que suficiente para quitarse de encima todos los malos augurios de la noche.

No se dio cuenta de en que momento sus comisuras se habían elevado creando aquella sonrisa enorme que de repente tenía en el rostro, pero no se molestó en averiguarlo, estaba muy ocupada disfrutando de lo cálida y agradable que era la sensación de verlos así, durmiendo juntos.

Se quedó viéndolos por un rato considerablemente largo, necesitando que la escena quedara grabada en su memoria para poder usarla cuando todo pareciera demasiado duro, para recordarse por que estaba haciéndolo todo y tener la seguridad de que no le importaba cargar el mundo sobre los hombros si con eso lograba que ellos estuvieran a salvo.

Era en momentos como esos cuando la realidad de cuanto los amaba la golpeaba con una fuerza simplemente abrumadora.

No se iba a perdonar si alguno de los dos se despertaba por su culpa, así que volvió a salir y procuro cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado. Estaba por ir a su habitación para acostarse cuando desde el piso de abajo escuchó entrar a alguien, y sabiendo perfectamente quien era, bajó las escaleras prácticamente corriendo.

— ¡Buenos días a todos! ¡Llegaron sus dos personas favoritas en el…!

—Sh, cállate. —Le ordenó Lily desde la mitad de las escaleras, mirándolo con severidad. — ¿Qué crees que esto es un estadio? No puedes llegar gritando así.

—Te portas muy hostil para alguien que no ha disfrutado de mi presencia en casi veinticuatro horas, pelirroja. —Se ofendió Sirius, frunciendo el ceño para ocultar su diversión. —Y yo que pensaba que andar con ella encima era un escudo contra tus regaños.

Lily desvío la mirada y sus facciones se ablandaron al ver a Ophelia envuelta en sus brazos entreteniéndose con una pelota de hule.

—Y yo pensaba que tenerla encima te volvía menos idiota. —Resopló ella, terminando de bajar para encontrarse con ellos. —Veo que ambos nos equivocamos.

—Viniendo de ti no es nada nuevo. —La picó él, ignorando la mala mirada que recibió a cambio. — ¿Y se puede saber por qué a la señora le molesta que llegue a su casa saludando alegremente?

—Porque tu alegría es demasiado ruidosa y hay gente durmiendo. —Le informó, entrecerrando los ojos hacia él antes de sonreírle a su ahijada. —Y si los despiertas te voy a matar.

—No recibí el memo en que nombrábamos a este el día oficial para amenazarme de muerte. —Se quejó Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de verla con extrañeza. — ¿Y tú a donde vas tan temprano?

—A ningún lado. —Suspiró Lily, haciéndole una seña para que le pasara a la niña, lo cual él hizo de inmediato. —Acabo de llegar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? Pensé que estaban libres también…

—Lo estábamos. —Aclaró ella, sonriéndole a Ophelia que había fruncido el ceño al ser separada de su padre, pero ahora se reía con ella. —Pero Remus no se sentía bien así que me ofrecí a ir por él.

—Claro, qué casualidad. —Gruñó Sirius con una expresión de desagrado. —Es un cobarde de mierda.

—Déjalo en paz, y no hables así. —Le pidió con una mirada significativa. —La luna llena empieza a acercarse, es perfectamente normal que…

—Ni tú te crees que tenga que ver con eso, no del todo.

Quiso llevarle la contraria para no dejar a su otro amigo en evidencia, pero al final solo suspiró con pesadez y asintió para no darle la razón en voz alta. Si había pensado que existía otra razón para que Remus no quisiera ir a la guardia y aunque en el fondo sabía que no podía dejarlo huir de sus obligaciones, no había podido evitar querer hacerle la vida un poco más fácil.

—Si sigues consintiéndolo se va a morir virgen, Lily, te lo advierto…

—No seas asqueroso. —Se exasperó ella, no entendiendo como no podía controlarse de vez en cuando. —Yo consiento a todo el mundo según tú.

—Lo haces, pregúntale a cualquiera. —Explicó él con un encogimiento de hombros. —Que todos seamos un desastre es en gran parte culpa tuya.

—Pues no los veo quejándose demasiado. —Entornó los ojos, hastiada. —Como sea, ¿ya desayunaste?

— ¿Comida? No. Pero la niña se durmió un rato antes de que saliéramos así que…

—Un día voy a dejar que te mueras de hambre, te lo juro. —Lo amenazó con una expresión de asco, dándose la vuelta para ir a la cocina con sus risas detrás de ella. —Lo siento, princesa, no sé como a tu madre se le ocurre dejarte con un ser así.

— ¿Un ser sumamente genial y perfecto? Creo que tu pregunta se responde sola. —Bromeó Sirius con arrogancia, entrando a la cocina y sentándose en la mesa. —Y la deja conmigo porque sabe que soy el mejor cuidándola.

—Pues si eso es verdad deberías hacerlo más seguido. —Opinó Lily con intención, haciendo equilibrio para sacar los ingredientes del desayuno sin soltar a Ophelia. — ¿Y Mar a donde fue?

—Ya sabes, a cumplir su nuevo hobbie: cuidar niños que no le pertenecen.

—Si lo dices así suena horrible, solo le gusta pasar tiempo con ella, eso no tiene nada de malo…

—Yo no digo lo contrario, la niña es genial… Pero la mamá es extraña. —Comentó Sirius con el ceño fruncido. —Además, tiene una propia a la cual puede cuidar, no sé para que quiere otra.

—Necesita distraerse, y si quiere hacerlo con Hailey hay que apoyarla. —Le ordenó más que sugerirle, con una mirada severa. —Mar está igual de estresada que todos, trata de ser más sensible.

—Pues yo tengo métodos más efectivos para quitarle el estrés que cuidar a una mocosa, pero…

— Es muy temprano para escuchar tus cochinadas, Sirius. —Le dejó saber James entrando a la cocina, bostezando y pasándose una mano por el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre. —Trata de controlarte.

—Si no es mucha molestia. —Completó Lily, encontrando la mirada de su marido y sonriéndole con cariño. —Y buenos días.

—Buenos días para ti. —Respondió él, caminando en su dirección con una sonrisa somnolienta. —Me alegra que ya hayas llegado.

— ¡James, si la besas a ella antes que a mí vas a romper mi corazón!

Ambos decidieron ignorar su comentario, así como ignoraron su jadeo de indignación cuando Lily volvió el rostro y recibió el beso corto que él le regaló.

—Lo siento, quise dejar que durmieras un poco. —Se lamentó ella con suavidad antes de posar su mirada disgustada en Sirius que le devolvió una sonrisa. —Pero alguien no entiende el significado de la palabra _silencio._

—Ey, yo estaba hablando en un tono de voz perfectamente normal.

—Que en tu caso, son gritos. —Señaló James, aunque lucía más divertido que fastidiado. —Pero igual me desperté solo, tranquilo.

—Ves que exageras, pelirroja, él ya está acostumbrado a mi dulce tono de voz. —Siguió sonriendo con suficiencia y se echó hacia atrás en la silla. —Además, se casó contigo, es obvio que le encanta que le griten…

—Por favor procura romperte la cabeza si te caes de esa silla. —Le pidió Lily con hostilidad, dejando que James tomara a la niña y se ablandó cuando lo vio haciéndola reír. —Voy a hacer el desayuno, ve a sentarte si quieres.

—Deberías ir a dormir, seguro estás exhausta. —Opinó él con una mirada significativa antes de volverse hacia su amigo. — ¿No se te ocurrió ofrecerte para cocinar? Está despierta desde anoche.

— ¿Y tú crees que la señora Potter iba a permitir que su familia desayunara lo que mis básicos conocimientos son capaces de preparar? —Inquirió Sirius con una mirada de reproche. —No la conoces tan bien como deberías.

—Eres un vago. —Resopló James, entornando los ojos, y volteando a ver a la niña que tiraba del cuello de su camisa. —Me siento mal por ella, tendrá que aprender a cocinar apenas pueda caminar.

—Yo me siento mal por Mar. —Murmuró Lily, ignorando su sugerencia y siguiendo con la preparación del desayuno.

—Créeme, no deberías, y cuando quieras te demuestro exactamente por qué…

—Por favor no le hables así a mi mamá. —Le pidió Harry, atravesando la puerta con una expresión de asco y sueño que hizo a Lily experimentar un deja vu. —Ni a nadie en el mundo.

—Ya no se puede tener una conversación de adultos en esta casa porque todo el mundo se ofende. —Sirius suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, fingiendo decepción. —Están muy sensibles los tres.

—No sabía que ya te considerábamos un adulto. —Bromeó Harry con una sonrisa, tallándose un ojo por debajo de los lentes.

—Bambi, ¿Qué te he dicho de meterte con alguien que sabe devolver las bromas? Es peligroso.

—Deja tus amenazas, tú te metes con todo el mundo. —Lo calló Lily, empezando a sentirse cansada, como cada vez que tenía que regañarlo demasiado seguido. Se volvió hacia Harry y sonrió. — ¿Tuviste una buena noche?

—Eh… Algo así. —El chico se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa. Esas semanas le habían enseñado que esa respuesta significaba pesadillas, e intentó consolarse en saber que James había estado ahí para él. — ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal estuvo…? Lo que hacías.

—Estuvo bien, bastante tranquilo. —Respondió ella, dedicándole a los tres una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Por suerte nada fuera de lo común.

Harry asintió y ella alcanzó a leer a la perfección sus ganas de preguntarle, como siempre, que había estado haciendo.

Justo iba a encender la estufa para empezar a cocinar, pero eso la hizo detenerse y finalmente decidirse a hablar él.

—Y aprovechando que ya se despertaron… —Empezó a decir, dejando de un lado los ingredientes que tenía en la mano y volteándose hacia ellos. — Creo que este es un buen momento para que los tres conversemos.

— ¿Ah? —Preguntaron James y Harry a una sola voz, viéndola atónitos. — ¿Sobre que?

—Ambos saben de que. —Se limitó a responder ella, viéndolos de manera significativa. –

—Pero… Podemos desayunar primero. —Se encargó de asegurarle James. —Tenemos todo el día para hablar.

—Eh, también puedes descansar un rato antes. —Intervino Harry, aunque su mirada expectante lo contradijo, cosa que la enterneció. —No hay prisa, de verdad.

—Dormiré mucho mejor si hablamos de esto de una vez. —Insistió ella, sonriéndoles a ambos. —Ya le hemos dado bastantes largas.

—Bueno, pero no se tarden mucho para poder seguir con mi desayuno. —Les pidió Sirius, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia James para tomar a Ophelia. —Ven, peque, vamos a ver si el tío Remus está despierto para fastidiarlo.

— ¡Y si no lo está déjalo descansar! No lo molestes.

— ¡Seguro, pelirroja!

Lily lo lanzó una mirada asesina que él no pudo ver porque ya había salido de la cocina.

—No gastes energía en él. —Intentó calmarla James con la voz suave, aguantando una risa. Le puso la mano en la cintura y la guió hacia la mesa. —Tenemos cosas más importantes que atender.

—Es como si Ophelia lo estuviera cuidando y no al revés. —Se quejó en un murmullo, sentándose junto a él y frente a Harry. —En fin, será mejor que salgamos de esto de una vez…

—Sí, eso. —Concordó Harry, asintiendo rápidamente, notablemente emocionado. —Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que van a decirme?

—Bueno… —Fue James el primero de hablar, intercambiando una mirada con su esposa antes de volverse a su hijo. —Como te dije ayer y como ya te dijo Lily, no vamos a contarte exactamente todo, solo lo que necesites saber por ahora.

—Y hay algunas cosas que sí te diremos, aunque no en este momento. —Agregó Lily, sujetando con fuerza la mano de James. —Pero sí lo entenderás pronto.

—De acuerdo… —Aceptó el chico, luciendo bastante confundido. —Ustedes dirán.

—Supongo que lo que más intriga te ha causado es saber que hemos estado haciendo cuando no estamos en casa. —Siguió diciendo Lily, despacio, escogiendo sus palabras con delicadeza. —Y la cosa es, que hemos estado haciendo guardias.

— ¿Guardias? —Preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño sin entender. — ¿En dónde?

—En varios lugares, el Ministerio es uno de ellos. —Le respondió James, tomándose un momento para seleccionar cuanto debía decir sobre eso. —Y básicamente cualquier sitio que los mortífagos hayan considerado importante la última vez que esto ocurrió.

—A veces todo el día, o a veces en la noche, como me tocó a mí esta vez. —Agregó su madre, analizando continuamente las reacciones de su rostro. —Estamos intentando proteger esos lugares, y también asegurarnos de enterarnos si están planeando algo.

—Pero eso… Eso es peligroso. —Señaló Harry, mirándolos a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos, algo acusatorios. —Y ustedes me dijeron que no tenía que preocuparme.

—Lo es. —Admitió James, ganándole a la mentira que había estado por soltar Lily. —Naturalmente es peligroso, pero no tienes que preocuparte porque no es la primera vez que hacemos esto.

—Y hasta ahora no ha pasado nada grave. —Añadió Lily, suspirando antes de decir lo siguiente. —Creemos que están manteniendo un perfil bajo, por ahora.

— ¿O sea que no se han enterado de nada? No saben que está planeando Voldemort.

—Tenemos algunas sospechas. —Explicó James por lo bajo, haciendo que Lily se tensara ante todas las posibilidades. —Pero no, realmente no tenemos ni idea.

—Eso no puede ser bueno. —Murmuró el chico, tragando saliva. —Pero no entiendo, si no saben que están planeando ni haciendo, ¿Por qué no han querido dejarme salir? Ni siquiera saben si siguen buscándome…

—Eso no es algo que alguien tenga que decirnos, Harry. —Se lamentó su madre con una sonrisa triste. —Voldemort todavía debe… —Tomó aire antes de seguir. —Hay más razones para creer que siguen detrás de ti que para creer lo contrario.

Como era de esperarse, esa respuesta no le cayó nada bien, y ver la expresión sombría en su rostro hizo que Lily recordara muchas de las razones por las que no había querido decirle nada al respecto.

Sabía que merecía saber la verdad, aunque doliera, pero sus deseos de querer evitarle sufrimiento tendrían a cegarla.

—Y precisamente, si no sabemos que están planeando no queríamos arriesgarnos a que nos tomaran por sorpresa. —Continuó James, dedicándole una mirada significativa. —Como, lamentablemente, pasó con los dementores.

— ¿Los enviaron ellos? —Quiso saber Harry, impresionado. — ¿Fueron los mortífagos?

—No estamos seguros, pero es lo que creemos.

—Pero a los dementores los controla el Ministerio. —Recordó el chico. —Y sé que ellos no estaban precisamente dispuesto a creernos…

—Aún no lo están. —Confirmó Lily, sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado al respecto. —Nos gustaría creer que ellos no tienen nada que ver, cosa que no sería extraña tomando en cuenta que la primera vez perdieron el control de esas criaturas, pero sí, también hemos sopesado la posibilidad de que estén involucrados.

—Bueno, pero sigue teniendo más sentido que hayan sido los mortífagos, ¿no? —Quiso asegurarse Harry, posiblemente sintiéndose tan enfermo como ellos ante lo contrario. —Digo, ¿Por qué el Ministerio querría hacer algo así?

—Eso está dentro de las cosas que vas a entender después. —Se limitó a decirle James con cautela.

—Pero…

—Harry, has notado como Sirius y Mar no siempre se quedan aquí con nosotros, ¿cierto? —Intervino Lily, desviando su atención intencionalmente.

—Sí, claro, pero eso es porque duermen en el departamento. —Respondió el chico con tranquilidad, pero luego su mirada se volvió escéptica. — ¿O no?

—Algunas veces sí, pero no siempre. —Especificó James, pasándose una mano por el cabello. —Sirius… Ha estado quedándose en la casa donde vivió de niño. La casa de su familia.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó Harry sorprendido, abriendo los ojos casi con incredulidad. — ¿Por qué? Sirius nunca… Él odia ese lugar, siempre lo ha dejado muy claro.

—Es cierto, sí lo odia. —Le confirmó Lily con tristeza, dándole un suave apretón a la mano de James. —Pero esto que hemos estado haciendo ha sido a espaldas del Ministerio, y necesitábamos un lugar que ellos no pudieran tocar.

—Los Black odiaban al Ministerio, como siempre no por las razones correctas. —Explicó James con una mirada de desagradado. —Pero el punto es que el lugar está completamente fuera de su control, así que estamos seguros ahí y lo usamos para reunirnos.

—No es justo que Sirius tenga que quedarse en ese lugar. —Dijo Harry con seriedad. — ¿No podían reunirse en otro lugar?

—Eso queríamos, pero él insistió en que usáramos esa casa. —Chasqueó James, aún disgustándose al respecto.

—Qué idiota. —Harry también resopló, luciendo igual de enfadado que su padre. — ¿Y el Profeta? ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Eso… También vamos a dejarlo para después.

— ¡Pero…!

—Te dijimos que sería pronto. —Atajó Lily antes de que empezara a quejarse, viéndolo a los ojos de manera suplicante. —Ya te contamos algo, por favor trata de ser un poco más paciente.

—No me contaron casi nada.

—Es imposible complacerte, ¿no? —Intentó bromear James, enarcando una ceja.

—No es eso, es que… Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero saber…

—Pero tienes que ir a hacer tus maletas, así que tendrá que ser después.

—Tengo… ¿Ah? —Soltó de repente, dándose cuenta de lo que su padre había dicho, viéndolo sin comprender. — ¿Mis maletas para que?

—Te contamos sobre la casa de Sirius porque ahí es donde vamos a quedarnos hasta que termine el verano. —Le explicó su madre, suspirando. —Será más seguro, además que hará las cosas mucho más fáciles.

—Y ahí vamos a contarte el resto… Una parte al menos. —Le dejó saber James.

Harry los miró sin saber que decir, obviamente habiendo sido tomado por sorpresa con eso último. Lily quiso preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo con la idea, deseando que le dijera que no, porque ella personalmente detestaba la idea de tener que sacarlo de su hogar, pero ya habían decidido que era la mejor solución así que no dijo nada.

—Tesoro, es importante para nosotros que entiendas lo mucho que confiamos en ti. —Empezó a decirle, estirando el brazo encima de la mesa para sujetar su mano. —Y que si decidimos no decirte algunas cosas no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Tarde o temprano te enterarás de todo, pero por ahora esto es lo que podemos compartir contigo. —Se disculpó James, y Lily pudo detectar que sonaba muchísimo más tranquilo ahora que habían compartido parte de la verdad con su hijo. —Y tienes que prometernos que no importa que tan enfadado estés con nosotros, no volverás a desobedecernos de esa manera, porque te pones en peligro a ti mismo y porque ahora debemos permanecer unidos, sin importar nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí… De acuerdo. —Aceptó Harry finalmente, asintió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lily antes de dedicarles una sonrisa, pequeña, pero sincera. —Lo prometo.

Lily le sonrió y soltó un suspiro, ligeramente más aliviada, sabiendo que por ahora habían resuelto un problema.

Los demás los irían arreglando poco a poco.

* * *

Hailey era definitivamente la niña de seis años más encantadora que Mar había llegado a conocer. No era que hubiera conocido muchas, pero dentro de las que podía recordar, ella le ganaba a todas.

Era dulce, divertida e irradiaba una luz que casi quemaba. Le gustaba pensar que Ophelia sería así cuando tuviera esa edad, no era como si tuviera de quien sacarlo, pero visualizar la idea le daba mucha paz interior.

—Ten, Mar, aquí está tu té. —Le dijo la pequeña, tendiéndole una de sus tazas de juguete, obviamente vacía. —No le pongas mucha azúcar o te saldrán caries.

—Oh, entiendo. —Respondió ella, aceptando la taza con una sonrisa, aunque sin estar muy segura que debía hacer después. —Um, está muy rica.

—Pero si ni lo has probado. —Se rió Hailey, encontrándola divertidísima. —Mar eres graciosa.

 _Una idiota que no sabe jugar es lo que soy._

—Ya, por supuesto. —Murmuró Mar, vacilando por un momento antes de llevarse la taza a la boca y fingir tomar un sorbo. —Creo… Que le falta un poco de crema, ¿puedo ponerle más?

—Claro, toma… —Hailey le tendió una taza más pequeña, en la que se pondría la crema en un juego de té real. — ¿Quieres la cucharita?

—Así estoy bien, gracias. —Volvió a tomar un poco de té invisible y le sonrió tratando de que no se notara su incomodidad. —Hailey, ¿segura que no podemos jugar otra cosa?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ya quieres que juguemos a las muñecas? —Preguntó la niña con una radiante expresión de júbilo y emoción.

—No. —Soltó Mar de inmediato, poniéndose nerviosa solo ante la idea. —Eh, mejor sigamos con el té, ignora lo que dije.

La niña se encogió de hombros y siguió fingiendo que tomaba de su taza, levantando el meñique de manera graciosa.

Mar suspiró con fuerza e intentó imitarla, de manera bastante torpe y no muy efectiva.

La verdad era que se había mantenido en contacto con la niña desde que la había conocido, al principio para asegurarse de que estaba bien tras la experiencia que habían vivido juntas, pero luego había ido descubriendo lo tierna que era y no tomarle cariño había sido imposible. Pero siendo perfectamente honesta, la razón real por la que había decidido ir a visitarla seguido era un poco más compleja.

De hecho no, no era nada compleja, solo era demasiado vergonzosa y ridícula para decirla en voz alta.

La primera vez que había estado en su casa, Hailey le había pedido que jugara con ella, a lo que había aceptado con gusto hasta darse cuenta de algo crucial: no tenía idea de cómo jugar. O al menos no esos juegos que la niña tenía en su habitación.

Entonces había recordado de golpe por qué antes de dar a luz su relación con los niños era prácticamente nula, simplemente no sabía como tratar con ellos.

Trataba de pensar en Alex, pero no servía, porque él era su hermano, y entonces todo había sido diferente.

Por ahora Ophelia era fácil, solo era un bebé, no necesitaba más que mimos y cariño, pero los niños de la edad de Hailey eran un misterio para ella, y quería aprender para no ser una madre inútil e incapaz de jugar con su hija.

—Nunca jugamos a las muñecas. —Señaló Hailey rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho, frunciendo el ceño en confusión. — ¿No te gustan?

—No es que no me gusten… —Explicó Mar, tratando de adquirir un tono dulce que no sonara ridículo. —Pero cuando tenía tu edad no solía jugar con muñecas.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó la niña, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad, como si aquello fuera un concepto inconcebible. — ¿Pero por qué?

Mar entrecerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que su único recuerdo con muñecas era lanzarle una a Eliot en la cara luego de que le dijera que eran juegos de niñas tontas. Le había dado en un ojo y su hermano había llorado, Nick se había reído y su madre la había regañado, su padre le había asegurado que no tenía nada de malo jugar con muñecas, pero ya el daño estaba hecho y más nunca había tomado una.

—Prefería jugar a otras cosas. —Se limitó a responder, deshaciendo rápidamente el recuerdo antes de darle más cuerda. —Casi siempre lo que mis hermanos jugaran.

— ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Y cómo se llaman? ¿Cuántos años tienen?

Se arrepintió de inmediato de haber hecho el comentario, especialmente cuando sintió como un nudo grueso le apretaba la garganta.

—Están muy bonitas tus tazas. —Cambió bruscamente de tema, no teniendo idea de cómo podía responder su pregunta. — ¿Te las compró tu mamá?

—Sip, por mi cumpleaños. —Asintió ella, con una sonrisa orgullosa, afortunadamente olvidándose de lo otro. —Se molestó mucho cuando rompí una de las que usamos para las visitas, así que me compró estas para jugar y que no tomara las otras.

—Fue una decisión muy inteligente. —Rió Mar, enternecida ante la historia.

— ¿Te puedo contar un secreto? —Le preguntó Hailey, acercándose a ella y hablándole casi en un susurro. —Pero no le digas a mi mamá.

—Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

—En verdad… —La niña espió por encima de su hombro, como asegurándose que seguían solas, y se volteó a verla nuevamente con los ojos brillando por la emoción. —Se me rompieron dos tazas, pero la otra la arreglé… Con magia.

Mar parpadeó un par de veces, no sabiendo que responder ante eso.

Su madre había tomado la decisión de alejarse del mundo mágico unos años atrás, se lo había dicho cuando se habían conocido, y todo alrededor de ellas lucía tan _muggle_ que había olvidado por completo que Hailey también podía hacer magia.

—A mamá no le gusta, pero a mí sí, es divertido. —Siguió contándole Hailey, con una complicidad que la conmovía. —Sé que tú también puedes, así alejaste a la bruja mala en la tienda… ¿Podrías enseñarme?

—Si a tu mamá no le gusta no, no puedo. —Se disculpó Mar, decidida a no hacer promesas que no pudiera cumplir. —Pero… Creo que deberías contarle sobre como arreglaste la taza…

—Es que se molesta cuando pasan esas cosas. —Confesó Hailey, bajando la mirada con tristeza. —Pero hay veces que no puedo evitarlo, solo me molesto y… Pasa.

—Lo sé, a mí también me pasaba. —Le contó, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. —Por eso tienes que decirle todo esto, así ella podrá ayudarte.

—No quiero que se enfade…

—Yo no creo que lo haga.

—Podrías hablar con ella, ¿por favor? —Casi suplicó Hailey, subiendo la cabeza para verla a los ojos. —Le caes bien, seguro a ti te escuchara…

Podía escuchar perfectamente la voz de Lily pidiéndole que no se entrometiera en ese asunto cuando le había contado lo injusto que le parecía que apartaran a una niña del mundo a que pertenecía. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, no era problema de ella y no tenía tanta confianza con esa familia como para tener una opinión… Pero los profundos ojos azules de Hailey eran más fuertes que ella, tanto que le habían enseñado a temer el momento en que Ophelia pudiera mirarla de esa forma.

—De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer. —Prometió, odiándose un poco por hacerlo, pero incapaz de negarse.

Ante eso, Hailey le dedicó una enorme sonrisa que esperaba poder usar para sentirse mejor si aquello le traía consecuencias.

— ¡Gracias, Mar! —Exclamó emocionada, dando saltitos de emoción en su puesto. —Espero que digas que sí, así la próxima vez que vengas podemos jugar con la magia.

—Ya veremos. —Suspiró Mar, pensando en que le diría a la madre de la niña para salirse de ese embrollo.

—Y también deberías traer a tu bebé cuando vuelvas a venir, es muy linda. ¿Por qué no la trajiste hoy?

—Porque se quedó con su papá que ya le tocaba cuidarla.

Las veces anteriores que había ido a visitarla se había llevado a Ophelia con ella, en parte porque no le gustaba pasar sus días libres lejos de su hija y en parte porque Hailey la adoraba, pero ese día había decidido dejársela a Sirius porque no podía recordar la última vez que se había quedado solo con ella.

Tampoco era ingenua, sabía que iba a irse a casa de Lily y de James y ahí todos la cuidarían más que él, pero eso era mejor que nada.

Hailey iba a agregar algo más, pero en ese momento escucharon como la puerta de la entrada se abría, dejándoles saber que ya su madre había vuelto. Como el departamento era bastante pequeño no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la habitación de la niña y asomarse por la puerta.

— ¡Hola, mamá! —La saludó Hailey con emoción, levantándose para ir a abrazarla. — ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

—No fue un viaje, Hailey, solo tuve que ir a comprar unas cosas. —La corrigió su madre, pasándole una mano por el cabello y sonriéndole. — ¿Te portaste bien con Marlene?

—Sí, como siempre. —Respondió la niña antes de volverse hacia la aludida. — ¿Verdad, Mar?

—Claro, ella siempre se porta bien. —Aseguró Mar, guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice.

—Pues me alegra escuchar eso. —Le sonrió Helen, dedicándole una mirada agradecida. — ¿Tienes que irte ya o puedes quedarte a comer?

—Em, puedo quedarme… Si no tienes problema, claro.

—Claro que no. —Le aseguró la otra mujer, desestimándolo con un movimiento de su mano. —Iré a preparar todo, sigan en lo suyo.

Helen le dio una palmadita a su hija en la cabeza y la dejó ir antes de volver a salir de la habitación para ir a la cocina.

—Ve a hablar con ella. —Le pidió Hailey a Mar cuando volvieron a estar solas. —Por favor, antes de la comida.

—Hailey, no creo que…

—Por favor… —Le rogó la pequeña, nuevamente usando su mirada de súplica. —Prometiste que lo haría, después te irás y no lo harás…

—Yo… —Mar pensó por un momento en alguna forma de negarse, pero no encontró nada así que suspiró resignada. —Bueno, veré que puedo hacer.

Entornó los ojos al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Hailey y acto seguido se levantó del suelo para salir de la habitación, deseando desarrollar algo de fuerza para cuando Ophelia estuviera más grande.

No tenía idea de cómo iba a tocar el tema, desde el primer día le había dejado muy claro que no quería a Hailey cerca de nada que tuviera que ver con la magia, Mar ni siquiera estaba muy segura de por qué le seguía permitiendo que fuera a visitarla, posiblemente seguía agradecida de que hubiera salvado a la niña, pero no quería tentar su suerte.

—Helen, disculpa, hay algo que…

Pero dejó la oración a la mitad cuando entró a la cocina y vio que su presencia había sobresaltado a la mujer, quien había dado un respingo de sorpresa, pero luego pareció darse de que era ella y suspiró con alivio.

—Eh, ¿todo bien? —Quiso saber Mar, extrañada.

—Sí, sí, tranquila. Perdona solo… —Suspiró, sospechosamente avergonzada, y subió el brazo que había escondido tras su espalda. —Hailey odia que lo haga en casa.

Mar entendió todo cuando vio el cigarrillo encendido que sujetaba con la mano.

—Vio un programa en la televisión donde dijeron que hace daño a los pulmones. —Le contó Helen con una pequeña sonrisa. —Intenté dejarlo, pero no sé si sabes lo difícil que es…

—Créeme, lo sé. —Le aseguró Mar, teniendo desagradables recuerdos al respecto. —Yo lo dejé hace muchísimos años.

—Te envidio, para mí es imposible. —Mar quiso comentar que realmente no lo era, pero ya estaba a punto de entrometerse en otra cosa así que calló. —Hay veces en que es demasiado necesario.

Mar subió las cejas, dándole la razón internamente. Con todo el estrés que cargaba últimamente, estaba segura de que ya habría recaído en el vicio de no ser por todo lo que decían los libros de maternidad al respecto, definitivamente le habían traumado la vida.

Tal vez Sirius tenía razón y ya debía dejar de leerlos.

—Por cierto, gracias por cuidarla. —Le dijo Helen, sacando humo de su boca y sonriéndole. —En serio no tienes que seguir haciéndolo…

—Ni lo menciones, a mí me encanta estar con ella. —Le aseguró Mar, devolviéndole la sonrisa. —Si te soy sincera, me sirve de entrenamiento… Aunque no creo que la mía vaya a portarse tan bien, tú tienes suerte.

—Lo sé, demasiada diría yo. —Le dio una calada a su cigarro y suspiró. —No estoy muy segura de donde salió.

—Sí, comprendo el sentimiento. —Asintió Mar, riendo por lo bajo. —En serio es encantadora, hace rato estaba pensando que nunca había conocido una así.

—Yo… Lo hice, hace unos años. —Por sus ojos pasó una fugaz oleada de nostalgia, pero sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risita que no sonó muy alegre. —Pero eso fue hace demasiado tiempo, ya no importa.

Se pateó mentalmente por volver a recordar de voz de Sirius durante las infinitas veces que le había señalado lo _extraña_ que era esa mujer. Al principio ella había creído que exageraba y que estaba inventando tonterías, como siempre, pero poco a poco había ido notando pequeñas cosas que la habían llevado a pensar que quizás no estaba tan equivocado como ella pensaba.

Pero no tenia tanto tiempo conociéndola como para juzgar, así que prefería reservarse sus opiniones.

—Por cierto, Mar, tú no... ¿No le has hablado de nada de lo que te pedí, cierto?

Su corazón se saltó un latido al escuchar esa pregunta, por suerte Mar siempre había sido buena disfrazando sus expresiones faciales, pero igual la tomó desprevenida, haciéndole imposible responder de inmediato.

—Sé que puede ser un poco... Curiosa al respecto. —Siguió diciéndole Helen, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. —Pero si pudieras tratar de desviar su atención si llega a preguntarte, te lo agradecería.

—Yo no...

—Esto es realmente importante para mí. —La interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo, viéndola a los ojos fijamente. —Espero que lo entiendas.

Lo que más la había sorprendido al conocer a esa mujer había sido su edad, la vez que la había visto en la tienda había jurado que era varios años mayor que ella, pero resultó que apenas acababa de cumplir los treinta, cosa que las líneas de expresión en su rostro contrariaba.

Mar no tenía idea de qué la había avejentado tanto, en su fuero interno rogaba que no hubiera sido la maternidad, pero en ese momento aquello se incrementó gradualmente. Lucía muy seria y casi mortificada cuando le pedía aquello, lo que le indicó que cumplir su promesa a Hailey no era una opción en ese momento.

—Tranquila, no le diré nada. —Aseguró Mar, no muy segura de que tan honesta estaba siendo, mientras trataba de silenciar todas las preguntas que hacían eco en su mente.

* * *

—Hermione, ¿puedes por favor dejar quieta la pierna? —Le preguntó Ron con exasperación, levantando la vista de su revista de quidditch. —Estás moviendo el colchón.

—Déjame en paz, Ronald. —Le espetó la chica, quizás con demasiada brusquedad a causa de los nervios. —No te pedí que te sentaras aquí.

—Esta es _mi_ cama. —Señaló él, indignado. —Te sentaste aquí porque quisiste.

—Porque quería que estudiáramos, pero no dejas de leer esa tontería.

—Es muy tarde para estudiar. —Desestimó el chico, volviendo su atención a la página que había estado leyendo. —Y no insultes algo solo porque no lo entiendes, me lo dices todo el tiempo.

— ¡Yo sí lo entiendo! —Exclamó ofendida, Ron no tenía que verla para saber que se había sonrojado. —Lo que no entiendo es como puedes pasar tanto tiempo leyendo sobre un deporte.

— ¿Cómo tú pasas tanto tiempo leyendo cosas para la escuela?

—Porque va a servirme para cuando volvamos en septiembre, ¿a ti de qué te sirve esa revista?

—Para… —Estaba a punto de soltar la respuesta, pero después lo pensó mejor y se retractó. —Bah, olvídalo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida, e iba a preguntarle que había estado por decir pero él dio vuelta a la página y siguió con su lectura, haciéndola rodar los ojos y resoplar.

Había días en que la habilidad de Ron para actuar tan relajado ante cada aspecto de la vida era una verdadera bendición, especialmente para ella que tendía a analizar todo y a pensar más de la cuenta, pero había ocasiones en los que simplemente quería sacudirlo y obligarlo a ser más interesado.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa exactamente? —Le preguntó el pelirrojo, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, sorprendiéndola.

—Nada. —Soltó ella de golpe, volviendo a sonrojarse. — ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Porque viniste a estudiar y no estás estudiando, y además sigues sin detener la pierna. —Dijo lo último y le dedicó una mirada significativa que la hizo parar, finalmente. —Estás nerviosa por algo, así que solo suéltalo.

—No puede ser que todavía tengas que preguntármelo. —Lo acusó Hermione, reprendiéndose mentalmente por siempre olvidar lo observador que su amigo podía llegar a ser. Soltó un suspiro. —Se van a enfadar con nosotros.

—Es imposible que estés segura de eso. —La contradijo Ron, adivinando de inmediato por donde los pensamientos de su amiga. —Puede que lo entiendan…

— _Puede_ no me hace sentir mejor. —Confesó Hermione, mordisqueándose el labio inferior. —Se van a enfadar y no es como si no tuvieran razones…

—Pero no es exactamente nuestra culpa no haberles dicho. —Intentó calmarla Ron, aunque sabía que no tenía mucho sentido. —Nos pidieron que no lo hiciéramos. Nos lo pidió Dumbledore.

—Nos pidió que no se lo dijéramos a Harry. —Recordó ella, volviendo a sentir la culpa que se la había estado comiendo ese último mes. —Nosotros decidimos no decirle a Hannah.

—Decirle a ella era lo mismo que decirle a él. —Señaló el chico, a lo que ella no encontró contradicción. —Se lo iba a contar todo, lo sabes.

—No le ha contado lo del Profeta…

—Porque los padres de Harry le pidieron que no lo hiciera, es más fácil desobedecernos a nosotros que a adultos. —Argumentó Ron. —Y una cosa es _un_ secreto, otra son muchos, la pobre iba a explotar.

—Tal vez… —Susurró Hermione, recordándose que ella había estado de acuerdo con todo eso. —No me gusta mentirles.

—A mí tampoco. —Le aseguró su amigo, suspirando e incorporándose en la cama para sentarse frente a ella. —Pero ya sabes lo que dijo Dumbledore, es por la seguridad de Harry.

—Supongo… —De repente recordó algo y le pareció que era un buen momento para sacarlo. —Pero hay otra cosa…

— ¿De que hablas? —Preguntó él, confundido.

—Es que Hannah no solo ha estado guardando _un_ secreto… —Empezó a contarle ella. —Sus padres creen que ha estado en mi casa cada vez que va a visitar a Harry.

— ¿Ah? —Soltó Ron, estupefacto. —Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Porque ellos… Bueno, digamos que han preferido creer la versión del Ministerio, entonces ella prefiere ahorrarse problemas.

— ¿Y Harry sabe eso?

— ¡Obvio que no! Eso lo lastimaría mucho.

—Y… ¡¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de esto?! —Demandó saber, claramente ofendido y molesto.

— ¡Ajá, te enfadaste porque te oculté algo! —Exclamó Hermione, apuntándolo con un dedo. —Ahora, ¿Cómo esperas que crea que ellos no lo harán?

—Eso… No, es totalmente diferente. —Aseguró Ron, cruzándose de brazos con disgusto. — ¡Tenemos casi un mes aquí metidos! No se supone que nos ocultemos las cosas.

—No hagas un escándalo, solo había olvidado decírtelo. —Lo desestimó la chica moviendo una mano. —El punto es que se van a enfadar con nosotros.

—Hannah no tiene derecho a enfadarse, ella también ha estado ocultando cosas. —Señaló Ron, aún sin superar su indignación. —Y por otro lado, ¿Quién puede creerse la versión del Ministerio? Si solo han dicho basura.

—Es más fácil creer esa basura que la versión de Harry. —Se lamentó Hermione, suspirando. —Odio todas estas mentiras.

—Yo igual. —Chasqueó Ron de mala gana. —Si te hace sentir mejor, nosotros no es que sabemos exactamente todo lo que está pasando, estamos casi tan a oscuras como él.

—Eso es cierto, espero que lo entienda. —Murmuró la chica con una mueca de resignación. —Tal vez nos enteremos de algo más cuando llegue…

—O incluso antes de que lo haga, así tendremos más información que darle y no nos odiara… Tanto.

—Esa es una buena idea. —Por un momento se sintió más optimista, pero rápidamente desapareció cuando vio la hora en el reloj. —Pero ya van a llegar, no da tiempo.

—Maldición. —Se quejó el chico al notar lo mismo que él. —Bueno, tendremos que arreglárnoslas.

—Supongo.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto. —Le pidió Ron con una pequeña sonrisa. —Tampoco es como si fuera a dejar de hablarnos eternamente… Digo, no puede, estará aquí encerrado con nosotros, _tiene_ que hablarnos.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada significativa, pero eso no impidió que una risa escapara por sus labios, agradeciendo que pudiera hacerla reír en esos momentos, incluso cuando unos minutos atrás la estaba exasperando.

Pero la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro cuando lo vio subir una mano y acercarla a la suya, que estaba descansando sobre su rodilla, con las claras intenciones de tomarla y posiblemente apretarla de manera tranquilizadora.

No era costumbre suya hacer algo así, si lo pensaba bien, no acostumbraban a nada que requiriera demasiado contacto físico, lo cual era extraño tomando en cuenta que eran mejores amigos desde hacía cinco años. Pero más extraño fue encontrarse deseando que terminara su movimiento y la tocara, hubiera sido lindo recibir ese tipo de apoyo en ese momento.

Al final el momento no se dio, el ambiente fue roto completamente por el alboroto que de repente se hizo en la planta de abajo, haciendo que el chico apartara rápidamente la mano.

—Ya llegaron. —Anunció el chico, apresurándose a ponerse de pie.

Hermione salió de su pequeño estupor y asintió repetidamente, imitándolo y siguiéndolo hacia la puerta.

Era hora de ver a Harry.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Esta fue una pausa más larga de la que yo esperaba, pero al menos no se cumplieron las dos semanas _exactas_ así que eso me tiene feliz. Fue una semana de locos, así que me alegra haber sacado el tiempo para actualizar hoy. **

**Finalmente llegó la tan esperada conversación de Harry con sus padres, sé que todos estaban tan desesperados como él porque llegara JAJA, así que ya podemos tachar unos cuantos secretos de la larga lista. Sé que aparte de eso no pasaron muchas cosas intensas ni interesantes, pero bueno, era un capítulo Light para contrarrestar los dos anteriores, ya el siguiente estarán en Grimmauld Place y volverá un poquito de drama. Vienen más confesiones.**

 **No sé si se acordaban de Hailey, pero les había dicho que no íbamos a verla una sola vez, así que aquí la tenemos de nuevo, será una parte importante de la trama que iremos revelando poco a poco, y que espero que les guste.**

 **También hubo un poquito de Romione porque lo prometido es deuda, y en serio estoy tratando de darles más protagonismo. Espero no haberlos arruinado demasiado aquí.**

 **Esto será corto porque ya no tengo más que decir, solo que ojala les guste y recordarles que cualquier duda, comentario, etc, pueden dejarlo en la cajita de abajo. Ya tengo pensado el regalo que les daré cuando lleguemos a los 100 reviews, así que tratemos de alcanzarlos rápido!**

 **Esta semana promete dejarme espacio para escribir, así que seguro nos leeremos pronto. Hasta entonces, nos estamos leyendo! Les mando un beso enorme y muchos abrazos. ¡Cuídense! Los adoro(L)**


	6. Medias Verdades

**Aviso : _Precuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._**

* * *

 **Alex13 : Que el Blackinnon maravilloso siga llegando cada día, amén(L)**

* * *

 **6\. Medias Verdades.**

 _Los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix pueden ser encontrados en el número 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres._

— ¿Número doce? —Preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño tras leer el pedazo de pergamino que le habían entregado. Levantó la cabeza para seguir. —Pero aquí no hay…

— ¡Silencio, chico! —Lo hizo callar Alastor Moody, con un gruñido tan severo que Harry dio un respingo y obedeció de inmediato. — ¡Espera que estemos adentro!

—Tranquilo. —Le murmuró James a su lado, dándole un apretón tranquilizante en el hombro. —Solo sigue pensando en lo que acabas de memorizar.

Harry asintió y volvió a fijar la mirada en el conjunto de residencias muggles que tenía frente a él. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de descifrar si su mala vista le había jugado una mala pasada, pero volvió a descubrir que entre los números once y trece no había nada.

Estaba a punto de señalarles ese inconveniente, a pesar de que seguramente aquel hombre espeluznante volvería a gritarle, cuando en el lugar donde debía estar el número doce apareció, de la nada, una puerta bastante deteriorada, justo entre el once y el trece. La puerta rápidamente estuvo acompañada por un par de ventanas viejas y unas paredes sucias. El chico observó atónito, no recordando haber visto nada parecido en toda su vida y pensando en lo bizarro que era escuchar el radio de la casa de al lado aún sonando. Los muggles nunca notaban nada.

—De prisa, vamos. —Apremió Moody, empujándolo por la espalda con algo de brusquedad. —No tenemos tiempo.

—Él sabe caminar, Ojoloco. —Aseguró Remus con un tono de voz significativo, poniéndose al otro lado del chico para cubrirlo.

—Anda, sube. —Lo animó su padre, guiándolo hacia delante. —No vayas a tocar nada cuando entres.

Harry subió los peldaños de las escaleras de mármol que acababan de materializarse frente a sus ojos, esperando que todas las preguntas que le rondaban la cabeza fueran respondidas una vez atravesara aquella puerta.

Por ejemplo, si su madre había llegado a salvo, esa era la principal.

Esperaba que sí, no tenía razones para pensar lo contrario debido a que iba a llegar a través de la chimenea con Sirius y Mar, pero todo había pasado tan rápido y entre tanto aire de secreto que no tenía idea de que debía esperar.

Trataba de buscar seguridad en lo tranquilo que James lucía al respecto, aunque técnicamente no contaba ya que él estaba así todo el tiempo, incluso esa noche con todo el jaleo que había habido en la casa antes del viaje.

—Recuerda llevar lo que necesites para el colegio. —Le repitió Lily, ayudándolo a doblar la ropa que iba a meter en su maleta. —Si se te queda algo puedo venir a buscarlo, pero trata de tener todo.

— ¿No vamos a volver antes de que me vaya? —Quiso saber Harry, subiendo las cejas con impresión.

—Todo cambia tan rápido que realmente no lo sé. —Suspiró ella con honestidad mientras sacudía la cabeza. —Pero no lo creo.

Harry asintió y siguió arrojando cosas en su baúl, ignorando la mirada exasperada de su madre ante su total carencia de orden para empacar. La diferencia entre lo que ambos iban guardando era graciosamente notable.

La idea de no volver a su casa en lo que quedaba de verano era una bastante agridulce. Le pesaba un poco saber que no volvería a estar ahí sino hasta navidades, pero en ese momento realmente necesitaba cambiar de aire y saber que lo haría le subía considerablemente el ánimo. Lo mismo con escuchar a Lily asumir que sí volvería al castillo en septiembre, le daba ánimos.

— ¿Terminaste todas tus tareas, cierto? —Le preguntó ella sin detener su labor. —Solo estoy segura de Pociones, pero el resto...

—También están listas. —Aseguró el chico con tranquilidad, aunque recordó algo e hizo una mueca de fastidio. —Bueno, me faltan unos párrafos del ensayo de Historia…

— ¿Y se puede saber qué esperas para escribirlos?

— ¿Qué Remus o tú se apiaden y lo hagan por mí? —La mirada indignada y horrorizada de Lily casi hace que se le escape una carcajada, pero se contuvo para poder arreglarlo. —Es broma. Lo terminaré antes de partir, lo prometo.

—No me prometas nada, es tu tarea no la mía. —Se resigno con un suspiro, dándose la vuelta para sacar más prendas del armario.

Harry frunció el ceño, extrañado, no era una costumbre suya dejar algo simplemente así, especialmente si se trataba de deberes y responsabilidades. Desde hacía rato sospechaba que su madre tenía la cabeza en otro lado, y estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se debía, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

— ¿Todo listo por aquí? —Les preguntó James con una sonrisa, entrando y cerrando detrás de él. —Ya nuestras cosas están abajo.

—Perfecto, gracias. —Respondió Lily, devolviéndole la sonrisa. —Aquí también estamos por terminar, creo que no falta nada.

—Falta mi escoba. —Señaló Harry, apresurándose al estante donde su _Saeta de Fuego_ descansaba digna e imponente, como si fuera un tesoro. Para él lo era. —Todo listo.

—Por aquí también. —Anunció Lily, cerrando el baúl con un suave movimiento de varita. —Dejé espacio para que guardes los libros cuando los tengas, así que trata de no desordenar demasiado cuando vayas a sacar algo.

—Mierda, había olvidado que aún hay que hacer las compras. —Se sorprendió James, ganándose una mirada severa por el lenguaje. —Hay que ir justo después de la audiencia. Saliendo del Ministerio nos desviamos al callejón Diagon.

Le guiñó un ojo a su hijo tras decir eso y él le sonrió, agradecido por la tranquilidad que trataba de darle y que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Si nos da tiempo por supuesto, sino tendré que ir después. —Murmuró Lily con desgano, ganándose dos miradas fastidiadas que la agarraron desprevenida. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan negativa? —Le preguntó James con un chasquido.

—Lo siento, yo… Solo ignórenme. —Les pidió ella con una mirada de disculpa, usando su varita para tender la cama. —Estoy distraída.

—Lo noté. —Dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño ante la comprobación de su sospecha. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, tranquilo. —Le sonrió rápidamente, clara señal de que aquello no era del todo cierto. Pero volvió a hablar antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de hacerlo. — ¿Puedes levitar el baúl hasta abajo?

—Claro, enseguida. —Asintió James, sacando su propia para varita para hacer lo que le había pedido. — ¿Guardaste tus cosas de quidditch?

—Obvio, fue lo primero que tomé. —Contestó el chico, no entendiendo como era que aún preguntaba, y siguiéndolo afuera de la habitación. —No se me queda nada.

—Espero que hayas sido igual de minucioso guardando la tarea. —Señaló Lily, pero ambos decidieron ignorarla.

—Qué suerte que lo compré todo apenas entraste al equipo. —Sonrió su padre, bastante pagado de si mismo. — Y tú dijiste que estaba exagerando.

—Lo estabas. —Lily puso los ojos en blanco. —Y ten cuidado con las escaleras, te vas a caer.

Harry soltó una risita, a él también le había parecido bastante exagerado que James le consiguiera todos la indumentaria de quidditch antes de que se acabara el año, pero ambos estaban igual de emocionados así que realmente no se molestó.

Llegaron al vestíbulo y James dejó el baúl junto a otro par de maletas bastante grandes, Harry dejó también la mochila que había arreglado con ropa extra.

— ¿Seguros que no tengo que traer a Hedwig ahora? —Volvió a preguntar, sintiendo una punzada de culpa ante la idea.

—Seguros, ella sabrá como llegar. —Le aseguró su madre con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Bueno, ya estamos listos.

— ¿Entonces nos vamos ya? —Inquirió Harry, emocionado y lleno de expectación.

—En un momento, tenemos que esperar que lleguen a…

—Quiero que sepan que no estoy nada de acuerdo con esto. —Interrumpió Sirius, llegando junto a ellos con Mar y Remus, quienes lucían igual de hastiados. —Nadie me preguntó nada y no me parece que hayan decidido sin mí.

—A nadie le importa lo que a ti te parezca. —Respondió Remus de manera cortante y exasperada. —Haces lo que dijimos y ya.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¡Yo también quiero volar hasta allá!

—Y yo quiero que te calles de una maldita vez. —Se metió Mar dedicándole una mirada asesina. —Pero no podemos tener todo lo que queremos.

—No empiecen a pelear ahora. —Les pidió James, pasándose la mano por el cabello con un suspiro. —Sirius, entiende que…

— ¡Tú ni me hables! —Lo calló el aludido, levantando una mano de manera dramática. — ¡Esperaba esta traición de cualquiera de ellos, pero nunca de ti!

—Sirius, Mar y yo tampoco queremos irnos contigo, pero mandarte con ellos es arriesgarnos a que Ojoloco te lance de la escoba. —Intervino Lily, entornando los ojos en dirección a su amigo. —Así que agradécenos y cállate.

— ¿Vamos a viajar en escoba? —Preguntó Harry, abriendo mucho los ojos, ilusionado, pero también asustado de que lo hubieran sacado del plan como a Sirius. — ¿Hasta dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Nos vamos ya?

Su padre abrió la boca para responder, luciendo igual de emocionado que él, pero el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió.

—Espera, en un momento te enterarás. —Dijo eso y se dio media vuelta para ir hacia la puerta. Sacó su varita y espío por el ojo mágico antes de abrir. — ¡Hola, qué bueno que ya…!

Harry jadeo sorprendido, y solo un poco asustado, cuando un hombre enorme con una pata de palo y un extraño ojo que se movía en todas las direcciones adornando su aterradora expresión, entró a la casa con brusquedad y apuntó a su padre con su varita.

Su corazón, que se había acelerado considerablemente, logró regular sus latidos cuando, para su confusión, nadie pareció impresionado ni asustado al respecto, de hecho se veían bastante fastidiados e incluso divertidos.

— ¿Es esto realmente necesario? —Quiso saber James, suspirando con cansancio.

— ¿Qué fue lo primero que le dije a James Potter la primera vez que lo vi hace quince años? —Lo ignoró el extraño, girando su ojo a la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Esto no es la escuelita y yo no soy McGonagall, acaba con mi paciencia y te arrancaré la cabeza. —Recitó James con fastidio, haciendo que Sirius soltara una carcajada. —Siempre has sido tan dulce.

—Tanta confianza será tu fin, Potter, te lo advierto. —Gruñó el hombre, bajando la varita a regañadientes.

—Sí, siempre me lo dicen.

—No seas tan amargado, Ojoloco, arruinas la diversión de la noche. —Una chica de cabello rosa chicle que Harry reconoció de inmediato se hizo pasó hacia adentro de la casa con una sonrisa divertida. —Y asustarás a Harry. ¡Hola, Harry! Qué bueno volver a verte.

—Hola, Tonks. Lo mismo digo. —La saludó Harry, respondiéndole la sonrisa como pudo debido a lo confundido que estaba. —Eh, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vinimos a buscarte, obvio. —Le explicó la chica con un encogimiento de hombros, como si aquello fuera cosa de todos los días. —Espero que hayas comido porque será un viaje largo, y cansado porque es en escoba. ¡Aunque eso lo vuelve todo más divertido! Y peligroso, pero es lo de menos.

—No será peligroso. —La corrigió James inmediatamente, dedicándole a la chica una mirada significativa al notar como Lily palidecía. Decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar el tema. —Harry, este es Alastor Moody, luchó con nosotros la primera vez, fue el jefe del departamento de aurores hasta hace un par de años.

—Oh, entiendo. —Estaba seguro de que había escuchado o leído ese nombre alguna vez, pero en ese momento no recordaba donde. Estiró la mano en modo de saludó y esbozó una sonrisa amable. —Es un placer.

—Chico. —Asintió el hombre a modo de saludo, su voz sonaba más como un gruñido que otra cosa. — ¿Seguro que puedes volar tú solo o tendremos que volver porque te caíste de tu escoba?

—Eh, no lo creo, yo…

—Perfecto, vámonos entonces. —Decidió el hombre, sonando su enorme bastón con fuerza. —El resto nos espera afuera.

—Ignora su mal humor, en el fondo es tan dulce como una varita de regaliz. —Le comentó Tonks soltando una carcajada luego de que el hombre volvió a salir de la casa. —Pero sí, será mejor que vayamos antes de que se ponga peor.

—Seguro hará frío así que ve abrigado. —Le indicó Lily, pasándole la chaqueta que había traído de su habitación. —Mantente cerca de James, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Tú no vas?

—La idea de viajar tantos kilómetros en escoba no me encanta demasiado. —Dio su madre por toda explicación, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. —Iré con Sirius y Mar por la chimenea, tenemos que llevar el equipaje.

—Cosa que yo nunca aprobé. —Volvió a resaltar Sirius, queriendo que todos se enteraran de su descontento. —Nadie me preguntó si quería ser el maldito botones.

—Ay, haz lo que te de la gana. —Exclamó Mar con exasperación. Resopló y entornó los ojos antes de tomar una de las maletas y emprender su camino al salón. —Ve con nosotras o en escoba, pero deja de quejarte de una vez.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer enfadar a alguien que tiene más fuerza que tú. —Señaló Remus, subiendo las cejas con impresión al ver como Mar llevaba sin magia el equipaje considerablemente pesado.

—Es una amargada, no entiendo su problema. —Bufó Sirius, viendo hacia el camino por el que ella acababa de desaparecer y chasqueó con resignación. —Esto es una puta mierda. Yo quería ir en escoba…

—A la próxima. —Le aseguró James, entregándole el baúl de Harry para que lo llevara. —Prometo no divertirme mucho sin ti.

—Eso es obvio, irás con Remus. —Se burló él, volteando hacia su otro amigo con una mirada acusadora. —Eres un traidor, a ti ni te gusta volar. ¿Si quiera sabes hacerlo?

—Cualquier cosa que tú puedas hacer no ha de ser muy difícil. —El aludido se encogió de hombros, sin ocultar del todo el brillo divertido en su mirada.

—Bah, estoy segura de que lo harás excelente. —Lo halagó Tonks, poniéndose a su lado con una sonrisa ya no tan infantil. —No es tan difícil.

—Y dicen que el amor no es ciego… —Murmuró Sirius, aunque todo el mundo pudo escucharlo perfectamente. Sonrió con inocencia ante la mirada asesina de su amigo. —Trata de no morir. Esperamos por ti, pelirroja.

—Nos vemos en un rato, los esperamos allá. —Les dijo ella a modo de despedida, tomando la mochila de Harry y otro bolso. Miró a su esposo y a su hijo y suspiró. —Vayan con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, tú igual. —Le pidió Harry. Lo preocupaba que ella luciera ansiosa, pero siempre lo estaba, así que trató de seguir tranquilo.

—Estaremos bien, tranquila. —Le aseguró James con una enorme y relajada sonrisa. —Será un viaje largo así que trata de relajarte.

—No prometo nada. —Murmuró ella, le dio un beso corto y pasó una mano por el cabello de Harry, peinándolo sin éxito, antes de volver a pedirles. —Cuídense.

—Se preocupa demasiado. —Le susurró James a su hijo con una risita, tratando de que su madre no lo preocupara. —Bueno, todo listo, ¿nos vamos?

Unos metros después de las rejas de la entrada los había estado esperando un número bastante significativo de personas que Harry no recordaba haber visto y que le presentaron rápidamente antes de que empezara el viaje.

Fue increíble. Nunca había volado una distancia tan larga, había hecho un frío casi congelante, por lo que había agradecido internamente a Lily por recordarle la chaqueta, y después de un par de horas había empezado a cansarse y sus manos se habían agarrotado. Pero ignorando todo eso, había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado y había volado su escoba tan pocas veces en el verano que la experiencia había sido fantástica.

Y ahora estaba atravesando el umbral de aquella extraña puerta mágica, tras la cual esperaba un recibidor completamente oscuro donde olía a humedad y polvo, el olor que tenían los sitios que habían permanecido abandonados y cerrados por mucho tiempo. Tuvo un escalofrío, el por que lo sabía no traía recuerdos exactamente agradables.

—Listo, podemos quitarte esto. —James dio un golpe de varita a la cabeza de Harry y el chico sintió algo caliente goteando por su espalda, dejándolo saber que el Encantamento Desilusionador que le habían puesto antes de viajar había desaparecido. —Quítatela rápido antes de que tu madre la vea.

Harry asintió y se apresuró a quitarse de encima la capa invisible que su padre había adherido a su cuerpo como protección extra. Había olvidado que Lily seguía sin saber de su existencia y lo extrañaba bastante que aún no se lo hubiera contado.

—Quédense quietos mientras alumbramos un poco esto. —Escuchó susurrar a Moody entre la oscuridad.

Acto seguido se escuchó un ruido suave y silbante y a lo largo de las paredes unas lámparas de gas antiguas y pasadas de moda volvieron a la vida, arrojando un poco de luz sobre el papel avejentado papel tapiz.

El oscuro corredor apenas estaba iluminado por una luz tenue que reflejaba una tela de araña que colgaba del techo y los marcos de unos retratos ennegrecidos por los años, que colgaban torcidos de las paredes. Sintió un vuelco desagradable en el estómago al notar que los candelabros que estaban en una mesa cercana parecían tener forma de serpientes.

Entonces se escucharon unos pasos justo antes de que una puerta al final del vestíbulo se abriera, dejando salir a Lily, cuyo rostro se llenó de alivio al ver que ya habían llegado. Al verla, Harry se sintió justo igual.

—Ay, qué bueno que ya llegaron. —Suspiró con tranquilidad, llegando junto a ellos y envolviéndolos en un abrazo. —Empezaba a preocuparme.

— ¿Empezabas? Lo estabas desde que salimos. —Rió James, abrazándola por la cintura y depositando un beso en su cabello.

—Qué gracioso. —Ironizó ella, alejándose para sonreírle a su hijo y pasarle una mano por la mejilla, para luego volverse hacia su marido y verlo a manera de reclamo. —No me dijiste que tardarían _tanto._

—Claro que lo hice, justo para que no te preocuparas. —Le recordó James, dedicándole una mirada significativa antes de esbozar una mueca de fastidio. —Aunque si no nos hubiéramos desviado un millón de veces habría sido más rápido.

—Estás congelado, debiste abrigarte más. —Notó ella, frotando su brazo con sus manos para ayudarlo a entra en calor. — ¿Tú estás bien, Harry?

—Tengo frío, pero la chaqueta ayudó…

— ¡Oh, Harry! —Escuchó que lo llamaba una voz que se le antojó conocida. A continuación lo jalaron por el brazo para envolverlo en un abrazo apretado. — ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo! Me da gusto que estés bien.

— ¿Señora Weasley? —Inquirió Harry, viéndola extrañado cuando lo soltó. — ¿Qué está…? ¡Hola! También es bueno verla, pero…

—Luego habrá tiempo para explicaciones. —Lo interrumpió la mujer, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa y dándole una palmadita en la mejilla. Subió la cabeza y miró al resto de los presentes. —Acaba de llegar, ya va a empezar la reunión.

El grupo de magos compartió sonidos de interés y entendimiento, y se hicieron paso hacia la puerta por la que la señora Weasley acababa de salir.

—Tú no, tesoro, lo siento. —Lily lo tomó por el hombro cuando estaba a punto de seguirlos y lo miró a modo de disculpa. —Solo miembros de la Orden.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? Yo quiero estar en la reunión.

—No puedes. —Se limitó a decirle James, como si aquello contara como una explicación. —Si podemos, te informaremos después lo que hemos hablado.

— ¿ _Si_ pueden? —Repitió Harry, subiendo las cejas, asegurándose de que había escuchado bien. — ¿A que te refieres con…?

—Harry, sube para que esperes con Ron y Hermione a que la reunión termine. Luego pueden bajar a cenar.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó con un hilo de voz, sintiendo que le habían dado una patada en el estómago. — ¿Ron y Hermione están aquí? ¡Y cómo es que yo no sabía de este lugar!

—Baja la voz, no vaya a ser que los despiertes. —Le ordenó su madre, mirando a su alrededor con consternación.

— ¿Qué despierte a quien…?

—Solo sube. —Le pidió James con cansancio, aunque sonó más como una orden. —Hablaremos después de la cena.

—Ven, querido, te acompañaré arriba antes de ir a la reunión. —Le indicó Molly, antes de que al chico le diera tiempo de volverse a quejar. —Tienes que estar muy callado, ¿de acuerdo? Hay que subir con cuidado.

Harry se dejó guiar por ella, dedicándoles una mirada descontenta a sus padres. No quería estar enojados con ellos de nuevo, pero la verdad era que no se lo hacían nada fácil.

La señora Weasley lo condujo hasta otra puerta, escondida tras unas cortinas viejas y llenas de moho. Empezaron a subir las oscuras escaleras, pasando delante de una hilera de cabezas enmarcadas a modo de exhibición.

Harry miró más de cerca y sintió un vuelco en su estómago cuando notó que eran cabezas de Elfos Domésticos. Solo imaginar la indignación de Hermione al llegar a ese lugar lo hizo sentir más tranquilo

Cada paso que daba veía algo más escalofriante o desagradable. Aquel lugar parecía el hogar de algún mago tenebroso amante de Slytherin, lo último lo dedujo debido a las esculturas, candelabros y papel tapiz que contenían imágenes de serpientes en colores verde y plateado.

Imaginarse a Sirius creciendo en ese lugar y ahora teniendo que volver hizo a Harry sentir una oleada de amargura llenarle el pecho.

—Allá está tu puerta querido, ahí es donde dormirás. —Le señaló la señora Weasley una vez llegaron al segundo piso. —Tengo que bajar de inmediato. Ron y Hermione te lo explicaran todo.

—Señora Weasley…

Su oración fue totalmente ignorada por la mujer, que emprendió su camino para volver a bajar. Harry suspiró con resignación y caminó a través de las penumbras del pasillo hasta la puerta que le habían indicado. Hizo una mueca cuando estuvo frente a ésta y notó que la perilla, también, tenía forma de serpiente.

Apenas le dio tiempo de mirar al techo y a las dos camas que había en la habitación cuando una espesa cabellera castaña cegó por completo su visión. No le costó mucho darse cuenta de quien lo estaba abrazando.

— ¡HARRY! ¡Oh, Harry, por fin has llegado! —Exclamó Hermione con la voz quebrada por la emoción, apretándolo tanto que el chico apenas y pudo responderle. — ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estás bien? ¡Ay, supongo que no! Debes estar furioso con nosotros ¡Y lo entendemos completamente! Sé que nuestras cartas no decían mucho, pero… Pero es que no podíamos contarte, Dumbledore nos hizo jurar que no lo haríamos. —Hablaba tan rápido que Harry no podía entender de donde sacaba el aire. — ¡Nos preocupamos tanto cuando escuchamos de los Dementores! ¡Y esa audiencia en el Ministerio! He investigado, no pueden expulsarte, hay una parte del Decreto de la Restricción del Uso de la Magia en menores que permite usar la magia en situaciones de vida o muerte y…

—Por Merlín, Hermione, deja que respire. —La interrumpió Ron, haciendo que detuviera su perorata. El chico sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de su amigo.

La chica se separó de él con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra se escuchó un aleteo. Harry levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver una lechuza blanca volando hacia él y posándose en su hombro.

—Hola, Hedwig. —La saludó con cariño, acariciando sus plumas mientras el animal le picoteaba con afecto la oreja y soltaba ruiditos agradables.

—Acaba de llegar. —Le dejó saber Ron, volviendo a ponerse junto a su amiga. — Hace un rato tu madre trajo tus cosas junto con su jaula.

Harry asintió, mirando hacia el baúl en la punta de una de las camas. Desvío la mirada unos milímetros a la izquierda y reconoció algunas cosas que pertenecían a su amigo, pero también notó que todo estaba bastante desordenado y su baúl desempacado, claras señales de que llevaba tiempo ahí.

— ¿Hace cuánto que están aquí? —Preguntó de repente, sin poder evitar que el tono de su voz saliera amargo.

—Oh, yo hace más o menos un mes. —Respondió Ron frunciendo el ceño de manera pensativa. —Hermione unas tres semanas, un poco menos.

—Ya, ¿y nunca se les ocurrió contarme donde estaban? —Les reclamó Harry, imprimiéndole ironía y enojo a su tono. —O que estaban juntos, quizás.

—Queríamos hacerlo, Harry, de verdad que sí, pero…

—Sí, sí, Dumbledore no los dejaba, ya te entendí. —Cortó a su amiga con hostilidad, haciéndola callar y bajar la mirada.

Se hizo un tenso silencio luego de eso. Al entrar a la habitación Harry se había sentido feliz al verlos por primera vez en tanto tiempo, pero esa agradable y cálida sensación había empezado a desaparecer casi inmediatamente al entender que mientras él se ahogaba en dudas y silencio durante ese mes, ellos habían estado ahí, rodeados de información que no habían compartido.

Los había extrañado durante el verano, pero en ese momento no le habría importado si lo dejaban solo.

—Si lo hizo seguramente es porque creyó que era lo mejor. —Murmuró Hermione al rato, rompiendo silencio. —Dumbledore solo quiere lo mejor para ti…

— ¿Pero por qué no contarme? De mis padres lo entiendo, ellos piensan que soy un niño de cinco años. —Resopló Harry de mala gana, no pudiendo contra las ganas de volver a enfadarse con ellos. —Pero Dumbledore debería ser más objetivo, debería saber que puedo cuidarme solo… O quizás piensa que no soy de fiar.

—No seas idiota, por supuesto que eso no es. —Desestimó Ron de inmediato. —Simplemente se preocupa por ti. Y tus padres igual, los míos también…

— ¿También te mantuvieron encerrado por un mes sin contarte absolutamente nada? —Preguntó Harry con ironía y brusquedad, haciendo que su amigo cerrara la boca de golpe. —Sí, eso pensé.

Se alejó de ellos con dirección a la ventana del fondo, miraba a su alrededor y seguía acariciando a Hedwig de manera distraída, tratando de encontrar un poco de calma en sus suaves plumas.

Recostó la frente del marco de la ventana, por la cual no se veía absolutamente nada, y suspiró con fuerza. Sabía que no debía cobrar su mal humor con sus amigos, pero estaba furioso y con toda la razón.

—Le dijimos a Dumbledore que queríamos decirte lo que estaba pasando. —Le contó Ron, sonando inseguro. —Lo hicimos. Pero él está muy ocupado ahora, sólo le hemos visto dos veces desde que llegamos aquí y no tenía mucho tiempo. Simplemente nos hizo jurar que no te diríamos nada. Dijo que las lechuzas podían ser interceptadas.

—Mis padres podían contarme sin lechuzas y de todas formas no lo hicieron. —Gruñó con amargura. Sabía que no era justo estar enfadado, porque ya le habían contado algo en la mañana, pero su negativa a dejarlo estar en la reunión lo había vuelto a enfadar. —De no haber sido por los Dementores seguiría sin tener idea de nada… Supongo que fue para mejor.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué no tienes miedo de la audiencia? —Quiso saber Hermione, elevando la voz escandalizada.

—No. —Mintió Harry descaradamente. Pero pensar en ese tema trajo algo nuevo a su mente, obligándolo a girar la cabeza para encontrar sus miradas. — ¿Le dijeron a Hannah algo de esto? ¿Ella sabía que estaban aquí?

—No, no lo sabe. —Le aseguró Ron con honestidad. —No le hemos dicho nada.

—Dumbledore…

—Él no la mencionó, pero nosotros supusimos que… Bueno, que ella te diría. —Hermione se mordisqueaba el labio con tanta fuerza y aflicción que Harry temía que fuera a hacerse daño.

No sabía como sentirse ante esa nueva información. Por una parte lo aliviaba saber que ella no había sido parte de esa mentira, al menos no del todo porque aún no olvidaba lo del Profeta, pero igualmente se indignó en su nombre.

—Hay que contarle. —Decidió Ron de repente, diciendo lo que Harry estaba pensando. —Debemos decirle que estamos aquí los tres. ¿Le dijiste que vendrías?

—Sí, pero no sabía a donde iría así que no le di muchas explicaciones. —Explicó Harry, caminando hacia la mesa para dejar a Hedwig en su jaula. —Le dije que le daría la dirección en cuanto lo supiera.

—Le escribiré una carta de inmediato. —Anunció Hermione con rotundidad. Luciendo muchísimo más ligera y tranquila. Se dio la vuelta y tomó tinta y pergamino del baúl de Ron. —Le diré que nos encontremos cerca de aquí para traerla luego. No creo que a nadie le importe…

— ¿Y qué hacen todos aquí de cualquier forma? —Quiso saber Harry, mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

—Son los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix. —Le respondió su amiga, sentándose en el escritorio para empezar a escribir. —La Orden del Fénix…

—Sí, sé lo que es. James me contó el año pasado. —En aquel entonces le había intrigado muchísimo la historia, pero ahora aquello se quedaba corto. —Es como una organización secreta fundada por Dumbledore.

—Exacto, la conforman quienes pelearon contra Quién-Tú-Sabes la última vez. —Completó Ron, sentándose en su cama y haciéndole una seña para que lo imitara. —Hay miembros de aquel entonces y algunos nuevos.

— ¿Y qué han sabido hasta ahora? —Preguntó Harry, exasperándose al ver las miradas confundidas de sus dos amigos. — ¡De Voldemort! ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Planea algo?

—Por favor, no digas su nombre. —Le pidió Ron encarecidamente. —No sabemos absolutamente nada de eso. ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi madre nos deja estar en las reuniones?

— ¿De verdad esperan que crea que han estado un mes aquí y no han escuchado absolutamente nada?

—No lo hemos hecho. —Le aseguró Hermione, ahora frustrándolo con su honestidad. —Solo tonterías. Sabemos que están intentando reclutar más personas porque no son suficientes y que… Al parecer están vigilando y protegiendo algo, aunque no estamos seguros de qué.

— ¿A un chico idiota metido en su casa sin alternativa? —Inquirió Harry con sarcasmo.

—Ah, claro. —Soltó Ron con comprensión. —Seguro hablaban de ti.

Harry suspiró con rabia y se pasó una mano por el rostro, volvió a ponerse de pie para reiniciar sus vueltas por la habitación. Estar sentado le daba ansiedad.

—Entonces, qué han estado haciendo. —Quiso saber Harry, inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada. —No pueden entrar a las reuniones, pero en sus cartas decían que estaban ocupados…

—Lo estamos, es cierto. —Aclaró Hermione de inmediato, dejando la carta un momento para girarse hacia él. —Hemos estado descontaminando esta casa. Ha estado vacía durante años y un montón de cosas asquerosas se han estado alimentando aquí. Hemos conseguido dejar limpia la cocina, casi todas las habitaciones y creo vamos a empezar con el salón más… ¡AHHH!

El grito de la chica hizo sobresaltar a Harry, justo en el momento que dos fuertes _cracks_ irrumpían en la habitación y Fred y George aparecían en medio de la habitación, haciendo que Hedwig sacudiera nerviosa sus alas.

— ¡Tienes que dejar de hacer eso! —Prácticamente les rogó Hermione, luciendo tan cansada que Harry supuso que tenía todo el verano en lo mismo.

— ¡Hola, Harry! —Lo saludó con una sonrisa el que estaba casi seguro que era George. —Creímos escuchar tu dulce voz quejándose sin parar.

—No reprimas tu enfado, Harry, todos estamos aquí para escucharte. —Lo animó el que debía ser Fred, sonriendo de manera burlona y divertida. —Vamos, deja salir todo lo que llevas por dentro.

—Veo que han aprobado sus pruebas de Aparición. —Comentó Harry con desgano, volviendo a sentarse en su cama.

—Y con todos los honores. —Agregó Fred, mostrándole lo que parecía ser una insignia muy grande.

—Bajar las escaleras como todo el mundo no lleva más de treinta segundos. —Les informó Ron entornando los ojos.

—El tiempo son galeones, hermanito. —Le dijo Fred, dejándose caer a su lado en la cama. —Pero en fin, Harry, tu voz estaba interfiriendo con la recepción de nuestras bellezas.

Harry enarcó una ceja, no teniendo idea lo que estaba hablando, y a modo de explicación, el gemelo agitó un trozo de cuerda con algo que parecía una oreja desmembrada unida a la punta.

—Orejas Extensibles. —Explicó George con una enorme sonrisa orgullosa. —Nos ayudan a escuchar cualquier cosa, así más o menos nos hemos enterado de lo que hablan en las reuniones.

— ¿Tu padre no te ha hablado de ellas? Con Sirius nos ha ayudado a crearlas. —Le contó el otro gemelo emocionado, pasando por alto el vuelco que dio el estómago de Harry al escuchar eso. —Nos han dado consejos increíbles. Al principio el profesor Remus no quería involucrarse, pero nos faltaban unos detalles que nadie podía solventar y él lo resolvió.

—Es extraño que no te lo hayan contado.

—Últimamente mi padre no es fanático de la idea de contarme cosas.

De nuevo, sabía que eso no era del todo justo, pero saber que James, Sirius y Remus habían pasado tanto tiempo divirtiéndose con los gemelos mientras que él los había visto cada dos días durante todo un mes, y no para hacer nada entretenido, no lo hacía nada feliz.

—Deben tener cuidado con eso. —Les advirtió Ron a sus hermanos, viendo fijamente la Oreja. —Si mamá los descubre con otra de esas…

—Vale la pena arriesgarnos, es una de las reuniones más importantes que han tenido. —Explicó George en un su susurro.

Harry quiso preguntar la razón de eso, pero entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse y otro montón de cabello rojo apareció.

— ¡Hola, Harry! Sabía que había escuchado tu voz. —Lo saludó Ginny con una enorme y brillante sonrisa que, a pesar de su enfado, él se encontró respondiendo.

—Hola, Ginny. Me alegra verte.

—Lo mismo digo. —Concordó la chica antes de girarse hacia sus hermanos. —No van a conseguir nada con las Orejas, mamá ha puesto un Encantamiento Imperturbable a la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Quiso saber Fred, deprimiéndose ante la noticia.

—Tonks me explicó como averiguarlo. —Explicó ella con un encogimiento de hombros, fue hasta ellos y se sentó junto a Harry. —Sólo tienes que arrojar algo a la puerta y si no la puede tocar, es que ha sido Imperturbada. He estado lanzando bombas fétidas desde lo alto de las escaleras y todas rebotaban antes de dar contra la puerta, por lo que no hay manera de que las Orejas Extensibles funcionen.

— ¡Qué desgracia! —Exclamó George con un suspiro dramático. —En serio me hubiera gustado saber que traía Snape ahora.

—Cierto que Snape también es parte de la Orden. —Recordó Harry, quiso pensar en que al menos sabía eso, pero se había enterado por casualidad así que siguió enfadado. — ¿Y que se supone que hace?

—Nos trae informe de Alto Secreto. —Resopló uno de los gemelos con desagrado.

—Idiota. —Agregó el otro con una mueca.

—Está de nuestro lado ahora. —Recordó Hermione a modo de regaño.

— ¿Y eso qué? Sigue siendo un imbécil. —La contradijo Ron con la misma mirada de sus hermanos. —Nos mira horrible cuando nos lo encontramos, Harry. Ya te imaginaras.

—Bill tampoco le cae bien. —Agregó Ginny con una sonrisa divertida. —Ni Tonks.

— ¿Bill su hermano? —Inquirió Harry, enarcando las cejas. — ¿Él también está aquí?

Su enfado hacia sus amigos y sus padres aún no se había disipado por completo, pero aquella pequeña reunión estaba resultando ser una fuente importante de información y pretendía sacarle todo el jugo que pudiera.

Harry no se había hecho expectativas sobre lo que iban a contarle, no le importaba si le decían algo bueno o malo, solo quería saber, estaba de acuerdo con recibir cualquier tipo de información. Sin embargo, enterarse algunas cosas bajó considerablemente su humor, especialmente cuando le contaron lo que ocurría con Percy.

No había compartido tanto tiempo con él como sí lo había hecho con Ron, los gemelos y Ginny, pero las veces que Harry lo había visto había sido bastante amable, un poco pomposo quizás, pero de eso a creer que estaba inventando todo por atención, ponerse del lado del Ministerio y pelearse con sus padres, dos de las personas más decentes que Harry había conocido en su vida, definitivamente no lo había visto venir. Y no lo entendía para nada.

Saber que el Ministerio se había puesto en contra de Dumbledore por creer en su palabra tampoco lo hacía sentir mejor.

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido. —Soltó Harry con incredulidad, no sabiendo si deseaba seguir escuchando aquello. — ¿Cómo alguien puede creer que inventé ver a Voldemort volver? —Todos se estremecieron ante el nombre, pero él continuó. — ¡No es precisamente una historia para dormir!

—Lo sabemos, Harry, y la verdad es que hay mucha gente que sí te cree. —Intentó animarlo Hermione, aunque no sirviera de mucho. —Pero la mayoría del mundo mágico se toma El Profeta muy en serio.

—Eso, El profeta. —Exclamó el chico de golpe, recordando que no sabía nada de eso. — ¿Qué han estado diciendo?

— ¿No…? ¿No lo has leído?

—No llegó a mi casa en todo el verano, ¿Qué dice?

—Bueno, no es mucha información en verdad, pero…

—Oh, oh. —Soltaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras.

Guardaron la Oreja Extendible y tras dos nuevos _cracks_ volvieron a desaparecer. Segundos después, la señora Weasley apareció en la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que Harry se sintiera frustrado al saber que había estado cerca de saber sobre el periódico y perder la oportunidad.

—La reunión ha terminado, chicos. —Anunció desde la puerta con una sonrisa. —Pueden bajar a cenar. ¡Ginny, tus manos están muy sucias! Anda a lavártelas antes de comer, por favor.

La chica hizo una mueca hacia los otros tres antes de ponerse de pie y seguir a su madre afuera de la habitación.

Harry volvió a quedarse solo con sus amigos y notó que lo miraban con cautela, como si estuvieran esperando que volviera a enfadarse. La verdad lo hicieron sentir bastante culpable.

—Amigo, queríamos decirte, de verdad. —Empezó Ron nuevamente con una expresión honesta de disculpa. —Sabíamos que te enfadarías y no podemos culparte, pero no teníamos opción, nosotros…

—Sí, lo sé. —Le cortó Harry con un suspiro, subió las cejas con amargura. —Si mis padres hubiera querido me habría enterado de más, así que olvídenlo.

Seguía dolido con ellos por no contarle nada, pero no quería seguir peleando, no tenía sentido.

—Vamos a comer, el viaje me dejó hambriento

Se puso de pie y sus dos amigos lo siguieron hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación y dirigirse a las escaleras.

—Recuerden bajar la voz en el vestíbulo. —Les advirtió Hermione en un susurro mientras iban bajando. —No querremos despertarlos…

— ¿Pero despertar a quien? —Volvió a preguntar Harry, teniendo la duda desde que su madre había comentado lo mismo. —No entiendo…

— ¡TONKS! —Gritó la señora Weasley, mortificada y exasperada luego de que se escuchara un ruido ensordecedor.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Se apresuró a disculparse la chica, tirada en el piso. — ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Es ese maldito paraguas que…!

Pero el resto de su disculpa fue cortada por un espeluznante y estruendoso chillido capaz de helarle la sangre a cualquiera. Unas cortinas de terciopelo que Harry había notado al llegar se abrieron de par en par, dejando a la vista lo que parecía ser una ventana detrás de la cual una mujer mayor vestida con una capa negra estaba gritando como si la estuvieran torturando.

Al momento se dio cuenta de que simplemente era un retrato de medio cuerpo, pero el retrato más realista y desagradable que había visto en su vida.

Harry vio a Remus salir de la puerta por la que todos habían desaparecido más temprano y apresurarse a ir junto con la señora Weasley para intentar cerrar las cortinas, pero debían ser mucho más pesadas de lo que aparentaban porque se les estaba haciendo imposible. En cualquier caso, solo lo estaban empeorando porque la mujer solo se enfureció más y sus gritos se volvieron más insoportables.

— _¡Escoria! ¡Sangres sucias, mestizos y subnormales! ¡Largo de mi casa! ¡No se atrevan a venir a la casa de mis padres…!_

Tonks seguía disculpándose a la vez que intentaba levantarse del piso y con ella el enorme y horrible paraguas que había tirado. La señora Weasley abandonó sus intentos para correr por el pasillo tratando de callar al resto de los retratos que también habían empezado a gritar.

Por fin Harry entendía a quien no debía despertar.

—Por amor a Merlín, ¡CÁLLATE! —Escuchó gritar a Sirius, saliendo de la puerta y corriendo al lugar para ayudar a Remus. — ¡Maldita vieja horrible, cállate!

— ¡ _TÚ_! —Vociferó la mujer, abriendo los ojos con indignación cuando lo vio llegar. — ¡ _Traidor_! ¡ _Vergüenza de mi carne, basura ingrata! Cómo te atreves a volver a…_

— ¡Te he dicho que te calles!

Un último esfuerzo tras de eso fue lo que hizo falta para que Remus y Sirius lograran cerrar las cortinas, desapareciendo los horribles gritos y trayendo el lugar de vuelta a la calma.

—Bueno, Harry, felicidades. —Su padrino le dedicó una sonrisa lúgubre, respirando entrecortado por el esfuerzo y quitándose el cabello de la cara. —Ya tuviste el honor de conocer a mi _adorable_ madre.

— ¿Tu…? ¿Tu madre? —Inquirió Harry con incredulidad, pasando los ojos entre las cortinas y de regreso a Sirius. — ¿ _Eso_ era tu madre?

—Según mi certificado de nacimiento, sí. —Respondió él, tratando de disimular la amargura de su voz sin mucho éxito. —Tenemos un mes intentando sacarla de aquí, pero la muy maldita puso algún encantamiento que lo ha hecho imposible.

—Pues es bastante… Ya sabes…

— ¿Horrible? —Completó Remus con un bufido, ayudando a una muy sonrojada Tonks a terminar de incorporarse. —Lo sabemos.

—Y tú creías que tenías una madre histérica. —Se burló Sirius, haciéndole una seña para que terminara de bajar. —Pero bueno, no podemos esperar mucho de la suegra de Mar.

— ¡Te estoy escuchando, imbécil!

— ¿Lo ves?

—Tu capacidad de voltear las cosas a tu favor nunca dejara de impresionarme. —Comentó Remus entornando los ojos, haciendo sonreír a su amigo como si le hubiera hecho un cumplido. —Vengan, chicos, vamos a comer.

* * *

Esperar por la cena estaba resultando tan entretenido que Harry casi había olvidado que nuevamente se había enfadado con el mundo.

 _Casi._

Había hecho un esfuerzo bastante grande para mantener el contacto con sus padres en lo mínimo, no queriendo que notaran que ya no estaba del todo contento con ellos. Había intentado que no fuera demasiado obvio, y por suerte Lily había estado ocupada ayudando a la señora Weasley con la comida y James discutiendo alguna tontería con Sirius y los gemelos como para darse cuenta de su humor. De más estaba decir que lo último no había ayudado en nada a mejorarlo.

Había aprovechado su tiempo para conocer a unos miembros, incluido Bill el hermano de Ron que resultaba ser tan agradable como el resto de su familia.

—No creas, llegaron rápido. —Opinó el chico con una sonrisa divertida cuando Harry le habló de su viaje hasta allí. —Es extraño que Ojoloco no los hiciera volar a través de Groenlandia.

—Creo que eso intentaba. —Comentó Harry, arrancándole una carcajada a su acompañante. —Pero no fue tan malo, no había podido volar mucho en todo el verano.

—Ron me ha contado que eres buscador, eso es genial. Mi hermano Charlie podría hablar contigo por horas. —Le contó Bill sin dejar de sonreír. —Le contaré que tienes una Saeta, seguro llora de envidia.

Harry no estaba seguro de que una persona que estuviera viviendo en Rumania para trabajar con dragones pudiera tenerle envidia a él, pero estaba muy orgulloso de su escoba así que no podía quejarse.

—Harry, estaba hablando con tus padres y creo que lo mejor será que usen transporte muggle el día de la audiencia. —Le dijo el señor Weasley al otro lado de la mesa, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. —Nunca he podido subir personalmente al subterráneo, pero he leído que es fascinante.

—Eh, yo tampoco he subido, así que no sabría decirle. —Contestó el chico, divertido al pensar que era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de la audiencia sin ponerlo más nervioso. —Pero prometo contarle todo lo que vea.

—Oh, te lo agradecería muchísimo, eso sería grandioso. No vayas a perder detalle. —Le pidió el hombre bastante ilusionado. —Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. No tienes que preocuparte.

Harry asintió y le sonrió con agradecimiento, le gustaba creer que si todos seguían diciéndole eso quizás se lo creería.

—Maldita sea, Marlene, saca a esa asquerosa bestia de aquí. —Giró la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Sirius, que veía hacia la puerta con una mueca de desagrado. —Nadie quiere comer con _eso_ cerca.

—Nadie quiere comer contigo cerca, pero no tenemos mucha opción. —Replicó Mar, haciendo que James y los gemelos se echaran a reír. Ella lo ignoró por completo y siguió caminando. —Y no le hables así, me costó mucho trabajo sacarlo del salón…

— ¿Y eso? —Le preguntó Harry con interés, notando al gato negro que su madrina traía en los brazos. — ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Estaba en la casa, Kreacher lo cuida, ¿verdad que es precioso? —Le preguntó ella con una sonrisa enternecida, pasando con suavidad un dedo por la cabeza del animal. —Sirius está celoso de él.

— ¿De sus pulgas y su aspecto asqueroso? —Inquirió el aludido, resoplando con fastidio. —No sueñes, Mar.

—No luce muy amigable. —Observó Harry, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido luego de que intentara acariciarlo y apartara la cabeza, erizado.

—Es que no le gusta mucho la gente, siempre se esconde. —Le explicó Mar, tomando asiento en una silla cerca de él. —Aunque es raro, estaba aquí conmigo durante la reunión y cuando acabó salió corriendo a esconderse.

Harry quiso comentar que quizás tenía tanto interés en escuchar de qué hablaban como él, pero le pareció demasiado ridículo y se calló.

No era fanático de los gatos como Mar, pero definitivamente no los detestaba como Sirius, simplemente le daban igual. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que había algo raro en él cuando notó como no le quitaba la interesada de encima.

En cierto momento juró que había posado los ojos en su cicatriz, pero seguro lo había imaginado.

—Es incomprendido, eso es todo lo que le pasa. —Lo defendió Mar, sin dejar de acariciarlo. Harry pensó que era casi como verla con Ophelia. —No sería tan odioso si Sirius lo tratara mejor.

—Y si tú no intentaras ahogarlo tampoco lo sería. —Comentó Sirius cuando Mar apretó al animal contra su pecho y éste abrió los ojos e intentó alejarse. —Mar, creo que es el momento perfecto para decirme si tienes algún fetiche que yo desconozca…

La respuesta de ella fue un rayo de luz roja que le arrojó con su varita y que él alcanzó a desviar con la suya por muy poco, con una carcajada que dejaba claro, como siempre, lo mucho que le gustaba sacarla de quicio.

—Por cierto, Sirius, quería decirte que hay algo atrapado en uno de los escritorios del salón, sigue rascándose y sacudiéndose. —Le comentó la señora Weasley empezando a dejar los platos sobre la mesa. —Creo que es un boggart, pero deberíamos echarle un visto antes de abrirlo.

—Grandioso, otra cacería de boggarts. —Respondió el aludido, sarcásticamente, antes de girarse hacia James. — ¿Hacemos eso mañana? Le pediría el favor a Remus, pero seguro está ocupado…

Harry siguió su mirada hasta la esquina de la mesa donde Remus estaba sentado, tratando de ocultar su diversión mientras Tonks transformaba su rostro para disfrute de Hermione y Ginny que no paraban de reírse y pedirle sus muecas favoritas.

—Bueno, ya tienes otra idea de lo que hacíamos cundo no estábamos en casa. —Le dijo James con una sonrisa divertida, girándose hacia él por primera vez en un rato. —Desinfectar de boggarts y doxys este lugar.

—Lo dices como si lo hubieras pasado mal. —Apuntó Harry, haciendo lo que había estado evitando y entrando en ese tema. —Al menos te divertías aquí más que yo en casa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Su padre se ajustó los anteojos y lo miró confundido. Harry suspiró y por un momento pensó en si debía o no decirle.

—A nada. —Respondió con la mirada gacha, bajando la voz para que nadie escuchara aquel reclamo ridículo. —Pero inventar Orejas Extensibles y juguetes con los gemelos no suena exactamente aburrido.

La expresión de su padre cayó de inmediato cuando entendió lo que decía. Lucía tan culpable al respecto que Harry casi se arrepentía de haberlo comentado.

—Vamos, nosotros también hicimos cosas divertidas. Jugamos quidditch un par de veces. —Harry no sabía a cual de los dos estaba intentando animar, pero de cualquier forma no creía que estuviera funcionando. —Además, a ti ese tipo de cosas no te gustan, las bromas y eso…

—Por supuesto que me gustan.

—Bueno, claro que sí, pero no tanto como a ellos. —Se apresuró a corregir James, torpemente. —Necesitaban ayuda con sus inventos, son unos genios, Harry, pero supongo que ya lo sabes…

—Lo son. —Concordó el chico, tratando de sonreír, aunque no le salió muy bien. —Olvídalo, papá, no importa.

Pero sí importaba, no solo porque le daba _algo_ de celos saber que los gemelos habían compartido más tiempo con su padre que él, sino que además estaba el hecho de saber que James seguramente se divertía más con ellos porque tenían en común ese amor casi irracional por las bromas.

Ellos dos también tenían cosas en común, muchísimas, pero siempre iba a tener la espinita de saber que aquello era algo que no compartían del todo.

—No te pongas así, niño. —Le pidió él con un suspiro. —Ey, mírame… —Le pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo más, y le sonrió de manera conciliadora cuando el chico subió la mirada. —Aún nos queda un mes para hacer cosas juntos, ya encontraremos qué.

Harry le sonrió, agradeciéndole el intento, pero no estaba seguro de que tanto podrían hacer encerrados en ese lugar. No había visto mucho, pero no lucía exactamente como un parque de diversiones.

—Y solo para que lo sepas, la pasé mejor jugando quidditch contigo.

—Por favor. —Rió Harry, obligándose a relajarse y dejar su drama para otro momento. —Apenas y pudimos pasar de los cinco metros.

—Pues yo recuerdo que en determinado momento llegaste bastante alto. —Recordó James con una sonrisa cómplice. —Los cinco minutos en los que Lily entró a la casa sirvieron para…

— ¿De que están hablando? —Justo preguntó ella, llegando a su lado levitando una enorme olla.

—De nada. —Soltaron ambos a unísono, demasiado rápido y demasiado sobresaltados.

La pelirroja depositó la olla en el centro de la mesa sin dejar de verlos con sospecha. Harry intercambió una mirada rápida con su padre antes de girarse hacia ella y esbozar idénticas sonrisas de inocencia que la hicieron relajar sus facciones y entornar los ojos.

—No los soporto. —Confesó con un suspiro profundo, sentándose junto a su esposo. —Mejor vamos a comer.

El comedor se mantuvo animado y ruidoso durante el resto de la cena. Harry procuró no comentar nada sobre como se notaba que la mano de la señora Weasley había estado en medio de la cena, no quería lastimar a su madre, pero fue un pensamiento que lo acompañó mientras devoraba casi todos los platos que le ponían enfrente.

Había hablado animadamente con sus amigos, dejando poco a poco que la alegría de volver a verlos barriera el resentimiento de saber que le habían ocultado información. Lo mismo había pasado con sus padres, especialmente con James quien le había prestado atención exclusiva durante toda la comida, casi hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir avergonzado.

No era lo que había buscado con sus comentarios previos… Pero tampoco iba a quejarse.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer hubo un momento de calma general en la habitación, supuso que todos necesitaban reposar unos segundos después de haber comido tanto. Al menos él lo necesitaba.

Tonks soltó un sonoro bostezo, a su lado Harry notó como Ginny jugaba con Crookshanks, arrojándole corchos de cerveza de mantequilla para que los persiguiera. Unas sillas más allá, el gato que Mar había mantenido cerca durante la cena observaba el juego detenidamente, parecía estarse decidiendo entre unirse o seguir con su apatía bajo el abrazo protector de la rubia.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irse a la cama. —Opinó la señora Weasley, bostezando con cansancio.

—Esperen, dijeron que hablaríamos después de la cena. —Saltó Harry de inmediato, volteando hacia sus padres con miradas demandantes. —Ya comimos y esperé bastante. Tengo preguntas, no me…

—Cálmate, lo sabemos. —Lo tranquilizó su madre con una mirada apaciguadora. Suspiró y alejó su plato de ella. —Te prometimos que hablaríamos y eso haremos.

Harry boqueó aturdido por un segundo, casi había esperado tener que dar pelea e insistir para que cumplieran, y ver lo dispuestos que estaban a hacerlo lo hizo sentir culpable. James y Lily no tendían a romper sus promesas, él solo estaba asumiendo que lo harían.

Como siempre.

— ¡Un momento! —Interrumpió George, casi gritando, notablemente indignado. — ¿Cómo es que Harry llega hoy y ya van a contarle todo?

— ¡Sí, nosotros hemos intentado durante un mes que nos cuentan algo y todavía nada! —Agregó Fred, igual de molesto que su hermano.

—Lo que los padres de Harry decidan contarle es decisión de ellos. —Les respondió su madre con rotundidad y una mirada severa. —Yo decido que hacer con ustedes y digo que deben subir, de inmediato.

Desde luego, ninguno de sus hijos, ni Hermione, lució muy contento al respecto y luego de muchos gritos, chillidos y reclamos e incluso intervenciones tímidas por partes del señor Weasley, Molly accedió que se quedaran a regañadientes.

Excepto Ginny, quien demostró su enfado saliendo estrepitosamente de la cocina y despertando nuevamente a la madre de Sirius.

—Bien, creo que podemos empezar. —Decidió James, cuando Sirius y Remus regresaron de callar nuevamente el retrato. — ¿Qué quieres saber, niño?

— ¿Todo?

—Harry...

—Lo sé. —Se resignó con un chasquido de lengua, sabiendo que tendría que escoger bien sus preguntas. — ¿Pueden decirme que está saliendo en El Profeta?

—Sí, sí podemos. —Confirmó Lily, aunque no lucía particularmente feliz al respecto. Suspiró y se inclinó más hacia él. —No es exactamente lo que dicen, sino lo que han dejado de decir… Y lo que tratan de implicar.

— ¿Eso que significa?

—No han mencionado ni una palabra de lo que ocurrió en el Torneo, el Ministerio no ha dicho nada sobre el regreso de Voldemort. —Le explicó James con seriedad, causando un estremecimiento general en el resto de los presentes. —No ha habido grandes titulares al respecto o siquiera un pequeño artículo. Simplemente están pretendiendo que no ocurre.

Ante esa nueva información, Harry empezó a sentirse enfermo. Cuando el Torneo había acabado la posibilidad de que Fudge recapacitara había sido algo factible para él, lo contrario no le parecía posible. Escuchar que sí lo era no fue decepcionante ni sorpresivo, pero sí muy desagradable.

—Pero no entiendo. —Dijo Harry, confundido. —Si no dicen nada entonces por que no querían que…

—Te han mencionado, un par de veces. —Intervino Sirius, doblando la boca en una mueca amarga. —Hay que leer a profundidad para darse cuenta, pero ahí está.

— ¿Y que dicen?

—Son especies de bromas, nada graciosas desde luego. —Siguió contándole su padrino, luciendo enojado. —Es bastante bizarro, lo que hacen es reforzar las mentiras que dijo Rita Skeeter el año pasado.

—Pero ella no ha escrito más. —Vio a Hermione de reojo, no queriendo ser demasiado obvio. — ¿Cierto?

—No, no lo ha hecho. —Le aseguró su amiga con una mirada significativa. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de volver a hablar. —Pero es ella la que dio pie a todo lo que están intentando decir ahora.

— ¿Por ejemplo…?

—Por ejemplo… —Empezó a decir James, tratando de mantenerse calmado aunque Harry podía notar que se le estaba dificultando. —Si por alguna razón una historia vieja vuelve a la luz, comentan algo como que es un cuento digno de Harry Potter… O como la semana pasada, que alguien tuvo un accidente ridículo y dijeron "Esperemos que no tenga ninguna cicatriz en su frente o será el siguiente al que tendremos que adorar."

—Pero yo no quiero que nadie me adore. —Aclaró Harry de golpe, abriendo los ojos con impresión.

—Por supuesto que no, nosotros lo sabemos. —Se apresuró a asegurarle Lily, tomando su mano por un segundo para darle un rápido apretón. —Pero ese es el juego del Ministerio, quieren ridiculizar todo lo que te ha ocurrido para que las personas no te crean.

—Fudge no quedó nada contento con tus padres luego del final del Torneo, como ya notamos ese día. —Comentó Remus desde su puesto. —También han estado hablando en contra de ellos, desacreditándolos para que parezca que es su culpa que estés inventando cosas.

—Argumentan que eres así porque nosotros te hemos consentido y malcriado demasiado. —Completó James, tensando sus facciones antes de volver a hablar, forzando la voz. —Que hemos intentado… Reparar lo que hicimos y por eso te dejamos decir lo que desees.

—Eso es ridículo. —Exclamó Harry, incrédulo.

Sabía que Sirius bromeaba diciendo que lo habían malcriado, pero eran solo bromas, nada más alejado de la realidad. Suponía que para alguien que no los conociera aquello podía resultar factible, pero Harry estaba seguro de que no era malcriado, tal vez tendía a insistir demasiado para que le contaran las cosas y molestarse con sus padres cuando no lo hacían, pero ellos no lo habían hecho así.

—Han estado haciendo lo mismo con Dumbledore. —Esa vez fue turno de Bill para intervenir. —Lo han hecho quedar como un anciano loco que está perdiendo su fuerza y su inteligencia. Cosa que no tiene ningún sentido desde luego.

—La semana pasada El Profeta divulgó que lo echaron de la Presidencia de la Confederación Internacional de Magos por su incapacidad, pero eso no es verdad. —Agregó Tonks. — Fue echado por los magos del Ministerio después de que hiciera un discurso anunciando la vuelta de Voldemort.

—Lo han depuesto como Jefe Warlock sobre el Wizengamot, que es el Tribunal Supremo de Magos, y también están hablando sobre quitarle su Orden de Merlín de Primera clase. —Contó el señor Wealsey con aire severo y preocupado. —Si continúa desafiando al Ministerio pueden mandarlo a Azkaban, lo cual sería gravísimo para todos nosotros.

— ¿Pero por qué son tan idiotas? ¿Qué pueden ganar poniéndose en contra de Dumbledore? —Quiso saber Ron, luciendo tan confundido como Harry se estaba sintiendo.

—Fudge le tiene miedo, eso es lo que ocurre. —Explicó Mar, resoplando con irritación. — Él piensa que todo esto es porque Dumbledore está conspirando para quitarle el cargo.

— ¡Pero eso es absurdo! —Exclamaron los gemelos a unísono. — ¡Dumbledore nunca…!

—Por supuesto que no, pero Fudge es así. —Suspiró Remus con cansancio. —Dumbledore nunca ha querido el trabajo, pero en el pasado hubo muchos que pensaron que era el mejor candidato. Fudge no ha olvidado eso.

— ¿Pero como puede pensar que Dumbledore inventaría algo así? —Preguntó Harry con rabia y exasperación. — ¡Qué yo inventaría algo así!

—Porque aceptar que Voldemort volvió significa que todos tenemos que revivir lo que ocurrió hace catorce años. —Le respondió Mar con amargura, acariciando distraídamente al gato. — Fudge no puede afrontarlo. No sabe como hacerlo. Es más fácil convencerse de que Dumbledore es un mentiroso que busca desestabilizarlo.

—Y en este momento ese es el mayor problema que tenemos. —Completó James, volviendo a hablar por primera vez en un rato. Harry pensó que habían esperado hasta ese momento para contarle porque era más fácil hacerlo con más personas. —Mientras el Ministro insista en que no hay nada porque temerle a Voldemort es difícil convencer a la gente que ha vuelto, sobre todo porque ellos realmente no quieren creerlo.

—Cosa que, por supuesto, hace que todo nuestro trabajo sea más difícil. —Gruñó Sirius de mala gana. —Si la gente se mantiene en la ignorancia es más difícil protegerlos, lo que facilita que los mortífagos los engañen y los lleven a su lado.

— ¿Es eso lo que han estado haciendo? —Quiso saber Harry, mirándolo con interés. — ¿Reclutando gente?

—En parte, sí. —Siguió diciendo Sirius, pasando por alto las miradas significativas que James y Lily empezaban a dedicarle. —Pero creemos que Voldemort tiene otros proyectos. Proyectos que puede poner en marcha silenciosamente y en los que se está concentrando por el momento…

—Sirius. —Lo llamó James elevando la voz y abriendo más los ojos. —Creo que eso no…

— ¿Y que proyectos son esos? —Preguntó Harry rápidamente, no dejando que terminara la idea para que Sirius continuara.

—Cosas que solo puede conseguir robando. —Para alegría de Harry, él continuó. —Algo que no tenía la última vez…

— ¿Algo como… Como un arma? —Intentó adivinar Harry, deseando que todos se largaran para poder quedarse solo con Sirius. — ¿Qué tipo de arma?

—Es…

—Ya basta. —Lo interrumpió Lily con rotundidad, dedicándole una mirada que lo hizo callar de inmediato. —No digas ni una palabra más.

—Los quiero en la cama, de inmediato. —Agregó la señora Weasley, mirando a sus hijos y a Hermione con el rostro muy rojo. —A todos.

— ¡No puedes obligarnos! —Intentaron los gemelos, infructuosamente.

— ¡SUBAN!

Un grito así fue más que suficiente para que los cuatro se pusieran de pie y marcharan hacia la puerta. Harry por poco lo hizo, pero a último momento recordó que la señora Weasley no era su madre y se volvió hacia quien sí lo era.

—Yo no voy a subir, aún hay cosas que quiero saber. —Les dijo, enfadado, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

—Te dijimos que te contaríamos lo que pudiéramos y eso hemos hecho. —Respondió James con firmeza. —Ahora debes ir a dormir.

— ¡Eso no es justo! Aún tengo preguntas y merezco que me las contesten. —Insistió Harry, alzando la voz y olvidando que ellos tres no eran los únicos ahí.

—Lo hicimos, suficiente por una noche. —Decidió Lily, volviéndose hacia Sirius y fulminándolo con la mirada. —Ya sabes más de lo que necesitas.

— ¡No te enfades con él solo porque es el único que no quiere mentirme! —Prácticamente gritó, la rabia empezando a nublar su juicio. —Tú me prometiste que habría respuestas y explicaciones. Sé que me están ocultando algo importante, algo que merezco saber…

—Y es una de las cosas de las cuales te enteraras en su debido momento, tal como te prometí.

—Claro, ahora veo que conveniente es hacer promesas con condiciones. —Le espetó Harry, respirando aceleradamente por el enfado. — ¿Entonces qué? ¿Así estamos ahora? ¿Pasé de no tener familia a tener una que me miente?

Sus palabras fueron lo último que se escuchó en el comedor antes de que se estableciera un silencio gélido y tenso. Rápidamente, Harry se dio cuenta de que lo había vuelto a hacer, nuevamente había sacado a relucir algo que se suponía que ya habían superado, y lo había hecho por el simple deseo de lastimarlos.

El arrepentimiento le provocó un nudo en la garganta que solo se intensificó cuando notó el brillo en los ojos de Lily antes de que desviara el rostro y subiera el hombro para limpiarse una lágrima que había descendido por su mejilla.

—Mamá…

—Harry. —Lo llamó James, cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza. —Sube.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué tengo que…?

—Porque yo lo digo, por eso. —Le respuesta cortante y severa fue tan rara viniendo de él que Harry casi no se lo creyó. — _Sube_.

Por un momento, lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue mantenerle la mirada, más por la sorpresa de la situación que por desafío. No estaba acostumbrado a que James le hablara así, mucho menos que esperara que obedeciera sin explicaciones ni razones, solo porque él lo decía.

Se levantó de su silla con brusquedad, sin decir ni una sola palabra más y salió del comedor para dirigirse a las escaleras, con la culpa y la ira aún batiéndose dentro de él.

* * *

— ¿Estás enfadada tú también?

Mar suspiró con fuerza y terminó de ponerse su abrigo antes de subir la mirada para verlo. No lucía arrepentido, desde luego, ella sabía que no lo estaba, lo cual era bastante irritante, pero tampoco se veía extremadamente orgulloso de él mismo, así que era un punto a su favor.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por no escucharme nunca y meterte donde no te llaman? —Inquirió ella, subiendo las cejas con ironía. —No sé por que lo estaría.

Sirius resopló con fastidio y la siguió por el vestíbulo hacia la puerta principal. Habían recogido lo de la cena y ya todos habían subido a dormir, por ende, era hora de que Mar se marchara.

—Solo hice lo que ellos deberían haber hecho hace mucho. —Intentó defenderse él cuando llegaron a la puerta. —El chico tiene derecho a saber lo que ocurre, Mar…

—Eso no es decisión tuya, Sirius. —Le repitió Mar, girando los ojos con exasperación. —James y Lily decidieron que no le dirían y debes respetarlo.

—Pues su decisión es una mierda y alguien tiene que decírselos. —Afirmó Sirius con rotundidad, como si tuviera la verdad absoluta. —Vamos, tú sabes que tengo razón.

—Lo único que sé es que tendrás suerte si Lily no te asesina esta noche. —Señaló ella, mirándolo de manera significativa. — ¿Qué no te das cuenta de todo lo que ocasionó tu incapacidad de callarte la boca?

—No, todo fue ocasionado porque ellos lo sobreprotegen demasiado. Hay una diferencia.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Sirius. —Suspiró Mar, resignada. —Hablar contigo no tiene sentido.

—Sería más sencillo si no insistieras en contradecirme cuando estoy en lo correcto.

Mar sacudió la cabeza y movió una mano para pedirle que lo dejara estar. En verdad no estaba molesta con él, o no tanto como sabía que podía estarlo, y no quería seguir discutiendo y terminar estándolo.

Luego de eso se quedaron en un silencio tranquilo, ambos metidos en sus pensamientos y retrasando el momento que más odiaban de las noches.

Había veces en las que se sentía ridícula e idiota, hacía menos de un año dormir sola no había representado ningún problema para ella, incluso solía disfrutarlo, pero ahí estaba ahora, sufriendo como una imbécil por desear dormir con él y no poder.

—Remus me está esperando. —Susurró al cabo de unos segundos, sabiendo que tenía que irse. —Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se haga tarde…

—Sabes, estoy seguro de que Andrómeda no tendría problema si la dejáramos durmiendo allí —Comentó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros de manera casual. —Digo, es una opción…

—No, no es una opción, porque su madre soy yo y tiene que dormir conmigo. —Le cortó Mar con firmeza. —Ya hemos abusado demasiado de su amabilidad, solo mira la hora que es.

—Ey, nosotros cuidamos a Tonks un millón de veces y esa niña era un desastre. —Recordó él con un bufido. —Ella sabía que en algún momento tendría que devolvernos el favor.

— _Nadie_ en todo el planeta podía haber sabido eso. —Lo contradijo ella, apretando los labios para no soltar una risa. —Y tienes razón, Tonks era una _niña_. Ophelia es un bebé que se despierta cada dos horas a… Lo que sea.

Decir eso la hizo pensar en la noche que le esperaba, provocando que los nudos que tenía en todo el cuerpo se prensaran, lastimándola.

—No pienso imponer esa responsabilidad en nadie. —Le dejó claro, poniéndose una mano en el cuello y moviéndolo. —Y tú no deberías pedirme que lo hiciera.

—Yo solo te estaba dando una sugerencia. —Dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros. Suspiró y posó sus ojos en los de ella. —Anda, quédate aquí.

—No puedo.

—Todos están aquí, ¿Qué vas a hacer sola en la casa?

—No estaré sola, Remus irá conmigo. —No pudo evitar pensar en como su amigo tenía la empatía que a él le faltaba, pero prefirió no comentarlo.

—Por favor, es solo una noche, no le va a pasar nada.

—A ti menos. —Señaló Mar, empezando a exasperarse.

—Pero yo me daré cuenta, ella ni eso. —Resopló él con fastidio.

— _Ella_ es un bebé, Sirius. —Recalcó Mar, odiándolo por hacerla recordárselo cuando era algo que él debía saber. —Tú solo actúas como uno, pero resultas ser un adulto.

—Le das más atención que a mí. —Murmuró de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. —No es justo.

—Por favor dime que no estamos teniendo esta conversación. —Le suplicó con un suspiro, demasiado cansada para enfadarse.

—Yo solo estoy señalando un punto. ¡Hasta al maldito gato le prestas más atención!

—Pues tu punto es tan ridículo que ni siquiera debería considerarse como tal. —Decidió pasar por alto lo del gato porque eso sí no tenía sentido discutirlo. —Si colaboraras un poco podría darles atención a los dos.

Sirius le dedicó una mirada significativa, pero ella mantuvo su posición porque sabía que tenía la razón.

—No tienes que quedarte aquí hoy, podrías venir conmigo, pero no lo haces porque no te da la gana. —Puntualizó Mar, tratando de sonar tranquila y no resentida o lastimada. —Así que asume las consecuencias de tus decisiones.

—Pero claro que tengo que quedarme aquí hoy. —Aseguró él con indignación. —James y Lily están aquí, y Harry, tengo que ser anfitrión.

—Por Merlín, si me vas a dar una excusa al menos trata de que sea una buena. —Le pidió ella con irritación. —Nadie está esperando que seas anfitrión de nada, Sirius. Solo quieres quedarte a jugar con James y con Harry.

— ¿Ves? Ahí te equivocas, porque James está enfadado y no querrá hablarme, mucho menos jugar.

—Solo estás dándome la razón. —Señaló Mar, entornando los ojos y haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. —Y James te perdonara antes de que amanezca, no sabe estar molesto contigo.

— ¿Puedes culparlo? Soy encantador. —Sonrió con inocencia y batió las pestañas rápidamente, obligándola a soltar una risita. —Ves, ni tú te resistes.

—Eso quedó vergonzosamente probado hace tres meses. —Bromeó ella, esbozando una sonrisa hastiada y haciéndolo sonreír devuelta. Soltó un suspiro pesado antes de volver a hablar. —Me voy, Sirius.

—Bien, bien. Cámbiame por una niña de pañal. —Dramatizó él, fingiendo una expresión de pura aflicción. —No me importa.

—Qué tierno, le diré que papá le manda saludos. —Sacudió la cabeza y se movió hacia la puerta para abrirla. — ¿Pretendes ir mañana en algún momento antes de que tengamos que salir?

—Pues… Vamos a limpiar el lugar así que… Tal vez vaya en la tarde…

Mar trató de que no se le notara en el rostro como la hacía sentir que se comportara así, que se desentendiera tan fácil de una responsabilidad que a ambos les correspondían. Sabía que quería quedarse porque James y Harry estaban ahí, eso no tenía nada de malo, pero simplemente le costaba comprenderlo.

No entendía como mientras ella se estaba muriendo de ganas de ir a buscar a Ophelia para verla y atenderla porque no lo había hecho en prácticamente todo el día, él prefería quedarse en un lugar odiaba.

Trataba de entenderlo, pero a veces no podía.

—No me veas así. —Le pidió él, entornando los ojos con fastidio.

— ¿Cómo te estoy viendo?

—Como si acabara de cometer una atrocidad que me hace un ser humano decepcionante.

—Tus palabras, no las mías.

—Muy graciosa. —Ironizó Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos antes de suspirar. —Iré en la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Como quieras. —Murmuró ella, metiendo la mano en la chaqueta para tomar su varita antes de abrir la puerta. —Qué duermas bien.

—Lo dudo mucho. —Sonrió con un aire de amargura y subió las cejas. —Pero lo mismo digo.

 _Yo también lo dudo mucho._

Le dedicó una última sonrisa y finalmente salió de la casa, reprimiendo con fuerza las ganas de abrazarlo.

Una vez afuera, escaneó el lugar con la mirada hasta que dio con Remus y Tonks parados a unos metros de las residencias, ocultándose de la noche con la ayuda de una caseta telefónica muggle.

Llegó a analizar la posibilidad de volver a meterse a la casa quince minutos más solo para no cortarles el momento, no le interesaba que seguramente su amigo estaba deseando que lo hiciera, hacía mucho tiempo que ya todos habían decidido que, con respecto a ese asunto, lo que él quisiera no sería tomado en cuenta.

Caminó hasta ellos con tanta lentitud como pudo, queriendo dejarlos compartir otro rato más. Había sido una noche especialmente estresante para todos y mientras Mar se moría por abrazar a su hija para sentirse mejor, sabía que a ellos los ayudaría su mutua compañía.

Rió por lo bajo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para visualizar como la chica hablaba y hablaba sin parar, al parecer contándole algo interesantísimo, al menos eso era lo que la sonrisa embobada de Remus le estaba dando a entender.

Mar empezaba a creer que tanta estupidez era el karma cobrándoles a todos las inacabables burlas a James y a Lily. En el fondo sabía que lo merecían.

—Por fin. —Exclamó Remus cuando la vio llegar. —Pensé que no te iba a dejar salir nunca.

—No creas que no lo intentó. —Respondió ella con una risita y una torcida de ojos. —Lamento la tardanza.

—No te preocupes. —Saltó Tonks de inmediato, sonriendo con todo el rostro. —Estábamos aquí hablando, el tiempo se pasó rapidísimo.

—Entonces me tardo más a la próxima. —Rió ella, ganándose una mirada significativa por parte de Remus. —Lamento haber interrumpido, se veía que el cuento estaba interesante.

— Solo le decía sobre los divertidos magos extranjeros fuera del Ministerio a los que no vio por faltar a la guardia. —Lo reprochó la chica, aunque hubo un deje de tristeza en su voz que Mar no pasó por alto. —Yo no veo que se sienta mal.

—Tú solo ves lo que deseas. —La acusó él con una sonrisa sin mucha gracia. —Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos…

—Ay, no es tan tarde… —Intentó persuadirlo Tonks, pero entonces echó un vistazo a su reloj y abrió los ojos con impresión. —O tal vez sí. Demasiado. Diablos, mamá debe estar teniendo una crisis. Sí, debemos irnos.

Dijo eso y de inmediato se puso en camino hacia el lugar que usaban para aparecerse, dejando varios pasos de distancia entre ellos que Mar aprovechó para entretenerse con la sonrisa divertida de Remus mientras la veía alejarse.

—Esa familia va a ser nuestro fin, te lo aseguro.

—No empieces. —Saltó él rápidamente, borrando su sonrisa para verla con fastidio. —Y no quieras proyectarte en mí.

—Por experiencia propia te digo que todo es más fácil una vez que lo aceptas.

—Lo que digas, Mar. —Suspiró Remus con cansancio. —Vamos a buscar a tu hija.

—De acuerdo. —Ella asintió y empezaron a caminar detrás de Tonks. —Gracias, por cierto… Por volver conmigo a casa, no tenías que hacerlo.

—No hay nada que agradecer, no iba a dejar que volvieras sola con la niña. —Desestimó él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Mucho menos a esta hora.

Estuvo a punto de recalcar lo perfectamente capaz que era de cuidarse a ella misma y a su hija, a la hora que fuera. Pero sería una mentirosa asquerosa si negaba que su compañía le daba bastante tranquilidad. Así que se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa rápida , agradecida.

—Claro, entenderé perfectamente si me dices que solo lo hiciste para acompañarla hasta su casa. —Bromeó ella, incapaz de dejar el momento así. —No voy a juzgarte, para nada.

—Qué pena, acabo de decidir que la próxima vez vas a volver sola.

Mar se echó a reír y le dio un codazo juguetón en el costado antes de dedicarle una mirada inocente y conciliadora.

—Oigan… —Los llamó Tonks, dándose la vuelta para verlos y caminar de espaldas. —Es una noche muy fría, si quieren le puedo decir a mi madre que preparé té antes de que se vayan.

—No creo que…

— ¡Claro, nos encantaría! —Afirmó Mar antes de que a él le diera tiempo de negarse.

En verdad, lo que le encantaría habría sido llegar rápido para poder acostarse a dormir, pero si en sus manos estaba darle a ese par un empujón, pues lo iba a hacer.

* * *

Había pasado media hora desde que habían subido a acostarse y para ese momento, James ya empezaba a grabarse todas las manchas y puntos que podía tener el techo sobre la cama.

La única razón por la que no estaba dando vueltas inquietamente era porque no quería molestar a Lily. Estaba exhausto, pero aun así no lograba conciliar el sueño, la discusión con Harry seguía repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez, impidiéndole olvidarse del sentimiento de culpa que le inundaba el pecho y que no lo dejaba descansar.

—Lily… —La llamó, en voz baja, en determinado momento, sintiendo que si seguía callado las dudas lo iban a comer vivo. — ¿Estás dormida?

—Ojala. —Susurró ella, haciéndolo sentir aliviado. La escuchó suspirar antes de darse la vuelta hacia él. —No dejo de pensar…

—Lo sé, yo tampoco. —Confesó James, más tranquilo al saber que no era el único atormentado por lo ocurrido. —No esperaba que todo saliera tan mal.

—No entiendo como dejamos que ocurriera. —Se lamentó Lily con aflicción en la voz. —Esta mañana todo parecía ir bien y ahora…

—Ahora es como si el asunto de los dementores no hubiera ocurrido. —Completó él con un suspiro. —Yo pensé que ya nos había entendido.

—Lo hizo, pero creo que enterarse de que sus amigos estaban aquí y él no tenía idea empeoró todo. —Se le ocurrió a Lily, tratando de buscarle sentido a lo que había pasado. —Eso y que no le contáramos más.

— ¿Crees que debimos hacerlo? Decirle lo de…

—No, Dumbledore fue muy claro en eso. Y nosotros también con él, había cosas que no íbamos a decirle.

—Sí, sé que tienes razón, pero… —Respiró hondo, pasándose una mano por el cabello antes de volver a botar el aire. — ¿Entonces por qué me siento tan mal?

—Porque lo que nos dijo estuvo muy mal. —Le explicó Lily con tristeza en la voz. —Y porque no estás acostumbrado a hablarle así.

—Maldita sea, no me recuerdes eso… —Prácticamente le rogó él, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo. — ¿Fue muy malo? ¿Crees que me excedí?

—No, no te excediste, pero él sí. —Respondió ella con suavidad, aunque eso no lo hizo sentir mejor. —Actuaste como cualquier padre lo hubiera hecho.

—Pero yo no quiero ser como el resto de los padres, Lily. —Se desesperó James, destapándose el rostro para verla, suplicante. —O sea… Sí y no. No para hablarle así.

—No puedes serlo para lo bueno y no para lo malo, James, esto no funciona así. —Señaló ella, enarcando una ceja y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. —Ser el malo del cuento es parte importante de la paternidad.

—No me agrada. —Se enfurruñó él, negado a tener que enfrentarse a esa disyuntiva entre ser un padre genial y amistoso, y ser uno estricto y correcto. —No quiero ser como mi padre…

—Tienes un gran padre.

—Sí, pero cuando tenía la edad de Harry no lo entendía y lo detestaba.

—No te ofendas, James, pero a esa edad no eras precisamente la persona más sabia de todas. —Se burló Lily, tratando de bajarle tensión al momento.

—Y aun así estabas loca por mí. —Le siguió la corriente, sonriendo con arrogancia y guiñándole un ojo, a pesar de saber que no era del todo cierto.

—Me encanta como pones en práctica tu memoria selectiva. —Entornó los ojos y soltó una risita, acercándose a él para envolver los brazos en su cintura. —Al menos ya sabes cómo se siente tener que ser el policía malo.

—No sé cómo lo soportas, te mereces una medalla. —Opinó él con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Le pasó una mano por el cabello con suavidad mientras seguía hablando. — ¿Por qué tenemos que tener un hijo _tan_ adolescente?

—Es que eso no es lo peor del caso. Los adolescentes se molestan por cosas irracionales. —Chasqueó Lily con aflicción. —Harry tiene todas las razones del mundo para estar molesto.

—Sí, eso definitivamente no hace más fácil el trabajo. —Concordó James con una mueca. — ¿Crees que esté despierto? Tal vez pueda ir a hablar con él…

—Debe estarlo, pero creo que es mejor que lo dejes así por esta noche. —Sugirió ella, sujetándolo por el brazo cuando vio que hacía ademán de levantarse. —Ambos necesitan descansar, en el día las cosas se ven mejo

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. —Murmuró decepcionado, sabiendo que dormiría malísimo por no arreglarse con él. —Lo intentaré en la mañana, tal vez entonces no nos odie tanto.

—Harry no nos odia. —Aseguró Lily, dejando que una máscara de amargura se adueñara de su rostro. —Solo es un niño pasando por demasiadas cosas que superan la edad que tiene.

James le soltó el cabello y bajó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla de manera tranquilizadora. Era un tema delicado para ambos, lo hubiera sido para cualquiera cuyo hijo adolescente fuera el centro de un conflicto como el que ellos estaban viviendo.

—Y nosotros que pensábamos que nuestra situación era difícil antes de que todo esto empezara. —Comentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa irónica.

—Podríamos tener la vida menos complicada, eso es cierto. —Asintió James, tratando de sonar más sereno y relajado. —Pero si estas son las circunstancias que nos tocaron, supongo que solo nos queda hacerlo funcionar.

—Al menos sabemos que sí podemos hacerlo. —Por suerte, logró cambiar su sonrisa y esbozar una más sincera y menos apagada. —Somos buenos haciendo funcionar cosas que parecen imposibles.

—Somos excelentes, creo que hasta podríamos impartir un curso. —Bromeó él, sonriendo cuando le arrancó una risa. —De eso y como hacer enfadar a un chico de quince al menos una vez a la semana.

—Primer paso, consígase a uno con muy mal carácter. —Lily le siguió la broma, aunque después entrecerró los ojos y agregó. —Vergonzosamente heredado.

—Bueno, Lily, tampoco podía ser exactamente igual de perfecto que yo… —El comentario le ganó un manotazo algo fuerte en el brazo que lo hizo soltar un ruido de dolor y una risita. —Definitivamente heredado.

—Cierra la boca. —Le ordenó ella, obligándole a hacerle caso al enlazar los brazos en sus cuellos e impulsarse hacia él para robarle un beso. —Hazlo o dejaré de pensar en lo caliente que te ves tratando de ser papá estricto.

— ¿Caliente, eh? —Inquirió él, enarcando las cejas y ensanchando su sonrisa, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus palabras. Se acercó a ella para volver a besarla, durante un tiempo un poco más largo antes de alejarse mordisqueando su labio inferior. — ¿Me está seduciendo, señora Potter?

—No creo tener la necesidad de eso. —Susurró ella, soltando una risita y enarcando los ojos cuando él empezó a dejar besos húmedos por su mejilla y barbilla. —James, no lo intentes…

— ¿Yo? Pero si tú eres la que está empezando. —Se defendió con la voz llena de inocencia, contradiciendo a la mano que se adentraba en su camisa.

—Yo solo hice un comentario casual… A ver, no estarás esperando que hagamos esto aquí, ¿cierto?

— ¿Y por qué no? —Quiso saber James, empezando a acariciar suavemente la piel sobre su costilla, haciéndola suspirar. —No entiendo el problema.

—El problema es este lugar. —Intentó convencerlo ella, aunque ya su voz muy débil y la erizada piel la dejaban en evidencia. —Es demasiado lúgubre y tenebroso. No dan ganas de nada.

—Pero si eso es lo que más ganas da, Lily. —Aseguró, sonriendo contra su barbilla cuando la escuchó tragarse un gemido en el momento que su mano alcanzó un seno. —Solo imagínate a los retratos del vestíbulo enterándose de que un traidor a la sangre tuvo sexo increíble con una hija de muggles. Justo bajo su techo. Cuanta deshonra…

—Si lo dices así… —Jadeó Lily, arqueándose hacia él y hacia la mano que ya había empezado a estimularle el pezón.

—Yo solo establezco un punto. —Seguía intentando fingir normalidad, pero lo grave de su voz y la forma en que hablaba con los labios pegados a los suyos. —Lo prohibido siempre es más…

El resto de la frase quedó en el medio del nuevo beso que le dio ella, ahora más intenso y caliente. James la recibió y le respondió con ganas, tomándola por la cintura con fuerza para mantenerla pegada a él.

Sonrió sobre sus labios y con la mano que seguía ocupada pinchó la zona endurecida, de manera suave pero suficientemente placentero para que ella gimiera en voz baja y se impulsara sobre él para cubrirlo con su cuerpo sin abandonar el beso.

James gruñó cuando ella empezó a moverse sobre él, de esa manera lenta y sensual que lo volvía loco. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, coló la otra mano por dentro de su camisa para tomarle el otro pecho, apretándolos y sintiendo como su entrepierna se estiraba dolorosa y placenteramente ante la idea de hundirse en ella para perderse por unas horas y olvidar la noche de mierda que habían tenido.

— ¿Saben qué me parece injusto? —Escucharon que preguntaba una voz maldita y conocida que abrió la puerta de golpe, sin avisar.

La pregunta no había terminado de salir cuando ya el momento había quedado completamente arruinado. Lily rompió el beso rápidamente y se elevó lo suficiente para obligarlo a que le soltara los senos, dejándolo frío y frustrado.

—Disculpen, ¿interrumpí algo? —Quiso saber Sirius, con un tono de voz tan burlón que James lo habría golpeado de no ser porque tenía a Lily encima.

—Te lo advierto, un día de estos tu amiguito va a acabar con nuestra vida sexual. —Le dijo ella antes de tomar un suspiro profundo, recalcando que no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba. De hecho sonaba tan tranquila que James temía que empezara a acostumbrarse.

—Sh, tal vez si continuamos crea que no lo hemos escuchado y se largue. —Intentó bromear James, deseando que eso fuera cierto.

—Ey, no hablen de mí como si no estuviera aquí, eso es grosero.

Ambos compartieron un gruñido de frustración antes de que Lily, resignada, finalmente se quitara de encima y rodara hacia su lado de la cama, cubriéndose hasta el cuello con la manta. En la penumbra James pudo divisar lo roja que se había puesto y la sonrisa divertida de Sirius desde la puerta.

—Pero por qué esas caras de pocos amigos. —Fingió confundirse el recién llegado, cerrando tras de sí y caminando hacia ellos. —Voy a pensar que no les alegró mi llegada.

—Si no hubieras entrado cuando tenía las manos de mi esposo bajo la camisa me hubiera alegrado más. —Confesó Lily con ironía, sorprendiendo a James con su brusca sinceridad.

—Pensé que solo a Mar podían darle ganas en un lugar así, pero ya veo que no. Felicidades, pelirroja, eres igual de pervertida que tu amiga.

— ¿Se te ofrecía algo aquí, Sirius? —Preguntó James rápidamente, impidiendo que Lily tomara su varita y le arrojara una maldición.

—Sí, de hecho venía a quejarme un rato con ustedes. —Explicó él, sentándose a los pies de la cama y recostando la espalda de uno de los postes. —Mar se fue.

—Por supuesto, tenía que ir a buscar a Ophelia.

—Sí, eso es lo que no me parece justo.

— ¿Qué vaya a cumplir su trabajo de cuidar a _tu_ hija? —Inquirió Lily, haciendo mucho énfasis en la palabra tu.

—Si lo dices así suena horrible, pelirroja. —Resopló Sirius, cruzándose de brazos de manera testaruda. —Pudo haberla dejado con Andy y quedarse aquí conmigo. Se lo sugerí y me vio como si fuera un…

— ¿Imbécil insensible e irresponsable? —Completó James, aunque sabía que eso no era lo que había estado por decir. —Lo eres.

—Bah, tú también no. ¡Solo fue una sugerencia! No tienen que quemarme vivo por eso.

—Una sugerencia muy insensible y estúpida. —Opinó Lily con un bufido. —Si querías dormir con ella pudiste haberte ido a la casa, nada te detenía.

—Pero ustedes están aquí.

—Lamento informarte que tu presencia no era indispensable para nosotros, Sirius. —Le aseguró la pelirroja entornando los ojos.

—Para Mar tal vez sí, tomando en cuenta que necesitaba que durmieras a la niña. —Señaló James, mirándolo de manera significativa sin importar que su amigo no le devolviera la mirada. —Deberías intentar pasar tanto tiempo como puedas con ellas, Sirius…

—Pero si eso es lo que hago siempre. —Se defendió él de inmediato, aunque James no concordaba del todo. —Pasó más noches con ellas que aquí, no me pueden decir que no.

—Es cierto, pero… —Empezó Lily, dudando por un momento para ser cautelosa antes de decir lo siguiente. —Tal vez eso no les esté funcionando como creían.

Eso no era una suposición, era un hecho y cualquier persona que notara que Mar lucía más cansada que el resto de ellos podría haberlo adivinado.

James trataba de ser comprensivo con Sirius, sabía que aún estaba adaptándose a una responsabilidad que nunca había querido y en el fondo no lo estaba haciendo _tan_ mal, pero había veces que no le cabía en la cabeza como podía ser tan obtuso.

—Ya, tampoco es para que hagan un drama. —Desestimó Sirius con un movimiento de su mano, entornando los ojos. —Claro que está funcionando, si no ya Mar me habría dicho algo.

Luego de eso Lily volteó hacia James con una mirada que claramente negaba eso, cosa a la que él no se pudo oponer. No era una sorpresa para nadie la incapacidad de Mar para aceptar que necesitaba ayuda con algo, por no decir para pedirla.

Supuso que los pensamientos de Sirius habían tomado ese mismo rumbo en el momento que soltó lo siguiente.

—Tal vez deba empezar a hacer lo que había dicho al principio, iré a dormir a la niña y luego vendré aquí. —Decidió, después de unos segundos en silencio con una mirada pensativa. —Sí, creo que será una buena idea.

—Yo creo que es la mejor idea que has tenido en toda la noche. —Murmuró Lily como quien no quiere la cosa. —Ocuparte de tu hija y no del nuestro.

—Bah, pelirroja, supéralo ya. —Chasqueó él con fastidio. —Ni siquiera sigues molesta.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —Le preguntó ella de una forma amenazadora que asustó a James aunque no fuera con él. —Si te vuelves a meter así, Sirius, te voy a…

— ¿Pero de que te sorprendes? Soy su padrino, me eligieron para hacer justo eso: ser genial cuando ustedes la cagan.

—Cómo te he dicho mil veces, tú te escogiste solo.

—Tus palabras duelen, Lily, deberías saberlo.

—Ese no es el punto. —Los detuvo James, evitando que se desviaran del tema. —No vuelvas a meterte así, Sirius. Si no le hemos dicho a Harry sobre eso es porque…

—Porque ni nosotros comprendemos por que tanto escándalo con esa profecía de mierda. —Completó el aludido con exasperación. —Ellos saben lo que dice igual que nosotros, ¿Cuál es el punto?

—El punto es que Dumbledore no quiere que Harry se entere y nosotros no vamos a decirle. —Determinó Lily, aunque la voz no le salió tan firme como hubiera esperado. —Y por _nosotros_ te incluyo a ti, ¿te queda claro?

—Que McGonagall fuera tu profesora favorita debió ser mi pista para saber que te gustaban con carácter. —Bromeó, viendo a James con una sonrisa burlona. —No sé cómo no… ¡Auch! No tienes que patearme, Lily. Sí, sí, me quedó claro, no le diré nada al mocoso.

—Te lo agradeceríamos. —Suspiró James, aliviado de ya haber resuelto ese problema. Tampoco le gustaba estar enfadado con él. —En fin, creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir. Hay cosas que hacer mañana.

—No me lo recuerdes. —Lily soltó un gruñido de cansancio y acomodó las cobijas para volver a acostarse. —Tú también ve a dormir, Sirius, te toca la guardia de la noche.

—Sí, ya voy.

James no entendió la sonrisa divertida en su rostro hasta que un parpadeo después un perro negro apareció en su lugar, obligándolos a recoger los pies para acostarse en la orilla de la cama.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? —Quiso saber James, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad cuando entendió. —No pensarás que vas a dormir aquí.

Por toda respuesta, el animal solo bostezó y acomodó la cabeza sobre los pies de Lily, bajando las orejas y viendo a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No me veas así, imbécil. No vas a…

—Déjalo ya, es obvio que no se irá a ningún lado. —Decidió ella, haciendo que el perro sacara la lengua con satisfacción. Tomó a James por el brazo y lo jaló para que se acostara. —Ven, vamos a dormir.

—Eres demasiado permisiva con él. —Resopló él, aunque realmente no estaba enfadado, de hecho le daba gracia. —Lo vas a mal acostumbrar.

—Él ya está mal acostumbrado. —Resumió Lily. Le dio la espalda y se pegó a su pecho, haciendo que la abrazara con el brazo por el que lo había tomado. —Hay que aprovechar, es el único hijo que no nos odia.

—Harry no nos odia. —Murmuró James contra su cabello, recordando lo que ella misma había dicho un rato atrás. —Buenas noches, Lily.

—Buenas noches, James. —Respondió ella, adormilada. —Buenas noches, Sirius.

Un pequeño gruñido como respuesta fue lo último que se escuchó en aquella habitación esa noche.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **He vuelto a superar la barrera de longitud de un capítulo decente y me traído algo bastante largo, aunque igual no ha habido muchas cosas nuevas, me ha tocado parafrasear gran parte del libro porque había cosas que quedaban igual, pero tampoco podía quitarla. Les he dicho como me siento sobre eso JAJA así que ya imaginaran mi sufrimiento**

 **Lamento mucho si pensaban que con la conversación del capítulo anterior todo quedaría resuelto entre nuestra hermosa familia y no habrían más peleas al respecto. Lo siento, por ahora eso no pasara. Si quieren matarme por esto, hagan lo que yo y piensen que al menos aquí los tiene para enfadarse con ellos, siempre me ayuda a ver todo más bonito jeje.**

 **El capítulo que viene tendrá una escena que he atrasado por _mucho_ tiempo y que ya es hora de que les muestro, lo siento por eso también. También se supone que debería mostrarles la escena de la limpieza de la casa, pero creo que con esa sí puedo jugar más así que no tiene que ser tan parecida al libro, prometo intentarlo para no aburrirlos. **

**Hoy terminaré rápido porque no tengo mucho para decir, pero no me iré sin desearle a mi hermosa beta Vero un feliz cumpleaños adelantado(L) Cada vez que tengo una crisis existencial porque pienso que estoy cagando alguna escena ella está ahí para batuquearme y hacerme sentir mejor(L)(L)**

 **Y como siempre, gracias a ustedes por mantenerse ahí cada semana, esperando a ver que cosa nueva traigo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si por fa quieren sacarme una sonrisa y dejarme saber que las 15mil palabras valieron la pena déjenme un review en la casilla de abajo, igual si tienen una duda o cualquier cosita.**

 **Les mando un beso y un abrazo, cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo. Chauu(L)**


	7. La Noble y Antiquísima Casa de los Black

**Aviso : _Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de JK Rowling._**

* * *

 **Paula : ¡Hola, belleza! Me alegra mucho volver a leerte por aquí. Gracias por entender que esta historia será más densa que la anterior, como dices, JK no me dejó muchas opciones. El mal humor de Harry en la historia original tenía que mantenerse, eso no iba a cambiar, claro que ahora es diferente porque tiene a sus padres y ellos ayudan a que todo sea un poco más llevadero, pero estar a oscuras en una situación así lleva al límite a cualquiera, especialmente una adolescente. Aún falta mucho para pensar en el destino de los personajes, hay que concentrarnos en la bonita familia que hacen Sirius y Mar, y esperar que él reaccione y deje de ser tan idiota. Con el trío Draco-Hannah-Harry me traigo entre mano muchas cosas divertidas… Y dramáticas, pero esas dos van de la mano siempre. Ya veremos, ya veremos. Otra de mis metas es tener más participación de Ginny en esta historia, así que seguro habrá más respiros de aire para Harry por parte de ella(: ¡El amor por James y Lily es infinito! Me encanta que te guste su relación aquí, ellos se escriben solos realmente jajjaja así de perfectos son. Creo que eso es todo, querida, espero que este capítulo te guste! Nos seguimos leyendo en los reviews, te mando un beso y un abrazo, cuídate! **

**Pau** **: Yo también amo a Sirius, aunque a veces me lo ponga tan difícil u.u.. También creo que las cosas mejorarían si le contaran a Harry la verdad, pero padres son padres, lastimosamente. Muchas gracias por tu review, bella(L)(L) ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**

* * *

 **7\. La Noble y Antiquísima Casa de los Black.**

Todo estaba yendo mal, justo como él había predicho, como todos sus instintos más básicos le habían advertido. No era una costumbre suya tener la razón, nunca lo había sido, y que esa regla se hubiera roto justo para ese momento de su vida era cruelmente irónico.

Era extraño, sentía que durante el año que había pasado, todo en su vida había cambiado y, al mismo tiempo, parecía que muchas cosas seguían igual, como si las circunstancias no hubieran reparado en ellas o no las considerara dignas de alterar.

Lo que no había cambiado, por ejemplo, era el miedo constante con el que había vivido durante un año y que en ese último mes solo se había intensificado, como una sombra que lo seguía a todas partes, recordándole que cada día podía ser el último. La oscuridad y el frío entre el que se desenvolvía tampoco habían cambiado, tanto era, que empezaba a temer estar acostumbrando a vivir así.

La soledad tampoco había cambiado, en todo caso, solo se había intensificado. Más decidida que nunca a quedarse.

Y Peter sabía que lo merecía. No tenía muy claro si eso hacía toda la situación más o menos soportable, solo sabía que todas las decisiones que había tomado lo habían llevado hasta ahí y que no existía nadie a quien pudiera culpar más que a sí mismo.

Era su culpa estar solo, era su culpa que sus amigos lo odiaran y que tuviera más de un mes sin saber de ellos, al menos no más de lo que se había podido enterar espiando. Tenía permitido ir a las reuniones de la Orden, esa era una forma segura de poder hablar con ellos, pero no quería pensar en lo que Sirius le haría si llegaba a verlo. No tenía el valor para enfrentarlo

Técnicamente ya no era miembro de la Orden, Dumbledore no confiaba lo suficiente en él, de hecho, solo le servía como espía porque tenía una forma infalible de enterarse si estaba siendo sincero o no. Nuevamente estaba jugando para los dos bandos, solo que ahora era considerado por ambos como un traidor, cosa que lo hacía todo más difícil.

Fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando el timbre sonó, avisándole que tenía que ir a abrir. Esas eran básicamente el tipo de tareas que ahora realizaba, incluso más insignificantes y algunas veces, indignantes.

La gente se la pasaba entrando y saliendo de esa casa, pero igual siempre se sobresaltaba cuando escuchaba a alguien tocar, nunca sabía a quién podía estar recibiendo, y las sorpresas rara vez eran agradables, para no decir que nunca lo eran.

En esa ocasión, al menos, no fue _tan_ malo.

—No sé qué tan ocupado pueden tener aquí. —Le dijo el recién llegado, manteniendo el tono frío y monocorde, pero dedicándole mirada de desdén cuando pasó a su lado para entrar. —Pero estoy seguro que no lo suficiente para que tardes tanto abriendo una puerta.

—No me llevó más de un minuto. —Replicó Peter en voz baja, cerrando la puerta y volviendo a poner los seguros. —Espero que la espera no te haya cansado demasiado.

Era bastante difícil para él tener que digerir el hecho de que de todas las personas con las que convivía, era _Snape_ el único en quien podía confiar. No sabía si se podía caer más bajo que eso.

—Lamento haber interrumpido la que seguramente era una noche muy atareada. —Ironizó éste, doblando la boca en una mueca burlona. — ¿Qué insignificante tarea estabas realizando esta vez?

Peter agradeció la tenue luz que apenas y alumbraba el recibidor que le permitió mover el rostro y ocultar su sonrojo.

—A ti qué te importa. —Le espetó de mala gana, no queriendo pensar en la limpieza del salón que había dejado por la mitad.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que volver esto un lugar más o menos decente. —Siguió diciendo Snape, destilando burla y desprecio en cada palabra. —Ese es el trabajo de los sirvientes.

—Deben estarte esperando. —Murmuró Peter, odiando la satisfacción que estaba obteniendo a costa suya. —La puerta es esa de…

— ¿Qué has escuchado? —Le preguntó, volviendo a ponerse serio y acercándose más para que nadie lo oyera. —He estado fuera una semana.

—No mucho. —Confesó él, no sabiendo si eso era peor o mejor que tener información. —Siguen hablando de entrar al Departamento de Misterios, pero dicen que es demasiado pronto… Están esperando.

— ¿Han dicho qué?

—No. —Resopló y enarcó una ceja. —Si no lo sabes tú, ¿Cómo podría saberlo yo?

—Se supone que para eso estás aquí, idiota, para escuchar lo que yo no puedo. —Le recordó entre dientes, sonando ligeramente frustrado. —No creerás que arriesgue mi pellejo mintiendo por ti solo para que no te hicieran trizas.

Como muchas otras veces, Peter deseó ser más fuerte, o menos evidente, para así no permitir que su rostro reflejara el terror que le daba recordar el momento en que había vuelto con ellos tras la última prueba. Habían estado a punto de acabar con él y no lo habían hecho por la excusa que Dumbledore había inventado y que Snape les había contado.

A veces se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor simplemente morir en lugar de vivir el resto de su vida en deuda con él.

Pero la respuesta siempre era la misma. Le tenía demasiado miedo a la muerte.

—No han cambiado su discurso, siguen diciendo que lo de los dementores no fue obra de ellos. —Recordó de repente, esperando que fuera de utilidad. —Están eufóricos, claro, de que les estén facilitando tanto las cosas, pero no creo que lo hayan enviado ellos.

—Sí, yo tampoco. —Concordó Snape, frunciendo la boca con irritación. —Esto se hubiera evitado si el chico no fuera tan idiota.

Peter sintió la necesidad de defender a Harry, y casi lo hizo, pero ya podía imaginarse los comentarios hirientes que acarrearía eso, así que permaneció en silencio.

Le hubiera gustado saber cómo sus amigos se estaban tomando aquello, suponía que debían estar muertos de la preocupación y que la audiencia que se acercaba tendría a todos sin dormir.

—También los escuché decir que lo mejor será que lo expulsen. —Siguió contándole, echando miradas de soslayo a cada rato, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera oyendo. —Dicen que todo será más fácil si está lejos de Dumbledore.

—Eso es obvio.

—Pero no lo sé, no es como si James y Lily fueran a dejar que…

—No hay lugar más seguro para ese mocoso que Hogwarts con Dumbledore. —Le cortó Snape con brusquedad. —Así que lo único que le queda es rogar para que la audiencia vaya bien.

—Es un chico muy inteligente, seguro lo hará bien…

—Claro, porque tú sabrías como reconocer la inteligencia. —Volvió a burlarse, haciéndolo sonrojar. —Tienes muchas cosas buenas que decir sobre el chico al que casi matan por tu culpa.

El comentario provocó que su estómago diera un desagradable vuelco y que el sentimiento de arrepentimiento se regara por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se juzgara a sí mismo, justo como hacían todos.

Snape usaba cualquier ocasión que tenía para sacar a relucir eso, era el recordatorio constante que si él no lo dejaba olvidarlo, sus amigos tampoco lo harían.

—Severus. —Escucharon que llamaba una voz fría y silbante, usando un _sonorus_ para escucharse en toda la casa. —Te estábamos esperando. Por favor, entra.

El aludido le dedicó una última mirada, igual de agradable como habían sido el resto, y le pasó por un lado para alejarse y entrar a la puerta que Peter le había señalado más temprano.

Él se preparaba para seguir con sus tareas cuando la voz volvió a hablar.

—Wormtail, síguelo. —Le ordenó, con el tono de desprecio que todos ahí utilizaban para referirse a él. —Nagini necesita que la alimentes.

Peter se estremeció y las náuseas le apretaron el estómago. Tragó saliva y reunió las sobras de valentía y dignidad que aún le quedaban para seguir haciendo lo que debía, todo para mantenerse con vida.

Mientras lo hacía, se encontró preguntándose si sus amigos aún usarían esos apodos.

Suponía que no.

* * *

No había esperado quedarse dormido tan rápido, no después del montón de emociones que había experimentado a lo largo de ese día y de esa noche, había planeado esperar a que todos se fueran a dormir para seguir hablando con Ron, pero sin darse cuenta en esa espera se había dejado llevar por las corrientes de la inconsciencia con las que ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de luchar.

Se daba cuenta de que estaba más cansado de lo que creía.

Sorprendentemente esa noche las pesadillas no habían llegado. Había tenido sueños, raros y diversos, pero no pesadillas, lo cual era un alivio, no solo porque le daba vergüenza con el resto de las personas en la casa, sino porque no quería que sus padres tuvieran que ir a calmarlo. Seguía enfadado y no quería sentir que los necesitaba.

Ron no estaba en su cama cuando Harry se había despertado esa mañana, lo que lo había llevado a pensar que había dormido más de lo debido, cosa que seguramente le ganaría burlas por parte de Sirius y de los gemelos. El pensamiento lo obligó a vestirse rápidamente y a salir de la habitación.

Estaba por bajar las escaleras para ir a la cocina cuando escuchó voces saliendo de la habitación de las chicas. Reconoció las de Ron y Hermione y una tercera que hizo que su corazón saltara y sus pies cambiaran de rumbo por inercia.

— ¡No puedo creer que no me hayan contado que estaban aquí! —Escuchó exclamar a Hannah, sonando indignada y molesta. —Les pregunté un millón de veces qué estaban haciendo y solo… ¡Me mintieron!

—Baja la voz. —Le pidió Hermione, nerviosa. —Ya te explicamos porque no te lo dijimos. Y nunca te mentimos, ¿cierto, Ron?

—Cierto, solo no te respondimos la pregunta.

—O sea que me ignoraron.

—Básicamente, sí.

—Ron, mejor no ayudes.

Luego de eso, Harry suspiró y tocó la puerta con delicadeza.

— ¡Sí, mamá, ya vamos a desayunar! —Contestó Ron con exasperación

—Soy yo, voy a pasar.

No esperó contestación del otro lado para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con Ron y Hermione sentados en la cama, con caras de estar recibiendo un regaño, y Hannah de pie frente a ellos con una expresión enfadada que se suavizo cuando lo vio entrar.

— ¡Yo no sabía nada de esto! —Fue lo primero que le dijo la chica. —Ellos no me lo contaron.

—Acabamos de decirte que él ya sabe, se lo dijimos ayer. —Le recordó Ron, con un tono de fastidio. —Pero es bueno saber que en otro momento nos cubrirías la espalda.

—Es cierto, ya me lo dijeron. —Confirmó Harry, parándose junto a ella. — ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace unos minutos, Hermione fue a buscarme a un parque de aquí cerca. —Le explicó Hannah, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. —Recibí su carta ayer antes de dormir.

— ¿Y decidiste que tu primera actividad aquí sería regañarlos? —Preguntó el chico en broma, refiriéndose a la actitud en que los había encontrado a los tres.

—Pues es lo que merecen. —Resopló ella, cruzándose de brazos y viéndolos de forma acusatoria. — ¡Debieron decirme!

— ¡No podíamos! ¡Se lo ibas a decir a Harry! —Se defendió Hermione, empezando a lucir exasperada. Seguramente los tenía repitiendo lo mismo desde que había llegado. —Lo sentimos, Hannah, pero no teníamos opción.

—Por favor, ¿cómo es que están tan seguros de que se lo iba a decir a Harry? —Preguntó Hannah, como si aquello fuera demasiado absurdo.

—Porque se lo dices todo a Harry. —Respondió Ron, entornando los ojos.

Harry frunció el ceño ante eso, encontrando curioso que eso fuera justo lo que todos solían recriminarle a James, que le contara todo a Lily. ¿Acaso él era Lily en esa relación?

—No se lo digo todo. —Intentó negar la chica, ganándose dos miradas escépticas por parte de sus amigos. — ¡No lo hago!

—Es cierto, no lo hace. —Concordó Harry en voz baja.

— ¡Ajá! ¿Lo ven?

—Ella también es muy buena guardando secretos. —Continuó Harry con intención, acusándola con la mirada. —No eran los únicos que tenían una copia del Profeta en casa y no se les ocurrió dármela.

De inmediato el rostro de Hannah se contrajo con culpa, boqueó varias veces y al final bajó la mirada.

—Eso… —Empezó a decir ella con un hilo de voz, negándose a encontrar su mirada. —Ya habíamos hablado de eso.

—Lamento recordarte que esa conversación fue hostilmente interrumpida por los dementores que llegaron a saludar. —Señaló él, arrepintiéndose de sacarlo cuando la vio estremecerse ante el recuerdo.

—No es necesario que me lo recuerdes. —Murmuró ella con un suspiro, volviendo a encontrar su mirada. —Igual no había mucho que hablar al respecto.

Harry subió las cejas con ironía, pero se mordió la lengua para no hacer algún comentario inteligente y mordaz. No quería ser esa su forma de recibirla tras días sin verla, ya se había peleado con muchas personas.

—Vamos, no puedes seguir enfadado con nosotros, solo intentábamos ayudar. —Trató de apaciguarlo Ron. —Además ya te enteraste de algunas cosas, estás mejor que antes.

—Y no tiene sentido que sigamos peleando entre nosotros. —Decidió Hermione con rotundidad. —Tenemos que estar juntos porque aquí igual nadie quiere decirnos nada.

—Deberíamos empezar por no mentirnos entre nosotros ni ocultarnos cosas. —Sugirió Harry, viéndolos a los tres con miradas significativas. Notó que nuevamente Hannah no lo veía

—Sí, tienes razón. —Concordó con un hilo de voz. Estaba por preguntarle qué le ocurría cuando ella volvió a hablar. —Entonces, ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Era la casa de la familia de Sirius, la usan ahora como cuartel de la Orden. —Empezó a explicarle Hermione, luciendo más tranquila ahora que todos parecían haberse calmado. —Es una organización secreta, Dumbledore la fundó la primera vez que lucharon contra Quien-tú-sabes.

—Sí, lo he escuchado. Supongo que James o Sirius te lo mencionaron alguna vez. —Recordó Hannah, entrecerrando los ojos. — ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

— ¿Básicamente? Limpiar. —Resopló Ron, nada contento con eso. —No están siendo las vacaciones más divertidas del mundo.

—Las de nadie. —Asintió Harry con un chasquido de lengua.

—Y lo serán menos si mamá vuelve a decirnos que bajemos a desayunar. —Señaló el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie con un gruñido. —Vamos de una vez.

—En un minuto bajamos. —Les dijo Harry a Ron y a Hermione. —Adelántense.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó Hannah cuando estuvieron solos, frunciendo el ceño con confusión. — ¿Todo bien?

—Todo normal. —Respondió con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros y mirándola con cautela. —Lamento lo que… Ya sabes, lo de los dementores, no debí mencionarlo…

—Pues no es un tema que me encante. —Admitió ella con una expresión afligida, pero se aclaró la garganta y trató de componerse. —Pero si vamos a hablar de eso frente a todo un tribunal supongo que tendré que hacerme a la idea y dejar de temblar cada vez que lo recuerdo.

—Lo harás genial. —Le aseguró Harry con una sonrisa. —No tengo duda de eso.

—Al menos tú no la tienes, eso es uno de los dos. —Fingió emocionarse ella, arrancándole una risita. —En serio ¿Qué tal todo?

—Ya te dije, todo está… Normal.

—Normal no es bien, hasta donde tengo entendido. —Señaló Hannah, dedicándole una mirada significativa y comprensiva. —Hermione… Me contó que anoche hablaste con tus padres.

—Que me peleé con ellos más bien. —La corrigió Harry amargamente. —De nuevo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Siguen sin querer decirme nada… Bueno, sí me dijeron algo, pero no es suficiente. —Se quejó él, volviendo a enojarse solo de recordarlo. —Solo se cierran y me ocultan cosas y eso me frustra y… —Suspiró con fuerza para no alterarse. —Y me enfada y digo cosas… Nada amables.

— ¿Qué les dijiste ahora? —Inquirió ella, con una expresión triste y reprobatoria que definitivamente no estaba ayudando.

—No me hagas repetirlo. —Le pidió en un susurro. Seguía enfadado, pero sabía que se había pasado. —Básicamente lo mismo que dije la última vez, pero con otras palabras.

Hannah suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, lo que hizo que se preparara mentalmente para el sermón que debía seguir, pero al final no llegó. Por esa vez, ella prefirió guardar silencio y simplemente acercarse a él para darle un abrazo que el chico recibió más que gustoso.

Le correspondió de inmediato, dándose cuenta de que necesitaba uno desde la noche pasada.

—Ya te lo dije, ser hijo tampoco es fácil. —Murmuró ella contra su pecho.

—Últimamente dices eso demasiado seguido. —Se dio cuenta Harry, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Todo está bien en tu casa?

—Solo lo digo porque es la verdad. —Aseguró la chica, pegándose más hacia él. —No tienes de que preocuparte.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta exactamente…

—Todo está bien, Harry. —Prometió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. —Solo… Cosas familiares.

Esa respuesta no lo convenció del todo, no supo si fue por su ambigüedad o por el tono dudoso de su voz.

—Puedes contarme si lo necesitas. —Le recordó, esperando que no tuviera que ser necesario.

—Lo haré. —Afirmó Hannah, nuevamente sin convencerlo. —Es una tontería. Hay cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Harry sabía que solo tenía que separarse y verla a los ojos para saber si estaba siendo sincera, pero decidió dejarlo así y no seguir presionando. No podía ser nada grave, en casa de Hannah las cosas marchaban bien por naturaleza, lo cual era un alivio para él. Confiaba en que se lo contaría si eso llegaba a cambiar.

—De acuerdo. —Asintió, apretando los brazos a su alrededor. —Me alegra que estés aquí.

—Ay, a mí también. Por fin podremos estar los cuatro juntos, te dije que sí tendríamos unas semanas de vacaciones verdaderas.

Harry se rió y puso los ojos en blanco ante eso. Había estado por señalar que no podían ser tan verdaderas cuando igual estarían ahí encerrados limpiando, pero por esa vez decidió no quebrarle el entusiasmo.

— ¡Tortolitos, voy a pasar así que cualquier cosa que estén haciendo será mejor que se detengan!

El buen humor volvió a ser reemplazado por un gruñido de fastidio cuando reconoció la voz al otro lado de la puerta. Hannah también la reconoció y se separó con toda la cara sonrojada antes de que abrieran.

—Qué milagro, aprendiste que las puertas se tocan. —Ironizó Harry con una expresión de fastidio.

—Ah, siéntete afortunado, Bambi, no con todos lo pongo en práctica. —Su padrino le dedicó una sonrisa divertida que ni entendió ni quiso entender. —Hola, Hannah, bienvenida a mi humilde mazmorra del horror. —Por suerte, ella olvidó su vergüenza anterior y se echó a reír ante eso. —Espero que disfrutes de tu estancia aquí y que tu presencia ayude a mejorar el ánimo de este mocoso amargado.

—Pues yo espero lo mismo, Sirius. —Coincidió la chica, subiendo una mano para pasársela a Harry por el cabello, despeinándolo más. —Todo el mundo nota tu mal humor, entiéndelo.

—No pretendía ocultarlo.

—Espero que hagas el milagro, querida, ya yo me quedé sin ideas. —Fingió lamentarse Sirius, antes de volver a sonreírles. —En fin, saben que no soy James y por mí se quedan encerrados aquí tanto como la adolescencia se los exija. —Los molestó, ganándose una mirada exasperada y una abochornada. —Pero evitemos que a tu padre le de un infarto antes de tiempo. Vengan a desayunar.

Lo siguieron escaleras abajo, encontrando que los gemelos, Ginny y la señora Weasley ya estaban en el salón del primer piso empezando con la limpieza. La última le pidió a Sirius que los apresurara en el desayuno, lo que él respondió con un gesto afirmativo, pero Harry lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que tendría que apurarse por convicción propia.

En la cocina ya Ron y Hermione habían empezado a comer, Hannah lo había hecho antes de salir de su casa pero igual se quedó charlando con sus amigos, y con Sirius, que parecía estar huyendo de las tareas de limpieza y trataba de distraerlos para que se tardaran.

El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad, al menos para el resto, para Harry fueron minutos de esperar que sus padres entraran a la cocina, seguramente para tener otra charla con él, cosa que no estaba segura de querer y que al final no ocurrió, sino hasta que ya todos habían terminado y se escuchó la puerta de la entrada abriéndose.

—Por fin alguien que entiende el concepto de no tocar el timbre. —Dijo Sirius a modo de saludo, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió. — ¿Crees que podrías darle unas clases a Tonks? La pobre no lo capta.

—Mejor que se las de Remus, así aprende más rápido. —Bromeó James con una media sonrisa, haciendo reír a su amigo. —Buenos días, chicos. Y buen provecho.

—Buenos días, señor Potter. —Lo saludó Hermione con una sonrisa cortés. —Pensé que estaría afuera hoy también.

—Nop, hoy decidí que voy a ayudarlos un rato. —Respondió él, guiñándole un ojo y posando su mirada en la otra chica. —Hola, Hannah, qué bueno que hayas decidido venir.

— ¡Hola, James! —Lo saludó ella con una sonrisa. A Harry le resultaba gracioso que fuera la única de sus amigos que llamara a sus padres por sus nombres. —Pues por lo que me dijeron tienen mucho que limpiar aquí, no iba a perderme la diversión.

—Claro que no, espero que disfrutes con todos nosotros la inacabable tarea de hacer este un lugar habitable.

—Para eso habría que quemarlo todo y volverlo a construir. —Resopló Sirius de mala gana. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. —Vamos de una vez, chicos, mientras más rápido empecemos más rápido podré botar las reliquias que encontremos.

A diferencia de sus amigos, Harry no se levantó de su silla ni siguió a sus amigos afuera de la cocina, había estado a punto de hacerlo, pero justo en el último segundo se dio cuenta de cómo su padre no le había dirigido la palabra ni había cruzado miradas con él, cosa que no le gustó.

No, no estaba acostumbrado a pelearse con James, pero mucho menos a ignorarse luego de que pasara, siempre resolvían todo rápidamente, así eran ellos. Por eso el silencio que se estableció en la cocina una vez que estuvieron solos resultó tan desagradable para él.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Le preguntó Harry finalmente, no soportando más el silencio, a pesar de seguir disgustado.

—Acompañaba a Lily al lugar donde hará guardia. —Le explicó su padre, dándole la espalda mientras se servía un vaso con agua. —Estuve ahí hasta que Remus llegó.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ella?

—Le dije a Sirius que lo ayudaría a limpiar aquí, si no lo hago después no hay quien lo aguante.

— ¿Es eso o de nuevo no querían dejarme solo? —Inquirió el chico en un susurro, sin poder ocultar la ironía y amargura en su voz.

James suspiró con fuerza y dejó el vaso sobre la encimera antes de voltearse hacia él, con una mirada no tan severa como la que le había dedicado la noche anterior, pero si lo suficiente para encogerse un poco y casi arrepentirse de lo que había dicho.

—No veo cómo es posible que estés _solo_ en una casa llena de gente. —Señaló con sarcasmo, sin cambiar la severidad de su expresión, y haciéndolo sentir idiota. —Y lamento si te molesta que nos preocupemos por ti e intentemos cuidarte, pero no vamos a dejar de hacerlo.

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir. —Aclaró rápidamente, sintiéndose algo avergonzado y aún más idiota. —Yo solo…

—Lo sé, pero tienes que dejar de decir cosas que no quieres, Harry. —Lo interrumpió James con firmeza. —Te ahorraras muchos problemas si empiezas a pensar antes de hacerlo.

A Harry no se le ocurrió nada bueno que decir para replicar aquello, así que simplemente se quedó en silencio, debatiéndose entre la culpa que le provocaban las palabras de James y la impresión que le seguía causando verlo constantemente en esa actitud tan _paternal._

—Creo que iré al salón con los demás. —Murmuró el chico luego de un momento de silencio, preparándose para ponerse de pie. —Iban a empezar por ahí…

—No, espera un momento. —Le indicó su padre, suspirando y caminando hacia la mesa para sentarse frente a él. —Vamos a hablar.

—No creo que haya mucho de que hablar. —Confesó Harry, subiendo la mirada para verlo con una expresión de reproche. —Ya dejaron claro que no van a decirme nada más.

—Es cierto, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero que hablemos. —Aclaró James, mirándolo a los ojos antes de continuar. —Te pedí que no fueras tan duro con ella y me prometiste que dejarías de serlo.

Había presumido que la conversación tomaría ese rumbo y aunque sabía que lo merecía, hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera. Saber que, de nuevo, había lastimado y hecho llorar a Lily no era un buen recuerdo.

—Ella también me prometió cosas. —Intentó defenderse, débilmente, pero se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado y se apresuró a repararlo. —Y yo iba a disculparme cuando me ordenaste que subiera.

—No se trata de que te disculpes y a los dos días hagas lo mismo, Harry, eso no tiene sentido. —Lo reprendió James, haciéndolo sentir más y más culpable. —Ni siquiera se trata de si tenías derecho o no a estar enojado, el punto es que no puedes hablarle así a tu madre. No puedes hablarnos así a ninguno de los dos.

—Claro, pero ustedes sí pueden mentirme. —Replicó el chico, alzando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, volviendo a indignarse y a enfadarse. —Y ocultarme cosas que merezco saber y enviarme arriba si me atrevo a hacer demasiadas preguntas.

—Te envíe arriba porque estabas siendo irrespetuoso, no porque hicieras preguntas. —Corrigió James con rotundidad, no dejándole mucho espacio para refutarlo. —No volveremos a tener la conversación sobre lo que mereces y no mereces saber. Ya te lo hemos explicado demasiadas veces.

— ¡Eso no es…!

— ¿Justo? Tienes razón, no lo es, pero por más que todos queramos lo contrario ahora las cosas no están siendo nada justas, en especial no con nosotros.

Harry resopló y se echó hacia atrás en su silla con los brazos cruzados, sintiéndose nada contento con su padre y no solo porque lo estaba regañando, sino porque odiaba que en buena parte tuviera la razón.

—Niño, escúchame… —Que usara su apelativo cariñoso por primera vez en la conversación lo hizo subir la mirada, encontrándose con que había relajado sus facciones. —No creas que disfruto hablándote así ni discutiendo contigo, la verdad es que lo odio y ni siquiera sé si estoy haciéndolo bien. —Confesó con un chasquido de lengua, haciendo que el chico se obligara a reprimir una sonrisa. —Pero tú no nos estás poniendo las cosas precisamente fáciles.

—A mí tampoco me gusta, papá, pero necesito entender lo que está pasando. —Le explicó Harry, bajando un poco la guardia y permitiéndose sonar desesperado. —Tampoco es sencillo quedarse aquí sentado sin tener idea de nada y simplemente aceptándolo.

—Ya sé que no lo es, yo estaría igual de frustrado que tú. —Le aseguró James antes de suspirar y sacudir la cabeza. —Pero nosotros necesitamos que tengas paciencia y que entiendas que, por ahora, así es como tendrán que ser las cosas.

El pequeño momento de comprensión que Harry había experimentado hacia su padre se evaporó justo en el momento que soltó aquello, yéndose lejos junto con cualquier deseo de reconciliación.

—Como digas. —Gruñó de mala gana, poniéndose de pie con brusquedad. —Vamos a limpiar, nos deben estar esperando.

—Harry, solo…

—Ya entendí, papá, olvídalo. —Lo cortó de raíz, no queriendo sentirse culpable ni ser comprensivo. —Si no vas a decirme nada no tiene sentido seguir hablando, así que mejor déjalo así.

Desvío la mirada justo después de eso, no queriendo ver su expresión dolida.

—Está bien, vamos. —Aceptó James, poniéndose de pie y caminando con él hacia la puerta. —Una última cosa…

— ¿Qué?

—No volveré a pedirte que trates bien a tu madre. —Le informó con dureza, deteniéndose justo antes de salir. —Así que espero que puedas recordarlo solo.

—Eso haré. —Prometió Harry, cambiándolo a último momento antes de soltar un _yo también._

Más que prometérselo a él, se hizo la promesa a sí mismo, encontrando reconfortante saber que compartía con él ese mismo pesar al ver llorar a Lily.

Sí, definitivamente tenía que empezar a recordarlo antes de hablar.

* * *

Escuchar a lo lejos golpes insistentes contra la puerta, provocó que Mar dejara escapar un gruñido somnoliento. Se movió en sueños y pretendió seguir durmiendo e ignorar a quien fuera que se le hubiera ocurrido que ir de visita a esa hora era algo prudente.

Bien, técnicamente no podía considerarlo una imprudencia, especialmente porque eran alrededor de las doce del mediodía de un día de semana, pero dado que ella tenía una hija de tres meses el horario de dormir tradicional había sido desechado.

Lamentablemente, alguien parecía no haber recibido el memo y por eso seguía haciendo ese insoportable ruido contra su puerta, como si estuviera deseando ser asesinado, cosa que definitivamente ocurriría si Ophelia llegaba a despertarse y solamente por eso, Mar resopló con todo el mal humor del mundo y finalmente abrió los ojos, los cuales ardieron en rechazo a la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, recordándole que no había descansado lo suficiente.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, prácticamente haciéndole agujeros al piso con sus pasos, llegó a su mente la idea fugaz de que Sirius hubiera decidido pasarse más temprano, aunque aquello no habría tenido mucho sentido porque tenía llave, pero pensar que era idiota y la había olvidado mantuvo encendida la ilusión en ella, al menos hasta que espió por el ojo mágico de la puerta y encontró que no era Sirius.

Aunque la sorpresa no fue exactamente desagradable.

—Por favor dime que interrumpes mis horas de descanso para decirme que se está quemando el Ministerio. —Le pidió, medio en serio medio en broma, con una sonrisa fastidiada cuando abrió la puerta.

—Es una petición algo bizarra con estos tiempos que corren, pero no me sorprende nada viniendo de ti. —Respondió Will, devolviéndole la sonrisa, que seguía sin ser perfecta, pero aún conservaba el magnetismo que ella recordaba. —Como tampoco me sorprende que catorce años después sigas negándote a la pregunta de seguridad.

—No le digas a Ojoloco o me castigara. —Bromeó Mar, sin retener una risa, terminó de abrir la puerta y se hizo a un lado. —Entra.

—Gracias por tu amabilidad. —Asintió él, entrando al departamento y dejando que ella cerrara tras de sí. —Pero en serio, Mar, deberías volver a acostumbrarte a la pregunta. Hubo un tiempo en que la usabas…

—Sí, debería. —Murmuró ella, volviendo a poner el cerrojo y los hechizos a la puerta, maldiciendo a James y a Sirius en su fuero interno por haberla hecho olvidar la importancia de esa pregunta. —Intentaré hacerlo.

—No lo harás. —Replicó Will, entornando los ojos con diversión. —Te conozco.

—Sí, demasiado diría yo. —Se volvió hacia él y ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada. — ¿Cómo te enteraste de que vivo aquí?

—Preguntando se llega a muchos lugares, Mar. —Dio él por toda respuesta con una impostada expresión de inocencia. —Siempre y cuando se hable con las personas indicadas.

—Yo que tú tendría cuidado con a quien le pregunto. —Le advirtió ella, esperando que no se le hubiera ocurrido preguntarle a Mundungus, esa era la forma segura para que Sirius se enterara. —No se puede confiar en cualquiera.

—Tranquila, Mar, tu perro guardián no va a enterarse. —Se burló él, inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada. —Y si lo hace, sabes que no le tengo miedo.

—Siempre y cuando se arreglen entre ustedes y no me metan a mí, todo perfecto. —Se desentendió ella con un encogimiento de hombros, deseando que fuera así de sencillo. Luego suspiró y se obligó a relajarse para sonreírle con sinceridad. —Me da gusto verte aquí, no sabía que estabas libre hoy.

—No lo estoy, tengo guardia dentro de dos horas. —Explicó Will antes de volver a posar su mirada en ella y esbozar nuevamente su mejor sonrisa, más seductora esta vez. —Pero decidí pasarme porque verte era una de las cosas que más me emocionaban de volver y no lo he hecho más de dos veces.

Mar no pudo evitar resoplar y echarse a reír, encontrando simplemente ridículo que quisiera coquetearle cuando tenía casi veinticuatro horas sin peinarse y en el rostro se le notaba que la noche anterior Ophelia había decidido que sería una buena idea despertarse cada hora.

—Pues lamento que te hayas hecho tanta ilusión y te encuentres con esto. —Se disculpó ella, haciendo un ademán con su mano para demostrar que hablaba de su aspecto. —La maternidad no nos vuelve modelos.

— ¿Estás siendo modesta? ¿ _Tú_? —Inquirió él, enarcando las cejas con falsa impresión y llevándose una mano al pecho. —Sé que las cosas cambian en un par de años, pero esto es impresionante.

Mar volvió a reírse y puso los ojos en blanco, más hacia ella misma que a él.

Todo el mundo tenía un prototipo, ella siempre había sabido cual era el suyo, pero no era precisamente lindo que se lo echaran en cara con tal brusquedad.

—Qué gracioso.

—Eso intento. Pero cuéntame, ¿Qué hacías cuando interrumpí tu tarde libre?

—Dormir, cosa por la cual debería asesinarte. —Señaló ella, aunque no tan en broma como se debía esperar. —Debo aprovechar cada segundo que tenga antes de…

Ophelia tuvo la amabilidad de terminar la oración por ella, demandando a gritos llorosos su atención.

Mar suspiró con pesar y dobló los labios en una mueca, sabiendo que su oportunidad de dormir había llegado hasta ahí.

—Antes de que _eso_ ocurra.

—Mierda. Lo siento, Mar, no…

—Ya, no es tu culpa. —Lo detuvo ella, volviendo a suspirar. —Ella es así, no tiene un horario. ¡Ponte cómodo! Vuelvo en un momento.

Lo vio asentir antes de empezar a caminar rápidamente hacia una de las habitaciones al final del departamento.

A esas alturas todavía no podía entrar ahí sin pensar en lo preciosa que era y sin agradecerles a James y a Sirius por eso. Le daba mucha paz esa habitación, incluso con el llanto ensordecedor de Ophelia ambientándola.

—Para ya, no hay necesidad de que seas tan escandalosa. —Le dejó saber, sonando dulce sin proponérselo, bajando la baranda de la cuna e inclinándose sobre ella para tomarla. —Ya estoy aquí, tranquila…

Le llevó unos segundos entender que le ocurría, los mismos que le tomó lograr que se calmara. No podía tener hambre aún y el pañal estaba seco, le había puesto un encantamiento refrescante a la habitación para que el calor del verano no la afectara y la había acostado sin ropa que la fastidiara.

Así que, como pasaba muchas veces, solo quería atención.

—No me importa lo que digan los libros, tú definitivamente no eres una niña normal. —Le susurró con un suspiro, tomando una manta y colocándosela sobre el hombro para volver a salir de la habitación. —Y compórtate, tenemos visita.

Aunque hubiera entendido alguna palabra, Ophelia igual hubiera estado demasiado ocupada quejándose y removiéndose contra su hombro como para responder. No estaba teniendo un buen día, seguramente porque no había dormido bien, y Mar culpaba a Sirius por eso.

 _Si hubieras venido a dormirla esto no estaría pasando. Gracias por nada, imbécil._

—Me gusta mucho esta fotografía. —Dijo Will cuando la escuchó volver, inclinado sobre la repisa donde colocaban las fotos. —Está muy tierna, si cortaras el pedazo donde sale Black se vería incluso mejor, pero…

—Pero vas a detenerte ahí porque asumo que no viniste hasta aquí a hablar mal del padre de mi hija. —Le cortó Mar, usando un tono significativo. —Ya está bastante gruñona, no querrás ponerla peor.

—Solo te hacía una sugerencia, tómala o déjala. —Se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad y se volvió hacia ella nuevamente, sonriendo al posar la mirada en la pequeña que llevaba en los brazos. —Así que esta es mini Mar.

—Sí, ella es Ophelia. —Confirmó Mar, intentando que la niña despegara el rostro de su hombro, pero estaba negada. —Quien no durmió bien y por eso no quiere saludar. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, los niños son así. —La tranquilizó él, sin dejar de sonreír y pinchando a la niña con un dedo para tratar de obtener una reacción, pero ella solo seguía quejándose. —Vamos, linda, si lucías tan agradable en la foto…

—Es que ahí dormía bien y además yo le agradaba. —Bromeó Mar, aunque la sonrisa amarga de su rostro desvirtúo un poco el propósito. —Fue hace ya un mes, en la boda de James y Lily.

Desvío la mirada hacia la repisa que él había estado observando y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron de manera involuntaria. Realmente era una buena fotografía, era la única que tenían de los tres juntos, como una familia, y a ella le encantaba.

—Si crees que no le agradas ahora espera y ve cómo será en quince años.

—Para entonces ya dormirá toda la noche corrida, créeme que anhelo esos días. —Ambos se rieron ante eso y Mar observó aliviada como Ophelia relajaba las facciones un poco. —Bueno, ella no volverá a dormir en un rato. Vamos a la cocina y haré un poco de té.

—Me gusta esa idea. —Concordó él, dejándose guiar por ella hacia la cocina. —He de admitir que esperaba encontrar muchas cosas al regresar, Mar, pero nunca a ti como ama de casa.

—Te aseguro que soy cualquier cosa menos eso. —Resopló ella, entornando los ojos y abriendo la puerta de la cocina. —Yo solo me las arreglo para mantener viva a esta criatura.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma, se ve que has hecho un buen trabajo. —La halagó Will, sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra del desayuno. —Para variar diré que Black tenía razón; sí es preciosa.

—Lo es. —Estuvo de acuerdo Mar, sonriendo con orgullo mientras veía a su hija y ponía la tetera al fuego. —Tanto que es capaz de engañar a cualquiera para que crea que no soy un desastre de madre.

—Aquí donde te veo puedo decir que eres un muy bonito desastre.

Mar suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, pidiendo en su fuero interno que Sirius no estuviera escuchando a través de algún hueco en la pared. No estaba de humor para limpiar la escena de un crimen.

—Siempre fuiste experto en hacer cumplidos que no vienen al caso.

—Y tú en rechazarlos.

—Porque nunca vienen al caso. —Repitió Mar con una sonrisa divertida, sacando dos tazas y poniéndolas frente a él. —Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

—En eso tienes razón. —Asintió Will, mirando a su alrededor con una expresión de aprobación. —Es un bonito departamento, ¿has vivido aquí todo este tiempo?

—De hecho no, el lugar es de James, vivió aquí con Sirius hasta que se casó con Lily. Yo siempre venía y me quedaba, me mudé cuando quedé embarazada.

—Entiendo, veo que te has mantenido muy cercana con todos ellos.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Respondió de inmediato, preguntándose por que había que comentar algo tan obvio. —No podía ser de otra forma.

—Supongo que no, son como tu familia. —Señaló él con una sonrisa. Ella no podía haberlo dicho mejor. — ¿Y vives aquí ahora?

—Sí… Bueno, sí y no. —Intentó explicarse, odiando no tener una respuesta exacta. —Técnicamente sí, porque aquí están la mayoría de nuestras cosas, pero a veces nos quedamos en casa de James y Lily, o a veces en Grimmauld Place, es… Es complicado.

—Bastante. —Concordó Will, subiendo las cejas con impresión. —No quiero meterme, pero si la niña está tan pequeña no deberías moverla tanto.

—Lo sé, pero en este momento no tengo mucha opción. —Suspiró Mar con pesadez, pasando un dedo por la mejilla de Ophelia que jugaba entretenida jalando un mechón de su cabello. —Igual nunca la llevamos con nosotros cuando vamos al cuartel, creemos que es mejor así.

— ¿Lo crees tú o lo cree Sirius? —Inquirió él, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Hay alguna diferencia? —Contraatacó ella, sonriendo con ironía.

—Claro, porque dices que no la llevan con ustedes y no parece algo que te encante hacer. —Señaló él, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola preguntarse si había sido demasiado obvia. —Deberían hacer lo que sea más fácil para todos…

—Eso hacemos. — _Casi siempre._ —Pero… Eso, es complicado.

—Decías lo mismo cada vez que hablabas de tu relación con Black.

—Sí, bueno, eso ya no es tan complicado como solía serlo. —Aclaró Mar, sintiéndose más liviana al poder asegurar eso.

— ¿Ustedes están…?

—Estamos como siempre. —Dijo ella con simpleza, sintiendo que no necesitaba mucha explicación. —Solo somos Sirius y yo, igual que antes.

— ¿En serio? —Quiso asegurarse él, elevando las cejas y esbozando una sonrisa que a Mar se le antojó complacida. — ¿Todo sigue igual?

De no haber tenido un excelente conocimiento de los hombres y de no haberlo conocido a él tan bien, Mar no habría podido notar el doble sentido en sus palabras.

—Sí, todo igual. —Respondió Mar, enarcando una ceja y dedicándole una mirada significativa. —Pero ya no dormimos con otras personas.

Ver como su expresión caía y era reemplazada por una máscara de decepción provocó que Mar entornara los ojos y riera por lo bajo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No duermen con otras personas? —Preguntó Will con incredulidad al cabo de unos segundos. Mar asintió. — ¿Ninguno de los dos?

—No, ninguno de los dos. —Confirmó ella con serenidad. — ¿Es muy difícil de creer?

—En verdad sí, algo. —Confesó él, apresurándose a agregar algo más cuando la vio enarcar las cejas con sorpresa. —Black no luce como la clase de persona que se lleve bien con la monogamia.

—Puede ser, pero es lo que está haciendo ahora…

— ¿Y estás segura de eso? —Siguió preguntando, tal vez demasiado interesado. — ¿Él te lo dijo?

—Pues… —Mar se preparaba para afirmarlo cuando de golpe se dio cuenta de que hacerlo sería mentir. —No, no lo ha hecho.

De inmediato empezó a rebuscar entre los rincones de su mente por alguna conversación que la hubiera llevado a creer eso, pero la verdad era que no había nada. En ningún momento se habían sentado a discutir los términos de su relación, Mar simplemente había asumido que Sirius no se estaba acostando con nadie más porque ella no lo estaba haciendo.

No quería sentirse como una idiota crédula por eso, tenía todo el sentido del mundo que lo hubiera asumido, ya no era como antes cuando pretendían que no estaban unidos por algo más que deseo sexual, eso había quedado atrás. No habían cambiado demasiado, seguían sin ser como el resto, pero sí habían logrado tener una relación más normal.

O al menos eso creía ella.

—No me lo ha dicho así… Con palabas. —Explicó Mar, volviendo en si cuando la tetera anunció que el agua estaba lista. —Pero no lo hace… Yo lo sé.

—Oh, de acuerdo. —Asintió él, con un tono de condescendencia que no pasó desapercibido para ella. —Si tú estás segura, perfecto.

—No me hables así. —Le pidió con un bufido, haciendo que Ophelia le soltara la mano para tomar la tetera con la varita. —Como si fuera una necia que elige lo que quiere ver.

—No me atrevería. —Prometió Will con una sonrisa. —Eso sería insultar tu inteligencia.

—Cosa que estaría muy mal… —Iba a agregar otra cosa, pero entonces la niña empezó a moverse y a quejarse, dificultándole el servir el té con magia. —Shh, está bien, está bien… Espera un segundo, me harás hacer un desastre…

—Ven, déjame ayudarte. —Le dijo él, inclinándose hacia ella para tomar a la niña en brazos. —Tal vez necesita cambiar.

—No tienes que… Bueno… Está bien, gracias. —Al final aceptó la ayuda y lo dejó que la cargara, decidiendo ignorar la voz de Sirius en su mente y terminando de servir el té. —Déjame hacer esto rápido para que no se ponga peor.

—Tómate tu tiempo, vamos a estar bien. —Le aseguró su amigo, sonriéndole a la niña que se había acomodado entre sus brazos y volvía a estar tranquila. —Tienes que colaborar con tu madre, Ophelia. Hacerle más fáciles las cosas.

Mar sonrió un poco y suspiró, por una parte pensando en cómo eso no parecía ser algo que ella estuviera dispuesta a hacer y por otra en como parecía que la niña sentía más afinidad por ser cargada por hombres. Siempre se calmaba más rápido con Sirius y con James que con ella o Lily.

Siendo perfectamente justa, era su hija, tenía de donde salir.

—Creo que le agradas. —Comentó Mar con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole un sorbo a su taza de té. —Aunque creo que últimamente todos le agradan más que… —Un bostezo que no pudo contener le ganó al resto de su oración. —Disculpa…

—No hay cuidado. Y creo que lo que no le agrada es tener el pañal mojado. —Opinó Will, revisándola. —Sí, debe ser por eso que está así.

—Genial. —Ironizó ella, suspirando y estirando los brazos hacia él. —Dámela, iré a cambiarla.

—Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo.

El ofrecimiento hizo que Mar cerrara la boca de golpe y posara la mirada en él, no solo confundida, sino más bien anonadada. Parpadeó varias veces, asegurándose de que había escuchado bien y no lo estaba imaginando.

—Te estoy ofreciendo ayuda con tu hija no un millón de galeones. —Se burló él al ver su expresión.

— ¿Estás…? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No te molesta?

—Por supuesto que no, ¿a quién le molestaría ayudarte a cambiar un pañal?

La pregunta hizo que el corazón de Mar se saltara un latido y una sensación amarga y desagradable le tiñera el pecho.

—Te sorprendería. —Soltó con una sonrisa amarga, subiendo las cejas con ironía.

—A ver, Mar, hagamos algo... —Empezó a decir Will, poniéndose de pie aún con la niña en los brazos. —Tú te acuestas un rato y yo la cambio y me quedo aquí con ella.

—Oh no, no podría pedirte eso. —Se apresuró a negarse ella, mortificándose al pensar en cuanto se le notaría lo mucho que quería dormir. —Tienes que ir a hacer tu guardia y no viniste aquí para cuidar bebés…

—No, pero tampoco te avisé que lo haría y arruiné tu día de descanso. Además, todavía falta para la guardia, puedo quedarme aquí hasta entonces. —Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —No está mal recibir ayuda a veces, Mar.

Ella suspiró con resignación y le sonrió de vuelta, demasiado atraída por la idea de volver a dormirse al menos quince minutos como para negarse a su propuesta.

Lo único que esperaba era que a Sirius no se le fuera a ocurrir aparecerse hasta muy tarde.

* * *

Extrañamente, limpiar estaba resultando ser de las actividades más divertidas que Harry había realizado en ese verano. Sabía que era patético admitir eso, pero en el fondo no le importaba, estaba descubriendo que podía encontrarle el lado divertido a cualquier labor, por más tediosa y forzosa que fuera, siempre y cuando estuviera con sus amigos.

Posiblemente iba a terminar el día con una terrible alergia por todo el polvo que estaban levantando en el salón de estar, pero al menos podía decir que valdría la pena.

Aunque tal vez no _todo_ iba a valer la pena.

— ¿Seguro qué tomaron suficientes? ̶ Escuchó a Sirius preguntarle a los gemelos, espiando de reojo hacia la esquina donde la señora Weasley se encontraba limpiando.

—Creo que sí, yo ya guardé cinco. —Respondió George, palmeándose el bolsillo del pantalón con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Yo tengo cinco más. —Agregó su hermano junto a él. —Creo que con eso estamos.

—Tal vez, guarden dos más por las dudas. —Les sugirió Sirius, sacándose algo del pantalón, alcanzó a ver Harry, eran dos Doxy de los que se suponía se estaban deshaciendo. —Es mejor que les sobren.

—No les van a sobrar, deben hacer todas las pruebas que sean necesarias. —Opinó James, llegando a su lado y pasándoles tres más disimuladamente. —Hay demasiados, su madre no notará si se llevan unos más.

— ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? —Se preguntó Harry, viéndolos con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender.

—Sus experimentos, lo que hacen siempre. —Le explicó Ron, arrojando otro doxy al saco con una expresión de asco. —Se han dedicado a convertir la limpieza en una recolección de ingredientes. Mamá no lo sabe.

— ¿Y qué tipo de ingrediente puede ser _esto_? —Quiso saber Harry, mirando a la criatura con forma de hada que acababa de rosear.

—Yo que sé, sabes que nunca me dicen nada. —Se quejó su amigo, entrecerrando los ojos con resentimiento. —Seguramente alguna tontería.

—Y por ese tipo de comentarios es que nunca te decimos nada. —Le dijo uno de sus hermanos, con una mirada reprobatoria. —Te encanta llamar tonterías a nuestras creaciones maestras.

—Son tonterías. —Murmuró el chico de mala gana.

—Ey, no es nuestra culpa que no quieras ser parte de nuestro negocio. —Fingió indignarse el otro gemelo, luciendo más divertido que otra cosa. —Te preguntamos sí querías ayudar y dijiste que no.

—Por supuesto que dije que no. —Resopló Ron, enfadado. —Querían usarme como conejillo de indias para sus asquerosos caramelos de vómito.

— ¿Caramelos de vómito? —Se extrañó Harry, viendo a los gemelos repentinamente más interesado. — ¿De qué habla?

—De una idea maravillosa que nos hará millonarios a todos. —Le explicó Sirius con un aire de orgullo que no lo hizo sentir muy cómodo.

—Es nuestro más reciente invento. —Añadió Fred, sonriendo emocionado mientras se aseguraba de que su madre siguiera lejos. —Son unos caramelos que te enferman. Puede ser vómito, sangrado en la nariz…

—Creo que ese sigue siendo mi favorito. —Intervino James, soltando una risita divertida.

—Solo necesitas comerte la mitad en clase y listo, pase libre para la enfermería. —Continuó George con la explicación de su hermano, luciendo igual de ilusionado. —Luego te comes la otra mitad y ya estás sano de nuevo, listo para disfrutar de una merecida hora libre.

—Eso… Suena impresionante, chicos. —Admitió Harry, dejando que sus comisuras se elevaran en una sonrisa divertida. — ¿Y ya están listos?

—Falta poco, pero aún no. —Se lamentó George con una expresión fastidiada. —La mitad que te enferma aún no funciona del todo bien. Esperamos que el veneno de los doxy nos ayude a arreglar eso.

—Sí, estoy harto de estar vomitando. —Se estremeció Fred con una expresión desagradable. —Si tuviéramos un hermano más dispuesto a colaborar todo sería diferente.

—Ni aunque me paguen. —Le espetó Ron con una mirada asesina.

— ¿Lo ves? La cruel ingratitud. —Reprochó el gemelo, sacudiendo la cabeza con una pena fingida que se evaporó para sonreírle a Harry con realización. — ¿Tú quieres probar?

—No, no quiere. —Saltó James de inmediato, viéndolos con una mirada significativa.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros y desistieron de inmediato, haciendo que Harry agradeciera silenciosamente a su padre. Seguramente a él no lo hubieran dejado decir que no.

—Si lo ponen en su té no tendrá oportunidad de negarse. —Bromeó Sirius, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo.

— ¿Y qué harán con ellos cuando estén listos? —Quiso saber Harry, apresurándose a desviar el tema.

—Venderlos, desde luego. —Respondió George, como si aquello fuera demasiado obvio. —Esto es un negocio, no solo diversión.

—Aunque la diversión es la mayor parte, pero de algo tenemos que vivir.

—Esa fue la ambición que a nosotros siempre nos faltó. —Suspiró James con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—También nos faltó disciplina, organización y un amigo que no insistiera en repetirnos lo ilegal que era tener un negocio en la escuela. —Enumeró Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros. —Además, tú eres rico, nunca pensamos en cómo ganarnos la vida.

—Entonces están planeando en hacer esto para vivir. —Se impresionó Harry, aunque pensándolo bien tenía todo el sentido del mundo. —Pensé que irían a estudiar… Algo.

—Nah, siempre hemos sabido que nuestro éxito está más allá del ámbito académico. —Declaró Fred con aire solemne.

—Nos graduamos este año y de ahí vemos que hacemos. —Agregó George con los ojos brillantes. —Estamos buscando un local, en el callejón Diagon preferiblemente. Ya pusimos un anuncio en el Profeta, esperamos ofertas.

—Que no sean muy costosas. —Se apresuró a asegurar su hermano, viendo a James.

—No se preocupen por eso. —Los tranquilizó éste con tranquilidad. —Solo consigan un lugar que les funcione y resolvemos.

— ¿Ah? No entiendo. —Soltó Harry, viendo a su padre con extrañeza. — ¿Estás…? ¿Vas a comprarles un local?

—Bueno… Sí, pero no es una compra, es una inversión. —Le explicó James cautelosamente, pero de repente agrandó los ojos con preocupación. — Por favor no se lo digas a tu madre.

— ¿No lo has hecho tú? —Se sorprendió Harry, aunque en su tono se coló más ironía de la que había pretendido.

—Yo, eh… Bueno, no, aún no. —Confesó en un susurro, luciendo culpable al respecto mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. —Estoy buscando el momento adecuado.

—James, ningún momento es adecuado para que tu esposa te corte la cabeza por financiar un negocio de bromas. —Se mofó Sirius, riéndose.

—Solo no digas nada, ¿sí? —Lo ignoró James, mirando a su hijo con una expresión suplicante.

—Como quieras. —Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia. Quizás más rudo de lo necesario. —Es tu dinero, no mío.

— ¿Qué? Harry, eso no… ¡Claro que es tu dinero también! Yo solo…

—Iré a ver si las chicas necesitan ayuda. —Le cortó el chico, no queriendo escuchar su excusa. —Sigan en lo suyo.

No se quedó a mirar la expresión que su padre le dedicó, podía imaginarla perfectamente, solo se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia otro lado del salón, no quería interrumpir sus divertidos planes de negocios.

—Claro, por eso pasaba tan poco tiempo en la casa. —Se quejó en voz baja, parándose junto a Hannah. —Si aquí estaba pasando el tiempo de su vida…

— ¿De qué estás hablando ahora? —Quiso saber ella, volteándose hacia él con el ceño fruncido. —O de qué te quejas, más bien.

—No me quejo. —Mintió descaradamente, de mal humor. —Solo que ahora empiezo a entender todo.

—Lo dudo muchísimo. —Admitió la chica, ganándose una mirada ofendida que decidió ignorar. — ¿Qué estás entendiendo según tú?

Harry no respondió de inmediato, se concentró en tratar de no sonrojarse al pensar en lo ridícula que era la respuesta a esa pregunta, a pesar de saber que tenía todo el derecho a sentirse así.

— ¿Sabías que James prácticamente está financiándoles a los gemelos todo su negocio de bromas?

—Sí, es muy generoso de su parte. —Aquella respuesta no vino de Hannah, sino de Ginny que estaba a su lado. —Tu padre es genial, Harry, los ha ayudado mucho.

—Sí, es genial para jugar con ellos, pero no para ser honesto conmigo. —Se empecinó Harry, negado a dejar su pesimismo. —O para enfadarse y enviarme arriba porque sí.

—Técnicamente no fue porque sí. —También intervino Hermione, luciendo nerviosa por desatar el mal genio que su amigo había cargado la noche anterior. —No fuiste muy amable con ellos.

—Ese no es el punto. —Desestimó de inmediato, no queriendo que usaran eso en su contra. —El punto es que yo estaba encerrado en casa sin nada que hacer y él aquí divirtiéndose como nunca.

—No, ese tampoco es el punto. —Lo corrigió Hannah, sonriendo con diversión y volviendo a hablar antes de que él pudiera hacerlo. —El punto es que estás celoso.

— ¡Eso no…! ¡No, yo no…! —Balbuceó sin sentido, odiándose al sentir que se le enrojecía el rostro. — ¡No es cierto!

—Pues realmente pareciera. —Volvió a intervenir Ginny, haciendo reír a Hannah por la expresión que provocó en Harry. —Eso, o te molesta que esté ayudando a los gemelos simplemente porque sí.

—No me molesta que los esté ayudando. —Aseguró Harry con honestidad, soltando un suspiro antes de hablar. —Eso es genial, lo merecen, pero… Pero…

—Si quieres que pase más tiempo contigo solo debes decírselo, Harry. —Le dejó saber Hermione, haciendo que se sonrojara más ante lo obvio que era. —Estoy seguro que no se ha dado cuenta de que estás celoso.

— ¡Qué yo no estoy celoso! Solo… Bah, olvídenlo. No debí decirles nada.

—Si no querías escuchar la verdad supongo que no. —Ginny se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad, sorprendiéndolo. —Ven, Hermione, creo que mamá necesita ayuda por allá.

—Tiene razón, sabes. —Le dijo Hannah cuando los dejaron solos. —Deberías hablar con él si en serio te molesta…

— ¡Pero es obvio que me molesta!

—En este momento todo te molesta, Harry. —Resopló ella, entornando los ojos. —Puede malinterpretarlo como que estás enfadado por lo demás.

—No lo está malinterpretando, él sabe que estoy enfadado por… Ambas cosas.

—Entonces estoy segura de que hará algo al respecto. —Aseguró la chica con rotundidad y seguridad. —James ha intentado pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo, Harry. Cuando estaba en la casa siempre quería que hicieran algo, y no trates de negarlo porque yo lo vi.

No tuvo nada que responder a eso, principalmente porque como ella decía, no podía negar que su padre había hecho todo lo posible por pasar tiempo con él y asegurarse de que consiguiera algo de diversión, pero eso no aminoraba el sentimiento incómodo que lo hacía enfadarse y rechazar tan tajantemente la situación.

—Como sea, en el fondo sé que no puedo culparlo. —Decidió finalizar el tema, asegurándose internamente que trataría de que no lo afectara tanto. —Es normal que se divierta más con ellos, son geniales.

—Estás siendo dramático, claro que no se divierte más con ellos. —Suspiró Hannah, estirando las comisuras en una sonrisa burlona. —Deberías saber que no eres solo el niño consentido de Lily, también eres el suyo.

—Ya empezaste a decir ridiculeces. —Chasqueó Harry, tratando de tomárselo como una broma para no volverse a sonrojar. —Creo que mejor iré a quejarme con alguien más.

—Ja, pues no hay chiste en eso porque la única dispuesta de aguantar todas tus quejas y lloriqueos soy yo.

—Niños, no se distraigan, aún hay muchas cosas que hacer. —Los reprendió la señora Weasley, dejando a un lado la botella que había estado usando para rosear a los doxy y pasándose las manos por el cabello, intentando peinarlo. —Hay demasiados, habrá que seguir otro día o nos atrasaremos. Creo que iré a preparar unos bocadillos para todos.

Más que encantado, Harry también se deshizo rápidamente de la botella que le habían dado más temprano, ya esa tarea empezaba a volverse tediosa y la idea de disfrutar de alguna merienda hecha por la madre de Ron era muy reconfortante.

— ¿Dónde mierda está el saco de basura que he estado recolectando? —Preguntó Sirius de repente, buscando entre los estantes y aparadores con una expresión irritada. —Lo dejé aquí la última vez que limpiamos…

—Tal vez ya te deshiciste de él y no recuerdas. —Sugirió James, aunque de todos modos estaba ayudándolo a buscar. —Solo busca otro saco.

—No, no, no me deshice de él porque quería esperar a que estuviera lleno para que fuera más satisfactorio. —Explicó su amigo con un chasquido de lengua, tomando los cojines de un sofá y buscando por debajo, levantando un montón de polvo. —Seguro fue el idiota de Kreacher quien lo tomó para esconderlo.

—Si lo hizo estoy segura de que no fue intencionalmente, ni por maldad. —Intentó defenderlo Hermione, aunque no lucía muy segura de sus palabras. —Está muy viejo, no tiene consciencia de lo que hace.

—Te sorprenderían todas las cosas de las que Kreacher tiene consciencia. —Gruñó Sirius con desagrado. —No intentes defenderlo.

—Sigue siendo inexplicable que lo hagas. —Exclamó Ron, luciendo verdaderamente exasperado. — ¡Es una criatura despreciable! Nos insulta a todos, especialmente a ti.

—No es su culpa ser así. —Insistió la chica, sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

—Kreacher no merece tu compasión, Hermione. —Desestimó Sirius con una mueca de desprecio, agachándose para mirar debajo de un enorme armario. —Ni la de nadie en verdad, en especial… ¡¿Pero que mierda está haciendo ahí?!

— ¿Lo encontraste? —Quiso saber James, imitando su posición para poder observar lo mismo que él.

—No solo eso, el maldito gato está junto al saco. —Se indignó Sirius, sin moverse un ápice de su posición en el suelo. — ¿Lo ven? Kreacher es un idiota y lo puso ahí para que su bestia lo cuidara.

—Conociéndote como lo hago también es factible que tú lo metieras ahí y ni te acordaras. —Se mofó James, haciendo que su amigo entrecerrara los ojos y lo viera de mala manera. —Deja de llorar, solo sácalo de ahí.

—Solo al saco, a esa bola asquerosa no la pienso tocar ni porque…

Los chicos, y James, dieron un solo respingo de sorpresa en el momento que se escuchó un maullido nada amigable y acto seguido Sirius sacara la mano de debajo del armario con una expresión de susto que rápidamente se convirtió en furia.

— ¿Pero que mierda…? ¡Ese maldito animal casi me arranca la mano! —Prácticamente gritó, rojo por la rabia. — ¡Se acabó, lo voy a descuartizar…!

—No seas ridículo. —Lo detuvo James, apartando la mano con la que Sirius sostenía la varita. Entornó los ojos y se subió la manga de la camisa para intentarlo él. —Dudo mucho que un gato cincuenta veces más pequeño que tú sea capaz de cortarte la… ¡Auch!

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Harry cuando el animal volvió a maullar de forma amenazadora, justo antes de que James sacara la mano rápidamente, llevándosela al pecho con una expresión de dolor.

—Me arañó. —Explicó él, examinando su mano que ahora tenía marcadas cuatro líneas rojas, no eran profundas, pero igual debían arder. — ¿Qué mierda pasa con ese gato?

—Es un gato, eso le pasa. —Gruñó Sirius, volviendo a asomarse y apuntándolo con su varita. —Estoy harto, voy a acabar con él de una vez por todas.

— ¡Por favor no! —Chillaron Ginny y Hermione, horrorizadas.

—No le va a hacer nada. —Les aseguró James antes de volverse hacia su amigo con una mirada significativa. —Sirius, estás asustando a los chicos.

— ¡Los estoy salvando de que esa bestia atente contra sus vidas! Ya empezó, a ti te arañó la mano, ¿Qué será lo próximo que haga? ¿Cortarme la garganta mientras duermo?

—No, eso lo hará Mar si llegas a tocarle un pelo a ese animal. —Le recordó James, resoplando y poniéndose de pie. —Ven, no va a quedarse ahí con el saco toda la vida, mucho menos puede llevárselo con él. Lo sacamos después.

— ¡Después pueden pasar muchas cosas! —Se empecinó Sirius, levantándose del piso con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Qué pasa si Kreacher viene y se lo lleva? ¿Qué haremos entonces?

—Pues le ordenas que te lo devuelva y listo. En serio, ¿Qué tanto hay en ese saco?

—Un montón de joyas y reliquias familiares que ocupan espacio innecesario y amargan mi existencia. —Explicó él, torciendo la boca en una mueca de desprecio. —Nadie necesita un maldito Cáliz de mil años con el emblema de los Black tallado en plata. Pero claro, Kreacher moriría antes de permitir que nos deshiciéramos de él… ¡Kreacher, ven acá inmediatamente!

—Por favor no seas muy duro con él, Sirius. —Le pidió Hermione cuando escucharon los pasos de Kreacher acercándose. —No está bien de la cabeza.

—No prometo nada.

Luego de que soltara eso, la puerta del salón se abrió y un Elfo muy anciano y con un aspecto nada amigable apareció, arrastrando los pies hasta donde estaba Sirius.

—El amo ha llamado a Kreacher. —Dijo el elfo a modo de saludo, inclinándose exageradamente frente a Sirius. —Kreacher vive para servir a la Noble casa de los Black.

—Cierra la boca y levántate. —Le ordenó Sirius con brusquedad. Harry vio de reojo como Hermione se mordía el labio para no decir nada. —Deja de esconder basura para que no me deshaga de ella, voy a hacerlo sin importar lo que hagas.

—Como el amo ordene. —Murmuró Kreacher, adquiriendo una expresión de desprecio. —Si mi pobre ama supiera que Kreacher recibe órdenes del asqueroso traidor que le rompió el corazón por juntarse con sangres sucias y fenómenos…

—Ella no tenía un corazón que romper Kreacher, entiéndelo de una vez. —Resopló Sirius, pasándose una mano por el rostro con brusquedad. —Solo encárgate de que tu maldito gato se comporte. ¡Y no lo sigas poniendo a cuidar tu basura! O lo echaré.

—No volverá a pasar amo, se lo aseguro. —Prometió el elfo, haciendo una reverencia antes de seguir hablando por lo bajo. —El amo quiere asustar a Kreacher, pero él sabe que no echaría al gato a la calle. La chica McKinnon le ha dicho que no lo haga, el amo siempre hace lo que ella dice.

—Bueno ya, lárgate de aquí. —Le cortó con brusquedad, aunque eso no impidió que James y Harry se echaran a reír y el resto aguantara la risa. —Tienes razón, Hermione, realmente está mal de la cabeza.

—Sí, cuando es conveniente para ti. —Siguió riéndose James, sin inmutarse por su mirada enfadada.

—Kreacher se retira ahora, amo. —Volvió a inclinarse una última vez antes de ir hacia la puerta, mascullando. —Kreacher no puede permitir que el amo siga tirando cosas. Mi Señora nunca perdonaría a Kreacher si el tapiz fuera tirado a la basura, después de siete siglos en la familia. Kreacher debe salvarlo; no dejará que el amo y los traidores de sangre y los mocosos lo destruyan…

—Sí, debí suponer que también querría conservar eso. —Comentó Sirius, dedicándole una mirada sombría a la pared detrás a ellos. —Seguro puso otro hechizo en la parte de atrás, pero si se puede lo botamos también, no importa si Kreacher se la pasa llorando todos los días que le quedan de vida.

—Kreacher no la pasa bien aquí, Sirius, si pudieras ponerlo en libertad…

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no fue mi primera idea cuando volví? —Preguntó con un bufido de frustración. —Pero ya no puedo hacerlo, sabe demasiado de la Orden. Además, se moriría de un susto si deja la casa, háblale de irse a ver como se lo toma.

—Y justo por eso Mar no te dejó echarlo cuando vinieron la primera vez. —Se burló James sin perder la sonrisa divertida. —Hasta Kreacher se da cuenta de cómo funcionan las cosas.

—Cierra la boca, James… Pero sí, ella no me dejó echarlo. —Admitió Sirius con un gruñido. —Iré a revisar el maldito tapiz, con un poco de suerte lo podré quitar.

Sirius cruzó la habitación hasta el tapiz que Kreacher quería proteger, estaba colgado a todo lo largo de la pared. Cada quien se retiró a seguir con alguna actividad, pero Harry se dejó ganar por la curiosidad y siguió a su padrino.

El papel parecía inmensamente viejo; estaba debilitado y parecía como si los doxy lo hubieran roído en varios lugares. No obstante, el hilo dorado con el que había sido bordado todavía brillaba lo suficiente para mostrarles un árbol familiar fechado muchísimos años atrás.

En grandes palabras en lo alto del tapete se leía: _La Muy Noble y Antigua Casa Black. Árbol genealógico_

—No apareces. —Se dio cuenta Harry luego de pasar la vista por la parte inferior del árbol e inspeccionarla.

—No, mi madre me borró cuando me marché. Ya has escuchado lo dulce que es. —Ironizó Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa bastante amarga. Señaló con el dedo a un agujero pequeño, redondo y carbonizado en el tapiz. —Yo estaba aquí.

— ¿Fue cuando te fuiste a vivir con James?

—Ajá, qué bueno que ya conoces la historia. —Se alivió Sirius. Por primera vez, Harry reparó en lo difícil que seguramente había sido para él contarle aquello esa vez y le agradeció internamente que igual lo hubiera hecho. —Ese fue un buen día, el helado estaba bueno y descubriste que tenías al mejor padrino del mundo entero.

—Sí, el helado estaba bastante bien. —Se mofó Harry, sonriendo divertido ante su expresión de falsa ofensa.

Sirius empezó a revisar si podía despegarlo de la pared mientras que Harry seguía pasando la mirada por todos los nombres y fechas. Había nombres muy extraños, a la mayoría no los conocía, pero logró reconocer algunos, como a Andrómeda la madre de Tonks, que también había sido borrada, junto a ella estaba el nombre de Narcissa Black y unido a éste se leía Lucius Malfoy, el nombre de Draco Malfoy salía de estos dos y Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar que ese idiota era familia de Sirius.

Tuvo un escalofrío cuando leyó el nombre de Bellatrix Black. Imágenes y sonidos desagradables de la noche en el cementerio volaron a su mente y se apresuró a desviar la mirada para no pensar en ello.

Siguió mirando por unos segundos más hasta que se detuvo en la última rama del árbol, la cual estaba extrañamente unida a donde había estado Sirius y donde se leía el nombre de alguien llamado _Regulus Black_ junto a una fecha de muerte, unos quince años atrás.

—Sirius. —Lo llamó el chico, confundido, pero con una ligera sospecha de la respuesta que estaba por realizar. — ¿Quién era él?

Sirius detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para volver a posar su atención en Harry. Y aunque luego intentó disimularlo, al chico no se le escapó la sombría expresión que brilló en sus ojos cuando vio el nombre.

—Este era el idiota de mi hermano. —Le explicó con la voz algo tensa, confirmando las sospechas de Harry. —Era más joven que yo, y mucho mejor hijo como solían recordarme bastante seguido.

—No sabía que tenías un hermano. —Susurró Harry, sorprendido.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. —Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia antes de apuntar con el dedo hacia la fecha de muerte. —Siempre fue demasiado crédulo y blando, lo suficiente para creer las mentiras de nuestros padres. Se unió a los Mortífagos antes de terminar el colegio.

Harry abrió los ojos con incredulidad ante eso. Tenía una idea de cómo era la familia de Sirius, después de todo ya conocía a Bellatrix y había escuchado gritar al retrato de su madre, pero nunca había esperado que tuviera un hermano que estuviera tan involucrado con Voldemort.

— ¿Y lo…? ¿Lo mató un Auror?

—No, fue asesinado por Voldemort, o bajo sus órdenes, eso es mucho más probable. —Le contó Sirius dejando que la mirada sombría volviera por unos segundos. —Dudo que Regulus fuera suficientemente importante para ser asesinado personalmente por Voldemort. Por lo que averigüé después de que muriera, él se metió hasta el fondo, pero luego tuvo pánico por lo que le estaban pidiendo que hiciese y trató de echarse para atrás. —Soltó una risa llena de amargura y entornó los ojos. —Cómo te imaginaras, uno no presenta simplemente su renuncia a Voldemort. Es una vida de servicio o la muerte.

El chico tragó saliva, repentinamente tenía una sensación pesada en el pecho. Él no sabía lo que era tener hermanos, al menos biológicos, pero se imaginaba que perder a uno debía ser algo difícil de superar.

—Lo siento, Sirius.

—No lo hagas. —Le cortó de inmediato, desestimándolo con un movimiento de su mano. —Ya te dije, fue hace demasiado tiempo. Él se lo buscó; son cosas que pasan cuando eres idiota e incapaz de pensar por ti mismo.

Harry asintió, digiriendo toda la información que acababa de recibir.

En ese momento la señora Weasley llegó con una bandeja llena de sándwiches, y aunque los llamaron, Harry y Sirius no se movieron, siguieron frente al tapiz mientras los demás iban a comer.

—No hay muchas cosas buenas que decir sobre prácticamente nadie en este lugar. Todos eran prácticamente basura. —siguió contándole Sirius, leyendo con los desdén los nombres del árbol. —Nunca esperé tener que volver a este lugar.

Harry suspiró con fuerza, recordando la vez que sus padres le habían contado que Sirius estaba quedándose en ese lugar. Nuevamente le pareció demasiado injusto; era capaz de simpatizar con Sirius porque sabía lo que era tener que volver a un lugar horrible que uno hubiera preferido no volver a pisar.

Por experiencia propia sabía que eso nunca traía nada bueno.

—Sé que últimamente no eres capaz de darte cuenta, Harry. —Empezó a decirle Sirius, con un tono serio y libre de bromas que no era usual en él. —Pero eres realmente suertudo al tener los padres que tienes.

—Yo sí me doy cuenta de eso. —Aseguró el chico rápidamente, aunque sabía a lo que Sirius se refería.

—Pues podrías hacer un mejor trabajo demostrándolo, especialmente en estos momentos. —Le sonrió y subió una ceja, irónicamente. —Dejar de ser un mocoso insoportable y contestón sería un buen inicio.

—No tienes moral para pedirme algo así. —Harry le sonrió devuelta, tratando de quitarle seriedad a la charla. —Pero supongo que puedo intentarlo.

—Oigan, estoy seguro de que la plática está entretenida. —Los llamó James desde el otro lado del salón. —Pero se van a quedar sin comer, vengan de una vez.

—Vamos. —Le dijo Harry a su padrino, decidiendo que lo mejor sería que dejara de pensar en su familia.

Sirius asintió y echó una última mirada al tapiz antes de soltar un largo suspiro, luego se unieron a los demás.

Terminaron de almorzar y siguieron con la limpieza. Limpiaron estantes y vitrinas, encontrando nuevos objetos que lucían muy valiosos, pero que Sirius aseguraba que eran basura y lanzaba a una bolsa llena de basura. Harry podía notar que a pesar de todo, estaba disfrutando bastante de hacer esa limpieza.

Quien no compartía esa diversión era Kreacher, que más de una vez intentó escabullirse con algún objeto y terminaba llorando y chillando cuando se lo quitaban tras ser descubierto.

A pesar de lo que había dicho James, el gato no abandonó su lugar bajo el armario en todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, haciendo que nuevamente Sirius amenazara con obligarlo a salir a la fuerza. Hizo falta que volvieran a recordarle lo que Mar le haría si le hacía daño al animal, pero al final lo dejó estar, aunque no sin quejarse.

Una hora antes de que empezara a anochecer todos decidieron que era un buen momento para terminar y seguir al día siguiente. Estaban sentados en la cocina descansando y platicando sobre lo que harían para cenar cuando escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse y a la señora Weasley discutiendo acaloradamente con alguien, que después lograron entender era Mundungus.

Lily y Remus entraron a la cocina luego de eso. Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que James estaba hasta que relajó los hombros al verla llegar.

—Ey, llegaron temprano. —Los saludó con una enorme sonrisa, ladeando la cabeza para ofrecerle la mejilla que ella besó. — ¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Después les contamos. —Respondió Remus, luciendo cansando y haciendo que sus amigos fruncieran el ceño. —Pero nada de qué preocuparse.

—Todo está bien. —Le aseguró Lily a James, sonriéndole y apretando su hombro de manera tranquilizadora. —Hablamos luego.

Harry quiso entornar los ojos y comentar algo sobre cómo podía irse para que hablaran con tranquilidad, pero estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose ridículamente al preguntarse si su madre seguiría enfadada por lo de la noche anterior.

Sabía que James lo había estado al llegar esa mañana, no era un recuerdo agradable, y temía que Lily fuera a tener la misma reacción, pero pudo respirar tranquilo cuando posó su mirada en él y le sonrió con calidez y cariño.

—Hola, tesoro. —Lo saludó sin dejar de sonreír, caminando hacia donde él estaba sentado. — ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

—Hola, mamá. Estuvo bien. —Respondió él, sonriéndole con timidez y recibiendo con gusto la caricia que le dio a su cabello. —Extrañamente limpiar terminó siendo divertido.

—Eso sí es extraño de escuchar. —Concordó ella, riéndose con una expresión confundida. — ¿No consiguieron nada peligroso? En esta casa se ve cada cosa…

—Nop, nada, todos estamos bien… Bueno, a James lo arañaron.

— ¿En serio?

—Bah, no es nada. —Le aseguró él con un encogimiento de hombros, ojeando la mano donde aún se veían las líneas rojas. —Ya ni siquiera duele.

— ¿Pero cómo te lo hiciste? —Quiso saber ella, tomando su mano para examinarla.

—Como se lo hicieron más bien. —Resopló Sirius, volviendo a enfadarse. —Fue esa maldita bestia que Mar decidió adoptar como mascota.

—Tienes que controlar tu mal genio, Sirius. Además es una forma muy dura de referirte sobre ti mismo. —Lo molestó Remus, haciendo que todos se echaran a reír y Sirius le dedicara una mala mirada.

— ¡Dung, te dejaron entrar! —Exclamó uno de los gemelos cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. —Cuéntanos, ¿Qué hiciste ahora para enfurecer a mamá?

—Absolutamente nada. —Aseguró el hombre que parecía estar vestido con harapos y que Harry había conocido la noche anterior como Mundungus Fletcher. Habló con una expresión de inocencia muy mal fingida. —Solo necesitaba guardar aquí unos cuantos artículos del negocio y se ha indignado muchísimo.

—Porque quieres convertir este lugar en tu almacén de cosas robadas. —Apuntó James enarcando una ceja. —Creo que es normal que se indigne.

—No es robado cuando se paga por algo, James. —Aclaró Mundungus, ganándose varias miradas escépticas. —Incluso si es mucho menos que su valor oficial, sigue siendo pagar.

—Pues me encantaría quedarme a escuchar como timaste a algún pobre idiota, Dung. —Empezó a decir Sirius, sonriendo divertido y poniéndose de pie. —Pero ya debo irme, tengo que pasar por Mar al apartamento antes de ir al Ministerio.

—Aún es temprano, si te apresuras podrás estar un rato con ellas. —Le dejó saber Lily, chequeando el reloj.

—Lo cual no estaría mal tomando en cuenta que ha estado sola con la niña todo el día.

—Gracias por siempre mencionar lo obvio, Remus.

—Si es por eso no te preocupes, Sirius. —Pretendió tranquilizarlo Mundungus, observando con mucho interés un tendedor que parecía de plata. —La verdad es que no estuvo sola.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Inquirió Sirius, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Will, el chico nuevo, me preguntó hace unos días la dirección de tu apartamento, me dijo que quería pasar a visitar. Es un sujeto bastante agradable, ¿no te parece?

A Harry no le hizo falta mirar las expresiones alarmadas de sus padres y de Remus para saber que Mundungus había cometido un terrible error al decir eso. Su instinto, y la forma en la que el rostro de Sirius enrojeció gradualmente fue más que suficiente.

—Sirius. —Lo llamó James, dedicándole una mirada significativa que él ignoró. —No vayas a…

— ¿Le diste la dirección de _MI_ apartamento a ese maldito infeliz? —Lo ignoró, hablando con una calma aterradora y los dientes apretados. — ¡¿Lo hiciste?!

—Eh… Bueno, sí. —Respondió Mundungus, tragando saliva y dejando el cubierto a un lado. —Vamos, Sirius, somos amigos, sabes como soy…

— ¡Un imbécil incapaz de tener un pensamiento útil es lo que eres! —Le gritó Sirius, haciéndolo callar de golpe.

—Sirius, por favor no…

Pero Sirius salió de la cocina antes de que Lily pudiera terminar su petición, despertando a todos los retratos y armando un alboroto en el vestíbulo cuando salió de la casa cerrando tras de sí con un fuerte portazo.

* * *

Durante todo el trayecto al apartamento, Sirius había ido desarrollando una ola de ira e instinto asesino que se expandía y le quemaba el pecho, esperando tener en frente al maldito infeliz para poder dejar que explotara.

La cabeza le palpitaba y sentía todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos, necesitando liberarse de manera tan poco pacífica como pudiera. Sabía que debía calmarse, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería dejar de sentirse así de furioso y no planeaba hacerlo por ningún motivo.

Al menos esa había sido su idea inicial, la cual se hizo polvo cuando abrió la puerta, con tal vez demasiada brusquedad. Su mente, demasiado creativa, se había dedicado a crear cualquier cantidad de escenarios sobre lo que encontraría al llegar.

Verlas durmiendo sobre el sofá definitivamente no era uno de ellos.

No tuvo forma de detener el poder de esa imagen para barrer completamente cualquier sentimiento negativo; de repente había empezado a olvidar la razón de su enfado, como si fuera incapaz de sentirse de esa forma mientras Ophelia dormía sobre el pecho de Mar, envuelta en lo que reconoció como una camisa suya.

Suspiró con fuerza y chasqueó la lengua, sintiéndose como un imbécil y sabiendo que lo era. De haber sido por él, se hubiera quedado un rato más ahí parado, pero no era seguro con los tiempos que empezaban a correr.

Cerró la puerta con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz, pero eso no impidió que Mar se sobresaltara y abriera los ojos de golpe.

— ¿Qué está…? —Empezó a preguntar ella con la voz pastosa, tomando su varita rápidamente.

—Calma, soy yo. —Le dejó saber Sirius, volviendo a poner la cerradura y los hechizos sobre la puerta. —Ya llegué.

Mar entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera demasiado dormida para reconocerlo. Un segundo después se despertó lo suficiente para hacerlo y asentir con entendimiento.

—Haces demasiado ruido. —Lo acusó con un suspiro, tomando a la niña con delicadeza para enderezarse sin despertarla.

—No es cierto, tú tienes el sueño ridículamente liviano. —Replicó Sirius, sonriendo y caminando hacia ella. —Lo cual es irónico tomando en cuenta que te la pasas durmiendo a cada rato.

—Tú también te la pasarías durmiendo si tuvieras que amamantar cada dos horas.

Lo había dicho como una queja, pero de todas formas se las había arreglado para devolverle la sonrisa, aún somnolienta. Sirius sintió que si quedaba algo en él dispuesto a enfadarse desapareció en ese momento. ¿Cómo esa maldita sonrisa podía tener tanto poder sobre él?

— ¿Ya es hora de irnos? —Quiso saber Mar, bostezando y acomodándose a Ophelia contra el hombro.

—Casi, aún quedan como dos horas. —Confirmó Sirius, chequeando el reloj sobre la pared y volviéndose a verla con una sonrisa satisfecha. — ¿Ves? Te dije que llegaría antes.

—Qué cumplido. —Ironizó ella, entornando los ojos con diversión. —Eres una inspiración para todos nosotros.

—La ironía te hace más sexy, Mar, pero no te pases. —Bromeó, sentándose en la mesa de café frente a ella. — ¿Qué tal se portó la mocosa?

—Quisiera decir que bien, pero la verdad es que desde anoche parece dispuesta a dejarme muy claro que es tu hija.

— ¿Qué no lo tenías claro ya? —Abrió más los ojos, fingiendo impresionarse y ofenderse.

—Imbécil. —Le espetó ella, divertida. Suspiró y se rodó en el sofá para quedar más cerca de él. —Sirve de algo y cárgala, creo que te extraña.

—No quieras proyectarte en ella, aquí los tres sabemos que la que me extraña es otra. —Bromeó Sirius, para no pensar en cómo lo había hecho sentir esa declaración.

—Sí, especialmente extraño tus oportunos comentarios. —Resopló ella, estirando los brazos una vez que le entregó a la niña. —Si se quiere despertar déjala, hay que cambiarla y darle de comer antes de irnos.

Sirius asintió y se tomó un momento para ver a la pequeña entre sus brazos, esperando que despertara rápido porque dormida no era precisamente divertida.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo la limpieza hoy?

—Si vuelvo a ver un doxy creo que voy a sacarme los ojos y tengo que encontrar una forma de quitar el tapiz donde está el árbol genealógico, así eso haga Kreacher meta la cabeza en el horno. —Le contó Sirius, haciendo un resumen de todo lo que había hecho en el día. Entonces recordó algo y frunció el ceño. —Y tu maldito gato arañó a James.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Se sorprendió ella, como si aquello fuera algo imposible de creer. Luego entrecerró los ojos de manera acusatoria. — ¿Qué le hicieron?

— ¡¿Pero qué le vamos a hacer?! ¡Nada! —Se indignó él, sin entender cómo podía defender a ese animal hasta lo último. — ¡Es un gato psicópata que nos odia! Empiezo a creer que quiere asesinarnos.

—No, tú quieres asesinarlo, ese es todo tu problema. —Ella siguió defendiendo al animal lo cual era bastante frustrante. —Es solo un gatito, Sirius, si lo dejan en paz no les hará daño.

—El idiota de Kreacher lo tiene cuidando la basura que no quiere que bote y por tu culpa sabe que no le voy a hacer nada. —Le recriminó Sirius. —Así que tendrás que ir y encargarte.

—Yo no tengo problema, verás cómo me lo da enseguida. —Dijo Mar con seguridad, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia ellos. —Quien sabe que habrán hecho para que se pusiera violento.

—Olvídalo, Marlene, esa bestia te tiene cegada. —Resopló él con frustración, sabiendo que no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo. — ¿A dónde vas?

—A cambiarme antes de que se despierte, Merlín sabe que necesita absorber mi atención cada vez que está consciente. —Suspiró ella, caminando hacia la habitación.

—Bueno, al menos ya sabes como me siento yo siempre.

Ella se metió a la habitación e hizo como si no hubiera dicho nada, ignorando su comentario por completo. Sirius estaba por levantarse para ir tras de ella y seguir molestándola cuando sintió como Ophelia empezaba a removerse en sus brazos.

Bajó la mirada y la encontró abriendo los ojos y pasándose las manos por el rostro, despertando poco a poco y luciendo muy fastidiada por eso. Arrugó la nariz y soltó pequeños quejidos, anunciando que iba a empezar a llorar.

—Pequeña, no llevo ni quince minutos aquí, déjame llegar antes de empezar con tu concierto.

Su voz pareció ser lo único que necesitó para cambiar de idea; de repente dejó de quejarse y parpadeó en su dirección varias veces, como tratando de acostumbrarse a la claridad y entender quien le hablaba.

—Eso, mucho mejor. —Asintió él, sonriéndole por inercia. — ¿Lo ves? No hay necesidad de llorar cada vez que te despiertas, así también nos entendemos.

Por toda respuesta, ella movió los brazos con emoción y empezó a reírse, encantada, como si pudiera entender lo que él le decía.

—Ya, estás actuando como si no me hubieras visto en años. —Se burló, sin darse cuenta de que no había dejado de sonreír. —Y no sé si sabes, pero esa camisa es mía… ¡Mar!

— ¿Qué quieres? —Le preguntó ella desde la habitación.

— ¡Sé que tienes la errada idea de que toda mi ropa también es tuya, pero no es necesario que le inculques la costumbre a la niña!

— ¡No seas imbécil! —Le gritó en respuesta, haciéndolo reír. — ¡No quería dormirse y si no estás aquí para colaborar al menos tu ropa la hace creer que sí!

— ¿Por eso usas mi chaqueta para dormir? —La fastidió, sonriendo con arrogancia.

—Si te molesta mucho puedes decírmelo. —Respondió ella, asomando la mitad del torso por la puerta para mirarlo y enarcar una ceja. Se había cambiado el pantalón del pijama por una falda, pero no se había puesto la camisa y se estaba arreglando el sostén. —Tengo mi propia ropa para usar.

—Nah, la mía te queda mejor. —Le guiñó un ojo de manera seductora y se rió cuando la vio entornar los ojos y volver a entrar. — ¡Por cierto, así también luces genial! ¡No te tienes que poner la camisa para salir!

— ¡Cierra la boca de una vez, Sirius!

—Ella siempre es así de grosera, no sé por qué. —Comentó él, dándole a la niña uno de los tantos juguetes que estaban regados por el piso. — ¿Tú también crees que se ve mejor así, cierto? ¿Para qué tanta ropa? —Ophelia balbuceó sinsentidos en respuesta, llevándose a la boca su juguete. —Sí, sabía que tú entenderías… ¿Te cuento un secreto? A todas les encanta mi chaqueta, es como si tuviera un imán de mujeres, pero lo de tu madre es algo muy grave, está como obsesionada…

—Ya basta de decirle cosas que van a traumarla de por vida. —Le cortó Mar, saliendo de la habitación, ya vestida para salir, y mirándolo de mala manera. —La estás atormentando.

—A mí no me parece que esté atormentada. —Se encogió de hombros, viendo como Ophelia estaba demasiado entretenida para prestarles atención. —Solo tenemos una conversación amena.

—Sí, porque a todos nos encanta escuchar anécdotas de las mujeres con las que has estado. —Ironizó ella, entornando los ojos antes de sonreírle a su hija e inclinarse sobre ella. —Ven, cielo, dejemos al idiota de tu padre para ir a cambiarte.

—Son anécdotas bastante interesantes, las encontrarías divertidas si los celos te dejaran escucharlas. —La picó él, dejando que volviera a tomar a la niña que se quejó del cambio.

—Seguro que sí. —Murmuró Mar en respuesta, adquiriendo repentinamente una expresión pensativa. — ¿Sirius, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Creo que ya lo estás haciendo. —Opinó el aludido, enarcando una ceja con extrañeza. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es que quería saber si tú… —Frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos antes de terminar, en una expresión insegura que no era usual en ella. — ¿Te has acostado con alguien desde navidad?

—Claro. —Confirmó él, haciéndola abrir mucho los ojos. Ladeó la cabeza y la miró con ironía. —Contigo.

—Imbécil. —Resopló ella, pasándose una mano por el cabello. —Hablo de alguien que no sea yo.

—Pues si necesitas saber… —Pensó en mentir y jugar con ella un poco más, pero algo en su expresión le decía que necesitaba una respuesta sincera. —No, con nadie.

—Oh, ya veo. —Asintió Mar, luciendo satisfecha y extrañamente aliviada. —Eso… Bien, de acuerdo. Gracias por responder.

Sirius la miró como si acabara de volverse loca, no entendiendo de donde había venido aquello, y abrió la boca para preguntárselo, pero entonces ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse. Él resopló con fastidio y se puso de pie.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué preguntas eso? —Quiso saber, siguiéndola hacia la habitación de la niña.

—Por nada, olvídalo. —Desestimó ella, pero algo en su tono no le dejó creerle. —No tiene importancia.

—Nadie hace una pregunta así por nada, Mar. —Insistió Sirius, sabiendo que había algo más en el fondo. —Dime por qué querías saber.

—Es solo una tontería que se me ocurrió esta mañana. —Le aseguró, acostando a la niña en su mesa de cambio. —No me prestes atención.

Eso tampoco lo convenció, había algo raro en aquello porque Mar no era del tipo de persona que se calentara la cabeza con algo así. Hasta donde él sabía, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, y no lograba pensar en que podía haber estado haciendo que la había llevado a hacerse esa pregunta.

La respuesta llegó a su memoria de repente, tan obvia que lo hizo apretar los puños y hacer que la rabia que había sentido al salir de Grimmauld Place volviera a trepar nuevamente por su pecho.

— ¿Ese hijo de puta vino aquí a preguntarte si nos estábamos acostando con otras personas? —Le preguntó con demasiada brusquedad, prácticamente escupiendo las palabras, dejando que la ira se filtrara en todo su tono.

— ¿Cómo? —Saltó ella, volteándose a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos. — ¿De qué estás…?

— ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando! —Le cortó alzando la voz, tratando de controlarse y fallando. — ¡Sé que esa maldita serpiente estuvo aquí y no trates de negármelo!

La expresión de Mar dio un cambio brusco al escucharlo soltar eso; dejó de observarlo con sorpresa para gradualmente migrar hasta el enfado y la indignación.

—Sí, estuvo aquí. —Confirmó ella, con un tono monocorde, subiendo la barbilla de manera desafiante. —Y no estoy tratando de negártelo, no tengo por que hacerlo.

—Pero… ¡¿Por qué mierda estaba aquí?!

—No vayas a empezar a gritar. Contrólate. —Le ordenó Mar con rotundidad, parándose de manera que Ophelia estuviera tapada por su cuerpo. —Vino aquí porque quería visitarme y hablar conmigo, ¿hay algún problema?

— ¡Pero claro que hay un puto problema! —Exclamó él, con la rabia quemándole el pecho y las manos picándole por las ganas de partirle la cara al imbécil ese. — ¡El problema es que estuvo aquí metiéndote ideas de mierda en la cabeza!

— ¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpida para dejarme meter ideas por cualquiera? —Inquirió ella, subiendo las cejas y soltando una risa irónica. —Qué bella concepción tienes de mí, Sirius.

—No lo sé, tú dímelo. ¿Te preguntó o no si teníamos sexo con otras personas?

—Eres un imbécil… —Le espetó entre dientes, pero al final resopló resignada y respondió. —Sí, Sirius, lo hizo. Y antes de que preguntes, le dije que no. Solo te lo comenté para asegurarme de no estar siendo una idiota crédula.

— ¿Y a ese bastardo qué le interesa si estamos follando con todo el país? ¡Eso no es su puto problema!

— ¡¿Puedes dejar de decir tantas malditas groserías?! —Empezó a exasperarse ella, olvidando que tenía a la niña justo detrás. — ¡Claro que no es su problema, solo fue una pregunta…!

—Sí, claro una pregunta inocente que le haces a cualquier persona mientras te pones al día. —Soltó Sirius, sarcásticamente. — ¡Por Merlín, Marlene, te lo preguntó porque quería saber si tenía pase libre para acostarse contigo! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?!

— ¡Claro que me doy cuenta, por eso mismo le dije que no! —Tomó aire para tratar de calmarse, pero no se le estaba haciendo muy fácil. — ¿Qué acaso eso no es suficiente para ti?

— ¡No se trata de que sea suficiente! ¡Se trata de que no quiero a ese bastardo en mi apartamento averiguando si puede o no follar contigo!

— ¡AH! ¡Es que ahora es _tu_ departamento! —Exclamó ella irónicamente, clavándole un dedo en el pecho al decir la palabra _tu_. —Entonces supongo que eso significa que solo puedo hacer aquí lo que _tú_ quieras y hablar con las personas que _tú_ autorices. ¡Pues lamento decirte que eso no va a funcionar _jamás,_ Sirius; así que ni lo sueñes!

— ¡No tergiverses mis palabras, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo! —Estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no levantar demasiado la voz, pero ella se lo dificultaba. — ¿Acaso te gustaría que yo trajera a una tipa aquí a _visitarme_? ¡Especialmente cuando es más que obvio lo que quiere conmigo.

— ¡Tú puedes traer aquí a quien te de la gana, Sirius! ¡De eso se trata la confianza que supuestamente nos tenemos! —Subió los brazos con exasperación y respiró con fuerza. — ¿Qué demonios piensas que estuvimos haciendo?

—No lo sé, tú dímelo. ¿Qué hicieron?

—Ay no lo sé, fueron tantas cosas, déjame pensar... —Por un segundo fingió una expresión pensativa, pero al final le dedicó una mirada furiosa. —No, de hecho no hicimos prácticamente nada. Solo tomamos té y luego me hizo el _grandísimo_ favor de cuidar a Ophelia mientras me acostaba a dormir.

— ¿Qué estás…? ¡¿Dejaste a mi hija a cargo de ese maldito?! —La rabia que sentía nacer desde la boca del estómago pareció calentarse más ante ese pensamiento.

— ¡Sí, eso hice! ¿Sabes por qué? Porque resulta que anoche no pegué ojo por más de una hora ya que _nuestra_ hija no me lo permitió, ¡Y eso porque no te dio la gana de venir a dormirla!

— ¿Cómo que no me dio la gana? ¡¿Crees que estaba jugando?!

— ¡No lo creo, yo sé que eso hacías! Así que discúlpame, Sirius, por no echar a la calle a alguien que se interesó en ayudarme con Ophelia cuando tú estabas _demasiado_ ocupado para hacerlo.

— ¡Por amor a Merlín, estás hablando como si el bastardo la hubiera enseñado a caminar y hablar! —No entendía como era que la idea de ese sujeto cerca de su hija lo enfurecía más que lo otro, pero así era. — ¡Lo único que hizo fue vigilarla mientras dormías! ¡No hables como si hubiera hecho algo que yo no hago siempre!

— ¿Sabes qué? En verdad sí lo hizo. Sorprendentemente resultó que, a diferencia de ti, no le tiene miedo a cambiar un maldito pañal.

—Yo no… ¡No le tengo miedo a un pañal! —Aseguró él, odiando incluso más al hijo de puta. —Eso es estúpido, no hay nada que temer.

—Pues pareciera porque nunca has tocado uno.

— ¡Eso es porque no quiero hacerlo, Mar! ¡El día que quiera hacerlo lo haré!

— ¿Sí? Pues perfecto. —Ella asintió y se hizo a un lado, dejando de tapar a la niña. —El día llegó.

— ¿Qué? —Se sobresaltó, dando un paso hacia atrás de manera instintiva. — ¿Qué estás…?

—Dijiste que podías hacerlo si querías, pues adelante. —Mar apuntó hacia Ophelia con su cabeza. —Necesita que la cambies, hazlo.

Sirius boqueó varias veces, alternando la mirada entre ella y la niña, olvidando poco a poco su enfado para dejarle paso al pánico que le daba hacer aquello. No quería, realmente no quería hacerlo y su fortuna había sido tal que durante tres meses había podido evitarlo.

Pero su suerte terminaba ahí, gracias al maldito de Barkly, porque no iba a permitir que quedara mejor parado que él, no frente a los ojos de Mar.

—Está bien, lo haré. —Resopló, encogiéndose de hombros como si aquello no representara problema alguno para él. —Sé hacerlo, no tengo ningún problema.

Mar asintió y se alejó más, dejándole libre el área. Sirius la miró de mala manera antes de posar la mirada en la niña y sentir como el pánico terminaba de adueñarse de él.

Nuevamente lo sorprendió el que ella siguiera calmada incluso después del montón de gritos que se habían lanzado; solo estaba ahí acostada jugando con su sonaja y riendo cuando lo vio volver a aparecer, como si quisiera darle ánimos.

Suspiró con pesar y pasó la mirada por el montón de cosas que suponía debía utilizar, pero que no tenía idea de cómo y para qué. Seguramente algún libro debía decirlo, pero no tenía tiempo de ir a revisarlo y volver.

Estuvieron en silencio por casi un minuto mientras él intentaba descifrar para que servía cada cosa, pero al final tuvo que admitir que aquello era inútil y tragarse su orgullo, el cual era bastante amargo, para voltearse hacia ella, vencido.

—De acuerdo, _puede_ que necesite ayuda.

Mar le dedicó una mirada significativa, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no fue capaz mantener, ya que sin poder evitarlo la diversión se terminó adueñando de ella, obligándola a relajar los hombros y a echarse a reír ante su expresión pérdida y desconcertada.

—Deja de reírte de mí, Marlene, no es gracioso. —Intentó seguir enfadado, pero su maldita risa era demasiado contagiosa. —No estamos para juegos, ven a ayudarme de una maldita vez.

Ella decidió hacerle caso, al menos en la última parte, porque igual siguió riéndose de lo lindo a sus expensas.

Decidió que lo más sano sería concentrarse en eso, en saber que era él quien estaba ahí disfrutando de su presencia y de sus risas, que era él quien la acompañaría a hacer guardia hasta tarde y, más importante aún, quien iba a hacerla llorar de placer esa noche.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Ya se conocen todas las excusas de mi tardanza, son las mismas de siempre, así que voy a ahorrármelo nuevamente. No me siento tan mal porque son dos días antes del plazo de dos semanas, así que podría ser peor jeje. Espero que la longitud de este capítulo compense todo lo que me tuvieron que esperar, para variar se me fue la mano al escribir.**

 **Finalmente pudimos leer que anda haciendo Peter en esta historia, me tomó demasiados capítulos mostrárselos, me disculpo por eso, pero es que se me amontonaban las escenas y al final no daba tiempo, obviamente seguiremos leyendo de él y de su trabajo como doble-doble agente. Por otra parte, traté de cumplir mi promesa de no aburrirlos con escenas repetidas del libro y edité muchas partes que ya conocíamos, me divertí mucho haciéndolo y espero que les guste(L)**

 **No tengo más que decir, excepto que en el próximo finalmente llega la Audiencia de Harry con sus respectivos cambios en la trama, por lo que mis planes indican será un capítulo algo intenso, así que prepárense, trataré de no tardar demasiado.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, les recuerdo que sus reviews son la gasolina para seguir escribiendo todo esto así que agradeceré cada uno de los que me dejen; me muero por leerlos así que anímense! ¡Los quiero muchísimo! Les mando un beso enorme, cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo(L)**


	8. Un problema menos, un problema más

**Aviso : Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **8.** **Un problema menos, un problema más.**

Cada noche desde que había ocurrido el asunto de los dementores dormir había sido un reto para Hannah; los primeros días se había dedicado a reproducir el momento en sus sueños, pero luego estos se habían convertido en premoniciones desagradables sobre el día de la audiencia. Se veía a ella frente al Wizengamot, diciendo o haciendo algo que no debía y arruinándolo todo, cosa que era casi peor que recordar el ataque.

Pensar en Harry siendo expulsado por su culpa, por decir algo incorrecto o por no recordar todo claramente, la llenaba de pánico y era justamente eso lo que le estaba impidiendo conciliar el sueño esa madrugada, cuando estaban a solo horas de partir al Ministerio.

Se había obligado a repasar el momento con él unas treinta veces, asegurándose de contar lo mismo y no olvidar nada, no podían darles algo que pudieran usar en su contra, así que un pequeño error en la historia definitivamente no era algo que se pudieran permitir. Y eso estaba haciendo en ese momento, en la oscuridad de la habitación que compartía con Ginny y Hermione, tratando de recuperar todos los recuerdos de esa noche para que no se le escapara nada.

El reloj estaba por marcar las dos de la mañana cuando decidió levantarse, asumiendo que ya no tenía sentido seguir dando vueltas en la cama ni comiéndose la cabeza ella sola, a ese paso terminaría volviéndose loca y además, despertaría a las chicas.

Salió de la habitación con muchísimo cuidado para no hacer ruido, hacía horas que todo el mundo se había dormido y en el pasillo no se escuchaba prácticamente nada. Tenía días yendo a esa casa, pero era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir y le parecía increíble que fuera incluso más tenebrosa de noche.

No quería imaginarse que pensaría la señora Weasley, o cualquier otro adulto que no fuera Sirius, si la veían escabulléndose al cuarto de los chicos a esa hora de la madrugada, pero alguna excusa se inventaría si la descubrían. En ese momento necesitaba estar cerca de él.

Había estado preocupada por tener que despertarlo, se iba a sentir muy culpable si tenía que llegar a eso, pero por suerte no había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando lo vio incorporarse en su cama y voltearse hacia ella, con la expresión somnolienta y el cabello hecho un desastre.

— ¿Hannah? —Tenía la voz pastosa por el sueño y entrecerraba los ojos para verla en la oscuridad, inútilmente.

—Sí, soy yo. —Corroboró la chica, hablando tan bajo como podía para no despertar a Ron, y sonriéndole a pesar de que seguro no podía notarlo. —Me reconociste, puntos extra para tu miopía.

—Quién más se iba a meter a mi cuarto de noche. —Suspiró y volvió a acostarse en la cama, cuando estuvo más cerca alcanzó a ver como subía las cejas. —Y supongo que serás la única aparte de mí que no puede dormir.

—Ese es un buen punto. —Aceptó Hannah, llegando a su lado y ojeando su cama antes de preguntar. —Eh, ¿puedo…?

— ¿Desde cuando tienes que preguntar? —Se extrañó Harry, rodándose para darle espacio. —Acuéstate.

Claro que no tenía que preguntar, no era la primera vez que compartía una cama con él, pero desde hacía unos meses que el contexto era totalmente distinto.

Dejó de pensar tonterías y se metió a la cama junto a él, tomando las mantas para cubrirse del frío y abrazarlo, debido a la temperatura y simplemente porque le gustaba.

— ¿No has dormido nada? —Le preguntó ella, aprovechando su nueva cercanía para hablar muy bajito, que solo él escuchara.

—Solo un poco, como que voy y vengo. —Le explicó el chico, arrojándole el aliento al rostro. —Sigo soñando que cuento mal todo lo que ocurrió y me terminan expulsando y quitándome la varita.

—Compartir pesadillas no es nada romántico. —Murmuró con amargura, pero luego se obligó a sonar más animada. —Pero son solo sueños. Todo va a salir bien, no nos vamos a equivocar.

—Pero y si sí…

—No pasará.

—Bien, tal vez no vayamos a equivocarnos y digamos todo como es. —Aceptó él a regañadientes, suspiró y la vio con temor. —Pero si igual no nos creen y pasa lo peor, ¿Qué haría entonces?

Hannah aprovechó la oscuridad, y su mala visión, para permitir que el miedo que le daba esa pregunta se reflejara en su rostro. No tenía una buena respuesta para eso, no tenía idea de que harían si la audiencia terminaba mal; seguía culpándose por lo que estaba pasando y no sabía cómo podría verlo a la cara si al final lo terminaban expulsando.

—Lo que tendrías que hacer sería dejar de querer protegerme a cada rato. —Se le ocurrió a ella, esbozando una sonrisa agria. —Te ahorrarías estos problemas.

—Hablaba de hacer algo que fuera a pasar. —Resopló Harry, y ella alcanzó a ver como entornaba los ojos. —Y eso ni siquiera es una opción.

—Sabes, a veces deberías pensar en ayudarte a ti mismo. —Le recriminó la chica, tratando de ignorar el burbujeo que sentía en el pecho y la pesadez de su cabeza. —Los demás podemos arreglárnosla solos.

Hubiese deseado que la voz le saliera más firme al decir eso, no solo para que él le creyera, sino para sentirse un poco mejor con ella misma.

—Yo sé que sí. —Le aseguró Harry, pasándole una mano por el cabello de manera suave y cariñosa. —Pero igual me gusta hacerlo.

Sintió como las mejillas se le calentaban debido al sonrojo y esbozó una sonrisa que seguro la hacía lucir como una tonta, pero estando sola con él realmente no se sentía avergonzada.

—Todos parecen estar muy seguros de que no pasará nada malo. —Siguió diciéndole él, con la voz distante y débil, casi temblorosa. —Mis padres, Sirius… Pero yo no sé… Seguro solo lo dicen para que no me preocupe…

—Eso es obvio, pero no significa que no tengan razón. —Razonó, tratando de no dejar que se hundiera en su pesimismo, aunque ella misma no estaba muy lejos. —Y bueno, supongamos que hipotéticamente algo saliera mal, tal vez nos saltemos un detalle o simplemente no nos crean…

—Y me expulsan y no puedo volver a hacer magia, continúa.

—Es una posibilidad, sí. —Confirmó ella, no queriendo, pero obligándose a aceptarlo. —Pero si pasa, no será el fin del mundo, solo… Seguiremos adelante, como siempre.

—No sé si esta vez sería tan sencillo. —Confesó el chico con tristeza en la voz. —No es normal que alguien diga esto, pero en serio me gusta ir al colegio.

—Es Hogwarts, a todo el mundo le gusta ir. —Se encogió de hombros y subió los brazos para envolverlos en su cuello e impulsarse hacia arriba para dejar un beso rápido sobre sus labios. —Recuerda lo que siempre digo: las cosas al final se resuelven solas.

—Supongo que no sería la primera vez que tu optimismo ciego está en lo correcto. —Se rió por lo bajo, dándole un poco de calma. Luego eliminó la distancia y le devolvió el beso. —Gracias por quedarte aquí esta noche.

—Bueno, no era como si en mi casa iba a dormir mucho mejor. —Murmuró ella, tratando de no dejar entrever nada en su tono. Se acurrucó más contra él y suspiró. —Prefiero pasar el insomnio así.

—Obviamente yo también lo prefiero. —Admitió Harry, haciéndola sonreír mientras paseaba suavemente un dedo por su espalda. —Qué bueno que tus padres estuvieron de acuerdo, creí que no iban a dejarte.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no tensarse, de no dejar que se diera cuenta de lo incomoda y culpable que la hacía sentir ese tema. Sabía que tenía que decírselo, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo… Pero tener que lastimarlo era algo que le costaba demasiado asumir.

—Sí, fue un alivio. —Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, tratando de no tener que soltar demasiadas mentiras.

— ¿Y no tuvieron problema en dejar que fueras sola mañana? Digo, James y Lily estarán con nosotros, pero tú…

—No, ningún problema. — _Ni siquiera saben que tengo que ir a una Audiencia, deja el tema ir._ —Solo… Quieren que les avise cuando todo termine.

—Lo que pasó antes es un expediente sellado, no creo que vayan a enterarse así que no tienes que…

—Harry, ya. —Le pidió ella, prácticamente rogando. Escondió el rostro en su cuello y suspiró. —No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

—Pero…

—No, no quiero. —Se negó con rotundidad, dejó un beso en la curva de su cuello y sonrió un poco cuando se le erizó la piel. — ¿Crees que podríamos dejar de hablar de mis padres?

—Seguro. —Respondió el chico con la voz en un hilo. Respiró con fuerza y apretó los brazos que tenía alrededor de su cintura cuando ella siguió besándolo. —Oye… —Tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando. —En serio me gusta cuando haces eso.

La recorrió un escalofrío cuando le susurró aquello, tan cerca de su oído que si quería podía besarla él también. Quiso separarse para poder verlo y saber si estaba diciéndole la verdad, porque no terminaba de creerle, pero se pondría como un tomate si lo veía a la cara, así que decidió simplemente seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Entonces supongo que seguiré haciéndolo… —Murmuró con la voz más ronca, abriendo un poco más la boca para hacer más húmedo el beso.

—Eso estaría bien…

Ella rió por lo bajo y se rodó en la cama para quedar más cerca de él, olvidando el miedo que la había llevado hasta allí y solo concentrándose en sus cuerpos juntos, sus manos que seguían acariciándole la espalda y los suspiros que le arrancaba esporádicamente cuando mordía un poco alguna zona de su piel.

Al principio se había sentido muy cohibida e inexperta para hacer algo como eso, pero con el paso de las semanas y a medida que se iban a acostumbrando, Hannah había empezado a dejarse llevar. Seguía sin tener muy claro muchas de las cosas que hacía, pero se limitaba a apagar la parte racional de su cerebro y a hacer lo que sus instintos le dijeran.

Como en ese momento, que la instaron a soltar una de sus manos para, tratando de no temblar, colarla por debajo de la camiseta del chico y usar un dedo para crear figuras sin sentido sobre su abdomen.

Lo escuchó tragar saliva nuevamente, pero por nada del mundo la detuvo, en todo caso solo se acercó más a ella, dándole el empujón que necesitaba para terminar de tomar confianza y volver más intensas las caricias que le dedicaba a su pecho. Seguía en eso cuando, alentada por la mano que le sujetaba el cabello con firmeza, desvió hacia abajo el camino de su boca, llevándolo hasta las clavículas a las cuales decidió darle la misma atención que a su cuello.

Mientras hacía eso y notaba las reacciones que obtenía, Hannah no podía evitar pensar en cómo eso la hacía sentir a ella. En un principio se había sentido avergonzada por eso, pero se había dado cuenta de que ella era quien solía atreverse más cuando se ponían en eso, pero no era algo que realmente la molestara, le gustaba hacerlo sentir bien y le gustaba que a él le gustara lo que le hacía. Producía en ella unos jalones intensos en la parte más baja de su vientre y unas cosquillas placenteras en lugares que prefería no pensar.

—Harry… —Lo llamó muy por lo bajo, tanto que de no ser por el ruido que sacó de su garganta como respuesta habría creído que no había escuchado. Acababa de tener una idea. — ¿Qué tal si…?

No fue capaz de terminar la pregunta, sabía que primero el rostro le ardería en llamas. Así que simplemente olvidó que su otro mejor amigo estaba durmiendo a una cama de distancia y tomó el borde de su camisa, jalándola hacia arriba para que la entendiera.

—Ah… —Soltó con entendimiento, su voz sonaba muy diferente a la normal. Se aclaró al darse cuenta y dudó un momento antes de responder. —Yo… Bueno… Sí, sí, claro.

Hannah se sintió más tranquila con esa respuesta, casi había temido que la tomara como una loca y la rechazara.

Entonces, tras echar un vistazo a la cama de Ron para asegurarse de que seguía durmiendo como una roca, Harry tomó los bordes de su camisa y se la sacó por la cabeza, con tanta torpeza que ella se rió solo de imaginarse la escena si hubiera tenido los lentes puestos.

—Claro, este es el momento más oportuno para que te burles de mí. —Ironizó él, dejando la camisa a un lado de la cama y volviendo a acercarse a ella.

—Shh, calla… —Le pidió ella, divertida y emocionada por lo que estaban haciendo. Tenía que admitir que el saber que no debía estar ahí, mucho menos haciendo _eso_ , le agregaba algo extra a la situación.

El frío que había sentido al salir de su habitación un momento atrás había desaparecido, en especial cuando volvieron a abrazarse, esta vez permitiendo que sus bocas se encontraran en un beso bastante subido de tono, quizás un poco más de lo que habían experimentado antes.

Aprovechando la pieza de la que se había desecho, Hannah permitió que sus manos vagaran por toda su espalda, disfrutando de cómo se erizaba y se estremecía cuando tocaba algún lugar especial que ella se grababa para volver después. No pasó por alto la forma en que se tensó cuando llevó una mano al frente y acarició la piel cercana a la liga de su pantalón.

Nunca había hecho nada parecido, absolutamente nada, pero tampoco era idiota, y la verdad era que tenía un decente conocimiento teórico, y recientemente práctico, sobre cómo funcionaba el cuerpo de los chicos; razón por la cual se sonrojó y se apresuró a subir su mano hasta el pecho, queriendo estar tan lejos de esa zona como fuera posible.

 _Un paso a la vez._

Lamentablemente, distraerse pensando en esas cosas la hizo perder el relativo control de la situación que había mantenido hasta ese momento y de repente se encontró rodando para quedar con la espalda pegada a la cama y con su cuerpo cubriéndola.

Habían estado en esa posición antes y la verdad era que le gustaba, cosa que le hizo saber con la pequeña sonrisa que esbozó y que él le respondió, luciendo bastante nervioso, cosa que Hannah no entendió hasta que volvió a acercar su rostro, pero no para besarla, sino para imitar lo que ella había estado haciendo antes y dirigir la boca hacia su cuello.

Hannah se estremeció a la vez que el aire se le quedaba atorado en la garganta; era la primera vez que le hacía algo así, por eso no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa durante los primeros segundos, pero poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a ablandarse y a recibir gustoso los besos que Harry dejaba por su cuello, muy inestables al principio, pero que luego fueron volviéndose más emocionantes para ella. Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza para darle más espacio, instándolo a que continuara, todo el tiempo que quisiera, a que por favor siguiera haciéndola sentir de ese modo, como flotando.

Se dio cuenta de lo irregular que estaba su respiración cuando un suspiro delator abandonó sus labios en el momento que él llevaba su boca hasta su garganta y bajaba hasta el inicio de su pecho antes de volver a subir, turbándola, aunque no lo suficiente para que pasara por alto la mano que se adentró bajo su camisa y comenzó a acariciarla.

Primero eran caricias suaves e inocentes que luego fueron tornándose más intensas, justo como ella había hecho con él. Sus dedos delinearon la curva de su cintura y luego se dedicaron a recorrer todo su vientre, haciéndola sentirse como si la temperatura de la habitación hubiera subido unos veinte grados y el aire fuera demasiado denso para poder respirarlo, obligándola a hacer un esfuerzo. Su boca tampoco parecía quedar colaborar, estaba demasiado ocupada besando un punto cerca de su oreja que la hacía querer soltar un sonido que nunca había hecho y que le daba demasiada vergüenza.

Su mano siguió subiendo, pero ella estaba muy ida como para siquiera pensar en detenerlo u horrorizarse. En lo único que su mente la dejaba pensar era en el calor que sentía quemándole la piel, en especial donde él la tocaba y besaba. Y no lo había podido evitar, pero irremediablemente también estaba pensando en la extraña puntada que sentía entre las piernas. Le dolía, pero era un dolor peculiar, _bueno._

En ningún momento se había detenido a recordar que no llevaba brasier, al menos no hasta que sintió sus dedos rozando la base de uno de sus pechos, haciéndola suspirar demasiado fuerte, demasiado deseosa de algo que nunca había pensado, pero que tenía que ver con el dolor que también había empezado a sentir en la punta de los pechos y que tenía una idea bastante buena de cómo aliviar.

Y estaba a punto de hacer algún movimiento o un sonido que lo hiciera tocarla y llenarse la mano con su pecho, cuando un ronquido brusco desde la cama de al lado los trajo de vuelta a la realidad y les recordó que no estaban solos.

Harry apartó la mano y la boca rápidamente, como si su tacto hubiera empezado a quemarlo, haciéndola abrir los ojos de golpe, sintiendo repentinamente un frío que no podía ser normal

Se encontró de frente con su expresión llena de sentimientos variados, sorprendida por lo que habían hecho, indecisa por lo que debían hacer ahora y algo más que ella no quiso pensar ahora que sentía la racionalidad y el juicio volviendo a ella.

El aire oxigenándole el cerebro la hizo darse cuenta de que esa vez habían llegado bastante lejos, aunque no estaba segura de cómo debía sentirse al respecto. Todo se había sentido demasiado bien para ser algo malo, pero no estaba segura de que tan cuerdos podían ser sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Se sonrojó furiosamente, pensando en lo cerca que había estado de dejar que la tocara, y boqueó varias veces, tratando de dar con una respuesta correcta. Por suerte él le ahorró el trabajo.

—Vamos a dormir, ¿sí? Ya… Es bastante tarde.

Tenía la voz tan gruesa y ronca que por un segundo volvió a sentirse desorientada, pero se obligó a aclararse y asintió varias veces, aún sin atreverse a hablar por temor a cómo iba a sonar.

Él se le quitó de encima y se incorporó para buscar su camisa y volver a ponérsela. Hannah se puso más roja, sin poder creer que había tenido el valor de pedirle que se la quitara.

—No tienes que irte. —Le susurró él, tomándola de la mano, justamente cuando ella pensaba en que debía levantarse. —Quédate.

—No debería. —Por suerte, su primera frase en un rato no sonó tan patética como había creído. –Si vienen a despertarte y estoy aquí…

—No pasará nada. —Desestimó Harry, fastidiado, pudo adivinarlo entornando los ojos en la oscuridad. —Solo unas horas, puedes irte antes de que amanezca.

No hizo falta que le insistiera demasiado, aún no quería tener que dormir sola. Así que suspiró resignada y volvió a acomodarse junto a él, sin atreverse a abrazarlo. Harry también dudó, pero, como siempre, tuvo más valentía que ella y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, haciéndola sentir menos avergonzada y rara por todo lo que había pasado.

Soltó un ruidito de comodidad y se pegó más a él, cosa que lo hizo sonreír sobre su cabello.

Esa noche descubrió muchas cosas nuevas, una de ellas que ese tipo de actividad pueden producir mucho sueño, ya que se quedó dormida a los pocos segundos y no se despertaría hasta que la mañana llegara.

* * *

Iba a ser un día caótico, Lily podía sentirlo, no necesariamente era un augurio de que algo iba a salir mal, pero sí de que sería imposible acostarse esa noche sin otra de las jaquecas que la habían estado atormentando esas últimas semanas.

Se había despertado a una hora ridícula, no solo porque tenía que arreglarse y estar lista temprano, sino que además apenas y había logrado dormir, ni los nervios ni James moviéndose por toda la cama se lo habían permitido.

Estaba cansadísima y asustada, pero encontró una razón para sonreír divertida y más relajada cuando entró a la habitación donde estaba durmiendo Harry. Tuvo que felicitarse mentalmente por haber impedido que James fuera a despertarlo, ese día nadie necesitaba sus preocupaciones ridículas.

No era que la idea no la incomodara, después de todo era a ella a quien más le costaba entender que su hijo no era un niño, pero con todo lo realmente grave que estaba pasando era un alivio saber que, al menos por esa parte, Harry estuviera siendo simplemente un adolescente. Sabía que había peores cosas en el mundo que el que pasara la noche con Hannah.

—Tesoro… Hora de despertarse... —Se puso de su lado de la cama y le pasó una mano por el cabello con suavidad, imitando el tono de su voz. —Anda, tenemos que salir temprano…

No llevó mucha insistencia de su parte lograr despertarlo, lo que la hizo pensar que seguro había tenido el sueño igual de inestable y ligero que el suyo. Suspiró con pesadez y se dio la vuelta, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz.

—Buenos días. —Lo saludó Lily con una sonrisa cariñosa. —Sé que es muy temprano, pero tienen que vestirse y bajar a desayunar antes de irnos.

—Buenos días, mamá… —La saludó devuelta, bostezando y tallándose un ojo con la mano a la vez que trataba de incorporarse. — ¿De qué…?

Pero no pudo terminar la oración debido al cuerpo que le impidió sus intentos de estirarse. Volteó a mirar, extrañado, pero luego una ola de entendimiento y alarma invadió su rostro, haciéndolo volverse nuevamente hacia Lily con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Eh… Esto no… Ella solo…

—Ya, a mí no me tienes que explicar nada. —Lo tranquilizó ella, sonriéndole con diversión. —Pero salgan rápido de la cama por si a tu padre se le ocurre venir.

Harry entornó los ojos con fastidio, y aunque asintió, no se atrevió a encontrar su mirada, eso y que las mejillas se le coloraran le pareció a Lily demasiado tierno. Sabía que no importaba que ella le asegurara que todo estaba bien, para él seguía siendo incómodo.

Estaba por salir para que no siguiera sintiéndose así, cuando reparó en cómo su expresión había dado un brusco giro hasta tornarse sombría y preocupada, encogiéndole el pecho sin necesidad de que le explicara a que se debía.

Quiso volver a repetirle que todo iba a estar bien y que antes de que acabara el día ya estaría absuelto, pero podía imaginarse su reacción y su respuesta a eso, y no era nada agradable. Así que decidió cambiar la contesta.

—Ey, mientras más pronto te levantes y nos vayamos, más pronto habrá terminado todo. —Le dedicó una sonrisa que intentaba ser conciliadora, pero al final había salido más amarga que otra cosa.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Murmuró él, intentando sonreírle de vuelta, pero fallando. —En diez minutos bajamos.

—Que sean cinco. —Le pidió Lily, quitándole el cabello de la frente para dejar un beso junto a la cicatriz. —No hagas ruido, casi todos siguen durmiendo.

Le recordó que había dejado su traje sobre la silla cerca de la ventana y salió de la habitación para dejar que despertara a Hannah y se vistieran.

La parte de arriba de la casa seguía en completo silencio, cosa que no era rara tomando en cuenta que el sol aún ni siquiera había salido. Le hubiera gustado que su hijo pudiera seguir durmiendo como el resto de los chicos que estaban ahí, pero no, él tenía que ir a defenderse en un juzgado como si fuera un criminal.

Suspiró con amargura y bajó las escaleras esperando que James ya estuviera listo en la cocina, necesitaba mucho contagiarse de su optimismo y de su confianza, a ella como siempre le escaseaban.

Al menos supo que no se aburriría cuando antes de llegar al primer piso escuchó la puerta abriéndose y la discusión de dos voces bastante conocidas entrando a la casa.

—Para variar estás haciendo un drama por nada, Marlene. —Le estaba reclamando Sirius cuando se encontraron al final de las escaleras. —Me hablas como si fuera a hacer un escándalo.

—Te hablo como una persona que te conoce. —Lo corrigió Mar, dedicándole una mirada severa. —Y que sabe que eres perfectamente capaz de hacer no uno, sino mil escándalos en una mañana.

—Me haces sonar como un psicópata que no puede estar en un lugar lleno de gente sin causar problemas. —Se indignó él. Lily casi hizo un comentario de cómo eso resultaba ser una excelente forma de ponerlo, pero se contuvo. —Yo puedo comportarme cuando quiero.

—Entonces hazlo, es lo único que te pido. —Casi le suplicó Mar, suspirando con cansancio. —No causes más problemas de los que ya tenemos.

—Pensé que no había que pedirle peras al olmo. —Intervino Lily, llegando junto a ellos e intentando sonreírles. — ¿Y ahora que hiciste?

— ¡Nada! —Aseguró Sirius, ofendido.

—Aún.

—Mar cree que si voy al Ministerio con ustedes y haré alguna estupidez que nos dificultará más las cosas. Y no se ha callado la boca al respecto desde que salimos.

— ¿Vas a venir con nosotros? —Preguntó Lily, abriendo los ojos impresionada.

—Pero claro que sí, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? —Inquirió él, como si aquello no tuviera lógica. —James y tú no pueden solos con dos niños, apenas y pueden con uno.

—Habló el padre del año. —Murmuró Mar, entornando los ojos antes de posar la mirada cansada en Lily. —Si no quieres que vaya díselo ahora.

—No creo que con decírselo vaya a hacer alguna diferencia. —Suspiró la pelirroja, sabiendo que no tenía sentido discutir con él. —Debí haber dado por hecho que querría venir.

—Realmente sí, y me ofende que no lo hayas hecho. —Le dejó saber Sirius, pasando de largo para ir a la cocina.

—Ignóralo, está de mal humor porque lo hice cambiar otro pañal antes de salir. —Le explicó Mar cuando estuvieron solas, esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha que hizo a su amiga reír por lo bajo. — ¿Cómo estás?

—Cansada, nerviosa… —Le confesó Lily en voz baja, espiando por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que ni James ni Harry estaban cerca. Trataba de actuar compuesta con ellos, en especial con su hijo, pero con Mar podía abrirse más. —Solo quiero que esto acabe. Bien, por supuesto.

—Así será. —Aseguró Mar, le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. —Estamos demasiado en modo mamá últimamente, deberíamos salir a tomarnos un trago.

—O muchos, preferiblemente. —Bromeó la pelirroja, recostando la cabeza de su hombro y dejando que la guiara hasta la cocina. —Te prometo que iremos cuando los chicos vuelvan a la escuela.

—Voy a tomarte la palabra, espero que estés consciente.

Mar volvió a arrancarle una risa a Lily y ella se sintió infinitamente agradecida por poder verla un ratito antes de irse. Le hubiera pedido que la acompañara, por un lado para que controlara a Sirius, y por otro porque sabía que iba a necesitar su apoyo moral.

Se sorprendió cuando entraron a la cocina, que había esperado que estuviera vacía, y se encontró con que estaba bastante llena y que de alguna forma Sirius ya se las había arreglado para estresar a Remus.

—Deja de ser tan amargado, no tienes que mirarme así solo por hacerte una sugerencia. —Le estaba diciendo a su amigo, sonriendo divertido mientras devoraba una tostada que había tomado de la mesa. —Si te sientes mal y necesitas que alguien te cuide solo díselo y ella…

—No entiendo cómo te las arreglas para ser tan molesto tan temprano. —Le cortó Remus, mirándolo de mala manera antes de ignorarlo y volverse hacia Tonks, a quien había salvado de un sonrojo seguro. — ¿Qué estabas diciendo sobre Scrimgeour?

Lily no había entendido el comentario desubicado de Sirius hasta que miró a Remus y notó lo pálido y cansado que lucía, mucho más de lo normal. Había tenido la cabeza tan ocupada que había olvidado que en un par de noches llegaría la luna llena, el recuerdo le revolvió el estómago e hizo una nota mental de no olvidar preparar la poción, sabiendo que él no le recordaría.

—Ah sí... Que tenemos que ser un poco más cuidadosos, nos ha estado haciéndonos a Kingsley y a mí preguntas extrañas... —Tonks no pudo terminar el relato porque un largo bostezo le ganó. —Disculpen…

— ¿Has dormido bien últimamente, Tonks? —Le preguntó el señor Weasley al otro lado de la mesa, terminando su desayuno. —Luces exhausta.

—He estado despierta toda la noche. —Explicó la chica, que esa mañana había decidido ser rubia, dejando salir otro bostezo. —Tendré que decirle a Dumbledore que no podré hacer guardia mañana, estoy demasiado… —Volvió a bostezar y pegó la frente a la mesa con un suspiro. —Demasiado cansada.

—No te preocupes, yo te cubriré. —Se ofreció el Señor Weasley. —De todas maneras tengo que terminar un informe.

—Ahí se fue tu oportunidad de ser un caballero. —Volvió a picar Sirius a Remus, dándole un empujón juguetón en el hombro y ganándose una mirada asesina.

—Buenos días, chicas. —Las saludó Molly, quien fue la primera en notarlas. —El desayuno está en la mesa, sírvanse.

—Muchas gracias, Molly. —Respondió Lily, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y suspirando cuando ojeó la comida. —Pero no tengo mucha hambre.

—Tienes que comer. —Señaló Mar con severidad, sentándose junto a Sirius y robando comida de su plato. —Qué te mates de hambre no va a mejorar nada.

—Ese es un excelente punto. —La apoyó James, quien acababa de entrar a la cocina y veía a su esposa con una mirada significativa. —Luego te sentirás peor.

—Desayuna tú para que no se nos haga tarde. —Replicó la pelirroja, admirando por un segundo lo bien que lucía en la ropa muggle que se había puesto. —Dejen de preocuparse por mí.

—Entonces come. —Resolvió él con una sonrisa conciliadora y encantadora que _casi_ la convenció. —Buenos días a todos... ¿Al final vendrán con nosotros o no?

—Es una audiencia, James, no una excursión al Ministerio. —Bromeó Remus, dedicándole una sonrisa divertida. —Tengo guardia. Lamentablemente, te toca Sirius.

—Si no permiten la entrada a mascotas solo déjalo en amarrado a un poste. —Mar le siguió la broma, pretendiendo hablar en serio. —Estará bien.

—Sus bromas no distraen a nadie de lo mucho que en verdad les duele que perderán horas de mi compañía, así que ni lo intenten.

Lily entornó los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sin entender cómo podían lucir tan relajados y hacer bromas en ese momento, pero sintiéndose aliviada de que estuvieran ahí para ayudarla a aplacar los nervios que no la habían dejado dormir y que ahora no querían permitirle comer.

Nervios que se obligó a disimular y a prácticamente desaparecer cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez entraron Harry y Hannah, ambos listos para salir y con idénticas expresiones pálidas y tensas que le encogieron el corazón y la hicieron sentir enfadada e impotente, ¿hasta cuándo iba el Ministerio a hacer sufrir a esos niños?

—Buenos días. —Murmuró la chica, esbozando una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. —Eh… Ya estamos listos.

—Tienen que comer antes de irnos. —Les dijo Lily, ignorando las miradas que sus amigos y su esposo le dedicaron. —Siéntense.

—No tengo hambre. —Respondió Harry, mortificándola. Se volvió hacia su padre con una expresión suplicante. — ¿No podemos irnos ya?

—Traten de comer algo primero. —Le sugirió James, pasándole una mano por el cabello y sonriéndole de manera comprensiva. —Lo que sea será mejor que tener el estómago vacío.

—No seas idiota, chico, todos estamos nerviosos pero no pasamos hambre. —Se metió Sirius, untando con mermelada una tostada que luego extendió hacia Lily, sonriendo con impostada inocencia. — ¿Cierto, pelirroja?

En otro momento se hubiera sentido conmovida por el gesto, pero en ese lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar la mandíbula y entrecerrar los ojos en su dirección, cosa que no disminuyó para nada su sonrisa.

—Sí, cierto. —Aceptó a regañadientes, tomando la tostada y mordiéndola de mala gana. —Vamos, coman.

Lo bueno de la estupidez de Sirius era cuando tenía un propósito y de hecho lo cumplía, esa vez al menos logró que ella y los chicos probaran algo del desayuno que tenían enfrente, no demasiado, pero como había dicho James, era mejor que nada.

—Querida, casi no has tocado tu comida. —Le reprochó Molly a Hannah cuando vio su plato casi lleno. —Prueba un poco más y listo.

—Estoy bien, señora Wesley, de verdad. —Insistió Hannah, tratando con dificultad de sonreír amablemente. —Ya comí suficiente.

—Está bien, Molly, déjala. —La salvó James, entendiendo que obligándolos no conseguirían nada, y poniéndose de pie. —Lo mejor será que ya nos vayamos.

—Por favor, compórtate. —Volvió a pedirle Mar a Sirius cuando se levantó para ir con su amigo. —Trata de controlar tus impulsos por una vez en la vida.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar, Mar, no te preocupes.

—Todo saldrá bien, chicos, no se preocupen. —Les prometió Remus a los dos chicos, sonriéndoles de manera suave y tranquilizadora. —Solo cuenten lo que pasó y en unas horas todo habrá terminado.

—Pudiste haber intentado peinarte. —Le reprochó Lily a Harry, pasándole una mano por el cabello para tratar de aplacarlo. Necesitaba pensar en algo insignificante. —Quizás si le ponemos un hechizo…

—Que ni se te ocurra, lo arruinarías. —James se apresuró a detenerla, tomándole la muñeca y obligándola a apartar la mano. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y les sonrió a ambos. — ¿Listos?

—Ajá. —Asintió Harry, aunque no lucía nada seguro. —Vámonos.

* * *

A pesar de todo, James había conseguido mantener sus nervios y su paciencia a un nivel relativamente equilibrado, no sabía cómo, pero había logrado evitar que la situación lo estresara demasiado.

Había soportado viajar en el desastroso transporte público de Londres, sin entender cómo la gente lo hacía todos los días, y además lo había hecho con Sirius. Había soportado las miradas indiscretas y llenas de prejuicios que todos les habían dedicado mientras caminaban por el Ministerio, como si fueran alguna clase de fenómenos, ¡Incluso había soportado que les cambiaran la hora de la audiencia, haciéndolos llegar cinco minutos tarde!

Había soportado todo eso a pesar de que a cada segundo había sentido la necesidad de gritar, jalarse el cabello de frustración y hacer lo que Sirius venía diciéndole desde hacía mucho tiempo: quemar el maldito lugar. No había hecho nada de eso, pero en ese momento no estaba seguro de que pudiera seguir conteniendo.

No sabía si podría seguir soportando… Estaba seguro de que Sirius y Lily no lo harían.

— ¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?! —Gritó Sirius, furioso, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad. — ¡Tienen que dejarlos pasar!

—Señor, ya le dije que no es necesario que use ese tono. —Le repitió el guardia que los había recibido en la puerta del tribunal. —Y no puedo dejarlos pasar, solo el acusado y los testigos.

— ¡Son menores de edad, no pueden hacer esto! —Se indignó Lily, poniéndose del color de su cabello e imitando la expresión asesina de Sirius. — ¡Están locos si piensan que voy a dejar que mi hijo entre ahí solo!

—Mamá… —La llamó Harry, tomándola por la manga del brazo. —Cálmate…

— ¡No me digas que me calme! —Le espetó ella, demasiado emocionada para ver quien le estaba hablando. — ¡Tenemos derecho a entrar! ¡Somos sus padres, esto no tiene ningún sentido!

— ¡Nada de lo que estos imbéciles hacen tiene sentido! —Siguió gritando Sirius, y James temía que fuera a soltarle un puñetazo al guardia. — ¡Dile a ese hijo de puta de Fudge que…!

—Amigo, a ver, tiene que haber alguien con quien podamos hablar. —Intervino James, impidiendo que siguiera empeorando la situación. —Trata de entender, son unos niños…

—Yo solo me encargo de cumplir órdenes. —Le cortó el sujeto, inflexible. —No pueden pasar.

James apretó los dientes y los puños, obligándose a respirar con fuerza para no perder el control y ponerse igual de histérico que ellos. Aunque lo deseaba muchísimo.

— ¡A mí no me interesan sus malditas órdenes! —Gritó Lily, terminando de perder los estribos. — ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacerlos entrar solos? ¡Eso es ilegal!

—Mira, no queremos armar un escándalo. —Trató de razonar James, aunque sabía que ya lo estaban haciendo. —Solo queremos salir de esto de una vez, así que…

—Si quieren salir de esto les sugiero que dejen entrar al acusado, en cinco minutos tendré que cerrar la puerta.

—Está bien, podemos entrar solos. —Saltó Harry de inmediato, obviamente no le gustaba la idea, pero sabía que ya no había opción. —Déjenlo así.

—No, no lo vamos a dejar así. —Se empecinó Lily, mirándolo como si estuviera diciendo una locura. —Ellos no pueden hacer esto, no…

—Estaremos bien, no nos va a pasar nada. —Le aseguró Hannah con un hilo de voz, hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado. —Podemos con esto.

—Pero…

— ¿Están seguros de que pueden? —Les preguntó James, mirándolos a ambos con ansiedad.

— ¡James, no! —Gritaron Lily y Sirius a unísono, pero él los ignoró.

—Sí, claro que sí. —Asintió Harry, tragando saliva e intentando lucir seguro. —Sabemos lo que tenemos que decir. —Luego se volvió hacia su madre. —Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

—Harry, no…

—Lily, si no entran no va a haber audiencia. —Intentó hacerla entender James, mirándola de manera significativa. —Déjalo.

Ella lo miró suplicante y mortificada, pero luego pareció entender que no tenían más opción, aunque todos desearan lo contrario.

Suspiró con pesar y asintió.

—Bien… Bien, bien, vayan. —Aceptó a regañadientes. —Aquí los esperamos.

Harry intentó sonreírles, aunque solo le salió una línea distorsionada, y tomó a Hannah de la mano para hacerla entrar al tribunal. El guardia desapareció tras ellos y cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos en aquel pasillo oscuro de paredes de piedra ásperas y antorchas en anaqueles.

—Maldita sea. —Gruñó Sirius con frustración, dándole un puñetazo, no tan fuerte, a la pared. —Malditos imbéciles de mierda…

—No debimos dejarlos entrar. —Dijo Lily, viendo a su marido con una expresión de reproche. —No podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya.

—Y eso es justo lo que hubiéramos hecho si no los dejábamos entrar. —Explicó James con rotundidad, tratando de no exasperarse con ella. — ¿Por qué crees que cambiaron la hora de repente y nos enviaron a este sótano? ¡Están intentando que no haya audiencia para expulsarlo sin más!

—Pues dejar que entraran solos no va a ayudar a que eso no pase. —Señaló Sirius con brusquedad, recostándose de la pared de mala gana. —Ahí dentro debe haber cómo veinte magos elegidos por Fudge dispuestos a confundirlos y a atacarlos hasta que terminen equivocándose con la historia.

—Harry no es idiota y Hannah tampoco, ellos saben lo que pasó y no van a decir otra cosa. —Replicó James, resoplando y mirándolos a ambos con exasperación. —Y lo que tampoco ayuda es que ustedes dos estén empecinados en gritarse y pelear con todo el maldito mundo.

Ambos lo miraron impresionados, sin haber anticipado el regaño; él hubiera deseado no tener que hacerlo, pero no podían seguir siendo así de histéricos, no tenía la paciencia para soportarlos.

—Yo… Lo siento. —Se disculpó Lily, suspirando y eliminando cualquier rastro de molestia de su rostro. —Tienes razón en todo, tenemos que controlarnos.

—Creo que no les haría mal. —Concordó James, pasándose una mano por el cabello y mirando a su amigo. —Pensé que habías venido a ayudar con los chicos no a comportarte como uno.

— ¡Claro que ayudé! De no ser por mí te habrías perdido en el metro. —Resopló Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa burlona. —No salgas solo al mundo muggle, tú sangre es demasiado pura para él.

James estaba por señalar que su sangre era incluso más pura que la suya cuando unos pasos acercándose rápidamente atrajeron su atención y lo obligaron a voltearse.

Ver quien era provocó que lo bañara una oleada de alivio.

— ¡Profesor! —Exclamó Lily cuando lo vio aparecer, sonando tan aliviada como James se sentía. — ¡Qué bueno que llegara, cambiaron la hora y no sabíamos sí podría…!

—Supuse que algo así pasaría. —Contestó Dumbledore, tranquilamente, llegando hasta ellos con una expresión serena. —Por eso tomé previsiones y llegué hace tres horas.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Rió Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión. —No podríamos esperar otra cosa.

—No nos dejaron pasar, profesor. —Le explicó James, sin sorprenderse cuando eso no causo impresión alguna en el hombre. —Están solos ahí dentro…

—Por supuesto, tanta defensa no es conveniente. —Continuó el director sonriéndoles serenamente. —Será mejor que entre antes de que empiecen.

—Eh, no creo que vaya a…

Sirius no pudo terminar su objeción, Dumbledore ya había sacado su varita y con un movimiento simple había abierto la puerta y vuelto a cerrarla detrás de él, dejándolos con un montón de preguntas sin formular y la cabeza llena de dudas.

— ¿Será que su varita es una llave universal o que mierda?

—No sé, solo me alegra que esté aquí. —Suspiró Lily, relajando el cuerpo, visiblemente más tranquila. —Él lo va a arreglar, todo estará bien.

—Es lo que he intentado decirte todo este tiempo. —Le sonrió James, tomándola de la mano y acercándola a él para abrazarla. —Saldremos de aquí con algo que celebrar, ya verás.

—Sí, te creo. —Murmuró ella, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Supongo que cuando termines ahí vas a abrazarme a mí. —Comentó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja, fingiendo estar indignado. —Yo también necesito consuelo, sabes.

—Haz lo que dijo Mar y compórtate. —Le ordenó su amigo, divertido, besando el cabello de su esposa antes de dejarla ir. —Entonces, ya que acordamos que Dumbledore salvará el día, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer al salir? Yo invito.

—Obvio que vas a invitar tú. —Resopló Sirius, empezando a sonreír también. —Para algo eres el millonario.

—Sí, porque tú eres un indigente.

—Comparado contigo, Potter, el maldito Rey Midas parecería un indigente.

—Lo que dicen no tiene ningún sentido. —Lily entornó los ojos con cansancio y reposó la cabeza en el hombro de James. —Pero sigan distrayéndome, mientras menos vea el reloj mucho mejor.

—No vine aquí a ser tu payaso, pelirroja, pero si eso impide que los nervios acaben contigo pues supongo que no me queda de otra.

James rió por lo bajo y entornó los ojos, preguntándose si Sirius en serio creería que no se daban cuenta de que estaba igual de nervioso que ellos dos, tal vez un poco más.

Lo malo de tenerlo ahí era estar obligado a aparentar tranquilidad por otra persona más, pero valía mucho más que su presencia ayudara a que Lily llevara relativamente mejor la situación.

Extrañamente lo hizo mejor que él, que no dejó de revisar el reloj a cada instante, contando uno a uno los segundos que su hijo pasaba ahí dentro, siendo juzgado sin razón por personas cuyo único propósito parecía ser hacerle la vida más difícil.

* * *

Harry había esperado una audiencia más larga, mucho más que eso.

Quería sentirse aliviado de que ya llegaba a su fin, pero tomando en cuenta de que ni a él ni a Hannah se les había permitido explicar prácticamente nada, no podía decir que habían causado una buena impresión. Le hubiera gustado poder contar como habían aparecido los dos dementores, como los habían atacado y se les habían echado encima… Como habían estado a punto de darles el beso. Un par de veces había mirado a Fudge y abierto la boca para hablar, pero los nervios apretándole la garganta se lo habían impedido.

Desvió la mirada hacia Hannah, queriendo saber cómo se sentía ella, pero la chica, que estaba sentada junto a él, no lo miró devuelta, tenía la mirada expectante y ansiosa puesta en Dumbledore que estaba parado junto a ellos con el mismo aire tranquilo con el que había entrado.

Harry la imitó, pero de nuevo el director no se volteó a verlos.

Una descarga de esperanza y alivio se había disparado por su cuerpo cuando lo había visto entrar unos minutos antes, incluso había sentido como Hannah se relajaba junto a él. Había sido de mucha ayuda, los había defendido de una forma que seguramente ellos solos no habrían logrado y había hecho que Fudge, satisfactoriamente, se tragara sus palabras más de una vez. Sin embargo, también acababa de hablarle al Wizengamot de una forma que dado el caso, tal vez no había sido la más correcta tomando en cuenta que ellos aún tenían el poder de tomar una decisión.

Suspiró y bajó la mirada para fijarla en sus zapatos, el corazón le palpitaba en los oídos, le sudaban las manos y sentía que la garganta le iba a estallar. No tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar, pero quería que acabara de una vez, no creía ser capaz de seguir soportando aquella incertidumbre.

— ¿Quién está a favor de que el acusado quede limpio de cargos? —Escuchó preguntar a Amelia Bones.

Harry levantó la cabeza de golpe y abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio como empezaban a levantarse las manos… Muchas manos… Más de la mitad de la sala. Su corazón se disparó descontroladamente, miró de reojo a Hannah y estuvo seguro de que su expresión atónita y expectante debía ser igual a la suya. Quiso tomarle la mano, pero antes de que pudiera procesar el pensamiento Madame Bones volvió a soltar una pregunta.

— ¿Y quién está a favor de la condena?

Fudge alzó su mano, cosa que no lo sorprendió, y una docena de magos lo siguieron… Incluida la bruja a su derecha, una mujer con cara de sapo que había hablado un par de veces, nunca para decir nada que lo ayudara, y lo había hecho con un tono que había ocasionado que a Harry se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Seguía con su mirada fría e inexpresiva, incluso cuando Fudge volvió a bajar su mano, dio dos largos suspiros y habló con la voz llena de rabia.

—Muy bien, muy bien... Queda limpio de todos los cargos.

A su lado, Hannah soltó un inmenso suspiro de alivio, botando todo el aire que había estado aguantando y volteándose hacia él para dedicarle una enorme sonrisa que le ocupo toda la cara y que no pudo evitar responderle a medias.

—Excelente. —Exclamó Dumbledore alegremente. —Bien, supongo que hemos terminado. Tengan un buen día.

Harry abrió la boca para llamarlo, pero ya el hombre se había dado la vuelta y había salido de la mazmorra sin voltearse a mirarlo ni una vez.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Le preguntó a Hannah, desconcertado, como si ella pudiera saberlo mejor que él.

—No tengo idea. —Respondió ella, luciendo igual de extrañada. —Debe estar muy ocupado.

Harry frunció el ceño, suponía lo mismo, pero no entendí que tan ocupado podía estar para ni siquiera voltear a verlos, o al menos sonreírles.

Permanecieron sentados viendo como todos los jueces empezaban a guardar sus papeles y a levantarse de sus asientos. Nadie parecía prestarles atención, excepto por la bruja sentada junto a Fudge que lo miraba fijamente, haciéndolo sentir muy incómodo.

—Creo... Creo que deberíamos irnos. —Escuchó susurrar a la chica, muy por lo bajo.

— ¿Podemos hacerlo? —Preguntó él, de nuevo, como si ella tuviera más idea que él de lo que pasaba.

—Supongo, ya terminó. —Se encogió de hombros y dudó un segundo antes de ponerse de pie. —Ven, vámonos.

Harry tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía y se puso de pie, dejando que la calidez de su piel le terminara de devolver la calma. Intentó encontrar la mirada de alguien que les dijeran si podían irse, pero como todos los ignoraban, la jaló de la mano para ir hacia la salida. Dio unos primeros pasos tentativos, pero como nadie los llamó, aceleró el caminar y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta.

— ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que todo iría bien! —Exclamó Hannah, esbozando una sonrisa contenta y satisfecha. —No había de qué preocuparse.

Harry le dedicó una mirada significativa y entornó los ojos con diversión, le hablaba como si no hubiera estado igual o hasta más nerviosa que él, o como si no se había metido a su habitación la noche para poder dormir. Iba a comentar eso último, pero aún no se sentía capaz de hacerlo sin sonrojarse ante los recuerdos de las cosas que habían hecho.

Dieron unos pasos más hasta que llegaron a la puerta, el guardia que los había recibido se había marchado, así que tuvo que girar el mismo la manilla y abrir, casi chocando con Sirius, quien había venía caminando directo hacia ellos y se sorprendió al encontrarlos. Lucía alterado y más pálido que de costumbre.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó? —Apremió con brusquedad, instándolo a hablar e impidiéndole que viera donde estaban sus padres. —Dumbledore no nos dijo…

— ¡Limpio! —Exclamó Hannah antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca. — ¡De todos los cargos!

Sirius relajó notablemente las facciones y una sonrisa gigante rápidamente se adueñó de su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo habían quitado del medio y los dos chicos habían sido envueltos en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Ay, qué maravillosa noticia! ¡Claro que iban a liberarte, tenían que hacerlo! —La voz de Lily sonaba algo quebrada por la emoción y sus brazos los apretaban cada vez más. — ¡Sabía que lo harían excelente!

Harry pensó en explicarle que casi todo el trabajo lo había hecho Dumbledore, pero en su lugar solo le devolvió el abrazo y suspiró pegándose más a ella, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado eso.

—Te prometí que todo saldría bien. —Murmuró contra su hombro, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, lo hiciste. —Suspiró y los dejó ir para poder verlos a la cara y sonreírles. —Estoy muy orgullosa de ambos.

—Felicidades, niño, ya saliste de eso. —James se acercó, usando su mejor sonrisa orgullosa y le pasó una mano por el cabello. —Obviamente no podían encontrarte culpable, no tenían nada de evidencia. Y Dumbledore estaba ahí.

—Sí, en verdad él fue quien…

Pero Harry se calló repentinamente cuando las puertas del tribunal volvieron a abrirse y los jueces empezaron a salir.

—Por Merlín, ¿acaso los hicieron enfrentarse a todo el maldito tribunal? —Quiso saber Sirius, viéndolos pasar, asombrado.

—Prácticamente. —Murmuró Hannah, dejando que Lily la tomara por el hombro junto a Harry para quitarlos del camino.

—No podríamos esperar lo contrario. —Gruñó James por lo bajo. —Irónicamente conozco a la mayoría de estas personas.

La verdad, sí era bastante irónico, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que casi ningún juez pareció reparar en su presencia, salvo unos cuantos que volteaban a verlos, pero sin decir nada. Los últimos en salir fueron Fudge y la bruja con cara de sapo, el primero actuó como si no estuvieran parados ahí, la segunda volvió a ver Harry fijamente, como evaluándolo.

Pudo reconocer a Percy saliendo detrás del Ministro, con la espalda rígida y la nariz levantada; de no ser por lo que Ron y sus hermanos le habían contado se habría sorprendido al ver como él también los ignoraba.

—No le vayan a decir a Molly. —Ordenó Lily una vez que el pasillo estuvo vacío. No le habló a nadie en específico, pero igual todos asintieron. —Vámonos ya, nosotros tenemos guardias y ustedes deben querer descansar.

—Además, que tienen que darles las buenas noticias a todos. —Añadió Sirius, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras empezaban a caminar. —Maldición, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió apostar con alguien a que te liberarían, pude haber ganado algo…

—Habrías matado a cualquiera que te hubiera dicho lo contrario. —Se rió James, luciendo verdaderamente relajado por primera vez en unos días. —Antes de volver deberíamos ir a celebrar, ¿quieren ir a algún lugar, chicos? A donde sea, solo díganlo.

—Podríamos ir a comer a ese lugar muggle donde venden pizzas. —Sugirió Harry, contagiándose de sus sonrisas y su buen humor.

Repentinamente, las cosas habían dejado de parecer tan malas y negativas, estaba ya empezando a aceptar que era libre y que sí iba a volver a Hogwarts. Realmente todo había salido bien.

—Bueno, pero que sea rápido. —Condicionó Lily, aunque lo importante era que hubiera accedido. —Aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no creo que…

Su madre tuvo que dejar la frase por la mitad, ya que acababan de llegar al pasillo del nivel nueve y Cornelius Fudge estaba a poca distancia de ellos, hablando quedamente con un hombre alto con el pelo rubio y liso y una pálida cara puntiaguda.

No era la primera vez que lo veía, lo recordaba claramente de la vez que se lo habían encontrado en el Torneo. Sus ojos fríos se posaron en él y Harry sintió como la respiración se le atoraba en la garganta.

—Vaya, vaya, Potter, tanto tiempo sin vernos. —Comentó Lucius Malfoy fríamente. —El Ministro me estaba contando tu afortunado escape. Bastante impresionante.

—Bueno, Malfoy, nunca pensé que estaríamos de acuerdo en algo, pero tienes toda la razón. —Intervino Sirius, usando su sonrisa de impostada cortesía y dobles intenciones. —Es un chico muy escurridizo, siempre encuentra un hueco por donde escabullirse. Algo así como las serpientes, claro que tú no necesitas que te explique eso.

Estuvo seguro de que James había aguantado la risa luego de eso, pero Harry no tuvo la fuerza para volverse a ver, su atención estaba totalmente puesta en Malfoy y en intentar que su mirada no delatara todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Había visto esos ojos antes, no en el Mundial, los había visto dos meses atrás, en el cementerio, a través de la abertura de la capucha de un Mortifago. En el momento no había reconocido la voz, pero ahí no le quedó duda de que ese era el hombre que había escuchado burlándose de él mientras su Señor Voldemort lo torturaba.

No podía creer que tuviera el valor de mirarlo a la cara, no podía creer que estuviese allí, en el Ministerio de Magia, o que Cornelius Fudge estuviese hablando con él.

Las venas se le llenaron de una especie de ira fría. Lucius Malfoy era un Mortífago.

Quiso decir algo, pero sentía la garganta seca, y una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo que ese definitivamente no era el mejor momento.

Finalmente alcanzó a desviar la mirada, solo porque necesitaba posarla en Hannah, necesitaba verla y decirle de alguna forma telepática lo que era el padre de su _amigo_. Pero la chica no encontró su mirada, tenía la mirada fija en Malfoy con una expresión de estupefacción que Harry no supo entender. Por su parte, el hombre no parecía haber reparado en su presencia, cosa que lo extraño incluso más; debía conocerla, era amiga de su hijo, sin embargo solo daba señales de lo contrario.

—Siempre se puede contar contigo para meterte donde no te llaman, Black. —Señaló Malfoy, doblando los labios en una mueca de desprecio.

—Nosotros podríamos decir lo mismo. —Se metió James, su sonrisa se parecía mucho a la de Sirius, pero su mandíbula estaba más tensa. — ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí abajo?

—No creo que mis asuntos privados con el Ministro te conciernan, Potter. —Gruñó él, alisando la parte delantera de su túnica. Harry creyó escuchar el suave tintineo de lo que sonaba como un bolsillo lleno de oro. —Deberías demostrarle algo de prudencia a tu hijo, ya vemos que le hace falta…

—Pues yo tampoco creo que lo que hagamos con nuestro hijo te concierna, Lucius. —Le cortó Lily con rotundidad y ese tono mordaz que siempre hacía que su padre y Sirius se callaran de inmediato. —Y discúlpanos, pero ya tenemos que irnos. Como sabrás, estamos bastante ocupados.

—Me lo imagino. —Dijo Malfoy entre dientes, dedicándole a ella una mirada incluso más despectiva. Pudo sentir a James tensándose a su lado. — ¿Subimos a su oficina, Ministro?

—Desde luego. —Aceptó el Ministro, que no se había resignado a verlos en ningún momento. —Por aquí, Lucius…

Lily les hizo una señal a todos y los rodearon para empezar a alejarse y caminar hasta los ascensores.

Pero no habían dado más de diez pasos cuando Malfoy volvió a hablar.

—Black, por cierto… —Lo llamó de repente, con una voz repentinamente menos tensa, haciendo que todos se detuvieran. —No había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte.

—Sirius… —Le susurró James de manera significativa. —No vayas a…

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —Lo ignoró olímpicamente, volviéndose con brusquedad.

—Me enteré de que tuviste una hija. Felicidades, ya me contaron que es igual de encantadora que su madre…

Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido, tanto que por un segundo Harry juró que estaba imaginándose a Sirius disminuyendo la distancia en dos zancadas y propinándole a Malfoy un estrepitoso puñetazo en la cara que lo arrojó al piso.

James lo siguió de inmediato para tomarlo por los brazos e impedir que lo volviera a golpear, y Harry estuvo a punto de ir a ayudarlo, pero Lily lo tomó a él y a Hannah del brazo y los obligó a ponerse detrás de ella.

— ¡Maldito hijo de…! ¡Suéltame, James! —Gritó Sirius, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su amigo. — ¡Dile a quien mierda te haya contado eso que si se les llega a acercar…!

—Maldita sea, Sirius, ya basta. —Intentó controlarlo James, poniendo toda su fuerza en alejarlo de Malfoy. —Déjalo estar de una…

— ¡Esto es inaudito! —Exclamó el Ministro, aireado, con el rostro completamente rostro. — ¡Se comporta como un verdadero criminal!

— ¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Enviarme a Azkaban? —Le espetó Sirius, pasando por alto que estaba hablando con el Ministro de magia. — ¡Debería, porque de lo contrario voy a matar a ese pedazo de…!

— ¡Guardias! —Llamó Fudge, haciendo que el corazón de Harry cayera a su estómago. — ¡Por favor saquen a este hombre de aquí!

— ¿Qué? ¡No, espere un momento! —Intervino Lily rápidamente, alejándose los chicos y acercándose a James y a Sirius. El guardia que los había recibido en el tribunal más temprano apareció seguido de otro más. — ¡Esto es totalmente innecesario!

—Se comportan como animales salvajes y esperan consideración. —Volvió a hablar Lucius Malfoy, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la sangre del labio con la manga. Lucía indignado y furioso, pero no tanto como se podía haber esperado. Un deje de satisfacción en su rostro hizo a Harry sentir enfermo. —Deberían aprender que no pueden librarse de todo lo que hacen.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Concordó el Ministro, luciendo demasiado ansioso por complacerlo. —Llévenlo arriba al departamento de…

—Eso no será necesario, Ministro. —Se metió una voz nueva por detrás de ellos. —Ya me encargó yo.

Harry había visto a Kingsley Shacklebolt pasarse por la casa varias veces, sabía que trabajaba con Tonks y que era miembro de la Orden, por lo que no fue necesario ver las expresiones de sus padres para saber que su presencia era una buena noticia.

—Yo lo llevaré al departamento y me encargaré de todo personalmente. —Aseguró el hombre, parándose junto a Sirius y haciendo que los guardias lo soltaran. —No se preocupe.

—Oh, Kingsley, qué bueno que apareciste. —Se alegró el Ministro. Sirius resopló, pero para su propia suerte fue ignorado. —Por favor sácalo de aquí y que sea debidamente procesado. Lucius, subamos para que alguien lo atienda.

—Se lo agradecería, Ministro. —Asintió Malfoy, siguiéndolo hacia otro pasillo. —Espero no tener que ir a San Mungo, pero no estoy seguro…

— ¿A San Mungo? ¡Eso que te hice es un rasguño comparado con lo que te mereces!

—Suficiente. —Lo interrumpió Kingsley, tomándolo por el hombro y empujándolo, tal vez un poco más brusco de lo necesario, camino a los ascensores. Harry pensó que quizás dejaría de mostrarse tan impersonal con ellos, pero los guardias seguían ahí. —Alguno puede venir, si gustan.

—Yo voy. —Saltó James de inmediato, sin sorprender a nadie. Se volvió a ver a Lily, pasándose una mano por el cabello. —Saca a los chicos de aquí y llévalos a casa, les estaré avisando que pasa con este idiota.

—James, yo… —Lily dudó, pasando la mirada entre los chicos, Sirius y él. Suspiró con fuerza y asintió a regañadientes. —Sí, de acuerdo, será lo mejor. Tengo que ir a hablar con Mar.

—Ya, porque eso va a resolver todo. —Resopló Sirius, aunque sorpresivamente ya no lucía tan alterado.

—Cierra la boca de una vez. —Suspiró James, no luciendo nada contento con él. —Los veo después. Vayan con cuidado.

Lily asintió, y así lo hicieron Hannah y Harry, quienes veían todo con los ojos muy abiertos y no habían dicho ni una palabra en todo el intercambio.

Observaron cómo Kingsley guiaba a Sirius hacia los ascensores y James los seguía muy de cerca hasta que subieron a uno y desaparecieron.

—Vamos, chicos. —Les indicó Lily, poniendo su mano en sus espaldas para que recorrieran el mismo camino. —Mientras más rápido salgamos de aquí mejor.

—Todo estará bien, Lily. —Quiso tranquilizarla Hannah, aunque ella no lucía demasiado segura de eso. —Ellos… Van a resolverlo, seguro los dejan salir en unas horas.

—Esperemos que sí, cariño. —Suspiró ella, llamando al ascensor cuando llegaron. Intentó sonreírles, pero no le salió muy bien. —Kingsley debería poder arreglarlo, pero seguro el Ministro querrá pruebas de que sí se hizo algo así que…

Lily volvió a suspirar sin terminar la oración, mientras movía el cuello en varias direcciones, tratando de deshacer los muchos nudos que debía tener. Pensar en eso y ver las marcadas líneas de su rostro que delataban su preocupación y estrés hizo que el corazón de Harry diera un salto desagradable.

Acercó una mano a ella y le frotó la espalda alentadoramente como había visto a James hacer un montón de veces. Su madre se volteó a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y enternecida antes de reposar la cabeza contra su hombro.

Harry recostó su propia cabeza de la suya y siguió acariciándola para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor. Odiaba verla así y no poder hacer nada, pero odiaba incluso más saber que gran parte de eso era culpa suya.

* * *

Una vez que Kingsley cerrara la puerta de la oficina a donde los había metido, Sirius se dejó caer con brusquedad en la silla detrás del escritorio; tenía los brazos cruzados y la barbilla en alto, como si estuviera ahí por haber hecho una gran acción.

Sabía que no era así, pero no estaba arrepentido y quería dejarlo muy claro.

—No quiero sus sermones de mierda. —Fue lo primero que dijo, hostilmente, al ver que James abría la boca. —Ese hijo de puta se lo merecía y si no me hubieras detenido…

—No estaríamos aquí sino en Azkaban. —Le cortó su amigo, dedicándole una mala y exasperada mirada. —Y no sé si sabes, Sirius, pero ese no es un lugar muy bonito.

—Habría valido la pena si me dejabas desfigurarle la cara a ese…

—No pudiste haber escogido peor oportunidad para perder el control, Sirius. —Intervino Kingsley desde la puerta, viéndolo con severidad. —Frente al Ministro y en el pasillo de los…

— ¡A mí no me interesa esa mierda! ¡Si el maldito Wizengamot hubiera seguido ahí también lo hubiera hecho! —Les aseguró furioso, alzando la voz. — ¡Esa serpiente no puede ir por ahí diciendo lo que le de la puta gana!

— ¡Y tú no puedes ir por ahí golpeando gente! —Replicó James, exasperado, también subiendo su tono para hablar por encima de él. — ¡Mucho menos en este lugar en el que ya no tienen tachados de locos y criminales!

—No me vengas con tu discurso de tipo maduro y compuesto. —Le espetó Sirius entre dientes, sintiendo la sangre de las venas ardiendo. —No me hables como si tú no hubieses hecho lo mismo si te hablaba de Lily y de Harry.

No hizo falta que le respondiera, el cambio brusco en su expresión le dejó saber la respuesta.

Sirius tomó un respiro profundo, tratando de mantener la cama y sabiendo que ya no tenía sentido seguir así de furioso, pero solo era necesario recordar las palabras de Malfoy para volver a sentir esa oleada de ira e impotencia llenándole la cabeza y haciendo que le picaran las manos por las ganas de partir algo.

Su cara, preferiblemente.

—Sí, posiblemente hubiese hecho lo mismo. —Admitió James, suspirando y sentándose en una de las sillas restantes. —Y ahora estaría aquí, admitiendo que fue una insensatez que solo nos metió en más problemas de los que ya tenemos y preparándome mentalmente para que mi esposa me mate cuando vuelva.

—Pues supongo que es un verdadero alivio que yo no tenga esposa.

—Como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia. —Resopló su amigo, dedicándole una mirada significativa. —Te va a matar igual.

Sirius chasqueó con la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco, no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero en el fondo sabía que era así y que en el fondo se lo merecía, porque Mar le había dicho que se comportara unas treinta veces.

—Bueno, ya me sermoneaste, siéntete realizado. —Miró a Kingsley y enarcó una ceja. — ¿Y ahora que se supone que hacemos? ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Yo me voy ahora a buscar los papeles para fingir que voy a procesarte debidamente. —Explicó el aludido, pasándose una mano por la frente. —Ustedes se quedan aquí, luego los pasaré a una celda.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que a una celda? —Inquirió Sirius de golpe, abriendo los ojos incredulidad. — ¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Kingsley?

—Pues no puedo dejarte ir, Sirius. El Ministro querrá saber que has recibido algún tipo de castigo, y si no te vas a Azkaban al menos debes quedarte aquí.

— ¡No me irás a dejar aquí toda la maldita noche!

—No me has dejado mucha opción considerando que golpeaste a Lucius Malfoy en la cara. —Le recordó Kingsley de manera significativa, haciéndolo soltar un bufido. —Pediré el turno de la noche para quedarme aquí con ustedes. Bueno, estoy asumiendo que también te quedaras, James.

— ¿Qué otra opción tengo? —Preguntó éste, suspirando y frotándose los ojos por debajo de los lentes. — ¿Crees que pueda enviarle una carta a Lily? Querrá saber lo que está pasando.

—Seguro, igual pasaré por la casa cuando terminé con esto. Ojoloco querrá saberlo también. —No lucía nada emocionado por eso y Sirius no lo envidiaba. —Vuelvo en un momento, no toques nada ni hagas desastre, Sirius.

El aludido subió las cejas y le sonrió con ironía. Kingsley suspiró y volvió a abrir la puerta para salir y dejarlos solos.

—Bueno, Remus siempre dijo que terminaríamos en prisión. —Comentó Sirius casualmente, encogiéndose de hombros. —Estará feliz de saber que de nuevo tenía razón.

—Técnicamente yo no estoy en prisión, solo acompañándote. —Lo corrigió James, y por un momento Sirius creyó que le seguiría la broma, pero no tenía tanta suerte. —Malfoy dijo lo que dijo para sacarte de quicio y que esto pasara, Sirius, no debiste darle el gusto.

—Pues se lo di y no me arrepiento de una mierda. —Soltó con rotundidad, suspirando con fuerza y mirándose los restos de sangre en el puño apretado. — ¿Crees que no sé a lo que se refería? Que no sé quién pudo haberle _contado_ acerca de Ophelia.

—Ella no las va a tocar, Sirius, no vamos a permitirlo. —La seguridad con la que dijo eso era típica en él, pero aun así Sirius se obligó a aferrarse a ella. —Sé que quieres cuidarlas, pero no puedes hacerlo si estás aquí encerrado por idiota e impulsivo.

Sirius gruñó y entornó los ojos, sabiendo que tenía la razón, no pudiendo negarlo cuando lo estaba ahogando la ansiedad de saber que pasaría la noche ahí mientras ellas estaban solas en el apartamento.

De repente dejar que eso pasara tan seguido empezaba a lucir como una idea de mierda.

—Tampoco podré hacerlo si Mar me mata mañana cuando vuelva. —Señaló con un chasquido de lengua, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. —Así que te encargó para que le digas a Ophelia que tuvo al padre más apuesto de toda la historia.

—Ya veré que le invento. —Bromeó James, estirándose en su silla. —Y recuérdame decirle a Kingsley que nos traiga unas cartas o un ajedrez, siento que va a ser un largo día y una noche incluso peor.

Sirius suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro, sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a quejarse de la idea de dormir en una de esas malditas celdas.

Ya las había visto y sabía que cómodas no eran.

* * *

— ¡Ese maldito imbécil! ¡Pero si fue lo primero que le dije!

—Ya sé, pero es que las cosas se salieron un poco de control y…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra defenderlo, Lily! —Interrumpió Mar a su amiga, demasiado enfadada como para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo muy brusca. — ¡No lo defiendas porque yo le dije que se comportara y no lo hizo por imbécil, porque le encanta llamar la atención y porque no puede…!

Remus estaba de acuerdo con básicamente todo lo que Mar estaba exponiendo, a gritos, y en otro momento hubiera tenido cosas que agregar, pero ella tenía todo bajo control y no parecía necesitar ayuda para soltar lo que él también estaba pensando sobre su amigo.

Verdaderamente, no entendía como Sirius tenía esa capacidad para ser inoportuno en los peores momentos posibles, justo cuando necesitaban que las cosas no se salieran demasiado de control. Trataba de ser comprensivo, pero la cabeza estaba por explotarle del dolor y le resultaba imposible.

— ¡Esto es inútil, todo el maldito horario está arruinado! —Gruñó Ojoloco, arrojando a la mesa la tiza que tenía en la mano y cojeando lejos del pizarrón. —Black y sus estúpidas niñerías que nunca dejan de causar problemas. Un día de estos le voy a romper el cuello, McKinnon, te lo advierto.

—Por favor, ahórrame el trabajo. —Resopló la rubia, furiosa. —Pero no lo mates para yo poder ponerle las manos encima también.

—Mar, ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte. —Se exasperó Lily, a quien ni su amiga ni Moody habían dejado hablar por estar despotricando contra Sirius. —O sea sí, por supuesto que se portó como un imbécil, pero…

— ¡No necesito que me expliques nada, Lily, yo lo conozco! ¡Él no tiene idea de lo que significa la palabra _control_! —Mar se dejó caer en la silla de la mesa y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello. — ¡No podía ir y ser un apoyo, tenía que traer problemas!

—Estás siendo demasiado dura con él…

—Es lo que necesita, a ver si termina de crecer algo de sentido común en esa cabeza hueca. —Espetó Moody, caminando ruidosamente por la cocina. —Alguien tendrá que cubrir su próxima guardia y también la de Potter si insiste en quedarse con él.

—Eso hará. —Suspiró Lily con cansancio, frotándose la frente con una mano. —Kingsley dijo que hará arreglos para que pasen la noche ahí y…

— ¡Perfecto, dos manos más perdidas! —Soltó el hombro, golpeando fuertemente el piso con su bastón. —La bondad de tu marido nos sale tan cara como las estupideces de Black.

—Bueno, no iba a dejar que se quedara ahí solo. —Lo defendió la pelirroja con un tono significativo.

—No es como si no lo mereciera. —Finalmente murmuró Remus, ganándose una mirada severa por parte de su amiga. —A ver, voy a intentar ponerme de su lado un segundo… Asumo que no habrá golpeado a Malfoy solo por gusto.

—Uy sí, porque eso sería tan raro en él. —Ironizó Mar, volteando los ojos.

—No, no fue solo por gusto y eso es lo que he intentado explicarles. —Con una mirada silenciosa le pidió a su amiga que callara y siguió hablando. —A ver, todo estaba saliendo muy bien, ya los chicos habían salido y los cargos habían sido anulados, entonces nos encontramos a Fudge hablando con Malfoy en el pasillo… Dijeron que tenían que atender "asuntos privados".

No hizo falta que se explicara para que todos entendieran a que se refería. Remus sintió una porción de la rabia que sus amigos debían haber experimentado al encontrarse tal escena y le fue un poco más fácil simpatizar con Sirius.

—Todos sabemos que asuntos corruptos son esos, Lily. —Señaló Mar, aparentemente incapaz de ceder en su enfado. —Sirius lo sabe, por eso no hay excusa para que haya…

— ¡Déjame hablar! —Se exasperó su amiga, haciéndola callar de inmediato. — ¡No lo hizo por eso! Fue porque Malfoy, bueno él… Te mencionó a ti y… Y a Ophi.

El cambio en el rostro de Mar estuvo acompañado con el drástico cambio que experimentó el ambiente ante esa revelación. Desde que habían llegado y Lily les había empezado a contar lo que había pasado, todos se habían dedicado a asumir que Sirius era un imbécil y ya… Que lo era, pero al parecer había tenido una buena razón.

— ¿Cómo que nos mencionó? —Quiso saber Mar, confundida e impresionada, pero ya sin tanta molestia. — ¿Qué dijo?

—Nada concreto, pero fue asquerosamente mal intencionado. —Les contó Lily, tensándose ante el recuerdo y apretando la mandíbula.

Mar abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no alcanzó a decir nada. No era precisamente la persona más fácil de leer, pero la culpa que se adueñó de su rostro en ese instante fue muy evidente para que Remus no la notara. Incluso él mismo había empezado a sentirse un poco así.

—Pues eso cambia las cosas. —Murmuró, pasándose una mano por el rostro y reprendiéndose por siempre juzgar a su amigo.

—Claro que sí, no digo que no haya actuado como un imbécil y definitivamente pudo haberse controlado. —Aclaró Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando. —Pero no fue simplemente una de sus estupideces al azar, esto tuvo sentido… Al menos en su extraña cabeza.

—Pues… Debiste haber empezado por ahí. —La acusó Mar, bajando finalmente el tono de su voz.

—Esto no cambia nada. —Gruñó Ojoloco, como siempre sonaba hosco y enfadado, pero era notable que mucho menos que un minuto atrás. —Malfoy y el resto de los Mortífagos que siguen haciendo vida pública harán lo que sea para sacarnos del camino y Black es consciente de eso. Tiene que dejar de reaccionar ante cada maldita cosa que le digan.

—Es demasiado pedir para él. —Suspiró Mar, enarcando su rostro con las manos. — ¿Dijo Kingsley cuando los dejarán ir?

—Mañana en la mañana, dijo que no deberían haber inconvenientes. —Respondió la pelirroja, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación. —Esperemos que así sea.

—Deberían dejarlos una semana a ver si aprenden algo. —Masculló Moody de mala gana. Lily abrió los ojos horrorizada y Mar ya no parecía tan de acuerdo con la idea. —Entonces, ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer con las guardias?

—Yo puedo ir sola a la que me tocaba con James…

— ¿La que es casi hasta la madrugada? No inventes, Lily. —Le cortó su amiga con rotundidad. —Yo te acompaño…

— ¿Y vas a dejar a Ophi hasta tan tarde con Andrómeda? —Inquirió la pelirroja, enarcando una ceja y recordándole a su amiga ese pequeño detalle. —Puedo ir sola, Mar, de verdad…

—Sabemos que puedes, pero mejor será que alguien te acompañe. —Opinó Remus, suspirando antes de continuar. —Yo puedo hacerlo, no tengo…

—No, tú necesitas descansar. —Lo calló Mar, viéndolo con severidad. —Ya tomaste hoy un turno que pudiste haberte evitado.

—Aún faltan tres días para la luna llena, sigo siendo útil. —Replicó él, aunque su cuerpo parecía decidido a asegurarle lo contrario.

—Lupin, por mí nadie descansaría ni un segundo, pero si la transformación va mal luego te perderé por más días y eso no puedo permitirlo.

—Pero…

—Remus, yo también preferiría que guardaras más reposo. —Intervino Lily, inclinándose sobre él para tomar su mano y sonriéndole con cariño. —Ya cumpliste con una guardia hoy, no nos sirve de nada que desgastes tu salud.

El aludido suspiró con irritación, pero no dijo nada, nunca era bueno para llevarle la contraria a Lily cuando se mostraba así de atenta, quizás por eso no se metía con James tanto como Sirius.

Pero aun así, no pudo evitar recriminarle que insistiera en tratarlo como un inválido, sabía que se preocupaban por él, pero estaba ahí para ayudar, y odiaba que por una noche al mes tuviera que sacrificar más días en los que podía ser útil.

—De acuerdo, no iré de guardia, pero que tal si… —Había empezado a hablar antes de que la idea se asentara bien en su cabeza y se apresuró a soltarla antes de arrepentirse. — ¿Qué tal si cuido a Ophelia por ti?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Saltaron Lily y Mar a unísono, viéndolo con incredulidad.

—Perfecto. —Exclamó Ojoloco, ignorando sus reacciones y haciéndose paso hacia la puerta. —Tengo que ir a hablar con Dumbledore sobre todo este desastre. Y díganle a Black que no crea que se saldrá tan fácil de esta.

—Remus, ¿estás seguro? —Le preguntó Mar, viéndolo como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente. —Porque puedo hablar con Andrómeda, ella entenderá…

—Sé que no te sientes cómoda dejándosela toda la noche, yo puedo hacerlo. —Aseguró, aunque su interior estaba temblando ante la idea, pero intentó que no se notara. — ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

—Pues… Mucho.

—Pero yo estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo. —Se apresuró a agregar Lily, sonriendo, tratando de tapar el pesimismo de su amiga. —Además, no será desde la tarde, solo unas horas en la noche, volveremos tan rápido como terminemos.

Remus trató de enfocarse en su optimismo y no en la expresión preocupada e insegura de Mar que solo lo ponía más nervioso. Desde luego, no podía culparla, habría lucido muchísimo más tranquila si él no se hubiera empecinado durante esos últimos tres meses a tener un contacto especialmente distante con la niña.

Le gustaba pensar que cuando creciera más podría empezar a acercarse, pero no había esperado que ocurriera tan pronto.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Después de una ausencia bastante larga ya estoy de nuevo por aquí, los extrañé mucho, me imagino que habrán extrañado la historia, pero como orgullosamente he venido haciendo, nunca me tardo más de dos semanas, al menos eso procuro y por ahora he cumplido jeje.**

 **Bien, ya vimos el juicio, o parte de él, me pareció innecesario mostrarles todo así que hice algunos cambios y dejé cositas que sí creí necesarias. Ese giro de trama al final con Sirius siendo Sirius, básicamente, lo agregué para no darles un capítulo sin nada nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, a mí me entretuvo bastante. Iba a agregar una escena al final, si son como yo seguro quedaron con ganas de ver a Remus superando sus miedos y siendo niñero JAJAJ pero no quería hacer esto demasiado largo así que la dejaré para otro capítulo, el de arriba posiblemente… El que viene será _muy_ intenso y seguro _muy_ largo, no sé cuándo lo tenga listo, pero ya están avisados.**

 **Por último, quiero explicarles más o menos mi ausencia estas dos semanas. Primero ya estoy terminando otro trimestre en la universidad así que ando full y llena de cosas, así que tuve que dejar la escritura un poco. Y lo otro, y espero no sonar fastidiosa e intensa, es que la falta de reviews me ha tenido algo desmotivada. No me gusta ponerme muy necia con estas cosas, siento que los comentarios tienen que salir de cada persona y no ser una imposición, pero si sé que hay muchos de ustedes que me leen y no dejan nada, entonces no sé si es que la historia va por buen camino, si no les gusta algo y si no me dicen realmente no puedo saberlo ni mejorarlo. Entiendo que muchas veces no hay tiempo para escribir algo, pero si no es tu caso te agradecería que me dejaras algo para saber si te está gustando la historia o no, o lo que desees dejarme.**

 **Me extendí, lo siento jajaja, pero espero que se haya entendido el punto, disculpen el sermón. Voy a tratar de surfear los exámenes para traer el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible(L) ¡Los quiero muchísimo a todos! Espero que les haya gustado, les mando un beso y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	9. Reabriendo Heridas

**Aviso : Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Paula** **: ¡HOLA, BELLÍSIMA! Tengo que comenzar esto disculpándome por tanto tiempo de ausencia): No te atosigaré con las excusas porque en la notas se los deje todo bien explicado, pero quería darte las gracias por tus reviews y por hacerle seguimiento a la historia(L) Eres un amor y me encanta saber que estás ahí esperándome. Te responderé por encima porque ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que seguro se te olvido lo que dijiste, jajaja, pero Sirius no es feliz si no está siendo imprudente, AMO que te guste como va la relación de Harry y Hannah y James maduro… No tengo palabras para describir a ese hombre, es demasiado. Espero que te guste este capítulo, nos seguimos leyendo, ¡Te mando un beso y un abrazo! Gracias por todo, te adoro xx.**

 **Alex13** **: ¡Holaaaaaa! Ay, me dio mucho gusto volver a leerte y saber que sigues pendiente de la historia! No tengo nada que reclamarte porque anduve desaparecida casi un mes, igual con exámenes y cosas que terminar, así que te entiendo a la perfección. Me conmoviste mucho en la parte que dices que se nota la mejora que he tenido, he estado trabajando para darles algo de más calidad y me alegra muchísimo que se note así que gracias por decirlo(L) Sobre el capítulo anterior: qué bueno que te gustara esa escena de Harry y Hannah! Es nuevo para mí escribirlos de esa forma así que me tenía algo nerviosa jeje, (admitiré que a mí sí me gustan ese tipo de escenas subidas de tono así que no sientas que tienes que justificarte!) Yo no creo que Mar castre a Sirius por nada, especialmente porque una de las afectadas sería ella jiji. Pero si Lily se entera de lo del auto volador seguro sí tendrá que pagar, así que no debería relajarse JAJA. ¡Construye el altar cuando te de la escena de Harry con sus abuelos! Te la debo, lo sé, estaremos en deuda hasta que tarde o temprano escriba eso. ¡Gracias por tu review, bella! Espero seguirte leyendo y que te guste el capítulo(: ¡Besos y saludos! Te adoro.**

 **Lucyta Lupin** **: ¡Hola, hermosa! Después de esta ausencia eterna no soy quien para juzgar a nadie, además que te entiendo porque también he andado con exámenes, así que ni te preocupes, solo estaba siendo un poco dramática, no quería sonar como Molly con los gemelos JAJA que horror. Pero bueno, hablando de tu review: Harry está creciendo y mi corazón de madre gallina lo sabe, me voy a poner estricta como James… Nah, mentira, yo respeto sus hormonas. ¿Quién puede soportar a Lucius? Es un asco de ser humano, eso se sabe. Sirius solo hizo lo que todos queremos, lo malo fue que escogió el peor momento, típico de él. Finalizaré diciendo que su amistad con James es lo más precioso y perfecto que hay en el mundo y que los AMO. Te dejo para que vayas a leer, ¡gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste el capítulo, nos leemos pronto. ¡Un beso enorme! Xoxo.**

* * *

 **9\. Reabriendo Heridas.**

Así no era como ese día debía estar yendo. De hecho, nada de esa semana había ido como debía, sin tomar en cuenta que ya el Ministerio lo había absuelto, no iban a quitarle su varita, iba a volver a Hogwarts, jugaría en el equipo de quidditch, podría seguir teniendo una vida más o menos normal, estudiando y divirtiéndose con sus amigos. Eran todas razones suficientes para haber encontrado una luz al final del túnel.

Pero en vez de eso, todo parecía incluso más oscuro.

Esa mañana cuando James le había dicho que irían al callejón Diagon a comprar sus cosas para el colegio su corazón había saltado de emoción, no solo porque finalmente saldría a hacer algo entretenido, sino porque además pasaría el día con sus padres, no importaba que dos miembros más de la Orden estuvieran con ellos, había estado esperando esa ocasión todo el verano, quería poder apreciar todas las diferencias con el verano pasado.

Lo que no había esperado era que las diferencias fueran tan negativas.

Había creído que estar ahí mejoraría el extraño humor que sus padres cargaban desde hacía un par de días, después de todo siempre los entusiasmaba tanto como a él pasar tiempo juntos, pero eso no había pasado.

A James no se le notaba tanto, como siempre estaba tratando de mostrarse alegre y optimista, aparentaba que todo estaba bien, pero extrañamente, Lily ni siquiera estaba intentando imitarlo. Lucía triste y abatida, su rostro lo reflejaba con una exactitud que casi dolía, tenía unas profundas ojeras bajo los ojos y Harry no quería pensarlo, pero algo le decía que había estado llorando. Se mostraba fría y distante con todos, incluso con él… Quizás demasiado con él, lo cual lo lastimaba más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir; se había consolado pensando que solo estaba cansada y se le pasaría con el paso de los días, pero incluso ahí seguía igual, caminando varios pasos por delante de ellos con la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y la mirada en el piso.

Algo no estaba bien y a Harry no le gustaba.

—Un _knut_ por tus pensamientos.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de James, que le sonreía con extrañeza. Él también tenía marcas de cansancio y preocupación regadas por el rostro, menos acentuadas que las de Lily, pero ahí estaban. No importaba cuanto quisiera fingir que todo iba bien, Harry lo conocía demasiado para eso.

—No sabía que conocías lo que es un knut. —Lo molestó Harry, tratando de sonreírle de vuelta. —Pensé que solo manejabas galeones.

—Niño, esa broma es tan graciosa contada por ti como por Sirius, así que mejor no la hagas. —Le sugirió James, pasándole una mano por el cabello de manera juguetona. —Vamos, ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

— ¿Qué cara? —Intentó disimular el chico, pero sabía que era inútil.

—Esa que traes. —Se limitó a responder su padre, dedicándole una mirada significativa. —Estás como apagado y molesto…

—No estoy molesto. —Se sinceró Harry, después de todo era verdad, antes de mirarlo y enarcar una ceja. —Pero tal vez mi expresión es solo un reflejo de la tuya.

James abrió los ojos, obviamente impresionado por esa respuesta que lo había tomado con la guardia baja. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, sin poder creer que en serio había esperado que no se diera cuenta.

—No sé de qué estás…

—Papá, mi vista es igual de mala que la tuya, pero aún no estoy del todo ciego. —Señaló el chico, suspirando con pesadez. —Sé que algo pasa, llevan días así…

— ¿Así como?

— ¡Así! —Exclamó con frustración, provocando varias miradas de personas que caminaban junto a ellos. —Por favor, sabes de lo que hablo.

Sabía que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, no era apto para ser hablado ahí, en el callejón Diagon con un montón de personas rodeándolos que ya de por si no tenían una buena percepción de ellos, por eso se sorprendió cuando James suspiró resignado y se movió más hacia él para hablar en voz baja.

—No pasa nada… Al menos no nada concreto. —Le explicó, tratando de mantener una expresión serena, pero fallando por poco. —Pero han sido unos días bastante difíciles.

Eso podía significar tantas cosas que Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no empezar a exigir respuestas que seguramente no le daría. No sabía si callar hacía que la montaña de frustración que creía cada día dentro de él se incrementara, pero así se sentía.

— ¿Te peleaste con ella? —Quiso saber Harry, mirando de reojo a su madre que caminaba delante de ellos con la mujer de la Orden que los había acompañado. — ¿Discutieron o algo…?

—No, nada de eso. —Desestimó James de inmediato con un movimiento de su cabeza. Harry se sintió aliviado. —Estamos bien…

—Lily no está bien. —Le cortó el chico con rotundidad, queriendo que entendiera que no era idiota y que se daba cuenta. —Algo le pasa, ella no es así.

—Está cansada y preocupada. —Intentó tranquilizarlo, pasándose una mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa. —Recientemente todo se le ha estado acumulando, hemos tenido muchas guardias y casi no ha dormido.

Harry escrutó su expresión, tratando de descifrar si le estaba mintiendo. No hubo nada que le indicara lo contrario, salvo la sensación amarga en su estómago que le daba la impresión de que había algo que faltaba en esa explicación, no le estaba contando toda la historia.

Pero quería creer que sí, era mejor que pensar que de todo lo que pasaba había algo incluso peor capaz de poner así a su madre.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Te has peleado con alguien últimamente?

— ¿Ah? —Saltó Harry de pronto, parpadeando con sorpresa un par de veces. Ahora le había tocado a él ser agarrado fuera de guardia. — ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Yo tampoco estoy ciego aún, niño. —Dio por toda explicación, sonriéndole de manera significativa. —Sé que Hannah tiene días sin pasarse por la casa.

El corazón de Harry dio un salto desagradable cuando su padre mencionó aquello. Una mezcla de frustración y enfado se hizo paso dentro de él, llenándole el pecho de amargura y haciéndolo recordar la intensa discusión días atrás que había terminado con Ron, Hermione y él enfadados con Hannah y viceversa.

—No ha vuelto porque es una testaruda negada a aceptar la realidad. —Explicó Harry, dejando que la molestia que sentía al respecto se colara en su voz. —Y sí, tuvimos una discusión… O pelea, ya ni sé que fue.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Quiso saber James, frunciendo el ceño con interés.

—Bueno… —Por un momento dudó si seguir contándole, pero no lo había hablado con nadie aparte de sus amigos y quería otra opinión. — ¿Recuerdas lo que les dije de…? Eh, la persona que encontramos en el Ministerio, que la había reconocido de…

—Sí, ya sé. —Le cortó James, espiando por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera escuchando. Suspiró y se volvió nuevamente hacia Harry. —Algo me decía que iban a tener problemas por eso…

— ¡Es que no entiendo cómo puede ser tan terca! —Se exasperó el chico, alzando la voz como lamentablemente había hecho ese día. — ¡Y definitivamente no entiendo porque tiene que defenderlo siempre!

—A ver, baja la voz. —Le sugirió su padre con una mirada significativa. —Explícame mejor lo que pasó, ¿es que ella no te creyó o…?

—No es que no me haya creído. —Explicó Harry, tratando de encontrar consuelo en esa parte. —Pero está empecinada en decir que su estúpido _amigo_ no tiene idea de lo que está ocurriendo. ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! ¿Cómo no iba a saber que su padre es un…?

—Realmente espero que no te hayas alterado tanto mientras hablabas con ella. —Señaló James, haciéndolo callar y recordar que no era una conversación para tener en público. —Algo que debes saber sobre las relaciones, niño, es que el que más se altera usualmente nunca gana.

Harry resopló con brusquedad, enfadándose más al saber que tenía razón en eso.

—Pero créeme, entiendo perfectamente lo frustrado y furioso que debes estar en este momento. —Le aseguró su padre, sonriendo con amargura e ironía. —Me pasó tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta.

Harry no tuvo que preguntar para saber exactamente a que se estaba refiriendo, casi por inercia las miradas de ambos dirigieron hacia donde Lily estaba caminando.

—Es de las cosas con las que se lidia cuando estás con alguien mucho más bondadoso que tú. —Suspiró James, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Yo no quiero que deje ser así, solo quiero que deje de verlo como si fuera una especie de santo. —Hubiera deseado no sonar tan herido en esa frase, pero fue imposible. —Es un idiota que definitivamente sabe lo que está pasando y en el peor de los casos lo apoya.

—Sé que tienes razón, Harry, pero esas son cosas que tarde o temprano ella entenderá sola, así debe ser. —Le dedicó una mirada de disculpas y se encogió de hombros. —Lamentablemente no hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto, más que tener paciencia.

—Perfecto, justo lo que no tengo en este momento. —Chasqueó el chico con hostilidad.

—Con las personas que quieres no es tan difícil conseguirla. —Harry sintió la intención en sus palabras, y aunque claramente se sintió aludido, fingió lo contrario. —Escucha, lo que puedes hacer por ahora es tratar de calmarte y volver a hablar con ella, intentando no alterarte ni gritar y entenderla, aunque eso parezca imposible. —Añadió lo último cuando lo vio abrir la boca para replicar. —Y si en el momento dijiste algo que no haya sido amable o que sepas que pudiste haberte ahorrado, pídele disculpas, sin avergonzarte. Créeme que si hay algo que no tiene ningún sentido es ser orgulloso con la gente que te importa.

Harry suspiró e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por absorber y procesar todo lo que James acababa de decirle. Sabía que hacerle caso era lo más inteligente, realmente era un buen consejo, al que seguramente él nunca hubiera llegado solo.

Iba a ser difícil hablar del tema sin alterarse y definitivamente lo sería disculparse por decir la verdad… Pero empezaba a sentir que la cabeza le iba a explotar si no la veía y se arreglaba con ella lo antes posible.

—Sí, supongo que puedo hacer eso. —Murmuró cabizbajo antes de voltear a verlo y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. —Gracias, papá.

James le sonrió devuelta y le dio una palmada alentadora en el hombro. De pronto Harry no sentía que cargaba con un peso tan grande como el que había llevado los últimos días.

A pesar de que seguía sin sentirse del todo bien, se detuvo un instante para apreciar ese momento. La verdad era que la relación con su padre había estado muy tensa durante las últimas semanas, cosa que solo había empeorado su estado de ánimo, así que fue grato sentir en ese momento de cercanía que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Caminaron un poco más y entraron a la librería _Flourish y Blotts_ , dejando en la puerta a las otras dos personas que habían ido con ellos. Harry se preguntaba si el que pareciera que tenían guardaespaldas no empeoraría la imagen que ya se tenía de ellos, pero suponía que en ese momento esa era la última preocupación de sus padres.

— ¿Tú tienes la lista, no? —Le preguntó James a Lily cuando estuvieron adentro, haciéndolos pararse a un lado para no entorpecer el camino. Ella asintió y la buscó dentro de su bolso. — ¿Qué nos falta? Creo que me dijiste que los habías pedido por correo…

—Algunos, pero no llegaron todos. —Respondió ella, revisando la lista de útiles que les había llegado unos días atrás. —Ustedes suban al primer piso a buscar los de Historia y Defensa, yo iré por aquel pasillo y buscaré el de Pociones.

Harry no estuvo seguro de que le dolió más, si el que no le pidiera que la acompañara o que no levantara la vista parar mirarlo ni una sola vez.

—Ve con ella. —Le dijo James una vez que Lily se alejó.

—Pero acaba de decir que…

—Y yo te digo que vayas con ella. —Le cortó él, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad e indicándole que se fuera con la cabeza. —Anda, puedes hacerme caso a mí también.

Harry dudó, no queriendo hacer enfadar a Lily, pero al final sus ganas de hablar con ella y saber que estaba pasando fueron más grandes, así que se encontró asintiendo y alejándose de él para seguirla.

—Eh, mamá… —La llamó cuando la alcanzó, tratando de que no se notara su inseguridad. —Yo…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó ella en voz baja, revisando los títulos de los libros, todavía sin verlo. —Te dije que fueras…

— ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

Lily cerró la boca de golpe y, finalmente, se volteó para mirarlo a la cara. Harry trató de no fijarse en sus ojeras y líneas de expresión, porque entonces sería él quien tendría que desviar la mirada, y se concentró en la incomprensión de su rostro.

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. —Le aseguró ella de inmediato, con una sinceridad que lo tranquilizó. — ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Es que tú… Estos últimos días has estado… _Rara._ —Dijo Harry, a falta de una mejor palabra. —Es como si no quisieras verme o hablar conmigo… —Sintió la sangre empezar a acumularse en sus mejillas a medida que iba hablando. —Y parece que algo te preocupara, yo… No sé, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien…

Ella suspiró con fuerza y volvió a desviar la mirada a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Aunque eso solo lo preocupó más, Harry estuvo por disculparse por haber tocado el tema y decirle que lo olvidara, pero ella volvió a hablar.

—Lo siento, te juro que lo menos que quería era preocuparte o hacerte sentir mal. —Confesó ella, con una voz tan tensa que parecía a punto de quebrarse. —No has hecho nada para molestarme, tesoro.

— ¿Entonces qué ocurre? —Casi le suplicó el chico, queriendo que sintiera su frustración. —Sé que algo te pasa, me doy cuenta.

—Es… Solo más de lo mismo. —Lily suspiró y levantó la mirada para verlo y encogerse de hombros. —Estoy preocupada por ti… Por todo lo que está pasando, yo… Creo que saber que vas a irte en unos días y no estaré ahí para protegerte me ha afectado demasiado.

Justo como le había pasado con James, Harry no pudo señalar algo concreto que le dijera que estaba mintiendo, seguramente no lo hacía, pero odiaba sentir que no se estaba enterando de toda la verdad.

—Voy a estar bien, mamá. —Le prometió él, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía garantía de eso. —Hogwarts es seguro, Dumbledore estará ahí y obviamente no voy a meterme en problemas como los del año pasado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y no te imaginas como he intentado que todo eso me entre en la cabeza. —Resopló ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia ella misma antes de sonreírle con cariño. —No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero la idea de que algo te pase me mortifica un poco.

— ¿Un poco? —La molestó Harry, sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora.

—Bien, me mortifica demasiado. —Admitió ella, soltando una risita y estirando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. —Pero no importa, porque te adoro, y no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase.

Después de un año conociéndola, Harry ya se había acostumbrado a sus excesivas demostraciones de cariño y poco a poco había dejado de sentirse incómodo, pero en ese momento volvió a sentirlo, y no por lo que había dicho, que era algo que él tenía más que claro, sino por la mirada triste y afligida que había acompañado sus palabras.

Había algo que no le estaban diciendo y por primera vez en el verano, Harry no estaba seguro de querer saber.

—Pero bueno, tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer y lo mejor será que nos apresuremos. —Decidió ella, obligándose a lucir menos deprimida y a seguir con la búsqueda. —Creo que a mí me enviaron este libro cuando estaba estudiando. Era muy interesante, quizás haga que te gusten más las pociones…

Harry encontraba eso bastante improbable, teniendo a Snape como profesor no podía pensar en nada que pudiera hacer que la clase le gustara, pero por una vez fingió estar abierto a la posibilidad solo para complacerla.

Al terminar con los libros aún quedaban muchas cosas por comprar, por eso fue un alivio el cambio que dio el ambiente una vez salieron de la librería. Lily ya no parecía decidida a no tener contacto con ellos y eso se notó muchísimo, seguía sin ser completamente ella misma, pero su esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad era notable y Harry sabía que James se lo agradecía tanto como él.

La salida de compras mejoró un poco casi al final, los tres pusieron de su parte para pasarla bien y disfrutar uno de los últimos momentos juntos que tendrían en el verano. No fue tan divertido como el año anterior, las miradas indiscretas de las personas a su alrededor y los dos "guardaespaldas" lo opacaron un poco, pero al menos esta vez sus padres no se estaban peleando por estupideces como quien pagaría qué.

Fue un buen día, no el mejor, pero con esos tiempos que corrían Harry decidió que lo debía atesorarlo.

Ingenuamente, pensó que todo mejoraría cuando volvieron a casa y la señora Weasley le informó que Hannah había llegado y estaba arriba con Ron y Hermione. Prometiéndole a Lily que subiría y arreglaría sus cosas antes de la cena, se apresuró a subir las escaleras, pensando optimistamente que si había vuelto era porque ya no estaba tan enojada y que podrían hablar y arreglarlo todo.

—Hola, chicos. Ya llegué. —Les avisó, abriendo la puerta y entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa. — ¿Cómo…?

La pregunta quedó a la mitad y la sonrisa resbaló de su rostro cuando se encontró con la tensa escena que representaban sus amigos. De inmediato supo que algo no iba bien, las expresiones pálidas y descolocadas de Ron y Hermione se lo dijeron, pero ver a Hannah sentada en el borde de su cama con una mirada sombría, demasiado impropia de ella, y la apariencia de alguien que lleva enfermo muchos días se lo confirmó.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Los nervios lo soltar la pregunta con demasiada brusquedad. Cerró de un portazo y se dirigió a ella casi corriendo. — ¿Han, qué te pasa?

La chica finalmente levantó la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en los de él, transmitiéndole tantos sentimientos inquietantes que Harry sintió que se quedaba sin aire, y sin quererlo empezó a hacerse mil hipótesis diferentes, temiendo lo peor.

Pero no pudo haberse esperado para lo que escuchó cuando Hannah soltó un suspiro débil y le contestó.

—Me encontré a mi madre biológica.

* * *

James no tenía idea de cuanto más podría soportar sin volverse loco, pero sabía que no sería mucho.

Habían sido unos días demasiado intensos, tanto que superaban todo lo que habían vivido durante ese último mes y eso ya era decir bastante. El estrés y la preocupación de esas semanas de repente empezaban a sentirse como una tontería comparado con el peso muerto que cargaba en el pecho desde el día después de la audiencia.

Soltó un suspiro y se pasó las manos por el rostro con brusquedad, levantándose los lentes en el proceso para frotarse los ojos, tratando de deshacerse de la pesadez que sentía en estos debido a las horas de sueño casi inexistentes que había estado teniendo. Como siempre, estaba tratando de mantenerse fuerte y optimista, de no derrumbarse y no dejarse ganar por los acontecimientos negativos que no parecían querer dejarlos en paz… Pero después de lo que se habían enterado todo aquello le resultaba demasiado duro, casi imposible.

Y ver como todo eso estaba afectando a Lily lo hacía incluso peor.

En ese segundo la puerta de la habitación se abrió, casi como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento. Se quitó las manos del rostro y levantó el torso de la cama para poder encontrarla.

—Disculpa. —Le dijo Lily en voz baja, cerrando tras de ella. — ¿Te desperté?

—No, tranquila, solo me acosté un rato. —La tranquilizó él, suspirando e intentando sonreírle de vuelta. —Tú también deberías hacerlo, tienes que descansar.

—Estoy bien. —Mintió ella, descaradamente, acercándose a la cama sin encontrar su mirada. —Solo fue un paseo por el callejón Diagon, no escalamos una montaña.

—Cuando no estás durmiendo puede sentirse igual. —Señaló James, dedicándole una mirada significativa que ella decidió ignorar. —Y tenemos guardia esta noche así que…

—Por favor, no me lo recuerdes. —Casi le rogó la pelirroja, sentándose a su lado en la cama y dejándose caer contra la cabecera a la vez que soltaba un suspiro pesado. —Nunca había tenido tan pocas ganas de ir a una guardia.

James sonrió, o intento hacerlo, de una manera que no fuese tan amarga, y subió una mano para acariciarle con ternura la raíz del cabello, haciéndola mover la cabeza hacia él para no perder el contacto.

—Te diría que te quedes, pero temo que si vuelves a faltar y el cronograma se altera Ojoloco termine de perder la cabeza.

—Y Merlín sabe que _nadie_ quiere eso. —Intentó bromear, pero la expresión sombría en sus ojos le resto intención. —Igual no puedo seguir faltando, ya… Ya es hora de que deje de estar así.

—Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites para procesar esto, Lily. —Le aseguró él, tratando de que no se le notara lo ansioso que estaba por verla en su estado normal de nuevo. —Yo te entiendo, sé que es difícil…

—Pero Harry no lo sabe, él no lo entiende y yo estoy arruinándolo todo. —Se culpó, con la voz tensa, a punto de romperse. —Hoy en la librería me preguntó si estaba molesta con él, quería saber por qué lo he estado evitando, y lo menos que quiero en este momento es darle más preocupaciones, pero no… —Se detuvo de golpe y se mordió el labio inferior antes de suspirar y sacudir la cabeza. —No puedo, James. No puedo verlo sin que me duela, sin pensar en lo que va a pasarle y desear…

—Sí, lo sé. —La interrumpió él, tensándose, no queriendo que siguiera hablando de eso. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó a él. —Te entiendo, a mí también me pasa.

—Pero al menos tú puedes disimularlo. —Se lamentó ella, hablando contra su brazo con un hilo de voz. —Yo soy tan evidente y tan idiota que por mi culpa él ahora sabe que algo está pasando.

—No creas, tampoco soy tan buen actor. —Le dejó saber con amargura, recordando la conversación que había tenido con el chico más temprano. —Ambos estamos igual de afectados por esto, Lily, y eventualmente terminaremos de digerirlo y podremos soportarlo mejor, pero por ahora nadie puede juzgarnos por estar… Así como estamos.

Ella asintió antes de pegarse más a él y abrazarlo por la cintura, escondiendo el rostro contra su abrigo y tomando un suspiro profundo.

—Sí, sé que tienes razón. —Murmuró Lily antes de tragar saliva. —Pero aun así me siento como si esto nunca voy a poder digerirlo.

James no respondió nada, siguió acariciando su espalda de manera suave y coordinada, sabiendo que no la ayudaría el saber que él temía exactamente lo mismo.

—Sí podremos, ya verás. —Le aseguró a pesar de no creérselo del todo. —Todo estará bien, Lily. Harry va a estar bien, lo que sea que vaya a pasar… No será todavía, pueden pasar años antes de eso.

— ¿Y si no es así? —Quiso saber ella, con la voz rota por el miedo, provocando que el pecho de James se agarrotara ante la idea.

—Así será. —Aseveró él, necesitando que ambos se lo creyeran porque era la única forma en que podrían soportar aquello. —Tiene que ser así.

Eso mismo se había estado repitiendo sin parar esos últimos días, se había convertido en su nuevo mantra casi desde el segundo en que se habían enterado de esa verdad que cambiaba todo.

Se daba cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al pensar que lo peor que podría pasarle ese día había sido despertar en esa celda asquerosa.

 **.**

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? No tienes que decírmelo solo para…

—Estoy bien, Lily. —Insistió James, por enésima vez, enarcando los ojos con diversión a la vez que abría la puerta de la casa. —Solo fue una noche en prisión, no es para tanto.

—Qué gracioso. —Ironizó ella con hostilidad, entrando a la mansión que tenían tiempo sin visitar. —No será tanto para otros, pero no para ti y para Sirius que están acostumbrados a dormir en camas con sábanas de algodón egipcio.

—Bah, exageras, Sirius y yo dormimos donde sea. —Intentó asegurarle, aunque la banda de dolor que sentía en el cuello lo contradecía. —Bueno, puede que tanto como _donde sea_ no, pero…

—Eres un necio. —Suspiró la pelirroja, dejando su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y adentrándose en la casa junto a él. —Puedes decirme que fue horrible, no me voy a alterar.

—Hay cosas más horribles. —Apuntó James con un encogimiento de hombros, sin mentir, pero sin darle la razón. —Y solo tengo un poco de dolor en el cuello y la espalda… —Le sonrió con picardía. —Nada que uno de tus sensuales masajes no pueda solucionar…

—Veo que te aprovechas de mi preocupación, qué lindo. —Resopló ella, pero sin poder esconder del todo su sonrisa. —Te diría que lo arreglamos antes de volver, pero como dices que no es para tanto…

—Lily, te prometo fingir que pasé la peor noche de mi vida si eso me consigue un masaje. —Prometió él, tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él para pasar la nariz por su cuello.

—Te sigues aprovechando de la situación y así no vas a conseguir nada. —Murmuró Lily con una risita divertida, dejando que la besara por un momento antes de alejarse y darse la vuelta para verlo a los ojos. — ¿En serio no fue tan malo?

—Nah, pudo haber sido peor. —Se sinceró él, sonriéndole con tranquilidad. —Pasamos toda la noche hablando y jugando cartas… Y Sirius quejándose.

—Típico. —Rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca. —Como si no fuera su culpa haber estado ahí.

—Sabes que tiene problemas para ver lo obvio. —Señaló James, mirándola con confusión mientras buscaba concentrada entre los libros. — ¿Me recuerdas para que vinimos aquí? Aparte de buscar más ropa y eso…

—Ya enviaron la lista con los libros que Harry va a necesitar. —Le dejó saber ella sin dejar de buscar. —Pedí algunos por correo, pero estoy segura de que vi uno que le pidieron por aquí…

James frunció el ceño con intriga; no entendía como en dos meses Lily se había memorizado casi todos los títulos de la inmensa biblioteca de su padre, mientras que él, que había vivido ahí toda su vida, se le seguía dificultando encontrar un maldito diccionario.

—Ah, y Dumbledore va a estar aquí en unos minutos. —Agregó ella tomando un libro y empezando a ojearlo. —Dijo que quería hablar con nosotros, algo de la escuela y Harry.

—Entiendo… —Asintió él, aunque en verdad no entendía que podía querer decirles Dumbledore. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio. —Aún no puedo creer que sí vaya a volver…

— ¿En serio? Pero si tú estabas segurísimo de que todo saldría bien. —Le recordó Lily, enarcando una ceja con ironía.

—Sabes de que hablo. —Desestimó James, moviendo una mano en su dirección. —Al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso.

—Supongo… —Murmuró la pelirroja. Acto seguido, soltó un largo suspiro y cerró el libro que tenía en las manos para volverse hacia él con una expresión culpable. — ¿Soy muy mala por casi haber deseado que no tuviera que regresar?

—Lily…

—No, déjame explicarme. —Se apresuró a pedirle antes de que siguiera hablando. —Digo, claro que quería que lo absolvieran y estoy aliviada de que no lo hayan expulsado, pero… No lo sé, ¿es demasiado malo querer que se quede aquí con nosotros?

—Por supuesto que no. —La tranquilizó James con una sonrisa triste y comprensiva. —Pero ya hablamos de esto. Necesita volver, lo contrario hará más mal que bien.

—Sí, lo sé. —Se lamentó ella con resignación, recostándose del filo del escritorio. —No creas que estoy loca y haré algo para que se quede, sé que tiene que irse… Pero te aviso que no voy a dormir ni una noche mientras no esté.

—Eso lo podemos arreglar. —Bromeó él, enarcando ambas cejas de manera sugerente y haciéndola soltar una risita. Se inclinó hacia ella y la tomó de la mano. —Vamos, no actúes como si no fuésemos a verlo hasta diciembre; recuerda que están los partidos de quidditch y si en serio necesitas asegurarte de que está bien, siempre puedes decirle que baje a la cabaña…

—No creo que mi preocupación sea tan grande como para hacerlo romper las reglas. —Aclaró Lily mirándolo con severidad. James no estaba de acuerdo, y estuvo por comentarlo, pero ella volvió a hablar. —Por cierto, hay algo que quería conversar contigo…

—Eh… De acuerdo… —Aceptó James, viéndola con extrañeza. — ¿Qué hice ahora?

—No seas idiota, no has hecho nada. —Respondió ella, soltando una risita, ligeramente nerviosa, y mordisqueándose el labio antes de seguir. —Es sobre Harry, y todo lo que no le hemos contado…

— ¿Qué hay con eso?

—He estado pensándolo, más de lo usual. —Le dejó saber, frunciendo la frente de manera pensativa. —Y creo que no sería _tan_ malo si por fin le contáramos lo que estamos cuidando.

Al principio James la miró con escepticismo, dispuesto a creer que había entendido mal o que ella estaba jugándole una broma, porque aquello definitivamente no era algo propio de Lily, no después de que había pasado todo el maldito verano negándose rotundamente a contarle nada a Harry.

Pero después de escrutar su expresión en busca de señales que le dieran la razón, y no encontrarlas, se dio cuenta de que estaba diciéndole justo lo que había entendido. Esa realización lo hizo dar un pequeño salto en su silla y abrir los ojos con mucha impresión, hasta que sintió que casi iban a desprenderse de su rostro.

—James, no tienes que verme como si acabara de pedirte el divorcio. —Le pidió ella, entornando los ojos.

—Ey, ey, esa palabra no se dice en esta casa. —La calló de inmediato, saliendo de su estupor y estremeciéndose ante la idea. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se inclinó hacia ella para verla más cerca. — ¿Estás hablándome en serio, Lily?

—Sí, aunque evidentemente parece imposible de creer. —Confirmó la pelirroja, suspirando y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. —Va a irse en unos días y con todo esto puede que le pasen cosas que… Sí, sé que puede no pasarle nada, pero todo es posible en este momento, James. —Le cortó con rotundidad cuando lo vio abrir la boca para contrariarla. —Y definitivamente no quiero que pase y no nos lo cuente, pero no podemos esperar que confíe en nosotros si no le demostramos que hacemos lo mismo.

—Dudo que así sea cómo funcionen las relaciones entre padres e hijos. —Señaló él, sonriéndole.

—Las que son normales seguro que no, pero como me has recordado mil veces, nosotros no lo somos. —Se lamentó Lily con una sonrisa divertida, aunque afligida. — ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?

—Sabes que estoy de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que implique no seguirle mintiendo a Harry. —Suspiró aliviado y le sonrió igual, contento de saber que por fin podrían librarse de ese secreto. —Entonces, ¿le decimos cuando volvamos?

—Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor, y también tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore que vamos a decirle.

—Por supuesto, lo hacemos en un rato cuando…

El timbre de la casa interrumpió el resto de su oración, haciendo que Lily soltara una risita ante su expresión impresionada.

—Estoy empezando a creer que dejó aquí algo para enterarse cuando hablamos de él. —Se le ocurrió a James, mirando a su alrededor como esperando encontrar algo con lo que Dumbledore pudiera espiar sus conversaciones. —No es normal que llegue justo en el momento.

—No seas ridículo. —Se carcajeó Lily, separándose de él para ir la puerta. —Voy a abrirle, espérame aquí.

James se rió con ella y la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la biblioteca, como siempre, grabándose en su memoria la imagen de esa enorme y sincera sonrisa que le llenaba los días de luz.

Fue una suerte que lo hiciera, era una imagen que iba a desear poder presenciar, sin éxito, durante lo que quedaba de semana y un poco más.

— ¡Hola, profesor! —Lo saludó con una sonrisa cuando entró junto a Lily. —Justo estábamos hablando de usted…

—Espero que cosas buenas, James. —Respondió Dumbledore, sonriéndole de vuelta. Su mirada seguía siendo tan cálida como siempre, aunque últimamente era imposible no notar como se había oscurecido. —Aunque de ustedes dos no podría esperar lo contrario.

—Como siempre, es demasiado bueno con nosotros. —Apuntó Lily, sonriendo de manera cariñosa. —Siéntese, le traeré algo de tomar…

—No será necesario, Lily, no pretendo quedarme. —La detuvo el director antes de que volviera a salir. —Tengo asuntos que atender, pero quería venir a comentarles unos cambios… Importantes que se darán en la escuela. Además de asegurarme de que James estuviera bien, desde luego.

—Como nuevo. —Aseguró él, encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad. —Usted conoce mi historial de castigos, sabe que una noche en la cárcel no es nada para mí.

—Por supuesto, Sirius y tú la han pasado peor. —Comentó el hombre, divertido, contrastando con la expresión exasperada de Lily. —Pero dile que le agradecería si no vuelve a hacer que lo encierren en un tiempo prudencial. Sé que Alastor piensa igual que yo.

—Todos pensamos igual que usted. —Rió James, levantándose de la silla para rodear el escritorio y quedar más cerca de ellos. —Pero bueno, cuéntenos que va a pasar en el colegio.

—Mejor hablen ustedes primero. —Los invitó Dumbledore amablemente. —Lily me dijo que había algo que querían comentarme.

—Sí, es justo de lo que estábamos hablando antes de que llegara. —Le informó Lily, caminando para ponerse al lado de James. —Es sobre Harry y la profecía, la que estamos cuidando en el Departamento de Misterios.

—Entiendo. —Asintió Dumbledore, repentinamente adquiriendo una expresión seria. — ¿Qué ocurre con eso? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, no ha pasado nada. —Siguió diciendo ella, cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra, nerviosamente. —Pero nosotros… Bueno, estuvimos hablando y… Decidimos contarle a Harry lo que estamos haciendo.

—Creemos que es lo mejor. —La apoyó James, no queriendo dejarle a ella toda la carga. —No nos sentimos bien mintiéndole y queremos… Queremos…

James no terminó de decir que querían, le resultó imposible hacerlo al ver como la expresión de Dumbledore se volvía más seria y dura a medida que iban hablando, quitándoles todas las ganas de continuar.

—Eh, bueno… James y yo habíamos esperado que no tuviera problema con eso, profesor, pero…

—Harry es su hijo, Lily, no es a mí a quien le corresponde decidir que debe saber, sino a ustedes. —Aclaró el hombre, usando una voz llena de gravedad que a James no le gustaba nada. —Sin embargo, debo insistir en que esto es algo que, por su propio bien, no deben contarle.

— ¿Pero…? ¿Por qué? —Le preguntó Lily, con la mirada y la voz llenas de confusión. —Profesor, sabe que confiamos en su juicio y no dudaríamos de su palabra, pero no entiendo por qué no podemos decirle. Él no va a decírselo a nadie.

—Y sí, entendemos todo ese asunto de… Bueno, de Voldemort viendo dentro de su mente. —Añadió James, sintiendo como Lily se estremecía a su lado. —Pero si ya él conoce la Profecía igual que nosotros y sabe dónde está, no debería haber problema, ¿cierto?

La mirada grave y tensa con la que Dumbledore los miró a ambos durante un largo segundo, provocando que el la temperatura alrededor de ellos bajara varios grados, era una que James nunca iba a olvidar.

—Me temo, que hay una parte importante de la Profecía que aún no les he contado… Y me parece que es el momento de hacerlo.

Tampoco olvidaría que lo les diría a continuación; no podría, porque estaba a punto de cambiarles la vida.

* * *

—Me encontré a mi madre biológica.

Ya se los había dicho a Ron y a Hermione unos minutos atrás, pero volver a hacerlo, decírselo a Harry, lo hacía todo asquerosamente real.

Tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire, tratando de controlar las nauseas que sentía subiendo por su garganta. Ya había vomitado todo lo que tenía en el estomago, no quería tener que hacerlo de nuevo.

—No. —Soltó Harry de golpe, mirando a sus amigos como esperando que negaran aquello, antes de volver ella con una expresión incrédula. —No puede ser... Tú no... No sabes...

—Creí que no lo sabía. —Lo interrumpió la chica, hablando con un hilo de voz, adivinando por donde iban sus pensamientos. —Pero la vi y... Y lo supe. Era ella.

Un sentimiento ardiente e intenso que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir se adueñó de su pecho, como había venido haciendo cada vez que recordaba ese momento. Apretó la mandíbula y se aferró con rabia al edredón.

No estaba acostumbrada a sentir ese tipo de resentimiento y _furia_ , pero desde que tenía memoria, esa mujer era capaz de sacar lo peor de ella.

Por suerte, sintió como parte de ese fuego se apaciguaba cuando las manos de Harry cubrieron las suyas, trayéndola de regreso a la habitación, alejándola de esa tarde de unos días atrás.

Encontró su mirada llena de dudas y angustia y se sintió infinitamente conmovida al recordar lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella. De repente no se sintió enojada, sino infinitamente triste y necesitada de él, de su afecto y su cariño que siempre había sido el bálsamo perfecto para todas sus heridas, pero especialmente para _esa_.

—Está sobria. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, quizás porque era lo que más la había sorprendido. Sonrió con amargura y subió las cejas con ironía. —Aunque parezca imposible.

—No estoy entendiendo nada. —Dijo Ron de repente, sonando confundido y frustrado. — ¿Dónde la viste? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?

— ¡Esa es la pregunta más importante! —Exclamó Hermione, sonando muy indignada y mortificada. — ¡Has estado fuera por días! ¿Cómo no habías venido a contarnos?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué esto no acaba de pasar? —Preguntó Harry, abriendo muchísimo los ojos. — ¿Cuándo fue?

—El último día que estuve aquí.

— ¡¿Y por qué no viniste a decirnos?!

— ¡Qué me grites no va a ayudarme en nada! —Le dejó saber ella con exasperación, haciéndolo callar, dedicandole una mirada severa. —No les dije porque tuve que ir a mi casa y llevaba días afuera, no podía volver a irme.

— ¿Y tú...? ¿Se los contaste a tus padres? —Quiso saber Ron, nervioso.

—Por supuesto que no. —Dijo ella de inmediato, estremeciéndose ante la idea y sintiendo el pecho hundirse con culpa. —Ya tienen muchas razones para no querer dejarme salir...

— ¿De qué hablas? —Le preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

—Lo importante es que ya estás aquí. —Se metió Hermione rápidamente, salvándola de tener que soltar alguna mentira, cosa que agradeció. —Y tienes que contárnoslo todo.

—Y rápido antes de que vengan a buscarnos para limpiar. —Resopló Ron, yendo hacia la puerta para poner el cerrojo.

Hannah asintió y se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que tenía que contarles, lo necesitaba, pero hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo, no quería hablar de eso, de _ella._ Lo aborrecía demasiado.

Miró a Harry a los ojos y le hizo mil súplicas mudas con la mirada. Él entendió de inmediato y asintió antes de ponerse de pie para sentarse a su lado, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y apretándola alentadoramente, haciéndola sentir segura, recordándole que era él quien estaba ahí a su lado, cuidándola y apoyándola... Como ella nunca lo había hecho.

 **.**

Días atrás, Hannah había pensado que su mayor problema era volver a pelearse con sus amigos por el mismo tema que ya habían tocado un millón de veces, sin llegar nunca a una conclusión positiva.

En ese momento ya no recordaba cómo había ido la discusión, solo sabía que se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones y no haber tenido una actitud más templada y racional, se arrepentía de haber sido tan malcriada y sobre todo de haberse marchado en ese momento, porque de lo contrario no habría vivido algo tan desagradable.

De haberlo sabido definitivamente habría actuado diferente, pero nada de eso había pasado por su cabeza cuando había salido de la habitación que compartían Harry y Ron, dando un fuerte portazo y con las lágrimas de impotencia a punto de derramarse por su rostro.

Había estado demasiado enfadada, confundida y herida como para tener un solo pensamiento racional, en lo único que podía pensar era en todas las acusaciones de sus amigos y en Harry malinterpretando todo. Hannah sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, no lo había puesto en duda ni un minuto… Pero aceptar que Draco lo supiera había sido muy fuerte para ella.

Hannah sabía que su amigo no era perfecto, que tenía muchas cosas malas y que su familia era un millón de veces peor… Pero aceptar que él estaba de acuerdo con algo así de malévolo y ruin era una situación que la sobrepasaba y que simplemente no _quería_ admitir, al menos no hasta que pudiera preguntarle directamente.

Y odiaba que sus amigos no la entendiera.

Pero con todo y lo mal que se sentía, hubiera preferido quedarse peleando con ellos que terminar el día como lo había hecho. Y le habría gustado tener un indicio de eso antes de encontrarse a Sirius en el vestíbulo.

—Oye, no es que te juzgue por querer salir corriendo de este lugar… —La hizo detener su paso apresurado hacia la puerta, sonriéndole con diversión y extrañeza. —Yo quiero lo mismo, pero nadie apreciará que te caigas y despiertes a nuestros encantadores amigos.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró ella, tratando de sonreírle devuelta y de no parecer demasiado agria. —Es que… Ya me voy a mi casa.

—Sí, eso lo noté. —Respondió él, enarcando una ceja y dejándole saber que no había sido nada disimulada. —Un poco temprano para volver, ¿no te parece?

—No he ido a mi casa desde antes de la Audiencia. —Improvisó Hannah, cosa que no era mentira, pero que definitivamente no era la razón por la cual se estaba yendo. —Eh… Mis padres querrán saber cómo ha ido todo.

—Si tú lo dices. —Sirius se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando para abrir la puerta. —Pues yo tengo que ir a que Mar me moleste por haber pasado la noche en una celda, puedes venir y usar la chimenea del apartamento.

— ¿Por qué será que siento que me quieres ahí en calidad de testigo? —Preguntó la chica, siguiéndolo al exterior de la casa y logrando sonreír con más sinceridad. —No tengo muchos ánimos de volver a declarar nada frente al Wizengamot.

—Bah, ni te preocupes, la maternidad la ha ablandado y sus tendencias asesinas han bajado considerablemente.

Hannah se permitió reír por lo bajo, dejando que el aire fresco la ayudara a serenarse un poco, a pesar de que no lucía como algo muy factible.

—Entonces, por lo que entendí con tu huida fugaz, asumiré que los tortolitos tienen problemas. —Comentó Sirius mientras caminaban hacia el lugar donde se aparecerían, haciéndola sonrojarse y bajar la mirada. —Déjame adivinar, cierto mocoso estaba siendo más amargado y molesto de lo acostumbrado.

—Sí, es una buena forma de ponerlo. —Se limitó a decir ella, tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz. —Pero no quiero hablar de eso.

—Lástima, hasta estaba dispuesto a echarle la culpa por mi encarcelamiento. —Bromeó Sirius, ganándose otra risita y una mirada significativa. — ¿De qué hablamos entonces?

—No lo sé… ¿Qué tal la cárcel?

—Horrible, nunca vayas.

No habría sido justo decir que en el momento no se había alegrado de haberse encontrado con él, especialmente porque el humor con el que había llegado al apartamento fue tres veces mejor que con el que había salido de la casa; era imposible hacer un viaje con Sirius, sin importar que tan corto fuera, y no terminar riendo y olvidando por un instante todo su enfado.

—Todo lo que digo es, ya de por si dormir en una tabla con un colchón desgastado es tortura suficiente para cualquiera… —Estaba diciéndole él mientras abría la puerta del departamento. —Que además le agregues un diez dementores como vigilantes tiene que ser lo más inhumano del mundo.

—Además, las personas viven en Azkaban durante años. —Señaló ella, sonriéndole con diversión y entrando antes que él. —Imagínate, si tú pasaste solo una noche en esa celda y no dejas de quejarte.

—No sé cómo lo soportan, de verdad. —Admitió, sin captar su indirecta, estremeciéndose ante la idea y volviendo a cerrar tras de ellos. —Pero la mayoría lo merece, así que no importa. Por ejemplo, el día que encierren a Malfoy en una de esas celdas estaré más que encantado de arrojar la llave a donde nadie pueda encontrarla…

Hannah rió por lo bajo, tratando de disimular el apretón desagradable que sintió en su estómago. No decía que ese hombre no se lo mereciera, pero no podía evitar pensar en Draco, y eso hacía todo demasiado difícil.

—Espero que te den la oportunidad. —Murmuró la chica, esbozando una sonrisa a medias y suspirando. —Bueno, creo que me voy de una vez…

— ¿Tan pronto? Pero si ni siquiera has visto…

—No sé qué te hace pensar que el que ella esté aquí te va a salvar de algo. —Escucharon decir a Mar, saliendo de una habitación. —Pero déjame decirte que no será así.

—No necesito que nadie me salve. —Resopló él, volteándose a verla con fastidio pero sin lucir tan seguro de sí mismo como acostumbraba. —Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada.

—Si arreglártelas una noche en una celda del Ministerio lo consideras "no hacer nada". —Lo acusó ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¡Okay, tú no estabas ahí así que no tienes ni idea de lo que pasó! —Exclamó Sirius rápidamente, poniéndose a la defensiva. —Ese maldito se lo merecía y si pudiera créeme que lo volvería a hacer.

—Qué novedad. —Mar rodó los ojos y suspiró con fuerza antes de volverse hacia Hannah y sonreírle. —Hola, cariño, espero que no te haya traído aquí solo para usarte de testigo.

—Él dice que no, pero no estoy muy segura. —Bromeó ella, divertida. —Vine para usar la chimenea para ir a mi casa…

—Toda tuya, hace tiempo que no la usamos así que arregla los maderos y eso. —Le indicó Mar, antes de voltearse para ver a Sirius con una mirada severa. —Ven, vamos a hablar.

—Yo no quiero que hablemos de esto.

—Qué pena. —Mar caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina y la abrió, apuntando con la cabeza hacia adentro. —Muévete.

Hannah se tuvo que morder el labio para no echarse a reír cuando vio como Sirius trataba de mantenerse firme, pero al final soltaba un gruñido de disgusto y se resignaba a ir a donde ella decía.

—Eres una insensible si no crees que haber pasado una noche en prisión es castigo suficiente como para que también quieras regañarme…

—Eres un idiota. —Chasqueó Mar con hastío. —Y ya deja el drama, recibiste un castigo minúsculo para el tamaño de estupidez que cometiste.

Hannah no alcanzó a escuchar su respuesta ya que Mar cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, dejándola sola en el salón. No entendía porque estaba siendo tan dramática cuando en el fondo no se sentía tan molesta como aparentaba, ella aún recordaba lo preocupada que había estado por él el día anterior luego de que Lily le contara lo que en verdad había pasado.

Pero no era nadie para juzgar las relaciones ajenas, mucho menos adultas y mucho menos en ese preciso momento.

Suspiró con pesar y se dirigió hacia la chimenea para arrodillarse y empezar a acomodar todo como Mar le había dicho, no era una experta pero algo sabía. Mientras hacía eso, se obligó a no seguir pensando en Harry ni en la pelea que acababan de tener, no podía llegar a su casa con una cara llena de tragedia, tenía que disimular.

—Hola, ¿Quién eres tú?

Aquella voz la sacó de sus pensamientos con bastante brusquedad, obligándola a dejar lo que hacía y voltearse para ver a quien pertenecía, abriendo los ojos con mucha sorpresa cuando se encontró con una niña pequeña de unos seis años viéndola desde la puerta del baño.

—Eh… Yo soy Hannah. —Asintió de manera vacilante. — ¿Y tú quién eres?

— ¡Hola, Hannah! Yo soy Hailey. —La saludó la pequeña, esbozando una enorme sonrisa y acercándose a ella dando saltitos. — ¿Eres amiga de Mar?

—Pues… Sí, algo así. —Confirmó Hannah, frunciendo el ceño para tratar de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre. —Y tú… ¿Eres la niña que cuida a veces, cierto?

—Sip, también es mi amiga. —Informó Hailey, sonriendo con mucho orgullo ante eso. —Juega conmigo y me cuida cuando mi mamá no puede, ¡Como hoy! que salió a trabajar y mi niñera no podía cuidarme.

—Oh, entiendo. —Asintió Hannah, mirando a su alrededor y sonriendo. — ¿O sea que todas estas muñecas son tuyas? Por un segundo pensé que se había resignado y se las había comprado a Ophi.

—Sí, son mías, las traigo aunque a Mar no le gustan. —Le explicó con un pequeño puchero, sentándose a su lado y tomando una de sus muñecas. —No entiendo por qué, ¿verdad que son bonitas?

—Realmente si lo son, a mí también me gustan. —Admitió Hannah, olvidando que tenía que irse y tomando una que estaba vestida de doctora muggle. —Creo que esta es mi favorita.

—Es la favorita de mamá, por eso me la compro. —Le dejó saber la niña, tomando un peine mínimo de juguete y peinando a su muñeca. — ¿Tu mamá también te compraba muñecas cuando eras pequeña?

—No, nunca tuvo la oportunidad. —Sonrió con nostalgia, inconscientemente pensando solo en su madre adoptiva. —Pero jugaba con ellas cuando podía y me encantaban.

—Cuando sea grande como tú y ya no las quiera se las voy a regalar a Ophi y jugaré con ella, así Mar no quiera. —Decidió Hailey con firmeza, arrancándole a la chica una risita. — ¿Y a donde se fueron?

—Ophi debe estar durmiendo, Mar está en la cocina… Resolviendo algo.

Fijó la mirada en la puerta y enarcó una ceja, intrigada. Aún no habían empezado a gritarse y no sabía si eso debía preocuparla o aliviarla.

— ¿Vas a quedarte a jugar conmigo?

—Pues... No debería. —Dudó Hannah, queriendo hacerlo, pero sin saber si debía. —Tengo que ir a mi casa, mis padres...

— ¡Anda, quédate un ratito! —Le suplicó Hailey energéticamente. —Por favor, a Mar no le gustan las muñecas, juega conmigo...

No fue sino hasta que le dedicó esa mirada suplicante, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, que se dio cuenta de lo azules que estos eran. Idénticos a los de ella.

Eso, y lo increíblemente tierna que era, logró conmoverla infinitamente y decidirse a que sus padres podían esperarla unas horas más.

—De acuerdo, puedo quedarme un rato. —Accedió ella con una sonrisa, acomodándose en una posición más cómoda para jugar. —Pero me dejas la doctora a mí, ¿Sí?

* * *

El brillante sol de verano los había acompañado en el trayecto desde Grimmauld Place a su casa, por eso la torrencial lluvia que ahora repicaba contra las ventanas resultaba tan bizarra, como si el cielo hubiera decidido acompañarlos en su humor.

James no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaban así, en silencio, escuchando las gotas de agua cayendo sobre el techo, en total oscuridad porque no tenían la fuerza suficiente para levantarse y encender una lámpara. Habían estado así desde que Dumbledore se había marchado, había perdido la noción del tiempo y le era imposible señalar cuanto había pasado, podrían haber sido unos minutos, pero también podían haber pasado horas. Sabiendo que Lily no sería capaz de moverse, aunque odiando tener que dejarla, James lo acompañó hasta la puerta para volver y encontrarla acurrucada en una esquina del sofá que descansaba en el medio de la biblioteca, la mirada perdida e inexpresiva fija en la ventana.

Se había dejado caer en la otra esquina, alejado de ella, dándole su espacio y permitiéndole que digiriera todo como mejor pudiera, reprimiendo su necesidad de abrazarla y besarla, no queriendo abrumarla.

El ambiente de la biblioteca seguía como Dumbledore lo había dejado, gélido, tenso, lleno de preguntas sin respuestas, y otras con respuestas que hubieran preferido no tener. Lo peor eran las palabras del director, aún resonando en sus mentes, haciendo eco en los muros de la habitación, haciéndolos sentir tan desamparados como cuando las había pronunciado.

 _Y uno debe morir a manos del otro, porque ninguno de los dos vivirá si el otro sobrevive._

James tomó una bocanada de aire y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, sujetándose el cabello con fuerza, resistiendo las ganas de jalarlo con frustración. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse, intentó imaginar que todo aquello era solo parte de otra de las incontables pesadillas que había tenido ese último mes. Quería creer que aquello no era real, que se despertaría y estaría en su cama junto a Lily, dispuestos a enfrentarse a todo lo malo que ya tenían que soportar, pero no con eso, no quería tener nada que ver con eso.

Era un deseo inútil, porque aquello no era un mal sueño, era parte de esa realidad que les había tocado vivir y que cada vez parecía más cuesta arriba. No importaba cuanto quisiera lo contrario, nada iba a cambiar que su hijo estaba en un peligro incluso peor al que ya habían aceptado. Ambos se habían resignado a que en el destino de Harry habría dificultades y oscuridad, pero se habían consolado, ingenuamente, en la idea de que podrían protegerlo y de que mientras ellos estuvieran ahí, no tendría que enfrentarlo solo.

Pero resultaba que había algo que ninguno de ellos podía hacer por él.

Un insoportable nudo apretaba su garganta con fuerza, haciéndolo sentir unas insoportables ganas de llorar que solo empeoraban por el ardor en su pecho y la culpa pesada que empezaba a esparcirse por su cuerpo, llenándolo todo.

Fue darse cuenta de que Lily debía estar sintiéndose igual lo que lo hizo enderezarse y finalmente desaparecer la distancia, no pudiendo permitir que pasara esa pena sola.

—Lily… —La llamó con la voz estrangulada, aclarándose luego. —Lily, ven, mírame…

Ella no dio señas de haberlo escuchado, así que él subió una mano y tocó su hombro con delicadeza, no queriendo alterarla.

—Mírame, Lily, por favor. —Prácticamente le suplicó, no soportando más aquel silencio.

Esta vez sí respondió, con un suspiro bajo y pesado, apretado. Se volvió para verlo y James supo que su rostro, adolorido y mortificado, debía ser solo un reflejo del suyo. Los ojos verdes brillaban con las lágrimas contenidas, que extrañamente aún no había derramado, y con un sentimiento oscuro e intenso que James reconoció como culpa.

Maldijo internamente ante eso último; preguntándose si algún día llegarían a librarse finalmente de ese sentimiento.

Quería consolarla, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, ambos lo necesitaban; pero esa vez no podía decirle que no se preocupara y que todo estaría bien, eso no iba a servir.

—Sé que es horrible, _lo sé._ —Se le ocurrió a último momento, sin dejar de verla a los ojos aunque en ese momento doliera como la mierda. —Pero podemos con esto, es solo algo más que tenemos que superar y es justo lo que haremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Harry…

—A Harry no va a pasarle nada. —Le juró, imprimiendo en esa oración la fuerza y convicción que ambos necesitaban escuchar, acunando su rostro con sus manos. —Es un chico fuerte, tiene lo mejor de ambos, también va a poder con esto. No vamos a dejarlo solo y estará a salvo mientras Él no se entere de lo que dice la Profecía.

—Sí… Sí, tienes razón. —Asintió ella rápidamente, tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz. —Él va a estar bien, no lo va a tocar… Es nuestro hijo, no vamos a permitirlo.

James asintió con firmeza e intentó sonreírle, pero no logró hacerlo. Una cosa era decirlo, pero sentirlo no parecía posible en ese momento, no con el pecho quemándole por el miedo de pensar que no iban a poder, que iban a perder lo más preciado que tenían. La piedra angular sobre la que habían reconstruido toda su vida desde hacía un año.

Quiso refugiarse en los ojos de Lily, como siempre hacía, deseaba que pudieran ser su fuente de consuelo y de seguridad, pero esa vez dolían demasiado, porque lo miraban suplicantes, pidiéndole algo que él no podía darles. No importaba lo mucho que deseara hacerlo, aquello no podía arreglarlo.

Dolía tanto que fue incapaz de seguir viéndola, así que disminuyó la distancia entre ellos y la besó en los labios, esperando encontrar ahí el confort que necesitaba.

Relajó el agarre en su rostro para permitirle apartase si quería hacerlo, pero ella no se movió, así que siguió besándola, con delicadeza y dulzura, tratando de no dejarse llevarse por las ganas de bebérsela entera.

La besó por un largo segundo, pero ella no respondió, tampoco había esperado que lo hiciera, así que suspiró y se alejó despacio. No era el momento, lo sabía.

—Lo sien…

O eso había pensado.

Su disculpa quedó por la mitad ya que Lily lo obligó a callar, echándole los brazos al cuello y pegando sus labios a los de él, devolviéndole un beso apasionado y brusco.

Había pensado que estaba muy afectada para corresponderle, por eso su arrebato lo tomó tan desprevenido, impidiéndole responderle de inmediato. La pelirroja apretó los brazos, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, moviendo los labios con rapidez y desesperación, frustrándose al no sentirlo corresponderle.

—James, por favor… —Le susurró con la voz ronca, dejando pequeños besos sobre sus labios. —Por favor… Te necesito.

Aquello lo obligó a salir de la impresión inicial y volver a poner la mente en el momento, solo para apagar el lado racional de ésta.

Él también la necesitaba.

Se inclinó sobre ella y volvió a besarla, esta vez dejándola sentir esa necesidad, esas ganas de perderse en ella, de dejar de pensar en lo que ahora sabían, para pretender por un rato que las cosas no eran tan malas como parecían.

Le soltó el rostro y bajo las manos hasta su cintura para tomarla y pegarla contra él, necesitando sentirla lo más cerca que fuera posible. Lily gimió contra sus labios y se impulsó hacia arriba, obligándolo a recostarse del respaldar del sofá, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y colocándose a horcajadas sobre él.

James se dejó hacer, siguiendo los movimientos sinuosos que ella marcaba, encontrando sus labios una y otra vez. No eran besos dulces, sino desesperados, llenos de miedo e incluso algo de rabia. Se besaban buscando desahogo, buscando una forma de quitarse de encima la frustración que les provocaba sentir que no importaba cuanto lo intentaran, Harry nunca iba a estar del todo seguro, porque nada iba a poder reparar el daño que habían hecho en el pasado.

A su mente llegaron imágenes fugaces de aquella noche lejana en el bar, luego de conocer a Harry y pasar horas de preocupación pensando que no volverían a verle. Era muy diferente, porque ahora estaban sobrios y se amaban, y nadie saldría corriendo al día siguiente, pero aun así, se parecía tanto a esa ocasión que dolía intensamente.

El pensamiento lo hizo besarla con más fuerza y clavar las yemas de los dedos en su cintura, esperando poder olvidarse así de todo aquello, al menos por unos minutos.

Sin dejar de besarlo, Lily tomó los bordes de su chaqueta y los jaló, instándolo a que se la quitara, cosa que él hizo de inmediato. Pronto, sus dedos suaves y delicados empezaron a trazar las líneas de sus brazos, acariciándolo como solo ella sabía, erizándole toda la piel al cabo de unos segundos.

Entonces ella empezó a moverse de verdad, restregándose contra él de una manera casi necesitada, dejándole saber que era lo que quería.

James le mordisqueó el labio inferior, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar a sus acciones, como se calentaba más y más cada vez que los movimientos de Lily aumentaban su sensualidad. Lo aliviaba sentirla tan cerca de él, pero no era suficiente.

Preso de sus deseos y su necesidad, llevó las manos hasta el pecho de la pelirroja y deshizo los botones de su blusa, al principio tratando de ser cuidadoso, pero al final terminando por desesperarse y separarlos con brusquedad, haciendo que un par saliera volando.

Tragó saliva ante la visión de sus pechos redondos y _perfectos_ escondidos tras su sostén, subiendo y bajando con cada una de sus pesadas respiraciones. Sintiendo como la imagen lo ponía duro, colocó ambas manos en su trasero y la apretó, atrayéndola hacia él y abriendo la boca para encontrar su pálida piel.

Lily suspiró con fuerza y hundió los dedos en sus cabellos rebeldes, arqueándose hacia él para obtener más de los besos que regaba por la curva de sus senos pecosos. No lo sorprendió darse cuenta de que olía tan divino como siempre, y ya completamente cegado por la excitación, delineó el inicio de su sostén con la lengua, haciéndola estremecerse y echar la cabeza hacia atrás para buscar aire.

La sangre de sus venas había empezado a hervir y tenía la cabeza tan embotada que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento había apartado una parte del sujetador para hacerse con su pezón erguido, tomándolo entre sus labios y succionando con fuerza. Lily jadeó a la vez que tomaba una porción de su cabello y lo jalaba con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir dolorosamente y volver a succionar, mordiéndola ligeramente.

Estaba por llevar las mismas atenciones al otro seno, cuando repentinamente Lily se alejó, haciéndolo boquear y abrir los ojos, desesperado ante el vacío. Estaba muy mareado para entender de inmediato lo que ocurría, pero sintió un doloroso jalón en su erección cuando lo hizo.

Se deleitó en la enloquecedora visión frente a él; con la ropa arrugada y la piel sonrojada y sudorosa, Lily lo obligó a abrir las piernas para arrodillarse en el piso entre ellas. Se quitó el desastroso cabello del rostro y con un brillo lujurioso en los ojos, llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón de su pantalón para desabrocharlo con movimientos rápidos y ágiles.

James echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un grueso gruñido cuando sintió su mano envolverlo, moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, masturbándolo y poniéndolo más duro de lo que ya estaba, aunque no pareciera posible. Gimió por lo bajo cuando apretó la punta con el pulgar y se sintió desfallecer cuando sintió la húmeda calidez de su boca engulléndolo.

Sabía que si la veía acabaría de inmediato, así que cerró los ojos y se dedicó simplemente a sentir, a disfrutar de su experimentada lengua que lo hacía creer que explotaría de placer cada vez que se enrollaba en la punta para succionar deliciosamente.

Gruñó y enterró los dedos en su cabello, empezando a seguir con la cadera los candentes movimientos de su boca. Eso era lo que quería en ese momento, lo que necesitaba, perderse en el placer y olvidarlo todo, y le agradeció infinitamente que le permitiera hacerlo con ella.

Los sonidos que dejaba salir se volvían más fuertes e intensos con el paso de los segundos, y estaba a segundos de explotar en su boca cuando ella volvió a alejarse.

Gimió con frustración y abrió la boca para rogarle que dejara de hacer eso, pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando la observó ponerse de pie y colar las manos por su falda para deslizar las bragas por sus piernas.

No se dio cuenta de a donde las arrojo, estaba muy concentrado en cómo Lily volvía a subirse sobre él, pero esta vez dándole la espalda.

La respiración se le atoró en la garganta cuando entendió lo que tenía en mente y se rodó para quedar más acostado en el sofá. Ella volvió a tomar su miembro y lo guió hasta su entrada, haciéndolo gruñir y sujetarla por la cintura para ayudarla a sentarse.

Los sonidos de placer que ambos soltaron cuando finalmente lo hizo inundaron toda la biblioteca.

Gimiendo, Lily arqueó la espalda y se inclinó hacia adelante para colocar las manos sobre sus rodillas y empezar a moverse sobre su miembro. No fue adquiriendo velocidad como solía hacer, sus movimientos fueron intensos desde el inicio, cosa a la que James no se opuso, porque era así como ambos lo necesitaban. Rápido, fuerte y apasionado.

A los segundos, sus caderas se adaptaron al ritmo que ella marcaba y empezaron a seguirla, queriendo llegar tan adentro de esa apretada humedad como pudiera. Lily gemía y jadeaba con desesperación, enloqueciéndolo y llevándolo cada vez más cerca del orgasmo; la delirante imagen de su miembro hundiéndose repetidamente en ella definitivamente no ayudaba.

Sintiendo como las manos le picaban por la necesidad de apretar algo, le soltó las caderas para encontrar sus senos, masajeándolos por debajo del sostén que aún no se quitaba, jugando con sus pezones endurecidos y provocando que se contrajera alrededor de él.

—Ahh, James… _Más..._ —Le rogó entre gemidos, sin dejar de moverse. —Por favor… Necesito…

James sabía lo que necesitaba y como estaba decidido a dárselos a ambos, la hizo detenerse y salir de él, haciéndola soltar un grito agudo al obligarla a recostarse del brazo del sofá, tal vez con demasiada brusquedad.

Se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla con rudeza y pasión, tomando sus piernas y haciéndola flexionar las rodillas antes de volver a introducirse en su interior resbaloso con un solo movimiento de cadera. Lily rompió el beso para soltar un gemido profundo a la vez que enredaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura, apretándolas y obligándolo a llegar más adentro.

James gruñó ante lo delicioso de su interior y colocó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para empezar a moverse de manera frenética, pensando solamente en el placer que ambos necesitaban sentir desesperadamente.

Sus embestidas se fueron volviendo descoordinadas a la vez que Lily soltaba más incoherencias y súplicas, poniéndolo a mil y haciéndolo impulsarse más rápido, más desesperado, más profundo...

— ¡James!

Solo un empujón más fue necesario para hacerla explotar en un orgasmo demoledor que James sintió a la perfección. Su cuerpo tembloroso y sus gemidos rebosados de excitación fueron suficientes para que él también llegara, derramando hasta la última gota dentro de ella, llenándola entera.

Por un momento perfecto y maravilloso, James consiguió lo que tanto deseaba, logró olvidarse de todo lo malo y concentrarse en disfrutar de las secuelas de sus orgasmos, del placer que aún sentía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo y que lo hacía sentir libre, como si estuviera flotando.

Pero aquello era solo una ilusión, la cual se quebró cuando sintió a Lily estremecerse debajo de él y esta vez no de una buena manera.

Volvió a poner los pies en la tierra cuando sintió algo mojado en su camisa cayendo por el hombro donde ella tenía el rostro escondido, dejándole saber que estaba llorando.

—Ey… No… —Se separó de ella para mirarla a la cara, no teniendo idea de que debía decirle. —Lily…

Ella negó con la cabeza y le echó los brazos al cuello sin dejar de llorar, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Dime que va a estar bien. —Le rogó con la voz ronca, sollozante. —Por favor, James, prométeme que no le va a hacer daño.

Quiso hacerlo, de verdad quiso, e intentó aferrarse a las buenas sensaciones que lo habían invadido unos segundos antes para poder hacerlo, para sentirse más esperanzado.

Pero ya todo había acabado y nuevamente sentía el miedo adueñándose de su cuerpo, arrebatándole cualquier rastro de optimismo.

No fue capaz de responderle y se odió por eso. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acunarla entre sus brazos y besarle el rostro para enjugar sus lágrimas, aunque no pudo evitar que las suyas resbalaran sin retorno por sus mejillas.

* * *

El rato que le había prometido a Hailey al final se había convertido en toda una tarde, no fue sino hasta que Mar le dejó saber que ya tenía que llevarla con su madre que se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

Tenía que haberse ido hacía mucho, y sabía que seguramente se iba a meter en problemas en su casa, pero estaba segura de que había valido la pena. O al menos eso había pensado.

No podía juzgarse por sentirse de esa manera, el tiempo que había pasado entreteniendo a esa pequeña había sido tan especial y divertido que toda la amargura y el enfado con los que había llegado al departamento no tardaron en parecer sentimientos lejanos. Jugar con Hailey la había ayudado a olvidarse casi por completo de la discusión que había tenido con sus amigos; no sabía cómo era posible, pero en unas cuantas horas esa niña adorable se había robado su corazón.

—No sabía que la niña a la que estabas cuidando era… _Así_. —Le dijo a Mar, a falta de una mejor palabra. —Te habría pedido que me la presentaras hace mucho.

—Si te soy sincera en este momento no tengo idea de porque no lo hice. —Admitió Mar, sonriendo con diversión. —Tal vez lo habría hecho si Sirius no estuviera insistiendo en lo raro que es que la cuide.

—Bah, y él que va a saber. —Chasqueó Hannah, desestimándolo con un movimiento de su mano. —No puede culparte, es un amor de niña.

—Yo creo que demasiado. —Suspiró Mar, mirando a la niña que caminaba delante de ellas. —Debí suponer que se llevarían bien, si son iguales.

Hannah se sonrojó y la vio con escepticismo antes posar la mirada a Hailey, que daba pequeños saltitos en vez de caminar normalmente. Sí, era una niña risueña y llena de inocencia… Y sí, podía admitir que se parecía un poco a ella, pero aunque nadie fuera a creerle, la verdad era que Hannah no había sido _tan_ así a esa edad.

—Me habría ayudado mucho que estuvieras ahí. —Siguió diciendo Mar, frunciendo el ceño de manera pensativa. —Tu presencia hace que mi inutilidad para jugar no sea tan evidente.

—Ay, estás exagerando. —Hannah quiso hacerla sentir mejor, pero los cinco minutos en que la había visto intentarlo no dejaban mucho que desear. —No eres tan mala…

—Siempre he dicho que eres demasiado amable, Hannah. —Comentó ella, mirándola de manera significativa. —No deberías ir así por la vida.

—Sí, todos me lo dicen. —La chica se encogió de hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia. —Pero hasta ahora me ha servido, así que estoy bien.

—Como quieras, siempre y cuando vengas a jugar con Ophi también no tengo nada que objetar.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes. —Le prometió entre risas. —Igual deberías intentar aprender, es solo jugar, no tiene ciencia.

—No lo digas como si fuera algo muy fácil. —Le pidió Mar con un suspiro pesado. —Porque no lo es para nada, al menos no para mi.

No tuvo nada que responder ante eso, así que prefirió no hacerlo. Le parecía que Mar exageraba, jugar con un niño pequeño era solo cuestión de seguirles la corriente y usar la imaginación, no era necesaria mucha habilidad.

Y además, ella tenía a Sirius, no era como si su hija fuese a aburrirse demasiado.

— ¡Hannah, ven! —La llamó Hailey de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. — ¡Camina conmigo!

—Anda, yo las veo desde aquí. —Le indicó Mar, echando un vistazo sobre su hombro, como venía haciendo desde que habían salido.

Hannah asintió y se alejó de ella, imitándola y mirando a su alrededor, aunque no estaba segura de que debía estar buscando en un vecindario muggle a esa hora del día.

Le parecía muy extraño que la madre de Hailey viviera ahí, recordaba que Mar le había dicho que también era bruja, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

—Ven, vamos a jugar. —Le indició Hailey, tomándola de la mano cuando llegó a su lado. —Trata de no pisar las rayas del piso.

—De acuerdo. —Asintió Hannah, esbozando una enternecida sonrisa y dando grandes pasos para esquivar las líneas del asfalto. — ¿Y si piso una que ocurre?

— ¡Se convierte en lava, así que trata de no hacerlo! —Le advirtió, abriendo los ojos con horror, pero un brillo innegable de diversión.

—Eso haré, gracias por la información. —La chica aguantó la risa para no hacerla sentir mal y siguió jugando. — ¿Y si gano recibo un premio?

—Sip, te dejaré la muñeca doctora la próxima vez que juguemos. —Respondió la pequeña, concentrada en que sus pequeños pies no tocaran las rayas. —Ese será tu premio.

—Es un buen premio, me gusta. —Hannah cambió su sonrisa por una un poco más triste. —Pero creo que tendrás que guardármelo hasta navidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hasta entonces? —Preguntó Hailey, subiendo la mirada para verla confundida con sus pequeños ojos. — ¡Falta mucho para eso!

—Lo sé, pero no creo que podamos jugar antes. —Se lamentó ella, esperando que la entendiera y no se molestara. —En unas semanas me voy al colegio y no volveré hasta diciembre.

— ¿Y no verás a tus papás entonces? —Se sorprendió la niña, Hannah asintió. — ¿Pero por qué? ¿Queda muy lejos?

—Porque mi colegio es… Especial. —Intentó explicarle, recordando lo que Mar le había pedido de que no le hablara mucho de magia. —Y sí, queda en Escocia, eso es bastante lejos.

— ¿Y no vas a extrañar a tus papás? Yo extrañaría mucho a mi mamá si me fuera tanto tiempo.

—Un poco, pero me divierto con mis amigos y en mis clases, así que no es tan malo. Además, hablo con mis padres por cartas.

— ¿Me enviarías cartas a mí? —Le pidió Hailey, rogándole con sus ojos tan azules como los de ella. —No quiero extrañarte.

—Acabas de conocerme, Hailey. —Señaló Hannah, enarcando una ceja y sintiendo como se derretía ante eso. — ¿Cómo vas a extrañarme?

—Eso no importa. —Le aseguró con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. —Eres mi nueva amiga y te quiero, así que te voy a extrañar.

—Supongo que no puedo discutir con esa lógica. —Hannah rió por lo bajo y le sonrió con sinceridad. —Bien, a ti también voy a enviarte cartas.

— ¡Y volveremos a jugar juntas cuando vengas en Navidad! —Exclamó Hailey, con el rostro rebosante de emoción.

—Sí, también eso. —Prometió la chica, haciendo una nota mental de no olvidarse de eso, aunque sabía que no lo haría.

Hailey le dedicó una enorme sonrisa antes de abrazarse a su pierna con firmeza, haciéndola reír y sentir como el pecho se le expandía, tal vez demasiado para el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a esa niña.

En el momento no lo entendió, pero enseguida lo haría.

— ¡Ya casi llegamos! —Le dejó saber Hailey, jalándola por la mano para que se apresuraran. — ¡Mi casa queda aquí cerca…!

—Estás pisando todas las rayas. —Le dijo Hannah, tratando de detenerla para que no cayera. —Supongo que ya gané…

— ¡Es que mi mamá debe estar esperándonos! —Le explicó la niña, deteniéndose de golpe cuando doblaron la esquina. — ¡Si, allá está! ¡Mar, ya mamá llegó!

—Sí, Hailey, ya la veo. —Respondió Mar, acercándose a ellas con una pequeña sonrisa. —Espérame, no vayas a correr…

Si la escuchó, Hailey decidió ignorarla, porque acto seguido se soltó de la mano de Hannah y salió corriendo por la acera.

—No entiendo por qué tiene que correr tanto. —Resopló Mar, sacudiendo la cabeza con exasperación y apresurándose a seguirla. —Tanta energía me abruma.

Hannah rió y se preparó para ir detrás de ellas, pero entonces levantó la mirada...

Y la vio.

Fue una mezcla de muchas cosas las que la llevaron a darse cuenta de que efectivamente era ella. No hubiera podido confiar completamente en su memoria, no después de haber pasado diez años jurando que no la recordaba, hubiera metido las manos al fuego para asegurar que no tenía idea de cómo lucía; por eso fue tan bizarro reconocerla tras un solo vistazo.

Pero no fue solo verla, fue el torrente de sentimientos que se desataron dentro de ella cuando lo hizo, fue la oleada de realización que le estrujo el pecho hasta casi lastimarla, el centenar de recuerdos desagradables y oscuros que había mantenido ocultos durante años y que ahora volvían para atormentarla.

Las esquinas de los ojos empezaron a picarle a la vez que un frío que solo podía venir de su mente la envolvía, dejándola congelada en esa esquina, donde ella no podía verla, pero desde donde escuchaba a Hannah gritarle « _mamá_ » una y otra vez.

Sentía la cabeza a punto de explotarle y hubiera empezado a gritar si su cuerpo le hubiera respondido, pero la impresión y el _miedo_ la tenían prisionera. No podía creerlo, había pasado años pensando que nunca la volvería a ver y agradeciendo al cielo por eso… Y ahora la tenía ahí, tan cerca que si daba unos cuantos pasos podría hablarle.

Pero no tenía nada que decirle. Absolutamente nada.

Pensó que se volvería loca cuando la vio inclinarse para tomar a Hailey entre sus brazos y apretarla contra su pecho. Un sentimiento oscuro le envolvió el corazón ante esa imagen, ante ese acto que nunca se había dignado a intentar con ella.

Era tan bizarro y tan desagradable que empezó a pegarle en el estómago, revolviéndole todo y haciéndola sentir unas nauseas imposibles de contener.

Fue solo esto lo que la obligó a moverse de ahí, a esconderse detrás del edificio en el que habían doblado para inclinarse y ponerse una mano en la boca, tratando de retener el vómito que inevitablemente tuvo que expulsar.

Expulsó todo lo que tenía adentro hasta sentir que se había quedado vacía, en más formas de las que parecían posibles. Temblaba incontrolablemente y sentía el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Se sentía patética y la odió a ella por eso, por tener el poder de ponerle el mundo de cabeza con solo aparecer.

— ¡Hannah! —La voz de Mar le sonó muy lejana y no se hubiera enterado de lo cerca que estaba si no la sujetaba con sus manos frías. — ¿Cariño, estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?

Incluso de haber querido responder, no hubiera encontrado las palabras para hacerlo, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

No estuvo segura de cómo Mar logró enderezarla y arrastrarla lejos de ahí, solo supo que de repente estaba aferrada a ella, llorando sin parar y deseando no haber salido de Grimmauld Place esa mañana.

* * *

 **¡HOLA, MIS AMORES!**

 **He vuelto, finalmente, a dar la cara por este rincón que tenía tan cruelmente abandonado.**

 **Los he extrañado muchísimo, no se imaginan cuanto, y les juro que tengo una excusa razonable y real para mi ausencia. Es la misma cosa aburrida de siempre: la Universidad. Tuve tres semanas de exámenes y entregas y aunque intentaba escribir algo en cada momento libre que tenia, no me daba tiempo de sacar un capitulo entero.** **Me sentí muy mal por dejarlos luego de mi regaño ridículo en la nota anterior, la verdad era que no lo planee así y todos los reviews que me dejaron entonces me motivaron DEMASIADO, pero el tiempo no se puso de mi lado ):**

 **En fin, lo importante es que tengo dos semanas de vacaciones en las**  
 **que intentaré mantenerme activa para no dejarlos tanto tiempo de nuevo. ¡Y buenas noticias! Estamos a punto de llegar a los 100 reviews y como les comenté, tengo un regalito pensado para ustedes! Ya lo empecé, espero poder traerlo antes del siguiente capitulo porque *redoble de tambores* es un OS de Hannah en el que explico mucho del origen de este drama que acaban de leer.**

 **Estoy hablando mucho así que trataré de ir cerrando. En el próximo ya por fin iremos a Hogwarts! Y además les revelare cierto secretito que ya tiene mucho tiempo en las sombras. Espero con esto alegrarlos un poco y sacarlos de este pozo de tristeza en el que los metí aquí): lo siento, pero la trama lo exigía.**

 **Voy a terminar ahora para que no se aburran. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y sobre todo espero que sigan ahí y no me hayan abandonado, sé que algunos se asustaron, pero les prometo que no voy a dejarlos en ningún momento cercano. Pienso en ustedes y en esta historia a cada rato, no crean que podría olvidarlos.**

 **Gracias por esperarme, dejenme saber que siguen ahí con un review, por fis jeje, se los agradecería muchisimo!**

 **Nos leemos pronto, los quiero un montón. ¡Felices pascuas y besos para todos!**


	10. Otro primero de septiembre

**Aviso : Secuela del Fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Lucyta Lupin** **: Yo les había dicho que el capítulo sería intenso, no me juzgues): Sé que lo de Hannah fue una de las escenas más sentimentales y fuertes, tampoco se entendió del todo, pero ya les subí el OS de ella en el que les doy una idea más clara de todo. ¡Yo también quiero un Sirius en mi vida! Rezó todos los días para que me lo manden, pero nadie lo hace)': No es justo. Imperfectamente perfecto es la descripción que usaste y a él le queda como anillo al dedo. Harry no podía irse a Hogwarts sin recuperar la complicidad con su papá, no lo hubiese permitido, su relación hermosa es todo lo que necesito en la vida para estar bien. Y sipp, ya los gemelos le dieron el mapa a Harry, fue en la primera parte, el capítulo 20 y algo, no recuerdo jeje, pero es cuando se entera de que Remus es un hombre lobo, por ahí. ¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara la estructura! Tenía miedo de que no se entendieran los cambios en el tiempo(': Sí he disfrutado de mis vacaciones, solo pude traerles una actualización pero bueno jiji hice lo que pude(L) ¡Gracias por tu review, bella! Te mando un beso, nos seguimos leyendo xx.**

 **Paula** **: A ver, no te sientas mal por acordarte de la mamá de Hailey, solo salió una vez en la primera parte que es cuando todo el desastre de Bellatrix, antes de que Mar diera a luz, y aquí en el capítulo 5. ¡Ya vi que leíste el regalito! Era necesario para entender muchas cosas así que supongo que te habrá dado luz en toda esta trama, además de hacer que shippearas más a HannahxHarry aldsjk, me encantan! Y spoiler: No, la mamá de Hailey no reconoció a Hannah, ni la vio, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Harry pensando que Lily estaba molesta con él fue algo que me derritió el corazón de ternura, mi cosita. Esta parte sí será más emocional que la primera, pero trataré de traerles dosis de risas de vez en cuando. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo, preciosa! Gracias por siempre estar ahí, espero que te guste el capítulo, un beso!**

* * *

 **10\. Otro primero de septiembre.**

A diferencia del año anterior, ese día Harry no se levantó de golpe, ni empezó a dar vueltas inquietas por todos lados. No porque no estuviera entusiasmado, volver a Hogwarts siempre iba a ser emocionante, pero estaba demasiado cansado para ser muy expresivo al respecto.

Habían sido unas últimas semanas de vacaciones ajetreadas, en especial esos últimos días que habían estado llenos de demasiadas emociones. La noche anterior tampoco había ayudado a mejorar la situación, se la había pasado soñando, y aunque ya las pesadillas sobre el cementerio habían quedado en el pasado, afortunadamente, ahora su subconsciente había decidido fastidiarlo con imágenes que no lograba entender, especialmente de una puerta al final de un pasillo, siempre estaba cerrada.

Llegó a preguntarse si quizás debía comentarlo con alguien, después de todo, sus padres vivían insistiéndole que si soñaba con algo inusual se los contara, pero en su opinión una puerta no tenía nada de misterioso ni relevante.

Tenían cosas más importantes de que ocuparse.

Ron lo había despertado justo antes de salir de la habitación, dejándolo solo para que se vistiera y terminara de ordenar sus cosas. Y era justo lo que estaba haciendo, además de divagar y pensar en todo lo anterior, cuando la puerta se abrió y Lily asomó la cabeza, ajetreada.

— ¿Ya estás listo? —Le preguntó a la carrera, sin ni siquiera saludarlo. —Ron dijo que aún no te habías despertado…

—Me despertó antes de salir, ya casi estoy. —Respondió él, terminando de amarrarse las trenzas de su zapato para enderezarse y enarcar una ceja en su dirección. —Y no sabía que habíamos eliminado la regla de tocar antes de entrar.

—Yo… Lo siento, se me olvidó.

—Se disculpó, suspirando y pasándose una mano por el rostro. —Todo allá abajo es un caos.

— ¿Pasó algo? —Quiso saber Harry, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza.

—Solo los gemelos enloqueciendo a su madre. —Le explicó ella, enarcando los ojos con diversión y hastío. —La comprendo, es como criar a James y a Sirius.

—Pues creo que ambas lo hacen muy bien. —Bromeó el chico, tratando de ayudarla a relajarse.

—Gracias, es bueno saber que alguien lo aprecia. —Lily soltó una risita y entró a la habitación, dejando la puerta entre abierta. — ¿Tienes todo, no?

—Sip, todo listo… Creo. —Agregó lo último echando un vistazo por la habitación y ganándose una mirada severa de su madre, a lo que respondió con una sonrisa inocente. —Todo listo.

—Más te vale. —Le advirtió, acercándose a él y pasándole una mano por el cabello, intentando peinarlo sin éxito. — ¿Tuviste una buena noche?

—No en verdad, no pude dormir muy bien. —Confesó Harry, queriendo ser honesto con ella respecto a esas cosas, para variar. —Muchos sueños… Raros.

—Es normal, tienes demasiado en la cabeza. —Suspiró Lily, sonriéndole con cariño y un deje de preocupación. —No te culpo.

Harry entrecerró un poco los ojos para escrutar su expresión, tratando de averiguar su verdadero estado de ánimo, y no el que quería hacerlo creer.

Después de su viaje al callejón Diagon y la conversación que habían tenido ahí, Lily había vuelto poco a poco a ser ella misma, o al menos eso intentaba. Harry aún no tenía idea de que había puesto a sus padres de extraños, pero prefería no pensarlo demasiado y esperar que ya todo hubiera pasado.

Eso era lo que quería creer, por eso prefirió aferrarse a la sonrisa dulce de su madre y no a la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos y que le provocaba un doloroso nudo en el estómago.

—Tesoro, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Eh, supongo, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Quería saber… —Ella dudó por un momento, pero al final continuó, cautelosa. — ¿Cómo ha estado Hannah?

Aquella definitivamente no era la pregunta que había esperado, y la impresión más los recuerdos hicieron que su corazón diera un desagradable salto dentro de su pecho.

—Ella… Ella está… —Trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero aquello era muy difícil explicarlo. Se aclaró la garganta y se encogió de hombros. —Está procesándolo todavía.

Sabía que Lily estaba preocupada por ella, y eso lo conmovía, pero hubiera preferido que no se lo preguntara en ese momento, lo menos que necesitaba esa mañana era sentir como el pecho se le llenaba de ansiedad al pensar en Hannah y en el hecho de que no la había visto desde que le había contado lo de su madre.

—Dice que está bien. —Siguió contándole Lily, dejando ver su preocupación. —Pero no creo que lo esté, esto es… Es difícil para ella.

—Me lo imagino, lo contrario sería muy extraño. —Comentó en voz baja, suspirando con pesadez. —Lo importante es que estés a su lado en este momento, seguro va a necesitarte.

Él asintió de inmediato, por supuesto que iba a estar a su lado, no pensaba dejarla sola por nada del mundo. Lo que le decía a Lily era cierto, tal vez Hannah quisiera fingir que ver a su madre biológica y descubrir que tenía una hermana no la afectaba en nada, pero Harry la conocía demasiado bien como para creerlo.

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue bruscamente cortado al darse cuenta de cómo cambiaba la expresión de su madre, tornándose muy pensativa y llena de dudas. De repente empezó a darse cuenta de que lo veía con cautela, como queriendo preguntarle algo, pero sin atreverse.

A Harry no le costó adivinar a donde se estaban dirigiendo sus pensamientos, y no queriendo para nada tocar ese tema en ese momento, ni nunca, se apresuró a detenerla.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que baje ya. —Soltó de repente, poniéndose de pie, pero recordando algo que lo hizo detener su camino a la puerta. —Oye… ¿Ya Sirius y Mar llegaron?

—Eh sí, hace un rato. —Respondió ella, viéndolo con extrañeza. —Mar está abajo en la cocina y Sirius en su habitación, ¿Por qué?

—Es que quería hablar con él… De… Algo. —Se limitó a decir, obligándose a no pensar en ese _algo_ delante de ella. No quería sonrojarse y dejarse en evidencia.

—De acuerdo… —Aceptó Lily, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha. —Pero hablen rápido, tienes que desayunar antes de irnos.

Harry le prometió que lo haría y se apresuró a salir de la habitación, tratando fervientemente de no verla directamente a los ojos, aunque eso lo hiciera lucir más sospechoso.

Sin quererlo, que le preguntara por Hannah lo había llevado automáticamente a recordar la conversación que había planeado tener con Sirius. Y sí, sabía que era algo horrible pensar en eso en un momento como aquel, cuando la chica estaba pasando por una situación difícil, pero ya se había mentalizado a hablar con su padrino incluso antes de que aquella locura ocurriera; se había hecho una promesa, no podía irse sin hablar con él.

No importaba lo vergonzoso que fuera.

Se plantó frente a su habitación y llamó a la puerta, ignorando deliberadamente el jaleo que se escuchaba en el piso de abajo. La voz de Sirius le indicó que entrara, pero él tuvo que detenerse un segundo y tomar una profunda respiración, necesitaba preparase para lo que venía, lo sabía perfectamente.

—Ey, pero si ahí está mi mocoso favorito. —Exclamó Sirius, sonriente, a modo de saludo cuando lo vio a entrar. Estaba parado frente al espejo, terminando de arreglarse. —Y eso es mucho decir tomando en cuenta que este lugar está lleno de ellos.

—Que no te escuchen los gemelos, se van a poner celosos. —Intentó bromear Harry, callando a la vocecita que le decía que el celoso era él.

—Bah, ellos saben que no pueden competir con mi ahijado malcriado y contestón. —Lo molestó su padrino, riéndose al recibir una mirada fastidiada en respuesta. —Y amargado también. Ya, dime qué necesitas, si es tu madre jodiéndome para que baje dile que…

—No, ella no me mandó. —Empezó a explicar Harry, sentándose en el borde de su cama, tratando de controlar sus nervios. —Yo, eh… Vine porque… Bueno, hay… Hay algo que quiero hablar… Contigo.

—Pues debe ser algo muy malo si andas balbuceando tanto. —Señaló Sirius, mirándolo con interés y caminando hacia él. —Pero no tanto porque supongo que hubieras buscado a Remus. Voy a asumir que es algo malo, pero divertido.

—Pues… Sí, creo que podrías decirlo así. —Asintió Harry, luchando nuevamente para no sonrojarse. —Es… Tiene que ver con… —La mirada expectante de Sirius definitivamente no ayudaba a sus nervios. —Es… Es sobre… Sobre Hannah.

—Entiendo… Mentira, sigo sin entender. —Admitió él, haciendo resoplar al chico. Se sentó a su lado y enarcó una ceja. —No será sobre eso… Eso que Mar nos contó, ¿cierto?

—No, por supuesto que no. —Se apresuró a aclarar Harry, tratando de no pensar en eso en ese momento, no queriendo arrepentirse. —No te buscaría a ti para hablar de eso.

—Qué lindo, Harry, gracias por tu consideración. —Ironizó él, haciéndolo arrepentirse.

—Vamos, sabes de lo que hablo. —Intentó arreglar, esperando que no se hubiera ofendido, aunque lo dudaba. —Es algo más… Bueno, más… _Personal._

—Mocoso, no te estoy siguiendo así que ve al maldito punto de una vez.

Harry lo miró de manera suplicante, como pidiéndole que se apiadara de él y que entendiera lo horriblemente difícil que era hablar de aquello, si lo estaba haciendo era por pura necesidad, porque necesitaba respuestas, porque no podía irse a Hogwarts tres meses sin saber… Nada.

—Por favor, trata de controlarte. —Casi le rogó, abriendo los ojos tanto como podía, esperando que tuviera compasión. —Trata de no… No vayas a burlarte de mí.

—Harry, amigo, ¿qué acaso no me conoces? —Le preguntó su padrino, esbozando una enorme y nada tranquilizadora sonrisa. —Sabes que no puedo prometer algo así.

—Sirius, por favor…

—Ya, ya, deja el drama y habla. —Lo animó, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro. —Dime para que soy bueno.

Harry tragó saliva y volvió a tomar aire, por enésima vez desde que había entrado. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás, así que mejor salía de eso de una vez.

—Yo quería… Quería saber… Quería que me dijeras… —Sintió las mejillas ardiéndole por el sonrojo, y quiso bajar la mirada para que él no lo notara, pero decidió ser valiente. —Qué… ¿Qué haces cuándo… Cuándo _estás_ con una chica?

Harry hubiera deseado que, por una bendita vez, las expresiones de Sirius no fueran tan fáciles de leer, o que al menos intentara disimularlas un poco, así no hubiera sentido que se moría de vergüenza al ver el entendimiento y la diversión que se adueñaban de su rostro.

Que se echara a reír tampoco ayudó en nada.

— ¡Te pedí que no te burlaras!

— ¡No me burlo, de verdad! —Le aseguró Sirius, aunque sus risas escandalosas decían lo contrario. —Pero debo admitir que me sorprendes, esto es algo así como una conversación que deberías tener con tu padre…

—No, definitivamente esto no es algo que hablaría con James. —Negó Harry de inmediato. Ni siquiera lo había considerado una opción. —Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Bueno, creo que es entendible. —Asintió Sirius, sonriendo con diversión y _malicia._ —Supongo que no querrás que te responda y estar pensando que eso le hace a tu madre cuando…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no es por eso! —Se apresuró a aclarar, horrorizado, haciéndolo soltar una carcajada. Le dedicó una mirada asesina y sacudió la cabeza con asco. — ¡Por Merlín, eso ni siquiera se me había ocurrido!

Quiso asesinar a Sirius por llenarle la mente con imágenes que _definitivamente_ no quería tener, y se hubiera largado de ahí si no estuviera tan desesperado por una respuesta.

—No es por eso, y te odio por sugerirlo. —Le espetó con una mirada furiosa, aunque eso no impidió su diversión. —No lo hablaría con él porque si lo hago lo mataría de un infarto y además tengo el presentimiento de que terminaría dándome una charla de castidad. Lo cual es bastante hipócrita de su parte.

—Sí, bueno, es una de esas cosas vienen con la paternidad. —Se lamentó Sirius, suspirando con excesivo dramatismo. —Todos sufren de ese mal. Yo no, obviamente, porque soy un padre asombroso.

—Seguro. —Ironizó Harry, queriendo comentar algo más, pero decidiendo que mejor sería callarse. —Por favor, ¿podrías responderme?

Sirius siguió riéndose un momento más, antes de dedicarle una mirada sugerente que hizo a Harry pensar que iba a terminar arrepintiéndose de haber tomado la decisión de hablar con él. Sin embargo, un segundo después, Sirius soltó una risita y relajó sus facciones, sonriendo de una manera más _humana._

—Por supuesto que puedo, mocoso. —Le respondió, rodándose para quedar más cerca de él, aclarándose la garganta antes de volver a hablar. —Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

A pesar de que se había mentalizado a todo lo que debía esperar de aquella conversación, no pudo evitar que el rostro le ardiera en llamas ante esa pregunta; hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que Sirius no fuera tan directo.

—P-pues… —Empezó a decir, pensando que se moriría de vergüenza si hablaba de más. —Yo no… No lo sé… Algo… _General._

—Bueno, primera lección: aquí nada es general, todo está muy especificado. —Lo corrigió Sirius, adquiriendo una actitud seria y _sabia_ que en otro momento lo hubiera hecho reír. —Pero a ver, reformularé la pregunta, ¿Qué _sabes_ hacer? O qué has hecho ya.

—Eh… No mucho… De ninguna de las dos. —Confesó el chico, encogiéndose un poco en sí mismo, esperando la carcajada que, sorprendentemente, no llegó. —Solo lo normal…

—Harry, estoy seguro de que en este contexto nuestras definiciones de la palabra "normal" son completamente diferentes.

—No hemos ido muy lejos. —Soltó de golpe, hablando lo más rápido que podía para no avergonzarse. —Solo nos besamos… _Mucho._

—Ya, entiendo. —Asintió Sirius, haciéndolo sentir aliviado. —Está bien, eres hijo de James así que supongo que es entendible que vayas un poco lento.

— ¿Gracias? —Se extrañó Harry, no sabiendo si le había hecho un cumplido o lo había insultado.

—Bien, supongo que podemos empezar por lo más básico. —Decidió Sirius, frotándose la barbilla con aire pensativo. —A ver, cuando le hayas quitado el sostén, antes de que se las vayas a…

— ¡Okay, no! ¡Espera un momento!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Podrías no… —Suspiró con pesadez y le dedicó una mirada casi adolorida. — ¿Puedes no ser tan directo?

— ¡Pero si no te he dicho una mierda! —Exclamó Sirius, alzando la voz con exasperación.

— ¡Pero ibas a hacerlo y en serio preferiría que no!

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, chico? ¿Qué te explique con árboles y flores? —Se burló, bufando con violencia. —No puedo usar plantas para explicarte como chupar una…

— ¡Tampoco quiero que lo hagas! —Lo interrumpió Harry de golpe, temiendo que la cara terminara por arderle si lo dejaba terminar. —Al menos no… En serio, estoy seguro de que no tienes que ser tan _… Expresivo._

—Esto pasa cuando Remus te da clases durante mucho tiempo, lamentable. —Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a adquirir una expresión pensativa antes de seguir hablando. —Me lo pones más difícil así, pero… ¡Ya sé! Usemos algo que tu pequeña mente entienda. —Harry abrió la boca para defenderse, pero Sirius se aclaró y continuó. —Tiene que ser como cuando te subes a tu escoba, ¿de acuerdo? Te agarras con firmeza, pero sin demasiada fuerza para no hacerte daño… En este caso a ella.

—Eh, okay… Espera, estamos hablando de… —Empezó a decir el chico, moviendo las manos frente a su pecho para asegurarse de que estaba entendiendo. —Ya sabes…

— ¡Por supuesto que estoy hablando de eso!

—Bien, bien, solo quería estar seguro. —Se disculpó rápidamente, no queriendo exasperarlo de más. —Por favor sigue.

—Bueno, eso: firmeza, no fuerza. —Repitió Sirius, haciendo énfasis en ambas palabras. Harry las repitió varias veces en su mente para grabárselas. —Tómate tu tiempo, pero tampoco pases toda la vida ahí. Provoca, pero después de un rato las aburre. Y presta especial atención a los… —La expresión espantada del chico debió frenarlo, porque se calló y entornó los ojos con un gruñido. —A las _punta_ s de la escoba. Usa los pulgares para eso.

Harry tragó saliva disimuladamente y asintió. A pesar de que Sirius se lo estaba explicando todo bastante bien y lo entendía, porque tampoco era tan idiota, lo abrumaba la cantidad de información, especialmente los detalles.

—De acuerdo, entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero es que… Lo haces sonar muy fácil, Sirius, y algo me dice que no lo es.

—Por supuesto que lo es, no estamos hablando de una ciencia avanzada. —Desestimó él, tan relajado al respecto que daba envidia. —Además en tu caso es más fácil porque te van a sobrar dedos, el problema es cuando te faltan. Tú has visto a Mar, crees que eso…

— ¡Entendí, entendí! —Se apresuró a cortarle, evitando volver aquella conversación incluso más extraña. —Por favor no me des ejemplos de la vida real.

—Te lo pierdes, estaba por mostrarte una foto. —Bromeó Sirius con una sonrisa juguetona, sin inmutarse por la mala mirada que se ganó por eso. —Y bueno, cuando vayas a usar la boca trata de pensar en… No sé, una barquilla, como si la estuvieras disfrutando, no como si te estuvieras muriendo de hambre… Aunque a veces lo segundo también sirve, tú evalúa el momento.

Quiso preguntarle cómo demonios debía evaluar el momento, porque no tenía idea, pero él siguió hablando.

—Lo mismo vas a hacer cuando vayas trabajar allá abajo, ¿entiendes?

—A… ¿Abajo? —Repitió Harry, ladeando la cabeza con extrañeza. — ¿Te refieres a…?

— ¡Pues definitivamente no a sus pies, Harry!

—Sí, lo siento, ya comprendí. —Farfulló, lanzándole una mirada significativa. —Por favor tenme paciencia.

—Eso intento, pero no colaboras. —Señaló Sirius justo antes de voltear la cabeza y panear la habitación, buscando algo. —Espera, tengo una idea.

Antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de preguntarle al respecto, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia una esquina de la habitación donde descansaba un viejo escritorio del cual tomó una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —Quiso saber Harry, viéndolo con recelo y desconfianza.

—Me niego a usar metáforas de mierda para explicarte lo siguiente. —Le explicó su padrino con una mueca de desagrado, volviendo a sentarse junto a él. —Así que un dibujo servirá.

Harry apretó los labios, no sabiendo si eso iba a mejorar o a empeorar la situación, pero temiendo que fuera lo último.

Y supo que lo sería cuando reconoció lo que estaba dibujando.

—Sirius, no tienes que dibujarlo. —Soltó a la carrera, tropezando con las palabras tratando de persuadirlo aunque sabía que no serviría de nada. —Yo… Yo sé cómo…

— ¿De verdad? ¿Has visto una? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa sucia, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Yo… —Suspiró con fuerza y enterró el rostro entre sus manos para que no lo viera sonrojarse, de nuevo. —Te odio.

—Nah, no lo haces. —Rió Sirius, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y acercándolo a ver. —Ya, no seas llorón y abre los ojos, esto te va a ayudar.

A regañadientes, y más por necesidad que por otra cosa, Harry se obligó a abrir los ojos y mirar el _muy_ explícito dibujo de Sirius.

—Pasaremos a los detalles después, pero lo _más_ importante de todo este asunto, es esto de aquí. —Le explicó, señalando con la pluma un punto en el medio del dibujo. —Este punto es tu mejor amigo, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes olvidarte de él por nada del mundo, mientras no lo hagas tu vida será maravillosa.

—Pero… ¿Qué punto?—Se ajustó los lentes y entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver mejor. — Yo no veo nada.

—Ni lo verás, pero ahí está y tienes que buscarlo.

—Y cómo… ¿Cómo sé que lo encontré?

—Oh, lo sabrás, créeme.

— ¿Pero cómo?

—Ella te lo hará saber, tranquilo. —Le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, en un gesto que Harry no entendió para nada, y siguió hablando. —Solo sigue tus instintos, hablaba en serio cuando te decía que esto no es aritmancia avanzada. Es solo sexo.

—En este momento la aritmancia suena más sencilla. —Confesó el chico con un suspiro derrotista.

—No seas pesimista, mocoso, lo harás bien. —Prometió Sirius, sonriéndole de manera alentadora, ya sin burla ni dobles intenciones. —No hay nada que la práctica no resuelva. Claro que algunos nacemos aprendidos, pero somos la excepción no la regla.

—Tendré que confirmar con Mar que tan cierto es eso. —Lo picó Harry, sonriendo devuelta, finalmente devolviéndole una de las mil que le había lanzado.

—Ey, no te metas conmigo que aún hay cosas que no sabes. —Le advirtió con severidad, aunque con el fastidio y la diversión brillando en sus ojos. —A no ser que no quieras conocer la diferencia entre tu codo y otra parte de tu cuerpo, escúchame…

Harry lo miró de mala manera, pero no le dijo nada, simplemente siguió escuchándolo y tratando de absorber todo lo que pudiera. Sus explicaciones eran desubicadas y, en la mayoría de los casos, bizarras y asquerosas… Pero para bien o para mal, Sirius era lo único que tenía.

* * *

El día que Lily tanto había deseado retrasar, finalmente había llegado, dejándole claro que a nadie le había importado todas las noches que se había acostado rogando para que algo lo impidiera.

Sabía que así era como las cosas tenían que ser y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. Harry debía ir a Hogwarts, lo necesitaba; era lo que James había estado repitiéndole sin cansancio durante esos días y lo que ella trataba desesperadamente de entender, sin mucho éxito.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de que se quedara, de no tener que extrañar su cara de sueño todas las mañanas y lo bonito que se sentía hacerle el desayuno, incluso le harían falta su mal humor y sus expresiones de hastío, estaba dispuesta soportarlo con gusto si podía seguir disfrutando de la relativa calma que le daba saber exactamente donde estaba y que no corría ningún peligro.

Recordaba que el año anterior también se había sentido renuente a su partida, pero en el fondo solo habían sido caprichos a los que le había terminado ganando la emoción de saber que su hijo recibiría la educación que merecía. Pero ahora, el deseo de que se quedara era real y lo sentía clavado en el pecho de una manera casi dolorosa.

Era deprimente, pero en ese momento lo único que le quedaba por hacer era aferrarse a esos últimos segundos que les quedaban juntos mientras caminaban hacia Kings Cross. A nadie le había agradado mucho la idea de hacer el viaje a pie, pero ella estaba agradecida por poder disfrutar de esa improvisada caminata familiar que le permitía disfrutar de su hijo un rato más.

Además de darle la oportunidad de divertirse observando a Sirius correteando en forma de perro tras las palomas.

—Siempre tienes que encontrar una forma de superar tu ridiculez, ¿no es cierto? —Se quejó Mar, hablándole con disgusto al animal que parecía muy contento para escucharla. —Es que no entiendo que maldito sentido tiene que vayas disfrazado.

—No tiene ninguno, ese es su punto. —Explicó Remus, poniendo los ojos en blanco, hastiado. —Solo necesita cualquier oportunidad para hacer el idiota en público.

—Dijo que estaríamos más seguros con todos sus sentidos mejorados, algo de razón tiene. —Les contó James, sonriendo divertido mientras tomaba una piedra del suelo y se la arrojaba a Sirius para que la buscara. —Y es divertido.

—James, el día que dejes de alentarlo quizás aprenda a comportarse. —Suspiró su amigo, viéndolo con severidad.

—Y esto no es una excursión para que él la pase bien. —Añadió Mar, tomando otra piedra y arrojándola, aunque con las claras intenciones de pegarle a Sirius. —No puede convertirlo todo en un juego.

Habiendo escuchado todo lo que hablaban de él, Sirius corrió hacia ella y se levantó en dos patas para colocar las otras en sus hombros, jadeando con la lengua afuera.

— ¡Quítate de encima! Por Merlín, actúa como un maldito perro. —Le ordenó la rubia, alejándolo de ella con un empujón bastante brusco. —Lo último que necesitamos ahora es que vuelvan a arrestarte, y no por una noche.

Por toda respuesta, Sirius soltó un sonoro ladrido, de esos que se parecían mucho a una carcajada de las que soltaba en su forma humana. En otra ocasión Lily se hubiera puesto del lado de Mar para regañarlo también, pero entonces Harry se echó a reír ante la escena y decidió que podía dejarlo pasar.

—Ves, al final no todo fue tan malo. —Le dijo ella, sonriéndole con cariño y pasando un brazo por sus hombros para acercarlo. —Sí logramos tener un momento familiar, al aire libre y todo.

—Claro, lo único que tenemos que hacer es ignorar el hecho de que todos están aquí como mis escoltas. —Señaló el chico, sonriendo y alzando las cejas con ironía.

—Y eso vas a hacer, porque eres un buen niño que quieres mantener felices a tus padres. —Intervino James, poniéndose junto a ellos y dedicándole una mirada significativa.

—No siento que me estés dejando mucha opción, así que sí, por supuesto que es un gran momento familiar.

—Ya, todos entendimos tu sarcasmo. —Suspiró Lily, tratando de disculparse con la mirada. —Lamentamos que tu verano no fuera tan… Bueno, que haya sido así de horrible.

—No fue tan horrible. —Murmuró Harry, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. —Quitando lo de los dementores, la amenaza de expulsión y el juicio, tuvo sus partes divertidas…

—No vas a engañarnos ahora después de que pasaste dos meses quejándote, niño. —Señaló James, soltando una carcajada amarga. —El momento de ser comprensivo ya pasó.

—Bueno, pueden no haber sido las mejores vacaciones… Pero sé que hicieron lo que pudieron. —Les dedicó ambos una sonrisa agradecida que a Lily le encogió el corazón. —No importa en verdad, he tenido peores veranos.

Tras él decir eso, Lily y James intercambiaron disimuladamente una mirada amarga. No había querido lastimarlos con ese comentario, ellos lo sabían, pero a veces era imposible hablar sobre el pasado sin que eso ocurriera.

—Al menos conocí la casa de Sirius, no todo fue perdida.

—Tampoco creo que eso haya sido ganancia. —Opinó Lily con un suspiro pesado. —Tesoro, te prometo que vamos a compensarte esto, las vacaciones de navidad van a ser mucho mejores…

—No tienen que…

—Claro que tenemos, niño. Queremos hacerlo. —Intervino James rápidamente, sonriéndole con todo el rostro. —Solo tenemos que organizarnos mejor y ya está, podemos hacer unas vacaciones decentes.

—Por supuesto que sí, no es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes. Las del año pasado estuvieron bastante bien. Tuvimos unas bonitas navidades.

—Aw, mírate, todavía te brillan los ojos al acordarte.

—James, por favor…

—Mientras no vuelvan a pasar año nuevo sin hablarse creo que estas navidades pueden superar las anteriores. —Señaló Harry, divertido, haciendo que Lily resoplara ante el recuerdo. —Y si no son mejores que estas yo… Trataré de no quejarme tanto.

—Te lo agradeceríamos muchísimo. —Le sonrió su madre, enternecida.

—Pero serán mejores así que no tendrás nada de que quejarte. —Prometió James, derrochando su usual entusiasmo en cada palabra. —Estoy pensando que incluso podríamos hacer un viaje a algún sitio, no como el que íbamos a hacer a Grecia obviamente, pero algo más pequeño como…

Lily y Harry se miraron por un segundo antes de volverse hacia él, dejando que siguiera llenando la caminata con el optimismo que los tres necesitaban en ese momento.

Mientras lo escuchaba hablar, Lily suspiró y recostó la cabeza del hombro de su hijo, pensando en cómo le hubiera gustado que en ese aspecto Harry fuera más como su padre, más positivo y lleno de esperanza, y menos como ella, siempre queriendo ver el lado malo de todo. Eran suertudos al tener a James en sus vidas para hacerlas más llevaderas, y ambos lo sabían; esperaba que él también lo supiera.

Siguieron caminando y Lily apretó más el brazo con el que estaba abrazando a Harry, sabiendo que tendría que soltarlo cuando llegaran a la estación, por lo cual una parte de ella deseaba que ese momento se retrasara lo más que se pudiera, aunque al final fue inevitable.

— ¡Me estás volviendo loca ya quédate quieto! —Le gritó Mar a Sirius, desesperada, cuando estuvieron en las puertas de Kings Cross. —Maldita sea, ven acá…

Se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de él, que se encontraba dando vueltas en círculos persiguiendo su cola, para obligarlo a detenerse al tomarlo por el pescuezo, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria ya que lo hizo gimotear.

—Ese andén está lleno de gente que sabrá reconocer si no actúas como un perro normal, así que haz el favor de compórtate por una vez en tu maldi…

Por alguna razón que Lily no entendió, como casi nada de lo que él hacía, a Sirius se le ocurrió que sería una buena idea interrumpirla dándole un largo y húmedo lengüetazo en la mejilla.

— ¡Agh, eres un imbécil! ¡Sabes que odio que me hagas eso! —Le gritó irritada, poniéndose de pie y dedicándole una mirada asesina, sin detenerse a pensar que de esa forma la gente podría notar que no hablaba con un perro común. — ¡Eres asqueroso, no te soporto!

—No quiero meterme, Mar, pero eso es bastante hipócrita de tu parte. —La molestó James, divertido, haciendo que Sirius ladrara en concordancia.

—Potter, no me interesa asesinarte aquí delante de tu familia así que no me tientes.

—Estoy seguro de que no, pero mejor lo evitamos por ahora. —Se metió Remus, tomándola por el brazo para alejarla de ellos y mirando a Sirius de mala manera. — ¿Entramos ya? Se nos está haciendo tarde.

El andén 9¾ los recibió al igual que cada año, con el Expreso de Hogwarts soltando vapor negro, mientras los estudiantes iban de aquí para allá junto a sus familias. Estar ahí era mágico, Lily lo recordaba a la perfección, y si necesitaba un último empujón que le afirmara que dejar que Harry se fuera era lo mejor, solo necesitó ver cómo le brillaban los ojos en ese momento.

—Llegan tarde. —Les gruñó Moody cuando llegaron a dónde el resto los esperaba y se despedía. Bajó la mirada y torció la boca con desagrado. —Y creí haberles dicho que no trajeran al perro.

— ¿Si no te escucha a ti por qué nos escucharía a nosotros? —Preguntó Remus con cansancio, caminando hacia donde estaba el carro lleno de baúles. —Subamos esto antes de que se haga tarde.

— ¿Vieron a Hannah? —Escuchó que Harry le preguntaba a Ron y a Hermione con una sombra de clara preocupación en el rostro.

—No, pero debe andar por ahí. —Le respondió su amiga, alzando la cabeza para ver por encima de la multitud. —Sus padres siempre suelen traerla temprano.

—No te preocupes, seguro ya se subió. —Lo animó Ron con serenidad. —No es como si no fuese a venir, o algo por el estilo.

Lily abrió la boca para opinar lo mismo y tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero entonces sonó el pitido de alarma, anunciando que el tren estaba por irse.

Sintió como su corazón caía a su estómago y se le agarrotaba el pecho. No había esperado que el tiempo pasara tan rápido.

—Será mejor que vayan subiendo. —Les indicó la señora Weasley a los chicos, atrayéndolos hacia ella para abrazarlos. —No vayan a olvidar nada…

—Eh, mamá, ya tengo que…

—Sí, ya escuché. —Saltó Lily, quizás más cortante de lo que habría querido. —Solo espera un momento, hay algo que queremos darte.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Quiso saber, frunciendo el ceño con intriga.

—Lo tiene tu padre… ¡James, ven acá! —Lo llamó ella, viendo hacia donde estaba terminando de subir los baúles. —Debimos dártelo en la casa, pero pensamos que llegaríamos antes y tendríamos más tiempo.

— ¿De qué estás…?

—Listo, ya subimos todo. —Les informó James, llegando junto a ellos con Sirius pegado a su pierna. —Diablos, pensé que tendríamos tiempo como el año pasado.

—Eso le estaba diciendo a Harry. —Se lamentó Lily, en serio odiando que no fuera así. —Pero bueno, debimos suponer que nada sale nunca como lo planeamos.

—Bueno, eso es exagerar. —Apuntó James, ganándose dos idénticas miradas de exasperación. —No me vean así, y vengan, apartémonos un poco.

Lily asintió y dejó que los guiara hacia una esquina más o menos oculta del vagón. No se le escapó las miradas confundidas tanto de Harry y como de Sirius, y hubiera deseado pedirle a Remus que cuidara al último mientras estaban en eso, porque sabía cómo se iba a poner.

— ¿Este va a ser nuestro ritual ahora? —Les preguntó Harry, extrañado, cuando llegaron a la esquina. —Darme cosas en el andén antes de irnos.

—El año pasado no te dimos nada. —Recordó Lily, frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

—Yo le di importantes consejos que van a servirle para toda la vida. —Expresó James, con una solemnidad falsa que le dejó saber que estaba mintiendo. Y estaba por preguntarle _sobre qué_ cuando él siguió hablando. —Pero después te cuento, salgamos rápido de esto.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó Lily, solo porque tenían el tiempo encima. Lo miró con sospecha una última vez y se volvió hacia Harry. —A ver, tesoro, como ya te imaginaras este año va a ser muy diferente al anterior, por razones bastante obvias.

—Está de más que te lo digamos, ya tú lo sabes, pero hay mucha gente vigilando todo lo que hacemos y decimos. —Continuó James, mirando por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie estaba cerca. —Así que puede que comunicarnos durante estos próximos meses sea un poco… Peligroso.

— ¿A qué se refieren? —Inquirió Harry, abriendo los ojos con preocupación. — ¿No puedo escribirles?

—No es que no puedas, pero tememos que sería muy arriesgado. —Le explicó Lily, sintiendo el peso de los segundos sobre sus hombros. —Hedwig es muy fácil de reconocer y si te enviamos cartas tendrían que ser muy discretas o en código, por si alguien la intercepta.

—Entonces… ¿Qué? ¿No nos vamos a comunicar en todo este tiempo?

— ¡Pero por supuesto que sí! —Saltó la pelirroja de inmediato, no entendiendo como podía preguntar tal cosa. —Por eso estamos aquí, estuvimos buscando una forma de comunicarnos de manera segura y por suerte la encontramos.

Gruñó fastidiada al ver de reojo como Sirius levantaba las orejas en señal de alerta y se ponía de pie, entendiendo por donde iba aquello.

—Ten, no vayas a abrirlo hasta que estés en el dormitorio. —Le dijo James, entregándole un el pañuelo donde lo habían envuelto. —Cuídalo bien y que nadie lo vea. Por ahí podrás hablarnos cuando…

Pero Sirius interrumpió su discurso, empezando a ladrar fuertemente, en protesta.

—Cierra la boca, ya lo habíamos hablado. —Le espetó James, viéndolo con severidad, a lo que él respondió con más ladridos. —Sí, sé que no estuviste de acuerdo, pero… Te estás comportando como un bebé… Ya sé que tú y yo no tendremos como hablar, pero… ¡Pero no estamos en el colegio y pasamos casi cada maldito minuto juntos!

—James, por Merlín, ya deja de ser tan evidente. —Le ordenó Lily, viéndolo con exasperación antes de inclinarse y fulminar a Sirius con la mirada. —Sabes que necesitamos esto porque _tenemos_ que hablar con Harry de alguna forma porque _tenemos_ que saber si está a salvo. Ahora, entiendo que no quieras prestar tus juguetes, pero no tenemos opción, así que si tienes una mejor idea es momento de que la digas.

El animal entrecerró los ojos y gruñó de manera amenazadora, y si Lily no hubiera sabido que era Sirius, posiblemente se hubiera asustado, pero como lo sabía, todo lo que hizo fue devolverle una mirada incluso más aterradora.

Por fortuna él pareció entender, aunque seguía sin estar contento al respecto, así que resopló y se dio media vuelta para caminar enojado a donde estaba parada Mar.

—No sé cómo ustedes lo soportan. —Le dijo a James, volviendo a enderezarse. —Yo no puedo.

—Pues por la escena que acabo de presenciar asumo que me estás dando uno de tus… —Harry examinó el pañuelo con interés antes de volver a mirar a James. — _Espejos_.

—Así es, te estoy dando el mío y nosotros tendremos el de Sirius. —Le explicó su padre, chasqueando con fastidiando. —Si nos lo da, desde luego.

—Nos lo dará, tranquilo. —Aseguró Lily con firmeza. —Ten mucho cuidado, úsalo cuando estés solo o con tus amigos. Y no lo dejes por ahí botado.

—No lo haré. —Prometió Harry, guardándolo dentro de su chaqueta. —Y prometo que lo usaré… Gracias por confiármelo. —Lo último lo agregó viendo a su padre con una pequeña sonrisa. —Sé que es importante.

—No hay nada que agradecer, sé que vas a cuidarlo bien… Y no es como si me hubieran dejado mucha opción. —Añadió en broma, señalando a Lily con la cabeza fingiendo disimulo. —Tranquilo, no dejaré que te llame todos los días.

—Ni tres veces para asegurarse de que estoy comiendo. —Harry le siguió la broma, echándose a reír con él.

—Un día me voy a dejar de preocupar por ustedes y me van a extrañar. —Los amenazó Lily con un bufido, aunque todos sabían que no era cierto. —Bueno, ya se nos acabó el tiempo, vamos a que te despidas.

Ya todos los chicos habían subido al tren, y aunque Sirius se había mostrado muy molesto unos segundos atrás, en el segundo que llegaron se acercó para frotar la cabeza contra la pierna de Harry de manera cariñosa.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar. —Le dijo Harry, sonriendo y acariciándolo detrás de las orejas. —Y prometo que voy a cuidar lo que ya sabes, quédate tranquilo.

Sirius respondió con un gruñido y una mala mirada hacia James y Lily, aunque después siguió con su atención puesta en el chico.

—Disfruta este momento, cariño, que si se sigue comportando así no tendrás padrino cuando vuelvas. —Le advirtió Mar, haciéndolo soltar una risita y sonriéndole con cariño. —Cuídate, ¿sí? No hagas nada estúpido.

—Lo intentaré. —Asintió el chico, devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de desviar la atención a su derecha. —Aún no puedo creer que no vayas a volver con nosotros.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco, pero aquí hay mucho trabajo que hacer. —Se disculpó Remus, dedicándole una sonrisa triste. —Sácale provecho al profesor que te toque, ¿de acuerdo?

—Trataré, pero no será mejor que tú así que no prometo nada.

—Solo concéntrate en aprender. —Se limitó a responder, queriendo aparentar tranquilidad, dándole una palmada en la espalda. —Nos veremos pronto, Harry.

Lily suspiró y sintió una punzada de resentimiento al recordar que, por culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando, Remus no podría seguir haciendo lo que más le gustaba en el mundo que era dar clases. Era una inmensa injusticia y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por cambiarlo.

—No quieras fingir seriedad con nosotros, todos sabemos que estás conmovido. —Dijo James, queriendo molestar a su amigo, antes de tomar a Harry por el hombro y atraerlo en un abrazo. —Mira el lado positivo, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ser visto hablando demasiado con un profesor.

—Eso nunca me preocupó. —Aclaró Harry, haciendo que Lily se sintiera orgullosa, y regresándole el abrazo a su padre. —Y ya no tendrás excusas para ir a Hogsmeade a visitarme así que también pierdes en esto.

—Yo no necesito excusas para visitarte, niño. —James suspiró y lo apretó contra él durante un segundo. —Escucha, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, solo dínoslo. Aquí estamos para lo que necesites.

—Sí, lo sé, papá.

Conociéndose demasiado bien y sabiendo el efecto que esos dos tenían en ella, Lily prefirió desviar la mirada hacia algún punto lejano en la habitación, no queriendo que esa imagen fuese a desatar sus emociones ya de por si tan revueltas.

— ¿Si irán a los juegos, cierto? Digo, sé que tienen cosas que hacer, pero…

— ¿Estás loco? No me lo perdería por absolutamente nada en el mundo. —James lo alejó de él, aunque sin soltarlo de los hombros, para verlo a la cara con una enorme sonrisa. —Sé que tienes que estudiar para los TIMOS y todo eso, pero con que apruebes todo y llegues a la final yo estoy más que satisfecho.

—Yo definitivamente no estaré satisfecha con eso, así que haz tu mayor esfuerzo. —Intervino Lily con severidad, sin importarle que fueran a fastidiarla luego. —Puedes hacer más que aprobar, así que espero ver Extraordinarios al final del año.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, si no quieres decepcionarte es mejor no esperar nada. —Harry le sonrió en broma, pero algo le decía que hablaba un poco en serio.

—Qué gracioso eres. —Resopló con ironía, tomándolo en sus brazos y abrazándolo con fuerza para susurrarle. —Yo espero lo que sea de ti, porque nunca me decepcionas.

—Estás siendo mamá cursi e inoportuna de nuevo.

—Pero nadie me está escuchando así que no importa. —Siguió susurrando ella, bajando más la voz y arrancándole una risita. —Tesoro… _Te lo ruego_ , trata de pasar desapercibido y de no meterte en problemas. —Le imprimió a su voz tanto sentimiento como pudo, deseando que él entendiera el punto. —Necesito que estés bien, no te imaginas cuánto.

—Lo sé, mamá, quédate tranquila. —Le pidió el chico, envolviendo los brazos en su cintura. —Todo estará bien, no va a pasarme nada.

Quería creer eso con cada vena de su corazón, pero la última conversación que había tenido con Dumbledore no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez en su mente, haciéndola sentirse aterrada y con unas ganas incontenibles de echarse a llorar, además de las que ya tenía de impedir que se fuera y llevárselo de ahí, desde luego.

—No, claro que no. —Murmuró ella con un inmenso suspiro, obligándose a creerlo. —Y por favor ya no crezcas más.

Harry se rió contra su hombro y ella lo hizo con él, tratando de sentirse más tranquila, cosa que no era sencilla, mucho menos recordando cómo un año atrás había abrazado a Harry contra su pecho y ahora lo escuchaba hablando directamente en su oído.

Lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo la abrumaba y desesperaba, aunque en ese momento lo único que quería era estar segura de que Harry iba a crecer muchísimo más de lo que ya lo había hecho en ese verano.

—Veré que puedo hacer, aunque eso no está en mis manos.

—Por desgracia. —Gruñó Lily, queriendo maldecir al tren cuando escuchó nuevamente el pito de alerta. — _Te amo._ —Le recordó, hablando muy bajo para que solo él escuchara, antes de soltarlo a regañadientes. —Anda, sube de una vez.

—Nos vemos en unas semanas, chicos. —Se despidió Harry, sonriéndoles una última vez antes de subirse al tren y desde la ventanilla dedicarles una mirada suplicante. —Y ustedes también cuídense.

—Lo haremos. —Le prometió James con una sonrisa, acercándose a Lily y envolviendo un brazo en su cintura, cosa que ella agradeció. —Tú ocúpate de estar bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo aquí.

Harry asintió a la vez que le tren empezaba a alejarse, sonriéndoles una última vez y moviendo la mano a modo de despedida.

Lily lo siguió con la mirada hasta que perdió de vista su rostro, momento exacto en el que se permitió derramar dos lágrimas que había contenido lo suficiente para que él no la viera, pero que ya no podía seguir aguantando.

Entonces sintió algo húmedo y frío mojándole los dedos de la mano, haciéndola rodar los ojos al reconocer la sensación. Bajó la mirada y soltó una risita al encontrarse con Sirius lamiéndola de manera cariñosa.

—Sí, ya sé que va a estar bien. —Le susurró con una sonrisa, acariciando su hocico de manera distraída mientras se dejaba abrazar por James. —Así será… Tiene que estar bien.

* * *

No recordaba la última vez que la casa había estado en un silencio como ese, imperturbable, justo como le gustaba, como lo añoraba.

Era el tipo de silencio del que hacía meses que no podía disfrutar, era imposible hacerlo con la gente yendo y viniendo a cada segundo del día, incluso se atrevía a pensar que era la primera vez en esos últimos dos meses que estaba finalmente solo.

Era un alivio poder volver a su forma humana en otra hora que no fuera la noche, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo como gato y aunque no lo disgustaba del todo, empezaba a tornarse agotador. Se preguntaba si ahora que los chicos se habían marchado a Hogwarts podría disfrutar de más momentos como ese; no quería cantar victoria tan rápido, pero esperaba que sí.

—Kreacher ha preparado la comida favorita del amo. El amo no come lo suficiente. —Dijo el elfo, con la voz cargada de devoción, volviendo a llenarle el plato. —Tiene que comer ahora, antes de que vuelvan los traidores y la inmundicia…

—Kreacher, el lenguaje. —Lo reprendió él, dedicándole una mirada severa y comiendo lo más rápido que podía tratando de no hacer un desastre. —Ya hemos hablado de esto, no debes insultarlos a todos.

—Discúlpeme, amo, no volverá a pasar. —Le prometió Kreacher, haciendo una profunda reverencia, aunque lo olvidó al instante. —Pero oh, Kreacher piensa en su pobre ama, en cómo se le rompería el corazón si supiera que su casa está llena de sangres sucias, hombres lobo y traidores…

Regulus no se tomó la molestia de volver a reprenderlo, solo sacudió la cabeza y dobló la boca en lo que debía ser una sonrisa. Quería profundamente a Kreacher, pero toda la devoción ciega que le profesaba a su madre lo hacía entender por qué para Sirius era tan fácil perder la paciencia con él.

Aunque para Sirius eso siempre era fácil.

—Así estoy bien, Kreacher. —Le dijo cuando terminó de comer, alejando el plato y colocando cuidadosamente los cubiertos sobre éste. —Pueden llegar en cualquier momento.

—El amo no puede seguir comiendo como un gato. —Se lamentó Kreacher, recogiendo su plato para lavarlo. —Necesita comida de verdad o volverá a enfermarse. Kreacher no puede permitirlo…

—Nunca volveré a enfermarme así, Kreacher. —Lo tranquilizó Regulus, suspirando con amargura ante el recuerdo. —Y no estoy comiendo tan mal, siempre puedo bajar en la noche y tener algo de comida real.

—Mi amo no merece estar así en su propia casa. —Gruñó Kreacher de mala gana. —Escondiéndose como un criminal.

—Como lo que soy. —Señaló él, levantando las cejas con ironía. —Y técnicamente, esta no es mi casa, es de Sirius.

—El amo Sirius no merece la casa, él no pertenece a esta familia. Mi ama lo echó cuando se marchó con los traidores…

—Sé que él se siente como tú, pero lamentablemente no tienen muchas opciones.

— ¡Si su madre supiera lo que ha hecho con todos los tesoros! —Se indignó Kreacher, temblando como si fuera a ponerse a llorar. —Kreacher hizo lo que pudo, que bueno que el amo estaba ahí para evitar que botaran más cosas.

—Sí, fue una suerte. —Asintió Regulus con la voz tensa.

Apretó las mandíbulas al recordar todos esos días de "limpieza" que había tenido que atravesar. Sabía que su madre había guardado ciertos _artículos_ de sospechosa procedencia y finalidad, entendía que tuvieran que deshacerse de esos, pero la manía de Sirius de botar cualquier bendita cosa con el emblema de la familia que se le atravesara fue tan innecesaria como exasperante.

—Kreacher solo espera que el amo pueda dejar su escondite de una vez por todas. —Suspiró el elfo, limpiando la mesa donde él había comido. —Mientras más pronto lo haga mejor…

—Aún no es momento, pero pronto. —Le aseguró Regulus, dándole un último sorbo a su copa de vino y entregándosela para que la lavara. —Todavía tengo cosas que resolver, y aún no decido a quien se lo diré primero.

—El amo puede hablar con la chica McKinnon. —Sugirió Kreacher aunque igual hizo una mueca de desagrado. —Es una traidora como el resto, pero ha sido buena con el amo.

—Contigo también ha sido buena. —Le recordó, aunque él decidió ignorarlo.

Sí, Marlene había sido de mucha ayuda, de no haber sido por ella habría tenido que ingeniárselas para evitar que su hermano lo echara a la calle, además de que siempre trataba a Kreacher con mucho respeto a pesar de que él no hacía lo mismo.

Pero sabía que ella no era una opción, no solo porque estaba consciente de que solo se mostraba cariñosa con él porque le gustaban los gatos, sino que se había dado cuenta de algo que imposibilitaba la posibilidad de contarle la verdad. Aunque muchas veces quisiera demostrar lo contrario, Regulus no había pasado por alto lo protectora que Marlene podía llegar a ser con Sirius y sabía que eso jugaría en su contra cuando todo se destapara.

—Lo pensé, pero Marlene no es la mejor opción. —Le dejó saber a Kreacher, entrecerrando los ojos de manera pensativa.

—También está Potter, pero se lo diría a la sangre sucia. —Kreacher arrugó la nariz con repulsión al mencionar a Lily. —Kreacher no confía en ella, el ama de Kreacher siempre le advirtió de los impuros…

—James tampoco es una opción. —Le cortó Regulus de mala gana. —Y no por Lily.

Decirle a James había estado descartado desde el primer momento, no porque sus viejos rencores nublaran su juicio, pero no confiaba en él, sabía que iba a decírselo a Sirius sin parpadear, y no podía arriesgarse a que lo supiera demasiado pronto.

—Creo que Remus será la decisión correcta.

— ¿El hombre lobo? —Se horrorizó Kreacher. — ¡Pero amo…!

—Es el más racional de todos, y conoce a Sirius tan bien como James. —Explicó Regulus calmadamente. —Es más probable que no se lo diga si le explico mis razones y el plan que tengo.

— ¿Y el amo está seguro de que ese plan vaya a funcionar?

—Lo hará. —Confirmó con total seguridad. —Es lo único que en verdad les va a servir, por eso tengo que decírselo a Dumbledore.

Kreacher iba a acotar algo más, pero entonces escucharon la puerta de la entrada abriéndose, dejándole saber que el momento de normalidad había terminado.

O al menos, la única normalidad que había conocido los últimos catorce años.

—Compórtate. —Le ordenó a Kreacher, levantándose de la silla.

—Por supuesto, amo.

Resignado a que no lo haría, Regulus suspiró y se convirtió nuevamente en la forma animaga que había adoptado hacía muchos años, esa forma totalmente opuesta a la de su hermano. Cosa que no lo había sorprendido, desde luego.

— ¡Kreacher! ¿Dónde demonios estás? —Escuchó que preguntaba Sirius, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad y mirándolo de mala gana cuando lo encontró. —Te dije que limpiaras el vestíbulo mientras no estábamos, ¿Qué haces aquí metido?

—Discúlpeme, amo, Kreacher lo olvidó. —A Regulus le sorprendía como a pesar de estar tan viejo y mentalmente desgastado, Kreacher se las arreglaba para mentir tan bien. —Kreacher estaba limpiando la cocina, la dejaron muy sucia.

—La cocina estaba bien, no sé por qué te la pasas limpiándola. —Gruñó Sirius de mala gana. —Anda al vestíbulo de una vez, está lleno de polvo.

—Enseguida, amo. —Kreacher hizo una reverencia y le pasó por al lado para ir a la puerta, refunfuñando. —Kreacher no debería recibir órdenes de un traidor, el amo traicionó a esta familia, a su pobre madre…

—Sí, ya todos nos conocemos el discurso. —Resopló, entornando los ojos a punto de seguirlo, pero entonces se detuvo, posando la mirada en la esquina desde donde Regulus lo observaba. —Mar te estaba buscando, así que haz el favor de no salir de aquí hasta mañana.

Regulus esperó a que volviera a salir para entornar los ojos. Si Sirius hubiera madurado al menos un ápice en todos esos años, hubiera considerado contarle todo directamente.

Pero era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a tomar.

* * *

El viaje en tren luego de las vacaciones siempre era una experiencia emocionante, era imposible no disfrutarlo con el ambiente lleno de expectativas sobre el nuevo año, de esperanzas de que fuera mejor que el anterior. Pero ese, particularmente, estaba siendo el peor viaje en tren que Hannah había tenido.

Quizás porque esa última semana estaba siendo una de las peores en los últimos cinco años.

Estaba exhausta, increíblemente exhausta, su cuerpo y su mente no dejaban de reclamarle las horas de sueño que había perdido, como si no pudieran entender lo difícil que era quedarse dormida en tranquilidad con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Como si no pudieran entender que le resultaba imposible cerrar los ojos sin que su rostro volviera a aparecer en su mente con total claridad.

Había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para dejar de recordar el momento en que la había vuelto a ver, para no reproducirlo mil veces y simplemente dejarlo correr, dejar que volviera a difuminarse entre las neblinas de su pasado como ya lo había hecho una vez; pero nada parecía dar resultado, como si sus años y el nivel de consciencia que ahora tenía resultaran ser una maldición.

Era como si ella hubiera decidido aparecer justo en ese momento de su vida, cuando ya no tenía la inocencia para creer que podían simplemente desligarse y borrar el pasado, sabía que así no era cómo funcionaba, aunque lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

Suspiró con profundidad y trató de concentrarse en el frío cristal de la ventana a la cual se había arrimado tratando de divisar el castillo, pero ya la noche había caído, no había luna y la lluvia había empañado el vidrio, así que las gotas sobre éste era lo único que alcanzaba a ver.

La cabeza le dolía intensamente y no tenía apetito, lo único que quería hacer era saltarse la cena y meterse a su cama para dormir hasta el día siguiente, cuando la luz del sol hiciera que todo pareciera menos amargo.

Hubiera deseado que alguno de sus amigos estuviera ahí para distraerla de sus sombríos pensamientos, pero se habían ido a ponerse el uniforme y aún no habían regresado. La parte de ella que desde hacía unos días estaba viendo todo de manera negativa se preguntó si quizás la estarían evitando, no podía culparlos de ser así, sabía que no estaba siendo la mejor compañía.

Aunque ellos no se lo ponían sencillo.

—Creo que esto de ser prefecto va a ser divertido, no sé por qué Percy lo hacía ver tan detestable. —Les estaba contando Ron, mientras devoraba una rana de chocolate. —Tenemos nuestro propio baño, podemos castigar gente cuando queramos…

—Cuando queramos no, Ron, solo cuando se porten mal. —Lo corrigió Hermione, sentada a su lado con una mirada severa. —Y tenemos muchas responsabilidades, esto es más importante que tener un baño propio.

—Quizás, pero es la parte más divertida.

Aunque no había estado del mejor humor del mundo, Hannah soltó una risita y sonrió enternecida en dirección a su amigo.

A pesar de que se sentía horrible admitirlo, la verdad era que no había esperado _para nada_ que Ron fuera nombrado prefecto, pero no podía decir que no se lo merecía, así había sido una agradable sorpresa que le había dado un poco de entusiasmo durante esos días.

Pero desde luego, tenía que arruinarlo.

—Esto será genial, no puedo esperar para pillar a Crabble y a Goyle en algo. —Anunció entusiasmado, ignorando las malas miradas de Hermione. Luego se volvió hacia Harry y agregó con una mueca de desagrado. —A qué no adivinas quien es el prefecto de Slytherin.

—No. —Dijo Harry a su vez, frunciendo el ceño de mala gana. —No me digas que es…

—Draco. —Lo interrumpió Hannah, poniéndose a la defensiva sin querer. —Él es el prefecto, recibió su carta uno días antes que ustedes.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó Harry, parpadeando con impresión. — ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

—Porque es mi amigo. —Respondió ella con firmeza, como si aquello fuera algo de suponer. —Y estaba con él cuando recibió su carta.

Sabía que las expresiones de indignación y sorpresa que recibió a cambio eran, en parte, culpa suya por nunca haber sido tan directa con ese tema, mucho menos al contarles cuando salía con Draco. No estaba segura de por qué esa vez había decidido serlo, tal vez porque estaba pasando por demasiadas cosas y en ese momento aquella riña estúpida entre todos ellos la tenía sin cuidado.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que estabas con él? —Quiso saber Harry, no luciendo nada contento con la noticia.

—Estaba de visita en su casa. —Explicó ella con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros. —Fui varias veces durante el verano.

— ¿Y nunca se te ocurrió comentar algo al respecto?

—No sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

—Pues hazlo la próxima vez. —Resopló Ron, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente discutían sus amigos. —Así me ahorras el mal rato de entrar al vagón de prefectos y encontrarme su asquerosa cara.

—Claro, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió contarles. —Soltó Hannah, irónicamente. —Con lo mucho que les gusta que les hable de él.

—Que nos lo dijera no iba a cambiar nada, igual iba a ser desagradable encontrarlo ahí. —Se metió Hermione, tratando de llevar la fiesta en paz. —Pero como les íbamos contando, hay dos prefectos por cada casa. Sí, Malfoy es uno y Pansy Parkinson también, por desgracia.

Hannah arrugó la nariz ante el nombre de esa chica que le caía tan pesado, no era agradable saber que Draco iba a pasar incluso más tiempo con ella y su terrible influencia.

—Me angustia que tengan tanto poder. —Comentó la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza con preocupación. —Snape debería saber que van a abusar de él.

—Como si le importara. —Bufó Harry, gruñendo al recordar al profesor. —Lo más seguro es que los haya escogido justo por eso.

—Da igual, que hagan lo que quieran, nosotros también tendremos poder…

— ¡Del cual no vamos a abusar por ningún motivo! —Saltó Hermione de inmediato, aireada.

—Yo no estoy diciendo que abusemos de nada. —Aclaró Ron adquiriendo una impostada expresión de inocencia. — Solo me aseguraré de atrapar a sus compañeros como él intentará hacer con los míos. A ver si le gusta al grandísimo…

— ¿Creen que podamos hablar de otra cosa? —Les preguntó Hannah con irritación, no queriendo escuchar nada más sobre el tema. —En serio, de lo que sea.

— ¿Por qué? Es tu amigo debería gustarte hablar de él. —Murmuró Harry, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Con ustedes definitivamente no me gusta.

—Si aceptaras la realidad de vez en cuando…

—Creo que últimamente he recibido una dosis bastante alta de realidad. —Le espetó ella dedicándole una mala mirada y haciéndolo callar de golpe. —Así que mejor cambiemos de tema.

Eso hicieron, desde luego, no había mucha opción después de que hiciera un comentario como ese al que le siguió un ambiente tenso e incómodo que tardo varios minutos en disolverse, aunque no por completo, ya que Hannah los dejó hacer prácticamente toda la conversación a ellos, sin comentar casi nada.

Definitivamente no estaba siendo la mejor compañía.

—Ey…

Haber estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos y en la oscuridad del camino provocó que aquella voz y el roce de una mano en su hombro la tomaran desprevenida, haciéndola pegar un pequeño brinco y voltear desconcertada.

—Lo siento. —Se apresuró a disculparse Harry, sentado a su lado ya con el uniforme puesto. —Pensé que estabas dormida, ya vamos a llegar…

—Tranquilo, solo estaba pensando. —Respondió ella, sonriendo un poco y despegándose de la ventana. —Y ya me di cuenta, aunque está lloviendo a cántaros y no se ve nada.

—Ha hecho un tiempo de locos. —Comentó él, echando un vistazo por la ventana antes de suspirar y volver la atención a ella para verla a los ojos. — ¿Estás bien?

—Seguro. —Mintió, aunque no sabía para qué, con un encogimiento de hombros. —Solo estoy cansada.

—Has estado callada todo el viaje. —Señaló Harry, obviamente sin creerle.

—Estuve hablando al principio. —Recordó ella, sonriendo con ironía. —No podían esperar que me gustara el tema que escogieron.

—No vayamos a pelear por eso de nuevo. —Le pidió él, rodándose para quedar más cerca de ella, hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron. —Mejor dime en serio cómo te sientes, porque yo sé que esto te está afectando.

En ese momento no logró recordar por qué le había parecido que tratar de mentirle sería una buena idea, como si él no la conociera mejor que a la palma de su mano y no pudiera darse cuenta de inmediato de que definitivamente no estaba llevándolo nada bien.

—Quisiera que no fuera así. —Admitió en un susurro, soltando una risita amarga. —Quisiera que no me estuviera afectando tanto, y la verdad es que no entiendo por qué lo hace. Ella no significa nada para mí.

—Quizás eso no es tan cierto como crees. —Sugirió Harry, provocándole un escalofrío ante la idea. —Nadie te juzgaría si así fuera…

—Sabes que digo la verdad. —Le cortó ella de golpe, no queriendo seguir escuchando algo así. —Ella desapareció y lo acepté, nunca me ha dolido ni nada por el estilo, es solo que ahora… ¡No sé! No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

Resopló y levantó las manos por la frustración de no poder explicarse, ni entender ella misma de donde venía todo aquello.

—No creo que sea algo demasiado difícil de entender. —Murmuró el chico, haciendo que lo viera confundida. —Digo, tenías diez años sin saber nada de ella, y después de todo sigue siendo tu…

—No lo es. —Negó Hannah de inmediato, moviendo la cabeza con lentitud. —Sabes que nunca lo fue.

—Hannah… Dudo que así sea como funcione.

Quizás no, pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo, no iba a cambiar su forma de ver las cosas después de tantos años sintiéndose igual, mucho menos cuando ya sabía lo que era tener una madre real.

—Sabes algo, creo que no se trata solo de ella. —Le confesó, soltando lo que había estado pensando desde hacía varios días. —Es que le he estado dando demasiadas vueltas a todo el asunto y se me ocurre que, tal vez, si solo la hubiera visto a ella no sería tan grave, pero… Pero pienso en la niña, en Hailey, y me da como…

No alcanzó a terminar la oración, no parecían haber palabras correctas para poder explicar cómo la daba pensar en esa pequeña que había conocido hace unos días. Al principio todo había sido desconcertante, por supuesto, e incluso algo aterrador, pero con el pasar de la semana, mientras más lo seguía pensando, recordar a Hailey provocaba en ella muchos sentimientos encontrados, entre los que estaba la profunda tristeza de haber pasado tantos años sin saber de su existencia.

—No puedo creer que tenga una hermana. —Suspiró y se pasó las manos por el rostro, tratando de luchar contra el nudo que se le hizo en el estómago al decir eso. —No puedo creer que se haya permitido tener otro bebé…

—No la estoy defendiendo ni nada, Han, pero tú misma dijiste que estaba sobria y que no lucía tan mal. —Razonó Harry de manera cautelosa. —Y que la niña parecía… _Quererla_.

—Es una niña demasiado buena. —Rezongó testarudamente. —A mí me dijo que me quería tras cinco horas conociéndome.

—Qué raro, me recuerda a alguien. —Harry enarcó una ceja y sonrió divertido, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Cierra la boca. —Le ordenó, reprimiendo una sonrisa y tratando de ignorar el agradable sentimiento que esparció por su pecho. —Puede lucir mucho mejor, pero ella no puede ser madre de nadie.

—No sé si te acuerdas, pero hace más o menos un año tuvimos una conversación bastante parecida a esta. —Le recordó el chico con una mirada significativa. —Y tú fuiste quien intentó convencerme de que la gente puede cambiar…

—No compares a Lily con esa mujer, Harry. —Saltó Hannah con brusquedad, mirándolo mortalmente seria. —Ni se te ocurra porque no tienen absolutamente nada que ver…

—Lo sé, no es eso lo que estoy haciendo, pero… —Se detuvo un segundo con una expresión pensativa, como analizando lo siguiente que diría. Suspiró y con una sonrisa triste le quitó un mechón del rostro. —Es solo que odio que te sientas de esa forma, tú no eres así.

Escucharlo decir eso fue suficiente para que volviera a relajarse y dejara de estar a la defensiva. Tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza para frenar las lágrimas que de repente querían salir; sabía a lo que se refería, ella también lo odiaba, no estaba acostumbrada a sentir todo ese resentimiento, le provocaba nauseas.

—Sé que probablemente no sea mucho, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para que no te sientas tan mal, solo dímelo, yo…

—Tonto, ¿Cómo que no puedes hacer mucho? Si estás haciendo lo que has hecho siempre. —Puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió enternecida antes de envolver los brazos en su cintura y acurrucarse contra su pecho. —Estás aquí, eso es más que suficiente.

Harry la abrazó de vuelta y por un instante sintió que tenía seis años nuevamente, de repente era solo una niña asustada que lo necesitaba para poder sentir que tarde o temprano todo iba a estar bien, porque él estaba ahí y la _quería_ , y así no había forma de que las cosas no se arreglaran.

—Mis padres están preocupados, saben que algo me pasa. —Le contó con un suspiro pesado. —Tienes razón, soy muy mala mentirosa.

—No necesitas decirme lo que ya sé. —La molestó Harry, ganándose un pellizco en el costado. —No voy a decirte que deberías decirles…

—Pero crees que debería hacerlo.

—Algo me dice que es lo correcto… Pero creo que solo va a lastimarlos, así que yo no lo haría.

Hannah asintió, aliviada al escuchar que estaban en la misma página en eso. Las miradas consternadas de sus padres, en especial de su madre, se agregaban a la lista de las cosas que últimamente la atormentaban. No le gustaba preocuparlos, mucho menos mentirles, y haberlo hecho tantas veces durante ese verano la estaba volviendo loca.

—Y no quiero presionarte, pero no estaría mal que empieces a llenarme de positivismo diciéndome cosas como que no todos en el tren piensan que estoy demente y solo se me quedan viendo por qué les caigo bien.

—Ah, sabía que el día que no estuviera de humor para ser la luz de tu vida me extrañarías. —Ahora fue su turno de picarlo, sonriendo encantada y haciéndolo resoplar. —No les prestes atención, ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que está pasando.

—Lo sé, pero no entiendo cómo pueden ser tan idiotas y creer lo que dice el Profeta.

—Piensa en que un día ya no lo harán más y finalmente van a creerte a ti. —Volvió a sonreírle antes de acercarse y plantar un beso sobre sus labios. —Vamos a tener un genial quinto año, eso es lo que importa.

Harry también sonrió, a medias, teniendo tantas ganas como ella de creer lo que estaba diciendo. Por toda respuesta, se acercó y le devolvió el beso, cosa con la que ella estuvo más que de acuerdo.

Siguió besándolo cautelosamente, sabiendo que no podía dejarse llevar en ese momento por más que lo deseara, pero sintiendo un pinchazo de entusiasmo al recordar que tenían meses delante de ellos para dejarse llevar tanto como quisieran.

Lamentablemente, su pequeña burbuja llena de expectativas se rompió cuando escucharon la puerta del compartimiento abriéndose.

Se separó de él rápidamente, sonrojándose aun sabiendo que eran Ron y Hermione. Pero resultó que no eran ellos, y eso fue incluso peor.

—Disculpen la interrupción. —Les dijo Ginny, deteniéndose de golpe en la puerta con una sonrisa divertida. Hannah sintió que el rostro le ardía en llamas y se echó hacia atrás para tratar de fundirse en su asiento. —Venía a preguntarle algo a Ron.

—Tranquila. —Respondió Harry, por suerte por ella, tras aclararse la garganta y enderezarse. —Estaba cambiándose y luego iba con Hermione a hacer una ronda, ahora tienen que hacer eso.

—Ah ya, lo había olvidado. —Chasqueó la chica, volviendo más maliciosa su sonrisa. —Ahora es el nuevo Percy de la familia.

—Sí, algo así. —Se rió Harry. — ¿Qué ibas a decirle? Sí quieres yo…

—Tú eres Harry Potter.

No habían reparado en que Ginny no estaba sola hasta que escucharon esa voz cantarina y peculiar viniendo justo detrás de ella, donde estaba parada una chica de cabello rubio, que parecía estar enredado y sucio, y que además lo veía todo con unos ojos muy grandes, que le daban la apariencia de estar siempre sorprendida.

Hannah recordaba haberla visto algunas veces, aunque nunca había hablado con ella.

—Sí… Sé que lo soy. —Asintió Harry, frunciendo el ceño en su dirección.

—Ah sí, ella es Luna Lovegood. —La presentó Ginny, haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran verla mejor. —Luna va a mi curso, pero ella es de Ravenclaw.

—Te imaginaba más alto. —Dijo Luna, sin dejar de mirar a Harry, haciendo que Ginny y Hannah aguantaran una risita ante su mirada de estupefacción. — ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Me llamo Hannah, un placer. —Respondió ella, esbozando una sonrisa amable. —Te he visto en el castillo algunas veces.

—Yo no recuerdo haberte visto. —Admitió Luna con mucho aplomo. — ¿Ustedes son novios?

La pregunta tan directa hizo que Ginny se riera, por supuesto, más aún al ver las expresiones aturdidas de ellos dos, cuyos rostros se encendieron como un árbol de navidad.

—P-pues… Nosotros… —Empezó a decir ella, o a balbucear más bien.

—Bueno… No. —Dijo Harry, haciéndola cerrar la boca de golpe. —Digo… No realmente.

A pesar de que técnicamente era verdad, Hannah no pudo evitar sentirse un poco herida por la respuesta. Sabía que no lo habían conversado seriamente, de hecho nunca habían tocado el tema, pero hubiera sido preferible que soltara balbuceos como ella, el mensaje hubiera quedado claro.

—Oh, qué pena. —Se lamentó Luna sin perder el efecto cantarín de su voz. —Hacen bonita pareja.

—Creo que ya deberíamos ir bajando. —Intervino Ginny, probablemente notando que el momento se había tensado más de lo debido. —El tren se está deteniendo, podemos encontrar a Ron y a Hermione en los carruajes. Vamos, Luna.

—Adiós. —Se despidió la chica con una sonrisa soñadora, antes de seguir a Ginny a su compartimiento.

Sin decir otra palabra, Hannah se puso de pie y empezó a recoger sus cosas, además de las de Ron y Hermione que tendrían que organizar a los chicos para que subieran a los carruajes en orden. Harry la ayudó en silencio, pero siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con cuidado, como midiendo el momento para hablar.

— ¿Todo bien? —Finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle, cuando estaban por salir.

Hannah lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de adivinar si en serio no se daba cuenta o solo estaba fingiendo.

—Seguro. —Decidió responder, con una sonrisa falsa. —Bajemos.

Salieron al pasillo donde sintieron la primera ráfaga de viento frío y luego llegaron a la puerta del tren, donde los recibió la noche fría y el inconfundible olor de los pinos. Una vez en el andén, Hannah esperó escuchar la inconfundible voz que cada año religiosamente trataba de ordenar a los chicos de primer año, pero su lugar, reconoció la de la profesora Grubbly Plank.

— ¿Dónde estará Hagrid? —Le preguntó Harry, notando lo mismo que ella.

—Yo también acabo de llegar. —Contestó ella, demasiado cortante. —Estamos bloqueando la puerta, vamos.

Empezaron a alejarse lentamente por el andén, mientras Hannah iba preguntándose donde estaría Hagrid y sintiendo una punzada de preocupación en su estómago. Llegar y verlo era como el primer buen augurio de cada año, sabía que ese iba a ser muy diferente, pero no había esperado notar las diferencias desde el primer segundo.

Salieron a la oscura y mojada calle de Hogsmeade donde, igual que siempre, los esperaban cientos de carruajes que llevarían a los estudiantes hasta el Castillo. Al menos eso no había cambiado, por fortuna.

—Ah, gracias por tomar nuestras cosas. —Escuchó la voz de Ron por detrás de ellos. —No pensé que fuera a llevarnos tanto tiempo. Oigan, ¿y vieron está…?

— ¿Hagrid? Nosotros tampoco lo vimos. —Le respondió Harry, haciendo que su amigo adquiriera una expresión preocupada. —Espero que esté bien.

Hannah estaba por asegurar aquello, pero entonces su atención fue captada por un jaleo un poco más delante de ellos. Sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando reconoció a Draco seguido por sus los chicos con los que siempre estaba, a los que ella no consideraba sus amigos, quienes empujaron a un grupo de chicos de segundo año, bastante tímidos, para tener el carruaje para ellos solos.

Apartó la mirada de inmediato, no queriendo ver lo que era demasiado evidente para todos. Ya la cabeza le pesaba demasiado.

—Malfoy ha sido asqueroso con los chicos de primero. —Justamente les estaba contando Hermione, tomando a Crookshanks de los brazos de su amiga. —Les juro que voy a informar de ello, ha tenido la insignia desde hace tres minutos y ya la está usando para tratar a la gente peor que nunca…

Hannah suspiró con pesadez, siguiéndolos hacia el carruaje vacío más cercano; y, a pesar de que no tenía por qué reclamar nada, iba a pedirle que por favor hablaran de eso después, pero la voz de Harry la interrumpió.

—Oigan, ¿tienen idea de qué son esas cosas?

— ¿Qué cosas? —Preguntó Ron, subiéndose al carruaje.

— _Esas_ cosas. —Repitió el chico señalando hacia el frente del carro. —Esos caballos…

Hannah siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería. No había nada diferente en los caballos, aunque ella nunca las hubiera llamado así, eran más como reptiles con alas de murciélago, sin carne y con el esqueleto visible. Estaban igual de desagradables que todos los años.

— ¿Qué tienen? —Quiso saber ella, parándose junto a él para tratar de ver a que se refería. —Están igual que siempre.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo que igual que siempre? —Harry abrió los ojos con impresión. —El año pasado no estaban ahí.

— ¿Ah? ¡Por supuesto que estaban ahí! —Exclamó Hannah de inmediato, no entendiendo a donde quería llegar. —Siempre han estado ahí, tiran el carruaje.

—No es cierto. —Insistió él, empezando a exasperarse. —El año pasado se movían solos.

— ¿Pero cómo se van a mover solos? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Porque no es gracioso.

— ¡A mí tampoco me parece gracioso! Solo quiero entender por qué esos caballos…

— ¿De qué demonios hablan los dos? —Los interrumpió Ron, viéndolos como si se hubieran vuelto completamente locos. —Ahí no hay nada.

Hannah cerró la boca y lo miró fastidiada, esperando que se echara a reír y les dijera que estaba bromeando, que los caballos seguían igual que siempre, como cada maldito año.

Pero Ron los veía con mucha seriedad y eso hizo que ella parpadeara varias veces, sin entender.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo que no hay nada? —Preguntó con un hilito de voz, incrédula. —Pero han estado ahí desde primer año…

—Hannah, los carruajes siempre se han movido solos. —Insistió el chico, de repente luciendo alarmado. — ¿Cierto, Harry?

—El año pasado sí, pero… Pero ahora no…

—Pero tú los ves ahora. —Farfulló Hannah, no sabiendo si eso era bueno o malo. —Están ahí parados y son esqueléticos y tienen alas…

— ¿Caballos con alas? —Harry asintió ante la pregunta de Ron, quien parecía bastante preocupado. — ¿Se están sintiendo bien? ¿Qué comieron en nuestra ausencia?

Se sentía totalmente perpleja. Los caballos estaban ahí, delante de ella, mirándola fijamente, estaba segura de que si extendía la mano podría tocarlos. Y Harry también los veía, así que loca no estaba, pero no los había visto el año anterior, y a ella nadie le podía decir que se los había imaginado todo ese tiempo, porque recordaba claramente el terror que le dieron la primera vez que los vio cuando era solo una niña.

Ron no podía no verlos, tenía que ser una broma, una broma muy pesada y de mal gusto que no tenía nada de gracia.

— ¿Por qué mejor no suben y ya? —Les sugirió Ron, aun mirándolos como si fuera a enviarlos a la enfermería al llegar.

—Sí. —Asintió Harry con la voz muy débil. —Vamos.

Colocó una mano en la cintura de Hannah y la empujó hacia adelante para que caminara, pero ella solo movió la cabeza para mirarlo casi con miedo, preguntándole con los ojos si sería cierto que habrían perdido la razón.

—Está bien. —Les aseguró una voz suave detrás de ellos. Se voltearon y encontraron a Luna. —No están locos, yo también los veo.

— ¿De verdad? —Le preguntó Harry, esperanzado.

—Oh, claro que sí. —Respondió la chica, sonriéndoles levemente, las alas de los caballos se reflejaban en sus ojos pálidos. —Yo también puedo verlos desde mi primer día. No se preocupen, están tan cuerdos como yo.

Tras decir eso, se alejó de ellos para subirse al carruaje, donde ya estaba Ginny hablando con su hermano y con Hermione.

Hannah y Harry se miraron otra vez, aún sin sentirse del todo tranquilos, y suspiraron con resignación antes de seguir a Luna hacia el carruaje.

Si eso no era señal suficiente de que ese año no sería nada normal, el resto de la noche lo sería.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Bueno, aproveché bien mis vacaciones y logré traerles al menos otro capítulo esta semana, quisiera poder estar libre un mes entero para seguir escribiendo): Pero ya se me acaba la felicidad el lunes, lamentablemente.**

 **Empecemos con la escena en la que seguramente todos deben seguir pensando... ¡Ya conocen el misterio del gato! Muchos de ustedes ya me habían comentado sus acertadas sospechas, desde el principio se supo que ese animal no era normal, por supuesto, tenía que ser Regulus. ¿Por qué? Porque este es un fic de negación en el que todos merecen estar incluidos. Obviamente no les puedo dar los detalles de cómo sobrevivió y por qué estuvo tanto tiempo escondido, o cuáles son sus planes, eso se irá destapando poco a poco. Tengan el consuelo de que ustedes se enteraron antes que los personajes; no sé pero a mí me encanta cuando eso pasa.**

 **Algunos me comentaron la escasez de escenas familiares que ha habido hasta ahora en el fic, así que intenté compensarlo un poco en este capítulo. Me disculpo por eso): Sé que aman tanto como yo los momentos del Jily con Harry, pero en esta parte tengo tantas tramas y tantos puntos que tocar que hay cosas que dejo por fuera, voy a tratar de incorporar más de estas escenas en el futuro, después de todos ellos son los más importantes aquí, este fic es suyo, duh.**

 **Creo que es todo lo que tengo que comentar por ahora, así que díganme ustedes, ¿Qué les pareció la sorpresa? Dejenme en un review si era lo que esperaban o si no, pero igual cumplió las expectativas, o ninguna de las anteriores jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, recuerden que ya está el regalito por los 100 reviews, se llama Fix a Heart, lo pueden buscar en mi perfil. Si quieren más regalitos tenemos que llegar a los 200 jeje, así que muevan esos deditos como hago yo ;)**

 **Trataré de volver lo más pronto posible, hasta entonces los extrañaré muchísimo! ¡Cuídense! Les mando un beso enorme. Nos estamos leyendo, bye(L)**


	11. Volviendo a la rutina

**Aviso : Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Stray Heart : ¡Hola, hermosa! Ya extrañaba leerte por aquí, me da mucho gusto que el capítulo fuera lo suficientemente bueno para hacerte salir de las sombras. Sirius tiene que superarse cada vez que habla, sino no es feliz JAJA, y bueno, su exasperación tuvo sentido porque más explícito no podía estar siendo y Harry aún tenía que preguntar, por favor. ¿Quién podría no amarlo? Es demasiado precioso para su propio bien. Regulus estaba haciendo uso de la vena dramática que corre en su familia, por eso tardo tanto en hacer su entrada triunfal. Vamos a tener muchos capítulos para verlo con Sirius, por ahora hay que tener paciencia y esperar que eso llegue, pero espero que sea tan genial como lo tengo pensado. ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste este capítulo, cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo, saludos! **

* * *

**11\. Volviendo a la rutina.**

Will no había vuelto a Inglaterra solo por la Orden, a pesar de que para ese momento ya se había convertido en su prioridad número uno, justo como la primera vez. Tampoco lo había hecho porque Mar se lo había pedido, aunque saber que eso era lo que Black pensaba lo inflaba de satisfacción y le ponía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro; no era verdad, pero no iba a ser él quien lo sacara de su error.

Era más seguro decir que lo primero había sido el principal factor de peso para tomar la decisión de volver, mientras que lo segundo había sido más como un bono muy bien recibido. Pero si tenía que ser totalmente honesto consigo mismo, tendría que admitir que había regresado simplemente porque añoraba estar en Londres.

Volver a tener una vida normal después de la guerra no había sido fácil para nadie, mucho menos para los que la habían vivido en primera fila; su forma de hacerle frente había sido alejándose, por eso había pasado esos últimos años viajando por el mundo, asegurándose de disfrutar la vida que había preservado por muy poco.

Comprendía la ironía de regresar cuando posiblemente todo iba a volver a empezar, pero de otra forma quizás le habría costado más decidirse.

—William, empiezo a creer que me has estado mintiendo.

Sin entender como siempre se las arreglaba para abrir la puerta sin que se escuchara, encontró su mirada en el espejo y enarcó una ceja en su dirección.

—Y yo a creer que sí eres capaz hacer magia y no le has dicho a nadie. —Replicó él, echando un último vistazo a su reflejo para asegurarse de estar listo. — ¿Qué nunca tocas?

—Si no toco la puerta de Robbie no tengo porque tocar la tuya. —Le explicó su hermana con una sonrisa resuelta. —Dijiste que ibas a una de tus misiones secretas y mírate, arreglándote como si tuvieras una cita, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

—Primero, no tengo nada que decirte y no me he arreglado para una cita porque no tengo una. —Señaló él, entornando los ojos y recogiendo su abrigo de la cama. —Segundo, voy a una guardia, Wendy, no a una misión secreta.

—Ay, pero si es lo mismo. —Chasqueó ella sin dejar de sonreír, acercándose a él para arreglar su abrigo. —Mi hermanito y su trabajo súper importante y peligroso…

—Ya basta. —Le cortó, alejándose con una expresión de hastío que la hizo reír. —Lo haces sonar como algo ridículo, como todo.

—No es cierto, Robbie cree que es genial. —Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el borde de la cama. —Eres su tío genial que trabaja como espía secreto.

—Eso no es lo que soy, estás confundiendo al niño.

—Es mi hijo, puedo hacer lo que sea con él. —Bromeó Wendy, arrancándole un bufido acompañado por una risa. —Entonces, acerca de tu cita…

—No tengo una cita.

—Vas a ver a la chica esa que te gustaba, ¿cierto? —Adivinó ella, mordiéndose el labio con una sonrisa y subiendo las cejas. — ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Marlene?

—Se llama Marlene, y sí vamos a hacer guardia juntos. —Se limitó a responder, no queriendo darle razones para molestarlo. —Por favor no hables como si tuviéramos quince.

—Ay sí, yo me acuerdo de ella, era una chica muy agradable, ¿y cómo ha estado? ¿Saldrás con ella de nuevo?

—Ha estado bien. —Le dejó saber Will, abriendo la puerta y haciéndole una seña para que saliera. —Pero no, no voy a salir con ella… Al menos no todavía.

— ¿Y por qué no? Creí que te gustaba. —Se extrañó la mujer, obedeciendo y saliendo de la habitación.

—Me gusta, no que sea tu problema. —Aclaró él con una mirada significativa. —Pero aún no es el momento para salir, hay algunos inconvenientes de por medio.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras bajaban las escaleras, pensando en que el inconveniente era el empeño de Mar en andar con un idiota que tenía la cabeza demasiada llena de aire. Claro que no iba a decirle eso a su hermana mayor.

—Bueno, pero igual tráela a cenar un día de estos, quiero ver si es la misma en la que estoy pensando, andabas con muchas chicas en aquel entonces, William.

—Qué bueno que ya no, porque tendría que traerlas aquí contigo. —Bromeó Will dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa cuando llegaron al primero piso. —Y quisiera seguir perdiendo el tiempo en esta charla, pero se me hace tarde.

—Un día no voy a estar aquí para molestarte sobre tu vida amorosa y me vas a extrañar. —Lo amenazó Wendy, fingiendo estar ofendida. — ¡Ah, trae leche cuando vuelvas! Robbie se la acabo toda en el desayuno.

—De acuerdo. —Asintió y luego se quedó en silencio unos segundos, analizando sus siguientes palabras. —Y mamá escribió, tenemos que ir a cenar con ellos el fin de semana.

Había previsto la expresión tensa e incómoda de Wendy incluso antes de terminar la oración. Suspiró y la miró de manera alentadora, queriendo convencerla de que no iría tan mal.

—Genial, la cena mensual para criticar todas las decisiones de la hija que nunca logró hacer magia. Lo esperaba con ansias.

—Dudo que saquen el tema otra vez. —Intentó animarla, pero el tono inseguro de su voz lo arruinó todo. —Y si llevas a Robbie no irá tan mal.

—Supongo. —Suspiró ella resignada, pasándose una mano por la frente, de repente luciendo más cansada. —Ya veremos cómo sale todo. Anda, mejor vete o se te hará tarde. Ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré, te veo en la noche.

Compartieron una sonrisa afectuosa antes de que Will se dirigiera hacia la puerta, asomándose un segundo al salón antes de salir.

—Ya me voy, enano. —Avisó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —Trata de no quedarte ciego mientras vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?

—El televisor no deja ciego a nadie, eres un mentiroso. —Respondió su sobrino de nueve años, despegando la vista de la pantalla solo para sonreírle. — ¡Adiós, tío Will! Suerte en tu misión secreta.

—La mentirosa es tu madre, amigo, no lo olvides. —Suspiró con cansancio, pero no se atrevió a contradecirlo. —Ve el partido de fútbol por mí.

— ¡Trato hecho!

Le guiñó un ojo al chico y finalmente salió de la casa.

La casa de Wendy y Robbie quedaba en un vecindario muggle a las afueras de Londres, no era tan exclusivo como el lugar en el que habían crecido, pero era familiar y cómodo, le agradaba bastante, especialmente porque, a pesar de lo mucho que lo irritaba, le gustaba vivir con su hermana.

Asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca, se metió a un callejón suficientemente escondido y se apareció en la esquina del callejón Diagon que Mar y él tenían que cuidar ese día.

No le sorprendió que ella no hubiese llegado aún, nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona puntual y había descubierto que con la niña se le hacía más difícil. Sin embargo sí se preocupó, especialmente porque sabía lo insoportable que Black podía llegar ser; aún recordaba con resentimiento todas las guardias que no habían llegado a ser por su culpa.

Por suerte, esa no sería una de esas ocasiones, lo supo cuando diez minutos después de llegar la vio acercándose entre la multitud. Lucía cansada, como ya era costumbre, pero fue la expresión irritada en su rostro lo que lo desconcertó.

—Buenos días. —La saludó con una sonrisa extrañada cuando llegó junto a él. —Aunque creo que para ti no han sido muy buenos…

— ¿Te parece? —Preguntó ella, resoplando con hostilidad e ironía. —No te engañes, esta es mi nueva cara para mostrar alegría.

—Es bastante inusual, pero no te negaré que todas tus caras me gustan. —Intentó apaciguarla, sonriéndole encantadoramente.

—Will, no estoy de humor para esas ridiculeces. —Suspiró Mar, fastidiada, recostándose de la pared con los brazos cruzados. —Así que ahórratelas.

—Bien, bien, te dejo en paz por hoy. —Se aseguró de enfatizar la última palabra y de ignorar la mirada significativa que se ganó tras eso. —Pero vamos a estar aquí hasta el mediodía, así que si quieres desahogarte para que no estemos de malas toda la mañana…

—No, nos vamos a quedar hasta después del mediodía. —Le dejó saber ella, con una rotundidad y decisión que lo impresionó. — ¿Sabes por qué? Porque Ophelia tiene un padre que perfectamente la puede cuidar mientras yo estoy ocupada, así que eso es lo que va a hacer.

—Ah… Entiendo por dónde va todo. —Asintió él, esbozando una mueca fastidiada, aunque no podía decir que se sentía del todo mal por el asunto. —No puedo decir que me sorprenda…

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió Marlene, enarcando una ceja.

—Me refiero a que podemos estar de acuerdo en que Black no tiene lo que se diga mucha madera de _padre_.

—Ninguno de los dos la tiene. —Señaló ella, sin impresionarle que lo defendiera, aunque no impedía que lo irritara. —Y bueno… No es _tan_ malo, al menos no cuando lo intenta…

—Por lo que he visto y por lo que me has contado, me parece que podría intentarlo más. —Opinó Will, encogiéndose de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa. —Al menos al mismo nivel que tú.

—Eso… —Pareció buscar las palabras por un momento, pero al final suspiró resignada. —Sí, tal vez sea cierto.

No le gustó nada la forma en que su expresión cayó tras decir eso, pero le parecía justo que alguien se lo dijera, no estaba seguro de que sus amigos lo hicieran lo suficiente.

—Sabes, parte de todo el lío que se armó esta mañana fue por tu culpa. —Le dejó saber ella, dedicándole una mirada acusadora. —Así que si pudieras no obligarme a darle la razón, te lo agradecería.

—De acuerdo, de todas formas no me apetece hablar de él. —Confesó Will sin titubear, regodeándose un poco en los celos de Black. —No hace falta que me des la razón.

—No la tienes, William.

—Por favor no me llames así. —Resopló él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Ya es suficiente con que lo haga mi hermana.

—Entonces no me molestes. —Concluyó Mar, encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una sonrisita. — ¿Y qué tal está tu hermana? Hace años que no la veo.

—Está bien, se ha vuelto más insoportable con la vejez, pero bien.

—No deberías hablar así de la persona que pone un techo sobre tu cabeza. —Fingió reprenderlo Mar, delatándose por la diversión en su expresión. —O que puede alejar a tu sobrino de ti si lo desea, que no se te olvide.

—No lo haría, sabe que él se quedaría conmigo, tampoco la soporta. —Bromeó, esbozando una sonrisa más suave y cariñosa. —Deberías venir a conocerlo, Wendy me dijo que te invitara a cenar.

—Estaría encantada, pero no te prometo dar la talla con tu sobrino… O con ningún niño en general. —Agregó ella, frunciendo el ceño y doblando la boca con decepción. —En serio temo el día que Ophi se dé cuenta.

—Tranquila, no dudo que vayan a adorarte. —Volvió a sonreírle guiñándole un ojo.

Aunque lo miró con irritación y puso los ojos en blanco, no se le escapó la sonrisa divertida que apareció en su rostro, la misma que hacían más llevaderas esas guardias y por la que había valido la pena regresar.

* * *

Sirius había pasado toda la maldita mañana con el peor humor posible, pensando que al final del día alguien tendría que darle una medalla por no perder la cordura y hacer una estupidez, que lo haría sentirse mejor, pero de la que terminaría arrepintiéndose. Sabía que ir al callejón Diagon y partirle la cara al maldito idiota de Barkly no era una opción, por desgracia.

Durante toda la guardia que le había tocado había sentido el pecho en llamas que se desplazaban por sus venas y lo quemaban con intensidad cada vez que recordaba que él estaba ahí, solo, y Mar con ese imbécil. No entendía por qué mierda tenían que rotar las parejas de las guardias, era una puta estupidez y lo frustraba que a nadie le afectara como a él.

Se sentía furioso, indignado y tenía unos celos de mierda que lo habían enloquecido durante horas y casi lo habían hecho convertirse para correr y ladrar y poder drenar todos esos malditos sentimientos. Estaba seguro de que iba a pasar todo el día sintiéndose así, enfadado, y que absolutamente nada podría mejorar su humor.

Pero había llegado a casa de Andrómeda y había descubierto lo equivocado que estaba.

Aunque fingía sentirse indignado cada vez que alguien, casi siempre Remus, sugería que les habían cambiado a Ophelia en el hospital, la verdad era que en el fondo también solía tener la duda. Habían pasado casi cuatro meses y seguía sin explicarse cómo era posible que él hubiera colaborado en la creación de una niña como _esa_ , en especial cuando estaba como en se momento, tranquila y risueña. De no haber sabido lo llorona y escandalosa que podía llegar a ser habría empezado a dudar de su verdadera procedencia.

Y era que cuando estaba así, soltando risitas divertidas con cualquier cosa que él dijera y balbuceando sinsentidos como si quiera comunicar algo, era capaz de tranquilizarlo y apaciguar el fuego que amenazaba con quemar todo dentro de él. Era ridículo, pero parecía ser incapaz de sentirse tan furioso como acostumbraba cuando ella estaba cerca. Incluso, y eso era quizás lo más increíble, podía lograr que se sintiera _culpable_ , como un cabeza dura cuyos celos no estaban fundamentados en nada, porque Ophelia era el recordatorio de lo que había entre Mar y él, y de que si se atrevía a ponerlo en duda entonces era un idiota redomado.

Todos esos pensamientos y esas realizaciones lo hacían sentir muchas cosas, en especial ganas de salir corriendo para no tener que enfrentarse con el hecho de que una niña que ni siquiera podía voltearse sobre su estómago tenía tanto poder sobre él.

—Por fin entiendo a que venía todo el alboroto que tuvo en la mañana. —Dijo su prima, sonriendo de manera afectuosa y dejando una bandeja de té en la mesita frente a él. —Mi niña, solo extrañaba a su papá…

—Pobre, aún no ha aprendido a no ser tan evidente. —Bromeó Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza con fingida lamentación. —Tienes que ser más disimulada, pequeña, no puedes emocionarte tan fácil.

Acostada en sus brazos, completamente desentendida de lo que él estaba diciendo, Ophelia soltó una risita aguda, seguida de más balbuceos incomprensibles. Estaba entretenida con una especie de oruga de juguete con un montón de colores y patrones que soltaba una musiquilla cada vez que le mordía la cabeza; era irritante, pero a ella parecía encantarle.

—Es una niña, Sirius, se supone que todo la emociona. —Señaló Andrómeda, viéndolo significativamente, aunque también divertida. —En especial verte por primera vez desde la mañana.

—Bueno, eso es solo la reacción natural que produzco en la gente. —Bromeó él, encogiéndose de hombros y frunciendo el ceño cuando el juguete de la niña empezó a sonar de nuevo. — ¿Se puede saber quién le dio esa cosa? Es desesperante.

—Era de Tonks, lo consiguió para ella esta mañana. —Suspiró la mujer, tomando su taza de té, con una expresión cansada. —Y no se te ocurra quitárselo, se pone a llorar y no para hasta que se lo devuelven.

—Mar va a odiarlo. —Aseguró Sirius sin dudarlo, secretamente divertido ante la idea. —Es culpa tuya por habérselo comprado a Tonks para empezar.

—Estoy segura de que fue Ted, recuerdo que esa canción también me volvía loca.

—Al menos ya podemos saber que originó lo que pasa dentro de la cabeza de tu hija. Claro, aparte de que la hayas llamado Nymphadora.

—Déjala en paz. —Le ordenó Andrómeda suavemente, pero con una mirada severa. —Y es un nombre precioso, no sé por qué no lo usa.

Sirius se rió y entornó los ojos, no tenía sentido que intentara darle una respuesta a eso si ella misma no podía entenderlo. Suponía que eso pasaba cuando las hormonas de embarazada elegían el nombre de los niños; era una suerte que él hubiera tenido una buena idea con Ophelia.

Cargándola con un solo brazo, tratando de ignorar el sonido del maldito juguete, Sirius se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó una taza para tomar un sorbo del té que su prima le había traído. Se suponía que solo iría a buscar a la niña y luego iría a casa de James y Lily, pero decidió que podía quedarse un rato ahí.

Era cierto que ahora veía a Andrómeda más seguido, después de todo les estaba haciendo el inmenso favor de cuidarles a la niña cada vez que tenían algo que hacer para la Orden, pero incluso antes de eso Sirius siempre había procurado ir a visitarla de vez en cuando y mantener contacto con ella, no solo porque siempre se había mostrado atenta y amable con él, su naturaleza maternal y dulce no le había permitido otra cosa, sino que también estaba el hecho de que era la única persona cuerda de su familia, y eso contaba muchísimo para él.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes a dónde tenía que ir hoy? No me lo dijo.

—La vi esta mañana antes de salir de la casa, tenía que ir a hacer guardia, pero no sé en dónde. —Respondió Sirius, sonriendo y enarcando ambas cejas con sugerencia antes de volver a hablar. —Aunque con la compañía que iba a tener, dudo que le importara.

—Entiendo. —Murmuró Andrómeda, frunciendo el ceño. —Supongo que iba con Remus.

—Pues… Sí. —Asintió Sirius, enarcando una ceja con extrañeza. — ¿Por qué lo dices así?

—Supongo que por lo mismo que tú sonreíste como lo hiciste hace un segundo. —Respondió ella, como quien no quiere la cosa. —Creo que está un poco… _Entusiasmada_ con él.

—Si por entusiasmada quieres decir ridículamente enamorada, supongo que sí. —La corrigió Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos para analizar su reacción. —Pero eso desde que tiene como seis, no es nada nuevo.

—Pero ya tiene muchos más que seis. —Señaló la mujer, luciendo algo consternada. —Y creo que esto es más serio.

—Claro que sí, ¿Qué parte de ridículamente enamorada no entendiste? —Resopló Sirius, tratando de parecer divertido a ver si ella se contagiaba. —Deberías verla cuando él está cerca, se tropieza más de lo usual.

—Sí, puedo imaginármela. —Suspiró Andy, removiendo la cucharilla dentro de su té de manera distraída. —Sirius, tú eres amigo de Remus, ¿Cómo se siente él al respecto?

—Bah, Remus es un idiota. —Chasqueó Sirius, sabiendo que quizás no era correcto hablar mal de su amigo, pero estaba diciendo la verdad. —Es hasta más ridículo que ella, no sé a quién quiere engañar.

—Tal vez no busca engañar a nadie. —Opinó ella despacio, con aire pensativo. —Pero sabe mejor que dar pie a una situación que podría ser imprudente.

Los balbuceos de Ophelia todavía jugando con su nueva adquisición llenaron el silencio que se hizo en la pequeña sala. Sirius no había querido creer hacía donde se estaban dirigiendo los pensamientos de su prima, pero no había duda de lo que estaba implicando.

Tuvo que hacer uso de mucha fuerza de voluntad para no enfurecerse.

—Espera, estoy teniendo un _deja vu_. —Exclamó, llevándose la mano a la frente como si la cabeza hubiera empezado a dolerle. —Por un momento pensé que estaba hablando con mi madre…

—No digas tonterías, Sirius. —Saltó ella de inmediato, abriendo mucho los ojos, ofendida.

—No lo hagas tú. —Le espetó él, no pudiendo evitar que la molestia se colara en su voz. —No me digas que tú sí te creíste los cuentos que te contaban de niña.

— ¡No lo estoy diciendo por eso!

—Sí, ajá. —Ironizó Sirius de mala gana, entornando los ojos. —Porque no tengo toda mi vida lidiando con esto.

—Sirius, eso no es… Sabes que yo no… —Suspiró con fuerza y lo miró a los ojos con seriedad. —Yo no soy como _ellos._

—Lo sé, por eso no entiendo a donde viene toda esta mierda que me estás contando.

—No hables así. —Lo reprendió Andrómeda, haciéndolo voltear los ojos de nuevo cuando apuntó hacia la niña con la barbilla. —Yo no estoy juzgando a nadie, solo me preocupa, no sé si una relación sería…

—Si dices "adecuada" voy a volver a pintar tu rostro en el árbol de la casa.

—Estoy hablando en serio. —Le cortó su prima, sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando su taza sobre la bandeja. —Es una situación bastante delicada, hay muchas cosas que no son compatibles…

—Sí, bueno, él es un amargado aburrido y ella está loca y es demasiado feliz para su propio bien. —Puntualizó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero esas son cosas que pueden superar.

—La diferencia de edad no sería tan fácil de superar. —Señaló ella con gravedad. —Sé que Tonks cree que puede con todo, pero aún es una niña…

—Andy, Tonks es una auror del Ministerio que mete criminales a Azkaban. —Le recordó Sirius, tratando de no ser muy brusco, pero sin lograrlo. —Puede lidiar con más de lo que tú crees.

—Tal vez… —Volvió a suspirar y posó la mirada distante en la ventana. —Solo no quiero que salga lastimada.

—Remus no lastimaría ni a una mosca. —Aseguró él con rotundidad, tragándose un gruñido. —Es demasiado idiota para eso.

—Sirius… Mejor olvidemos el tema. —Decidió ella, entendiendo que aquello no iba a ningún lugar. Volteó nuevamente hacia él y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. —Lamento si dije algo que te molesto, sé que es tu amigo. Y te juro que no tengo nada en su contra.

—Solo no quieres que tenga algo con tu hija. —Señaló Sirius, sonriendo con amargura. —Ya entendí.

—No estoy esperando que lo hagas, cariño. —Miró a Ophelia y su sonrisa se tornó divertida. —Solo espera unos años a que esta hermosa crezca y lo harás.

Sirius dio un respingo y la miró sorprendido, parpadeando repetidamente ante eso. Luego miró a su hija, que empezaba a bostezar somnolienta y a pasarse las diminutas manos por los ojos. En ese momento era tan pequeña que la idea de que algún día dejara de serlo le resultaba casi imposible, pero no evitaba que eso que decía Andrómeda lo hiciera sentir _muy_ incómodo.

—Aún falta demasiado para eso. —Desestimó de inmediato, tratando de tranquilizarse con eso. —Mar que se encargue.

—Esa no puede ser tu respuesta para todo, Sirius. —Le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa significativa. —Tienes que ayudarla más.

—No empieces tú también con eso. —Resopló exasperado, cansado de escuchar lo mismo. —Yo la ayudo, ella se queja demasiado.

—Estoy segura de que si lo hicieras más la pobre no luciría como si fuera a caerse dormida de un momento a otro.

No encontró nada que decir ante eso, especialmente porque no podía negar que de todos Mar era la que parecía más cansada, realidad que lo angustiaba más de lo que admitía.

—La estoy ayudando, voy a quedarme con la niña hasta que ella termine su estúpida guardia. —Señaló él, soltando un gruñido al recordar ese pequeño asunto. —Que espero que no tarde más de lo necesario.

—No pongo en duda que lo estés intentando, cariño. —Comentó Andrómeda, repentinamente cautelosa. —Pero creo que deberías volver a pensar lo de llevártela a la casa…

—Eso no va a pasar. —Saltó Sirius de inmediato, tensando las mandíbulas y tratando de no apretar los brazos para no despertarla. —No es necesario.

—Sirius, solo te estoy diciendo que vuelvas a pensarlo…

—No tengo que hacerlo porque no voy a cambiar de parecer. —Afirmó él de manera tajante y testaruda. —Ella no necesita tener nada que ver con ese lugar. Ya se lo he dicho a Mar un millón de veces, y si te pidió que me lo dijeras pues…

—Deberías conocer a Mar lo suficiente para saber que ese no es su estilo. —Lo interrumpió la mujer, con un razonamiento bastante lógico. —No me pidió que te dijera nada, te lo comento porque me parece que sería lo más sensato… Cariño, es solo una _casa_.

—Una casa del infierno que está llena de objetos malditos y un cuadro endemoniado que grita locuras cada vez que alguien toca el timbre. —Enumeró Sirius, sabiendo que tenía demasiadas razones para no querer a su hija en ese lugar. —Me sorprende ser el único consciente de que no es el mejor sitio para meter a un bebé. Además, no es como si a ti te encantara darte paseos por allá, ¿o sí?

—No, la verdad es que lo he evitado cuanto en podido. —Admitió ella, tensando notablemente sus facciones antes de soltar un suspiro y mirarlo con una sonrisa comprensiva. —Cielo, cualquier sitio en el que ustedes estén con ella es adecuado, no es momento para que anden separados.

—Ya sé, pero…

—Solo dime que lo pensaras, ¿sí?

Sirius chasqueó con la lengua, fastidiado de tener que discutir siempre lo mismo con todo el maldito mundo. Le dejó saber que lo iba a pensar, pero era una mentira, porque no planeaba hacerlo en ningún momento cercano.

Sabía que todos tenían buenos argumentos y que la vida sería mucho más fácil para todos si Ophelia estuviera con ellos en Grimmauld Place y no paseándose entre el apartamento y la casa de James y Lily, pero la idea de meterla en el lugar en el que había crecido no era factible para él.

Bajó la mirada y la encontró ya dormida, tan profundamente que sonreía de vez en cuando; con una mano sujetaba su juguete nuevo y con la otra le apretaba el pulgar, muy fuerte, como queriendo asegurarse de que no iba a irse a ningún lado.

Sí, meterla en esa casa seguía sin ser una opción.

* * *

Draco había amado cada segundo de quinto año.

El recibir su placa de prefecto había sido el primer indicio de que ese sería un año grandioso, quizás el mejor de los que había tenido en Hogwarts. Solo llevaba una noche en el castillo, pero ya estaba disfrutando demasiado de esa pequeña porción de poder, esa misma mañana durante el desayuno le había quitado puntos a un mocoso de segundo por tropezarlo mientras entraban al comedor. Tenía una lista bastante decente de los nombres a los que quería enviar a detención y no podía esperar por encontrarlos haciendo algo ligeramente indebido.

También tenía muchas ideas de lo que haría con esas horas que ahora podía pasar fuera de la cama, y lo mejor era que no tenía que preocuparse por meter en problemas por abusar de su poder. Las cosas en ese lugar finalmente iban a empezar a cambiar, la nueva profesora de Defensa era solo el inicio, su padre se lo había dicho antes de que se marchara, Hogwarts pronto iba a pertenecer a quienes realmente lo merecían.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las expectativas que tenía y lo bien que ya lo estaba pasando, lo que realmente había esperado durante esas horas era volver a caminar por ese pasillo, rumbo a su lugar favorito en todo el castillo. Se sentía estúpido admitirlo, pero ninguna de las cosas grandiosas que ya había hecho lo habían hecho sentir esa punzada de emoción que le producía ese recorrido.

La satisfacción de ver que ya lo estaba esperando tampoco se comparaba con nada.

— ¿Qué no tienes una clase en unos minutos? —Le preguntó él, fingiendo no saber la respuesta, como si no tuvieran la clase juntos. —Te puedo castigar por andar en este pasillo en horario de clase.

—Disculpa, es que mi amigo está llegando tarde. —Contestó Hannah, siguiéndole el juego con una pequeña sonrisa. —Supongo que no te molestara si lo espero un rato más.

—Puedo hacer una excepción. —Draco se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a ella en el alféizar de la ventana, devolviéndole la sonrisa. —Pero no le digas a nadie, tengo una reputación que cuidar.

—Sí, eso he escuchado. —La chica ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos de manera acusadora. —Te has estado divirtiendo con tu placa, ¿no?

Draco se encogió de hombros y posó la mirada en el paisaje fuera del castillo. No había olvidado lo que ella le había pedido en el verano y no había cumplido, era cierto que su voz en la parte de atrás de su cabeza lo había retenido de hacer más de lo que ya había hecho, pero definitivamente no lo suficiente. En su defensa, no le había prometido nada.

—Te dije que haría lo que creyera necesario. —Usó él a modo de defensa, aunque sabía que no era nada buena. —Eso he hecho…

— ¿Te pareció _necesario_ echar a unos niños de su carruaje para subirte con tus amigos? —Inquirió ella, notablemente disgustada. —Si es que se les puede llamar así.

Esa acusación lo tomó totalmente desprevenido, al hacer eso no había considerado que ella pudiera estar viendo y se maldijo en silencio por eso.

Abrió la boca, listo para soltar cualquier excusa que se le ocurriera, pero entonces reparó en su rostro, en lo _extraño_ que lucía. Había algo que no encajaba, en sus ojos, podía saber que algo iba mal.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó de golpe, dejando de lado lo otro.

—Estaría mejor si no estuvieras metiéndote con niños pequeños, pero…

—No hablo de esa estupidez. —Desestimó él de inmediato, acercándose para verla más de cerca. —Digo en general, ¿estás bien?

Hannah cerró la boca y lo observó cómo pasmada. No respondió, se removió incómoda y desvió la mirada, dándole la verdad con su silencio.

—Dime que ocurre. —Demandó Draco, empezando a desesperarse y preocuparse por su mutismo.

—Es una tontería… —Murmuró ella, sin atreverse a encontrar su mirada. —No es nada…

—Si vas a mentirme al menos hazlo bien. —Resopló el chico, tomándola por la barbilla y obligándola a verlo. —No te lo volveré a pedir: dime que ocurre.

Aprovechó los segundos que tuvo para perderse en el azul de sus ojos antes de que ella suspirara y se alejara, obligándola a soltarla.

—Hace una semana… —Empezó a contarle ella con la voz estrangulada, tragó saliva y se encogió en ella misma. —Vi a mi madre… La biológica.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es una broma?

—Ojala lo fuera. —Hannah esbozó una sonrisa demasiado amarga para ella. —No hablamos ni nada, solo la vi de lejos y…

Soltó un suspiro pesado y dejó la oración sin terminar. Como era de esperarse, Draco no encontró las palabras adecuadas para responder, al menos no de inmediato. Le pasaba bastante seguido que olvidaba completamente que Hannah era _adoptada_ , siempre había sido algo difícil de procesar, prefería no pensar en eso… En que realmente, no tenía idea del tipo de personas de las que venía.

Aunque dudaba que eso hubiera cambiado algo.

—Y bueno, supongo que estoy un poco afectada…

— ¿Por qué? No deberías. —Afirmó Draco con rotundidad, mirándola seriamente. —Ya tienes una madre.

—Sí, lo sé, pero…

—No tienes que dejar que te afecte. —Intentó hacerla entender, sin darle tiempo de que le explicara. — ¿Hace cuánto no la veías?

—Diez años, pero es que…

—Es demasiado tiempo para seguir considerándola importante. —Decidió el chico, doblando la boca en una mueca despectiva. —Es como si te hubieras encontrado a un extraño… Solo olvida que la viste.

—Eso quisiera. —Admitió Hannah, sonriendo con tristeza y subiendo las cejas con ironía. —Pero no es tan fácil.

—No veo por qué. —Draco frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza con extrañeza. —No lo entiendo.

—Es normal. —Le dijo ella con dulzura. —Muy pocos lo hacen.

Hubiera deseado no captar lo que había detrás de esa frase, entonces no hubiera tenido que apretar los puños con fuerza para no permitir que la oleada de rabia y desprecio que se expandió por su pecho se saliera de control.

Claro, el idiota Potter sí la entendía. Él podía comprenderla porque había pasado por lo mismo, porque había llegado mucho antes que él. Draco sabía que no importaba lo que les deparara el futuro, siempre iba a detestarlo por eso.

—No castigar niños por diversión. —Volvió a hablar ella, desgraciadamente regresando al tema anterior. —Se supone que estás ahí para cuidarlos.

—Eso hago.

—A _todos_ , no solo a los de tu casa. —Recalcó Hannah, mirándolo de manera suplicante. — ¿No entiendes que está mal castigarlos solo porque sí?

—Hannah, no vine aquí para que me regañaras. —Se quejó él, desviando la mirada para no enfrentarse a su expresión decepcionada. —No llevamos ni un día aquí, ni he tiempo he tenido de hacer cosas "malas".

—Por eso te lo digo ahora, para prevenir que las hagas. —Explicó ella, obligándolo a verla a la cara. —No debes abusar del privilegio que te han otorgado.

—Solo voy a castigar a quien se lo merezca. —Aseguró él, dejando intencionalmente un amplio espacio de interpretación. —Quédate tranquila.

—A quien _en verdad_ lo merezca. —Le pidió la chica, volviendo más grave su expresión. —Espero que no vayas a castigar a mis amigos solo para molestarlos.

—Diles que no se metan en nada raro y no lo haré. —Eso era una mentira, ya que pensaba hacerlo de cualquier forma. —En especial a tu _amiguito_ Potter, que ya sabemos que sus aires de protagonismo se han elevado estas vacaciones…

—No puede ser… —Soltó Hannah con incredulidad. — ¿En serio vamos a caer de nuevo en esto? Harry tuvo unas vacaciones muy difíciles y este principio de año no ha sido mejor, crees qué…

—Muy difíciles, ya me lo imagino. —La interrumpió con brusquedad, entrecerrando los ojos como ella había hecho unos minutos atrás. —Rompiendo las reglas y haciendo que terminaras declarando frente al Wizengamot.

Como si le hubiera lanzado un aturdidor, Hannah cerró la boca y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, su rostro perdiendo color rápidamente. Draco chasqueó con la lengua y sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a enfadarse al recordar eso.

—Pero… Cómo…

—Obviamente no por ti, ya que nunca me lo contaste. —Esta vez fue su turno de mirarla de manera acusadora y verla encogerse con culpa. —Mi padre me lo dijo.

Por alguna razón, su expresión se volvió más enfermiza cuando mencionó eso último.

—Y… ¿Te contó por qué estábamos ahí? —Quiso saber ella, levantando la barbilla con firmeza. — ¿O que ni siquiera me miró cuando nos encontramos?

—Dijo que estaban ahí por culpa de Potter. —Respondió él, deliberadamente ignorando la segunda pregunta. —Porque es un idiota y quiso convocar un _patronus_ cuando…

—No _quiso_ hacerlo, lo convocó. —Corrigió Hannah con una nota de orgullo que lo hizo sentir asqueado. —Y lo hizo porque dos dementores nos atacaron sin ninguna razón aparente. ¿Te dijo tu padre que el Ministerio nunca explicó que demonios estaban haciendo ahí?

—Mi padre no tendría por qué saberlo, no tuvo nada que ver con eso. —Afirmó él, aunque no pudiera estar del todo seguro de aquello.

—Pero igual se las arregló para estar ahí apenas terminó la audiencia. —Señaló Hannah, tomando una bocanada de aire y mirándolo a los ojos. —Estaba ahí hablando con el Ministro… ¿Sabes de qué?

Claro que lo sabía, aquello no era ningún secreto dentro de su familia ni en ningún otro lugar. Hubiera deseado que ella no lo supiera, porque sabía lo que pensaría de eso, pero nunca iba a avergonzarse de su padre, así que enfrentó su mirada y le respondió.

—Sí, lo sé.

Pero se arrepintió demasiado rápido, incluso antes de haber terminado de hablar. Solo hizo falta ver su expresión decaída y _dolida_ ; como si con aquello estuviera afectándola o perjudicándola directamente. No entendía cuál era la necesidad de sentirse así, era frustrante.

—Draco… —Empezó a decir ella, dudosa y algo asustada. —Tu padre…

— ¿Qué ocurre con él?

La conocía lo suficiente para saber que tenía una pregunta en la punta de la lengua, una pregunta que sería incómoda para ambos, como todas las que salían cada vez que tocaban un tema tan delicado como aquel, el que por desgracia ahora tocaban demasiado.

Cuando su amistad había empezado había sido fácil evitar entrar en esas arenas movedizas, hablar de temas sin importancia, o al menos no así de graves, era un pacto silencioso que ambos habían hecho y que los había ayudado a llegar tan lejos, pero a medida que habían ido creciendo, ambos se habían encargado de romperlo.

—Nada, no importa. —Decidió ella, salvándolos a ambos de otra grieta en su amistad. Estuvo seguro de que su pecho se llenó del mismo sentimiento de alivio que el suyo. —Ya se nos está haciendo tarde para ir a clase. Vámonos…

Antes de que él pudiera responderle, Hannah se puso de pie y empezó a alejarse, sacándolo de su momentáneo aturdimiento y haciendo que se levantara y se apresurara a seguirla.

—Ey, espera… —La tomó del brazo y la obligó a detenerse y a voltearse a verlo. —No te pongas así…

—Creo no deberíamos seguir tocando este tipo de temas. —Sugirió ella, suspirando con pesadez y viéndolo a los ojos con tristeza. —Siempre terminamos peleando.

—Lo sé, es un asco. —Confesó Draco, tomándose un momento para pensar y dar con una solución a aquello. Al menos temporal. —No voy a castigar a tus amigos, Hannah, solo estaba bromeando.

— ¿Por qué no te creo? —Le preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos y permitiendo que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran un poco.

—Porque eres idiota. —Resopló él, esperando que no lo hiciera rogarle demasiado. —Hablo en serio, no te preocupes por ellos.

— ¿Ni por Harry?

—Sí. —Aceptó el chico, gruñendo a regañadientes. —Ni por Potter.

Le costó bastante hacer esa promesa, era obvio que el primer nombre de su lista de quienes quería hacer miserables ese año era ese idiota.

Pero, como siempre, si ella se lo pedía así, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Gracias. —Murmuró Hannah, dedicándole una sonrisa más sincera, aunque seguía siendo triste. —A ellos les pedí lo mismo… Bueno, a Ron. Hermione no lo haría de todas formas.

—Bien por ella. —Masculló de mala gana, sintiéndose indignado de que a ese par también le hubieran otorgado las placas. —Anda, vamos o llegaremos tarde.

—Sí, mejor. —Asintió ella, empezando a caminar junto a él a un paso consistente. —Lo peor sería hacer enfadar a la nueva profesora, no luce exactamente amigable... O tal vez lo es demasiado.

— ¿Y eso te molesta? ¿A ti? —Abrió los ojos como si aquello fuera algo imposible de creer. —De todas las cosas que pude haber esperado…

—Ay, déjame. —Lo calló ella, sonrojándose de manera adorable, y dándole un codazo juguetón. —En serio no me da buena espina esa mujer, anoche en la cena dijo cosas muy… Sospechosas.

—No creo que estuviera tan mal. —Opinó Draco, recordando las palabras de la nueva profesora. A él sí le había agradado. —Mi padre la conoce del Ministerio. Dice que es justo lo que el colegio necesita.

—No lo dudo. —Susurró Hannah, justo antes de esbozar una sonrisa cariñosa. —Eso sí, tendrá unos zapatos demasiado grandes que llenar.

Draco apretó los labios, queriendo negarlo… Sin lograrlo.

* * *

Aquel no había sido un día muy diferente a los que habían estado teniendo esos últimos meses, no había sido ni muy largo ni muy pesado, las guardias no se habían salido de lo normal y por suerte no había surgido ninguna nueva preocupación.

Para el resto, aquel había sido otro día más, pero para Remus representaba el primer dos de septiembre en muchos años que no había estado frente a una clase.

Había procurado mantener la mente ocupada para no notar la diferencia, pero cada minuto había sido un recordatorio constante de todas las lecciones que no iba a dar y a todos los chicos que no iba a volver a ver. Era imposible no pensar en los pequeños que había recibido unos años atrás en su primer día y que no podría ver graduándose, o ayudándolos para aprobar sus TIMOS, pensar que había tenido que marcharse tras solo un año de enseñarle a Harry también era muy amargo.

Había estado preparado para que lo afectara, pero no había contado con que fuera a pegarle tanto; quizás había subestimado cuanto amaba ser profesor, aun estando consciente de lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte qué tienes. —Dijo la dulce voz de Lily, apareciendo en su campo de visión con una sonrisa cariñosa y dos tazas humeantes. —Solo te voy a pedir que te tomes esto y trates de cambiar el semblante.

—No tengo nada. —Mintió Remus, aunque no estaba seguro de para qué. —Pero una taza de chocolate caliente no se le niega a nadie…

—Tampoco te estaba dando la oportunidad de hacerlo. —Aclaró ella, entregándole la bebida y sentándose a su lado del sofá. Le dedicó una mirada significativa. —Y dije que no te iba a preguntar porque sé lo que ocurre, así que no hace falta que me mientas.

—Estoy bien, solo… Pensativo. —Soltó eso a falta de un mejor adjetivo. Le dio un sorbo al chocolate y asintió complacido. —Te quedó delicioso.

—Me ofende que no lo hayas tomado por hecho. —Subió las cejas y le sonrió con arrogancia, haciéndolo reír por lo bajo. —Remus, es normal que estés triste hoy, lo contrario sería muy extraño.

—Tal vez, pero no debería dejar que me afecte tanto. —Se quejó él, frunciendo el ceño con cierto disgusto hacia sí mismo. —Quedarme en el colegio no era una opción. No con todo lo que está pasando.

—Lo sé, nadie hubiera esperado lo contrario de ti, pero no por eso iba a dejar de dolerte no poder volver.

Remus suspiró y volvió a tomar de su chocolate, esperando que el azúcar lo ayudara a sentirse mejor con respecto a todo aquello. Sabía que la compañía de Lily, y la de James cuando bajara, también haría su parte.

—Antes de que volvieras estaba pensando en Harry. —Le dejó saber, permitiéndose esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica. —En lo irónico que es que tuviera que irme un año después de que él empezara.

—Sí, yo también pensaba en eso ayer en la estación. —Confesó Lily, imitando su sonrisa, quizás con más tristeza. —Es irónico, y muy injusto también… Bueno, igual que todo lo que respecta a Harry.

Advirtiendo la máscara de amargura que no tardó en adueñarse del rostro de su amiga, Remus se permitió romper la barrera de contacto físico que levantaba con el mundo y estiró una mano para tomar la de ella y darle un apretón consolador que ella le devolvió.

—Va a estar bien, Lily. —Le aseguró con una sonrisa segura y tranquilizadora. —Es un chico muy capaz, sabe defenderse tan bien como nosotros a su edad.

—Yo creo que hasta un poco mejor. —Opinó la pelirroja con una profunda nota de orgullo. —Eso es en parte gracias a ti. A su edad nosotros ni pensábamos en producir un _patronus_ corpóreo.

—Solo le di las técnicas, el resto lo hizo él solo. —Aclaró Remus, no creyendo justo llevarse el crédito por las hazañas de Harry. —No creí que fuera a lograrlo en la primera clase, pero no debí haberlo subestimado, es tan terco como sus padres.

—Como todos en esta familia. —Corrigió ella con una expresión divertida que él imitó irremediablemente. No tenía nada que refutarle. —Me alivia que tomara la decisión de aprender un hechizo de defensa por convicción propia… No tanto que lo necesitara tan pronto, pero bueno.

Remus asintió y, como quien no quiere la cosa, le dio otro sorbo a su taza, desviando la mirada para no tener que encontrar su mirada mientras pensaba en la verdadera razón por la que Harry había querido aprender ese encantamiento.

Había cumplido su promesa y no le había contado a James y a Lily, pero tenía que admitir que tras el ataque de los dementores, cuando la carta del Ministerio había llegado, se había planteado la posibilidad de hacerlo, o al menos de pedirle a Harry que lo reconsiderara. Sus padres tenían derecho a saber lo que le había pasado, querían hacerlo… Pero aunque le costara, había decidido seguir callado. Él mejor que nadie sabía que contar secretos solo le competía al dueño de estos.

—Pero bueno, no todo ha sido malo hoy… —Empezó a decir Lily, sonriéndole de manera juguetona mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca. —Al menos la guardia de la mañana te habrá alegrado bastante.

—Lily, no empieces.

— ¿Qué? Solo estoy charlando…

—De cosas que no vienen al caso. —Le cortó él, sin brusquedad, pero sí con firmeza. —Ya tengo suficiente con… Todos los demás, no es necesario que te les unas.

—Si puedo ayudar a que dejes de ser tan necio pues yo creo que sí. —Se empecinó la pelirroja, sonriéndole con ternura. —Remus, sabes que no me gusta meterme en tu vida…

—No te gusta, te encanta.

—No me interrumpas. —Le advirtió ella con una mirada severa que lo hizo callar de inmediato. —Y me debes esto por todos los sermones que me diste sobre James el año pasado.

Él abrió la boca para contradecirla, pero no tenía nada que decir en su defensa, así que calló y suspiró resignado.

—No voy a fastidiarte demasiado, solo quiero decirte que si algo he aprendido recientemente es que estas oportunidades nos llegan muy pocas veces en la vida y mientras más nos tardamos en tomarlas más nos arrepentimos del tiempo perdido.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa inmensamente amarga, pero no le respondió. Sabía lo que iba a responderle si le decía que no había punto de comparación entre sus situaciones, lo suyo con James estaba destinado a ser y había mil factores diferentes que lo respaldaban, las circunstancias de sus vidas solo los habían conducido a que al final pasara lo inevitable.

Lo suyo era todo lo contrario, era como si cada detalle de sus vidas estuviera diseñado para apartarlos y mantenerlos en puntos diferentes, como dos piezas que no podían ni debían encajar, y querer suponer lo contrario era forzar el destino.

Le hubiera gustado que sus amigos dejaran de insistir, especialmente porque nadie más que él quería que aquello fuera diferente, que Tonks fuera una posibilidad para su vida. Al fin y al cabo, lo que Lily había dicho era cierto, la guardia con ella en la mañana era lo que había necesitado para que el día no le pegara tanto.

Esa chica tenía una capacidad única para llevar luz a los rincones más oscuros de su vida, y hubiera deseado poder permitirle que lo hiciera más a menudo… Pero como siempre, tenía que ser el único ser sensato en su vida.

—Ey, te dije que yo también quería chocolate. —Dijo James, entrando al salón con Ophelia contra el hombro, ya lista para dormir. —No puedo descuidarme un segundo porque le das mi taza a otro.

—Ve el lado positivo, al menos el otro soy yo y no un desconocido. —Bromeó Remus, agradeciendo que la presencia de su amigo supusiera un cambio.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. —Aceptó James con una sonrisa resignada y divertida, sentándose junto a su esposa. —Al menos todo queda entre amigos.

—No seas asqueroso. —Chasqueó Lily con una mueca de desagrado que lo hizo reír. —Toma de la mía, no te serví porque después te llenas y ya Mar y Sirius van a llegar con la comida.

—Harry se marchó hace veinticuatro horas y ya me estás tratando como a un niño. Este cambio no me gusta.

—Si solo no te comportaras como tal… —Lo molestó su amigo, sonriendo divertido ante su expresión de indignación.

—Siempre poniéndote de su lado, no sé cómo me sigue sorprendiendo. —Fingió decepcionarse el susodicho tomando la taza que ella le ofrecía y probando un poco. —Está bueno… ¿Creen que podamos darle a la niña?

—Supongo.

— ¡Pero claro que no! —Intervino Lily de inmediato, viéndolos como si estuvieran dementes. — ¿Qué acaso quieren matarla? Solo puede tomar leche.

—Bueno, el chocolate tiene leche. —Señaló Remus con un encogimiento de hombros, no entendiendo el alboroto.

—Leche _materna_. —Especificó ella con exasperación. —Es demasiado pequeña, James, que ni se te ocurra.

—Bah, que es lo peor que puede pasar… —Se preguntó James, acunando a Ophelia contra su pecho. —Solo vamos a ver si le gusta como huele…

— ¡James, no…!

Él la ignoró y pasó la taza por debajo de la pequeña nariz de la niña, quien lucía ya fastidiada y con ganas de irse a dormir, pero que pareció volver a despertarse al percibir el olor dulce y diferente.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Le encanta! —Exclamó James, satisfecho al ver a su ahijada seguir la taza con los ojos muy abiertos. —Seguro que si le damos un poquito…

—No vas a darle nada, por Merlín. Sí no se ha enfermado con Sirius y Mar no vas a hacerlo tú a estas alturas de su corta vida.

—No eres divertida, Lily. —Chasqueó él, devolviéndole la taza para tomar a la niña con ambos brazos. Ella frunció el ceño cuando perdió el delicioso olor. —Lo siento, princesa, hice lo que pude, pero ella no me deja opción. Hay que entenderla, va a estar más fastidiosa ahora que ya Harry se fue…

— ¡Pero el fastidioso eres tú! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que le vamos a dar chocolate? Ten un poco de sentido común, James...

Remus soltó una risita y observó divertido la pintura que hacían, no era necesario tener mucha imaginación para saber que esa era una escena que pudo haberse dado en algún momento con Harry del tamaño de Ophelia.

Entendía que Lily quería algo parecido para él, pero le hubiera gustado hacerlo entender que ese tipo de suerte solo la tenían ellos.

— ¡Buenas noches, llegó el _delivery_! —Gritó una irritante voz desde la puerta de la entrada, haciendo que Ophi terminara de barrer el sueño de su rostro. — ¿Alguien pidió comida china con un hermoso Sirius Black de acompañante?

—Nadie con un tercio de buen gusto pediría algo así. —Le respondió Mar, claramente fastidiada, aunque no demasiado. —Y cierra la boca, seguro Ophi ya se durmió.

—Pues la paz en la que pudo haberlo hecho acaba de terminar. —Comentó Remus, viendo la expresión alerta de la niña ahora que había escuchado a sus padres llegar.

—Al menos la pelea de esta mañana no llegó a más. —Suspiró Lily con evidente alivio.

—No, solo lo suficiente para dejarnos sordos a todos. —Resopló James, entornando los ojos.

Remus imitó a su amigo y sacudió la cabeza con exasperación, recordando la ridícula escena que Sirius había armado esa mañana solo porque Mar tenía que hacer guardia con Will. Al menos el idiota se había encargado de enmendarlo cuidando a la niña toda la tarde, aunque esa era su obligación así que nadie debía darle un premio por eso, pero había sido suficiente para que a ella se le ablandara el corazón y con tal de que todo estuviera en calma, Remus no iba a quejarse.

—Disculpa, pero yo pedí italiana, no china. —Le dijo James a Sirius, solo para fastidiarlo, cuando este entró al salón. — ¿Puedes devolverla?

—No, pero puedo mandarte a la mierda si gustas. —Le respondió él con una sonrisa encantadora dejando las compras sobre la mesa frente a ellos. —Y si tienes preferencia la próxima vez vas a comprar tú.

—Cosa que yo te agradecería. —Aclaró Mar con una expresión fastidiada, dejando también lo que ella había traído. —Tú o cualquiera que no tarde una hora entera en escoger un maldito restaurante.

—Claro, pero cuando estabas embarazada podías estar hasta tres horas decidiendo y yo me tenía que callar. —Se quejó Sirius de mala gana, abriendo una de las bolsas y sacando los envases de arroz chino.

—No vayan a discutir de nuevo, una vez al día es más que suficiente. —Les pidió Lily, posando la mirada en Ophelia que había empezado a removerse y a gimotear. —Y alguno de los dos encárguese, estaba por irse a dormir.

—Ya voy, él siempre la altera. —Mar se limpió las palmas contra el pantalón y caminó hacia James para inclinarse sobre su hija con una sonrisa y tomarla en sus brazos. —Y no queremos que te alteres a esta hora, cielo, porque ya todos estamos muy cansados.

—Especialmente aquellos que se quedaron haciendo guardia más de lo necesario. —Murmuró Sirius con intención, dejándose caer en un sillón.

—Sirius, por favor limítate a comer. —Le dijo Remus de manera cortante y significativa. —Queremos una noche en paz.

— ¿Y qué acaso mi presencia no se las da?

— ¿Quieres la respuesta amable o la real? —Le preguntó James con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ya basta, no se discute a la hora de la cena. —Los reprendió Lily, aceptando un envase con fideos y arrimándose contra el costado de su marido para empezar a comer. —Gracias por traer la comida, chicos.

—Bueno, pelirroja, tomando en cuenta que siempre eres tú quien nos alimenta, era hora de que te devolviéramos el favor. —Respondió Sirius a la vez que se llevaba dos _dumplings_ a la boca, justo antes de mirar a Mar y fruncir el ceño. — ¿Puedes empezar a comer? La duermes después.

—No, porque está cansada y ya se va a pasar su hora. —Explicó ella meciendo a su hija que empezaba a adormilarse con un mechón de su cabello en la mano. —Así puedo comer tranquila.

—Así te te va a enfriar la comida y te va a dar más hambre, no seas…

— ¿Crees que algún día aprendas a hablar después de tragar? —Inquirió Remus, tan exasperado como asqueado.

—Jódete, Remus, después vienes con tu mierda de que no me preocupo por ella…

—Pueden discutirlo cuando terminemos de cenar. —Lo interrumpió Lily con severidad. —Ahora hagan silencio.

Por suerte, todos obedecieron esa vez y siguieron su cena sin decir una palabra, en un cómodo silencio que ni Sirius se atrevió a interrumpir. Quizás porque estaba igual de cansado que todos.

Era la primera vez en semanas que cenaban juntos en otro lugar que no fuera Grimmauld Place y la diferencia podía palparse en el aire, era como si ese lugar, con todo y que era enorme y muchas veces tenebroso, estuviera libre de todas las energías pesadas y negativas que se sentían al posar solo un pie dentro de la antigua casa de los Black. Eran pensamientos como ese los que hacían que Remus repudiara el hecho de que Sirius tuviera que volver a pasar tiempo ahí, para él, el lugar debía sentirse incluso peor.

Hubiera sido maravilloso poder estar siempre en casa de James y Lily, después de todo, era donde más se sentían como en un hogar.

—Eh… ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Están ahí…?

La voz de Harry apenas había alcanzó a llenar el salón cuando ya Lily había dejado su comida para ponerse de pie y casi volar hasta el estante donde habían dejado el espejo.

—Pelirroja, por favor, al menos deja que el mocoso te extrañe. —Se rió Sirius escandalosamente.

—Cierra la boca. —Le ordenó ella con una mirada asesina que cambió a una expresión plena y radiante cuando miró el reflejo del espejo. — ¡Tesoro, qué bueno que nos llamaste! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día? Cuéntanos todo. ¿Llegaron bien anoche?

—Una pregunta a la vez, Lily. —Le recomendó James, sonriendo con dulzura. —Y ven a sentarte, así todos podemos hablar con él.

—Sí, lo siento. —Se apresuró a disculparse ella, caminando de regreso al sofá sin dejar de ver el espejo. —No quiero abrumarte, solo responde algo de lo que pregunté.

—Tranquila, era lo que me esperaba. —Respondió el chico, sonando divertido, aunque también apagado. —Llegamos bien, el viaje estuvo… Largo, pero bien.

—Pues… Me alegro. —Le dijo Lily, volviendo a sentarse, extrañada. Al igual que todos, había notado lo raro que sonaba el chico. —Todos estamos aquí, esperábamos que nos llamaras pronto.

—Bueno, estamos cenando y casualmente llamaste. —Arregló James, inclinándose en el sofá para poder ver el espejo, sonriendo cuando lo hizo. —Hola, niño, qué bueno que no olvidaste que te dimos el espejo.

—Sí, especialmente porque si no llamabas en las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas tu madre iba a aparecerse por allá a asegurarse de que no te hubieras perdido en Hogsmeade. —Se burló Sirius, ganándose otra mala mirada por parte de Lily.

—Sé que bromeas, pero no dudo que sea cierto. —Harry le siguió la broma, Remus también se había inclinado para poder verlo y notó que no lucía tan divertido como quería sonar. —Lo siento, iba a llamarlos ayer, pero… Estaba cansado.

—Eso supusimos todos... Excepto Lily, desde luego. —Ahora fue turno de Mar de burlarse de su amiga.

—Ya déjenme en paz. —Se exasperó la pelirroja, mirándolos con irritación. —No los escuches, Harry, sabía que no ibas a llamar de inmediato.

—Y todos estábamos esperando igual de atentos a que lo hicieras. —La apoyó Remus, decidiendo que no iba a unirse al resto. — ¿Qué tal están las cosas por allá, Harry? ¿Todo bien?

—Hola, Remus. —Lo saludó el chico, con una sonrisa nostálgica que lo extrañó. —Bueno, todo está… Normal.

El salón se sumió en un momentáneo silencio luego de que Harry dijera eso. Todos intercambiaron miradas que claramente decían lo mismo, pero no se atrevieron a expresar lo que pensaban hasta que Mar habló.

—Bueno, ¿vamos a decirle que miente horrible o pretenderemos que no nos dimos cuenta?

—Gracias, Mar. —Suspiró Harry con ironía, Remus lo vio bajar la mirada y encogerse en un poco. —No quiero preocuparlos…

—Pero lo haces, niño. —Le dejó saber James, frunciendo el ceño. —Y no ayuda si no nos explicas.

—Sí, tesoro, cuéntanos que ocurre.

—No es nada… Bueno, eso creo, no estoy seguro. —Balbuceó Harry, negado a encontrar sus miradas. Remus reconoció que estaba en el cuarto de los chicos, y supuso que solo. —Las cosas aquí no han ido muy bien… —Suspiró con pesadez y esbozó una mueca de desagrado. —Todos creen que soy un mentiroso.

—Porque son unos imbéciles. —Soltó Sirius con brusquedad, resoplando furioso. —Ellos no saben una mierda, Harry, no les prestes atención.

— ¿Pero te han dicho algo? —Le preguntó su madre con el rostro bañado en aflicción. — ¿O solo lo supones? Cuéntanos bien.

—No ha hecho falta que me lo digan, sus miradas hablan solas. —Explicó el chico con amargura. —Y bueno, anoche Seamus se encargó de poner en palabras lo que todos están pensando. —Lily abrió la boca y él se apresuró a añadir. —No voy a repetir lo que dijo.

—Está bien, podemos imaginarlo. —Se metió James, intentando apaciguarlo. —Estoy seguro de que no fue nada amable…

—Seguro fue un maldito estúpido.

—Pero… —Continuó James, mirando a su mejor amigo con severidad antes de volver a su hijo. —Pero también estoy seguro de que alguien debe estar de tu lado, no todos pueden creer en el Profeta.

—Bueno, Neville dijo que él me creía. —Eso pareció animarlo un poco, aunque no lo suficiente. —Pero una persona no es suficiente para compensar que el resto del colegio cree que soy un fenómeno.

—Lo que ellos piensen no importa, Harry, tú sabes que estás diciendo la verdad. —Le dijo Lily, logrando una mezcla perfecta de dulzura y firmeza. —Y lo sabemos nosotros y tus amigos también, trata de concentrarte en eso.

—Eso intento, pero no es sencillo. —Replicó él de mala gana, haciendo que James frunciera el ceño. —Y tenían razón cuando dijeron que las cosas iban a cambiar. No hemos visto a Hagrid desde que llegamos, lo está reemplazando otra profesora. ¿Saben si está bien?

—Lo está, no te preocupes. —Le respondió Mar, mirando a sus amigos para asegurarse de que podía decirle —Dumbledore tenía una tarea para él y está cumpliéndola ahora.

—Bueno, gracias por decírmelo con tanta anticipación. —Soltó con ironía y evidente disgusto.

—Disculpa, ¿acaso nos habías preguntado antes? —Espetó Sirius, hablándole con el mismo tono.

—Hagrid va a reincorporarse en cuanto pueda, no te preocupes por él. —Intervino Lily, tratando de mantener la calma. — ¿Y qué tal tus clases? ¿Todo ha ido bien?

—Historia de la Magia sigue siendo aburrida, no entiendo Adivinación y Snape es un idiota, eso no ha cambiado.

—Lo último no es una sorpresa para nadie. —Masculló James, como quien no quiere la cosa, y Sirius bufó su aprobación.

—Y la nueva profesora de Defensa… —Harry se calló a mitad de la oración, pero su expresión tensa y sombría habló por él. —Bueno, sabía que iba a extrañarte, Remus, pero esto es ridículo.

—Vamos, estoy seguro de que exageras. —Murmuró el aludido, sintiéndose abrumado.

—No lo hago, te lo juro. —Insistió Harry, levantando la mirada para encontrar la suya. —Si pudiera hacer que volvieras lo haría. Es una mujer detestable, estuvo en mi audiencia en agosto y votó en mi contra.

No hizo falta que nadie dijera nada, Remus estaba seguro de que todos habían sentido el mismo vacío en el estómago al escucharlo decir eso.

—Maldición. —Soltó Sirius, con incredulidad. —No puedo creer que en serio lo hicieran…

—No es como si no lo hubiéramos esperado. —Susurró Mar, frotándose la frente y suspirando.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —Quiso saber Harry, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha. —Ustedes sabían…

—Sabíamos que el Ministerio buscaría una forma de intervenir en Hogwarts. —Le explicó James, tratando de disimular la gravedad en su tono. —Debimos suponer que utilizarían la vacante de profesor de Defensa para eso.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de la mujer, Harry? —Le preguntó Remus, tratando de deshacer el nudo de culpa que había empezado a sentir.

—Dolores Umbridge.

La respuesta no ayudó en nada, en todo caso solo lo hizo sentir peor, definitivamente más enfadado. Sabía perfectamente quién era esa mujer y no por nada bueno.

—Anoche en la cena dio un discurso extrañísimo, no entendí bien, pero Hermione dedujo lo mismo que ustedes sobre el Ministerio. —Les contó Harry. —Y su clase fue horrible. El libro que nos mandó a comprar es ridículo y no podemos usar nuestras varitas. No va a enseñarnos ningún hechizo, dice que no es necesario.

—No me sorprende. —Suspiró James, frotándose los ojos por debajo de las gafas. —Al Ministerio no les conviene que aprendan hechizos de defensa.

— ¿Pero por qué? No tiene sentido, una cosa es no creer que Voldemort volvió, pero impedirnos aprender…

—Es complicado, tesoro, pero tu padre tiene razón. Simplemente no les conviene que sepan defenderse. —Le dijo Lily con amargura, mordiéndose el labio inferior con mortificación. —Harry, solo puedo imaginarme lo difícil que debe ser ver clases con alguien así, pero te lo pido por favor, no vayas a darle motivos a esa mujer para que haga algo en tu contra. Solo Merlín sabrá para qué exactamente el Ministerio la quiere cerca de ustedes… De ti especialmente.

—Escucha a tu madre, niño. Sabemos que no es lo tuyo callarte cuando algo te molesta, y no quisiéramos pedirte que lo hicieras. —Continuó James, mirándolo de manera significativa y haciendo énfasis en sus palabras. —Pero trata de no darle el gusto, recuerda lo que te dijimos de pasar desapercibido.

—Sí… Sobre eso… —Empezó Harry, sonando dudoso y algo temeroso. Se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada. —Hay… Hay otra cosa que tengo que decirles…

— ¡Harry! —Lo llamó la voz de Hannah haciéndolo voltear. — ¡Baja de una vez! ¡Se te va a hacer tarde y todo será peor!

—Ya voy, Hannah. —Respondió él entre dientes, abriendo los ojos como para pedirle que se callara. —Dame un minuto.

—Ya deberías estar en camino, dijiste que solo ibas a dejar tus cosas. —Insistió la chica, aunque ellos no podían verla. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Espera, ¿para qué se te va a hacer tarde? —Quiso saber Lily, extrañada. — ¿A dónde vas a esta hora?

— ¿Estás hablando con tus padres?

—Sí, Hannah, estoy hablando con ellos. —Le contestó el chico, exasperado. —Y ahora tú también.

— ¿Y ya les dijiste lo que hiciste?

—Iba a hacerlo, pero me interrumpiste. —Aclaró Harry, entornando los ojos con fastidio. — ¡Y no lo digas como si hubiera hecho algo malo!

—Bueno, cuéntales a ver si ellos piensan lo mismo.

—Al menos no fue tan malo como llegar tarde a clase por estar paseando con la peor compañía posible. —La acusó el chico, casi escupiendo las palabras.

— ¡Eso a ellos no les interesa! ¡Y esto no se trata de mí!

—Ey, Bambi, vuelve con nosotros. —Lo llamó Sirius, chasqueando los dedos frente al espejo para atraer la atención de Harry. —No que no queramos escuchar tu discusión de amantes, pero si nos cuentas qué diablos hiciste sería maravilloso.

—No he hecho nada. —Repitió Harry con rotundidad, aunque después volvió a encogerse y a bajar la mirada. —Pero… Umbridge me castigó.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo, sobresaltándolo.

— ¡Esperen, déjenme explicar…!

— ¿Pero qué vas a explicar? —Le preguntó Lily, molesta. — ¡Lo primero que te pedí fue que no te metieras en problemas! ¡No llevas ni dos días ahí, Harry! ¿Qué acaso estás intentando romper tu propio récord?

— ¡No me regañes cuando no tienes ni idea de lo que ocurrió! —Exclamó Harry, con indignación. — ¡No sabes todo lo que estaba diciendo! ¡Y yo no hice nada! ¡Solo…! ¡Bueno, le grité un poco!

—Y la llamaste mentirosa.

— ¡Harry Potter!

—Hannah, no me estás ayudando. —Le informó, exasperado. — ¿Puedes decirles que se merecía todo lo que le dije ?

—Ya te dije que por supuesto que se lo merecía, eso y más. —Lo apoyó la chica, apareciendo finalmente en el reflejo, mirándolo de manera acusatoria. —Pero lo único que ganaste fue una detención innecesaria, igual ella va a seguir diciendo lo que le dé la gana.

—Te recomiendo que empieces a escucharla, niño. —Le aconsejó James. —Si no es a nosotros al menos a ella.

—No me sermonees. —Le espetó Harry groseramente. —Si hubieras estado ahí le habrías dicho algo peor. ¡Todos lo habrían hecho! ¡Hasta Remus!

—Eso es cierto. —Resolvió Sirius, encogiéndose de hombro y ganándose malas miradas por parte de todos. —Véanme como quieran, pero el chico dice la verdad. Les apuesto lo que sea que en este momento estaríamos preparando una broma que la haría largarse llorando del castillo.

—Ese no es el punto, imbécil. —Lo calló Mar, enfadada. —Nosotros nunca estuvimos en una situación como la de él y si la empeora no va a ayudar a nadie.

—Y si lo hubiéramos estado, asumiríamos las consecuencias de nuestros actos. —Intervino Remus con un tono conciliador. —Como Harry está a punto de hacer.

—Profesor, ¿está seguro de que no puede volver? —Le pidió Hannah con un puchero, en todo ese año no se había acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre. —Se lo rogamos, haremos lo que sea.

—Ojala pudiera. —Contestó él con una sonrisa enternecida. —Y ya no soy tu profesor, no tienes que llamarme así. Pero si quieren hacer algo por mí, traten de llevar la fiesta en paz con ella, ¿de acuerdo? En especial tú, Harry. Puede que no sea fácil, pero confío en que podrás hacerlo.

—Yo… —Empezó a decir el chico, aireado, pero calmándose al final. Suspiró con resignación y relajó sus facciones. —Sí, Remus, lo voy a intentar.

—Claro, a él sí le haces caso. —Resopló James, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Voy a hacerles caso a todos… Solo no me traten como si estuviera metiéndome en problemas intencionalmente, porque evidentemente no lo hago.

—Lo sabemos, tesoro, pero entiéndenos también a nosotros. —Le pidió Lily encarecidamente. —Confiamos en esa mujer tanto como tú y estamos demasiado lejos como para evitar que te haga algo.

—Pasaste todo el verano diciendo que querías ayudar, pues bien, esta es la forma en la que puedes hacerlo. —Le dijo su padre con una mirada suplicante. —Mantente alejado de los problemas para que no tengamos que preocuparnos.

—Ya, que gran ayuda. —Murmuró Harry con amargura, suspiró y se puso de pie. —Como sea, Hannah tiene razón, si no me voy ahora se me hará tarde para el castigo.

—Espera, ¿Crees que puedas avisarnos cuando vuelvas? —Le preguntó su madre rápidamente, dejando que la preocupación se adueñara de su rostro. —Solo para dejarnos saber que todo estuvo bien.

—Seguro. —Aceptó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros, sin tener forma de saber que no iba a tener la fuerza ni las ganas de hacerlo. —Pero no tienen que preocuparse, voy a estar bien. Digo, es solo detención, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Bueno, si lo aburrido del título les pareció un presagio de lo que sería el cap, lamento que estuvieran en lo cierto. Sé que no fue lo más divertido ni dinámico que he escrito, pero en mi defensa, ya habíamos tenidos muchos capítulos llenos de actividad y drama, nos hacía falta un puente para equilibrar la cuestión y además hilar lo que vendrá en los siguientes capis que con suerte será mucho mejor que esto.**

 **Primero que todo, me hizo muy feliz leer tantas reacciones positivas ante la aparición de Regulus! Su personaje es una de las claves para el desarrollo de esta historia así que saber que están tan entusiasmados como yo me llena de ganas de seguir escribiéndolo. Seguiremos viendo muchísimo de él, no se preocupen.**

 **Por otra parte, ya nos hacía falta leer a la luz de este fic que es Ophi, así que si la extrañaron tanto como yo sé que el capítulo no les parecerá tan horrible porque pudimos verla de nuevo. Y a Sirius babeado por ella, que al menos por mi lado fue lo mejor jajaja. A quien sí sé que no extrañaron fue a Umbridge, creo que no les molestara que solo la mencionara y no apareciera, ya ustedes la conocen tan bien como yo así que supongo que mientras menos se las muestre mejor para todos. Igual diganme que opinan sobre esto, ustedes deciden.**

 **Como el capítulo fue "corto" no tengo más que decir, solo que el siguiente ya será más divertido y con escenas más intensas. Espero poder traerlo pronto. Sé que no hay mucho que comentar, pero si quieren dejarme un review diciéndome que me siguen queriendo aunque los haya aburrido a muerte se los agradeceré muchísimo y me darán más ganas de actualizar jijiji.**

 **No los molesto mas! Nos estamos leyendo, les mando un beso y un abrazo a todos. ¡Cuídense! Los adoro(L)**


	12. Una noche diferente

**Aviso : Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Tanke98: ¡Hola! ¡Qué gusto volver a leerte por aquí! Me alegra mucho saber que no has abandonado el fic, admitiré que llegue a pensar que lo habías hecho jajaja, pero como ya habrás leído, también ando full con la universidad y la vida real, así que no te juzgo por tu ausencia. ¡Estaré esperando ese review como Dios manda! No sé me va a olvidar jeje. ¡Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo!**

* * *

 **12\. Una noche diferente.**

Los ojos verdes reflejados en el pequeño espejo le devolvían la mirada pasivamente, pero llenos de tantos sentimientos que ni él mismo lograba reconocerlos todos.

Aceptando que esa mañana tampoco iba a atreverse a hacerlo, Harry suspiró con frustración y volvió a guardar el espejo bajo su sweater, abrió el grifo y se llenó las manos de agua fría para arrojársela sobre el rostro, esperando poder terminar de despertarse y además animarse un poco.

Volvió a ponerse los anteojos y esperó un momento antes de salir del baño con paso desganado, tratando de no hacer ruido para no alertar a nadie, ya las cosas estaban bastante tensas en la habitación como para empeorarlas despertando a todos un sábado a primera hora de la mañana. Con ese pensamiento en la mente, caminó hasta su cama y abrió su baúl con cuidado, guardando el espejo en el fondo y sacando su escoba, no había podido ir a ninguna práctica de la semana y aquel era el único segundo libre que podía aprovechar.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando, saliendo de la habitación, sintió una molesta picazón en el dorso de la mano, como un desagradable recordatorio de _por qué_ no había podido ir a practicar. El simple recuerdo era suficiente para que la oleada de ira y odio que había ido acumulando durante esos días hiciera acto de presencia.

Aquella picazón también provocó que apareciera la culpa, pero ese fue un sentimiento que se obligó a apartar, no tenía por qué sentirse culpable, él no estaba haciendo nada malo… Solo ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de los castigos con Umbridge, pero lo hacía por el bien de todos. O al menos en parte.

Seguía tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que contando lo que pasaba no se iba a resolver absolutamente nada, sus amigos lo harían parecer algo más grave de lo que en verdad era y Hannah, después de hacer un drama innecesario al respecto, lo obligaría a decírselo a sus padres, y eso no estaba en discusión.

Él mismo ya había intentado hacerlo, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se había encerrado en el baño con el espejo para intentar llamarlos y contarles, pero las palabras nunca salían, no parecía existir una forma correcta de explicarles que los castigos de la nueva profesora de Defensa consistían en hacerlo copiar planas con una pluma especial que le estaba dejando marcas de sangre en la piel.

No podía hacerles eso, no podía agregar otra carga y preocupación a las mil que ya tenían, no tenía sentido y tampoco era justo. No podía verlos a los ojos y percibir en éstos la necesidad de sacarlo de una situación que se escapaba de sus manos y que no podían cambiar, porque si Umbridge en verdad estaba ahí por órdenes del Ministerio dudaba que existiera una forma de que sus padres pudieran resolverlo.

Sabía que de todas formas a ellos les hubiera gustado saberlo y eso era lo que hacía aparecer la culpa, pero trataba de consolarse recordando las excusas que le habían puesto a él para no decirle la verdad durante el verano.

Iba a contarles solo lo que necesitaran saber.

Pero ya tendría tiempo para seguir ahogándose en sus pensamientos negativos, en ese momento finalmente podría hacer lo que tanto había estado deseando durante las vacaciones: jugar quidditch en un campo real, volando tan alto como quisiera sin tener a su madre encima repitiéndole que tuviera cuidado. Hannah siempre decía que debía encontrarle el lado bueno a todo, y decidió que si las cosas seguían yendo como hasta entonces, lo bueno de Hogwarts seguiría siendo el quidditch.

Pensar en ella hizo que sus pensamientos se desviaran en su dirección, solo por un segundo para preguntarse si ya se habría despertado, pero entonces su atención fue abstraída por algo más. Estaba por entrar al campo cuando escuchó dos voces, un chico y una chica, que claramente estaban manteniendo una discusión. No queriendo quedar en medio de conflictos ajenos, Harry estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para buscar otra entrada... Pero entonces creyó reconocer las voces y su parte cotilla ganó.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que irte? —Estaba preguntando la chica, sonando bastante alterada. — ¡Solo habla conmigo!

—Eso intento, pero tú solo quieres pelear. —Le contestó el chico, cuyo tono imitaba el de ella. —No es necesario que hagas un drama de todo, Cho…

El nombre de la chica hizo que el corazón de Harry diera un pequeño salto dentro de su pecho; creía haber reconocido su voz y la de Cedric, pero no había estado seguro hasta ese momento. Se preguntó si cambiaba algo saber quiénes eran y si sería mejor darles su privacidad… Pero no se movió.

— ¡No es un drama pedirte que pasemos más tiempo juntos! —Demandó Cho Chang, empezando a alzar la voz. —No hemos estado más de quince minutos juntos desde que empezaron las clases y apenas y nos vimos en vacaciones…

—Ya te dije, he estado ocupado. —Suspiró Cedric pesadamente. —Las pruebas para los equipos de la liga empezarán en cualquier momento, necesito estar preparado.

Harry entornó los ojos al escucharlo decir eso, tratando de disfrazar de fastidio la espinita de envidia que le provocaba saber que Cedric Diggory podría estar jugando en un equipo profesional dentro de un año.

Definitivamente seguía sin ser su fan.

—Lo sé, y lo entiendo perfectamente, no lo dudes. —Aseguró Cho y dentro de lo que Harry podía opinar, sonaba sincera. —Pero… Extraño estar contigo.

Desde su escondite de fisgón, Harry suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, listo para escuchar la cursilería que Cedric casi seguro iba a soltar en respuesta y que realmente hubiera preferido no tener que presenciar.

—Yo también. —Se limitó a decir, sorprendiéndolo ante lo seco e impersonal del tono. —Sé que es difícil, pero ya nos las arreglaremos.

—Cedric, pero…

— ¿Te veo después del desayuno, de acuerdo? —La interrumpió él, con delicadeza, pero aun así sonando ansioso. —Tengo que ir a ducharme ahora.

Ese fue el aviso que Harry necesito para, tan silencioso cómo pudo, alejarse de la entrada lo suficiente para que cuando Cedric apareció todo lucía como si él solo acabara de llegar.

—Eh, hola, Harry. —Lo saludó cuando se encontraron, sonriendo con su usual amabilidad. —Buena hora para venir a practicar.

—Hola. —Respondió el aludido, siendo agarrado desprevenido por alguien que no era su amigo y no parecía verlo como a un demente. —Sí, eso pensé, por eso estoy aquí.

—Ya, claro. —Cedric rió por lo bajo y se detuvo para hablar con él. A su pesar, Harry lo imitó. —Escuché que vas a ser el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor.

—Si Angelina no me echa por faltar a todas las prácticas, supongo que sí. —Harry se encogió de hombros, desinteresado en aquella platica y queriendo dejarlo claro.

—No lo creo, no sería muy inteligente de su parte. —Continuó el chico con una amabilidad frustrante, no notando sus intenciones. —Si vuelas como lo hiciste en la prueba, puedo decir que tendré un digno rival.

—Gracias. —Asintió Harry, bajando la mirada, sin saber si sentirse halagado o irritado. —Yo, eh… Lo mismo digo, ahora si me disculpas…

—Espera. —Lo detuvo, tomándolo por el hombro cuando estuvo a punto de alejarse. —Me alegra encontrarte aquí, hay algo que quería decirte…

— ¿Y qué será? —Inquirió Harry, siendo intencionalmente irónico, aunque Cedric o no lo entendió o decidió ignorarlo.

—Bueno, es que yo… Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte. —Soltó el chico, repentinamente serio. —Por salvarme de la araña en el laberinto.

De todas las cosas que Harry había esperado que le dijera, aquella definitivamente no era una, y eso le dejó saber con su expresión estupefacta. Era la primera vez desde que había vuelto al colegio que alguien se refería a la prueba de una manera que no fuera burlona o negativa.

—No… No tienes que… No importa. —Desestimó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de no sonrojarse. —Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

—Claro, claro. —Aseguró Cedric, como queriendo convencerlo, aunque a él eso no le importaba. —Y también lamento que ganar el Torneo te haya traído tantos… Eh, problemas.

Harry no sabía si estaba siendo sincero o si creía que era un demente igual que todos pero estaba intentando agradarle de cualquier forma, pero no pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante la idea de que, técnicamente, Cedric se estaba disculpando por haber perdido.

—Bueno, si leíste el Profeta sabrás que estoy disfrutando de todos esos problemas. —Ironizó Harry con una sonrisa forzada.

—Ese periódico últimamente se ha vuelto muy mediocre para creerle cada palabra. —Se quejó el Hufflepuff, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto. Y debió malinterpretar la expresión sorprendida de Harry, porque relajó las facciones y se apresuró a hablar. —Oh, disculpa, sé que tu madre trabaja ahí…

—Ya no lo hace, así que está bien. —Lo tranquilizó Harry, preguntándose de dónde demonios sacaba tanta amabilidad. —Opino lo mismo.

—Bien, bien, es bueno saberlo. —Asintió Cedric, sonriéndole. —Ya tengo que irme, pero si necesitas algo o quieres hablar no dudes en buscarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry le aseguró que sí, por supuesto que lo buscaría, aunque en su fuero interno no lograba dar con una razón por la cual se viera obligado a hacer algo así.

Esperaba que no hiciera falta.

Ambos siguieron su camino y unos pasos después Harry se encontró de pie frente al campo, y aunque sabía que el tiempo corría y que pronto sería hora de marcharse para llegar al desayuno, no pudo evitar posar su atención en la chica de cabellos castaños que se había sentado en la primera fila de las gradas con una expresión decaída. Sin pensar en sus razones exactas, se encontró caminando en su dirección.

— ¿Cho? —La llamó cuando llegó a su lado, agradeciendo que la voz no le saliera como un hilo. — ¿Estás bien?

La chica levantó la mirada y aunque al principio pareció impresionada al verlo ahí, después logró componerse y dedicarle una bonita sonrisa.

—Ay, hola, Harry. —Lo saludó, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar más animada. —Sí, sí, no te preocupes, solo… Estaba pensando en mis cosas.

El asintió, queriendo poder reconfortarla de alguna forma, pero sabía que no podía decirle nada sin dejar en evidencia que había escuchado parte de su discusión con su novio. Supuso que eso no iba a gustarle.

—No te había visto en toda la semana. —Le dijo Cho, buscando seguir la conversación. — ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

—Bien, nada que reportar. —Mintió él descaradamente, sintiendo como la mano volvía a arderle. No iba a aburrirla a ella con todos sus problemas. —Preparándome para los TIMOS y eso…

—Cierto que te tocan este año. Te deseo mucha suerte, aunque seguro te irá genial. Son aterradores, pero se sobrevive.

—He visto cosas más aterradoras. —Dijo Harry en tono bromista, aunque estaba hablando muy en serio. —Oye, ¿y volverás a estar en el equipo este año?

—Por supuesto, no lo dudaría ni un segundo. —Respondió la chica de inmediato, sonando entusiasmada. — ¿Y tú que tal te preparas para tu primer partido?

—Bueno, tuve unos inconvenientes y falte a unas prácticas, pero intento recuperar el tiempo perdido. Aunque estuve practicando un poco en vacaciones y eso…

De un momento a otro se encontró sentado en las gradas junto a ella, olvidando por completo lo que había ido a hacer allí y dejando que la plática amena se llevara un poco del estrés en el que había estado viviendo toda esa semana.

* * *

Caminar por los jardines a primera hora de la mañana era una de las tantas acciones que el insomnio estaba produciendo en Hannah. Hacía días que se despertaba antes de que el sol saliera, sin la posibilidad de volver a dormirse, y demasiado molesta como para quedarse en su cama hasta la hora del desayuno, salía a dar un paseo para intentar despejarse... Sin lograrlo.

Siempre había sido una persona de fácil dormir, no le costaba encontrar el sueño cada vez que su cabeza tocaba una almohada y así se había acostumbrado a llevar una rutina de descanso saludable; si era totalmente honesta incluso admitiría que a veces podía dormir demasiado, pero eso parecía haber quedado en el pasado y esa alteración le estaba pasando factura.

No solo se le estaba haciendo imposible prestar atención en clase, también estaba olvidando hacer la mayoría de sus deberes y con Hermione en sus actividades de prefecta no tenía a nadie que se las recordara. Estaba de mal humor todo el tiempo, tanto que empezaba a creer que era su karma por todas las veces que había molestado a Harry al respecto en el verano. Que él estuviera igual definitivamente no la ayudaba a sentirse mejor y que saber que le estaba ocultando algo muchísimo menos.

Tenía muchos años a su lado para no notar que había algo que no le estaba diciendo, y era irritante que él no lo asumiera, pero por primera vez, Hannah había decidido que lo dejaría contarle cuando quisiera hacerlo, no estaba de ánimos para insistirle por absolutamente nada, ni siquiera por su propio bienestar.

Apretó los dientes para deshacer el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta al pensar en eso. Nunca había pensado que llegaría el día en que algo la tuviera tan mal que la obligara a desentenderse de las personas que quería, pero ahí estaba, aceptando que no podía ser de ayuda para él cuando ella misma era una nube de lluvia insoportable.

Seguía tratando de descifrar por qué aquello la estaba afectando tanto, y aunque no tener respuesta la frustraba, cada vez que se acercaba a alguna se asustaba tanto que terminaba desechándola. No entendía la razón por la cual había tenido que aparecer de nuevo en su vida, pero solo deseaba que nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había caminado un poco más de lo usual hasta que ya se había adentrado en el bosque. Su primer instinto fue dar la vuelta y volver a salir, pero estaba tan desganada últimamente que simplemente siguió caminando. No pensaba llegar al corazón del bosque, mucho menos perderse, pero pensó que un paisaje diferente quizás la haría sentirse mejor.

Estuvo caminando por un par de minutos más hasta que llegó a un pequeño claro que en otro momento la habría hecho sonreír porque era precioso, pero el salto desagradable de su corazón al encontrarse de frente con una de esas criaturas aladas que llevaban el carruaje opacó la belleza del lugar.

—Hola, Hannah.

Aquella voz cantarina saliendo de la nada la hizo sobresaltar y se encargó de incrementar el susto que ya la extraña criatura le había provocado. Metió la mano en su bolsillo para tomar su varita, pero se detuvo cuando reconoció a su acompañante.

— ¿Luna?

La chica de cabello rubio, un par de tonos más claro que el de ella y mucho más desordenado, le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y soñadora que, a pesar de su estado de animo, Hannah se encontró respondiéndole, al menos lo mejor que pudo.

—Hola... —La saludó Hannah, no muy segura de que más podía decirle. —Eh, no esperaba encontrarte aquí...

—Eso es obvio, no acordamos encontrarnos. —Respondió la chica de una manera tan obvia que hubiera resultado fastidiosa en alguien más, en ella solo causaba gracia. —Y tu cara de sorpresa es muy evidente, aunque también puede ser a causa de que no has dormido.

— ¿Qué? —Saltó la chica, parpadeando desconcertada en su dirección. — ¿Quién te dijo que no he dormido?

—Puedo verlo en tu rostro, luces cansada y tienes unas ojeras muy feas. No te ves nada bien.

No supo si ofenderse o reírse ante aquella sinceridad tan... _Pura_. Demasiado pura. Quizás fue pensar en eso lo que la llevó a hacer lo segundo y soltar una risita por lo bajo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por señalarlo. —Aquello se lo dijo con honestidad, acababa de darse cuenta de que debía ser muy obvio su estado y nadie se lo había mencionado. —Y dime, qué haces a... ¿Luna, dónde están tus zapatos?

La mirada de ambas descendió hasta los pies desnudos de la Ravenclaw, que parecía no haberlo notado, aunque a Hannah le resultaba difícil de creer ya que tenía los dedos entumecidos.

—No pude encontrar ninguno de mis zapatos, todos desaparecieron misteriosamente de mi dormitorio. —Explicó Luna con una sonrisa algo triste y nostálgica. Levantó la mirada y susurró. —Estoy segura de que los Nargles tuvieron algo que ver.

Hannah no tuvo oportunidad de verla como si estuviera demente o preguntarle que rayos era un _nargle,_ estaba muy concentrada en sentirse furiosa contra las personas que, evidentemente, se habían robado sus zapatos para molestarla. La conmovió que fuera demasiado inocente para darse cuenta... Aunque también la desesperó un poco y se preguntó si así se sentirían todos con ella.

— ¿Y no tienes frío? —Fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntarle.

—Sí, un poco. —Asintió la chica, sacando de su bolso de tela una masa viscosa que el arrojó a una de las criaturas para alimentarla. —Estoy esperando que aparezcan antes del invierno.

Hannah asintió a modo de respuesta, mordiéndose el labio mientras veía con incertidumbre a los extraños caballos que rondaban cerca de ellas. Parecían una manada y eso la incomodaba bastante.

—Luna... ¿Qué son estas...? —Estuvo a punto de decir _cosas_ pero algo le dijo que no sería lo más apropiado. —Criaturas.

—Se llaman _Thestrals._ —Empezó a contarle Luna con voz soñadora mientras seguía alimentándolos. —Son muy amables, pero la gente los evita porque son un poco diferentes.

Aquella declaración la hizo sentirse algo culpable, ella misma había estado a punto de huir de ellos unos minutos atrás... Aunque se sintió mejor al recordar que los había visto durante cuatro años y no habían causado mayor terror en ella, lo de entonces se debía a que parecía ser la única que notaban su existencia.

Aparte de Luna y de Harry.

— ¿Por qué la gente no puede verlos? —Tuvo que preguntarle, rogando que tuviera una respuesta, y que fuera creíble.

—Es que solo los ven los que han presenciado la muerte.

La sangre de las venas se le congeló al escuchar esa explicación. No era la respuesta que había esperado y mucho menos una que le gustara... Pero sí era creíble.

A su mente empezaron a llegar imágenes muy antiguas que había creído perdidas. Sintió frío, miedo y un dolor de antaño que casi la hizo salir corriendo. Recordar ese momento de su infancia era quizás el peor deja vú que llegaría a experimentar.

Como hacía demasiado seguido últimamente, volvió a pensar en ella y sintió como su corazón se llenaba de sentimientos negros y sombríos demasiado impropios en ella.

— ¿Tú has visto morir a alguien? —Se encontró preguntándole a Luna, amargamente, antes de poder detenerse.

—A mi mamá.

La respuesta la hizo voltearse de golpe hacia la chica, esperando encontrarse con una expresión adolorida y mortificada, pero seguía tan tranquila como un segundo atrás.

—Era una bruja extraordinaria. —Siguió contándole Luna. —Pero le gustaba experimentar y... Un día algo le salió mal. Yo tenía nueve años.

Una oleada de compasión y entendimiento se apoderó de Hannah, aunque también sintió una pizca de envidia ante la absoluta tranquilidad con la que Luna hablaba de un episodio que debía haber sido espantoso. Era simplemente extraordinario.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró Hannah, tratando de imprimirle tanto sentimiento como pudiera. —Yo te entiendo... O algo así.

— ¿Por qué? ¿A quién viste morir tú?

—A mi... —Las palabras se perdieron en el camino, a decir verdad nunca las tuvo. —A alguien importante.

Le agradeció que solo asintiera y no le preguntara _quien,_ no se sentía nada cómoda en hablar de eso.

Aunque igual lo hicieron.

—Debió haber sido horrible.

—No es nada. —Se apresuró a negar Hannah, esbozando una sonrisa amarga que no le llegó a los ojos. —Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

—Pero eso no significa que no te duela, ¿cierto? —Le preguntó Luna, escrutándola interesada con sus enormes ojos. Al ver que Hannah no respondía, continuó. — ¿Es por eso que no estás durmiendo?

—Pues... —Estaba más que lista para mentir, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad. —No directamente, pero sí… Es complicado.

—Mi padre siempre dice que a la gente le gusta complicar mucho las cosas. —Le contó la chica con una sonrisa afectuosa. —Especialmente las que son muy sencillas.

—Sí, lo mismo pensaba yo. —Confesó Hannah, sintiéndose bastante ridícula de repente. —Pero a veces las cosas se complican sin que lo queramos y… No hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto.

—Si no hay razón nada que hacer al respecto entonces no deberías preocuparte. —Razonó Luna con tranquilidad. —No vale la pena. Es como mis zapatos, no me angustio porque no sé dónde están y no voy a encontrarlos aunque lo intente… Así que solo esperaré a que aparezcan.

Aunque no quería tener que admitirlo, porque eso significaba aceptar cosas que no tenía ganas de aceptar, Hannah encontró en aquello muchísimo sentido.

—Luna, y si… Y si supieras donde está uno de tus zapatos, no todos, solo un par. —Empezó a decir Hannah, improvisando. Tragó saliva antes de terminar. — ¿Irías a buscarlo?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Respondió la chica de inmediato, dedicándole una divertida sonrisa. —Puede que no me haga tan feliz como encontrarlos todos, pero sería mejor que nada.

De haberle tenido un poco más de confianza, o de no estar siendo tan poco ella, Hannah se hubiera acercado y le habría dado a Luna el más fuerte de los abrazos para agradecerle por devolverle con sus ocurrencias una pizca del optimismo que le escaseaba esos días.

De repente la idea que había tenido desde unos días atrás ya no parecía tan descabellada.

—Luna, ya debo volver al castillo. —Le dijo rápidamente, volviendo a sonreír con más honestidad de la que acostumbraba recientemente. —Tengo que buscar a alguien, ¿vienes conmigo?

—Voy a quedarme aquí otro rato. —Se negó Luna sonriéndole de vuelta. —Nadie los visita, no es justo que se sientan solos.

—Ya, entiendo. —Asintió Hannah, aún no podía evitar ver a los thestrals con algo de desconfianza, pero la sensación había disminuido. —Un día acércate a la mesa de Gryffindor y comes conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Se tomó enorme y radiante sonrisa de la chica como un sí. Entonces se preguntó si Luna recibiría muchas invitaciones como esta, y ante la respuesta, decidió que también podía acercarse ella a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Le dedicó una breve despedida y emprendió su camino de regreso al castillo, por suerte no había ido demasiado lejos y su mente no había estado muy dispersa así que logró encontrar el sendero rápidamente.

No tenía idea de si aquello era una buena idea, tampoco sabía si de todo aquello saldría algo bueno o si de hecho la ayudaría a sentirse mejor, pero como había dicho Luna, algo era mejor que nada, y quería convencerse de que al final de cuentas terminaría ganando más de lo que podía perder.

Además, tenía una promesa que cumplir.

Se dirigió al campo de quidditch con ese objetivo fijo en la mente. Harry le había dicho que iría a entrenar temprano la noche anterior y necesitaba que le prestara el espejo para poder llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente. También quería contarle lo que Luna le había dicho sobre los thestrals y, para que negarlo, quería verlo entrenar.

Sin embargo, su primer pensamiento al llegar al campo, fue que lo había decidido demasiado tarde.

No supo cómo sentirse ante la imagen que la recibió cuando no había ni terminado de poner un pie en la arena. Quiso no sentir nada, no tenía razones para hacerlo, no había nada extraño ni sospechoso y no había necesidad de sentirse mal.

Pero Harry estaba en las gradas hablando con Cho… Y no sentirse mal no era una opción.

Un nudo grueso le apretó la garganta a la vez que una garra fría le arañaba el corazón, regando por todo su pecho una espesa y amarga sensación muy parecida a los celos que había sentido el año anterior, pero de alguna forma aquello era peor. Mucho peor.

Ver lo tranquilo y entretenido que Harry lucía solo hizo más grave la situación, aparte de hacer que el miedo hiciera espacio para darle paso a una considerable oleada de ira. Claro, con ella sí podía aparentar estar de buen humor.

Mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza y apretando los puños a su costado, le dedicó una mirada asesina que el chico no alcanzó a ver y se dio media vuelta para largarse tan rápido como había llegado, dejando en la entrada del campo el optimismo que Luna le había regalado.

* * *

—Solo para que lo sepas, no estoy nada de acuerdo con esto.

—Lo sé, me lo has estado repitiendo todo el día.

— ¿Entonces que vas a hacer?

—Voy a ir de todos modos.

— ¡Maldita sea, Marlene! ¡Te estoy hablando en serio! —Vociferó Sirius, subiendo la voz con exasperación. — ¡No entiendo el puto sentido en que hagas esto!

Haciendo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, Mar siguió buscando entre las prendas que tenía en la habitación que compartían en casa de James; no eran muchas, pero estaba segura de que podría encontrar algo que sirviera. Aunque hacía tanto tiempo que no iba a un bar de noche que casi olvidaba que tipo de ropa era la adecuada.

—Mar, deja de ignorarme. —Demandó él, parándose detrás de ella y haciéndola entornar los ojos con irritación. —Escúchame por un minuto…

—Te he estado escuchando todo el maldito día. —Resopló la aludida, tomando un vestido corto que afortunadamente había empacado por precaución y dándose la vuelta. —Y no me interesa lo que digas, Sirius. Voy a salir.

Él abrió la boca, listo para replicar, pero ella volvió a ignorarlo, empujándolo hacia un lado para poder hacerse paso hacia afuera del vestidor y de regreso a la habitación. Lo escuchó gruñir por lo bajo antes de seguirla.

—Es que no entiendo cómo esto tiene sentido en tu cabeza. —Siguió insistiendo, negado a dejar el tema estar de una vez. —Estamos en una maldita guerra y a ustedes les parece buena idea salir a divertirse como si no estuviera pasando nada.

—Aún no estamos en guerra. —Señaló Mar, como si eso cambiara algo, empezando a desvestirse. —Se supone que estamos previniéndola.

— ¡Es la misma mierda! —Le gritó él, ganándose una mirada asesina que ignoró deliberadamente. — ¡Tenemos a esos malditos Mortífagos vigilando todos nuestros pasos y ustedes se van a poner como carne de cañón a embriagarse por ahí!

—Por favor, no hemos visto ni a un solo Mortífago en todos estos meses. —Le recordó ella, cambiándose la ropa interior por una que no se le notara con el vestido. —Dudo que decidan aparecer justo esta noche, y en caso de que lo hicieran, Lily y yo somos perfectamente capaces de quitárnoslos de encima, incluso más rápido que cualquiera de ustedes.

—Yo sé que sí, Mar, no estoy poniendo eso en duda, pero… Pero… —Se le quedó viendo en silencio durante un largo segundo hasta que gruñó con fastidio y desvió la mirada. — ¿Quieres terminar de vestirte? Intento establecer un punto.

A pesar de estar increíblemente irritada con él, Mar no pudo evitar encontrar divertido el empeño que estaba poniendo en no mirarla semidesnuda para poder seguir discutiendo. Tenía que darle crédito, siendo él debía ser un esfuerzo muy grande.

—Pues hazlo. —Lo desafió ella, sonriendo de manera coqueta y poniéndose las manos en las caderas desnudas, dejando más visible su cuerpo. —Soy perfectamente capaz de seguir hablando así.

—Y yo soy perfectamente capaz de aprovecharme de tu desnudez para hacer que no te vayas a ningún lado.

—Eso no va a pasar. —Le espetó Mar, tratando de alejar imágenes mentales que la hicieran sucumbir. Por prevención se apresuró a ponerse el vestido. —Voy a salir así que será mejor que te hagas a la idea de una vez.

— ¡Solo así, entonces! ¡Mi opinión no vale una mierda aquí!

—Cuando es así de ridícula, definitivamente no. —Se limitó a responderle Mar, sentándose en la cama para ponerse los tacones. —Lily y yo acordamos que saldríamos por unos tragos cuando Harry se marchara al colegio y eso es lo que haremos. Necesita distraerse.

—Pues que se distraiga teniendo sexo salvaje con James como hace la gente normal cuando sus hijos no están. —Sugirió Sirius, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —Ella puede darse el lujo de salir, en cambio tú…

— ¿En cambio yo _qué_? —Preguntó ella con brusquedad, subiendo la cabeza para encontrar su mirada y entrecerrar los ojos de manera amenazante. —Mi hija no se ha ido a ningún lado, pero también puedo salir porque _tú_ estás aquí y vas a cuidarla ya que también es tu deber, ¿cierto?

Sirius cerró la boca con fuerza y apretó los labios para asentir con un movimiento de cabeza casi robótico. Mar lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuál era la respuesta real que había querido soltar y no hizo falta que lo hiciera, la simple intención fue suficiente para hacerla enfadar.

Le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de levantarse de la cama para empezar a caminar hacia el tocador, aún sin subir el cierre de su vestido. Lo escuchó chasquear con la lengua antes de hablar, en voz baja.

—No entiendo por qué distraer a Lily implica que vayas a un bar vestida así…

— ¡Ya, te habías tardado demasiado! —Le gritó Mar, aireada, dándose la vuelta para fulminarlo con la mirada. — ¡Ves, por eso es que no he escuchado ni escucharé ninguna de tus malditas opiniones!

— ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? —Inquirió él, sorprendido por su arrebato. — ¡Si no he dicho…!

— ¡Es que no hace falta que digas nada, imbécil, yo te conozco! —Siguió gritándole ella, agradeciendo que James se hubiera llevado a Ophi un rato atrás. — ¡Quieres que te compre ese teatro de preocupación por mi seguridad cuando tu maldito problema es que voy a ir a un bar a divertirme _sin ti_!

Sirius suspiró con fuerza y le mantuvo la mirada, enfadado y desafiante, provocándole unas ganas imposibles de tomar su varita y lanzarle una maldición que lo dejara inválido un mes o hasta que aprendiera a no ser tan estúpido.

—El problema no es ese. —Mintió entre dientes, a lo que Mar respondió con un resoplido. —El problema es que ustedes no tienen ordenadas sus prioridades y que…

— ¡Y que tú eres un idiota que cree que voy a salir una noche y me acostaré con veinte sujetos diferentes! —Lo acusó ella sin dejar de gritar, llevándose la mano a la espalda para tratar de subir el cierre, sin éxito. — ¡Tienes un muy buen concepto de mis habilidades de conquista, Sirius, pero lamento decirte que no soy tan buena!

— ¡No seas estúpida, Marlene, yo ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso! —Le respondió Sirius a gritos, mirándola con indignación — ¡Claro que ahora no me lo podré sacar de la cabeza en toda la maldita noche, muchas gracias!

—Ay sí, tú serías incapaz de imaginarte una locura así… —Ironizó ella, resoplando con exasperación al no poder abrocharse el maldito vestido. —Es que simplemente no entiendo cómo eres tan… Tan… ¡¿Puedes venir a subirme esta maldita cosa?!

Sirius bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, solo para luego suspirar resignado y hacerle una seña para que se diera la vuelta.

—Está atorado. —Le dejó saber él, haciendo presión para tratar de subir la cremallera. —Y además te queda más apretado que antes.

—Se te agradece no romperlo. —Le espetó de mala gana, aguantando la respiración para ayudarlo, tratando de no sentirse cohibida al respecto. —Y eso lo sé, tu hija aún no me devuelve la figura que me quitó.

—Ella no te obligó a que tragaras tanto por ocho meses. —Se mofó Sirius, ganándose una mirada asesina de reojo. —Seguro te va a extrañar…

—Sobrevivirá. —Le cortó ella de inmediato, negada a dejarse vencer por sus artes de manipulación. —Y yo estoy con ella todos los días, a ti te extraña más.

—Eso no es justo, Mar…

—Lo mismo digo, por eso te quedarás hoy mientras yo salgo. —Resolvió con un encogimiento de hombros. — ¿Ves que fácil es hacer justicia?

—No me parece justicia que tú salgas a divertirte y yo me quede aquí de niñero, pero como mi opinión no importa… —Mar iba a responderle, pero entonces terminó de subir la cremallera finalmente, desabrochándole el sostén en el proceso de manera totalmente deliberada. —Listo, supongo que puedes irte así.

Mar se volteó a verlo y, aunque seguía internamente fastidiada, le sonrió de manera condescendiente, disfrutando de lo lindo de su expresión de estupefacción mientras la veía sacándose el sostén por uno de los costados del vestido.

—Sí, yo supongo lo mismo. —Decidió ella con falsa inocencia, arrojando la pieza sobre la cama. —Muchas gracias por la sugerencia.

—No irás a salir así de verdad. —Farfulló Sirius, luciendo graciosamente horrorizado mientras ella le pasaba por un lado para salir de la habitación. —No lo estaba diciendo en serio… ¡Mar! ¡Mar, era solo un chiste!

Atravesó la puerta dejando que siguiera hablando solo, decidida a que no iba a dejar que le amargara la noche con sus típicos berrinches de niño malcriado. Era increíble cómo podía comportarse mil veces peor que Ophelia que aún tenía menos de cuatro meses.

—Ey, justo estaba pensando en ti... —Le dijo con una sonrisa cuando la vio en brazos de James que justo estaba saliendo de su habitación. —Que por cierto ya deberías estar durmiendo.

—Sí, lo sé. Lily y yo lo estuvimos intentando, pero nada. —Le explicó James, suspirando con una sonrisa y pasándole a la niña. —Tenías razón, esa siesta de cuatro horas en la tarde nos iba a pasar factura.

—Y ustedes como siempre no quisieron hacerme caso. —Le reprochó ella, abrazando a Ophi contra su hombro para tratar de dormirla. —No vayas a dar mucha pelea esta noche, ¿sí? Deja que tus tíos descansen.

—Claro, y a mí que me joda cuanto se le antoje. —Chasqueó Sirius que se había parado junto a ella, suavizando las facciones cuando vio a la pequeña balbuceando en su dirección. —Compórtate, mocosa. Al menos hasta que Remus llegue.

—Como si él fuera a cuidarla mucho. —Ironizó James con una carcajada que Ophelia imitó. —No lo escuches, princesa, yo sé que te vas a portar bien, solo querías despedirte de mamá y decirle lo bonita que está… —Subió la mirada y le sonrió a Mar con sinceridad. —En serio, luces genial.

—Gracias, James, es bueno saber que alguien lo nota. —Le agradeció ella, mirando a Sirius de manera significativa a lo que él respondió torciendo los ojos. —Y gracias por quedarte con ella, no tenías que…

—Bah, ni lo menciones, te mereces una noche libre. —La tranquilizó él, haciendo que el corazón de Mar se encogiera con gratitud y cariño. —Ambas la merecen, les hará bien descansar y divertirse un poco.

—Eres un maldito traidor, Potter. —Le espetó Sirius, gruñendo y cruzándose de brazos de manera testaruda. —Y no sé qué tanto podrán _descansar_ a media noche en un bar, pero…

—Cierra la boca, Sirius. —Le ordenó su amigo, viéndolo con severidad. —Podemos soportar una noche sin ellas, será divertido.

—Es peligroso que anden por ahí solas de noche y no entiendo por qué no estás de mi lado.

—Porque James no se pone del lado de los idiotas.

—Eso por una parte. —Señaló el aludido, intercambiando una mirada divertida con ella, ignorando la indignación de Sirius. —Y por otra, creo que nosotros dos correríamos más peligro que ellas. Estarán bien.

—Tus razones para ser amigo de este imbécil siempre serán un misterio para mí. —Admitió Mar, bajando la mirada para sonreírle a Ophelia que llamaba su atención jalando la tela de su vestido. —No nos quedaremos demasiado, solo serán un par de tragos, ¿está bien, cielo? Te prometo que volveré pronto.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—No estaba hablando contigo.

—Debí suponer que tendrían la necesidad de superar su cuota de peleas antes de irnos. —Intervino Lily saliendo de su habitación, lista para irse y con una expresión hastiada. —Sirius, por favor contrólate.

—Eso podría decirte yo a ti, pelirroja. —Replicó él, sonriendo con picardía y enarcando una ceja. —Trata de no tomar más de tres vasos, ¿de acuerdo? Ya sabemos cómo te pones con el cuarto y no estamos en condiciones de andar llamando la atención…

—Cierra la boca. —Le espetó la aludida, sonrojándose y fulminándolo con la mirada. —No hables como si yo…

— ¿Como si armaras una escena cada vez que te embriagas? Bueno, pelirroja…

—No le prestes atención, él no tiene moral para acusar a nadie de hacer escenas. —Se metió James, tratando de salvar a su amigo de ser asesinado a manos de su esposa. La disuadió de manera perfecta con una sonrisa encantadora. —Estás preciosa, solo sal y diviértete.

—Eso haremos, o al menos lo intentaremos. —La pelirroja se volvió hacia su mejor amiga y sonrió con diversión. —Hace tanto tiempo que no hacemos esto que ya perdí la práctica.

—Justo eso estaba pensando. —Concordó Mar entre risas. —Pero tranquila, un par de tragos y todo volverá a nuestra memoria como si nunca se hubiera marchado.

—Me sorprende que de repente tus mil libros no digan nada sobre tomar alcohol amamantando, muy conveniente. —Masculló Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Eso no será problema, dejé suficientes biberones en la cocina. —Le dejó saber Mar, sonriéndole de manera resuelta. —Y no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí hablando contigo. ¿Nos vamos, Lily?

—En un momento, pero… —Ella dudó por un segundo, viéndola con una expresión confundida. —Dejé el espejo encima de la cama en nuestra habitación. Harry se lo prestó a Hannah… Quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿Conmigo? —Se sorprendió Mar, siendo tomada completamente desprevenida. — ¿Y sobre qué?

—Intenté preguntarle, pero creo que no tenía ganas de decirme así que lo dejé. —Le explicó la pelirroja, adquiriendo una expresión pensativa. —Sin embargo puedo hacerme una buena idea.

Mar entendió de inmediato la mirada significativa que su amiga le dedicó y se sintió estúpida por no haber captado de inmediato. No era muy difícil imaginar que podía ser eso que Hannah necesitaba hablar con ella.

No queriendo hacerla esperar, le entregó la niña a Sirius y se apresuró a entrar a la habitación, esperando que no fuera nada grave.

— ¿Hannah? —La llamó, sentándose en la cama y tomando el espejo. — ¿Sigues ahí?

—Aquí estoy. —Respondió la chica al otro lado del cristal, sonriéndole con timidez. —Eh… Hola, Mar.

—Hola, cariño. —La saludó Mar, devolviéndole la sonrisa. — ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal va todo por allá?

—Creo que he tenido mejores años. —Admitió Hannah, enarcando ambas cejas con una expresión contrariada. —Esto… Debes estar preguntándote por qué quería hablar contigo…

—No me molesta saludarte, pero asumo que no habrá sido para eso. —Adivinó ella, suspirando y tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad con la mirada. —Cuéntame qué necesitas.

—Bueno, quería saber si tú… —Empezó ella, pero entonces se detuvo, dudando sobre lo que iba a decir. Se mordisqueó el labio y bajó la mirada antes de terminar. —Si habías vuelto a ver a Hailey.

No la sorprendió que le preguntara eso, ya había adivinado que la cosa debía ir por ese rumbo. Le dedicó una mirada comprensiva, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía con ternura y también con algo de pena por cómo se habían desenvuelto las cosas aquella vez.

—No la he visto desde que la conociste. —Le dejó saber, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. —Pero tenía pensado ir a visitarla en mi próximo día libre… ¿Quieres que le mande saludos?

—Sí, por supuesto, pero… Bueno, quería pedirte otra cosa… Si no es mucha molestia…

—Claro que no es molestia, solo dime y si está en mis manos te ayudaré. —Le prometió Mar, tratando de animarla. —A ver, ¿Qué necesitas?

—Es que… Hailey me pidió que le escribiera cuando estuviera en el colegio, pero no tengo su dirección… Bueno, tampoco la usaría de tenerla. —Soltó lo último con bastante amargura, pero volvió a componerse para terminar su petición. —En fin, solo quería saber si puedo enviártela a ti y que tú se la entregues cuando la veas.

Aquello sí la tomó desprevenida y trató de no hacerlo demasiado evidente, aunque no estaba segura de haberlo logrado.

Necesitó un momento para sopesar esa petición, pensando en cómo a pesar de lucir tan sencillo acarreaba más inconvenientes de los necesarios.

—Hannah, no es que no quiera hacerlo… —Empezó a explicarle, detenidamente para que no la malinterpretara. —Pero ya te conté que a Helen… La madre de Hailey, realmente no le gusta tener contacto con nada de nuestro mundo…

—Ella no tiene por qué enterarse. —Saltó Hannah de inmediato, tensándose ante la mención de aquella mujer. —Es más, prefiero que no lo haga.

—Te entiendo, cariño, pero…

—Mar, _por favor._ —La interrumpió la chica, mirándola de manera suplicante. —Se lo prometí. Será una carta nada más, solo para que sepa que no me olvidé de ella, es… Es importante.

En ese momento, la estúpida voz de Sirius apareció en su mente, repitiéndole que no se metiera en eso porque era un lío que no necesitaba, y a su pesar tuvo que darle la razón, aquello era muy complicado y tenía el desagradable presentimiento de que no iba a terminar bien.

Lamentablemente, su parte racional había sido reemplazada varios meses atrás por ese instinto maternal que la había vuelto una blanda que veía a su hija en todas las niñas que conocía. Y eso, por suerte para Hannah, no la llevaba a tomar las mejores decisiones.

* * *

Su presentimiento de que la casa estaría sola más seguido luego de que los chicos se marcharan había sido afortunadamente acertado, al menos lo suficiente para gozar de cierta privacidad de vez en cuando.

Esa noche había poco más de tres personas quedándose y se habían retirado a dormir antes de la medianoche, lo que dejaba el lugar en un silencio absoluto y fascinante. Le hubiera encantado quedarse a disfrutarlo, pero tenía cosas que hacer.

—El amo debe tener cuidado, no debe ser visto por nadie... —Estaba repitiendo Kreacher, aun trabajando en una esquina de la cocina cerca de la chimenea. —Mucho menos en ese lugar, el amo puede correr peligro…

—Estaré bien, Kreacher, no debes preocuparte. —Lo tranquilizó él, sentado en una silla de la mesa viéndolo trabajar. —Solo será una ronda rápida.

—El amo no debería seguir preocupándose por esos asuntos. —Opinó el elfo, ignorándolo deliberadamente. —Los traidores ya se están encargando, es su trabajo ahora…

—Ya te lo he explicado. —Suspiró Regulus. Le cansaba tener que repetirse, pero Kreacher era el único con quien hablaba en esos días así que aprovechaba cada oportunidad. —Aún tengo cosas que hacer, cuando acabe con eso ellos podrán continuar con todo y entonces yo…

Seguía esperando que un día esa frase se terminara sola, pero siempre acababa callando a falta de palabras para describir un plan que no tenía.

Sabía que no iba a inmiscuirse más de la cuenta, formaría parte de aquello hasta que pudiera traspasarle a Dumbledore toda la información que tenía y luego se apartaría, justo como había deseado durante más años de los que podía recordar, pero luego… No tendría idea de lo que haría luego.

Podía marcharse, por supuesto, era casi seguro que lo obligarían a hacerlo una vez su trabajo estuviera hecho, pero no sabía que haría entonces; no quería dejar a Kreacher, pero suponía que no tendría opción, alejarlo de esa casa sería como firmar su sentencia de muerte. Aunque abandonarlo podía suponer lo mismo.

—Está listo, amo. —Le informó el susodicho, levantándose del piso y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —Kreacher ha dejado más espacio esta vez, así el amo podrá moverse mejor.

Regulus entrecerró los ojos e inspeccionó el agujero que había aparecido en la esquina de la pared, rozando el piso. Durante sus años de soledad en la casa había estado descubierto para poder ir y venir a su antojo, pero después de ese verano habían empezado a ser cuidadosos, por lo que Kreacher tenía que abrirlo cada vez que iba a salir, volviendo a taparlo luego.

—Así está perfecto, Kreacher. —Decidió al final, poniéndose de pie y dedicándole una mirada aprobadora. —Gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer, amo, Kreacher sirve con placer al hijo favorito de su señora. —Recitó el elfo devotamente, inclinándose hacia adelante en una profunda reverencia. —El amo Regulus siempre fue bueno con Kreacher, era un niño obediente y servicial…

Ante sus palabras cargadas de veneración, Regulus no pudo evitar elevar las comisuras de sus labios en una disimulada sonrisa. Tener que dejar a Kreacher sería una decisión profundamente dolorosa, por lo que esperaba dar con una solución que pudiera evitarlo antes de que el momento llegara.

—Trataré de volver rápido. —Le informó a modo de despedida. —Si puedes, ve a descansar un rato.

Kreacher asintió, a pesar de que él sabía que se quedaría en la cocina hasta que regresara. Le dedicó una mirada significativa antes de convertirse y quedar reducido a un tamaño inferior al de su elfo, lo cual era bastante considerable.

Ya como gato, Regulus se adentró en el hueco que daba al pasadizo que Kreacher había construido para él luego de que se recuperara quince años atrás. Era estrecho, oscuro y asquerosamente húmedo, pero trataba de no quejarse demasiado en voz alta para no preocupar a Kreacher.

Iba a mitad del camino cuando escuchó que movía un mueble para tapar el hueco en caso de que alguien decidiera bajar a la cocina, cosa que no creía que pasara ya que nadie era lo suficientemente masoquista para andar por esa casa de madrugada, solo él cuando no podía dormir… Y Sirius.

No le tomó mucho llegar al otro extremo del pasadizo, el cual daba a la parte trasera del edificio y le permitía mejor acceso a los callejones y atajos que debía atravesar para dar con el Callejón Knockturn. Normalmente hubiera sido un camino relativamente largo, pero eso era lo bueno de atravesarlo en su forma animaga, era capaz de moverse con más rapidez y además sin cansarse tanto.

Sin embargo, su pelaje oscuro seguía siendo la parte más funcional de aquel disfraz, le era muy útil para escabullirse y ocultarse, especialmente de noche que era cuando más lo necesitaba. Era una suerte poder pasar como una simple sombra fugaz en la madrugada, como un gato común que había decidido descansar en la ventana de aquella taberna de mala muerte por pura casualidad.

Nada que pudiera alertar a los clientes de seguir con sus conversaciones.

—Este agujero es un maldito asco. —Se quejó una de las voces masculinas que ya había empezado a reconocer. —Apesta a mierda todo el tiempo.

—Tenemos semanas viniendo, ya deberías estar acostumbrado. —Le respondió su compañero con un deje burlón en su voz. — ¿Acaso esperabas un palacio?

—Esperaba algo mejor que este basurero. —Gruñó el otro con malhumor. —No recuerdo que este lugar de reuniones figurara entre todas las promesas que nos hicieron.

Regulus sonrió irónicamente para sus adentros, deseando poder decirle a aquel inexperto que _nada_ de lo que realmente tendría que hacer había figurado en esas primeras y maravillosas promesas.

De todos los nuevos seguidores del Lord que había estado espiando eran esos dos los que más le gustaban. Había algo en ellos que le recordaba un poco a él cuando había estado en esa posición, era reconfortante saber que no había sido el único idiota que había comprado aquella basura con tanto entusiasmo.

—Deja de quejarte. —Le ordenó su amigo que nunca sonaba tan pesimista. —Cuando llegue el momento valdrá la pena, ya te he dicho lo que mi padre contaba sobre los buenos tiempos, cuando estábamos en el poder…

Siempre encontraba fascinante escuchar las diferencias obvias con las que los miembros de cada bando recordaban la guerra, pero esa noche no estaba interesado en eso así que esperaba que aquella conversación no fuera a convertirse en historias de una guerra que aquel chico seguro ni recordaba.

—El único momento que espero que llegue es por el final de esta reunión. —Resopló la primera voz, dándole un trago a su cerveza. —No entiendo por qué siempre tienen que tardarse tanto.

—Están ocupados. —El otro se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablar en voz baja, de manera cómplice. —Andan en algo importante, lo escuché hace unos días…

Interesado en cualquier pieza de información que pudiera obtener, Regulus levantó las orejas y se arrimó más en el marco de la ventana para escuchar mejor.

No esperaba encontrar algo de valor, había aprendido ya que ese chico solo repetía rumores sin mucho sentido, pero sí algo sabía muy bien, era que todo rumor tenía su raíz en alguna verdad y en aquellos tiempos cualquier cosa podía servir.

* * *

El concurrido bar del callejón Diagon que había presenciado muchas de las borracheras que Lily y Marlene habían disfrutado seguía justo como lo habían dejado la última vez, la cual había sido más tiempo atrás del que la pelirroja podía creer y del que le habría gustado a la rubia.

Lily podía describir el lugar a la perfección incluso con los ojos cerrados, una realidad que no la hacía sentir precisamente orgullosa. La decoración era la misma, ninguna mesa había sido movida y el ruido proveniente del piso de arriba donde estaba el espacio reservado para bailar continuaba haciendo temblar las paredes; incluso la barra seguía siendo atendida por el mismo sujeto que Mar se había llevado a casa un par de años atrás.

Todo seguía igual, excepto ellas, que habían cambiado demasiado, quizás más de lo que una de las dos era capaz de aceptar.

—Mar, por favor no te lo tomes personal…

— ¡¿Y cómo se supone que me lo tome?! ¿AH? ¡Esto es un insulto! —Continuó despotricando la rubia, lanzando su cartera en la mesa con innecesaria brusquedad y dejándose caer en la silla. — ¡Nunca me había sentido tan indignada! ¡Jamás en toda mi vida…!

— ¿Te habían hecho formar para entrar a un bar? —Inquirió la pelirroja, enarcando una ceja y reprimiendo una sonrisa divertida. —Todo tiene una primera vez…

— ¡Pues no estoy nada de acuerdo! ¡A esas otras tres chicas las dejaron entrar apenas aparecieron!

—Creo que eso era lo que pretendían cuando decidieron venir prácticamente desnudas. —Señaló Lily con una mirada pensativa. —Igual ni esperamos tanto…

—Definitivamente más de lo debido. —Resopló ella, cruzando los brazos de manera testaruda. — ¿Qué acaso tengo tatuado en la frente que ahora soy mamá? ¿Es por eso que no puedo persuadir a un portero de dejarme pasar antes?

—No, pero sí tienes tatuado que ya no tienes veinticinco. —Le dejó saber Lily con una sonrisa dulce. —Ambas lo tenemos.

—Qué desgracia. —Masculló Mar de mala gana. —Esto de tener más de treinta no me gusta.

—Ya, en un segundo empezamos a beber y se te pasa. —La tranquilizó la pelirroja, echando un vistazo para tratar de dar con algún mesero. —Y no sabía que la finalidad de esta salida era probar que aún puedes conseguir favores de los hombres.

—No lo es, pero desde que me embaracé cualquier muestra de eso es bien recibida. —Le hizo una seña a un chico que iba pasando para que les trajera dos whiskeys. —Lo que sea que me haga sentir que no soy solo una maquina dispensadora de leche.

—Eres una exagerada. —Se rió Lily sacudiendo la cabeza y arrancándole una risita. —Esas son el tipo de cosas que afortunadamente Sirius no está escuchando.

—Qué se joda, es un imbécil. —Bufó ella, entornando los ojos con irritación. —Merece quedarse toda la noche de niñero.

—No es un niñero, es su padre. —Corrigió la pelirroja de manera significativa. —Y toda su actitud ante esta salida es simplemente incomprensible para mí.

— ¿Qué actitud suya es comprensible? —Le preguntó Mar, agradeciéndole al chico que trajo sus bebidas y dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta. —Solo es un controlador de mierda que está ahogado en sus celos… Y en su estupidez.

—Ambas van de la mano. —Señaló Lily, dándole un trago largo a su whiskey, queriendo que sus efectos ayudaran a bajarle todo el estrés que cargaba. —Pensé que para estas alturas de su vida ya lo habría superado.

—En su vocabulario la palabra _superar_ es inexistente. Como si no fuera demasiado obvio que estoy vergonzosamente fuera del mercado.

—El día que pensé que nunca llegaría. —Fingió conmoverse Lily, ganándose una mirada fastidiada pero divertida. —Aunque en defensa de Sirius, hay alguien en tu vida que parece no haber entendido ese detalle…

—Agh, ¿estás hablando de Will?

—No lo sé, ¿tienes otro amigo que esté enamorado de ti y lo haga muy obvio?

—No seas ridícula. Will no está enamorado de mí. —Desestimó ella, encontrando aquello genuinamente imposible. —Solo le gusta coquetear conmigo, lo hemos hecho siempre.

—Lo sé, los recuerdos siguen frescos en mi mente. —Lily soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza. —Pero debo señalar que ese _coqueteo_ solía llevar a algo más…

—Me acostaba con él, Lily, solo dilo como es. —Le pidió Mar, volteando los ojos y tomando de su vaso. —Eso fue hace una eternidad, no es como si quisiera volver a hacerlo.

—Eso no lo pongo en duda, Mar… Solo me pregunto si él lo tendrá tan claro como tú.

Esa vez, su amiga no respondió tan rápido; entrecerró los ojos y se quedó mirando su trago de manera pensativa. La verdad era que Lily no estaba para nada del lado de Sirius en esa situación, mucho menos excusaba su comportamiento, pero sí podía leer las claras intenciones de Will y no quería que aquello terminara mal para nadie.

Sobre todo no para Mar.

—Ya le dije una vez que no estoy buscando nada con nadie. —Dijo Mar al final, encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés. —No se lo voy a repetir, es su problema si no lo entendió.

Lily asintió sin decir nada, con Mar sabía perfectamente cuando no tenía sentido insistir en un tema. No tenía sentido que le dijera que ella no creía que aquello fuera tan sencillo, pero su amiga no era precisamente la mejor oyente.

—Entonces ya no te gusta. —Quiso saber Lily, sacando una pregunta que había querido hacer desde hacía varias semanas. — ¿Nada? ¿Ni un poco?

—A ver, no es que no me guste… —Se sinceró Marlene, frunciendo los labios con aire analítico. —Es decir, sigue siendo atractivo y me cae genial, y sabes que siempre ha sido del tipo que me gusta…

— ¿Egocéntrico y un poco idiota? —Inquirió la pelirroja, subiendo una ceja con diversión.

—Exacto. —Aceptó la rubia, soltando un gruñido en el que se coló una risa. —Sigue siendo mi tipo, pero ya no lo veo de esa forma, es solo un buen amigo.

A Lily le agradó escuchar eso, a pesar de que no fuera nada que ella no supiera ya, era bueno escucharlo de la boca de Mar y no quedarse solo con sus suposiciones.

Hubiera deseado que existiera una manera de que Sirius pudiera entender eso.

— ¿Mar, te puedo hacer una pregunta que siempre me he hecho?

— ¿Quién es mejor en la cama? Sirius, pero no se lo digas por qué se le va a subir a la cabeza.

—Agh, qué asco...

—Últimamente se esmera más, es lo único bueno de sus celos enfermos...

—Nunca debí haberme enterado de eso. —Se quejó Lily, haciendo reír a Mar con su expresión asqueada. —Y esa definitivamente _no_ era mi pregunta.

—Entonces hazla de una vez. —Mar se siguió riendo y batió las pestañas de manera sugerente. —O voy a contarte cuales son los factores que me llevaron a mi respuesta anterior…

—Por favor no. —Le pidió rápidamente Lily. Suspiró y se inclinó sobre la mesa para estar más cerca de ella. — ¿Nunca pensaste en tener algo con él? Con Will, algo más serio.

—Pues… No, no realmente. —Respondió ella, volviendo a adquirir una expresión llena de seriedad. —Bueno, no voy a negar que fuera un excelente candidato, quizás el mejor de todos los que conocí, pero…

—Pero no era Sirius. —Completó Lily, esbozando una inmensa y conmovida sonrisa.

—Si lo dices con esa cara de idiota lo haces ver cómo algo estúpido. —Chasqueó Mar, desviando la mirada con fastidio. —Pero ajá, eso.

—No sé por qué te avergüenzas de algo que está tan claro. —Se burló la pelirroja, ignorando la mirada asesina que se ganó por eso. —Además, te dejaste en evidencia cuando me dijiste que era el mejor…

—Mi juicio está viciado porque me dio una hija, no confíes mucho en mí. —Desestimó ella, levantando la barbilla para tratar de mantener su dignidad. —Una hija que espero que el imbécil esté cuidando como se debe.

—No lo dudo, sabes que con ella se comporta un poco más como humano.

—Un poco más no es suficiente, pero al menos James y Remus están con él… O al menos James.

—Estarán bien, tranquila. —Le aseguró Lily, sin poder evitar que sus pensamientos tomarán otro rumbo que la hizo suspirar con pesadez. —Al menos tú sabes exactamente dónde está Ophelia.

Se mordisqueó el labio pensando en que, técnicamente, ella sí sabía dónde estaba Harry, pero no qué estaba haciendo o si estaría bien. Desde la noche que lo habían castigado no había vuelto a tener una conversación seria con él, solo había llamado un par de veces para saludar y aquello definitivamente no era suficiente.

No quería ser pesimista, pero se preguntaba…

— ¡No, no! ¡Regresa, no te pongas a pensar en eso! —Le ordenó Mar de inmediato, chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos para frenar sus pensamientos. —Esta es nuestra noche para distraernos, Lily, no para pensar en niños. Hoy no somos madres de nadie.

—Así no es cómo funciona, Mar. —Le dejó saber ella, ladeando la cabeza y soltando una risita.

—No me importa, no lo somos y punto. —Determinó su amiga, llamando de nuevo al mesero para qué rellenara sus vasos. —Harry está bien, Lily. Posiblemente está metido en algún armario con Hannah justo en este instante.

—Dudo que tu propia experiencia aplique con mi hijo, Marlene. —Replicó la pelirroja, sin poder contener una carcajada. —Pero sí, espero que tengas razón.

—Siempre la tengo, no sé nada de bebés pero los adolescentes son mi fuerte. —Explicó la aludida con firmeza. —Ahora, vas a convencerte de que está bien, dejarás de pensar en él y vas a tomar lo que yo te ponga enfrente hasta que no puedas diferenciarme de las veinteañeras, ¿entendiste?

—No veo que tenga otra opción. —Aceptó Lily, obligándose a alejar esos pensamientos de su mente para hacer lo que ella decía. —No puedo decir que la idea me desagrade.

—Esa es mi amiga. —Sonrió Mar, aceptando los nuevos tragos. —Muchas gracias…

—Estos los invita la casa. —Le dejó saber el chico. —Se las manda el encargado de la barra.

—Y tú decías que mis conquistas eran solo caprichos. —El rostro de la rubia se iluminó y su sonrisa se ensanchó más ante eso. —Yo siempre pensé visionariamente, Lily.

—Tú tienes una debilidad extraña por los _bartender_ y eso me da miedo. —Señaló la pelirroja, echándose a reír ante su evidente cambio de ánimo. —Y pensé que habías dicho que estabas vergonzosamente fuera del mercado.

—Cállate, eso solo lo sabes tú. —Mar se echó el cabello hacia atrás, levantó su trago en dirección a la barra y guiñó un ojo con su mejor sonrisa. —Él no tiene por qué saberlo.

* * *

Era muy tarde cuando la reunión clandestina llegó a su fin, había durado más de lo que Regulus había esperado y era verdaderamente frustrante, porque no había valido para nada la pena.

No solo no había escuchado más que rumores infundados, ninguno de los presentes parecía ser lo suficientemente importante como para saber algo de valor, así que seguramente solo estaban ahí para seguir reclutando personas y asegurarse de que sus filas siguieran esperando pacientemente por órdenes reales.

Había sido una pérdida de tiempo y ni siquiera escuchar al chico malhumorado quejarse al respecto estaba mejorando la madrugada.

—Qué montón de estupideces nos acaban de contar. —Exclamó indignado, tomándose de un trago lo último que quedaba de su cerveza y poniéndose de pie. —No entiendo cuándo vamos a tener obligaciones de verdad…

—Ya los escuchaste, el momento llegará pronto. —Le recordó el otro, aunque no sonaba tan animado como al inicio de la noche. —Tienes que ser más positivo, si nos ven aquí siempre no olvidarán nuestros rostros.

 _Ruégale al cielo que lo hagan_ , pensó Regulus sombríamente.

Otras voces nuevas se unieron a la conversación y entonces decidió que ya era hora de marcharse, Kreacher debía estar esperándolo y no quería preocuparlo.

Bajó del alféizar donde había estado las últimas horas y atravesó el bar sigilosamente, aunque todos estaban tan metidos en sus asuntos que no era factible que le prestaran atención. Pasó junto a los dos chicos que había estado escuchando y pudo reconocer fragmentos de una conversación banal y desagradable sobre mujeres, cosa que no le importaba para nada así que simplemente siguió su camino.

Y así hubiera seguido hasta llegar a la puerta de no ser por qué algo en aquella charla alertó sus sentidos.

—Vamos, ¿están seguros de que es ella? — Escuchó preguntar al chico optimista, sonando entusiasmado nuevamente. —En este mundo sobran las pelirrojas…

—Claro que era ella, reconocería a la madre del chico donde fuera.

Regulus se detuvo de golpe al escuchar eso, levantando las orejas en un acto reflejo. Dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar hasta donde ellos estaban, manteniendo una distancia prudencial para escuchar sin ser notado.

No tenía que ser muy listo para saber que hablaban de Lily.

—Toda tuya, yo me quedo con la rubia. —Intervino alguien más, otro desconocido para él. —Está más buena, e imaginar la cara de Black lo haría todo mejor…

Se habría detenido a analizar quién sería aquel sujeto que hablaba de Sirius con tanta familiaridad de no ser por qué su mente se había detenido en el momento que reconoció que también hablaban de Mar.

— ¿Y dónde las vieron? —Uno de los chicos volvió a tomar la palabra, sonando desequilibrantemente interesado. —Es extraño que anden por aquí a esta hora…

—Idiota, deben andar en una de sus inútiles _guardias_. —Su compañero soltó la última palabra con la voz cargada de burla y desprecio. —Ellos en serio creen que están ganando algo con eso…

—Entérate que no, hoy decidieron dejar de lado el jueguito de vigilantes. —Desmintió la voz grotesca. —Creo que les pareció más divertido salir a divertirse en el Callejón Diagon.

—Qué desperdicio. —Se lamentó el otro desconocido. —Una rubia y una pelirroja ebrias son lo que necesito para terminar bien la noche.

Regulus maldijo para sus adentros, preguntándose por qué demonios Marlene y Lily habían decidido que salir a tomar tragos y divertirse era una buena idea tomando en cuenta los tiempos que habían empezado a correr.

No era cómodo escuchar la manera en que esos sujetos hablaban de ellas y quiso reconfortarse en la idea de que al menos los dos desconocidos no parecían estar planeando actuar en consecuencia.

Pero la expresión llena de perturbadora emoción en el rostro del otro chico contaba otra historia.

— ¿Qué dices? —Le preguntó a su compañero, con los ojos brillando con algo que Regulus no reconoció. — ¿Quieres ir a saludarlas?

— ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? Nos han repetido mil veces que no les busquemos pelea, hay que mantener la guardia baja.

—Ya sé, ya sé, no vamos buscarles pelea. —Aseguró el chico, desde su posición Regulus podía verlo sonriendo desagradablemente. —Ya te dije, es solo _saludarlas._ Y piénsalo, a esta hora, dos mujeres solas y pasadas de tragos, si les pasa algo nadie tiene que asumir que fuimos nosotros…

Regulus hubiera deseado que aquello no fuera tan cierto. Volvió a maldecir internamente ante la estupidez que había sido por parte de ambas ponerse en un peligro tan grande, era decepcionante, de verdad había esperado más.

—Eres un idiota. —Murmuró el otro chico, sopesando sus posibilidades antes de encogerse de hombros con indiferencia. —Ya qué, supongo que será divertido.

Los miró dirigirse a la puerta sin mover ni un músculo, pero con la mente trabajando a toda máquina para poder encontrar una solución a ese inconveniente que para nada había previsto.

Sabía que lo más prudente sería marcharse y no inmiscuirse. Convertirse y tratar de ayudarlas era una mala idea, no podía ponerse en una posición en que pudieran reconocerlo, ni ellas ni alguien más, además podía resultar innecesario, tanto Marlene como Lily eran perfectamente capaces de deshacerse de un par de chiquillos inexpertos en un parpadeo.

Al menos con sus cincos sentidos despiertos, estando ebrias no podía asegurar nada.

Gruñó sonoramente y se encaminó hacia la salida, rápidamente para no perder el rastro de los dos idiotas a los que tendría que seguir, resignado a que no tenía más opción.

* * *

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que Mar se había embriagado que por poco olvidaba lo divertido que era.

Por suerte, esa noche lo estaba recordando, y no estar ebria solamente, sino estarlo con Lily, que era mucho mejor.

— ¡Tienen un bar muy divertido, los felicito! —Exclamaba la susodicha, con la lengua enredada, mientras atravesaban la puerta del lugar. — ¡Es muy bonito, de verdad!

—Shh, él no nos quería dejar pasar, Lily, no le hables… —La calló Mar, dedicándole una mirada indignada al portero que había estado ahí a su llegada. —Se lo pierde, somos mejor que esas veinteañeras juntas…

—Será porque entre dos de ellas suman una de nosotras. —Bromeó la pelirroja, echándose a reír ante su propio chiste.

— ¡Cállate! No, no es cierto. —Se negó a creer su amiga, horrorizada ante la idea. La tomó del brazo y la arrastró lejos del bar. —Vámonos, estás muy ebria para sumar.

—Yo no estoy ebria, solo estoy _muy_ feliz de estar aquí contigo. —Corrigió Lily, acercándose más a ella y pasando un brazo por sus hombros. —Extrañaba esto…

—Yo también, muchísimo. —Admitió Mar, aprovechando su ebriedad para ser extrañamente sincera. —Extrañaba hablar contigo, y bailar y tomar mucho…

—Y fumar. —Añadió Lily, intentando dedicarle una mirada severa que no le salió tan bien como esperaba. —Lo hiciste cuando creíste que no te veía, pero sí te vi.

—Ay, ya, solo fue un poquito. —Se excusó ella con una expresión inocente. —Hacía mucho que no lo hacía y olía en _tooodas_ partes…

—Lo sé, estaba ahí. —La pelirroja frunció la nariz con desagrado. —No te puedo dejar sola cinco minutos porque…

—Bah, no seas dramática. —Desestimó Marlene con un movimiento de su brazo, apoyando de ella su costado para no caerse. —No es como si me hubiera ido a un baño a follar…

—Sí, muy a pesar del sujeto de la barra. —Recordó Lily entre risas y Mar se le unió. —Después de ese baile el pobre pensaba que iban a terminar ahí…

—Debió llegar hace un año, ya estoy muy vieja para eso. —Se encogió de hombros y suspiró con una sonrisa satisfecha. —Aunque también extrañé eso.

No acostarse con desconocidos, eso le daba muy igual, pero sí sentirse deseada y saber que podía seguir atrayendo miradas si quería hacerlo. Su ego lo había necesitado muchísimo después de todos esos meses en modo mamá permanente.

—Pero shh… No se lo digas a Sirius. —Susurró llevándose un dedo a los labios, como si desde allí pudiera oírlas. —No queremos que se ponga a llorar.

—Para nada. —Aceptó Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de acercarse a ella para susurrarle su respuesta. —Y tú no le digas a James que este bar es más bonito que el suyo, se pondría a llorar peor.

Sin poder contener sus arranques, Mar soltó una sonora carcajada que se resonó en el oscuro y vacío callejón. Lily se le unió y pronto sus risas fueron lo único que se escuchaba en los alrededores, haciendo eco contra los edificios y paredes.

Aprovechándose nuevamente de su estado y sin la capacidad de avergonzarse demasiado, Mar se abrazó a Lily con fuerza. No solo había extrañado salir con ella, sino también verla así, relajada y tranquila, divirtiéndose sin preocuparse por nada, le dolía saber los pocos momentos de eso que tenía últimamente.

—Lily, eres una madre muy buena. —Le dijo de repente, con la voz tan firme como se pudo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Quiso saber la pelirroja, viéndola confundida.

—Se me ocurrió. —Dio Mar por toda explicación, sin saber muy bien la razón. —En serio, eres mi ídolo.

—No seas ridícula, no lo soy. —Desestimó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo con tristeza. —Soy necia y fastidiosa y me preocupo demasiado, siempre me lo dicen.

— ¡Pero si eso es lo que las mamás decentes hacen! —Exclamó su amiga, viéndola con exasperación. — ¡Yo solo soy necia! Eso no sirve.

—No digas eso, claro que sí. —Intentó convencerla Lily. —Tú también eres una mamá decente.

—Mentirosa, yo solo soy un desastre. —Mar suspiró y frunció el ceño con pesar. —Ni siquiera voy a poder amamantar a mi hija en las próximas veinticuatro horas.

—Ey, yo nunca lo hice con el mío, me ganaste ahí.

—Trataba de hacerte un cumplido, Lily, no conviertas esto en el torneo de madres incompetentes, y si lo fuera…

—Espera, espera. —La detuvo su amiga, mirando a su alrededor con extrañeza. — ¿Segura que vamos en la dirección correcta?

Hasta ese momento Mar no se había detenido a analizar eso, se había dedicado a deambular en cualquier dirección pensando que Lily tenía idea de a donde se estaban dirigiendo, siempre era ella la encargada de regresarlas a casa con vida.

Frunció el ceño y también le echó un vistazo al lugar. No tenía idea de que hora era, pero sus cálculos le decían que debían ser casi las cuatro de la mañana, estaba demasiado solo para que fuera más temprano

—Pero claro que vamos en la dirección correcta. —Chasqueó ella, fastidiada. —Estás demasiado ebria, Lily.

—Por favor, estoy igual que tú. —Resopló la aludida, tratando de enderezarse para no perder dignidad. —Y definitivamente _no_ estamos yendo en la dirección correcta.

—Por supuesto que sí, solo tenemos que cruzar en esa esquina y estaremos a una cuadra de…

— ¿Mar, a dónde crees que vamos?

—Pues al apartamento. —Respondió sin pensarlo, con una seguridad que solo podía darle el alcohol, pero que desapareció de repente cuando sus recuerdos no concordaron con sus palabras. — ¿No?

La respuesta a su descuido fue una carcajada muy grosera por parte de su supuesta mejor amiga, a lo que ella respondió con una mirada enfadada, cruzándose de brazos de mala gana.

—Ya, eso no es gracioso, mi mente no procesa bien la información.

—Pero si eso ya lo noté. —Siguió riéndose Lily, las esquinas de los ojos llenas de lágrimas. —Creo que ya sabemos cuál de las dos está _demasiado ebria._

A Mar no le dio tiempo de pensar en una respuesta, ni siquiera de procesar lo que Lily había dicho. De repente todo empezó a pasar demasiado rápido.

— ¡Lily, cuidado!

Su grito salió más como un chillido debido a la impresión del momento, pero no hubo oportunidad de avergonzarse, estaba demasiado ocupada jalando a su amiga del brazo para salvarla del chorro de luz roja que de cualquier forma le rozó el hombro.

—Maldita sea, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó con brusquedad, abriendo los ojos con estupefacción.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Lily, tocándose el lugar donde la maldición la había rozado. — ¿De dónde…?

— _¡¿Y tú quién mierda eres?!_ —Escucharon que gritaba una voz varios callejones delante de ellas. — ¡ _Maldita escoria…_! ¡ _Incarcerous_!

De un momento a otro Mar pudo sentir como gran parte de la borrachera se le bajaba, al menos la suficiente para intercambiar una mirada silenciosa con Lily antes de sacar sus varitas y empezar a correr hacia el lugar del alboroto.

El corazón le latía en los oídos con mucha fuerza, incrementado seguramente por el alcohol en su sistema, pero eso no impedía que escuchara claramente los sonidos de maldiciones ir y venir. Eran más de dos voces, pero sus sentidos no estaban lo suficientemente alerta como para diferenciar cuantas, era una suerte que las luces de los hechizos las estuvieran guiando al callejón donde se llevaba a cabo el enfrentamiento.

En su fuero interno, Mar había estado rogando para que aquello fuera solo una pelea genérica de ebrios y que la maldición que casi le daba a Lily hubiera sido algo fortuito. Era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, que, por una vez en sus malditas vidas, existiera un conflicto aislado que no los afectara a ellos directamente.

— ¡ _Desmaius_! —Lanzó Lily apenas llegaron al lugar, siendo siempre más rápida que ella en esas situaciones.

De haber estado sobria la maldición le hubiera dado a alguien, pero aunque no fue así, sirvió para dispersar a los tres responsables. Lo que sus cinco sentidos a medias captaron fue que aquello era un dos contra uno, la posición de sus cuerpos le hizo muy fácil adivinarlo.

Mar abrió la boca, a pesar de no estar muy segura de que dirección tomarían sus palabras, pero por suerte no hizo falta que dijera nada.

—Vámonos. —Escuchó que alguien decía, furioso.

Sintió que se le hacía un hueco en el estómago cuando dos de las figuras se desvanecieron en el aire dejando un sendero de humo negro a su paso.

 _Mortífagos._

—No puede ser. —Jadeó Lily, dándose cuenta de lo mismo. — ¡Agh, pero qué mierda…!

Se dio la vuelta para seguir con la mirada el camino por el que se habían marchado, sin bajar la varita en ningún momento. Y Mar la habría imitado, aunque aquello no sirviera de nada, de no ser porque su atención se fijó en el desconocido restante, justo en el momento en que se movió lo suficiente para que la tenue luz de un farol le iluminara parcialmente el rostro.

— ¿Sirius? —Lo llamó, incrédula, tras reconocerlo de inmediato.

Iba a gritarle algo más, posiblemente un insulto, pero entonces él se volteó hacia donde ella ya no pudiera verlo y echó a correr en dirección contraria, dejándola incluso más perpleja.

— ¡Sirius! —Volvió a llamarlo, indignada de que se atreviera a irse. — ¡Ven acá!

No dudó en emprender su segunda carrera de la noche, esta vez para ir detrás de él, dispuesta a alcanzarlo y hacerlo explicar qué mierda estaba haciendo ahí y por qué huía de ella como un maldito cobarde. Su primer instinto fue pensar que el muy imbécil las estaba siguiendo y ahora no se atrevía a darle la cara.

— ¡Maldita sea, ya deja de correr! —Le gritó, furiosa ante sus propios pensamientos. — ¡Detente de una vez o te juro que…!

Debió adivinar que correr en tacones con un vestido ajustado y con demasiados tragos encima sería una mala idea, pero no lo hizo hasta que dio una pisada en falso, doblándose el tobillo y cayendo al piso con un grito de dolor.

— ¡Ay, mierda! —Gimió adolorida, llevándose una mano al tobillo y tratando de enderezarse.

— ¡Mar! —La llamó la voz de Lily que se acercaba rápidamente. — ¿Qué demonios haces?

Levantó la cabeza, totalmente segura de que se encontraría con Sirius dando la vuelta para inclinarse sobre ella con su mejor cara de perro arrepentido que iba a desaparecerle de un puñetazo, pero solo alcanzó a ver a una figura a lo lejos desapareciendo entre las sombras de la noche.

Parpadeó varias veces, desconcertada ante aquello, sin saber si el hecho de que la hubiera hecho caer y no se devolviera para asegurarse de que estuviera bien la enfadaba o, por el contrario, le dolía.

— ¡¿Mar, a dónde diablos ibas?! —Demandó saber Lily, alterada, llegando junto a ella y acuclillándose a su lado. — ¿Estás bien?

Lo peor que podía haberle pasado era haberse roto un tobillo y como ya tenía experiencia con huesos rotos, supo que aquello no era más que una torcedura.

Así que sí, estaba bien… Pero Sirius no lo estaría la próxima vez que lo viera.

* * *

 **¡Hola nuevamente, mis amores!**

 **Finalmente me las he arreglado para volver junto a ustedes, no saben cuánto los extrañé y cuanto deseaba traerles este capítulo. Nos hacía falta algo de acción en este fic, sé que no fue demasiada, pero al menos algo para cambiar un poco del humor aburrido jeje. Ahora, obvio, viene la parte de las excusas.**

 **Esta vez voy a cambiar el disco rayado y no les diré que fue culpa de la universidad mi ausencia. Resulta que decidí ser una persona productiva y conseguí un trabajo que, aunque me encanta, me ha mantenido alejada de esta historia. Han sido dos semanas muy caóticas tratando de acostumbrarme a todo y encontrar el equilibrio me está costando, pero no se preocupen que lo voy a lograr.**

 **La buena noticia es que en junio salgo de vacaciones de la uni y tendré algo menos en mis manos, así que tengan paciencia que pronto nos estaremos leyendo más seguido.**

 **Tengo que irme a clases así que voy a cortar esto aquí. No puedo decirles exactamente cuándo volveré, pero no se preocupen que seguiré sacando tiempo de donde no haya para ir poco a poco creando el siguiente capítulo. ¡Más drama adolescente! Porque parece que es lo único que sé escribir recientemente jajjaja.**

 **Como siempre, la casilla de los reviews está abierta para ustedes si desean dejar algo por ahí. Disculpen a los que aún no he podido contestarles, el tiempo no me dio para eso, pero en lo que queda de semana trataré de cumplirles como ustedes hacen conmigo. ¡Los amo mucho! A los que comentan y a los que leen en silencio, aunque a estos últimos los invito a salir de las sombras para amarlos más jiji.**

 **¡Un beso enorme, mis amores! Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo, bye(L)**


	13. Nuevas preguntas, nuevas respuestas

**Aviso : Secuela del Fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **13\. Nuevas preguntas, nuevas respuestas.**

Las noches cálidas a las que el mes anterior los había acostumbrado habían desaparecido por completo, cuando del clima se trataba septiembre no parecía dispuesto a dar tregua y eso les dejaba saber con las frías brisas nocturnas que se colaban por las ventanas.

Sirius gruñó irritado cuando éstas le rasguñaron los pies desnudos, recordándole que dormir sin echar un encantamiento calentador había dejado de ser una opción. Hizo una nota mental para no olvidarlo y con el cuidado que le permitió el cansancio que cargaba encima, dejó a Ophelia sobre su cuna y la cubrió con una manta, esperando que fuera suficiente para que el frío no la despertara.

Aunque esa noche cualquier tontería parecía despertarla.

Estaba más dormido que despierto en ese punto, pero aun así se las arregló para tomar su varita y cerrar la ventana con delicadeza, consciente de que si hacía ruido y la niña volvía a despertarse su mente iba a colapsar. Luego posó la mirada en el reloj sobre la cómoda y su corazón dio un salto desagradable.

 _Cuatro y quince._

No se había sentido particularmente feliz con Mar y su salida, para no decir que detestaba la idea, pero para esa hora de la madrugada ya su enfado había pasado e iniciado la lenta transición hacia la preocupación. Le había dicho que volvería temprano y a no ser que se refiriera a las seis, eso ya había pasado; no sería la primera vez que le mintiera para sacárselo de encima, pero Lily le había dicho lo mismo a James y eso lo tenía intranquilo.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro, frotándose los ojos en el proceso; una parte de él quería quedarse despierto hasta que llegaran, pero había otra que solo quería acostarse a dormir porque solo había acumulado como tres horas de sueño en toda la noche.

Si Mar le volvía a decir que Ophelia solo se dormía con él ya tenía pruebas para desmentirlo.

Ignorando como todo su cuerpo le reclamaba que no se acostara de una vez, apoyó las manos sobre la barandilla de la cuna y se quedó viendo como el pecho de su hija bajaba y subía acompasadamente, dejándole saber que volvía a dormir plácidamente, aunque solo Merlín sabría por cuánto tiempo. Era casi grosera la forma en que lo engañaba haciéndolo creer que estaba en el más profundo de los sueños para luego despertarse llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

A su pesar, se encontró sonriendo, divertido y fastidiado como cada vez que la niña decidía escupirle a la cara todo lo que había sacado de él a parte de los ojos y el encanto natural.

— ¡Sirius! —Gritó la voz de Mar desde el piso de abajo, rompiendo la paz de la madrugada y haciéndolo sobresaltar. — ¡¿Sirius, dónde mierda estás?!

Apenas y le dio tiempo de asimilar que ya había llegado, y además gritándole, ya que toda su atención fue a parar en Ophelia que soltó un gemidito y frunció el ceño, removiéndose en sueños. Abrió los ojos horrorizado cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrándose de golpe y sin pensarlo levantó su varita e insonorizó la habitación.

—Shh, no te despiertes. —Prácticamente le rogó, colocando una mano sobre ella y meciéndola de manera torpe. —Tranquila, ya pasó…

Volver a dormirla le llevó alrededor de diez segundos diciendo estupideces en una voz demasiado baja y tratando de mecerla con el ínfimo cuidado que era capaz de utilizar. Sintió que su corazón bajaba de su garganta cuando ella soltó un suspiro bajito y regresó a su sueño impasible.

Soltó una bocanada de aire, aliviado, pero ese sentimiento rápidamente se convirtió en enfado a la vez que se alejaba de ella y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

— ¡Sirius, baja de una maldita vez! —Seguía gritando ella cuando el aludido llegó a las escaleras. — ¡Si no vienes aquí en este instante te voy a…!

—Mar, por favor deja de…

— ¡No me voy a callar nada, Lily! ¡No hasta que encuentre a ese imbécil y me explique por qué demonios…!

— ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! —Le gritó Sirius en respuesta, llegando al piso de abajo y caminando hacia ellas. — ¡¿Por qué mierda estás gritando así?!

—Ah, así que ahora sí te dignas a dar la cara. —Le espetó Mar con brusquedad, girándose hacia él con dificultad y frunciendo el ceño en una mueca de dolor que él no pasó por alto. — ¡Pues una vez en la maldita noche creo que es justicia!

—Pero... ¡¿De qué mierda estás hablándome?! —Preguntó Sirius, abriendo los ojos sin entender absolutamente nada. — ¿Te terminaste de volver loca o qué?

— ¡No me llames loca! —Le ordenó ella, enredándose un poco con las palabras y caminando hacia él con una mirada asesina. — ¡Grandísimo estúpido de…!

—Estás ebria, Marlene. —Señaló él con rabia, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que se le dificultaba llegar hasta su sitio. Pensó que era por eso mismo hasta que vio que cojeaba. — ¿Y que demonios te pasó en el pie…?

— ¡Si estoy ebria no es asunto tuyo, imbécil! ¡Y si quieres saber, por tu culpa me torcí el maldito tobillo!

— ¿Por mi…? —A Sirius la acusación le pareció tan absurda que ni siquiera la repitió, simplemente se volteó hacia Lily que miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. — ¿Me puedes decir qué hongo ilegal se fumó?

—Ella… Se cayó y se torció el tobillo. —Se limitó a decir Lily, suspirando con cansancio y recostándose de una columna de la casa, dejándole saber a Sirius que también había tomado de más. —Y en serio, Mar, creo que tienes que sentarte para que te veamos eso…

— ¡Yo lo único que necesito es que este tarado me explique por qué creyó que seguirnos y luego desaparecer era una buena idea! —La interrumpió Mar, haciendo que Sirius abriera los ojos de par en par, incrédulo. — ¡Y que sepa que sí me caí fue únicamente por _su_ culpa!

— ¿Qué yo…? ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Pero por qué están gritando así? —Preguntó la voz de James bajando por las escaleras con Remus siguiéndolo. Tenía cara de recién levantado y se ajustaba los lentes para ver mejor. — ¿Y ahora qué les ocurre?

— ¡Esta mujer que decidió que esta era la noche perfecta para desquiciarse definitivamente!

—Sirius, estoy seguro de que podemos resolver esto sin que la insultes. —Se metió Remus, dedicándole una mirada que no perdió severidad por el cansancio en sus ojos.

— ¡Deja que lo siga haciendo! ¡Que me dé más razones para asesinarlo!

— ¿Lo ven? ¡Nada de lo que dice tiene ningún sentido! —Sirius la apuntó con una mano, viendo a sus amigos con exasperación. — ¡Yo no soy el malo aquí! ¡Es ella la que llegó gritando como una histérica buscando que la niña se despierte y no se vuelva a dormir hasta diciembre!

— ¡No metas a la niña en esto! —Lo amenazó Mar, poniéndose más roja a como había llegado. — ¡Y yo la despierto si quiero, para eso es mi hija y estoy con ella todos los días!

— ¿Puedes por favor explicarme qué está pasando? —Le preguntó James a Lily, parándose a su lado, confundido y aún medio dormido. Ella abrió la boca para responderle, pero Sirius volvió a interrumpir.

— ¡Claro, no te importa despertarla porque no te despertaste treinta veces en la noche a dormirla! —Se indignó Sirius, sintiendo como la cabeza empezaba a dolerle por el cansancio mezclado con el enfado. — ¡Eso lo hice yo mientras tú estabas muy fresca embriagándote por ahí!

— ¡Oh! ¿Hablas de lo mismo que yo hago cada maldita noche? —Preguntó ella, escupiendo las palabras con ironía y respirando aceleradamente. — ¡Discúlpame por no darte una medalla la primera vez que lo haces en cuatro jodidos meses!

— ¡No me jodas, Marlene, es imposible que se despierte así todas las noches!

—Sirius, por amor a Merlín. —Gruñó Remus, pasándose una mano por el rostro

— ¡¿Imposible?! —Gritó Mar, hasta el punto de que su voz se volvió un chillido. — ¡Sí, imbécil, porque estas ojeras que tengo me las dibujé! ¿No?

—Chicos, a ver, estamos perdiendo el punto. —Se apresuró a intervenir James, acercándose a ellos, pero deteniéndose de golpe cuando ambos voltearon a verlo con miradas asesinas. —Vamos a calmarnos y a tratar de entender que fue lo que ocurrió…

— ¿Lo que ocurrió cuándo? ¡¿Antes o después de que este se apareciera a hacer de héroe para luego abandonarnos a la merced de los mortífagos?!

— ¡Mar! —Le gritó Lily, abriendo los ojos de manera significativa.

— ¡¿De los qué?! —Saltaron los tres amigos al mismo tiempo, con distintos niveles de sorpresa e incredulidad.

— ¿Cómo que mortífagos? —Les preguntó Remus, pasando la mirada entre ambas, despertándose de golpe. — ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí, pero no fue…

— ¿Están bien? ¿No les pasó nada? —Se metió James, mirando a Lily de arriba abajo, ansioso y preocupado. — ¿Qué…?

—Estamos bien, por favor cálmense. —Le pidió la pelirroja, tomando su mano para apretarla y girándose hacia Remus con una mirada tranquilizadora. —No fue nada del otro mundo, tampoco sabemos si eran…

— ¡Claro que eran, Lily, por Merlín! —La calló Mar, demasiado furiosa para regular su tono. — ¡Y Sirius puede confirmarlo ya que tuvo la amabilidad de pelear con ellos!

— ¡Espera, espera un segundo! —Le ordenó el aludido, levantando una mano para que se callara y le diera tiempo de, finalmente, procesar sus palabras. La miró indignado cuando lo hizo. — ¿De qué mierda me estás acusando, Marlene?

—Definitivamente de nada que no hayas hecho. —Señaló ella entre dientes, ya sin gritar, pero igual de enfadada. —Porque no me vas a negar que nos seguiste hasta el bar esta noche y luego te largaste cuando te descubrí.

—Ya, así que además de acusarme de seguirte me llamas cobarde. —Quiso aclarar Sirius, sin necesidad, sintiendo como la indignación y la frustración crecían dentro de él. —Bueno, ya veo que estás _mucho_ más borracha de lo que pareces.

— ¡Estoy borracha, pero loca no! —Volvió a gritar Mar, desapareciendo la distancia que había entre ellos, tan rápido como su cojera se lo permitió. — ¡Ya me dejaste tirada a mitad de la calle esta noche! ¡¿Ahora también me vas a mentir a la cara?!

— ¡Ni te dejé tirada en ningún lado ni te estoy mintiendo! ¡Y no entiendo de dónde diablos estás sacando todo esto!

— ¡Yo te vi, Sirius! ¡Y tú no te metas! —Ante la orden tan brusca y mordaz, James solo pudo volver a cerrar la boca, tragándose su intervención. — ¡Te vi en el callejón luego de que los mortífagos se marcharan! ¡Te llamé y echaste a correr y por seguirte como una estúpida me torcí el tobillo! ¡Así que no me digas que…!

— ¡Eso lo veo extraño considerando que no he salido de esta casa en toda la maldita noche! —Aunque lo deseó muchísimo, no logró que la oración saliera con tanta intensidad, estaba muy ocupado tratando de encajar en su mente las piezas de aquel rompecabezas. — Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, ¿de verdad crees que no me hubiera quedado a gritarte que para variar tenía razón?

El brillo de duda en los ojos de Mar fue demasiado fugaz, pero no lo suficiente para que él no se regocijara en eso.

— ¡Te repito que te vi a la cara, Sirius! ¡Ya deja de mentirme de una vez! —Siguió acusándolo ella, sin detenerse a buscar la lógica en sus alegatos. — ¡Y no tenías razón en absolutamente nada, imbécil!

— ¡La tenía! ¡Te dije que era peligroso que salieran solas a esta hora y ya vemos lo que pasó!

—Y si pudiéramos concentrarnos en eso sería maravilloso. —Se metió Remus, alzando la voz para que lo escucharan. —Sirius, ¿no crees que escuchar lo que les ocurrió a las chicas es más importante que pelear?

— ¡No me hables como a un imbécil, Remus! ¡Mejor explícale a la señorita que yo no he salido de este puto lugar y mucho menos para seguirla!

—Claro, por qué eso sería algo tan extraño en ti. —Resopló Marlene, queriendo sonar furiosa pero perdiendo efecto debido a su expresión adolorida. A Sirius lo tenía nervioso como seguía tratando de apoyarse en el pie bueno sin éxito, pero sus gritos no lo dejaban decir nada. — ¡Y ni Remus ni James van a mentir por ti, así que ni lo intentes…!

—Mar, es que tú no entiendes… —Intervino James, cauteloso. —No tenemos que mentir, Sirius está diciendo la verdad.

Durante un momento, el eco de las palabras de James fue lo único que se escuchó en el vestíbulo de la mansión. Sirius miró satisfecho como Mar abría mucho los ojos y boqueaba varias veces, atónita.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás…?

— No te está mintiendo. —Le explicó James con paciencia y cuidado. —De verdad no ha salido de aquí en toda la noche.

—P-pero… —De repente sacudió la cabeza y volvió a fruncir el ceño. — ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Lo has defendido toda la vida y no tienes razón para dejar de hacerlo ahora!

—Marlene, trata de pensar esto con la lógica que el alcohol te permita. —Le pidió Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos y tomando aire para no volver a gritar. —Crees que es factible que las siguiera hasta el bar, peleara con dos mortífagos frente a sus narices y aún así me diera tiempo para volver aquí mucho antes que ustedes y practicar esta maldita cara de sueño.

Por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaban ahí, Mar se tomó la molestia de mirarlo de arriba abajo, parpadeando con incredulidad cuando finalmente notó que con esa ropa era imposible que hubiera salido a ningún lado, realización que solo se afianzó cuando posó los ojos en su rostro.

—Pero…

—Mar. —La llamó Remus, mirándola con una mezcla perfecta de firmeza y serenidad. —Están diciendo la verdad. Sirius no pudo salir de la casa, ha estado con la niña toda la noche.

Sirius le dedicó a su amigo una mirada agradecida, sabía que el testimonio de James no valía demasiado para Mar, pero al de Remus era muy difícil ponerlo en duda.

—Es que… Es que yo lo vi. —Insistió Mar, aunque ahora parecía hablar más con ella misma que con el resto. —Lily, tú también lo viste…

—Ya te lo dije, Mar, pero no has querido escucharme. Yo vi a _alguien_. —Explicó Lily, luciendo aliviada de que por fin la dejara hablar. — Había otro sujeto que fue quien peleó con los mortífagos, pero nunca le vi la cara… Y en serio no creo que haya sido Sirius.

Sirius habría sonreído satisfecho y aliviado, pero hubo varios factores que se lo impidieron, entre ellos la expresión desencajada y adolorida del rostro de Mar que le tenía los nervios de punta y el hecho de que aún seguían sin explicarles qué demonios había pasado con esos mortífagos.

—Pero… Yo te vi…

—No sé que mierda habrás visto, pero a mí definitivamente no fue. —Le cortó Sirius, suspirando con fuerza y pasándose una mano por el rostro. Chasqueó con fastidio y caminó hacia ella. —Maldita sea, me tienes nervioso, ven acá…

—No, suéltame… —Intentó zafarse ella cuando él la tomó por la cintura para que no siguiera apoyándose en el pie malo. —Yo puedo…

—Empeorarlo, así que quédate quieta. —Le ordenó él con firmeza, dedicándole una mirada severa cuando ella siguió luchando. — ¿Quieres colaborar contigo misma por una vez?

Mar lo fulminó con la mirada, odiando tener que depender de alguien más, pero al final resopló resignada y apoyó todo su peso en su cuerpo. Su expresión de alivio fue tan evidente que Sirius tuvo que rodar los ojos.

—Bien, con eso ya aclarado… —Suspiró James, frotándose los ojos por debajo de los lentes. — ¿Pueden explicarnos que pasó con los mortífagos?

—No fue nada, de verdad. —Les aseguró Lily, sobándose la sien con dos dedos y frunciendo el ceño. —Salimos del bar y veníamos a casa pero nos equivocamos de dirección, entonces una maldición me rozó el hombro... No me alcanzó. —Aclaró al ver como el color desaparecía del rostro de James. —En fin, eso pasó y de repente escuchamos una pelea en un callejón, así que nos acercamos…

—Porque así de inteligente son ambas. —Ironizó Sirius, haciendo que Mar le clavara las uñas en el brazo.

—Nos acercamos… —Continuó la pelirroja, mirándolo con una muda advertencia de que se comportara. —Y había tres personas, dos mortífagos y el sujeto que Mar vio que se parecía a Sirius…

—Que se parecía demasiado.

—Pero no era yo.

—Y nada, nos vieron llegar y se marcharon… —Ella suspiró y se llevó las manos al rostro. —En verdad no tengo idea de qué demonios pasó, todo fue demasiado rápido…

—No te preocupes, todo está bien. —La tranquilizó James, llegando a su lado y atrayéndola hacia él en un abrazo. —Lo importante es que no les pasó nada y que ya están aquí.

— ¿Es un buen momento para que todos admitamos que tenía razón?

—Cierra la maldita boca, Sirius. —Le espetó Mar en voz baja.

—Por favor, hazlo. —Le pidió Remus encarecidamente, sobándose la barbilla con una expresión pensativa. —No sé, lo que puedo juntar hasta ahora es que como estaban distraídas las estaban acechando, pero este sujeto llegó y les habrá arruinado el plan…

—Si por distraídas quieres decir ebrias, pues…

—Sirius, ya es suficiente. —Volvió a pedirle Marlene, con una nota de súplica que lo hizo callar de inmediato. —No quiero seguir hablando de esto, por favor vamos a subir…

—Podemos ir al salón a que te sientes y…

—Que no quiero seguir hablando. —Repitió ella con rotundidad, resoplando con exasperación. —Solo súbeme.

—Sirius, hazlo, por favor. —Le pidió Lily, recostando la cabeza del hombro de James. —Y encárgate de su tobillo.

—Bien. —Se resignó él, aceptando con irritación que no iba a obtener más información sobre lo que había pasado. —Vamos de una vez...

—Y compórtate. —Escuchó que le decía Remus mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras.

Por toda respuesta, Sirius movió una mano en su dirección, desestimando su comentario.

En otro momento le habría respondido, pero entonces no tenía cabeza para discutir con él. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en llevar a Mar arriba y en cómo, a pesar de seguir enfadado por todas sus acusaciones, también se sentía aliviado por que ya había llegado.

* * *

Quería acostarse, lo deseaba muchísimo. Estaba cansada, molesta y muy, muy borracha; lo único que su cuerpo le pedía era unas horas de sueño, pero en ese momento no podía acceder. De por si la habitación estaba dando vueltas alrededor de ella, sabía que nada bueno podía pasar si se acostaba.

Sirius la había dejado sentada en la cama para que no apoyara el pie mientras iba a buscar algo con que curarla, pero como de por si no era la persona más prudente, y ebria mucho menos, se había levantado para caminar hacia la cuna de Ophelia.

Mar no era una persona que se arrepintiera de las decisiones que tomaba, incluso cuando estas tenían consecuencias desastrosas siempre, pero ver a su hija durmiendo y soñando tan tranquila y ajena al peligro que se cernía más allá de las paredes de esa casa sí logró hacerla sentir algo culpable por el riesgo en el que se había puesto aquella noche.

No se arrepentía de haber salido, pero sí de haberse confiado en que el conflicto que estaba naciendo se iba a frenar para que ella tuviera una noche libre.

Suspiró con fuerza y extendió una mano hacia la niña para pasarle un dedo por la mejilla, apenas rozándola para no arriesgarse a despertarla. Eran momentos como ese cuando recordaba que finalmente tenía a alguien en su vida que la frenaba de ser tan temeraria y arriesgada como siempre había sido, alguien que la jalaba y la devolvía a la tierra.

Alguien por quien tenía que cuidarse más de lo que normalmente lo hacía.

—Te dije que te quedaras sentada. —Chasqueó Sirius, volviendo a entrar a la habitación y cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. —Te lo vas a empeorar.

—Shh, no la despiertes. —Le ordenó ella en voz baja, sin despegar la mirada de su hija. —Está soñando.

— ¿Con qué? ¿Con qué su madre hace lo que le dicen y se queda sentada cuando tiene un maldito esguince?

—No, con el peluche que le regalaste. —Respondió Mar, incapaz de detener a su lengua de moverse a su propio acorde. —Lo dejé en el apartamento, seguro lo extraña.

—Sí, seguro. —Murmuró Sirius, llegando junto a ella y poniendo una mano en su espalda. —Por favor, siéntate.

—En un momento, espera…

Sirius suspiró irritado, pero extrañamente dejó de insistir; por alguna razón que Mar desconocía se había comportado bastante bien luego de que habían subido, para variar.

—Me encanta como se ve cuando duerme. —Susurró ella con una pequeña sonrisa. — Luce muy serena así, ¿no crees?

—Pues… Yo estaba pensando lo mismo hace un momento. Ya sabes, antes de que llegaras gritando y maldiciéndome. —Mar le dio un codazo en las costillas que lo hizo quejarse y reír por lo bajo. —Casi parece que no te dejara sordo cada vez que se despierta.

—Casi. —Concordó Mar, mordiéndose un labio mientras contemplaba una idea que acababa de tener. — ¿Crees que estaría muy mal si la sacó y…?

—Estaría demasiado mal.

— ¿Pero por qué? —Quiso saber ella, fastidiada.

—Porque estás ebria y cuando estás así es una tortura dormir contigo. —Explicó Sirius, demasiado sincero para su gusto. —Déjala en paz, Mar, y _por favor_ , ven a sentarte.

—Bien. —Se resignó Mar, resoplando y alejándose de la cuna para dejar que la guiara hacia la cama. —No sé quién te nombró mi enfermero, pero como quieras…

—Y yo no sé por qué te cuesta tanto hacer lo que se te pide. —Replicó él, ayudándola a recostarse de la cabecera de la cama y sentándose frente a ella.

—Porque eres idiota. —Se limitó a responder Mar, acomodándose para no quedar acostada y suspirando para controlar sus mareos. — ¿Y qué estabas buscando?

—Una crema para aliviarte lo que tienes, serán como dos minutos. —Tomó una almohada y la colocó sobre su regazo para que ella reposara el pie ahí. Levantó la mirada y la vio de manera significativa. —Si te quedas quieta.

—Cierra la boca. —Le ordenó ella de mala gana, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. —Y no me veas así, esto es tu culpa.

— ¿Vas a volver con esa mierda? —Saltó él de inmediato, haciendo un esfuerzo admirable para no levantar la voz. — ¡Ya dejamos claro que yo no…!

—Igual fue tu culpa. —Redondeó Mar, resoplando y encogiéndose de hombros de manera testaruda. —Si no te hubieras comportado como un imbécil más temprano no habría estado predispuesta a que hicieras una estupidez así.

—No sabía que estabas predispuesta a que te dejara tirada a mitad de la calle con un esguince. —Sirius sonrió amargamente y subió las cejas con ironía al mismo tiempo que abría el tarro que había traído con él. —Pero es bueno saberlo…

—Sabes que no me refería a eso. —Le cortó ella, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de culpa por haberlo dudado. —Hablo de lo otro, eso sí fue algo que tú harías.

—Tal vez. —Se desentendió él, tomando tres dedos de crema y untándoselo en el tobillo. Estaba fría y el contacto le dolió, obligándola a tensar el pie. —No te muevas.

—Eso intento. —Siseó entre dientes, tratando de no dejar salir ningún ruido de dolor. — ¿No podías usar la varita?

—No, porque no es una fractura. —Aclaró él, como si fuera demasiado obvio, acariciándole el tobillo con delicadeza. —Y volviendo al tema, puede que sea algo que yo haría, pero espero que ya hayas entendido que no lo hice.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que…

Suspiró con pesar y se sujeto la cabeza entre las manos, como si así pudiera evitar que siguiera dando vueltas alrededor de los eventos de esa noche, buscando darles una respuesta.

Ya había aceptado que no lo había hecho, el testimonio de los chicos, específicamente de Remus, habría sido suficiente para ella, pero también estaban todos los hechos que no cuadraban y que la rabia y el susto del momento no le habían permitido analizar.

Sin embargo, no lograba sacarse de la mente el rostro del sujeto que había visto en el callejón. Había estado tan segura de que era él, incluso entonces cuando lo recordaba se le ponían los pelos de punta.

—En serio pensé que eras tú. —Se limitó a decir en un susurro, recostando la cabeza de la cabecera.

—Eso es demasiado jodido, Mar. —Respondió él, ya sin sonar enojado ni dolido, solo pensativo y ligeramente preocupado. — ¿Segura que no te fumaste nada raro…?

—Ya no tengo idea de nada. —Farfulló la aludida, empezando a desesperarse por la incongruencia de todo. —Quizás solo me lo imaginé o me confundí, pero no tiene sentido…

— ¿Qué me amas tanto que me ves en cada esquina de tu vida? Eso tiene mucho sentido para mí…

— ¡Esto es serio, imbécil! —Se desesperó ella, soltando el pie de su agarre para darle una patada en el pecho. — ¡Tómatelo como tal!

— ¡Maldición, era solo un chiste! —Aunque sonó bastante enfadado al decir eso, no pudo contener la sonrisa que se coló en su rostro. —Y veo que ya no te duele.

Mar recibió aquello como un golpe de realización y de inmediato posó la mirada en su pie, moviéndolo y tomando aire, asustada, ante la posibilidad de volver a sentir dolor y soltándolo cuando este, milagrosamente, no llegó.

—Lo arreglaste. —Se sorprendió ella, sin dejar de mover el pie de un lado al otro, sintiéndolo como siempre. —Gracias.

—El poder de la magia. —Entonó Sirius, irónicamente, cerrando el tarro de la crema y dejándolo sobre la mesa de noche. —Levántate un momento.

La petición la extrañó, pero como el cansancio empezaba a adueñarse de su cerebro no le puso ninguna objeción.

Estaba por preguntarle que quería cuando de repente lo tuvo extremadamente cerca, llevando una mano a su espalda y bajando el cierre de su vestido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó de golpe, sintiendo como se le ponían los pelos de punta al sentir sus dedos rozarle la piel.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Soltó él con ironía, tomando el borde de su vestido y subiéndolo. —No pensarás dormir usando esto, ¿o sí?

—Oh… —Soltó ella con entendimiento, sonando y sintiéndose más decepcionada de lo que había pretendido. —Ya, claro que no.

—Bueno, si tienes una mejor idea… —Corrigió Sirius, sonriendo con sugerencia al sentir el tono de su voz y ayudándola a deshacerse de la prenda.

— Cierra la boca. —Le espetó Mar, temblando cuando se quedó solo con las bragas y el frío de la noche la envolvió. —Pásame algo, me congelo.

—Ten, usa esto. —Le indicó él, extendiéndole una camiseta suya que ella utilizaba como pijama y que tomó sin rechistar. —Me gusta cómo te queda.

— ¿Estás tratando de seducirme? —Bromeó ella, entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de lucir sensual, pero fallando estrepitosamente por su voz enredada y somnolienta.

—No gracias, mi época de seducir rubias ebrias llegó a su fin el año pasado. —Fingió lamentarse él, arrancándole una risita y una torcida de ojos que lo hizo sonreír. —Anda, acuéstate de una vez.

—No puedo. —Confesó Mar, mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba si explicarle el por qué. Al final solo lo hizo. —Si lo hago voy a vomitar.

—Ya, había olvidado lo mala que eres bebiendo. —Se burló entre risas y un bostezo largo que le cortó las intenciones.

—He perdido la práctica, déjame en paz. —La orden no le salió tan fuerte como hubiera deseado, estaba muy concentrada en subirse a la cama junto a él y recostarse a su lado. —Y puedes acostarte si quieres…

— ¿Quién impedirá que vomites si lo hago? —Inquirió Sirius, usando un racionamiento que Mar no pudo contradecir. Se movió hacia ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. — ¿Estás lista para admitir que tenía la razón?

—Estoy ebria, no drogada.

Sirius se rió sobre su cabello y sin pensarlo ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos, esperando conciliar el sueño pronto.

— ¿Mar? —La llamó Sirius de repente, pero su voz sonaba tan lejana que no supo si ya había empezado a soñar. —Si algún día nos enteramos de lo que pasó, recuérdame agradecerle al tipo que las ayudó esta noche.

La inconsciencia se la terminó de llevar segundos después por lo que no tuvo tiempo de responder, pero sí de pensar en que, a pesar de todo, el haberse equivocado suponía para ella un inmenso alivio.

* * *

Harry ya no sabía que más hacer, y honestamente, estaba desesperando.

El fin de semana no había ido nada bien y el lunes no estaba mejorando, de por si la expectativa de otra noche castigado con Umbridge era suficiente para amargarle el día, pero si le sumaba que no tenía ninguna distracción para sobrellevarlo tenía como resultado que su mal humor estaba alcanzando niveles impensables.

Trataba de entender a Ron y a Hermione, no se le estaba haciendo fácil y muchas veces simplemente dejaba de intentar, pero la mayoría del tiempo era capaz de comprender que estaban ocupados con sus actividades de prefectos, no le encantaba, pero lo entendía.

En cambio, a Hannah no la entendía, y solo podía empeorarlo lo frustrante que era no entender lo que le pasaba a una persona que conocía de toda la vida. Y no porque no lo estuviera intentando, porque lo estaba haciendo… Con un éxito nulo.

—Entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —Le preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo, intentando establecer una conversación con ella por enésima vez en días. —Tenemos libre hasta la cena, ¿quieres salir un rato o…?

—No, estoy bien. —Se limitó a responder la chica, caminando a su lado pero con la mirada en cualquier lugar. —Solo vamos a la sala común.

Harry apretó los dientes para no soltar un gruñido grueso que tenía en la garganta y que buscaba salir para dejar claro lo estresante que era su inexplicable actitud.

—Podríamos usar este tiempo para adelantar la tarea. —Volvió a intentarlo Harry, buscando insistentemente su mirada que ella se negaba a encontrar. —Está ese ensayo para Snape que aún no he…

—Yo lo terminé anoche. —Le cortó Hannah, encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés. —Si quieres te lo presto y te copias.

—En verdad no quiero. —Mintió el chico, exasperado por sus respuestas tan cortantes, aunque un segundo después lo pensó mejor y decidió que era una oportunidad que no podía perder. —Digo, puedes acompañarme a la biblioteca a copiar, o repito que podemos salir al jardín…

—Te escuché la primera vez y te dije que no. —Volvió a cortarle ella, sonando más fastidiada esa vez y poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Solo vamos a la sala común, quiero descansar.

En ese punto Harry empezaba a preguntarse para qué seguía intentándolo, eran las mismas respuestas que había estado recibiendo desde el sábado y que ella no parecía dispuesta a cambiar sin importar cuánto él se estuviera esforzando para reparar lo que fuera que había hecho.

—Claro, vamos allá a que me sigas ignorando. —Mascullo él, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Como quieras.

— ¡No obviamente no es lo que quiero! —Terminó de explotar el chico, haciéndola detener de golpe y finalmente voltear hacia él, sorprendida. — ¡Lo que quiero es que hables conmigo y dejes de actuar así!

— ¿Así como? —Ella quiso fingir incomprensión, pero él la conocía demasiado para eso.

— ¡Así como lo estás haciendo! —Volvió a exclamar Harry, sin darse cuenta de que estaba atrayendo miradas de alumnos que pasaban cerca de ellos. — ¡Como si estuvieras enfadada conmigo, pero no terminas de decirme qué hice y solo eres cortante e irónica!

—Oh, disculpa es que creo que me confundí un poco. —Dijo Hannah, justamente, siendo irónica, cosa que hizo que la irritación del chico creciera. —Pasa que como esa es la actitud que tú tienes siempre pensé que yo podía hacer lo mismo, no sabía que solo funcionaba en una sola dirección.

— ¡No le des la vuelta, esto no se trata de mí! —Siguió reclamándole Harry a pesar del grupo de personas que ya se aglomeraban a su alrededor. — ¡Yo no pasó tres días ignorándote sin razón aparente y además sin dar explicaciones!

—Lo que es evidente no necesita demasiadas explicaciones.

— ¡Pero si esto no tiene nada de…!

— ¿Crees que puedas callarte? —Le preguntó ella entre dientes, colorándose y abriendo los ojos de manera significativa. —La gente nos está viendo.

Hasta ese momento Harry no se había preocupado por la considerable cantidad de ojos curiosos que se habían acercado para ver su discusión, y no lo habría hecho de ser por la expresión mortificada de Hannah y porque no quería darles otra razón para hacerlo la noticia principal del colegio.

—Ya, vámonos. —Decidió él, tomándola de la mano para volver a emprender su camino. —Hablemos de esto en otro lado.

—Por si no sabías puedo caminar sola. —Resopló ella con fastidio, pero no se soltó de su agarre.

Harry entornó los ojos pero ignoró su comentario, solo se hizo pasó por entre los alumnos que tenían cerca y siguió su camino por el tercer piso hasta que encontró un corredor vacío, casi desolado, conformado por un grupo de salones que no parecían haber sido utilizados en un largo tiempo. Sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta del primero y los metió ahí.

—Solo para que sepas no era necesario que me gritaras a mitad del pasillo. —Le dejó saber Hannah, entrando al salón y soltando su mano con hostilidad.

—Tampoco era necesario que me obligaras a hacerlo. —Señaló Harry, también hostil, pero obligándose a tomar una profunda respiración para controlarse. —Entonces, ¿vas a decirme qué ocurre?

—No ocurre nada. —Mintió ella, muy ineficientemente, encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose sobre un escritorio. —En verdad no sé cuál es tu problema.

—Hannah, en serio ya basta. —Casi le rogó el chico, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no volver a explotar. —Esto se está volviendo ridículo, vamos a hablar…

—Estamos hablando. —Apuntó, fastidiada, de nuevo sin encontrar su mirada. —Lo hacemos todos los días.

— ¡Esto no ha sido hablar! ¡Solo he sido yo intentando hacerlo y tú soltando monosílabos! —La corrigió Harry, recordando toda la frustración que había sentido esos últimos días. —No hemos hablado normalmente desde el viernes, el sábado no sé que pasó que ya estabas toda…

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención arruinar lo perfecto que seguro estaba siendo tu sábado. —Soltó ella, esbozando una sonrisa amarga y subiendo las cejas con ironía. —La próxima vez trataré de no encontrarme contigo en todo el día.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo! —Desmintió él de inmediato, desconcertado por lo que ella decía. — ¡Ni siquiera sé de que estás hablando!

—De nada, solo señalo que seguro estabas teniendo una _excelente_ mañana hasta que aparecí yo con mi mal humor y que voy a intentar no volver a estropearte un día así.

La intención en sus palabras hizo que Harry se sintiera perplejo, incluso más de lo que ya lo había estado esos últimos dos días. Ya había entendido que Hannah no iba a poner en palabras lo que estaba pasando, tendría que adivinarlo, y por eso empezó a reconstruir en su mente los eventos previos; era increíblemente frustrante, porque el sábado cuando la había visto para el almuerzo ya estaba enfadada y antes de eso no había pasado mucho, solo había practicado quidditch y antes…

— ¿Eso es lo que te pasa? —Le preguntó cuando se dio cuenta, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad. — ¿Estás así porque me viste hablando con…?

Hannah no respondió, solo suspiró con fuerza y se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo la mirada en cualquier parte, pero nunca encontrándolo a él, pero Harry no necesitaba que lo hiciera para saber que finalmente había acertado.

Una parte de él se sintió algo estúpida por no haberlo adivinado antes, pero a otra le había parecido tan ridícula que casi no tenía sentido, solo el recuerdo de la conversación que había mantenido con ella al final del año anterior lo dejaron creérselo.

—Hannah, esto no tiene sentido. —Suspiró Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza con incomprensión. —No tienes por que estar celosa de…

— ¡Yo no estoy celosa de nadie! —Lo interrumpió ella rápidamente, finalmente encontrando sus ojos, indignada. — ¡Y mucho menos de ella! ¿O acaso tengo razones para estarlo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Soltó el chico sin dudarlo. — ¡Por eso no entiendo porque te comportas así…!

— ¡Pues no es por celos!

—Solo estábamos hablando, Hannah, es lo único que pudiste haber visto.

—Yo no he dicho lo contrario.

—Entonces ayúdame a entender todo esto, porque solo no puedo. —Le pidió Harry, dejando que la exasperación y el enfado se colaran en su voz. — ¿Acaso no puedo hablar con ella?

—Claro que puedes. —Otra sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro, solo que esa vez la acompañó un brillo herido en sus ojos. —Si es la única persona con la que puedes hablar así de contento y tranquilo, ¿Cómo impedírtelo?

Harry cerró la boca de golpe, desechando cualquier cosa que hubiera pensado replicar. No se había esperado que ese fuera el camino que iba a tomar la discusión ni que le reclamara precisamente eso, pero que lo hiciera fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir culpable.

—Eso… Eso no es cierto. —Susurró él, queriendo creérselo pero dudando que ella lo hiciera. —Estás exagerando…

—Conmigo no hablas así. —Señaló la chica, como quien no quiere la cosa. —Pero como tú digas.

—Hannah… A ver, déjame explicarte. —Le pidió Harry, dando dos pasos hacia ella para quedar más cerca. —Iba a practicar y la encontré en las gradas, estaba algo triste y me acerqué a hablarle…

— ¿Por qué? Ella tiene novio, que la consuele él.

—No te pongas en ese plan. —Chasqueó el chico de mala gana. —Por eso estaba mal, se había peleado con Cedric, los escuché al llegar…

— ¿Y desde cuando te dio por meterte en los problemas amorosos de los demás? —Quiso saber ella, subiendo las cejas con falsa impresión.

— ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Yo solo…! —Se obligó a callar para no volver a desesperarse y tomar aire de nuevo. — ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué la ignorara y la dejara ahí sola?

—Sí. —Soltó Hannah de golpe, aunque no con la suficiente firmeza. —Bueno, no. Obviamente no, pero… —Se tomó un segundo para buscar las palabras antes de soltarlas, resignada. —No entiendo por qué con ella puedes actuar como si todo estuviera bien y no tuvieras problemas y conmigo siempre estás amargado e irritable y quejándote de todo, es…

Ella movió las manos con exasperación y al final resopló y volvió a callar, no encontrando como explicar lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no hubo necesidad, ya él la había entendido. Y aunque no le parecía muy justo de su parte, la comprendía y eso lo hacía sentirse más culpable.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que quieres que finja contigo? —Le preguntó en voz baja, a pesar de saber la respuesta. —Que finja como lo hago con una persona que es prácticamente una desconocida.

— ¡No, claro que no es lo que quiero! —Aclaró Hannah, abriendo los ojos horrorizada ante la idea. — ¡Pero…! No lo sé, ¿es muy grave querer que también te portes así conmigo de vez en cuando?

—Claro que no. —Admitió Harry, pasándose una mano por el cabello, pero deteniéndose cuando se dio cuenta. —No quería hacerte sentir mal, Han, y sabes que no es mi intención pagar el mal humor contigo…

—Pero lo haces y duele. —Confesó ella, ya no sonaba enfadada y por fin lo veía a los ojos. —Y duele que a ella la trates mejor…

—He hablado con ella un solo día. —Señaló el chico, poniendo los ojos en blanco y tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas. —Hannah, ¿no crees que estás exasperando al menos un poco?

—Pues… Sí, quizás. —Aceptó ella en un susurro, mordiéndose el labio con aflicción. —No lo sé, todo ha estado muy mal últimamente.

—Lo lamento. —Murmuró él, sincero. Se acercó y envolvió sus brazos en su cintura, aliviado cuando ella no se lo quitó de encima. —Sé que últimamente no he sido el mejor de los apoyos…

—Bueno, la charla que tuvimos en el tren me ayudó bastante… —Una sombra amarga atravesó su rostro y la hizo tensarse un poco. —Excepto el final, claro.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Se extrañó él, tratando de hacer memoria y dar con lo que ella se refería.

—Eres increíble. —Se exasperó Hannah, entornando los ojos. —Nada, olvídalo.

—Pero…

—Lamento haber montado este drama. —Se apresuró a decir ella, zanjando el tema. —Y si te atreves a fingir conmigo un solo día te voy a golpear, ¿entendiste?

—Sí, no hay necesidad de que te pongas violenta… ¿Y Hannah?

— ¿Sí?

Abrió la boca para dejar salir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla rápidamente, tomando otro momento para volverlo a pensar.

Su idea de no contarle a nadie lo que estaba pasando en las detenciones con Umbridge se había mantenido en pie hasta ese momento, pero con Hannah pidiéndole que no fingiera con ella, no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de decirle, especialmente porque de haber sido al revés a él le hubiera gustado saberlo.

Tenía que decírselo, sin importar el drama que iba a montar.

—Cuando vuelva de detención esta noche, hay que algo que quiero hablar con ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto. —Respondió ella sin pensarlo, entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de adivinar sus pensamientos. — ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, pero… —Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltarle la verdad en ese momento. Suspiró y pegó su frente a la de ella. —Odio a Umbridge.

—Como todos. —Chasqueó la chica, enfadada. Por suerte, decidió que era un buen momento para levantar el rostro y pegar sus labios a los de él. —Tranquilo, seguro te levanta el castigo pronto.

—Eso espero… —Masculló Harry, deseándolo más de lo que podía expresar y sintiendo el dorso de la mano ardiendo. Queriendo apartar eso último, volvió a disminuir la distancia y volvió a besarla.

Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que la había besado y no había caído en cuenta de cuánto extrañaba hacerlo hasta ese momento, era suficiente para hacer que todo desapareciera por un momento y eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Suspiró cuando ella le respondió y la abrazó por la espalda con fuerza, deslizándola para que quedara pegada a él. Hannah enterró las manos en su cabello y ladeó el rostro para profundizar el beso, haciendo que Harry se pateara mentalmente por no haber tratado de reconciliarse antes.

Había algo especialmente emocionante en saber que podía besarla sin la posibilidad de que un adulto abriera la puerta. Estaban los profesores, claro, pero dudaba mucho que alguien visitara esa parte del piso así que no lo preocupaba demasiado. Le gustaba esa libertad que Hogwarts proporcionaba, era genial poder besarla cuando se le antojara y no entendía por que no lo había hecho más seguido.

Apagando la parte racional de su cerebro, dio un paso hacia adelante y se inclinó sobre ella, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa a cada lado de su cuerpo, haciéndola echarse para atrás y acomodándose entre sus piernas. Hannah sonrió sobre sus labios y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, cosa que también hizo una de sus piernas con su cintura.

Quiso quejarse cuando ella se separó, pero eliminó la posibilidad cuando llevó sus labios a su mejilla y luego hasta su cuello, besándolo y mordisqueando esporádicamente su piel, cosa que lo hizo soltar un gruñido por lo bajo. Apretó las manos que tenía en sus costados, necesitando sentirla más cerca y sonriendo encantado cuando ella se arqueó hacia él, rozando sus pechos. Imágenes del último momento íntimo que habían tenido, en Grimmauld Place la noche antes de la audiencia, volaron a su mente, haciendo que empezara a sentirse un poco mareado.

No sabía si ese era el mejor lugar para repetir algo así, sabía que era normal que los alumnos usaran los salones para eso, aunque no entendía bien por qué ya que parecía un sitio bastante incómodo para…

—Espera. —Saltó de repente, alejándose de ella con brusquedad.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Se extrañó Hannah, mirándolo desconcertada.

Harry tomó aire y trató de despejar su cabeza para alejar las voces y los recuerdos que de repente lo habían asaltado, pero no estaba teniendo nada de éxito.

—Sabes… —Suspiró y le dedicó una mirada casi adolorida. — ¿Sabes en que piso estamos?

—En el tercero, ¿Por qué?

Sí, eso había sospechado. Había guardado la esperanza de que el calor del momento lo hubiera hecho equivocarse y confundir el piso, pero ella acababa de eliminar esa posibilidad.

—Sí, creo que deberíamos irnos. —Sugirió Harry, aunque ya la decisión estaba prácticamente tomada. —Definitivamente deberíamos hacerlo.

— ¿Pero…? ¿Puedes darme una razón?

—Solo prefiero que no hagamos esto aquí. —Se limitó a decir él, negado a entrar en detalles. —En serio, vámonos.

Ella lo miró sin entender y Harry estaba por tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla lejos de ahí, pero entonces su rostro se llenó de entendimiento y, aunque lo intentó, no pudo controlar la sonora carcajada que escapó de sus labios, haciéndolo odiar el haberle contado aquello.

—No te burles, no es gracioso. —Chasqueó Harry, sintiendo como el color se acumulaba en sus mejillas. —Es asqueroso y bizarro.

—No, es muy divertido. —Corrigió ella, llevándose una mano a la boca para tratar de frenar sin éxito su diversión. — ¿Crees que te hayan concebido aquí o en otro salón?

— ¡Basta! ¡Qué asco! —Casi gritó el chico, llevándose las manos al rostro y gruñendo, tratando de alejar las imágenes. —Me largo, ¿vienes o qué?

—Ya, no te molestes. —Le pidió con una risita, bajándose de la mesa y tomándolo de la mano para hacerlo caminar hacia la puerta. —Mira el lado positivo, no estarías aquí de no ser por eso…

—No hay nada positivo en estar cerca del lugar donde mis padres tuvieron sexo. —Se quejó Harry una vez estuvieron de regreso en el pasillo, en serio esperando que estuvieran lo bastante alejados.

— ¿Quieres decir que nunca has estado dentro de su habitación?

— ¡Hannah, en serio ya basta!

Ella volvió a reírse y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla para ponerse de cuclillas y volver a robarle un beso, mucho más corto que el de un momento atrás.

—Eres tan idiota. —Se burló la chica antes de besarlo de nuevo.

—Pues eso habla peor de ti que de mí. —Señaló Harry, sonando fastidiado aunque sin poder ocultar su diversión.

Hannah volvió a reírse y abrió la boca para dar una respuesta que nunca llegó.

—Me tienes que estar jodiendo.

No supo si fue esa voz o el hecho de que escucharla hiciera que Hannah se separara de él como si su tacto la quemara, pero de repente se sintió frío y furioso y se volteó tan rápido hacia Malfoy que por poco se lastima el cuello.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí? —Le espetó Harry con brusquedad, pero el Slytherin no le estaba prestando atención.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —Le estaba preguntando a Hannah, con las mandíbulas apretadas y un tono frío y demandante. —Dime qué significa esto.

—Yo… Draco, yo… —Balbuceó ella, palideciendo de repente. —D-déjame explicarte…

—Tú no tienes que explicarle nada. —Se metió Harry rápidamente, viéndola con incredulidad y un toque de indignación. —Hannah, solo…

—Por una vez en tu vida no te metas donde no te llaman, Potter. —Gruñó Malfoy, dedicándole una mirada asesina de reojo. —Hannah, respóndeme de una maldita vez.

—No le hables así. —Le ordenó Harry, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica para sacar su varita. —Ella no te debe ninguna explicación así que…

—Draco, lo lamento. —Soltó Hannah de sopetón, tropezándose con las palabras debido a los nervios. —Lamento no haberte dicho, yo… Iba a hacerlo, te juro que iba a contártelo todo, pero…

—No. —Dijo el chico de inmediato, adquiriendo una expresión ilegible y dando un paso hacia atrás como si sus palabras lo hubieran golpeado. —No. Dime que no es cierto.

—No quería que te enteraras así, yo… Lo siento. —Volvió a repetir la chica, casi suplicando, con la voz a punto de quebrarse. —Quería decírtelo yo misma, pero no hubo tiempo, nunca…

—Sí, por supuesto que no hubo tiempo. —Le cortó Malfoy, esbozando una sonrisa amarga que se parecía más a una mueca cruel y grotesca. — ¿Cómo iba haberlo? Si has estado demasiado ocupada siendo el perro faldero de este imbécil.

—No te atrevas a insultarla. —Intervino Harry, sintiendo como las venas le quemaban por la rabia de escucharlo llamarla así. —Déjala en paz y lárgate de aquí de una vez

— ¡¿Qué acaso tengo que repetirte que no te metas?! —Explotó el otro chico, sacando también su varita y fulminándolo con la mirada. — ¡Esto no es contigo, Potter, así que desaparece!

—Estás loco si crees que te voy a dejar solo con ella, Malfoy. —Harry dio un paso hacia él, tratando de tapar a Hannah con su cuerpo. —El único que tiene que desaparecer aquí eres tú, así que hazlo y deja ya de hacer el ridículo.

—Te lo advierto, Potter, si quieres tomarte este asunto para ti no respondo. —Lo amenazó Malfoy, también acercándose, con los ojos oscurecidos por la rabia. —Por desgracia tu mami y tu papi no están aquí para sacarte del aprieto como en la última prueba.

—Yo podría decir exactamente lo mismo. —Masculló Harry, apretando su varita y sintiendo que en cualquier momento se le iba a escapar una maldición. —Y comparado con eso, déjame decirte que no eres gran cosa.

— ¡Chicos, por favor ya! —Les rogó Hannah, poniéndose en el medio de ambos y estirando los brazos para mantenerlos alejados. — ¡No vayan a hacer esto!

— ¿Crees que tu vida ha sido complicada hasta ahora, Potter? —Le preguntó Malfoy con malicia, ignorando por completo las súplicas de la chica. —Porque no tienes idea de lo mucho que puede empeorar.

—Draco, por favor no. —Volvió a pedirle Hannah, mirándolo a los ojos de manera suplicante. —No hagas esto, solo…

— ¿Entonces es esto lo que quieres? ¿Perder tu tiempo al lado de esta clase de gente? —La interrumpió el chico, devolviéndole la mirada, pero con un desdén que casi hizo que Harry perdiera el control. —Pues haz lo que quieras con tu maldita vida, Hannah, ya entendí que no tengo nada que hacer en ella. Si quieres juntarte con basura y ser una, hazlo, ya no es mi problema.

— ¡Deja de hablarle así, imbécil! —Le gritó Harry, sintiendo que una descarga eléctrica viajaba por su brazo hacia su varita. — ¡Vuelve a hacerlo y te juro que te vas a arrepentir!

Malfoy dejó de mirar a Hannah para dedicarle a él una mirada llena de odio que debía ser el reflejo de la suya, y luego de maldecirse mil veces en silencio, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse por el corredor con un paso rápido y furioso.

— ¡Draco, espera! —Le gritó Hannah, haciendo ademán de seguirlo cuando él no se detuvo. — ¡Por favor, escucha! ¡Déjame…!

—Hannah, deja que se largue. —Harry la tomó del brazo para impedir que se marchara. —No vale la pena, es un idiota, no…

— ¡Harry, suéltame! —Se desesperó ella, soltándose de su agarre con brusquedad. — ¡Lo discutimos después! ¡Tengo que…!

No terminó la oración, simplemente se alejó de él y atravesó corriendo el mismo camino que acababa de recorrer Malfoy, dejando a Harry solo a mitad del corredor siguiéndola con la mirada perpleja y el pecho ardiendo con un centenar de sentimientos encontrados.

* * *

Desde que había dejado de trabajar Lily había perdido la secuencia de los días de la semana y no la había recuperado por mucho que su alma organizada lo detestara.

Las guardias colaboraban para que fuera así, no tener un horario fijo ni para salir ni para descansar no ayudaba en nada al desastre que era su cronograma mental. Para ese punto, cualquier día en que no salieran y se quedaran en casa sin hacer nada terminaba siendo un domingo, de resto todos parecían tediosos e inacabables lunes.

Ese estaba siendo un domingo solitario y perezoso, Remus estaba en el Ministerio y Mar y Sirius se habían marchado más temprano al departamento, dejándolos a ella y a James sin mucho que hacer. Tenía que admitir que adoraba cuando estaban todos juntos, pero a veces necesitaba estar sola con él, lo disfrutaba mucho.

— ¿Qué no piensas salir de la cama en todo el día? —Le preguntó Lily, sonriéndole con cariño cuando volvió a entrar a la habitación. —Al menos puedes bajar a la cocina.

—Ya bajé a desayunar, no necesito hacerlo más. —Respondió él, devolviéndole la sonrisa, somnolienta, y acomodándose más debajo del edredón. —Así que no, no pienso salir de aquí.

—Eres insoportable. —Fingió reprenderlo Lily, subiéndose a su lado de la cama con la taza de té que había bajado a buscar.

James fingió una expresión de indignación antes de que una sonrisa le ganara y se adueñara de todo su rostro.

—No me casé contigo para que me maltrataras así, Lily. —Le dejó saber, enderezándose un poco para recostarse de la cabecera y atraerla hacia él con un brazo. —Contrólate.

Ella rió por lo bajo y se acurrucó más contra su costado, deseando disfrutar de ese momento de tranquilidad y paz en el sitio seguro que siempre representaban sus brazos.

—Debimos salir a hacer algo, cualquier cosa. —Comentó la pelirroja, reposando la cabeza contra el hombro de James. —Perder el tiempo así solo me cansa más.

—No puedes estar todo el día haciendo algo, necesitas calmarte. —Replicó James, acariciándole el brazo con el dorso de la mano. —Además, con la resaca que todavía debes tener es normal que sigas cansada...

—Déjame en paz. —Le ordenó ella, sonrojándose y dándole un codazo que le arrancó una carcajada. —Eso fue hace dos días, ya no tengo nada y el chiste dejó de hacer gracia.

— ¿Y por qué ese té está del mismo color que la poción para el dolor de cabeza? —Inquirió él, sonriendo con diversión.

—Cierra la boca. —Cortó Lily por toda respuesta, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando él volvió a reír. —Perfecto, se larga Sirius y me dejan contigo. Si yo no te soporto no me imagino cómo estará Mar.

—Ya, sabes que solo estoy jugando contigo. —Apaciguó James, hablando con los labios contra su cabello. —Y Mar debe estar a punto de cometer un asesinato, lo de siempre.

—Si no lo hizo esa noche que salimos creo que Sirius puede estar tranquilo, vivirá para siempre. —Opinó Lily, medio en serio medio en broma. Suspiró y se llevó la taza a los labios. —Fue tan extraño, ella en serio pensó que era él, estaba tan segura.

—Sirius no salió de aquí en toda la noche, Lily, ni siquiera llegó a considerarlo. —Le aseguró James con firmeza, aunque ella ya no tenía dudas al respecto. —Es un imbécil suicida, pero hasta él tiene un límite.

—Sí, lo sé, yo nunca creí que lo hubiera hecho. —Admitió ella, recordando lo imposible que había sido que Mar la escuchara. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió tomando su té. —En fin, solo me alegra que no haya sido nada demasiado grave.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo… Aunque Ojoloco no pensó lo mismo. —Ambos fruncieron el ceño al recordar la reprimenda que les había echado el mago tras enterarse de su encontronazo con los Mortífagos. —Ya se le pasará, tiene el humor tan cambiante como Sirius y Mar.

—Dudo que los alcance, pero está encaminado. —Bromeó Lily, entornando los ojos al pensar en sus amigos y sus constantes peleas ridículas. —Es un alivio que se hayan arreglado de inmediato.

—Es un alivio que se hayan marchado.

— ¡James! —Exclamó ella, moviendo la cabeza para mirarlo de manera aprensiva, aunque la impresión le quitó el efecto.

—Bah, no me veas así, no lo decía tan literal. —Se corrigió él, sonriendo conciliadoramente. —Sabes que me gusta que estén aquí y que la casa esté llena, pero también me gusta estar solo contigo.

Lily sonrió con compresión y ternura cuando entendió a lo que se refería, justamente lo mismo que ella había estado pensando un momento atrás.

—Bueno, en eso sí estoy de acuerdo. —Confesó ella, regodeándose en la sonrisa brillante que él esbozó al escucharla decir eso, pero que no fue suficiente para desviar el sentimiento de aflicción que le provocó su siguiente pensamiento. —Sería perfecto, si solo…

—Lo sé. —Concordó James con suavidad antes de que ella pudiera terminar, buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. —Yo también lo extraño.

La conmovió que, como siempre, James entendiera como se estaba sintiendo antes de que ella lo pusiera en palabras y más aún que sus sentimientos estuvieran la misma sintonía. La aliviaba saber que no era ella la única que deseaba constantemente que Harry estuviera ahí con ellos.

Suspiró con mortificación y posó la mirada en la mesita junto a su lado de la cama donde habían dejado el espejo, esperando infructuosamente que el chico los llamara. No habían hablado con él desde el sábado y las palabras que habían intercambiado habían sido insuficientes para ella, parte del cansancio que sentía se debía a su constante preocupación por Harry y por como estarían yendo las cosas en Hogwarts. Le habían hecho prometer que les contaría todo lo que ocurriera, pero no sabía que tan en serio se iba a tomar él esa promesa.

—No te estreses sin necesidad, Lily, por favor. —Le pidió su esposo, sacándola de sus pensamientos con un suspiro pesado. —Si no ha llamado debe estar ocupado. Ya hablamos de esto, sabías que no íbamos a hablar con él todos los días.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no es por eso que me preocupo… Bueno, en parte sí. —Admitió ella, compartiendo una pequeña risa con él antes de seguir hablando. —Pero es que las veces que hemos hablado lo he sentido muy extraño, siento que… Creo que hay algo que no nos está diciendo, ¿tú no?

—Creo que está tan estresado como nosotros por lo que está pasando, es normal considerando a la profesora que le tocó este año. —Intentó razonar James, pasándose una mano por el cabello con el talante pensativo. —Supongo que siempre habrá algo que no nos esté diciendo, después de todo es un adolescente, eso no necesariamente significa que esté pasando algo malo.

Lily asintió, solo medianamente de acuerdo. Lo estaba en que era normal que como adolescente Harry tuviera sus secretos, pero no creía factible que fueran precisamente esos lo que lo tuvieran tan apagado y reticente cada vez que hablaba con ellos.

Estaba cansada de solo tener que _aceptar_ que había cosas importantes y graves en la vida de Harry de las que ella no tenía ni idea. No le parecía justo tener que conformarse con eso y no entendía como podía hacer un buen trabajo como madre si no podía protegerlo de las cosas que le hacían daño.

—James. —Lo llamó cuando sus pensamientos derivaron en otra parte. —Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Quiso saber él, frunciendo el ceño y ajustándose los anteojos.

Lily se tomó un momento antes de explicarle esa idea que hacía tanto le estaba rondando la cabeza, sabía que era algo delicado, por más de una razón, y tenía que encontrar la mejor manera de decirlo. No quería arruinar el día… Y mucho menos quería lastimarlo.

—Es… Algo que he estado pensando. —Empezó a explicarle ella, alejándose a regañadientes para quedar totalmente de frente a él. —Solo una idea que tuve, no iba a hacer nada hasta haberlo hablado contigo, pero no había tenido tiempo de sacar el tema…

—Pues creo que hoy tenemos tiempo de sobra. —Comentó James, sonriéndole de manera alentadora. —Tú dirás.

—Bien… —Se mordió el labio para tratar de dar con las palabras adecuadas, pero al final solo soltó lo más ridículo que se le ocurrió. — ¿Recuerdas a Adam?

— ¿Adam? —Repitió James, subiendo las cejas con impresión y extrañeza; obviamente era la última pregunta que había esperado. — ¿Adam tu ex novio con el que te ibas a casar y que me partió la nariz por dormir contigo?

—Pudiste haberlo dejado en mi ex novio. —Resopló Lily, tratando de no pensar en todas las estupideces que había cometido el año anterior. —Y sí, él, me alegra que te acuerdes.

—Cómo olvidarlo. —Murmuró James, con una sonrisa irónica. —Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Bueno, pasa que hace unas semanas recordé que Adam tenía este amigo en el periódico que tenía una fuente muy confiable dentro del Ministerio. —Le contó Lily, leyendo atentamente su expresión para saber cómo se iba sintiendo. —No estoy segura de en que trabajaba, pero sé que cualquier documento o información que alguien necesitara él la podía obtener, supongo que había que pagarle pero por un favor…

—Todo suena muy bonito, Lily, pero aún no me dices que necesitas buscar en el Ministerio. —La interrumpió James, empezando a formar una expresión seria. — ¿Qué tal si empiezas por ahí?

—Bueno… —Se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró con la mejor expresión suplicante que pudo encontrar. —Quería saber si tenía acceso a Servicios Sociales, si lo tiene es posible que pudiera encontrar el expediente de Harry…

—Nosotros tenemos el expediente de Harry, ambos tenemos una copia.

—Sí, James, pero sabes que no está completa, falta…

—Yo sé lo que falta y también sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto. —La interrumpió él, poniéndose serio de repente. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro, subiéndose los anteojos en el proceso. —Lily, si Harry no nos ha dicho sobre esa otra falta que tenía…

—Entonces tenemos que averiguarlo nosotros. —Completó la pelirroja con firmeza, aunque sabía que eso no era lo que él quería decir. —Tenemos que saberlo, James, ¿imaginas todo lo que pudo haberle pasado para que se viera obligado a usar magia?

—Sí, puedo hacerme una idea. —Asintió el aludido, tensándose ante todas las posibilidades que ambos habían recreado en sus mentes. —Pero si él no nos lo ha dicho creo que debemos respetar su decisión, no intentar enterarnos a sus espaldas.

—Pero… ¡No, esto no se trata de esto! —Desestimó Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de organizar sus ideas. —Esto no es como invadir su privacidad, es solo…

—Es hurgar en su pasado y ambos sabemos cómo es Harry al respecto. —Intentó razonar James, mirándola de manera suplicante y significativa. —Lily, ¿nunca has pensado que hay una razón por la cual no quiere decirnos? Y qué esa razón, quizás, sea protegernos.

El corazón de Lily se saltó varios latidos al escucharlo decir eso. Ella había pensado lo mismo anteriormente, dándole vueltas al mismo asunto había llegado ahí muchas veces, al punto en el que se preguntaba qué podía ser tan malo para que Harry estuviera tan negado a contarles lo que había pasado.

—Sí, claro que lo he pensado, pero... Pero igual quiero saber, _necesito_ saber. —Explicó ella, soltando un suspiro pesado y sintiendo como se le apretaba la garganta. —Sé que seguramente es algo terrible y doloroso, pero eso solo me hace desearlo más… ¿Tú no te sientes igual?

—No es que no me sienta igual, Lily, y claro que quiero saberlo pero… —Dejó salir un suspiró lleno de pesar y la miró fijamente a los ojos. —Pero no veo el sentido en enterarnos de algo que ya no podemos cambiar.

En ese momento Lily tuvo que desviarle la mirada, insegura de si podría mantener a raya sus emociones si lo seguía viendo directamente. De por sí ya la conversación dolía.

—Temo que enterarnos sea peor que seguir como estamos. —Le confesó James al cabo de unos segundos. —No quiero que te estreses tratando de buscar algo que solo va a lastimarte.

—Pero… James, es que no es justo no saber lo que ocurrió solo para protegernos. —Replicó Lily, apretando los dientes para que no se le quebrara la voz. —No es justo vivir en la ignorancia cuando Harry la pasó mal debido a esto.

Esa vez fue su turno de quedarse en silencio, buscando algo con que refutar eso pero sin encontrarlo, dejándole saber a Lily que al menos en esa parte tenía razón, y a eso se aferró para continuar.

—James, tú… No tienes que enterarte, ¿de acuerdo? —Se le ocurrió de repente, aunque la idea no le gustaba para nada. —Si en serio no quieres saber no tengo que decírtelo, pero…

—No digas estupideces, Lily. —La interrumpió él, con más brusquedad de la necesaria, sonando ligeramente indignado. —Si tú vas a saberlo yo también tengo que hacerlo. No se trata de que lo hagas sola sino de llegar a un consenso.

—Es que no quiero obligarte a nada. —Le explicó ella con dulzura y sinceridad. —No es justo que tengas que saber algo con lo que no te sientes cómodo solo porque yo no puedo dejar ir esto…

—Pero si soportar y sucumbir a tus necesidades estaba dentro de mis votos matrimoniales. —Bromeó James, subiendo las comisuras en una nueva sonrisa.

—Idiota, estoy hablando en serio. —Se quejó Lily, empujándolo de manera juguetona. —En serio no tienes que…

—Claro que tengo. —Determinó él, firme y decidido, sin dejar lugar para réplicas. —Lo que no quiero es que salgas lastimada, pero si estás segura…

—Lo estoy.

—Bueno, creo que no hay nada más que hablar entonces. —Se resignó James con un encogimiento de hombros, aunque seguía luciendo preocupado. —Pero si tengo que decir te lo dije…

—No lo harás. —Completó Lily, sonriéndole agradecida y aliviada. Se rodó más hacia él para acomodarse y depositar un beso en sus labios. —Eres demasiado bueno para eso.

—Exageras, para variar. —Chasqueó James con una risita antes de devolverle el beso y suspirar. —Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a escribirle a este sujeto o…?

—Eh, de hecho nunca lo conocí. Por eso quería hablar con Adam primero. —Le explicó ella con cautela, leyendo con cuidado sus reacciones. —Había pensado en ir a almorzar con él… Si no tienes problema, claro…

—Tú puedes ir a almorzar con quien se te antoje, Lily, lo sabes perfectamente. —Le cortó James, entornando los ojos y subiendo una ceja con diversión. —Siempre y cuando regreses a dormir conmigo y no te vuelvas a enamorar de él…

—Como si eso fuera posible. —Dijo Lily, sonriendo con todo el rostro y echándole los brazos al cuello para volver a besarlo, esta vez sin intención de apartarse.

James la recibió encantado y en un segundo ya le estaba respondiendo el beso con ganas, tomándola por la cintura para sentarla sobre él cuando volvió a acostarse en la cama.

—Y yo pensé que ibas a querer dormir todo el día. —Bromeó Lily, sonriendo sobre sus labios cuando lo sintió colando ambas manos por debajo de su camiseta, erizándole la piel de inmediato.

—Ese era el plan, pero ya que tú querías hacer algo… —Le siguió el juego él, mordisqueando su labio y tomando los bordes de su camisa para jalarlos de manera sugerente. —Mejor te complazco.

Lily rió por lo bajo y se estremeció tanto por la expectativa como por el frío que sintió una vez se deshizo de la camiseta que usaba de pijama.

Después de todo, parecía que iba a ser un domingo provechoso.

* * *

 **¡HOLA, MIS AMORES!**

 **¡He regresado finalmente! Nunca quise que llegara el día en que tuviera que disculparme por desaparecerme todo un mes, pero lamentablemente llegó y es este. Como ya les había adelantado, mi vida ha sido un caos y entre todas las cosas que tuve que hacer no me daba tiempo de escribir, apenas y podía respirar. Pero como siempre les digo: tarde pero seguro, pudo tardarme mucho pero no duden que siempre voy a volver, ahora es que nos queda historia que contar.**

 **El capítulo fue bastante corto y no sé que tan emocionante, les tocará a ustedes juzgar, pero creo que ya podemos cortar esta línea como de transición y presentación del fic y pasar ya a las cosas más importantes, es lo que les debo después de tanta ausencia así que en el capítulo que viene ya vamos a empezar a desenredar algunos nudos en las tramas. Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saber más jeje.**

 **Lamento haber dejado la escena de HarryxHannahxDraco hasta ahí, pero ya el capítulo se estaba alargando y no quiero volver a llenarlos de 15mil palabras, así que la corté y veremos el desenlace en el siguiente, aunque eso no significa que todo este drama quede hasta aquí, ya deben suponerlo pero eso apenas empieza.**

 **No los quiero aburrir demasiado así que voy a ir finalizando con una buena noticia: ¡Ya estoy de vacaciones! Al menos de la universidad, aún tengo trabajo y cosas que hacer, pero un peso menos es un peso menos, lo que significa que tendré más tiempo para volver a ponerme al día con ambos fics y no dejarlos otro mes en la oscuridad. Saben que son una prioridad(L)**

 **Creo que es todo por ahora, si siguen ahí después de este mes tan largo les quiero dar un enorme GRACIAS y decirles que son los mejores lectores del mundo entero. Como siempre, también les voy a pedir que si me quieren dejar un review se los agradeceré mucho y me darán más ganas de escribir, así que por favor, cualquier cosa que deseen decirme es bienvenida en la cajita de abajo.**

 **¡Prometo no desaparecerme tanto esta vez! Nos estamos leyendo, mis amores. ¡Cuídense y les mando un beso! Bye(L)**


	14. Growing Pains

**Aviso : Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Paula : ¡Gracias a ti por tu review, hermosa! Y por esperarme, como siempre, jeje. Jily es la pareja saludable y llena de confianza que todos deberían tener, son un equipo de lo más hermoso y siempre se encargan de llenarnos de feels. La aparición de Adam será interesante, pero viendo lo fuerte que es ese matrimonio, yo no me preocuparía. Y como va a reaccionar Harry lo verás en este capítulo, igual que más información sobre Reg jiji. ¡Un beso, hermosa! Disfruta el cap. **

* * *

**14\. No band-aids for the growing pains.**

Lo estaba siguiendo. Podía escuchar claramente sus pasos rápidos tratando de alcanzarlo, haciendo eco en las altas paredes del corredor vacío. Él no tenía planeado detenerse, así que simplemente siguió andando, apretando los puños involuntariamente y con la cabeza amenazando con explotar de un momento a otro. Por no hablar de su pecho.

En éste se estaba llevando a cabo una violenta disputa de sentimientos y sensaciones que deseaba tener el poder de eliminar para siempre. No quería sentirse así, ya no quería seguir sintiendo eso que había sentido durante tanto tiempo.

— ¡Draco! ¡Espera por favor! —La escuchó gritarle, acercándose cada vez más. Su voz sonaba desesperada y quebrada, y eso solo lo hizo enfadarse más—. ¡Por favor, solo…!

Una parte de él, la parte imbécil que seguía esperando por ella, se regocijó en saber que lo había seguido, que sí le importaba. Pero la parte racional e inteligente sabía que nunca sería lo suficiente. No como le importaba Potter. Y estaba harto de tener que estar por debajo de ese idiota.

Estaba harto de esa situación. Quería poder borrar para siempre ese asqueroso sentimiento que había guardado para ella y que solo le había traído desgracias.

Quería que todo acabara. Lo necesitaba.

Y fue quizás eso lo que lo impulsó a cambiar su idea principal.

— ¡Detente, por favor! —le pidió ella, acelerando el paso al ver que él aminoraba el suyo—. ¡Draco, solo déjame…!

—Ya, me detuve —gruñó el chico, parándose de golpe y volteándose a verla, dando un paso hacia atrás para no chocar con ella cuando lo alcanzó—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo… Yo quiero… —balbuceó Hannah, mirándolo con los ojos llorosos. Tragó saliva y tomó aire para nivelar su respiración, agitada por la carrera que había pegado—. Quiero que me dejes explicarte…

— ¿Crees que hace falta que me expliques algo? —Inquirió Draco, esbozando una mueca grotesca y amarga que debía ser una sonrisa—. Ya vi que tienes novio. Felicidades.

— ¡No! O sea, sí… Digo… ¡Agh! —se exasperó ella, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y dedicándole una mirada suplicante a la que le costó mucho no ceder—. ¡Lo siento! ¡En serio lo siento, no quería que te enteraras así, pero…!

— ¿Y cómo querías que me enterara? ¿Con una charla sincera? Esas guárdatelas para las personas importantes en tu vida.

— ¡Tú eres una persona importante en mi vida!

—Por supuesto, por eso tienes viéndome la cara de idiota quién sabe cuánto tiempo —soltó el chico con ironía y amargura, pateándose mentalmente cuando sonó demasiado dolido—. Obviamente tenemos diferentes conceptos de la palabra _importante._

—No. No digas eso, sabes que no es cierto —negó ella, manteniéndole la mirada y apretando la mandíbula para no echarse a llorar—. Yo sí quería decírtelo, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero…

— ¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué decidiste que era más fácil mentirme y aparentar que todo seguía igual? —No estaba buscando una respuesta, ni la quería ni la necesitaba, su único propósito era echárselo en cara—. Imagino que habrá sido muy divertido para tu novio que yo no tuviera idea de nada mientras él te…

— ¡Harry no tiene nada que ver con esto! No te lo dije porque quería encontrar un buen momento, y nunca lo era…

—Claro, en dos meses de vacaciones no hubo ni un momento bueno —ironizó el chico, subiendo las cejas y esbozando una agria sonrisa—. De verdad, si le cuentas esas mentiras a Potter y él te las cree, es más imbécil de lo que yo creía.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! —chilló ella, frustrada—. ¡Nunca hubo un buen momento! ¡Siempre te pones a la defensiva cuando hablo de Harry! ¡Sabía que ibas a reaccionar así y no quería…!

—Hazme el favor de no empezar a chillar como si tuvieras dos años —le espetó él, dejando que todo lo malo que había dentro de él saliera a relucir, negado a ocultarlo con ella como siempre hacía—. Sabes, a veces pienso que eres demasiado cobarde tomando en cuenta que quedaste en esa casa de mierda.

Se estaba pasando, lo sabía perfectamente. De hecho, lo estaba haciendo con toda la intención del mundo. Quería herirla para que lo detestara, para que le dijera que era un imbécil, se alejara y acabara con todo ese maldito juego de una vez por todas. Pero no, así no era ella, era demasiado buena para eso. No era nada nuevo, pero lo comprobó cuando su expresión le dejó saber que no iba a hacer nada de eso. Ni siquiera estaba molesta, solo muy dolida, tanto que no le fue posible detener las dos lágrimas que se suicidaron por sus mejillas.

—No quería que te enfadaras conmigo —confesó Hannah con la voz quebrada, sorbiendo por la nariz y pasándose una mano por las mejillas, intentando secarlas sin éxito—. Yo… Yo no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros. Eres muy importante para mí, no quiero perderte, no quiero perder nuestra amistad y sé que esto…

Le fue imposible contener la carcajada amarga e incrédula que se le escapó. Fue un alivio que fuera eso y no alguna de las millones de cosas que tenía atoradas en la garganta, quemándolo y exigiéndole que las dejara salir. Era ridícula la cantidad de tiempo que se las había estado aguantando, y más aún que ella siguiera sin darse cuenta.

Era frustrante, y estaba cansado de eso, de fingir. Lo único que quería era tomarla por el cabello y estampar sus labios contra los suyos, besarla de verdad, con fuerza, con ganas, no como seguro lo hacía el imbécil de Potter. Tenía unas ganas enfermas de hacerlo, pero sabía que ella no iba a corresponderle, y eso con otra no le habría importado, pero con ella todo siempre era diferente.

—Sabes que eres de mis mejores amigos…

—Eso es un montón de mierda —soltó con brusquedad, ignorando las voces en su cabeza que le ordenaba que se callara. Se había cansado de escucharlas—. A mí no me interesa seguir siendo tu amigo.

Decirlo fue como quitarse de los hombros un peso que había cargado durante demasiado tiempo y que ya se había vuelto insoportable. No esperaba que ella lo interpretara correctamente, y creyó que se lo iba a tomar de forma literal hasta que leyó el entendimiento en sus ojos. Aunque el chico no se mostró perturbado por eso, la realidad era que tenía un nudo alrededor de la garganta que lo estaba ahogando mientras esperaba por su reacción.

—P-pero… —murmuró Hannah, sin idea de cómo continuar. Abrió los ojos con perplejidad y boqueó varias veces—. Estás… Yo no…

—No sé qué más patético necesitas que sea para darte cuenta —le espetó con ironía, esforzándose para que la voz no le temblara y sus nervios no quedaran al descubierto—. Espero que sea suficiente porque ya alcancé mi propio límite.

—Draco, yo… —De repente parecía más desesperada y sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas, irritándolo y preocupándolo a medidas casi iguales—. Escucha, esto no… No tiene que cambiar nada… Podemos… Podemos seguir…

—Dime que no me estás hablando en serio —le cortó él, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad—. Es imposible que seas así de estúpida y creas lo contrario.

— ¡Basta! No tiene sentido que me sigas insultando, así que ya basta —le demandó ella, levantando la barbilla y manteniéndole la mirada—. Hazlo todo lo que quieras, pero así no vas a alejarme de ti, yo no…

—No eres tú quien decide eso —la calló Draco, odiando la decisión que ya había tomado, y odiándola a ella por orillarlo a eso—. Y no es necesario que seas tú quien se aleje.

—No estás hablando en serio —saltó Hannah de inmediato, dedicándole una mirada horrorizada—. No puedes hacer eso, no...

—Claro que puedo, es lo que estoy haciendo.

— ¡Draco! ¡No, no puedes! —Insistió ella, dejando que más lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas y suplicándole con la mirada—. ¡Esto no…! ¡Podemos hablarlo y…!

—Ya ambos dijimos lo que teníamos por decir. —Decidió el chico, subiendo las cejas con amargura—. Si decides cambiar tu discurso, puedes buscarme. Si no, espero que sepas limitarte.

—Draco… Por favor, no me hagas esto —le suplicó Hannah, mordiéndose el labio y casi sollozando—. No ahora… Por favor, no.

No quería hacerlo, ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro. No sabía cómo iba a soportarlo, pero iba a tener que averiguarlo.

Iba a tener que aprender a no ceder ante todo lo que esos ojos azules le pidieran, porque se había cansado de que no lo vieran como él lo deseaba.

* * *

Leer sobre quidditch no era tan efectivo como de hecho _jugar_ al quidditch, y Ron lo sabía perfectamente. Sus libros eran buenos cuando quería entretenerse, pero para aprender no eran de mucha ayuda. Tenía que practicar, era la única forma de entrar al equipo, pero no podía hacerlo a la luz del día. Aunque lo deseaba, debía esperar a que cayera la noche y todos estuvieran en sus camas. Era lo que había estado haciendo y hasta entonces le había funcionado bastante bien.

Trataba de recuperar el tiempo perdido leyendo, pero la verdad era que no se le estaba quedando casi nada, y con las imparables quejas de Hermione la tarea era incluso más imposible.

— ¡Esto es ridículo! —Exclamó la chica, por enésima vez en diez minutos, pasando las páginas de su libro de Defensa con una expresión furiosa—. ¡Nada en este libro tiene sentido! ¡Ni una sola palabra!

—Te escuché. —Le dejó saber el chico, entornando los ojos con fastidio desde su puesto en el sillón en la sala común—. Todos te hemos escuchado, aquí y en clase. No sé si recuerdas, pero hasta Umbridge te escuchó.

— ¡Pues no lo suficiente! ¡De haberlo hecho ya tendríamos un libro decente! —Hermione resopló con brusquedad y cerró el texto con fuerza, haciendo que varios alumnos de la sala se sobresaltaran—. Y no esta basura que no tiene ni un hechizo de defensa. ¡Ni uno! ¿Ya te conté lo que dice de los _contraembrujos_?

—Creo que lo mencionaste —soltó Ron con ironía, recordando claramente su primera clase de Defensa—. Hermione, ya te conoces el libro de memoria, ¿sabes lo masoquista que es que lo sigas leyendo?

— ¡No es masoquismo! —Se defendió la chica, abriendo los ojos con indignación—. Solo estoy tratando de encontrar algo valioso que nos pueda servir.

—Lo único que nos va a servir es encontrar otro profesor, y eso no va a pasar en ningún momento cercano.

—Sabes, Ron, si no vas a ser parte de la solución, no sirve que seas parte del problema —le reprochó su amiga, entrecerrando los ojos y dedicándole una mirada acusatoria—. Leyendo sobre quidditch no vamos a resolver esto, ¿Por qué no te tomas nada en serio?

Ron le lanzó una mirada exasperada y asesina, sintiendo como la sangre de su rostro se acumulaba en sus mejillas y orejas. Había pensado varias veces en decirle a Hermione lo que estaba haciendo, pero entonces ella soltaba comentarios así y se le quitaban las ganas.

— ¿Y para qué estás leyendo eso? ¿Qué dice…?

—No es asunto tuyo —le cortó el chico con brusquedad, apresurándose a continuar antes de que ella lo riñera por su contestación—. Si te molesta tanto el libro, solo déjalo. Nos harás un favor a ambos.

—No puedo dejarlo, tenemos tarea que hacer —señaló Hermione, suspirando con irritación y volviendo a abrir el libro que apenas había cerrado, resignada—. Una tarea inútil que no va a servir para nada…

— ¿Entonces para qué la haces? —preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño con incomprensión.

— ¡Pues porque tengo que hacerla! No tengo otra opción, no puedo bajar mis calificaciones por esa mujer y definitivamente no pienso reprobar los TIMOS…

—Bah, no seas ridícula —chasqueó él con tranquilidad. Desestimó el comentario con un movimiento de su mano y se dejó caer sobre el respaldar del sofá—. Eres un genio, Hermione. No importa quién nos de clases, no existe una manera de que repruebes algo.

—Ese… Ese no es el punto —murmuró la chica, bajando la mirada para que no viera como se sonrojaba—. Tal vez salga bien, pero no sirve de nada si en una emergencia no sabemos defendernos.

—Sí, bueno, eso ya lo tenemos más que claro —suspiró Ron, sin poder evitar contagiarse de la preocupación de su amiga—. Pero no sé qué tanto podemos hacer más que conseguirnos detenciones por contradecirla, y eso no…

El resto de la oración se perdió en sus labios, los cuales callaron al reparar en la expresión seria y pensativa que Hermione había adquirido. A Ron le había costado una considerable cantidad de años aprender que no debía interrumpirla cuando se ponía así, solo debía esperar a que ella terminara y lo cautivara con la idea de turno.

Había aprendido a callar porque nunca lo decepcionaba.

—Sí, eso he estado pensando —finalmente volvió a hablar ella, sin perder la expresión reflexiva—. Y creo que he encontrado una forma… No lo sé, tendría que revisar el reglamento… Creo que no dice nada al respecto, pero…

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —Se exasperó él, cansado de seguir esperándola—. No entiendo por qué nunca puedes hablar completo, es…

—Espera, voy a subir a mi dormitorio —lo ignoró Hermione, tomando sus cosas y poniéndose de pie—. Tengo que buscar el reglamento.

—Pero…

Totalmente desinteresada en lo que él tuviera que decir, la chica se alejó y caminó directo hasta las escaleras sin mirar atrás, dejándolo solo y totalmente confundido.

Ron estaba dispuesto a seguirla, aunque no pudiera subir a los dormitorios, pero sus planes cambiaron cuando alguien se dejó caer con brusquedad en el sofá de donde él se acababa de levantar.

— ¿Harry? —Dijo Ron, parpadeando varias veces, sorprendido de verlo ahí de repente—. ¿Qué…? ¿Estás bien?

—Perfecto —soltó el aludido de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión que decía justo lo contrario—. Simplemente perfecto.

—Eh, ¿seguro? —Quiso asegurarse el chico, viéndolo con extrañeza y sentándose a su lado—. Es que no lo pareces…

—A mí lo que no me parece es que arme un drama ridículo y luego se vaya y haga algo un millón de veces peor —farfulló su amigo, notablemente enfadado. A Ron no le costó darse cuenta de que hablaba más consigo mismo, y con la chimenea apagada, que con él—. No me parece para nada.

—Okay… Estamos hablando de…

—Hannah.

—Ya, claro que sí. —Asintió Ron, agradeciendo no tener que adivinar. Se removió incómodo antes de preguntar—: ¿Y qué pasó con ella? ¿Ustedes…? ¿Pelearon o…?

—Sí… Bueno, no. Pero no interesa —desestimó Harry, resoplando con brusquedad—. Olvídalo, no es importante

—Pues… Parece bastante importante desde aquí… —comentó el chico, aunque en su fuero interno deseaba no tener que enterarse de los detalles—. ¿Quieres…?

—No lo es. Déjalo así, en serio —le pidió Harry y Ron accedió, bastante aliviado. Entonces el primero suspiró con pesadez y se frotó los ojos por debajo de los lentes—. Como sea, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión?

—Bastante aburrida, de hecho. Pídele los detalles a Hermione —se desentendió el chico, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio—. Y estábamos haciendo tarea. Bueno, ella la estaba empezando, pero subió a buscar no sé qué y ahora…

— ¿Qué es esto?

Ron se volvió hacia él, sin saber a lo que se refería, y sintió como la sangre huía de su rostro cuando vio que Harry sostenía el libro de quidditch que había intentando esconder bajo los cojines un momento atrás.

— ¡No es nada! —soltó Ron, demasiado rápido y demasiado brusco, sintiendo cómo su corazón se saltaba un latido—. Déjalo, no tiene importancia…

Estiró el brazo para recuperarlo, pero Harry fue más rápido y se movió antes de que pudiera arrebatárselo. Le dedicó una mirada extrañada antes de leer la portada, mientras Ron tragó saliva y deseó fundirse en el sofá.

—Es un libro de quidditch —notó Harry, frunciendo más el ceño, sin comprender—. ¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué no querías que lo leyera?

—B-bueno… Es que yo… —balbuceó Ron, sin saber qué podía responder para no dejarse en evidencia—.Es… Tiene jugadas y explican varias cosas… Trataba de…

— ¿De qué? ¿Qué ocurre? Sabes que puedes decírmelo.

—Yo… Bien, voy a decírtelo. ¡Pero no te rías! —le exigió el chico, haciendo que su amigo lo mirara incluso más confundido. Tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire antes de soltar la verdad a bocajarro—. He estado practicando porque quiero postularme para Guardián de Gryffindor. Como me compraron una escoba decente… ¡Bueno, eso era! Puedes reírte ahora.

—No me estoy riendo, ni pretendo hacerlo —aclaró Harry, haciendo que Ron parpadeara, perplejo. Por primera vez desde que había llegado, Harry pareció relajarse lo suficiente para elevar las comisuras de sus labios—. ¡Es una idea fantástica, Ron! Sería grandioso que lograras entrar al equipo, estaríamos juntos. Nunca te he visto jugar como Guardián, ¿Qué tal eres?

—No soy malo. —murmuró el chico, bajando la guardia, aliviado ante su reacción positiva—. Era el puesto que me tocaba jugando con Charlie, Fred y George, cuando entrenaban en vacaciones.

—Ya, entiendo… —asintió Harry. Iba a agregar algo, pero entonces subió las cejas con realización, como si acabara de reparar en algo—. Espera, ¿es eso lo que estuviste haciendo ayer en la noche? ¿Estabas practicando?

—Sí, lo he estado haciendo todas las noches durante la última semana… Aunque en solitario. —acotó Ron, sintiéndose bastante idiota por no habérselo comentado antes. —He estado tratando de encantar Quaffles para que vuelen hacia mí, pero no ha sido fácil y no sé qué tan útil esté siendo. Pasa que no quiero que Fred y George se enteren porque seguro se van a reír hasta la muerte. Ya me han molestado bastante con el asunto de ser prefecto…

—Yo no creo que eso pase —opinó Harry, subiendo una mano para pásasela por el cabello. Ron iba a replicar, pero entonces notó algo—. Si quieres, puedo ir contigo y ayudarte a…

— Harry, ¿qué es eso en el dorso de tu mano?

El chico calló de golpe tras escuchar esa pregunta, adquiriendo la misma expresión de su amigo cuando lo había atrapado un segundo atrás.

—Es solo una cortada, no te…

Ron adivinó sus intenciones de meterse la mano al bolsillo, pero las ignoró y lo tomó por el brazo para subirlo y acercar la herida a la altura de sus ojos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que eran unas palabras marcadas con sangre en su piel. Sintió que su corazón caía a su estómago, provocándole nauseas, cuando las leyó.

« _No debo decir mentiras._ »

 _—_ Pero qué… —Ron le soltó el brazo, molesto y asqueado—. ¡Dijiste que solo te hacía copiar planas! Esto es…

—Baja la voz —casi le rogó Harry, mirando por encima de su hombro con ansiedad, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca—. Yo… Te voy a contar, pero no hagas ruido.

Ron asintió, aunque no estaba seguro de poder cumplir la promesa, y se le fue dificultando cada vez más a medida que Harry iba relatándole la verdadera naturaleza de sus castigos con Umbridge.

— ¡Esa vieja arpía…! —Empezó a decir el chico cuando Harry terminó el relato, quien le dedicó una mirada significativa para que bajara la voz—. ¡Está completamente loca! ¡Es una enferma! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Ron, en serio… —Harry lo miró de manera suplicante, volviendo a chequear que nadie estuviera prestándoles atención—. No es gran cosa, de verdad…

— ¡Pero claro que es gran cosa! —se exasperó el chico, aunque logró mantener el tono para que solo ellos escucharan. Se sentía furioso e indignado y no entendía por qué Harry no había dicho nada—. Tienes que hablar con McGonagall.

—No —cortó Harry con brusquedad, tensándose y sacudiendo la cabeza—. Eso no tiene sentido. No sé cuanta influencia tiene McGonagall sobre ella, dudo que pueda hacer algo.

— ¡Entonces dile a Dumbledore!

—No —repitió el chico, más cortante que la primera vez—. Dumbledore ni siquiera me ve a la cara durante la cena, ¿Cómo voy a ir a contarle algo de esto?

—Pero tienes que hacerlo, Harry. Al menos hablarlo con tus padres, seguro habrá algo que puedan hacer.

El aludido suspiró pesadamente y abrió la boca para responder, pero volvió a cerrarla antes de alcanzar a soltar cualquier palabra. Ron no tuvo idea de cómo se dio cuenta, ya que él estaba de frente y no escuchó nada, pero de alguna forma Harry se las arregló para voltear justo en el momento que Hannah pasaba junto a ellos, caminando cabizbaja hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó con brusquedad, poniéndose de pie de golpe y caminando hacia ella—. Hannah, estoy hablando contigo…

—Ya te escuché —le espetó la chica, siguiendo con su camino sin voltear a mirarlo—. Y sabes perfectamente donde estaba, no entiendo para qué preguntas.

—Porque… ¡¿En serio vas a volver a ignorarme?! —Casi le gritó el chico cuando ella siguió caminando, sonando bastante indignado y haciendo que varias personas se voltearan a verlos—. ¿Qué no te bastó dejarme hablando solo mientras te ibas detrás de tu amiguito?

—Harry, no quiero hablar ahora —le dijo Hannah entre dientes, deteniéndose en la punta de las escaleras—. Déjalo así y después…

—Claro, yo sí tengo que esperar. Pero cuando es el idiota de Malfoy, sí lo dejas todo para correr a hablar con él, ¿no?

—Chicos… —intentó intervenir Ron, nervioso y contrariado—. Qué tal si…

— ¿De verdad me vas a hacer hablar de esto? —inquirió Hannah, dándose la vuelta para revelar que tenía la cara hinchada y llena de lágrimas. Ron calló de golpe ante esto y notó como Harry se sobresaltaba un poco—.Ya he dado muchas explicaciones por hoy, así que si me disculpas…

—No tenías que darle explicaciones de nada a él.

—Es mi amigo…

— ¡Pero él no quiere ser solo tu amigo! —Señaló Harry, enfadado y exasperado, haciendo que Hannah apretara las mandíbulas—. ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? ¡Todo el mundo se da cuenta…!

— ¡Menos yo porque soy una estúpida! —Completó la chica, alzando también la voz—. ¿Era eso lo que querías decirme? Pues ya me quedó perfectamente claro, muchas gracias.

—Claro que no iba a decir eso —desmintió Harry, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, pero ninguna de esas dos logró empañar el enfado que sentía—. Lo único que digo es que tú haces un drama de una pequeñez que te inventaste y luego vas y…

— ¡No…! ¡No es lo mismo! ¡No compares dos cosas que no tienen nada que ver!

Ron se había puesto de pie con la intención de acercarse a ellos y tratar de tranquilizarlos, pero lucían tan furiosos y fuera de sí que no se atrevía a mover ni un músculo. Solo alcanzó a quedarse parado observándolos, incomodo y perplejo, esperando que se dieran cuenta solos del espectáculo que estaban montando.

— ¿Cómo que no tiene nada que ver? ¡Es exactamente lo mismo! —afirmó Harry con rotundidad, haciendo que Hannah le desviara la mirada—. ¡Es más, es mil veces peor! ¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada y tú…!

— ¡Ya, claro que no! ¡Tú nunca haces nada! ¡Puedes ser _amigo_ de quien quieras, pero a mí sí me pones objeciones! —se quejó Hannah, apretando los labios para no seguir llorando y esbozando una mueca amarga—. ¡Pues tengo excelentes noticias para ti, ya no vas a tener que preocuparte más por mi amigo! ¡Espero que estés feliz!

— ¿Qué estás…? ¡Lo dices como si fuera culpa mía o…!

— ¡Chicos! —Los llamó Ron, subiendo la voz lo suficiente para que escucharan y callaran, finalmente atreviéndose a intervenir—. Qué tal si… Bueno… No hablan donde haya tanta gente…

Aquello fue más que suficiente para que cayeran en cuenta de que estaban rodeados de cuchicheos y ojos curiosos. Solo bastó un vistazo para que ambos cerraran la boca y se pusieran igual de colorados, y Ron no podía culparlos.

—Ya dije que no iba a hablar de esto —repitió Hannah, aclarándose la garganta y levantando la barbilla con dignidad—. Me voy a mi habitación.

—Sí, qué maduro de tu parte —masculló Harry, soltando un bufido de mala gana.

Hannah lo fulminó con la mirada una última vez antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer escaleras arriba dando pasos enojados.

—Eh, Harry… —empezó a decir Ron, no muy seguro de cómo debía continuar—. Quieres…

—Voy al dormitorio —espetó el chico con hostilidad, alejándose sin dedicarle una última mirada—. Te veo al rato.

Al chico no le dio tiempo de aportar nada más antes de que su amigo se alejara y lo dejara hablando solo.

—Hola, Harry, ¿sabes qué le pasa a…? —la pregunta de Hermione quedó con la mitad, ya que el aludido solo le pasó por al lado y murmuró algo inteligible antes de desaparecer. Confundida, la chica se giró hacia su otro amigo—. ¿Qué les ocurre ahora?

—No estoy seguro, pero sé que Malfoy tiene la culpa —aseguró Ron, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado y maldiciendo internamente al idiota.

—Si no estás seguro, cómo puedes saber eso —cuestionó Hermione enarcando una ceja, llegando a su lado con un gran libro bajo el brazo.

—Es lo que concluí entre todo el griterío —explicó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros con incomprensión—. Pelean mucho más desde que son… Lo que sea que son ahora.

—Algunas relaciones son así —supuso su amiga, también encogiéndose de hombros, sin mucho interés, y sentándose en el sofá nuevamente—. Y ven acá, quiero decirte la idea que tuve.

Sin tener nada mejor que hacer, Ron accedió y se sentó junto a ella, no sin antes echar un vistazo final hacia el lugar por el cual sus otros dos amigos acababan de desaparecer, preguntándose cuál era el sentido de tener una relación, si últimamente parecían llevarse peor que cuando eran solamente amigos.

* * *

El estruendo que rebotó en las paredes de la habitación, afortunadamente vacía, luego de que azotara la puerta, fue suficiente para dejar claro su deseo de estar solo. O esperaba que así fuera.

Durante los quince minutos que duró su plática con Ron, había sido un alivio pensar que eso sería suficiente para amortizar el enfado que sentía después de haber encontrado al idiota de Malfoy y de que Hannah se marchara corriendo a buscarlo. El recuerdo lo hizo rechinar los dientes y soltar un grueso gruñido. Ya se sentía suficientemente mal con todo lo que tenía encima como para también agregarle eso, y saber que nuevamente había hecho un espectáculo frente a todos sus compañeros definitivamente no ayudaba.

Estaba furioso por haber tenido otra discusión con ella, lo que sumaba dos en un solo día, cosa que no era normal. Tampoco era agradable, eso estaba de más decirlo, como tampoco estaba de más el suponer que, hasta que no se arreglaran, iba a cargar un humor peor al que ya acostumbraba. No quería eso, no quería que Hannah fuera un motivo para estar decaído cuando siempre había sido justo lo contrario, y definitivamente no quería que eso cambiara por culpa de un miserable idiota.

Era eso en lo que estaba pensando mientras rebuscaba en el fondo de su baúl por el espejo que sus padres le habían dado y que usaba mucho menos de lo que seguramente ellos deseaban. Se metió al baño y bloqueó la puerta, tomándose un momento para mirar su reflejo mientras se decidía a hablar.

— ¿Papá? —Llamó al cabo de unos minutos, haciendo un esfuerzo para controlar su tono y que no saliera tan hostil—. ¿Estás ahí?

Esperó, sin mucha paciencia, mientras su padre iba a por el espejo, deseando que no hubiera salido y que no fuera a cogerlo otra persona. No tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie más.

Y, sin embargo, se obligó a sí mismo a fingir lo contrario cuando otros ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada al otro lado del espejo.

—Hola, Harry, ¿Cómo estás? —Lo saludó Lily, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo ayudó a mantener su actitud a raya—. Qué bueno que llamaste ahora, justo acabamos de llegar.

—Hola, mamá. Ya, justo a tiempo entonces —comentó el chico, devolviéndole la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo—. ¿Estaban de guardia? ¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Estuvo bien, solo que salimos desde la mañana y estamos exhaustos… —le contó su madre, bajando las comisuras de sus labios y acercándose más al espejo para observarlo mejor—. ¿Te sientes bien, tesoro?

—Claro —murmuró Harry, apartando la mirada para que no notara su mentira. Era uno de esos momentos en los que su facilidad para leerlo lo desesperaba—. Todo perfecto.

— ¿Seguro? Luces algo…

—Estoy bien —zanjó él, suspirando con fuerza para no perder la paciencia y pagar su mal humor con ella—. ¿Está James? Necesito hablarle de algo.

—Sí, está en el salón hablando con Sirius. Pero, si necesitas algo, yo puedo…

—Lo que necesito es hablar con James —le cortó Harry de golpe, pero se apresuró a arreglarlo cuando notó lo hostil que había sido, innecesariamente—. No tienes que preocuparte, no es nada grave.

—Si no es nada grave, entonces por qué no… —Lily había empezado a reclamarle, pero pareció cambiar de idea a último momento. Soltó un suspiro y asintió, resignada—. Olvídalo, ya… Ya te lo paso, déjame bajar a por él.

—De acuerdo —Asintió el chico, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco culpable. Sabía lo mucho que ella esperaba que los llamara, y en verdad no se había mostrado tan intensa al respecto—. Gracias, mamá.

—No hay nada que agradecer —aseguró su madre, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce que lo hizo sentir mucho más ligero—. Pero sabes que cualquier cosa que te esté pasando también puedes contármela, ¿cierto? Prometo no hacer un escándalo.

Harry soltó una risita y asintió, disfrazando así el salto incómodo que dio su corazón y la forma casi autómata en la que escondió su mano libre tras su espalda. Por otra parte, claro que sabía que podía contarle, pero había cosas que eran menos incómodas hablarlas con James. Aunque definitivamente no todas.

Por fortuna para él, no tuvo que fingir demasiado con su madre, que llegó rápidamente al piso de abajo. Harry no podía ver mucho, pero alcanzó a escuchar que le explicaba a James lo que pasaba y que Sirius se quejaba de no poder ser parte de la conversación. De no haber estado enojado, Harry se habría echado a reír.

—Si tengo que dormir en el jardín solo porque tú no quieres hablar con tu madre, vamos a tener serios problemas —bromeó James a modo de saludo, sonriéndole y entrando a la cocina para tener privacidad.

—Si eso pasa, significará que no le contaste; lo cual sería un milagro —Harry le siguió la broma, aunque dejando que la amargura se colara en su tono—. ¿Puedo contar con eso?

—Me ofende la duda —fingió indignarse su padre, apenas arrancándole una pequeña risa—. ¿Qué ocurre, niño?

—Quería hablar contigo de algo. No es necesario que se preocupen, no es nada grave —le aseguró Harry, sabiendo que seguro se estaba planteando las mismas ideas que Lily—. Pero es que… Bueno, acabo de discutir con Hannah y…

— ¿De nuevo? —se impresionó James, subiendo las cejas y haciéndolo sentir peor—. ¿Y ahora qué pasó?

—Malfoy. Otra vez —gruñó Harry, imprimiéndole a esas tres palabras todo el desprecio que sentía—. Nos vio hace rato saliendo de un salón y...

— ¿Cómo que de un salón? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó James dando un respingo, repentinamente alarmado. Adivinando por donde iba todo, Harry entornó los ojos con irritación.

—Papá. Concéntrate.

—Pero... Bueno, está bien. —se resignó James, aunque no lucía nada contento con eso—. Los vio y luego qué pasó.

—Bueno, pasó que nos vio y al idiota no le agradó, porque obviamente le gusta Hannah, aunque la única que no se da cuenta es ella —le contó Harry, sintiendo como la boca de su estómago ardía ante lo seguro que estaba de eso último—. Y obviamente todo se empezó a salir de control porque es un imbécil que cree que tiene algún derecho sobre ella, ¡cosa que obviamente no es verdad! Entonces empezó a insultarla y le dijo un montón de basura antes de largarse. ¿Y sabes qué hizo ella? ¡Se fue detrás de él! ¡La trató horrible y aún así fue a buscarlo y me dejó solo a mitad del maldito pasillo cuando…!

—Hijo, cálmate.

Harry no estuvo seguro de si aquello fue una orden o un consejo, pero de todas formas la firmeza en su voz lo hizo callar y tomar un profundo suspiro. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había empezado a latir su corazón y lo descoordinada que estaba su respiración. Seguramente eso último había hecho que su padre lo interrumpiera.

—A ver, comprendo perfectamente que te pongas así, pero trata de entenderla…

—No tengo nada que entender —aseguró Harry, testarudamente—. ¿Recuerdas a la chica con la que fui al baile? Pues hace unos días estaba hablando con ella y Hannah se volvió loca sin ninguna razón en absoluto. Entonces al parecer yo no puedo hablar con nadie, pero ella sí puede dejarme sola para irse detrás de ese imbécil, ¿es o no es una hipócrita?

—Bueno, sí, no voy a negar que eso no estuvo nada bien de su parte —concordó James, haciéndolo sentir mucho mejor, pero entonces continuó—. Y definitivamente es algo que necesitan sentarse a discutir. Pero por otro lado, trata de entender que aunque para ti Malfoy es solo un idiota…

—Que lo es.

—Para ella es alguien especial e importante —completó James, pasando por alto su intervención, aunque no sin dedicarle una mirada severa—. Y sé perfectamente que aceptar algo así no es nada fácil, pero, si quieres que esto funcione, vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo…

— ¿Cómo puedo aceptar que se pone así por un idiota que es…? ¡Ya tú sabes todo lo que es! ¡Lo que es su padre y lo que seguramente él también será!

—No es correcto juzgar a las personas por los errores de sus padres, Harry. Es importante que entiendas eso —lo reprendió su padre, ganándose una torcida de ojos bastante grosera.

—Pasa solo tres minutos con él y verás cómo no te deja muchas opciones —gruñó Harry con desagrado.

—Ese no es el punto, Harry —resopló James, pasándose una mano por el cabello y despeinándolo incluso más—. No sé para qué quieres hablar conmigo si no vas a escuchar nada de lo que te digo.

—Definitivamente no para que te pongas de su lado —le espetó el chico, viéndolo con resentimiento.

—No me estoy poniendo de su lado, solo quiero que veas la imagen completa y no solo la que quieres —esa explicación estuvo tan llena de lógica que Harry no pudo rechazarla, aunque quiso—. A ver, ¿ya intentaste hablar con ella?

— ¡Ella no quiere hablar conmigo! Lo intenté y todo acabó peor —el recuerdo produjo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, y eso solo lo hizo enfadar más—. Al final solo terminamos peleando en la sala común. Con la mitad de Gryffindor viendo, cabe destacar.

—Ya, creo que no estás teniendo el mejor día —suspiró James, y Harry quiso gritar que estaba teniendo el peor mes de su vida, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto. Tampoco quería alertar a su padre sin necesidad—. Es normal que en este momento no quiera hablar, seguro solo quiere estar sola. Vas a tener que esperar a que se sienta mejor y entonces…

— ¿Pero por qué tengo que esperar? No entiendo por qué solo podemos hablar cuando ella lo decida.

—Porque alguno de los dos tiene que ceder. Y créeme que, si lo haces y todo se arregla, después te sentirás mucho mejor —le explicó su padre con mucha paciencia, una que Harry admiraba muchísimo—. Sé que es frustrante, Harry, pero tienes que tener paciencia...

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú eres feliz haciendo todo lo que Lily dice. —farfulló el chico, dándose cuenta muy tarde de que estaba siendo irrespetuoso—. Lo siento.

—Nah, no te disculpes, es la verdad —aceptó James, encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad—. La mayor parte del tiempo lo soy, pero cuando no es así, procuro no hacer escándalos a mitad de la sala común.

—No me lo recuerdes —casi le rogó el chico, no queriendo volver a ruborizarse. Suspiró con pesadez y se frotó los ojos por debajo de los lentes—. De acuerdo, ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

—Primero, vas a darle su tiempo para sentirse mejor. Pero eso no significa que serás distante ni nada por estilo —se encargó de aclarar, dedicándole una mirada significativa y severa—. Si la discusión que tuvo con Malfoy fue muy dura, va a necesitarte. Y es mejor que estés ahí para ella que ser otra razón para que se ponga mal.

De todo lo que James le había dicho, eso fue lo que caló más hondo en él y lo hizo sentir lo suficiente culpable como para arrepentirse. Seguía enfadado por la exasperante actitud de Hannah cuando se trataba de Malfoy, pero más lo enfadaba saber que ambos la estaban pasando terrible por cosas más importantes y, en vez de apoyarse, solo se estaban haciendo sentir peor. No tenía sentido.

—Y hazme un favor, si Hannah no te cuenta de qué habló con Malfoy, no saques tus propias conclusiones —le pidió James, suspirando con una pesadez que Harry no entendió. Tampoco lo hizo con la sonrisa amarga que le dedicó—. Créeme, es lo peor que puedes hacer y no va a servir para nada.

—Eso está difícil… Pero lo intentaré —accedió Harry, dedicándole la mejor sonrisa que fue capaz de esbozar—. Gracias, papá.

James le sonrió de vuelta, tan satisfecho como siempre que parecía hacer bien su papel de padre, y estuvo a punto de agregar algo más cuando una voz conocida lo interrumpió.

— ¡Maldito seas, James, para hablar así de bajo mejor ponías un silenciador! —exclamó Sirius, sonando infinitamente indignado y haciendo que su amigo se sobresaltara—. ¡Logré que Lily se fuera y aun así no pude escuchar una puta mierda!

—No se suponía que escucharas —señaló el aludido, girando los ojos con exasperación—. ¿De casualidad conoces el significado de la palabra _privacidad_?

—No —soltó Sirius, sonando tan resuelto como acostumbraba—. Pero eso no es relevante. ¿Qué estaban hablando que Lily no podía escuchar?

—Algo que no es de tu incumbencia —resumió Harry, nada interesado en que Sirius se enterara de la conversación que había tenido con su padre. Lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento eran sus bromas fuera de lugar.

—Ey, hieres mi sentimientos, mocoso. Yo creí que nos contábamos todo —fingió sollozar su padrino, apareciendo de repente al otro lado del reflejo y acaparando gran parte del espejo, haciendo que James lo mirara fastidiado ante eso—. ¿Qué puede saber tu padre que yo no?

—Muchas cosas, espero —contestó James, tratando de empujarlo lejos de él, sin mucho éxito—. Sirius, crees que puedas…

—A mí no se me ocurre nada. A no ser que le hayas contado algo referente lo que hablamos antes de que te fueras, en ese caso…

—Tengo que irme —saltó Harry bruscamente, pensando rápidamente en una excusa para salir de ahí—. Creo que alguien viene y tengo que ir a cenar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué hablaron antes de que te fueras? —Quiso saber James, viéndolos a ambos con expresiones interrogativas, y frunciendo el ceño cuando no obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Sirius?

—Pues…

—De nada, no importa —le cortó el chico, abriendo los ojos de manera significativa, ordenándole en silencio que se callara—. Díganle a Lily que le habló apenas pueda. Saludos a todos.

—Harry, qué…

Casi dejó caer el espejo en su estrepitoso intento por guardárselo en el bolsillo y no permitirle realizar una pregunta cuya respuesta no iba a obtener. Y aunque lo hiciera, igual no iba a gustarle, así que técnicamente le estaba haciendo un favor. Harry decidió consolarse con eso, de cualquier forma ya era problema de Sirius.

* * *

A través de los años, Regulus nunca había tenido problema con entrar a la habitación de Sirius. Incluso cuando había dejado de ser bienvenido, siempre encontraba una forma de colarse.

Por un tiempo había sido un cuarto seguro y agradable en una casa que no lo era para nada, después se había convertido en un lugar interesante donde solía encontrar cosas que, de alguna u otra forma, suponían un beneficio para él. Lo único que necesitaba era asegurarse de que su hermano estaba lejos, entonces podía escabullirse y empezar su búsqueda; así había conseguido las instrucciones necesarias para conseguirse en animago. En el presente, le había ayudado muchísimo para enterarse más acerca de las actividades de la Orden.

Los informes a medio terminar y poco detallados que Sirius escribía no le otorgaban tanta información como la que seguro encontraría en los de cualquier otro miembro, pero, dado que su hermano dejaba los pergaminos tirados en cualquier parte de la habitación, eran a los que más fácil acceso tenía. Podían no decir mucho, pero decían lo suficiente para que él se hiciera una idea general de la situación en la que estaban.

Una bastante apretada, por no decir más.

El otro bando no había causado muchos estragos hasta entonces, y aún así estaban teniendo problemas para cubrir todas las guardias y los puntos que les interesaba proteger. Eran muy pocas personas y, a diferencia de la primera vez, todos eran adultos con responsabilidades que no podían poner en espera mientras la guerra acababa. Quizás en ese momento no les estaba afectando demasiado, pero cuando todo empezara de verdad iban a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

A Regulus no le gustaba aceptarlo, pero sabía que mientras más pronto la recibieran, más oportunidades tendrían de vencer. Aunque fueran muy pocas.

La casa se había quedado sola más temprano y había aprovechado esa rara ocasión para encontrar el último informe. Sus sentidos animales eran especialmente beneficiosos en momentos como ese, cuando le dejaron saber que alguien se acercaba a la habitación con la suficiente antelación para dejar el pergamino sobre el escritorio y transformarse en un gato adormilado junto a la silla.

Por suerte, era solo Mar.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó ella cuando lo notó, utilizando esa voz dulce y aguda que Sirius no soportaba. Y Regulus no lo culpaba—. ¿Cómo entraste? Si pasé la llave antes de salir.

El gato frunció el ceño mentalmente ante eso. A diferencia de otros días, la puerta había estado abierta cuando él había entrado, lo cual había resultado una alegría ya que casi no había hecho ruido para entrar.

—Al menos creo que lo hice —murmuró Mar para sí misma, soltando un bostezo profundo mientras se inclinaba para tomar al animal en sus brazos—. ¿Estabas buscándome? ¿Tienes hambre o algo?

Habían pasado tantos meses en aquello que ya Regulus se había resignado a que no importaba cuanto la rechazara, Mar iba a seguir empecinada en darle atenciones que no quería. Para entonces solo se tendía en sus brazos y la dejaba acariciarlo lo suficiente para que al final le permitiera marcharse.

—Obvio que sí, dudo mucho que buscaras a Sirius —bromeó ella, pasando un dedo por detrás de su oreja, de una forma bastante agradable, no iba a negarlo—. Que no se entere que estabas aquí porque le da el ataque. Será nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

Como siempre, él se encargó de tensarse y estirarse cuando ella intentó abrazarlo contra su pecho. Era algo que definitivamente agradecería cuando la verdad se destapara.

Nuevamente, y como le pasaba cada vez que Mar adoptaba esa actitud hacia él, se encontró analizando los pros y los contras de contarle a ella lo qué estaba ocurriendo. Su mal carácter y su instinto de protección hacia Sirius lo seguían frenando, pero recientemente había contemplado la posibilidad de que el afecto que aparentemente había tomado por su forma animal contrarrestara un poco esas dos cosas.

— ¿Y esto qué es? —quiso saber ella, notando el pergamino que él había dejado sobre el escritorio. Estiró un brazo para tomarlo y leerlo por encima—. Pero este imbécil… ¡Sirius!

El inesperado grito hizo que el gato se sobresaltara, poco antes de luchar por abandonar sus brazos cuando ella salió de la habitación y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Reg no estaba especialmente entusiasmado por compartir con su hermano, pero Mar tampoco lo estaba con respecto a soltarlo.

— ¡Sirius, te estoy llamando! —Iba gritando ella mientras buscaba por los salones del segundo piso—. ¿Dónde te metiste ahora?

—Cállate, por Merlín. Ya te escuché —resopló el aludido, saliendo del salón de música y dedicándole una mirada exasperada—. Toda la maldita casa te escuchó. Dime, ¿tienes algún problema con despertar a los malditos cuadros?

— ¿Y tú tienes algún problema con llenar bien los malditos informes? —Le espetó Marlene, pegándole el pergamino del pecho, con más fuerza de la necesaria, por lo que dejó ver su expresión de dolor—. ¡Cinco putas líneas! ¿Eso es lo único que escribiste?

—Pero si aún no he terminado —se excusó él, tomando el pergamino y echándole un ojo—. ¿Ves? Aún no pongo la fecha.

—Sirius, fueron más de cinco horas de guardia —le recordó ella, suspirando con fuerza para controlar su enojo—. ¿Te parece normal resumir un cuarto de día en cinco líneas?

—Bueno, una línea para cada hora —intentó bromear él, sin arrancar ni una pequeña risa por su parte—. ¿Qué mierda querías que hiciera, Marlene? ¿Qué inventara una novela? Si no hacemos una mierda en cinco horas, no hay mucho que pueda escribir.

—Algo más que: _llegamos al vecindario, nos metimos a un callejón y esperamos a que nada pasara_ —recitó Mar de memoria, con una precisión bastante sorprendente—. Incluso Ophelia hubiera escrito algo más explícito.

—De hecho, eso lo escribió ella. El otro día que saliste con Lily y no quería dormirse, le pedí el favor.

Regulus se sintió doblemente incómodo tras ese comentario. No era suficiente la mención de ese desgraciado incidente en el que todos sus planes estuvieron a segundos de irse a la mierda, tuvo que salir a colación el nombre de esa niña que no conocía, pero que le causaba tanta intriga cada vez que era mencionada.

—Yo creo que hizo un espléndido trabajo. Tranquila, no le diré lo que su madre piensa de sus habilidades literarias…

—Eres un idiota —lo interrumpió Mar, soltando una risa que decepcionó a Regulus. Había esperado más firmeza de su parte—. Insisto en que ella hubiera hecho algo mejor, es la confianza que tengo en sus habilidades.

—Ajá, tampoco le hablaré de tu enfermiza obsesión con ese animal —Sirius frunció el ceño con desagrado, dedicándole una mirada odiosa—. Y espero que te bañes antes de cargarla, le vas a pegar algo.

—Cierra la boca. Él no tiene nada —lo defendió ella, abrazándolo de manera protectora y acariciando su cabeza—. Y no me cambies el tema, ¿vas a arreglar el informe o no?

—Um, no, no lo creo.

— ¡Sirius!

—Sabes, por alguna razón, que digas mi nombre tan alto es menos excitante cuando estás vestida…

— ¡Vas a arreglar esa mierda porque si no lo haces te voy a…!

—Oigan, saben que lo que menos me gusta hacer es meterme en sus peleas… —intervino Remus, subiendo las escaleras y llegando junto a ellos—. Pero tampoco me gusta escuchar a los cuadros gritar, así que por favor…

—Díselo a ella, que siempre encuentra algo mal en todo lo que hago —se defendió Sirius, logrando que Mar lo asesinara con la mirada—. Y no creo que tu presencia aquí vaya a ayudar en nada, así que mejor lárgate.

—Siempre tan maduro —ironizó el recién llegado, entornando los ojos con cansancio—. ¿Qué hizo ahora?

—Qué no hizo, querrás decir —aclaró Mar, arrancándole a Sirius el pergamino para entregárselo a Remus—. Explícame en qué mundo eso podría considerarse un informe decente.

—En un mundo donde no hacemos que las personas lean mierdas innecesariamente largas —respondió Sirius, viendo de reojo como su amigo leía lo que había escrito—. Ya, dile que no quedó tan mal.

—Tuve alumnos de primer año que habrían escrito mil veces mejor —afirmó Remus, ante lo que Sirius boqueó ofendido. De haber podido, Regulus hubiera sonreído divertido—. Sirius, sé que piensas que esto es una estupidez, pero la importancia de los informes…

—Solo les interesa a ustedes porque son unos idiotas —cortó el aludido, chasqueando la lengua con irritación y desestimándolo con un movimiento de su mano—. A nadie le importa esa mierda. Si no les gusta, lo terminan ustedes. Voy a comer. —agregó antes de levantar la barbilla con indignación y darse la vuelta para ir a las escaleras—. ¡Y si vas a venir no traigas a ese maldito animal contigo, Marlene!

— ¡Yo no necesito tu permiso para nada! ¡Si quiero llevarlo, lo voy a hacer! —Le dejó saber Mar, gritándole de vuelta y fulminándolo con la mirada antes de volverse hacia Remus—. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Me sorprende que tú todavía no —confesó Remus, encogiéndose de hombros a manera de disculpa cuando ella lo vio de mala manera—. Sabes que digo la verdad. Por cierto, ¿no ibas a subir a dormir?

—Iba, pero, si el tarado no va a arreglar su informe, alguien tiene que hacerlo… No me veas así —le pidió ella cuando él la miró con reproche—. Temo por su salud si Ojoloco llega a leer eso.

—Lo que Ojoloco le haga será problema suyo, y además lo merecerá —señaló Remus con un suspiro pesado—. Tú necesitas dormir.

—Voy a hacerlo… Cuando termine de arreglar esto.

Regulus hizo una mueca mental y desestimó la idea que había tenido un rato atrás. Si tenía que escoger a alguien para decirle que seguía vivo, definitivamente no podía ser ella.

—Y no tiendo a estar de acuerdo con Sirius… —siguió diciendo Remus, mirando al gato en los brazos de su amiga de una manera sospechosa que extraño a éste—. Pero también creo que no deberías andar tanto con ese gato.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —quiso saber ella, abrazándolo más y sonando bastante afligida—. ¿Qué te hizo?

—Nada, pero… —entrecerró los ojos y siguió viéndolo fijamente, como estudiándolo—. No lo sé, hay algo que me parece extraño en él.

De manera instintiva y recelosa, Regulus se escondió más en los brazos de Mar. Soltó un gruñido muy bajo y se maldijo por lo bajo, recordando las veces que no había actuado precisamente como el gato más normal de todos.

Aunque, si lo planeaba todo bien, aquello podía terminar favoreciéndolo. Sí, lo irritaba que su disfraz no hubiera pasado tan desapercibido como había planeado, pero su habilidad para ser posiblemente el único que se diera cuenta de que algo definitivamente no estaba bien con un gato común, le confirmaba que su mejor opción seguía siendo Remus.

Si había uno de los amigos de Sirius que Regulus no había detestado tanto como al resto, definitivamente había sido él. Era bastante observador y cerebral, actitudes que él apreciaba en las personas, podía mantener la mente fría y eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Potter era demasiado sentimental e impulsivo, cosa que detestaba.

Era una lástima que las circunstancias recientes hubieran eliminado al tercer candidato. Aunque, pensándolo más a fondo, habría sido el primero en descartar.

No sabía por qué, pero había algo en él que siempre le había dejado saber que no era de fiar.

Irónicamente, muchos kilómetros al norte del país, en una casa deshabitada, y encantada para que pasara desapercibida por los muggles, Peter espiaba la conversación de sus dos acompañantes lamentándose por lo mismo. Por ya no ser de fiar. De haberlo sido, la decisión de contarles a sus amigos lo que estaba escuchando no habría sido tan espinosa.

—Para variar, tus preocupaciones por ese chico son absurdas e innecesarias —estaba diciendo Snape en ese momento, sonando tan hastiado como cada vez que hablaban de Harry—. No hay que hacer un escándalo por cada profesor que le pone un castigo…

—De hacerlo, no te verías muy bien parado, Severus —señaló el director, y aunque no podía verlo, Peter adivinó que le dedicó una mirada significativa—. Ý una cosa es castigarlo por una noche, pero siete seguidas…

—No dudo que haya hecho algo para merecerlo —le cortó Snape, que no parecía nada interesado en la conversación—. Una dosis de disciplina no le vendrá mal. Tomando en cuenta que sus padres no le enseñan nada al respecto.

—Sabes que siempre hemos tenido ideas diferentes cuando se trata de disciplina —suspiró Dumbledore, antes de agregar con un tono mucho más serio—. Y algo me dice que Dolores Umbridge tiene unas bastante _particulares._

Peter tuvo un escalofrío. No había que ser muy inteligente para entender perfectamente el tono que había utilizado y lo que estaba implicando. Solo había sido necesario escuchar lo que habían hablado antes de esa mujer para hacerse una idea.

—Bien —aceptó Snape, sonando sorprendentemente menos desinteresado—. Y según, ¿Qué crees que le esté haciendo?

—Tengo varias hipótesis, pero cada una es más desagradable que la otra —se lamentó el director, pensativo—. No estoy seguro de a dónde pueden llegar sus medidas, pero creo que bastante lejos.

—Creo lo mismo, pero si continúas con tu plan de no intervenir y el chico no aprende a callarse de una vez, no habrá mucho que podamos hacer.

—Callarse las injusticias no está en su sangre, lo sabes tan bien como yo —puntualizó Dumbledore, provocando un sentimiento cálido en el pecho de Peter que seguro no compartió con Snape—. Y sí, sigo pensando que mi intervención en la vida de Harry debe seguir tan restringida como hasta ahora.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga?

—Solo está atento por si ves algo fuera de lo común —le respondió el hombre, usando un tono apacible que escondía una clara orden que no aceptaba objeciones—. Minerva ha estado observándolo últimamente y concuerda conmigo en que Harry no la está pasando bien.

—Si tú y sus padres no se empeñaran en mentirle, seguro estaría mejor —comentó Snape como quien no quiere la cosa, defendiendo al chico seguramente sin darse cuenta—. ¿Y vas a contarles a ellos de tus sospechas? Seguro querrán saberlo.

—Confío en que Harry les dirá si algo pasa, entonces nos enteraremos —contestó Dumbledore, con una seguridad que ninguno de sus dos ex alumnos compartía—. Si no lo hace, no hay razón para alertarlos.

Sabía que era hipócrita, lo sabía perfecta. Pero pensar que algo grave podía estar pasándole a Harry, que alguien podía estar lastimándolo justo bajo el techo de Hogwarts lo hacía sentir enfermo. Más aún que no pensaran decírselo a James y a Lily. Iban a mortificarse, de eso no había duda, pero merecían saberlo.

Cuando fue su turno de entrar a hablar con Dumbledore, no se atrevió a poner en palabras sus pensamientos, no estaba seguro de que le pasaría si se enteraban de que había estado espiando su conversación. De cualquier forma no importaba, dudaba mucho que algo de lo que él pensara fuera a cambiar los planes.

Sabía que ya no era de fiar, pero tenía que encontrar una forma de hablar con James sobre lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que alertarlo.

Como haría para salir vivo de un encuentro así era el problema que debía resolver.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores! ¿Cómo están? Yo, súper pérdida otra vez, lo sé, pueden odiarme si quieren. Esto de tener dos fics se me sale mucho de las manos como habrán visto, trato de actualizar seguido en uno y me termino atrasando en el otro, imposible llevar ambos bien.**

 **Pero bueno, vamos a concentrarnos en que ya está aquí y en que espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Sé que me han pedido que me enfoque más en Hogwarts y no en Londres, así que traté de complacerlos en este capítulo, aunque inevitablemente los adultos se colaron, no les gusta no ser el centro de atención. Recapitulando lo que vimos, imagino que habré roto varios corazones con la primera escena y lamento informarle que por el momento no podré repararlos. Harry y Hannah si la van a pasar mejorsito en el siguiente, así que espero consolarlos con eso.**

 **Sobre los adultos, puede que la escena del blackinnon haya parecido ridícula e innecesaria, y en parte lo es, pero lo importante obviamente fue la perspectiva de Reg con respecto a todo y el plan que se está terminando de asentar en su mente y que próximamente veremos realizarse. Lo único que lamento es que Remus sea el elegido, como si no tuviera ya demasiados problemas y preocupaciones. La última porción del capítulo pudo ser un parto, pero gracias a mi querida Ceci Tonks la cosa no quedó tan horrible, así que visítenla y denle amor de mi parte porque es una genio y lo merece.**

 **Voy a poner en espera mi otro fic para tratar de traerles el próximo capítulo de este lo más pronto posible, espero que dentro de la próxima semana así no me extrañan otra vez jiji. Lo que viene va a estar muy interesante y ya quiero mostrárselos, así que basta de atrasar lo inevitable.**

 **Como siempre, si les gusto, o si no, pueden dejármelo saber en un bonito review, solo déjenmelo en la cajita de abajo y me harán muy feliz, además de darme más ganas de escribir. Si quieren también pueden seguirme en mi twitter _jorimargb_ , por ahí podemos hablar y fangirlear y todo lo que ustedes quieran.**

 **Y listo, mis amores, eso fue todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado, cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo. ¡Un beso!**


	15. Desvelando Secretos

**Aviso : Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Loli : Ay, sé que no he tratado mucho a esos personajes, pero es que los protagonistas se roban todo mi tiempo. Pero tranquila, la historia me demanda que pronto les dé más atención(;**

 **Hi : ¡Gracias por tu review y por tus ánimos! Un beso enorme. **

* * *

**15\. Desvelando Secretos**

Alguien había olvidado cerrar una de las ventanas de la sala común, seguramente presionado por no perder la cena o demasiado cansado por sus tareas diarias. Como consecuencia, el aire gélido de la noche se estaba colando con libertad por la casi vacía zona de descanso de los alumnos de Gryffindor.

Aquello no representaba un problema a esas horas de la madrugada: los chicos estaban calientes en sus respectivas camas, a salvo de las bajas temperaturas causantes de escalofríos y castañeo de dientes. Al menos la mayoría de ellos.

Hannah no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo tenía acurrucada en el sofá, le parecía que cerca de media hora, pero había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no le sorprendería si fuera mucho más. No se había molestado en encender la chimenea, por lo que su único refugio del frío estaba siendo una suave manta que había encontrado en el sillón de al lado. No le afectaba demasiado, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí como para reparar en el clima.

Había huido allí tras despertarse de una de las pesadillas que la atormentaban últimamente. Esa noche había sido una repetida, aunque no por eso menos perturbadora. Soñaba que estaba en uno de los salones del orfanato en el que había vivido de niña, pero no era un recuerdo, porque no era pequeña. Tenía quince y había regresado a ese lugar que tanto despreciaba. No había nadie cerca a quien pudiera reconocer. Estaba sola. De nuevo. Gritaba llamando a sus padres, a Harry. A Draco. Llamaba a todas las personas que conocía y quería, se desgarraba la garganta hasta quedarse sin voz, pero nadie aparecía.

Se había despertado temblando, con el corazón golpeando su pecho con fuerza, amenazando con salir corriendo y dejarla más vacía de lo que ya se sentía. Tenía muchísimo sueño, pero había sido imposible volver a dormirse. Cada vez que lo intentaba, se encontraba en ese salón detestable, por lo que había preferido pasar la madrugada repasando aquel sueño, tratando de encontrarle significado, cosa que no fue complicada.

Siempre había temido quedarse sola. Suponía que era normal tomando en cuenta la infancia que había tenido, pero con el pasar de los años había creído tenerlo controlado. Su teoría había quedado descartada cuando _ella_ había aparecido, desatando todos los miedos que creía haber superado. La última conversación con Draco solo había empeorado todo.

Un vacío casi insoportable se adueñaba de su estómago cada vez que recordaba ese momento. Lo que le había dicho, y en especial lo que le había confesado. En el momento la había tomado desprevenida, pero mientras más lo pensaba y recordaba sus diferentes encuentros, se daba cuenta de que en el fondo ya lo sabía, pero no había tenido la valentía para aceptarlo. No había podido, no sabiendo el desenlace que, al final, terminó llegando.

« _Si decides cambiar tu discurso, puedes buscarme. Si no, espero que sepas limitarte_ ».

Esa frase en específico era capaz de descomponerle el cuerpo, y tenía que morderse el labio hasta sangrar para no romper en llanto. Había repasado ese ultimátum un centenar de veces, buscando alguna solución, pero era un callejón sin fondo. No podía estar con Draco como él lo quería, y pedirle que accediera a algo más era egoísta y cruel de su parte.

No quería aceptar que lo había perdido. No tenía la fortaleza.

Unos pasos casi imperceptibles rompieron la quietud de la noche, acercándose despacio por las escaleras. Suspiró con fastidio y se movió para quedar casi acostada en el sofá, esperando poder pasar desapercibida y no tener que platicar con quien había tenido la misma idea que ella.

Pero cambió de idea al notar quién era, y se enderezó de inmediato, dejándole saber que estaba ahí.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —le preguntó ella, apenas dándole tiempo para que llegara al último escalón—. Digo, ¿lo sabías?

—Lo supuse —respondió Harry, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa que ella alcanzó a ver a pesar de la oscuridad—. Fui a tu dormitorio y vi que tu cama estaba vacía. No hubo mucho que imaginar.

—Tienes que dejar de entrar al dormitorio por las noches —murmuró Hannah, abrazándose a sí misma para quitarse el frío—. Si te ve alguien que no seamos Hermione o yo, te puedes meter en problemas.

—Si quieres, puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Cerró la boca de golpe al escucharlo decir eso. De inmediato, empezó a recordar unas noches atrás, cuando se habían reconciliado luego de su desagradable discusión en la sala común. Desde luego, Hannah se había metido a su cama para seguir llorando por todo lo que había pasado con Draco, y unas horas después, mientras todos estaban cenando, él se había colado en su dormitorio y, sin decirle nada, se había acostado a su lado, abrazándola y dándole el consuelo que necesitaba.

No habían intercambiado ni una palabra al respecto, pero había quedado claro que no seguían peleados.

—Solo ten cuidado —murmuró ella, incapaz de pedirle que no volviera a hacer algo así—. Ya tenemos muchos problemas.

—De acuerdo. Este lugar está helando —comentó el chico, frunciendo el ceño y sacando su varita para cerrar la ventana—. ¿Por qué no encendiste la chimenea?

—No quería llamar la atención. Déjala así —le pidió rápidamente cuando lo vio acercarse y leyó sus claras intenciones. La oscuridad le venía bien en ese momento—. Pero gracias por cerrar la ventana.

—Bueno, lo menos que necesitamos es terminar con un resfriado —señaló Harry, obedeciendo y alejándose de la chimenea—. Aunque así no tendríamos que ir a clases con Umbridge, supongo que no todo es tan malo.

Hannah soltó una risita, sin mucha gracia, y se rodó hacia él cuando se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo y acurrucándose contra su costado. Suspiró con comodidad cuando le pasó un brazo por los hombros, ayudándola a entrar en calor.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? —preguntó Harry al cabo de unos segundos, frotando calmadamente el dorso de su brazo.

—No puedo dormir —respondió Hannah en un susurro, apoyándose más contra él cuando recordó la razón—. Tuve una pesadilla. ¿Tú?

—Pues… —El chico calló durante un segundo, pensando su respuesta. Al final suspiró con resignación y se encogió de hombros—. Lo mismo.

— ¿Sí? —soltó ella, subiendo la cabeza para mirarlo, impresionada ante la coincidencia—. ¿Y qué soñaste?

—Es un sueño que he estado teniendo últimamente —empezó a contarle Harry. Al principio trató de mantenerle la mirada, pero debió resultarle muy difícil, ya que terminó mirando a la chimenea apagada—. Estoy en un pasillo, que no recuerdo haber visitado en la vida real, y al final hay una puerta negra. Y quiero entrar, pero no abre y no sé qué hacer para lograrlo.

—Eso…—Hannah empezó a hablar, dispuesta a consolarlo, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas. En verdad se sentía bastante confundida—. Bueno, no parece una pesadilla.

—Lo sé, contándolo así no —concordó Harry, soltando un suspiro pesado y pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Pero se siente como una. Da terror estar ahí, y cuando me despierto siento…

Harry no terminó la oración, pero Hannah sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba junto a ella y, a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo divisar claramente su rostro y la máscara de mortificación que aparecía en éste. Lucía verdaderamente asustado y a ella la recorrió un escalofrío, solo mirarlo así era suficiente para que ella también sintiera miedo.

—Ey, está bien —le susurró ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y apretando más sus brazos a su alrededor. Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce cuando sus miradas se encontraron—. Ya pasó.

No era mucho, pero sabía por experiencia propia que a veces hablar demasiado no servía de nada. En ocasiones, ese simple recordatorio de que ya todo había pasado era mucho más útil.

Y supo que había acertado, afortunadamente, cuando él se relajó y suavizó sus facciones lo suficiente para devolverle la sonrisa.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué soñaste?

La pregunta le creó un nudo en la garganta, ya que de inmediato las imágenes de su pesadilla volaron a su mente y volvieron a reproducirse con una bizarra exactitud. No sabía si Harry lograría relacionar ese sueño con lo que había ocurrido con Draco, pero ella prefería no arriesgarse

—No te enfades —le pidió mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión suplicante—.. Pero prefiero no hablar de eso. No quiero recordarlo.

—No me enfado —aseguró Harry, llevando una mano a su cabello para acariciarla y sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora—. Está bien. Ya pasó.

Hannah suspiró aliviada y le dedicó la sonrisa más grande que logró esbozar, tomando en cuenta el mal humor que cargaba encima. Se enderezó lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura, sin soltarse de su agarre en ningún momento, y desapareció la distancia para besarlo en los labios.

Fue un beso largo y firme en el que buscó dejarle saber lo agradecida que estaba con él. Por todo. Por la paciencia que le estaba teniendo y por el increíble apoyo que estaba resultando ser. No sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido, pero luego de la pelea que habían tenido, Harry se había estado comportando maravillosamente y la había ayudado muchísimo a mantenerse animada, a pesar de todo.

Una pequeña parte de ella había empezado a temer que estuvieran perdiendo esa característica crucial de su amistad: ser el apoyo del otro siempre que lo necesitara. Por suerte, esos días habían apaciguado sus dudas, haciéndola sentir mucho más liviana.

Movió sus labios un par de segundos y, cuando estaba por alejarse, él empezó a responderle, afianzando el agarre en su cintura para impedirle moverse. Hannah soltó un casi imperceptible suspiro y continuó con el beso, posando los dedos en su cuello para jugar con los cabellos cortos que nacían en su nuca. Había descubierto que le gustaba cuando le hacía eso, y ella estaba más que encantada de complacerlo.

La intensidad del beso fue subiendo gradualmente, obedeciendo a las esporádicas mordidas y al fuerte agarre que los estaban haciendo delirar. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que habían tenido un momento para hacer eso. Claro que se habían besado, más de una vez, y no solo besos castos y rápidos, pero desde que habían llegado no habían contado con una oportunidad así, o al menos no habían tenido cabeza para buscarla.

Era la primera vez, desde que habían llegado, que estaban solos,en un lugar ideal y con suficiente tiempo libre. Había que aprovecharlo.

La idea provocó que el vientre de la chica se apretara con expectativas. Y con la mente nublada como cada vez que Harry la besaba así, dejó que sus instintos tomaran el control.

Mordió su labio inferior una última vez antes de separarse, apenas despegando la boca de su piel para llevar sus besos al filo de su mandíbula, siguiendo el camino que ya conocía y que le encantaba recorrer. Algunas veces se tomaba su tiempo, pero en ese momento tenía una idea fija, así que no tardó en llegar hasta la punta de su oreja. Abrió la boca ligeramente y utilizó la lengua para jugar con ésta y con la piel de su alrededor. Sonrió complacida cuando lo escuchó suspirar con fuerza y clavar las yemas de los dedos en su cintura.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó él con una voz ronca e irreconocible, provocándole un escalofrío.

—Hace mucho frío —murmuró ella por toda respuesta, tragando saliva y luchando para no sonrojarse—. Hay que entrar en calor.

A esa declaración le siguió un sonido estrangulado que escapó de la garganta del chico. Ese fue el empujón que ella necesitó para pasar tomar el borde de su camiseta y tirar de ella, dejando al descubierto el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro del que su boca no tardó en encargarse.

Le daba miedo dejarle una marca, así que trató de mantener la cabeza lo suficientemente despejada para no chupar ni morder con demasiada fuerza. Trató de llevar un ritmo estable y delicado, pero eso empezó a dificultarse cuando sintió sus manos colarse por debajo de su camisón. Su piel no tardó en erizarse bajo su tacto, obligándola a tragar saliva con mucha dificultad. Enseguida, sus dedos empezaron a vagar libremente por toda su espalda, acariciándola y delineando sus contornos. Recordándole que no llevaba sujetador.

El pensamiento la mareó, lo suficiente para hacerla pensar que necesitaba deshacerse de esa pieza de ropa.

Dio un respingo ante sus propias ideas y se alejó de su piel, necesitando respirar mejor para pensar con más claridad, pero él no estuvo de acuerdo. Atrapó sus labios nuevamente sin darle tiempo para nada, moviendo sus labios de manera errática, aún con las manos bajo su camisa. La estaba besando con ganas y con insistencia, y contra eso Hannah no podía luchar.

La posición pronto dejó de satisfacerla, y sin pensarlo le arrojó los brazos al cuello, llevándolo con ella mientras se echaba hacia atrás hasta quedar casi acostados en el sofá. Sin dejar de besarla, Harry se hizo espacio entre sus piernas, cosa a la que ella no puso ninguna objeción. Sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo era tan excitante que lamentaba no tener más seguido la oportunidad de sentirlo.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus besos y caricias, que no se dio cuenta de que necesitaba tomar aire hasta que Harry se separó, pero solo para darle a su cuello las mismas atenciones que ella le había dedicado al suyo segundos atrás. Hannah suspiró y ladeó la cabeza, queriendo dejarle tanto espacio como fuera posible.

La sala común daba vueltas a su alrededor. Atrás había quedado el frío que la había envuelto antes de que él apareciera. Estaba segura de que, si no se detenía, iba a empezar a sudar. Pero no importaba, porque definitivamente no quería que se detuviera. ¿Cómo podía querer algo así? Si lo único en lo que su mente era capaz de pensar era en sus manos contra su piel, erizada y caliente, pidiendo más de esas caricias. Una seguía trabajando en su espalda, pero la otra había viajado hacia el frente y se estaba encargando de delinear suavemente sus costillas.

Hannah suspiró, prácticamente ida, encantada al sentir como sus dedos subían, subían...

Y se detenían.

—Han... —su voz sonaba tan distorsionada que apenas y logró entenderlo. Movió la cabeza para encontrar su mirada y la respiración se le atoró en la garganta ante lo oscuro de sus ojos—. ¿Puedo...?

La pregunta quedó clara cuando pasó el pulgar por la base de su seno, apenas rozándolo, pero dejando claras sus intenciones.

De haber tenido sus cinco sentidos atentos, posiblemente la idea hubiera provocado que su rostro explotara por el sonrojo, pero estaba muy caliente y sentía los pezones imposiblemente endurecidos. Doliendo, reclamando la atención que él le ofrecía.

No confiaba en su voz para responder, así que arqueó la espalda hacia su mano, dándole permiso.

Un escalofrío la recorrió entera cuando su palma fría se cerró alrededor de su pecho caliente. Se quedaron inmóviles durante un momento, lo suficiente para que notara que al chico le temblaba el punto. Estaba nervioso, y no lo culpaba, en el fondo ella también lo estaba, solo que la calentura que se había adueñado de su cuerpo no la dejaba expresarlo. Queriendo ayudarlo a soltarse, Hannah volvió a arquearse hacia él, instándolo a continuar antes de que perdiera la cabeza. Había desviado la mirada porque no se sentía capaz de verlo a los ojos en un momento así, pero lo escuchó tragar grueso antes de recuperar la movilidad.

La apretó con firmeza, sin llegar a ser brusco ni hacerle daño. La mano aún le temblaba, pero ella dejó de darse cuenta casi de inmediato, estaba muy ocupada en disfrutar las placenteras sensaciones que nacían en su pecho y bajaban hasta su entrepierna, la cual empezaba a palpitar. Necesitada.

Soltó un suspiro que fue una mezcla de alivio y satisfacción cuando su pulgar se hizo con el pezón endurecido, acariciándolo y haciendo círculos a su alrededor. Hacía eso por unos segundos y de repente volvía a apretar, haciéndola soltar un gruñido desde su garganta que no sabía que había estado aguantando. La otra mano no tardó en unirse a la faena, atrapando el seno libre y dedicándole las mismas atenciones.

No le quedó claro quién buscó a quién, pero de un momento a otro sus labios habían vuelto a encontrarse y se movían desesperados en un beso que trataba de drenar todo el calvario que habían supuesto esas semanas en el colegio. Durante esos segundos, todo eso dejó de existir. Sus manos seguían masajeándola y era en lo único en que su mente era capaz de pensar.

Todo lo malo; las peleas, los castigos; todo había desaparecido. Era como estar en un limbo en el que solo existían las manos y los labios que la estaban haciendo creer que todo estaba bien. Era intoxicante y adictivo. Pero no era suficiente.

No lo era, la punzada de dolor entre sus piernas no dejaba de reclamárselo, de pedirle la atención que estaban recibiendo sus pechos. Y la simple idea casi la hizo explotar de deseo.

Harry estaba en la misma situación que ella, y se lo dejó saber moviendo sus caderas contra las suyas, de manera instintiva. No se lo esperaba, aunque lo deseaba fervientemente, por eso sentir aquella zona endurecida rozándose con su parte más intima la hizo temblar y soltar un gemido anhelante.

Ese sonido, grueso y desesperado, fue suficiente para traerlos a ambos de regreso a la realidad.

Rompieron el beso casi de inmediato y al mismo tiempo Harry sacó sus manos de su camisa, haciéndola sentir fría y vacía. Se quedaron en silencio, solo con el ruido de sus agitadas respiraciones llenado el espacio. Les había gustado, de eso no había duda, pero era demasiado.

Por primera vez en minutos, Hannah recuperó su parte racional y se sintió tan avergonzada que creyó que su rostro iba a explotar. Soltó un sonido de mortificación y se escondió contra su pecho, determinada a no verlo a la cara.

—Lo siento... —empezó a decir él, poco a poco recuperando su tono normal.

—No lo hagas —le cortó ella de inmediato. Tragó saliva y se acurrucó más debajo de él—. Estuvo bien, es solo que...

—Sí, ya sé.

Aunque en ese momento no había nada que disminuyera lo acongojada que se sentía, fue un alivio bastante grande saber que estaban en la misma página.

— ¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres subir ya?

—Yo... No —susurró Hannah, dándose cuenta de que no quería separarse de él—. ¿Podemos dormir aquí? Solo... Solo un rato.

—Supongo que sí —aceptó Harry, afortunadamente—. Tenemos unas horas antes de que amanezca.

Ella asintió, contenta de no tener que moverse ni abandonar el refugio de sus brazos, pero tan abochornada que no pudo evitar que sus dientes empezaran a castañear. Se dejó mover por él con facilidad, que se quitó de encima para dejarse caer a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarla en ningún momento. Estiró un brazo para tomar la manta que ella había usado antes y los cubrió. No era el más útil de los abrigos, pero era mejor que volver a la cama.

Como el frío volvía a ser un inconveniente, Hannah se acurrucó más contra él y metió las manos por debajo de su camisa, esperando que su piel caliente la reconfortara.

— ¿Esto está bien? —le preguntó ella cuando lo sintió tensarse ante su tacto—. ¿Puedo?

—Sí, sí, tranquila —farfulló Harry. Tragó saliva y tomó un profundo suspiro—. Está bien.

—Bueno —musitó Hannah, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que ocurría, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo—. Gracias.

—No me las des. Quisiera poder hacer más.

Hannah esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza, queriendo decirle que estaba haciendo lo suficiente. Y mucho más.

—Oye, Hannah —la llamó él al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, incapaz de dormirse con todo lo que acababa de pasar—. Mañana… Mañana voy a contarte algo, ¿de acuerdo? Algo sobre los castigos con… ¿Hannah?

Para ese momento, ella ya había dejado que el cansancio acumulado de días se la llevara muy lejos, a un sueño tranquilo y reparador, donde volvió a encontrarse con el salón de su antiguo orfanato. Pero ya no estaba sola.

* * *

Tonks tenía suerte de haber encontrado un trabajo que adoraba. Sabía que había millones de personas que pasaban la vida haciendo algo que odiaban, los veía caminando a la salida del Ministerio con el sufrimiento pintado en el rostro, y se felicitaba mentalmente por haber hecho una buena elección en el momento adecuado.

No le había costado nada saber que quería ser parte del Escuadrón, y tras obtener el apoyo de sus padres, luego de derribar los muros de su escepticismo, había puesto todo su empeño y energía en entrar. Diariamente recordaba lo suertuda que era, pocas veces se aburría en la oficina y, a menos que estuviera extremadamente exhausta, nunca quería irse a casa.

Excepto en días como ese.

En días como ese, que habían empezado con su entrada a la Orden y cada vez se hacían más frecuentes, era fácil verla recogiendo sus cosas a la carrera y prácticamente volando por los pasillos para llegar lo más pronto posible a la salida. Para estar con él.

Aún estaba puliendo sus estrategias para que le otorgaran más guardias a su lado. No era muy sencillo tomando en cuenta que él por su lado estaba intentando justo lo contrario, pero ella tenía el poder de su encanto a su favor. Además, para algo debía servir la supuesta preferencia de Ojoloco, no podían ser solo inventos de Sirius.

En general, le gustaba hacer guardia con quien le tocara, pero hacerlas con Remus superaba las expectativas de su felicidad. La emoción que sentía en ese momento solo pudo ser opacada por la preocupación de estar ya en la calle y no verlo esperándola donde habían quedado, pero se apresuró a desaparecerla. Iba a llegar, no iba a cambiar de turno con nadie. Todos estaban muy ocupados ese día, se había asegurado de eso. Recordarlo la hizo esbozar una sonrisa que le ocupó todo el rostro y le hizo doler las mejillas. Era muy evidente, lo sabía, pero no la avergonzaba para nada. Si nunca había prestado atención a la atención de los demás, eso no iba a cambiar tan tarde en su vida.

Le encantaba estar con Remus. Le encantaba Remus, punto. Y no tenía ninguna intención de ocultarlo.

—Oye, si sigues estirando el cuello así te lo vas a torcer.

Por un segundo, dudó si estaban hablando con ella, pero le quedó claro al sentir como los músculos de su cuello empezaban a prensarse, reclamándole lo mucho que lo estaba estirando para ver por los callejones y aceras cercanas. Frunció el ceño al no divisar a Remus por ninguna parte y se giró hacia el recién llegado.

—Si no me hicieran esperar, no habría necesidad —chasqueó la chica con fastidio, pero sonriendo cuando vio a uno de sus compañeros—. ¿Qué hay, Travis? Pensé que te quedabas hasta tarde hoy.

—Me quedo, pero he salido a comprar algo de comer para todos. Sabes que solo así se aguanta —comentó Travis, acercándose más a ella y esbozando una sonrisa cómplice y traviesa—. Y voy a pasar un momento por _la_ tienda: esta mañana han renovado el inventario.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y qué han traído? —quiso saber la chica, viéndolo con interés y una emoción infantil—. ¿Crees que hayan pedido bengalas nuevas?

—Espero que sí, es lo que tengo pensado comprar —le dejó saber su compañero, esbozando una sonrisa llena de expectativas—. Escuché que vendrán con más colores y más ruidosas. Son perfectas para mi plan.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan? —se interesó aún más, olvidando por un segundo que tenía otro lugar a donde ir.

— ¿Sabes el guardia que se para frente a la oficina por las noches? El que cree que el pasillo es su habitación y nos hace callar para seguir durmiendo —ambos giraron los ojos al recordar al insoportable hombre, luego Travis continuó—. Pues ya veremos qué tan profundo duerme cuando el pasillo se encienda como el cielo en Año Nuevo.

— ¡Ay, eso va a ser genial! —exclamó Tonks, echándose a reír al imaginar la cara del sujeto—. ¡Y me lo voy a perder! ¡No puedo creer que vayas a hacerlo sin mí!

—No sería así si te quedaras más de una noche a la semana —señaló Travis dedicándole una mirada acusadora—. Sé que nos dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer en tu casa, pero…

El comentario provocó que Tonks recordara de golpe lo que había estado haciendo antes de que él apareciera. Fue quizás bastante grosero, no se detuvo a pensarlo, simplemente volvió a su actividad de girar y estirar el cuello, buscándolo sin importarle quedar como una loca.

Y si antes no le había importado, cuando lo divisó frente al aparador de una tienda muggle al otro lado de la acera, pues le importó mucho menos. Fue un alivio verlo y saber que no había cambiado el turno ni inventado alguna excusa ridícula. La voz de Travis llamando su atención no tardó en volverse un murmullo lejano, opacado por los entusiasmados latidos de su corazón que no le impidieron esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Solo decía que, si un día te quedas, podríamos ir a tomar un trago en…

—Eso suena fantástico, seguro que sí —respondió Tonks a la carrera, aunque honestamente no había escuchado absolutamente nada—. Ya me tengo que ir. ¡Que te vaya bien esta noche! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

—Eh… Seguro, igual a ti y…

Al chico le fue imposible terminar la oración. De un segundo a otro ya Tonks se había despedido con un rápido movimiento de su mano antes de salir corriendo hacia donde Remus la esperaba con su usual máscara de serenidad, que apenas cambió cuando la vio acercarse. Le había costado mucho, pero poco a poco se había dado cuenta de la forma en que trataba de controlar las comisuras de su boca, y de cómo alejaba la mirada para que ella no notara el brillo diferente que aparecía en sus ojos.

—No era necesario que corrieras —le dejó saber él, mirándola divertido cuando llegó a su lado, respirando aceleradamente por la carrera—. Ya te había visto.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que ya se nos está haciendo tarde —se excusó ella, mintiendo, ya que solo habían pasado como tres minutos.

—Lo siento. Quería estar aquí cuando salieras, pero Ojoloco llamo a una reunión y…

—No te preocupes —desestimó Tonks, tomando una bocanada estabilizadora de aire y sonriendo con ilusión al escuchar que había pretendido esperarla—. No tardaste nada, solo me quedé hablando con Travis un momento.

—Sí, lo noté —asintió Remus, levantando la mirada para mirar al chico que se alejaba en dirección contraria—. ¿Trabaja contigo?

—Ajá, es un compañero bastante agradable. Siempre se presta para jugarle bromas a los demás —contó la chica, sonriendo divertida ante los recuerdos que tenía—. Me cae bien.

—Entiendo —abrió la boca para agregar algo más, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y prefirió callar—. Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos. Ya casi es la hora.

Tonks frunció el ceño, confundida e intrigada por lo que había estado a punto de soltar él. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle, pero Remus, obviamente evitándolo, le hizo una señal con la cabeza para empezar a caminar hacia el callejón que usarían para aparecerse.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir? —le preguntó ella, siguiéndolo y parándose a su lado de inmediato—. ¿No te agrada Travis?

—Nunca le he hablado, creo que es imposible formarme un juicio —señaló él, saliéndose por la tangente—. Solo iba a decir que me parece un chico agradable, es todo.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —Insistió la chica, negada a dejarlo estar tan rápido. Le dio un codazo en el costado y le sonrió de manera encantadora—. A ver, no le mientas a tu compañera de guardia favorita.

— ¿Quién te dijo que eres mi favorita? —le preguntó Remus, enarcando ambas cejas y tratando de disfrazar una sonrisa que ella no pasó por alto.

—Pues es obvio, ¿a quién más tienes? Diría que Lily, pero ella no debe ser muy buena compañía ya que seguro se la pasa todo el rato extrañando a James —explicó Tonks, subiendo una ceja y sonriendo con satisfacción y un toque de arrogancia—.Y apuesto a que no te ríes tanto con ella como lo haces conmigo.

Remus no atinó a contestar nada, solo se le quedó mirando con una expresión de sorpresa. Aunque no dijo nada, ella interpretó su mirada como una forma de preguntarle cómo se había dado cuenta de aquello.

Al final, se permitió relajarse lo suficiente para soltar una risita y sacudir la cabeza.

—Eres imposible —le dejó saber con una sonrisa, metiéndose en el callejón y desapareciendo.

Ella no se lo tomó mal, desde luego. De hecho, prefirió regocijarse en el tono afectuoso con que le había dicho eso.

—Ah, pero no me lo has negado —se jactó la chica, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y apareciéndose tras de él.

—No me parece que sea una elección muy justa —le dijo Remus, tratando infructuosamente de no dejarse llevar por sus juegos—. Eres la única que puede transformar su cara en lo que desea, llevas mucha ventaja.

— ¿Yo? No sé de qué estás hablando —fingió desentenderse ella, al mismo tiempo que estiraba su nariz tanto como pudo—. ¿Qué ventaja puede hacer esto?

—No empieces, Tonks —le pidió él, desviándole la mirada para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba aguantando la risa—. Vamos a tratar de llevar esta guardia con algo de seriedad.

—Bah, qué aburrido. Como si ya no tuviéramos que ser serios todo el tiempo —chasqueó ella fastidiada, tomando asiento en una de las mesas del parque dónde montarían la guardia—. A veces no entiendo cómo eres tan serio después de haberles dado clases a los gemelos tantos años, es…

El resto de la oración quedó en el aire. No fue capaz de terminarla porque de un momento a otro su atención fue robada por el rostro de Remus, que cambió gradualmente, tensándose y adquiriendo una expresión amarga casi imperceptible.

—Eh, ¿todo bien? —se extrañó la chica, rodándose más hacia él para mirarlo más de cerca—.¿Dije algo que…?

—No, tranquila. No fuiste tú, es solo que… —Respiró hondo y se llevó los dedos a los ojos, frotándolos con bastante fuerza—. Bueno, recordé algo que pasó en el colegio. Salió en el periódico de hoy, por eso me tardé.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Pasó algo con esa tipa…?

—Umbridge, sí, es sobre ella —confirmó Remus, tensándose incluso más y apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza. La descolocó un poco el desprecio que se coló en la siguiente oración—. La nombraron Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y eso qué demonios significa?

—Es un cargo que inventó Fudge. Básicamente le otorgó un montón de poderes: puede despedir profesores y mil cosas más que solo deberían competerle a…

— ¡Dumbledore! ¡Se supone que él es el director! —exclamó Tonks, abriendo la boca con una mezcla casi pareja de sorpresa e indignación—. Él no irá a dejar que esto pase, ¿o sí? No puede permitirlo.

—No parece muy interesado en evitarlo, si te digo la verdad —masculló Remus de mala gana, pero luego pareció arrepentido y suavizó el tono y la expresión—. Digo, sé que debe estar ocupado, pero no nos ha dicho si tiene un plan o algo parecido, así que hasta ahora suponemos que va a dejar que esto siga.

—Por Merlín, esto se está saliendo de control —soltó Tonks, mordiéndose el labio con mortificación y pasándose los dedos por el cabello—. ¿Y cómo tomaron la noticia los demás?

—Bueno, creo que Lily está considerando seriamente unirse a Sirius e ir a quemar el Ministerio —le contó él, suspirando con cansancio y entornando los ojos—. De no ser por James y Mar, estaría genuinamente preocupado.

—Igual creo que sería mejor no dejarlos sin vigilancia —opinó Tonks, tratando de quitarle tensión al asunto y sintiéndose aliviada cuando lo vio sonreír un poco—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

—Pues… No muy bien —confesó Remus, doblando la boca en una mueca, negado a encontrar sus ojos—. Es que no puedo dejar de pensar que esto de alguna forma es culpa mía.

—Pero… ¡¿Y eso cómo va a ser posible?! —Preguntó la chica, casi gritando, y abriendo los ojos con incredulidad—. ¿Tú qué culpa tienes de que esa mujer sea una demente y Fudge un imbécil? Remus, eso no tiene ningún…

—Sí lo tiene, en parte —la interrumpió él, volviéndose para mirarla y continuando cuando ella intentó replicar—. Digo, no tengo la culpa de que ellos sean así, pero no puedo evitar pensar que si no hubiera renunciado….

—No puedes saber lo que habría pasado —le cortó Tonks con rotundidad, dedicándole una mirada significativa—. No hay forma de que lo sepamos. Por otro lado, lo que sí sabemos es que esa gente no iba a detenerse tan fácil, habrían encontrado otra forma de meterse en el colegio. Con el puesto de Defensa vacante o sin él.

—Tal vez, pero…

—Pero nada, esa es la verdad —afirmó ella, levantando la barbilla sin darle oportunidad de que le llevara la contraria—. No puedes culparte por cada cosa mala que ocurre a nuestro alrededor, Remus.

A su afirmación le siguió un silencio neutro que solo era interrumpido por un par de niños que jugaban a unos metros de ellos. Remus se le quedó viendo sin decir nada, parpadeando varias veces y luego sacudiendo la cabeza, como desestimando sus palabras.

—A veces me pregunto si no habría sido más efectivo que me quedara cuidando a los chicos —siguió torturándose él, haciendo que el pecho de la chica se apretara incómodamente—. Creo que Lily y James estarían más tranquilos si estuviera cerca de Harry…

—Eso seguro, pero tú no estarías tranquilo estando lejos de ellos —señaló la chica, esperando que eso lo animara un poco—. Ey, lo mejor siempre es lo que pasa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si tú lo dices…

—Lo digo —asintió ella, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y sonriéndole de manera alentadora—. Tranquilo, todo pasará y volverás al colegio. Ya verás.

—Tienes visión muy positiva de todo este desastre —la acusó Remus, permitiendo que sus labios se elevaran en una tímida sonrisa.

—Lo sé —aceptó Tonks, tomándoselo completamente como un cumplido—. Otra razón por la cual soy tu compañera favorita.

Remus subió las cejas con escepticismo, fingiendo estar en desacuerdo, pero unos segundos después, la sonrisa sincera se adueñó de su rostro, dejándolo en evidencia. Ante eso, Tonks sintió como su corazón se apretaba un segundo y después se liberaba, soltando un río de sentimientos agradables que no tardaron de llenarle el pecho.

Se hubiera quedado toda la guardia viéndolo a los ojos, de eso no había duda. Pero, como siempre, Remus tuvo que darse cuenta de la situación y empezar a hablar.

—Oye y... —empezó a decir él, aclarándose la garganta y desviando la mirada—. Ese chico, Travis…

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Tonks, sintiéndose perdida. No tenía idea de cómo podían estar hablando de él nuevamente.

—Creo que le gustas —soltó Remus con torpeza, callando un segundo para componerse y continuar—. Eso es lo que te iba a decir hace rato. No lo sé, se ve bastante agradable, ¿no has pensado en salir con él?

Durante el siguiente segundo, Tonks solo lo observo en silencio, casi deseando que su mente se hubiera inventado todo eso, porque no podía ser así de descarado. Pero, lamentablemente, sí lo era.

Suspiró con fuerza, sintiendo cómo los sentimientos que se habían regado por su pecho se agriaban, haciendo que se formara un nudo en su garganta que la obligó a rodarse hacia atrás. Poniendo una distancia que detestaba, pero necesitaba en ese momento.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió con una honestidad tan brusca como logró encontrar. Resopló y se cruzó de brazos—. No necesito que seas mi casamentero. Ya tengo suficiente con las vecinas amigas de mi madre.

—Eso no es lo que pretendía —balbuceó Remus, luciendo bastante incómodo—. Solo digo que…

—No me gusta Travis —lo interrumpió Tonks, queriendo dejarlo tan claro como fuera posible. Y para asegurarse el doble de eso, se volvió y lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Me gusta alguien más. Es un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, pero es bueno en el fondo. Y sé que pronto va a aprender a usar la cabeza.

—Creo que le tienes más fe de la que merece —murmuró Remus, soltando un suspiro pesado y amargo.

—No, estoy segura de que le tengo justo la necesaria.

Remus le dedicó una mirada severa, y estuvo a punto de agregar algo más, pero ella se le adelantó y empezó a hablar de otra cosa, algo tan insignificante que los hiciera ignorar la incomodidad y seguir su guardia con tranquilidad.

No hubo otro momento así de íntimo y sincero en las horas que siguieron. No importaba, de igual forma Tonks se encargó a grabarse fielmente cada segundo, aprovechando y atesorando cada segundo que tenía junto a Remus.

Esa vez no había pedido cambio de turno, pero después de tanta honestidad, la próxima podía ser diferente.

* * *

—Entonces, no te molesta.

—Ya te dije que no.

—Nada, ¿ni un poco?

—Nop, ni un poco.

—Bueno, de molestarte puede que no te moleste, pero tiene que incomodarte. Algo, lo que sea.

—Ni me molesta ni me incomoda. Estoy perfectamente normal con la situación. Gracias por tu interés.

—Ya, entiendo… No, no entiendo una mierda. No tiene sentido —aseguró Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza con incomprensión. Apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia él—. Estás diciéndome que Lily está almorzando con Pevertine en este momento y tú estás… ¿Bien?

—Sí, eso justamente —asintió James, entornando los ojos con exasperación—. No veo qué puede ser tan difícil de comprender.

—Pues… ¡Todo! —exclamó su amigo, abriendo más los ojos y viéndolo como si estuviera completamente enloquecido—. ¿Cómo vas a estar tan tranquilo? ¿Es que en serio no te interesa?

—Por supuesto que me interesa —lo corrigió James, resoplando y pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Me preocupa lo que vaya a decirle. Ella en serio cree que va a sacar algo de ese almuerzo y no quiero…

—Idiota. No estoy hablando de eso —espetó Sirius con brusquedad—. Obviamente te importa lo que hablen, pero…

—Sirius, aparte de eso la situación me tiene sin cuidado —le cortó su amigo, suspirando cansado por toda su innecesaria insistencia—. Sé que para ti es un concepto incomprensible: pero yo confío en mi esposa.

—Eh, yo no estoy implicando lo contrario. Yo también confío —declaró el aludido, ganándose una mirada escéptica que ignoró para continuar—. Y por supuesto que confías en tu esposa, ¿pero y en él?

—No es necesario que lo haga.

—Ajá —soltó Sirius con ironía, entrecerrando los ojos para escrutar su rostro detenidamente—. Me vas a decir que no te inquieta ni un poco, ¡ni un poco!, que Lily vaya a comer con su ex prometido, con el cual no solo estuvo como diez años, sino que además seguía enamorado de ella días antes de que ustedes empezaran.

James volvió a entornar los ojos y le dedicó una mirada significativa, intentando que entendiera que sus estupideces no estaban teniendo ningún efecto en él. Aunque no fuera del todo cierto.

No queriendo darle razones para comentar nada al respecto, James espío de reojo el reloj de la pared, que le dejó saber que ya Lily debía estar en el restaurante. La idea de que fuera a comer con Adam lo había inquietado desde el principio, no por lo que Sirius creía, sino por lo que podía traer como consecuencia. Y luego de cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas esa mañana, no se sentía nada mejor.

—Fueron solo cinco años —murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Ah, pero te importa lo suficiente para aclarármelo.

—Cierra la boca, Sirius. Y no sonrías así —le ordenó enfadado cuando lo vio esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa—. No me interesa si Lily almuerza con él, no tiene por qué —comentó con sinceridad y firmeza, totalmente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Pero al final chasqueó con la lengua y esbozó una mueca—. Pero eso no cambia que no soporte al sujeto.

—Por supuesto que no. Solía acostarse con tu esposa.

—No por eso, imbécil —resopló James, aunque el pensamiento no fue precisamente agradable—. Solo me cae mal y ya. Siempre me pareció patético y aburrido…

—Y hay que tomar en cuenta que intentó quitarte el cariño de Harry más de una vez.

— ¿Qué mierda estás tratando de hacer? —se exasperó James, empezando a enfadarse de verdad, cosa que no mejoró cuando lo vio echarse a reír.

—Nah, solo me gusta fastidiarte —lo desestimó su amigo, sonriéndole de manera conciliadora, aunque no menos divertida. Se encogió de hombros y se echó hacia atrás en tu silla—. Estoy jugando contigo. Por supuesto que no tienes razones para estar preocupado, no va a intentar nada.

—Y aunque lo hiciera, yo confío en Lily —volvió a repetirle James, haciendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras, esperando que le quedara claro y dejara el tema estar de una vez—. Tú deberías tomar mi ejemplo, nos harías la vida más fácil a todos. Especialmente a Mar.

—Ya te dije que yo confío en ella. Mi problema es con el otro hijo de puta —gruñó Sirius, apretando las mandíbulas ante el pensamiento y moviendo el cuello para liberar tensión, haciendo sonar sus huesos—.Y no estábamos hablando de mí.

—Qué conveniente —soltó James, subiendo las cejas con ironía—. No pensé que fuera posible, pero esta casa te vuelve más estúpido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Empiezas a comprender a la señora del cuadro?

—Eso no es gracioso —le dejó saber su amigo, entornando los ojos antes de posar la mirada en el reloj—. ¿Y cuando se supone que te largas? Mar dijo que la consulta de la niña era antes de las dos.

—Lo es. Va a ir a buscarla a lo de Andy y después nos encontramos en el apartamento —le explicó su amigo con tranquilidad, nada afectado por la hora—. La sanadora sabe que siempre llegamos tarde, así que no importa.

—Me sorprende cómo a estas alturas esa mujer no ha llamado a servicios sociales —comentó James, fingiendo estar impresionado y sonriendo divertido ante su expresión ofendida—. Lily ya debe estar por terminar, podemos esperar a que venga y nos marchamos juntos.

—Sí, buena idea. Y te prometo que por el tiempo que estemos aquí no comentaré que seguro se está tardando porque…

—Lo que sea que vayas a decir, por tu propio bien no lo digas —casi le ordenó James, lanzándole una mirada amenazadora—. No necesito que me hagas sentir más nervioso.

—Vamos, no estás nervioso en serio… —se burló Sirius, aunque luego pareció pensarlo mejor, y su rostro perdió parte de su diversión—. ¿Cierto?

—Por las estupideces que dices por supuesto que no —le aclaró James, haciendo eco de los pensamientos que había tenido un momento atrás. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Solo estaba pensando en lo de esta mañana. Lo del colegio. No sé si haya sido buena idea que fuera a ese almuerzo justo después de eso.

—Bueno, James, a ver, Lily no es estúpida. Ella sabe a lo que se arriesga yendo a ese almuerzo —intentó tranquilizarlo Sirius, poniéndose serio por primera vez en un rato—. Estamos conscientes de que Harry no usó magia ilegal para preparar un pastel de calabaza.

—Sí, lo sé. Ambos lo sabemos —asintió él con gravedad, frotándose los ojos por debajo de los lentes—. Pero me preocupa que no esté preparada para lo que pueda ser. Ya de por sí las cosas no son fáciles para ella como para agregar otra carga.

—Entonces por qué mierda la dejaste ir.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo o quiero prohibirle algo a Lily?

—No digo que se lo tenías que prohibir, idiota. Pero debiste convencerla de que no era una buena idea —señaló su amigo, dedicándole una mirada significativa—. Era por su propio bien. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer, Sirius? —le preguntó James con irritación— Intenté convencerla, pero no sirvió de nada. Sabes cómo es cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza: no escucha a nadie, ni siquiera a mí.

—James, ya conseguiste que se casara contigo, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser convencerla de esto? —resopló Sirius, ganándose una mirada irritada que decidió ignorar—. Sé que no te gusta discutir con ella, pero esto es ridículo.

—No es solo que no me guste discutir. En el fondo yo también quiero saberlo.

—Harry se va a enfadar. Muchísimo —comentó Sirius, haciendo que el pecho de James se apretara con preocupación—. Peor a como lo hizo en agosto.

—No hace falta que me lo digas, Sirius. Yo conozco a mi hijo.

—Pues que te prestes para esta mierda prueba justo lo contrario.

—Yo no me estoy prestando para nada —musitó James, apretando los dientes y empezando a enfadarse por su insistencia—. Saber que le pasó algo, pero no tener idea de qué no es tan fácil como parece desde afuera.

—Él ya les dijo que no quería que se enteraran. Y sinceramente, no entiendo qué tan difícil es entender eso —replicó Sirius con severidad—. Es su pasado, si quiere que se enteren, pues bien. Si no, déjenlo así.

—Te repito que eso no es tan fácil. Pero no estoy esperando que tú lo entiendas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no tengo un título de padre asfixiante e insoportable?

—Sinceramente, creo que es justo decir que no tienes un título de padre de ningún tipo —apuntó James con intención, haciendo que Sirius apretara las mandíbulas y lo mirara aireado.

— ¿Y eso qué mierda significa?

James abrió la boca, dispuesto a responderle algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría. Pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta se abrió con un golpe estruendoso que los sobresaltó a ambos.

—Se acabó la discusión de amantes, señoritas —gruñó Moody de mala gana, cojeando por la cocina con brusquedad—. Tendrán tiempo para eso cuando no estemos en guerra.

—Pero según tú eso no será nunca —se burló Sirius, sin inmutarse por la mirada irritada que le dedicó el hombre—Y hola para ti también, Ojoloco, siempre es un placer…

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Black? —lo interrumpió Moody con una mueca, parándose en la punta de la mesa—. McKinnon me dijo que pasarían la tarde perdiendo el tiempo.

—Si te parece que asegurarnos de que nuestra hija no esté enferma es perder el tiempo…

—Una criatura que sea capaz de hacer ese escándalo no puede enfermarse —aseguró Ojoloco, recordando la única vez que había visto a Ophelia—. Pero les dije que podían ir, así que largo.

—No me iré todavía. Aún no es la hora —le dejó saber Sirius, enarcando una ceja de manera altanera—. Y aquí estoy muy bien. Gracias por tu interés.

—Estamos esperando que Lily vuelva —intervino James rápidamente, salvando a su amigo de la maldición que el ex auror creyera que merecía—. Nos iremos todos juntos cuando…

—Tú no te vas a ningún lado, Potter —le cortó el hombre, haciéndolo enarcar las cejas con impresión. Levantó su bastón para apuntar a Sirius con éste, sin perturbarlo—. Tú. Lárgate ya.

—Esta es mi casa, no puedes echarme —se obcecó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo que James entornara los ojos—. ¿Por qué James tiene que quedarse?

—Porque tengo que decirle algo que no es de tu incumbencia.

— ¿Qué cosa? —saltó James poniendo todo su interés en él, alertándose de inmediato—. ¿Pasó algo con…?

—Nada que Black tenga que escuchar — espetó Moody por toda respuesta. Posando su ojo mágico en Sirius y gruñendo—. Si te tengo que repetir que te largues, yo mismo te sacaré de una patada.

—Escucha, Ojoloco, hay dos maneras en las que podemos hacer esto —empezó a decir Sirius, sonriendo con inocencia y tentando la paciencia del mago. Como siempre—. O me dejas escuchar lo que está pasando y ambos nos quedamos en paz. O me voy, y después James me cuenta. De una u otra me voy a enterar, pero tú decides.

James suspiró y se frotó la frente con los dedos, dedicándole a su amigo una mirada suplicante que él ignoró descaradamente. Nunca iba a entender cuál era su constante necesidad de hacer enfadar a Moody, mucho menos cómo después de todas las maldiciones que le habían caído por lo mismo seguía sin escarmentar. Definitivamente, él no encontraba nada divertido en la mirada asesina y en la forma violenta en que respiraba cuando se enfurecía.

— ¿No vas a irte entonces? —le preguntó Moody a Sirius, apretando los labios con fuerza.

—Nop, voy a quedarme justo aquí.

—Bien —soltó el hombre con brusquedad, girándose automáticamente hacia James—. Potter, espera a que Lupin vuelva y vayan a la Mansión Lestrange.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo. Ambos sintieron el mismo salto desagradable en el estómago, pero en la voz de Sirius se notó más.

—Parece que alguien intentó entrar hace unos días —les explicó Ojoloco con un gruñido profundo y una mueca de desprecio. Ignoró las caras desencajadas de sus interlocutores y continuó—. Desde luego, el maldito Ministerio ocultó la alarma y no enviaron a nadie a investigar. Por suerte, Kingsley se enteró, y quiero que vayan a asegurarse de que ese chiquero sigue vacío.

—Por supuesto que sí —soltó Sirius, poniéndose de pie de inmediato—. Esperamos a que Remus llegue y…

—Tú no vas a ningún lado —le cortó Moody con rotundidad, haciendo que cerrara la boca de golpe—. Haces lo que tenías que hacer con McKinnon y dejas que Potter y Lupin se encarguen.

—Pero… ¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?! —casi gritó el aludido, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad e indignación—. ¡Por supuesto que voy a ir! No me…

—No te quiero cerca de esa maldita casa, Black. Y no me cuestiones —Le ordenó, volviendo a levantar su bastón para apuntarlo ahora rozándole la nariz—. Si esto es una trampa, no voy a enviarte a ti a las manos de Bellatrix. Así que me obedeces y te quedas.

—Me tienes que estar jodiendo. ¡No puedes en serio esperar que me quede aquí sentado si esa enferma está…!

—Lo que esté haciendo, definitivamente no serás tú quien lo impida —masculló Ojoloco de mala gana, dedicándole una mirada aterradora y amenazante antes de empezar a cojear devuelta a la puerta—. Y no espero que te quedes. Sé que lo harás porque si me entero de que estuviste cerca de esa propiedad, te voy a enviar de una patada a Azkaban a que visites al dueño y te arregles con él.

—Ojoloco, no hagas esta mierda. Tengo que ir a esa casa, yo…

—No tengo tiempo para tus malcriadeces, Black, estoy muy ocupado —desestimó el aludido, saliendo de la cocina sin volver a mirarlo—. Potter, espero un informe completo mañana a primera hora.

—Entendido —suspiró el aludido, sintiendo como su cabeza ya a empezaba a amenazar con una migraña.

— ¡Pero…!

La objeción de Sirius se perdió con el fuerte portazo que dio Moody al salir, dejándole muy claro que no le interesaba lo que tuviera que decir al respecto.

—Sirius, escucha —empezó a decir James, hablando con tanta calma como podía para no alterarlo más—. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero… ¿Sirius, qué haces?

— ¿Qué te parece que hago? —chasqueó él de mala gana, arrodillándose frente a la chimenea y acomodando los maderos—. Llamó a Mar para decirle que vaya sin mí.

— ¿Qué estás…? Sirius, maldita sea —James se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia él—. Ojoloco te dijo que no.

—Ya, porque siempre he hecho lo que él me ordena —resopló Sirius, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia—. No hagas esto más difícil, James. Voy contigo a esa casa de mierda.

—Tiene razón y lo sabes —intentó razonar su amigo, esperando que lo entendiera, aunque en el fondo sabía cómo terminaría todo—. Si esto es una trampa para que alguno caiga, lo peor sería que fueras justamente tú.

—No, lo peor sería que esté planeando alguna mierda y no nos enteremos hasta que la tengamos mordiéndonos el culo —gruñó Sirius, levantándose para estar a su altura y verlo de frente—. No pienso correr ese riesgo, James. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

No fue necesario que fuera más explícito que eso, para James quedaba perfectamente claro cuál era su mayor temor en todo el asunto, y desde luego, no podía culparlo. Entendía por qué Ojoloco no había querido comentarlo frente a él, decirle algo así a Sirius y esperar que no hiciera nada al respecto era una completa locura.

— ¿En serio vas a perderte la consulta de la niña? —le preguntó James de manera significativa, esperando que eso tuviera algún efecto en él. Y pensó que lo tendría, en el momento que una sombra de culpa atravesó el rostro de Sirius, pensó que cambiaría de opinión. Pero fue tan efímera que incluso dudo de haberla visto.

—Tiene cuatro meses, hay millones de consultas a las que podré asistir —aseguró él, volviendo a ponerse de cuclillas para seguir con la chimenea—. Y hago mucho más por ella asegurándome de que esa demente no ande en nada raro.

James no se sentía en capacidad de negar o concordar con esa afirmación. Una parte le decía que sí, por supuesto que encargarse de que Bellatrix siguiera apartada era importante para la felicidad de Ophelia. Pero otra parte, la que no dormía muchas noches arrepintiéndose de todo lo que él se había perdido con Harry, no dejaba de repetirle lo importante y preciados que eran esos pequeños momentos.

A su pesar, guardó esa voz en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y no comentó nada al respecto. No solo porque había agotado sus ganas de pelear con Sirius y porque una vez se había prometido que no iba a extrapolar sus traumas con Harry a él. Decidió callar, porque en el fondo sabía que, de haber sido al revés la situación, él posiblemente habría hecho lo mismo.

* * *

Había muchas cosas que Will les recriminaba a sus padres, algunas que con el tiempo había dejado pasar y otras que no creía llegar a superar nunca.

Entre las últimas,estaba el trato que le habían dado a su hermana toda la vida.

Desde que tenía memoria, él había sido el niño consentido y especial de la casa, mientras que Wendy siempre era dejada de lado, menospreciada. Siempre habían sido más duros con ella, más estrictos, y no había sido hasta que había entrado a Hogwarts que Will había entendido que todo se debía a que era una squib. No podía hacer magia, y, para empeorar las cosas, era la primera en la familia.

Nunca había logrado entender como algo tan minúsculo y, para él, sin importancia, podía hacerla merecedora de un trato diferente al que él recibía. Desde chico le había parecido una injusticia y cada vez que podía le hacía frente a sus padres al respecto. La relación tensa que tenía con ellos se debía en gran parte a eso, y en días como ese se encontraba ratificando que nunca iba a perdonarlos.

No podía perdonarles todo el sufrimiento que le habían causado a su hermana y cuyas secuelas seguían viviendo años después. No le quedaba dudas de que si Wendy hubiera crecido en un ambiente menos negativo, la cantidad de imbéciles con los que había salido a lo largo de su vida se habría reducido considerablemente.

Y, de haber sido así, seguramente no tendría que observar cada maldito mes como Robbie se sentaba junto a la ventana con los ojos llenos de expectativas y la esperanza pendiendo de un hilo ya demasiado raído.

—Ey, enano —lo llamó cuando fue incapaz de seguir presenciando la escena—. Quítate de ahí, ¿no? Se te van a quedar los ojos pegados al vidrio.

—Calla. No es cierto —respondió su sobrino, sin moverse de su posición ni dejar de ver por la ventana—. Quiero ver cuando llegue, puede perderse como el mes pasado.

Will hizo todo lo que estuvo en su poder para no permitir que el gruñido de desprecio que necesitaba salir de su pecho hiciera el menor ruido posible. No sabía con quién se sentía más furioso, si con el desgraciado por no aparecer nunca, o con Wendy por seguir inventando excusas por él.

—Robbie, si se le hace tarde y no... —No fue capaz de terminar la oración con el típico _no llega_ , que sería devastador para el chico—. Si eso pasa, podemos ir a comer una pizza en la cena, ¿eso te parece bien?

—Gracias, tío, pero no será necesario —le aseguró Robbie, girándose para dedicarle una sonrisa fugaz antes de regresar su atención a la ventan—. Papá vendrá e iremos a comer helados. Lo dijo en su está por llegar...

A pesar de que detestaba al imbécil padre de su sobrino más de lo que podía considerarse normal, Will también esperaba que apareciera. No quería tener que mirar la cara de decepción que el chico tendría por al menos tres días si no lo hacía.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse para consolarlo y animarlo si ocurría lo peor, pero su experiencia ledecía que lo mejor era marcharse, nada bueno salía cuando se encontraba con ese tipo. Además,tenía una visita que hacer.

—Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir. Espero que te diviertas mucho —le dijo Will al chico, parándose junto a él y pasándole una mano por el cabello—. A la noche vemos el partido en la tele, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, está bien —soltó el chico sin prestar atención, obviamente más interesado en su tarea de vigilancia. Sin embargo, se tomó un segundo libre para ver a su tío con el ceño fruncido—. Pero trae algo de comer, por favor. No quiero la comida verde de mamá.

—Nadie la quiere —se carcajeó Will, encontrando divertidísima la aversión a la comida vegetariana de su madre—. Veré que puedo traer.

Robbie le sonrió agradecido y rápidamente volvió a pegar la mirada a la ventana, esperando por su padre con una paciencia que solo podía ser propia de alguien de su edad. Era admirable y doloroso a partes iguales.

Will soltó un suspiro y le dedicó una última mirada afligida antes de salir de la habitación del chico. No tenía tiempo de sobra para perderlo, pero de todas formas se tomó un segundo para pasarse por el comedor donde su hermana estaba sentada, llenando un cuaderno de crucigramas como hacía cada vez que se ponía nerviosa.

—Ya me voy —le informó él, sin preocuparse en ocultar la hostilidad en voz, quería que supiera que estaba enfadado—. No sé a que hora llegue, pero traeré la escena.

—Está bien. Te veo al rato —respondió ella, mordisqueando la punta de su lápiz con una expresión pensativa—. ¿Dónde dejaste a Robbie?

—Arriba. Mirando por la ventana —le dejó saber Will con dureza. Wendy levantó la mirada para encontrar la suya—. ¿A qué hora te dijo que venía?

—No me lo dijo. Para variar —suspiró Wendy, mortificada. Desvío la mirada y la posó en el reloj de la pared—. Pero debería estar por llegar, solo irían por helados.

—Él siempre está por llegar —masculló Will de mala gana, irritado con ella por no mirarlo—. Más le vale que lo haga, porque para Robbie es mucho más grande que solo comer helados.

—Ya lo sé, Will —murmuró su hermana, frotándose la frente con los dedos—. Va a llegar. Lo prometió. Y si no lo hace...

—Ya veremos qué pasa —la interrumpió él, no queriendo que volviera a hacerle la misma promesa que nunca cumplía—. En fin, buena suerte.

—Sí, también a ti —le deseó Wendy, dedicándole una sonrisa triste y nerviosa que Will deseó tener el poder de desaparecer.

Toda la situación era una mierda, y mientras caminaba a la puerta, Will volvió a recriminárselo a sus padres. Sin embargo, sabía que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Robbie posiblemente no existiría,y ese niño era lo mejor que le había pasado a su familia en años.

Esa situación siempre era capaz de ponerlo de un humor pésimo, por eso era una suerte que hubiera planeado visitar a Mar justo ese día. No dudaba que eso fuera a ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. También era una suerte contar con Mundungus y su boca floja, aceptaba muy poco a cambio de decirle dónde y con quién estaba Mar.

No había pasado con ella tanto tiempo como le hubiera gustado, pero la Orden los tenía haciendo un millón de cosas a la vez y los ratos libres que podían tener eran usados para descansar y estar con la familia. Lo impresionaba como las prioridades podían cambiar tanto con el paso de los años.

Aparecerse en su departamento sin avisar era un riesgo bastante incómodo, lo menos que quería era encontrarse con Black y armar una escena. Especialmente por Mar, no quería hacerla pasar un mal rato por su culpa.

Supo que no sería ese el caso cuando lo recibió en la puerta con una sonrisa sincera y tranquila.

—No tienes idea de lo nervioso que me pone tu falta de juicio al abrir la puerta —le dijo él a modo de saludo, dedicándole una mirada severa, pero sonriéndole de todas formas—. En serio, ¿tienes algo en contra de la seguridad?

—Eh, disculpa, pero no sabía que Ojoloco tenía ese nivel de influencia en ti —resopló la aludida, queriendo lucir enfadada, pero dejando que la diversión le ganara—. Y mejor me das el sermón otro día porque ya voy tarde. Si quieres cierro y se lo das a la puerta.

—Siempre tan graciosa —soltó él con ironía, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que lo dejara pasar, lo que hizo luego de que ella se hiciera a un lado—. Si en serio tienes que abrir sin preguntar nada, al menos no lo hagas con ella encima, ¿te parece?

—Eso... Bien, en eso sí tienes razón —aceptó Mar, cerrando la puerta y acomodándose a Ophi sobre el hombro—. No me juzgues, unos idiotas la acostumbraron a dormir siestas en los brazos y si la dejó en la cuna mucho tiempo arma un escándalo. Hoy no tengo tiempo para eso.

—Me pregunto quién habrá sido —soltó Will, subiendo las cejas con ironía y mirando enternecido como la pequeña dormía plácidamente sobre su madre—. Y no te juzgo, solo te lo comento para que no lo hagas tan seguido.

—Consejo anotado —asintió Mar antes de dirigirse a la pequeña sala donde descansaban los sofás—. Y no te estoy echando ni nada, pero en este momento no puedo ejercer como anfitriona. Estoy ya sobre la hora.

—Eso estoy viendo —comentó él, siguiéndola y encontrándose con que estaba terminando de guardar las cosas de Ophelia en una pañalera—. ¿Van a mudarse acaso?

—No, pero cada vez que nos quedamos en lo de James y Lily parece que sí —le contestó ella, haciendo malabares para guardar todo con la mano libre—. Iremos allá luego de salir de San Mungo. Tengo que llevarla a su consulta mensual.

—Oh, entiendo —casi se lamentó él, no pudiendo esconder la nota de decepción que se coló en su voz—. Supongo que Black debe venir en camino.

—Nop, hoy es día de chicas.

— ¿De qué hablas? —se extrañó Will, quitándole un envase de talco de la mano para ayudarla.

—Sirius no vendrá, surgió algo a último minuto —le explicó Mar, rechazando sus intentos de ayuda y tratando de seguir con su tarea—. Me habló por la chimenea hace un momento. Al parecer hubo un problema y Ojoloco necesitaba que se marchara con James.

— ¿Un problema de...? Mar, ya quédate quieta. Vas a despertarla —casi le ordenó él, mirando exasperado como seguía intentando hacer más de una cosa al mismo tiempo, sin éxito—. Déjalo, yo termino.

—No es... Ya, gracias —aceptó ella a regañadientes, soltando un suspiro y siendo ahora capaz de tomar a Ophelia con ambos brazos—. No me dijo exactamente qué había ocurrido, pero supongo que será grave porque le habíamos dicho a Ojoloco que estaríamos ocupados.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Will, cerrando el bolso y girándose nuevamente hacia ella. Mar asintió y él enarcó las cejas—. Bueno, eso es... Increíblemente conveniente.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que Ojoloco supiera que estaba ocupado e igual lo mandara en una misión.

—Bueno, no es como si tuviera mucho de donde elegir —argumentó Mar, desviándole la mirada y posándola en Ophelia—. Si se trata de la niña suele ser bastante flexible, así que esto debió ser importante.

—Ya, y justamente tenía que pedírselo a Black —insistió Will, incapaz de esconder el escepticismo en su voz—. Insisto: muy conveniente... Para él.

—No digas tonterías —desestimó Mar, entornando los ojos con fastidio—. Siempre hemos ido juntos. Es la primera cita que se pierde desde las primeras del embarazo.

Will tuvo que morderse la lengua muy fuerte para no soltar un comentario mordaz sobre que siempre había una primera vez.

Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía y el mal humor del día se asentaba más en él. Lo enfermaba esa necesidad que Mar tenía de defenderlo todo el maldito tiempo, de inventar excusas por él como si se lo mereciera, y más lo enfermaba reconocer en ella la conducta que muchas veces tenía su hermana.

—Está bien, en serio —sonrió Mar, aún mirando a su hija y pasándole una mano por a espalda con suavidad—. Somos mujeres fuertes e independientes, podemos ir y venir sin problema.

—Eso no lo pongo en duda —concordó Will, necesitando solo un segundo para soltar su siguiente ofrecimiento—. Si quieres las acompaño.

—Will, no hace falta. Seguro tienes cosas que hacer y no quiero...

—Para nada, estoy libre todo el día —le dejó saber, tragándose la necesidad de señalar que Ojoloco perfectamente podía haberle pedido a él lo que le había pedido a Black—. Igual venía a visitarlas, si voy con ustedes no habré perdido el viaje.

—Ese es un buen punto —aceptó Mar, mordisqueándose el labio y guardando un segundo de silencio antes de encogerse de hombros—. Bien, si en serio quieres ir, sería genial. Así no me disloco ambos hombros.

—Justo a eso me refiero —señaló él, tomando la pañalera y echándosela sobre el hombro—. Supongo que a Black no le importara, como tiene cosas tan importantes que hacer.

—Seguro, pero no se lo menciones para prevenir —fingió sugerirle ella, aunque el tono irónico y la mirada significativa dejaba claro que en realidad era una orden—. Voy por mi abrigo. No tardo.

Mientras ella hacía eso, Will se encontró sintiéndose agradecido con Sirius. Sí, lo irritaba su actitud, pero no iba a ser él quien se sentara a esperar fervientemente que cambiara.

En conclusión, Black era un imbécil y un irresponsable, pero no podía evitar regocijarse en lo beneficioso que, en el fondo, eso era para él.

* * *

Remus sabía que hacer guardia con Tonks estaba mal. Muy mal. Y había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para evitar que siguieran ocurriendo... O casi todo. Definitivamente no lo suficiente, y se odiaba por eso.

Se odiaba por darle cuerda a una situación que simplemente no podía continuar, no si quería salvarlos a ambos de una irremediable decepción. Ya de por si había dejado que pasara demasiadas veces, no lo había frenado a tiempo y por eso se estaba acostumbrando a lo sentimientos de plenitud que lo invadían cada vez que estaba con ella.

Se había acostumbrado a su risa y a sus payasadas, a los rayos de luz que desprendía y que al principio lo habían quemado, pero que con el paso de los meses solo se habían dedicado a iluminar las tinieblas que habitaban dentro de él. Pasar esas horas de vigilancia a su lado era como tomar una bocanada de un aire muy puro que nunca había conocido. Uno que definitivamente no merecía, y ser incapaz de hacer que ella entendiera eso lo hacía cargar con una culpa insoportable sobre los hombros.

Dejarla en su casa siempre era agridulce, la mezcla bizarramente perfecta entre: la pena que le producía tener que separarse de ella, y el alivio de saber que estaba a salvo. Lejos de él.

—Hoy fue divertido —anunció la chica, entrando de un salto al porche y sonriéndole con su usual entusiasmo—. Bueno, no pasó nada, y casi ni nos movimos. ¡Pero me entretuve con el juego de los chicos que estaban cerca de nosotros! Me encanta descubrir cómo se entretienen los muggles, usualmente son muy imaginativos.

—La familia de tu padre es muggle —señaló Remus, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza y diversión—. ¿Nunca te enseñó sus juegos?

—Pues, lo intentó muchas veces, pero yo siempre me las arreglaba para agregarles algo de magia —explicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de sonreír—. Me aburría.

—Qué sorpresa —soltó Remus con ironía, siendo incapaz de retener una risita.

—Bueno, algo tenía que hacer para divertirme —resolvió Tonks, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de pasar la mirada entre él y la puerta—. Eh, ¿quieres entrar? No nos dio tiempo de comer nada...

—Mejor otro día —mintió Remus, tensándose ante la invitación. Hubiera deseado que ella no lo intentara tanto, odiaba tener que rechazarla—. Ojoloco me envió esa lechuza diciendo que me necesitaba en la casa, así que mejor voy ya.

—Pero no... Sí, entiendo —murmuró ella, apagándose un poco y haciéndolo desear querer salir corriendo. Pero no le dio tiempo de flagelarse, ya que antes de que pasara un segundo, Tonks volió a levantar la mirada, entusiasmada de nuevo—. ¡Bien, pero el miércoles tenemos otra ronda juntos! Entonces vendrás a comer.

—No creo que...

—No. No aceptaré una respuesta negativa —le cortó la chica con rotundidad, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado—. Vas a venir a cenar el miércoles.

— ¿Qué? Tonks, eso...

—Y ahora me iré para que no puedas negarte —zanjó ella, ignorando sus réplicas descaradamente—. ¡Tenemos un trato y no lo vas a romper! Listo, adiós.

—Pero...

Haciendo gala de su siempre presente espontaneidad, Tonks le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz y juguetona, y se giró como un rayo para entrar a su casa, dejándolo con las ganas de negarse en la boca, aunque no en el corazón.

Parpadeó varias veces y al final solo suspiró, resignado. Sabía que lo mejor sería encontrar una forma de zafarse de esa invitación, su actitud infantil no lo obligaba a absolutamente nada. Pero lo mucho que se iba a odiar si la defraudaba sí lo obligaba a mucho.

Terminó decidiendo que asistiría, pero prometiéndose que solo lo haría para que se quedara tranquila por un tiempo. Después de todo, era solo una cena, no podía hacerse demasiadas ilusiones al respecto.

O eso se obligaba a esperar él.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y se dio la vuelta para iniciar su camino de regreso, decidido a pasar cada segundo de éste repasando y analizando los pros y los contras de su decisión. Pero esa idea cambió bruscamente cuando posó la mirada en la esquina.

Su corazón dio un salo al mismo tiempo que se detenía de golpe, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad y encendiendo de inmediato todas sus alarmas. Había una voz en su cabeza que no dejaba de decirle que estaba siendo ridículo y demasiado paranoico, después de todo, lo que estaba parado al final de la calle era solo un gato. Y no uno particular, era un gato negro común y corriente, idéntico a los millones que deambulaban por las calles de Londres. Eso era lo que su lado racional le decía, y usualmente lo escuchaba, pero el otro, el instintivo y desconfiado, le decía otra cosa.

Sí, era un gato negro que parecía común, pero no lo era. No podía serlo, porque los gatos comunes no se paran a mitad de la calle a ver a un desconocido fijamente a los ojos. Sin mover ni un pelo, parpadeando apenas.

Había visto muy pocos animales que actuaran así. Francamente, en su vida solo había visto tres.

No quería parecer un demente, pero no pudo detener instinto auto conservador que lo obligó a meter la mano en su abrigo, sujetando su varita con firmeza. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo con lanzarle ese hechizo que conocía a la perfección bastaría para disipar o confirmar sus dudas, pero estaba a plena luz del día en un vecindario familiar, no podía arriesgare a hacer un escándalo.

Decidió entonces que lo mejor sería asegurarse por otros medios que: primero, era un gato normal, y segundo, no era el mismo que vivía en Grimmauld Place.

Fingiendo tranquilidad, reanudó su camino con un paso rápido y fuerte que hubiera alertado a cualquier animal, pero ese se quedó en su lugar todo el tiempo, manteniéndole impertérrito la mirada, como si su presencia no representara una amenaza para él. Hasta que se alejó.

Remus estaba a solo unos pasos de él cuando se puso de pie y dobló la esquina, casi corriendo. Eso debió haber sido un buen motivo para pensar que se había equivocado, pero se dejó guiar por sus instintos y aceleró el paso para seguirlo, esperando no haberlo perdido. Dobló en la misma esquina y logró alcanzarlo con la vista, aproximándose a un callejón oscuro al que no entró hasta después de girar la cabeza y volver a encontrar su mirada.

Era consciente de que si aquello era una trampa estaba cayendo en ella de cabeza, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas no podía arriesgarse y permitir que ese animal, o lo que fuera, siguiera viviendo en la casa que la Orden usaba como cuartel.

Aunque ya no las podía seguir considerando sospechas, estaba muy seguro de que no se equivocaba, todo lo que había observado con el pasar de los meses y justo en ese momento le estaba gritando a la cara que había algo muy evidente que nadie había notado. Lo sentía en sus huesos, sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

Pero al llegar al callejón y encontrarlo perfectamente vacío no supo que creer.

—Maldita sea —gruñó con exasperación, respirando aceleradamente por la intensa caminata—. ¡ _Lumos_!

La luz de su varita solo sirvió para confirmar lo que ya sabía:en ese lugar no había nadie. Ni rastros de ese o cualquier otro gato, ni siquiera un bote de basura donde pudiera haberse escondido. Soltó un gruñido ante eso, frustrado y confundido, tratando de explicarse por qué lo habría hecho seguirlo hasta allá solo para desaparecer.

No siguió perdiendo el tiempo y se apareció, urgido por llegar a la casa cuanto antes y contarle a alguien lo que acababa de pasar.

Le temblaba el pulso cuando llegó a otro callejón, ese dónde se aparecían cuando iban a Grimmauld Place. Su corazón latía con fuerza en sus oídos, mezclándose con la marea de pensamientos que se acumulaban en su cabeza y provocándole una jaqueca insoportable. Quizás se estaba volviendo loco, o estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Moody. O quizás tenía razón.

Un maullido en la oscuridad se lo confirmó.

— ¿Pero qué mierda...? —se sobresaltó, sacando de inmediato su varita y girándose hacia donde había escuchado el sonido.

Sintió que su corazón perdía varios latidos cuando al girarse no se encontró con el gato, sino con la silueta de un hombre adulto agazapado contra una de las paredes del callejón.

—Se acabo el juego —prácticamente escupió Remus, apretando su varita para dominar la rabia que estaba sintiendo—. ¿Quién demonios...?

—Tardaste más de lo que esperaba en darte cuenta.

Lo siguiente que había pensado decir se desintegró en su garganta, la cual se secó por la impresión y la incredulidad. Él conocía esa voz.

— ¿Qué...? —empezó a decir, con una voz estrangulada y lejana que no se reconoció—. ¿Sirius?

Finalmente, el aludido salió a la luz, haciendo que la sangre en las venas de Remus se congelara.

Ese no era Sirius.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **¡Por fin puedo subir este capítulo! Y digo por fin porque, aunque no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde el último, he dedicado cada segundo libre que he tenido desde entonces ha sacarlo, y sé que no fue la gran cosa, pero les juro que estoy mentalmente muerta. No pasaron muchas cosas interesantes, pero di inicio a un montón de conflictos que empezaran en los siguientes capítulos. Y estoy segura de que la última escena hará que esto valga la pena.**

 **Han pasado un montón de meses desde que les dejé saber que Reg estaba vivo y es un respiro darle paso finalmente a su entrada real al fic. Creo que ha tenido una transición bastante decente, tenía varias cosas que cerrar antes de que se destapara este secreto y ya que lo hice es tiempo de dejar que empiece este drama. Prometo que los próximos 3 capítulos van a compensar lo aburrido que han sido los últimos... ¿10? O más, ya no sé. Bueno, e** **sta debería ser la última vez en un tiempo que me disculpe por no darles un capítulo más interesante, esperemos que así sea.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir con respecto al capítulo, pero voy a tomar unas líneas para decirles que he estado publicando viñetas en** _Ophelia_ **, un fic que inicié hace un tiempo. Son capítulos cortos, sin orden, que cuentan lo que posiblemente pase con la vida de Mar y Sirius después de LU, así que si les interesa pueden pasarse por ahí. Y, como regalo, pienso subir tres viñetas seguidas cuando lleguemos a los 200 reviews en este fic, ¡así que anímense y dejen su comentario! (Y si no les interesa esto igual déjenme un review, ¿sí? Por fa, háganme el día)**

 **Voy a cortarlo aquí para no alargarme innecesariamente. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por esperarme y por leerme, prometo que tanta espera por emoción valdrá la pena. ¡Les envío un beso enorme! Nos leemos pronto, _bye_! **


	16. Milagros Bizarros

**Aviso : Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Tanke 98 : ¡HOLAAA! Ay, me dio mucho gusto leerte después de tanto tiempo(L) Pensé que no volverías JAJA, voy a responderte rapidito que no tengo mucho tiempo. Bueno, empezamos con la familia del blackinnon que si bien son preciosos y me llenan el corazón de amor cada vez que están juntos, aún tienen mucho camino que recorrer y muchas cosas que aprender. Sirius, como siempre, necesita aprender a no ser tan idiota JAJAJ que ya sus malditos celos agotan, me agota a mi escribirlos no me quiero imaginar a la pobre Mar. Creo que necesita estar más presente en las cosas que se tratan de Ophi, que si bien la niña LO AMA (quién no?) debe procurar ayudar más a Mar, no solo porque ya vimos que hay alguien dispuesto a hacerlo si él falta, pero porque es su deber. Y qué decir, yo también me muero de ternura cuando Ophi se emociona con él JJAJA son unas bellezas. Cambiando de tema, no sabes lo que me he reído cuando dijiste que no te gusta que James y Lily tengan sexo JAJAJAJA TE ENTIENDO MUCHO. O sea a mí sí me gusta, pero comprendo eso de que es como ver a tus padres en eso, es que ellos son como los papás del pueblo, son tan genéricos que podrían ser los papás de cualquiera. Y bueno, por esta vez Sirius sabe mucho mejor que ellos. Es como tú dices, decir la verdad es la mejor forma de llevar las cosas, se evitan sufrimientos y malos entendidos (Que esta gente no se leyó el 5to libro de su propia saga?" Esperemos que sus tonterías no les cuesten muy caro. "Harry: ay mi niño, tiene mas problemas que Latinoamerica" Me dio demasiada risa también stop JAJAJAJA. Me da mucha cosita con él, pobrecito, no merece tanta basura en su vida, es un niño bueno. Te quiero abrazar por todo lo que dijiste de Hannah, ay, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando su trama. Me tome como misión de vida darle más profundidad a su personaje y a su vida en general, siempre se caracterizo por ser una niña optimista y risueña, pero todo el mundo tiene un límite y algo que los toca. No se puede ser feliz todo el tiempo jajaja. Y bueno, sus dramas de adolescentes que no se quedan atrás jiji. Remus es una cosita adorable, déjalo JAJAJ a mí también me exaspera y me choca horriblemente que crea que es menos merecedor de amor solo por su condición, pero también entiendo que se sienta así. Y claro que con alguien como Tonks no hay excusa, si es perfecta en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y Will, es un personaje al que le he agarrado cariño a pesar de que hay cosillas que no me gustan, toda su relación con su sobrino y su hermana me llenan de ternura. Y a ver, yo soy Team Sirius hasta el final de los días, pero vamos que si no se pone las pilas ya vimos que hay alguien que sí se las va a poner, que se comporte. ¡Y ya, eso es todo! Quería que fuera corto y ya vimos que nei JAJAJAJ, GRACIAS por pasarte por aquí(L) Espero volver a leerte tan pronto como sea posible y si no, solo espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia. ¡Te mando un abrazo enorme! Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Paula : ¡Hola, hermosisima! Ay yo también los extraño a ustedes cuando me pierdo tanto tiempo, pero es que no me doy abasto con tantas cosas, pero espero ya poder organizarme mejor. ¡Te leí en las viñetas! No te respondí porque creo que allá no responderé así en el capítulo como hago aquí, pero que sepas que amo cada uno de tus reviews*-* Yo también sigo firme aquí, no te preocupes jaajaj. ¡Disfruta el capi! Te mando un beso(L) **

**Stray Heart : ¡Me alegra mucho leerte otra vez! Es bueno saber que sigues ahí, espero sepas disculparme porque la verdad es que llevar dos fics y vida de humano no es sencillo AJAJA actualizar cada semana ya no se me hace tan fácil, aunque hago mi mayor esfuerzo por cumplir. Y ya no los sigo matando de intriga con lo de Regulus JAJA, vamos a empezar a vivir esa trama finalmente. ¡Un abrazo enorme, bella! Nos seguimos leyendo.**

* * *

 **16\. Milagros Bizarros**

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Remus luego de un par de segundos boqueando sin emitir sonido. Su piel lucía casi traslúcida, y lo veía con los ojos desorbitados—. Tú… Tú estás…

Hasta ahora, todo había ido exactamente como Regulus lo había esperado, permitiéndole sentirse tranquilo y en control de la situación. Sus meses de silenciosa vigilancia estaban dando sus frutos. Aprender las rutinas, caminos y puntos estratégicos de todos los miembros de la Orden había valido cada segundo de su tiempo: Le había permitido trazar un plan que lo había llevado hasta ese momento, así como prever cualquier cambio que pudiera arruinarlo.

Desde luego, no había podido planificar la conversación que estaba por llevarse a cabo en ese oscuro callejón, pero aun así sabía perfectamente hacia dónde quería conducirla y qué quería sacar de ella, haciéndolo sentir en confianza debido a la obvia preparación que tenía por encima de su interlocutor.

—Esto… Esto no…

—Sé que puede parecer confuso —empezó a decir Regulus, usando un tono de voz calmado y cauteloso—. Pero…

—No te muevas —le ordenó Remus cuando trató de dar un paso al frente. Levantó más su varita y lo apuntó con más firmeza—. No des ni un paso más.

Regulus calló y se detuvo de inmediato. Aunque no era de sus cosas favoritas el obedecer órdenes tan bruscas, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era mostrarse tan pusilánime como fuera posible.

— ¿Qué es esto? —volvió a preguntar Remus, tratando de enmascarar con enfado su infinita incomprensión y, Regulus pudo adivinar, algo de temor—. ¿ _Quién_ eres?

—Soy Regulus Black.

—No, Regulus Black está muerto —terció Remus con rotundidad, dejando colarse en su voz una nota de duda que su acompañante no pasó por alto—. Falleció hace años.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —quiso saber Regulus, sin variar su tono ni su expresión—. ¿Alguien llegó a ver un cadáver?

—Era una guerra, eso no prueba nada —replicó Remus nuevamente, apenas dándole tiempo de terminar—. Él murió. Voldemort ordenó que lo mataran.

— ¿Según quién? ¿Los otros mortífagos? —Subió las cejas ligeramente en un gesto apenas irónico—. No sueles tener mucha fe en su palabra por lo que sé.

—Nadie ha sabido nada de Regulus Black durante casi quince años —argumentó Remus, negado a creer lo que veían sus ojos—. Y ahora de repente aparecerías porque…

—Porque es necesario —cortó Regulus con rotundidad, atreviéndose a dar otro paso—. Y si me das unos minutos, prometo que te explicaré por qué.

— ¿Por qué habría de escucharte? Esto podría ser una trampa —entrecerró los ojos y también redujo la distancia—. Y tienes razón, no confío en la palabra de _ellos_.

Por suerte, esa era una de las cosas que Regulus ya había prevenido, por lo que tenía una lista de razones y argumentos para convencerlo sin necesidad de revelar más de la cuenta.

—Soy un animago, como ya sabes. Puedo convertirme en gato cuando quiera y lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo —empezó a explicarle, sabiendo que sería la mejor forma de comenzar—. Te diste cuenta no solo porque eres más observador que el resto. Lo hiciste porque has convivido con tres animagos por años.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? —Aquella revelación hizo que Remus bajara la guardia lo suficiente para aflojar el agarre en su varita. Siguió mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, pero ahora con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconfianza—. ¿Cómo sabes…?

—No creo que te sorprenda, pero mi hermano nunca ha sido una persona muy cuidadosa —señaló Regulus, sabiendo que no tendría nada que refutar ante eso—. Y a mí siempre me pareció interesante revisar la correspondencia que dejaba regada en su cuarto.

Se permitió un segundo para recordar todas las veces que había hecho eso y los importantes descubrimientos que había conseguido a cambio. A la vez, se mantuvo atento a los cambios en la expresión de su acompañante, leyendo de inmediato el entendimiento en sus ojos y aprovechándolo para continuar.

—Cuando él y Marlene visitaron la casa en junio, ya yo estaba ahí; no llegué cuando la Orden empezó a reunirse. —Sabía que lo primero que Remus pensaría era que se había infiltrado para espiar a la Orden, cosa que había estado haciendo, pero no era el fondo del asunto— Y pude quedarme por…

—Por Kreacher —completó Remus de golpe. Su rostro era una pintura llena de preguntas finalmente contestadas—. Kreacher le pidió a Sirius que no echara al gato, te ha estado defendiendo todo este tiempo. Por eso… —Un rayó de realización cruzó su rostro y su piel perdió incluso más color—. Cuando estábamos limpiando, las cosas que Sirius quería botar…

—Emblemas de mi familia. Afortunadamente recuperados —agregó Regulus, doblando la boca en una mueca de desagrado—. No iba a dejar que mi hermano y sus impulsos ridículos…

—La otra noche, cuando Mar y Lily salieron —lo interrumpió Remus, más interesado en recordar aquel incidente y encontrarle una respuesta que en escucharlo quejarse de Sirius. —Mar dijo… Dijo que había visto a Sirius, pero él… Él no estaba ahí… ¿Tú…?

—No fue mi momento más brillante, debo admitirlo —no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido al recordar cómo todos sus planes por poco se vieron arruinados—. Pero no creí que fuera propicio permitir que dos idiotas las molestaran solo porque les pareció divertido…

—Eres tú —soltó Remus con la voz estrangulada, la incredulidad y la compresión peleando para adueñarse de su expresión—. De verdad eres… ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo es posible…? Todos estos años…

—Tuve que fingir mi muerte, lo hice por mi propia seguridad —le contó Regulus, tratando de no dejar traslucir sus verdaderos sentimientos ante ese hecho—. Estuve enfermo por mucho tiempo. Kreacher me cuidó hasta que mejoré y luego salí del país.

—Dijeron que te habías negado a obedecer a Voldemort y por eso te había matado —recordó Remus, sin bajar la varita ni perder su posición defensiva—. ¿Qué hay de cierto en eso? ¿Por qué tuviste que esconderte?

—Algo es cierto, pero definitivamente no todo. —Regulus entrecerró los ojos de manera analítica, tomándose un momento para decidir qué debía contarle—. Descubrí algo que al Señor Tenebroso no le convenía que se supiera. Casi muero tratando de encontrarlo y por eso tuve que desaparecer después.

— ¿Qué encontraste?

—Eso no te lo puedo decir.

—Claro, de repente ya no eres tan conversador —dijo Remus con una risita amarga e irónica, sin un rastro de gracia—. ¿Por qué debería creerte algo de lo que me dices? Si ni siquiera me estás diciendo toda la verdad.

—Te estoy diciendo que me enteré de algo tan grave que tuve que fingir estar muerto durante casi quince años —le recordó Regulus, enarcando una ceja de manera inquisitiva—. ¿En serio quieres enterarte de lo mismo?

—Si eso me hace más fácil creer que esto… —Movió una mano a su alrededor para tratar de explicarse, pero chasqueó con la lengua al no encontrar las palabras—. ¿Qué me asegura que esto no es una trampa? ¿Que no sigues trabajando para _ellos_?

—Tienen a dos espías en las filas de los mortífagos. Uno, por lo que sé, en un puesto bastante importante —Remus apretó las mandíbulas y su rostro se llenó de un sentimiento agrio que él no supo interpretar—. Estoy seguro de que ya se habrían enterado de algo como esto.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo confío en esos espías?

—No lo sé, ¿lo haces?

Supuso que había cruzado algún límite invisible al hacer ese comentario, la rabia fugaz y contenida en la expresión de su acompañante se lo dejó saber. Sin embargo, no se detuvo a pensar en eso, prefirió aprovechar el instante de silencio para evaluar la situación y decidir cómo estaba yendo todo.

Remus seguía escéptico, desde luego, no había esperado algo distinto, pero estaba escuchando, realmente lo estaba haciendo y esa era la mayor ganancia y la razón más importante por la que supo que hablar con él había sido una buena decisión.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Remus al cabo de unos segundos. A pesar de que su voz no era tan hostil como al principio, seguía en guardia, sin variar la posición de su varita—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?

—Quiero ayudarlos —admitió el aludido, sin ofenderse por la mirada incrédula que recibió como respuesta—. Y lo que sé puede serles de mucha ayuda.

— ¿Y cómo pasará eso si no me dices qué es eso _tan_ importante que sabes?

—Necesito hablar con Dumbledore. Es de suma importancia que lo haga —le explicó Regulus, finalmente llegando al fondo de la cuestión—. No puedo acercarme por mi cuenta, por obvias razones, por lo que necesito que me ayudes.

—Entonces, solo me estás utilizando para llegar a Dumbledore —señaló Remus, subiendo ambas cejas.

—Puedes pensar eso si lo deseas —concedió Regulus, a quien le daba muy igual su forma de ver la situación—. Pero la verdad es que lo único que quiero es hablar con él y contarle lo que sé. Es de hecho lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes. Y si lo piensas, realmente no hay ninguna pérdida en esto.

—Sigo sin entender —confesó Remus, suspirando y dedicándole una mirada acusatoria y llena de resentimiento—. Tú eras… Eres un mortífago, estuviste con ellos durante muchísimo tiempo y solo Merlín sabe qué habrás hecho a su servicio. ¿Por qué de repente decides que quieres ayudarnos?

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, fue él quien se quedó sin algo elocuente que decir, sin una respuesta ya planeada. Quizás porque no la tenía, porque era una pregunta a la que le había huido por muchos años y a la que no pretendía enfrentarse.

—Quiero hacerlo, y es todo lo que necesitas saber —se limitó a responder, decidiendo que no era el momento para ponerse analítico al respecto—. Escucha, voy a hablar con Dumbledore contigo o sin ti, pero lo primero será mucho más fácil —le dejó saber, subiendo los hombros en un gesto apenas visible—. Hasta donde sé, lo consideras un hombre sabio y de confianza.

—Por supuesto que lo hago.

—Entonces, déjame hablarle. Le explicaré lo que ocurre y él decidirá si me cree o no. Nada malo puede salir de eso.

Remus lo midió en silencio durante un largo segundo, analizando todo lo que habían hablado, lo que había preguntado y las respuestas que había recibido, decidiendo si eran coherentes y si tenían una base sólida que le permitiera creerlas.

Era muchísimo para digerir en un período de tiempo ridículamente corto, Regulus era consciente de eso, pero confiaba en que Remus era una persona lógica y racional, capaz de analizar rápidamente una situación y dar con la mejor solución. Le recordaba a él en muchas formas.

Y quizás por eso mismo, la siguiente pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

— ¿No vas a hablar con Sirius? —quiso saber Remus, bajando considerablemente el tono de su voz—. ¿Tienes planeado hacerlo?

Esa era, quizás, la segunda pregunta que más había llegado a su mente durante esos últimos meses. Sin embargo, para esa sí tenía una respuesta.

—Que hable con Sirius no es relevante —soltó sin pensarlo, con una voz sumamente impersonal—. No va a ayudar en nada.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —soltó Remus con incredulidad, parpadeando varias veces y frunciendo el ceño—. Él cree que estás muerto… Lo ha estado pensando todos estos años.

—Muy en serio —respondió Regulus, ignorando arbitrariamente las últimas frases—. Tú conoces a Sirius mejor que yo, sabes que sus formas impulsivas y poco asertivas no siempre son requeridas.

Fue bastante decepcionante para él ver esa indignación y rabia casi protectora que se adueñaba de su expresión. Por supuesto, no eran tan parecidos como podía llegar a parecer. Al igual que Sirius y el resto de ellos, Remus tenía un código moral cuyas bases consistían en defender a las personas que querían como a ellos mismos.

Era algo que Regulus no entendía en lo absoluto.

—Entonces, no quieres que le diga nada —repitió Remus, dejando que parte de su enfado se colara en su voz—. No le digo a tu hermano que estás vivo.

—Apreciaría que no lo hicieras —asintió el aludido, ignorando las intenciones en la última frase—. Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarme?

—Sabes que podría aturdirte y llevarte con Moody en este mismo instante —señaló Remus, entrecerrando los ojos de manera amenazante—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no voy a hacerlo?

—Pudiste hacerlo apenas me viste, pero no pasó —apuntó, totalmente calmado e inafectado por la amenaza—. Además, ya bajaste la varita.

Remus no era una persona fácil de leer, pero a Regulus no le costó darse cuenta de que ya había aceptado.

* * *

Lily consideraba una suerte el haber pautado esa cita a la hora del almuerzo. De esa forma, podía estar segura de que el ruido de los demás clientes cubría por completo el incesante y nervioso tamborileo de sus dedos contra la mesa. En un local vacío se habría escuchado a la perfección.

Había pasado una cantidad considerable de meses desde la última vez que había visitado aquel restaurante donde solía almorzar muchas tardes cuando trabajaba en el periódico. Fue una sorpresa que varios camareros la reconocieran y saludaran con amabilidad, era una diferencia agradable si tomaba en cuenta las razones por las que era reconocida en esos días. No para nada era ajena a las miradas que estaba recibiendo por parte de las mesas cercanas, y algunas no tanto, llenas de preguntas y comentarios que ella ya podía imaginarse. La mayoría ni siquiera trataban de ser disimuladas, dificultando así sus intentos de ignorarlas y no dejar que influyera en los nervios que empezaban a consumirla.

Soltó un suspiro atragantado y volvió a tomar el menú que le habían entregado al entrar. Lo hizo especialmente para detener el movimiento ansioso de sus dedos. La verdad era que no se le antojaba nada para comer, aunque estaba segura de que si Adam no llegaba pronto iba a tener que pedir una segunda copa de vino.

La razón de sus nervios no residía solo en que esa sería la primera vez que lo vería en poco más de nueve meses, desde luego, estaba mayormente relacionada con el favor que iba a pedirle. Sabía que no había posibilidades reales de conseguir ese mismo día la respuesta que buscaba, y a pesar de que no dejaba de repetírselo era incapaz de serenarse. Sí, quizás no iba a enterarse de nada, pero también era posible que Adam ni siquiera pudiera, o quisiera, ayudarla. Y lo más engorroso de la situación era que había empezado a tener dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Se había sentido segura cuando había decidido escribirle, y también cuando se había levantado esa mañana, pero a medida que se hacía la hora, más preguntas llenaban su cabeza y la orillaban más al arrepentimiento. Porque, ¿qué pasaría cuando se enterara? ¿Y si era algo peor de lo que había imaginado? ¿Podría soportarlo? ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Decirle a Harry que había roto descaradamente sus deseos de privacidad? Eso seguro iba a encantarle.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y cerró los ojos, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para empujar lejos de su mente la clara imagen del rostro de su hijo, furioso y decepcionado si llegaba a enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

Iba a odiarla, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero más se odiaría ella si escogía vivir ignorando algo que le había causado dolor a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

—Supe que estarías en esta mesa.

Lily fue saca de sus pensamientos por una voz familiar que le traía un centenar de recuerdos, la mayoría afortunadamente buenos.

Bajó el menú y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su expresión siempre limpia, sonriente. No había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que lo había visto, quizás se había cortado un poco el pelo, pero en general todo seguía igual. Aunque esperaba que no todo.

—Es que es la mesa perfecta —se excusó ella, sonriéndole de vuelta y poniéndose de pie para saludarlo debidamente—. Queda cerca del baño y de la cocina, pero no demasiado, y no pasa mucha gente alrededor. Además, tiene una ventana.

—Toda una logística —asintió Adam, divertido, acercándose y dándole un abrazo firme y sentido—. Me da mucho gusto volver a verte, Lily.

—A mí también me da gusto verte, Adam —respondió la pelirroja con sinceridad, suspirando y correspondiendo al abrazo—. Muchas gracias por haber venido.

—No lo hagas, quería saber de ti —desestimó él, soltándola y dedicándole una sonrisa afectuosa—. Y el restaurante queda convenientemente cerca del periódico, así que…

—Sí, siempre era una buena opción —señaló Lily con una pequeña sonrisa, tomando asiento nuevamente—. Recuerdo que vinimos aquí en nuestra… ¿Tercera cita?

—Eh, no. Fue en la primera de hecho —la corrigió Adam, sentándose frente a ella, sorprendiéndola.

— ¿Ah? No, estoy segura de que fue la tercera, en la primera fuimos a… A ese lugar…

—Vinimos aquí, fue la única forma de que accedieras a salir de la oficina —le recordó él, tomando el menú y sonriendo con ironía—. Creo que será mejor confiar en mi memoria en esto. La tuya nunca ha sido buena para recordar estas cosas.

Lily abrió la boca, totalmente dispuesta a replicar esa afirmación, pero decidió que lo mejor sería volver a cerrarla cuando encontró que no tenía nada bueno que decir a su favor. Se encogió un poco en ella misma y nuevamente fingió revisar su menú, cubriéndose el rostro sonrojado con éste. Se pateó mentalmente porque esa definitivamente no era la mejor manera de empezar ese almuerzo, y también por sus siempre inútiles formas de tratar con Adam. No sabía cómo, pero con él siempre se terminaba sintiendo como una maldita sin corazón.

Sabía que no lo era, no realmente. Tenía tatuados en la mente cada uno de los instantes especiales que había vivido con James, incluso antes de que fueran una pareja. Incluso desde muchísimo antes de Harry.

Definitivamente no era una insensible, pero le hubiera gustado darle un poco más de eso a Adam. Se lo merecía.

—Entonces… —empezó a decir ella, tratando de quebrar el silencio incómodo que se había creado y dándole un trago a su copa de vino—. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Todo bien?

—Bastante, de hecho. He tenido muchas pautas estos últimos meses —le contó él, sonriendo de manera afable y pidiendo a un camarero una copa de lo que estaba bebiendo Lily—. Las cosas no han cambiado mucho en mi sección, aunque en las otras…

—Ya me imagino —asintió Lily, sonriendo con amargura y subiendo las cejas con ironía—. Tendrán mucho trabajo ocultando todas las noticias importantes.

—Si tú lo dices, por algo será —suspiró Adam con gravedad, aceptando su vino y dándole un trago antes de inclinarse sobre ella para hablar más bajo—. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo han estado?

De inmediato, Lily supo que no le estaba preguntando por su vida cotidiana. Adam sabía, porque ella se lo había contado, cuál había sido su participación en la guerra quince años atrás. No era muy difícil para él suponer en qué andaba en esos días.

—Hacemos lo que podemos —resumió Lily, tratando de no dejar ver lo complicado que era todo en ese momento. Espío por encima de su hombro antes de continuar—. El Ministerio no ayuda a que las cosas avancen, así que estamos como en un punto muerto.

—Lamento escuchar eso —murmuró él, luciendo verdaderamente apenado—. No te lo tomes a mal, pero se nota que estás cansada.

—Es que lo estoy —confirmó la pelirroja con una risa floja, sintiendo como los nudos del cuello le reclamaban la falta de descanso—. No ha sido fácil, pero ya nos las arreglaremos. —Sonrió por inercia—. Tengo un buen sistema de apoyo.

—Eso no lo dudo —Adam desvío la mirada y la sonrisa en su rostro se volvió más amarga—. Te queda bien la vida de casada.

Lily no atinó a responder, no sabía qué podía decir. Parpadeó un par de veces y al final desvió la mirada. No estaba segura de cómo debía tomarse el comentario. No había detectado nada malicioso en él, Adam no era así, pero la expresión agria en su rostro la hizo dudar.

Entonces miró de reojo la alianza de matrimonio que adornaba el dedo de su mano izquierda, sintiéndola de repente demasiado llamativa. Se encontró preguntándose si Adam estaría recordando todas las escuetas excusas que ella había puesto para no usar el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado.

Esperaba que no.

—Gracias —murmuró Lily, no encontrando nada mejor que decir. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió de hombros—. Yo… Supongo que es algo bueno.

—Claro que lo es. ¿Y ellos cómo están? Tu familia, digo ¿Todos bien?

—Sí, dentro de todo están bien —asintió la pelirroja, sintiendo que el pecho se le hinchaba de alivio ante esa realidad—. Harry ya regresó al colegio y… Bueno, ha sido difícil para él también. Creo que más que para nosotros —se atrevió a opinar Lily, tratando de mantener sus sentimentalismos a raya—. Yo… De hecho, es de él de quien te quería hablar, para eso te cité.

— ¿De qué se trata? —inquirió Adam, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa e inclinándose para verla más de cerca. Lucía tan interesado como preocupado, lo cual conmovió a Lily—. ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Bueno, sí ocurrió… —Lily tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de ordenar sus ideas antes de seguir—. Adam, cuando terminamos me dijiste que si algún día necesitaba ayuda con algo sobre Harry, te la pidiera. Y ahora necesito, por favor, tomarte la palabra en eso.

—Por supuesto que sí, Lily —consintió él de inmediato, casi sin dejarla terminar—. Si está en mis manos, no dudes que te ayudaré. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Yo… —Ella abrió la boca, pero no dejó salir ningún sonido. Suspiró con fuerza y se frotó la frente con una mano—. Por favor, no vayas a juzgarme.

—Nunca haría algo así, mucho menos si se trata de tu hijo.

—Es que yo… Creo que no debería… Pero igual tengo que hacerlo —intentó explicarse ella, aunque no lo estaba haciendo para nada. Sonaba más bien como si aún necesitara convencerse a sí misma—. ¿Todavía tienes ese contacto en el Ministerio? El que trabajaba en… No lo sé, no recuerdo, pero era esta persona que podía conseguir cualquier archivo…

—Sí, ya sé quién es —asintió Adam, entrecerrando los ojos con intriga—. ¿Necesitas algo del Ministerio?

—Sí, de Servicios Sociales. Necesito… —Se le cerró la garganta antes de que pudiera terminar. No sabía qué tanto debía revelarle, ya de por sí estaba sintiendo demasiado culpable—. Harry tiene una falta por usar magia sin supervisión, es de antes de que lo conociéramos. No está en el expediente que nos dieron, pero supongo que debe haber quedado registrado en algún lugar.

—Es lo más probable. Pero no entiendo, Lily, ¿ya le preguntaste a Harry qué ocurrió?

—Lo hice… Pero no quiere decirnos.

—Lily…

—Prometiste que no ibas a juzgarme —saltó ella de inmediato, leyendo de inmediato las intenciones en su expresión comprensiva, pero severa—. Sé que desde afuera debe verse espantoso, no que desde adentro se vea muchísimo mejor, pero… Adam, esto es muy serio y nosotros necesitamos saber qué pasó… Yo necesito saberlo.

—A Harry nunca le ha gustado que te entrometas, Lily —señaló Adam, mirándola de manera significativa y haciendo que su pecho se apretara—. Y tengo el presentimiento de que eso no ha cambiado.

—No, no lo ha hecho —se lamentó ella, más por su necesidad de hacerlo que por los deseos de Harry de que no lo hiciera—. Pero como le digo siempre: le tocó la mala suerte de tener una madre insoportable.

—No hay ninguna mala suerte en tenerte a ti como madre —le dijo él con una sonrisa afectuosa y alentadora. Suspiró con pesadez y movió la cabeza en un asentimiento—. Mira, al final lo que yo piense no es importante. Si esto es lo que tú quieres, por supuesto que puedo intentar ayudarte.

— ¿De verdad? —saltó ella, subiendo la voz, sintiendo como su corazón se saltaba un latido. No supo si de alivio o de miedo.

—Claro, seguro tendré que conseguir unas entradas a algún juego para pagarle al sujeto, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar —le aseguró Adam, guiñándole un ojo sin dejar de sonreír—. Tranquila, yo me encargo.

Lily soltó una bocanada de aire que había estado aguantando durante toda la conversación. Asintió y le sonrió, agradecida, pero también mortificada. La respuesta que había recibido era la que había estado buscando, pero eso no significó que su reacción al conseguirla fuera la esperada. Una oleada de sentimientos contradictorios se agruparon en su pecho, pero definitivamente, el miedo era el predominante.

Hizo una nota mental de también pedirle a Adam unas entradas para ella antes de que el almuerzo terminara.

Cuando Harry se enterara de aquello, iba a necesitar algo con que suavizar su reacción.

* * *

—Este lugar huele a mierda.

—Tengo nariz, Sirius. No hace falta que me lo digas.

Sirius soltó un gruñido y lo fulminó con la mirada. Desde poco después de haber llegado, a ambos les había caído encima un humor de los mil demonios que les estaba haciendo imposible estar juntos sin sacarse de quicio.

Lo que acababa de decir era cierto, olía asqueroso. Era bizarro tomando en cuenta que estaban prácticamente en un bosque, pero el aire a su alrededor era cualquier cosa menos fresco. Estaba lleno de una carga negativa y pesada que se sentía a kilómetros y que los dejaba saber que, efectivamente, alguien había estado usando magia negra muy cerca de allí.

—Aquí no vamos a encontrar una puta mierda —chasqueó Sirius al cabo de unos segundos, cansado de dar vueltas en ese maldito prado—. Tenemos que acercarnos más a la casa.

—Ya te dije que no —volvió a cortarle James, deteniéndose y mirándolo con exasperación—. No es necesario.

— ¿Cómo que no es necesario, idiota? ¡Aquí solo hay árboles y mierda! Ojoloco no lo prohibió.

—No hace falta, es obvio que sería una imprudencia —le espetó James, respirando con fuerza para no perder la paciencia—. Nos envió a averiguar si han estado aquí y es obvio que sí. No es necesario que nos acerquemos.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos —insistió Sirius entre dientes, apretando los puños para aferrarse más a su varita—. No nos basta con oler el aire.

—De acuerdo, supongamos que nos acercamos —empezó a decir James, siguiéndole el juego. Se cruzó de hombros y enarcó una ceja—. Llegamos, nos damos cuenta de que sí están ahí, ¿y entonces qué? ¿Tocamos la puerta y les preguntamos qué hacen? ¿O solo dejamos que nos maten?

—No seas imbécil —resopló Sirius con brusquedad, pateando una piedra que encontró cerca hasta pegarla a un árbol. Odiaba saber que su amigo tenía razón—. No digo que lleguemos hasta la puerta, pero de aquí apenas y vemos el puto techo, ¿eso qué maldito sentido tiene?

—Sirius, no vinimos a este lugar a pelear con mortífagos, ¿entiendes? No tenemos dieciocho y esto no es una puta misión suicida —le dejó saber James con rotundidad, negado a dar su brazo a torcer—. Patalea todo lo que quieras, pero no nos vamos a mover de aquí.

Del pecho de Sirius volvió a brotar un grueso gruñido, sustituyendo las mil maldiciones que se contuvo para no lanzarle. Pensando en lo que James acababa de decir, deseó volver a tener dieciocho años. Al menos por el tiempo suficiente para usar la inmadurez como excusa para llegar a la maldita mansión. No sin antes estampar la cabeza de su amigo contra un tronco, por supuesto.

Se alejó de él, refunfuñando por lo bajo y pateando con una violencia ridícula las hojas bajo sus pies, queriendo descargar parte de su frustración. Levantó la mirada y la clavó en las altas torres de la antigua mansión. No entendía cómo tantos años después seguía en pie. De haber dependido de él, hubiera volado hasta el último cimiento. Le provocaba un odio espeso y profundo saber que no había sido así.

Todo el lugar se lo generaba. Estaba lleno de recuerdos y momentos en los que prefería no pensar. Uno en especial que dolía como la mierda y que lo hacía querer ignorar a James y largarse a averiguar si esa maldita enferma estaba ahí, para desaparecerla de la puta tierra.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro con brusquedad y revisó el reloj de su muñeca. No sabía a qué hora exactamente era la consulta, pero suponía que ya Mar debía estar en San Mungo con la niña y eso le daba paz. Había contemplado la posibilidad de que aquello fuera una pantomima para alejarlo de ella, pero asaltar un Hospital no era la forma más inteligente de mantener la guardia baja, como habían estado haciendo los hijos de puta.

Relativamente, estaban seguras justo dónde estaban, a pesar de estar solas, lo cual definitivamente no le daba tanta paz.

—Oye, si nos vamos ahora, aún podrías llegar —le dijo James como quien no quiere la cosa—. Esas consultas suelen llevar tiempo...

—Lo más seguro es que ya hayan terminado —desestimó Sirius, odiándolo por siempre adivinar sus putos pensamientos—. En un rato nos vamos.

—Sirius... ¿En serio no te importa?

—Por supuesto que me importa —soltó de inmediato, resoplando y mirándolo con fastidio—. Ophelia está bien, no iban a decirnos nada que necesitara mi estricta presencia, y lo que haya nuevo ya Mar me lo contará.

—Estar ahí no es solo trabajo de Mar.

—Yo no digo que lo sea —chasqueó él con exasperación, sin terminar de entender su maldita insistencia en el tema—. Solo digo que sirvo más aquí y que dejes de ser un imbécil insoportable.

—Pues como quieras —se desentendió su amigo con un encogimiento de hombros. Lucía enfadado y harto, pero ambos sabían que no iba a ser la última vez que insistiera en algo así—. Pero después no vengas llorando arrepentido.

—Bah, no seas dramático. Eso no pasará —desestimó Sirius con mucha seguridad—. Nos vamos en quince minutos, ¿feliz? Seguro hasta nos da tiempo de esperarlas en la casa.

—Yo iré al bar primero. Casi no cargo monedas encima y dejé unas en la caja...

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Sirius alarmado, girándose con la varita en alto al escuchar algo detrás de él—. ¿Oíste?

— ¿Qué cosa? No...

Pero la segunda vez fue imposible que el sonido no los alertara a ambos. De no ser por las hojas secas que cubrían el suelo no lo habrían escuchado, pero eran pasos claros que alguien daba no muy lejos de allí.

James ya había levantado la varita cuando lo volvió a ver y solo les bastó intercambiar una mirada para trazar un plan.

Lanzaron un hechizo a sus pies para no cometer el error de aquel desconocido y no levantar ningún ruido. Se movieron a paso rápido, pero cauteloso, por entre los altos pinos que los separaban del lugar dónde habían escuchado los movimientos.

Sirius sentía como su corazón repiqueteaba con rebeldía dentro de su pecho, hiriéndole las costillas y desprendiendo corrientes de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo. A pesar de que había ido allí dispuesto a pelearse con quien hiciera falta, no lo había considerado como una posibilidad real y que de repente sí lo fuera lo llenó de ansiedad en un instante.

No les llevó mucho tiempo dar con el causante de aquellos sonidos, pero definitivamente no era lo que habían esperado.

—Pero qué... —empezó a decir Sirius, deteniéndose de golpe junto a James y mirándolo con extrañeza—. Qué mierda... —su amigo se encogió de hombros y, como siempre, se dispuso a dar el paso más adecuado.

—Eh, ¿señora?

La anciana con las ropas raídas y sucias no respondió al primer llamado, estaba muy ocupada tratando de colgar unas sábanas viejas a las ramas de un débil arbusto para que le sirviera de techo a un colchón desgastado y roto que yacía en el piso. Era una indigente, de eso no había duda, ¿pero qué mierda estaba haciendo allí?

—Señora, disculpe... —volvió a llamarla James, acercándose con cautela—. ¿Se encuentra bien...?

Esa vez sí lo escuchó, pero el giro brusco que se dio hacia ellos la llevó a ser apuntada por dos varitas en menos de un segundo. Aquello pareció aterrarla, ya que se llevó las manos a la cabeza y soltó un chillido histérico y escalofriante que seguro se escuchó en todo el perímetro.

—No... A la casa no... No vayas a la casa... —farfulló entre sollozos desesperados, jalándose los cabellos grises y sucios con las manos arrugadas—. Maldita... Maldita escoria... Te voy a acabar...

Sirius sintió cómo su corazón se saltaba varios latidos y la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba más grados de los que debía ser saludable. No supo si fue la mirada de realización que intercambió con James, los delirios que no dejaba de soltar aquella mujer u observar claramente sus ojos vacíos y enloquecidos, pero de repente supo que no necesitaban más pruebas.

* * *

Haciendo un balance de esa última semana, Harry podía decir que las cosas habían ido bastante bien.

Bien, quizás eso era demasiado optimista, pero al menos no habían empeorado. Por supuesto, a sus padres les servía que les contara lo primero, así que eso hacía.

El castigo con Umbridge había llegado a su fin, por suerte. El alivio que eso había significado para Harry no podía ser puesto en palabras. Esas tardes sentado en su oficina habían sido dolorosas y agotadoras, por no mencionar interminables, y genuinamente estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para no regresar. Aunque eso significara morderse la lengua hasta sangrar en cada una de sus clases.

No solo se estaba conteniendo por él, lo hacía también por sus amigos, por sus padres y por Hannah, quien se había tomado la noticia tan mal como Harry lo había esperado. No había sido una escena bonita, por no decir horrible y dramática, muchos reproches y muchas lágrimas que no valía la pena recordar. Al final había logrado que le perdonara el no habérselo contado, y lo más importante, la había hecho entender por qué no podía decírselo a James y a Lily. Claro, no sin antes prometerle que si volvía a tener un castigo con esa mujer, no iba a llevarle ni dos segundos avisarles ella misma.

Así que sí, Harry tenía una razón de peso para comportarse en sus clases de Defensa. No estaba siendo fácil, pero trataba de no pensar en eso más de lo necesario.

Por supuesto, Hermione no estaba de acuerdo.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos seguir soportando esto —estaba repitiendo la chica, caminando de un lado a otro del dormitorio. Llevaba en el rostro una expresión enfadada y frustrada que no la había abandonado en horas—. ¡Es horrible! Ya ni siquiera tiene sentido lo que esa mujer está haciendo.

—Nunca lo ha tenido —murmuró Harry, rascándose distraídamente la cicatriz y siguiendo el recorrido de su amiga con la mirada—. Pero para serte franco, no tengo idea de qué podamos hacer para cambiarlo…

— ¡Pues algo tendremos que resolver! ¡Esto no puede seguir así! —exclamó la chica, deteniéndose para verlos con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de indignación—. ¡Se está apoderando de todo el colegio y nadie hace nada al respecto!

—Eso no lo sabemos —se atrevió a intervenir Hannah, que estaba sentada junto a él en su cama, dudando si continuar cuando la mirada rabiosa de su amiga se posó en ella. Al final, la ignoró y siguió—. Yo no creo que Dumbledore esté permitiendo esto solo así, algo debe estar intentando para no…

—Lo que esté haciendo pues bien escondido se lo tiene… —masculló Harry como quien no quiere la cosa. No podía evitarlo, pero seguía resentido con Dumbledore por lo apartado que se había mantenido durante ese año.

—Bueno, no es como si lo fuera a estar gritando a los cuatro vientos —argumentó Hannah, dedicándole una mirada significativa—. Pero yo no creo que esté sentado en su oficina sin hacer nada.

— ¡Dumbledore no es el punto aquí! —se exasperó Hermione, resoplando y pasándose los dedos por el cabello—. Si está haciendo algo o no, no cambia el hecho de que no estamos aprendiendo nada de… ¡Ronald!

— ¡¿Qué?! —saltó el aludido, casi cayendo de su cama por el grito inesperado de su amiga—. ¿Qué demonios…?

— ¡Deja de leer ese estúpido libro! ¡Estamos discutiendo algo importante y no has comentado ni una vez!

—Déjame en paz, Hermione —le espetó el chico, dedicándole una mala mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se acomodó en su cama y volvió la atención a su libro sobre quidditch—. Estoy ocupado.

A pesar de que no se le había bajado el enfado por la situación, Harry se las arregló para mirar a su amigo y esbozar una sonrisa sincera. Uno de los poco momentos relucientes de la semana había sido que a Ron lo seleccionaran para el equipo de Gryffindor. Tomando en cuenta lo mucho que había estado practicando, no había duda de que se lo merecía. En verdad, a Harry le parecía que habría sido lindo que Hermione se mostrara más empática al respecto.

—No entiendo cómo puedes pensar en quidditch en un momento como este —gruñó la chica, dejándole saber a Harry que aquello no era una posibilidad—. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo grave que esto es? ¡No estamos aprendiendo nada de Defensa y es más que probable que lo necesitemos pronto! ¡Y lo que es peor, podemos reprobar los TIMOS!

—Tú siempre con tus prioridades tan claras —bufó el pelirrojo, chasqueando con resignación y dejando su libro de lado. Se sentó en la cama y la miró fastidiada—. Si estás tan preocupada e interesada, supongo que ya debes tener un plan.

—Por supuesto que lo tengo. Ya se los dije.

—Y nos acordamos perfectamente —se apresuró a intervenir Harry, no dejándole tiempo a su amigo para que comentara la contrario y se ganara más gritos—. Pero no lo sé, Hermione, practicar nosotros solos es…

—La mejor opción que tenemos —completó la chica con firmeza, aunque él no había querido decir eso—. Definitivamente mil veces más efectiva que sentarnos en esa estúpida clase a leer libros de cuarta.

—Sí, pero es infinitamente peligroso —comentó Hannah, apresurándose a agregar algo más cuando Hermione abrió la boca para replicar—. ¡Y sí! Ya sé que también es peligroso que no aprendamos nada, pero nos estaríamos arriesgando a que nos expulsen. Y no sé si sabes, pero si eso pasa, no podremos presentar los TIMOS y no hará mucha falta que aprendamos a defendernos porque nuestros padres nos van a matar.

—Sin contar que tendríamos que buscar a alguien más experimentado que nosotros —agregó Ron, frunciendo el ceño de manera pensativa—. Digo, alguna guía debemos tener…

—Bueno… ¡Yo no puedo pensar en todo! —se excusó Hermione, dejándose caer en la cama que pertenecía a Neville con una expresión enfurruñada—. Sería excelente que me ayudaran en lugar de verle todos los defectos a mi plan.

— ¡Esperen! Creo que sé de algo que puede ayudarnos —saltó Hannah de repente, despegando la espalda de la cabecera y girándose hacia Harry con una expresión sonriente—. ¿Aún conservas el libro que te regaló tu abuelo en Navidad?

— ¿El qué? —se extrañó Harry, sintiéndose perdido por un instante—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Vamos, ese libro viejo con ese montón de hechizos y trucos. El que usaste para practicar para la tercera prueba…

—¡Ah! Sí, ya sé a qué te refieres —cayó en cuenta de repente. Si se hubiera referido a él como el padre de James, quizás habría captado más rápido. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a tener abuelos— Claro que lo conservo, pero no entiendo, ¿de qué nos puede servir…?

— ¡Nos puede servir para mucho! Ron tiene razón —exclamó Hermione haciendo que el chico a su lado subiera las cejas con sorpresa—. Necesitamos algún tipo de guía, y esa sería perfecta.

—Claro, a ti te sirvió muchísimo el año pasado —añadió Hannah, luciendo igual de emocionada que su amiga—. Y podrías enseñarnos algo de lo que aprendiste…

—No aprendí tanto… —empezó a replicar Harry, pero la mirada ilusionada con la que ella lo estaba viendo le quitó las ganas. Desde hacía tiempo que no eran tan seguidas las ocasiones en que la veía tan animada—. Pero bueno, si me acuerdo de algo, claro que los ayudo…

— ¡Excelente! Todo está saliendo…

—Bueno, bueno, no cantes victoria aún —le cortó Ron a Hermione, suspirando e incorporándose en su cama, aparentemente listo para tomarse la conversación con más seriedad—. Si vamos a hacer esto, tenemos que buscar un sitio donde meternos. No puede ser en el lago a plena luz del día.

—Ron, eso es… Totalmente cierto —admitió Hermione, bajando los hombros con decepción.

—Dos veces en el día, mi propio récord —ironizó el chico, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. La única vez que puedo llevarle una historia loca y real a Treawlaney, y la despiden.

— ¡Ron, por favor! Que comentario tan de mal…

— Han, ¿esa no es la lechuza de tu casa? —la interrumpió Harry, haciendo que todos posaran la mirada en el animal que arañaba el cristal de la ventana en busca de atención.

—Ah, sí —confirmó la chica, dedicándole una mirada contrariada que él no entendió antes de suspirar y ponerse de pie—. Denme un segundo, pero sigan hablando.

—Bueno… Entonces sí, va a ser necesario que consigamos un lugar apartado y que no llame para nada la atención. Hay salones que no se usan desde hace años, solo tendríamos que bloquear la puerta y poner unos cuantos hechizos. La mayoría son sencillos, pero…

Aunque Harry había tenido toda la intención de escuchar lo que Hermione estaba diciendo, le fue imposible apartar la atención de Hannah, quien ya se encontraba leyendo la carta de sus padres. Lo intentó, pero simplemente no pudo desviar la mirada y dejarla en lo suyo, no cuando notó los extraños sentimientos que se pintaban en su rostro.

Lo común era que leer una carta enviada desde su casa la pusiera de buen humor, volviéndola toda sonrisas y llenándola de una emoción que luego compartía con ellos, incluso cuando no habían hecho mucho más que saludarla. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, Harry notó de inmediato como la amargura teñía su expresión, uniéndose también a una tristeza que lo alarmó inmediatamente.

—Hannah, ¿estás bien? —tuvo que preguntarle, interrumpiendo abruptamente el parloteo de Hermione.

—Mjm, seguro —asintió la chica, dedicándole una sonrisa fugaz que no le llegó a los ojos, ni logró ocultar su aflicción—. Todo… Todo bien…

— ¿Cómo que todo bien? —insistió el chico, leyéndola demasiado bien para tragarse una mentira así. Se puso de pie dispuesto a caminar hacia la esquina del dormitorio dónde ella estaba parada—. ¿Qué dice la carta? ¿Pasa algo en tu casa…?

—No, no pasa nada —repitió ella, aún sin encontrarle la mirada y doblando la carta contra su pecho—. E-es solo que…Nada, olvídalo...

—Claro que pasa algo, te conozco —resopló él, encontrando absurdo tener que hacer ese señalamiento—. Hannah…

—Harry, puedes… —suspiró y finalmente lo miró a los ojos. Los tenía vidriosos y lo veían suplicantes—. Por favor, déjalo así.

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no lo voy a dejar así —se negó el chico con rotundidad, parpadeando incrédulo y aumentando su preocupación—. Dime qué está ocurriendo.

De repente la habitación se había quedado en silencio, y Harry se preguntaba si su mortificación no sería tan obvia para Ron y Hermione como sí lo era para él, porque no se explicaba cómo era que ellos no comentaban nada.

Hannah le mantuvo la mirada por un segundo largo y tenso, apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza, hasta que pareció rendirse con un suspiro pesado.

—Chicos… —susurró finalmente, desviando la mirada hacia sus dos amigos—. ¿Podrían…?

—Sí, sí, por supuesto —asintió Hermione de inmediato, haciéndole una seña a Ron para que se pusiera de pie—. Vamos bajando al comedor. Los vemos en un rato.

—Pero no entiendo, por qué no se quedan a… —la pregunta de Harry fue ignorada totalmente, haciéndolo sentir más perdido cuando los chicos salieron la habitación, sin mirar atrás—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué los hiciste salir?

—Porque ellos ya saben —murmuró Hannah, encogiéndose en ella misma.

— ¿Qué es lo que saben? —insistió él, empujando fuera de su mente lo ofendido que se sintió por esa respuesta.

—Que... —Hannah empezó a explicarle, pero calló para cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro estrangulado, casi como si le doliera—. Por favor, por favor, no te vayas a enfadar conmigo.

El corazón de Harry se saltó un latido, empezando a sentirse tan nervioso como extrañado, sin entender qué podían haberle dicho sus padres que la pusiera así. Decidiendo que era hora de que lo entendiera, Harry extendió hacia él el pergamino doblado por la mitad.

No le había dado tiempo de crear muchas teorías, pero lo que leyó definitivamente no podía haberlo esperado.

—Yo… Yo no… No entiendo —confesó con un hilito de voz cuando terminó de leer. Subió la vista y se encontró con sus ojos mortificados—. Ellos… ¿Quieren que te alejes de mí…?

—Eso no va a pasar —soltó Hannah de inmediato, sin dejar que terminara de hablar y con una firmeza que lo hubiera conmovido de no haber estado tan sorprendido—. Bajo ninguna circunstancia y es justo lo que les voy a responder.

— ¿Pero por qué querrían eso? No comprendo… —pero entonces volvió a leer por encima algunas líneas, que no decían demasiado, pero que con un poco de concentración le dieron la respuesta. Sus próximas palabras salieron tan amargas que parecían haber sido m

anchadas por el líquido pesado que le inundó el pecho—. No me creen, ¿cierto?

No fue necesario que viera como Hannah negaba con la cabeza para saber que era justo eso lo que estaba pasando.

Esa verdad le dolió. Bastante. Mucho más de lo que pudo haber esperado, pero sin sorprenderlo. Era un sentimiento comprensible tomando en cuenta el aprecio que le tenía a los padres de Hannah. No solo por darle todo lo que siempre había deseado para ella, sino por haberlo acogido en su casa en más de una ocasión y hacerlo sentir parte de una familia cuando él no había tenido una propia.

Nunca había puesto en duda que lo habían hecho por Hannah, mucho más que por él, pero que de repente decidieran creer lo mismo que la mayoría, fue un golpe muy bajo.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? —fue lo siguiente que le preguntó a Hannah, sintiendo que era la única, de entre todas sus dudas, que no dolería tanto.

—Yo… Yo no quería lastimarte —respondió la chica, tragando saliva y mordiéndose el labio con aflicción—. Tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza que… Solo no quería agregar otra preocupación, ni hacerte sentir mal y… Lo siento, sé que no debí ocultarlo, pero…

Contrario a lo que ella había esperado, Harry no se enfado. ¿Cómo podría? Si era eso lo que él estaba haciendo con sus padres, lo que había hecho con ella hasta unos días atrás: ocultarles una verdad dolorosa en orden de protegerlos.

No podía enfadarse, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

A los amargos sentimientos que ya tenía regados en el pecho, no tardó en unirse la culpa. Tomando en cuenta que últimamente cualquier tontería lo hacía explotar, era normal que ella ya estuviera predispuesta a eso.

Se arrepentía por eso, y para dejárselo saber disminuyó la distancia entre ellos y la envolvió entre sus brazos, tratando de aliviar y encajar las piezas dentro de ambos que constantemente se estaban separando.

* * *

La parte que a Mar más le gustaba de las consultas de Ophelia era, sin lugar a dudas, cuando terminaban.

Suponía un alivio para ella que aquellas visitas a San Mungo se limitaran a solo una al mes, estaba totalmente segura de que no habría soportado más de eso. Los adorables y coloridos pasillos del piso de maternidad y pediatría seguían poniéndole los pelos de punta, y ver a todas esas mujeres que le recordaban tanto a Lily y tan poco a ella misma no mejoraba la situación.

Sentarse junto a ellas antes de cada consulta era definitivamente lo más difícil de todo.

Eran esos los momentos que utilizaba para compararse cruelmente con esas madres y para enumerar la interminable lista de cosas que seguramente había hecho mal durante ese último mes, preparándose mentalmente para el regaño de la sanadora que, al final, nunca llegaba.

Exhaló con alivio y tranquilidad, dejando que todo ese agobio se marchara mientras acostaba a Ophi en su cuna, con la ternura y el cuidado que había estado practicando esos últimos cuatro meses. Aún se sentía inadecuada cuando lo hacía, pero ya lo estaba logrando, poco a poco.

—Estamos logrando muchas cosas últimamente tú y yo —le susurró Mar a su durmiente hija, reposando las manos del borde de la cuna para mirarla con una sonrisa. —Solo nos falta superar el miedo a las inyecciones y estamos listas.

No pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar la otra parte de las consultas que no le gustaba, esa que terminaba con mucho llanto infantil y ella con los nervios de punta. En las tres últimas había dejado que Sirius se encargara mientras ella esperaba afuera. Por desgracia, esa vez no le había quedado más opción.

Will se había ofrecido a entrar en su lugar, y aunque la idea había sido tentadora, Mar la había rechazado. No había podido ser de otra forma, simplemente había algo al respecto que no se sentía bien.

La casa de James y Lily había estado vacía para el momento de su llegada, por eso pudo escuchar a la perfección cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y volvió a cerrarse, anunciando que ya no estaban solas.

—Esperemos que sea tu padre con comida… O cualquiera con comida —deseó Mar, cerrando una cortina para que la claridad no fuera a despertarla y echando un hechizo calentador por si empezaba el frío. —No hace falta que te lo diga, pero si necesitas algo: llora.

Le echó un último vistazo para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden antes de silenciar los sonidos de afuera y salir de la habitación.

—Por favor, dime que James y Lily vienen contigo —dijo a modo de saludo, llegando al final de las escaleras y encontrándose con Sirius. —O que traes un envase de pollo escondido en la chaqueta.

—No soy tu repartidor, Marlene, al menos salúdame —respondió él, enarcando una ceja y fingiendo estar ofendido, pero el atisbo de una sonrisa divertida le resto efecto. —Y lo lamento, pero no. A ambas opciones.

—Ah, grandioso. Seguiré pasando hambre —chasqueó ella, llegando a su lado en el vestíbulo e imitando su sonrisa irremediablemente. Sin embargo, detecto algo en su expresión que no la dejó hacerlo por completo. —Entonces, ¿hicieron lo que Ojoloco les pidió?

—Sí, fue sencillo —aseguró Sirius, demasiado rápido y demasiado tajante. —James fue al bar a recoger unas monedas. Iba a buscar a Lily luego y después venían.

—Ya, entiendo —asintió Mar, quedándose en silencio, en espera de que continuara. Subió una ceja cuando eso no ocurrió. — ¿Y entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

—No te hagas el imbécil. ¿Vas a contarme qué mierda estaban haciendo o…?

— ¿Y quién ha dicho que hay algo que contar? —resopló Sirius, aparentando un desentendimiento que Mar no le creyó. —Solo nos envió a revisar un pueblito de mierda en algún lado. Recibieron una alarma y como estábamos libres nos envió a nosotros. Eso fue todo.

A Mar nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderla, y exasperarla, la habilidad innata que Sirius poseía para mentir. Podía decir cualquier basura y con suficiente ingenio hacerlo parecer creíble, de esa forma se había salvado de un millón de sus estupideces a lo largo de su vida. Al menos con la mayoría, pero con ella no.

Ella había aprendido con el paso de los años a reconocer las pequeñas señales, esas que pasaban desapercibidas para la mayoría. Pero para quienes lo conocían bien, eran indicios claves de que estaba ocultando algo.

—Por la alarma pensamos que sería algo grave, por eso no fui con ustedes a la consulta.

—Ajá —soltó Marlene, escéptica, entrecerrando los ojos para observarlo mejor. —Pero al final no lo fue, todo estuvo bien.

—Todo perfecto —confirmó él, encogiéndose de hombros con soltura y tranquilidad. Perfectamente fingidas—. Bueno, quitando que perdimos tiempo en ese pueblo de mierda, pero de resto…

Mar frunció los labios y contó hasta diez mentalmente, tratando de no explotar y preguntarle entre gritos si de repente le había dado por pensar que ella era imbécil. Si no lo hizo fue porque no quería alterar el ambiente de paz en el que dormía su hija, y también quería probar hasta dónde le llegaba la mentira.

Conociéndolo, no sería demasiado.

—De acuerdo, si tú lo dices —aceptó Mar finalmente, suspirando y esbozando una sonrisa forzada. —Me alegra que todo saliera bien.

—Sí, una suerte. ¿Y a ustedes como les fue? ¿Todo estuvo bien en el hospital, en el camino…?

—Supongo —contestó ella, mirándolo con extrañeza—. Nada que reportar. Salvo que debemos prepararnos porque tu hija no piensa regular su ciclo de sueño en las siguientes semanas.

—Ya, qué suerte la nuestra —gruñó Sirius con ironía. Mar quiso comentar el poco efecto que ese iba a tener en él, pero se contuvo. — ¿Alguna otra novedad?

—No mucho, seguirá siendo bastante aburrida por los siguientes meses.

—Ah, ¿entonces nada de prestarle la moto para que vaya a comprar la cena?

—Todavía no, podemos probar al año —explicó Mar, sin poder evitar seguirle la broma y odiándose un poco por eso. —Anda, vamos a la cocina y te sigo contando.

—Y vamos a esperar a que Lily venga a cocinar, supongo —comentó él, dejando su abrigo sobre el perchero antes de seguirla. —En serio no deben tardar, yo casi no tengo hambre.

—Te felicito, igual no pensaba hacer nada para ti —le dejó saber la rubia, sonriéndole de manera encantadora y batiendo las pestañas. —Y Lily no es la única que sabe cocinar, imbécil. Yo también puedo.

—Sí, yo pensaba que podía hasta que empecé a comer su comida —se lamentó Sirius, entrando a la cocina y soltando un suspiro pesado. —Entre ella y Molly ya condicionaron mi paladar, lo siento.

—Lo siento por ti, yo igual voy a comer —se desentendió Mar, sacando lo necesario para preparar lo que tenía en mente y empezando a ponerlo sobre la mesa. —Iba a preparar algo especial para celebrar que logramos mantener sana a la niña por otro mes, pero como quieras.

—A mí se me ocurre otra forma en que podemos celebrar, y si tienes hambre, también incluye que nos comamos algo…

—Mejor te cuento antes de que me obligues a abrirte la cabeza con esto —lo amenazó Mar, mirándolo de mala manera y levantando el cuchillo con el que pretendía picar los condimentos. Por toda respuesta, Sirius solo se echó a reír, haciéndola poner los ojos en blanco—. Ya que estamos hablando de comida, resulta que desgraciadamente tendré que seguir siendo una vaca lechera durante los próximos dos meses, por lo menos. Felicidades a mí.

—Lo serás solo porque quieres, Marlene —resopló Sirius, tomando otro cuchillo para ayudarla a picar lo que tenía enfrente. —En ese puto libro que leíste dice que puedes darle esa fórmula de mierda.

—Ya sé, pero también dice que lo mejor para ella es mi leche —le cortó Mar con rotundidad, negada a entrar en ese tema—. Así que no vamos a discutir esto otra vez.

—Pues por mí no hay ningún problema —aseguró él, encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándole una sonrisa sucia y llena de dobles intenciones. —Si eso significa que mis _amigas_ se seguirán viendo así de enormes, pues…

—No te lo vuelvo a repetir —cortó ella, levantando de nuevo el chuchillo y provocando otro concierto de escandalosas carcajadas. —Aparte de eso, todo está bien. El peso y la altura están dentro del promedio, puede que empiece a voltearse en la cuna así que hay que tener cuidado… Y ya, te dije que no había mucho que reportar.

— ¿Ya? ¿Eso es todo? Bah, y tú preocupándote, si después de todo somos excelentes padres —anunció Sirius con una sonrisa resulta, luciendo particularmente aliviado. —Deberías pensarte mi propuesta de celebración, nos lo merecemos.

—Seguro que sí —murmuró Mar, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Tenía toda su concentración puesta en picar las cebollas sin permitirse lagrimear. —No hay duda de que es un alivio que nos libramos de servicios sociales por otro mes.

—Eso hasta que sepan que tiene una madre cobarde que no entra con ella a que le pongan las vacunas —se burló Sirius con una risita, ganándose una mirada asesina de soslayo—. ¿Y cómo hiciste esta vez?

—Cállate, maldito imbécil —le espetó ella, estremeciéndose nuevamente ante el recuerdo y adquiriendo una voz afligida que no alcanzó a contener. —Fue horrible, no entiendo por qué tiene que llorar así. ¡Si es una aguja casi invisible!

—Aw, pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ya sé que a la próxima puedes entrar con ella y yo me quedo afuera.

—No me jodas. Más nunca —decidió Mar con rotundidad, sintiendo como un ojo le picaba y volviendo a concentrarse en su trabajo. —No pienso volver a soportar esa mierda. Si cuando Will se ofreció casi la…

— ¿Cuando qué? —la interrumpió Sirius de golpe, deteniendo bruscamente sus acciones y obligándola a hacer lo mismo, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

Mar cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, maldiciendo para sus adentros y pateándose mentalmente por descuidada. No había pretendido esconderle nada, después de todo no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero sí había querido procurar llevar la fiesta en paz, al menos hasta que fuera necesario que lo supiera.

Por supuesto, ese plan acababa de llegar a su fin.

—A ver, trata de mantener la calma… —le pidió ella, dejando lo que estaba haciendo y volviéndose despacio hacia él. —En serio, Sirius, no vayas…

— ¿Quieres explicarme cómo mierda llegó ese hijo de puta a esta conversación? —le preguntó entre dientes, también dejando lo que hacía y empezando a respirar aceleradamente.

—Es lo que pretendo hacer —aclaró Mar, dedicándole una mirada significativa y rogando que se comportara, a pesar de ser consciente de la improbabilidad de eso. —Will llegó a visitarme al apartamento cuando estaba por salir, le preocupo que fuéramos a ir solas al hospital y se ofreció a…

—Ya, siempre tan considerando y atento el bastardo —soltó un gruñido desde el fondo del pecho luego de decir eso, pareciéndose más un animal que una persona. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y se alejó de ella. —Maldita sea…

—Sirius, no hagas un escándalo. Escucha primero lo que…

—Te dije que no quería a ese imbécil en el apartamento —la interrumpió él, escupiendo con rabia las palabras. — ¡¿Qué acaso está buscando que le parta la cara?! ¡Que me lo diga porque ganas no me faltan!

— ¿Qué no me escuchas cuando te hablo? _Cálmate_ —le ordenó Mar con rotundidad, sin necesidad de levantar la voz, el tono amenazante que le imprimió a la palabra fue suficiente. —Ya sé lo que me dijiste, pero si mal no recuerdo, yo te dije que iba a meter a quién me diera la gana porque también es _mi_ apartamento, ¿o no?

— ¡Eso no tiene una mierda que ver! —zanjó Sirius por conveniencia, lanzando un grito que le drenó a Mar la poca paciencia que le tenía. — ¡No entiendo por qué maldita razón tiene que visitarte o buscarte! ¿Qué demonios es lo que pretende?

— ¡Es mi amigo, pedazo de subnormal! ¿En qué idioma necesitas que te lo explique? —No se dio cuenta de que ya había empezado a gritar hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Agradeció haber silenciado la habitación donde Ophi dormía. —Yo no sé qué pretende él, pero si lo que tú pretendes es decirme con quién puedo o no salir, no tienes idea de lo equivocado que estás, Sirius.

— ¡¿Y qué pretendes que haga, Marlene?! ¿Qué me quede sentado como un idiota mientras ese imbécil ve cómo hace para acostarse contigo?

— ¡Maldita sea, no puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta discusión! ¡ _De nuevo_! —siguió gritando ella, sintiendo cómo la palma vacía le picaba por la ausencia de su varita. —A ver, ¿tú crees que si yo quisiera acostarme con él, o con quien sea, no lo habría hecho ya? ¿Qué crees que me ha detenido? ¿Tus gritos histéricos de mierda?

— ¿Qué estás…? ¡¿Ah?! —soltó Sirius, abriendo los ojos con impresión y un ligero toque de horror. Boqueó varias veces, no alcanzando a decir nada. —Eso… Eso no… ¡¿Eso qué mierda significa?! ¡No desvíes el tema, ese no es el punto!

— ¡El punto es que, por más imposible que sea para ti entenderlo, yo soy libre de hacer lo que me dé la gana y de tomar mis propias decisiones! ¡Y ni tú, ni él, ni _nadie_ influyen en ellas! ¿Estamos?

— ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras, entonces! ¡Es lo que has hecho toda la puta vida! Pero no lo quiero cerca de mi hija, Mar. ¡No me da la gana de que esté con ella!

—Ya, y supongo que vas a estar muy presente para impedirlo —soltó ella con ironía, sintiendo como la rabia y la indignación se regaban por su pecho. —Y ya te dije una vez que no la usaras para tapar tus celos de mierda, así que limítate.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que estoy presente! ¿Cómo…?

— ¡Pero claro que lo estás! ¡Como hoy en la consulta! ¡Todos en el Hospital se sorprendieron de lo presente que estabas!

— ¿Y qué crees, Marlene? ¡¿Que falté porque me fui a jugar con James?! —le preguntó entre gritos, respirando aceleradamente y aún manteniendo una distancia prudencial. — ¡Estaba cuidándolas, maldita sea! ¡Fui a asegurarme de que esa maldita loca no estuviera…!

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿De qué me estás hablando? —lo interrumpió Mar, anonadada ante lo que acababa de escuchar. — ¿Cómo que _cuidándonos_?

Él no le respondió, desde luego, solo se quedó clavado en su sitio, dejando que la furia que lo había dominado drenara significativamente de su rostro para darle paso al hastío de haber sido pillado.

Mar empezó a atar cabos en su mente, reuniendo las piezas que tenía hasta que armó un rompecabezas con bastante sentido. Demasiado sentido. Definitivamente más del que le hubiera gustado.

—Sirius —empezó a decir, bajando el volumen de su voz varios tonos. Suspiró con fuerza para mantener la calma y se llevó las manos a la cintura. —Dime de una vez qué demonios estaban haciendo.

—No me hables como si fueras mi maldita madre, Marlene —resopló el aludido con brusquedad. Quería seguir sonando rabioso y exasperado, pero no salió con tanta intensidad como seguro deseaba. —Sonó una maldita alarma en el Ministerio porque alguien se metió en la casa de la enferma esa. Ojoloco nos pidió que…

— ¡Deja de mentirme de una vez! —explotó Mar, sintiendo como una mezcla de rabia y _miedo_ se adueñaban de su cuerpo. Imponiéndose, desde luego, el primero. — ¡Ojoloco no te mando a ningún lado! ¡Nunca lo habría hecho! ¡Tú fuiste porque te dio la maldita gana! ¿Cierto?

— ¡Sí, Marlene, eso hice! ¡Fui por mi cuenta aunque él no quería que lo hiciera! —admitió Sirius, alzando la voz nuevamente. — ¡Y no me interesa lo que digas! ¡Hice lo que tenía que…!

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué era eso que _tenías que hacer_? ¡¿ _Mentirme?_! ¿O faltar a la consulta de _tu_ hija simplemente porque quisiste?

— ¡¿Porque quise?! ¡Si te acabo de decir que…!

— ¡Es que no puedo creerte, Sirius, maldita sea! —lo interrumpió ella, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos, a pesar de saber que tenerlo cerca sintiéndose así era peligroso. — ¡Haces esta mierda y después vienes con toda tu indignación! ¿A reclamarme _qué_? ¡¿Que otro hizo lo que tú estabas muy ocupado para hacer?!

— ¡Yo estaba asegurándome de que esa maldita enferma no esté planeando nada para dañar a nuestra hija! ¡Eso estaba haciendo! —le gritó Sirius, haciendo que su corazón se saltara un latido ante esa posibilidad. — ¡Y no me vengas otra vez con esa mierda de Barkley haciendo lo que yo no hago! ¡He ido a cada puta consulta que has querido, y además…!

— ¡Sirius!

La voz de Remus cortó de raíz el resto de la oración, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Habían estado demasiado metidos en su discusión para escuchar la puerta de la entrada abriéndose. Por supuesto que los gritos tampoco habían ayudado.

— ¡Sirius, dónde…! —Remus entró a la cocina como un rayo, soltando una bocanada de aire cuando los divisó. —Maldita sea… Te he estado buscando por todas…

— Remus, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó Mar de golpe, alarmada al ver el aspecto que traía. — ¿Por qué…?

No estuvo segura de qué preguntar. Había demasiadas cosas que hubiera querido saber: ¿Por qué estaba tan acelerado? ¿Por qué le costaba respirar y por qué su rostro había alcanzado ese tono de palidez alarmante? Y, más importante aún, ¿por qué veía a Sirius con esa expresión de angustia?

— ¿Buscándome para qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? —quiso saber Sirius, también olvidando la pelea para acercarse casi corriendo a su amigo. —A ver, Remus, habla de una maldita…

—Sirius… Necesito que te sientes —le explicó con gravedad, tomando una inmensa bocanada de aire para estabilizar su voz. —Necesito que ambos lo hagan.

Esas palabras lograron que a Mar la recorriera un escalofrío de pies a cabeza, a la vez que infinitas hipótesis llegaban a su mente, explicando de mil formas lo qué podía estar pasando.

Fueron muchísimas en pocos segundos, pero ninguna pudo prepararla para lo que Remus estaba por decirles.

* * *

James extrañaba su bar.

No pensaba en eso muy seguido, de hecho no lo hacía casi nunca. Pero las pocas ocasiones en las que sí lo hacía, se encontraba extrañándolo.

Quizás no tanto el lugar en sí, después de todo era solo un agujero en mal estado que nunca se había esforzado por mantener decente. Tampoco extrañaba demasiado trabajar, nunca había sido precisamente el trabajo de sus sueños. Rápidamente cayó en la realización de que más que extrañarlo, añoraba lo que el bar abierto representaba: no estar en guerra.

Irremediablemente, un espeso sentimiento de melancolía se regó por su pecho cuando cerró la puerta tras de él. El local estaba desolado, las mesas y sillas amontonadas de cualquier forma, y el aire que se respiraba estaba lleno de partículas de polvo con olor a algo que ha estado mucho tiempo guardado. Echó un hechizo para despejarlo un poco y encendió las lámparas para salir de las penumbras; no tenía tiempo para detenerse a rememorar buenos momentos, tenía que terminar rápido e ir a buscar a Lily.

Suspiró con pesadez mientras abría la caja fuerte que estaba escondida debajo de la barra. Según los planes que habían hecho esa mañana, ya para ese momento debían estar juntos y discutiendo lo que fuera que había pasado en su almuerzo con Adam. Claro que no contaba con el inesperado giro de acontecimientos que iba a sufrir el día.

Su mente estaba dividida desde que se había separado de Sirius momentos antes, una parte estaba con Lily, preocupado por cómo habría salido todo, y la otra no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido en los terrenos de la Mansión Lestrange. Recordarlo le ponía los pelos de punta y hacía que un oscuro sentimiento de desesperanza nublara su siempre optimista ánimo.

Le había costado, pero al final había logrado que Sirius entendiera que no era correcta dejar a esa mujer en ese lugar. Al mismo tiempo, su amigo lo había hecho entender que tampoco era inteligente llevarla a San Mungo o las autoridades sin saber quién demonios era. Habían resuelto que lo mejor sería aturdirla y dejarla disimuladamente en el pueblo más cercano a los terrenos de la mansión, esperando que alguien la encontrara y cambiara su suerte. Seguía sin sentirse del todo bien, pero le daba más tranquilidad que si la hubieran dejado tirada dónde Bellatrix pudiera volver a encontrarla.

James nunca tenía que poner sus pensamientos en palabras para que Sirius los comprendiera, pero de otra forma tampoco había sido necesario que le diera su opinión de los hechos. Ambos sabían exactamente qué había pasado.

Y esa certeza, cruel y firme, era solo otro recordatorio del largo túnel oscuro al que se estaban adentrando.

Con todo y eso, no se sintió perturbado cuando la campana que Sirius había puesto sobre la puerta años atrás tintineó, avisando la entrada de alguien.

—Lo siento, está cerrado —dijo sin voltear, revisando distraído unas facturas viejas que estaban en la barra—. Salga y…

—James…

Los meses que habían pasado no le impidieron saber a quién pertenecía esa voz. Dudaba que llegara un día en que no pudiera reconocer a sus amigos tras solo una palabra.

Se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta, casi dejando caer los papeles que tenía en las manos debido a la impresión. Su corazón se saltó varios latidos y sintió que su garganta se quedaba seca.

—James, yo…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La pregunta fue brusca y casi violenta, y Peter lo detectó de inmediato, por lo que detuvo sus pasos de golpe. Tragó saliva y boqueó varias veces, no alcanzando a soltar palabra mientras lo veía con ojos contrariados.

James tampoco encontró que decir, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, no había esperado verlo ahí. O en ningún otro lugar.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? —fue lo siguiente que pregunto, sin variar su no premeditada hostilidad.

—Yo… Eh… —balbuceó Peter, tragando saliva y pasando la mirada entre el rostro de James y sus zapatos—. Estaba… Supuse que vendrías en algún momento así que…

Si hasta entonces a James le habían fallado sus facultades para responder adecuadamente, esas palabras parecieron encajar en su mente casi de inmediato. Sin darse cuenta, la expresión en su rostro cambió de infinita sorpresa a una mucho más fría.

— ¿Me estabas siguiendo? ¿Es eso lo que haces ahora?

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —aseguró Peter a la carrera, abriendo incluso más sus pequeños ojos—. Yo… Yo solo… Hay algo que quiero… —su rostro que hasta entonces había sido de un rojo intenso, bajo precipitadamente hasta el blanco cuando vio a su amigo sacar la varita—. ¡Espera, déjame…!

—Explicarte, claro —le cortó James, apuntándolo con firmeza y esbozando una mueca de ironía—. ¿Y debo esperar que la explicación sea sincera o…?

—Sí, te estaba siguiendo —soltó Peter a bocajarro, tropezándose con las palabras y dedicándole una mirada suplicante—. Pero no es por lo que piensas. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, ni siquiera Dumbledore ni…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —insistió James, cortando de raíz sus balbuceos, convirtiendo en rabia toda la incertidumbre que lo invadía—. Tienes un minuto.

Y en verdad, ese tiempo no era solo para que Peter se explicara, él mismo lo necesitaba para suprimir el impulso de hacerle todas las preguntas que lo habían estado rondando durante todas esas semanas.

No quería preocuparse, no quería que le importara. Quería ser como Sirius y engañarse diciendo que le importaba una mierda lo que estuviera pasándole, o como Remus y entender que sus preocupaciones eran inútiles e injustas, porque lo que estaban viviendo era en gran parte su culpa y no merecía su compasión. Pero James no era como ellos, nunca lo había sido.

Para él era muy difícil, casi imposible, haber vivido tanto tiempo a oscuras sobre la situación de su amigo después de haber pasado años sabiendo todo sobre él a cada momento. Era imposible no preocuparse cuando se le notaba en la piel lo mal que la estaba pasando. ¿Qué lo estaban obligando a hacer? ¿Cuál había sido el precio a pagar por dejarlo volver? ¿Necesitaba ayuda? ¿Para eso estaba ahí?

Y si eso último era cierto, ¿estaba dispuesto James a brindársela?

—Es… Es sobre Harry… Necesito decirte algo sobre Harry.

Escuchar el nombre de su hijo fue suficiente para captar toda su atención, provocando que su corazón se saltara un latido y que su garganta se cerrara.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa con Harry? —Casi sin darse cuenta, James se encontró suavizando la voz y aflojando el agarre en su varita.

—No estoy seguro de que es, pero… Pero algo está pasando en el colegio y pensé que Lily y tú querrían…

James había estado dispuesto a escucharlo, totalmente lo había estado, y lo habría hecho, de no haber mencionado el nombre de Lily.

De repente solo pudo ver su rostro en su mente y el esfuerzo sobre humano que estaba haciendo para mantener seguro a Harry, para protegerlo de todo aquel que quisiera dañarlo. Pensó también en su propio esfuerzo que era tan grande como el de ella y decidió que no podía seguir escuchando.

No tenía sentido.

—Lárgate, Peter —le espetó de repente, suspirando con fuerza y bajando la varita—. Lárgate ya.

— ¿Qué? Pero… James, hay algo que tengo…

—No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme —lo calló con rotundidad, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no gritar—. No quiero escucharlo.

—Pero… ¡Pero es importante! ¡Es sobre Harry…!

—No te atrevas a hablar de él. No tú… —James sintió como una oleada de resentimiento y traición le bañaba el cuerpo, pegándose a su piel y obligándolo a apretar los puños—. No te lo volveré a repetir…

—James, c-creo que está en peligro…

—Por supuesto que lo está. Lo sé perfectamente —escupió James, doblando los labios en una intento de sonrisa que terminó siendo una mueca muy amarga—. Y todo gracias a ti.

James desvió la mirada inmediatamente después de soltar eso, queriendo evitar a toda costa encontrarse con su expresión de arrepentimiento.

Sí, seguía preocupándose por él, su traición aún le dolía y una pequeña parte de su corazón, deseaba tener la benevolencia necesaria para dejar ir lo que les había hecho.

En otras circunstancias quizás lo hubiese hecho, si hubiese malogrado otra parte de su vida seguramente lo habría perdonado. Pero Peter había tocado lo más importante que James tenía: había tocado a Harry. Y él ya se había prometido que moriría antes de volver a poner a su hijo en peligro.

—Vete, Peter —esta vez no salió como una orden, fue más una petición lastimada y suplicante. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar hacia la barra—. Ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Solo… —la voz de Peter bajo hasta desaparecer, sustituyéndola por un suspiro vencido, tan dolido como Jame se estaba sintiendo—. Solo tengan cuidado con Umbridge.

Esa afirmación no tardó en llenar su mente de hipótesis oscuras, tan ruidosas que no le permitieron a escuchar el tintineo de la campana al anunciar que ya Peter se había marchado.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Estoy feliz y nerviosa por este capítulo, les voy a ser sincera. Feliz porque ya por fin estamos viendo cosas interesantes y divertidas, pero nerviosa porque sé que son importantes y espero no estar cagándola demasiado. Confío en que me dirán si lo hago.**

 **Pasaron dos cosas que la mayoría estaba esperando: Una, ya Hannah le dijo a Harry lo de sus padres, y dos, Regulus haciendo su aparición triunfal. Sobre la primera, creo que esperaban más drama que esto, pero decidí darles un respiro a estos pobres niños que ya tienen demasiado. Además que Harry tampoco es un monstruo, vamos, es más hijo de James que de Sirius aunque a veces parezca lo contrario. Y sobre lo segundo… Es la parte que más nerviosa me tiene JAJJA. Reg y Remus son dos personajes demasiado callados y decentes para mi gusto, por lo que sacar su escena fue bastante difícil, sigo sin saber si me quedo perfecta, pero hice lo que pude. En verdad hablaron más de lo normal en ellos, pero la situación ameritaba comunicación por favor JAJA. Espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas y no me odien mucho por haberlo cortado, ¿sí? Prometo que valdrá la pena la espera porque el próximo capítulo estará genial. O eso espero.**

 **Voy a tomar unos momentos para hablar la escena de Lily y Adam. No se asusten, no está aquí para crear problemas en el Jily JAJA, James es muy maduro y sano para eso, los celos sin fundamento se los dejan a Sirius. Adam sí volverá a salir, eventualmente, pero nada que tenga que preocupar a sus lindas mentes. Por otro lado, quiero hablarles de Lily. Yo sé que la mayoría la está detestando en este momento y no pretendo decirles que no lo hagan, ustedes son libres de odiar y no odiar a quien quieran, pero sí les pido que por favor traten de entenderla un poquito. No voy a justificar lo que está haciendo porque está mal, no es correcto que se inmiscuya en el pasado de Harry cuando él le pidió que no lo hiciera, pero intenten ponerse en sus zapatos, ¿sí? Saber que a la persona que más amas le paso algo terrible y hacer la vista gorda es muy difícil. Además, la pobre está bajo demasiada presión, denle mérito jajajaa.**

 **Sé que me extendí demasiado, pero necesitaba explicarles todo esto porque sino mi alma no estaría en paz JAJA. Tengo varios reviews pendientes y ahora voy a ir a contestarlos, pero igual espero los nuevos ansiosa porque este capítulo es super importante y puse mucho esfuerzo en que saliera bien, así que me muero por leer que les pareció. Recuerden que hay regalito al llegar a los 200 y que si me suben el ánimo actualizo más rápido jeje.**

 **¡Los quiero mucho! Espero que les haya gustado y prometo que nos leemos pronto. ¡Un beso! Bye.**


	17. Perspectivas

**Aviso** **: Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Paula** **: ¡Hola, bellezaaaa! Te dejo con ganas seguir leyendo y me desaparezco. ¡Soy la peor! Lo siento): No era mi intención ausentarme tras dejar abiertas tantas cosas interesantes, pero yo estoy aquí para compensar jiji. Bueno, como lo dejamos es obvio que Remus les va a contar algo a Sirius y a Mar, y tomando en cuenta lo leal que es a sus amigos, ya nos imaginamos qué. Y la señora de la mansión Lestrange… A ver, no es SUPER relevante, pero un poquito sí, es solo una parte de la historia que hay que empezar a contar y es que la guerra está volviendo, y con ella sus victimas inocentes. Sirius y Mar necesitan terapia, punto, JAJA. Y ya era hora de que Harry se mostrara más parecido a su maravilloso papá, tan príncipe. También amé su reacción. Todos aquí sabemos que el barco de Adam y Lily ya zarpó, no hay que preocuparse por eso, de verdad. ¡Gracias por tu review, bella! Te mando un abrazo y un beso enoooormes.**

 **Take 98** **: Así el review no sea largo me alegra mucho leerte y saber que sigues ahí jeje, así que tranquilo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todas tus palabras! Me conmovieron mucho ains. Lamento toda esta larga ausencia, pero bueno, las cosas se me salieron un poco de las manos jeje. Espero no volver a tardar tanto, ¡Te mando un abrazo! Nos seguimos leyendo(:**

 **Hi** **: ¡Gracias! xx**

 **Macaa** **: ¡Hola, hermosaaa! Ay claro que me acuerdo de tiiii, jajaja, estaba esperando que aparecieras por aquí y me alegra mucho que lo hayas hecho. No era mi intención hacerlos esperar tanto): Me disculpo por eso. ¡Ay, es que enamorarse del blackinnon es inminente! Ellos son tan imperfectos y sexys que shippearlos es demasiado fácil. Sirius merece unos golpes de la vida a ver si reacciona y hace su trabajo, esperemos que los reciba pronto. Y ay, Remus es demasiado leal, por supuesto que no le ocultaría algo así a Sirius, así es su hermandad, y él sabe lo mucho que sufrió. Me alegra mucho que puedas entender a Lily, yo tampoco comparto sus formas de enterarse, pero me da mucha cosa toda su situación. Y nada, querida, creo que eso es todo. Me hace mucha ilusión que estés leyendo ambos fics, espero que eso no cambie jeje. ¡Te mando un abrazo! Nos leemos pronto(:**

 **Alex13** **: Me mata todo el amor que me mandaste en las dos primeras líneas de tu review. Eres un sol y no puedo agradecerte tanto cariño, ay): Mi alma estaría más en paz si no hubiera tardado tanto en traer esto JAJA pero hago lo que puedo. No te preocupes por no comentar tan seguido, entiendo perfectamente el problema con los exámenes y todo eso, he pasado por eso y es lo peor! Te mando una brazo solidario. Solo me alegra que sigas leyendo y te siga encantando(L) Me alegra que sigas disfrutando y que consideres que he progresado, ay, eso me llena mucho. ¡Y aquí públicamente te prometo que voy a meter una escena con los abuelitos de Harry! Ya la tengo planeada, va a tardar un poquito pero te jurooo que te la voy a dar y te dedicaré el capítulo, te lo mereces JAJAJ. Y tendremos drama de Harry con sus padres para raaaaato, en tu review recordé todo lo que ellos no saben omg JAJAJA cuando se enteren. ¡Gracias por todo, belleza! Me mato de amor tu review y espero que te guste el capítulo(L) ¡Te mando un beso y un abrazo! Nos leemos pronto(:**

 **Beln** **: Ay muchas gracias por tu review(L) ¡Eres un encanto! Te mando un abrazo y ojala la historia te siga gustando(:**

* * *

 **17\. Perspectivas**

El ambiente en Grimmauld Place nunca le había parecido tan lúgubre y pesado. Las energías negativas que atestaban el lugar lo habían perturbado desde el primer día, pero aquel día parecían dispuestos a ahogarlo. Las expresiones serias y rígidas de todos los presentes le dejaban saber que no era el único que se sentía así.

Nadie decía una palabra, y Remus no sabía si eso hacía todo mejor o solo lo empeoraba. Desde luego, no había mucho que se pudiera decir para aliviar la tensión que los envolvía, pero el silencio sólo le daba tiempo para pensar en todo, y eso nunca traía nada bueno. Estaba seguro de que si aquella quietud no lo volvía loco, la ansiedad y la incertidumbre sí lo harían.

Había agotado sus esfuerzos por escuchar lo que sucedía en la habitación contigua al comedor, donde todos se habían sentado a esperar. Si conocía a Dumbledore, sabía que lo más seguro era que hubiera insonorizado la habitación. Pero era igual de factible que estuvieran hablando demasiado bajo, así que era imposible saber.

—Ya ha pasado más de media hora —gruñó Ojoloco en determinado momento. Su posición no había variado desde su llegada: junto a la puerta con la varita lista, y la típica expresión alerta y de pocos amigos más marcada de lo normal—. Espero que Dumbledore no esté creyendo ninguna de sus patrañas.

Remus vio de reojo como Tonks, sentada al otro lado de la mesa, abría la boca para responder, sin alcanzar a decir nada. En ese momento, le parecía increíble que hubiera sido él mismo quien le hubiera pedido que se acercara allí esa mañana. Ya no recordaba qué lógica había utilizado para tomar esa decisión, pero seguro no había sido la mejor. Su excusa había sido que Sirius necesitaría apoyo y agradecería tenerla ahí, pero sabía que el único para el que su presencia representaba un cambio, era él.

Sirius no estaba en capacidad de agradecerle nada a nadie.

Por primera vez en un rato, se atrevió a girar la cabeza hacia el puesto de su amigo, arrepintiéndose en el acto. Esos últimos días, había sido imposible mirar o estar cerca de Sirius sin sentirse furioso y resentido. Y, para variar, la razón que provocaba esos sentimientos no era directamente el mismo.

Remus no recordaba la última vez que había visto a Sirius así, pero era muy fácil darse cuenta de que los días que habían pasado desde que le había contado todo, solo lo estaban descomponiendo más y más. La palidez de su rostro seguía sin desaparecer, dándole una apariencia enfermiza y haciéndolo casi extrañar el rojo fuego que se adueñaba de él cada vez que se enfurecía. Las ojeras profundamente marcadas eran clara señal de lo que Mar ya les había dicho: no había dormido nada desde que se había enterado.

En un principio, verlo así casi produjo que Remus se dejara arrastrar por la culpa que siempre estaba dispuesta a llenar cada espacio de su vida, pero lo superó rápidamente. No decirle nunca había sido una opción para él, en ningún momento. Incluso viendo lo mal que Sirius lo estaba pasando, estaba seguro de que había hecho lo correcto.

El único momento en que las dudas lo habían invadido había sido días atrás, luego de irrumpir en la cocina entre sus gritos y los de Mar. Todavía no tenía idea de cuál había sido la pelea de turno, pero seguía siendo tan irrelevante como entonces.

No había sido fácil conseguir que se sentaran, pero cuando finalmente lo habían hecho, Remus había dudado y las palabras se le habían escapado.

Y dudó porque conocía a Sirius perfectamente, y porque recordaba claramente lo que había sido para él la muerte de Regulus. Había aparentado superarlo con rapidez, pero solo hacía falta ver cómo evitaba a toda costa pasar por su habitación para saber la verdad respecto a ese asunto. Todavía lo afectaba, y siempre lo haría.

Y fue eso mismo lo que al final disolvió todas las dudas. Esa certeza de que, sin importar las consecuencias, no podía ocultarle algo así a su mejor amigo.

En el momento procuro contarles lo que ocurría con toda la calma y entereza que siempre se esforzaba en mantener, pero viéndolo en perspectiva, sabía que no lo había logrado. Había hablado demasiado rápido, esperando que no lo interrumpieran, saltando detalles innecesarios para ir al punto tan rápido como fuese posible. Más de una vez, ambos habían abierto la boca para intervenir, pero lo que estaban escuchando era tan desconcertante que al final se quedaron callados.

Luego de hablar con Regulus, se había estado preparando para las reacciones que iba a obtener de ambos. Mar no lo decepcionó. Las expresiones de su rostro fueron cambiando casi como él lo había esperado. Fue un libro abierto, como era normal en ella.

Sirius fue otra historia.

Su expresión se mantuvo imperturbable cuando empezó a entender por dónde iba el relato. El único cambio que sufrió, fue la manera en que sus facciones se fueron endureciendo a medida que Remus seguía hablando. Sirius era una de las personas más expresivas que había conocido en su vida, y que escogiera ese momento para no demostrar ni el más mínimo sentimiento, fue tan increíble como desesperante.

Fue casi como si se hubiera puesto una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia que solo se quebró cuando Remus terminó de hablar y el silencio los envolvió. Sin embargo, la sonrisa grotesca y forzada que la reemplazó, fue incluso peor.

— ¿Qué mierda nos estás contando, Remus? —su voz fue burlona, pero tan impersonal que Remus no pudo tomárselo mal—. ¿Ahora crees en los fantasmas?

—Sirius… —empezó a decir Mar, con un hilo de voz. Estaba pálida y no parecía capaz de quitarle la mirada desencajada de encima—. Solo…

—Sé que es difícil de creer, pero…

—No, no es difícil de creer, es una puta ridiculez —resopló Sirius, soltando una carcajada amarga—. ¿Crees que esto es gracioso? Porque el de los chistes malos soy yo y no me estoy riendo.

—Por Merlín, Sirius —soltó Remus, exasperado—. No puedes en serio creer que estoy jugando con algo…

—Sabemos que no lo harías —aclaró Mar a la carrera, dedicándole una mirada rápida y comprensiva antes volver a Sirius—. Pero… Es que no entiendo…

—Es que no hay una mierda que entender —le cortó Sirius con rotundidad. Le dedicó una mirada llena de incredulidad—. ¿De verdad te estás creyendo esto? Marlene, esto no tiene ningún puto sentido. Obviamente no…

—Sirius —lo llamó Remus, imprimiéndole toda la seriedad posible a su tono—. Sabes que no jugaría con algo así. Yo no —le permitió un segundo para que interviniera. Sabía que quería hacerlo, pero no encontró nada que decir—. Sé que no parece posible, pero Regulus está…

—Muerto —completó Sirius, perdiendo la sonrisa y apretando los puños sobre la mesa. Los ojos grises se habían oscurecido hasta casi llegar al negro—. Murió hace catorce años y eso…

—Eso pensamos todos, pero no es así. No está muerto, Sirius, yo lo vi hace menos de…

—Yo no sé qué mierda habrás visto, Remus —volvió a interrumpirlo, empezando a respirar aceleradamente. No quería escucharlo—. Pero Regulus está muerto y eso…

—No lo está, Sirius —Remus suspiró y finalmente alcanzó a mirarlo directo a los ojos—. Lo siento… Pero te estoy diciendo la verdad. Tu hermano está vivo.

En ese momento, viéndolo a los ojos, Remus supo que le había creído. Y pudo ver claramente como algo dentro de él, ese algo que llevaba enterrado demasiados años, volvía a salir a la superficie. Solo para quebrarse de nuevo.

—Pero qué mierda… —empezó a decir, casi sin aliento. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de pura incredulidad. Sin embargo, como era normal en él, eso no tardó en cambiar. De pronto, los colores volvieron a su rostro, apartando la palidez para darle paso a un rojo intenso y nada saludable. Apretó las mandíbulas con una fuerza dolorosa y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo entre dientes—. ¡Maldita sea!

La hostil exclamación estuvo acompañada por un golpe a puño cerrado contra la mesa, tan fuerte que obligó a Mar y a Remus a dar un respingo. A ninguno le dio tiempo de decir nada, de un momento a otro Sirius ya se había levantado.

—Ese pedazo de… ¡Mierda, maldición! —el grito resonó en toda la cocina. Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, tomó su silla y la arrojó con violencia contra la pared, partiéndola.

— ¡Sirius, espera! —lo llamó Mar, saliendo de su estupor y levantándose rápidamente. Sonaba mortificada y suplicante—. ¡Espera un segundo, vamos a…!

— ¿Dónde está? —le preguntó Sirius a Remus. Su respiración era irregular y su mirada estaba llena de odio—. Dónde mierda está ese hijo de puta.

—Volvió a Grimmauld Place, pero…

— ¿Cómo dejaste que se fuera? ¡Maldita sea, Remus! —le dio una patada a otra silla cercana y la derribó—. ¡Es un maldito mortífago de mierda! ¡Debiste llevárselo a Ojoloco para que lo metiera a pudrirse en Azkaban!

—Déjame explicarte —intentó mediar su amigo, sabiendo que posiblemente no tendría sentido—. Sé que eso debí hacer, pero…

—Voy a matarlo —soltó Sirius, ignorándolo. Tenía expresión desencajada por la rabia, la vena del cuello a punto de hacer explosión—. ¡Voy a matarlo con mis propias manos! ¡Ese miserable pedazo de mierda…!

El siguiente receptor de su furia desmedida fue uno de los gabinetes superiores de la cocina, cuya puerta cedió ligeramente luego del primer puñetazo.

— ¡Sirius, por favor no hagas esto! —le gritó Mar, acercándole a él sin importarle el estado en el que estaba—. ¡Detente, y trata de…!

Desde luego, él no la estaba escuchando. Estaba muy ocupado en drenar todos esos años de dolor escondido que en ese instante se estaban manifestando en forma de violencia ciega, de puñetazos que le estaban haciendo sangrar los nudillos y que estaban destrozando la cocina. Remus no quería verse forzado a usar la magia con él, no en un momento como ese, pero sintió que no le quedaba opción cuando una de las puertas de la alacena terminó de ceder y cayó al piso.

Ya tenía la varita levantada, listo para obligarlo a detenerse, pero el encantamiento quedó en la punta de su lengua cuando Mar se acercó a Sirius lo suficiente para tomarlo por el brazo.

—Mar… —empezó a decir Remus, pero se calló cuando ella se giró hacia él y le dedicó una mirada significativa.

 _Yo me encargo._

— ¡Ya basta! —le ordenó entonces a Sirius, afianzando el agarre a su brazo. Remus notó el increíble esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por sonar firme—. ¡No sigas con esto! ¡No nos obligues a…!

—Suéltame, Marlene —le ordenó él, ronco. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y no parecía ser capaz de respirar bien—. Suéltame que no quiero…

— ¡No! ¡No te voy a soltar hasta que te calmes! —replicó ella, sin titubear—. Ophelia está durmiendo allá arriba, Sirius, así que para de una maldita vez.

Remus sí se sorprendió cuando vio como esa simple mención era suficiente para entrar en la cabeza de su amigo, la cual se volvía más gruesa cuando estaba así de enfadado. Bajó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, abriéndolos y cerrándolos repetidas veces, liberando así la tensión. Los temblores no desaparecieron por completo, pero la diferencia sí se hizo notar.

— ¿Pero por qué…?

Fue la misma Lily quien se encargó de cortar su propia pregunta, jadeando con impresión al ver el estado en el que estaba su cocina. Y en el que estaba Sirius.

No los habían escuchado llegar, pero de repente ella y James estaban en el umbral de la puerta, viéndolo todo con asombrada mortificación. A Remus no se le escapó que ellos mismos lucían exaltados y colorados, pero no era el momento para señalarlo.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —inquirió James, saliendo del estupor inicial, y terminando de entrar con Lily a la cocina—. Sirius, ¿Qué demonios…?

—Estás sangrando —notó la pelirroja, mirando a su amigo con espanto y girándose hacia Mar y Remus de forma inquisitiva—. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás…?

—De maravilla, pelirroja —soltó Sirius entre dientes. Se soltó del agarre de Mar con brusquedad y empezó a alejarse de ellos—. Esta puta mierda…

— ¡Sirius! —lo llamó Mar, dispuesta a seguirlo cuando lo vio salir al salón—. ¡No…!

—Déjalo —se metió James, quien seguía sin entender nada, pero que entendía a Sirius a la perfección—. Dale un momento.

Mar lo miró aireada, y parecía lista para replicar, pero entonces escucharon como la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín se cerraba de golpe, haciéndola callar.

En ese momento, y no por primera vez en el día, Remus volvió a desear que Regulus hubiera escogido a James para contarle toda su mierda.

* * *

Desde el final del Torneo, la política de James para sobrellevar el conflicto en el que estaban viviendo era mantenerse sereno, confiando en que las cosas eventualmente tomarían su rumbo y que no estresarse más de lo necesario sería la única forma de preservar la cordura.

Si había cumplido con todo eso, había sido solo a medias.

La verdad era que la cantidad de estrés que había estado soportando esos últimos días representaba todo un récord para él. Un récord insoportable. Ya no era solo el estrés que conllevaba tener a Harry lejos y al que se le agregaba ser parte de la Orden, a eso ya les había cogido el ritmo. Pero esa última semana se le habían agregado cargas que no había esperado y que, si era posible, eran incluso más pesadas que las otras.

Si el reencuentro con Peter había desestabilizado los esquemas, el asunto de Regulus los había derrumbado por completo.

Espió de reojo a su lado izquierdo y sintió crecer el nudo de preocupación que le había estado apretando el pecho durante días. Podía contar con una mano la cantidad de veces que había tenido que ver a Sirius así y cada recuerdo era más desagradable que el otro. Con él así, James sentía que le drenaban parte de sus fuerzas, era como tener una pata floja y ser incapaz de arreglarla.

Intercambió una rápida mirada con Mar, que estaba sentada al otro lado de su amigo, y lo embargó un sentimiento de empatía y agradecimiento. Él y Remus eran buenos controlando y manteniendo a Sirius más o menos en línea, pero ambos sabían que si en esos últimos días no había cometido una locura, o perdido la cabeza por completo, era debido a ella.

Sabía que Mar aguantaba de Sirius mucho más de lo que cualquier persona decente merecía, y era algo que le agradecía. No concebía que habría sido de su amigo de no haberla tenido allí, era como imaginarse a sí mismo sin la presión de esa mano suave que en se momento envolvía la suya.

Se giró ligeramente para estar más cerca de ella, enterrando la nariz en su cabello y suspirando. Le seguía pareciendo sorprendente, y maravilloso, como estando igual o más estresada que él, Lily se las arreglaba para ser su fuente de apoyo más grande. Trataba de retribuirle lo mismo tanto como le era posible, sabía que esa era la única forma en que iban a soportar todo el peso que de repente tenían que cargar. Por eso recordar la discusión que habían tenido días atrás lo hacía sentirse como un estúpido. No tenían tiempo para eso.

Luego de su encuentro con Peter había decidido que lo mejor sería esperar un rato antes de salir a buscarla a Grimmauld Place. No estaba seguro de cómo se lo iba a decir, y tenía que hacer tiempo mientras lo decidía, por lo que mientras menos afectado luciera mucho mejor. Lamentablemente, ni había esperado el tiempo suficiente, ni era bueno ocultándole cosas a Lily.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no me dijo cuándo tendríamos una respuesta… —seguía contándole Lily. Había empezado a relatarle su almuerzo con Adam desde que habían salido, estaban por llegar a su casa así que James supuso que debía estar por terminar—. Pero lucía bastante optimista así que creo que debemos esperar lo mejor.

—Ah, qué bueno —contestó James, a pesar de estarle prestando atención a medias—. Eso es muy bueno, Lily.

—Sí… Supongo que sí —De haber estado más atento, James habría notado la mirada extrañada que su esposa le dedicó—. Tomando en cuenta que es lo único que me has dicho desde que salimos.

—Claro —asintió él, esbozando una media sonrisa. Quería escucharla, siempre quería hacerlo, pero no podía sacarse a Peter de la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿Qué más hablaron?

Lily se tomó un momento antes de responder. No era tonta, y lo conocía ridículamente bien, no le costaba nada reconocer si le estaba ocultando algo, como hacía en ese momento. Pero por su parte, James estaba muy distraído para darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba llevando la mentira.

—No mucho, me dijo que nos avisaría cuando tuviera respuesta del sujeto —continuó la pelirroja. Llegaron a la cerca de la mansión y empezaron a deshacer los hechizos de protección. Entonces, Lily agregó algo más, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Y le pedí que me consiguiera unas entradas de quidditch para Harry. Me dijo que sí, pero si íbamos los tres… Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Ya, entiendo, eso… —James estaba quitando el último encantamiento, pero se detuvo al registrar bien lo que Lily acababa de decirle. Dio un respingo y se giró hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Ah? ¿Pero qué…? ¿Y tú que dijiste?

—Nada, eso no pasó, idiota —resopló la pelirroja, entornando los ojos. Movió su varita una última vez y finalmente tuvieron acceso—. No me estás prestando atención, James.

Él abrió la boca, listo para replicar, pero ella sacudió la cabeza y entró a la propiedad. James suspiró y se apresuró a seguirla.

— ¡Lily, espérame! —le pidió él, volviendo a poner los encantamientos, rápidamente para que no lo dejara fuera de la casa—. ¡Sí te estoy prestando atención es solo que…!

—Ya, por supuesto —ironizó Lily, asintiendo con la cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja—. A ver, qué fue lo que te dije.

—Bueno, que Pevertine va a hablar con el sujeto y después nos avisa, y que… —Trató de hacer memoria, buscando por algo más que su mente hubiera captado, pero no encontraba nada. Se aclaró la garganta y se pasó una mano por el cabello—. ¿Qué pediste pastel de calabaza de postre?

—James.

—Sí, sí, lo sé —se resignó él, aceptando que ya no tenía sentido seguir fingiendo. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Disculpa es que… Tengo la cabeza en otro lado.

—Eso lo noté —chasqueó Lily. Soltó un suspiro y relajó las facciones dedicándole una mirada comprensiva—. ¿Qué está pasando, James? ¿Es por lo de la mujer que encontraron? Cielo, hiciste todo lo que pudiste…

—No es eso… Bueno, no es _solo_ eso —aclaró él, apartándolo de su mente. Necesitaba concentrarse en lo otro—. Es… Por favor, prométeme que no te vas a alterar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, abriendo los ojos horrorizada y alzando la voz—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

James entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una mirada significativa. Ella pareció caer en cuenta de que aquello, era justo lo opuesto de no alterarse, y cerró la boca de inmediato. Chasqueó con fastidio y lo miró suplicante.

—Sabes que no puedo prometer eso —murmuró entre dientes antes de tomar una bocanada de aire—. Pero prometo intentarlo.

Él asintió, sabiendo que estaba siendo sincera y que era lo máximo que podía esperar de ella. Sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, y en el fondo no la culpaba, pero no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva. En ese momento era lo último que necesitaba.

—Cuando estaba en el bar… Me encontré a Peter —le contó él cuidadosamente, atento a su reacción—. De hecho, él llegó y…

—Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería? —quiso saber Lily, perdiendo varios tonos de color en el rostro—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió James, con más brusquedad de la necesaria—. No me hizo nada, Lily. Solo quería hablar conmigo.

— ¿Y de qué? —demandó ella, tensando las facciones y apretando las mandíbulas—. ¿Qué quería de ti? No entiendo para qué te buscó.

James sintió como la garganta le apretaba por la necesidad de soltar un simple y llano: _porque es mi amigo_. Pero supo que eso ya no tendría sentido, ninguno.

—Quería contarme algo sobre Harry, él…

— ¿Ah? —casi chilló ella, haciendo que el corazón de James se saltara un latido al ver como su rostro se crispaba con temor—. ¿Cómo qué…? ¿Sobre Harry, qué…? ¿Qué pasa con Harry? No…

—Lily, está bien. No pasa nada —intentó tranquilizarla él—. Déjame…

—Pero… No, no entiendo —soltó Lily con brusquedad—. No entiendo por qué demonios tiene que venir a hablarte de nuestro hijo. ¿Quién se cree es?

—Solo quería advertirnos. Al parecer piensa que Harry está en peligro…

—Pero por supuesto que lo está. Por culpa suya —señaló ella, recuperando el color en el rostro y empezando a enfurecerse—. No es necesario que nos diga algo que sabemos más que bien.

—Lo sé, Lily, pero…

—Tú no lo escuchaste, ¿cierto? —volvió a interrumpirlo, escrutándolo con sus ojos verdes y acusadores—. No lo harías. Sabes que no podemos confiar en él.

El silencio los envolvió luego de esa última frase, mientras James trataba, de verdad trataba, de no permitir que le afectara más de la cuenta ni de tomárselo a mal. Pero había tenido un día de mierda, estaba cansado y estresado, y ella con su tono y sus acusaciones definitivamente no estaban mejorándolo.

— ¿James? ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué…?

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Lily? ¿Qué me senté a tomarme un trago con él y a preguntarle sobre su vida? —Estuvo muy consciente de la hostilidad con la que soltó la pregunta, pero estaba muy enfadado, y dolido, como para preocuparse—. ¿O prefieres que te agradezca el voto de confianza?

—Pero… ¿De qué estás hablándome? —Se sorprendió ella, mirándolo atónita y ofendida—. ¡No es que esté desconfiando de ti, yo solo…!

—No, solo estás interrogándome como si lo estuvieras —completó James, esbozando una mueca irónica y amarga—. Yo sé lo que Peter hizo, Lily, no soy tan estúpido para creer algo de lo que diga.

—No estoy diciendo que lo seas, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza —aclaró ella, parpadeando con incredulidad—. Y no entiendo por qué te pones así conmigo cuando…

— ¡Me pongo así por qué lo haces sonar como si no me preocupara por Harry y eso es una mierda! —soltó a la carrera, sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima al decirlo—. ¡Pareces incapaz de aceptar que no eres la única que quiere mantenerlo a salvo!

— ¡Eso yo lo sé perfectamente! —replicó Lily, volviendo a levantar la voz y frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Y nunca lo he puesto ni lo pondría en duda, pero…!

—Ya, _pero_ no me interesa tanto como a ti entonces seguro me quedé escuchando a Peter —resopló James con ironía—. ¡Que yo no esté empeñado en averiguar cada cosa de su pasado no quiere decir que no quiera protegerlo, Lily!

Aún no terminaba de hablar y ya se había dado cuenta de que había cruzado la línea con ese comentario. No tuvo que analizarlo demasiado, simplemente le bastó ver la expresión en el rostro de Lily para saberlo.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo te atreves a sacarme eso en cara? —inquirió ella, indignada y furiosa—. ¡Dijiste que estabas de acuerdo!

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué te dijera que no? —replicó James, igual de alterado que ella y sin ningún interés en cambiarlo—. Claro, como eres tan capaz de aceptarlo.

—No seas imbécil, James —le espetó ella, apretando los labios en un pobre intento por no gritar—. Ya, ahora me vas a decir que finges estar de acuerdo conmigo para no molestarme, ¿es eso? Qué maravilla enterarme, de verdad…

— ¡Pues no tuviera que hacerlo si no fueras tan…!

— ¿Tan qué? ¿Tan histérica? —Lily entrecerró los ojos, retándolo a que le diera la razón. O a que lo contradijera. De una u otra James sabía que salía perdiendo—. Vamos, dímelo. Ya que finalmente pareces dispuesto a ser honesto conmigo.

— ¡Yo no te he dicho histérica y por supuesto que soy honesto contigo! —se apresuró a desmentir James, indignado y molesto por la acusación—. ¡No cambies mis palabras, yo no…!

— ¡Yo no estoy cambiando nada! ¡Pretender estar de acuerdo cuando no lo estás no es ser honesto, James!

— ¡Por Merlín, ahora vas a hacerlo sonar como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo!

— ¡Con que lo hagas una vez es más que suficiente! —gritó ella, poniéndose del color de su cabello—. ¡Yo aquí de idiota pensando que tenemos una excelente comunicación y resulta que…!

— ¡Por supuesto que la tenemos, esto no….!

Podían haberse quedado discutiendo eso un buen rato, como si charlar en las fachadas de las casas no había vuelto a ser peligroso. Era eso lo que ambos pretendían, pero el sonido de algo quebrándose de manera violenta dentro de la casa se los impidió.

Se giraron al mismo tiempo, sobresaltados. No pasaron más de diez segundos cuando se escuchó un nuevo golpe, seguido por gritos distorsionados que no se acababan de entender, pero que los hizo olvidar su ridícula discusión para sacar las varitas y salir corriendo a la casa.

—Voy a matarlo —Escucharon gritar a Sirius justo antes de entrar a la casa—. ¡Voy a matarlo con mis propias manos! ¡Ese miserable pedazo de mierda…!

El nuevo golpe que se escuchó luego de eso más la expresión mortificada en el rostro de Lily casi obligó a James a derribar la puerta. Logró contenerse y abrir sin necesidad de eso, no sabiendo que iba a encontrar, pero empezando a esperar lo peor.

—Suéltame, Marlene —Volvió a decir Sirius, más bajo, pero igual de furioso. Una vez adentro, pudieron reconocer que el escándalo venía de la cocina—. Suéltame que no quiero…

La voz de Mar se perdió mientras ellos se precipitaron a la cocina. En ese corto trayecto James descartó las peores posibilidades, esas que visitas no deseadas que ya habían experimentado años atrás.

— ¿Pero por qué…? —La pregunta de Lily empezó antes de entraran a la cocina, pero terminó justo en el momento que lo hicieron, encontrando el lugar desecho y a Sirius con los nudillos sangrando.

Su amigo lucía furioso, totalmente fuera de sí, y estaba seguro de que solo había detenido su destrucción a la cocina porque Mar lo tenía sujeto por el brazo. Ella estaba pálida y tenía una expresión angustiada que Remus estaba imitando, con la varita en la mano.

Entonces, James creó una nueva ronda de hipótesis que incluían a Will y a Sirius siendo un imbécil, por lo poco que había recogido y escuchado parecía lo más obvio. Y, de cualquier forma, hubiese sido imposible adivinar lo que en verdad estaba pasando.

* * *

El tiempo de espera en el comedor de Grimmauld Place pasaba con idéntico detenimiento para todos los presentes. Parecía que el reloj se había detenido, o que aquellos por quienes esperaban encontraban divertido tenerlos allí, ahogados en dudas y ansiedad. Aunque Lily consideraba aquello algo positivo, ya que de no haber sido por esos sentimientos, se habría quedado dormida en el hombro de James, sin darse cuenta.

Estaba durmiendo incluso peor que antes. No podía hacerlo porque estaba preocupada por Sirius, y porque sabía que él y Mar tampoco podían. El ánimo lúgubre que se respiraba en ese momento era el mismo que todos habían cargado esos últimos días. A pesar de lo agrio de la situación, la enternecía esa conexión que existía entre todos los miembros de su familia: nadie pasaba solo sus malos tragos.

De la supuesta muerte de Regulus, Lily solo sabía lo que Mar y James le habían contado, que era más que suficiente para que sintiera como propio el dolor y la rabia que todos estaban experimentado. Ella había aprendido a querer a Sirius como a un hermano, no solo por ser el mejor amigo de James, sino por la persona a la que ella misma había llegado a conocer. Y eso le bastaba para que la invadiera ese instinto protector que sentía por todas las personas que quería.

Ese mismo instinto era algo que siempre había tenido en común con Mar, algo que las unía, y esos últimos meses lo había sentido con más fuerza que nunca. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por borrar la expresión acongojada que se negaba a dejar el rostro de su amiga, pero sabía que para eso tendría que conseguir aliviar todo lo que estaba sintiendo Sirius. No se había separado de él ni un momento en todos esos días, y en ese momento parecía incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima. No había dejado ir su mano desde que habían llegado.

Apartó la mirada para permitirles su privacidad y se permitió recostarse más contra James, estaba demasiado abrumada para detenerse a pensar que no estaban solos. A veces le costaba recordar cómo había atravesado la primera vez sin su apoyo y compañía, sin su abrazo cálido y sus palabras de consuelo, susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien. Esa estaba siendo una de esas veces.

Seguía sintiéndose culpable por la pelea que habían tenido días atrás, y pensar en qué la había ocasionado solo agregaba otro peso a sus hombros. La mortificaba no haber hablado con Harry en toda la semana, pero no quería mentirle y aún ninguno de los dos se sentía en la capacidad de explicarle lo que estaba pasando. Ellos mismos seguían sin entender bien, aunque definitivamente lo hacían más que cuando Remus les había contado todo.

—Pero… ¿Estás diciendo que está…? ¿Vivo? —Al realizar esa pregunta los ojos de James parecían listos para abandonar su rostro.

—Sí, por increíble que parezca —suspiró Remus, soltando un suspiro un pesado y guardando la varita—. Creo que demasiado vivo.

—No por mucho, eso te lo aseguro —soltó Mar con brusquedad. Resopló nerviosa y se pasó una mano por el cabello, girándose hacia la puerta por donde Sirius había salido—. ¡No entiendo qué mierda le pasa! ¡Todos estos años y nunca…! ¡Nunca…!

—Según lo que me dijo, no podía decir la verdad —Volvió a explicar Remus, frotándose los ojos con los dedos. Lucía más cansado que de costumbre, y Lily se preocupó—. Ya les conté, aparentemente descubrió algo sobre Voldemort que lo puso en peligro y…

— ¡Pues si creía que estaba en peligro antes no se imagina como estará ahora!

—Cálmate, Mar —Lily se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, frotándola de manera consoladora—. Sé que estás preocupada, pero trata de…

—No puedo, Lily. No puedo tranquilizarme —le dijo su amiga entre dientes, pero de todas formas se obligó a tomar una profunda respiración—. Tengo que ir a buscar a Sirius, yo no…

—Mar…

— ¡Ya esperé suficiente, James! —le espetó ella, mirándolo con exasperación—. ¡Tú sabes lo que esto…! ¡Sabes que no puede estar solo! ¡Se va a hacer daño!

Lily tuvo un escalofrío al escuchar eso. Miró a su alrededor y sintió como su pulso bajaba considerablemente. Aún sentía en los huesos el susto que había sentido al entrar y encontrar a Sirius a punto de destruir la cocina. Sabía que ellos tres estaban más que acostumbrados a esos arranques, pero para ella era todavía muy nuevo.

James abrió la boca, listo para replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla en un parpadeo. Intercambio una larga mirada con Mar antes de suspirar y asentir, comprensivo.

—Si se pone difícil…

—Sirius siempre es difícil —chasqueó Mar, entornando los ojos y soltando un suspiro—. Yo puedo con él, solo déjenme ir.

Miró a Lily de manera tranquilizadora y subió una mano para apretar la suya, pidiéndole sin palabras que la soltara. Ella accedió, a regañadientes, y siguió con la mirada como Mar recorría el mismo camino de Sirius unos minutos atrás.

—Estará bien —aseguró Remus una vez que Mar desapareció—. Si alguien puede calmarlo, es ella.

—Definitivamente —concordó la pelirroja, frotándose las sienes con las puntas de los dedos—. Esto es una maldita locura, que… Remus, ¿estás seguro de esto? ¿No puede ser una trampa…?

—Creo que preferiría que lo fuera, pero todo indica que no —se lamentó el aludido, inclinándose para recoger una de las sillas que Sirius había derribado—. Desde hace mucho había notado que algo no era normal en ese gato. Claro que no esperaba esto, pero… —suspiró y se giró hacia James con una mirada seria—. Sabe que son animagos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —inquirió el aludido, pasmado—. Sirius nunca…

—Nunca limpia su habitación ni mantiene su basura ordenada —resopló Remus, haciendo una mueca—. Encontró una carta que le enviaste, así se enteró. No creo que lo haya comentado con nadie, pero…

—Pero definitivamente sería mejor si no lo supiera —gruñó James, notablemente disgustado.

— ¿Y qué haremos ahora? Algo habrá que hacer —señaló Lily, mirándolos a ambos en busca de respuestas—. Tenemos que hablar con Moody o…

Su próxima propuesta iba a ser decirle a Dumbledore, pero Ophelia decidió que ese era el mejor momento para despertarse, pidiendo atención con un llanto que sonaba casi desesperado.

—Ya, yo subo —se ofreció Lily de inmediato, justo antes de que lo hiciera James—. Si logro dormirla, vuelvo a bajar, pero traten de resolver esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron y ella se dirigió a las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, no queriendo dejarla demasiado rato llorando.

Calmar a Ophelia le costó más de lo usual. Lily pensó que quizás era el estrés que irradiaba su cuerpo y que seguramente le estaba transmitiendo. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que simplemente estaba reclamando el no ser atendida por sus padres.

Se acercó a la ventana con ella cargada y empezó a buscar con la mirada, infructuosamente. No veía a Sirius ni a Mar en ningún lado. Aquel jardín era ridículamente grande.

Aunque dejó de llorar, la niña siguió gimoteando contra el hombro de su madrina, molesta. En otro momento Lily se habría detenido a averiguar qué necesitaba, pero tenía la cabeza en cualquier otro lado y había aprendido que había días en los que Ophi solo se ponía fastidiosa. Y claro, tenía que escoger uno en el que todo estaba de cabeza.

Había pasado un rato cuando empezaba a plantearse la posibilidad de volver a bajar con ella, pero entonces James entró a la habitación.

— ¿La calmaste? —le preguntó en susurro, cerrando tras de él con delicadeza.

—Apenas —se lamentó la pelirroja. Decidió que era un buen momento para rendirse cuando le pasó una mano por la cabeza a la niña y obtuvo un quejido como respuesta—. Inténtalo tú. A mí no me quiere hoy.

—Entiéndela, tuvo un día estresante —señaló James, tomando a la niña en brazos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. La vacunaron.

—Yo podría hablarle de un día estresante —murmuró Lily, frotándose la frente. Se sintió más ligera cuando vio, sorprendida, como James acariciaba la espalda de la niña y ella empezaba a calmarse—. ¿Y Remus? ¿Hablaron?

—Algo, decidimos que debía ir a hablar con Ojoloco. Él decidirá cómo proceder y si hay que avisarle a Dumbledore —le contó James, adquiriendo un semblante más grave—. Pensamos esperar a ver qué pensaba Sirius, pero… Bueno, no creemos que esté en condiciones para tomar una decisión seria.

— ¿Y cuándo lo está? —preguntó ella, subiendo las cejas y soltando un suspiro pesado—. No los vi por la ventana, ¿crees que deberíamos…?

—Estarán bien —desestimó James de inmediato, con una seguridad que la tranquilizó—. Remus tiene razón. Si Mar está con él, no hará nada estúpido.

Lily asintió, permitiendo que esa realidad, de la que ella no tenía ninguna duda, la llenara de paz. Se quedaron en silencio un momento y, viéndolo mecer a Ophelia con ternura, recordó la discusión que habían dejado a la mitad en la entrada de la casa. Entonces, viéndolo todo con la rabia olvidada y esa incertidumbre que nuevamente se cernía sobre ellos, Lily se sintió culpable. Mucho. No había de otra tomando en cuenta todo lo que le había dicho.

—James, estoy segura de que nadie en este mundo aparte de mí, se preocupa tanto por Harry como tú —dejó salir ella, sin aviso. Notó en su expresión que no se había esperado que retomaran el tema en ese momento, pero necesitaba que lo supiera—. Y si alguna vez he insinuado lo contrario, no te imaginas lo mierda que me hace sentir.

—No digas eso, Lily —le pidió él, soltando un suspiro pesado—. Yo lo sé, no era lo que…

—Y puedo ser intensa y fastidiosa, pero eso no significa que te recrimine que tú no lo seas —continuó ella, dejando salir las palabras a borbotones—. Todo lo contrario: ¡Lo agradezco demasiado! Nunca me atrevería a pensar que eso significa que no te importa mantenerlo a salvo, yo…

—Lo único que quería que entendieras, es que no importa como yo me sienta respecto a Peter —Interrumpió James, seriamente. Su rostro lucía repentinamente más amargo y eso hizo que el corazón de la pelirroja se saltara un latido—. No voy a poner a Harry en peligro por eso. Jamás lo haría —Una sonrisa sin pizca de gracia apareció en su rostro—. Con una vez ya fue suficiente.

—Ya, no pienses en eso —Lily le dedicó una mirada significativa, y dolida, y estiró la mano para tomar la que tenía libre—. Yo te confío la vida de Harry con los ojos cerrados. No tengo ni que pensarlo.

—Ah, mí yo de hace un año está delirando de incredulidad en este momento —bromeó él, tratando de bajarle tensión al asunto.

—Ja, ja. Gracioso —soltó ella con ironía. Enarcó una ceja en su dirección—. Deberías hacerlo volver cuando quieras darme la razón solo porque sí.

—En serio, no hago eso tan a menudo como todos piensan —chasqueó James, mirándola de manera significativa—. Tú lo sabes perfectamente.

Ella asintió y se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. Sabía que James le daba su opinión sobre todo, no era tan cierto eso de que cedía sin más, y había muchas discusiones que lo probaban. Pero también era cierto que en esas ocasiones en las que ella se ponía demasiado insistente, él terminaba accediendo a lo que quisiera. Todo el asunto de hablar con Adam era una excelente demostración de eso.

—No quiero que pienses que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste hoy —dijo James, sacándola de sus pensamientos al averiguar qué rumbo estaban tomando—. Ya hablamos de esto. Yo también quiero enterarme, Lily.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró Lily, recordando la conversación que habían tenido y confiando en que había sido sincero sobre sus sentimientos—. Solo dime la verdad, sin importar nada. Soy una mujer adulta, puedo soportar que mi marido me diga que no.

—Eh, me atrevo a contradecirte en eso —replicó él, subiendo las cejas en un gesto sugerente—. Si recuerdo bien, odias que te diga que no cuando me pides que te…

—Ya, cierra la boca —le ordenó ella, sonrojándose. Soltó una risita y se acercó para abrazarlo—. Hay una bebé presente.

James se rió por lo bajo y la envolvió con el brazo que tenía libre. Se permitieron ese momento de quietud que acabó cuando se abrió la puerta, recordándoles el problema que estaban enfrentando.

—Lily, por favor quédate con la niña —soltó Mar de sopetón. Lucía agitada y nerviosa—. Va a ir a buscarlo, James. Necesito que vengas conmigo.

* * *

Mar salió al jardín sin escuchar nada más que el violento golpeteo de su corazón, rebotando contra su pecho. Lo ignoró por completo, en lo único que podía tener la cabeza en ese momento era en Sirius, en encontrarlo y asegurarse de que no iba a hacer una estupidez.

Sabía que James tenía razón: cuando se ponía así de furioso lo más recomendable era dejarlo solo un rato, pero aquella era una situación diferente. Ambos habían sido testigos del efecto que ese tema tenía en Sirius. Era delicado, extremadamente delicado. Habían pasado demasiados años, pero Mar podía evocar los recuerdos de esa noche y reproducirlos fielmente, con detalles y todo. Seguía produciéndole los mismos sentimientos de miedo y dolor, esos que en ese momento estaban naciéndole en el pecho y regándose por todo su cuerpo.

El jardín era inmenso y tuvo que caminar muchísimo antes de encontrarlo. Nunca detesto tanto no poder aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de la mansión. De no haber sido porque podía sentir los campos protectores que los rodeaban, habría pensado que había salido de ellos.

Tuvo sentimientos confusos cuando finalmente lo divisó. Fue un alivio encontrarlo, pero también la angustió ver el estado en que se encontraba.

Había cambiado a su forma animal y los árboles y arbustos destrozados a su alrededor daban testimonio de lo que había estado haciendo para drenar toda su ira. Él pareció ignorar su llegada, muy concentrado en embestir con violencia el tronco de un árbol, tratando de derribarlo. El corazón de Mar se saltó varios latidos antes de apretarse dolorosamente en su pecho. Quería detenerlo antes de que se hiciera daño, pero sabía que necesitaba desahogarse, luego sería peor si no lo hacía.

Tomó una profunda respiración y con las mandíbulas apretadas se retiró a otro árbol cercano para tumbarse sobre sus raíces, dándole su espacio, pero manteniéndose lo suficiente cerca por si aquello se salía de las manos y debía intervenir. Aferró con fuerza el césped bajo sus manos, sin dejar de observarlo en ningún momento y sintiendo como el resentimiento por Regulus crecía y creía hasta casi asfixiarla.

En poco tiempo un nudo grueso empezó a apretarle la garganta. No soportaba verlo así. No podía. Era desequilibrante, por no mencionar doloroso. Y estaba sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de detenerlo cuando, finalmente, lo hizo solo.

Se giró hacia ella, respirando con dificultad y jadeando con la lengua afuera, notándola por primera vez en todo ese rato.

—Ven aquí —lo llamó Mar con la voz estrangulada. Levantó un brazo y le hizo una seña para que se acercara—. Anda…

Debía estar ya demasiado cansado, porque no lo dudo para obedecerla y caminar hacia ella con las orejas abajo. Mar tuvo que hacer uso de una gran fuerza para no quebrarse cuando llegó a su lado y se echó sobre sus piernas, reposando la cabeza en su regazo y mirándola con ojos contrariados.

—Ya basta, te vas a lastimar —Mar utilizó la voz más suave que tenía y enterró una mano en su pelaje negro. Todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue un grueso gruñido—. Vamos a resolver esto, ¿de acuerdo? Lo haremos juntos —No era buena consolando, probablemente era la peor, pero tenía que intentarlo— Tranquilo… Estoy aquí.

Sabía lo importante que era para él escuchar eso último, así que se lo siguió repitiendo como un mantra, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad, esperando que eso bastara para tranquilizarlo. Poco a poco empezó a sentir que lo hacía, su respiración se fue nivelando y de repente estuvo menos tenso.

Estaba por sugerirle que volvieran a la casa y se sentaran a hablar, pero él pareció tener otra idea. Se movió lo suficiente para levantar su peso de ella y entonces volvió a su forma humana. Estaba tan cerca cómo era posible y el pulso de Mar empezó a fallar.

—Sirius…

—Bésame —La interrumpió él, ronco. Salió como una orden, pero sus ojos grises y oscuros se lo estaban suplicando—. Bésame, Marlene.

Ella sintió como todo por dentro se le apretaba, al mismo tiempo que se le secaba la garganta. Actuó casi por impulso y de repente tuvo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella para encontrarse con sus labios.

Sirius le respondió de inmediato y colocó ambas manos en sus caderas, apretándola con tanta fuerza que en otro momento se habría quejado, pero el único dolor en el que podía concentrarse era en el que él le estaba transmitiendo. Lo sentía entrar por sus labios, contaminándole el corazón y pegándose a su piel, obligándola a besarlo con más fuerza para tratar de desaparecerlo.

Se inclinó más hacia ella, haciéndose un lugar entre sus piernas y obligándola a recostar la espalda del tronco que tenían atrás, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Mar se arqueó hacia él y enrolló una pierna en su cintura, tratando de concentrarse en sus manos que divagaban por su cuerpo, apretándole el vientre y los pechos, y no en el desagradable deja vu que estaba experimentando.

A Mar ya la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas, besándolo una y otra vez para tratar de adueñarse de todo su dolor, deseando que él no lo siguiera sintiendo. No recordaba en qué momento exactamente aquella se había convertido en su manera por excelencia de lidiar con sus penas, pero era un alivio saber que siempre estaban dispuestos cuando el otro lo necesitaba. Y ella ya tenía asumido lo que pasaría cuando, sin previo aviso, Sirius le soltó las caderas y apretó los puños a cada lado, despegando sus labios un segundo después.

Mar abrió los ojos y encontró que él tenía cerrados los suyos con fuerza, tenía los labios hinchados y respiraba a duras penas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió ella, agitada. Tragó saliva para adecuar el tono de su voz y lo miró sin comprender—. Vamos a…

—Voy a buscarlo —le cortó Sirius, abriendo los ojos y observándola con una seriedad glacial—. Tengo que verlo por mí mismo.

— ¿Qué? No, Sirius, espera…

—No voy a esperar nada —decidió él, poniéndose de pie—. Voy a ir, Mar. Si quieres venir sería excelente, pero si no… Iré de cualquier forma.

A pesar de que aún sentía sus labios sobre los suyos y los pezones endurecidos por sus atenciones previas, Mar se las arregló para dedicarle una mirada asesina.

Era un imbécil si en serio esperaba que lo dejara ir solo.

* * *

No había soltado la mano de Mar desde que habían llegado. Se estaba aferrando a ella como si de eso dependiera su cordura. Y una parte de él sabía que así era. Le debía el no haber perdido la cabeza en esos últimos días.

Para entonces ya había transformado todos esos sentimientos en una rabia más controlada, fría y resentida, pero todavía recordaba como unos días atrás la había sentido brotando con violencia de su pecho, quemando cada poro de su piel y haciéndolo sentir la ciega necesidad de matar a alguien.

Y no a cualquiera.

— ¡Kreacher! —gritó luego de entrar a Grimmauld Place. Había tenido que contenerse para no volar el maldito lugar—. Ese maldito miserable…

—Sirius, por favor —le pidió James, usando un tono significativo que solo sirvió para enfurecerlo más—. No vayas a pagarla con él, no es…

—Vete a la mierda, James —le espetó él con brusquedad, negado a escuchar algo razonable en ese momento—. Si la maldita rata es valiente para mentir, que lo sea para hablar. ¡Kreacher!

— ¡Sirius, por Merínn vas a despertar a to…!

La advertencia de Mar llegó muy tarde, antes de que la terminaran ya los cuadros habían despertado e iniciado su concierto de gritos e insultos. El retrato de su madre nunca le había sonado tan irritante como en ese momento, y de no haber tenido un pensamiento fijo: lo habría despegado con los dientes.

Siguió de largo hacia la cocina, dejando a Mar y a James tratando de calmar el escándalo que había ocasionado. Así era mejor, sin ellos sería más fácil sacarle todo a Kreacher.

— ¡Kreacher, no te volveré a llamar! —profirió nuevamente, entrando a la cocina con un violento portazo—. ¡Sal de una vez o te juro que…!

—Aquí estoy, amo. Kreacher ha salido de inmediato a atender a su querido amo —respondió el elfo, entrando por la puerta que daba al comedor. Sonaba amable, y luego empezó a gruñir—. El traidor cree que puede gritar a Kreacher, si mi ama viera lo que…

El siguiente sonido que Kreacher soltó fue un grito aterrado cuando Sirius lo tomó con fuerza por las avejentadas ropas, levantándolo en el aire.

— ¿Dónde está? —inquirió Sirius entre dientes, sintiendo la sangre de las venas a punto de ebullición—. Dime dónde mierda está.

—N-no sé de que ha-habla, amo —balbuceó Kreacher, temblando de miedo ante la mirada asesina de Sirius—. Kreacher no sabe… Kreacher no ha…

—No me mientas —le advirtió Sirius, bajando la voz hasta volverla un murmullo escalofriante—. No me mientas, basura, porque te…

Su amenaza se vio frustrada cuando Kreacher recordó, de pronto, que podía usar su magia. Estaba viejo y decaído, por eso lo único que pudo hacer fue soltarse de Sirius para aparecer unos pasos lejos de él.

Sirius le dedicó una mirada asesina y, harto de estupideces, sacó su varita. La apuntó hacia el elfo y volvió a elevarlo en el aire, ahora para lanzarlo contra una pared y mantenerlo ahí atrapado. El impacto sonó como un saco de huesos cayendo sobre una dura roca.

— ¡Sirius! —Mar y James entraron en ese instante, llamándolo a unísono con idénticos tonos de alarma—. ¡Suéltalo! ¡Lo vas a…!

—No se metan —les espetó él, ignorando sus palabras y volviéndose hacia Kreacher nuevamente—. Este miserable me va a decir lo que quiero saber porque si no su cabeza se unirá a las del…

—Sirius. Déjalo.

La voz monocorde cayó sobre la cocina como un balde agua helada.

Un silencio tenso se hizo entre todos los presentes, pero las piezas en su cabeza tratando de acomodarse y la sangre bullendo en sus oídos hacían sentir a Sirius como si estuviera en el lugar más ruidoso del mundo.

La impresión lo hizo soltar a Kreacher de golpe, dejándolo caer con brusquedad. No se giró de inmediato, no pudo hacerlo. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de nivelar los latidos de su corazón, que no sabía si debía latir más rápido o detenerse. Aquello parecía una puta pesadilla, pero no importaba cuanto abriera y cerrara los ojos, no terminaba de despertarse.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que finalmente se decidiera, pero de un momento a otro se encontró bajando la varita. Respiró con fuerza antes de enderezarse. Y girarse.

Fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y a la vez como si hubieran sido más años de los que en verdad eran. Fue como verlo otra vez al bajar a desayunar por obligación, pero también se sintió como estar mirando a un completo extraño. Un extraño que, grotescamente, se parecía demasiado a él. Casi como verse en un espejo. Uno que lo hacía lucir más viejo y demacrado que él, a pesar de no serlo.

Se miraron a los ojos por un largo segundo, sin decir nada, midiéndose y retando al otro a que quebrara ese silencio que parecía dispuesto a ahogarlos.

Sirius no se atrevió. Pero Regulus sí.

—Déjame explicarte —dijo finalmente, apenas variando la expresión de su rostro. Seguía siendo malditamente irritante—. Sirius, solo…

Habría sido mejor que no hablara. Mucho mejor. Fue un error que lo hiciera, al menos para él, porque solo provocó que la ira en el pecho de Sirius volviera a calentarse, corriendo por sus venas y acumulándose en su cerebro.

—Y una mierda me vas a explicar —gruñó Sirius desde el fondo de su garganta, escupiendo las palabras con desprecio.

Tenía la mente tan nublada que no supo muy bien qué pasó después. Fue casi como actuar por inercia, y días después sólo podría recordar lo bien que se sintió estamparle un puñetazo certero en el rostro, y lo gratificante que fue el sonido del hueso rompiéndose bajo sus nudillos.

Unos segundos después cayó al piso de rodillas, drenando con los puños toda la mierda que se había acumulado en su cuerpo durante las últimas horas. Esos últimos años. El idiota no hacía nada por defenderse, seguramente ni sabría qué hacer ni lo consideraba digno de su persona. Eso solo lo hacía enfurecer más y provocaba que sus golpes fueran más violentos.

No alcanzaba a escuchar nada que no fuera los impactos de sus puños contra el cuerpo de su hermano, pero luego supondría que alguien debió haberlo llamado. De lo que sí fue consciente, fue del tiempo considerablemente largo que pasó antes de sentir las conocidas manos de James tomándolo por detrás y obligándolo a detenerse.

— ¡Ya es suficiente, Sirius! —le gritó su amigo, forcejeando para que no se zafara—. ¡Detente de una vez, esto no…!

— ¡Suéltame! —Sirius se deshizo de su agarre, pero consiguió controlarse para no volver a lanzarse contra su hermano—. ¡Más te vale que desaparezcas otra vez, hijo de puta! ¡No vuelvas a poner un pie en esta maldita mierda!

Le dirigió una última mirada llena de odio y se dirigió casi corriendo a la salida, sin tener idea de que unos días después estaría nuevamente sentado ahí, esperando como un rematado idiota a que aquella pesadilla acabara de una maldita vez.

Y empezaba a plantearse la idea de derribar la puerta y obligarlos a terminar cuando la ésta se abrió. Finalmente.

Lo vio aparecer tras Dumbledore y sintió como los nudillos aún resentidos volvían a picarle, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente días atrás. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde entonces y su estómago lo recibió con una mezcla de nauseas y desprecio a la que no tardó en unirse la rabia, especialmente al ver que se había curado todos los golpes y lucía como si nada. Por supuesto, le entraron unas ganas enfermas de cambiar eso.

— ¿Entonces? —ladró Moody, cojeando para disminuir la distancia entre él y Dumbledore—. ¿Qué mentiras te ha dicho esta escoria? ¿Ya puedo enviarlo de una patada a Azkaban?

—Lo que me ha dicho Regulus es tan fascinante e increíble como el mismo hecho de que esté aquí hoy —anunció Dumbledore, ignorando las preguntas y hablando para que todos escucharan. Su rostro no revelaba más que una calma infinita—. Y yo le creo.

— ¿Cómo? —James fue el primero en hablar, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad, expresando lo que todos estaban sintiendo—. Señor...

— ¿Pero qué le ha dicho? —quiso saber Tonks, mirando al director con los ojos muy abiertos—. Tiene que haber sido algo muy…

—Eso es algo que, por motivos que en su momento entenderán, debo mantener para mí.

—Dumbledore… —gruñó Moody, esbozando una mueca de desprecio y posando su ojo mágico en Regulus—. Este imbécil es un…

—Yo sé lo que fue, Alastor. Todos aquí podemos recordarlo —lo interrumpió el anciano, dedicándole una mirada significativa sobre sus anteojos de media luna—. Pero lo que me ha contado es de suma importancia para nuestros propósitos y sé que nos será de muchísima ayuda.

Ojoloco gruñó con desagrado, pero al final solo asintió de mala gana. Sirius no se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que había empezado a apretar la mano de Mar.

— ¿Y ahora qué, señor? —le preguntó Remus, mirando a Regulus con recelo—. No va a ser parte de la Orden, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no —saltó Lily de inmediato, abriendo los ojo casi con horror—. Digo, una cosa es que vaya a ayudar, pero no…

—Con que ayude ya es demasiado —masculló James de mala gana.

—No seré miembro de la Orden, no tienen que preocuparse por eso —Finalmente Regulus habló por sí mismo, totalmente compuesto—. Solo tengo una misión que cumplir y eso será todo.

—Una misión que cumplirá bajo mi absoluta supervisión —añadió Dumbledore con firmeza—. Esto no interferirá en las operaciones del resto de ustedes ni…

—Así de fácil entonces —intervino Sirius, masticando las palabras con rabia. La vena del cuello empezaba a palpitar—. Solo nos olvidamos de que es un maldito que no merece la confianza de nadie y creemos en él.

—No les pido que confíen en él, Sirius —lo corrigió el director, mirándolo con comprensión, sin ofenderse por su tono—. Pero espero que confíen en mi juicio.

—Pues si eso implica convivir con un mortífago, yo paso.

—Sirius —lo llamó Mar, abriendo los ojos de manera significativa—. Al menos escucha lo que…

—Yo no tengo una mierda que escuchar. No me voy a prestar para esto —resopló el aludido, soltándole la mano y poniéndose de pie—. Si lo que este imbécil va a hacer es _tan_ importante pues seguro que no me necesitaran. Así que no cuenten conmigo.

—Sirius…

No le importó que fuera Dumbledore el que lo estuviera llamando. En ese momento no le importaba nada que no fuera salir de esa maldita casa y no volver a lanzarse sobre su supuesto hermano para terminar lo que había empezado días atrás.

Quiso cerrar con un portazo al salir al exterior, pero se contuvo solo porque sintió como Mar salía corriendo detrás de él. Pensó en esperarla, pero necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar del infierno y de su asquerosa influencia tan rápido como fuera posible.

Iba a volverse loco si seguía pasando tiempo allí, cada día estaba más seguro.

—Si me vas a pedir que vuelva y escuche… —empezó a decir cuando la sintió llegar junto a él. No se había alejado demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para pensar con más claridad—. Ahórratelo, porque no tengo ningún interés.

—No pensaba hacerlo —contestó Mar, haciéndolo sentir aliviado. Le tomó la mano y lo jaló hacia ella—. Ey, mírame…

Sirius suspiró con fuerza y se giró hacia ella, encontrándose con su mirada atenta y preocupada. Tenía días mirándolo así, empezaba a cansarlo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó ella, enarcando ambas cejas de manera inquisitiva—. ¿No piensas volver a la casa?

—Mientras él esté ahí, te aseguro que no.

—Es el cuartel de la Orden…

—Pues la Orden se puede ir a la mierda —soltó él con brusquedad, apenas pensando en el significado de lo que estaba diciendo—. Ya lo dije: si van a contar con él, pues no contaran conmigo.

—Sirius… —suspiró Mar, sobándose la frente y mirándolo de manera suplicante.

— ¿Qué? —Esa pregunta la soltó a la defensiva, listo para pelear cualquier cosa que ella tuviera que decirle.

—Solo… Vámonos —decidió ella al final, soltando otro suspiro y sacudiendo la cabeza—. Busquemos a Ophelia y vamos a casa.

Sin él quererlo, ni saber muy bien cómo era posible, sintió como los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban, y la rabia que sentía era reemplazada por una oleada de cálida tranquilidad tan necesaria como recibida.

Esa idea no pensaba pelearla.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **¡Por fin ya llegamos a este capítulo! Mil años anunciándola y anunciándola, y ya llegó el día del esperado reencuentro entre hermanos que todos estábamos esperando. No sé si cumplió todas sus expectativas, capaz no esperaban que todo se desenvolviera de manera tan violenta, pero bueno, Sirius es Sirius y razones de sobra tenía. No iba a ser un reencuentro lleno de amor y lágrimas, Regulus no lo merecía y creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en eso.**

 **Me daba mucha ilusión escribir este capítulo por la estructura que le di. Tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente porque la temática lo merecía, solo espero que no haya sido demasiado confuso todo. Por otra parte creo que era hora de que las parejas cambiaran: la pelea le tocó al jily y lo romántico al blackinnon JAJA.**

 **No vimos nada de Hogwarts porque los adultos merecían este capítulo por completo, era todo demasiado intenso para cortar y la estructura tampoco me lo hubiera prometido. Pero tranquilos que en el siguiente será para los chicos y sus problemas adolescentes, plus: Reencuentro de nuestra familia favorita, que sé que lo andan deseando jiji.**

 **Ustedes se han portado DEMASIADO bien en los reviews y yo he sido terrible. Lo siento. Si leyeron la viñeta que subí a "Ophelia" ya sabrán por qué mi ausencia, igual les cuento: estoy trabajando en algo así como mi primera historia original. Me tiene súper entusiasmada y no quiero perder ese subidón, así que lo aproveché y escribí como loca. A riesgo de sonar como disco rayado les repito que no pienso abandonar este fic por nada del mundo, así que no le teman a mis ausencias, prometo siempre regresar(L)**

 **¡Creo que eso es todo! Me entusiasma mucho saber que les ha parecido todo esto que leyeron así que lo de siempre: déjenlo en los reviews! Recuerden que hay regalito al llegar a los 200 y que eso me da más ganas de escribir (Y más presión). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto. ¡Un beso!** _ **Bye.**_


	18. El primer partido de Harry

**Aviso** **: Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **18\. El primer partido de Harry**

El cielo había amanecido despejado ese día, como si hubiera recibido la notificación del importante partido que se iba a librar en unas horas.

Y en verdad no era tan importante, al menos no para la mayoría de los estudiantes que ya estaban acostumbrados a los juegos de quidditch que se disputaba entre las casas cada año. Era un cambio en su rutina, pero nada que no hubieran experimentado.

Sin embargo, para Harry era totalmente nuevo y esa era una realidad que no podía ignorar.

Las sensaciones que lo embargaban en esas horas previas al juego le recordaba mucho a las que había tenido un año atrás, justo antes de las pruebas del Torneo. La ansiedad y el nudo en el estómago por miedo a arruinarlo no eran nuevos para él, al menos en esa ocasión iban acompañados de una emoción y expectativa que mejoraban la considerablemente la situación .

Harry había esperado ese día durante meses; no había practicado tanto como hubiera querido y no le había dedicado tanta atención como merecía, pero había hecho todo lo que había podido para llegar en forma a su primer partido y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

Era una de las pocas luces que le quedaban en el colegio y no quería perderla, ni arruinarla.

Trataba de encontrar calma en las palabras de sus amigos que le aseguraban que lo iba a hacer bien, incluso Angelina ya no parecía dispuesto a matarlo por faltar tanto, lo cual era un alivio. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas cosas lo ayudaban demasiado, no creía ser capaz de dejar ir esos nervios hasta que se subiera a su escoba y dejara los problemas en el césped del campo.

O hasta que sus padres se fueran, la cual se resultaba ser la segunda de sus preocupaciones.

Suspiró consternado y le echó otra mirada al espejo entre sus manos. A parte de todo, también se sentía muy contrariado en ese momento; por un lado quería que sus padres estuvieran ahí, obviamente, pero la idea de que se enteraran de lo que había estado pasando en el colegio no le permitía hacerse por completo con la idea.

No podía medir lo decepcionado que se sentiría si no podían asistir —que estuvieran ocupados con la Orden no dejaba de ser una opción—, pero sería peor si se iban con alguna verdad de las que él les había estado ocultando.

Desde luego, en cada conversación que habían tenido le habían asegurado que asistirían sin falta, pero quería asegurarse por última vez.

Quería estar seguro sobre qué cosas debía preocuparse antes de su bajar a desayunar.

—Hola, cómo… —Harry empezó a saludar al ver que la imagen en el espejo cambiaba, pero se calló de golpe al ver quién aparecía al otro lado—. Eh, tú no eres mis padres.

—Claro que no, si lo fuera sería un par de intensos y asfixiantes incapaces de vivir sin enfermar al resto con sus cursilerías.

—¿Estás seguro de que eres su amigo? —le preguntó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos sin ocultar por completo su diversión.

—¿Y tú estás seguro de que eres su hijo? Porque no te veo negándolo.

—Ellos no son asfixiantes… Bueno, no siempre —corrigió el chico, arrancándole una carcajada a su padrino que no sonó tan enérgica como acostumbraba.

—Ah, el amor filial es ridículamente ciego —se burló Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa amarga que Harry no pasó por alto, pero que perdió efecto cuando una mano diminuta apareció en el reflejo, palmeándole repetidamente la barbilla—. Y tú no eres tan pequeña, así que a ver si lo vas entendiendo.

—Creo que lo entendió demasiado rápido —bromeó Harry, soltando una risita ante la mirada indignada que se ganó—. ¿Pasando tiempo de calidad?

—Digamos que me dejaron de niñero —explicó el aludido, acomodándose a la inquieta niña contra el hombro—. Y no le digas a Mar que usé esa palabra. La odia.

—No lo haré, ¿pero dónde está ella? —se extrañó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Veía que estaba en su casa, pero no había esperado que estuviera solo—. ¿Y James y Lily?

—Se marcharon esta mañana. Iban a pasar por Grimmauld Place antes de ir al colegio, y Mar…

—Espera —lo detuvo Harry, atónito ante lo que su padrino estaba implicando—. ¿Tú no vas a venir?

Harry hubiera preferido no sonar tan decepcionado, pero no se mortificó al respecto ya que estaba muy ocupado tratando de encontrar un indicio de broma en el rostro de Sirius.

—Lo siento, chico. Cambio de planes —se excusó él, dedicándole una fugaz mirada de disculpas antes de desviarla hacia Ophelia que se removía en sus brazos—. Mar tiene guardia y Remus también, tienen que cubrir a tus padres y alguien tiene que quedarse con esta mocosa.

—O sea que ellos tampoco vienen —comprendió Harry, tratando de definir cómo se sentía al respecto.

Debía estar aliviado, después de todo, era casi lo que había querido: menos personas asistiendo significaban menos posibilidades de que se enteraran de la verdad, pero desearlo era muy diferente a verlo como una realidad. Por otra parte, la asistencia de sus padres seguía en pie, por lo que sentirse aliviado no habría tenido sentido.

—Pudiste haberla traído —murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa. No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero la idea de no tener a Sirius apoyándolo desde las gradas era demasiado decepcionante—. Casi no molesta…

—No, para nada—resopló él, mirando a la niña con un fastidio nada creíble mientras ella seguía tratando de pellizcarle el rostro—. Aún no le ha dado hambre, por eso parece semi decente. Nadie quiere un concierto de llantos a mitad de un partido.

Harry no contestó nada, se limitó a agradecerle mentalmente a Lily por haberle contado lo que estaba pasando en casa la última vez que habían hablado. De no haber sabido lo de su hermano, las excusas ridículas de Sirius para no asistir al partido lo habrían hecho enfadar.

Toda la situación seguía pareciéndole muy irreal; su madre se lo había explicado con su usual paciencia y calma, pero aún así no lo había entendido del todo. Lo único que le había quedado claro era que Sirius no lo estaba llevando bien, y lo comprobó al ver las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos y las líneas de expresión mucho más marcadas.

Parecía haber envejecido años en pocas semanas. Harry nunca lo había visto así, y definitivamente no le gustaba.

—Si te afeitaras, quizás te dejaría en paz —señaló el chico, mordiéndose la lengua para no sacar a relucir el tema.

—Eso pensarías, pero siempre encuentra una forma de molestarme —aseguró Sirius, entornando los ojos cuando la niña se hizo con un mechón de su cabello y se lo llevó a la boca. Sin embargo, no hizo nada para impedírselo—. En fin, ¿no deberías ir a desayunar? Se te va a hacer tarde.

—Sí, ya voy —asintió Harry con un hilo de voz. La conversación con Sirius lo había ayudado a relajarse un poco, pero en ese momento los nervios volvieron a atacar—. Solo quería saber si James y Lily iban a venir o...

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta estúpida es esa, Harry? —se burló Sirius entre risotadas—. James no se ha callado la boca en toda la semana, se cortaría los dedos antes de faltar. Y bueno, a tu madre cualquier excusa le sirve para molestarte.

Por toda respuesta, y a pesar de saber que era una forma casi segura de ganar sus burlas, Harry sonrió. Una calidez liquida había empezado a gotear en su pecho, llenándolo de una bien recibida sensación de tranquilidad.

—Bueno, creo que voy a bajar ya —decidió finalmente, sorprendiéndose al escucharse más seguro—. Prometo hacer buen uso de tu regalo —añadió eso, levantando la Saeta de fuego que había dejado sobre la cama.

—Eso nunca lo puse en duda —Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa y por primera vez en todo ese rato, Harry lo sintió como el mismo de siempre—. Hazme un favor especial y aplasta a esas malditas serpientes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Haré lo que pueda —prometió Harry, no queriendo comprometerse demasiado—. Te cuento todo a la noche.

Sirius le respondió con un llano _más te vale_ y un guiño antes de desaparecer, dejando a Harry otra vez solo en su habitación.

Guardó religiosamente el espejo en el fondo de su baúl, justo como cada vez que lo usaba, y tomó una profunda respiración antes de salir del cuarto.

No solo estaba más calmado tras haber hablado con Sirius, también se sentía más determinado a dar lo mejor de sí y ganar el juego.

* * *

A pesar de tener meses visitando Grimmauld Place, y lidiando con su ambiente lúgubre y tenso, Remus podía asegurar que el lugar nunca había estado tan enrarecido como en esas últimas semanas.

La razón no era desconocida para nadie, desde luego, aunque no se comentara casi nada al respecto. Era como el gran Hipógrifo en la habitación.

Las visitas al lugar se habían limitado a lo estrictamente necesario y aquello solo había agregado un peso más a los hombros de todos. A pesar de los sentimientos que les merecía, habían terminado por acostumbrarse a la casa y a todo lo que conllevaba estar en ella. Lo habían aceptado como un mal necesario, como a otra parte de su cotidianidad.

Otro cambio de rutina había significado un nuevo estrés para todos.

Pero lo más difícil de enfrentar era la incertidumbre que se cernía sobre ellos. Las ambiguas explicaciones de Dumbledore no ayudaban a mermar la sensación de desasosiego y que Sirius se negara a involucrarse con la Orden solo lo hacía todo más difícil. Remus confiaba en que tarde o temprano su amigo recapacitaría y entendería que aquella no era la forma de resolver las cosas, y que estaba escogiendo el momento menos propicio para comportarse como un adolescente malcriado.

El problema seguía siendo que con Sirius, aquello podía alargarse por un tiempo impredecible: semanas o incluso meses. Y hasta entonces, los demás tendrían que limitarse a ir al supuesto cuartel solo cuando la situación lo ameritaba, esperando que la visita fuera lo menos tediosa posible.

—Lily, te repito que no es necesario —insistió el licántropo desde la mesa de la cocina, soltando un suspiro cansado y lanzándole una mirada suplicante a la espalda de su amiga—. Te dije que comí antes de salir…

—Silencio, no quiero escucharte —ordenó la pelirroja, sacando lo necesario para preparar un desayuno decente—. Lo siento, pero no confío en tu concepto de un « _desayuno decente_ » _,_ Remus.

El aludido calló, consciente de que no tenía sentido discutir con ella. Lily lo conocía demasiado bien. Tampoco habría tenido sentido rechistar cuando su intento de desayuno habían sido un par de galletas saladas y una taza de café.

Por su propio bien, no le mencionó nada.

—Como si no supiera que nunca tienes nada nutritivo en ese apartamento… —Remus no pasó por alto el tono despectivo de su voz que lo hizo enarcar una ceja y sonreír divertido.

—Disculpa, no todos podemos vivir en mansiones de cien habitaciones.

—¡Eso no fue lo que…! ¡No me refería a eso! —aclaró la aludida, girándose para mirarlo escandalizada—. ¡Sabes que nunca lo diría de esa forma y…! —cortó su perorata a la mitad cuando fue consciente de la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo. Resopló y se cruzó de brazos—. No te burles de la mano que te da de comer.

—A veces lo pones muy fácil —señaló el aludido, soltando una risita ante la mirada asesina que se ganó. Se aclaró la garganta y le dedicó una mirada a modo de disculpa—. Lo siento, pero en serio apreciaría que dejaras de tratarme como a un niño.

—Pues entonces no te comportes como uno —resolvió Lily, girando sobre sus talones para regresar al desayuno—. ¿Quieres los huevos en omelette o revueltos?

—Yo… —Iba a volver a replicar, pero al final solo suspiró resignado—. Revueltos, por favor.

—Ya, no me hables como si esto fuera un gran sacrificio para mí —chasqueó ella, partiendo dos cáscaras de huevo y dejándolos caer en el sartén caliente—. Lo único que me molesta es que si fueras a la casa, no tendría que cocinar doble desayuno.

—Sí, estoy consciente —musitó Remus, decidiendo ignorar el doble sentido en su oración—. Iba a pasarme, pero he estado ocupado…

—Me lo imagino —Lily suspiró y se dio la vuelta para enarcar una ceja en su dirección—. Evitar a Sirius debe ser un trabajo arduo.

Remus no se sorprendió ni intentó negarlo, se limitó a fijar los ojos en la varita entre sus manos, tratando de rehuir la mirada compasiva y libre de juicios que su amiga le dedicaba.

—Remus, él no está enfadado contigo.

—Lo sé, Lily…

—Pues no parece —comentó la aludida, echando un encantamiento para que la comida siguiera preparándose sin ella. Tomó una silla y se sentó frente a su amigo—. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, lo mismo que hubieran hecho él y James.

—Quizás pude haberlo dicho de otra forma —argumentó Remus con amargura, dejando salir un pensamiento que había rondado su mente esas últimas semanas—. James se lo habría comunicado mejor...

—Lo dijiste en la mejor manera posible, porque tú lo conoces tan bien como James —terció Lily con dulzura, negada a cambiar su parecer. Suspiró con pesar y echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de seguir hablando, en voz baja—. No había forma de que Sirius tomara bien esto, Remus. Quien se lo haya dicho no influye en nada.

A pesar de que una parte de él sabía que Lily tenía razón, era incapaz de desprenderse de ese sentimiento de culpa que no dejaba de recordarle que, de haber actuado diferente, quizás su amigo no la estaría pasando tan mal.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, está preguntando constantemente dónde estás metido. Ya sabes, en esa forma tan dulce y amable que él tiene para preguntar las cosas —agregó Lily con una sonrisa irónica y fastidiada.

—No lo habría esperado de otra forma —señaló Remus, soltando una risita algo amarga y suspirando con resignación—. Me paso en la noche cundo lleguen del partido, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pues eso me parece...

—Nos parece que sería mejor si nos acompañaras al juego —se metió James, entrando a la cocina abruptamente—. Así apoyas a Harry y luego nos vamos todos juntos a casa, pero esa es solo mi opinión.

—La cual sería válida, si no tuviera que hacer guardia —replicó él, mirando a su amigo con exasperación—. Si Sirius va a seguir encerrado, todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios.

—No lo escuches, sabemos que irías si pudieras —le dejó saber Lily, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de volverse a su esposo con una mirada severa—. Y eso le diremos a Harry, ¿cierto, James?

—Si llegamos en algún momento, por supuesto —respondió el aludido, mirando el reloj de la pared con el ceño fruncido—. Tenemos que irnos pronto para que eso pase, así que...

—Cuando termine el desayuno de Remus nos iremos —le informo su esposa con firmeza, levantándose para regresar a esa labor—. Siéntate mientras tanto, ¿ya guardaste los informes? Ojoloco va a venir a buscarlos en la tarde.

—Sí, sí, ya está listo. E insisto en que pudo buscarlos en casa para irnos al castillo de una vez...

—¿Si sabes que el partido no empieza todavía, cierto? —le preguntó Remus, enarcando una ceja con diversión—. Que llegaras horas antes solo tenía sentido cuando eras tú quien jugaba.

—Y estoy segura que ni eso —murmuró Lily como quien no quiere la cosa, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con su amigo.

—Ya, búrlense todo lo que quieran, pero no me avergüenza estar emocionado por el partido de mi hijo —James se encogió de hombros, desentendiéndose de sus pullas—. Además, tenemos que llegar antes para hablar con Dumbledore.

—¿Saben sobre qué?

—No estamos seguros, pero quizás tenga que ver con...

Remus solo pudo imaginar cuales eran las suposiciones de Lily, ya que en ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió obligándola a callar.

Los tres voltearon a vez, sintiendo como el ambiente a su alrededor se solidificaba cuando se encontraron con el recién llegado, quien apenas pareció afectado por su presencia.

—Disculpen, pensé que no había nadie —se explico Regulus, haciendo gala de esa cordialidad que lo diferenciaba tanto de Sirius—. Estaba buscando a Kreacher.

—No lo hemos visto —James fue quien le respondió, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar amable a pesar de no encontrar su mirada—. Seguro salió.

—Voy a seguir buscando —terció Regulus, ignorando con sutileza el comentario de James—. Permiso...

—Quédate, es tu casa —intervino Remus, a quien de repente se le había quitado el apetito—. Nosotros ya...

—Tú no te vas a ningún lado —cortó Lily, dedicándole una mirada severa cuando lo vio hacer ademán de levantarse de la silla—. Vas a desayunar y luego te marchas a dónde quieras —La rotundidad en su palabra no parecía dejar espacio para las réplicas. Tomó un plato de la alacena y se giró hacia Regulus—. Hay suficiente comida, si quieres quedarte.

En otra persona, aquel gesto lo habría sorprendido, pero viniendo de Lily le pareció tan normal como respirar.

James también lo tomó como una cotidianidad, pero por el rostro impasible de Regulus cruzó una sombra de sorpresa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

—Gracias —murmuró en respuesta, volviendo a componerse rápidamente—. Pero no quiero importunarlos. Permiso.

—Sirius va a acusarte de traición como se entere de esto —bromeó James una vez estuvieron solos, tratando de restarle tensión al asunto.

—Por eso no le vas a decir nada —suspiró la pelirroja—. Ni a Mar tampoco.

—¿Dónde está, por cierto? —preguntó Remus, haciendo su propio esfuerzo para retomar la conversación como si la interrupción no hubiera ocurrido—. Creí que tenía guardia.

—La tiene, pero iba a hacer algo antes.

Remus frunció el ceño, pero no preguntó nada porque Lily le puso el plato con comida enfrente y sabía que no le quitaría la mirada de encima hasta que terminara. Sin embargo eso no impidió que se preguntara internamente qué podía ser tan importante para que Mar dejara solo a Sirius más tiempo del necesario.

* * *

El regreso de Regulus había afectado a todos los miembros de la Orden, a unos en mayor medida que a otros, pero ninguno se salvaba del estrés adicional que su presencia había agregado a sus vidas.

Mar lo sabía mejor que nadie.

No lo había vuelto a ver tras la reunión que habían tenido con Dumbledore, ni siquiera había regresado a Grimmauld Place. Era mejor así, había decidido que no sería seguro encontrarlo mientras su presencia siguiera despertando en ella un instinto asesino casi imposible de controlar.

La presión a la que se había visto sometida esas últimas semanas era una que no le deseaba a nadie. Seguía cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades para con la Orden, seguía tratando de ser una madre decente y a eso se le había sumado la preocupación que le producía el estado de Sirius.

Cargaba un humor terrible durante el día, y por las noches se convertía en un niño asustado que no conciliaba el sueño si no era aferrado a ella con brazos y piernas, buscando frenar las pesadillas que no fallaban en despertarlo.

Ella había jurado que habían dejado atrás esa oscura parte de sus vidas y que la realidad fuera otra le estrujaba el corazón, llenándole el pecho de rabia y de dolor.

Y también sabía que lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era otra responsabilidad, en especial con una que no le correspondía cargar, pero se había comprometido y Mar nunca rompía una promesa.

Sin importar las consecuencias.

—Tenías mucho tiempo sin venir, Mar —reclamó Hailey sin perder su acostumbrada dulzura, liberándola de su abrazo—. Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.

—Sabes que eso no pasaría —replicó Marlene, sonriéndole y pasando una mano por su cabello—. Lo siento, quería venir pero estuve muy ocupada.

—Mami también ha estado ocupada. Estaba muy contenta de que pudieras cuidarme hoy —explicó la niña, frunciendo el ceño y viéndola con confusión—. ¿Tú en dónde trabajas, Mar? No me has dicho.

—Pues... Antes trabajaba en un periódico —empezó a contarle Mar, siguiéndola a su habitación—. Ahora solo estoy cuidando a Ophi.

No se sentía bien mentirle a una niña de seis años, pero decirle la verdad tampoco era una opción. Ya estaba rompiendo muchas de las reglas que Helen le había puesto.

—¿Y ella como está? ¿Ya camina?

—No, todavía no —respondió Mar, soltando una risita divertida—. Pero está bien, su padre la está cuidando.

De hecho, aquella era la única razón por la cual había accedido a salir de la casa y dejar a Sirius solo; sabía que estando con Ophelia no iba a cometer ninguna estupidez. De alguna forma, la presencia de su hija lo ayudaba a estar mejor, le arreglaba el humor.

Eso le había dado la paz suficiente para dejarlos solos, esperando que se cuidaran mutuamente sin hacer demasiado desastre.

—A ella también la extraño, ¿crees que podríamos ir a verla en un ratito?

—No lo creo, Hailey —se lamentó Mar, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Le hubiera gustado decir que sí, pero tenía una guardia en media hora y tampoco le parecía adecuado llevarla con Sirius—. Le dije a tu madre que no podía quedarme mucho...

—Sí, ella me dijo —suspiró la niña, sentándose en el suelo junto a sus juguetes—. Tendré que quedarme con nuestra vecina odiosa.

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse Mar. Esperaba que no se enfadara con ella, pero no le parecía que esa niña fuera capaz de eso—. No te sientas mal, ¿sí? Vine porque tengo algo para ti, un... Un regalo.

—¿Regalo? —aquello la hizo levantar la mirada de golpe, parpadeando con sorpresa—. ¿Qué regalo?

—Primero necesito que me prometas algo —le pidió Mar, sintiendo la carta en su bolsillo pesando más que la culpa que le merecía esa petición—. Este regalo es un secreto, no puedes decirle nada a tu mamá.

—¿Tengo que mentir? —quiso saber ella, encogiéndose y mirándola con espanto.

—No, no lo veas como una mentira —se apresuró a corregir Mar, nerviosa—. Es un secreto, como cuando rompiste con magia tu taza, ¿recuerdas? No se lo dijiste para que no se enfadara.

—¿Y este regalo la va a hacer enfadar? Porque si es así...

—¿Te acuerdas de Hannah? —la interrumpió Mar, esperando que la mención de ese nombre la distrajera—. ¿Recuerdas que tiene magia? Como nosotras, y que por eso no pudiste contarle a tu mami sobre ella.

—¡Ay, claro que la recuerdo! Es mi amiga —como si el miedo anterior no hubiera existido, Hailey volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja—. Fue muy buena conmigo, aunque prometió que me escribiría y no...

La pequeña cerró la boca de golpe al ver como Mar sacaba de su bolsillo la carta sellada que Hedwig le había llevado un par de días antes. El nombre de Hailey se leía claramente y la niña no pasó eso por alto.

—¡Sí me escribió! ¡Se acordó de mí! —exclamó emocionada, incapaz de dejar de sonreír y haciendo que el corazón de Mar se apretara—. ¿Mar, me la lees? ¡Por fa, por fa...!

—Promete que será nuestro secreto —volvió a pedirle Mar, mirándola con severidad—. Si se lo dices a tu madre, no podré seguir trayéndolas.

—Te lo prometo —asintió Hailey con una solemnidad que no tardó en convertirse en súplica—. Pero tienes que ayudarme a escribir un respuesta.

Aunque sabía que aceptar era seguir metiéndose en asuntos que no le correspondían, Mar no tuvo más opción que suspirar y asentir.

Era muy tarde para pensar en las consecuencias.

* * *

Hacía mucho que Lily se había hecho a la idea de que las reuniones con Dumbledore no eran reuniones cordiales. Le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero había empezado a esperar lo peor cada vez que tenían que ver al director.

Aquella ocasión, por suerte, no había acarreado ninguna noticia desestabilizadora ni alguna decisión difícil de procesar, era más de lo mismo que ya sabían. Sin embargo, la actitud evasiva y distante que el profesor estaba manteniendo esos últimos tiempos era preocupante por si sola.

Hablar del conflicto que se cernía sobre ellos era todo lo que Lily necesitaba para sentirse descompuesta... O así era, cuando James no estaba sentado junto a ella desbordando toda su emoción infantil.

Casi se había hecho sangrar al morderse la lengua para no echarse a reír. Estaba tan entusiasmado que parecía ser quien iba a jugar su primer partido; no había parado mover la pierna y ella había notado como cada vez que pensaba que nadie lo veía, echaba un vistazo a la ventana desde la que se veía el campo. Había pensado que no podía ser más adorable hasta que Dumbledore los había despachado y él se había levantado de golpe para salir casi corriendo de la oficina.

Como era usual, se había dejado contagiar por su entusiasmo, recordándose que estaban ahí para algo positivo y no para preocuparse.

La capacidad de James para recordarle eso nunca fallaba.

—Yo solo digo que pudimos haber tenido esta conversación luego del partido —insistió James, bajando de dos en dos las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la oficina del director—. No nos dijo nada que no supiéramos y ya vamos tarde.

—No vamos para nada tarde —descartó Lily, entornando los ojos sin perder la sonrisa divertida—. Los chicos todavía están saliendo de desayunar. Y conociendo a tu hijo, apenas estará bajando.

—A esta hora ya habrán tomado los mejores puestos —chasqueó, revisando su reloj con una mueca de fastidio—. Y con los nervios, dudo mucho que Harry vaya a probar bocado...

—Pues más le vale que sí —saltó ella de inmediato, mirándolo severidad—. Lo último que necesita es que se le baje el azúcar a veinte metros del suelo.

Lo había dicho sin pensar, pero escuchar sus propias palabras le provocó un vacío de preocupación en el estómago.

—Eso no va a pasar, Lily —trató de arreglar él, aunque estaba muy distraído para interesarse demasiado—. Y hablo en serio con lo de los puestos, así que vamos.

—James, si sabes que... ¡James! Puedo caminar sola... —intentó asegurar ella cuando la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia el pasillo—. A ver, entiendo que estés emocionado, pero necesitas calmarte...

—Me calmaré cuando hayamos llegado a las gradas —replicó James, empezando a arrastrarla hacia las escaleras—. Sirius siempre se sentaba en un puesto que era...

—Por favor, dime que eres consciente de que no nos vamos a sentar en las gradas de Gryffindor.

—Pero claro que... —Detuvo sus pasos a mitad del pasillo y se giró hacia ella con los ojos llenos de incredulidad—. Espera, ¿cómo que no nos vamos a sentar ahí? ¿Dónde lo haremos entonces?

—Pues con el resto de los padres... —Volvió a morderse el labio para no reír ante su expresión horrorizada—. Y _maestros_.

—¡Lily, pero...! No, no estoy de acuerdo —se empecinó él, cruzándose de brazos con terquedad—. Podemos sentarnos dónde siempre, yo no veo el problema.

—El problema es que ya no eres un adolescente —señaló ella, utilizando toda la dulzura posible para que no le cayera mal el comentario—. Eres el padre de uno y tienes que sentarte dónde te corresponde.

—¡Pero...!

—James, creo que Harry lo preferirá así —lo interrumpió Lily, dedicándole una mirada significativa—. Tratemos de comportarnos, ¿de acuerdo? Hazlo por él.

Le sonrió con ternura y utilizó la mejor expresión suplicante que tenía, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para hacerlo entrar en razón. Lo normal era que fuera ella a quien debían recordarle que no avergonzara a su hijo, pero los papeles solían invertirse.

Por suerte, ambos eran rápidos en captar cuando se los señalaban, aunque no les gustara.

—Bien, supongo que podemos sentarnos ahí —aceptó él, masticando las palabras de mala gana—. Será aburrido y seguro la vista es terrible, pero si insistes...

—Gracias —dijo ella, girando los ojos y halándolo de la mano para que siguieran caminando—. Y Harry también lo agradecerá, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Es lo menos que debería hacer —resopló James, dejándose guiar, enfurruñado—. Hago demasiados sacrificios por ese niño y él no lo aprecia lo suficiente.

—Que Sirius no haya venido no significa que tú tengas que hacer su trabajo, así que basta con el drama —le ordenó Lily, deteniéndose en el inicio de la escalera a esperar que ésta se moviera para poder bajar—. Y esto no se trata de ti. Es el partido de Harry, no el tuyo.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Tampoco pretendo robarle el protagonismo —aclaró James, aunque ella no estaba segura de que tan sincero estaba siendo—. Y solo para que lo sepas, de haber hablado con Dumbledore luego, podríamos haber saludado a Harry antes de que empezara.

—No creas que no lo pensé —murmuró ella entre dientes, tratando de no lucir afectada por eso—. Pero así está mejor, dudo que a Harry le moleste no vernos... —la voz de Lily empezó a disiparse hasta que se silenció, mordisqueándose el labio antes de seguir—. ¿Soy yo o no lucía muy entusiasmado con que viniéramos?

—Claro que eres tú, ¿por qué no iba a estar entusiasmado? ¡Es su primer partido! —James exclamó eso con una sonrisa casi dolorosa y un brillo cegador en los ojos—. Ya sabes que no podemos esperar que haga una fiesta por nosotros, pero tampoco es como si no nos quisiera aquí.

Lily no respondió, se limitó a asentir y a seguir bajando las escaleras, taciturna. Quería creer en lo que él decía, pero le era muy difícil hacerlo al recordar las últimas conversaciones que había tenido con su hijo al respecto. No había querido hacerse ideas, pero sí había notado el poco interés que su hijo había mostrado por verlos ese día.

Sabía que James tenía razón, no debía esperar una excesiva emoción de su parte, pero era muy diferente eso a actuar como si realmente no los quisiera ahí, como si su presencia lo incomodara. Y era justo lo que Lily había percibido.

Al no obtener respuesta, James suspiró y la obligó a detenerse cuando llegaron a un nuevo piso.

—Lily, vamos —La tomó de la barbilla para subir su rostro y la miró de manera significativa—. ¿Por qué Harry no nos querría aquí?

—No lo sé, pueden haber muchas razones —la aludida se encogió de hombros y entrecerró los ojos, pensativa—. Cuando hablamos con él no... Digo, ¿no sientes nada extraño? —le preguntó ella, queriendo saber si sus sospechas eran simples locuras—. ¿No lo sientes algo...? No lo sé, ¿misterioso?

—Pues... —James parecía listo para negarlo, pero entonces un deje de duda apareció en sus ojos—. Sí es cierto que no ha sido un rayo de cordialidad, pero sabes que ese no es su estilo con nosotros —Lily enarcó las cejas, dándole la razón—. Eso no significa que nos esté ocultando algo... Y si lo está haciendo, no tiene que ser algo malo. ¿No eres tú la que _adora_ recordarme que es un adolescente?

—Pues lo es —recalcó ella, buscando más argumentos para su caso—. A ver, no digo que no tenga sentido lo que dices. Esta vez prefiero que tengas razón. Pero también está Dumbledore que actúa igual de misterioso y eso me pone...

—Ya, en oposición a su usual actitud de ser un libro abierto —se burló James, ganándose una mirada asesina que lo hizo atragantarse con sus risas—. No me veas así, sabes a lo que me refiero. Por favor no te enfades, ¿pero no te parece que estás siendo un poco paranoica?

—Yo no... Bueno... —Lily resopló, haciendo volar dos mechones rojos y chasqueando la lengua—. Puede ser, no sería algo raro.

—Obvio que no —James soltó una risita y rodeó su cintura con un brazo para atraerla hacia él—. Y no quiero sonar insensible, pero aunque que me encantaría quedarme aquí, sigo deseando encontrar un puesto decente.

—Mal forma de no ser insensible —se rió ella, alejándolo con un empujón y mirándolo con una ofensa fingida—. Dieciséis años atrás te habría encantado quedarte aquí conmigo.

—¿Justo antes de un partido? Yo que tú no estaría tan segura —Ambos sabían que mentía, pero Lily no comentó nada—. Y a ti tampoco te disgustaba, según recuerdo. Harry es la prueba de eso.

—Te encanta sacar a relucir eso —señaló Lily, tratando de lucir fastidiada, pero incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa divertida—. Aunque no me disgusta que lo hagas _justo_ aquí —Volvió a acercarse a él y envolvió los brazos en su cintura—. Me trae recuerdos.

En un primer momento, James no pareció captar el significado de sus palabras, pero solo le bastó dar un vistazo a su alrededor para que el brillo de comprensión apareciera en sus ojos.

—No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos aquí —murmuró James con la voz sonando repentinamente más gruesa—. Qué coincidencia.

Lily soltó una risita y se mordisqueó el labio, sintiendo un jalón de nostalgia y emoción estirándose en su vientre.

De repente, James le parecía muchos años más joven y ella misma había empezado a sentirse así.

—Sabes, en serio creo que no vamos tan tarde —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, mirándolo con sugerencia por debajo de las pestañas—. ¿Crees que nos de tiempo de...?

—Pero... —balbuceó él, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad—. Lily, es que... El partido ya... ¡No es que no quiera! Pero...

—Sí, tienes razón —soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza, sacándose el pensamiento de la cabeza—. Me dejé llevar.

—¡Puedes dejarte llevar luego del partido! —se apresuró a sugerir James, tropezándose con las palabras—. La idea no es mala, yo solo...

—Um, puede ser —contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros sin perder la sonrisa—. Es una buena opción.

—Merlín —se quejó James, pasándose una mano por el rostro, levantando sus lentes en el proceso—. Vas a matarme.

Lily se echó a reír, aunque sí se sintió ligeramente culpable por ponerlo en esa posición. Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla y dedicarle una mirada inocente antes de tomarlo de la mano para volver a guiarlo hacia las escaleras. Ese no era el mejor momento para olvidar sus prioridades.

—¿Sabes cómo llegar a las gradas de los profesores? —le preguntó ella, unos minutos después cuando se adentraron en los terrenos del campo.

—No tengo idea —bufó James, mirando con anhelo a los chicos con parafernalias roja y dorada que se dirigían a los asientos de su casa—. Deben tener una puerta secreta o algo.

—Un día me van a llevar a la cárcel por estar casada con un niño, de verdad —Lily entornó los ojos y suspiró con cansancio—. Es por allá, dónde está parada McGonagall.

—Ella no me va a dejar celebrar como es debido —se lamentó James, siguiéndola a regañadientes—. Y no deberíamos acercarnos en este momento, tiene esa expresión de cuando está por asesinar a alguien. ¿Crees que Sirius haya decidido venir?

Lily empezó a reírle la broma, pero sus carcajadas murieron en su garganta cuando alcanzaron el puesto de la profesora.

Y vieron que no estaba sola.

—¡Lo que propones es simplemente absurdo! —estaba vociferando la profesora. Sonaba furiosa y prácticamente temblaba—. ¡Un grupo de alumnos no puede tener tanto poder sobre sus compañeros! ¡Eso sólo creará problemas!

—Sinceramente, querida, no veo la necesidad de seguir discutiendo esto —la respuesta fue tan dulce y suave como un guante de seda, pero por alguna razón a Lily se le revolvió el estómago al escucharla—. Esta es una decisión tomada. Solo quise avisarte para no crear más animosidad.

—¡Animosidad! —exclamó McGonagall indignada, como si la palabra misma fuera absurda—. Debes saber, Dolores, que el profesor Dumbledore nunca aprobara esto.

—Oh, Minerva, pensé que ya había quedado claro que la palabra de Dumbledore en este castillo cada vez ese menos importancia...

—¡¿Qué?! —Soltó James, incapaz de ocultar su indignación y haciendo que ambas mujeres se voltearan hacia ellos.

—Disculpe, profesora. No queríamos entrometernos —se apresuró a arreglar Lily, dirigiéndose solamente a McGonagall—. Íbamos a tomar asiento para ver el partido.

—No te preocupes, Lily. La profesora Umbridge y yo ya terminábamos —la mujer le dedicó una última mirada aireada a su colega antes de concentrarse en ellos—. Si quieren síganme para...

—Oh, así que ustedes son los señores Potter —intervino la aludida, sonriéndoles con una dulzura nauseabunda—. Empezaba a preguntarme cuando nos conoceríamos —extendió la mano hacia ellos, aunque ninguno hizo ademán de devolverle el gesto—. Dolores Umbridge. Suma inquisidora de Hogwarts y profesora de Defensa.

—Profesora —James movió la cabeza en modo de saludo, tratando, y fallando, de esbozar una sonrisa cordial—. Harry nos ha contado mucho sobre usted.

—Es un jovencito muy particular, aunque no muy afín a seguir las normas —se lamentó la mujer, suspirando con una decepción enfermiza—. Le he expresado a Minerva mi preocupación sobre su problema de conducta.

—Le agradecemos su preocupación, pero nuestro hijo no tiene ningún problema de conducta —saltó Lily de inmediato, levantando la barbilla con firmeza y apretando su agarre a la mano de James.

—Y su único inconveniente con las normas es que le cuesta seguir las que no tienen sentido —añadió James con intención.

—Qué pena, señor Potter, veo que tenemos visiones distintas sobre el correcto comportamiento que deben tener los chicos —La fachada de preocupación de la mujer volvió a quebrarse en una sonrisa perturbadora—. Pero espero que confíe en que mis métodos disciplinarios son solo en beneficio de su hijo.

—¿Cómo dice? —soltó Lily, poniéndose tensa de golpe. Sintió como su corazón se saltaba varios latidos—. ¿A qué se refiere con...?

—Si me disculpan, voy a buscar asiento —se despidió la mujer, sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera que le revolvía el estómago a la pelirroja—. Un placer.

—¡Pero...! —Lily intentó llamarla, pero ya ella había dado la vuelta para subir a las gradas. Se giró hacia McGonagall con una expresión casi aterrada—. ¿Cómo que _métodos disciplinarios_? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

—Son todas esas reglas que ha estado implantando. Cada una más absurda que la otra —le explicó la profesora, quien no había cambiado su expresión de enojo—. Ya se los había comentado. Hacemos lo que podemos para restringirla, pero tiene más poder del que podemos controlar.

—Pero Harry está bien, ¿cierto, profesora? —Quiso asegurarse James, quien lucía varios tonos más pálidos. El comentario le había caído tan mal como a su esposa—. Ella no está... No se ha metido en más problemas, ¿cierto?

—Les pido que no se preocupen por Harry. Desde la detención que obtuvo a principio del año, ha hecho lo posible por mantener un perfil bajo.

Lily trató de aferrarse con las uñas a las palabras de McGonagall, deseando encontrar en ellas la tranquilidad que parecía haber desaparecido de su pecho, pero éste parecía incapaz de aceptar algo que no fuera esa angustia aguda que le contaminaba los sentidos.

—Todos tenemos un ojo puesto en él, ¿de acuerdo? Si notamos algo, desde luego que intervendremos —les aseguró la profesora con esa rotundidad y firmeza que les había ganado a ambos la más sincera admiración—. Será mejor que vayamos, el partido está por iniciar.

Ambos asintieron, pero ninguno hizo el intento de seguirla. Como siempre, estaban en la misma sintonía.

—James, no me gustó como dijo eso —farfulló ella, tropezándose con las palabras mortificadas que se le atoraban en la garganta—. Esa mujer... Es peor de lo que imaginaba, yo...

—Ya sé —cortó James, quien lucía tan preocupado como ella, cosa que casi nunca pasaba y que solo la desestabilizaba—. Pero Harry nos dijo que solo lo había hecho copiar planas. Eso no fue nada y él... Él nos diría si algo estuviera pasando. Al menos algo realmente grave.

Hubiera deseado que las palabras de James salieran con más firmeza, más impregnadas de ese optimismo típico en él que siempre le ayudaba a ver el lado más claro de las cosas. De esa forma le habría sido más fácil creerle, pero su voz sonaba tan inestable como ella se sentía en ese momento.

—Hablaremos con él cuando termine el partido, ¿de acuerdo? Nos aseguraremos de que todo marche bien —decidió James, subiendo la mirada cuando el murmullo de las gradas se hizo más fuerte—. Ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Lily se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando de borrar la mortificación que en ese momento parecía dispuesta a aferrarse de él.

Sabía que James tenía razón, no había nada que pudieran hacer más que apoyar a su hijo en su primer partido y esperar que todo saliera bien, que terminaran el día con algo para celebrar.

Harry merecía eso, merecía luz en medio de esas nubes grises que ellos tanto se empeñaban en apartar. Sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

* * *

Mientras ocupaban dos asientos asientos libres en las gradas de padres y maestros, James estaba concentrando todas sus fuerzas en lucir imperturbable por el encontronazo que acababan de tener con Umbridge.

No quería que Lily se preocupara, no más de lo que ya debía estarlo al menos, tampoco quería agotar sus energías en algo que podía no significar nada, pero las palabras de la mujer seguían repitiéndose cruelmente en su cabeza.

Mezclándose con las de Peter.

Sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco desagradable, y se removió incómodo en su silla, tratando de no llamar la atención de su esposa, quien trataba de distraerse charlando con la profesora Mcgonagall, sentada en la fila de enfrente.

James no quería creer que aquellas dos conversaciones compartieran algún tipo de hilo conector, pero no podía ignorar la punzada de intuición que le agujeraba el pecho, esa que le susurraba que había más en ese asunto que la superficie que Lily y él apenas alcanzaban a arañar.

No quería pensar en eso justo en ese momento, cuando solo debía concentrarse en su hijo y en el partido que estaba por comenzar, pero su mente parecía incapaz de dejar de crear hipótesis, cada una peor que la otra.

Al menos hasta que el ambiente cambió y los jugadores empezaron a ascender al cielo, siendo recibidos por los aplausos y vítores de la multitud.

—¡Míralo, míralo! ¡Allá está! —exclamó Lily, emocionada. Se arrimó más hacia él y señaló el lugar dónde se había posicionado su hijo—. ¡Ay, se ve tan pequeño! Y luce adorable con su uniforme.

James se echó a reír, dejando que todo lo anterior pasara a un último plano debido al cálido sentimiento de orgullo que le nació del fondo del pecho al ver a su hijo sobre su escoba, usando los colores de su casa y listo para jugar.

Solo eso importaba.

—Por supuesto que luce adorable, si es idéntico a mí —se jactó James, regocijándose en ese hecho como cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Dejándose contagiar por el ánimo de todos, se cubrió la boca con las manos para que sus gritos se escucharan entre el barullo—. ¡Vamos, hijo! ¡Entiérralos bajo el césped!

—James, estás avergonzándolo —lo calló Lily, dedicándole una mirada severa y tomándolo del brazo—. Además, eso es muy antideportivo.

—¿Cómo vas a saber lo que es antideportivo? Si Sirius ni está aquí... ¡Ey, nos está viendo! —exclamó al ver que Harry había posado la mirada en ellos—. Sabes que quieres saludarlo, hazlo ahora.

—Yo prefiero seguir siendo el padre que se comporta, al menos por un día —decidió Lily, entornando los ojos, pero eso no impidió que le devolviera la mirada a su hijo y le dedicara una sonrisa cariñosa y llena de orgullo.

James la ignoró y siguió gritando todas las tonterías que seguían pasando por su cabeza, ganándose una mirada suplicante por parte de su hijo. Se habría sentido mal al respecto, pero en el rostro del chico también apareció una sonrisa fastidiada que lo impidió.

—Ah, claro, cuando eres tú sí es gracioso, pero si soy yo... —empezó a decir la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño con indignación.

—Tonta —Él volvió a reírse y dejó un beso sobre su sien cubierta de cabello rojo.

A su pesar, Lily se encontró riéndose con él, aunque sin perder la mirada fastidiada. Y James estaba a punto de comentar algo al respecto, pero había empezado a sentirse a observado; era como una punzada en la nuca, como algo que se le había clavado allí.

Una mirada.

No se sorprendió al girarse y descubrir de quién se trataba, pero ver que se había sentado junto a Lucius Malfoy hizo que su estómago sintiera nauseas.

Por primera vez en el día, se sintió aliviado de que Sirius no hubiera asistido.

—Ey, creo que ya va a empezar —lo llamó Lily, devolviendo su atención al juego. Por suerte, ella no había notado nada—. Entonces, ¿Harry solo tiene que atrapar la snitch, no?

—Pues... Sí, algo así —respondió James, pacientemente. No sabía cuántas veces le había explicado cómo funcionaba el quidditch, pero no le molestaba volver a hacerlo—. Claro que el juego es un poco más complicado que eso; tiene que asegurarse de que hayan suficientes puntos antes de hacerlo y si no los hay tiene que...

La explicación quedó a la mitad cuando el silbato de Madam Hooch resonó por encima de todo el ruido.

El partido había empezado.

Un par de semanas atrás, Harry le había contado que Ron había sido elegido como guardián de Gryffindor, una noticia que él había celebrado en su momento, sintiéndose muy feliz por el chico. Sin embargo, a medida que fue avanzando el juego, ese sentimiento empezó a variar.

Había sentido los nervios del chico desde que lo había visto volar hasta las arquerías, pero había esperado que eso cambiara con los minutos. Aquello no ocurrió, desde luego. Una tras otra, la quaffle seguía atravesando el arco de Gryffindor sin que Ron pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Su experiencia le decía que las cosas no pintaban bien y que debían apresurarse a arreglarlo si no querían perder.

No tenía muy clara la razón, pero de todo lo que le había preocupado sobre el juego —Harry lastimándose era lo primero—, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que perdieran.

—Mierda, espero que Angelina no sea muy dura —suspiró James luego de que anotaran el punto número treinta—. Si yo hubiera tenido un guardián así, creo que el pobre no vive para...

—¡James, por amor a Merlín! ¡Es un niño! —lo reprendió Lily, mirándolo aireada y haciéndolo sentir culpable automáticamente—. ¡Está haciendo todo lo que puede! —Quiso señalar que esa no era la forma de ganar un partido, pero no quería que le volviera a gritar—. Además que esa maldita canción no ayuda...

James gruñó su aprobación, volviendo a sentirse tan furioso como asqueado ante la canción que seguían entonando los miembros de las gradas de Slytherin. Snape le había asegurado a McGonagall que se encargaría de sus alumnos, pero no había que ser muy inteligente para saber como iba a desarrollarse eso.

Seguía esperando por el día en que entendiera la razón por la que alguien así enseñaba en Hogwarts.

Iban cuarenta a diez cuando James empezó a perder la fe en una remontada, la única opción que tenían era que Harry atrapara la snitch cuanto antes. Odiaba que tuviera que experimentar esa clase de presión justo en su primer juego, pero su confianza ciega en su hijo le decía que tenían una oportunidad.

Y no se equivocó.

Lily jadeó y le clavó las uñas en la mano cuando Harry se lanzó en picada hacia la pelotita dorada que ellos no alcanzaban a distinguir. James sintió el impulso de tranquilizarla, pero estaba muy ocupado en seguir con una absorción absurda, y el corazón latiendo desbocado, el trayecto del chico.

Iba cabeza a cabeza con Malfoy, tan cerca que era imposible adivinar quien llevaba ventaja. Ambos estiraron el brazo al mismo y James aguantó la respiración, esperando a ver cual de las dos manos se cerraba victoriosa.

No tuvo tiempo de celebrar que fuera Harry quien la atrapó.

—¡Harry! —chilló Lily cuando una Bludger le dio de lleno en la espalda, arrojándolo de su escoba a unos seis pies de altura—. ¡No, no...!

—Está bien, Lily —se apresuró a asegurarle él, apenas teniendo tiempo de registrar todo lo que había pasado. La siguió cuando ella lo ignoró y se puso de pie para poder ver mejor—. Eso no duele tanto...

Ella le dedicó una mirada aireada y angustiada, obviamente sin creerle, y volvió a posar la mirada en el campo dónde había quedado tendido su hijo.

—Solo está recuperando el aire —volvió a intentar James, cuyos ojos estaban clavados en el mismo punto—. Ya se va a levantar, dale un momento…

Pero el momento tardó en llegar más de lo que él había esperado, y aunque sabía que aquello no era tan grave en quidditch, James sintió como su corazón se detuvo por el largo segundo que Harry estuvo en suelo.

Lily y él solo volvieron a respirar cuando Madam Hooch lo puso de pie.

—Ya, no le pasó nada —suspiró James aliviado, soltando una risita y pasándole un brazo por la cintura—. Está bien.

—No solo eso —señaló Lily, dedicándole una sonrisa brillante y entusiasmada—. _Ganó._

La aclaratoria de Lily fue convenientemente acompañada por los gritos de victoria de los estudiantes de Gryffindor.

James los acompañó con una carcajada aliviada y satisfecha. Sentía que el orgullo que le inundaba el pecho iba a ahogarlo en cualquier segundo.

La posibilidad de que aquel día terminara mal había dejado de existir en su mente.

* * *

Hannah no recordaba haber estado así de ilusionada por un partido de quidditch, siempre le habían dado igual, pero en esa ocasión algo era diferente y llevaba días sintiéndolo.

No lo había podido evitar, que fuera el primer partido del año la llenaba de emoción, y también que Harry y Ron estuvieran en el equipo.

Por eso el desarrollo del juego estaba resultando tan decepcionante.

Durante cinco años en Hogwarts Hannah no había presenciado un juego de quidditch tan terrible como ese. Y no era ni siquiera que estuvieran perdiendo, aquello podía haber pasado por debajo de la mesa de no haber sido por las desagradables circunstancias en las que se estaba desenvolviendo todo.

Había sido demasiado ingenua, para variar. Debía haber imaginado que, jugando contra Slytherin, las cosas no podían salir bien.

—No deberían cantar esa canción —murmuró Neville, incómodo, sentado a unos puestos de ella—. Es muy cruel. Deberían quitarles puntos…

—¿Y quién va a hacerlo? ¿Snape? —resopló Ginny, que tenía los puños apretados con fuerza y estaba roja por la indignación—.En todo caso Malfoy se la habrá mostrado antes del desayuno.

El estómago de Hannah dio un vuelco desagradable ante eso. La canción la hacía sentir furiosa y enferma, pero pensar —saber—, que Draco había tenido algo que ver la llenaba de tristeza.

Esa vez no se había engañado pensando que quizás él no tenía nada que ver. La verdad era muy clara.

—Hermione, por favor no hables —le pidió a su amiga encarecidamente, cansada de sentir su intensa mirada encima.

—Pero si estoy en silencio —replicó la aludida, abriendo los ojos ofendida.

—Pues tu silencio es demasiado ruidoso —gruñó Hannah, apoyando los codos en sus piernas y sosteniéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

—No tengo nada que decir —aclaró Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aquí todo está muy claro.

Un gruñido fue todo lo que Hannah soltó en respuesta; ella también sentía que las palabras estaban de más.

—¡Ey! —exclamó Dean desde una fila más atrás, lo suficiente alto para escucharse por encima de todos—. ¡Ya vieron la snitch!

La chica se enderezó lo suficiente para panear el campo con la mirada hasta dar con los dos puntos que se habían zambullido para tratar de coger la pelota.

Iban tan rápido y tan juntos que pronto el rojo y el verde de sus túnicas empezaron a mezclarse, haciéndola sentir mareada.

Una incómoda y contradictoria sensación se regó por todo su cuerpo. Quería que Harry ganara, pero no quería ver a Draco perder.

Con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho, Hannah se encontró preguntándose por qué, de todas las personas en el mundo, eran ellos dos a quienes tenía que ver compitiendo cabeza con cabeza, dando lo mejor de sí para ver al otro fallar.

A su vez, no dejaba de desear que existiera una forma de dejarlos contentos a ambos, de ahorrarles la decepción que supondría la victoria del otro.

Pero el quidditch, como la vida, no funcionaba así.

Las gradas cobraron vida, en un estallido de alivio e incredulidad, cuando Harry atajó la snitch, dándoles una victoria segura sin importar los puntos de desventaja.

Supo que su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto cuando un hormigueo de júbilo se esparció por su pecho. Se permitió olvidarse de Draco para dejar que sus labios se estiraran en una sonrisa que le ocupó la mitad del rostro. Imaginar cómo debía estar sintiéndose Harry fue suficiente para hacerla sentir tranquila y plena.

De un momento a otro, se encontró aplaudiendo y celebrando con el resto de sus compañeros, contando ansiosa los minutos que faltaban antes de que pudiera saltarle encima para abrazarlo… y besarlo.

—¡Ganamos! ¡Hermione, ganamos! —le gritó a su amiga, incapaz de dejar de sonreír—. ¿Puedes creer…?

Pero el resto de la oración murió en sus labios cuando se giró hacia su amiga y se dio cuenta de que ella no celebraba con el resto. Tenía la atención puesta en un punto del campo más allá de dónde el equipo se encontraba celebrando. Hannah sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido cuando siguió su mirada y dio con Ron, alejándose cabizbajo hacia los vestidores. _Solo._

Sus ganas de celebrar por Harry se desvanecieron considerablemente, dándole paso a la culpa que le generó no haber pensado en su amigo y en lo que debía estar sintiendo.

—¿Y Malfoy ahora qué quiere?

La voz de Ginny la obligó a volver su atención al mismo punto dónde la había tenido un minuto atrás.

La sangre se le congeló al entender a qué se refería la chica.

Desde esa distancia era imposible adivinar lo que estaba diciendo, pero alcanzaba a ver perfectamente como Draco se acercaba a Harry y empezaba a hablarle. A provocarlo.

 _Vete, por favor, vete...  
_  
Llegó a pensar que sus plegarias serían escuchadas cuando vio que Harry parecía dispuesto a tratar de ignorarlo.

Hasta que dejò de hacerlo.

—¡Harry, no…! —empezó a llamarlo Hermione, infructuosamente.

A través de su visión nublada, Hannah alcanzó a ver el momento exacto en que el puño de Harry se estampaba de manera certera contra el estómago de Draco, sacándole el aire.

Luego de eso, todo empezó a pasar tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo de analizar con cuál de los dos estaba más furiosa y dolida. Por un lado, sabía que Harry no habría hecho algo así sin tener una excelente razón, mucho menos con sus padres mirándolo todo, pero habría esperado un poco más de cordura de su parte.

Todo empeoró cuando Fred y George se unieron a la pelea, creando un alboroto que no cesó hasta que Madam Hooch intervino y los separó. Hannah encontró la expresión de McGonagall en la tribuna de los profesores y se sintió terrible por lo que los esperaba a los tres.

Sin imaginarse lo malo que podía llegar a ser.

—Es que son idiotas, de verdad —se indignó Hermione, recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndose de pie—. Ven, vamos a ver qué es lo que ocurre.

Hannah la siguió sin rechistar, tan urgida como ella por obtener más información.

No los encontraron cuando llegaron al campo y aunque no tardaron en dirigirse al castillo, les tomó unos largos diez minutos llegar a la torre de Gryffindor entre la marea de estudiantes que regresaba a sus actividades.

Sintió que su corazón se desprendía de su pecho cuando llegaron a la oficina de McGonagall justo en el momento que Umbridge salía de ella. La sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro casi la hizo vomitar.

Las caras furiosas que alcanzó a ver dentro de la oficina le dejaron saber que las cosas no iban bien.

No recordaba a ver visto a Harry así de enfadado y el pensamiento la desestabilizó.

—Profesora... —La voz de Lily sobresaltó a Hannah. Acababa de llegar junto a James y lucían igual de preocupados—. Vinimos tan rápido como...

—¡VETADOS! —Casi gritó Fred, rojo por la rabia—. ¡Nos vetó del equipo!

—¡¿Qué?! —Saltó James, abriendo los ojos de par en par—. ¡Ella no tiene ningún derecho a...!

Harry resopló, como si aquello le pareciera absurdo, y se dirigió con pasos furiosos hacia la puerta, sin pedir permiso.

Hannah lo observó marcharse con un nudo apretándole la garganta. Ahogándola.

Quiso seguirlo, pero no se sentía capaz de estar junto a él con esa culpa espesa contaminando todo dentro de ella.

* * *

Mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, Harry sentía el pecho convulsionado, luchando para contener todas las emociones que se habían aglomerado allí.

La cabeza le palpitaba como preparándose para explotar y los latidos de su corazón eran tan pesados que le hacían doler las costillas.

Estaba furioso, herido y decepcionado. Todo a la vez. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, no quería aceptar que fuera real.

Su sueño de jugar quidditch no podía haber acabado tan rápido.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar por la rabia y la impotencia, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. No quería ver a nadie, solo quería quedarse solo hasta que se sintiera capaz de estar con alguien sin explotar y volverlo todo peor.

Los pasos que lo seguían le dejaron saber que aquello no era una opción.

—¡Harry, espera! ¡Detente, por favor...!

El chico sintió una punzada en el pecho al reconocer esa voz, y se pateó mentalmente por no haberlo esperado. No iba a librarse de eso, era ridículo esperar lo contrario.

Se permitió dar un par de pasos más hasta detenerse por completo, no lo pensó, simplemente lo hizo. Quizás porque no quería estar del todo solo, o quizás porque Lily sí lo estaba.

A ella podía enfrentarla, pero no se sentía capaz de ver a James.

—Harry... —volvió a decir su madre cuando lo alcanzó. Lo pasó para ponerse frente a él y le dedicó una mirada mortificada que Harry no pudo mantenerle—. Tesoro, qué...

—Mamá, no quiero... —las tres palabras estuvieron tan cargadas de hostilidad que Harry se obligó a callar. No quería hacer eso, no quería hablar de más—. Por favor, solo... No necesito que me sermonees. No en este momento.

—Yo no iba a hacer eso —le prometió ella, utilizando esa voz llena de cariño que solo lo hizo sentir peor—. Solo quiero entender...

—¿Qué cosa? Si todo está muy claro —No pudo contener el sarcasmo crudo que se coló en su tono, a pesar de estar haciendo un esfuerzo—. Me echaron del equipo, no puedo seguir jugando y ni siquiera conservaré mi escoba.

De nuevo se obligó a callar, pero esa vez porque sentía que la rabia le iba a quebrar la voz.

Las esquinas de sus ojos empezaron a picarle a la vez que sentía una nueva oleada de furia que se adueñaba de su pecho. Decirlo en voz alta era mil veces peor, porque lo volvía real.

Por primera vez en el día, agradeció que Sirius no hubiera ido al partido.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry —se lamentó su madre, tan sincera que dolía—. No es justo, esa mujer no tiene derecho a... Vamos a intentar solucionarlo, ¿de acuerdo? James fue a intentar hablar con ella para...

—¿Qué? ¡No! —saltó Harry de golpe, sintiendo como el estómago le daba un vuelco desagradable— . Pero... ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo no les he pedido que hagan eso!

La expresión atónita de su madre no lo sorprendió, él mismo sabía que su reacción podía parecerle exagerada, pero no lo era. Ya se sentía demasiado mal y la idea de James hablando con Umbridge solo lo descomponía más.

La posibilidad de que se enteraran casi hizo explotar su cabeza.

—Ya sé que no nos lo pediste, pero solo queremos...

—¿Arreglarlo? No pueden hacerlo, no hay forma de arreglarlo porque Umbridge puede hacer lo que le dé la gana —Las palabras salieron a borbotones, casi incomprensibles debido a la respiración inestable del chico—. No hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer, por qué... ¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que querer arreglarlo todo?!

—Porque somos tus padres —contestó Lily, llanamente, mirándolo a los ojos y desarmándolo—. Y no podemos simplemente hacer oídos sordos cuando algo va mal en tu vida. Lo siento, Harry, pero eso no va a pasar.

Harry apretó los dientes y suspiró con fuerza, frustrado con ella y consigo mismo.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y se frotó los ojos con fuerza. No quería llorar. No podía hacerlo.

Y pensó que no iba a tener más opción cuando sintió los brazos de Lily alrededor de él, acercándolo en un abrazo.

—En serio lo siento, tesoro —murmuró su madre muy cerca de su oído, liberando una sensación cálida en su pecho que parecía dispuesta a borrar todo lo malo—. Sé que crees que no hay forma de solucionarlo, pero... Si hay algo que pueda hacer, por favor dímelo.

Harry cerró los ojos y pegó la frente de su hombro, esperando que sus palabras lo ayudaran a sentirse mejor, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar todo lo que le quería decir.

Un nudo grueso le apretaba la garganta, haciéndolo sentir casi tan desesperado como lo había estado unos meses atrás, luego de llegar del cementerio.

Estando en sus brazos, Harry deseó poder quebrarse como lo había hecho esa vez. Deseó poder aferrarse a ella y echarse a llorar como un niño, permitiendo que lo consolara y que le mintiera, asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

Estaba harto, cansado. Acababan de quitarle lo único bueno que aún tenía en Hogwarts y así no quería permanecer en ese lugar.

Sabía que si se lo pedía, Lily no lo dudaría para llevárselo a casa, y en ese momento, aquello le pareció un sueño.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía, porque no era cierto que ya no tenía nada.

Tenía a sus amigos y tenía a Hannah. No podía abandonarlos, no con Umbridge ahí.

Esa semana iban a empezar a entrenar, incluso habían encontrado un lugar y habían programado sus días libres. No podía tomar el camino fácil.

No podía dejarla ganar.

Volvió a tomar aire y se encogió entre los brazos de su madre, esperando que estos los ayudaran a encajar las piezas de su interior. Un segundo después, se alejó casi a regañadientes.

—Yo también lo siento, mamá —murmuró con pesar, desviando la mirada y pasándose una mano por el cabello en un gesto copiado—. No quise... Sabes que no me gusta hablarte así, pero...

—¿Harry, qué te pasó en la mano?

Harry detuvo sus acciones de golpe, sintiendo que el mundo lo imitaba.

Su corazón congeló sus latidos.

Hizo lo que pudo para no dejar que su rostro dijera demasiado, pero la rapidez con la que bajó el brazo fue lo suficiente delatora.

—Nada —le aseguró con tanta normalidad como su voz temblorosa se lo permitió. Escondió la mano vendada en su bolsillo en un gesto nada casual—. No me pasó nada, pero...

—¿Y entonces por qué está vendada? Harry...

—Me lastimé entrenando —se le ocurrió de repente, rogando al cielo para que le creyera—. Me caí de la escoba. No te dije porque te ibas a poner...

—Ey, qué bueno que los encuentro —La voz de James, llegando por detrás de él lo hizo callar—. Estaba buscándolos...

El corazón de Harry dio un giro incómodo. Aún no se sentía listo para enfrentar a su padre, pero su presencia significaba un cambio de tema que en ese momento le vino como anillo al dedo.

—Niño... Maldición, lo siento —Sonaba tan sincero que Harry solo se sintió más descompuesto—. Traté de hablar con Umbridge, pero es... Es tan...

—Lo es —Completó el chico, sabiendo que una sola palabra no iba a bastar para describirla como merecía—. No importa, sabía que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

—Esto es una maldita mierda... No me veas así, Lily, estoy diciendo la verdad...

—Chicos, creo que... Mejor me voy a la torre —decidió Harry, la mano había empezado a arder y no quería darle la oportunidad a Lily devolver a preguntar—. Lamento que hayan tenido que venir para... Bueno, para nada.

—Tesoro, nosotros no lo lamentamos, no digas eso...

—Por supuesto que no, niño. Además, no fue para nada —No tuvo idea de cómo James se las arregló para sonreírle como si todo estuviera bien, pero Harry se sintió perdido por un momento—. Lo que ocurrió después del partido fue un asco, pero concéntrate en lo que pasó durante.

—Papá... —Harry suspiró y mantuvo la mirada fija en sus zapatos. De todas las personas, era él con quien menos se sentía listo para lidiar en ese momento—. No...

—Ganaste tu primer partido, mocoso —James subió una mano y se la pasó por el cabello, despeinándolo más—. Lo hiciste excelente. No importa como haya terminado todo, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Harry parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de creer que lo que escuchaba, porque no tenía ningún sentido.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y por primera vez en esos minutos, los posó en su padre, encontrándose con una expresión sincera que le dejó saber que sentía todo lo que le estaba diciendo. De verdad estaba orgulloso.

Y eso lo hizo todo peor.

—Gracias —murmuró de pasada, alejándose de él y obligándolo a soltarlo—. Por favor... No le digas a Sirius lo de mi escoba —le pidió con un hilo de voz, cambiando el tema y sintiendo como el pecho se le estrujaba—. No le digas que me la quitaron.

—Harry, Sirius va a entender...

—Solo no se lo digas —insistió el chico, dedicándole una rápida mirada significativa—. Ya me voy. Los veo en Navidad.

—¿Qué? Niño, pero...

—Está bien, tesoro —aceptó Lily, ignorando la mirada contrariada de su esposo y sonriéndole con pesar—. Usa el espejo si nos necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió una última vez antes de pasarles por un lado y seguir con su camino hacia las escaleras, dejándolos atrás.

No sabía a dónde se dirigía, solo esperaba no encontrarse con nadie, no quería dar más explicaciones y definitivamente no necesitaba más miradas de simpatía.

Solo quería meterse bajo las sábanas y olvidar todo lo que había pasado ese día.

O ese año escolar, en general.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **No tengo idea de si todavía hay alguien esperándome al otro lado de la pantalla, después de toda esta ausencia no me sorprendería lo contrario y tampoco podría juzgarlos. Pero en fin, he regresado por estos lares porque, sin importar cuanto me cueste, sigo fiel a este fic y a la idea de terminarlo, eso no ha cambiado.**

 **Creo que lo comenté en el capítulo pasado, pero ya vieron que en este nos enfocamos más en los chicos y en lo que está pasando en Hogwarts. Sé que la parte de los adultos quedó muy tensa e interesante, pero me pareció que podíamos dejarlos descansar antes de volver a tratar el asunto de Regulus, Sirius, etc. El que viene será mixto, niños y adultos, así que hay para todos los gustos.**

 **La verdad es que sacar este capítulo fue bastante difícil, no quería repetir lo que ya sabíamos del libro y me costó alcanzar una estructura que lograra eso sin perder coherencia. Estoy más contenta con el resultado de lo que creí que estaría, pero al final son ustedes los que juzgan. Finalmente le echamos un vistazo a mi versión de Umbridge, que si bien no es tan desagradable y fiel a la original, hice lo que pude y me divertí bastante. Ojala haya quedado más o menos decente.**

 **Esta semana les estaré subiendo el regalito que les prometí por los 200 reviews, así que estén atentos. Recuerden que es en el fic de Ophelia que encuentran en mi perfil, síganlo si aún no lo hacen para que les llegue la notificación.**

 **Y nada, mis amores, espero que les haya gustado. Los espero en reviews si siguen ahí, ojalá que sí, porque sino entonces estoy hablando sola y eso no sería lindo jajaja.**

 **Les mando un beso y un abrazo enormes, cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo.** _ **Bye.**_


	19. Primeros Pasos

**Aviso** **: Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Paula** **: ¡Hola, bellísimaaaaa! Bueno, lo que Malfoy le dijo a Harry quedó igual como en el libro, pero si no te acuerdas, pienso mencionarlo un par de capítulos adelantes, así que tranquila! Por otro lado, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que ya era hora de que Hannah dejara de ser tan ciega respecto a Draco. Puedes querer a una persona, pero eso no significa no aceptar sus defectos. La impresión por lo de Reg no se va a pasar tan rápido, querida, JAJA todos los personajes siguen tratando de asimilarlo. Y el jily no sería el jily si no trataran de hacer a todos felices, si por ellos fuera, todo el mundo formaría parte de su familia. ¡AMo leer todas tus impresiones sobre el capítulo! Así que no te cohibas jeje. ¡Gracias por tomarte la molestia! Y gracias por siempre estar ahí. Te mando un beso y seguimos hablando, bye.**

* * *

 **19\. Primeros pasos**

Si había algo que Mar nunca había tomado por sentado, era su amistad con Lily. La consideraba un pilar fundamental de su vida casi desde que había iniciado y los años solo habían solidificado ese sentimiento.

Se habían acostumbrado a estar acompañadas por los chicos y el resto de sus responsabilidades adultas, pero era inminente que terminaran necesitando un rato para ellas, para estar solas y encontrar la tranquilidad que solo les daba un momento entre amigas.

Por eso Mar no lo había dudado cuando Lily le había pedido que la acompañara a hacer las compras esa mañana. Necesitaba salir del departamento y tomar aire, relajarse, hacer algo que no tuviera que ver con la Orden y que no tuviera aroma a guerra.

Podían fácilmente haber pedido lo que necesitaran por correspondencia, pero de una u otra forma habían terminado entrando a un supermercado muggle en el centro de Londres.

La experiencia les recordaba a ambas que cierta cotidianidad era necesaria para mantener la cordura.

—Lily, no sé qué más necesitas de este pasillo, pero yo me voy a los congelados —decidió Mar, empujándola con la cadera para tomar el control del carrito—. Voy a salir de aquí oliendo a lechuga.

—Espera, ya casi tengo todo lo que necesito —aseguró la pelirroja, añadiendo una bolsa de tomates a su compra—. Quiero hacer una ensalada esta noche, ¿van a venir a cenar?

—Ahora que sé que harás ensalada, lo dudo —replicó ella, ganándose una mirada significativa que evadió con una sonrisa—. Sabes que me como cualquier cosa que hagas, pero estoy en esa semana _especial_ en la que necesito meterme basura.

—Ah sí, lo supuse. A mí se me fue hace un par de días —comentó Lily, señalando la perfecta sincronización de sus ciclos menstruales—. ¿Te has sentido bien?

—Sí, nada que reportar —contestó Mar, encogiéndose de hombros y empujando el carrito por los pasillos—. Solo con ganas de comer azúcar y las hormonas alborotadas.

—Lo primero supongo que lo vas a resolver con helado y por eso vamos a las neveras —adivinó Lily, riendo divertida—. De lo segundo se puede encargar Sirius.

—Debería, pero no —resopló ella, entornando los ojos con frustración—. Es un tarado.

No sabía que era más desesperante, su cuerpo que parecía incapaz de atravesar esa semana sin despertar tantas ansias en ella, o que Sirius fuera tan ridículo que no se atreviera a ayudarla a aliviar esa necesidad.

—Uno creería que sí, porque le gusta dárselas de superado y de no tener tabúes respecto al sexo —siguió quejándose Mar, llegando al pasillo de los congelados. Abrió una de las neveras y tomó un tarro grande de helado—. Pero los tiene, más de los que aparenta.

—Sí, entiendo —suspiró Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa divertida—. James es igual.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Mar, abriendo los ojos con genuina sorpresa—. ¿Estás diciéndome que existe algo a lo que James sabe decirte que no?

—Cállate, él sabe decirme que no —contrarió Lily, levantando la barbilla con firmeza. De cualquier forma, su amiga no le creyó—. Y no es como que se niega directamente. Solo pasa la semana haciéndome té y dándome chocolate para que me sienta mejor, sé que solo quiere distraerme para que no pida sexo, pero no me molesta.

—Bueno, es tan imbécil como Sirius, pero al menos lo es en una forma tierna —razonó Mar, pensando que si Sirius hiciera el esfuerzo que su amigo, no la molestaría tanto—. Creo que es una diferencia importante entre ambos.

—Una de tantas —señaló la pelirroja con una sonrisa cansada—. ¿Y cómo ha estado esta semana?

—Mejor, creo —respondió Mar, no teniendo muy claro cuál era la respuesta más honesta a esa pregunta—. Está bien siempre que no hablemos del tema, y nunca lo hacemos así que…

—No quiero estresarte más, pero… —Lily se mordisqueó el labio y se movió más hacia ella—. Ojoloco está perdiendo la paciencia con él.

—Qué sorpresa —ironizó Mar, frotándose la frente con las yemas de los dedos—. Es normal, ya ha sido muy comprensivo.

—James y Remus siguen insistiendo en que pueden cubrir todos sus turnos, y hasta ahora lo han hecho bien —señaló la pelirroja, tratando de darle ánimos—. Estoy segura de que podemos seguir así un par de semanas.

Marlene sintió la necesidad de señalar cómo la influencia que James empezaba a notarse en ella, pero estaba tan agradecida por todo el apoyo que sus amigos le estaban dando que no se sentía en el derecho de recriminar nada.

—No es justo que nadie esté trabajando el doble por su culpa…

—Sabemos que no es precisamente uno de sus berrinches —le dijo Lily sonriéndole con tristeza y comprensión—. Al menos no uno cualquiera.

—De cualquier forma, ya se ha extendido demasiado —decidió Mar, haciéndole una seña para que se marcharan a otro pasillo—. Tengo que hablar con él.

Inspiró con fuerza y volvió a soltar el aire, sintiendo como los músculos se le tensaban nada más de imaginarse esa conversación.

—Ya, todo esto se va a arreglar —le aseguró la pelirroja, frotando su espalda alentadoramente—. Es solo… Un pequeño contratiempo.

Mar se encontró asintiendo por toda respuesta, pensando para sus adentros como los _pequeños contratiempos_ no solían quitarle requerir de tantas porciones de su energía; aquel se la estaba drenando por completo.

—Por cierto, al salir quería ir al cuartel —le informó Lily cuando ya estaban pagando, cautelosa—. Tengo que dejar unas cosas, pero si quieres…

—Está bien, iré contigo —decidió Mar, tomando un suspiro profundo—. Ya no puedo seguir evadiendo esto.

Estaba cansada de hacerlo y los días le habían ido borrando la rabia que la cegaba, haciéndola entender que así no estaba llegando a ningún sitio. Además, ya se sentía capaz de estar en una misma habitación con él sin dejar que la influencia de Sirius controlara sus acciones.

Al menos era lo que esperaba.

La casa estaba casi vacía cuando llegaron, no había ningún miembro de la Orden, solo Kreacher que las recibió con la misma amabilidad que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo, Mar sí alcanzó a notar que desde que su verdadero _amo_ había regresado, por decirlo de alguna forma, su humor había mejorado. Un poco, pero era mejor que nada.

No se sorprendió al encontrarlo en el salón del primer piso, sabía que Dumbledore le había prohibido dejar el lugar sin su autorización, aunque dudaba que lo estuviera cumpliendo a cabalidad.

—Disculpa, ya estaba por irme —se disculpó él, levantándose del sofá sin encontrar su mirada—. Las escuché llegar, no voy a…

—No importa, quédate —lo interrumpió Mar, fallando en su intento de no sonar demasiado hostil—. Solo tengo que buscar algo en el escritorio.

—No quiero importunar…

—Un poco tarde para eso —murmuró Mar como quien no quiere la cosa. Suspiró y siguió su camino al escritorio—. En fin, no tienes que irte. Es tu casa después de todo..

—Técnicamente, no es mi casa. Es de…

—Sirius no quiere esta casa —saltó ella, poniéndose a la defensiva de manera autómata—. No creas que disfruta siendo el propietario.

—Sé que no, pero eso no cambia que lo sea.

—Porque tú no le dejaste opción.

Regulus no tuvo nada que decir al respecto. Entonces, Mar se atrevió a encontrar su mirada por primera vez, dejando que un escalofrío la recorriera como la primera vez que lo había visto.

No soportaba lo mucho que se parecía a su hermano. Era como una copia demacrada y con la mirada atormentada, como ver a Sirius si los últimos años hubieran tomado un giro diferente, si la guerra hubiera tenido un final más lúgubre para él.

Como el que había tenido Regulus.

—Marlene —la llamó de repente, sacándola de su pequeño transe—. Creo que te debo una disculpa.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió ella, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad—. ¿Estás…? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Así es —asintió Regulus con esa máscara imposible de descifrar en su rostro—. Me disculpo por haberte hecho pensar que era un gato durante tanto tiempo. Comprendo que no…

—¿Qué? No, espera, espera un minuto —lo detuvo Mar, sintiéndose incluso más perdida—. ¿Tú crees que _ese_ es mi problema contigo?

—Supongo que estarás disgustada, pero debes entender que lo hice por…

—Así que según tú, estoy enfadada solo porque me usaste para que Sirius no te echara de aquí —Aunque sí lo pensaba bien, también estaba furiosa por eso—. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que fingiste estar muerto durante casi quince años y dejaste que él lo creyera por todo ese tiempo.

Por un instante, fue capaz de ver el brillo de sorpresa que apareció en sus ojos. Y eso no la habría molestado tanto, de no haber visto también cierta incomprensión. Él parecía incapaz de entender la magnitud de lo que había hecho, el efecto que había tenido en sus vidas. Aquello la enfurecía.

—Por amor a Merlín —se exasperó ella, apretando los dientes para controlar su genio—. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

—Debes entender que hice lo que tenía que hacer —intentó explicar Regulus, pasando por alto su pregunta—. No espero que él lo entienda, pero quizás tú…

—Tú no nos conoces —afirmó Mar, cortante y fría—. No te pares ahí a hablarme como si nos entendieras a la perfección y supieras todos sobre nosotros. No es así.

A parte de lo obvio, lo que más irritaba a Mar sobre él era esa actitud de superioridad y de creer que con solo haberlos observado por un par de meses entendía cómo se comportaban, cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

Por otra parte, no soportaba a la gente que no demostraba lo que estaban sintiendo. Le ponía los pelos de punta.

—¿Qué ha estado haciendo? —preguntó Regulus al cabo de unos segundos. No fue necesario que dijera a quién se refería—. ¿Sigue evadiendo a la Orden?

—Por ahora sí —contestó Mar, chasquendo la lengua con fastidio—. Pero volverá en unos días, solo necesita… Hacerse a la idea.

Para eso ella tenía que convencerlo de que dejara de comportarse como un niño, pero Regulus no necesitaba saber eso.

—Y cuando lo haga, quiero pedirte que…

—No voy a entrometerme en sus vidas, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Marlene suspiró y se mordió la lengua con fuerza, tratando de no perder los papeles. Aquello no era lo que había pensado pedirle, para nada, pero de repente lo que quería decir sonaba demasiado ridículo.

No era lo que Sirius quería, sino lo que necesitaba.

Pero Regulus no colaboraba con ella.

—Perfecto.

Se giró hacia el escritorio para obtener lo que había ido a buscar, pero especialmente para dar por terminada la conversación.

No pensaba mencionarlo, pero le parecía irónico que, siendo tan diferente a Sirius, fuera igual de complicado hablar con él.

* * *

—Quiero dejar claro algo: yo no estoy diciendo que tu madre debería estar aquí todo el día —siguió diciendo Sirius, tratando de explicar su punto a la perfección—. Pero si no está haciendo guardia, no me parece lógico que se tarde tanto, ¿no te parece?

Desde luego, no obtuvo absolutamente nada como respuesta. Su interlocutora estaba muy ocupada chupando una paleta de plástico que él le había dado para entretenerla.

Esos días de encierro en el apartamento le habían dado tiempo para acostumbrarse a esas conversaciones que terminaban siendo más un monólogo. Se había sentido estúpido al principio, pero no había tardado en agarrarle el gusto hasta empezar a hacerlo por inercia.

No importaba que Ophelia no le respondiera, solo importaba que lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Le otorgaba cierta paz.

—Y ni siquiera lo digo por mí, evidentemente yo me las arreglo sin ella —agregó, como si ella le hubiese preguntado—. Pero tú necesitas comer y estos malditos biberones son un puto fastidio.

Chasqueó con irritación y se la pasó a un brazo para con el otro chequear la temperatura del biberón. Había intentado hacerlo con magia, pero era incluso más complicado que alcanzara el calor necesario. No tenía idea de cómo mierda James lo conseguía en cinco minutos.

—Es obvio que te gusta más el envase original, como a mí —bromeó, sonriendo con sugerencia—. No tengo idea de cuánto va a tardar esto. ¿Segura que tienes hambre…?

El chillido que le arrancó cuando intentó quitarle la paleta fue suficiente respuesta.

—Sí, sí, te entendí. Merlín, tienes el carácter de tu madre —resopló él, dejándola estar y regresando la atención a la estufa—. Entonces ten paciencia. Te lo daría frío, pero… En verdad no sé qué pasaría, pero no me arriesgaré.

Por suerte para él, logró tener listo el biberón en el mismo momento que Ophelia decidía que la paleta no era suficiente para olvidar que tenía hambre. Había empezado a removerse incómoda y a quejarse bajito, —cosa que pasaba muy pocas veces cuando estaba sola con él—, demandando la leche que su madre le daba sin falta ni tardanza.

Sirius había descubierto que mientras no tuviera hambre, sueño, ni estuviera aburrida, resultaba ser una niña tranquila y risueña, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Sabes que nunca hablaría mal de Lily frente a ti, ni frente a nadie, pero es que esa pelirroja lo quiere abarcar todo —resopló Sirius. Se había sentado en el sillón de la sala a darle de comer—. Digo, no le basta con tener a James todo el día detrás de ella, también se lleva a Mar para que la acompañe a hacer sus cosas. Y en verdad no me molestaría, pero salieron hace horas, ¿qué tanto pueden estar haciendo?

Bajó la mirada y como ya era costumbre se encontró con el par de ojos grises que lo veían atentos, casi como si estuviera entendiendo lo que le decía y le resultara de lo más interesante.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, toda su atención había sido captada por la pequeña mano que sujetaba su dedo índice con fuerza. Seguía tratando de acostumbrarse a la calma que eso le transmitía, a lo acompasado que latía su corazón a pesar de sentir que su pecho estaba por estallar.

Aún no había sanado, ni siquiera estaba cerca.

Las heridas que se habían vuelto a abrir unas semanas atrá seguían rasgándole la piel, recordándole lo que estaba pasando en Grimmauld Place y escupiéndole en la cara que había vivido una mentira durante los últimos catorce años.

Aún sentía el calor de la rabia y la traición ardiendo desde el centro del estómago, pero era soportable. El fuego no lo estaba consumiendo.

A pesar de todo, no se había dejado llevar por las ansías autodestructivas que le picaban los nudillos. Para sorpresa de todos, no había cometido ninguna estupidez.

Era por ellas, no le quedaba ninguna duda.

Si se estaba controlando, era porque Ophelia lo calmaba durante el día, y Mar lo ayudaba a dormir por las noches.

—Pasas más tiempo chillando y quejándote que de hecho comiendo —señaló Sirius cuando ella soltó el biberón vacío—. Eres una bebé muy demandante, deberías saberlo.

Por toda respuesta, la niña soltó unos gorjeos sin sentido, pasándose las manos por el rostro y bostezando, satisfecha. Ese era otro dato que lo seguía sorprendiendo, el cómo Ophelia cumplía con su rutina religiosamente: despertar, comer y volver a dormir. Los intermedios eran lo más divertido para él, pero era muy pequeña para que duraran mucho más de una hora.

—Mira, peque, parece que alguien se acordó de nosotros —le dijo, medio en serio medio en broma, cuando la puerta de la entrada empezó a abrirse—. Después de todo el día, ya era hora.

A pesar de estar seguro de que era Mar, Sirius se tomó la molestia de meter la mano libre en el bolsillo donde guardaba la varita. Los tiempos que ya empezaban a correr no eran desconocidos para nadie, y la paranoia que venía con los recuerdos no daba tregua, ni siquiera a él.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que sí iba a regresar. No es tan mala como parece…

—Deja de intentar ponerla en mi contra, es inútil —replicó Mar, entornando los ojos antes de girarse para asegurar la puerta—. Ella sabe cuál de los dos aporta la comida.

—¿Estás diciendo que por tener pechos eres mejor padre que yo? —sugirió él, fingiendo estar dolido y espiando de reojo como Ophelia se removía ante la presencia de su madre—. Eso es sexista, Mar.

—Tú eres el experto, tú sabrás —se desentendió ella, acercándose al sofá. Sirius iba a replicar, pero calló cuando Mar sonrió y se inclinó sobre la niña—. Me preocupa que estés tanto tiempo con este inútil, Ophi. Quién sabe que te estará metiendo en la cabeza.

—Sabiduría paternal que no conseguirá en otro lado —respondió Sirius, dejando que la tomara y estirando los brazos libres—. Y solo le estoy diciendo la verdad, así que no te preocupes.

—Tu definición de verdad es lo que me preocupa —murmuró Mar, dejándose caer en el sofá frente a él. Suspiró y subió los pies a la mesa de café—. ¿Qué tal estuvo todo por aquí?

—Bien, ya comió y supongo que se iba a dormir —respondió él, ladeando la cabeza y enarcando una ceja—. Es bastante aburrida, no sé si te has dado cuenta.

—Si, te encargas de señalarlo cada cierto tiempo —recordó ella, acomodándose a la niña sobre el hombro para darle palmadas suaves en la espalda—. Es como si fueras incapaz de entender que es una _bebé_.

—Una bebé aburrida, pero ya me hice a la idea. Al menos es buena escuchando.

—Pues ya sabemos que a ti no salió —bromeó Mar, sonriendo divertida ante su mirada indignada.

Él entornó los ojos, pero no añadió nada. Mar había empezado a mecer a la niña para que se quedara dormida y más de una vez le había dejado claro —a gritos—, que era más fácil lograrlo si no lo escuchaba hablando.

Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Quería preguntarle cómo le había ido con Lily, pero no sabía si lo que habían hecho estaba relacionado con la Orden, y ese era un tema que no tenía ninguna intención en tocar. Hasta entonces, Mar lo había entendido y respetado.

Pero no podía durar demasiado.

—Oye, estuve hablando con Lily hoy —le dijo al cabo de unos minutos, cuando Ophelia estaba por dejar que sus párpados se rindieran—. Me dijo que ayer se reunieron con Ojoloco, fue algo rápido.

—¿Ah sí? —inquirió Sirius, tratando de mantener una actitud indiferente—. ¿Alguna novedad?

—No mucho, más de lo mismo —la contesta de Mar ocultaba algo más, él lo supo de inmediato. Se mordisqueó el labio y continuó—.Pero estamos teniendo problemas cubriendo todos los turnos. No que no lo supiera, pero…

—Si no fuera tan paranoico eso no sería un problema —la interrumpió Sirius, chasqueando la lengua con hastío—. Hay lugares que no tiene puto sentido que estemos vigilando.

—No vamos a poner en duda su criterio a estas alturas. Él sabe lo que hace —contradijo Mar con una firmeza que él no pudo cuestionar—. Y quiere… Quiere saber cuando vas a volver.

No se molestó en reprimir el gruñido grueso que le nació de la garganta. Mentiría de decir que no se lo había esperado, desde hacía días que podía preveer que Mar quería decirle algo al respecto y que no tardaría en surgir el tema.

Lamentablemente, él aún no estaba dispuesto a hablarlo.

—Creí haber sido bastante claro al respecto —masculló de mala gana, dejando que todos sus sentimientos al respecto se colaran en su voz—. Cuando Dumbledore termine de jugar a confiar en Mortífagos, entonces tal vez…

—Sirius, por favor —lo interrumpió Mar, suspirando y encontrando su mirada—. Comprendo cómo te sientes, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero tienes que volver a la Orden —completó ella, sin titubear—. No puedes en serio pretender que…

—Ya dije lo que iba a hacer, Mar. No he cambiado de opinión —la interrumpió él, apretando las mandíbulas—. Cuando ese imbécil desaparezca entonces yo…

—No tenemos idea de cuándo va a ser eso —razonó Mar, dedicándole una mirada significativa—. Pueden tomar meses antes de que termine lo que sea que está haciendo con Dumbledore.

—Pues supongo que tendré que esperar todos esos meses.

—¿De verdad? ¿Vas a pasar todo ese tiempo encerrado aquí?

—Yo no veo el problema —Sirius se encogió de hombros con una indiferencia que no sentía—. Es lo que he estado haciendo y no se ha acabado el mundo.

—Sirius, estás siendo ridículo…

—Y tú estás siendo insoportable —espetó él con brusquedad, empezando a enfadarse—. ¿Es en serio, Marlene? ¡Querías que pasara más tiempo con la niña y ahora que lo hago quieres que me largue!

—Quiero que hagas lo correcto, imbécil —contraatacó ella, entrecerrando los ojos de manera amenazadora— Y esconderte en este lugar definitivamente no lo es.

Sirius resopló con fastidio y se deslizó en el sillón, cruzándose de brazos como un niño malhumorado.

Sabía que discusión no terminaba ahí y que Mar seguiría hablando, pero no se esperaba lo próximo que iba a decir.

—Hablé con él.

—¿Qué? —saltó Sirius de golpe, abriendo los ojos por la impresión—. ¿De qué…?

—Con Regulus —explicó Mar con cuidado, mirándolo fijamente para inspeccionar su expresión—. Estuve en Grimmauld Place y hablamos.

Sirius tomó un profundo suspiro a la vez que cerraba los puños con fuerza. No dijo nada, porque lo que quería decir la iba a enfurecer, la conocía.

Le ponía los pelos de punta imaginarla cerca de ese imbécil, hablando con él o lo que fuera. De por sí detestaba la idea de que tuviera que visitar esa casa, pero al menos a eso ya se había acostumbrado.

Odiaba que esa parte de su vida, de su pasado, se mezclara con el presente que estaba viviendo. Lo descomponía por completo.

—Me pregunto qué estabas haciendo y…

—Espero que no le hayas respondido —le cortó, furioso —. Porque no es su maldito problema.

—No tienes que llevarte bien con él, Sirius, solo…

—Por supuesto que no, si ni pienso verle la cara —señaló con rabia, subiendo las cejas con ironía. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie—. Como sea, voy a darme una ducha.

—¿Me vas a dejar hablando sola?

—No, porque no hay nada de qué hablar —decretó Sirius, dejando claro que no quería discutir al respecto.

Para su sorpresa, Mar lo dejó ir sin más, no lo llamó ni trató de detenerlo, y aquello no lo hizo sentir tan aliviado como habría de esperarse.

Se dirigió al baño para esconderse allí, controlando sus impulsos de cerrar de un portazo para no despertar a la niña. Se quitó la ropa con brusquedad, sin pensar lo que hacía, y la dejó en una pila descuidada sobre el piso. No le importó haberse duchado en la mañana, necesitaba volver a hacerlo.

Abrió el grifo y metió la cabeza bajo el agua helada sin contemplaciones, esperando que ésta lavara toda la mierda que le manchaba la piel cada vez que tenía que pensar en Regulus y enfrentarse a la realidad.

Cerró los ojos y trató de nivelar tanto su respiración como los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. Esas últimas semanas eran lo más cerca que había estado en toda su vida a enloquecer, y eso era decir _demasiado_. Lo peor era que cada vez que pensaba que estaba por superarlo, pasaba alguna mierda que hacía renacer todo y lo llevaba a empezar desde cero.

Estaba harto de lidiar con esa situación, quería que terminara de una vez por todas.

Había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no alcanzó a escuchar la puerta del baño abriéndose, pero no pudo pasar por alto como el cristal de la ducha se deslizaba, dando paso a una ráfaga fría de viento.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó, atragantando, girándose a verla.

—Lo mismo que tú —respondió con simpleza, terminando de entrar y cerrando tras de ella—. Voy a ducharme.

—Ya, no pudiste esperar a que yo saliera.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Sirius no respondió, se tomó ese momento para mirarla de arriba abajo, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo como si no lo conociera a la perfección. El agua helada no fue suficiente para detener la sangre se deslizaba hacia el sur de su cuerpo.

Mar sonrió satisfecha y le hizo una seña para que se apartara del grifo, cosa que él hizo de inmediato. Había muy pocas cosas que pudiera negarle cuando estaba desnuda.

Y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

—No entiendo por qué pones esta mierda tan fría —se quejó Mar, chasqueando la lengua y abriendo la llave del agua caliente—. Es peor que un iglú.

—No es mi culpa que te guste quemarte la piel —replicó Sirius, sin mucha fuerza. Sus ojos seguían pegados a su cuerpo—. Dejas el baño como un puto cuarto de vapor.

—Mejor que un iglú —aseguró ella, encogiéndose de hombros y metiéndose en el agua ya con la temperatura como le gustaba.

Sirius inspiró con fuerza cuando el agua le empapó el cuerpo, deslizándose libre por todas sus curvas, acariciándola con suavidad.

Esperó que la helada humedad que aún lo rodeaba fuera suficiente para evitar que su entrepierna reaccionara ante la visión, pero fue inútil.

—¿Todavía tienes la…? Ya sabes… —intentó decir con la voz ronca. Chasqueó fastidiado cuando ella levantó una ceja, inquisitiva—. La mierda esa.

—Se llama período, Sirius —le dejó saber, entornando los ojos con irritación—. Y sí, todavía lo tengo. La semana no dura tres días.

Él gruñó con frustración, preguntándose por qué mierda tenía que durar tanto. Suponía que había una explicación científica, pero no tenía ningún interés en averiguarla.

—La peor semana del mes.

—No tiene por qué serlo, pero tú eres un imbécil.

—No vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez —desestimó él, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado—. Es asqueroso.

—Como quieras —concluyó ella, aparentemente desinteresada.

Maldijo para sus adentros cuando la vio tomar la barra de jabón, sabiendo lo que venía y poniéndose duro solo de imaginarlo.

Su fuerza de voluntad empezaba a escurrirse como el agua que caía bajo los pies de ambos.

—Ya, dame eso —le ordenó con la voz ronca, tomando el jabón de su mano.

—Tus cambios de humor me marean...

—Sh, date la vuelta —le susurró cerca del oído, provocándole un escalofrío.

Alcanzó a ver su sonrisa complacida antes de que le diera la espalda. Se habría sentido frustrado por su facilidad para envolverlo y tenerlo en la palma de su mano, pero la calentura empezaba a hacer sus efectos en su cerebro, impidiéndole tener cualquier pensamiento racional.

Tomó su cabello mojado y lo apartó para que le cayera delante del hombro, dejando descubierta su espalda. Empezó por ahí, pasando el jabón por el hueso bajo su cuello y llevándolo hasta sus hombros, frotando despacio y cubriendo con espuma toda su piel.

No tardó en erizarse completa, obligándolo a morderse el labio con deseo. La escuchó suspirar bajito, empezando a seguir con los hombros los movimientos de sus manos, estremeciéndose nuevamente cuando él descendió por su columna.

Entonces se dirigió a los costados de su cuerpo, justo antes de las caderas. De manera casi autómata, llevó sus manos a ambos lados, frotando a conciencia, sintiendo los relieves que se marcaban bajo sus dedos.

Era ahí dónde más se notaban las líneas blancas que el embarazo le había dejado. Sabía lo mucho que ella las detestaba, —aún recordaba ese día, semanas después de que Ophelia naciera, cuando la había descubierto en el baño tratando de borrárselas con magia—, y aunque él no lo había mencionado, la verdad era que le gustaban.

En general, le gustaban todas las marcas que cubrían el cuerpo de Mar. Si quería, podía evocarlo en su juventud, —liso y libre de cualquier imperfección—, pero nunca lo hacía.

Cada estría, cada cicatriz y cada lunar le recordaban los años que había pasado aprendiendo de memoria todos los recovecos de su cuerpo. Eran esas pequeñeces que no habían estado allí la primera vez que la había visto desnuda, pero que habían ido apareciendo con los años.

Y le encantaba saber que había estado allí para verlas aparecer.

—¿Qué te parece si enjabonas en otro lado? —sugirió ella, irónica y sin aliento—. Me vas a desgastar la piel.

Su voz lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones, dejándole saber que se había detenido demasiado en sus costados.

Volvió a ser consciente de sus acciones y fue entonces cuando reparó en la dolorosa erección que le rozaba el ombligo, palpitando por atención.

Gruñó desde el fondo del pecho y dejó la barra de jabón en su lugar, necesitando las manos libres para llevarlas a su vientre y empezar a deslizarse hacia arriba.

Ella jadeó con fuerza, arrancándole una sonrisa excitada, cuando sus manos se cerraron alrededor de sus pechos.

—Espero que no te moleste —masculló ronco, muy cerca de su oído, sus manos habían empezado a moverse y a apretar—. Pero esta piel sí la quiero desgastar.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Mar, arqueando la espalda para llenarle más las manos.

La sensación de sus pezones erguidos bajo sus palmas era enloquecedora. La parte racional de su cerebro ya había dejado de funcionar cuando se apretó contra ella, empujándola para atraparla entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Sin detener las atenciones a sus pechos, posicionó la cadera de modo que su miembro quedara justo a la altura de trasero, deslizándolo por su hendidura.

—Ah, mierda…

Sus manos apretaron con más fuerza, buscando sostenerse para iniciar las embestidas, alentado por los gemidos bajitos que Mar empezaba a soltar.

Gruñía mientras observaba enajenado como su erección se deslizaba entre las nalgas de Mar. Recordó entonces el día de la boda de James y Lily cuando lo había masturbado con sus pechos, creando una imagen casi tan excitante y caliente como esa.

—Sirius… —lo llamó Mar, gimiendo y temblando entre sus brazos, arqueándosea para darle más acceso—. Por favor… _Por favor…_

No era idiota, sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Y estaba demasiado excitado para segurise negando.

Le importaba una mierda.

—No… No va a pasar nada, ¿cierto? —Se sacudió la calentura para preguntar eso. Se había deslizado hasta llevar la punta de su erección a su entrada cosquilleante—. No va a…

—No, imbécil, no me voy a desangrar —resopló Mar, sonando tan frustrada como desesperada—. Solo hazlo.

Suspiró y se enterró en ella que lo recibió lista y _caliente._

No había empezado a asimilar lo ridículamente bien que se sentía cuando se quedó pasmado ante el gemido profundo que Mar soltó, cerrando el puño contra las baldosas de la ducha.

—Mar…

—Sigue, sigue —lo urgió ella, suspirando para mantener la calma—. Por favor…

Sin cabeza para seguirse negando, Sirius la soltó a regañadientes para tomarla por la cadera, marcando sus dedos en su piel y empezando a embestirla sin remilgos, olvidándose de todos sus prejuicios anteriores.

No tardó en sentirse como un imbécil por no haber hecho aquello antes. Mar no dejaba de gemir con ganas y moverse hacia él, tratando de obtener más. Se estremecía entre sus brazos al borde de la explosión y Sirius no podía evitar compararlo con el sexo que tenían mientras había estado embarazada.

Era igual de alucinante, e incluso mejor.

Porque ya no estaba embarazada.

—Tienes que hablar con Regulus.

Había estado a punto de quedarse dormido, pero el comentario lo había despertado de golpe.

Estaban tendidos en la cama, aún desnudos y tratando de recuperarse de esa fantástica sesión de sexo.

Lo habían hecho dos veces en el baño y otra más al salir de este. Sirius aún estaba disfrutando de las secuelas de ese último orgasmo cuando Mar había decidido soltar aquello.

Y desde luego que era intencional. Ella lo conocía, sabía que cuando se sentía tan pleno como en ese momento era fácil abordar cualquier tema.

Casi.

—¿Tengo que volver a follarte para que dejes el tema? —inquirió, resoplando con irritación—. No tengo problema, pero dame cinco minutos.

—Sirius —lo calló Mar recostada en su pecho. Al menos esa vez no sonaba enfadada—. Te estoy hablando en serio.

—Lo sé, pero no…

—Ya sé que no quieres, pero tienes que hacerlo —lo interrumpió ella, adivinando por dónde iba su respuesta—. La Orden necesita que estés ahí, todos te necesitamos… _Yo_ te necesito ahí.

Trató de aferrarse a la terquedad que lo había mantenido aislado las últimas semanas. Trató de recordar la furia y el odio ciego que lo hacían perder la cabeza para no ceder, no quería hacerlo.

Pero esa confesión, suave y sincera, parecía ser más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento.

—Sirius, solo puedo imaginarme como te estás sintiendo —continuó ella, prácticamente susurrando, cautelosa—. Pero tienes que tratar de sobreponerte y hablar con él.

—¿No puedo solo volver a la Orden y ya? —chasqueó Sirius, empezando a resignarse.

—No, porque es tu hermano y ambos sabemos lo importante que eso es… Sabes que lo sé.

Sonrió irónico, buscando ocultar el salto brusco de su corazón y el sabor amargo que de repente apareció en su boca.

Sabía a lo que se refería, desde luego, pero no era lo mismo. Entendía que ella creyera que lo contrario, pero él no iba a engañarse.

La relación que Mar había tenido con sus hermanos no tenía nada que ver con la mierda que los envolvía a Regulus y a él. No había punto de comparación posible.

—Ey, mírame —le pidió ella, muy suave. Se enderezó y lo tomó por la barbilla para obligarlo a verla a los ojos—. Hazlo por mí, ¿sí?

Si aún quedaba en él un gramo de fuerza voluntad por quebrar, en ese momento terminó de desaparecer.

Sirius consideraba una suerte que Mar no acostumbrara a hacerle peticiones de ese estilo.

Cuando lo veía así, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera negarle.

* * *

A pesar de que ya había pasado todo un año, a Harry lo seguían sorprendiendo las ideas con las que Hermione salía y su capacidad de resolverlo todo.

Había puesto la barra para sí misma demasiado alta después de lo mucho que lo había ayudado en el Torneo, pero la chica parecía dispuesta a superarse a cada oportunidad.

Aquella sala era la prueba de eso.

—Entonces, si estoy pasando por aquí en la madrugada y necesito un baño…

—La Sala se transformara en un baño.

—Increíble. Y si necesito una tienda con suplementos de quidditch…

—Ron, ya te dije que se transforma en lo que sea, deja de preguntar tonterías —se exasperó Hermione, usando su varita para mover los sillones a un lado—. Es una Sala especializada para necesidades serias.

—Ey, si necesitaras un baño a las tres de la mañana en un piso desconocido, sería una necesidad seria.

—A veces me pregunto si la hace enojar adrede o no se da cuenta —comentó Hannah, entornando los ojos—. De cualquier forma, es muy masoquista.

Harry soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros, no tenía una buena respuesta para eso.

Estaban en una esquina del salón diferente a la de sus amigos, dónde Hermione los había enviado a revisar los libros de Defensa que la Sala les había otorgado, quería saber cuales les iban a servir. Harry no tenía idea de por qué no lo había hecho ella misma, estaba seguro de que el resultado no le iba a gustar.

—En serio este lugar es fantástico —siguió diciendo la chica, mirando a su alrededor sin perder la impresión inicial—. Y nos vino como anillo al dedo.

—Eso sí que fue una sorpresa —murmuró Harry, doblando la boca en una mueca irónica—. Algo tiene que salir bien, para variar.

—No seas así, las cosas no han salido tan mal últimamente —Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero ella se apresuró completar—. Después del partido no ha pasado gran cosa.

—Porque no hemos hecho nada —señaló el chico, ganándose una mirada significativa—. Sabes que digo la verdad.

—Eres imposible —suspiró ella, dejando un libro en la estantería y tomando otro—. No tiene por qué siempre esperar lo peor, casi nunca aciertas.

—¡Eso no…!

—Estuviste a punto de no contarles a tus padres sobre esto porque pensabas que Lily iba a hacer un escándalo —le recordó Hannah, sonriendo divertida—. Y ya sabemos cómo resultó eso.

Harry chasqueó con la lengua y le dedicó una mala mirada. Sin embargo, no le llevó la contraria, no podía hacerlo cuando sabía que tenía la razón.

Sabía que aún tenía que agradecerle por haberlo obligado a llamar a sus padres por el espejo y contarles lo que estaban planeando, a pesar de sus reservas al respecto.

Se había planteado muchos posibles escenarios sobre la conversación y ninguno se había adaptado a la realidad.

—Sé que la idea es peligrosa, pero…

—¡Es una idea fantástica, niño! ¡La mejor que han tenido!

—Papá…

—¡Es justo lo que tienen que hacer! —siguió diciendo James, demasiado entusiasmado para detenerse a escuchar a su hijo—. ¿A quién se le ocurrió? ¿Fue a Hermione, cierto?

—Pues sí, obviamente —respondió el chico, sin entender la necesidad de preguntar—. Se le ocurrió hace unas semanas, pero no queríamos decir nada hasta que…

—Esto es genial. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes —lo ignoró su padre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Cuéntame, ¿ya empezaron a practicar? ¿Con qué se están guiando? Si necesitan ayuda sabes que puedes…

Harry suspiró con paciencia y lo dejó que siguiera hablando. Su reacción no lo sorprendió, era justo lo que había esperado de él.

No era su padre quien lo preocupaba.

Giró la cabeza tan disimuladamente como pudo, encontrando la mirada de Lily. Ella se habìa mantenido en silencio, mordisqueándose el labio con una expresión contrariada y Harry sabía que estaba decidiendo cuál debía ser su reacción.

El chico le agradeció que no sobre reaccionara de inmediato. Era un cambio bastante grato.

—Mamá, sé que puede parecer extremo —empezó a decir Harry con cuidado, cortando la perorata de James—. Pero los chicos y yo hablamos mucho al respecto y esta es el único escape que se nos ocurrió…

—Y lo entendemos a la perfección —volvió a intervenir James—. Nos parece genial, ¿cierto, Lily?

—Yo… Entiendo lo que quieren hacer y por qué quieren hacerlo —se explicó la pelirroja, dubitativa—. Pero estoy un poco preocupada, yo…Me da angustia que los vayan a descubrir y todo empeore —confesó, soltando aire como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Se giró hacia James y enarcó una ceja—. Creo que es una posibilidad que tu padre no ha considerado.

—Bueno, no es que no lo haya pensado —se excusó James por lo bajo. Por su expresión, Harry dudó de lo que decía—. Pero estoy seguro de que los chicos ya se plantearon todos los escenarios y tomaron las preocupaciones.

—Lo hicimos —se apresuró a confirmar Harry, queriendo dejarla tan tranquila como pudiera—. Tenemos muchos libros para guiarnos y ya Hermione encontró un lugar perfecto para practicar.

—¿Qué lugar es ese?

—Es… —Harry abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, no muy seguro de cómo responder esa pregunta—. Es… Es complicado….

Como pudo, y tratando de pasar la misma información que Hermione le había dado, sin saltarse detalles, Harry le explicó a sus padres todo sobre aquella sala encantada que aparecía y desaparecía cuando la necesitaban.

Había esperado que ellos pudieran aportar algo de claridad a aquel descubrimiento, más del que les había dado su amiga. Por eso le sorprendió tanto ver cómo, a medida que seguía hablando, sus expresiones de desconcierto solo se acentuaban.

—Eh, ustedes saben de lo que estoy hablando, ¿cierto? —Quiso asegurarse el chico, a pesar de estar casi seguro de la respuesta.

—Tesoro, yo… Lo siento, pero nunca había escuchado de un lugar así —respondió Lily, parpadeando con genuino desconcierto—. James, supongo que tú debes saber algo…

—Yo… Bueno, no recuerdo _justo ahora_ —explicó él, con una expresión casi igual de perdida. Harry casi podía escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando a toda máquina—. Pero tú… Debes haberlo visto, ¿no, Harry? Escrito en… No lo sé, algún libro…

Harry no necesitó ver su mirada significativa para entender lo que en verdad estaba preguntándole. Logró leer entre líneas porque él se había llevado ya esa sorpresa al no ser capaz de encontrar aquella sala en el mapa.

—No, no lo encontré en ningún lado. Busqué, pero no vi nada…

—Pues obviamente buscaste mal —soltó con demasiada brusquedad, ganándose una mirada pasmada por parte de su esposa—. Digo, no puede _no_ estar en algún lado…

—Yo pensé lo mismo, papá, pero te estoy diciendo que no vi nada.

—¡Pero…! ¡Tiene que estar ahí! ¡Es el mapa! ¿Cómo no…?

—¿Pero de qué mapa estás hablando? —inquirió Lily, alzando la voz para escucharse por encima de él—. No es la primera vez que te escucho hablando de ese tal mapa. ¿Puedes explicarme…?

—Es que… No tiene sentido —murmuró James, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, demasiado atónito para escuchar lo que ella le decía—. No es posible… Remus debe saber que… Tiene que ser un error, pero eso no…

—¿James, qué demonios…? ¡Ya, lo hablamos después! —decidió Lily, moviendo una mano para desestimar la situación y volviendo a su hijo—. Harry, ¿estás seguro de que ese salón es un sitio seguro?

—Lo estoy —le imprimió a su respuesta toda la firmeza que fue capaz de reunir. Hermione estaba segura y eso era más que suficiente para él—. No hay forma de que nos encuentren aquí. Ni Umbridge ni nadie.

Lily asintió, aún con una expresión atribulada y la mirada colmada de dudas que no parecía ir a expresar en voz alta.

Harry seguía sorprendido por su decisión de no entrar en su fase natural de madre extremista y preocupada, pero era una sorpresa agradable. Esa actitud lo hacía sentir que lo consideraba lo suficiente maduro para decidir y que confiaba en sus decisiones.

Era importante para él sentir eso de su parte, le daba más seguridad en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Igual prometeme que tendrán cuidado —le pidió ella, tomando un suspiro apretado y dedicándole una mirada suplicante—. Sean muy precavidos cuando vayan a practicar y piensen bien a quien más le van a contar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo prometo. De todas formas solo vamos a ser nosotros cuatro, dudo mucho que le digamos a alguien más… —Harry calló y desvió la mirada, suspirando—. ¿Papá, sigues aquí?

—Sí, sí, claro. Estoy escuchando, pero es que no…Lo siento, niño —James sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos por debajo de los lentes—. Ya sabes que me parece una idea excelente. Necesitan saber defenderse, ahora más que nunca, y si el sistema no colabora, es necesario actuar por fuera de él. Nosotros lo sabemos perfectamente.

—Sí, así es —asintió Lily en un susurro. Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica que a Harry no le gustó—. Solo espero que ustedes no tengan que entenderlo tan bien —Entonces, tomó una profunda respiración antes de aclararse la garganta y girarse hacia James, enarcando una ceja—. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme de qué mapa hablas y por qué pareces a punto de llorar?

Harry estaba aliviado de no ser él quien tuviera que explicarle a su madre todo sobre el mapa, pero sabía que no envidiaba a James para nada.

—James debió haberle contado hace mucho —señaló Hannah, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Lo hicieron hace mucho, no creo que vaya a molestarse…

—Le molestara que me haya dejado quedármelo —explicó Harry, suspirando con preocupación. Esperaba que aquello no fuera puesto en discusión en ese momento—. Remus siempre dice que es una violación a la privacidad. Seguro ella opina lo mismo.

—Bueno, lo importante es que reaccionó bien y que tú la subestimas —lo acusó la chica, haciéndole fruncir el ceño—. Y que yo tenía la razón, obvio.

—Es bueno saber que eso es lo más importante de toda la situación —soltó el chico con ironía, sonriendo divertido—. Ey, ¿quieres hacer algo luego de clases? Estamos libres antes de la cena.

—Claro, me encantaría —aceptó Hannah sin pensarlo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Podemos pasear por el lago, sería bonito.

Harry asintió, pensando que cualquier plan le caería bien si podía estar a solas con ella.

Las cosas entre ellos habían estado bastante tensas luego de todo el desastre que había sido el partido, ambos habían parecido igual de dispuestos a evitarse y no hablar sobre aquello que lo había desencadenado todo.

Al final había sido lo mejor, al menos Harry no veía el sentido en hablar algo que solo los llevaría a pelear.

—Creo que podemos dejarlo por ahora. Podemos volver antes de cenar —anunció Hermione, bajando la varita y rebuscando algo en sus bolsillos—. Vengan, hay algo que quiero darles.

—Si venimos antes de cenar, deberíamos empezar a practicar de una vez —opinó Ron, chasqueando con fastidio—. Ya limpiamos bastante en vacaciones.

—No podemos practicar hasta que el lugar esté perfecto, Ron. Solo le faltan unos retoques y ya.

—¿Y esto para qué es? —preguntó Hannah, confundida al ver lo que su amiga le entregaba.

—¿Vas a pagarnos para que sigamos limpiando? —quiso saber Ron, examinando la moneda en su mano.

—Por supuesto que no —resopló la chica, suspirando con paciencia—. Encanté estas monedas para poder cuadrar las prácticas sin hablar. No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien nos escuche, menos ahora que Umbridge creó su propio ejército de vigilancia…

Harry vio de reojo como Hannah se tensaba ante el comentario, haciéndolo apretar los dientes con rabia.

—La moneda se calentará cuando haya una nueva reunión —empezó a contarles Hermione—. Y notifica el día y la hora. Cuídenlas con su vida, ¿de acuerdo?

Ante el tono autoritario y casi amenazador que la chica utilizó, los otros tres no pudieron hacer más que asentir rápidamente.

Harry miró la moneda en su mano y sintió un jalón de emoción en su estómago.

En ese momento, aquel plan terminó de volverse una realidad.

* * *

Regulus no podía quejarse de la soledad constante en la que volvía a estar su casa.

Durante esas últimas semanas, habían sido muy pocas las veces que alguien se pasaba por ahí, solamente para cosas muy puntuales y procurando no toparse con él. No se ofendía por la forma en que toda la Orden parecían dispuestos a evitarlo, lo prefería así, no era como si tuviera algo que hablar con ellos.

Los días habían ido deshaciendo la frustración que había sentido ante lo mal que al final había salido su plan. Trataba de concentrarse en cómo lo importante era haber obtenido lo que quería, a pesar de los obstáculos en el camino.

Dumbledore ya sabía todo y su plan ya estaba en marcha, eso le otorgaba algo de paz.

Incluso Kreacher se mostraba más optimista.

—El amo tiene mejor semblante desde que pasa más tiempo como humano —señaló el elfo, terminando de recoger su plato de cena—. Kreacher está aliviado. Kreacher creyó que el amo volvería estar enfermo. Kreacher no lo soportaría...

—Te he dicho que no es necesario que te preocupes por eso —suspiró Regulus con cansancio, deseando que Kreacher no recordara aquello tan seguido—. Pero sí, últimamente me he sentido mucho mejor.

—Todo ha mejorado desde que los traidores no se acercan —gruñó Kreacher, empezando a limpiar la cocina con mal gesto—. La casa está tranquila y mi ama ya no se estresa con tantos indeseados…

—Igual trata de no acostumbrarte —le recomendó Regulus—. Es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvan, necesitan el lugar.

Por otro lado, suponía que su presencia allí solo sería tolerada hasta que terminara de ayudar a Dumbledore, luego tendría que buscar otro lugar a donde ir. Desde luego, aquello no podía compartirlo con Kreacher.

Tampoco tuvo tiempo de detenerse en ese pensamiento, ya que justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la entrada, sorprendiéndolo. Era muy tarde, ya pasaban de las diez y ya nadie solía pasarse a esa hora.

Estaba planteándose la idea de que fuera Moody o Dumbledore, ya que ninguno de los dos solía avisar antes de dejarse caer, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció una persona totalmente diferente.

La última persona a la que esperaba ver.

Un silencio helado se adueñó de la escena, uno muy parecido al que habían experimentado la vez que se habían encontrado cara a cara. La tensión casi podía cortarse con uno de los cuchillos de plata que Kreacher acababa de recoger, sin embargo, no alcanzó a ver el brillo mordaz en los ojos de su hermano.

Al menos no tan evidente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó al cabo de un buen par de segundos, esforzándose para no demostrar su sorpresa.

—Esta es mi casa, ¿no? —señaló Sirius, enarcando las cejas con ironía—. Ya que tuviste la bondad de morir y dejarme tu herencia de mierda.

—Mi pobre amo tiene que aguantar que el traidor le hable así en su propio hogar —se lamentó Kreacher, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Sirius—. Si mi ama se enterara de esto…

—Ya que estás aquí, deberías darle unas lecciones de modales —gruñó el aludido, devolviéndole la mirada al elfo y pasando a la cocina, caminando directo hacia el pequeño bar improvisado a una esquina—. Yo podría, pero me vería obligado a usar la fuerza.

—Sí, lo dejaste claro la última vez que estuviste aquí —masculló Regulus, sintiendo como su pecho se tensaba ante el recuerdo.

—Se lo merecía —se desentendió Sirius con indiferencia, tomando un vaso y abriendo una botella de whisky.

—Traidor asqueroso, vergüenza que le rompió el corazón a su…

—Kreacher, suficiente —lo calló Kreacher, tratando de protegerlo de su propia boca y del mal genio de su hermano—. Por favor, retírate.

—¿Planeas decirle algún día que tu madre no tenía corazón o lo dejarás que viva una mentira? —quiso saber Sirius, sonriendo con amargura y sentándose con su trago en el asiento más lejano al suyo—. No creo que entienda de cualquier forma, al pobre infeliz ya se le zafaron todos los tornillos.

Regulus se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, ignorando el tamborileo molesto de los dedos de Sirius contra la mesa. Su presencia representaba un cambio muy drástico en su rutina para la que no se había preparado y eso lo descolocaba bastante.

Era quizás una de las cosas que más detestaba de Sirius: era demasiado impredecible.

—Voy a volver a preguntarte y espero que esta vez sí respondas —Regulus hablo despacio, tomándose su tiempo en cada palabra—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sirius?

—Ya fui sincero, esta es mi casa y también es el cuartel de la Orden —repitió como un discurso aprendido. Se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su trago—. Por si no lo sabes, yo soy miembro de la Orden.

—La última vez que te vi decías otra cosa.

—La última vez que me viste estaba controlándome para no estrangularte —señaló Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica y bizarra—. Entenderás que no pensaba muy claro las cosas.

Regulus soltó un suspiro cansado y asintió, haciéndose a la idea de que las respuestas que fuera a obtener de él no iban a ser las más serias de todas.

—Bueno —accedió a regañadientes—. Me alegra que hayas recapacitado, estoy seguro de que tus amigos estarán aliviados.

—¿No te cansas de ser tan condescendiente? —resopló Sirius, entornando los ojos con irritación—. Es desesperante.

No le pareció que el comentario mereciera una respuesta, así que no se molestó en otorgarle una.

De haber sido por él, el silencio se hubiera extendido tanto como hiciera falta, pero sabía que Sirius no se llevaba tan bien con la quietud.

—Mira, no es que yo tenga muchas ganas de estar aquí, pero Mar cree que necesitamos hablar.

—Estuvo aquí en la mañana —le contó Regulus, suponiendo que ella misma se lo hubiera dicho—. Se nota que se preocupa por ti.

—Lo hace, por eso deberías agradecerme la nariz rota del otro día —la sonrisa de Sirius se torció en una mueca más real, satisfecha—. Si la dejaba a ella ponerte las manos encima, no sé si estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

—Mi experiencia reciente me dice que su autocontrol es más sólido que el tuyo —murmuró Regulus, dejando que su boca se curvara con hastío—. Así que disculpa si no te creo.

—Que haya sentido lástima por tu forma animal no los hace amigos, espero que lo sepas —le informó Sirius, encontrando su mirada y entrecerrando los ojos, repentinamente más tenso—. También espero que no se haya cambiado nunca frente a ti. Ella me dijo que no, pero si lo hizo…

—¿De verdad, Sirius? —Regulus no pudo filtrar la exasperación en su voz y el brillo de satisfacción en los ojos de su hermano solo lo irritó más—. Eres desagradable.

—No me estás respondiendo.

—No tengo nada que responder ante semejante estupidez

—Por tu propio bien, lo voy a tomar como un _no_ —decidió, tomando más de su whisky—. Entonces cuéntame, ¿qué tal es morir?

—¿Puedes dejar de decir eso? —le pidió su hermano con un suspiro pesado—. Es innecesario.

—Oh, lamento que tu falsa muerte te resulte molesta —ironizó Sirius, echándose hacia atrás en su silla como si tuviera once años —. Todavía me estoy haciendo a la idea, mientras tanto puedes contarme qué estuviste haciendo todos estos años.

—No mucho —se limitó a decir Regulus, sin ningún interés en responder—. Estuve viajando, tenía… Asuntos que resolver.

—O sea, ¿dejaste de ser virgen?

Regulus apretó los labios y le dedicó una mirada asesina. Detestaba la capacidad de Sirius para sacarlo de quicio y más detestaba ver como disfrutaba haciéndolo.

—Yo solo me preocupo por ti —se excusó, subiendo las manos con una expresión llena de falsa inocencia.

—No entiendo qué sentido tiene esto —confesó Reg, frotándose la sien con los dedos —. No entiendo para qué preguntas si no vas a tomártelo en serio. Aunque debería saber que eres incapaz de eso.

Esa vez no logró comprender los sentimientos en la mirada de su hermano. Sirius simplemente volvió a enderezar su silla y lo miró fijamente, buscando transmitirle algo que él no supo entender, pero que lo hicieron darse cuenta de que el comentario no había sido el más acertado.

Al final, esbozó otra sonrisa amarga y grotesca.

—Ni te imaginas —murmuró, enarcando la cejas y dándole un trago largo a su vaso.

Regulus se le quedó viendo, tratando de entender su reacción ante el comentario. No había dicho nada que no fuera verdad, le costaba creer que él pudiera ofenderse por algo así.

—En fin, no estás colaborando con mi intento de ponernos al día —chasqueó Sirius, fastidiado—. ¿Tienes algo interesante que contar?

—No mucho, en verdad. Puedes intentarlo tú, creo que has tenido una vida más interesante que la mía.

—Eso es obvio —resopló, sonriendo con arrogancia y algo más que Regulus prefirió no analizar—. Pero dejaste claro que no quieres hablar de sexo, así que no sé qué tanto pueda compartir…

—Algo tendrás que contar —Entonces recordó aquello que lo había intrigado durante los últimos meses y le pareció un buen momento para comentarlo—. Escuché que tuviste una hija...

—No —cortó Sirius antes de que terminara la oración. Cualquier rastro de ironía o diversión totalmente eliminados—. No vamos a hablar de eso.

—Solo quería…

—Me importa una mierda lo que querías —le espetó con rabia, tenía las mandíbulas imposiblemente tensas y su mirada se había oscurecido—. De ella no vamos a hablar.

Esa vez Regulus sí entendió, sin necesidad de hacer demasiadas conjeturas. Ya le había encontrado el sentido a la curiosidad que le generaba que ni él ni Mar hubieran llevado a la niña en cuestión a la casa. Eran solo dos partes de su vida que Sirius no quería mezclar.

No quería que su hija tuviera nada que ver con ese lugar. Ni tampoco con él.

—Me parece que ya se hizo tarde —comentó como si nada, volviendo a su tono monótono e indescifrable—. Podemos hablar en la mañana. ¿Vas a quedarte?

—Mar me está esperando —respondió Sirius, sin objetar, levantándose de su silla—. Pero voy a volver, así que espero que no te hayas acostumbrado a mi ausencia.

—Como podría.

—El sarcasmo no te queda, Reg —le dejó saber, sonriendo con condescendencia mientras hacía su camino a la puerta—. Estar muerto, eso sí te quedaba excelente.

Regulus lo conocía demasiado para tomarse a pecho el comentario, solo soltó el enésimo suspiro de la noche y entornó los ojos, de repente se sentía cansado.

Solo bastaba imaginarse lo difícil que la convivencia con Sirius iba a ser.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Me alegra muuucho estar de vuelta y me alegra que haya sido con este capítulo que tenía anotado con mil estrellas porque la mayoría de las escenas me hacían mucha ilusión jeje. Creo que saben que la primera en la lista es el reencuentro entre hermanos, o al menos el reencuentro no violento.**

 **Sé que fue una conversación bastante… Nula, en el sentido de que no avanzaron nada ni llegaron a ningún lugar, pero para Sirius haber tomado la iniciativa de ir a hablar con Reg es un paso GIGANTE, un primer paso como dice el título. A ambos les va a costar conducir su relación de una manera pacífica y normal, así que iremos viendo cómo lo llevan.**

 **También tenía muchas ganas de escribir el blackinnon de este capítulo, me dieron muchos feels en toda esa escena, para variar. Confío en que todos somos adultos y no pensamos como Sirius que es un idiota JAJA y si no, pues los invito a reflexionar y ver la menstruación como algo normal y que no debe tener tabúes. Fue mi pequeño granito de arena al respecto.**

 **Deben estar tan sorprendidos como Harry por la reacción más o menos racional de Lily, pero les adelanto que no es ella aprendiendo a ser menos intensa jajajaja, hay una razón de fondo que quizás ya hayan entendido, sino, lo explicaré en su momento.**

 **Tengo algo que decirles antes de cerrar esto y espero que no me odien mucho. Saben que el primero de noviembre empieza el NaNoWriMo y he decidido que este será mi primer año incursionando. Quiero usarlo para adelantar mi primera novela tanto como pueda, por lo que no podré escribir ninguno de los dos fics en ese tiempo. Quisiera no tener que hacerlo, pero es lo más sano para mí como escritora. De nuevo les pido que no me odien jajaja y que entiendan mis razones. Igual solo es un mes, no más de eso, luego volveré a mis actualizaciones normales, lo prometo.**

 **En fin, nos estaremos leyendo en un mes. Pensaré en ustedes todo el tiempo y mientras tanto, pueden seguirme en mi twitter** _ **Jorimargb**_ **dónde iré compartiendo el progreso del NaNo, si les interesa claro.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Muero por leer sus impresiones y comentarios, así que por favor escriban alguito en la cajia de abajo, se los agradeceré eternamente.**

 **¡Un beso a todos! Nos estamos leyendo,** _ **los amo**_ **. Bye!**


	20. Armando un Ejército

**Aviso** **: Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **20\. Armando un Ejército.**

 **.  
**

 **Decreto de Enseñanza n°. 24**

 _«De ahora en adelante quedan disueltas todas las organizaciones y sociedades, y todos los equipos, grupos y clubes._

 _Se considerará organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club cualquier reunión asidua de tres o más estudiantes._

 _Para volver a formar cualquier organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club, será necesario un permiso de la Suma Inquisidora._

 _No podrá existir ninguna organización, ni sociedad, ni ningún equipo, grupo ni club de estudiantes sin el conocimiento y la aprobación de la Suma Inquisidora._

 _Todo alumno que haya formado una organización, sociedad, o un equipo, grupo o club o bien haya pertenecido a alguna entidad de este tipo que no haya sido aprobada por la Suma Inquisidora, será expulsado del colegio.»  
_

 **.**

Harry soltó un suspiro pesado y se frotó los ojos por debajo de los lentes, tratando de aliviar el ardor en éstos luego de pasar los últimos cinco minutos pegados a esa tabla en lo alto de la pared. Decidió que iba a leerlo una última vez, aunque ya empezaba a resignarse a no encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

El consejo que Sirius y su padre le habían dado era la última esperanza que le quedaba para sentir que no se estaba metiendo en tantos problemas como parecía. Tenía sentido asumir que todas las leyes tenían un vacío por el cual inmiscuirse en orden de no romperlas por completos, ellos eran expertos en eso, pero Harry empezaba a creer que la regla no aplicaba a ninguno de esos decretos.

Y aunque así hubiera sido, estaba seguro de que no habría hecho la diferencia. No era como si hubiera alguien dispuesto a poner las manos en el fuego por ellos a causa de un tecnicismo.

Dumbledore, quizás, pero los decretos frente a sus ojos daban fe del poco poder que aún tenía. Por otra parte, pensaba Harry, tampoco parecía muy interesado en lo que estuvieran haciendo.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos y el resentimiento que le producían, y se ajustó los lentes para leer aquellos párrafos una última vez antes de ir a su clase de esa mañana.

Unas semanas atrás, cuando solo habían sido ellos cuatros, no habría estado tan preocupado por lo que podía pasar si los atrapaban. Ya había asumido que sus amigos enfrentarían con él las consecuencias de sus acciones, sin importar como se sintiera al respecto, pero no había contado con que de la noche a la mañana dejarían de ser solo ellos.

Eso le estaba costando asumirlo.

—Lo siento, Harry. Yo no quería…

—¿De qué hablas? —Había preguntado al chico, viendo a su amigo sin entender por qué se disculpaba—. ¿Qué estás…?

—Yo no quería decirles —Se había excusado Ron, con una expresión fastidiada y arrepentida—. No iba a hacerlo, pero no dejaban de molestarme y yo…

—Pero qué…

—Queremos formar parte —Había saltado uno de los gemelos, sin darle tiempo de descifrar cual—. Vamos a formar parte.

Harry parpadeó varias veces, tratando de entender primero de dónde habían salido y segundo lo que estaban diciendo.

Al hacerlo, su única reacción fue mirar a Ron con una expresión inquisitiva.

—¡Me obligaron a decirles! —se excusó el chico, lanzando par de miradas asesinas a sus hermanos—. Son unos idiotas. No dejaban de seguirme y preguntarme y…

—Sí, sí, deja los lloriqueos para después —lo desestimó Fred, apartándolo con un empujón—. Y no actúen como si fueran los más sigilosos del mundo.

—Eso, si no nos enteramos nosotros de que andaban en algo, alguien más lo haría eventualmente —concordó George, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cualquiera mejor que ustedes —masculló Ron, malhumorado.

—Bueno, pero ese no es el punto —intervino Harry, tratando de mantener la calma en la situación—. Chicos, lo siento, pero no creo que…

—No estamos preguntándote —Saltaron ambos, interrumpiendolo.

—Sí, sólo te informamos que seremos parte —le explicó George con elocuencia—. No es como si pudieran llevar esto a cabo solos.

—Sin supervisión de adultos.

—Ustedes no son adultos —se exasperó Ron, levantando la barbill con dignidad—. Y lo estamos llevando a cabo perfectamente, no necesitamos…

—No vamos a dejar de insistir —señaló Fred, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y tarde o temprano nos enteraremos de dónde se reúnen.

—No hay lugar en este Castillo que puedan ocultar de nosotros.

—Chicos, entiendo que quieran formar parte —les aseguró Harry, tratando de sonar comprensivo para que le hicieran caso—. Pero es muy arriesgado. Pueden meterse en problemas y están tan cerca de la graduación que…

—Harry, si no nos graduamos, nadie estará realmente sorprendido.

—Es una hazaña que hayamos llegado hasta aquí —apuntó George, esbozando la sonrisa inocente que nadie en el mundo les creía—. Vamos, todos seremos parte de esto tarde o temprano, ¿qué mejor momento para prepararnos?

Harry suspiró y les dedicó una mirada suplicante, como pidiéndoles que no lo hicieran tomar esa decisión. Quería seguir oponiéndose y sacar más razones por las cuales era mala idea que se involucraran en aquello, pero no se sentía con la autoridad de negarse. En cierta forma, se sentía como impedirles que aprendieran a defenderse, y él no era nadie para hacer eso.

—Harry, no —intervino Ron, adivinando la expresión en su rostro—. No los escuches, no van a descubrir donde nos reunimos, solo tenemos que…

Sin embargo, los intentos de su amigo fueron en vanos. Él había terminado por acceder, quizás demasiado rápido.

Incluso con los gemelos formando parte de la ecuación, Harry se las había arreglado para asegurarse que no era tan malo. Seis personas no eran muchas más que cuatro, todavía estaba dentro de lo que podían controlar.

Claro, que la cosa no había terminado allí.

—Si ustedes pueden decirle a ellos, asumí que yo también podía —se había desentendido Hermione, evitando las miradas inquisitivas de sus amigos. Había sido una tarde de práctica un par de semanas atrás—. Y no me vean así, solo es Ginny.

—Y Luna —acotó la aludida, mirando el lugar a su alrededor con una expresión impresionada—. Tuve que decirle, la traeré mañana.

—Genial, más oportunidades de que nos atrapen —Se había quejado Ron, cruzándose de brazos en una esquina—. Y mamá nos matará si se entera de que todos nos metimos en esto.

—Pues a diferencia de ti, yo sí le temo más a lo que nos pasará si no aprendemos hechizos de defensa que a mamá —Había señalado Ginny, elocuentemente. Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa resuelta—. Cuestión de prioridades.

Harry había tenido que toser para disfrazar la risa que le arrancó la expresión sonrojada e indignada de su amigo.

Esa vez también había tenido objeciones, pero al igual que los gemelos, había accedido demasiado rápido.

Y por eso empezaba a preocuparse. El número de personas que se habían estaba creciendo demasiado en muy poco tiempo y temía que lo que había empezado como unas prácticas privadas se convirtiera en algo más grande y que escapara de sus manos.

Un ejército, o algo parecido.

—Es sorprendente, ¿no? Pareciera que hay uno nuevo cada día.

Harry había estado tan metido en sus recuerdos y en leer el decreto sobre la pared que no reparó en que alguien se había parado a su lado hasta que escuchó la conocida voz..

—Eh, sí. Justo estaba pensando eso —mintió Harry, sonriéndole—. ¡Hola, Cho! Hace tiempo que no hablaba contigo.

—Hola, Harry. Sí tienes razón, han pasado un par de meses —señaló la chica, devolviéndole una sonrisa que tembló cuando volvió a hablar—. Creo que la última vez fue… Ya sabes, esa vez en el campo…

—Ah sí, lo recuerdo —murmuró Harry, cuya sonrisa también se tambaleó. Se aclaró la garganta y se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso—. ¿Cómo siguió todo? Eh… Contigo y Cedric…

Se arrepintió casi de inmediato de haberlo sacado colación y no cambiar el tema, solo le bastó ver cómo el rostro de la chica se crispaba con amargura.

—No tenemos que hablar de eso, si no quieres —se apresuró a aclarar, tropezando con las palabras—. Lamento haber preguntado.

—No, está bien. No es tu culpa —le aseguró ella, obligándose a sonreír—. Nosotros… Estamos trabajando en eso, creo.

Harry asintió, pero al no encontrar nada más que comentar, decidió mantener el silencio que no tardó en volverse incómodo.

La verdad era que no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en aquella conversación que había mantenido a principios el año escolar, había tenido la cabeza metida en demasiada cosas. Sin embargo, un par de veces sí se había encontrado espiando las interacciones entre ella y Cedric, en el jardín durante los recesos o en el comedor.

No sabía si estaba bien juzgar desde su posición, ni tampoco era que tuviera mucha experiencia, pero la mayoría de las veces parecían más incómodos el uno con el otro que enamorados.

Seguía tratando de llegar a un consenso sobre cómo se sentía al respecto. O si debía sentir algo en absoluto.

—Oye, Harry, no había tenido la oportunidad decírtelo… pero lamento que no pudieras seguir en el equipo —le confesó Cho, con una comprensión que se sintió muy sincera—. Sé que estabas muy emocionado…

—Sí, lo estaba —admitió el chico, sintiendo como las mejillas se le calentaban. Se encogió de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia—. Pero en fin, supongo que el año entrante tendré otra oportunidad…

Decidió guardarse para él cómo, sorprendentemente, resultaba ser la primera vez en días que tenía un momento para volver a lamentarse al respecto. Había estado muy ocupado con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Sala de los Menesteres como para pensar en otra cosa.

Tampoco estaba seguro de si era sensato esperar por quidditch el año entrante, parecía demasiado lejano, y por el camino que iban, el sexto curso no pintaba mucho mejor que ese.

Empezaba a pensar que tendría suerte de solo seguir en el colegio para entonces.

—Es horrible, ¿no? —comentó Cho, sacándolo de sus pensamientos con un suspiro pesado—. Todo lo que Umbridge está haciendo… Como si las cosas no estuvieran siendo lo suficiente difíciles allá afuera como para también complicarlas aquí.

—Dímelo a mí —ironizó el chico, sonriendo sin gracia—. Hace que el año anterior luzca como un paseo por Hogsmeade.

—Me lo imagino —asintió ella, imitando su sonrisa antes de encontrar su mirada—. Harry, no sé si te sirva de algo… Pero yo sí te creo. Aunque no me guste… Creo que tienes razón.

A Harry le tomó un segundo entender de lo que estaba hablando, el mismo que le llevó recordar todos los chismes que habían salido en el Profeta y todas las miradas acusatorias y burlas que se había llevado durante las primeras semanas de clase.

Se había resignado a que nadie más que sus amigos le creyeran, por eso era tan satisfactorio que alguien ajeno a su círculo también lo hiciera.

Y aunque trató de convencerse de que eso era todo lo que sentía, el cosquilleo que apareció en su estómago en ese momento fue imposible de ignorar.

—Sí sirve, de verdad —le prometió él, sonriéndole con sinceridad—. Me sirve de mucho… Gracias.

La única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de la chica fue una sonrisa brillante que le ocupó todo el rostro. Y sin embargo, para él se sintió como más que suficiente.

—Bueno, se nos va a hacer tarde para ir a clases —señaló ella de repente, rompiendo la pequeña burbuja que se había creado a su alrededor—. No tengo muchas ganas dado que es Defensa, pero creo que será peor llegar tarde.

—Definitivamente —asintió Harry, haciéndole una seña para que se dirigieran a las escaleras—. ¿Puedes creer que era mi clase favorita el año pasado?

—Lo recuerdo, me lo contaste una vez —le recordó Cho, haciendo una mueca de preocupación—. Yo nunca fui muy buena y ahora con esta profesora… No tengo mucha esperanza en mis TIMOS a decir verdad.

Entonces, un pensamiento fugaz aterrizó en su mente, y en unos pocos meses iba a tener que preguntarse si al final había valido la pena seguirlo sin detenerse a analizarlo.

El peso de las consecuencias lo iban a empujar a pensar, más de una vez, que definitivamente no lo había valido.

—Oye, Cho, ¿tienes cinco minutos? Hay… Hay algo que me gustaría contarte.

* * *

Habían sido unas semanas muy frustrantes para Regulus.

Ya había aceptado que aquello era en gran parte su culpa, aunque eso no estuviera haciendo el hecho más soportable. Sabía que, de no haberse hecho tantas ilusiones sobre lo fácil que resultaría su misión, no se habría sentido tan decepcionado.

A pesar de los pequeños contratiempos, su plan había salido bien en la mayor parte. Había logrado que los miembros de la Orden aceptaran su presencia y, lo más importante, que Dumbledore le creyera. Luego de eso, se habían puesto a trabajar y a tratar de dar con más respuesta sobre la importante pieza de información que Regulus había aportado.

Por desgracia, aquello había empezado hacía semanas, y para entonces seguían en el mismo punto muerto.

No habían encontrado nada nuevo, ninguna pista que pudiera llevarlos más cerca de lo que estaban buscando, y Regulus no había tardado en sentirse como un idiota al respecto. Habría sido lógico suponer que el Señor Tenebroso no dejaría información tan importante al alcance de cualquiera, iba a llevar mucho dar con algo. Y odiaba que hubiera sido Snape el encargado de señalarlo.

Debido a eso, parte de su rutina cuando no estaba dando tumbos por el país junto a Dumbledore, consistía en la misma actividad que estaba llevando a cabo esa tarde: registrar todos los libros de la biblioteca familiar tratando de encontrar algo de utilidad.

De haber podido, le habría recriminado a Sirius su maldita insistencia de deshacerse de gran parte de los libros sobre magia oscura que habían tenido y que definitivamente habrían sido de ayuda en ese momento.

Aunque no lo sorprendía la poca visión que había tenido a la hora de arrojar todo a la basura.

—Son unos malditos hijos de puta —Justo gritó el aludido, entrando de golpe al salón y azotando la puerta con fuerza—. Debieron dejarme que les lanzara una maldición. A ver si les quedaban ganas de seguir con su…

—Claro, porque eso no iba a ser para nada sospechoso —ironizó James, entrando tras él y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Tú forma de resolver los conflictos siempre es la más sabia.

—Al menos, aporto ideas factibles.

—Definitivamente no lo haces.

Regulus los observó en silencio, preguntándose si habrían notado su presencia. Suponía que sí, no era como si estuviera tratando de ocultarse, sin embargo, los recién llegados parecían determinados a ignorarlo. Pensó que eran solo ellos dos hasta que vio a Remus atravesar la puerta, en silencio.

A duras penas, Regulus había empezado a acostumbrarse a las tempestivas entradas de su hermano y sus amigos. Había aceptado que no le quedaba más opción.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió, más que todo por cortesía.

—¿Estás aquí, no? —atajó Sirius, sonriendo con sorna—. Eso debería dejarte saber.

—No seas imbécil —lo reprendió James, dedicándole una mirada significativa antes de girarse hacia el otro hermano—. Todo anda bien, solo que…

—James, no le des explicaciones. No es asunto de él —desestimó Sirius, moviendo una mano con desdén.

—Muy maduro de tu parte, Sirius —murmuró Reg, entornando los ojos y acercándose a ellos.

Iba a agregar algo más, pero de nuevo Remus captó su atención al soltar un suspiro entrecortado y sentarse con dificultad en el sofá. Tenía días sin verlo, por lo que esa fue la primera vez que notó el aspecto casi enfermizo que tenía. Lucía muy pálido y cansado, como si fuera a quebrarse de un momento a otro.

—Es asunto suyo si hacemos lo que propones y usamos esta casa —terció James, aún discutiendo con su otro amigo—. Vive aquí después de todo.

—Gracias a mi enorme corazón e infinita benevolencia —señaló Sirius, levantando la barbilla con una solemnidad que se esfumó cuando se giró hacia su hermano—. Ey, ¿has pensado en empezar a pagarme alquiler?

—No tienen que comentar sus asuntos conmigo —aclaró Regulus, ignorando su comentario arbitrariamente—. Si necesitan la casa, solo diganme y haré algún arreglo.

—¿Lo ven? No tiene problema en dormir en el basurero de al lado…

—No vamos a necesitar que te vayas —explicó James con amabilidad—. Solo estaremos en el ático…

—De verdad, no necesito saber —cortó Reg, más hostil de lo que hubiera sido necesario. Se dio cuenta y se obligó a calmarse y a encogerse de hombros—. No es mi casa.

—Ajá, ya va aprendiendo.

—Sirius, por favor —le pidió Remus, hablando por primera vez y tomando otro suspiro, pesado y bastante cansado—. Esto no sería necesario si no fueran tan paranoicos. Yo no creo que…

—¿No crees que esos dos imbéciles que están parado afuera de la casa sean enviados del Ministerio? Ya, seguro habrá otra explicación... —Sirius se llevó una mano a la barbilla y fingió pensarlo seriamente—. Veamos, dos tipos vagando por terrenos donde no hay más de una puta casa, ¿qué podrán querer?

Regulus volvió a ignorar las estupideces de su hermano y decidió concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante. Usó la poca información que acababan de suministrarle y se la agregó al aspecto de Remus para tratar de dar con el inconveniente.

La respuesta llegó sola.

—No estoy diciendo que no sean del Ministerio —explicó Remus, dedicándole una mala mirada a su amigo—. Solo que me parece innecesario hacer tanto escándalo por… _Mi problema_.

—Bah, llámalo como es. El intruso ya se enteró de todo en mi correo, ¿cierto, Reg?

—No quiero meterme —intervino el aludido, aunque ya lo estaba haciendo—. Pero creo que si hay alguna posibilidad de que los descubran, lo más prudente será evitarlo.

—Será mejor que lo escuchemos, de pasar desapercibido y no ser descubierto él sabe mucho —señaló Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

—Solo estás de acuerdo porque piensa igual que tú —masculló Remus de mala gana.

—Es la única forma racional de pensar sobre esto.

A pesar de su perspectiva externa, Regulus logró entender el problema frente a sus ojos, aunque tampoco hubiera sido muy difícil.

Comprendía que Sirius no quería arriesgarse a pasar la luna llena en un lugar vigilado por el Ministerio, y también que Remus no deseara hacer un gran escándalo de su condición. Sus posturas habían quedado claras para él, pero la de James seguía siendo un misterio.

No planeaba preguntarle, y fue una suerte cuando él se explicó solo.

—A ver, creo que ambos tienen excelentes puntos —Trató de mediar el aludido, suspirando y frotándose los ojos—. Tampoco me gusta que tengamos que cambiar nuestra rutina por culpa del maldito Ministerio, y creo que poniendo unos cuantos hechizos estaríamos cubiertos… Pero no deberíamos arriesgarnos. No ahora con todo lo que está pasando.

Regulus se preguntó si a Remus lo habría irritado tanto como a él la sonrisa satisfecha que apareció en el rostro de Sirius.

—Bien, como ustedes quieran —se rindió él, obviamente descontento con la idea—. Me parece innecesario, pero…

—Pero a nadie le interesa lo que digas —zanjó Sirius, sin perder la expresión de infinita satisfacción.

—Ten en cuenta que Lily no te dejará pasar la luna llena en casa cuando se entere de que descubrimos a esos idiotas —señaló James, dedicándole a su amigo una mirada conciliadora.

—A no ser que ella misma los eche a gritos, lo cual es muy probable que pase —aseguró Sirius, echándose a reír en ese tono escandaloso que a Regulus le resultaab desesperante—. Tu esposa tiene muy mal temperamento.

—Lo sé —respondió James, sonriendo con ternura como si aquello fuera un cumplido—. Entonces, ¿todo decidido?

—¿Seguro que no tienes inconveniente con esto?

Aunque no lo demostró, a Regulus sí lo sorprendió cuando Remus le hizo esa pregunta. Le resultó imposible adivinar si en serio le preocupaba su opinión, o si simplemente quería que le diera una razón para que el plan no se llevara a cabo.

Él no pensaba dársela. No quería cruzar algún límite que quebrara la tregua que ya había conseguido y sabía que cualquier cosa podía hacerlo.

—Seguro —asintió, sin inflexión alguna en el rostro—. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, ni notaran mi presencia.

—Pues tú notaras la nuestra, eso te lo aseguro —dijo Sirius, sonriendo con malicia mientras revisaba el reloj en la pared—. Pero ahora sí deberías largarte porque tenemos una reunión y el resto debe de estar por llegar. A no ser que quieras esperar, contigo ya serían tres para la convención de serpientes de…

—No seas grosero —Volvió a reprenderlo James, dándole una palmada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza—. ¿Crees que puedas comportarte?

—Aléjate de mí, imbécil…

Regulus decidió que había tenido suficiente de su compañía cuando Sirius le devolvió el golpe y ambos se inmiscuyeron en una ridícula pelea de manos.

Suspiró con irritación y su mirada se posó brevemente en Remus, esperando que él luciera ligeramente tan fastidiado como él. Solo logró sentirse más irritado al encontrarse con que, a pesar de parecer cansado, tenía el indicio de una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Torció la boca en una mueca y salió de la habitación en silencio, sin que nadie lo notara o tratara de detenerlo.

Había tenido suficiente compañía por un día.

* * *

Era la primera vez que Mar visitaba aquel vecindario muggle, y el primer pensamiento que tuvo tras aparecerse fue uno que inevitablemente provocó una cálida sensación alrededor de sus mejillas.

—¿Estás sonrojada?

—¿Ah? Claro que no —soltó demasiado rápido, girando la cabeza a la espera de que su piel retornara a su color natural—. Solo pensaba… Este lugar se ve muy agradable.

—Sí, es bastante bonito en verdad —concordó Will, echando un vistazo a su alrededor mientras seguían caminando—. Es muy familiar también. Creo que por eso Wendy lo escogió, tiene un parque y un colegio.

—Ya veo… —asintió Mar, sonriendo sin poder quitarse aquel cursi pensamiento de la cabeza—. Me gustaría vivir en un lugar así un día. Cuando todo este desastre acabe.

—¿De verdad? —se sorprendió él, enarcando ambas cejas—. Nunca te vi como una fanática de los suburbios.

—Bueno, dado que crecí en uno creo que lo llevo marcado en mí —señaló ella, encogiéndose de hombros, sin perder la sonrisa—. Y en verdad no era exactamente una fanática, pero…

Mar sustituyó el resto de la oración con un encogimiento de hombros. Ya se había dejado demasiado en evidencia para su gusto.

A pesar de la confianza que tenía con Will y de considerarlo su amigo, había cosas que no se sentía cómoda compartiendo con él. Como había empezado a imaginarse viviendo en un lugar así solo tras tener su propia familia, apenas unos meses atrás, era una de esas cosas.

Quizás no se habría sentido así, de no haber sabido que él lo aprovecharía para comentar todas las formas en las que estar con Sirius hacía de eso un sueño improbable.

No necesitaba que le señalaran lo que ella ya sabía, y mucho menos quería terminar defendiendolo. De nuevo.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar?

—Ya estamos, es aquella casa —le dijo Will, apuntando con la mano a la tercera propiedad más cercana a ellos—. No te preocupes si ves humo saliendo por las ventanas, es solo Wendy preparando el almuerzo.

—Deberías darle crédito solo por tratar —señaló Mar, enarcando una ceja—. No todas podemos ser… Bueno, Lily.

—Yo no digo que tengan que serlo, pero pidan para llevar y no quemen la casa. Es más seguro.

Mar entornó los ojos, incapaz de llevarle la contraria en ese punto.

—¿Segura que no tienes que buscar a Ophi? Si quieres, podemos…

—No, está bien —se apresuró a asegurarle ella—. Sirius puede encargarse.

Agradeció que él no pusiera más reparos en el tema, y se volvió a felicitarse por haberle pedido que la buscara al terminar su ronda esa mañana. Normalmente era ella quien lo hacía, o solían ir juntos, pero ese era uno de esos días en los que Mar estaba necesitando unas horas libres de pañales y biberones. Necesitaba descansar de la maternidad.

Por eso, cuando Will le había preguntado si quería ir a comer a casa de su hermana no había dudado ni un segundo en aceptar. Era algo que habían estado posponiendo por meses y esa tarde le había quedado como anillo al dedo. Era el tipo de distracción que estaba deseando.

—Me preocuparía, pero tomando en cuenta que siempre está con Potter creo que puedes estar tranquila… —comentó él como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

—No necesitas preocuparte por mi hija, Will —saltó Mar, poniéndose a la defensiva casi de inmediato—. Sirius puede…

—¡Tío Will! —Una voz infantil interrumpió el resto de su oración. De inmediato, Mar se giró para encontrarse con un chico que corría hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Ven a mi habitación, hay algo que quiero…

—Ey, tranquilo, campeón —lo detuvo Will, poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico y echándose a reír—. Toma aire, ¿quieres?

—¡Es que tienes que ver lo que…! —El chico estaba por retomar sus súplicas cuando notó a la desconocida parada junto a su tío—. Eh… ¿Quién es…?

—Por eso necesito que te calmes, para poder presentartela —le explicó su tío, sonriéndole con diversión—. Mar, este es mi sobrino Robbie.

—Hola, Robbie, por fin tengo el gusto de conocerte —lo saludó Mar, extendiendo la mano y sonriéndole mientras se recordaba no hablar como idiota solo porque estaba frente a un niño—. Tu tío me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

—Hola, es un placer —Robbie le devolvió el saludo, mirándola con curiosidad—. ¿Tú eres Mar? Mi tío habla mucho de ti…

—Bueno, no mucho, solo…

— _Demasiado_ , sería la palabra más adecuada —intervino una voz femenina, y cantarina, acercándose a ellos—. Tienes que creerle, Mar. Yo siento que vuelvo a conocerte solo de escucharlo.

—Y supongo que recordarás a mi hermana Wendy —asumió Will, suspirando con paciencia y dedicándole una mirada significativa a la recién llegada—. Por desgracia.

—Ay, él finge que no me ama como si alguien le creyera —se echó a reír la aludida, llegando a su lado y dándole una palmadita en la mejilla.

—Nadie lo hace, tranquila —Mar le siguió la corriente, sin poder evitar reírse—. Me da gusto volver a verte, Wendy. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Más del que debería, tomando en cuenta que yo sí me quedé aquí. No como este tonto —señaló Wendy, señalando a su hermano con un movimiento de cabeza—. Y tú envejeciste más que bien. Si Will no me hubiera dicho de tu hija, no tendría ni idea.

—Estás exagerando —rió Mar, tratando de que no se notara lo halagada que se sentía. .

—Ojalá, a mí me tomó años quitarme de encima los kilos que este pequeñín me lanzó encima —comentó la mujer, tomando a su hijo por los hombros y acercándolo a ella—. Si no lo quisiera tanto, seguiría resentida…

—Mamá, basta —le pidió Robbie, avergonzado. Se alejó de su abrazo, mirándola de manera suplicante—. ¿Ya sacaste los vegetales del horno? Los metiste hace una hora.

—Cariño, pero todavía no están listos. Aún falta… —Wendy cerró la boca de golpe tras ver el reloj en la pared. De inmediato, su expresión se tornó consternada—. Eh, no. Creo que ya es la hora. Rayos, pensé que todavía faltaba…

—Ya lo apague, tranquila —le dijo su hijo con paciencia, como si no fuera la primera vez que algo así pasaba—. Solo hace falta que los saques.

—Él es el verdadero cocinero de la casa, que no te engañe porque es enano —lo molestó Will, pasándole una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo.

—Ey, déjame en paz —le ordenó el chico, quitándoselo de encima antes de esbozar la misma sonrisa emocionada que había tenido al aparecer—. ¡Y ven a mi cuarto de una vez! ¡Quiero mostrarte lo que me regaló papá! ¡Es genial!

—Ah, al final sí lo viste —entendió Will, apretando la mandíbula y levantando la mirada para ver a su hermana, quien prefirió ignorarlo—. Pensé que no vendría hasta dentro de un mes.

—Ey, ¿por qué ustedes no van a eso y yo ayudo a Wendy con la comida? —sugirió Mar, saliendo en rescate de la aludida—. No queremos que nada se queme.

—Sí, eso sería grandioso —aceptó ella de inmediato, sonriéndole agradecida—. Anda, cariño, te llamo para que pongas la mesa.

—Recuerda que cambiamos los frascos de la sal y el azúcar, no te vayas a confundir de nuevo —apuntó Robbie justo antes de tomar a Will de la mano para jalarlo hacia las escaleras.

—Él es genial dejándome en evidencia —suspiró Wendy con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ven, sígueme.

Mar rió por lo bajo, obedeciéndola sin dejar de mirar al chico que se alejaba emocionado junto a su tío. Le resultaba enternecedor lo mucho que parecía colaborar con su madre. Iba a agregarlo a la lista de niños a los que esperaba que Ophelia se pareciera en el futuro.

—Lamento la pequeña escena, de verdad —se disculpó Wendy, entrando a la cocina y colocándose unos gruesos guantes de tela—. A Will le parece divertido recordarme lo inútil que es mi ex a cada oportunidad que tiene.

—Creo que es un patrón que sigue constantemente —reconoció Mar, sonriendo con hastío y entornando los ojos —. Pero no te preocupes por mí, de verdad. Yo no juzgo.

—Gracias, es un buen cambio para variar —señaló Wendy, abriendo la puerta del horno y sacando una bandeja de vidrio. Miró su interior con el entrecejo fruncido—. Creo que esto se quemo, ¿luce quemado para ti?

—Estás preguntándole a la persona equivocada —la previno Mar, echándole un vistazo y encontrándolo algo chamuscado, pero no demasiado—. Yo lo veo bien, parece comestible.

—Eso es más que suficiente —decidió Wendy con una sonrisa satisfecha, dejando la bandeja en la encimera—. Entonces, eres de mi equipo de madres que no tenemos idea en la cocina.

—Bueno, creo que una pequeña idea tengo. Lo necesario para sobrevivir —explicó Mar, ayudándola a sacar los platos de la alacena—. Pero el día que tenga que competir con las otras madres del vecindario no creo llevar ventaja.

—Después de casi diez años perdiendo esa competencia, te aseguro que estarás bien —le prometió Wendy, dedicándole una mirada cómplice—. Al menos, tú tienes la magia de tu parte. Aquí todo se hace manual.

A pesar de no reconocer ningún rastro de intención en su voz, Mar si pudo sentir un deje de tristeza.

Will ya la había hecho partícipe de las inseguridades de su hermana derivadas de su falta de magia, por lo que no era una sorpresa para ella. Sin embargo, verlo de primera mano la hacía sentir incluso más empatía por Wendy.

—Créeme, las habilidades para la cocina no tienen nada que ver con la magia —aseguró Mar, tratando animarla—. Mi mejor amiga es prácticamente una chef y casi todo lo hace manual.

—Suerte la suya —resopló Wendy, sacando una cacerola del refrigerador —. Yo he tratado de hacer unos cursos de comida, pero no…

Un estruendo eléctrico se escuchó desde el piso de arriba, cortando el resto de la oración y haciendo que ambas mujeres se sobresaltaran.

De manera instintiva, Mar se llevó una mano al bolsillo donde guardaba la varita. Por suerte, la expresión irritada de Wendy le impidió preocuparse de más.

—No tiene ni un día con esa bendita guitarra y ya me está volviendo loca —señaló, subiendo los brazos con exasperación—. Voy a terminar escondiendola, lo presiento.

—Ah, eso es lo que quería mostrarle a Will… —asintió Mar, entendiendo y dejando caer su brazo, odiándose por el pequeño ataque de paranoia.

—Sí, su padre se la regaló ayer cuando salieron —explicó Wendy, sacudiendo la cabeza y soltando un suspiro apretado—. Meses desaparecido y me lo devuelve con un ruidoso artefacto para que no olvide su existencia.

—Los padres son de tanta ayuda —murmuró Mar con ironía, empezando a servir los vegetales en los distintos platos. No pudo evitar pensar en lo ofendida que Lily estaría al saber que en otra casa sí aceptaba comerlos.

—Ni me lo digas, con eso lo tendrá encantando durante los próximos tres meses —continuó Wendy, colocando la cacerola al fuego. De repente, su expresión se había vuelto más amarga—. Se le hace mucho más fácil desaparecerse.

—Lamento que sea así...

—Bueno, no puedo decir que no estoy acostumbrada. Así son ellos, ¿sabes? —puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza—. Prometen que estarán, te ayudan un par de meses y luego se desaparecen en el aire. Al menos, eso hizo el padre de Robbie. Al principio estaba encantando y con los meses fue perdiendo la emoción. Ahora tengo suerte si aparece para su cumpleaños y navidad.

Mar la dejó que siguiera hablando, sintiendo que le quitaba la voluntad para intervenir o aportar algo al tema. Estaba muy ocupada tratando de deshacer el nudo que de repente se había tejido en su garganta, y asegurándose que el mismo no significaba nada.

Que no tenía razón alguna para sentirse aludida por lo que Wendy estaba diciendo.

Aquel no era su caso, no era lo que ella estaba viviendo… Sirius no era así.

—Tú tienes suerte —Justo comentó Wendy, alejándola de esos pensamientos—. No prestes atención a lo que Will diga. Estoy segura de que el padre de tu hija no es tan terrible.

—Tú tampoco le prestes atención —concordó Mar, ignorando la otra parte de su comentario. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para sonreír con tranquilidad—. A él le gusta opinar sin haberse puesto de este lado.

—¿Mi hermano? Que cosas dices —ironizó Wendy, arrancándole una risita—. Pero también me ha dicho que a veces te sientes abrumada y sé que eso puede pasar. He estado ahí —suspiró y le sonrió con comprensión—. Tranquila, te juro que no dura para siempre.

Mar no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que estaba necesitando escuchar algo así hasta que sintió como parte del peso que constantemente sentía sobre los hombros se volvía más ligero.

—Gracias, Wendy.

—Nada, si quieres agradecerme vas a tener que presentarme a esa pequeñita que al parecer le roba el corazón a todos —comentó la aludida, sonriendo con fascinación—. Tienes suerte, yo siempre quise una niña. Sería todo tan fácil…

—Bah, no tienes de qué quejarte —desestimó Mar con un movimiento de su mano—. Tienes al niño más adorable de todo el planeta.

—En realidad, si no fuera por él esta casa se me habría caído encima —admitió Wendy, sonriendo con cariño y encogiéndose de hombros—. Soy yo la que le agradece por mantener un techo sobre nuestras cabezas, no al revés.

Mar se echó a reír ante su ocurrencia, aunque secretamente esperaba que sus desastres no alcanzaran esa escala.

Entonces, se arrepintió de no haberle hecho caso a Will y aceptar antes su invitación a comer con su hermana.

De repente se daba cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba estar rodeada de madres que se parecieran más a ella. Que la hicieran sentir más normal… Más confiada.

* * *

Lily solo se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos cuando terminó de leer la carta.

No pudo evitar pensar en que era una completa idiota. Había estado esperando ese momento durante casi dos meses y cuando por fin llegaba solo lograba sentirse nerviosa y ridícula.

Y culpable, pero a ese sentimiento empezaba a acostumbrarse.

Suspiró por lo bajo a la vez que volvía a doblar la carta y la guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se tomó un instante para plantearse si debía decirle a James en ese momento o si lo mejor sería esperar. Habían tenido un par de días bastante ajetreados tratando de coordinar el cambio de lugar dónde Remus se aparecería, y justo había llegado la noche de la luna llena.

No le tomó demasiado decidirse a contarle de una vez. Ya iba a pasar la noche con los nervios de punta por culpa de ellos como para también agregarle tener ese secreto atorado en la garganta.

Por otra parte, no tenía que preocuparse por causarle estrés a él. La luna llena parecía pasarle por encima sin mayor efecto.

—¿Ya terminaron? —les preguntó Lily, volviendo a entrar a la cocina.

—Estamos a punto —contestó Sirius, quien estaba sacando frascos del gabinete de primeros auxilios para meterlos en una caja—. Iríamos más rápido si tu marido no perdiera el tiempo.

—Sí, asegurarme de que tu hija no llore es una gran pérdida —replicó James desde la mesa.

Lily soltó una risita al verlo sentado tratando de entretener a la niña. No hubiera sido necesario, el moisés dónde estaba acostada contaba con colgantes que cumplían ese trabajo, pero él no parecía haber leído las instrucciones.

—No aprecias todo lo que hago para facilitarte la paternidad.

—No lo hace con nadie —señaló Lily, sonriendo divertida ante la mirada ofendida de Sirius—. En fin, ¿James, puedes salir un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Y se puede saber sobre qué? —saltó Sirius, enarcando una ceja como si estuviera hablando con él.

—Es privado —le aclaró ella, a sabiendas de que no haría diferencia.

—Pero, Lily, pensé que no teníamos secretos entre nosotros —dramatizó él, abriendo la boca y llevándose una mano al pecho como si lo hubiera herido—. ¿Qué quieres destruir este matrimonio?

—Sirius, creo que es hora de que entiendas que tú no eres parte de este matrimonio —lo picó Lily, frenando la sonrisa para no dejarse en evidencia.

—¿Estás pidiéndome el divorcio, pelirroja?

—Ahora que lo dices…

—Ustedes están dementes —se carcajeó James, entregándole a Ophelia el muñeco de hule con el que había estado jugando y poniéndose de pie—. Sirius, cuida a la niña… Bueno, Ophi, mejor tú cuidalo a él.

—Eso, ya está en edad de empezar a adquirir responsabilidades.

Dijo eso justo antes de abandonar su tarea para acercarse a la niña que estiraba un brazo hacia él, chillando para llamar su atención al ser privada de la de James.

Antes de salir de la cocina, Lily intercambió una mirada elocuente con su esposo, preguntándose a quien trataba de engañar su amigo a esas alturas.

—Solo ella podría mantenerlo alejado de un chisme —comentó James, acompañándola hasta el salón—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, de hecho no es nada que no haya podido escuchar. Puedes decirle después… —explicó Lily, enarcando las cejas con ironía—. Solo prefiero pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo sin ser juzgada por el padre del año.

—Bah, sabes que yo nunca podría juzgarte —se mofó James, echándose a reír ante su mirada asesina—. Ya, no seas tonta, dime qué es lo que ocurre.

Lily tomó un suspiro profundo y echó una mirada sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Sirius no estuviera espiando. Tras hacerlo, sacó de su pantalón el sobre con la carta que había recibido más temprano, volviendo a abrirla para entregársela.

Dejó las marcas de sus uñas en las palmas mientras esperaba que terminara de leer, esperando con una mirada atenta a que su rostro le diera alguna pista sobre sus sentimientos al respecto. Normalmente, le hubiera resultado fácil adivinarlo sola, pero James parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo especial para no dejar entrever nada, lo cual resultaba demasiado frustrante.

Ni siquiera pudo descifrar la sonrisa que esbozó al terminar. Lucía demasiado… diplomática.

—Pero… Esto está genial, Lily —anunció, levantando la mirada de la carta—. ¡Son buenas noticias!

—¿Lo son? —No pudo evitar preguntar ella, tragando nerviosa—. Digo… ¿Sí lo son, cierto?

—Bueno, claro —le aseguró James, bajando sus comisuras al ver que ella no reaccionaba como había esperado—. Adam va a decirnos lo que pasó con Harry. ¿No era esto lo que querías?

—Sí, claro que sí, pero… No lo sé, James. Ya no tengo claro si esto sea buena idea —explicó la pelirroja, consternada. Había empezado a sentirse bastante ridícula—. Ya me siento demasiado culpable por estar buscando a sus espaldas, y si en serio me entero creo que…

—Lily, te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua. De nuevo —la interrumpió él, tomándola por los hombros y sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora—. Todo esto se resume en si de verdad quieres saber lo que ocurrió… ¿Lo quieres?

Lily se tomó un momento antes de responder esa pregunta.

Claro que quería saberlo, esa necesidad de aliviar la incertidumbre que sentía no había desaparecido, solo había sido opacada por la culpa que poco a poco se había ido incrementando dentro de ella hasta volverse casi insoportable.

Era la culpa que le daba el saber que estaba rompiendo la confianza que su hijo tenía en ella, esa que habían construido desde cero hasta convertirla en la estructura más o menos sólida que tenían en el presente.

Sabía que nunca se perdonaría si sus acciones terminaban por derrumbar aquella construcción… Sin embargo, tampoco iba a perdonarse no tomar esa respuesta teniéndola tan cerca.

Sin necesidad de pensarlo más, se encontró asintiendo.

—Entonces, le respondes a Pevertine y le dices que lo vemos en dos días —decidió James, apretando sus hombros sin dejar de sonreír—. Vamos, no llegaste tan lejos para regresar ahora. Tú no eres así.

Lily soltó una bocanada de aire, tratando de liberarse del peso que estaba sintiendo sobre los hombros.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, agradecida por tenerlo a su lado para sacarla del mar de dudas en el que se hundía con ridícula facilidad.

—No sé si te lo he dicho, pero me gustas más cuando tienes la razón —comentó ella con una sonrisa, tratando de relajarse—. Aunque eso implique que yo no la tengo.

—Pensé que ya no podía gustarte más, pero es bueno saber lo contrario —respondió él, sonriendo complacido y siguiéndole la broma—. Y eso significa que ya no estás molesta conmigo por lo del mapa, así que es una buena noche para todos.

—¿Por lo del mapa _y_ tu capa de invisibilidad? —recordó ella, borrando la sonrisa y enarcando una ceja—. Gracias por recordarme que debía seguir molesta por eso.

—Ey, lo de la capa te lo dije para no tener más secretos —Se defendió James, haciendo un pequeño mohín—. Fue básicamente un bono.

Ella resopló y le dedicó una mirada aprehensiva, la misma que le había estado lanzando cada vez que el tema salía a relucir.

Seguía tratando de descifrar si estaba más enfadada por el hecho de que James le había dado a su hijo adolescente las herramientas perfectas para meterse en cualquier cantidad de problemas, o por finalmente haber descubierto cómo se las había arriesgado para acosarla durante toda su estancia en el colegio.

 _Ambas_ parecía una buena respuesta.

—¡¿Qué estabas en dónde?!

El grito de Sirius desde la cocina llegó hasta el salón, desviando la atención de ambos de inmediato.

Y dejándoles saber que ya Mar había llegado.

—Ah, genial —ironizó James, esbozando una sonrisa cansada—. Concierto de gritos antes de la luna llena.

Lily suspiró, tratando de recolectar la paciencia que sabía que necesitaría, y le hizo una seña para que volvieran a la cocina lo antes posible

Por suerte, la situación no había explotado cuando llegaron, quizás porque Mar no parecía nada interesada en dejar que pasara. Simplemente se había sentado en una silla luego de tomar a Ophi en sus brazos, ignorando por completo la expresión desencajada de Sirius.

—Te agradezco que no hagas un escándalo de esto —le estaba diciendo ella en ese momento, más ocupada en atender a su hija que parecía encantada con su llegada—. Solo fui a almorzar, es todo.

—¿Almorzar? ¡Pero si acabas de llegar y ya casi anochece! —le reclamó Sirius, aún sin baajr el tono de su voz—. Tienes con ese imbécil Merlín sabe cuántas horas y yo…

—Y tú te callas, porque no es tu maldito problema.

—¿Qué no es mi problema? —boqueó él, indignado—. ¡Debiste llegar hace mucho! No tienes ni puta consideración. Todos estábamos preocupados por ti, ¿cierto, Lily?

—Yo supuse que estarías con Will —se desentendió la aludida, sonriéndole a su amiga con toda la naturalidad posible—. ¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Pero qué…

—Bien, fue una tarde bastante agradable —le respondió Mar, devolviéndole la sonrisa con complicidad—. Estuvimos en casa de su hermana y conocí a su sobrino. Es un niño de lo más adorable…

—Si es como él, seguro es idiota —masculló Sirius, cruzándose de brazos de mala gana.

—Tiene nueve años.

—¿Y?

—Nos alegra que te hayas divertido —intervino James, desviando la atención de las estupideces de su amigo—. Todos merecemos pasar una tarde sin estrés, ¿cierto, Sirius?

Esa no fue una de esas ocasiones en las que James y Sirius mantenían conversaciones secretas solo con la mirada, esa vez fue bastante claro que lo que él primero le estaba diciendo al otro era que mantuviera la boca cerrada y llevara la fiesta en paz.

Para variar, Sirius decidió obedecer y tomar la decisión acertada.

Tomó un suspiro largo y profundo antes de asentir despacio, de manera casi mecánica.

—Claro —soltó entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula tanto la mandíbula que parecía extremadamente doloroso—. Lo importante es que te divertiste.

—Basta, te va a explotar la vena del cuello —apuntó Mar, entornando los ojos hasta el cielo—. ¿Y no deberían irse? Se les va a hacer tarde…

—Sí, ya es hora —concordó James, suspirando mientras ojeaba el reloj en su muñeca—. Recoge todo, ya Remus debe estar… Tú sabes.

—Ya, no sigan perdiendo el tiempo. Vayan, vayan —los instó Lily con urgencia, encogiendo la caja de suplementos médicos con un movimiento de su varita—. Nosotras vamos mañana temprano, ¿de acuerdo?

—Estaremos bien. No se preocupen —James se acercó a ella con una sonrisa que trataba de ser tranquilizadora. La cogió por la cintura y dejó un beso rápido sobre sus labios—. Traten de descansar.

—Aw, ¿Ves, Mar? Ellos son románticos. Tú _nunca_ me das besos de despedida.

—Lo siento, aún tengo una reputación que mantener —bromeó la aludida. Sin embargo, levantó la mirada un segundo después para dedicarle una mirada significativa—. Cuídate, ¿sí?

—¿Cuándo no lo he hecho? —inquirió él, devolviéndole la sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo antes de iniciar su camino a la salida—. ¡Cuida a tu madre, peque! Sabemos que no toma las mejores decisiones…

—Tu padre no puede ser más imbécil —le dijo Mar a Ophi una vez que estuvieron solas las tres—. Vamos a esperar que el tío Remus lo lance contra una pared esta noche. Lo merece un poquito.

En respuesta, Ophelia balbuceó incoherencias que a Lily le sonaron bastante a una aprobación.

Se rió por lo bajo y caminó hacia la estufa para poner una tetera al fuego para preparar té para ella y Mar.

Tenían una larga noche por delante.

* * *

 **¡HOLA, MIS AMORES!**

 **Lo primero que tengo que decir a quien me haya esperado todo este tiempo y luego haya leído todo hasta aquí: GRACIAS, y también: ¿que hice para merecerte? En serio, no entiendo qué los haría seguir leyendo esta nota luego de un capítulo tan muerto, pero supongo que algunos de ustedes todavía tienen fe en mí y eso lo agradezco.**

 **En fin, ¡regresé! más tarde de lo que había prometido, pero lo importante es que lo hice, ¿no? Y bueno, luego de esta introducción creo que debo unas cuantas explicaciones sobre este intento de capítulo que acaban de leer. No avanzamos nada en la trama, again, y ya no sé en qué idioma disculparme por esto. Sin darme cuenta creo que caí en una especie de espiral en la que sigo alargando las cosas importantes de este fic sin ninguna razón. Mi idea de no ser precipitada solo termino en… Esto.**

 **Estuve meditando mucho al respecto y luego de hacer cambios en mi cronología les PROMETO que el próximo capítulo va a ser más movido, ¿de acuerdo? Es la última vez que me disculpo por no darles nada emocionante por este año.**

 **Voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar otra vez antes del 2019, pero en caso de que no ocurra les quiero desear un feliz año a todos y darles las gracias por haberme acompañado durante estos desastrosos 12 meses de fic. Vamos todos a esperar que enero haga milagros por mi cabeza y todo esto vuelva a tomar su carril.**

 **No los aburro más por hoy, queridos. Solo me haré un poco de publicidad para contarles que mi primer Original ya está casi acabado y estoy buscando lectores beta. Si alguno está interesado puede escribirme por mensaje o hablarme a mi tw** **Jorimargb.** **¡Se los agradeceré eterno!**

 **De nuevo, gracias por esperarme y soportar estos capítulos sin jugo. Son los mejores lectores del mundo y si alguien tiene algo que comentar, lo espero ansiosa. ¡Un beso gigante para todos! Los** _ **adoro**_ **y nos leemos pronto.** _ **Bye!**_


	21. Sigue lloviendo

**Aviso** **: Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Alex13 : ¡Hola, belleza! Me alegró mucho volver a leerte por aquí. Sabes que no podría juzgarte que con los mil líos que tengo yo también me desaparezco a cada rato. Espero que la reacción de Hannah al asunto de Cho cumpla tus expectativas, jeje. A mí tampoco me gustó nunca su relación, pero saben que a veces me da por seguir el canon y bueno. Y te digo lo mismo sobre los resultados de la investigación del jily: espero que cumpla tus expectativas. Ya traje de regreso al blackinnon porque ni ustedes ni yo podemos vivir sin ellos jajaja. Tarde o temprano tendrás la escena de Harry con sus abuelos, solo tenme paciencia que yo voy a paso de tortuga! Me mato de amor tu Ps(L) Estaré más que encantada de enviarte una copia si algún día alguien me publica algo jiji. Eres un encanto y siempre me da gusto leerte. Espero que disfrutes el cap, un beso!  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **21\. Sigue lloviendo, le sigue lloviendo al corazón**

—¡Buenos días, bella durmiente! Hasta que te dejas ver…

Remus se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, reconociendo la voz que lo recibía. Suspiró con paciencia y le dedicó a su amigo una mirada suplicante que este ignoró como acostumbraba a hacer. Había pasado el último par de días tratando de evitarlo y hasta el momento había tenido éxito, pero sabía que no podía seguir estirando su suerte. Sirius no iba a permitirlo.

—Buenos días para ti —le respondió con cansancio, entrando a la cocina de James y Lily—. No sabía que habías pasado la noche aquí.

—No lo hice, llegué hace rato con la niña —informó Sirius, ojeando el periódico desde la mesita donde desayunaban—. No sé si conoces el concepto de _tiempo_ , pero se mide con algo llamado _reloj_ y…

—Sí, ya sé que es tarde. Gracias por señalarlo —le cortó Remus, frotándose los ojos con los dedos. Había visto el reloj antes de salir de su habitación, sabía que eran pasadas las diez—. ¿Y dónde está la niña? ¿La dejaste con Mar o la perdiste en el camino?

—¿Si te digo la verdad, llamaras a servicio sociales? —bromeó Sirius, desestimando la mirada severa con un chasquido de su lengua—. Relájate, Mar fue a Grimmauld Place a dejar unos informes y Ophelia está durmiendo. Era lo que todos hacían cuando llegamos así que se contagió.

—No molestes, todavía no me recupero por completo —se quejó Remus, sentándose frente a él. Habían pasado varios días, pero aún le dolían varias heridas de la luna llena—. Y James y Lily tuvieron guardia anoche hasta tarde —Un recuerdo lo asaltó, haciéndolo torcer la boca—. Además, está el otro asunto que aún no han… _procesado._

Remus se calló justo después, anticipando la reacción de Sirius mucho antes de que esta se hiciera notar.

Observó con disimulo como las facciones de su amigo se endurecían a la vez que sus ojos tomaban un tono oscuro que lucía aterrador para cualquiera que, a diferencia de él, no estuviera acostumbrado.

Él se limitó a soltar un suspiro pesado a la vez que sacaba su varita y la movía en dirección de la estufa, tomando lo necesario para preparar una jarra de café. Era lo único que habían tomado todos desde que Lily y James se habían encontrado con Adam. El té no era lo suficiente fuerte.

No lo ayudaba a deshacer el nudo de culpa que le apretaba el pecho.

—Pues ya yo les dije que tengo una excelente forma de procesarlo —masculló Sirius, gruñendo desde el fondo de la garganta y arrojando bruscamente el periódico sobre la mesa—. Ponme a esos hijos de puta enfrente y…

—No seas ridículo, Sirius —le pidió Remus, cansado, y con una exasperación que trataba de ocultar sus nervios—. Sabes que eso no…

—¿No qué? En el documento que les dio Pevertine estaban los nombres de esa basura, no será difícil encontrarlos —apuntó él, entrecerrando los ojos con esa ira fría y calculadora que Remus conocía a la perfección. Debía tener días ideando ese plan—. A un desperdicio así no lo va a extrañar nadie…

—No hablas en serio —aseguró Remus, a pesar de saber que sí lo hacía—. James no querrá…

—Si le digo antes no, pero dudo que se enfade si se lo comento cuando esté resuelto —continuó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros—. Igual no lo necesito. Te aseguro que a Lily le encantará mi idea.

—A Harry no —le cortó su amigo, dedicándole una mirada significativa—. No le va a encantar _nada_ sobre esta situación.

—Él no se tiene que enterar, ¿no es ese el plan de todos modos?

—Sí, y espero que no lo olvides —le dijo con intención, desviando la mirada a un punto distante en la cocina—. No queremos que la situación se torne más desagradable de lo que ya lo es.

—No entiendo a ninguno de ustedes —resopló Sirius, frustrado—. Todo este puto drama para enterarse y ahora que sabemos pretenden que nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados.

—No hace falta que lo entiendas, solo que aceptes que es la decisión que James y Lily tomaron —enfatizó Remus, esperando que lo entendiera—. Sé que a todos nos afecta, porque estamos hablando de Harry, pero no podemos tomarnos esto para nosotros.

—Claro, y aún así te las arreglas para tener esa maldita mirada culpable —lo acusó su amigo, haciendo que se tensara—. Sabes que me saca de quicio, no me obligues a quitártela a golpes.

Remus decidió no reconocer su comentario y pretender que no lo había escuchado, de esa forma se evitaba una discusión innecesaria y recogía tiempo para hundirse en sus cavilaciones a la espera de que su amigo cambiara de tema.

Ya había pasado un año desde las lecciones particulares que Remus le había dado a Harry, esas donde le había enseñado a conjurar un _patronus_ de manera correcta y en las que el chico le había contado uno de sus secretos más personales y oscuros. De eso él sabía mucho, tal vez demasiado, y por eso no había dicho palabra al respecto, ni siquiera cuando sus amigos habían empezado a indagar. Se había limitado a mirar desde una esquina y a no dar su opinión, porque, como le estaba explicando a Sirius en ese momento, aquella no era una decisión que le correspondiera.

Sin embargo, una vez que sus amigos se habían enterado de la verdad y que James se los había contado a él y a Sirius, Remus no había podido seguir guardando aquel secreto. Ya no estaba traicionando la confianza de Harry, solo estaba tratando de darle a su amigo el consuelo que sus ojos parecían estar pidiendo a gritos.

Luego de que les contara y que Sirius se marchara al jardín a refunfuñar y maldecir, furioso porque nadie quería obedecerlo y tomar acción en el asunto, Remus había aprovechado para decirle a su amigo la verdad.

Solo había pasado un día desde la luna llena, no se sentía en condiciones para ser el receptor de la ira ciega de Sirius.

—Él… ¿Él te contó? —le preguntó James, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad—. Pero… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo…?

—Cuando le enseñé a usar un patronus —respondió Remus en un susurro, cauteloso—. Es lo que él ve cuando se encuentra a los dementores, James. Al menos, lo que veía el año pasado —rectificó, pensando que después de su experiencia en el cementerio, lo más seguro era que aquello hubiera cambiado—. Solo no quería seguir recordando, es… es comprensible.

—Sí, claro que lo es —le cortó James, moviendo la cabeza en un asentimiento.

Remus calló mientras observaba la expresión pensativa y a la vez tribulada de su amigo, fallando en su intento de apartar la culpa que nacía desde el fondo de su pecho.

—Y te dijo… ¿Te comentó si solo ocurrió esa vez? —le preguntó James, aclarándose la garganta para que su voz no saliera tan aguda—. ¿O hubo otras antes?

Al no encontrar las palabras correctas para responder eso sin hacer más daño, Remus dejó que el silencio continuara. Al final, fue lo único que James necesitó.

—Ya veo —murmuró, soltando un suspiró pesado y frotándose los ojos por debajo de los lentes—. Maldita sea…

—James, de verdad lo siento —soltó Remus, finalmente atreviéndose a hablar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo sientes tú?

—Por no haberles dicho —aclaró, sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar—. Debí comentarles a Lily y a ti lo que sabía, pero Harry…

—Te pidió que no nos dijeras, supongo —completó James, entornando los ojos cuando su amigo asintió—. No seas ridículo, Remus. Está bien, yo… Yo lo entiendo.

—Pero…

—Tenías que cumplir tu palabra, es lo que yo hubiera hecho —volvió a interrumpirlo, encogiéndose de hombros—. No puedo enojarme por eso.

Lo más difícil de escuchar a James decir esas palabras fue mirar la expresión sincera en su rostro. No lo acusaba ni lo culpaba por nada, estaba siendo tan comprensivo como acostumbraba. Como siempre, eso casi terminaba por ser peor.

—Es para lo que Sirius y tú están aquí, ¿no? Para que mi hijo les cuente lo que a mí no —continuó James, sonriendo con amargura—. Es bueno saber que al menos confía en ustedes.

—No se trata de confianza, James. No fue por eso que no se los contó —se apresuró a aclararle Remus, quien aún recordaba claramente las palabras de Harry—. Solo trataba de protegerlos de la verdad…

—Si Harry necesita protegerme de algo, es porque yo no estuve ahí para protegerlo primero —razonó James, con la voz a punto de quebrarse y la sonrisa tambaleando—. Con nosotros todo siempre se da al revés.

Remus tragó, tratando de deshacer el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta, y se acercó a él para ponerle una mano en el hombro y apretarlo de manera alentadora. James volvió a suspirar, relajando el cuerpo y obligándose a mantener la sonrisa.

—Estamos bien, de verdad —mintió, descaradamente—. Nunca podría enfadarme contigo por cuidar de mi hijo, Remus. Solo agradecerte por estar ahí cuando te necesitó.

A pesar de estar seguro de que James sentía todo lo que estaba diciendo, aquello no había sido suficiente para aplacar la culpabilidad que Remus seguía guardando en el pecho y que solo se incrementaba cuando estaba junto a Sirius, a quien aún no se atrevía a contarle la verdad.

Desde luego, él no se lo estaba haciendo más fácil.

—De verdad, Remus, te atribuyes mucha mierda para ser una persona que quiere culparme a _mí_ por todo…

—No por todo, solo por lo que te mereces —explicó el aludido, girándose al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

—Casualmente, resulta ser todo —completó Lily, entrando a la cocina. Tenía puesta su bata de dormir y una expresión casi tan cansada como la suya—. No sabía que era algo que seguía en discusión.

—Siempre tan grosera con sus invitados, señora Potter. Voy a considerar pasar mis mañanas en otro lugar.

—Si entras sin tocar y te sientas a la mesa a desayunar solo, entonces dejo de considerarte un invitado —replicó la aludida, esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Te escuché llegar esta mañana.

—¿Y no bajaste a recibirme? —Fingió indignarse Sirius, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Primero: grosera. Segundo: irresponsable, ¿cómo sabías que era yo?

—Porque Remus ya estaba aquí y un intruso no haría tanto ruido —explicó Lily, enarcando las cejas con ironía antes de desviar la mirada hacia Remus. Esbozó una sonrisa cálida y cariñosa que casi logró borrar el efecto de sus ojeras—. ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Pues tan bien como siempre, pelirroja, gracias por tu interés.

—Mucho mejor, tranquila —respondió Remus, pasando por alto la interrupción de su amigo y devolviéndole como pudo la sonrisa—. Creo que volveré a mi apartamento hoy mismo…

—No seas absurdo, quédate por el resto de la semana —le sugirió Lily, aunque sonaba demasiado a una orden sin derecho a réplica—. Me sentiré más tranquila así.

Remus aceptó sin dudarlo. Todavía estaba procesando el alivio de saber que Lily tampoco se había enfadado con él. Ellos ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar al respecto, pero saber que James se lo había contado y que ella no hubiera cambiado en nada su trato era más que suficiente.

—En fin, ¿ya desayunaron? Creo que quedó avena de la que comimos ayer…

—¿Esa basura fría y desabrida que tiene como tres días ahí? No gracias —desestimó Sirius, torciendo la boca con desagrado—. Compré comida para todos antes de venir, estoy harto de esa mierda pegajosa.

—Gracias, Sirius —Lily le sonrió, luciendo demasiado aliviada por no tener que cocinar como para ofenderse—. Y gracias por preparar café, es justo lo que necesito —dijo eso mientras sacaba cuatro tazas para servirlo—. Y James también.

—¿De nuevo tiene jaqueca? —preguntó Remus, frunciendo el ceño.

—No se le ha quitado, tiene como dos días —explicó ella, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación mientras rebuscaba en su caja de pociones—. Ya no sé qué darle…

—Un orgasmo, es la cura instantánea.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo? Porque yo estoy muy cansada —bromeó la aludida, echando unas gotitas de color en una de las tazas.

—Podemos ir los dos, ¿qué te parece? —continuó Sirius, guiñandole un ojo con sugerencia.

—No le sigas el juego, Lily, por favor —casi le rogó Remus, torciendo los ojos ante las risas escandalosas de su amigo.

—Ajá, no te pongas moralista conmigo —Sirius esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa, haciéndolo arrepentirse de haber hablado—. Mira que aún me debes una conversación…

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —saltó Remus, poniéndose a la defensiva de inmediato.

—Vamos, Remus, no me lo pongas más difícil —siguió su amigo, subiendo ambas cejas, demasiado divertido para su gusto—. Sabías que eventualmente te iba a preguntar sobre tu mañana jugando al paciente y la enfermera sexy…

—Estás hablando de tu prima, ¿que no tienes nada de decencia? —se exasperó el aludido, frunciendo el ceño cuando escuchó a Lily reír por lo bajo—. ¿Piensas decirle algo?

—¿Qué le voy a decir? Si yo también quiero saber —aclaró la aludida, sonriendo con diversión—. Sí es cierto que has sanado mucho más rápido que en otras ocasiones.

—Ah, el amor de los imbéciles y todo sus milagros —suspiró Sirius, pasando por alto la mirada asesina de su amigo—. ¿Entonces? ¿Te curó y te dio un masaje? ¿Fue un masaje casto o uno con final feliz?

Remus estaba listo para decirle a donde se podía ir y largarse de la cocina, cuando una cuarta voz lo interrumpió.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Están ahí?

Los tres giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo hacia la encimera donde descansaba el espejo que usaban para hablar con Harry. Remus no se sorprendió al ver de reojo como la sonrisa de Lily había desaparecido, dando lugar a una expresión pálida y mortificada.

Sabía que ni ella ni James habían hablado con su hijo desde que se habían enterado, y suponía que aún no debía sentirse preparada para hacerlo. Por suerte para ella, antes de poder moverse o tomar una decisión, Sirius se levantó de un salto y tomó el espejo en un parpadeo.

—¡Pero si es mi mocoso ilegal favorito! —lo saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando una tranquilidad que daba envidia—. ¿Qué tal la vida rompiendo las reglas y viviendo fuera de la ley? ¿A qué es genial?

—Si por genial te refieres a que es un estrés, seguro —resopló Harry, sonando tan fastidiado como divertido—. Eh, ¿están mis padres? Hace días que no…

—Pues verás, Harry, hay ciertas _actividades_ que un matrimonio debe llevar a cabo para mantenerse. Me temo que tus padres se toman muy en serio su unión y…

—¡Pero qué…! Agh, ¿por qué nunca puedo hablar contigo sin terminar con náuseas?

Lily soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de mover los labios en un _gracias_ mudo que Sirius desestimó con un movimiento de su mano, fuera del campo de visión de Harry.

Remus también le sonrió a la pelirroja, justo antes de hacerle una seña hacia la puerta y lanzarle una mirada en la que trataba de asegurarle que podía irse, ellos se encargarían.

Estaban juntos en eso.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Lily abrió la puerta de su habitación con un suave empujón de cadera, felicitándose por no haber cerrado por completo al salir, aunque no por olvidar que podía usar magia y levitar la taza de café y el plato del desayuno que ocupaban sus manos. No había tenido oportunidad de considerarlo ya que había salido de la cocina casi corriendo.

Suspiró afligida y se pateó mentalmente. Era totalmente ridícula y estaba actuando como una cobarde.

—¿James? —lo llamó, frunciendo el ceño al no encontrarlo en la cama como lo había dejado—. ¿Estás aquí?

La puerta del baño se abrió un segundo después, dándole la respuesta sin que él tuviera que hacerlo.

—En el baño —le dijo de todos modos, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Se había lavado el rostro y eso le daba un aspecto mucho mejor al de más temprano—. ¿Sí era Sirius quien llegó hace rato?

—Sí, y trajo desayuno —le informó Lily, alzando el plato que había traído con ella—. También te traje café. Le agregué más gotas de poción contra la jaqueca.

—Eres un ángel —la adulo James, sonriendo y quitándole la taza de la mano para darle un pequeño sorbo—. Esperemos que esta vez sí haga efecto.

—Si no es así, creo que deberíamos ir al hospital —opinó Lily, suspirando con preocupación—. Nunca te pasa y ya son muchos días…

—Bueno, a veces hay que variar un poco... Ya, no me veas así —le pidió él, conciliador, al ver que su broma no le había hecho gracia—. Voy a estar bien, no seas tonta —Se sentó en la cama y esbozó una sonrisa amarga antes de continuar—. Tampoco podemos decir que la causa sea un misterio.

Lily ladeó la cabeza, dándole la razón, y tomó asiento junto a él, tratando de ignorar el apretón doloroso que había sentido en el corazón.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras James terminaba con su café. Ella se limitó a observar atenta su semblante, relajándose al ver como este mejoraba significativamente. La poción lo ayudaba a aliviar el dolor, aunque no lo desaparecía por completo y eso era lo que la angustiaba. Esperaba que esa vez fuera la excepción.

Y a pesar de la preocupación que le causaba, también lo estaba recibiendo como una distracción, porque era mejor pensar en eso que sucumbir al dolor que le rasgaba el pecho desde que habían hablado con Adam. Sabía que estaba siendo cobarde, pero prefería pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

—En fin, come un poco —lo instó ella, pasándole el plato con bocadillos de panadería—. Te ayudará.

—Y ustedes siempre acusan a Sirius de egoísta, es más considerado de lo que parece —aseguró James, tomando un rollito de canela y llevándoselo a la boca—. ¿Se quedó abajo con Remus?

—Sí, ellos…

Lily, que también había tomado algo para comer, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para tragar debido al nudo que de repente se formó en su garganta.

—Harry volvió a llamar y los dejé hablando con él.

—Ah, ya —asintió James, cuyas mandíbulas se tensaron casi inmediatamente—. ¿Y tú le hablaste?

—Debes tener mucha fe en mí para preguntar eso —apuntó Lily, subiendo las cejas con ironía—. Sirius atendió por mí, por suerte, pero estaba preguntando por nosotros.

—Vamos a tener que hablarle, eventualmente —señaló James, aunque no lucía muy encantado con la idea—. No es como si pudiéramos evitarlo hasta navidad.

—Debería estar feliz, siempre se queja de lo mucho que lo abrumamos —recordó Lily, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Tal vez nos quiere más de lo que creemos.

—Y de lo que nos merecemos —murmuró James, con amargura.

El comentario cayó sobre el corazón de la pelirroja como una piedra, fria y pesada. Que fuera James quien lo dijera —él, que constantemente estaba asegurándole que aquello no podía estar más alejado de la verdad—, lo hizo todo muchísimo peor.

Se le hizo imposible desmentir un pensamiento que era tan recurrente en ella.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —coincidió con la voz tensa.

—Seguimos igual, ¿no? —inquirió él, cambiando el tema abruptamente—. No vamos a decirle que sabemos...

—Por supuesto que no —saltó Lily de inmediato, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión alarmada—. Imagínate como se pondrá si le decimos cómo nos enteramos. Que quebramos su confianza de esa forma… No nos perdonaría.

La oración flotó en el espacio entre los dos, lastimándolos. Lily se preguntaba si James estaría pensando lo mismo que ella, en cómo era posible que un año después siguieran agregando cosas a la lista de lo que Harry nunca iba a perdonarles.

James suspiró y alejó el plato de comida de ellos. Lily quiso repetirle que necesitaba comer, pero suponía que debía tener tan poco apetito como ella.

—Sabes, cuando llegó la carta del Ministerio no lograba entender por qué estaba tan negado a decirnos —le confesó en un susurro, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo—. Y en el fondo seguía repitiéndome que no podía ser tan malo…

—Sí, me pasó lo mismo. Supongo que ahora todo tiene sentido —James suspiró con pesadez—. Remus me dijo que solo quería protegernos de la verdad.

—Somos sus padres —afirmó Lily, deteniéndose un segundo para que su voz no se quebrara—. Somos nosotros quienes tenemos que protegerlo a él, no al contrario.

—Eso fue justo lo que le respondí —añadió él, esbozando una sonrisa sin gracia.

—Bueno, la idea era enterarnos por nosotros, no para decírselo a —recordó ella, aclarándose la garganta—. Ya lo hicimos y supongo que podemos…

—¿Olvidarlo?

—Al menos debemos tratar —susurró Lily, sin ofenderse por el deje irónico en su voz.

James no tuvo que responder para que ella supiera a la perfección lo que estaba pensando: no importaba cuanto trataran, aquello era algo no iban a poder olvidar.

¿Cómo podrían? Si el papel que Adam les había entregado parecía estar tapizado por toda la casa —aunque lo habían guardado bajo llave en una gaveta del salón—, gritándole esas palabras que le provocaban náuseas y un dolor de pecho insoportable.

No era un relato explícito, sólo un informe de servicios sociales en donde se explicaba, de manera muy parca e impersonal, que Harry había sido removido de una de sus últimas familias adoptivas luego de usar magia para defenderse de un ataque no documentado que no había dejado _heridas visibles._

 _Sin heridas visibles_.

Eran las tres palabras que la habían golpeado sin contemplación al leer el documento, esas que la atormentaban en las noches y que había comprendido sin necesidad de explicación, al igual que James.

Todo había encajado a la perfección. No había sentido en negarlo, aunque fuera lo que ambos más quisieran en el mundo.

Lily tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso para no echarse a llorar como había hecho aquella noche.

—Fue una pésima idea, James —soltó ella, con la voz quebrada. Suspiró y escondió el rostro entre sus palmas—. No puedo creer que nos metí en este desastre.

—Ey, no te vas a echar el peso de esto encima —le cortó James con rotundidad—. Ambos lo hicimos, yo estuve de acuerdo…

—Pues no recuerdo haberte dejado opción —admitió Lily, sintiéndose estúpida nada más recordarlo. Se destapó el rostro y lo miró, suplicante—. Yo solo… Tengo esta estúpida idea de que conociendo el pasado de Harry estaremos más cerca de él, o que los años no pesaran tanto…

—No es estúpido, Lily, para mí tiene bastante sentido —le aseguró James, suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero cómo me dijiste una vez, catorce años son muchos más de lo que parecen.

Lily recordaba haberle dicho eso, pero no podía evitar sentir que había sido otra persona hablando en su lugar, alguien que sí lo creía.

Estaba tan desesperada por desaparecer el muro que existía entre Harry y ellos que había veces en las que simplemente lo olvidaba. Entonces, en lo único que podía pensar era en averiguar cada pedazo de su pasado, cualquier trozo que los acercara a él, aunque fuera algo malo.

Parecía ser incapaz de entender que, luego de enterarse, tendría que soportar el dolor de aquellos pedazos desmoronándose sobre ella.

—Lo lamento, James —soltó de repente, aferrándose con fuerza al edredón bajo sus dedos—. Lamento haber sido tan necia y no haberte escuchado. También lamento habernos complicado más la vida, como si ya no tuviéramos suficientes problemas...

—Lily —Volvió a cortarle James, esa vez con mucha más firmeza—. No tiene sentido que te disculpes conmigo por algo sobre lo que no estoy enfadado.

—Pero…

—Mucho menos sobre algo de lo que no eres culpable —continuó, ignorándola. Sacudió la cabeza y subió las comisuras en una mueca demasiado amarga para ser una sonrisa—. Podemos concordar en que si alguien tiene que pedir disculpas aquí soy yo.

Lily se le quedó mirando en silencio, parpadeando repetidamente, sorprendida por su repentina confesión.

Solo le bastó verlo a los ojos para entender a lo que se refería. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, siempre iba a poder reconocer ese dolor que brillaba tras sus anteojos cuando los errores del pasado retornaban para atormentarlo.

Su corazón se saltó varios latidos. Le dedicó otra mirada suplicante.

—James, eso no…

—Está bien, déjalo así —desestimó él, dedicándole una sonrisa fugaz y apartando la mirada—. Voy a darme una ducha.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero antes de poder emitir una palabra, James ya le había robado un beso rápido y se había levantado de la cama para refugiarse en el baño.

Una vez sola, Lily suspiró con pesar y se abrazó a sí misma. Quiso enojarse con él por dejarla hablando sola, pero entendía demasiado bien sus motivos como para eso. Era solo una de las facetas más características de su personalidad haciendo acto de presencia, esa que le impedía entender que no siempre tenía que ser fuerte, estar compuesto y ser el soporte de todos. Él también tenía derecho a estar herido y sentir su dolor.

Para eso estaba ella, para consolarlo y cargar juntos todas las penas y culpas.

Solo le bastó ese pensamiento para decidirse a levantarse y seguirlo al baño, luego de quitarse la ropa.

James ya se había metido bajo el grifo cuando lo alcanzó en la ducha. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y desapareció la distancia tras un par de pasos, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura y pegándose a él de lleno, abrazándolo con intensidad sin preocuparse por el agua que había empezado a bañarla también a ella.

Suspiró con comodidad y dejó un beso en el medio de sus omoplatos, acariciando su abdomen sin intención.

—No te dije que me acompañaras, pero tampoco me voy a quejar —bromeó él, aún con la voz apagada, envolviendo sus brazos con los suyos—. Sé que siempre bromeo con que no puedes quitarme las manos de encima, pero esto es…

—Yo no te culpo por lo que pasó, James —susurró Lily contra su espalda, con ternura y sinceridad—.De hecho, no te culpo por nada de lo que le haya ocurrido a Harry en el pasado.

Lo sintió tensarse entre sus brazos al escuchar sus palabras. Al no tener respuesta, siguió expresando su línea de pensamiento.

—Así como sé que tú tampoco me culpas a mí. Y sé que eso no desaparece el cargo de conciencia... —Se detuvo para aclararse y recuperar fuerzas para continuar—. Pero desde que estoy contigo conozco el alivio de saber que hay alguien más con quien llevar ese peso.

James soltó un suspiró y se giró en sus brazos para quedar frente a ella, completamente empapado y con la mirada llena de sentimientos que le apretaron el pecho a la pelirroja.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, solo con el rumor del agua cayendo mientras le permitía ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Sé que no puedo arreglarlo y que seguir lamentándome al respecto no cambiará el pasado —aclaró él, hablando con una voz estrangulada—. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que pude haber evitado si tan solo… Si no hubiera sido tan imbécil...

—No vamos a volver a este juego de culpas, James. Ya lo vivimos y no tiene sentido regresar —lo interrumpió ella, sabiendo perfectamente cómo terminaba la oración—. Y sé lo difícil que es, yo… Yo creí que con el tiempo se haría más fácil, pero todo sigue doliendo como hace un año.

James asintió, dándole la razón, y aunque apartó la mirada, Lily pudo ver claramente el momento en que dos lágrimas caían de sus ojos enrojecidos, mezclándose con las otras gotas que adornaban sus mejillas.

Se las arregló para mantenerse compuesta —tanto como le fue posible—, a pesar de que su corazón parecía haberse detenido ante la imagen. Le hubiera sido imposible nombrar la cantidad de veces que James la había consolado mientras lloraba. Cambiar los roles se le hizo tan natural como respirar.

—Ey… Shh, está bien… —le susurró con dulzura, subiendo una mano para ocupar su mejilla. Encontró su mirada y se obligó a sonreírle—. ¿Sabes algo? Una vez alguien me dijo que no podía cambiar lo malo que le había pasado a Harry, pero sí podía estar ahí y evitar que volviera a ocurrir. Y recordarlo me alivia, no te imaginas cuanto.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió James, enarcando las cejas con una sorpresa fingida—. ¿Quién te dijo esa tontería?

—Mi muy sabio esposo —contestó la pelirroja, sin dejar de sonreír.

James soltó una risita ahogada a lo que Lily respondió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello e impulsándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para encontrar sus labios, robándole un beso en el que esperaba poder quitarle todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

James la abrazó y la pegó a su cuerpo, sosteniéndola con firmeza e impidiéndole caer… como siempre.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tonks apuró su desayuno, ignorando la mirada severa de su madre al otro lado de la mesa. Pensó en fastidiarla diciéndole que dejara de fruncir el ceño o le saldrían arrugas, o imitar su expresión a riesgo de buscarle una reprimenda, pero al final se limitó a seguir comiendo. No quería que se le hiciera tarde por retenerse en niñerías.

—Listo, ya terminé —anunció sonriente, aún con la boca llena de su última tostada—. Tengo que irme. Almorzaré en la oficina, no me...

—Al menos termina tu taza de té —le sugirió Andrómeda, mirándola con reproche pasándole una servilleta—. ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa esta mañana?

—Bueno... tengo que ir a hacer mi ronda —respondió la chica, guardando los detalles que su madre no apreciaría—. No quiero llegar tarde, Ojoloco me matara.

—Veo que te has vuelto muy puntual de repente —murmuró la mujer, moviendo su varita para recoger los platos.

Tonks se pausó a medio camino de recoger su abrigo para mirarla con el ceño fruncido. No había pasado por alto el tono insidioso en su voz, el cual era muy extraño viniendo de ella.

—Yo siempre soy muy responsable con mi trabajo —se defendió la chica, subiendo la barbilla con dignidad y cruzándose de brazos—. Y muy entusiasta, no puedes decir que no.

—Dudo que sea solo tu _trabajo_ lo que te entusiasma.

—Pues obvio que no —resopló Tonks, sintiendo el cosquilleo previo al rubor escalando sus mejillas—. Pero no vamos a hablar de esto de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no quieres escucharme decirte la verdad?

—¡No, porque no quiero escucharte siendo prejuiciosa! —explotó la chica, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

No estaba acostumbrada a levantarle la voz a sus padres ni a ser irrespetuosa, y sabía lo mucho que esa acusación en particular podía herir a su madre. Sin embargo, habían tenido tantas veces esa discusión, llegando siempre al mismo punto muerto, que se le ponían los pelos de punta ante la mínima mención.

Por suerte, su madre parecía estar en la misma página, ya que se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Si no vas a venir a almorzar, trata de escoger algo balanceado —le pidió su madre, dejando todo en el lavabo y preparándose para fregar—. Y cuídate, por favor.

Tonks asintió, aceptando la tregua de su madre porque no quería irse enfadada.

—Siempre —alegó sonriendo antes de dejar un beso sobre su mejilla.

Andrómeda entornó los ojos, sin poder retener la sonrisa cariñosa que terminó por aparecer en su rostro.

Tonks salió de la casa poco después, apresurándose a aparecerse en el punto que le tocaba vigilar esa mañana, decidida a que no iba a dedicarle más pensamientos de los necesarios a la conversación con su madre. Conocía perfectamente la opinión de la mujer sobre sus sentimientos, pero hacía mucho tiempo había aceptado que nada de lo dijera iba a cambiarlos.

Esperaba que ella también lo hiciera, así no tendría que seguir guardándose la felicidad que le generaban sus encuentros con él, quien cada vez parecía menos reticente a sus intentos de acercamiento y más cómodo con su presencia.

Sabía que aún no debía cantar victoria, pero no podía detener la ilusión que buscaba nacer en su pecho al ver como las capas de la armadura de Remus iban cediendo frente a sus ojos, cada vez más rápido.

Seguía alucinando con lo que había pasado unos días atrás, después de la luna llena. Había querido quedarse en Grimmauld Place esa noche, pero que ni siquiera Sirius estuviera de acuerdo fue suficiente para entender que no era la mejor idea. Desde luego, eso no la detuvo, y a la mañana siguiente se presentó en la casa con su mejor sonrisa.

Esa vez nadie puso objeción a su presencia y los chicos la dejaron entrar a la habitación donde descansaba más que encantados. De no haber estado tan agradecida por su colaboración, se habría avergonzado.

Su corazón dio un giro al encontrarlo tumbado en la cama, cubierto con una manta y varias vendas por su cuerpo. Parecía adormilado, pero se despertó de golpe cuando la vio aparecer.

—Pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —saltó Remus, abriendo los ojos con impresión—. Cómo…

—Entré por la puerta, obvio —resolvió la chica, adivinando la pregunta antes de que la hiciera. Sonrió con soltura y entró a la habitación—. Quería saber cómo estabas así que decidí pasar antes de ir al Ministerio —redujo la distancia en un par de pasos y se sentó a los pies de la cama—. Entonces, ¿qué tal la noche?

—Estuvo… _Bien_ —mintió él, entre dientes. Suspiró y apartó la mirada—. Nada que reportar.

—Entiendo... —asintió Tonks, tratando de no sentirse herida por sus evasivas—. Los chicos me dijeron que tienes un par de heridas, ¿puedo…?

—Solo unas cuantas, ni te preocupes —desestimó Remus de inmediato, haciendo ademán de incorporarse—. No es nada, de verdad...

Sin embargo, el gruñido de dolor que soltó cuando trató de impulsarse para tomar asiento fue suficiente para desmentir su afirmación.

—Según mi experiencia, ese sonido nunca significaba _nada_ —apuntó ella, lanzándole una mirada significativa—. Anda, déjame ver que puedo hacer.

—Tonks, en serio no tienes que molestarte —casi le rogó Remus, luciendo horrorizado ante la idea—. Lily puede encargarse, ella…

—Ella está atendiendo a su esposo, así que yo te atiendo a ti —resolvió la aludida, esbozando su mejor y más encantadora sonrisa—. Deja de ser tan llorón. Soy una auror, no puedes tener nada que no haya visto…

—Dudo que te enseñaran a curar heridas de licántropo en la Academia —masculló él, amargamente.

—No, pero sí de magos tenebrosos —corrigió ella, encogiéndose de hombros como si comentaran el clima—. Créeme, esto será pan comido si no te mueves.

Remus la miró con incredulidad ante sus palabras, tratando de disimular el atisbo de sonrisa que ella no pasó por alto. Al final suspiró resignado y la dejó hacer, aceptando que no iba a dejar de insistir hasta que se saliera con la suya.

Por suerte para ella, Sirius parecía haberse ocupado de las heridas más graves y solo restaban unas cuantas cortadas y rasguños. Se encargó de curarlas con todo el cuidado que fue capaz de reunir, sorprendiéndose a sí misma al no cometer ninguna torpeza. Nunca había sido buena en ese tipo de tareas, pero Remus valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Quería demostrarle que podía con eso, que no le producía asco ni temor. Que no era demasiado para ella.

Era mucho más fuerte de lo que él creía.

Aunque puso en duda esa afirmación cuando tuvo que encargarse de los moretones que le cubrían el cuerpo. Fue casi imposible controlar el temblor de sus manos mientras regaba aquel gel especial por su torso, sintiéndolo estremecerse ante su tacto y aguantar la respiración.

La habitación se había quedado en silencio, y Tonks tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar alguna tontería que arruinara lo íntimo del momento. Aunque eso solo ocasionó que su mente viajara hasta lugares peligrosos.

—Listo, creo que me ocupe de todo —anunció la chica con la voz algo ronca, una vez terminó sus labores—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

—Nada que una opción no resuelva —le aseguró Remus, quien, afortunadamente, también lucía afectado. Se aclaró la garganta y la miró a los ojos con una expresión limpia y una sonrisa agradecida que le detuvo el corazón—. Gracias, Tonks.

—No… No es por nada —murmuró ella, sonriendo apenas, disfrutando del aleteo agradable que sentía en el pecho—. Me hace feliz poder ayudarte, solo desearía que me dejaras hacerlo más a menudo.

—No sé por qué —confesó Remus, suspirando con amargura—. Honestamente, no lo entiendo…

—Claro que lo entiendes —contrarió Tonks, sonriéndole con dulzura y cubriendo una de sus manos con la suya—. Solo necesitas aceptarlo.

Él se le quedó mirando con esa expresión incrédula que lo había visto poner infinidad de veces, esa que dejaba entrever su negación a entender que merecía cosas buenas. Que merecía ser querido como ella lo quería.

Espero por un segundo a que él rechazara su contacto, como había hecho cada vez. Se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando, en vez de soltarse de su agarre, Remus le correspondió, moviendo un pulgar para rozar el dorso de su mano.

Había sido un gesto diminuto, pero que se había quedado plasmado en su corazón. Incluso todos esos días después era capaz de sentir la caricia y sonreír como una tonta ante el recuerdo.

Estaba perdida, pero no tenía ganas de encontrarse.

—Por esa sonrisa asumo que estás de buen humor.

Su voz la tomó desprevenida, haciéndola sonrojarse por haber sido tomada con la guardia baja y justo pensando él. También tuvo que reprenderse por haberse distraído de esa forma en el lugar donde debían montar guardia. No obstante, su repentina presencia no le dio demasiado tiempo para arrepentirse.

—¿Pensabas en algo gracioso? —le preguntó Remus, llegando a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Más bien algo bonito que me pasó —respondió ella, sonriéndole de vuelta—. Cuéntame, ¿cómo te has sentido estos días? ¿Mejor?

—Sí, eso creo —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros, algo abochornado por su atención—. Ya casi no duele nada.

—Es un alivio, te curaste bastante rápido.

—Sirius me dijo lo mismo —le contó, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio—. Supongo que… Recibí buenos cuidados.

Dudó por un segundo que estuviera hablando de ella, pero ver como se negaba rotundamente a encontrar su mirada fue suficiente afirmación. Entonces, se encontró sonriendo de oreja a oreja, satisfecha consigo misma.

Se estaba acercando, a pasos de bebé, pero lo estaba haciendo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mar se despertó al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Abrió los ojos lentamente, esperando encontrarse en la comodidad de su habitación, y sintiéndose desconcertada al dar con un salón lúgubre y apagado que no reconoció al instante.

Se sentó de golpe, parpadeando repetidamente para que su mente se adaptara a la imagen.

—Pero qué...

—Lo lamento, no quise asustarte —se disculpó una voz que al principio le costó ubicar. Movió la cabeza y dio con Regulus, parado junto a la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?

—Yo… —Empezó Mar, con la voz pastosa, finalmente entendiendo dónde estaba—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi mediodía —contestó Regulus, sin necesidad de mirar el reloj—. Te oí llegar hace mucho más tiempo, pensé que te habías marchado.

Eso debía haber hecho, considerando que había llegado a las diez solo para dejar unos informes que Ojoloco recogería más tarde. Tomó un suspiro profundo y se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos, tratando de recordar qué había pasado entre el momento en que había dejado los pergaminos en el escritorio y se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

Lo último que recordaba era que se había sentado solo un minuto para descansar los ojos antes de irse.

Suponía que el minuto se había convertido en casi dos horas.

—Maldición, debí haberme quedado dormida —suspiró Mar, frfrotándose los ojos con los dedos—. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo.

—Eso pasa, es normal cuando se tienen varios días sin dormir —comentó Regulus, muy lógico—. Deberías tratar de descansar.

—Sí, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —resopló ella, echándose para atrás en el sofá. Le dolía la espalda por la mal posición en la que había dormido—. Cuando tienes una bebé de casi seis meses no es una opción.

—Sirius no se queda dormido de repente.

Mar entrecerró los ojos con hostilidad, lista para ponerse a la defensiva como hacía cada vez que alguien más —casi siempre Will—, hacía un comentario parecido. No obstante, esa vez no pudo sentirse ofendida ni enfadada, porque a diferencia de él, Regulus no estaba diciéndolo con dobles intenciones, era la simple constatación de un hecho.

Y eso fue mil veces peor.

—Lo sé —confirmó entre dientes, sonando resentida—. Pero debería, ¿no te parece?

—Supongo —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero tú eres la madre así que me imagino que es lo normal.

Esa vez, en cambio, Mar no tuvo más opción que ofenderse. Boqueó varias veces, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar y preguntándose si lo estaría diciendo en serio.

Su expresión le dejó saber que sí, y pensó en decirle exactamente lo que pensaba al respecto, pero al final se resignó, entendiendo que no tenía caso cuando de nuevo notó que no lo decía con intención.

—Iba a preguntar quién demonios los crió, pero me saludó esta mañana —gruñó ella, recordando cómo el cuadro de la entrada se había despertado con su llegada—. Y explica muchas cosas, si te soy sincera.

—Yo… Lo lamento, no quise ofenderte —se disculpó Regulus, frunciendo el ceño—. La verdad es que ese tema se me escapa. No sé nada sobre niños.

—Eso nos haría dos —susurró Mar, sonriendo con ironía—. Bienvenido al club.

—Tú pareces estar haciéndolo bien —comentó él, luciendo sincero—. Al menos, siempre luces preocupada al respecto.

Mar apartó la mirada, no queriendo que notara el rubor que corría a sus mejillas. No había convivido mucho con él desde que todo había quedado en descubierto —de hecho, esa era la primera conversación cordial que mantenían—, por ende, esa opinión sólo podía habérsela formado cuando todavía era un gato.

Nunca le había entusiasmado la idea de ser una de esas madres intensas que no se callaban la boca cuando se trataba de sus hijos. Por ende le avergonzaba, y enfurecía, recordar todas las veces que se había dejado en evidencia frente a él.

—¿Da muchos problemas?

—¿Quién? ¿Ophi? —preguntó ella, sorprendida ante la pregunta y más al verlo asentir—. No, para nada… Bueno, sería un milagro que durmiera corrido en las noches, y a veces demanda demasiada atención, pero supongo que es normal porque aún es muy pequeña.

Regulus asintió, sin agregar nada más. Mar entrecerró los ojos, tratando de leer más allá de la máscara indescifrable que siempre cargaba y así poder comprender la verdadera intención tras su pregunta.

Habría sido imposible estar segura, pero algo le decía que se debía a pura curiosidad.

Aunque lo más probable era estar equivocada, a Mar no le pareció del todo incoherente. Después de todo, Ophelia seguía siendo su sobrina, una a la que no conocía y de la cual no sabía prácticamente nada.

—En general es una buena niña —continuó Mar, tratando de sonar casual—. Se debería haber vuelto más fácil con los meses, pero nada lo es en medio de este desastre.

—Supongo que debe ser difícil, criar a un niño en estas… circunstancias.

—No tienes idea —suspiró Mar, mordisqueando su labio inferior con nerviosismo—. Y Sirius no… ¿No te ha hablado de ella?

—No es como si Sirius y yo habláramos demasiado en general —apuntó Regulus, enarcando un ceja con ironía.

—Sé que no, pero quizás te la ha mencionado…

—Lo ha hecho en mi presencia, pero no es un tema que esté deseoso por hablar conmigo —le explicó, sin lucir particularmente afectado al respecto—. De hecho, una vez me lo dejó explícitamente claro.

Mar entornó los ojos, creyéndole por completo. Podía visualizar fácilmente a Sirius diciéndole eso.

Quiso decirle que si tenía dudas o había algo que quisiera saber, podía preguntárselo a ella, pero las palabras sonaron ridículas en su cabeza, y no quería imaginarse como sería si las decía en voz alta. .

—Sabes que no es la persona más amable de todas —comentó Mar, dedicándole una mirada significativa.

—Está bien, no me molesta —aseguró él con tranquilidad—. Respeto sus razones, al igual que las que debe tener para no querer traerla aquí.

—Eso tampoco me facilita las cosas, en caso de que te lo hayas preguntado —se quejó Mar de mala gana—. No digo que no lo entienda, claro que lo hago, pero a veces es… —Boqueó, tratando de explicarse, pero al final solo resopló, exasperada—. Es solo una casa, ¿sabes? No es como si traerla aquí vaya a hacer que pase por lo que ustedes… O él hayan tenido que pasar.

—Obviamente no, pero creo que no tiene que ver tanto con eso —opinó él, pensativo—. Me parece que está más relacionado con no querer mezclar esas dos partes de su vida.

—Yo… Sí, lo comprendo —le aseguró Mar, no queriendo parecer fría e insensible, aunque él no fuera quien para juzgar—. Pero desearía que entendiera que ella va a estar bien sin importar en qué casa esté.

—Ella es importante para él. Al menos, es lo que noté cuando… no sabían que estaba aquí —arregló Regulus, aunque ambos sabían que hablaba de la época que había pasado en las sombras—. No es un misterio que Sirius nunca se sintió bien viviendo aquí y que volver no le encanta. Lo más lógico es que lo incomode ver el lugar lleno de gente que le importa.

Mar hizo una mueca, pensando en cómo, desde su perspectiva, lo importante no era la casa en la que estuvieran, sino las personas que la habitaban. Ophelia iba a estar a salvo siempre que ellos estuvieran cerca, sin importar en qué lugar estuvieran.

Se encontró preguntándose si a Regulus le dolería que Sirius hubiera decidido hacer esa división entre su nueva vida, en la que todo era mejor, y la vieja, donde todo era peor… y de la que él formaba parte.

—Sería bueno que pudiera verlo de otra forma —comentó ella, deteniéndose un segundo antes de soltar lo que en verdad quería decir—. Al menos, así podrías conocerla.

Fue muy satisfactorio observar el brillo impresionado que apareció en los ojos de Regulus, que no se había esperado aquel giro. Incluso cuando logró volver a componer su expresión, casi inmediatamente, Mar decidió considerarlo una victoria personal.

—Sí, _podría._

Aquel pudo haber sido el final de la conversación, pero Mar no estaba lista para dejarlo así. De repente fue como si una cinta invisible se hubiera enrollado en su estómago, obligándola a continuar y a soltar aquello que le estaba quemando la garganta.

—Puedes hacerlo, si quieres —Se encontró diciendo, incapaz de detenerse—. Estamos en casa de James y Lily todo el tiempo, podrías pasarte un día.

Le odió por no responder de inmediato, haciéndola sentir más ansiosa y ridícula a medida que los segundos corrían entre ellos.

—Dudo mucho que sea bienvenido en esa casa —murmuró Regulus, desviando la mirada para que ella no leyera su confusión.

—Es un lugar gigante, siempre nos hace falta gente para llenarla —comentó Mar, eligiendo lo primero que se le ocurrió como excusa—. También puedes ir al apartamento. Ambos lugares están conectados aquí por la chimenea, no tendrías que arriesgarte a salir.

Regulus volvió a mirarla, esta vez sin esconder la completa confusión en su mirada. Mar quiso golpearse en la frente, increpándose por lo desesperada que sabía que estaba sonando.

Pero no se detuvo, ni cambió de idea. Aquel impulso seguía creciendo dentro de su pecho, obligándola a mantener su posición.

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto quería que Regulus conociera a su hija hasta ese momento.

—Creo que Sirius no estará muy de acuerdo con esa idea.

—Mira, si vas a estar por aquí es necesario que aprendas un par de cosas sobre todos nosotros —Empezó a explicarle Mar, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo—. Primera, _nunca_ actuamos según lo que Sirius quiera.

Casi no lo creyó cuando vio como en el rostro de Regulus aparecía lo más cercano que le había visto a una sonrisa divertida.

Desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, borrándose con el golpe que dio la puerta al abrirse de pronto.

Mar dio un respingo cuando encontró a la figura de Sirius en la entrada, dejando soltar un suspiro que habría sonado aliviado de no ser por su expresión enfadada.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó con brusquedad, luciendo exasperado y nervioso—. ¡Dijiste que dejabas los informes y te ibas!

—No me grites —le ordenó ella, frunciendo el ceño—. Esa era mi idea, pero… Me quedé dormida.

—Bueno, pues eso es excelente —resopló Sirius, irritado e indignado—. Tú te tomas una siesta y yo pensando que te había pasado cualquier mierda en la calle.

Mar le lanzó una mirada que incrédula, sin saber si sentirse furiosa por su insensibilidad, o conmovida por su preocupación.

Normalmente se habría decidido por la primera, pero no encontró la voluntad en ese momento. Su aparición la había hecho sentir repentinamente culpable, como si hubiera estado haciendo algo indebido.

Sabía que no era así, pero eso no significaba que él estaría feliz de saberlo.

—Nada iba a pasarme en la calle, porque yo no soy tú —Se defendió Mar, ignorando que últimamente era ella quien había sufrido más accidentes en la calle. Se giró hacia Regulus con una mirada elocuente—. ¿Ves? Por eso nadie presta atención a lo que quiere. Es un imbécil.

—Entiendo —asintió el aludido.

—Tú no entiendes una mierda —le espetó Sirius, lanzándole una mirada asesina antes de regresar a Mar—. ¿Nos vamos o qué?

Ella entornó los ojos con irritación, pero se levantó de todas formas. Trató de volver a encontrar la mirada de Regulus antes de partir, pero él ya había regresado a lo suyo.

Mar suspiró con pesar. Esperaba que pensara en lo que había dicho, pero dado que no había prometido nada, sabía cuál era la respuesta más probable.

—¿De qué estabas hablando con ese imbécil? —le preguntó Sirius una vez estuvieron fuera de la casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora tengo que rendirte cuentas sobre todas mis conversaciones?

—Cuando es con esa clase de gente, deberías —gruñó Sirius, doblando la boca en una mueca de desagrado—. Discúlpame por no estar al tanto de lo cercanos que eran.

—Bueno, no puedes simplemente ignorar a una persona que está en la misma casa que tú.

—Ya, como Reg es tan conversador —soltó él, irónicamente

Mar volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, sin molestarse en responderle.

Caminaron en silencio durante un par de segundos, ocasión que ella aprovechó para analizar los pros y contras de sacar el tema que de repente quería tocar con él.

Encontró más de los segundos, pero decidió ignorarlos. Sería más fácil que pasar por alto como las palabras se apretaban en su garganta.

—Sirius, tú… —Empezó a decirle cuando llegaron al callejón donde se aparecían. Se tomó un segundo para escoger sus palabras con cuidado—. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que él no ha conocido a Ophi?

—¿Qué tengo que pensar sobre eso? —inquirió él, enarcando una ceja—. No tiene porque conocerla.

—No me vengas con eso —le pidió Mar, mirándolo de manera significativa—. Es tu hermano.

—Y Narcissa es mi prima, ¿también quieres que hablemos sobre por qué no conoce a nuestra hija?

Mar se plantó frente a él, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los labios, dejándole saber que no se iban a mover hasta que se tomara el tema en serio.

Sirius resopló y giró los ojos con exasperación.

—¿Desde cuando tienes interés en que se conozcan?

—Yo… No lo sé —admitió Mar bajito. Se mordió el labio y bajó las pestañas—. Sabes que desde el primer momento quise que tuviera una familia real.

—Ya la tiene, Marlene —le cortó Sirius, subiendo su barbilla para que lo mirara—. Tú y yo somos su familia. _Todos_ lo somos.

—Pero él es su tío…

—Ya tiene dos, para eso están James y a Remus —señaló él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Uno es millonario y el otro es una criatura mágica con una adicción ridícula al chocolate, ¿qué más necesita?

—No digo que ellos no sean suficiente, pero... —Mar dejó la boca abierta, esperando que las palabras llegaran solas. Sacudió la cabeza con decepción cuando esto no ocurrió—. Tú no entiendes…

—Sí, claro que lo hago —le aseguró Sirius con firmeza antes de tomar un suspiro—. Pero nadie puede ocupar el puesto de tus hermanos, Mar. Y definitivamente no el mío.

Mar sintió como su corazón se apretaba hasta hacer que las esquinas de sus ojos le picaran.

Por supuesto que la había entendido, era experto en leerla y comprender de inmediato cada uno de sus pensamientos, incluso esos que ella guardaba con más cuidado.

—Supongo que tienes razón —murmuró, abatida.

—Para variar —se jactó Sirius, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos—. Ey…

—¿Qué?

Por toda respuesta, Sirius se inclinó más sobre ella para besarla.

Mar se dejó hacer con ganas, sabiendo que eso sería más que suficiente para quitarle la desilusión que le había empezado a rasgar el corazón como cada vez que salía el tema.

—La próxima vez que estés así de cansada, por favor dime que te acompañe —le pidió Sirius cuando se separó, hablando sobre sus labios.

—De acuerdo —accedió ella, demasiado mareada para llevarle la contraria

— Bien, ahora vámonos de aquí —Terminó de separarse de ella, aclarándose la garganta antes de echar un vistazo a su alrededor—. A no ser que quieras que recordemos viejos tiempos. Este callejón se parece mucho a ese de Hogsmeade donde…

—Quítate de encima —le cortó Mar, empujándolo lejos de ella y tratando de no sonreír—. Eres un asco.

—Ya, _ahora_ sí te da asco —se carcajeó Sirius—. Y te quejas de que nunca tuvimos citas de Hogsmeade…

—Yo _nunca_ me he quejado de eso —alegó Mar, levantando la barbilla con dignidad.

Sirius siguió riéndose mientras la tomaba por la cintura para aparecerse. Mar accedió, desapareciendo la distancia y abrazándolo, a pesar de que no era necesario. Solo quería tenerlo cerca, siempre la ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hannah llevaba más de quince minutos sentada en la mesa del comedor, demasiado tiempo considerando que no había probado absolutamente nada de lo que tenía enfrente.

Se iba a arrepentir de no haber almorzado más tarde cuando el hambre la atacara a mitad de alguna clase, pero en ese momento no podía obligarse a probar bocado. Su estómago tenía un nudo tan grande que temía lo que le ocurriría si se le ocurría darle algún alimento.

Apartó su plato, resignada, antes de girarse por enésima vez hacia la puerta del comedor. Su corazón se saltó un latido al no encontrar ninguna cara conocida entrando por la puerta del Gran Salón.

Gruñó con aflicción y enterró el rostro entre sus manos. Había pasado solo un par de días desde que habían escuchado de los interrogatorios que Umbridge había empezado a hacer a los estudiantes —porque al parecer aterrorizarlos en su día a día no estaba siendo suficiente—, se habían mentalizado a que a todos les tocaría su turno, eventualmente. No la había sorprendido que Harry fuera el primero al que llamara, pero ninguna preparación hubiera sido suficiente para quitarle la angustia que estaba sintiendo mientras esperaba que saliera.

Tenía plena confianza en él, no solo en que no iba a decir nada incriminatorio sino que no iba a dejarse intimidar por Umbridge. Pero no confiaba en ella, las marcas en el dorso de la mano del chico seguían muy visibles como para ser capaz de sentirse cómoda con la idea de que volviera a estar solo con esa mujer.

Y quizás no habría estado tan nerviosa si no tuvieran nada que ocultar, pero lo tenían, y era un secreto que solo se hacía más grande y más difícil de esconder a medida que pasaban los días.

No tenía idea de en qué momento habían pasado de ser cuatro amigos tratando de aprender unos cuantos hechizos a ser un grupo tan grande de gente que no dejaba de unirse. Se estaba convirtiendo en un ejército, y habría sido emocionante de no haber sido también increíblemente peligroso.

Ya la chica se había resignado, aunque unos días atrás cuando Harry le había contado de las primeras personas que se unirían —las primeras fuera de su círculo—, no se lo había tomado muy bien.

Nada bien.

—¿Le dijiste sobre las prácticas? —le había preguntado la chica, casi gritando—. Pero qué… ¡¿Por qué?!

—Pues… Me pareció buena idea —Había sido la respuesta de Harry, tragando saliva y encogiéndose de hombros—. No está mal buscar más gente. Un par de manos extra podrían servirnos.

—¿Por qué no es lo suficientemente fácil que nos descubran siendo pocos? —inquirió ella con ironía, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿En qué momento hablamos de buscar más gente?

—No lo hemos hecho, pero hasta ahora no ha sido un problema —señaló él, enarcando una ceja y mirándola acusadoramente—. Hermione y tú trajeron a Luna y a Ginny. Y luego Neville…

—¡Es diferente! ¡Ellos son nuestros amigos y podemos confiar en ellos! —exclamó la chica, sin poder creer que estuviera haciendo esa comparación—. No conocemos prácticamente nada sobre Cho, no sabemos que es de fiar.

—Claro que lo es, Hannah —la contrarió él, con una confianza que la lastimó.

—Pues veo que tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar y asegurarte —lo acusó la aludida, apretando los dientes.

—Por favor, no empieces con esto —le rogó Harry, mirándola de manera suplicante—. Trata de verlo de manera lógica.

—La única lógica de esto es que mientras más seamos, más difícil va a ser mantener el secreto —apuntó ella, satisfecha al ver que él no la contradecía—. ¿Qué pasa si se lo dice a más personas? ¿Podremos confiar en ellos también?

—No se lo va a decir nadie —Volvió a asegurarle el chico, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado—. Solo a Cedric.

—¿Y por qué lo dices así? —quiso saber Hannah—. ¿Qué? ¿Él sí es de poco fiar?

—No es eso, solo que… —Harry se tomó un momento para explicarse, pero al final solo resopló y se cruzó de brazos—. Sabes que nunca me ha caído muy bien.

Hannah tuvo que morderse la lengua para no señalar que le había caído mal el año anterior cuando todavía le gustaba Cho. En ese momento había tenido, ¿pero cuál podía ser la razón entonces?

No preguntó porque no quería saber la respuesta.

—Eres increíble, de verdad —se limitó a decir, tragándose el resto.

—Han… ¿Podemos por favor no seguir peleando sobre esto? —le pidió él, tomándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos—. ¿En qué idioma te explico que no tienes por qué ponerte así?

A pesar de lo enfadada que se había sentido entonces, la chica había terminado por ceder y abandonar el tema, no solo porque era débil ante esos ojos verdes —más aún cuando la veían así, tan suplicantes—, sino porque sinceramente no quería seguir discutiendo al respecto.

Sabía que cada pelea que tenían desgastaba lo que tenían, y no quería ser la culpable de arruinarlo por sus celos que, al final del día, seguían siendo infundados. Ya no quería tener esa inseguridades, quería confiar en él plenamente y no estar creándose escenarios mentales que no tenían ningún sentido.

No quería ser esa persona.

Así que se había tragado todas sus quejas y había aceptado que Cho empezara a entrenar con ellos. Incluso se obligaba a ser amigable cuando se la topaba, lo cual no resultaba tan difícil porque en verdad era una chica bastante agradable.

No había encontrado más razones para enfadarse y tampoco las había buscado. La verdad era que esos últimos días habían sido bastante tranquilos para ellos. Habían tenido momentos a solas que había disfrutado muchísimo y la pasaban excelente durante sus prácticas en la Sala de Menesteres.

Estas le habían regresado a Harry el buen humor que no había tenido por meses y Hannah estaba encantada de verlo así. No quería que nada rompiera la burbuja de tranquilidad en la que estaban en ese momento, quería que las cosas se mantuvieran así, o incluso que mejoraran. No pedía más.

Pero los problemas no podían mantenerse lejos de ellos durante demasiado tiempo, lo supo en el mismo momento en que una pedacito de pergamino cayó frente a ella.

Era una nota.

Frunció el ceño y miró sobre sus hombros para tratar de ver quien se la había enviado, pero al no encontrar a nadie se decidió a abrirla.

El alma le cayó a los pies cuando lo hizo.

« _Cuarto piso_ »

Sintió que la temperatura del salón bajaba en una cantidad de tiempo ridícula. No hizo falta que reconociera la caligrafía, cosa que hizo de inmediato, solo había una persona que podía haberle enviado algo así.

Se lastimó al girar la cabeza demasiado rápido hacia la mesa de Slytherin, encontrando innumerables caras, pero no la que estaba buscando.

Harry le había dicho que la buscaría en el comedor cuando terminara con Umbridge, pero había esperado tanto por una nota como esa que no podía simplemente ignorarla.

Se levantó de su banco y salió a paso apresurado del comedor, con el corazón latiendo en sus oídos y acelerándose a medida que se acercaba más al cuarto piso.

Un _dejavu_ agridulce la invadió cuando estuvo parada nuevamente en ese punto donde había pasado tantos momentos agradables durante los últimos cinco años, el mismo que hacía meses que no visitaba.

Pensó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho cuando lo encontró sentado en su sitio de siempre, mirando por la ventana sin advertir su presencia. O ignorándola, quizás.

—¿Draco? —Lo llamó, con un hilo de voz demasiado esperanzado.

Finalmente, él se giró a verla, y sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez desde lo que parecía una eternidad.

—Viniste —apuntó el chico, como si no fuera obvio—. Más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—Me pediste que lo hiciera —recordó ella, acercándose con inseguridad—. No tenía razones para no venir.

—Pensé que quizás a tu novio no le gustaría la idea —comentó él con intención.

Hannah se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar, lanzándole una mirada incrédula. No tenía ni un minuto allí y ya él quería discutir. ¿Qué sentido tenía eso?

—No seas… —Empezó a decir ella, sin encontrar las palabras para expresar su indignación—. ¿Qué crees que le pido permiso sobre lo que puedo o no hacer?

—Se lo dijiste, entonces.

—No, porque no estaba con él —soltó de golpe, entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección—.Y no entiendo por qué me preguntas eso cuando sabes perfectamente donde está.

Sin quererlo, su mirada se desvió a la placa que desde hacía tiempo descansaba bajo el escudo de su túnica. El estómago se le revolvió como cada vez que posaba su mirada en ella.

—No sabía que le tocaba hoy —afirmó Draco, poniéndose de pie al ver que ella no tenía ningún interés en sentarse—. No ando tan pendiente de su vida como tú crees.

—Perdóname si no te creo —resopló Hannah, cruzándose de brazos—. Entonces, ¿vas a decirme para qué me llamaste aquí?

—¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas irte antes de que se de cuenta de que estás aquí?

—Por amor de Merlín, ¿puedes dejarlo estar? —demandó ella, mirándolo con exasperación, sintiéndose indignada—. Hablas como si alguna vez hubiera dejado de hablarte o estar cerca de ti por Harry. Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien decidió se alejó debido a él...

—No, fui yo. Alguien tenía que hacerlo, y definitivamente ibas a ser tú —la acusó el chico con hostilidad, apretando las mandíbulas. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido—. Quién hubiera dicho que terminarías siendo la más egoísta de los tres.

—¿Cómo? —saltó ella, boqueando impresionada—. Yo no…

—No puedes tenerlo todo, Hannah —continuó Draco, esbozando una sonrisa resentida y llena de intención—. Potter es demasiado imbécil para hacértelo ver, pero yo me cansé de serlo.

—Bien por ti —le espetó la chica, sintiendo su voz a punto de quebrarse—. Que mal que lo hicieras justo cuando necesitaba que estuvieras ahí.

No se avergonzó por la nota dolida que se coló en sus palabras. No tenía la intención de ocultar sus sentimientos, quería que él supiera exactamente cómo la había hecho sentir que la abandonara de esa forma. Que supiera cuánto la había lastimado.

Se sintió satisfecha cuando vio como la expresión imperturbable y fría de su rostro flaqueaba un poco, aunque se recuperara casi de inmediato.

—Por lo que he visto, te las has arreglado más que bien sin mí —comentó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estás hablando con tu… hermana, así que supongo que estarás feliz. No me necesitas para eso.

Hannah frunció el ceño con extrañeza. Habría jurado que no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle a Draco sobre las cartas que intercambiaba con Hailey a través de Mar. Había pasado justo cuando habían dejado de hablar.

—En fin, creo que mejor voy a ir al punto —decidió el chico, cortando de golpe su línea de pensamientos..

—Genial, empezaba a creer que solo me habías hecho venir para hacerme sentir como basura —resopló ella, con ironía. Pero él ya se había dejado de tonterías.

—Sabemos que andan en algo, tú y tus amiguitos —le informó, arrugando la nariz con desdén al decir la última palabra—. No sabemos exactamente en qué, pero podemos hacernos una idea.

Al escucharlo decir eso, Hannah sintió que su corazón se detenía por segunda vez en el día.

Con los chicos ya lo habían comentado, la posibilidad de que la brigada de Umbridge estuviera tras sus pasos. Y aunque lo habían tomado casi como un hecho, que Draco lo confirmara fue un golpe duro.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la calma y no dejar entrever cómo había empezado a temblar por dentro, ni como sus rodillas parecían perder la fuerza para sujetarla.

—No tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando —mintió, luchando para mantenerle la mirada.

—Eres terrible mintiendo, así que ni lo intentes —resopló el chico, entornando los ojos con hastío—. No te traje aquí para que me confirmaras lo que ya sé.

—¿Entonces para qué lo hiciste?

—Para advertirte que lo dejes antes de que sea demasiado tarde —Draco lanzó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de dar otro paso hacia ella y bajar la voz—. Vamos a terminar averiguando lo que sea que se traigan entre manos, y cuando lo hagamos será malo para todos los involucrados.

—¿Estás hablándome en serio? —preguntó Hannah, demasiado indignada para sentirse atemorizada por sus palabras—. Tú eres el que forma parte del asqueroso grupo de Umbridge, ¿y me adviertes a mí de que algo malo me vaya a pasar?

—Umbridge tiene el respaldo del Ministro —le recordó Draco, sin necesidad—. Y no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero cada vez tiene más poder en este lugar.

—Eso no será por mucho, Dumbledore…

—A Dumbledore le quedan contados sus días en este colegio, eso es obvio para cualquiera —la interrumpió el chico, haciendo gala del desprecio que siempre le había merecido el director—. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo echen.

No fueron tanto sus palabras las que hicieron que Hannah se sintiera atemorizada, sino la seguridad y firmeza con las que las dijo, como si ya fuera un hecho.

La idea de Hogwarts sin Dumbledore le provocó un frío insoportable. Ya era suficientemente malo todo lo que Umbridge estaba haciendo, pero todos sabían que se estaba controlando por la presencia del director. Pero si él se marchaba...

—Sabemos que está detrás de lo que ustedes están haciendo —continuó Draco, equivocándose por primera vez—. Y deberías saber que conspirar en contra del Ministerio es ilegal. Podría terminar en Azkaban si lo descubren.

—Por favor, Fudge no se atrevería a enviar a Dumbledore a Azkaban —afirmó ella, apoyándose en su error para volver a tomar fuerzas. El director no tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo, eso era un hecho—. Ni tampoco a nosotros, si es lo que pretendes hacerme creer…

—Con expulsarlos tendrían más que suficiente.

—Bueno, para eso tendrán que descubrirnos —señaló Hannah, encogiéndose de hombros y aparentando que la idea no la aterraba —. Y les deseo suerte tratando de descubrir algo que no existe.

—No necesitamos suerte, solo que alguien dé un paso en falso —le explicó el chico—. Que hable demás o envíe una carta contando demasiado.

Luego de eso, algo se encendió en la mente de Hannah. Era otro de los puntos que habían tratado con sus amigos, como estaban casi seguros de que Umbridge leía la correspondencia que recibían. Era por eso que Harry no le escribía a sus padres, por seguridad.

Pero ella seguía escribiendo, escribía a casa.. y le escribía a Mar.

—Yo nunca te conté lo de Hailey —recordó de pronto, totalmente segura. Su corazón se hundió, al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos de par en par—. ¡Has estado leyendo mi correo! ¿Cómo te…?

—Esto no se trata de ti, Hannah —le cortó Draco, resoplando con irritación—. ¿Qué no puedes madurar?

—¡¿Y tú puedes dejar de ser tan cínico?! ¡Lo que estás haciendo está mal! —lo acusó ella, alzando la voz hasta casi chillar, sin poder contener la indignación y la rabia que la desbordaba—. ¡Esa mujer está mal y apoyarla es incluso peor! ¡Es como apoyar a…!

No terminó la oración. No se atrevía a decir su nombre.

No solo porque le temía más de lo que podía ser humanamente posible, sino porque no se atrevía a acusarlo de eso.

Ya no estaba segura de si lo negaría, y eso no iba a soportarlo.

—Yo me voy de aquí —soltó de pronto, decidiendo que ya había tenido suficiente—. No vuelvas a buscarme para advertirme nada. Y mucho menos para amenazarme.

Hizo ademán de alejarse, pero no alcanzó a dar ni un paso antes de tenerlo sobre ella, tomándola por el brazo e impidiéndole moverse.

—Espera…

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

—No te tomes el té —le ordenó Draco, mortalmente serio, arrojándole todo su aliento en el rostro—. No sé si vayan a llamarte para interrogarte, pero si lo hace…No te lo tomes.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Solo no lo hagas —repitió el chico, lanzándole una mirada significativa—. Hazme caso por una maldita vez

El pecho de Hannah se congeló, enviando la misma sensación helada por todas sus venas.

Entendió entonces que le había mentido sobre no saber cuándo sería el interrogatorio de Harry. Claro que lo sabía, por eso la había llamado justo en ese momento para advertirle aquello. De haberlo hecho antes, ella se lo habría dicho.

Fue otra puñalada que se unió a las muchas que le había dado en esos minutos, pero Hannah no tenía tiempo para acusarlo de nada.

Tenía que encontrar a Harry, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Por supuesto que no puedo empezar esta nota sin desearles a todos FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. La primera ya se las desee a aquellos que me leen en el otro fic, pero para los demás aquí está. Espero que hayan pasado unas muy felices fiestas rodeados de amor y de sus personas queridas. También espero que no tengan que volver el lunes de sus vacaciones como yo, y si tienen que, estamos juntos en esta tragedia.**

 **Estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de como salió este capítulo. Primero porque fue larguito dentro de lo aceptable y también estuvo muy completo. Sé que todos estaban esperando por el momento en que Jily FINALMENTE se enterara de lo que había pasado con Harry para que tuviera que usar magia y ya llegó, con mucho drama y muchas lágrimas, desde luego. Obvio esta parte de la trama no termina aquí, aún queda tela que cortar al respecto, pero al menos ellos ya saben lo que ocurrió y ustedes pudieron ver sus reacciones, al igual que las del resto de la familia.**

 **Otra cosa que pasó y que sé que también estaban deseando algunos fue esa conversación entre Mar y Regulus. No ha conocido a Ophi todavía, pero al menos ya sabe un poco más de ella y también pudimos ver que Mar está tan interesada como ustedes en que se conozcan. Sabemos que es una mujer de armas tomar y cuando quiere algo lo consigue, así que ese encuentro ocurrirá tarde o temprano. Lo siento, Sirius… pero en verdad no nos importa.**

 **Ya estamos llegando a la mitad de este fic y sé que este año estuve muy irregular con las actualizaciones y en general la historia no explotó todo su potencial, pero sigo con mis arreglos para darle más jugo a la trama y también para terminar más rápido. Una de mis metas es darle cierre en el 2019, así que recen conmigo para que eso ocurra.**

 **En fin, vamos a cerrar esto que ya me extendí demasiado. Ojala hayan disfrutado el capítulo y como siempre espero emocionada por sus impresiones, así que si tienen algo que decir por favor se pasan por la cajita de reviews. Estaré eternamente agradecida.**

 **Me encantó tenerlos en mi 2018 y me encantará tenerlos en el 2019. ¡Los AMO! Un beso y nos leemos pronto.** _ **Bye.**_


	22. Halloween

**Aviso** **: Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **22\. Halloween**

La casa no había tardado en vestirse con los colores clásicos del día de brujas. El naranja y el negro se habían adueñado del salón de los Potter en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, decorando de punta a punta con ese toque oscuro y festivo que inspiraba Halloween.

Mar había hecho bien en soltarle a James su idea, quien se había entusiasmado de inmediato y no había dudado en poner manos a la obra para darle a Ophi su primera fiesta tradicional. A la rubia no le entusiasmaba para nada involucrarse en la organización, pero él estaba más que feliz con cualquier excusa para celebrar algo y gastar dinero en el proceso, por lo que había sido un trato justo.

Y a pesar de que por lo general Lily trataba de inducir cierta cordura en ese tipo de caprichos, en esa ocasión lo había dejado pasar, incluso se había involucrado en los preparativos. El prospecto de una fiesta había servido para sacar a James del estado penumbroso y apagado en el que había entrado esos últimos días, y ante eso ella no pensaba presentar ninguna queja, ni siquiera por los gruñidos de Ojoloco alegando que no tenían tiempo para fiestas.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero también era cierto que todos necesitaban ese respiro.

—¿No te parece que son demasiados caramelos?

—Lily,¿qué cosas preguntas? —replicó James, mirándola como si hubiera preguntado una locura—. Es noche de brujas. No existe tal cosa como _demasiados_ caramelos.

—Existe si tomamos en cuenta que solo vendrá una niña —apuntó la pelirroja, mirando con una ceja enarcada las bolsas apiladas sobre su mesa de café—. La cual ni siquiera puede comer nada de esto.

—Primero, Ophi no será la única, Mar dijo que Will traería a su sobrino —contrarió él, sirviendo los dulces en unos boles grandes de cristal—. Y eso de que no comerá nada…

—James, no puede —le repitió, entornando los ojos—. Todavía no tiene seis meses.

—Bah, dos semanas no hacen la diferencia, Lily —aseguró él, encogiéndose de hombros con confianza—. Solo serán unos chocolates, ¿qué daño puede hacer?

—Tú y Sirius están criando un monstruo, eso es todo lo que diré.

A pesar de sus intentos por sonar severa, no pudo reprimir la sonrisa encantada que despuntó en sus labios cuando él se echó a reír con ganas. Dejó que su pecho se hinchara y absorbiera el alivio que le provocaba verlo ser él mismo nuevamente.

Les había tomado días, más de los que les hubiera gustado soportar, pero entre los dos se habían curado las heridas lo suficiente para seguir adelante a pesar del dolor.

—Le responden a Mar cuando la niña caiga enferma —se desentendió Lily, sentándose a su lado para ayudarlo—. Como si Sirius no le diera suficientes razones para ahorcarlo…

—Vamos, hoy se está portando bien —lo defendió James, como siempre—. Fue a comprarle el disfraz.

—No debería portarse bien _hoy_ , sino todos los días —señaló Lily, entornando los ojos .

—No sabía que habíamos empezado a pedir milagros, Lily —comentó su marido, soltando una risita—. Mira el lado bueno: por lo menos no han vuelto a discutir por lo de Will.

—Sí, porque ha estado demasiado ocupado quejándose y rechistando por todo lo que Regulus hace o deja de hacer.

—Eso lo hace porque es idiota, la verdad es que ya se le está pasando la molestia —explicó James, encogiéndose de hombros—. Han estado pasando algo de tiempo juntos en la casa. Peleando, la mayor parte, pero con Sirius eso es un buen indicio. —Frunció el ceño al recordar algo y continuó—. Lo único que le sigue enfadando es que no quiera decirle en qué anda con Dumbledore.

—Pues acabo de confirmar que a Sirius le cae bien cualquiera hasta que no hace lo que él quiere. —La pelirroja suspiró con paciencia.

—Yo también quisiera saber que están haciendo —admitió James, serio—. En especial, si tuviera algo que ver con Harry.

El estómago de Lily dio un salto al vacío ante aquella posibilidad. Le tomó por sorpresa darse cuenta de que era algo en lo que no había pensado hasta ese momento, en especial al admitir que no era del todo descabellado.

La tranquilidad que había alcanzado esa mañana mientras arreglaba el salón junto a James empezó a escurrirse entre sus dedos, por lo que se apresuró a tratar de retenerla.

—Pues, lo más seguro es que no lo tenga —dijo tratando de sonar segura—. Dumbledore nos lo habría dicho… ¿Cierto?

—Me gustaría pensar que sí, pero no lo sé, Lily —admitió él, pasándose una mano por el cabello con una expresión de preocupación—. Me parece que Dumbledore ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente. Más de lo normal —añadió cuando ella estuvo por intervenir—. Siento que… no lo sé. Es todo tan misterioso…

—James, estás describiendo a Dumbledore como ha sido toda la vida —comentó Lily, dedicándole una mirada significativa—. Solo debe estar estresado por todo lo que está pasando.

—Dumbledore no se estresa

—Es un humano —recalcó ella, tratando de que ambos se creyeran lo que decía—. Si hubiera que saber algo sobre Harry, nos lo habría dicho.

Él no le respondió de inmediato, sino que se quedó en silencio observando la bolsa de ranas de chocolates entre sus manos como si dentro de ésta fuera a encontrar todas las respuestas que estaba buscando. Tenía una mirada de consternación tal que a pesar de que a Lily no podía gustarle menos, le fue imposible contener una sonrisa divertida al pensar que así era como debía lucir ella cada vez que se inventaba sus propias hipótesis.

—Ey, ¿piensas quitarme el puesto de paranoica? Tanto que me ha costado ganármelo —bromeó, aparentando sentirse ofendida.

—Todas las costumbres se pegan, Lily, hasta las malas —respondió él, siguiéndole la corriente.

Se echó a reír cuando ella, en represalia por la broma, tomó un puñado de caramelos y se los arrojó a la cara.

—Tarado… Se lo comentaré a Harry, ¿de acuerdo? —propuso, sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora—. Le preguntaré si ha hablado con Dumbledore, pasaron algún tiempo juntos el año pasado durante el Torneo.

—Sí, es una buena idea. Nos dirá si ha notado algo extraño. Y recuerdame que moleste a Remus por haberse ido de la escuela —añadió, haciendo un ridículo mohín—. Perdimos a nuestro espía perfecto

—Déjalo en paz, ni se lo menciones —le ordenó Lily con rotundidad—. Ya debe sentirse mal por estar por perderse el banquete

—Bah, no va a extrañarlo. Para eso estamos armando nuestra propia fiesta —alegó él, haciendo un gesto con la mano para abarcar el salón. Sin embargo, se giró hacia ella con una expresión insegura—. Si está bien que celebremos, ¿no, Lily? Con todo lo que está...

—Sí, claro que está bien —aseguró Lily, rodeando su cuello con brazo y dejando un beso sobre su mejilla— .Y aunque no lo estuviera, es muy tarde para arrepentirse después de todo lo que gastaste.

—Pero el dinero es para eso, Lily: gastarlo en cosas divertidas —apuntó, sonriendo con un aire infantil.

—Tus padres escribieron esta mañana. Cuando vayas a responder, recuerda comentarle a tu papá sobre ese acertado comentario

—¿Y que ponga en duda que por fin tiene un hijo responsable y adulto? Jamás. —La expresión de absoluta solemnidad en su rostro fue tan ridícula que Lily tuvo que reírse—. Basta de tus burlas por un día. Mejor ven conmigo a ver cómo colocamos luces las luces del jardín.

Sin detener por completo sus risas, Lily le tomó la mano y dejó que la ayudara a levantarse para dirigirse a la puerta corrediza que daba al patio. Era mejor idea salir a que les diera el aire y tratar de improvisar una decoración decente en un jardín de infinitas hectáreas que seguir creando hipótesis infundadas.

No necesitaban agregar inventos propios a su lista de preocupaciones. Ya tenían más que suficiente con la realidad.

* * *

Como cada año, Hogwarts también se había contagiado por las festividades del último día de octubre. Para sorpresa de los alumnos de primer año —y unos cuantos mayores que no perdían la capacidad de asombro—, el castillo bien podía haber pasado por la tienda de adornos más grande y espectacular del mundo entero. Era el abrebocas de lo que seguiría en navidad, preparando el espíritu de los chicos para entonces.

Al menos, ese había sido el resultado durante años anteriores. En ese, la situación estaba siendo diferente.

No importaba cuánto se hubieran esmerado los elfos para que el colegio quedara inmaculado, ni tampoco la expectativa del delicioso banquete que les esperaba a la noche. A pesar de todo esto, a la mayoría de los alumnos se les hacía imposible quitarse de encima la sombra que había ennegrecido el castillo desde el inicio del curso.

Unos cuantos adornos y comida a montones no iba a cambiar que Umbridge seguía en el colegio, amargando la vida de todos.

Y aunque durante esas últimas semanas Harry había logrado quitarse de encima aquel yugo, ese día en particular estaba uniéndose a al humor general del colegio. Ni siquiera pensar en el ED y en la gratificante sensación de rebeldía y de estar haciendo lo correcto lo había impedido. Era por eso que no se había unido a sus compañeros en la sala común donde trataban de sacarle el lado positivo al día. Lo había evitado con la excusa de que había prometido hablarles a sus padres.

Aquello era cierto, pero definitivamente no un pretexto que sirviera durante los treinta minutos que llevaba tumbado en su cama con el espejo entre las manos.

No que a Lily le molestara, por supuesto.

—Como ves, lo único que James no me hizo decorar fue la cocina. —Su madre hizo un gesto a su alrededor para abarcar toda la habitación—. No que no lo intentara, pero por suerte entendió que los invitados no tendrán nada que hacer aquí.

—La verdadera sorpresa es que esa excusa le bastara para desistir —señaló Harry, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña pero divertida—. ¿No son demasiados caramelos? Parece que estuvieran esperando a un ejército de niños.

—Bueno, Harry, pasa que tienes un padre al que le cuesta un poco moderarse —respondió Lily, entornando sin poder evitar sonreír—. No tuve corazón para recordarle que la nuestra es la única casa en kilómetros y que además está rodeada de hechizos de protección. No es muy probable que un niño nos visite.

—Déjalo con la ilusión, lo merece —bromeó el chico—. ¿Serán solo ustedes esta noche?

—Ajá, solo los miembros de la Orden que no tengan guardia, de otra forma Ojoloco nos degollará a todos. —Echó un vistazo hacia la puerta antes de volver a él con un aire conspirador—. Si te digo algo, ¿prometes guardar el secreto?

—Eh, supongo, pero ¿de quién? —inquirió Harry, intrigado.

—De Sirius.

—Ah, seguro.

—Bueno, la cosa es que Mar le dijo a Regulus que podía venir —le contó Lily, casi susurrando y con precaución—. Así que puede que se aparezca.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

—Quiere que conozca a Ophi, al parecer han estado hablando de ella últimamente. Bueno, tanto como se pueda hablar con él.

—A Sirius no le va a gustar.

—Lo sé, por eso presiento que nos espera una noche bastante agitada —confesó, torciendo el gesto.

—Puede que ni siquiera asista —apuntó Harry, tratando de aportarle cierto aliento—. Por lo que me han contado, no es precisamente el alma de la fiesta.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón, pero la verdad es que no tengo idea de qué esperar de él. —Lily suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Acto seguido, lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido—. Oye, ¿dónde están tus amigos?

—Abajo, algunos chicos empezaron a celebrar, ¿por qué?

—Es que no sueles hablarnos desde tu habitación. Al menos, no durante tanto tiempo.

—Están ocupados, no subirán en un buen rato.

Aunque aquello no dejaba de ser cierto, la verdad era que con el paso de las semanas Harry había empezado a bajar la guardia en cuanto a su dormitorio se refería. El ED había logrado calmar las aguas y aliviar la tensión que había existido a principios del año escolar, y a esas alturas había vuelto a confiar en sus compañeros.

Estaba por comentar algo al respecto cuando se fijó en la expresión de Lily, que lo observaba de forma analítica y recelosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Solo estoy pensando en la mejor manera de preguntarte qué te ocurre sin que te enfades y me grites por ser entrometida.

Harry había estado tan seguro de estar disimulando su humor que no alcanzó a inventar una excusa cuando la escuchó decir eso. Supo que la sorpresa en su rostro lo había delatado de inmediato, pero aún así trató de arreglarlo.

—No… no me ocurre nada, ¿de dónde sacas eso?

—Del hecho de que estás solo en tu dormitorio y has pasado la última media hora hablando conmigo —apuntó Lily, sonriendo apenas.

—Siempre te quejas de que nunca hablamos más de diez minutos —masculló él, a pesar de saber que era una excusa pésima.

—Harry, si fuera por mí hablaríamos durante horas —admitió su madre, sin sorprenderlo—. Pero es sábado y justamente Halloween, disculpa si me parece que algo está fuera de lugar.

El chico chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y desvió la mirada para no tener que responder. Pensó en insistir en que nada ocurría o simplemente zanjar la situación y decirle que no quería hablar de eso. Pero entonces, Lily hizo uso de sus magistrales habilidades para leerlo a la perfección.

—¿Cómo está Hannah?

—¿Cómo sabes que se trata de ella? —preguntó, de nuevo sin alcanzar a esconder su sorpresa.

—Pues acabas de decírmelo —respondió Lily, resuelta. El chico se pateó mentalmente ante su propia estupidez—. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? ¡O a James! Debe bajar del ático en cualquier…

—No hay mucho que contar solo… —Se detuvo un momento para encontrar la mejor forma de explicarle lo que ocurría—. ¿Recuerdas el interrogatorio de Umbridge?

—Cómo olvidarlo —masculló su madre, tensándose de manera involuntaria ante el recuerdo—. Por favor, tesoro, no me digas que sigues enfadado con ella por eso.

—Yo no estoy enfadado —saltó Harry, demasiado rápido para ser verdad.

—Y no deberías estarlo, porque ella no hizo nada malo y en todo caso, trato de ayudarte.

—¡Gracias a Malfoy! ¿Qué clase de ayuda es esa?

—Harry…

—Ella ya sabe en lo que anda, el idiota ni siquiera trata de ocultarlo, y aún así fue a verlo cuando se lo pidió.

—Harry, ya tuvimos esta conversación, pero te recuerdo que estás siendo muy irracional. —Levantó una mano para hacerlo callar cuando él abrió la boca, indignado—. Sí, sé que no soy la persona adecuada para acusarte de eso, pero no cambia que tenga la razón.

Harry gruñó de mala gana, sin importarle ser grosero. No pensaba concordar con ella, pero sabía que tampoco estaba en posición para corregirla.

—Como sea no… no estoy enfadado por eso. De verdad —aseguró al ver su mirada escéptica—. Es solo que últimamente… No lo sé. No sé qué está pasando, pero hemos peleado demasiado.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues… por todo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Harry se encontró contándole a su madre la razón de su mal humor. Se ahorró volver a relatarle lo que ella ya sabía, por ejemplo, la discusión que había desencadenado todo.

Curiosamente, no se había dado el mismo día del interrogatorio, cuando Hannah lo había encontrado justamente saliendo de la oficina de Umbridge, luciendo pálida y aterrada. En el momento había estado preocupado por la chica, y aliviado por no haberse tomado el famoso té, por lo que no se había molestado en preguntarle cómo se había enterado de aquello.

La duda le había surgido un par de días después, e inevitablemente la respuesta le había caído pésimo.

No había nada memorable sobre aquella pelea debido a que había sido igual a casi todas las que habían tenido al respecto. Quizás por eso a Harry se le estaba haciendo tan difícil entender por qué, a pesar de que técnicamente se habían arreglado, todo había empezado a ir en picada luego de eso. Era como una herida abierta que durante demasiado tiempo había sido tratada de cerrar con banditas, hasta que finalmente estas habían dejado de adherirse. Era algo en su relación que no terminaba de encajar y ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo cambiarlo.

Era frustrante y, a esas alturas, empezaba a tornarse cansado.

—Es como si uno no pudiera decir algo sin hacer que el otro explote, y por las cosas más ridículas y sin sentido. Y pasa tan seguido que ni siquiera pedimos disculpas después, y quisiera saber si es… ¿Es normal esto? ¿Pelear tanto?

—Bueno, tesoro, claro que todas las parejas tienen discusiones. No pueden estar de acuerdo en todo siempre, pero es parte de la vida y es normal…

—Pero esto no lo es —cortó Harry, resoplando—. Ya, entiendo.

—Ey, no he terminado de hablar —apuntó su madre, dedicándole una mirada significativa—. Iba a decir que también es normal que las cosas no encajen por completo cuando se está iniciando una relación. Aún están tratando de adaptarse y aprender a llevarlo…

—James y tú no eran así cuando empezaron a salir.

—Nosotros somos adultos… Sí, esa es una pésima excusa —admitió ante la expresión irónica de su hijo. Entrecerró los ojos mientras se tomaba un segundo para pensar—. Creo que se debe a que nosotros tuvimos nuestra buena ración de gritos y peleas antes de estar juntos. Como que después no teníamos energía para eso…

—Sí, la energía empezaron a guardarla para la habitación.

—¡SIRIUS! —gritó la pelirroja, abriendo los ojos con mortificación y girándose hacia la puerta—. ¿Qué demonios…?

—Voy a agregar eso a la lista infinita de cosas que no debí haber escuchado nunca. —Harry suspiró, asqueado, tratando de ignorar las carcajadas al otro lado del cristal—. Pensé que habías dicho que había salido.

—Y así era, acaba de llegar —respondió ella, lanzándole una mirada exasperada al recién llegado—. ¿Hiciste lo que Mar te mandó o solo perdiste el tiempo?

—Lily, nunca entenderé por qué insistes en dejarme mal en frente de mi ahijado, pero tú te arreglas con tu conciencia. —Sirius apareció en su cuadro de visión justo después de decir eso, sonriendo con satisfacción y cargando varias bolsas de compra—. Y sí, hice todo lo que tenía que hacer. Escogí el disfraz perfecto, Mar va a amarlo.

—Por esa expresión satisfecha en tu rostro, lo dudo mucho —lo acusó Lily.

—Es que tú no tienes confianza en mí, pelirroja. Eres muy prejuiciosa.

—Y por qué será. —Lily suspiró, pero decidió dejarlo estar—. En fin, qué bueno que están ambos aquí. Hay algo que quería decirles.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Harry.

—Los padres de James escribieron esta mañana. Pasarán navidades con unos amigos, pero nos invitaron a visitarlos en año nuevo. —Al decir lo siguiente, se dirigió sólo a Harry—. Si todos estamos de acuerdo, claro.

—¿Por qué lo miras a él y a mí no? ¿Qué mi opinión no importa?

—Tú harás lo que Mar decida, así que cállate. Le pregunto a él porque quizás Harry hizo planes con sus amigos.

—No, nada de eso. Me parece buena idea —respondió el chico, sonriendo con sinceridad—. Mejor que el último año nuevo tendrá que ser.

La expresión agria y llena de desagrado que Lily adquirió ante el recuerdo no fue suficiente para impedir que Sirius empezara a hacer chistes sobre aquel nada divertido episodio. A pesar de su madre, Harry no pudo evitar unirse y bromear con él, aliviado de dejar atrás la otra conversación, demasiado amarga para su gusto. Por eso no le había molestado la interrupción de su padrino, porque aunque se había sentido bien desahogarse con Lily, prefería pensar en algo menos deprimente.

Con los tiempos que corrían y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo las oportunidades que tenía para tener una conversación desinhibida era prácticamente nulas. Y era agradable —además de dolorosamente necesario— hablar sobre algo que no tuviera que ver con magos tenebrosos, intrigas y peligros. O relaciones resquebrajadas, si al caso iba.

No podía saberlo, aunque ya lo presentía, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era empezar a almacenar esos momentos en su mente. Antes de que se diera cuenta, serían incluso más contados.

Colgó con su madre unos diez minutos después, cuando se hizo la hora de bajar a las prácticas de ED que habían pautado para ese día. A él se le había ocurrido dejar el día libre por Halloween, pero a Hermione le había parecido innecesario y al final no había habido caso en discutir con ella. Al entrar al salón se dio cuenta de que nadie parecía tener problemas con pasar el sábado ahí.

Le seguía sorprendiendo como tantos chicos estaban dispuestos a pasar sus momentos libres aprendiendo lo poco que él podía enseñarles. Era un sentimiento increíble.

—Oye, Lily te envía saludos —le dijo a la chica cuando la encontró. Hizo una mueca antes de añadir lo siguiente—. Y Sirius, pero los suyos fueron menos agradables.

—Puedo imaginarlo —se rió Hannah, ayudándolo a arreglar lo que utilizarían ese día para practicar—. ¿Qué tal todo en casa?

—Parece que bien, organizaron una fiesta por el día de brujas —le contó Harry, entornando los ojos con una sonrisa divertida. Iba a agregar algo más cuando una idea llegó a su mente—. ¿Quieres hacer algo después de esto? Antes de ir al banquete.

—¿Algo como qué? —quiso saber ella, interesada.

—Podemos solo salir a caminar un rato. —Se le ocurrió al chico a la vez que echaba un vistazo a la ventana—. Hace una bonita tarde.

—Um, sí, tienes razón —concordó ella, sonriendo—. Tenemos una cita, entonces.

Le pasó por un lado para volver al centro del salón y, disimuladamente, dejó un rápido beso sobre su mejilla. Sus intentos de que nadie los viera fueron infructuosos debido al sonrojo que no tardó en apoderarse de su rostro, aunque trató de no darle demasiadas vueltas.

No tenía idea de cuál sería la mejor manera de arreglar lo que fuera que no estuviera funcionando entre ellos, pero se le ocurría que pasar tiempo juntos era una buena forma de empezar a solucionarlo.

Al fin y al cabo, tenía que haber una forma de hacerlo. Aunque fuera difícil, tenían que hacerlo funcionar.

—Iré a dejar mis cosas al dormitorio —le avisó ella, una vez terminaron la práctica—. Te espero en la entrada.

Él asintió y le sonrió una última vez antes de terminar de dejar el salón listo para la próxima vez que asistieran. Fue uno de los últimos en salir pesar de que terminó en poco tiempo, por eso le sorprendió tanto escuchar su nombre una vez que estuvo en el pasillo.

—¿Harry?

Se giró confundido ante el llamado; se había asegurado de que no había nadie antes de salir, y no se le ocurrió quién podía ser hasta que la dueña de la voz salió de detrás de una de columna.

—¡Cho! Hola —la saludó, sin perder la expresión extrañada—. Eh, ¿estabas esperándome? —De repente, se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado antes—. No te vi en la práctica de hoy.

—Sí, venía a disculparme contigo —murmuró la chica. Había caminado hacia él, pero guardaba su distancia y se mantenía cabizbaja—. Es que no pude asistir, no… No me sentía con muchos ánimos.

—Oh… entiendo. No te preocupes, no siempre se puede tener ganas de seguir practicando. Sigue siendo como ir a clases.

A pesar de que lo había dicho en broma, buscando animarla o hacerla subir la cabeza, apenas logró que le dedicara un intento de sonrisa que al final solo salió como una mueca torcida.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —le preguntó, dando un paso hacia ella—. Pareces algo…

—No te preocupes, solo… —Ella boqueó, como buscando las palabras para explicarse. Se mordió el labio, conflictuada, al no encontrarlas—. Es algo con Cedric que… Nada, son tonterías.

—No lo parecen… ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres hablar o…?

—No quiero retrasarte, supongo que tenías cosas que hacer antes de la cena.

Sí, las tenía, y por supuesto que aún pensaba hacerlas, pero unos minutos de retraso no iban a hacerle daño a nadie.

—Puedo quedarme un momento —le aseguró, sonriéndole de manera alentadora—. Ven, siéntate.

* * *

Decir que Mar esperaba esa fiesta con ilusión habría sido subestimarla. La verdad era que se sentía casi avergonzada de todas las expectativas que había puesto en un día que, por lo general, no despertaba en ella grandes emociones. Halloween le gustaba como a cualquier otra persona que hubiera crecido con la tradición de disfrazarse y salir a pedir dulces por las casas vecinas, pero luego de superar esa etapa nunca había sentido la necesidad de organizar una fiesta o celebrarlo de alguna forma.

Por lo tanto, aquello no era para ella. Era por Ophelia, al igual que casi todo lo que hacía últimamente. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se recordaba tomando una decisión que no girara en torno a su hija, y por los vientos que soplaban eso no iba a cambiar pronto.

Sabía que no era una madre perfecta, y su propia experiencia le dejaba saber que era _imposible_ que alguien lo fuera. A pesar de no estar segura de muchísimas cosas, si había algo de lo que no dudaba, era que parte de ser buena en aquel rol era asegurarse de que su hija estuviera a salvo y fuera feliz, lo cual incluía tener la vida más normal que fuera posible.

Eso era lo que quería para Ophi y por eso había puesto tanto empeño en organizar esa fiesta, aunque la niña no la fuera a recordar, como Sirius amablemente se había encargado de repetirle más de una vez.

Sus comentarios no deseados la tenían sin cuidado. Con que hiciera lo que le había pedido para que todo fuera perfecto tenía suficiente.

Desde luego, aquello era pedir demasiado.

—¿En qué demonios la metiste? —le preguntó con un hilo de voz, abriendo los ojos horrorizada.

—Se llama _disfraz_ , Mar. Tú misma me pediste que fuera a buscarlo —respondió él, sonriendo con satisfacción.

—Ya sé que es un disfraz, imbécil, pero no entiendo que…

—Es un _pygmy puff_. La mujer de la tienda en el callejón Diagon dijo que a las madres les encanta.

—Pues a mí no me encanta nada —afirmó Mar, enfadada—. ¡Es solo una bolsa rosada! ¡Ni forma tiene!

Como si el tono furioso de su madre le pareciera gracioso —y tomando en cuenta el padre que tenía a Mar no la hubiera sorprendido—, Ophelia se echó a reír con ganas. Parecía que la tenía completamente sin cuidado el disfraz peludo y rosado en el que Sirius la había metido sin el consentimiento de Mar.

—Tiene forma de pygmy puff —resolvió Sirius, acomodándose a la niña en la cadera con una sonrisa—. Si todo el mundo ha dicho que está preciosa, ¿por qué tú tienes que quejarte?

—¡Porque…! ¿De verdad han dicho eso? —Al ver que él asentía Mar no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo—. Bueno, eso es obvio, siempre está preciosa.

—Por supuesto, es como su padre.

—No lo conozco —alegó Mar, echándose a reír ante su expresión—. Ya, dámela. Iré a buscarle su biberón y mientras tú puedes ir por la cámara.

—James ha estado buscando esa mierda toda la semana, no aparece por ningún lado —respondió Sirius, resoplando con fastidio.

—Pues que aparezca porque de nada valdrá esto si no podemos fotografiarlo —apuntó ella con firmeza—. Anda, encarguense y no vuelvan hasta que la encuentren.

—Espero que tanta tiranía de tu parte sea recompensada. Esta noche. Durante varias horas de…

Mar se giró antes de que terminara su comentario fuera de lugar y se dirigió junto con Ophelia hacia la cocina. Podía escuchar al resto de la Orden congregada en el salón, disfrutando de la pequeña fiesta, y eso subió su ánimo incluso más. Quizás había organizado eso pensando en su hija, pero poder ofrecerle a sus compañeros una noche de distensión era un bono bien recibido.

—Sé que debes estar odiando a Sirius, pero tienes que admitir que se ve adorable —le dijo Lily con una sonrisa, siguiéndola a la cocina unos segundos después de que Mar entrara—. Y además, parece que le encanta…

—Es muy pequeña para saber qué le encanta… pero sí. Está linda —admitió Mar, sonriendo al ver a su hija entreteniéndose con los pelos de su disfraz—. Agradecele a tu esposo por mí, ¿sí? Esto quedó genial.

—Puedes hacerlo tú.

—No de la misma forma.

—Agh, por favor no te parezcas a Sirius —pidió Lily, arrugando la nariz con las risas de Mar de fondo—. Por cierto, ¿ya le dijiste lo de Regulus?

—No, no me he sentido lo suficiente suicida el día de hoy —respondió la rubia, medio en serio medio en broma.

—Mar…

—Lily, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera se aparezca. Cada vez que lo mencioné me miró como si estuviera loca o ni siquiera lo hizo. —Gruñó al recordar eso, sintiéndose tan furiosa como avergonzada—. ¿Para qué arriesgarme a pelear con Sirius si ni va a venir?

Hubiera preferido no dejar su resentimiento tan evidente en su voz, pero había puesto tanto empeño y gastado tanta energía en conseguir que Regulus asistiera ese día que el fracaso la había golpeado con fuerza. Era ridículo, y lo sabía, pero no se había podido quitar de la cabeza aquel deseo de que Ophi lo conociera, como si eso fuera a hacer que todas las rencillas se resolvieran y se convirtieran en una gran familia feliz.

Era un pensamiento tan infantil que casi no lo sentía como propio.

—Lo siento, Mar —murmuró Lily, sobando su brazo con cariño—. Sé que te hacía ilusión que viniera.

—Da igual. Ustedes están aquí y eso es más que suficiente para mí. —Intercambió una sonrisa rápida con su amiga antes de volverse hacia Ophi—. Y tendrá que serlo para ella porque necesita a sus niñeras permanentes.

—Tonta —se rió Lily—. Anda con los demás, ¿de acuerdo? Yo termino de calentar la leche y la llevo. Luego será mejor que vaya a ver que los niños no se entretengan con los juguetes en el ático.

Mar asintió y le sonrió agradecida, sabiendo que todo aquello era tanto obra suya como de James.

Mientras caminaba hacia el salón se encontró observando encantada como, a pesar de que ya era la hora de su comida, Ophelia parecía demasiado fascinada con las decoraciones y todo el ajetreo de la celebración para lloriquear como solía hacerlo.

Estaba por llegar con el resto cuando sonó el timbre, y supo quienes eran casi de inmediato. A parte del idiota de Regulus, solo faltaba alguien más.

—¡Hola! Empezaba a creer que no vendrían —los saludó con una enorme sonrisa apenas abrió la puerta.

—Habríamos llegado antes si el señorito no hubiera discutido con su madre —le explicó Will, dedicándole una mirada divertida al niño enfurruñado a su lado—. ¿Puedes creer que piensa que es muy grande para disfrazarse?

—¡Lo soy! Ese disfraz era de bebé —alegó Robbie, arrugando la nariz con malhumor—. Mamá está loca.

—¿Todavía quieres que crezca más rápido? —le preguntó Will a Mar, enarcando una ceja.

—Yo solo quiero que me deje dormir, es todo. Y pasen de una vez, está helando allá afuera —los invitó Mar, cerrando justo detrás de ella—. Robbie, gracias por venir aunque no quisieras disfrazarte.

—Gracias por invitarme —contestó el chico, muy educadamente, antes de dirigirle una mirada curiosa a la niña en sus brazos—. ¿Esa es tu bebé?

—Sí, esta es Ophelia, quien todavía se deja disfrazar por su madre —bromeó Mar, apretando la mejilla de su hija, quien se echó a reír como si comprendiera.

—Pobre, parece una malvavisco gigante.

—Ey, deja de ser tan malhumorado. Venías muy feliz hablando sobre todos los caramelos que te ibas a comer —lo picó Will, ganándose una mirada abochornada y llena de traición.

—Ignoralo, cariño. Ve al salón, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes tomar lo que quieras. —Mar le sonrió y lo tomó por un hombro para alejarlo de su tío—. Sigue por el pasillo hasta al final y encontrarás al resto.

—Yo… Gracias, Mar —contestó, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y recorrer el camino que ella acababa de indicarle—. ¡Esta casa es gigante!

—Es la única emoción posible cuando se visita este lugar por primera vez —se rió Will, mirando a su alrededor con una expresión aprobatoria—. Veo que lograste tu cometido.

—Así es, estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado —afirmó Mar, sonriendo orgullosa a pesar de no había hecho nada en cuanto a decoración—. Ella no se va a acordar de nada, pero supongo que no importa.

—Para eso tendrás las fotografías, ¿no?

—Si Sirius encuentra la cámara algún día, por supuesto.

—Por lo menos está ayudándote, una vez al mes no le hará daño. —A pesar de la puya, Will se las arregló para sonreír con inocencia—. Si le dijiste que venía, ¿verdad? No queremos que le explote la cabeza.

—Sabe que viene toda la Orden, no le di más explicaciones —se desentendió Mar con un encogimiento de hombros—. Y no creo que vaya a explotar, de hecho hoy a estado de muy buen…

—¡¿Tú qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?!

El grito, como siempre tan inoportuno, hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran, e incluso que Ophelia levantara la vista, reconociendo la voz de su padre en algún punto de la casa. Un punto que Mar reconoció como el salón donde estaba la chimenea.

Sintió que la sangre de las venas se le congelaba.

—Sí, ya escuchó todo su buen humor. —Will resopló y entornó los ojos con desprecio—. ¿Qué demonios…?

—Ay, maldita sea —soltó Mar, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando—. Puedes… Tengo que ir a…

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —le preguntó Will, frunciendo el ceño.

—No. —La respuesta de Mar fue automática. Sabía que eso solo iba a empeorarlo todo—. No, no, solo quedate con la niña, ¿de acuerdo?

Apenas y le dio tiempo de asentir antes de entregarle Ophelia —su corazón dio un salto cuando la escuchó gimotear, obviamente nerviosa por el cambio de ambiente—, y dirigirse casi corriendo al salón donde la voz de Sirius seguía lanzando preguntas llenas de furia.

Si algo le quedó claro en ese momento, fue que aparte de ser idénticos físicamente, ambos hermanos eran desesperantemente impredecibles.

* * *

No importaba cuanto estuviera tratando de evitarlo, se le estaba haciendo imposible dejar de fijarse en la hora marcada por el antiguo reloj sobre la pared.

Y eso hacía que Regulus se sintiera como un imbécil. Uno muy ridículo.

Gruñó y volvió la atención al libro sobre su regazo. Le había dicho a Dumbledore que averiguaría más sobre ese tipo de magia oscura que estaban tratando de descifrar, era necesario que lo hiciera para seguir avanzando en su investigación. Sin embargo, no estaba sirviendo de nada, porque por más que lo intentaba, no lograba dejar de rememorar las palabras de Mar un par de días atrás.

—Empezara como a las siete. Es algo tarde, pero así todos podrán ir sin que choque con las guardias. Puedes asistir si quieres, es en casa de James y Lily y ellos no tendrán problema.

Estaba seguro de que no lo tendrían. A pesar del espinoso primer encuentro, esos dos no habían mostrado sino amabilidad hacia él. No se lo tomaba personal, sabía que estaba en su naturaleza ser así, pero no podía decir que no lo apreciara.

Así que no, el problema no eran ellos, que seguro lo recibirían en su casa con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo, Sirius ya le había dejado más que claro que ese no sería el caso con él.

Era cierto que ese último par de semanas su relación se había ido ablandando y volviéndose menos brusca, pero en ningún momento Sirius había cambiado de actitud con respecto a su vida más allá de Grimmauld Place y de la Orden.

Si podía evitarlo, no hablaba de la niña frente a él, y eso era suficiente para que Regulus supiera que seguía manteniendo su postura. No lo quería cerca de ella; era imposible que lo dejara más claro.

Y no le molestaba, al fin y al cabo estaban en la misma sintonía.

Él no estaba ahí para hacer amigos o involucrarse personalmente con nadie. Ni siquiera con Sirius. Tenía un trabajo que hacer, y una vez lo terminara podría dejarlos en paz y desaparecer, justo como su hermano quería.

No podía hacer caso a la invitación de Mar porque sería ir en contra del plan que había ideado hacía meses. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para ver a una niña a la que no lo unía otra cosa que la sangre? No, simplemente no tenía sentido.

Y estaba tan seguro de eso, que tuvo que maldecirse en voza alta cuando se encontró caminando hacia la chimenea con paso firme.

Era para satisfacer su curiosidad, era todo, no había otra razón. Al menos, eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos flu y se metía a la chimenea. Eso, y que si Marlene lo había invitado, seguramente había sido con la aprobación de Sirius. O por lo menos tras avisarle.

Eso fue más que suficiente para apagar las voces que le decían que estaba cometiendo un error y decir en voz alta la dirección a la que se dirigía.

Era muy tarde para pretender que todas sus decisiones eran sabias.

Luego de un viaje vertiginoso y lleno de curvas se encontró con un salón que contrastaba visiblemente con el que acababa de dejar. Ambos compartían la opulencia y majestuosidad, dignos de las antiguas familias a las que pertenecían. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en el salón de los Potter, algo que lo hacía sentirse más acogedor y cálido.

Más _familiar._

Regulus sintió que su estómago se revolvía cuando esa palabra pasó por su mente. Entonces, sin querer pensar el por qué, sintió la violenta necesidad de largarse por donde había regresado.

Y eso habría hecho, si la puerta no se hubiera abierto justo en ese mismo instante.

—Quién… Ah, eres tú. —James pareció quitarse un peso de encima al decir eso. Guardó la varita que había empuñado y sonrió afable—. Lo siento, todos llegaron por la puerta y no sabía quién podía haber llegado.

Él no contestó de inmediato, la desagradable sensación que lo había embargado un segundo atrás solo se había intensificado con su aparición y quería estar seguro de que no lo dejaría traslucir al hablar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, tratando de mantener un tono de voz lineal—. Mar me dijo que sería más temprano, pero estaba ocupado.

—Ni te preocupes, le encantará saber que viniste —le aseguró James con una sonrisa que se congeló cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él—. Aunque quizás quieras esperar aquí mientras…

—James, ¿puedes moverte? Ya el imbécil de mierda llegó y no quiero…

Sirius se detuvo en seco cuando atravesó la puerta y lo vio, adquiriendo una expresión indescifrable.

Entonces, Regulus supo que Mar no le había dicho nada.

—Yo…

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? —le espetó, gritando, obviamente furioso.

Regulus suspiró y se giró hacia James, esperando una explicación que este apenas y pudo empezar a dar.

—A ver, vamos a…

—Espero que la casa se esté incendiando, o que haya llegado todo el Ministerio a revisarla —masculló Sirius, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada—. Porque sino, no me explico qué demonios…

Estaba por repetir la pregunta que había hecho un segundo atrás cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de una nueva persona entrando al salón. Los tres se giraron al mismo tiempo para encontrar a Mar en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolos con cautela y una clara expresión de culpa.

—¿Tú sabes que está haciendo aquí? —demandó Sirius, con un tono que dejaba saber que entendía por dónde iba todo.

—Sí —afirmó Mar, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado—. Yo le dije que podía venir para que viera a Ophi.

—Ya, por supuesto que lo hiciste —espetó él, resoplando con rabia—. No es como si yo te hubiera dicho que no lo quería cerca de ella.

—Esto no se trata de ti, Sirius —le cortó Mar, contagiándose de su enfado y apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo—. Así que te agradezco que dejes tu indignación para otro momento.

—¿Qué otro momento, Marlene? ¿La próxima vez que hagas una mierda que específicamente te pedí que no hicieras?

Regulus no sabía cómo podía ser posible que llevaba menos de cinco minutos en esa casa y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber asistido. Se sentía demasiado incómodo ahí parado escuchándolos discutir por su presencia, y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo.

—Será mejor que me vaya…

—No, no te vas a ir a ningún lado —saltó Marlene con rotundidad.

—¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo? —la increpó Sirius, luciendo como si estuviera a punto de explotar—. ¡Te dije que yo no quería…!

—No vamos a discutir esto ahora —le cortó Mar, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia antes de girarse hacia Regulus—. Ya estás aquí, ven con el resto.

—En serio preferiría…

—Largarse. ¿Lo ves, Marlene? Este imbécil ni siquiera quiere estar aquí.

—Sirius, por favor…

El silencio volvió a hacerse en la estancia mientras Regulus veía con fascinación como las defensas de su hermano se quebraban ante la mirada suplicante de la rubia. Seguía furioso y detestaba la idea, pero al final resopló resignado.

—Bien. Haz lo que te dé la gana. —aceptó, cortante, antes de salir del salón, castigando al piso con sus pasos.

—Sirius, espera —saltó Mar, luciendo de nuevo alarmada—. Espera, solo un…

—Bueno, será mejor que vayamos también —dijo James una vez estuvieron solos, sonriendo a modo de disculpas por la escena anterior.

—En serio creo que debería irme —repitió Regulus con sequedad—. Es obvio que Sirius no desea que esté aquí.

—Puedes irte si eso deseas, pero te aviso que Mar irá a buscarte y te traerá de regreso —comentó James, enarcando las cejas con elocuencia—. Y te aseguro que no quieres eso.

Por toda respuesta, Regulus soltó un lento suspiro de resignación. Todavía con paso inseguro siguió a James hacia el salón donde escuchaba la reunión. Suponía que después de ese recibimiento, la noche no podía tornarse más incómoda.

Desde luego, se equivocó.

No habían llegado al salón cuando volvieron a encontrarse con Mar y Sirius parados justo frente a la entrada de esta. James frunció el ceño y se hizo paso entre ellos dos mientras que Regulus se acomodó en una esquina perfecta para ver sin ser visto.

Comprendió la expresión consternada de Mar y la de Sirius, que estaba más furioso que antes, cuando echó un vistazo y reconoció a William Barkley con una niña pequeña en los brazos que no podía ser otra que Ophelia.

Había observado y escuchado lo suficiente en Grimmauld Place como para adivinar todo lo que debía estar pasando por la mente de su hermano. Y no era nada bueno.

Ya estaba preparándose para la desagradable explosión cuando, de la nada, Ophelia subió la cabeza y posó la mirada en sus padres, como si hubiera sentido su presencia.

Ella misma se encargó de regresar todo a la calma en el momento que soltó una risita emocionada y empezó a removerse en los brazos de Will, estirándose hacia su padre, balbuceando para tratar de llamar su atención.

Por suerte, eso fue más que suficiente para distraer a Sirius, que finalmente fue capaz de apartar la mirada de Will para posarla en su hija. Relajó las facciones y sonrió, con afecto pero también con arrogancia, bastante pagado de sí mismo.

—Ahí está mi mocosa. —Dio dos grandes zancadas y en un parpadeo ya estaba tomando en brazos a la niña—. Lo sé, peque, a mí tampoco me gusta este tipo, pero tranquila que ya estoy aquí. —Ophi volvió a reír y, como pudo, enroscó sus pequeños y regordetes brazos en el cuello de Sirius, quien se dirigió a Will una última vez, sonriendo con arrogancia—. Lo siento, compadre, es que la preferencia la sacó de Mar.

—Ey, no les hables así a mi tío —le espetó un pequeño con el ceño fruncido. Estaba sentado a los pies de Will con un bol de caramelos sobre su regazo.

—Si tu tío no quería que le hablaran así, no debió haber venido, mocoso —replicó Sirius, sonriendo con intención.

—Debes estar feliz de poder hablar con alguien de tu edad, Black. Me alegro por ti.

—Barkley, por qué mejor no te vas a la…

—Sirius —lo llamó Mar, dedicándole una mirada significativa—. ¿Quieres, por favor, traer a la niña?

—De querer no quiero, pero no veo que me estés dejando opción —respondió él, sin borrar la sonrisa tensa de su rostro.

Mar, que ya había notado que Regulus estaba parado cerca de ella, entornó los ojos y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Él obedeció, sin ganas de replicar y buscar más problemas, y se colocó a su lado al mismo tiempo que Sirius llegaba con la niña.

—Bueno, ya la vio, ¿podemos…?

—Regulus, esta es Ophelia —lo ignoró Mar, sonriendo con ternura—. Se ve mejor fuera de ese disfraz horrendo, pero ignoralo. Eso hago yo.

Hizo lo que decía e ignoró el ridículo traje rosado en el que alguien había metido a la criatura. Estaba más interesado en observar cómo lucía; se le había metido en la cabeza que se parecería al resto de los miembros de su familia y quería saber si había acertado. Se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo alejado que estaba de la verdad.

La niña no tenía las mismas facciones definidas y elegantes que él y Sirius compartían con el resto de los Black. El rostro de Ophelia era redondo y las mejillas rellenas, justo como el de Mar, además de los mechones de cabello rubio brillante que salían por la capucha del disfraz.

No fue sino hasta que la pequeña posó su mirada en él que reparó en el único rasgo notable que había heredado de su familia. La forma de los ojos eran más grande y ovalada, pero el color gris que los llenaba los volvía idénticos a los de Sirius.

Y a los suyos.

—Eh, hola —la saludó, incómodo. Se sentía estúpido, pero no sabía cómo tratar a una persona tan pequeña—. Un placer.

—¿Eres imbécil? ¿Esperas que te responda o qué? —se carcajeó Sirius, que nunca estaba demasiado furioso como para perder la oportunidad de burlarse de él.

Ophelia, que había estado observando atentamente a Regulus, pareció no encontrar tan gracioso el chiste, ya que arrugó el rostro antes de empezar a gimotear y a removerse incómoda.

—Genial, ya la asustaste. No llores, peque. Fue tu madre quien decidió llenar de imbéciles tu fiesta, pero ya se van…

—Cállate la boca. Solo tiene hambre, iba a darle su botella cuando me interrumpiste —explicó Mar, quitándole a la niña de los brazos y lanzándole a ambos una mirada de advertencia—. Ya vuelvo. Compórtate.

Sirius torció el gesto, pero no se atrevió a contradecir la orden. Regulus esperó a que Mar se perdiera hacia la cocina para volver a hablar.

—No quise importunar —le dejó saber a su hermano, a modo de disculpa.

—Es lo que has estado haciendo los últimos meses, muy tarde para disculparte —terció Sirius, gruñendo desde la garganta. Se giró hacia él con una expresión mortalmente seria—. No vayas a creer que esto significa…

—No lo hago.

—Solo lo hice por Mar.

—Lo entiendo —aseguró Regulus, sin necesidad de que terminara la oración—. Solo no quería ser grosero. Me iré en cualquier momento.

—Excelente.

El tono cortante en la voz de Sirius dio por finalizada la conversación. Acto seguido, un silencio incómodo llenó el espacio entre los dos, pero cuando Regulus volvió a hablar no fue por la necesidad de romperlo, sino para decir algo que había tenido en la garganta desde su llegada.

—Entonces… fue aquí a donde viniste —murmuró, mirando a su alrededor para no encontrar su mirada—. Cuando te fuiste de casa.

—Sí, los padres de James vivieron aquí hasta hace unos meses. Luego se la dejaron a él —le explicó Sirius, sonriendo con ironía—. No puedes culparme, aquí no dan ganas de colgarse del candelabro.

Regulus asintió, empujando fuera de su cuerpo la sensación desagradable que lo había acompañado desde que había aparecido en la chimenea.

—Supongo que es lo que importa.

—Para mí fue más que suficiente —afirmó Sirius con rotundidad.

Eso pareció haber agotado sus reservas de cordialidad. Casi de inmediato, y sin decir otra palabra, se alejó de él para dirigirse, por supuesto, a la esquina donde James conversaba con Remus.

Regulus suspiró y se dirigió con disimulo al bar improvisado que había observado a su llegada.

Si iba a quedarse, necesitaría un trago.

* * *

Era casi medianoche cuando Remus atravesó el portal para volver a entrar a casa de James y Lily. Cuando había salido, unos treinta minutos atrás, la fiesta había estado por terminar, por lo que en ese momento encontró la propiedad en silencio y con solo unas pocas luces encendidas.

Se encontró deseando, en silencio y con todas sus fuerzas, que sus amigos estuvieran dormidos, o por lo menos que se hubieran retirado a sus habitaciones. No tenía ánimos de encontrarlos y tener que soportar sus chistes inapropiados. En conclusión, no deseaba tener que hablar con Sirius.

Inspiró con fuerza para tratar de despejar su mente y concentrarse en los hechizos que debía conjurar para resguardar la entrada. Lo último que necesitaba era ponerlos a todos en peligro por tener la cabeza llena de tonterías.

Aunque la sensación de bienestar que lo embargaba lo hacías sospechar que esa noche no estaban en peligro. Quizás solo fuera el recuerdo del momento que acababa de tener lo que lo hacía pensar así.

Quería arrepentirse, pero simplemente no podía; no de verdad. Estaba seguro que de estar arrepentido el aire frío de la noche hacía rato que habría neutralizado la oleada de calor que todavía sentía en el cuerpo.

Y que no seguiría repitiendo el instante en su mente.

—Gracias por acompañarme a casa. Mamá y papá ya iban a llorar cuando le dije que me quedaría un rato más —le había dicho Tonks, entornando los ojos con diversión mientras caminaban por su vecindario—. He trabajado centenares de veces en la madrugada y siguen preocupándose. Parece que nunca se van a acostumbrar.

—Son tus padres, es lo que hacen —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa que le había durado todo el camino—. Aunque creo que fue peor que les dijeras que yo te acompañaría…

—Es su problema, no mío —se desentendió ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. No son precisamente los más aptos para juzgar.

A Remus se le había atorado el aire en la garganta al entender el doble sentido en sus palabras. Sin embargo, no se había sentido con la voluntad para contradecirla o desestimarla. Por alguna razón, últimamente no sentía la necesidad de ser la eterna nube de lluvia.

La luz de la muchacha no se lo permitía.

—Fue una buena fiesta, ¿no te parece? Mar lucía feliz.

—Sí, cuando Sirius no estuvo a punto de arruinarlo —arregló Remus, torciendo el gesto ante los recuerdos de cada estupidez de su amigo—. Al final se comportó, por lo menos.

—Bueno, tú eres el que dice que es como un perro que ladra, pero no muerde —se rió Tonks, haciendo que su sonrisa creciera—. Oye, quería preguntarte algo…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Me preguntaba si habías extrañado el banquete del colegio —contestó ella, subiendo la mirada para verlo a los ojos—. Bueno, creo que todos los que lo hayamos probado alguna vez lo extrañamos, pero… Ya solo hayamos probado lo extrañamos, pero.. Ya sabes.

—Sí, entiendo. Extrañé el ambiente y a los chicos, más que el banquete —admitió, sonriendo con nostalgia—. Pero no la pasé mal. Sirvió que James me tuviera ocupado con sus decoraciones.

—Me alegra escucharlo. Igual no lo vas a extrañarlo para siempre. Un día podrás volver.

—Primero tendremos que salir de todo esto —señaló él, mirándola de manera significativa.

—Bueno, pero después de que acabe, seguro te rogaran que regreses —alegó ella, tan segura que Remus se atragantó—. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo, pero esto no va a durar para siempre.

En otro momento, Remus hubiera dado rienda suelta a los pensamientos lúgubres que lo atormentaban en la noche, esos que le susurraban que no era posible tener tanta buena suerte dos veces. Que lo más probable era que no volvieran a ganar.

Pero la brillantez que ella irradiaba era capaz de iluminar cada rincón de su mente, desterrando las sombras en las que por lo general se tornaban sus pensamientos y pintándolo todo de diferentes colores.

De esperanza.

—Y te quedó inspiradora la respuesta, pero es imposible que extrañaras más a tus estudiantes que a la comida. No me mientas, Remus.

Justo acababa de entrar a la casa cuando tuvo que morderse la cara interna de la mejilla para no echarse a reír como lo había hecho en ese momento, aunque la sonrisa que le ocupó el rostro le provocó un agradable dolor en las comisuras de la boca.

Se daba cuenta de cómo estaba dejando de luchar contra los hilos que seguían tejiendo su camino con el de ella, y mentiría de decir que eso significaba que su escepticismo y prejuicios habían desaparecido, pero se le estaba haciendo más fácil ignorarlos.

Se daba cuenta de lo sencillo que se sentía dejar vivir con las defensas en alto todo el tiempo. No sabía si podría acostumbrarse, pero quería hacerlo.

De verdad lo quería.

—Maldita sea, deja de ignorarme de una vez.

La voz de Sirius lo detuvo en seco cuando llegó a la segunda planta de la casa. La luz de su habitación estaba encendida y la puerta seguía abierta por lo que su conversación con Mar se filtraba hacia el pasillo.

Remus suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Había jurado que el idiota declararía la paz por lo menos esa noche. Desde luego, había sido muy ingenuo de su parte.

Caminó casi de puntillas, no queriendo que su presencia se sintiera, hasta que llegó a su puerta. Se quedó ahí parado como un idiota, decidiendo si pasar y ser visto o quedarse hasta que se les ocurriera cerrar.

Ninguna opción le gustaba ni un poco.

Remus no podía verlos, pero las sombras contra la pared le daban cierta pista de sus movimientos.

—Ophelia ya se durmió, así que te agradezco que bajes la voz —escuchó que decía Mar con severidad—. Es demasiado tarde para hablar de esto…

—Pues yo quería hacerlo en el momento y a ti no te dio la gana —le cortó Sirius, brusco y notablemente enfadado.

Remus se removió incómodo en su lugar. No quería quedarse ahí escuchando en la oscuridad, pero la puerta estaba abierta y tampoco quería que lo vieran si pasaba frente a esta. Por desgracia, retomaron su discusión antes de que él tuviera tiempo de tomar una decisión.

—Por amor a Merlín, Sirius —soltó Mar, sonando tan cansada como exasperada—. ¿No puedes solo dejar estar? Ya pasó, olvídalo…

—¡Claro, cuando es conveniente para ti sí hay que dejarlo!

—Baja la voz.

—¡Entonces no me sigas desviando el puto tema como si… !

—Sirius, si la despiertas, te juro que…

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a hacer alguna otra mierda que yo te haya pedido que no hicieras ?

—¡Que no se trataba de ti, maldita sea! —Terminó por explotar Mar—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa dentro de tu cabeza que todo te lo tomas como una ofensa personal?

—¡No se trata de mí, pero sí de mi hija! —replicó Sirius, sin hacer caso a su orden de que no gritara—. ¡Te dije que no quería que Regulus la conociera y lo invitaste a la puta fiesta! ¡Te he repetido mil veces que no la quiero cerca del otro imbécil y lo primero que veo al salir es…!

—¡Todo eso es sobre ti! ¡No es sobre Ophelia, y me enferma que quieras hacer parecer lo contrario! —A pesar de que también había levantado la voz, Remus pudo reconocer que se estaba esforzando en mantenerse a raya—. No quieres a Will cerca de ella por tus celos de mierda. Y no quieres que conozca a Regulus porque…

—¡Porque no confío en él! ¿Es muy difícil de entender? —Por su parte, Sirius parecía decidido a hablar cada vez más alto—. ¡Hasta hace dos meses pensaba que estaba metros bajo tierra y antes de eso que era un puto mortífago!

—¡Es tu hermano! Yo solo quería…

—¡Él no es mi hermano una mierda! —Esa vez el grito hizo que Remus se sobresaltara, y la sombra en la pared le dejó saber que Mar había hecho lo mismo—. ¿Qué? ¿También quieres llevarla a donde los Malfoy a que juegue en el jardín? O mejor le decimos a Bellatrix que pase a saludar.

—¿Qué? —Al decir eso, Mar sonó demasiado pasmada para estar furiosa—. Cómo te atreves a…

—¡Me atrevo hasta que te des cuenta de que tu manía de jugar a la familia feliz es una puta estupidez! Y además..

Los dos últimos dardos habían sido golpes demasiado bajos, incluso para él, pero no fue hasta que el llanto de Ophelia irrumpió en la habitación que Remus supo que su amigo la había cagado.

De forma magistral.

—¡Maldita sea, te dije que…! ¡Agh! —El gruñido de Mar sonó tan furioso que lo asustó hasta a él. Vio su sombra empujar la de Sirius con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo trastabillar—. ¡Eres un imbécil!

—Yo no… —balbuceó Sirius, que finalmente había bajado la voz—. No quise…

—Lárgate, Sirius —le cortó ella, fría como la noche.

—¿Qué? Marlene, no…

—¡QUE TE LARGUES!

Lo más grave no fue que se las arreglara para hacerse escuchar por sobre los llantos escandalosos de la niña. Lo que hizo que el corazón de Remus se saltara un latido fue ver como la silueta dibujaba claramente el momento que sacaba la varita y la apuntaba contra Sirius.

Los segundos se escurrieron lentamente en la noche hasta que este por fin salió del shock en el que seguro había entrado y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

A Remus apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar y esconderse detrás de una columna, aunque poca falta hizo porque Sirius pasó junto a él con una rapidez que no le dejó ver hacia los lados. Pensó que se iría a otra habitación, al salón o quizás al jardín. Sin embargo, no se sorprendió cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrándose tras de él.

Una vez más, huía de sus responsabilidades sin cumplir y de sus errores que debían a sentirse más grandes que él.

Y desde su puesto de observador externo, Remus sentía que empezaban a serlo.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **He vuelto a regalarles este capítulo que no fue ni el más largo ni el más corto, creo que está en un punto perfecto. Estoy orgullosa de él porque al principio me costó bastante empezar y luego ya logré encausarlo y sacarlo más rápido de lo que había esperado.**

 **Les tengo noticias importantes y es que, a partir de ahora, se acabaron los capítulos relleno —ya era hora, ¿no?—, por lo que les recomiendo que se vayan preparando mentalmente porque viene el drama que he estado anunciando desde hace años luz. Pueden ver que dejé preparado el terreno para varios problemitas, así que sabrán por dónde va la cosa.**

 **Tengo que, por enésima vez, pedirles paciencia con mi ritmo tan irregular de actualizaciones. Estoy tratando de balancear la escritura de mis originales con la de los fics, además de la universidad y la vida real. Tengo otro proyecto aquí en ff que seguro muchos han leído y que está por finalizar; cuando eso pase, tendré más tiempo para dedicarle a LU, así que recemos para que ocurra prontito.**

 **Y nada, mis amores, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que los haya entretenido un rato. ¡Los espero en reviews! Si se sienten con ganas de darme amorcito, jeje. Los adoro un montón, cuídense y nos leemos pronto,** _ **bye.**_


	23. Punto de quiebre

**Disclaimer : Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **23\. Punto de quiebre**

El invierno había convertido el Londres muggle en un escaparate navideño, húmedo y escarchado. Todas las esquinas de la ciudad daban fe del espíritu de la festividad, desde los adornos en colores brillantes hasta el sonido mágico de los villancicos. Era el escenario perfecto para una postal de navidad, una de la que Mar hubiera preferido no ser parte.

Soltó un gruñido imperceptible y se ajustó el abrigo antes de salir del callejón donde acababa de aparecerse. Estaba lloviznando, para variar, y podía sentir las gotas heladas picoteando contra ella. Cargaba un humor terrible, por un millón de razones diferentes, y el clima parecía dispuesto a empeorarlo.

Había salido muy temprano de casa, por lo que la sorprendió encontrar la calle atestada de gente que entraban y salían de las tiendas apresuradamente. De repente, sintió una presión sólida que se instalaba en sus hombros con dolorosa realización: faltaba una semana para nochebuena, por lo que las personas con vidas normales se dedicaban a realizar de sus compras navideñas. Los demás, como ella, lo estaban dejando para último minuto.

No lo había olvidado, eso habría sido demasiado sencillo. De hecho, unos días atrás, Lily le había preguntado si quería ir con ella y con James a comprar los regalos, pero se había negado. Ese día, Sirius había tenido ronda en el Ministerio, y ella no había querido ir sin él. Se le había ocurrido como otro intento para regresar las cosas a la normalidad, y, como todos los anteriores, había fracasado. Al final, no había sentido la motivación para pedirle que la acompañara.

Últimamente, no encontraba la voluntad para pedirle nada.

Un nudo le apretó la garganta al pensar en eso, al recordar ese mes y medio que había pasado desde la desastrosa noche de halloween. El desenlace había sido el de siempre: él no se había disculpado y ella no había exigido disculpas. Tampoco había tenido lugar una reconciliación conmovedora, simplemente habían dejado que el drama corriera, esperando que todo se resolviera. Solo que, esa vez, nada se había resuelto. Había sido una pelea distinta a todas las que alguna vez habían tenido, porque en esa las heridas no habían sanado.

Los primeros días le había sido imposible pensar en sus palabras sin sentir como una avalancha de rabia hirviente se desbordaba en su pecho. Sin embargo, poco a poco, aquella lava se había solidificado hasta convertirse en una dura y pesada masa de resentimiento que cargaba a todas partes y que crecía con el pasar de los días.

En el momento, Mar no había reparado en ello, pero, tantas semanas después, era evidente que algo se había quebrado entre los dos.

A su alrededor, todos estaban muy ocupados en sus propias vidas para notarlo, por lo que ella estaba siendo testigo solitaria de la grieta que se abría en la cama que compartían cada noche. O por lo menos, la mayoría de estas, cuando Sirius no ponía excusas para dormir en Grimmauld Place y así escaquearse de la realidad. Mar no recordaba la última vez que se había quejado por eso. Se había cansado de estar detrás de él, recordándole lo que debía hacer.

En general, estaba muy cansada de todo. Podía verlo en las ojeras y marcas de agotamiento que le surcaban el rostro, como también en los músculos extenuados que le reclamaban su falta de sueño a cada paso que daba.

Las fuerzas que todavía tenía las estaba obteniendo de la carita sonriente junto a la que se despertaba cada mañana. Encontraba consuelo en el hecho de que Ophelia seguía creciendo sana y aparentemente feliz, como si la nube negra que rodeaba a sus padres fuera incapaz de alcanzarla.

Por desgracia, el clima frío había traído consigo un resfriado que se había adueñado de su cuerpecito y que las estaba manteniendo despiertas a ambas durante la noche. No había tenido tiempo para llevarla con su sanadora, pero seguía asegurándose que no era necesario. Solo por eso se había obligado a ceder y pedirle a Sirius que la cuidara ese día mientras ella estaba fuera. Se le ocurrió que estar un rato con él podía ayudarla a mejorar, porque verlo seguía siendo para su hija una alegría gratuita. No obstante, a Mar esa adoración inocente que le profesaba había dejado de darle ternura para crear en ella una aguda sensación de angustia.

Para Sirius era fácil aparecer a regodearse en las risas encantadas y los balbuceos a media lengua de la niña. Pero, para ella, empezaba a ser insoportable contar con él para la parte fácil de la paternidad, y estar sola en la más difícil. En la real.

En el fondo, sabía que no podía seguir así, aguantando el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, pero su terquedad innata le impedía desistir y, lo que era peor, le impedía ver hacia donde la estaba llevando ese camino.

Se obligó a alejarse de esa línea de pensamientos cuando se adentró en el vecindario que había empezado a conocer tan bien como el suyo propio. Entre todo lo que había tenido encima, no había tenido tiempo de volver a visitar a Haley, pero no se había podido negar cuando Hannah le había pedido que le entregara un regalo de navidad que había comprado para ella.

Si era completamente honesta, no había accedido solo por ella, en parte había sido por si misma, por su necesidad de alejarse de unas horas del estrés que rodeaba su vida. Eso era lo que le prometía un ratito junto a Hailey: tranquilidad para soportar las horas de guardias que le seguían.

No habría podido imaginarse lo equivocada que estaba.

—¡Hola, Helen! —saludó con una sonrisa apenas se abrió la puerta—. Cómo…

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La pregunta llegó hasta ella como un dardo brusco y afilado, haciéndola detenerse de golpe. Ya acostumbrada a ser bien recibida en el apartamento, no se había dado cuenta de que ese día sería diferente, porque Helen estaba parada frente a la puerta, impidiéndole el paso.

No fue hasta que subió la mirada y se encontró con su expresión furiosa que entendió que ese día no estaba invitada.

—Eh, pues, vine a ver a Haley —le explicó, confundida y cautelosa—. Lo siento, pensé que…

—¿Para qué quieres verla? —le espetó Helen, empezando a temblar por la rabia—.¿Para seguir metiéndole toda tu basura en la cabeza?

El corazón de Mar se saltó un latido al escucharla decir eso. Quiso pensar que solo era un malentendido, pero hubiera sido engañarse en vano. Era totalmente consciente de lo que estaba hablando. No podían haber dos cosas capaz de ponerla en ese estado.

No fue necesario que viera los ojos acongojados que las espiaban desde la puerta de la cocina para que lo comprendiera.

—Helen, yo no…

—Te pedí una cosa, Marlene. Una sola maldita cosa —le dijo entre dientes, haciendo claros esfuerzos para mantener el control—. Te pedí que no le hablaras de… de _ese_ mundo. Te dije que no quería que ella tuviera nada que ver con eso…

—Lo sé. Lo sé y si solo me dejaras...

—¿Sabes lo que ha estado contando Hailey en la escuela? Que cuando fuera grande iba a tener una varita y una escoba, y que irá a un colegio en un castillo. Un colegio de _magia._

La boca de Mar se cerró al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se agrandaron. Ella no le había hablado de Hogwarts, desde luego, pero no dudaba ni por un momento que Hannah lo hubiera hecho.

Y no era que representara un peligro real para ellas, no había dicho nada que no pudiera pasar como las fantasías de una niña, pero para Helen significaba mucho más que eso. Era el acercamiento con su antiguo mundo que había estado evitando para su hija. Desde luego que Mar había sabido que, si se enteraba de que habían hablado de eso, no le iba a gustar nada, pero nunca había pasado por su mente que lo supiera.

Su corazón se detuvo ante la posibilidad de que Hailey le hubiera hablado sobre la chica, pero lo desestimó de inmediato. Dudaba que Helen le hubiera abierto la puerta en ese caso.

Algo le decía que eso era algo que podía tomarse incluso peor.

—¿Sabes lo que me costó dejarlo todo atrás? ¿Adaptarme a una nueva vida? —siguió preguntando la mujer—. ¿Por qué crees que no la quiero cerca de nada eso? ¡Casi la pierdo a causa de tu mundo!

—Es su mundo también —soltó Mar, incapaz de contenerse.

—¿Cómo...? ¡Es mi hija! —chilló Helen, abriendo los ojos con una mezcla de indignación y furia—. ¿Cómo te atreves? A entrar a mi casa y hablarle de… ¡No tenías ningún derecho a hacerlo!

Un nuevo peso se instaló sobre la espalda de Mar, esta vez debido a la culpa que la hicieron sentir esas palabras. Un año atrás, quizás no la hubiera entendido, pero ahora ella también tenía una hija, y había tantas cosas, tantas verdades, que quería apartar de Ophelia para protegerla, que le fue imposible no comprender.

Y no sentirse como basura tampoco fue una opción.

—Lo siento. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, a pesar de saber que no sería bien recibido—. De verdad, Helen, yo…

—Pues deberías sentirlo. Y más te vale que te olvides de ella —le ordenó con rotundidad volviendo a entrar a su casa—. Lárgate, Marlene. No vuelvas a aparecer por aquí.

La puerta se cerró en su cara con una rapidez que no la dejó asimilar nada más que el estruendo que hizo.

No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí plantada, tratando de reponerse y salir del shock. Cuando finalmente lo hizo y logró dejar el edificio, sentía el cuerpo diez veces más pesado, haciendo que caminar le resultara una tortura. La presión en sus hombros la obligaba a encorvar la espalda, amenazando con quebrarla.

El día estaba empezando, y Mar no se imaginaba lo largo que iba a ser.

* * *

Will no necesitó más de un segundo para saber que algo iba mal con Mar; todo lo que vio al aparecerse se lo escupió en la cara.

Primero, fue el hecho de que se había sentado sobre un banco en la acera, lo cual no hubiera sido extraño, de no ser porque Mar nunca se sentaba en las guardias. Ni siquiera esos últimos días en los que parecía tan cansada; era demasiado orgullosa para eso. Pero peor que estar sentada, fue que lo estuviera con la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas, como si tratara de recuperarse de un mareo.

Una señal de alarma se activó en su mente y lo invadió una oleada de preocupación que no pudo contener.

—¡Mar! ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, alarmado, llegando a su lado en dos zancadas—. Ey, mírame…

—Sí… tranquilo. —Las palabras salieron como hilos casi inaudibles. Tomó aire para componerse y logró levantar la cabeza—. Solo… estoy cansada.

—Creo que es más que eso —comentó Will, sin dejar de escrutarla con preocupación—. Mira, si no te sientes bien, lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa…

—No seas absurdo —le espetó ella con brusquedad. Resopló y se puso de pie, tambaleando un poco antes de recobrar el equilibrio—. ¿Cómo me voy a ir a casa? Con todo lo que tenemos que…

—Pero no tienes que hacerlo todo tú…

—Sí, suena muy fácil si lo dices así. —Soltó una carcajada sin gracia, de hecho sonó casi desquiciada, y se pasó las manos por el cabello—. ¿Pero sabes qué? Tal vez tienes razón. Tal vez otra persona debería hacer las cosas por mí porque es obvio que yo lo único que hago es arruinar todo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó él, perplejo—. Mar, eso no...

—¡No te atrevas a decirme que no es cierto! Tú no sabes… ¡Pero si lo supieras, me darías la razón! —casi le gritó ella, con el rostro desencajado—. Me dirías lo mismo que todos me dijeron: que es un asunto delicado y que no debía meterme. Y claro que no debía meterme, si no era mi maldito problema, pero lo hice porque soy tan, tan estúpida que…

—A ver, Mar, para entenderte necesito que me expliques qué ocurrió —trató de razonar él, hablándole cautelosamente—. ¿Donde estuviste antes de venir? ¿Dormiste bien anoche o...?

—¡Qué voy a dormir bien! Si paso toda la noche con la niña, que sigue enferma porque obviamente soy pésima cuidándola…

—No te atrevas a decir eso —le cortó con rotundidad—. Tú no eres pésima y Ophi está perfecta. Me dijiste que solo tenía un resfriado, ¿que Sirius no está con ella?

—Sí, qué gran alivio —ironizó Mar, resoplando con amargura—. Está cuidándola unas horas hasta que yo vuelva y se desaparezca. Como en la noches no es tan divertida…

A pesar que trató de ocultarlo con sarcasmo y rabia, Will pudo leer el trasfondo dolido que se escondía en sus palabras. Sintió sus venas hervir con rabia y desprecio por Black, que no merecía que estuviera así a causa suya.

Que no la merecía en lo absoluto.

—Es un imbécil.

—Lo sé, pero más imbécil soy yo, ¿no te parece? —Una sonrisa quebrada apreció en el rostro afligido de Mar—. Tengo que serlo para seguir aguantando toda su mierda después de tanto tiempo.

—No, por supuesto que no lo eres —desestimó Will sin pensarlo dos veces. Incapaz de verla así y necesitando darle apoyo, se acercó y acunó su rostro entre sus manos—. Lo que él haga no es responsabilidad tuya. No puedes controlar que se comporte como una basura y definitivamente no es tu culpa, ¿entiendes eso?

Mar tomó una profunda respiración, cerrando los ojos como si le doliera hacerlo. Asintió con pesar, dándole una imagen frontal de todo el peso que llevaba encima. Will sintió como su pecho se contrajo ante esto. Desde que la conocía, Mar siempre había sido una persona fuerte y entera, capaz de sobrellevar todo lo que la vida le arrojaba y salir airosa; pero, últimamente, quedaba muy claro que las circunstancias la estaban sobrepasando.

Estaba siendo demasiado para ella, y no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de brindarle alivio, de ayudarla a cargar sus penas y borrar con ternura todas las marcas que estas le provocaban.

Simplemente, hacer todo lo que Black no estaba haciendo.

Era eso lo único que pasaba por su mente cuando, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, se inclinó sobre ella con delicadeza, desapareciendo la distancia para que sus labios encontraran los suyos y le entregaran todo lo que él estaba sintiendo.

En su mente, había sonado quedado como un bonito escenario, pero uno que no tardó en quebrarse.

Apenas alcanzó a sentir como sus bocas se rozaron cuando Mar jadeó y se lo quitó de encima, empujándolo con una fuerza impresionante.

—Pero… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —demandó, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Yo…

—¿Eso es lo que significa toda tu supuesta preocupación por mí? —le espetó ella, apretando los puños y levantando la barbilla. Desde luego, estaba furiosa—. ¿Una pantomima para meterte en mis bragas?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó Will de inmediato, entendiendo lo que había hecho y odiándose por eso—. Mar, claro que no, yo… Mierda, lo siento, solo déjame…

—¡No se te ocurra acercarte! —le gritó ella cuando lo vio dar un paso en su dirección—. ¡Eres un asco! Aléjate y no me busques.

—Pero, Mar…

—¡Qué no!

Toda la fuerza que le había faltado cuando la había encontrado unos minutos atrás pareció despertar para gritarle eso. Le dedicó una mirada fulminante que lo golpeó en el estómago y se dio la vuelta para alejarse, apareciéndose antes de que él pudiera detenerla.

A Will le tomó un momento salir de su desconcierto. Soltó un gruñido lleno de frustración y se decidió a seguirla, a pesar de no saber a donde había ido.

De alguna forma, en su intento por librarla de la presión que llevaba encima, solo había logrado empeorarlo.

* * *

Pero Mar y Sirius no eran los únicos que tenían problemas. A muchos kilómetros de casa, dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts, Hannah se encontraba recorriendo su propio callejón sin salida, cada vez más oscuro y asfixiante.

Esas últimas semanas se había visto sometida a una gama de sentimientos y sensaciones que no recordaba haber experimentado. Ni siquiera en las etapas más precarias de su vida se había dejado llevar tanto por lo malo de su interior, por sus dudas e inseguridades. Nunca había permitido que estas la afectaran tanto, que la volvieran tan amargada e insoportable de estar cerca. Que la hicieran tan desconfiada y, lo que era peor, con una de las personas que más quería.

Una mezcla de nervios y culpa le mordieron el estómago. Pensar en Harry provocó reacciones diversas en ella: por un lado, creció el impulso de hacer lo que había planeado; por otro, sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo.

Tragó saliva y volvió a espiar por entre los estantes de la biblioteca. Cedric seguía sentado en el mismo lugar que había ocupado desde antes de que la chica llegara. Estaba copiando apuntes de un grueso libro que Hannah no tuvo interés en reconocer. Su mente estaba ocupada en algo más importante, que era dar respuesta a todas las preguntas que inundaban su mente.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? ¿De verdad iba a alterarle la vida a un chico con el que nunca había hablado, solo para satisfacer algún impulso tóxico dentro de ella?

¿Qué esperaba ganar con eso? Aparte de más complicaciones y de alejar a Harry incluso más de ella.

Como si no estuviera haciendo un excelente trabajo de por sí.

Mortificada, apartó la mirada y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Quería echarse a llorar.

Mejor aún, quería salir del castillo y escabullirse hasta lo más profundo del bosque prohibido. Quería caminar hasta perderse en algún punto donde ya no siguiera haciéndole daño a las personas que la rodeaban. Ni tampoco a sí misma.

No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ese punto: había sido producto de una serie de eventos que se habían desdibujado con el tiempo y con la amargura que la había ido consumiendo. Sin embargo, sabía exactamente cuándo había iniciado. Como tal, todo su declive había empezado antes de regresar al castillo, pero el detonante final había tenido lugar en halloween.

Durante los próximos días, cuando todo hubiera explotado y dedicara cada segundo a rememorar cada pequeñez que había hecho mal, uno de sus pocos consuelos sería asegurarse que, por un minuto, había tratado de hacerlo bien. De verdad lo había hecho.

Porque no se había enfadado cuando, antes de la cena, Harry se había demorado más de veinte minutos en encontrarla en la entrada para salir a pasear. Nada más alejado de la realidad; incluso se había preocupado al pensar en qué podía estarlo atrasando. Y se había sentido herida y llena de rabia cuando, debido a esa misma preocupación, había ido a buscarlo y lo había visto con Cho: sentado a su lado, tratando de consolarla por Merlín sabría que, cuando sabía que ella estaba afuera esperándolo.

Pero, a pesar de de los celos enfermizos que en el momento le minaron el pecho y el estómago, se obligó a mantener la calma. Pensó que no lo lograría, y tuvo que hacer uso de mucha fuerza de voluntad para conseguirlo, pero pudo mantener a raya todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos.

Trató de ser racional, por primera y última vez en meses, y entender que no estaba ocurriendo nada, no había razón para dejarse llevar por los celos y mucho menos para crear otra discusión sin sentido.

Al final, su único consuelo sería que había intentado hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Qué te detuvo? —le había preguntado al chico cuando finalmente llegó junto a ella, disculpándose, aforado.

Había sido una pregunta limpia, una que esperaba la verdad para, tal vez de manera egoísta, demostrarle que podía tomárselo bien, que estaba dispuesta a ser mejor y hacer lo necesario para que volvieran a la normalidad.

Pero quizás ya había sido demasiado tarde.

—Ah, pues, me quedé hablando… con Neville. Quería preguntarme algo de…

Hannah no escuchó el resto de la mentira. La represa que había construido dentro de ella no se sostuvo más allá de eso, permitiendo que lo que había tratado de contener se desbordara.

Lo dejó pensar que le había creído, pero pasaría noches enteras en vela repasándolo una y otra vez. Culpándose y culpándolo. Acumulando dentro de sí un amargo resentimiento y una tristeza que la llevarían hasta la biblioteca en aquel momento.

Y, aunque ella no lo supiera, desencadenaría el resto de los eventos del día.

—¿Hannah?

Jadeó, sobresaltada, y dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre. Se había sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta olvidar que estaba en un lugar público, rodeada de estudiantes.

Pero no fue tanto eso, sino reconocer a la persona frente a ella, lo que le provocó un vacío en el estómago

—Yo…

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Cedric, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Hannah suspiró, tratando inútilmente de contener las náuseas que se debían leer en su rostro. Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, esperando que de esa forma le resultara más sencillo aclararse, pero con el corazón latiendo violentamente en sus oídos lo dudaba muchísimo.

Se sintió enferma al recordar el plan que había trazado y que había dejado de tener sentido. Sabía que Harry pasaba mucho tiempo con Cho, pero sobre si Cedric estaba enterado no tenía idea. Tampoco estaba segura de que al chico le importaba, después de todo, parecía una persona cuerda y razonable. No un desquiciado, como ella.

Pero los rumores estaban por todas partes: su noviazgo no iba bien, era algo que toda la escuela notaba. Hannah se preguntaba si la gente también hablaría de lo mal que estaban ella y Harry, pero no era el momento para preocuparse por eso.

Con Cedric en frente, lo que había ido a decir parecía algo absurdo; una locura producto de su mente cada vez más envenenada.

—De verdad no luces bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería o...?

—No, yo… yo quería… quería hablarte…

—¿A mí? —inquirió el chico, parpadeando. De repente lucía perdido—. ¿Sobre qué?

Hannah aguantó la respiración durante un momento antes de volver a soltarla, resignada. No, no podía hacerlo. Con eso solo conseguiría fortalecer el círculo vicioso en el que habían caído: se ponía celosa y sus celos solo lo alejaban de ella, acercándolo más a Cho.

Todo venía del miedo a perderlo. Era esa la razón del pavor visceral que la mantenía despierta por la noche, susurrándole al oído todas las razones por las que Harry estaría mejor sin ella.

La estaba volviendo loca, pero eso no justificaba que lastimara a otras personas. No podía seguir repitiendo el mismo ciclo.

—Pues del… El encantamiento que hemos estado practicando, ¿lo recuerdas? —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y lo soltó a la carrera, demasiado nerviosa para controlarse—. Te ha salido muy bien en los entrenamientos, quería saber si me ayudarías, ¿qué dices?

—Ah, bueno… claro, sin problema —accedió el muchacho, perdido—. ¿Eso era todo? ¿No necesitas otra…?

—No, nada más. Eh… gracias. —Le dedicó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos antes de alejarse—. Nos vemos más tarde, ¿sí?

Se escabulló antes de que él pudiera responder, dejándolo desconcertado y seguramente pensando que se había vuelto loca. En otro momento, Hannah se habría muerto de la vergüenza, pero entonces solo podía concentrarse en parar las lágrimas que le picaban los ojos.

A ese paso, no llegaría a navidad sin haber perdido por completo la cabeza.

* * *

La respiración de Ophelia seguía siendo irregular y congestionada a pesar de que finalmente se había dormido. Había dado batalla, demasiado incómoda por su resfriado, pero al final había estado muy cansada para no terminar por rendirse.

Unas horas de sueño seguro le ayudarían a mejorar. Al menos, eso era lo que Lily esperaba.

Suspiró afligida y retiró la mano de la frente de la niña. No tenía fiebre, pero su temperatura estaba unos grados más arriba de lo normal. Había ido empeorando durante la mañana, como si la enfermedad sintiera la ausencia de sus padres y la atacara con más fuerza.

Reprimió una oleada de indignación al pensar en eso. Específicamente, al pensar en Sirius que se había marchado hacía horas y todavía no regresaba.

No quería traspasar esas energías a la niña, pero solo recordarlo le hacía hervir la sangre. La había cuidado durante un rato luego de que Mar se marchara, pero había aprovechado la primera oportunidad para marcharse. Desde luego, el imbécil había esperado que ella entrara a ducharse para ponerle cualquier excusa ridícula a James y escabullirse sin más, desapareciendo por el resto de la mañana.

Había dejado que pasaran unas horas, dándole la oportunidad de regresar como le había dicho a su amigo, pero al final había sido ridículo esperar que lo hiciera. Un rato antes, cuando Ophi había dejado de llorar y había empezado a gimotear, cansada, Lily había enviado a James a buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta, así fuera a rastras.

Porqué Mar había salido, su hija estaba enferma y ellos ya tenían demasiado encima como para también ocuparse de sus responsabilidades.

Estaba preguntándose por qué últimamente parecía decidido a hacer enfadar a todos a su alrededor —de verdad, y no por diversión como acostumbraba—, cuando escuchó el sonido de la chimenea anunciando la llegada de alguien. Rápidamente, se aseguró de que Ophi estuviera lo más cómoda posible antes de salir de la habitación y bajar de las escaleras.

Estaba furiosa cuando entró al salón, y no iba a tener reparos en gritarle todo lo que se había estado tragando durante el día, pero entonces notó que James había regresado justo como se había ido: solo.

—¿Dónde demonios está? —espetó la pelirroja, hostil.

—No tengo idea —respondió James, de inmediato—. Lo busque por todos lados y nada.

—Pero dijiste que estaría Grimmauld Place.

—Eso fue lo que me dijo cuando se marchó, Lily: iría a buscar no sé qué mierda y volvería. —James resopló, irritado, y se pasó un mano por el rostro—. Fui a buscarlo y no había ni rastro de él.

—¿Y no hablaste con Regulus?

—Tampoco estaba. Por lo que entendí de los gruñidos de Kreacher, se marcharon juntos hace rato.

—Ah, pues eso es fantástico —gruñó Lily, sintiéndose más enfadada con cada segundo que pasaba—. ¡Nunca quiere estar cerca de Regulus! Se vive quejando de él e insultándolo, pero cuando tiene que cuidar de su hija decide tomarse un tiempo de calidad entre hermanos.

—No creo que haya pasado precisamente eso…

—¡Qué no se te ocurra defenderlo, James!

—¡No lo estoy defendiendo! Mierda, Lily, ¿puedes dejar de gritarme como si el culpable fuera yo? —le pidió él, exasperado y suplicante.

—Pues tú dejaste que se fuera —señaló ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Me dijo que solo serían diez minutos, ¿Cómo iba a saber que sería tan imbécil para no regresar? —Lily abrió la boca para responder, pero él se le adelantó—. Lily, la niña está enferma y hasta Sirius tiene un límite. No es mi culpa que hoy haya decidido pasarlo.

Lily hizo un chasquido con la lengua, pero esa vez no replicó. Se quedó callada, contando mentalmente hasta diez mientras trataba de calmarse y enfocar su molestia hacia el lugar correcto.

—Ya, lo siento. No es ningún niño, tampoco podemos impedirle que salga de la casa —aceptó ella, pasándose las manos por el cabello—. Es que estoy preocupada por Ophi y eso solo hace que me enfurezca más.

—Lo sé, te entiendo, pero que te pongas… _así_ —se limitó a decir ante su mirada de advertida—, tampoco va a resolver las cosas. ¿Por lo menos se durmió?

—Sí, hace un momento. Tenemos que fijarnos que no vaya a subir la fiebre. —Lily suspiró y se sentó en el sofá—. James, no entiendo, ¿cómo puede marcharse y dejarla así?

—Es que eso es lo que no me cuadra, Lily. Te lo acabo de decir: Sirius es imbécil, pero hasta él tiene un límite. —James sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y tomó asiento a su lado—. Lo conozco y sé que hablaba en serio cuando me dijo que solo se iría un momento. Algo tuvo que pasar para que se marchara así con Regulus...

—Si era importante, pudo habernos avisado —apuntó Lily, sin encontrar réplica de su parte—. El problema es que se desentiende porque sabe que nosotros estamos aquí. Y eso no está bien, James. Ella es su hija…

—Sabes que tiene problemas entendiendo eso. —James suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos—. Pero estas últimas semanas, no… No lo entiendo. Es como si se estuviera aislando intencionalmente, como si…

—Como si quisiera que Mar se hartara de él —completó Lily, sin sonar tan enfadada como había pretendido. La punzada de angustia en su pecho se lo impidió—. Y por el camino que va, es lo que pasará en cualquier momento. Como Mar vuelva y no haya aparecido… Es que no me quiero imaginar lo que le va a hacer.

—Pues todavía tiene tiempo de salvarse —señaló James, ojeando el reloj sobre la pared—. Es temprano y Mar regresa casi a la noche, ¿cierto?

La puerta de la entrada abriéndose acalló su respuesta.

—Más le vale que sea él —soltó Lily, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—Por su propio bien. —James suspiró y se levantó para seguirla.

Descubrieron que, por supuesto, no era él cuando entraron a la cocina. Y el corazón de Lily se saltó un latido al ver a la recién llegada.

—¡Mar! Qué… Volviste antes.

—Un pequeño cambio de planes —murmuró la aludida, dándoles la espalda mientras se servía un vaso con agua—. Cambios de mierda, más bien.

Su amiga estaba por preguntarle a qué se refería cuando finalmente se dio la vuelta. Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando se encontró con la expresión pálida y desencajada que sirvió como respuesta.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó James, más compuesto y diplomático que ella—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—De maravilla… —masculló con desgano e ironía, apurando el agua. Pareció reparar en algo antes de terminarlo, porque bajó el vaso y los miró confundida—. ¿No debían haber salido hace rato?

Lily se mordió el labio, dudando. Un momento atrás, se había sentido más que dispuesta a soltarle la verdad a su amiga sin ningún tipo de anestesia. El semblante de Mar la obligó a pensarse mejor esa decisión; no sabían por qué estaba así, pero empeorarlo no serviría de nada.

Estaba pensando en la forma más asertiva de responder cuando vio como el rostro de Mar se bañaba de realización. Incluso en ese estado, era más rápida que ella.

—¿Dónde está Sirius?

—Eh, pues… —James intercambió una mirada con su esposa antes de suspirar resignado y responder—: Él… salió. Y no ha regresado.

—¿Y Ophelia?

—Arriba, durmiendo.

—Ya, desde luego —soltó ella, apretando las mandíbulas. Lily se preocupó al ver la rapidez con que la poca sangre que quedaba en sus mejillas se marchaba—. Maldita sea.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con tal fuerza que a Lily le sorprendió que no se quebrara. Pero no pudo importarle menos, estaba muy angustiada viendo los temblores contenidos que recorrían el cuerpo de su amiga.

—James, ¿puedes subir a ver a la niña? —le ordenó, más que preguntarle, con una calma visiblemente forzada—. Por favor.

El aludido no necesitó más que eso para captar el verdadero significado de sus palabras: _déjanos solas_. Asintió dócilmente y salió de la cocina en silencio.

—Mar…

—Ha estado enferma dos semanas, Lily —la interrumpió ella, dejando correr un segundo antes de explotar—. ¡Dos putas semanas! ¿Y él se desaparece el único día que le pido que la cuide? Es que… ¡¿Dónde mierda está?!

—No tenemos idea. Le dijo a James que iría a Grimmauld Place, pero…

—¡Ya! Su lugar favorito en el mundo al parecer —siguió soltando Mar, más interesad a en despotricar contra él que en escuchar—. ¡Se nota lo mucho que lo odia que aprovecha cada maldita oportunidad para esconderse allí!

—Lo peor, es que no es allí donde está —le explicó Lily, cautelosa. Estaba frenando su propia indignación para no convertir aquello en una competencia de gritos. No tenía derecho a estar más furiosa que Mar—. James fue a buscarlo, pero no lo encontró. No sabemos…

—¡Es que no me interesa que no esté ahí! ¡Ese no es el punto! —siguió gritando Mar, respirando acelerada mientras caminaba por la cocina—. ¡Si no es ahí, es en otro lugar, pero siempre tiene una excusa para no estar! Es como si no le importara, como si… ¡Es su hija, por Merlín!

El corazón de Lily se apretó con pena al sentir no solo la ira, sino el dolor que escondían las palabras de su amiga.

Se encontró sintiéndose más enfadada con Sirius, pero no una rabia ciega e hirviente como la de un segundo atrás. Esa estaba más mezclada con decepción y con el triste conocimiento de que lo que hacía no era justo.

—Y si no le interesa, me lo puede decir —continuó Mar—. Que nos ahorre a las dos el creer que podemos contar con él cuando obviamente no es así.

A Lily no le dio tiempo de analizar el significado tras sus palabras —aunque definitivamente lo haría más tarde—, cuando el timbre de la entrada retumbó en las paredes de la casa.

—Alguien toca, quizás sea él…

—Como si tuviera la decencia para eso —desestimó Mar, más débil que un segundo atrás—. No vayas. Ya abro yo.

La sorpresa que provocó en ella esa orden no le permitió replicar antes de que Mar saliera de la cocina, castigando al piso con sus pasos. Lily frunció el ceño, sin entender esa reticencia de su amiga antes de salir. Le llevó un parpadeó decidirse a desobedecer y seguirla hacia el vestíbulo.

No había llegado a la puerta cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de su amiga. Otra vez, a gritos.

—¡Vete de aquí! Te dije que no te quería cerca de mí…

—Mar, por favor. —Lily se desconcertó cuando reconoció la voz de Will, suplicante, desde la entrada—. Sé que estuvo mal, pero si me dejas…

—¡No te dejo una mierda! —le cortó la aludida, furiosa—. No sé si por _aléjate_ entendiste que me siguieras hasta aquí, pero…

—Ey, ¿qué está pasando? —le preguntó la pelirroja, llegando a su lado—. ¿Mar, está todo bien?

—Todo estará perfecto. Will ya se iba.

—Lo siento, Lily —se disculpó el aludido, luciendo arrepentido, aunque algo le dijo que no precisamente por el escándalo que estaban armando en la puerta de su casa—. Solo quería conversar con Mar de…

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo —le espetó ella. Lily ya se había dado cuenta de que no se trataba de su amiga dirigiendo mal su enfado—. Así que haz el favor de largarte de una vez.

—Mar, ¿por qué no dejas que pase y hablan en el salón...?

—¡Porque no quiero! ¿Qué nadie puede hacerme caso cuando…?

—¡Mar! —El tono urgente de James hizo que ambas se sobresaltaran. Lily sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando vio su expresión alarmada, pero fue peor cuando vio que llevaba a Ophelia cargada—. Mar, es la niña…

—¿Ah? —saltó la aludida, olvidándose de Will y de su enfado para ir hacia él—. ¿Cómo que… qué le pasa?

—La escuché quejarse y cuando revise sentí la fiebre —le explicó James, acomodando a la niña para que su madre la viera. Desvió la mirada para encontrar la de Lily—. Creí que dijiste que tenía quebranto.

—Lo tenía —aseguró ella, agrandando los ojos con preocupación—. La temperatura era muy alta, por eso…

—Está hirviendo —apuntó Mar, con un hilo de voz y el rostro bañado en consternación mientras la examinaba—. James, dámela. —No hizo falta que lo pidiera, ya que ella misma se encargó de arrancársela de los brazos—. No está… ese color es muy raro… Y su respiración...

Lily sintió un vacío en el corazón cuando entendió a lo que Mar se refería. La piel de Ophelia estaba mucho más pálida a cuando ella la había dejado durmiendo, pero lo más alarmante era el tono azulado que le manchaba los labios. Seguía adormilada, pero cada respiración que tomaba parecía una agonía.

El estómago de la pelirroja se contrajo con miedo y no tuvo que imaginarse cómo se estaba sintiendo Mar. Su rostro habló por sí solo.

—Mar, hay que llevarla al hospital —intervino Will, quien había entrado y también examinaba a la niña. Tomó a Mar por el brazo para traerla a la realidad—. No podemos esperar. Debemos ir de inmediato.

—Sí… Sí, vamos —asintió ella, distante, sin dejar de ver a su hija. Solo apartó la mirada para posarla en James—. Sirius…

—Tranquila, yo me encargo —le prometió él, utilizando ese tono tranquilizador que siempre regresaba todo a la calma—. Will, ¿puedes…?

—Claro, yo las acompaño —aceptó el aludido de inmediato, guiando a Mar hacia la puerta—. Nos vemos allá.

Lily dejó que se marchara. Mar podía no tener cabeza para nada en ese momento, pero ella sabía que iban a necesitar cosas en el hospital.

Intercambió una rápida mirada con James antes de ir a ocuparse de eso y dejar que él fuera a averiguar, de una vez por todas, dónde mierda se había metido Sirius.

* * *

Navidad había llegado antes de que Harry pudiera darse cuenta. De un momento a otro, toda su tarea estaba terminada, su equipaje empacado y estaba contando las horas para tomar el tren rumbo a casa.

La Sala de los Menesteres rebosaba de espíritu navideño, había sido así desde que el chico había llegado más temprano para la última reunión antes del receso de invierno. No solo eran los adornos que la vestían para la ocasión, sino el entusiasmo de sus compañeros que, entre hechizos y conjuros, no dejaban de comentar lo que harían durante las vacaciones.

A Harry le había parecido alucinante cuando Hermione les había contado que iría a esquiar con sus padres. Se lo había comentado a James y a ambos les había parecido una idea fantástica para pasar las fiestas. Lily les había prometido que irían. Algún día.

Por su parte, Ron se quedaría en la Madriguera con el resto de los Weasley, como cada año. Harry le había asegurado que lo visitaría en algún momento entre nochebuena y el momento que tuviera que partir a donde sus abuelos. Iría allá junto a su familia para Año Nuevo, pero en Navidad se quedarían en casa. Eso suponía un alivio después de haber pasado varios días temiendo tener que celebrarlo en Grimmauld Place. Después cayó en cuenta de que que Sirius preferiría quedarse calvo antes que eso.

Sonrió desde un lugar apartado del aula. No se sentía bien tomar crédito por una idea que no había sido de él, pero no podía negar el sentimiento de orgullo que lo invadía viendo todos los progresos que sus compañeros habían hecho ese trimestre. Había algo especial en saber que los había ayudado, en que poseía algún tipo de conocimiento, aunque fuera pequeño, que les iba a servir en el futuro. En momentos así, Harry sentía que todo lo que había pasado desde septiembre —cada detención con Umbridge, la expulsión del equipo de quidditch, etc—, había valido la pena.

Había sido horrible, pero les había entregado el ED; ese pedacito de Hogwarts que todavía no había sido contaminado y que tanto significaba para todos sus miembros. Y Harry estaba tan orgulloso que no podía evitar desear regresar en enero para continuar con los entrenamientos.

Si todo lo anterior hubiera sido lo único que influía en su ánimo, Harry podría haberse marchado en paz consigo mismo. Pero no era así, porque existía algo que no había logrado enmendar. Y que tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la encontró al otro lado del salón. Charlaba con Luna en voz baja, aunque era esta quien parecía estar haciendo toda la conversación. Hannah solo estaba a su lado, asintiendo y dando respuestas cortas, con la misma expresión distante a la que Harry se había acostumbrado.

No sabía si era mejor o peor que aquella actitud no se limitara solo a él. Tampoco sabía que tanto de ese cambio debía atribuirse, después de todo, él podía haberla alejado, pero ella tampoco le hacía fácil acercarse. El no tener idea de cómo romper esa distancia se unía a la lista interminable de cosas que no sabía.

Poseía muy pocas certezas sobre su relación, pero si había una que seguía firme, era lo mucho que la extrañaba.

En casi diez años, Harry nunca se había sentido tan lejos de Hannah como en esas últimas semanas. Si no había perdido la cabeza, era por lo fuerte que se aferraba a creer que, tarde o temprano, todo volvería a la normalidad. Tenía que ser así, tenían que encontrar una forma de resolverlo y regresar a lo que habían sido.

No iba a perderla, no podía. Ese escenario parecía tan absurdo e inconcebible que ni siquiera se lo planteaba como algo serio.

Por desgracia, era muy pronto para saber todo lo que se habría ahorrado de haberlo hecho.

—¡Todos han mejorado muchísimo! —los felicitó Harry cuando la práctica llegó a su fin—. Cuando regresemos de las vacaciones podemos empezar a probar con encantamientos más complejos… ¡Quizás intentar con los patronus!

No había pensado mucho en eso antes de proponerlo, pero no le parecía mala idea. Si él había aprendido en una clase, no dudaba que sus compañeros pudieran. Estos parecían estar de acuerdo, ya que recibieron la idea con exclamaciones de emoción y expectativas. Hizo una nota de mental de pedirle a Remus tips para enseñarles el encantamiento.

Les deseo feliz navidad y les prometió que se verían en enero. Luego, el salón empezó a vaciarse lentamente. La gente se detenía a hablar con él a medida que iban saliendo, por lo que no pudo marcharse con Ron y Hermione. Su corazón dio un vuelco al notar que Hannah también había salido, sin dedicarle ni siquiera una mirada.

Suspiró con pesar mientras acomodaba los cojines que utilizaban para practicar los hechizos aturdidores. Estaba planeando en hablar con ella antes de irse a dormir cuando una voz lo distrajo.

—Eh, Harry…

Su estómago brincó al reconocer la voz de Cho a su lado. Se giró tan rápido, y con tal torpeza, que la chica tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para no que no chocaran. Sintiéndose como un idiota, se sonrojó y maldijo para sus adentros.

No sabía por qué todavía lo ponía nervioso tenerla cerca, después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Que se hubieran quedado solos no mejoró la situación.

—Eh, hola —respondió, estúpidamente, no muy seguro de qué decir—. ¿Pasa… pasa algo o…?

—Yo… solo quería darte las gracias —murmuró la chica, sonriendo con timidez—. Si me voy a navidad con cierto conocimiento de defensa es gracias a ti…

Harry se quedó sin palabras durante un momento. Su estómago se había llenado de una sensación cosquilleante que ya había sentido. Solo que por otra persona.

—Eres muy buena sin mi ayuda —balbuceó, carraspeando para no quedar tan mal—. Tus conjuros estuvieron geniales esta semana…

—Es porque eres un excelente maestro —insistió Cho, haciendo que sus mejillas se coloraran—. Nunca había podido aturdir a nadie.

—Pero… gracias —soltó al final, decidiendo aceptar el cumplido.

Se quedaron en silencio, y eso solo logró que sus nervios se incrementaran. No era la primera vez que hablaban, ni la primera vez que estaban solos, pero había algo diferente en ese momento.

Quizás era el ambiente, que por alguna razón se sentía muy íntimo. Podía ser por lo cerca que de repente se encontraban uno del otro.

—¿Irás a casa para navidad? —le preguntó Cho, rompiendo el silencio. Harry frenó el impulso de apartarse cuando ella dio otro paso hacia él.

—Eh, no lo sé… Digo, sí. Claro. —Se pateó mentalmente por la estúpida respuesta y continuó—: Y tú…

—Sí, también —asintió ella, sonriendo apenas—. Visitaré a mis abuelos, supongo.

—Y saldrás con Cedric.

Ver como la sonrisa del chico resbalaba hasta quebrarse hizo que se arrepintiera de haberlo comentado. Podría haber dicho algo sensato como _yo también veré a mis abuelos_ , pero su lengua había decidido por él.

—No… no lo creo —murmuró Cho, afligida. Bajó la mirada para que no viera sus ojos humedecerse—. En verdad… no creo que tenga nada que seguir buscando allí.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry, porque le pareció lo más honesto en ese momento—. Yo… creo que te entiendo.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta luego de decir eso, en especial por saber que, aunque no quisiera, estaba diciendo la verdad.

Ella no habría podido saberlo, porque nunca habían hablado de Hannah, pero de cualquier forma asintió.

—Bueno, pues… Feliz navidad, Harry.

—¡Espera!

Cho obedeció y se quedó parada donde estaba. Al chico le costó reaccionar, inseguro de por qué le había pedido eso. Tal vez porque no quería dejar la conversación tan cortada, tal vez porque no quería regresar a la sala común.

Tal vez porque con ella todo era más fácil.

—Estás… estás parada bajo el muérdago.

Si no se sintió como un imbécil tras decir eso, fue porque Cho subió la mirada y sonrió cuando notó que decía la verdad.

Tampoco se sintió imbécil cuando la distancia entre los dos desapareció. Mucho menos cuando tuvo los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello y sus labios presionando los suyos.

El sentimiento llegaría después, cuando se odiara por no haber reparado en el par de ojos azules que lo miraban desde la puerta.

Todavía faltaban unos días para eso.

* * *

Luego de dar a luz a Ophelia, Mar había jurado que nunca regresaría a la sala de emergencias de San Mungo. No lo había hecho por capricho, sino por su firme determinación a no volver a pasar nunca por un susto como ese. En especial, si su hija se veía envuelta.

Esa tarde estaba reafirmando una realidad que ya conocía: al universo lo tenía sin cuidado lo que ella deseara o prometiera. Al final, iba a hacer lo que le viniera en gana; de otra forma, Mar no habría terminado sentada en esa sala de espera, lidiando con miedos que no sabía que tenía.

Apenas había alcanzado a entrar al Hospital, al cual habían llegado en tiempo record, y explicar brevemente lo que ocurría antes de que le quitaran a Ophelia de los brazos. De nada habían valido sus intentos de que la dejaran quedarse con ella. Habían terminado por llevársela a través unas puertas al final del corredor, murmurando sobre su fiebre y la falta de oxígeno.

Para Mar, habría sido lo mismo que le arrancaran un pedazo del corazón. Así se había sentido cuando se la llevaron, y era lo que seguía sintiendo mientras esperaba que le dieran alguna respuesta.

Luego de eso, todo había pasado demasiado lento. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo recordaba haberse sentado en la sala de espera, junto a Will y con el corazón en la mano. Lily había llegado al rato, trayendo cosas que necesitaría y en las que ni siquiera había pensado. La presencia de su amiga, siempre tan útil en esos momentos, le había servido para llevar la incertidumbre, pero no era suficiente.

Lo que estaba deseando era que James volviera. Y que lo hiciera con Sirius.

De pronto, a Mar se le había olvidado lo enfadada que estaba y las ganas que tenía de asesinarlo. Solo quería que apareciera.

Lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, su estado anímico no había variado mucho cuando James había llegado al rato. Solo. Le había contado que había dejado una nota en Grimmauld Place, explicándole todo; y, para variar, había intentado poner excusas sobre qué podía estar haciendo. Mar lo había escuchado a medias, demasiado ocupada tratando de controlar el desasosiego que la estaba engullendo.

No se iba a inmutar por otra decepción.

—Deben estar por salir, ya ha pasado un rato —comentó Lily de repente. Aunque no tenía ningún tipo de prueba que respaldara aquello, Mar le agradeció que lo intentara—. Iré a la cafetería a buscarte un té, ¿de acuerdo? Lo necesitas.

—Por favor —respondió ella, aunque no estaba segura de si podría tomárselo—. Gracias.

Lily le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora, a la vez que le regalaba una caricia en el cabello. Le hizo una seña a James para que la acompañara, y Mar esperó a estar fuera de su campo de visión para desplomarse sobre la silla.

No sabía por qué seguía tratando de aparentar una fortaleza que no poseía, pero cada segundo de eso le estaba costando sus últimas reservas de energía.

—Quédate tranquila —escuchó que le decía Will, haciendo círculos en su espalda de forma tranquilizadora—. Ophi va a estar bien, Mar...

—Sí, sé que lo estará —confirmó ella, sin pensarlo. Suspiró mientras se sobaba el pecho a la altura del corazón, justo donde había empezado a sentir un nudo doloroso que no dejaba de apretar—. Solo es un resfriado.

A Mar le dio repelús escuchar esa maldita palabra, la misma que había repetido hasta el cansancio los últimos días. Por supuesto que no había sido solo un resfriado, _nadie_ en el mundo terminaba en emergencias por culpa de un puto resfriado. Ella solo había sido demasiado imbécil e incompetente para no reconocer la diferencia entre eso y lo que fuera que le ocurría a Ophelia.

Se sentía frustrada, impotente y más cansada de lo que había estado en su vida.

Y se hubiera seguido regodeando en esos sentimientos de no ser por el jaleo que escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Para ser más precisa, por una voz en particular que reconoció.

—Disculpe, señor, pero no puede…

—Encanto, mejor nos ahorras a ambos el mal rato y me dejas pasar de una puta vez.

—Pero las reglas dicen que…

—¡A mí me importa una mierda sus malditas reglas! —el grito de Sirius retumbó en la sala de espera. Mar vio de reojo como Will apretaba los puños—. Llama a quien te dé la gana, pero no hagas esto más difícil…

Irrumpió en la sala justo después de soltar eso, seguido por una enfermera joven que lo veía con una mezcla de exasperación y susto. Mar no la culpó, de no haberlo conocido, también la habría espantado la expresión de hostil en su rostro.

Pero, de no haberlo conocido, tampoco habría leído el miedo que trataba de esconder tras esa cara.

—Está bien, déjelo —le indicó Mar a la enfermera, poniéndose de pie—. Puede pasar.

—¡Por supuesto que puedo pasar! —volvió a explotar Sirius, sobresaltando a la mujer. Lucía nervioso y enfadado a partes iguales—. No necesito un maldito indulto para venir a ver a mi…

—Black, ¿crees que seas capaz de controlarte? —le espetó Will, que también se había puesto de pie y parado junto a Mar—. Por una vez…

—¡Tú no me hables, Barkley! Que esta mierda no es contigo —le cortó Sirius, dedicándole una mirada asesina y de advertencia. Su respiración acelerada daba fe de su enfado—. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a dar una vuelta por el maldito…?

—Esto no es sobre nosotros, imbécil. ¿Puedes tener un poco de…?

—¡Justamente porque no es sobre nosotros es que no entiendo qué mierda estás haciendo aquí!

—Sirius, por favor… —le pidió Mar, todavía sobándose el pecho. Se sentía demasiado conmocionada como para controlar la súplica en su voz—. Por favor, solo…

—¿Me puedes explicar qué está haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué? —soltó ella, agrandando los ojos—. ¿Qué me estás…?

—¡Te estoy preguntando qué hace este hijo de puta aquí! Explícame, Marlene, porque la verdad es que no entiendo.

A Mar le llevó un momento responder. No porque no lo hubiera escuchado, sino porque se negaba a creer que estuviera entendiendo bien. En su fuero interno, estaba negada a creer que, incluso en una situación así, eso era lo que a él le importaba.

Pero ya no había nada que negar.

—Black, ¿cómo puedes ser tan…?

—¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa contigo? —preguntó Mar, saliendo finalmente del trance al que había entrado—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso en este momento?!

—¡Te lo pregunto porque…!

—¡Porque eres un imbécil! ¡Eres un maldito imbécil y un egoísta! —lo interrumpió, a gritos—. ¡Nuestra hija está en algún lugar de este puto hospital y a ti solo te importan tus celos de mierda!

Pudo ver con claridad cómo sus palabras calaban en Sirius. La forma en que su expresión se desencajaba le dejó saber a Mar que había entendido lo que estaba haciendo. Y que, seguramente, se arrepentía.

Pero ya el daño estaba hecho.

—Eso no…

—¿Quieres saber por qué Will está aquí? ¡Fue quien nos acompañó porque tú no estabas! —continuó Mar, respirando acelerada. Por fin, empezaba a drenar lo que había estado guardando durante meses—. ¡Te dije que te quedaras con ella! Te pedí que, _por favor_ , la cuidaras, ¡y tú te desapareciste! ¡¿Es que tan poco te importa?!

—¡Pero claro que...!

—En vez de preguntarme qué hace él aquí, ¿qué tal si me dices dónde estabas tú? —Sirius abrió la boca para responder, pero ella no lo dejó emitir palabra—. ¡Es que ya ni siquiera me importa! No me interesa lo que me digas porque no hace una puta diferencia. Lo único que importa es que te necesitamos y tú no estabas. ¡No estás nunca y ya estoy harta de eso!

—¿Qué? —Sirius abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharla decir eso—. Marlene…

—¡Que estoy harta! ¡Estoy harta de ti y de todas tus excusas! De que te importe más tu maldito ego que Ophelia… ¡Que te importe más que yo! —Se le quebró la voz tras decir eso. Boqueó hasta que aceptó que no podía seguir gritando—. Y no… no puedo más, Sirius. Ya no.

A pesar de su arrebato, Mar no hablaba por hablar. Era consciente del significado de sus palabras y la verdad en ellas. Sirius también lo adivinó, pudo ver en sus ojos el momento en que las palabras hacían _click_ en su cabeza. Y Mar se sintió tan furiosa que tuvo que bajar la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirándolo. ¿Cómo podía haberlos arrastrado hasta ese punto?

De repente, el nudo en su pecho desapareció. Se deshizo en pedazos dando pie a que toda la mierda que había estado acumulando se desbordara. El cansancio que llevaba encima, la rabia por la actitud de Sirius… el miedo de no saber dónde estaba su hija ni qué le estaba pasando. Todo se derramó dentro de ella, haciéndola muy consciente de cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Agotada, Mar enterró el rostro entre sus palmas, dejando escapar un sollozo lastimero. Entonces, sin más fuerzas para soportar, empezó a llorar.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí y no me odian, gracias. Si llegaron, pero igual me odian, muchas muchas gracias porque sé que no debe ser fácil. El punto es que si están leyendo esto deben querer explicaciones, las cuales intentaré dar a continuación.**

 **Empezaré diciendo que espero que el capítulo no haya quedado muy colgado. Sé que hubo una brecha de tiempo muy largo entre este y el anterior, y aunque intenté hilarlos no sé si a ustedes les pareció muy desencajado. Espero que no. Tampoco sé cómo les habrá caído que llegara con este dramón después de tanta ausencia, pero si les soy sincera, era la única forma de que regresara. No podía escribir más relleno, nos iba a matar a todos de aburrimiento.**

 **Y por aquí ya pueden empezar las explicaciones. Les cuento que, aunque vayamos a llorar, esta es la parte del fic que ansiaba desde que empezó. Sé que ustedes también debían ya querer algo más interesante y movido, por lo que supongo que me perdonaran las lágrimas. O eso espero.**

 **De todas formas, esto fue solo como el inicio del drama. Ya en los próximos veremos como se va desarrollando. Espero que estén tan emocionados como yo, o por lo menos, intrigados jeje.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y, si alguien sigue ahí, adoraría saber lo que opinan, así que los espero en reviews. Antes de irme les prometo que no habrá un hiatus tan grande entre este y el siguiente, así que nos leemos pronto!**

 **¡Gracias por seguir aquí conmigo! Los amo muchísimo, cuídense y les mando un beso. Bye.**


	24. Sometimes love is not enough

**Disclaimer : Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Alex13 : ¡Stop! No puedo con todo tu amor cada vez que lees un capíulo. Esta historia no te merece, pero agradece muuuucho tenerte. JAJA año nuevo se va a prestar para muchas cosas, así que seguro encontramos un huequito para Harry con sus abuelos. Sirius necesita los golpes de realidad URGENTE, y solo quien lo ame podrá dárselos, así que hacemos lo mejor para él. ¡Mar, empoderate! Todas estamos aquí para ti. ¡Gracias por todo, bella! Te envío un beso y nos leemos pronto, byeee.**

 **Lya: ¡Gracias a ti por leer! Disculpa todo el atraso últimamente, pero ya estoy tratando de reponerlo jeje. Este fic está para cumplir nuestro sueño de ver a la primera generación siendo feliz, así que vamos a disfrutarlo jeje. Ya vamos a ir arreglando todo este drama, así que mantente atenta(: ¡Disfruta el capítulo! Te mando un beso.**

* * *

 **24.** **Sometimes love is not enough**

El sollozo de Mar hizo temblar la sala de espera, casi como si una mano invisible la hubiera tomado y sacudido con fuerza. Al menos, así fue como Sirius se sintió cuando la escuchó empezar a llorar.

Fue como si una vara fría lo atravesara, provocándole un dolor agudo a la altura del pecho y dejándolo clavado al suelo. Se había quedado paralizado, como congelado por la impresión y la angustia, pero especialmente por los recuerdos. Las imágenes habían asaltado su mente sin que pudiera detenerlas. Pertenecían a una noche muy diferente a esa, demasiados años atrás. La última vez que había visto a Mar llorar de esa forma.

La única otra vez que la había visto llorar.

Como en aquel entonces, su primer instinto fue acercarse a ella. Los brazos le picaban por las ganas de abrazarla, de acunarla contra su pecho y tratar de protegerla de lo que estuviera haciéndole daño. Deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, consolarla como lo había hecho en el pasado.

Pero en esa ocasión no podía ser el consuelo, porque era la causa.

—Mar…

La voz de Will llegó a sus oídos como un murmullo aparte, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en la expresión acongojada en el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Mar, por lo que ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar cuando él estiró el brazo para tocarla, aunque de todas formas no hizo falta.

Lily apareció de la nada en su campo de visión, como si se hubiera aparecido desde donde estaba. La pelirroja se atrevió a hacer lo que Sirius no había podido y envolvió a su amiga en un abrazo apretado y consolador. Mar se dejó hacer, tan dócil como él pocas veces la había visto. Su corazón se detuvo al verla tan frágil. Sollozaba como una niña, con el rostro enterrado en el hombro de Lily, quien le acariciaba el cabello con ternura y le susurraba cosas al oído que él no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Sirius se quedó viéndolas, sin decir o hacer nada. Había entrado en un estado de shock del que no hubiera podido salir de no ser porque sintió el peso de una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sirius. —La voz de James, tensa y nerviosa, lo trajo de regreso—. ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

Se giró hacia su amigo, encontrando su expresión exasperada. La respuesta llegó a su mente de inmediato, pero la masticó por un segundo antes de pensar en decirla.

No tenía una excusa. Había ido a Grimmauld Place a recoger una tontería, y al final se había quedado más de lo que había esperado, pero solo porque lo había creído necesario. En el momento le había parecido importante, no se hubiera desaparecido de otra forma, pero luego había resultado una pérdida de tiempo.

Solo entonces entendía que había sido una total estupidez. Una que luego podría clasificar como un terrible error.

—Yo estaba…

—Cállate —le cortó Mar con la voz quebrada, aún abrazada a Lily—. Vete con tus excusas a otra parte.

—Deja que te explique —soltó Sirius, tratando de disfrazar su súplica—. Solo déjame…

—No quiero escucharte, Sirius.

—Marlene…

El _por favor_ que había pretendido soltar se deshizo en su lengua cuando ella soltó a su amiga para enderezarse y encontrar su mirada. Sus ojos hinchados por el llanto estaban colmados de sentimientos que hicieron que su corazón se detuviera.

Ya había abierto la boca para responder cuando una voz nueva irrumpió en la sala.

—¿Mar? ¿Sirius?

Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con una cara conocida en la puerta.

—¡Sanadora Johnson! —exclamó Mar, sorprendida de encontrarla ahí—. ¿Qué está…?

—Estaba de guardia y me llamaron cuando vieron que Ophelia era mi paciente —le explicó la mujer, escrutando su rostro con preocupación—. Fui a verla de inmediato. Cariño, ¿estás bien…?

—Sí, sí. Claro —desestimó Mar, poniéndose frente a ella con una rapidez impresionante. Se limpió el rostro con brusquedad para lanzar las preguntas que tenía atoradas en la garganta—: ¿Pero ella como está? ¿Ya la vio? ¿Qué tiene…?

—Mar, quédate tranquila —le pidió la sanadora con suavidad. Le puso una mano en el brazo y le sonrió, alentadora—. El resfriado de Ophelia se salió un poco de control, seguramente por estas bajas temperaturas, provocándole una pequeña infección. Cuando esto pasa las vías respiratorias se llenan de mucosidad, por eso le costaba respirar.

—Pero la fiebre... Estaba muy…

—La fiebre aparece para combatir la infección. Ya logramos bajarla y solo hay que asegurarnos de que no suba de nuevo.

—O sea, ¿ella está bien? —preguntó Sirius, atreviéndose a hablar por primera vez.

—Empezamos de inmediato con el tratamiento y está respondiendo. Sigue enferma, pero sí, está fuera de peligro.

Un suspiro colectivo de alivio recorrió a los presentes. Sirius soltó una bocanada de aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el rostro. De repente sentía el cuerpo mucho más liviano.

Ophelia estaba bien. Estaba a salvo.

—¿Entonces ya puedo verla? —preguntó Mar, que parecía estarse debatiendo entre componerse y volver a echarse a llorar—. ¿Dónde la tienen?

—La están subiendo a una habitación en este momento. Prefiero que pase la noche para monitorear que todo vaya bien. —A nadie le pasó por alto que había ignorado la primera pregunta. No tardó en contestar, con los ojos entrecerrados para observar mejor a Mar—. Pero ahora eres tú quien me preocupa.

—¿Yo? —Mar parpadeó varias veces, extrañada por la pregunta—. Ya le dije que estoy perfecta.

—¿Has estado durmiendo bien?

—Sí.

—No.

Sirius se había olvidado de que Will estaba ahí, pero escucharlo responder se lo recordó. Sin embargo, su voz fue casi opacada por las de James y Lily que hicieron coro a su respuesta, contradiciendo a Mar con una rotundidad que lo descolocó. ¿Cómo mierda él no tenía la misma certeza que ellos?

—Ellos exageran —masculló Mar entre dientes, dedicándoles una mirada asesina—. Esto no es sobre mí, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estoy bien, lo que necesito es ver a mi hija.

—En serio preferiría que te revisaran primero —insistió la sanadora—. Me quedaré más tranquila así.

—¡Pero Ophelia…!

—Ophelia no puede estar bien si tú no lo estás, Mar —replicó la mujer con rotundidad. Entonces, se giró a mirar a Sirius con una expresión seria—. Además, estoy segura de que su padre podrá encargarse por un rato.

—Claro —soltó él, sin pensarlo. Pasó por alto la mirada acusadora de la sanadora y se fijó en Mar—. Ve con ella. Yo iré a ver a la niña.

—Pero…

—Vamos, te acompaño —intervino Lily, colocando una mano sobre su espalda—. Salgamos de eso para que vayas con Ophi.

Mar resopló, frustrada, pero entendió que no le estaban dejando alternativa, así que accedió y acompañó a la sanadora afuera de la sala. Sirius la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión.

—Será mejor que subamos —le dijo James, antes de girarse hacia Will—. Gracias por todo, ¿puedes decirle al resto dónde estamos? Ojoloco no tardará en notar que todos faltamos.

—Seguro, avísame si necesitan algo —accedió el aludido, sin muchos ánimos de irse. Le dedicó una mirada resentida cuando pasó junto a él—. Compórtate, ¿puedes?

Sirius apretó los dientes con una fuerza que hizo que le dolieran las mandíbulas. Tuvo que tomar una profunda respiración y abrir varias veces los puños para contener el impulso de romperle la cara.

—Dame una razón para no seguirlo y asesinarlo —masculló cuando se hubo marchado.

—Creo que Mar ya te dio unas cuantas —apuntó James, suspirando con cansancio—. Por favor, Sirius, no sigas cavando este agujero. Ya es lo suficiente hondo.

Las palabras de Mar volvieron a su mente con violencia, drenándole la rabia y dejándolo frío.

 _Estoy harta de ti._

Su corazón se saltó un latido, pero se apresuró a alejar el recuerdo con un brusco movimiento de cabeza. No podía estar hablando en serio.

Simplemente no.

* * *

Hogwarts nunca le había parecido tan grande como esa noche, ni siquiera la primera vez que había estado entre sus muros, cinco años atrás. Entonces, la excitación y la novedad se habían robado toda su atención, por lo que no había reparado en el tamaño del lugar. Con el pasar de los años tampoco le había dado importancia.

Aquel castillo imponente nunca le había parecido tan vasto como realmente era. Nunca la había intimidado ni hecho sentir pequeña; su calidez la había envuelto de inmediato, dándole la sensación de estar a salvo… en casa.

Y en casa no podía sentirse pequeña.

Era una de las razones por las que se sentía tan perdida en ese momento, mientras corría por el corredor cuyas paredes parecían erguirse hasta el cielo. Hannah no sabía en qué piso estaba, no sabía si había subido o bajado luego de alejarse de la Sala de Menesteres. Su instinto solo la había hecho correr, alejarse tan lejos como pudiera, mientras que su cuerpo pareció entender que necesitaba poner espacio entre ella y lo que acababa de ver. Otro segundo más la habría destrozado.

Se detuvo en una esquina, aún sin saber exactamente dónde estaba, cuando sus piernas no pudieron seguir avanzando. Le dolían por la carrera, pero era lo mejor. Así se distraía del verdadero dolor, ese que palpitaba en la herida abierta de su pecho. Sus pulmones estaban cansados, pero sabía que ya les había pedido demasiado. La habían llevado demasiado lejos, tomando en cuenta que lo que habían presenciado les había quitado todo el aire.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza. No estaba llorando porque no sabía si podría detenerse una vez empezara. De cualquier forma, no habría servido de nada. Ni todas las lágrimas del mundo iban a arreglarlo.

No debía haber regresado. Ya se había marchado a la torre, iba a mitad de camino cuando algún impulso ridículo la había hecho retroceder. De nuevo, se había tratado de esa maldita vocecita que le susurraba, demasiado a menudo, que era su tarea arreglar lo que estaba roto entre Harry y ella. Había vuelto a buscarlo al no verlo entre sus amigos, pensando que podría ayudarlo a ordenar el desorden que siempre dejaban en la sala. Había encontrado que ya tenía toda la ayuda que podía necesitar.

Hannah había aprendido a muy corta edad que el corazón podía sufrir por muchas causas, no solo romanticas. El suyo se había roto lo suficiente para saberlo, y aun así, lo que sentía en ese momento no se comparaba con nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

Quizás porque ya conocía el dolor… pero la decepción, esa que venía de una persona en quien había depositado toda su confianza, era totalmente nueva.

A pesar de todo, de sus celos, de sus peleas y sus inseguridades, no se había esperado aquello. En el fondo, había confiado en él hasta el último segundo, porque ¿cómo iba él, de todas las personas del mundo, a hacerle algo así?

La pregunta retumbó en su mente, mezclándose con las imágenes de ese beso ajeno y dejándola aturdida. Tragó saliva, tratando de contener las náuseas que sentía subir y bajar por su esofago. Se recostó de una pared mientras esperaba que el corredor dejara de dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Había huido del lugar, esperando huir también del dolor, pero estaba entendiendo que era imposible. No importaba a donde fuera o que tan lejos corriera, lo que había visto no iba a abandonarla ni con toda la fuerza de su voluntad. Se había colado en su piel, en su sangre y en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Y no iba a abandonarla nunca. A ninguno de los dos.

Ya había manchado todo lo que eran.

Era el poder que tenía sentirse traicionado.

—Vaya, vaya, un poco tarde para andar por este pasillo —escuchó que decía una voz maliciosa, que estaba demasiado mareada para ubicar—. Creo que alguien no leyó las nuevas… ¿Hannah?

Ella percibió el cambio en el tono de voz, que se suavizó y limpió de ironía al notar que era ella. Sin embargo, la chica no logró ubicar al recién llegado hasta que se giró con dificultad para enfocar su rostro.

—¿Draco?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó el aludido, llegando a su lado en menos de dos zancadas—. ¿Qué te pasó? Te ves…

—Draco… —repitió ella, arrastrando las sílabas. Quería decirle algo, pero las palabras no salían—. Draco…

—¿Qué? Dime qué ocurre.

El interés en su voz le ablandó los huesos, sin embargo, la mirada de genuina preocupación se sintió como una patada en el estómago.

No recordaba la última vez que Harry la había visto así, como si le importara… como si la quisiera.

Se lanzó a sus brazos sin pedir permiso, sin acordarse de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y que los había mantenido alejados. En lo único que pensaba era en que necesitaba que la abrazaran, que la sostuvieran.

Que la ayudaran a no sentirse abandonada.

—Hannah…

—Por favor... —le suplicó, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar—. Por favor… no me dejes sola.

* * *

Horas atrás, cuando se había refugiado en el salón, Regulus había estado seguro de que su mal humor no podía empeorar. El plan que había estado planeando durante semanas se había estropeado en un parpadeo por culpa de la infinita necesidad de Sirius de meterse en todo lo que no le competía, y no era un fracaso que fuera a quitarse de encima con facilidad..

Como siempre, su hermano había tenido que llegar en el peor momento, justo a escuchar cómo terminaba de acordar todo con Kreacher, solo para luego negarse a irse. En retrospectiva, Regulus no recordaba cómo había tenido la paciencia para no hacer una locura que le dejara marcharse solo.

Quizás eso no habría sido tan malo, era lo que no podía evitar pensar mientras lo devoraba la frustración . Había resultado que su mal humor sí podía empeorar, lo descubrió cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

Y alcanzó un nivel inesperado cuando el recién llegado entró al salón.

—Ah, hola —lo saludó James, dedicándole una sonrisa fugaz—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —masculló Regulus, apenas levantando la mirada de su libro y mordiéndose la lengua para no ser grosero—. Pensé que estarían en el hospital.

—Estaba allí, vine a buscar un par de cosas para Sirius. Se quedarán allí esta noche —le explicó, dirigiéndose al escritorio—. También iba a dejar un mensaje para Ojoloco, ¿ha pasado por aquí?

—No desde que volvimos.

James asintió y dejó que el silencio corriera mientras garabateaba una nota en un pedazo de pergamino. Regulus trató de seguir en lo suyo, pero estaba distraído notando que el recién llegado lucía mucho más tenso de lo que estaba acostumbrado a verlo. Además, su presencia de por si era capaz de irritarlo.

—Ophi está mejor, en caso de que te lo estuvieras preguntando.

—Deben estar aliviados —murmuró, levantando las cejas al recordar algo—. Sirius se alteró bastante cuando leyó tu nota. Aunque al llegar no mencionó que estuviera enferma.

—No creo que ayude mucho a su causa que cuentes eso por ahí —apuntó James, suspirando con cansancio—. En especial a Mar.

Reg torció la boca en una mueca casi imperceptible, pero no respondió nada. Seguía demasiado frustrado con Sirius para interesarse por la estupidez de turno que había cometido en su relación.

Se sintió aliviado cuando James terminó de escribir la nota y volvió a dirigirse a la salida. Ya estaba saboreando nuevamente la soledad cuando, para su desgracia, lo vio detenerse justo antes de llegar a la puerta.

Hubiera deseado no tener que tragarse el gruñido exasperado que le nació del pecho.

De repente, James se giró para verlo, y Regulus supo qué iba a preguntarle antes de que lo hiciera.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo en la Mansión Malfoy?

—¿Disculpa?

—Sirius me dijo que se desapareció por ir contigo allí —explicó James, serio—. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Regulus le mantuvo la mirada, impasible, poniendo toda su voluntad en no demostrar la irritación que lo estaba embargando en ese momento.

Desde luego que Sirius había tenido que salir corriendo a contárselo. Había sido ingenuo de su parte pensar que podría mantener la boca cerrada, en especial si se trataba de James.

—Espero que también te haya dicho que no estaba precisamente invitado a acompañarme.

—Sí, no diré que haya sido su decisión más acertada, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias —masculló James, chasqueando la lengua contra su paladar—. Pero cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo de haberte escuchado decir que irías a ese lugar.

Le hubiera gustado echarse a reír ante lo absurdo que era James por pensar que iba a decirle a él lo que no le había dicho a Sirius. No se lo había dicho a nadie que no fuera Dumbledore durante catorce años.

Era la única pieza de información que le había dado al director y estaba seguro de que era todo a lo que el hombre se aferraba como garantía de que, quizás, había una forma de vencer al Señor Tenebroso.

Eso, y el hijo del sujeto que tenía parado frente a él.

—Estoy seguro de que tú podrás entender mejor que mi hermano cuando algo no les compete.

—De hecho, esto es algo que nos compete a todos —le cortó James—. Mira, hemos confiado en ti, pero eso no significa que olvidaremos lo que hiciste en el pasado…

—No iba a tomar una taza de té con Lucius Malfoy, si es lo que te preocupa —le espetó Regulus, sintiéndose violento de repente—. Y si tienen alguna queja sobre lo que hago, siempre pueden hablar con Dumbledore. Es en él a quien le deben su ciega confianza.

Se arrepintió casi de inmediato del arrebato que había tenido, más de la forma en que lo había soltado que el contenido de sus palabras. Aun así, fue ligeramente satisfactorio ver el brillo de confesión que apareció en los ojos de James durante un segundo.

Eso fue todo lo que duró, ya que una tercera voz que pareció salir de la nada los interrumpió.

—Buenas noches.

Igual de desconcertados, ambos giraron la cabeza en todas direcciones hasta dar con el viejo de retrato de Phineas Black que adornaba una de las paredes.

—Espero no importunar a quien sí haya tenido el gusto de continuar con sus merecidas horas de sueño…

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Dumbledore cree que puede disponer de los servicios de los demás a estas horas —se quejó el anciano en la pintura, obviamente descontento—. En fin, me pidió que informara que Arthur Weasley fue atacado en el Ministerio.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron ambos grados distintos de sorpresa.

—Y que sus hijos y Harry Potter llegarán a Grimmauld Place en cualquier momento.

—¿Harry? ¿Por qué Harry? —preguntó James, agrandando los ojos. Había palidecido de un segundo a otro—. Espera un momento…

Phineas no dio indicio de haberlo escuchado, y de un momento a otro desapareció del cuadro, dejándolos a ambos en un silencio cargado de preguntas que, con suerte, serían respondidas en unos minutos.

La tensión que James exudaba se hizo palpable de inmediato, pero Regulus tenía la cabeza puesta en algo mucho más importante.

Por fin iba a conocer a Harry.

* * *

La habitación que ocupaba en Grimmauld Place lucía mucho más grande sin la compañía de Ron. Era irónico porque en el verano le había parecido un lugar más que confortable a pesar de lo lúgubre que podía ser cualquier cuarto en esa casa. Esa noche, sin embargo, le daba la misma impresión que estar acostado en medio del Gran Comedor. El frío parecía haber empeorado, y se sentía mucho más solo.

Tragó saliva y se ajustó la colcha que se había echado encima. Sabía que no iba a poder dormirse, pero no había objetado nada cuando James lo había enviado a cambiarse la ropa y meterse a la cama. Estaba exhausto, y habría aceptado cualquier excusa que significara alejarse del ojo del huracán. Sin embargo, no quería estar del todo solo, por lo que seguía esperando que su padre subiera a verlo. Lo necesitaba más de lo que se hubiera atrevido a admitir.

Ron y sus hermanos se habían marchado poco después de llegar, pero no lo habían hecho con la suficiente rapidez para evitar relatarles lo que había visto. Por segunda vez en la noche, se había encontrado narrando la espeluznante visión que había tenido. Por un segundo, había pensado que la mano de James sobre su hombro y el abrazo apretado que le había dado al recibirlo haría menos engorrosa la situación, pero se había equivocado. Al final, había resultado peor que cuando se lo había contado a Dumbledore, por un puñado de razones.

Para empezar, había tenido que hacerlo frente a los gemelos y a Ginny, a quienes no conocía tanto como a Ron y cuyas miradas no había podido descifrar. Y no solo frente a ellos, también había estado Regulus.

Había sido una de las presentaciones más bizarras que Harry había experimentado. No se había recuperado de la impresión de ver lo parecido que era a Sirius cuando estaba notando lo diferentes que eran. Regulus no lo había bombardeado a preguntas, como seguro habría hecho su hermano, se había dedicado a escuchar en silencio, atento a todo el relato con una mirada que lo había puesto nervioso.

Lo había mirado como si lo que relataba no fuera una sorpresa para él. Como si supiera por qué había ocurrido, y eso le había puesto los pelos de molestaba la idea de que alguien a quien no conocía supiera mejor que él lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza.

Por suerte, no tuvo que sumergirse en esos pensamientos porque la puerta se abrió en el mismo momento.

—Ey, ya vine… —susurró James, entrando con sigilo. Un vaso levitaba cerca de su cabeza y llevaba un plato en la mano—. Te traje algo de azúcar. Ayudará a que te sientas mejor.

—Lo veo difícil, pero gracias —respondió, sin molestarse en ocultar la pesadez de su voz. Dejó el plato con un pedazo de pastel sobre la mesita de noche y le dio un sorbo al vaso, que resultó ser jugo de calabaza—. Ya… ¿Ya saben algo de…?

—No, pero ya Arthur está siendo atendido. Y Molly y los chicos llegaron San Mungo —le contó su padre, sentándose a los pies de su cama—. Nos avisaran cuando haya noticias.

—¿Y Lily? —No pudo evitar preguntar, anhelante—. ¿Ya sabe que…?

—Ajá, Tonks fue al hospital y les avisó. Salió hace unos minutos; debe estar por llegar.

Harry asintió y tomó otro sorbo de jugo para disimular el suspiro aliviado que se le escapó. Tener a James ayudaba, pero en ese momento los necesitaba a ambos.

—¿Y cómo está Ophi? —preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema—. No sabía que estaba enferma.

—Nosotros pensamos que solo era un resfriado, pero resultó peor de lo que pensamos. Por suerte ya está controlado —le contó su padre, esbozando una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. Lucía demasiado exhausto para eso—. Se veía mucho mejor cuando me fui. Solo fue un susto, ya mañana podrán irse a casa.

—Sí, solo un susto… —Harry torció la boca en una mueca que debía haber sido una sonrisa—. Escogí la noche perfecta para darles el mío.

—Oye, esto no es tu culpa —le cortó James con rotundidad—. Hablo en serio, Harry. No quiero que te culpes por lo que ocurrió.

Esa vez, Harry no pudo refugiarse en el sabor dulzón de la calabaza, que de repente se sentía amarga en su boca. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla, esperando que su padre no notara el ligero temblor de su mano.

Sabía que James iba a decir eso, no habría sido él de no haberlo hecho, pero no servía de nada cuando Harry no podía creerlo. Las imágenes de su sueño habían sido demasiado vívidas y seguían muy frescas como para deshacerse de la sensación enfermiza que se había pegado a su piel.

Quizás no era su culpa, pero la parte de su mente que estaba destinada a entenderlo parecía cerrada esa noche.

—¿Cómo no culparme? Si lo vi todo —replicó, consternado—. Vi como le pasaba eso al señor Weasley, papá. Como la serpiente lo atacaba y…

—Y por eso está siendo atendido en este momento, ¿puedes imaginar lo que habría pasado si no lo hubieras visto? Quizás no lo habrían encontrado a tiempo. —Harry sintió un vacío en el estómago al entender lo que su padre implicaba—. Niño, lo último que yo quisiera en el mundo es que tuvieras que pasar por toda esta basura, pero Arthur se salvará gracias a que lo viste , ¿comprendes eso?

—Es que tú… No, no lo entiendes.

Se sintió agradecido cuando no intentó contradecirlo de nuevo. Había tratado de plasmar en sus palabras su necesidad de que no lo hiciera, al igual que la desesperación y la frustración que lo estaba devorando, y él pareció entenderlo.

—Bueno, entonces explícamelo.

Harry tomó una profunda respiración a la vez que se aferraba con fuerza a la colcha que todavía le cubría el regazo. Reparó en lo pesado que latía su corazón, retumbando contra su pecho y produciéndole una sensación de malestar en todo el cuerpo.

La peor parte de haber relatado su sueño por segunda vez había sido esa: no haber sido completamente sincero. No había podido serlo, no frente a los gemelos y Ginny, quienes no sabía si lo culpaban por lo ocurrido, ni frente a Regulus a quien no conocía y lo veía como si supiera todo sobre él.

No se había atrevido a contar lo más aterrador de lo que le había ocurrido, pero si no se lo decía a su padre, estaba seguro de que se lo comería vivo.

—Papá, es que yo… Mentí —admitió, con la voz estrangulada por el nudo en su garganta—. En mi sueño, en la visión… _yo_ era la serpiente.

Había esperado que tras decirle a James la verdad —que no había presenciado el ataque al señor Weasley como un espectador, sino desde el ojo de la serpiente, como si fuera él quien estaba llevándolo a cabo—, se sentiría más liviano. Menos culpable. Por desgracia, ocurrió todo lo contrario.

Resultó que decirlo hizo todo más real. Terminó sintiéndose más sucio y responsable, y a la espera de que su padre se levantara y lo dejara solo. Como lo merecía.

—No… no podía hacer nada para detenerlo… Y una parte de mí, creo… creo que no quería hacerlo —continuó, soportando las ganas de llorar cada vez con menos fuerzas. Tenía la mirada puesta sobre sus manos—. Dumbledore, no me culpó, pero… pero quizás solo estaba ocupándose del señor Weasley. ¿Y si después lo piensa mejor? Y si se da cuenta de que yo…

—Tú no has hecho nada, Harry.

—¡Pero te estoy diciendo que fui yo! Yo era la…

—Tú estabas durmiendo. En la torre de Gryffindor, en Hogwarts, a kilómetros del lugar donde encontraron a Arthur —razonó su padre, sin brusquedad, pero con un tono que no dejaba lugar para réplicas—. No fuiste tú quien lo atacó. No pudiste haberlo hecho.

—¿Entonces por qué lo vi? —casi gritó Harry, desesperado, atreviéndose a verlo por primera vez en todo el relato. La expresión de James seguía igual. No lo culpaba por nada, y eso lo hizo sentir peor—. ¿Por qué sigo viendo cosas así? Ya no… ya no quiero tener esos sueños, papá. Yo… tengo miedo.

Esa vez, la mirada de James sí cambió, manchándose de angustia e impotencia. Harry lo interpretó como una reacción a su confesión tan sincera y a ver que había empezado a llorar.

—Y después… en la oficina de Dumbledore… —Enterró su rostro entre sus manos para seguir hablando, con la voz quebrada—. Estaba tan molesto. Me sentía furioso, y quería… quería… —Se mordió la lengua para no terminar la oración. Tomó aire para tratar de calmarse—. Papá, y si… ¿y si hay algo mal dentro de mí? ¿Y si… y si me estoy volviendo malo?

Por toda respuesta, James se acercó más a él y lo envolvió en sus brazos con firmeza. Harry se dejó hacer, enterrando el rostro en su hombro para seguir llorando. El alivio se hizo paso dentro de su pecho, pero no fue suficiente para eliminar la culpa.

Aun así, era mejor que estar solo.

—A ver, quiero que me escuches con mucha atención —le dijo James, sin soltarlo—. Lo que pasó esta noche no fue tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo, Harry? Lo viste por la conexión que tienes con Voldemort, pero eso no te hace mala persona. Es él quien hace estas cosas, no eres tú.

—Pero…

—No, niño, aquí no hay pero que valga —lo interrumpió con suavidad—. No puedes contradecirme en esto porque eres mi hijo y te conozco. Conozco tu corazón. Sé que no eres malo y que nunca le harías daño a nadie.

Harry se tensó al escucharlo decir eso. Se encogió en sí mismo, fallando en su intento por escapar de las imágenes que llegaron volando a su mente.

Era esa la otra razón de que se estuviera hundiendo en remordimiento. Una que podía parecer menos seria, pero que para él era igual de grave. Incluso peor, porque ahí no había suposiciones. No había cabida para dudas sobre si había sido su culpa o no.

Una cosa era preguntarse si le había hecho daño a alguien sin poder evitarlo, pero traicionar voluntariamente a una de las personas que más quería…

—Lo que ocurrió esta noche no te hace malo, Harry...

—No, eso no, pero… pero hay algo más —confesó, tragando saliva—. Hice algo que sí está mal y por lo que no puedo culpar a Voldemort.

—¿Qué hiciste? Vamos, sabes que puedes contarme.

Con su tono comprensivo James quería dejarle saber que no importaba lo que hubiera hecho, de seguro no podía ser tan malo. Pero Harry no se lo compró, no podía hacerlo. Su padre no había estado ahí más temprano, en la sala de Menesteres.

No lo había visto besar a Cho, ni había sentido el horror que lo había invadido al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, y de que no importaba que lo detuviera. Ya el daño estaba hecho.

Pero pensó que, quizás, su padre sí podría entenderlo. No podía ser ajeno a la culpa que le había aplastado el pecho al regresar a su dormitorio, la misma en la que se había regodeado hasta que el cansancio lo había vencido y la pesadilla había hecho acto de presencia.

Era James quien una vez le había dicho que, si bien no era una excusa, era normal cometer errores siendo joven. Si había alguien que no podía juzgarlo por lo que había hecho, era su padre, ¿cierto?

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de averiguarlo, ya que la puerta se abrió en ese momento, interrumpiéndolos.

El abrazó se rompió, pero ver a Lily parada en la entrada impidió que perdiera la sensación de confort que James le había dado.

—Ey, vine tan rápido como pude…

—Tranquila, solo estábamos hablando —le dijo James, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya veo… —Lily suspiró y se giró hacia él con una sonrisa que no alcanzó a disimular la angustia en sus ojos—. Hola, Harry.

—Hola, mamá —la saludó él, pasándose una mano por la mejilla, limpiando sin éxito sus lágrimas.

—Tonks me contó lo que ocurrió —le explicó, dando la vuelta a la cama para sentarse junto a James—. ¿Cómo estás?

Solo un segundo duró su intento de mantenerse sereno frente a ella. Tener a Lily allí, sintiéndose tan asqueroso como lo hacía, fue suficiente para que las lágrimas volvieran a caer por sus mejillas.

—Ay, tesoro…

Fue él mismo quien se arrojó a los brazos de su madre, encogiéndose tanto como pudo para hacerse un espacio en su pecho y dejar que lo consolara.

Necesitaba eso. Necesitaba que sus padres lo hicieran sentir a salvo, y ese momento, fue la primera vez en meses que sintió que de verdad lo estaba.

Y aun así, no era suficiente.

—Mamá... no quiero estar aquí —sollozó contra su pecho—. _Por favor_ , vámonos a casa.

Lily siguió acariciando su cabello en silencio, y Harry no tuvo que ver para saber que estaba teniendo con James una de esas extrañas conversaciones de miradas.

Que no se negaran de inmediato fue un alivio. Le dejó saber que, al igual que él, sus padres también se veían oprimidos por la energía pesada y oscura que desprendía las paredes de esa casa.

No importaba cuanto Dumbledore insistiera en que era el lugar más seguro para él. Seguía sin ser su hogar.

—Está bien —aceptó James al cabo de unos segundos—. Vámonos.

* * *

Ophelia estaba durmiendo cuando Mar la dejó con cuidado dentro de su cuna. Se había rendido al sueño sobre su hombro, poco antes de que dejaran el hospital; se había pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas más dormidas que despierta, y eso tenía a su madre con el corazón en un puño. Podía ser agotadora, pero era mejor tenerla llena de energía, con su naturaleza risueña y juguetona, que taciturna debido al malestar. La sanadora le había dicho que en un par de días empezaría a estar como siempre, y Mar se aferraba a eso con fiereza.

Tomó una profunda respiración sin quitarle la mirada de encima, llenándose de la tranquilidad que le daba tenerla sana y fuera de las frías paredes de San Mungo. Todavía se estaba quitando de encima el susto que la había hecho pasar; había desarrollado un renovado respeto por Lily y por James, quienes parecían vivir situaciones así cada tres meses. Ella sentía que ya había tenido suficiente por el resto del año.

La parte de su mente que siempre estaba lista para juzgar su maternidad seguía susurrándole que no tenía la fortaleza para soportarlo, pero estaba tratando de no escucharla. En su lugar, la había reemplazado por la voz de la sanadora. No lograba quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que le había dicho la mujer; las palabras agotamiento severo se habían quedado adheridas a esta. No había tenido que explicarle mucho para entender la gravedad del asunto.

Tampoco había sido necesario el énfasis que había hecho para hacerla entender que, en orden de ser una buena madre, su salud y tranquilidad mental tenía que ir por encima de todo.

Era una realidad había olvidado ese último par de meses, pero que no pensaba volver a soltar.

No había querido ir a casa de James y Lily luego de salir del hospital; por lo que habían regresado al apartamento por primera vez en semanas. Hubiera sido lo más idóneo porque necesitaba descansar y para eso necesitaba quien la ayudara con la niña, pero había algo que tenía que hacer primero. Había una conversación que debía tener y quería hacerlo sin la influencia de sus amigos.

Lo que había que resolver, debían hacerlo solo Sirius y ella.

Irónicamente, estar en la habitación de Ophelia le dio fuerzas a la decisión que ya había tomado. Le recordó las últimas semanas de su embarazo y el par de meses que siguieron antes de que todo empezara a marchitarse. Era la época en la que había estado segura de que iban a hacer las cosas bien, que encontrarían la manera de hacerlo funcionar.

Era esa la estabilidad que su hija merecía. Que _ella_ merecía. Y ya había decidido que no iba a conformarse con menos.

—¿Aún está durmiendo? —le preguntó Sirius cuando ella entró a su habitación.

—Sí, creo que todavía le queda un rato —respondió Mar, diplomática, cerrando la puerta tras de ella y sentándose en la orilla de la cama—. Tanta medicina la tiene atontada.

—Suerte para ella —trató de bromear, sin mucho éxito. En ese momento estaba parado junto a la ventana, pero Mar había estado escuchando como caminaba de un lado a otro, inquieto—. ¿Tú no deberías dormir también? La sanadora dijo que descansaras.

A Mar se le ocurrió que era un poco tarde para que se preocupara, pero se tragó el comentario.

Por una vez, no quería pelear con él.

—Dormiré en un rato… Ahora tenemos que hablar.

Un silencio espeso cayó sobre la habitación tras decir eso. Sirius no pareció sorprendido, se lo había estado espero, pero Mar notó cómo su cuerpo se tensaba. Ambos sabían por dónde iría esa conversación.

—Sí, supongo —masculló, cruzándose de brazos de mala gana—. ¿Ya me vas a dejar explicarme o qué?

—Te recomiendo que escojas otra actitud, porque de por si llevas las de perder —le cortó Mar, encerrando los ojos en una mirada severa—. Y no, no quiero que me expliques nada.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —soltó, agrandando los ojos con incredulidad—. ¡Marlene, si me dejaras…!

—Ahora no, Sirius. Me lo explicas en otro momento, en una reunión de la Orden donde sea relevante para todos. —Mar suspiró y sacudió la cabeza—. Pero no me lo cuentes como una excusa para haber dejado a nuestra hija, porque no te lo voy a comprar.

—Yo no quiero que me compres nada, y deja de decir que la _dejé_ como si…

—¿Entonces cómo quieres que lo llame? A desaparecerte cuando te pedí que la cuidaras. —La indignación volvió a brotar en el pecho de Mar tras mencionar aquello. Subió las manos cuando él abrió la boca—. ¡Que no quiero saber dónde estabas!

—¿Entonces qué demonios es lo que quieres? —exclamó Sirius, subiendo los brazos con exasperación—. Maldita sea, Mar, yo no sabía qué se iba a enfermar así en mi ausencia…

—Lo que pudo haber sido en cualquier momento, debido a que siempre estás ausente.

El comentario, intencionalmente hiriente, salió antes de que ella pudiera morderse la lengua, pero no se arrepintió.

No quería pelear, pero ya se había callado durante demasiado tiempo.

—Eso… —Sirius boqueó, desconcertado—. Eso no…

—¿Qué? ¿No es verdad? —Mar resopló con brusquedad—. Ojala Ophelia pudiera hablar, creo que estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿Pero tú crees que lo hago por gusto? ¡Si a veces no estoy con ustedes es porque..:!

—No. Nada de a veces —le cortó ella, poniéndose de pie para estar a su misma altura—. Son más los días que faltas que los que estás, y no me lo puedes negar. No a mí. —Sirius apretó las mandíbulas, pero efectivamente, no lo negó—. Y si lo haces por gusto o no, pues…

—¿Crees que voy a Grimmauld Place por gusto? ¡No es como si estuviera asegurándome de que mi imbécil hermano no sea un maldito mortífago! —se excusó él—. ¿O crees que me fascina estar toda la noche en esas rondas de mierda?

—¡Ni se te ocurra ponerme esa excusa! Porque yo hago mis rondas y no dejo de ser madre de Ophelia —señaló Mar, fallando en su intento de no levantar la voz—. ¿Acaso Tonks deja de ir al Ministerio por la Orden? ¿O crees que James está de guardia cada vez que Lily lo necesita? ¡Por favor explícame cómo eres tú el único que está demasiado ocupado para cumplir con sus responsabilidades!

Esa vez no respondió ni trató de excusarse, por lo que Mar se permitió el silencio para tratar de serenarse.

—Sirius, estoy cansada —confesó, frotándose la frente con una mano—. Estoy cansado de hacer tu trabajo y el mío. De sentir que soy la única de los dos a la que le interesa nuestra hija…

—Por supuesto que me interesa Ophelia —la interrumpió de golpe, pero Mar no se conmovió.

—¿De verdad? Porque la verdad es que no lo demuestras. —Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ignorar el pinchazo que sintió en el corazón—. De hecho, creo que si te importara, te hubieras tomado la molestia de preguntarme cómo estaba antes de ponerte como un histérico en el hospital.

—¡Eso no significa que no me importa! ¡Solo que no quiero que él esté cerca de ella porque…!

—¡Maldita sea, no puedo seguir teniendo la misma discusión contigo! —casi gritó Mar. Solo se contuvo porque Ophelia seguía durmiendo, pero su pecho había vuelto a bullir con indignación—. ¡No puedo, Sirius! Estoy cansada de tener que pelear por lo mismo una y otra vez. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo tóxico que es?

—No tendríamos que pelear si ese imbécil no se metiera en…

—¡El problema no es él, Sirius! ¡Somos nosotros quienes no logramos hacer que esto funcione! Soy yo que fui tan estúpida para pensar que podríamos hacerlo y tú que pareces incapaz de confiar en mí.

—Claro que funciona, Marlene —replicó él, con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Y claro que confío en ti, pero…

—No, no lo haces. Que me sigas reclamando estupideces por Will lo demuestra. —Se detuvo para tomar una profunda respiración, la cual soltó a la vez que lanzaba los brazos al aire—. Sirius, yo decidí seguir embarazada por ti. Te lo dije en este mismo apartamento, la única razón por la que me quedé con Ophelia fue porque era tu hija, porque era un pedazo de ti que yo quería tener en mi vida.

La expresión de Sirius dio un cambio radical en ese momento, y ella no supo si fue por lo que estaba diciendo o por la forma en que su voz flaqueó al hacerlo

—¿Eso no te dice algo? ¿Qué no es suficiente para que estés seguro de mis sentimientos por ti? ¿Cómo es que después de todo eso aún dudas de que te quiera?

—Yo no dudo de eso… —objetó él, con un hilo de voz.

—Sí, lo haces. Cada pelea estúpida por Will, cada reclamo, cada escena de celos… ¡Todas son pruebas de que dudas de mí! De que no confías en lo que tenemos. —Volvió a hacer una pausa, queriendo evitar que se le quebrara la voz—. ¿Y sabes qué? Después de todo este tiempo yo no tengo por qué seguir demostrándote nada de eso.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no apartar la mirada mientras hablaba. Sirius tenía los ojos clavados a los suyos, y su expresión siempre transparente para ella estaba haciendo que le doliera el pecho.

Pero ese era el punto. Estaba cansada de que le doliera.

—No puedo seguir haciéndolo, no… Es que no es sano, Sirius —susurró, con la voz quebrada—. Y yo no puedo, yo… necesito… necesito…

—¿Qué? —saltó él, dando un paso hacia atrás como si lo hubiera empujado—. ¿Qué necesitas?

Mar se mordió el labio hasta lastimarse. Había tomado una decisión, y nada de lo que él dijera ni como la mirara iba a cambiarla. El momento del arrepentimiento ya había pasado, al igual que todas sus oportunidades para reivindicarse.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Necesito tiempo —soltó al final, con una firmeza que la sorprendió—. Tiempo lejos de todo esto, de nosotros…

—De mí.

Mar sintió que el nudo en la garganta creció hasta casi explotar.

Había empezado a sentir unas ganas agobiantes de echarse a llorar.

—Sí.

La sombra dolida que cubrió su mirada al escucharla decir eso sí la conmovió. Entendía, porque lo conocía y, a pesar de todo, sabía que la quería, que lo que decía lo estaba lastimando, pero aquello no tuvo el peso suficiente como para hacerla sentir culpable.

No tenía derecho a estar más dolido que ella.

Aun así, no consiguió la fortaleza para seguir aguantando su mirada. Ni siquiera para seguir de pie, por lo que tuvo que volver a sentarse. De reojo, pudo ver como Sirius también ponía distancia entre ellos, girándose hacia la ventana.

Mar respiró hondo, esperando poder tragarse la humedad que ya sentía en los lagrimales.

Necesitaban esa distancia porque ambos comprendían el peso de sus palabras.

Habían estado juntos más tiempo del que podían recordar. Más de la mitad de sus vidas. Tenían una historia, una hija… una familia.

¿Había una forma no dolorosa de ponerle pausa a todo eso?

¿Era siquiera posible?

—¿Y qué pasa con Ophelia? —preguntó Sirius al cabo de una segunda, con una voz demasiado impersonal.

—Un día te pedí que decidieras si ibas a estar en su vida por completo o si no lo estarías en absoluto —apuntó, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago ante ese recuerdo. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas desde entonces—. Ophelia siempre va a ser tu hija… pero vas a tener que decidir de nuevo.

—¿Crees que después de siete meses puedo solo largarme? —inquirió él, todavía dolido y además indignado—. ¿Así de fácil?

—Creo que después de todo ese tiempo haz hecho un buen trabajo estando en el medio, que fue justo lo que te pedí que no hicieras —replicó Mar, imprimiendo en sus palabras todo el resentimiento que la estaba envenenando—. Lo siento, Sirius, pero no voy a permitir que mi hija crezca pensando que puede depender de su padre cuando no es así… y yo tampoco voy a vivir de ese modo.

Tras decir eso, se apresuró una lágrima traicionera que se suicidó por su mejilla.

No importaba cuanto doliera, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Para su hija, para ella y, aunque él no lo pudiera ver, también para Sirius.

Lo amaba, y ese era un sentimiento contra el que no podía luchar… pero por el que no se iba a hundir.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Logré cumplir mi promesa y actualizar por segunda vez en el mismo mes. Espero que estén tan felices como yo por recibir este capítulo en un tiempo aceptable, aunque seguramente no estarán muy agradecidos por toda la lloradera. Como siempre, vamos por partes.**

 **Creo que ya quedó claro, pero lo que hizo que Sirius se desapareciera en el capítulo pasado fue escuchar a Reg decir que iría a la Mansión Malfoy. ¿Fue una buena razón? Para mí lo sería si no fuera la primera vez que falta a sus responsabilidades, pero como dijo Mar más adelante, eso podría haber sido cualquier otro día e igual cabe la posibilidad de que no hubiera estado.**

 **Lo que me lleva al momento del cap que todos habían estado temiendo. Sé que es doloroso, a nadie le dolió más que a mí, pero era necesario. Desde hace rato en la historia hemos visto como Mar se va deteriorando por el cansancio frente a los ojos de Sirius, y lo que es peor, por su culpa. Ella, como todas las mujeres que además son madres, tiene el derecho de decidir lo mejor para sí misma y para su hija; eso incluye estar con alguien que esté tan comprometido con su familia como ella. Sirius no está siendo mejor que cualquier hombre que cree que puede dejarle todo el trabajo a su pareja, y va a tener que hacer un cambio de actitud radical si quiere remediar la situación. Así que nos queda ver como arregla su desastre.**

 **En otro orden de ideas, la trama de Hogwarts quedó un poco cruda, pero ya el siguiente tendrá muchas más respuestas. Creo que me tomaré el mismo tiempo para actualizarlo, así que espérenlo como en la segunda semana de junio, más o menos.**

 **En fin, aparte de la lloradera, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review en el pasado! Siempre les agradezco que se tomen en el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios.**

 **Hablamos pronto. ¡Les mando un beso inmenso! Los amo, _bye._**


	25. Blue Christmas

**Nota : Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **25\. Blue Christmas**

Hannah suspiró aliviada cuando logró escabullirse de la fiesta luego de darle a su madre una escueta explicación sobre un falso dolor de cabeza. La mujer claramente no le había creído, pero no le había puesto muchas pegas para dejarla ir. Con el pasar de los meses se había rendido en su intento por entender los cambios drásticos en la actitud de su hija; los había atribuido a la adolescencia y las hormonas, y la chica no tenía ánimos de sacarla de su error.

Sorteó con habilidad las caras conocidas y se dirigió a las escaleras. Como todos los años, su familia se había congregado en el salón de una tía de su padre para recibir la nochebuena. Era la forma en que recibía Navidad desde que la habían adoptado; eran las fiestas que había anhelado desde niña y le habían encantado desde el primer diciembre.

Esa era la primera que deseaba haberse quedado en casa.

Se metió a la habitación que compartía con un par de primas, sintiendo como su corazón se apretaba con resentimiento. Era injusto que estuviera pasando así las celebraciones, merecía estar abajo con el resto, abriendo regalos y compartiendo anécdotas. En su lugar, estaba buscando un espacio donde pudiera estar sola y sentir sus sentimientos sin tener que dar explicaciones.

No pudo evitar sentir, por enésima vez en esa semana, que su cariño por él disminuía un poco más.

Al menos, eso quería creer.

—¿Qué haces aquí todavía? —preguntó con un suspiro—. Te dije que te marcharas.

Hedwig siguió limpiando sus plumas como si su voz no fuera más que un comentario molesto. Hannah chasqueó con la lengua y caminó hacia el perchero donde se había posado a descansar desde su llegada, un par de horas atrás.

—Es casi medianoche —le informó la chica, poniéndose las manos en la cadera en un mal intento de severidad—. Se van a preocupar.

La lechuza, reconociendo su presencia por primera vez, ululó y apuntó con el pico a la cama donde Hannah dormiría durante su estancia en esa casa. La aludida aguantó la respiración, sin girar la cabeza; no necesitaba ver las cartas cerradas para saber que seguían apilándose.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a responderle —dijo con rotundidad—. Hablo en serio.

Eso pareció convencerla, aunque no le gustó para nada. Hizo un ruidito desagradable, claramente disgustada, antes de elevarse en el aire y salir volando por la ventana abierta, sin dedicarle una mirada más. Hannah la siguió con la mirada hasta que se volvió un punto blanco en medio de la noche oscura. Ignoró la punzada de culpa que sintió por haberla despechado así y se dejó caer sobre su cama, pateando las cartas lejos de ella.

Estaba siendo malcriada; lo sabía, pero no le importaba.

No había abierto ninguna de las muchas cartas que le había escrito. Estaba negada a leer su preocupación —no importaba que fuera genuina—, y dejarse conmover por lo que tuviera que decirle. Le daba lo mismo que le hubiera contado la verdad, pidiéndole perdón en mayúsculas, o que solo le preguntara dónde se había metido. No se sentía lista para lidiar con él de ninguna forma.

Su corazón se apretó ante aquel pensamiento. Trató de apartarlo, junto con las lágrimas que amenazaban con ahogar sus ojos, pero fue inútil. El resentimiento y la rabia, agotados por el exceso, dieron paso al dolor que no tardó en llenar cada rincón.

No importaba cuanto lo intentara, no lograba sentirse más furiosa que dolida. Y si ignorarlo le producía a él por lo menos una mínima parte de ese dolor, entonces lo seguiría haciendo.

Nadie podía convencerla de que no lo merecía.

Un nuevo aleteo entrando por la ventana la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró, esperando encontrar que Hedwig había regresado a insistirle, y sorprendiéndose cuando encontró otra lechuza en su lugar. Frunció el ceño cuando no la reconoció; era oscura y no lucía muy amigable, pero se levantó para recibirla al ver que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. No tardó en notar que traía un paquete diminuto en la pata.

Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando, luego de cogerlo, reconoció la caligrafía impoluta en la elegante tarjeta. No le hizo falta leer el nombre de su amigo para saber que se la había enviado él.

No decía mucho más que _Feliz Navidad_ , pero el gesto de enviarle algo, de dejarle saber que estaba pensando en ella, le sirvió para reponer un poco el desastre que llevaba por dentro. La llenó de una calidez que necesitaba con fervor ese momento.

Una vez más, lo sintió como el bote salvavidas sobre el que podía flotar a tierra, donde podía recuperar el aire a pesar de que el agua seguía filtrándose.

Era lo que había hecho durante la última noche antes de partir a casa. Luego de encontrarla en un mar de lágrimas y aceptar que no lograría sacarle palabra al respecto, la había guiado hasta su lugar en el pasillo del cuarto piso, donde se había quedado con ella hasta que el sol había salido.

Se había quedado con ella, dejándola drenar todo lo que llevaba por dentro y respetando su silencio.

Al menos, tanto como pudo.

—¿Vas a decirme qué te hizo? —le preguntó finalmente, poco después de que aparecieran los primeros rayos de claridad—. Y ni siquiera intentes negar que es culpa suya.

Hannah se había limpiado las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas,a la vez que respiraba hondo. Para ese momento ya se había calmado lo suficiente para pensar, aunque no para hablarlo.

—Solo… —empezó a decir con la voz rota—. Vi algo que no debí haber visto.

—¿Tiene que ver con esa chica Chang?

Sintió las mejillas ardiendo ante la pregunta y enterró el rostro entre sus rodillas para que él no viera su sonrojo. ¿Qué acaso todo el colegio lo sabía?

—Soy tan estúpida.

—Por caer por ese imbécil, definitivamente —coincidió Draco, imprimiendo todo su desprecio en sus palabras—. Pero esto no es tu culpa.

—He sido una molestia todos estos meses —señaló ella, buscando culparse, por alguna razón—. Ha sido imposible estar conmigo, yo… he estado tan llena de celos...

—Razones no te faltaban, por lo visto —atajó él, enarcando una ceja con ironía—. ¿Ni siquiera ahora puedes aceptar que no es tan perfecto como crees?

Ella no sabía si era posible que su corazón sufriera otra factura, pero la forma en que su pecho se estremeció la hizo pensar que sí lo era. Se mordió el labio hasta lastimarse, tratando de levantar el muro de contención que se había derrumbado horas atrás.

—No es eso, es que… _Duele_ —explicó, sin alcanzar a tragarse el sollozo—. Duele mucho.

Fue imposible volver a darle rienda suelta al llanto. Se echó hacia atrás por inercia, no queriendo incomodarlo más de lo que ya debía estar. Por eso se sorprendió cuando él estiró sus brazos hacia ella, envolviéndola y atrayéndola para que descansara cabeza contra su pecho.

Hannah se dejó hacer, agradecida, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. De repente, pareció que el aire a su alrededor se volvía más fácil de respirar, lo que la hizo sentir aliviada. Pero también arrepentida.

—Lo siento —murmuró, con la voz congestionada—. Por… por todo.

—Olvídalo —desestimó el chico, tenso—. Ya no importa.

Tantos días después, Hannah no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánta verdad había habido en sus palabras. ¿De verdad no le importaba? ¿O solo no lo suficiente para quedase a su lado? Tenía que seguir doliéndole, no era de las personas que olvidaban fácil lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Pero como fuera, parecía dispuesto a dejarlo correr para ayudarla. Y le estaba tan agradecida que sentía que le iba a explotar el pecho. Gracias a él había podido evitar a todos los que conocía, desde el desayuno hasta el viaje en tren y luego en la estación. Había sido un milagro.

Y por eso, había decidido obviar una de las razones por las que no se estaban hablando, al igual que la insignia que adornaba su túnica desde hacía varios meses.

Había hecho una tregua que ella pensaba que finalizaría una vez emprendieran su camino a casa por las fiestas. Aquel cofre ornamentado que había tomado de la pata de la lechuza, y que ocupaba menos de su palma, le dijo lo contrario.

Casi lo dejó caer al piso cuando lo abrió y vio lo que contenía.

Con las manos temblorosas, sacó la delicada cadena de plata —viniendo de él, dudaba que fuera imitación—. Era muy fina, casi invisible, pero alcanzaba a sostener el dige redondeado de color verde, rodeado de pequeños cristales plateados, que brillaban en la oscuridad como un faro de luz.

No quiso ni imaginar cuánto podía valer, así que solo se concentró en cómo lucía. Era precioso.

Cegada por su brillantez, se dirigió al espejo de la habitación y se atrevió a ponérselo. Estaba frío, pero lo ignoró al verlo adornar el medio de sus clavículas.

Le arrancó una sonrisa, la primera real en días. De pronto, se sentía un poco más querida.

Y mucho menos sola.

.

* * *

.

En un par de años, cuando todos sus temores se hubieran materializado y la oscuridad lo hubiera cubierto todo, Sirius seguiría recordando esa como una de las peores navidades de su vida.

Entonces podría consolarse en la certeza de que había tomado las decisiones correctas, que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Era un privilegio con el que no contaba en ese momento.

Allí, en la soledad de la habitación que ahora compartía con Remus, la única compañía con la que contaba era la de su culpa y la del conocimiento de que se las había arreglado para arruinarlo todo.

Se había cagado la vida y lo único que le quedaba era sumirse en su mierda.

Era lo que había hecho todas la semana, además de darse cabezazos tratando de entender cómo podía haberlos arrastrado hasta ese punto. No había vuelto a hablar con Mar desde que le había pedido tiempo —seguía tratando de recordar la conversación sin sentirse enfermo—, y, en general, tampoco se había dejado ver mucho por el resto. No quería los sermones Lily ni las miradas de reproche de Remus; no los necesitaba para saber que lo había arruinado.

Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo en Grimmauld Place. Allí no había nadie que lo juzgara —a Regulus no podía darle más igual lo que había hecho y eso era la gloria—, y era mucho más fácil regodearse en su miseria; el ambiente se prestaba por completo. Seguro se habría quedado ahí esa noche, lamiéndose las heridas en la oscuridad de su vieja habitación, si James no hubiera aparecido para arrastrarlo a la cena navideña.

Había tratado de escaquearse, alegando que nadie iba a extrañarlo.

—Ophi te va a extrañar. ¿En serio vas a perderte su primera Navidad?

No había podido luchar contra ese argumento.

Se había aparecido un par de horas antes, cargando los regalos que su amigo lo había llevado a comprar a último momento. El arrepentimiento había llegado casi de inmediato.

No había sido solo lo insoportable de estar tan cerca de Mar sin poder tocarla ni hablar con ella, sino también la presencia de su hija, con toda la luz que la rodeaba y que amenazaba con quemarlo. Había sido su risa infantil y sus balbuceos sin sentido lo que le había llenado el pecho de pánico, haciéndolo sentir la necesidad de huir, como lo había hecho después de la cena.

No se había imaginado lo difícil que se le haría estar cerca de ella, pero ya le había quedado claro y no pensaba forzarlo. Podía pasar el resto de la noche ahí; no pensaba volver a bajar.

Y levantó la cabeza para decirle a James justo eso cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Pero resultó que no era James.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tú qué haces aquí —replicó Remus, resoplando—. Te recuerdo que esta es _mi_ habitación.

—Pues te recuerdo que ya no tengo permitido dormir en la mía —gruñó Sirius, ignorando el aguijonazo en su pecho—. Si te molesta mi presencia, imagínate cómo me siento.

—Como mereces, supongo —murmuró su amigo, entrando a la habitación y cerrando tras de él. Ignoró la mirada asesina y continuó—. No sé si lo has notado, pero hay muchas habitaciones vacías en este lugar.

—No voy a dormir en esas mazmorras. Están llenas de polvo y quién sabe qué mierda.

—No todas están así… Hay una que sigue habitable.

El ambiente se enrareció cuando mencionó eso. Las mentes de ambos viajaron al mismo lugar lejano, incómodo y aún doloroso.

Sirius gruñó, sintiendo como su sangre hervía. Aprovechó la oportunidad para trasladar su desprecio de si mismo a alguien más.

—Si te acuestas con perros y despiertas con pulgas, no quiero saber que pasa si duermes con ratas.

—De eso creo que ya nos enteramos. —Remus suspiró con pesar y siguió en lo suyo.

—Cómo olvidarlo. —Sirius chasqueó la lengua y estuvo por agregar algo más cuando vio a su amigo tomar su abrigo—. ¿Vas a salir?

—¿Tú vas a quedarte aquí? —replicó Remus, enarcando las cejas.

—No cambies el tema…

—No lo cambies tú —insistió él, dedicándole una mirada acusatoria—. Mar está abriendo los regalos con la niña.

—Normal, es lo que se hace en Navidad —masculló, apartando la mirada.

—¿Y no piensas bajar?

—No te pongas en plan James —le espetó de mala gana—. ¿Para qué bajaría? Ellas están bien.

—Estarían mejor si bajaras.

—Sí, por eso es que me dieron el premio al padre y la pareja del año —dijo con ironía, mirándolo en señal de advertencia—. Déjalo así, Remus, ¿de acuerdo? Mar quería estar lejos de mí así que la estoy obedeciendo.

—Estás comportándote como un adolescente imbécil y testarudo, eso es lo que haces —atajó Remus, sin ceder en su posición—. Lo que Mar te pidió fue que la ayudaras, ¿cómo demonios encerrarte aquí es obedecerla?

—Tú no entiendes una puta mierda —le cortó Sirius, asesinándolo con la mirada antes de darle la espalda—. Así que mejor no te metas.

—El único que no entiende una mierda eres tú —insistió su amigo, haciéndolo apretar las mandíbulas—. Olvídate de ti y de Mar, esto va más allá de ustedes. Ophelia te necesita…

—Ophelia está mejor lejos de mí —aseguró entre dientes—. Hasta cuando no estoy con ella me las arregló para arruinarle la vida.

Su pecho se apretó cuando dijo eso, entendiendo sus palabras y volando al maldito episodio del hospital.

La niña ya estaba bien, se había curado como la sanadora había asegurado, pero definitivamente no había sido gracias él. Él no había tenido ni idea de lo enferma que estaba, y seguro no se habría enterado de no haber terminado en San Mungo con el corazón en un puño.

—¿Puedes dejar de auto compadecerte por un segundo y escuchar? —preguntó Remus, irritado.

—Disculpa, ¿estás hablando contigo mismo?

—No le has arruinado la vida. Ophelia está perfecta.

—Eso lo sé, Remus.

Claro que lo sabía, a la perfección. Justo por eso no podía estar cerca de ella, por su maldita facilidad para destruir todo lo bueno que le pasaba.

En ese momento, Ophelia era la única parte de él que seguía limpia y libre de su mierda. Todavía no la había manchado y no podía dejar que pasara.

—Si lo sabes, ¿entonces qué demonios haces?

—¡Pues trato de evitar que pase! ¿Qué acaso no es obvio? —Se giró para volver a verlo, exasperado y enfadado—. ¡No sirvo para esta mierda, Remus! Soy una basura de padre y lo mejor que puedo hacer es mantenerme al margen. Es lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio. Yo no soy James, no puedo hacer esto… ¡No sé cómo!

—Nadie en su sano juicio esperaría que seas como James. —Remus entornó los ojos y suspiró con paciencia—. ¿Qué no lo ves, Sirius? Mar no quiere que seas el padre del año. Solo quiere que la ayudes… que _estés_ ahí para ellas.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y desvió la mirada, sin encontrar un argumento esa vez para replicar.

No era tan fácil como Remus lo planteaba. Desearía que lo hubiera sido… pero no era así.

—Lo peor es que ni siquiera lo has intentado.

—¡Por supuesto que lo intenté!

—Pues intentalo otra vez. Y mejor si es posible —resolvió Remus, antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, solo no te quedes ahí sentado sintiendo lástima por ti mismo. Confía en mí: así nunca se resuelve nada.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa amarga y movió la cabeza, dándole la razón.

Si alguien lo sabía, ese era él.

.

* * *

.

Al final, Remus logró escaquearse de la "fiesta" y salir de la casa, dejando atrás los comentarios imprudentes de Sirius. Por suerte, la nube de lluvia que llevaba encima no había dejado que lo molestara demasiado, de lo contrario no habría estado seguro de que se hubiera atrevido a irse.

Sintió una punzada de culpa mientras se adentraba en aquel vecindario. Se sintió culpable al pensar en la situación en que había dejado a sus amigos y llamarlo _suerte_ , solo porque había tenido la oportunidad de escaparse un momento. Pensó en Harry que tenía algo nuevo que superar, en Mar que le parecía más fuerte que nunca a pesar del dolor que claramente estaba soportando, y también en Ophi, que iba a pasar su primera navidad con sus padres separados. Todo fue acumulándose dentro de él como una montaña de culpa que, en otro momento, seguro lo hubiera obligado a dar media vuelta y volver.

Esa vez no fue el caso. Por esa noche, iba a dejarse llevar por el impulso que le salía del fondo del pecho.

Las ganas de verla pesaban más que el remordimiento.

No recordaba en qué momento de la velada había empezado a sentirse de ese modo, solo sabía que en algún punto había decidido que, para variar, quería hacer algo más que _anhelarlo._

El vecindario estaba por completo adornado cuando se apareció. Subió la mirada al cielo y se sintió mucho más ligero. El cachito brillante que era la luna esa noche estaba dándole fuerzas, por extraño que fuese. Era el empujón que necesitaba, lo que le decía que, en ese momento, era una persona normal.

Un hombre como cualquier otro.

Uno sin ningún tipo de experiencia, pensó con amargura cuando se paró frente a la casa que ya conocía. Respiró profundo y se quedó parado al otro lado de la cerca como un idiota, pensando qué demonios debía hacer ahora. ¿Debía tocar la puerta? No quería ser una molestia. Debía ser casi medianoche y lo último que deseaba era arruinar la reunión familiar de los Tonks. Además, no le quedaba duda de que Ted y Andrómeda no iban a bailar de alegría con su llegada.

Al final, todas sus preocupaciones fueron en vano. Se quedó de piedra cuando la puerta se abrió, mucho antes de que pudiera prepararse.

En un instante, toda la calle se iluminó, y a Remus le pareció que no era solo por la luz que venía del interior de la casa.

—¡Remus! —exclamó la muchacha, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Ay, qué alegría verte!

—Hola, Tonks —respondió él, apenas. Las palabras parecían encontrar dificultades para llegar a su boca.

—No esperaba que vinieras. —Tonks cerró tras de ella y salió al jardín, disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos. Acababa de llegar a su lado cuando su expresión se crispó—. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ocurrió algo en…?

—Todo está perfecto —se apresuró a asegurarle él, sintiéndose idiota de repente. No eran tiempos para parecerse solo así en la puerta de alguien—. Unas navidades tranquilas, por suerte. Eh, ¿estás con tus padres?

—Ah sí, nosotros tres y un par de vecinos. Además de unos amigos de papá. —Se encogió de hombros, antes de dedicarle una mirada preocupada—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal están todos en casa?

—Han estado mejor —admitió Remus, suspirando. Decidió cambiar el tema para no entrar en detalles—. Disculpa, ¿ibas a alguna parte o...?

—Ah no, casualmente me asomé por la ventana y salí al ver que eras tú —le contó ella, entrecerrando los ojos con perspicacia—. Oye, y si no pasa nada, ¿qué haces aquí?

El corazón de Remus se saltó un latido al darse cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta para eso. De hecho, sí la tenía, pero se sentía estúpido solo de pensarla.

Puso a su mente a trabajar a todo lo que daba, tratando de improvisar algo que lo ayudara a salirse por la tangente. No supo si llamar mala suerte a que ella fuera demasiado lista para eso.

Sonrió encantada y un poco pagada de sí misma.

—Ah, entiendo —asintió, mordiéndose el labio de una forma que lo desconcentró—. Querías venir a desearme Feliz Navidad.

—Yo… me pareció que sería un bonito gesto —masculló, atragantado—. Es… Buena educación.

—Tú siempre tan educado —se burló ella, soltando una risita—. ¿Ibas a tener ese gesto con alguien más o soy la única afortunada?

Tomó los bordes de su bufanda para acercarlo un par de pasos más. Remus aguantó la respiración al tenerla tan cerca de repente. El frío decembrino parecía haber reculado ante el calor que de repente sentía desprender entre el diminuto espacio entre su cuerpo.

Sus huesos se aflojaron y sintió la cabeza más liviana. Aún así, no terminaba de callar a la voz en su cabeza que seguía gritándole que detuviera aquello de inmediato.

Antes de que cometiera una estupidez.

—Tonks…

—No, no me vengas con tus tonterías —le cortó ella, con una rotundidad que no dio derecho a réplica—. Fuiste tú quien vino verme. Esta noche eres quien me busca a mí, no es al revés.

—Créeme, lo sé —murmuró Remus, sin colar la amargura en su voz—. Solo que no entiendo por qué…

—No tiene que ser tan difícil de entender, Remus —volvió a interrumpir Tonks, esta vez dedicándole sonrisa más dulce que le ablandó las rodillas—. ¿No puede ser que solo querías verme?

Él respiró profundo. Quería creerle, quería tener la capacidad de confiar en esas palabras que tanto sentido tenían.

¿De verdad tenía que ser tan difícil?

Al final, decidió que, por esa noche, no tenía que serlo.

—Quería verte —confirmó, liberándose de un peso gigante.

—¿Ves que bueno es decir la verdad? —preguntó ella, esbozando una sonrisa cegadora.

Remus rió por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza. Una sensación de confortable calidez envolvió su corazón. Era la luz que ella irradiaba, colándose dentro de él e iluminando toda la oscuridad que guardaba.

Por segunda vez en la noche de dejó guiar por sus impulsos y estiró los brazos para ceñirla por la cintura, acercándola lo suficiente para que su cuerpo se amoldara al suyo. La escuchó aguantar la respiración y se sintió aliviado de no ser el único afectado por la situación.

—Adentro… —empezó a decir ella, echándole el aliento en la cara—, había muérdago

—No estamos adentro —señaló Remus, estúpidamente.

—Ya lo sé. —Tonks se mordió el labio, con una expresión que era una mezcla de timidez y anhelo—. ¿No puedes usar tu imaginación?

Su mente se calló finalmente tras esa sugerencia.

Entonces, se dejó llevar por completo. Aunque no tuvo necesidad.

Fue suficiente con que se inclinara para que ella hiciera el resto. Aún con las manos en su bufanda, lo jaló hacia él con la fuerza suficiente para pegar a sus labios a los suyos. Y besarlo.

Remus sintió que algo explotaba a la altura de su pecho. Solo cerró los ojos y paró de pensar, solo moviéndose por sus instintos que le decían que, si la dejaba hacerse cargo, seguro no quedaría tan mal. Supo que había tomado la mejor decisión cuando recibió un mordisco juguetón en el labio inferior.

Se atrevió a pensar, sin culpa, que al final sí era una buena Navidad.

.

* * *

.

Mar se estaba dando cuenta de lo ingenua que había sido esa última semana.

Era lo único que podía pensar mientras mecía a Ophelia de un lado a otro, tratando infructuosamente que dejara de llorar. Una vez más, su hija estaba haciendo alarde de toda la voluntad que había heredado. Era tardísimo y estaba cansada, sus ojos adormecidos y sus constantes bostezos lo dejaban claro, además del hecho de que no había tomado la siesta en la tarde. Sin embargo, estaba muy encantada con todos sus juguetes nuevos como para reconocerlo.

La seguía sorprendiendo que fuera tan testaruda con tan poca edad.

—Cielo, por favor colabora conmigo —casi le rogó, sobando su espalda para intentar que se calmara—. Mañana podrás seguir jugando.

—¿Quieres que lo intente otra vez? —le ofreció James, compasivo—. Quizás solo necesita cambiar de brazos.

—Tranquilo, yo puedo encargarme —respondió ella, dedicándole una mirada agradecida—. Está bien, solo está siendo malcriada.

—Estamos aquí para ayudarte, Mar. Cuatro manos son mejor que dos.

—Pero no son tus manos las que deberían ofrecerse —señaló Lily, chasqueando la lengua con irritación sin quitar la mano de la puerta—. Alguien debería ir a buscar a ese idiota y arrastrarlo por el cabello hasta aquí.

Mar siguió meciendo a Ophelia y susurrando palabras de consuelo en su oído, aparentando que el comentario había pasado desapercibido para ella. Pero no había sido así, la forma en que su corazón se apretó lo dejó claro.

Por eso había sido una ingenua, por pensar, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, que la Navidad sería mejor que eso.

Que no se hablaran estaba bien, era entendible; ambos necesitaban procesar lo que estaba pasando, aceptarlo a su propia forma. Lejos del otro. Tampoco le había enfadado que su intermitencia a la hora de cuidar a la niña continuara: no estaba esperando un cambio de la noche a la mañana.

Pero lo que sí había esperado, como una tonta, había sido que pudieran poner pausa a todo por esa noche. Una especie de tregua por las fiestas… por la primera Navidad de su hija.

Había sido ridícula por mantener las esperanzas hasta esas alturas. Sirius no le había dado razones para que lo hiciera.

—Él no necesita que nadie vaya a buscarlo —comentó al fin, sin ocultar la nota de resentimiento en su voz—. Ya esto está hablado. Si quiere estar o no es su…

—Por Merlín, ¿qué es este escándalo? —El sonido repentino sonido de su voz no solo la obligó a callar, sino también a dar un pequeño brinco—. Alguien no está teniendo abrazando su espíritu navideño.

—El que se encierra en su habitación como un niño malcriado, quizás.

—No estaba hablando contigo, pelirroja, pero veo que también aplica —contraatacó él, mirándola con ironía antes de regresar a la niña, que apenas había parado de llorar por su presencia—. Ajá, así que esto es obra de la intrusa que se robó mi lado de la cama.

—Sirius…

Él ignoró el llamado de atención de James, así como hizo ella con el comentario de mal gusto. Mar sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando la miró a los ojos.

Era la primera vez en días que lo hacía.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, extendiendo los brazos.

En otro momento, Mar le habría gritado que era un imbécil por el simple hecho de preguntar, pero la conmoción solo le permitió asentir y pasarle a la niña.

—A ver, ¿qué demonios pasa, peque? Cuéntame… —Como si hubiera entendido, Ophelia se inclinó hacia adelante, estirando los brazos hacia uno de los juguetes que había estado en sus manos unos minutos antes—. ¿Todo ese drama por este muñeco? Pero si es horrible, ¿quién te lo dio?

—Tiene sueño, no debería seguir jugando —apuntó Mar, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. Se sentía incómoda, por alguna razón—. Iba a tratar de dormirla.

—Quizás se duerme más rápido si deja de llorar. —Sirius se encogió de hombros y le pasó el juguete—. Puedo intentarlo.

Mar asintió; ella no lo había logrado y no pensaba poner objeción si se estaba ofreciendo por su propia voluntad.

Por supuesto, Ophelia dejó de llorar de inmediato cuando tuvo devuelta su nueva posesión. Rió encantada ante eso y las estupideces que su padre había empezado a decirle. Una sensación burbujeante y cálida apareció en el estómago de Mar ante aquella imagen. Había empezado a subir hacia su pecho cuando se quedó atascada. Congelada.

Sentía la fuerte necesidad de acercarse, de sentarse en el suelo junto a ellos y compartir ese momento familiar. Convertir su fantasía en una realidad, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

Pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. No se sentía correcto.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sabiendo lo que venía, por desgracia, se alejó tan disimulada como pudo para salir del salón antes de que le dijeran algo.

Se refugió en la cocina, a tiempo de esconder el rostro entre sus manos para recibir sus lágrimas.

Se sentía asquerosa y patética, ¿cuánto más pensaba seguir llorando?

—¿Mar, estás aquí? —Escuchó preguntar a Lily antes de entrar a la cocina—. Ey, ¿qué ocurre?

La aludida sorbió por la nariz y se destapó la cara enrojecida. No la había sorprendido que la siguiera, de hecho lo había estado esperando e incluso lo deseaba.

—No es nada —mintió, con un descaro ridículo y una voz llorosa que la delataba—. Es una tontería.

—Mar, creo que ya dejamos claro que tú no lloras por tonterías. —Lily le dedicó su mejor mirada de afecto y comprensión, colocando una mano sobre su brazo—. Dime qué ocurre. Ophi igual se iba a calmar contigo, si lo hizo primero con él fue porque...

—No, no. No tiene nada que ver con eso. Ya me acostumbré la verdad. —Mar subió las cejas y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Es solo que últimamente me he dado cuenta… de que…

Se mordió el labio cuando lo sintió temblar, anticipando la tormenta que iban a traer sus palabras. Lily esperó con paciencia a que encontrara la fuerza para decir lo que tenía atorado en la garganta. Era lo mismo que había estado rondando su cabeza durante días, cobrando fuerzas en esas últimas horas.

Terminó por aceptar que no había forma de hablarlo sin quebrarse. Cómo le pasó.

—De… De lo mucho que los extraño —admitió con la voz quebrada—. A mi familia.

—Ay, Mar... —Lily arrojó los brazos a su alrededor y Mar se abrazó a ella con gusto—. Cariño, eso está bien. Es normal. Lo más normal del mundo.

—Yo… sé que actúo como si lo hubiese superado. Es lo que siempre he hecho —empezó a contarle Mar, entre sollozos, necesitando sacárselo del pecho—. Pero la verdad es que desde que murieron he sentido que me falta algo, que estoy rota o incompleta. Que hay un vacío dentro de mí.

Su corazón se encogió ante esa confesión, como buscando esconderse de la realidad.

Nunca había admitido eso en voz alta, y no solo porque nunca hablaba de su familia, sino porque ella misma no se había dado cuenta hasta hacía poco.

Siete meses atrás.

—Y cuando Ophelia nació, eso... _cambió_.

Respiró hondo y se enderezó para enfrentar a su amiga. No verla a la cara mientras hablaba estaba resultando de mucha a ayuda, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo cuando contara lo siguiente.

—No te lo había dicho, por razones obvias, pero ese día... Sirius me dijo que me amaba. —El recuerdo flotó a su memoria con una nitidez vergonzosa—. Y yo le respondí. Nunca lo habíamos dicho, por bizarro que suene.

—¿Por qué no te creería? —preguntó Lily, dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva. No lucía sorprendida, solo asintió y le indicó que continuara.

—Luego... unos minutos después, nos la trajeron. Fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos los tres y yo me sentí... _Feliz_. Muy, muy feliz.

Mar podía reproducir ese instante en su mente con una exactitud casi absurda. Recordaba cómo se había sentido, el infinito amor que la había embargado y que le había llenado el pecho como si fuera a explotar.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero desde que su familia había muerto no había vuelto a ser verdaderamente feliz.

—Y fue como si ese hueco en mi interior se cerrara. Me sentía completa de nuevo. Y así fue por un tiempo porque tenía lo que siempre había querido, sin saberlo... Otra vez tenía una familia.

Volvió a sollozar, dejando que más lágrimas salieran. Al decir eso, volvió a pensar en la escena que había presenciado un momento atrás entre Ophelia y Sirius. Le habría encantado poder unirse y sentirse así de nuevo. Era eso lo que había estado anhelando con fervor.

Solo quería una Navidad con su familia, pero, de nuevo, aquello no se podía.

La mirada de Lily estaba llena de pena, pero no había rastro de lástima, solo de sincera comprensión.

Sabía que la entendía.

—Por eso aguante tanto, por eso dejé pasar toda su mierda de los últimos meses, porque... Quería que lo lográramos, Lily. Merlín, no te imaginas... Cuanto quería lograrlo. —Sorbió por la nariz y se pasó las manos por las mejillas—. Quise creer que podíamos, cuando los veía a James y a ti solucionarlo todo... Pensé que eso podía aplicarse a nosotros también.

—No hagas eso, Mar —le cortó Lily, mirándola con severidad—. No hables como si todo estuviera perdido y ya no tuvieran remedio. Eso no es cierto.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó Mar, soltando una risita amarga e irónica—. Para que funcione tendría que arreglar mi basura con Sirius, y eso no tengo idea de como hacerlo.

—Pero eso no significa que sea imposible —insistió la pelirroja, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras—. Mar, ustedes dos son las personas más tercas y cabezotas del planeta, ¿cómo van a rendirse con esto?

—Sirius…

—Sirius fue imbécil. Su comportamiento es inaceptable y no tenías porque aguantarlo ni un minuto más. Todos podemos culparnos por no habértelo dicho antes. —Le dedicó una mirada de disculpas que Mar desestimó con una mueca—. Pero el punto es que ahora estás haciendo es lo correcto. Por ti y por ellos. Por tu familia.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó, insegura. Era ridículo lo mucho que necesitaba escuchar que había tomado una buena decisión.

—No tengo ninguna duda, como tampoco la tengo sobre que, al final, van a estar bien. —Lily le sonrió antes de volver a abrazarla—. No estás sola, ¿de acuerdo? Todos estamos juntos en esto.

Mar se apretó más contra ella y asintió, tratando de recoger sus palabras y grabarlas sobre su piel.

Tenía creerle, lo necesitaba con todo el corazón.

Entonces, el momento se quebró cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

—Oye, ya se durmió. Voy a… —Sirius, que llevaba a la niña en brazos, se detuvo en seco cuando vio el aspecto que tenía—. Qué demonios…

—Déjalo, yo la subo —lo interrumpió ella, separándose de Lily para caminar hacia él—. Ven, cielo, vamos a la cama.

—Mar, qué…

Ignoró su tono y su expresión preocupada, solo tomó a su hija y se escabulló con rapidez de la cocina.

Una vez en las escaleras, suspiró con pesar y acunó a Ophelia contra su pecho, encontrando consuelo en su cálido cuerpecito pegado al suyo. Por esa noche, lo único que le quedaba era acostarse abrazada a ella y esperar que la noche pasara rápido.

Al igual que lo que restaba de año.

.

* * *

.

Lily dejó que Sirius se escabullera de la cocina, fingiendo que creía sus excusas sobre tener que ir a hablar algo con James. Si la conversación con Mar no le hubiera dejado el corazón tocado, quizás lo hubiera obligado a quedarse, pero no era la noche de dar sermones.

Suspiró con pesar y se sirvió una copa del vino que James había sacado para la cena. Lo necesitaba más de lo que hubiera querido admitir.

No regresó con ellos al salón pequeño donde habían estado abriendo los regalos con Ophi, sino que se desvió al otro más grande, en el que habían puesto el árbol y donde sabía que Harry se había refugiado luego de la cena.

Lo había dejado a sus anchas por un rato, sabiendo que con el humor que cargaba prefería estar solo, pero en ese momento no podía seguir frenando sus impulsos.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde la última vez que había visto a su hijo, además era Navidad. Nadie podía culparla por querer estar con él.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando lo encontró. Estaba acostado sobre el sofá, leyendo un libro muy viejo que ella no reconoció. Tenía la misma expresión taciturna y distante que había mantenido desde su llegada; Lily había pensado que se le pasaría con los días, en especial luego de volver a casa, pero se había equivocado.

Era comprensible, no podía negarlo. La cuestión era que su instinto le decía que estaba así por otra cosa, algo que no les había contado.

Su mente estaba empezando a crear hipótesis de lo más rebuscadas cuando, finalmente, Harry notó su presencia. Lily le sonrió, con un gesto inocente, cuando él subió la mirada y la encontró.

—¿Quieres un trago? —le preguntó ella, levantando su copa—. Es vino tinto.

—Eh, ¿estoy entrando en una especie de dimensión desconocida? —preguntó Harry, abriendo los ojos con impresión, medio en serio medio en broma.

—Qué chistoso —murmuró Lily, soltando una risita. Trazó el camino entre los dos para sentarse a su lado en el sofá—. Puedes probarlo. Tienes quince; las oportunidades para hacerlo están tocando la puerta.

—Sí, mi vida está llena de esas —ironizó Harry, enarcando las cejas y enderezándose—. Cuando no estoy salvando mi propio cuello, querrás decir.

Lily sintió que su sangre se congelaba ante el chiste tan negro. Había dicho una tontería, después de todo, la cabeza de Harry debía estar en cualquier cosa que no fueran las normales de la adolescencia.

—Claro —susurró, con la voz estrangulada.

Harry pareció darse cuenta de cómo la había hecho sentir con su comentario. Le dedicó una mirada de disculpa que ella desestimó con un gesto de su mano. No podía reprocharle que dijera la verdad.

—Ya me diste a probar una vez, ¿recuerdas? —señaló Harry, apresurándose a cambiar el tema. Sonrió divertido ante el recuerdo—. El resultado no fue muy bueno.

—Cómo olvidarlo. —Lily soltó una risita, llena de ternura y de nostalgia—. Pero este está mucho más rico. Ese no era un buen licor, como tu padre insistió en dejarme saber.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, recordando lo mucho que James se había quejado del ron que ella había sacado para celebrar el resultado la audiencia de custodia. Su mente hizo un viaje fugaz en el tiempo y su corazón se apretó al recordar que aquello había sido por esas mismas fechas, un año atrás.

Era increíble todo lo que había cambiado desde entonces.

Queriendo brindar por eso —por todos los cambios buenos, que al final pesaban más que los otros—, volvió a ofrecerle la copa a Harry, quien la aceptó con escepticismo.

—Um, tienes razón. —Sin embargo, esa fue su respuesta sincera tras el primer sorbo—. Sabe bien.

—No le agarres el gusto y todo perfecto —bromeó Lily, dejándolo que tomara otro trago antes de devolverle la copa—. ¿Qué estabas leyendo?

—Es el cuaderno que el padre de James me regaló. Me aseguro de echarle un ojo de vez en cuando —le explicó el chico—. Ha sido de muchísima ayuda.

—Me alegra escucharlo —respondió Lily, posando los ojos en el avejentado cuaderno antes de devolverlos a él. Le sonrió, afectuosa—. Igual que saber que todo ha ido bien en las prácticas. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti.

Estaba esperando el comentario burlón sobre lo cursi que era, o la mirada suplicante a causa de lo mismo. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones, por lo que la expresión pasmada, casi escéptica, que obtuvo como respuesta fue una sorpresa para ella.

—Eh, gracias, mamá.

—¿Qué? ¿Y ahora por qué me ves así? —preguntó, derrotista, imaginándose qué había dicho mal.

—Nada, es solo que… Bueno, sigo esperando que trates de convencerme de que lo deje —admitió Harry, enarcando las cejas con elocuencia—. Todo esto sigue siendo contra las reglas y… Bueno, es peligroso.

—Confío en que has tomado las precauciones para que nadie corra peligro, más allá de lo evidente. —Lily suspiró profundo y dejó correr un segundo antes de decir lo que pensaba—. Harry, yo sé lo que es tener tu edad y sentir la necesidad de prepararte en lo que obviamente el colegio no va a darte. Más en nuestras… _circunstancias._ —Se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza, resignada—. No puedo ponerme necia por algo que yo misma hice en mi momento.

Sintió el pecho más pesado al recordarse en ese entonces: adolescente, ingenua, segura de tener todas las respuestas.

Recordó las ganas de aprender hechizos más avanzados, aquellos que no les daban en Defensa, y la confianza de creer que eso la ayudaría cuando saliera del colegio… Fue imposible no recordar el choque que había supuesto salir al mundo real y darse cuenta de lo poco que al final habían servido sus precauciones.

Le quitaba la respiración imaginarse a Harry en una situación así, donde sus conocimientos no fueran suficientes para salvarlo. Por eso, precisamente, no se había puesto intensa respecto a sus prácticas clandestinas.

Al final iba a ser mejor que enfrentarse a la realidad sin nada

—Eso tiene sentido —respondió Harry, asintiendo y mirándola algo arrepentido—. Lo siento.

—No lo hagas. Te he dado suficientes razones para que te anticipes a mis reacciones —admitió ella, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa avergonzada—. Yo solo quiero que estés a salvo, tesoro.

Se dejó llevar por su impulso y acercó una mano para regalarle una caricia en el rostro. Harry la miró con cierto fastidio, pero se dejó hacer sin más, incluso se movió hacia ella como si no quisiera perder el contacto.

Lily se regodeó con gusto en la calidez que el gesto produjo en su pecho.

—Oye, gracias por dejarme venir a casa —dijo el chico, bajando la mirada con timidez—. Sé que Grimmauld Place es más seguro, pero…

—Pero es un lugar horrible que nos pone a todos los pelos de punta —completó Lily, chasqueando la lengua con desagrado—. No me agradezcas, casi lo hice por mí. No quería pasar Navidad en esa casa.

Lo último era cierto, pero también lo era que no se habría ido de no ser porque él se lo había pedido, utilizando en su contra esos ojos que siempre le ablandaban el corazón.

Su empeño por darle a su hijo la mejor vida posible, compensando todo lo malo, seguía inquebrantable. Ya de por sí iban a ser unas fiestas difíciles, lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de arreglarlas un poco para él.

Estando en casa, todo se veía mejor.

—¡Por fin los encuentro! —exclamó la voz alegre de James, entrando al salón y llegando hacia ellos—. Es casi medianoche y yo escuchando a Sirius quejarse en vez de estar con ustedes.

—¿No es así como te encanta pasar tus fiestas? —le preguntó Harry, sonriendo burlón—. O cualquier día.

—No, en este le gusta gastar cientos de galeones en regalos innecesarios —señaló Lily, siguiéndole el juego.

—Si gustas, a ti te puedo dar lo mismo que el año pasado.

—Por favor, sigo sin querer saber qué pasó —aclaró Harry, frunciendo el ceño con asco.

—Será lo mejor —se apresuró a intervenir Lily, mirando a su marido de forma significativa.

James se echó a reír, por toda respuesta, y ella no pudo contener la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. No solo porque su alegría nata iluminaba la noche, que estaba dejando mucho que desear, sino por el inevitable recuerdo que llegó a su mente.

Su estómago se apretó con gusto, y tuvo que repetirse que Harry estaba a su lado para no rememorar lo que casi había pasado en ese mismo sillón un año atrás.

¿Cómo el tiempo podía pasar tan rápido?

—Ustedes dos son tal para cual. —James siguió riéndose, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo. No le había costado captar sus pensamientos—. Ven, niño, ayúdame a buscar los regalos.

—Ah, ¿sí trajeron algo para mí? —Harry fingió sorprenderse mientras se levantaba del sofá para ir al piso con su padre—. Estoy seguro de que solo vi tarjetas para Ophelia.

—Solo porque sus paquetes son demasiado grandes —le explicó Lily, a pesar de saber que solo estaba jugando—. Te compramos muchas cosas, ¿verdad, James?

—Sí, y más te vale que no te pongas con eso de que no debimos hacerlo, porque…—El resto de la oración se perdió en el aire. La atención de James parecía haber viajado hacia algo más importante. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, mientras veía a Harry—. Ey, ¿qué tienes en la mano?

A Lily le llevó un segundo captar el cambio en el ambiente. Fue el mismo segundo en que James trató de tomar a Harry por la muñeca y este, poniéndose muy tenso de repente, intentó apartarla con brusquedad.

Y sin éxito.

—Papá… —empezó a decir Harry, sonando atragantando, mientras intentaba zafarse—. No…

Lily abrió la boca, confundida, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando miró a su esposo a la cara.

La luminosidad que le producían las fiestas había desaparecido, dejando paso a una expresión parca y neutra.

Su corazón se saltó demasiados latidos.

—¿James? —lo llamó, preocupada, poniéndose de pie de un salto para acercarse a ellos—. ¿Qué…?

—¿Qué significa esto, Harry? —preguntó el aludido, con una voz impersonal que no le reconoció.

—No es nada —farfulló el chico, nervioso—. De verdad, no…

—Esto definitivamente es _algo_. Así que no me mientas.

—¿Me pueden explicar qué ocurre? —insistió Lily, tratando de no sonar demasiado histérica—. Harry, déjame…

Se inclinó sobre ellos al mismo tiempo que James lo soltaba, finalmente, solo para que ella pudiera tomarla y examinar más de cerca.

Lo que encontró en el dorso de la mano de su hijo le congeló la sangre.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, sintiendo el salón dar vueltas a su alrededor—. ¿Qué significa _No debo decir mentiras_?

—Mamá, no es…

—Dime quien te hizo esto.

Si Harry había pensado en mentir, el tono intransigente que James utilizó le negó todas las posibilidades.

Lily aguantó la respiración, que de todas formas no estaba funcionando de forma adecuada. Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, ambos la sabían. Pero aún así, se tomó los segundos antes de que Harry hablara para desear con todo su corazón estar equivocada.

—Fue… Umbridge. Durante las detenciones.

El salón quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Frío y asfixiante.

Lily se echó para atrás como si alguien la hubiera empujado. Caminó hasta llegar al sofá y se dejó caer allí antes de que sus piernas le fallaran y terminara en el suelo.

Su corazón latía a todo lo que daba, tratando de bombear sangre caliente a sus venas convertidas en hielo.

Había pasado meses furiosa con esa mujer y en ese momento, cuando tenía sobre la mesa todo para dar rienda suelta a esa ira, su mente parecía incapaz de reaccionar.

A James se le hizo más fácil.

—Las detenciones fueron en septiembre —señaló; su voz era un hilo tenso a punto de romperse—. ¿Nos has ocultado esto desde entonces? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Yo… Yo no…

—Maldita sea —espetó, poniéndose de pie de golpe para terminar de explotar—. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre no decirnos algo así?!

—James, no le grites… —trató de pedir ella, escuchando su voz distorsionada.

—¡Te dimos el espejo para que nos avisaras si algo así ocurría! ¡¿Cómo esperas que te mantengamos a salvo si nos mientes?!

—No ha vuelto a pasar —interrumpió Harry, apenas—. Y no va a…

—Por supuesto que no va a volver a pasar —le cortó James, respirando acelerado y subiendo cada vez más la voz—. ¡No vas a regresar a Hogwarts mientras esa mujer esté ahí!

—¿Qué? —El rostro de Harry terminó de perder todo el color—. Pero, papá…

James ignoró el resto de su objeción, incluso ignoró el claro estado de shock en el que había quedado a su esposa, simplemente salió del salón sin más, maldiciendo en voz alta. Harry y Lily se quedaron en silencio, solo con el sonido de sus pasos furiosos alejándose.

—¿James? ¿Qué está…?

—Voy al Ministerio.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo que al Ministerio? —preguntó Sirius, sonando por completo perdido—. James, es Navidad, qué demonios…

—¡Me importa una mierda! —gritó el aludido, haciendo que su voz retumbara en las paredes—. ¡No me importa que sea Navidad y no me importa que sea el puto Ministerio! ¡Esa mujer no va a pasar ni un minuto más con mi hijo y no me interesa lo que…!

Lily sintió la mirada de Harry puesta sobre ella. Parecía estarse debatiendo entre pedirle que hiciera algo para calmar a su padre y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Ella quiso hacer ambas, pero seguía incapaz de reaccionar.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar saliva cuando sintió que las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

El reloj dio las doce en ese momento, pero la Navidad ya había acabado.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Como que le agarré el gusto a esto de escribir capítulos de Navidad en pleno verano JAJA creo que en la primera parte del fic hice lo mismo, so weird. En fin, me da mucho gusto saludarlos, en especial porque volví en un periodo razonable de tiempo. Me encanta estar retomando un ritmo decente poco a poco.**

 **Bueno, no sé bien cómo podría definir a este capítulo; no fue relleno porque pasaron cositas importantes, pero tampoco fue lo más emocionante que haya escrito. Estuvo bastante equilibrado, creo. Sé que venía anticipando el momento que James y Lily se enteraran de la naturaleza de los castigos de Umbridge desde hacía muchísimo, además que ustedes lo habían estado esperando con ansías. Espero haber cumplido las expectativas sobre esto, ¡muero por saber qué les pareció!**

 **La nota esperanzadora que no puede faltar en la historia la agregaron Remus y Tonks. ¡Me hacía mucha ilusión escribir esa escena! Me gustó el contraste de que, para variar, fuera Remus el que tiene un momento bonito mientras los otros… pues no tanto. Ya veremos cómo sigue eso.**

 **El Blackinnon sigue siendo muy Blackinnon, ahí no hay nada que aportar. Seguimos a la espera de que Sirius aprenda a servir.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, bellezas. En general, espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente debería venir con el mismo ritmo decente de actualización, los mantengo informados vía twitter (Jorimargb).**

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Les mando un beso gigante y nos leemos pronto.** _ **Bye.**_


	26. Mientras quede por decir una palabra

**Aviso : Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **.**

 **26\. Mientras quede por decir una palabra**

Dos días después de Navidad, la casa se vería sumergida en una tensa e inestable calma, una especie de letargo sin fin visible. Todos andaban de puntillas por los pasillos, como queriendo evitar algún movimiento en falso que trajera de regreso la tormenta que se había desatado sobre ellos aquella noche.

Nadie quería perturbar las aguas hasta que fuera seguro.

En ese tiempo, Harry había dejado su habitación un puñado de veces, solo para situaciones necesarias o muy específicas. Había optado por quedarse apartado, regodeándose en las capas de rabia y culpa que lo cubrían del frío. Sirius y Remus habían tratado de hacerlo salir incontables veces, pero seguía negado a hacerles caso.

La historia sería otra si hubieran sido sus padres quienes fueran por él. Hasta entonces, eso no había ocurrido.

Harry chasqueó la lengua y se removió incómodo en su cama. Le era imposible mantener alejados los recuerdos de esa noche, que seguían reproduciéndose en su mente una y otra vez.

No sabía cómo, pero mientras él se había encargado de sacar a su madre del perturbador shock al que había entrado al ver las marcas en su mano, Sirius se las había arreglado para calmar a James. Al menos, a calmarlo lo suficiente para disuadirlo de ir al Ministerio.

Lo había regresado a rastras al salón, insistiendo —de una forma bastante racional para tratarse de su padrino—, en que seguro habría una forma de resolver la situación sin llegar en estampida a la oficina de Fudge.

Había funcionado solo a medias.

—No va a regresar y se acabó —había repetido James, sin cambiar el tono definitivo de su voz. Seguía respirando acelerado y su rostro no había perdido el enrojecimiento—. No me interesa lo que Dumbledore diga. Si no puede hacer que esa mujer se largue, entonces lo hará Harry.

—James, entiendo que estés furioso —intervino Mar, que había bajado sin Ophi al escuchar los gritos. Se había puesto tan pálida como el resto luego de escuchar lo que ocurría—. Pero trata de pensar esto de forma razonable…

—Lo estoy pensando en la única forma que tiene sentido —le cortó James con brusquedad—.¿Bajo qué criterio racional dejaríamos que nuestro hijo volviera a estar cerca de esa mujer? ¡Lo está torturando físicamente!

En ese momento, Harry vio de reojo como un escalofrío hacía temblar la figura inmóvil de Lily. Su madre seguía sin decir una palabra, con los ojos vidriosos fijos en la chimenea. La culpa le mordió el estómago y sintió la repentina necesidad de abrazarla.

Todo lo que había querido evitar se estaba materializando frente a él.

—¿Qué diferencia hay entre dejarlo con ella y entregárselo en bandeja a Voldemort?

—Ella no está diciendo eso —aclaró Sirius, quien había mantenido una calma preocupante—. Y por supuesto que hay que hacer algo al respecto. Pero decidir que no va a regresar solo así no es la solución.

—¿Qué me estás diciendo? —saltó James, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en una mezcla de incredulidad e indignación—. ¿Cómo puedes tú, de todos, sugerir que lo enviemos de regreso?

—Yo no estoy sugiriendo eso —masculló Sirius, apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza—. ¿Pero por qué no empiezas por preguntarle a Harry qué quiere hacer?

El chico se había sentido tan agradecido con su padrino por comentarlo que habría podido gritar de alivio. James solo se había dirigido a él para gritarle, ignorando todo lo que había tratado de decir.

Entendía a su padre, pero no sentía que eso le diera derecho a decidir sobre su vida sin considerar su opinión.

—Harry es un niño, Sirius —le espetó James, empeorándolo todo—. Lily y yo somos sus padres y sabemos lo que es mejor para él, ¿cierto?

La pregunta había ido dirigida a Lily, quien subió la mirada de inmediato, dejándolos saber que sí había estado escuchando. Harry ya se había resignado a que su madre coincidiera con su padre, sin ninguna objeción. Por eso lo asaltó la sorpresa cuando respondió:

—Vamos a dormir. —Suspiró profundo y se puso de pie—. Es tarde y todos estamos cansados. —Entonces, se giró a Harry para regalarle una caricia en la mejilla—. Tesoro, sube a descansar. Lo discutiremos mañana.

Él había obedecido sin más, por múltiples razones. Había sido la impresión de que no se pusiera de parte de James de inmediato, la angustia que le generaba verla tan desconectada de la situación y, en especial, su necesidad de dejar el tema.

Había sido demasiado por una noche.

Ni Lily ni James habían ido a buscarlo al día siguiente, por lo que había pasado todo el veinticinco de diciembre recluido en su habitación, repasando lo que había ocurrido, preguntándose si sus padres habrían discutido a causa suya, si ya habían decidido no dejar que regresara a Hogwarts... y cómo se estaban sintiendo.

Esa última era la incógnita que más atormentaba su mente. La respuesta podría parecer obvia, pero, por más que lo intentaba, Harry no lograba dar con ella. Se había imaginado el momento en que sus padres se enteraran de las marcas en su mano una infinidad de veces. En su imaginación, siempre ocurría de la misma forma: Lily perdía los nervios y James trataba de calmarla, a pesar de estar igual de consternado. Era así como debía haber ocurrido, era a lo que se había acostumbrado con sus padres.

Que James se hubiera enfurecido tanto —hasta un punto en que Harry nunca lo había visto— y Lily no alcanzara a decir una palabra era lo último que había esperado. Le había quebrado todos los esquemas.

Tampoco había esperado esa reclusión solitaria. De hecho, el primer día lo había pasado aguardando a que cualquiera de los dos entrara a tratar de repararlo todo con su cariño y sus palabras consoladoras. Que no se hubieran acercado a su puerta ni por equivocación le resultaba inquietante.

Nunca los había visto comportarse de esa forma, ni durante todas sus peleas del primer año juntos, ni cuando se había encontrado con los dementores al final del verano. ¡Ni siquiera cuando se habían enfrentado a Voldemort en el cementerio habían parecido tan perturbados! Y eso definitivamente era lo peor que habían vivido... ¿No?

Estaba por volver a hundirse en sus dudas cuando la puerta se abrió, sin aviso. Gruñó irritado, no solo porque no habían tocado, sino porque sabía que no eran sus padres.

—Sirius, de verdad no pienso bajar ahora —dijo de golpe, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Esperó la respuesta irónica o la pulla que su padrino siempre tenía en la punta de la lengua. Un silencio absoluto fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta, y no necesito más para saber que no era Sirius quien había llegado.

—Soy yo.

Si la cama no hubiera sido tan grande, de seguro la impresión lo hubiera arrojado al piso.

Su corazón se suicidó a su estómago, pero ignoró el sentimiento para incorporarse y girarse tan rápido como pudo.

—¡Hannah! —exclamó sin salir de su impresión—. ¿Qué estás…?

—Hermione me escribió —respondió la muchacha, cerrando la puerta tras de ella—. Me contó lo que había pasado… La noche antes de partir. —Tragó saliva y subió la mirada—. ¿Estás bien?

A Harry le llevó un momento entender de lo que estaba hablando. El drama de sus padres y su mano había ocupado toda su mente, por lo que se había olvidado del señor Weasley casi por completo.

Por lo mismo, se había olvidado de que su amiga no le había respondido ninguna de las infinitas cartas que le había enviado. De repente, aquello cobró sentido.

—Tú… ¿no lo sabías? —preguntó, parpadeando con incredulidad.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó, agrandando los ojos con indignación—.Yo… Por favor, respóndeme, ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy… bien. —Sintió la boca amarga al decir eso. Era una mentira, pero era la mejor respuesta sin detalles que podía dar—. Mejor que esa noche.

Hannah exhaló, dando la impresión de que se estaba desinflando. Un brillo de alivio apareció en sus ojos hasta ser suplantado por el de las lágrimas. Harry sintió que su pecho se encogía, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la chica ya se le había abalanzado encima, abrazándolo con ímpetu.

A Harry le llevó un segundo reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo y la abrazó devuelta, juró que iba a echarse a llorar con ella. Respiró hondo y enterró el rostro en su hombro, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado y necesitado en esos últimos días.

Por primera vez en días, sentía que alcanzaba la orilla.

—Gracias por venir —susurró, sincero.

Le fue imposible no reparar en el cambio automático de su amiga. La sintió tensarse entre sus brazos, como si el abrazo de repente la incomodara. Estaba por preguntarle qué ocurría cuando ella lo soltó, separándose rápido.

La miró, confundido, pero ella mantuvo la vista en el piso.

—Yo... la verdad es que no entiendo muy bien lo que pasó —murmuró Hannah, atragantada—. ¿El señor Weasley está bien? No he hablado con Ron…

—Sí, sí. Pudo volver a su casa para Navidad. Está a salvo —le aseguró Harry, sin salir de su estado de extrañeza—. Y lo que pasó, bueno… es un cuento largo, ¿tienes tiempo?

Se le ocurrió que, además de explicarle lo del padre de Ron, podría preguntarle dónde se había mentido y también contarle lo de Umbridge. Había sido una pregunta por mera formalidad, en el fondo, había asumido que se quedaría. Siempre tenían tiempo para el otro.

No hubiera podido predecir lo que ocurriría a continuación.

—Yo… no lo tengo —aclaró Hannah, tragando saliva—. Debo irme.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que debes irte? —preguntó él, anonadado—. ¿Por qué?

—No puedo quedarme —se limitó a responder ella, nerviosa—. Solo vine a ver cómo estabas y ahora debo…

—¡Pero si no te he contado nada! Apenas dijimos dos palabras —apuntó Harry, empezando a desesperarse—. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar su propia pregunta. Habían pasado tantas cosas que, obviamente, había dejado aquel recuerdo en la última parte de su mente. En ese momento, sin embargo, fue imposible que no empujara todo lo demás para hacerse con el primer lugar de la fila.

No podía saberlo. ¿Cómo era posible?

La expresión impertérrita de Hannah no le dio la respuesta que buscaba. O quizás sí lo hizo, pero él decidió no creerlo.

—Hannah...

—Me voy —afirmó ella, dándose la vuelta—. Te escribo…

—No, espera —casi le rogó Harry, acercándose a ella en dos grandes zanjadas—. Solo…

La tomó por el brazo, obligándola a detenerse antes de que llegara a la puerta. Hannah se giró a verlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y él iba a seguir insistiendo cuando su atención fue captada por algo más.

Específicamente, por la piedra redonda que colgaba de su cuello. Pero no fue su tamaño lo que le llamó la atención, sino los colores que de inmediato trajeron imágenes desagradables a su mente.

—Ese…. es nuevo ese collar —murmuró, sin dejar de verlo—. ¿Quién te lo dio?

—No tienes porqué saber eso —le cortó ella, resoplando y escondiendo el dije dentro—. No es tu asunto.

Aquella fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Su pecho se calentó, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—No sabía que habían vuelto a hablar —masculló, de mala gana.

No había terminado de decirlo cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea. Pésima.

La expresión incrédula de Hannah, que pronto se tornó indignada, se lo dejó saber.

—Estás… ¿Estás hablándome en serio? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad—. ¿De verdad te crees con el derecho de venir a reclamarme esto? ¡¿O cualquier cosa?!

—Yo no... no estaba… —Harry boqueó, deseando poder tragarse sus palabras—. Solo quería saber…

—Ah, querías saber. Pues te cuento, hablé con Draco la noche antes de tomar el tren. Y ya que nos estamos sincerando, cuéntame. —Hannah se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada gélida que convirtió en hielo su sangre—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú esa noche?

Harry sintió un vacío en el estómago, como si se lo hubieran arrancado de un tajo. Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su nuca, y la hubiera secado si sus manos le hubieran respondido.

Parpadeó varias veces, pero la realidad no desapareció.

—Lo sabes —murmuró, con un regusto agrio en la boca—. ¿Cómo...?

—Si no hubieras estado tan concentrado besando a Cho, quizás harías notado que la puerta estaba abierta —le espetó Hannah, apretando las mandíbulas que no podía ser natural.

—Hannah, lo siento —soltó, a bocajarro, rogando poder expresar lo sincero que estaba siendo—. De verdad, lo siento. No te imaginas…

—Sí me lo imagino. Debes sentirlo tanto como yo, solo que cien veces menos —le espetó ella. Trataba de sonar dura, y casi lo lograba, pero Harry la conocía demasiado bien para no reconocer la nota dolida en su voz.

—Déjame explicarte —le pidió él, sin importarle sonar suplicante—. Por favor, solo déjame…

—No. No me toques. —Hannah dio un paso hacia atrás cuando él quiso volver a tomarle el brazo. Le lanzó una mirada asesina que lo dejó clavado en su lugar—. ¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¡Te vi besándola, nada me puede quedar más claro que eso!

—¡No significó nada! Hannah, te juro que…

—¡Pues para ti no habrá significado nada! ¡Yo tengo toda la semana llorando como una tarada! —chilló ella. La imagen le pegó a Harry con tanta fuerza que sintió náuseas.

—Solo fue…

—Solo fuiste tú rompiendo toda mi confianza… _Años_ de confianza. —Estiró la palabra años con intención. Sonaba tan dolida que el pecho de chico se contrajo.

—Yo no quería lastimarte —le juró, luchando contra el nudo en su garganta—. Nunca hubiera querido…

—Debiste pensarlo mejor, ¿no? Antes de pegar tus labios a los de ella. —Su voz se quebró luego de eso, siendo acompañada por las primeras lágrimas. Chasqueó la lengua, frustrada—. ¡Merlín! ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Que durante todos estos meses me hiciste pensar que estaba loca!

—¡Eso no…!

—¡Claro que lo hiciste! Asegurándome que mis celos eran infundados y haciéndome sentir horrible por tenerlos —le recordó, esbozando una mueca irónica, grotesca—. Resulta que no eran tan infundados, ¿no?

—¡Es que no lo eran! ¡Hannah, fue solo un beso…!

—¡Lo que yo vi! Por lo que sé, pueden haber pasado un millón de cosas de las que no estoy enterada.

—No pasó nada más —afirmó Harry, sin pensarlo—. ¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de…?

—De hecho no. Hace una semana no lo creía. Nunca lo hubiera creído porque…

Ella no pudo terminar, siendo ganada por un sollozo. De pronto, la ironía y la rabia habían desaparecido, dejando lugar para una pena profunda. Harry habría jurado que un millón de astillas de vidrio se clavaron en su corazón ante la imagen.

¿Cómo se las había arreglado para ser el causante de todo ese dolor?

—Porque... —continuó Hannah, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Cómo podrías tú, de todas las personas del mundo, hacerme algo así?

Harry sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies al escuchar esa pregunta. No fue hasta que parpadeó que se sintió las pestañas húmedas y supo que también estaba llorando.

—Se suponía que estaba a salvo contigo —sollozó ella, secándose las lágrimas, sin éxito—. Se suponía que nunca ibas a lastimarme porque tú… Eres tú.

—Sí, soy yo. —Harry dio un paso hacia ella, sintiendo escocer una herida invisible cuando volvió a alejarse—. Si estuviste segura de eso durante tanto tiempo, ¿de verdad no puedes creer en lo mucho que siento todo esto? ¡Hannah, tú me conoces!

—¡Es que no me interesa! No me importa cuanto lo sientas. Eso no desaparece lo que pasó y definitivamente no cambia cómo me siento _yo_ —apuntó ella, sorbiendo por la nariz—. Que lo sientas no hace que deje de doler.

—Lo sé, sabes que lo sé —respondió Harry con un hilo de voz—. Por favor, solo... solo hablemos...

—No, yo no quiero hablar contigo —chilló Hannah, desesperada—. Solo quiero irme de aquí.

—¡No puedes irte así! —exclamó Harry, sintiendo que una garra fría le apretaba el corazón—. Por favor, vamos a tratar de resolverlo o…

—Hoy no vamos a resolver nada. Yo no… no puedo lidiar con esto ahora —admitió Hannah, bajando la mirada. Sus lágrimas siguieron corriendo, suicidándose contra el piso—. Necesito poder estar contigo sin pensar en lo que hiciste… sin sentirme de este modo. —Se llevó una mano al pecho, como queriendo expresar su punto—. Y en este momento, nada de lo que digas cambiará eso.

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de detener las vueltas vertiginosas que había empezado a dar su cabeza. Las preguntas iban y venían, pero había dos que resonaban por encima de las demás: ¿Estaba perdiéndola? ¿Era así como todo terminaba?

No podía ser cierto. No quería que lo fuera. Quería apretar los ojos con fuerza hasta volver el tiempo atrás. Al verano, allí mismo, en su habitación, cuando todo estaba bien. Cuando no era la persona responsable de Hannah que estuviera así.

Cuando una de las relaciones más importantes de su vida no colgaba de un hilo que él mismo se había encargado de roer.

.

* * *

.

A pesar del desastre de los últimos días, el viaje a casa de los padres de James para Año Nuevo se había mantenido en pie. A nadie parecía emocionarlo demasiado, pero cancelarlo habría supuesto dar explicaciones incómodas.

Por ende, aquella mañana del treinta, Lily se despertó temprano para dejar todo listo, conduciéndose a base de movimientos automáticos. No pensó demasiado en lo que hacía al salir de la cama, ni tampoco cuando bajó y preparó el desayuno más básico que podía existir: gachas de avena con pan tostado. Podría haber exprimido unas naranjas, pero era un trabajo para el que no tenía energía, ni siquiera haciéndolo con magia.

Por lo general, se esmeraba de forma especial cuando Harry estaba en casa, pero esa vez tendría que ser la excepción. No había nada que pudiera hacer con la cabeza tan desconectada como la tenía.

Los extrañó en la cocina, a él y a James. Adoraba el calor que le otorgaban a sus mañanas con su plática y sus juegos infantiles. Aun así, sabía que lo mejor sería que no bajaran por un rato.

No quería sentir nada de lo que había ocurrido y, en orden de lograr eso, necesitaba estar lejos de ambos.

Se puso a ordenar un montón de pergaminos y papeles, buscando mantener la mente ocupada. Había terminado de comer unos minutos antes, aprovechando la compañía de Sirius, que había bajado antes de marcharse a la guardia que tenía. Su cara de trasnocho la había angustiado, aunque para entonces empezaba a ser costumbre. No había necesitado que se lo dijera; sabía que no estaba durmiendo desde que Mar había tomado distancia.

Todavía tenía pendiente hablar de eso con él, pero meterse en los asuntos de los demás no era una opción para ella esa mañana. Habría sido muy hipócrita dar consejos de vida en ese momento.

Curiosamente, fue Sirius quien terminó prestándose para eso.

—Por esa cara de agobiante felicidad, asumo que James tampoco está hablando contigo —soltó, con ironía, mientras devoraba una tostada.

—¿Se me nota mucho? —había preguntado ella en voz baja, sin ánimos para decirle que comiera con la boca cerrada—. Claro que me habla, solo... No como siempre.

—Si eso significa que no está contando los pelos de tu cabeza cada vez que sopla el viento, creo que no me siento tan mal. —Sirius había tratado de bromear, pero el tono amargo de su voz no había dado para mucho—. Ya vemos lo bien que se toma el señor las opiniones contrarias.

—Sabes que él no suele ser así, esto lo ha afectado —tuvo que defenderlo Lily, quien encontraba imposible enfadarse con su esposo a pesar de su actitud cortante—. Y en su defensa...Yo también pensé que estarías de acuerdo con él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy familiarizado con la tortura física en menores de edad?

—Por favor, no lo digas así —le suplicó, apretando las mandíbulas. Sintió un vacío en el pecho al que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sirius, sincero. Torció la boca con desdén—. Lily, si fuera por mí, Harry tampoco volvería a estar cerca de esa hija de puta.

—¿Pero…?

Lily no había ocultado el tono suplicante de su voz. Le había quedado claro lo que James pensaba al respecto y, aunque había tenido días para pensarlo —y era una idea que se le había ocurrido a ella misma meses atrás—, no terminaba de sentirse de acuerdo con él.

En esa ocasión, la opinión de Sirius le importaba. Muchísimo.

Él se había tomado un momento para meditar antes de seguir.

—Cuando me fui de Grimmauld Place lo hice sabiendo que, si me quedaba, no iba a lograrlo. Simplemente no lo soportaría. —El tono lúgubre en su voz provocó en Lily un escalofrío—. Pero marcharme fue _mi_ elección. Nadie lo decidió por mí.

—Entiendo... —asintió Lily, con el corazón en un puño. Creía entender el rumbo que estaba tomando aquel cuento.

—Harry tiene casi la edad que yo tenía entonces, y me atrevo a decir que ya la ha pasado mucho peor. —La mueca de rabia de Sirius imitó el saltó del estómago de la pelirroja—. Creo que también es capaz de decidir si puede soportarlo.

Lily había suspirado, agotada de tanto darle vueltas al mismo asunto. Sin embargo, se las arregló para esbozar un intento decente de sonrisa agradecida.

A pesar de su indecisión, había sido un buen consejo. Uno excelente, si consideraba de quien venía.

—¿Lo ves? Cuando lo intentas, no haces tan mal las cosas —apuntó ella, sin poder evitar pensar en Mar.

—Ah, eso depende del cristal con que se mire —había replicado él, subiendo las cejas con ironía—. El tuyo es demasiado bondadoso, pelirroja.

—No es cierto.

—Claro que sí, ¿sino cómo sigues encontrando guapo a James?

Aunque un rato después seguía con el ánimo apagado, Lily soltó una risa floja al recordar aquel ridículo comentario.

Sin embargo, el momento de gracia no duró nada. Le bastó con encontrar entre aquella montaña de cartas e informes la factura _muggle_ que había recibido un par de días atrás.

Suspiró con pesadez, recordando lo segura que había estado de que podría pasar un rato bonito con su familia.

A veces, podía pecar de ingenua.

—Buenos días.

Se sorprendió a sí misma cuando, a pesar de su humor, se las arregló para sonreír cuando levantó la mirada.

—Buenos días, tesoro —lo saludó, cariñosa. Iba a preguntarle cómo estaba, pero decidió obviarlo—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, un poco —asintió Harry, tan decaído que Lily solo se sintió peor. Se acercó a ella, cabizbajo—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—En cuanto tu padre baje. Debería ser en cualquier momento —añadió, sabiendo que era imposible que siguiera durmiendo—. De hecho, teníamos una sorpresa, pero supongo que puedo decírtelo yo...

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Harry, extrañado.

—Rentamos un auto a unos pocos kilómetros de la casa de los padres de James —le explicó ella, tratando de imprimirle a sus palabras una emoción que a duras penas sentía—. Se me ocurrió que podríamos conducir hasta allí. ¡Será divertido! Yo solía viajar así con mi familia cuando era pequeña.

—Pero... ¿quién va a conducir?

—Pues yo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú sabes conducir? —inquirió Harry, enarcando una ceja. Un brillo casi imperceptible de diversión apareció en su mirada y Lily lo abrazó con gusto.

—De hecho, sí sé. Mi padre me enseñó. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí —señaló, pasándole una mano por el cabello y obligándose a sonar más animada—. Es una buena idea, ¿no? Así... quizás nos olvidamos un poco de todo.

—No creo que el viaje sea tan largo —murmuró él con ironía. Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada—. Mamá, tú... ¿no estás enfadada conmigo?

—¿Qué? Pero... ¿por qué me preguntas eso? —Lily parpadeó, extrañada.

—No me hables como si no hubiera hecho nada. Les oculté lo de Umbridge, eso es razón suficiente —apuntó el chico, haciendo que el corazón de su madre se saltara un latido—. Y sé que... sé que escucharon cuando... todo lo que Hannah...

Harry parecía incapaz de formular la oración completa. Por suerte, Lily no necesitó que lo hiciera para entender a qué se refería.

La misma ola de incredulidad que la había golpeado el día anterior volvió a aparecer en ese momento. No había dado crédito a lo que estaba escuchando en la habitación de su hijo. Le parecía tan impropio de él... Harry no era así. En su mente, la idea de que lastimara a Hannah era una locura. Por ende, seguía un poco anonadada al respecto.

—Sí, lo escuchamos —asintió ella. Suspiró y se sobó la frente con una mano—. No soy la persona más adecuada para juzgarte, ¿no te parece?

—Lo tuyo fue diferente —murmuró Harry, negando con la cabeza.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando vio la infinita tristeza que surcaba su rostro. ¿Por qué sentía que lo había visto así más veces que sonriendo?

Movida por su instinto, no pudo retener el impulso de acercar una mano a su rostro y dedicarle una suave caricia.

—Bueno, sabes que en una situación normal tendría mucho para decirte —le aseguró, exhalando por la nariz. Le dedicó una mirada comprensiva—. Pero, ahora mismo, no tengo energía para enfadarme contigo.

Él asintió, luciendo aliviado. Entonces, aprovechando la tregua, se acercó a ella para descansar la frente sobre su hombro. Lily se dejó hacer con demasiada facilidad, recostando la cabeza de la suya.

Harry había hecho algo terrible que no tenía justificación, pero era sincera al decir que, en ese preciso momento, no era capaz de sentir nada parecido al enfado. Al menos, no con él.

—Igual... vamos a tener que hablar de lo primero —le susurró, luchando para mantener firme la voz—. Tarde o temprano.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió él, haciendo una mueca con la boca—. Si es que James puede hablarme sin gritar.

—No seas muy duro con él, tesoro —le pidió Lily—. Sé que no estás acostumbrado a verlo así, pero es que le preocupa...

—A ti también y me estás hablando.

Ella suspiró y se mordió el labio hasta que el dolor la obligó a soltarlo. Sabía que su aparente calma había sido la gran sorpresa de Navidad para todos. Quizás podría parecer que había aprendido a controlar sus sentimientos, pero la realidad era mucho más preocupante.

No estaba controlando nada, se los estaba tragando para no tener que sentirlos. Le daba miedo pensar en lo que pasaría cuando lo hiciera.

—Cada quien lo está procesando a su propio ritmo —le explicó ella, atragantada. No mencionó que, en cierta forma, James lo estaba haciendo mejor que ella—. Lo hablamos después, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —aceptó Harry, que tampoco parecía muy deseoso de tocar el tema.

—¿Ya empacaste todas tus cosas?

—Sí, he tenido mucho tiempo libre —respondió el chico con una mueca—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

—De hecho, sí. Estoy tratando de dar con un informe que quería dejar en el cuartel antes de irnos, pero no lo encuentro en este desastre —resopló Lily—. Creo que lo guardé en el armario del salón, ¿puedes ir a buscarlo?

Harry asintió y salió de la cocina, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. En su ausencia, Lily trató de encontrar algún rayo de optimismo dentro de ella. La Navidad había sido terrible, pero aún podían compensarlo con el fin de año. Sabía que James no se negaría a posponer su enfado para pasar un par de días de tranquilidad con toda su familia.

Sí, podían hacerlo. Podían poner pausa a aquella tormenta mientras terminaban las fiestas. El resto lo resolverían al volver.

—Por favor, dime que lo encontraste —dijo cuando escuchó a Harry regresar, sin levantar la mirada—. Aquí no está en ningún lado y si lo tengo que volver a escribir...

—¿De dónde sacaron esto?

La voz fría e impersonal de su hijo fue la primera señal de alarma en su cabeza. No tuvo más de un segundo para sentirse extrañada; entendió todo de golpe cuando reconoció el sobre del Ministerio en su mano.

Jadeó y se levantó bruscamente de la silla.

—¿De donde lo sacaron? —insistió Harry, tenso—. ¿Quién se los dio?

—Harry...

—No. Respóndeme.

Lily apretó los labios y tragó saliva. Maldijo en su mente, preguntándose cómo podía haber olvidado de ese endemoniado papel. Se le había hecho fácil con toda la otra basura a la que tenía que enfrentarse.

No había esperado que aquella estupidez le escupiera a la cara tan pronto.

—Yo... Le pedí a Adam que...

—¿Adam? ¿Hablaste con él solo para pedirle que consiguiera esto? —preguntó Harry, agrandando los ojos. Su rostro no tardó en enrojecer de rabia e indignación—. ¡Ni siquiera quería que ustedes se enteraran! ¿Cómo pudiste involucrar alguien más? ¿Qué no te bastaba con meterte tú?

—¡Es que quería saber...!

—A lo que se referían en la carta que recibí en verano, ¿cierto? —le espetó, furioso—. ¡Te dije que no quería que lo supieras! ¡No tenías ningún derecho...!

—Ey, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —James escogió justo ese momento para entrar a la cocina, y Lily no tuvo tiempo de decidir si eso era bueno o malo—. ¿Por qué le gritas a...?

—Disculpa, supongo que aquí el único que puede gritar eres tú —le cortó Harry, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Y también el único que puede mentir.

—¿Qué estás...?

El chico no se quedó a dar explicaciones. Solo se dio la vuelta, dejando a su madre con las palabras en la boca, y le arrojó el papel a James antes de salir con un portazo.

Lily no se permitió ver su expresión anonadada, solo respiró hondo y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

Cuando las cosas iban a salir mal, pensó con amargura, no había forma de cambiarlas.

.

* * *

.

—¡Mira, cielo! El tío Remus llegó justo cuando necesitaba tomar mi ducha, ¿no es el mejor?

—El tío Remus se siente muy usado en este momento —señaló este, dedicándole una mirada significativa—. Y apreciaría que, por lo menos, lo dejen entrar al apartamento.

—¿Qué dices? Nadie te está usando, si estamos encantadas de que hayas llegado —aseguró Mar, sonriendo con inocencia—. ¿Cierto, Ophi?

Remus ni siquiera intentó frenar una sonrisa cuando Ophelia soltó una carcajada infantil en apoyo a su madre. La niña lucía impecable, recién bañada y lista para salir en el conjunto grisáceo con toques de rosa en el que Mar la había metido. Siempre iba a divertirlo la clara diferencia que hacía cuando era Lily quien la vestía.

—No sé mucho de bebés, Mar, pero algo me dice que no sabe de qué le hablas —bromeó este, encontrándolas a mitad de la sala.

—Te equivocas, ella me entiende a la perfección —se jactó la aludida—. Puedes preguntárselo mientras la cuidas. Ten.

—Pero...

Desde luego, su objeción fue pasada por alto y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba acomodándose a la niña sobre la cintura. A duras penas había aprendido a hacerlo sin provocarle a Mar un infarto. O un ataque de risa.

Le había costado mucho, pero al final había logrado superar su reticencia a cargar a Ophelia. La pesadilla de cuando era recién nacida y todos querían obligarlo a tomarla ya había pasado. Era más fácil hacerlo entonces que estaba más grande y se asemejaba más a una persona, capaz de mantener la cabeza en su sitio y no quebrarse si él la apretaba muy fuerte… o la dejaba caer.

No iba a mentir, ella lo hacía muy sencillo. Ophi no parecía darse cuenta de lo malo que era sosteniéndola, solo se reía encantada y le pegaba las manos al rostro, como si lo encontrara de lo más interesante. Aquella reacción tan sincera e inocente producía en Remus una oleada de calidez que le llenaba todo el pecho.

De nuevo, no sabía mucho de bebés, pero no le hacía falta para saber que aquella era una de las niñas más encantadoras que existían.

—¿Lo ves? Te adora.

—Supongo —murmuró Remus—. En fin, ¿ya están listas?

—Ajá, solo necesito esa ducha que te dije y esperar a que Sirius llegue. —Subió las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa irónica—. Si es que lo hace.

—Bueno, vamos a casa de los Potter, no va a dejar de venir —comentó Remus, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Masticó un poco la pregunta que quería hacer antes de soltarla, cauteloso—: ¿Cómo estás, Mar?

—Todo bien... bueno, he estado mejor —admitió ella, desviando la mirada. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Solo es cuestión de adaptarnos... y que él decida qué mierda va a hacer con su vida.

Remus asintió, tratando de no poner una expresión demasiado seria para que Ophi siguiera balbuceando contenta. No había vuelto a hablar del tema con Sirius desde Navidad, por lo que no sabía si sus palabras habrían hecho alguna diferencia en él o sólo había decidido ignorarlo. Como siempre.

Esperaba que no fuera ese el caso. No importaba lo desinteresada que Mar quisiera sonar, Remus la conocía lo suficiente para saber que, detrás de esa fachada hastiada, en serio deseaba que Sirius terminara de poner la cabeza en su lugar. Era lo que todos esperaban.

—Pero bueno, mi vida es muy aburrida ahora mismo como para hablar de ella —desestimó Mar, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa que lo hizo tensarse—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —replicó Remus, poniéndose a la defensiva sin querer.

—Estoy segura que tienes algo divertido que contar —insistió ella, sin perder el tono malintencionado—. ¿Qué tal estuvo esa guardia?

Remus quiso pedirle con la mirada que lo dejara, pero optó por desviarla e ignorar el comentario. No deseaba dejarse en evidencia con tanta facilidad. Sabía que su expresión no era de fiar en ese momento.

Por lo mismo, trató de apartar las imágenes que habían empezado a danzar libres por su mente. A su memoria no parecía interesarle que no fuera el mejor lugar para recordar la guardia que acababa de dejar. Quizás, se le ocurrió, seguía tratando de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo y su forma de hacerlo era repitiéndolo una y otra vez.

No sabía cómo se las había arreglado Tonks para que, por arte de magia, sus horarios coincidieran toda la semana. Ya no recordaba la última vez que había montado guardia con otra persona que no fuera ella.

No se enorgullecía del mal trabajo que habían estado haciendo.

—Oye... deberíamos... deberíamos volver —había murmurado él, sin aliento, contra sus labios. No era la primera vez que trataba de darle un poco de coherencia a la situación—. Si pasa algo...

—Sh, nada va a pasar —había respondido ella, sonriéndole de una forma que derribaba todas sus objeciones—. Todo está bajo control...

—Tonks...

Era lo único que le daba tiempo de decir antes de que sus labios volvieran a colapsar contra los suyos, acallando todos sus pretextos.

Cada vez, él cedía con demasiada facilidad.

No quería hacerlo, sabía que no debía.

Aquello no estaba bien.

Nada había cambiado, él seguía siendo _eso_ que era y ella... seguía siendo demasiado buena. Demasiado brillante y llena de vida. Y en cada beso que compartían, no podía evitar pensar que estaba robándole parte de toda esa pureza, que estaba manchándola de alguna forma.

Había ido a su casa en Navidad por culpa de un maldito impulso, el mismo que lo había llevado a besarla aquella noche... y todas las que habían seguido. Seguía diciéndose que lo iba a detener y ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que, según él, serían la última. Sabía que no podía continuar así... pero pararlo estaba resultando ser lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en su vida.

Podía odiarse todo lo que quisiera una vez estaba lejos de ella, pero en el momento era imposible. Con sus labios moviéndose sobre los suyos, su lengua explorando su boca, como si deseara memorizarla, y la sensación de su delicado cuerpo contra el suyo... no se sentía tan sucio como debía. Se sentía bien. En Paz… Era lo más cerca que había estado en su vida de sentirse completamente limpio.

Deseaba poder seguir besándola toda la vida solo para seguir sintiéndose así.

Pero aquello era un callejón sin fondo; una falacia ridícula que no tenía futuro. Y debía detenerlo en cuanto antes.

No sabría a dónde habrían ido a parar sus pensamientos si Ophelia no lo hubiera traído de regreso, chillando para llamar su atención.

—¿Entonces? —insistió Mar.

—Fue... una guardia muy _provechosa_ —se limitó a decir, bajito—. Gracias por preguntar.

—Pero... ¿no vas a contarme nada? ¿De verdad? —se indignó ella, boquiabierta.

—No hay nada que contar —aseguró Remus, manteniendo la mirada en la niña.

—No me jodas, Remus —resopló Mar, recordándole bizarramente a Sirius—. Eres el único que la está pasando bien en este momento, ¿por qué no compartes tu felicidad con el resto?

Si Mar trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor, aquello solo consiguió lo contrario.

Lo último en lo que necesitaba pensar era en como todos sus amigos —literalmente, _todos_ — estaban pasando por sus propios calvarios mientras que él se comportaba como un adolescente hormonal. Era vergonzoso y lo hacía sentir culpable.

Solo recordar el desastre que había encontrado al regresar a casa en Navidad lo hacía arrepentirse de todo. ¿Podía haber escogido un peor momento para iniciar aquel idilio absurdo?

—Yo no…

Se sintió aliviado cuando la puerta se abrió, salvándolo de tener que responder. Aunque la sensación le duró menos de un segundo.

—Bueno, pero miren quién está aquí: ¡nuestra propia versión de Romeo! —La exclamación de Sirius se ganó una buena ración de carcajadas infantiles que solo lo incentivaron—. ¿Ya te cansaste de manosear jovencitas en los callejones?

—¡¿Eso es lo que estás haciendo?! —jadeó Mar, abriendo los ojos con fascinación.

—Por supuesto que no —cortó él de inmediato, lanzándole a su _amigo_ una mirada asesina—. Nadie ha... _manoseado_ a nadie. Y por favor, usa una palabra menos degradante.

—Vas a tener que prestarme un diccionario, el mío lo perdí.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Bah, no te pongas moralista con nosotros —lo desestimó Sirius, llegando a su lado y dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda—. Aquí no somos quien para juzgarte, ¿cierto, Mar?

De no haber sido por los balbuceos de Ophelia, que se removía sobre Remus tratando de alcanzar a su padre, el apartamento habría caído en un silencio incómodo e insoportable.

Remus suspiró con paciencia y entornó los ojos, preguntándose cómo Sirius podía ser tan tarado.

—Si tú lo dices —respondió Mar, enarcando las cejas con ironía—. Voy a darme esa ducha. Si se van a morder, pongan a la niña en su cuna.

—Oye, no estaba...

Mar lo ignoró, como empezaba a ser su costumbre, y se dio media vuelta para marcharse al baño. Una vez solos, Sirius soltó un gruñido desde el fondo del pecho, frustrado.

—¿Hay alguna forma de que no me odie por todo lo que digo? —preguntó con exasperación.

—¿Has probado dejando de ser tan desubicado?

—Ya, lo dices como si fuera muy fácil —replicó Sirius, chasqueando la lengua y tomando a Ophelia en sus brazos—. Por lo menos tú eres demasiado pequeña para odiarme.

Remus volvió a suspirar y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Entre ellos dos con toda su tensión, y su propia cabeza atormentándolo por todas sus decisiones... iban a tener un viaje _interesante_.

Esperaba que a James y Lily les fuera mejor.

.

* * *

.

Era la primera vez que Harry se subía a un automóvil muggle. De hecho, lo más cercano que había estado a ese tipo de transporte habían sido la motocicleta de Sirius y el Ford Anglia del padre de Ron, que, por supuesto, no contaban. Había visto muchos coches no hechizados por las calles de Londres y siempre le había causado intriga subirse a uno.

No había esperado que la primera vez resultara tan odiosa.

Resopló por la nariz de manera ruidosa, como queriendo asegurarse de que sus padres supieran lo enfadado que estaba. Aunque aquello no podía haberles quedado más claro. Con que hubiera sido el único sonido que obtenían de él desde que habían salido de casa, era más que suficiente.

Vio por el retrovisor como Lily lo miraba y abría la boca para decirle algo, pero se arrepentía a último segundo, regresando la atención a la carretera. Había hecho lo mismo un sinfín de veces desde que habían subido al auto rentado, a diferencia de James que no se había girado a verlo ni una vez. Ambas actitudes, tan opuestas entre sí, le hacían hervir la sangre. Solo tenía que recordar el papel que había encontrado antes de salir de casa y sentir como la indignación volvía a ahogarlo. No era la primera vez que sus padres rompían los límites que él trataba de poner entre su pasado y su nueva vida, pero en aquella ocasión habían ido demasiado lejos. Se habían pasado de la línea tantos kilómetros que le hubiera resultado imposible contarlos.

Se sentía herido, traicionado y tan furioso que creía estar a punto de echar humo por la nariz. Y, aun así, eso no era lo peor de todo. No solo habían roto su confianza, sino que, al hacerlo, habían hurgado en una herida que, aunque ya se había curado, seguía doliendo si la tocaban. Ya había hecho las paces con eso y había aceptado que no iba a dejar de escocer, ese tipo de cicatrices nunca cerraban del todo, pero había sido tajante al decir que no quería que ellos se enteraran. Era un recuerdo negro y turbio que solo le pertenecía a él. Y a Hannah.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza al pensar en ella. Todavía no podía pensar en la conversación que habían tenido sin que se la sangre en sus venas se congelara. Solo recordar lo que la chica le había dicho era suficiente para hacerlo sentir aterrado. Tenía que resolverlo, de inmediato. Tenía que encontrar la forma de solucionarlo o iba a enloquecer.

Cerró los ojos y sujetó la cabeza entre sus manos. Le dolía horrores, como si estuviera esperando el momento perfecto para explotar.

A Lily le pareció el momento perfecto para intervenir.

—¿Te sientes bien, tesoro? —le preguntó con cuidado—. Si estás mareado, podemos detenernos un...

—Estoy bien —le cortó él, hostil.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió ella, sin variar su tono—. No te ves muy...

—Pues disculpa si no tengo cara de querer bajarme a recoger flores.

—No es para nada necesario que hables con ese tono —intervino James, sonando severo.

—Ah, ¿recordaste que sigo aquí? —espetó Harry, hablando incluso peor—. Supongo que dirigirme la palabra solo vale la pena si es una reprimenda.

—Chicos... —intentó mediar Lily, suplicante.

—No habría que reprenderte si no te comportaras de esa forma —continuó James, ignorándola.

—Ya, olvidé que soy yo el que estuvo inmiscuyéndose en el pasado de ustedes —replicó Harry, encontrando muy difícil seguir tragándose su enfado—. En especial después de pedirme que no lo hiciera.

—No, eres el que nos ocultó durante meses que una enferma lo estaba torturando —apuntó su padre, subiendo la voz.

—¡Nadie me estaba torturando! —exclamó Harry, exasperado—. ¡Solo pasó un par de veces!

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¡No debió haber pasado ni una! —explotó James—. ¡Y lo hubiéramos evitado si hubieras dicho algo!

—James...

—¡Lo tenía controlado! ¡No les dije porque no necesitaba que intervinieran y lo empeoraran todo! —discutió el chico, con intención—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, es lo único que saben hacer.

—Criarte para que seas un malcriado parece ser algo que también hacemos excelente.

—Debe ser que soy más como ustedes de lo que parece —apuntó Harry, temblando de indignación—. No podían dejarlo así. Tenían que meterse y averiguar qué era lo que había pasado. ¡Porque es obvio que mi opinión no importa nada!

Esa vez, James no respondió nada. Aupado por su silencioso, Harry continuó.

—¡No tenían derecho a averiguar sobre mi pasado después de que les pedí que no lo hicieran!

—Somos tus padres —masculló James, como si eso fuera una excusa.

—¡Pero no estaban ahí! —apuntó Harry. No lo dijo para lastimarlos, aunque sabía que lo haría, sino porque era la verdad—. ¡Lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver con ustedes!

—Todo lo que te pasa tiene que ver con nosotros.

—¡Es mi vida!

—¡Nosotros somos parte de tu vida te guste o no!

—¡En este momento no me gusta mucho!

—¡Supongo que eso nos hace dos!

—¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues...!

—¡YA BASTA!

El grito de Lily fue lo suficiente alto para hacerlos callar y que se giraran a verla. Casi habían olvidado que era ella quien conducía.

—¡Quiero que paren esto de inmediato! —siguió gritándoles, apartando la mirada del camino para girarse hacia ambos—. ¡No vamos a seguir diciendo cosas que nos sentimos a estas alturas de la vida! No se los voy a permitir. —Les lanzó una mirada severa, en caso de que quisieran replicar—. ¡Ninguno de los tres tiene derecho a reclamarle nada al otro! ¡Todos hicimos cosas que...!

—Lily... ¡Lily!

—¡Mamá!

La advertencia de ambos llegó a tiempo para que ella se diera la vuelta y se encontrara con otro auto que venía en sentido contrario, directo hacia ellos. El jadeó de Lily hizo eco con el salto del corazón de Harry. Por suerte, giró el volante en el minuto exacto para apartarse del camino, dejando el camino libre para el otro coche que pasó junto a ellos tocando el claxon.

El alivio le duró solo hasta que el auto hizo un movimiento violento, sacudiéndolos en sus asientos con brusquedad y sacándolos a un lado del camino. Harry sintió un vacío en el estómago al sentir que caían en un agujero. Por suerte, fue ahí que se detuvieron.

—¿Qué...?

—¿Estás bien? —les preguntaron sus padres, girándose al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, creo... Mamá —la llamó con un hilo de voz, agrandando los ojos—. Estás sangrando.

—¿Cómo? —saltó Lily, llevándose las manos al rostro. Sus dedos se mancharon de rojo cuando los pasó por el hilo que salía de su nariz—. Agh, debí haberme golpeado con...

—Mierda. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás —le indicó James, nervioso—. Hay que buscar un pañuelo o...

—En la guantera debe...

—Ya, no hables.

—Estoy bien, James —le aseguró ella, mirando al techo del auto—. Debimos haber caído en una zanja o algo...

—¿Puedes sacarnos? —preguntó Harry, a pesar de estar casi seguro de la respuesta.

—No creo. Si es muy profundo necesitaremos una grúa —le explicó su madre, llevándose a la nariz la servilleta que James había encontrado—. Hay que buscar un teléfono.

Harry miró a su alrededor y sintió una punzada de angustia. No parecía haber ni un alma en kilómetros. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había visto algo parecido a un pueblo.

—Tendremos que caminar —comentó Lily, leyendo sus pensamientos. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza—. Vamos a...

—Tú no vas a ningún lado —interrumpió James, frunciendo el ceño—. Estás sangrando.

—Por la _nariz,_ James. Es una tontería...

—Yo puedo ir a buscar a alguien —se ofreció Harry—. Y tú te quedas con ella.

—No vas a caminar solo en medio de la nada —saltó Lily.

—Hagamos lo contrario, ¿de acuerdo? —sugirió James, mirando a su hijo—. ¿Tienes tu varita? —Harry asintió y la sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón—. Bien, entonces esperen aquí.

—Están exagerando —suspiró Lily, resignada—. Ten cuidado, y si no encuentras nada, regresa.

James asintió y paseó la mirada entre ambos antes de bajar del auto. Harry suponía que debía estar sintiendo el mismo remordimiento que empezaba a formarse en su estómago. Se sintió mejor cuando estiró una mano para tomar la de Lily, quien le devolvió un cálido apretón.

No quería ser pesimista, pero algo le decía que faltaba un rato para llegar a casa de sus abuelos.

.

* * *

.

La casa de los padres de James era un pseudo castillo ubicado en la Isla de Skye, en Escocia. Al menos así lo había denominado Sirius, y Mar había estado de acuerdo. No había pensado que fuera posible, pero aquel lugar era incluso más grande que la propiedad en Londres. Había agradecido la presencia de Remus para contrarrestar su expresión apabullada.

Ellos habían llegado temprano, como había sido el plan debido a que James y Lily conducirían con Harry. Sin embargo, a medida que las horas seguían pasando, había quedado claro que el retraso de sus amigos se debía a algo más. La carta de James había llegado cuando la preocupación de su ausencia empezaba a cernirse sobre todos. En esta les explicaba, muy vagamente, que habían tenido un problema con el auto y que llegarían a la mañana siguiente.

Al principio, Mar se había sentido angustiada de tener que enfrentar la reunión sin Lily y apenas hablándose con Sirius. Por suerte, todo había terminado fluyendo sin mayor inconveniente o incomodidad. No sabía si los padres de James habían notado algo, pero, si lo habían hecho, no habían comentado nada. La señora Potter la había secuestrado casi al llegar, interrogándola sobre todo lo relacionado con Ophi, a pesar de que se mantenían en contacto constante por cartas.

No la enorgullecía, pero la verdad era que su hija estaba siendo un escudo perfecto en ese momento, una distracción de todo aquello que no quería sentir. Por eso, cuando la niña interrumpió su cena con lloriqueos fastidiados, se levantó sin problema para tratar de calmarla. Era tarde, por lo que no tardaría en quedarse dormida.

Econtró refugio en uno de los salones cerca del comedor. Se sentó en el sillón, acomodándose a Ophelia contra el pecho. Suspiró cuando la sintió empezar a comer y se echó hacia atrás, posando la mirada en el ventanal frente a ella. El jardín era hermoso y, Mar se atrevió a pensar, incluso más grande que el de la casa que ahora pertenecía a sus amigos.

Su mente había empezado a divagar, de forma ridícula, sobre la cantidad de hectáreas que debían abordar la propiedad, cuando el sonido de pasos la distrajo. Tantos años después, decidió que no tenía sentido avergonzarse por saber que era él mucho antes de que apareciera.

—Bueno, esa sí es una cena completa...

—No seas desagradable —le ordenó Mar, sin enfadarse, y girándose para verlo—. ¿Todo bien?

—Ajá, solo quería saber por qué la señorita necesita comer en un cuarto aparte —bromeó Sirius, enarcando una ceja en dirección a su hija. Ophelia movió los ojos para verlo, pero no se despegó del pecho de su madre—. Ya, supongo que ahora no te parezco tan interesante.

—Déjala comer en paz. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no sé si pretendías que me sacara un seno frente a todos.

—Nunca pretendería algo así —aseguró, fingiendo estar escandalizado, mientras se acercaba a ellas—. Solo pensé que no seguías haciéndolo, ya que ahora come... bueno, _comida_.

—Estoy intentando que lo deje, pero lleva tiempo —le explicó Mar, sintiendo una punzada en el estómago al darse cuenta de que él no tenía idea de eso—. Está bien. A veces lo disfruto.

Como apoyando el comentario, Ophelia apretó el mechón de su cabello al que se había aferrado, sonriéndole cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Mar le sonrió devuelta antes de inclinar la cabeza para dejar un beso sobre su mano.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Sirius cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Nunca iba a dejar de ser extraño verlo incómodo por alguna situación.

Estuvo en eso un par de segundos hasta que, finalmente, decidió qué hacer. Mar se sorprendió al ver que se sentaba en el sofá junto a ella.

—No tienes que quedarte —le aseguró, sincera y pasmada—. Sé que no te gusta ver...

—¿Estás loca? No voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de verte un pecho —señaló Sirius, disfrazando su nerviosismo con una sonrisa socarrona—. Ahora menos que nunca.

—Eres asqueroso —murmuró Mar, girando los ojos.

Lo escuchó reír por lo bajo antes de quedarse en completo silencio. No era incómodo ni cargado, y ella se sintió agradecida por eso. Ya se habían estado ignorando y manteniéndose distancia lo suficiente como para mancillar el único momento en días —¿o eran semanas ya?— en el que estaban solos.

Mar disfrutó el momento, no iba a negarlo. La postura tranquila de Sirius le dejó saber que estaban en sintonía, para variar.

De repente, un pensamiento irónico surcó su mente, haciéndole imposible contener una risita.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, mirando a Ophelia con la nariz arrugada—. ¿Eso te da cosquillas? Siempre me lo había preguntado.

—A veces, pero no me río de eso —explicó Mar, mordiéndose el labio inferior para frenar su diversión—. Es la primera vez que me ves hacer esto sin cagarte de miedo.

—¿Qué dices? —Sirius dio un respingo y la miró indignado—. Nunca me dio miedo. Solo asco.

—Cuando las cosas te dan asco no haces chistes estúpidos, solo cuando te dan miedo.

—No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando —aseguró, chasqueando la lengua y cruzándose de brazos—. Se me hace raro, es todo.

—Lo sé. —Mar esbozó un pobre intento de sonrisa, recordando como solía largarse cuando ella amamantaba—. Has roto tu propio récord esta noche.

—Te lo dije. —Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. Entonces agregó, con voz distante y apagada—: Aprovecho lo que pueda.

El pecho de Mar se encogió, como si quisiera ocultar a su corazón del significado de sus palabras. En un acto reflejo, apretó a Ophelia un poco más.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos esto? —preguntó en un susurro, paseando un dedo por la mejilla de su hija—. Solo... _hablar._

—Hablamos todo el tiempo, Mar...

—¿Sí? A mí me parece que últimamente solo nos estábamos gritando —señaló ella con amargura.

—Y últimamente ha llovido mucho en Londres —replicó Sirius, enarcando las cejas con ironía.

—Estoy hablando en serio —le cortó Mar con firmeza—. De hecho, le he estado dándole muchas vueltas a eso. A esa concepción que todos tienen de nosotros. —Torció la boca antes de continuar—. "Mar y Sirius siempre están peleando".

—¿Y no es cierto?

—Pues... no —afirmó ella, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—. Si lo piensas, la verdad es que no solíamos discutir tanto como todos creen. —Guardó silencio, dándole espacio para que respondiera. No lo hizo, así que ella continuó—. Digo, sí, cuando pelemos lo hacemos _duro_ , pero, el resto del tiempo, solo discutimos por tonterías. Nunca va más allá... O no lo hacía.

—Creo que es justo decir que estos meses hemos superado nuestro propio récord —masculló Sirius de mala gana.

—Me parece que la gente no lo ve, pero la mayoría del tiempo nos llevamos bastante bien... No lo sé, creo que no hay nada de lo que no hablemos o que no sepamos del otro. —Reconociendo la ola de confesiones que ansiaba salir a borbotones, Mar decidió ser por completo sincera. Elevó ligeramente los labios antes de decir—: Eres casi como mi mejor amigo.

—Bueno... no sé lo digas a James, no lo soportaría —bromeó Sirius, tratando de restarle carga emocional al momento—. Pero, si lo pones así, supongo que tú eres la mía.

—Lo sé —murmuró Mar—. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme si ese está siendo el problema.

Sirius se echó hacia atrás, como si sus palabras lo hubieran empujado. No se había esperado que la conversación diera ese giro, y aunque Mar no lo había planeado así, no le resultó sorpresivo. Como le había dicho, hacía varios días que aquello estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza. Le parecía que ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para sacarlo.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero aun así se las arregló para seguir hablando.

—Mi madre solía decirme que para que una relación funcionara, las dos personas tenían que hacer más que quererse. También tenían que formar un buen equipo. —Tragó grueso, tratando de hacer tiempo para no quebrarse—. Y yo no... no estoy segura de que nosotros lo seamos.

—No me jodas, Marlene —le espetó Sirius con violencia, pasándose las manos por el cabello—. ¡Si me acabas de contar que somos casi unos putos siameses! Todo lo que acabas de decir confirma que sí funcionamos.

—Como _amigos_ , Sirius. No como compañeros de vida... o como padres —agregó, apretando a la niña, que seguía comiendo—. Nos llevábamos mejor cuando pretendíamos solo tener sexo. En el segundo que intentamos tener una relación normal todo se fue a la mierda.

—¿Y qué esperabas, Mar? No tenemos experiencia ni somos perfectos como James y Lily. Es obvio que iba a ser difícil...

—Es que no está siendo difícil. ¡Ha sido una maldita tortura! —soltó a bocajarro—. Solo no... es como si no sirviéramos juntos, Sirius...

—Deja de decir esa mierda —le espetó él, escondiendo tras capas de brusquedad la súplica que gritaban sus ojos—. Eso no es así.

—Pues es así como lo siento —afirmó Mar—. Antes sentía que podía contar contigo. Incluso cuando fingíamos que no nos queríamos, sabía que, si te necesitaba, ibas a estar ahí. —Reconoció la grieta en su voz y los lagrimales llenándose. Suspiro y bajó la mirada, apesadumbrada—. Desde hace meses que no puedo decir lo mismo.

Por suerte, Ophelia se encargó de distraerla de aquellos nefastos sentimientos.

La niña se había despegado de su pecho, removiéndose incómoda y quejándose, seguramente por el cambio de su lenguaje corporal. Mar se acomodó la blusa y empezó a mecerla, susurrándole tonterías para que se calmara.

No se dio cuenta de que Sirius se había puesto de pie hasta que lo tuvo enfrente. Antes de poder decir algo, él ya la había tomado por la barbilla, obligándola a subir la mirada.

Estaba serio y la intensidad en sus ojos le provocó un escalofrío.

—Escúchame con atención, Marlene —le dijo, tan firme que ella no se habría atrevido a contrariarlo—. Puede que sea un imbécil y no tenga ni puta idea sobre las relaciones ni nada de esa mierda... pero si existe la posibilidad de que yo funcione de alguna forma, es solo por ti. Por estar contigo.

Mar apretó las mandíbulas hasta hacerse daño. No le importó; prefería aquel pequeño dolor a echarse a llorar como una idiota delante de él, lo que definitivamente no le habría costado nada.

Trató de mantener una expresión neutra, pero estaba segura de que su corazón, que latía desbocado dentro de su pecho, la estaba delatando. El pobre siempre había sido débil ante sus palabras.

—Así que no me digas que no hacemos buen equipo. Tú sabes que eso es pura basura —afirmó él con rotundidad—. Y también sabes que nos merecemos volverlo a intentar.

Ambos se habían quedado prendados de la mirada del otro, pero los gimoteos irritados de Ophelia rompieron la atmósfera de tensión que se había creado. Sirius deslizó los ojos hacia ella para luego regresar a los de Mar, pidiéndole permiso para sostenerla. Ella quiso decirle que no fuera imbécil y dejara de preguntar, y lo hubiera hecho, de haber confiado en que su voz no se quebraría en el proceso.

Se limitó a asentir y enderezarse lo suficiente para que él se inclinara y la tomara en sus brazos. Se sintió desprotegida sin la niña sobre ella; se abrazó por la cintura, buscando acabar con la sensación. De todas formas, su mente no tardó en alejarse de aquel pensamiento. Estaba más interesada en observar como Sirius mecía a la niña de manera descoordinada, mientras que ella se acurrucaba con comodidad sobre su hombro.

—Sé que la cagué, Mar. No puedo negar lo obvio —aceptó él, suspirando con pesadez y torciendo la boca—. Es lo que siempre hago.

—No lo estoy diciendo yo —murmuró ella con un hilo de voz.

—Y no sé qué mierda voy a hacer, porque es obvio que lo imbécil no se me va a quitar fácil... pero voy a arreglarlo —afirmó Sirius, mirándola a los ojos de nuevo—. Voy a hacerlo porque no pienso perderte... No las voy a perder a ninguna de las dos.

Mar aguantó la respiración y afianzó el agarre a su propio cuerpo. Aquello había sonado a promesa, y lo había soltado con una firmeza que no le dejó más opción que creer que, al menos, iba a intentar cumplirla.

Y viéndolo así, con Ophelia adormilada sobre él, se encontró deseando que lo hiciera.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Me da mucho gusto poder saludarlos con este capítulo. Fue más largo de lo que había estado subiendo últimamente, pero traté de no dejarme nada en ninguna escena. Además, así compenso el mes de ausencia. Sé que me van a querer matar por dejar al Jily y a Harry a mitad de la nada y cerrar el cap, pero en el próximo veremos como resuelven. No me odien mucho.**

 **Y, hablando de odio, la trama de Harry y Hannah avanzó bastante en este capítulo y, por desgracia, no para mejor. Sé que muchos no están contentos con este giro en la trama, pero si les soy sincera, es una de las cosas que más me emocionaba sobre el fic. No voy a explicar demasiado porque confío en que la historia irá explicándose solita y todo tendrá sentido. Estoy tratando de crear personajes reales, que cambien y cometan errores. Cabe destacar que ellos son adolescentes, y a esa edad las personas solemos ser más taradas.**

 **Todo esto tiene un propósito para ellos y para a historia. ¡Espero que se queden para verlo!**

 **Me despido por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a pesar del drama jeje. ¡Nos leemos pronto! Cuídense, les mando un beso. ¡Los quiero muchísimo!** _ **Bye.**_


	27. Después de la Tormenta

**Aviso : Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozca pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Samy : ¡Hola, hermosa! Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Me encantó leerte y saber que la historia ha logrado atraparte. ¡AMO que te encanten los triángulos! JAJA, espero que te guste lo que tengo preparado para ellos. Ojala te guste el capítulo y que sigas por aquí. ¡Un beso enorme! Bye. **

**Paula : ¡Hola, hermosa! Me hizo mucha ilusión volver a leerte después de tanto tiempo. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Sé que no siempre da tiempo de dejar de reviews, pero que saber que te mantienes la día con la historia me deja un sentimiento muy bonito. Últimamente no siento que esté mezclando muy bien las cosas entre el canon y el fic así que gracias por señalarlo jajaja. ¡Gracias eternas, linda! Espero seguirte leyendo y, si no, que te siga gustando el fic(: ¡Un beso! Te adoro.**

* * *

.

 **27\. Después de la tormenta**

Todo pasó tan rápido luego del accidente que Harry no pudo procesarlo sino hasta varias horas después, mientras acomodaba sus cosas en la pequeña habitación que habían rentado.

James había encontrando ese motel a unos diez minutos del lugar donde el auto se había averiado, en una localidad muggle muy rural.

Mientras esperaban que él volviera, Harry no había tenido cabeza para pensar en su molestia anterior. El primer rato lo había pasado preocupado por su madre, a pesar de que esta no había dejado de asegurarle que estaba perfecta. Cuando por fin le había creído, se habían ocupado entre los dos en idear un plan para salir de allí, y para cuando James regresó, habían llegado a la conclusión de que no podrían mover el auto con magia. No era una carretera muy concurrida, pero pasaban los coches suficientes como para que fuera peligroso utilizar las varitas. Además, aunque pudieran moverlo, nada les garantizaba que fuera a arrancar, y, como Lily había señalado, ninguno de los tres tenía la menor idea de como arreglar eso.

Al decidir eso, Harry había esperado que se aparecieran a casa de sus abuelos, para recoger el auto al día siguiente. Le parecía que era lo más lógico. Sin embargo, James había sugerido que lo mejor sería que pasaran la noche en el pueblo que había encontrado, con lo que Lily había estado de acuerdo. Debían haberse comunicado sin palabras, como hacían siempre, porque no habían comentado ni una razón para haber decidido eso. Y en ese momento, mientras esperaba que regresaran a la habitación, Harry se sintió frustrado al respecto.

Ya con tiempo para pensar, volvió a recordar todo lo que había pasado, y permitió que parte de su enfado anterior regresara. Todo seguía igual, sus padres le habían mentido, se habían entrometido en su vida y parecían seguir dispuestos a manejar su vida sin tomar en cuenta su opinión.

Lo único que había cambiado, pensó mientras terminaba de arreglar el sofá cama donde iba a dormir, era sus deseos de seguir peleando. Si el susto anterior había servido para algo, había sido para eliminar sus ganas de buscar guerra.

Decidió ponerlo en práctica cuando la puerta se abrió y James volvió entrar.

—¿Ya les escribiste? —preguntó el chico, poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, encontré un buen lugar donde soltar a Hedwig. Fue una suerte que la trajeras —respondió James, dejando la puerta semiabierta—. Lily fue por algo de comer. El lugar no está tan mal, ¿cierto?

Harry subió la mirada para pasearla por la pequeña habitación. Era cierto, para ser un hotel que habían encontrado de improviso, casi a mitad de la nada, estaba más que bien. Dentro de todo, habían tenido mucha suerte.

Iba a comentarlo, pero le resultó ridículo que, con todo lo que estaba pasando, perdieran el tiempo con esas trivialidades.

—¿Por qué nos quedamos aquí? Pudimos habernos aparecido a casa de tus padres —señaló, enarcando las cejas—. Por el auto podemos ir después...

—Sí, lo sé... pero me pareció que sería mejor si llegábamos allá en buenos términos —admitió James, encontrando su mirada. No tardó en advertir lo serio que estaba—. Tenemos que hablar.

Harry suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, algo incómodo. Estaba exhausto y con el humor por el piso. En ese momento, solo quería acostarse a dormir y dejar que el día terminara de una vez por todas. Lo último que deseaba era tocar esos temas espinosos que flotaban entre ellos.

—¿No podemos dejarlo correr y ya? —preguntó, aunque estaba seguro de conocer la respuesta.

—No, por supuesto que no podemos dejarlo correr. —James lo miró como si estuviera demente—. ¿No te das cuenta de lo grave que...?

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? Si no soy más que un niño malcriado —soltó Harry, resentido.

James respiró hondo, haciendo uso de una paciencia que por fin parecía haberse renovado. Se quitó los anteojos y los limpió con el borde de su camisa.

—¿Por qué insistes en mantener esa actitud?

—¿Cuál? ¿La misma que tenías tú hace dos horas? —inquirió el chico, indignado—. ¡La última vez que revise estabas gritándome!

—¡Eso fue antes de que casi nos estrelláramos! —replicó James, exasperado.

La respuesta de Harry murió en el mismo segundo que Lily abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. Llevaba un par de bolsas en las manos, pero Harry solo se concentró en la expresión suplicante en su rostro. Respiró hondo y chasqueó la lengua.

—No hagas un drama de eso —murmuró, desviando la mirada—. No nos pasó nada.

—No, ahora no nos pasó nada, pero en cualquier segundo eso podría cambiar.

—James, por favor no hables así —le pidió Lily en voz baja, mientras dejaba sus compras en la mesa.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad, Lily —le cortó James. Tomó una respiración profunda y se pasó las manos por el pelo, nervioso—. Miren, sé que he llevado esto de la peor manera, pero ahora quiero arreglarlo. Necesitamos hacerlo porque no podemos seguir así. No ahora.

Las últimas dos palabras se colgaron en el pecho de Harry como dardos pesados. Entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería y el cambio drástico en el ambiente confirmó que los tres estaban en sintonía.

—Bueno, ¿por cuál mentira quieres empezar? —preguntó él, torciendo la boca.

—Tesoro, por favor…

Harry miró a su madre, encontrando su mirada afligida. Entonces, dos recuerdos muy diferentes llegaron a su mente. Recordó el susto que se había llevado al verla sangrar más temprano, pero también se acordó de lo dolido que estaba. Con ella, en especial.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —quiso saber, sin brusquedad—. Te dije que no quería que te enteraras...

—Harry, esto no es solo culpa suya…

—No, está bien —lo interrumpió ella—. Tu no querías hacerlo, James. Esto fue por mí, y los tres lo sabemos.

James la miró inseguro, pero decidió no replicar. Ni eso, ni lo que había dicho a Lily sorprendió a Harry. No lo había puesto en duda ni un segundo.

—Fue... Fue lo mismo de siempre. Yo solo… no podía sacármelo de la cabeza —empezó a explicar ella, nerviosa—. Me resultaba imposible estar en paz con la idea de que algo horrible te había pasado sin nosotros saber nada al respecto. Me hacía sentir tan culpable. —Se mordió el labio, mirándolo a los ojos—. Solo trataba de cuidarte...

—¿Cómo? ¿Actuando a mis espaldas? —inquirió Harry, más dolido que enfadado—. ¿O encerrándome sin dejarme volver al castillo?

—Eso lo podemos discutir después —intervino James.

—No, yo quiero discutirlo ahora —insistió Harry, obcecado—. Voy a regresar a Hogwarts. No pueden impedírmelo.

—Claro que podemos, si creemos que eso es lo correcto —aseguró James con rotundidad. Entonces, se giró hacia su esposa—. Nosotros...

—Por favor, no pidas mi aprobación en este tema. —La petición de Lily fue tan brusca que los sorprendió a ambos—. Yo no… no quiero decidir sobre esto. No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Qué estás diciéndome? —James parpadeó, mirándola sin entender—. Tu estabas de acuerdo. Fue tu idea…

—¡Hace meses, James! Antes de enterarme de…

—Eso no cambia lo que…

—Claro que lo cambia. Entonces estaba segura de qué era lo correcto, pero ahora… ¡Ahora no tengo ni la menor idea! —exclamó, desesperada—. He intentado saberlo desde antes de que Harry naciera y siempre me he equivocado.

Su voz se quebró al final, y se llevó una mano a la boca, como si quisiera retener el sollozo que, al final, salió.

—No puedo estar de acuerdo contigo, pero tampoco puedo diferir —se lamentó Lily, girándose hacia Harry—. Simplemente no sé cómo mantenerte a salvo. Cada vez que lo he intentado he fallado y ya… Ya no puedo seguir fallando. —Se le escapó otro sollozo y esa vez, la mano viajó hacia su pecho—. Me aterra pensar qué pasará la próxima vez que lo haga.

Harry tragó grueso, aunque casi no tuvo que ver con lo que su madre había implicado.

Sí, el comentario le provocó una sensación desagradable, pero no se comparó con la que estaba causándole verla así. Su expresión quebrada y la mirada manchada de culpa fue suficiente para que el enfado terminara de evaporarse de su cuerpo. Se sintió descompuesto, y un vistazo rápido a James le dejó saber que él estaba igual.

—Y no quiero hacer esto sobre mí. No pretendo sufrir más que tú por lo que te ocurrió —se apresuró a aclarar Lily, sin dejar de llorar—, pero no encuentro la forma de hacer esto bien, y es tan frustrante que…

—Claro que lo estás haciendo bien —saltó Harry, agrandando los ojos.

—Que te sigan lastimando demuestra justo lo contrario.

—Eso no fue culpa de ustedes. Ninguno puede controlar lo que Umbridge...

—Pudimos hacer algo más que engañarnos pensando que estabas a salvo —comentó James.

—Pero... A ver, sé que no me creen, pero en serio no fue para...

—Sí es para tanto, Harry —atajó su padre, mortalmente serio—. No es solo lo que le hizo a tu mano, sino lo que eso representa.

—Esa mujer es tu profesora —añadió Lily, horrorizada—. Y es casi tan terrible como Voldemort.

—Es peor —gruñó James con los rasgos cincelados en piedra—. Nadie duda que Voldemort sea malvado. Aunque el Ministerio pretenda que no ha regresado, nunca negarían que es una amenaza. —Se pasó una mano por el rostro, que de repente había adquirido un tono enfermizo—. Umbridge está en Hogwarts porque Fudge la puso ahí, por lo que es muy probable que él sepa lo que está ocurriendo. —Apretó los puños y las mandíbulas—. Y eso, definitivamente, es peor.

Harry se quedó frío. Las palabras de James bailaron entre los tres, contaminando el lugar con su amarga sinceridad.

De repente, se sentía enfermo, porque lo entendía. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, pero, de pronto, lo que su padre había dicho tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

Era escalofriante el solo pensarlo, pero era cierto: lo que Umbridge hacía era, en cierta forma, más retorcido que Voldemort. A diferencia de él, ella contaba con un poder legítimo que avala todo lo que hacía. Y eso, volvía sus acciones mucho más siniestra.

—Yo... no quería preocuparlos —admitió con un hilo de voz—. Sé que ya tienen suficiente con la Orden y... Quería cuidarlos de...

—Harry, somos nosotros quienes tenemos que cuidarte a ti —señaló James, sonriendo con tristeza—. Siempre ha debido ser así.

Harry entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería, y se sorprendió al no sentir su pecho arder con indignación. Estaba muy abrumado para eso.

—Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo —murmuró, bajando la mirada—. No vale la pena hablarlo.

—Pero…

—Ustedes no estaban ahí. Y no lo digo para ser hiriente —añadió al notar como sus expresiones se contraían—. Es una parte de mi vida antes de esta familia. No veo cómo contarles va a cambiar lo que ocurrió.

—Solo queremos ser parte de tu pasado —insistió James—. Entender…

—No hay nada que entender sobre eso —replicó Harry—. Ya pasó, y les juro que estoy bien.

Lily suspiró, secándose las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro mientras se acercaba a él.

—Sabemos que sí, tesoro. Si podemos dormir en las noches es porque, a pesar de todos nuestros errores, sabemos que tú estás bien. —Le sonrió con cariño y tomó su mano, apretándola—. Y queremos dejarlo atrás, junto con todo lo malo, pero para eso tenemos que cerrar todo lo que tenemos pendiente. Debemos hablarlo, Harry, aunque sea una vez.

El chico apretó los dientes, tratando de contener el nudo en su garganta que parecía a punto de explotar. Nunca se había imaginado teniendo esa conversación con ellos, y no estaba seguro de que quisiera hacerlo. Se sentía indeciso, como atado a un hilo que lo jalaba para que hablara, aunque él tratara de resistirse.

—Es… es algo que… _Duele._ —Tragó grueso, buscando que su voz no se quebrara—. No quiero que les duela a ustedes también.

—Para eso estamos aquí, niño —le susurró James, tomándolo por la nuca con delicadeza—. Ya no tienes que cargar con eso tú solo.

El primer pensamiento de Harry fue que, durante años, no había tenido que cargarlo solo. No realmente. Desde la primera vez que aquello había ocurrido, lo había compartido con Hannah. Era una herida que ambos llevaban, que los unía.

Pero lo había arruinado. En ese momento, no sabía si todavía la tenía a ella para cargar con ese peso, y esa realidad hizo que se sintiera terriblemente solo.

—Yo… —Suspiró y bajó los hombros, resignado—. ¿Por dónde quieren que empiece?

Tenían toda la noche por delante.

.

* * *

.

Muy pocas personas sabían dónde Peter había estado viviendo esos últimos meses. A ninguna de ellas le importaba, no realmente.

Y él lo sabía, no era necesario ser especialmente brillante para darse cuenta. Cada pequeño detalle de su nueva vida se lo recordaba.

Era en lo que pensaba mientras cerraba la puerta y se adentraba en el pequeño departamento, sin molestarse en encender las luces. Era un sitio minúsculo que había conseguido a las afueras de Londres. Tenía un solo ambiente y era parte de un edificio lúgubre sin ninguna comodidad. Era, como el resto de su vida, suficiente para sobrevivir, pero nada más.

No recordaba la última vez que había tenido un buen día, pero había algunos malos, como ese, que parecían resaltar entre todos los demás. Había tomado la costumbre de llegar, normalmente de madrugada, y tomar una poción muy fuerte de dormir para no tener que pensar en nada hasta la mañana siguiente.

Esa noche, en cambio, solo se dejó caer sobre la cama, dispuesto a repasar todo lo que había hecho y obligándose a sentir cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Disgusto era el que más reconocía, como una especie de suciedad que lo llenaba de repulsión por sí mismo.

Lo que había aprendido era a manejarse sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía. Se limitaba a realizar sus labores como en modo automático, aislándose mentalmente de la realidad. Era la única forma de llegar hasta el final del día.

La razón por la que esa noche estaba yendo en contra de su mecanismo de defensa era tan patética como todo lo demás sobre él. Eran los adornos que decoraban todas las calles, los villancicos que se escuchaban en cada esquina y el espíritu de celebración que no podía tocar.

La noche de Navidad había sido dura, pero Año Nuevo parecía decidido a ser incluso peor. Quizás no lo habría sido de no haber tenido que ir a ver a Dumbledore, como acostumbraba a hacer cada cierto tiempo para seguir cumpliendo su parte del trato. No pudo evitar pensar en lo irónico que era que, durante esas reuniones, la peor parte terminaba siendo lo que podía captar de otras conversaciones, y no de las que mantenían directamente con él.

—Todos irán a pasar Año Nuevo en la casa de los Potter en Escocia —había escuchado decir al director más temprano—. Después del ajetreo de los últimos días, me pareció que se merecían el descanso...

Se había perdido la respuesta de Snape, perdiéndose en el sentimiento de vacío que apareció en su pecho.

Aquello no había podido bloquearlo, le había resultado imposible. De pronto, todo lo que había podido visualizar era a sus amigos sentados a la mesa durante la cena, charlando y disfrutando de la velada. Disfrutando su vida y la familia a la que ya no pertenecía.

También se había visto a él mismo, despidiendo el año justo como estaba en ese momento: completamente solo.

No había ninguna imagen cálida y familiar de la cual él fuera a formar parte. Nadie iba a aparecer en su puerta a último minuto para llevarlo a un hogar lleno de caras amables que estaban felices de pasar las fiestas a su lado.

No tenía nada, y cada pequeño detalle de su vida se lo recordaba. Desde vivir su día a día siendo tratado como un sirviente insignificante, hasta casi perder de vista la última vez que había visto a alguno de sus amigos.

Eso había salido terrible. Se encogía de humillación solo de recordar la mirada de James, llena de rechazo y las secuelas todavía visibles de la traición.

Había pasado cada día después de eso deseando, como un idiota, que James fuera por él. Había anhelado que hiciera caso a su instinto de siempre estar para sus amigos y diera con su paradero, al menos, para asegurarse de que estaba bien. En su desesperación, se había permitido esperar que fuera Remus quien lo buscara, o incluso Sirius, aunque fuera para darle la paliza que le debía.

Aquella noche, estaba sintiendo esos deseos con más fuerza de lo normal.

Se paseó por el resto de la conversación que había escuchado, concentrándose en el trozo de información que podría, quizás, darle un motivo para acercarse a sus amigos.

—Sé que no te gusta la idea, Severus, pero es necesario que hagas lo que te pido.

—Sería una sorpresa que no lo fuera —fue la hosca respuesta del aludido—. Perdóname si no comprendo cómo pasar más tiempo con Potter es un beneficio para alguno de tus padres.

—Es algo que llevo tiempo pensando —empezó a explicar el director—. No lo había considerado necesario, pero los eventos recientes han cambiado eso. Harry necesita estar a salvo.

—Lo que necesita es dejar de involucrarse y arriesgarse por su propia estupidez.

—Necesita que lo enseñes a mantener su mente a salvo —continuó Dumbledore, ignorando su comentario—. Y eso no está en discusión.

En ese momento, Peter no había estado en el lugar mental para entender a lo que se referían, o lo habría captado de inmediato. En cambio, lo único en lo que había podido pensar era en lo furioso que seguro estaría James de saber que Harry tendría que pasar más tiempo del necesario con Snape.

Eso tenía que ser una buena razón para acercarse a él. La primera vez no había salido bien, pero habían pasado meses desde eso. Quizás si volvía a intentarlo, su amigo se daría cuenta de que en serio lo estaba intentando y eso lo haría cambiar de opinión… ¿Cierto?

Su corazón cayó a su estómago al darse cuenta de que no, ninguna de esas eran buenas excusas.

Soltó un gruñido lleno frustración y lamento. Era patético y un imbécil. Desde luego que James no iba escuchar nada de eso. No viniendo de él. Si no lo había hecho la primera vez, ¿qué diferencia haría ahora?

No haría ninguna diferencia porque a James ya no le importaba lo que le ocurriera. Él mismo se había asegurado de que así fuera.

Un cúmulo de culpa y desprecio se instaló sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir que se hundía en su cama. Le hubiera gustado que fuera así, poder desaparecer en el colchón y no tener que enfrentarse con todo su desastre.

Pasó el resto de la noche deseando que la mañana no llegara e imaginando lo diferente que estarían siendo sus fiestas de haber sido más leal, más valiente... Más parecido a sus amigos.

Una vez había hecho todo en su poder para asegurarse de terminar lejos de ellos. En ese momento, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para regresar.

Le hubiera gustado pensar que merecía esa oportunidad.

.

* * *

.

Fue solo cuando los primeros rayos de la mañana se filtraron por entre las cortinas que Lily terminó de resignarse.

No había dormido nada en toda la noche, y ya no iba a lograrlo.

La larga conversación le había drenado todas las energías, y aun así, le había resultado imposible pegar un ojo, ni siquiera por un segundo.

Cada vez que bajaba los párpados, lo que Harry les había contado se reproducía en su cabeza. Todo lo que le había pasado se mostraba frente a ella en imágenes vívidas y demasiado realistas que no lograba apartar. No importaba que no hubiera estado ahí, su mente había hecho un buen trabajo creando escenarios lo suficientemente perturbadores que aparentaran lo contrario. Era casi como si le hubiese robado los recuerdos a su hijo.

Deseaba, más que nunca, que aquello fuera una posibilidad.

Tragó grueso y apretó los brazos que había mantenido alrededor de su hijo durante toda la noche. Lo hizo con delicadeza, reprimiendo su deseo de sentirlo más cerca; a diferencia de ella, Harry sí había logrado quedarse dormido. Lo último que quería era despertarlo.

Subió una mano a su rostro para, con mucho cuidado, apartar unos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su frente. Ignoró la cicatriz y se concentró en sus ojos. Estaban cerrados, pero, aún así, se notaba el enrojecimiento que habían dejado las lágrimas.

Lily hizo una mueca, acongojada. Habían llorado demasiado. El ardor que ella misma sentía en los párpados se lo recordó.

No había sido para menos. No después de todo lo que habían hablado… De lo que Harry les había contado.

Su pecho se apretó al recordar.

Leer lo que le había pasado en un parco informe del Ministerio había sido insoportable, pero escucharlo de su propia boca había sido mil veces peor. Se había sentido como arrojar un millón de clavos ardientes a su corazón.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta lastimarse. Por inercia, se echó para atrás lo suficiente para sentir el cuerpo James, que estaba tendido a su otro lado. También estaba despierto, lo sabía, pero no dio señal alguna de reconocer su movimiento.

Volvió a recordarlo todo, y, si no lloró de nuevo, fue porque ya no le quedaban más lágrimas. Esa parte del proceso había pasado. Lo que venía era, quizás la parte más difícil.

Tenían que aprender a vivir con lo que sabían.

Desde afuera, pensó la pelirroja, aquello podía parecer imposible. Cómo podía alguien vivir con una realidad como esa, con el conocimiento de que a la persona que más quería le habían hecho un daño inimaginable por su culpa.

Lo que le habían hecho a Harry era inhumano y ruín, y, a pesar de todo lo que sabía sobre la maldad en el mundo, a Lily le seguía resultando difícil creerlo.

¿Quién podía ser tan desalmado para arrojar una maldición imperdonable contra un niño?

Se estremeció ante el pensamiento, sintiendo que, por enésima vez desde la noche, le arrancaban el corazón de un tajo. Sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a mantenerse serena. Después de todo, ellos más que nadie sabían que el que fuera un niño no era una defensa para su hijo.

Y era justo por eso que, a pesar de todo, Lily estaba segura de que iban a poder superar eso.

No sería la primera vez.

Tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de absorber la energía que flotaba en la pequeña habitación. Los latidos del corazón de su hijo se fundían con los suyos y los de James, creando una melodía que le estaba regalando la paz que tanto necesitaba.

Todavía recordaba cómo habían terminado tendidos allí los tres juntos. Nadie había hecho comentario al respecto. Después de la noche que habían vivido, aquella sólo había parecido la respuesta más lógica.

Los tres necesitaban lo mismo: saber que se tenían.

—No dormiste nada —comentó de repente, hablando tan bajo como pudo para no despertar a Harry.

—Tú tampoco —respondió él, usando el mismo tono—. Supongo que eso me salva del regaño.

—Ridículo —susurró Lily, tratando de estirar una sonrisa—. Ya deberíamos irnos, ¿no?

—Dejemos que duerma un rato más —sugirió James con suavidad. No tuvo que verlo para saber que había posado la mirada en su hijo—. Ya que él sí lo logró…

Lily asintió, sintiendo la misma necesidad de dejar que el chico descansara un rato más. Los tres estaban exhaustos, pero ambos sabían que la peor parte se la había llevado él.

Había requerido mucha fuerza de su parte relatarles todo lo que había ocurrido, a pesar de que, en cierto punto, parecía haberse olvidado de que estaban ahí. Fue como si, de pronto, lo único que le importara había sido sacarse todo aquello del pecho.

Sus padres lo habían dejado, entendiendo que no se trataba de ellos, pero manteniéndose cerca para sostenerlo cuando se había derrumbado.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó James, acariciando su brazo con delicadeza.

Lily respondió soltando un suspiro pesado y girándose despacio hacia él. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando encontró el rostro de James, cuyos ojos eran un reflejo de los suyos y los de Harry.

Esbozó una sonrisa amarga e irónica, desistiendo de mentir.

—No, ¿tú?

—No —concordó James, regalándole una sonrisa idéntica—. Pero tampoco estoy peor.

No necesitó más que eso para entender a la perfección a qué se refería.

—Es… tan difícil —murmuró ella, tragando saliva—. Creo que es lo más cerca que me he sentido a él desde que lo conocimos, pero que sea gracias a este desastre…

—Lo sé. Es una mierda —completó James, de repente con una mirada perturbada—. No dejo de pensar en…

—Yo tampoco —atajó Lily, tratando de desviar su atención—. Pero ya no tenemos que seguir imaginándolo.

—Al menos eso. —James suspiró y apartó la mirada de ella—. Lo más sorprende sigue siendo que no nos odie tanto como merecemos.

Lily lo imitó, girando la cabeza para ver a Harry, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, imperturbado por la conversación de sus padres.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cuándo habría sido la última vez que había dormido tan profundo.

—Es tan valiente… —susurró Lily con adoración, sintiendo como todo su amor se vertía en su pecho—. Y tan fuerte.

James sonrió contra su hombro, dándole la razón sin palabras. Apretó el brazo que había mantenido alrededor de su cintura, haciéndola sentir segura de manera instantánea.

—Lo es —respondió, destilando orgullo en sus palabras— Sé que técnicamente no podemos tomar crédito por eso, pero los genes tienen que servir para algo así que…

A Lily se le escapó una risita, la primera sincera en varios días, y buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Lo apretó, agradecida.

—Él va a estar bien —le prometió James, recuperando su optimismo natural—. Los tres lo estaremos.

.

* * *

.

Hermione llegó a la Madriguera el mismo día en que regresó de sus vacaciones familiares. No había querido retrasar su visita más de la cuenta; estaba preocupada y harta de enterarse simplemente por cartas. Necesitaba asegurarse de primera mano que todo estaba bien.

Necesitaba ver a Ron.

—Tu madre luce muy tranquila —comentó Hermione, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado en la pequeña habitación—. Me alegra verla así. Imagino lo preocupada que debió estar…

—Sí, pero lo bueno es que estaba muy distraída para obligarnos a ayudar en casa —respondió Ron, sentado junto a ella. Giró los ojos al recibir una mala mirada por parte de ella—. Estoy bromeando.

—Esta no es una situación para que bromees —lo regañó la chica, severa—. Fue muy grave lo que ocurrió.

—Siempre se puede contar contigo para decir lo obvio —gruñó él, tumbandose sobre la cama.

Hermione se arrepintió de haber dicho eso de inmediato. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a disculparse, pero la cerró a último momento. Había llegado un par de horas atrás, y, aunque había pululado un rato por la casa antes de finalmente quedarse sola con él, no le había costado darse cuenta de que no cargaba el mejor humor de todos.

—¿Tú cómo has estado? —preguntó, tratando de ser delicada—. No me has dicho…

—Ya te conté todo —interrumpió él, encogiéndose de hombros con la mirada clavada en el techo—. Y Ginny te contó su parte. No hay mucho más que decir al respecto.

Ella suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, pegando la espalda de la cabecera de la cama. Los detalles ya los tenía, era lo primero que le había pedido una vez se quedaron solos, pero también le interesaba saber cómo se sentía con lo que había pasado. Era, en mayor parte, la razón por la que había ido hasta allá.

Empezaba a creer que iba a tener que resignarse con lo que adivinara observándolo.

—Puedes pedirle a Harry que te cuente mejor… —El rostro de Ron perdió color a medida que iba hablando—. _Eso_ que vio.

—Sí, creo que lo haré —asintió ella, pensativa. Torció la boca al reparar en algo—. Aunque no creo que esté de ánimos para hablar sobre el tema… o sobre nada.

—Lo dices por… por lo que pasó con Hannah o…

—Obviamente es por eso, Ron —le cortó ella, exasperada.

—Bueno, solo quería asegurarme. A Harry le pasan demasiadas cosas, es imposible estar al día —se defendió él, frunciendo el ceño—. Por lo menos lograste que Hannah te hablara.

—Por poco —murmuró Hermione.

La verdad era que no había llegado a la Madriguera _justo_ después de regresar de sus vacaciones. Primero, había hecho una parada rápida que no había podido posponer.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres acompañarme? —le había preguntado a su amiga esa misma mañana—. Quizás te sientas mejor en casa de Ron. Es casi imposible no hacerlo.

—Preferiría no moverme de aquí —había sido la respuesta de Hannah, apenas audible—. Mucho menos para llevar mi alegría a otra casa.

Hermione le había dedicado una mirada simpatética y se había movido para quedar más cerca de ella. Su amiga no había dado señal de haberlo notado, solo se quedó inmóvil, metida bajo las capas de sábanas y mantas que se había echado encima.

Ni siquiera se había levantado para recibirla, por lo que Hermione le creía al decir que no quería moverse.

—Hannah, a ver. Sé que estás triste y lo entiendo, pero…

—Pero ¿qué? —saltó, poniéndose a la defensiva—. ¿No debería estarlo?

—No iba a decir eso —se apresuró a aclarar Hermione—. Claro que debes estarlo, _pero_ dudo que quedarte encerrada te haga sentir mejor. Necesitas cambiar de aire.

—Yo no quiero sentirme mejor —masculló la chica, acurrucándose bajo sus sábanas.

—Eso… —Hermione suspiró, resignada, insegura de cómo responder—. También es válido, supongo.

Hannah debió notar lo vacilante de su voz, ya que relajó sus facciones y se movió lo suficiente para verla. Se mordió el labio y se disculpó con la mirada.

—Gracias por venir a verme —le dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Necesitaba ver una cara conocida.

—No hay problema —aseguró ella, tratando de animarse—. Quería aprovechar que volví antes de esquiar para verlos antes de Año Nuevo. Había pensado que nos reuniéramos todos, pero…

—Pero los planes cambiaron y ahora tienes que hacer recorridos individuales —completó Hannah resentida—. Cuando te toque Harry puedes agradecerle personalmente.

Hermione resopló, fastidiada. Durante un segundo había estado segura de estar avanzando.

—Hannah, no voy a defenderlo…

—Entonces no lo hagas —le cortó la aludida, tensándose—. Espero que no hayas venido hasta aquí para tratar de hacer que lo perdone. No va a pasar.

—Entiendo —respondió ella, reservándose su verdadera opinión al respecto—. Pero creo que debes mantener en mente que él no está viviendo una fiesta...

—Espero que no —soltó Hannah, apretando las mandíbulas—. Lo único que me falta es ser la única miserable de los dos.

—No digas eso. Sabes que no es lo que sientes... tú no eres así.

—Quizás debería empezar a serlo —murmuró la chica, chasqueando la lengua—. Un poco de malicia no me vendría mal.

Hermione frunció el ceño, no solo por sus palabras tan poco características en ella, y, además, al ver el medallón verde que sujetaba en su mano.

No le tomó nada adivinar de donde lo había sacado.

—Qué está pasando allí? —tuvo que preguntar, apuntando el medallón con la barbilla—. Con el collar y todo eso…

—Nada. Es solo un regalo de un amigo —respondió Hannah, encogiéndose de hombros—. Que Harry sea un idiota no quiere decir que los demás lo sean.

—Hannah, espero que no te enfades por lo que voy a decirte —empezó Hermione, fallando en su intento por no hablar con reproche—, pero reemplazar una relación con otra no va a traer nada bueno.

—¿Qué dices? —Su amiga boqueó, indignada—. Eso no es lo que estoy haciendo

—¿Segura? Parece mucha casualidad que volvieran a hablar luego de lo que ocurrió con Harry.

—Porque él estaba ahí para mí —dijo Hannah, apretando los labios—. Me consoló mientras Harry estaba muy feliz con Cho.

—Que te haya consolado no significa que lo que ocurrió antes desaparezca —intentó razonar Hermione—. La razón por la que discutiste con Malfoy sigue estando ahí. ¿O es que dejó de ser parte del grupo de Umbridge? Te recuerdo que están haciendo todo en su poder para averiguar en qué andamos…

—Yo no voy a poner nuestras prácticas en peligro —aseguró Hannah, ofendida.

—Lo sé, pero no entiendo qué tipo de relación van a tener si no hablan de algo tan obvio como…

—Ya, porque tú puedes hablar mucho sobre ignorar lo obvio —resopló, con intención.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —saltó Hermione, agrandando los ojos.

A pesar de la exasperación en la mirada de su amiga, Hermione se juró no entender lo que estaba implicando. Ni eso, ni porque sentía el sonrojo subiéndole por las mejillas.

Hannah entornó los ojos y desestimó su propio comentario.

—Nada, no importa —soltó irónica.

Luego de eso, Hermione se sintió demasiado nerviosa y cohibida como para seguir presionándola, así que cambió el tema para llevar la conversación por terreno más seguro hasta que se marchó.

Se ahorró ese último intercambió al contarle a Ron lo que había hablado con su amiga. Prefirió no pensar en las razones de eso.

—Pues qué buen humor carga —dijo el chico con ironía—. No es justo. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que ocurrió.

—Vio a Harry besando a Cho —le recordó Hermione, significativa—. Ten un poco de compasión.

—La tengo —aseguró él, frunciendo el ceño con indignación—. ¿Qué crees que pase entre ellos? Van a arreglarse, ¿no? Tienen que hacerlo.

—Me parece lo más lógico —respondió Hermione antes de suspirar—. Aunque no sé cómo vayan a hacerlo.

—Es demasiado problema, ¿no te parece? —preguntó Ron, mirando al techo—. Terminar así, después de todo… No lo sé, creo que no lo vale.

—Por supuesto que a ti te parece eso —le espetó, sintiéndose violenta de repente—. Tienes la sensibilidad de una cuchara.

—Qué estas… ¡¿Y ahora que dije?!

—Olvídalo —desestimó ella, desviando la mirada con exasperación—. Es imposible hablarte de estas cosas.

—Bah, a ti no hay quien te entienda —se quejó Ron, desconcertado—. En fin, yo solo espero que se arreglen pronto.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, ahorrándose el decirle que, viendo como iba todo, aquello no era una idea muy factible. Sin embargo, no le quedó más remedio que estar de acuerdo con él.

La primera mitad del año escolar había sido muy difícil, pero ella sabía que si habían salido adelante, era porque habían permanecido unidos. No le hacía falta mucha inteligencia para saber que, por el camino que iban, las cosas en el colegio no estaban cerca de mejorar.

E iban a necesitarse entre ellos.

.

* * *

.

—¿Seguro que no quieres otro pedazo de pastel, cariño?

—Gracias, pero estoy bien —respondió Harry, sonriendo con amabilidad—. Ya comí suficiente…

—Bueno, pero otro trozo no te hará mal —aseguró la madre de James, ignorándolo—. Ten, solo un poco más.

—Yo…

—No trates de discutir con ella, hijo. No tiene caso —le sugirió Fleamont, sentado al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina, leyendo el periódico del día—. Sigue comiendo lo que te sirva.

—Sí, ya tú quisieras hacer eso —lo acusó su mujer, tomando su plato con el ceño fruncido—. Tuviste suficiente. El resto es para Harry que tuvo una noche larga.

El aludido sonrió, disimulando el salto que dio su corazón ante ese comentario. Para sus abuelos, aquello solo significaba que había tenido que dormir en un hotel a mitad de la nada. En cambio, para él, la noche larga se debía a que la había pasado contándole a sus padres una de las experiencias más traumáticas de su vida.

Tragó con dificultad el pedazo de pastel que se había llevado a la boca. Desde luego, no había razón para que ellos se enteraran de eso.

—Si no quieres más, puedes compartirlo con la bebé —le dijo Euphemia con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Ya vi que a ella le encantó.

—Se nota —dijo Harry, sonriéndole a la niña.

Ophi se echó a reír al recibir su sonrisa y un nuevo trozo de postre. Estaba sentada en su sillita frente a Harry, con un tenedor de plástico en la mano y toda la cara llena de pastel. Parecía estar pasando el momento de su vida, y Harry no podía culparla.

—Querida, sí le preguntaste a Mar si podías darle pastel, ¿cierto? —preguntó el señor Potter, viendo a la niña con el ceño fruncido. .

—No voy a envenenarla, cariño. No hace falta que pregunte —desestimó su esposa tomando asiento a su lado con total tranquilidad—. Y te recuerdo que ya alimenté un bebé que me salió muy bien.

—De eso no estaría tan seguro…

—No hables así de James —le ordenó Euphemia, mirándolo con severidad—. ¿Qué va a pensar Harry?

—No va a pensar nada. Él conoce a su padre.

Acompañó el comentario con un guiño en dirección a su nieto, dejándole saber que estaba bromeando. El chico rió por lo bajo solo de imaginar la mirada indignada de James si hubiera escuchado.

Por inercia, levantó la mirada para posarla en la puerta, la misma por la que sus padres habían desaparecido después del almuerzo. De hecho, no había visto a ninguno de los adultos aparte de sus abuelos desde entonces.

Habían llegado temprano, luego de un viaje mucho más tranquilo que el primero. Había sido casi el primer momento agradable que había vivido con James y Lily desde que había regresado de Hogwarts. Las cosas no habían regresado por completo a la normalidad, pero la conversación de la noche anterior les había proporcionado un cierto tipo de calma que los tres habían recibido con los brazos abiertos.

A pesar de que les hubiera servido seguir conversando, habían tenido que guardar sus problemas al llegar a casa de los padres de James. Estos los habían recibido con tal calidez que fingir que todo iba perfecto había sido sencillo.

Sin embargo, sus padres, junto con Sirius, Remus y Mar, se habían retirado a la primera oportunidad.

Y Harry podía hacerse varias ideas sobre lo que estarían hablando.

—Eres imposible —suspiró la mujer, mirando a su marido con reproche antes de girarse de nuevo hacia su nieto—. Cuéntanos, Harry. ¿Te gustaron los regalos que te enviamos por Navidad? No sabíamos cuál libro te gustaría más así que te los enviamos todos.

—Me gustaron mucho. Están geniales —aseguró el chico, reprimiendo una sonrisa divertida. Era muy evidente de dónde había salido James—. El que me dieron el año pasado también me ha ayudado mucho. Eh, en clases —añadió para no tener que dar más explicaciones—. Agradezco mucho que me lo hayan regalado.

—No fue nada, querido. Nos alegra que te haya servido —respondió la señora Potter, sonriéndole—. Estamos aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites.

Harry sonrió, a la vez que bajaba la mirada para que no se le notara el sonrojo. Seguía siendo raro tener abuelos, de hecho, todavía no se acostumbraba por completo a la idea. Sin embargo, los padres de James hacían un buen trabajo logrando que se le olvidara su recelo.

De pronto, Ophelia soltó unos gorgoteos entusiasmados que lo hicieron girar la cabeza a la vez que se abría la puerta. Finalmente.

—Ah, veo que ya te presentaron el azúcar y las harinas —dijo Mar, mirando a su hija con una mezcla de ternura y miedo—. Cómo ya no estaba durmiendo en las noches.

—No te preocupes, querida. Temprano no les afecta tanto —la tranquilizó la madre de James, ignorando la mirada recelosa de su esposo.

—Voy a tomarle la palabra. De todo corazón —respondió Mar, tomando en brazos a su hija y pegando su mejilla a la suya con ternura—. ¿Harry, puedes venir conmigo?

El chico accedió de inmediato, más que listo para saber a qué se debía aquella reunión a la que no lo habían invitado.

Mar lo guió hacia uno de los tantos salones en la casa, donde sus padres y Remus y Sirius lo esperaban, todos sentados en una pequeña estancia alrededor de una mesa de café. Era obvio que lo habían estado esperando, por lo que no se sorprendieron de verlo.

—Hola —los saludó al entrar, sin nada mejor que decir—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Puedes sentarte, tesoro —lo invitó su madre, ligeramente nerviosa—. Queremos hablar contigo.

—¿Estoy en problemas de nuevo? —preguntó, medio en serio medio en broma, a la vez que la obedecía.

—¿Qué no lo estás siempre? —replicó Sirius, sonriéndole con burla. De no haberlo conocido, no habría notado que estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir tranquilo.

—No, claro que no lo estás —le aseguró James—. Nosotros… Estuvimos conversando sobre todo lo que ocurrió. Con Umbridge, en específico.

—¿Hablaban de eso sin mí? —preguntó Harry, enarcando las cejas.

—Solo de la situación en general. Como vamos a abordarlo nosotros desde casa —se apresuró a explicarle Lily, evitando que se enfadara—. Bueno, también hablamos sobre lo que haremos contigo, pero para eso te llamamos. Para que estés presente.

—Ya, entiendo.

—A tus padres les importa mucho tu seguridad, Harry. A todos —le explicó Remus con serenidad y cuidado—. Pero nadie va a decidir sobre esto sin ti. Nadie pretende encerrarte contra tu voluntad.

—Increíble, ¿no?

—Sirius —lo llamó James, dedicándole una mirada significativa antes de suspirar y volver a su hijo—. Sí, básicamente es como dice Remus. Tu madre y yo… bueno, nosotros preferiríamos que te quedaras en casa —admitió, tomando la mano de su esposa. Harry supuso que habrían aprovechado la conversación para ponerse de acuerdo sobre eso—. Pero si algo ya nos quedó claro es que tienes la madurez necesaria para decidir que quieres hacer.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

—Claro que sí, Harry —aseguró su madre, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa—. Estamos de acuerdo en que no estuvo bien que no nos dijeras nada. —Harry se encogió en sí mismo, avergonzado—. Pero queremos pensar que si algo como esto vuelve a ocurrir, nos lo dirás de inmediato.

—Es obvio que te hemos dado razones para que prefieras evitar nuestras reacciones, pero no podemos permitirnos eso ahora, niño —le explicó James con severidad—. Tenemos que poder confiar en ti, en que nos pedirás ayuda si lo necesitas.

—Dicho eso… —Lily suspiró, aferrándose más a la mano de su esposo—. ¿Qué quieres hacer, Harry?

A pesar de que era la primera vez que sus padres daban indicios de querer escuchar su opinión, Harry no tuvo que pensar demasiado su respuesta. Le había estado dando vueltas durante mucho tiempo, más aún desde que sus padres se habían enterado y la posibilidad de no regresar se había hecho tan real.

Sabía lo que quería.

—Si… Si me hubieran preguntado esto hace meses, seguro les habría dicho que quería quedarme en casa. Porque estar en Hogwarts se estaba volviendo… casi una tortura —admitió en susurro, manteniendo la mirada en sus manos para no ver sus reacciones. Tomó aire y continuó—. Pero la verdad es que eso ha cambiado. Sí, Umbridge sigue allí haciéndolo todo más difícil, pero hay otras cosas que me atan al colegio. Tengo el ED, voy a presentar los TIMOS, y les justo que he estado preparándome. Tampoco quiero dejar a los chicos…

 _Tengo que arreglarme con Hannah._

Eso último no lo dijo, supuso que tenía suficiente con todo lo demás. Sin embargo, la punzada de culpa en su estómago le dejó saber que esa era una de sus principales razones para querer regresar.

No podía dejar eso así. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¿Quieres volver a presentar exámenes? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —intervino Sirius, mirándolo como si estuviera demente.

—Quinto año es un curso importante —replicó Harry, mirando a Remus con una sonrisa cómplice que él le regresó—. Y bueno, si en serio quieren saber… Sí, me gustaría regresar a Hogwarts.

Pudo ver con claridad cómo las manos de sus padres se apretaban con la fuerza necesaria para crear manchas blancas. Sabía que deseaban replicar… pero no lo hicieron, y se los agradeció de todo corazón.

Lily soltó una bocanada de aire y asintió, a regañadientes.

—De acuerdo, pero…

—Pelirroja, por Merlín, ya hablamos de que no vamos a coserle el espejo a la frente, ¿puedes dejar ir esa idea?

—Sirius, mantente al margen, por favor —le ordenó Mar, haciéndolo cerrar la boca de inmediato.

—Lo que iba a decir… —continuó a Lily, dedicándole una mala mirada antes de regresar a su hijo—. Es que tienes que prometernos que tratarás, _de verdad_ , de no regresar a detención con esa mujer. No me interesa lo que tengas que hacer. Solo mantente fuera de su alcance.

—Y dinos, por favor, si algo como lo de tu mano vuelve a ocurrir —insistió James, suplicante.

—A cualquiera de nosotros —añadió Mar, interviniendo por primera vez—. Para eso nos quedamos aquí. Queremos que recuerdes que, si tus padres te resultan muy intensos, también puedes llamarnos.

—Gracias, Mar —le dijo James, con ironía. Regresó hacia Harry y le sonrió, conciliador—. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

En ese momento, Harry sintió una oleada abrumadora de gratitud y _amor_. Un aparecida a la que había sentido al despertar junto a sus padres aquella mañana.

La peor parte de esos últimos días había sido tener que revivir la peor etapa de su vida; esa en la que se había sentido más solo y abandonado que nunca. Había estado asustado y desesperado por alguien que se interesara lo suficiente para ayudarlo. Era justo lo que había conseguido con su familia: un grupo de personas que se preocupaban por él, que harían cualquier cosa por mantenerlo a salvo.

Y no se iba a permitir olvidarlo otra vez.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Regulus llegó a la casa, lo hizo deseando poder entrar por la puerta de la entrada, solo por el placer de cerrarla con fuerza. Podía imaginarse lo satisfactorio que habría sido hacer temblar las bisagras y despertar a todos los retratos, sin que le importara en lo más mínimo.

En cambio, se limitó convertirse y tomar una profunda respiración a la vez que se sonaba los músculos tensos por todo el rato en cuatro patas. Se obligó a ocultar su frustración en la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras se adentraba por el vestíbulo, arrastrando los pies de mala gana.

Estaba tratando de no ser pesimista, pero su único pensamiento estaba siendo el inicio tan mediocre que había tenido el año para él. Su primera salida había resultado tan infructuosa como todas las demás y su paciencia empezaba a agotarse, cosa que no pasaba a menudo.

Lo desesperaba no haberse sacado aquello de encima tan rápido como lo había planeado. Y lo desesperaba todavía más sentir que estaba cerca

No sabía como entrar a esa maldita casa.

Gruñó irritado y entró a la cocina, decidido a quedarse despierto hasta trazar un plan que lo llevara más cerca de lo que deseaba.

Supo de inmediato que aquello no sería posible.

—Eh, pero si es mi hermanito el idiota —exclamó Sirius, esbozando una sonrisa irónica—. ¡Bienvenido! ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo en esta velada de mierda?

—¿Estás borracho de nuevo? —preguntó él, sin necesidad; la botella de whisky y la expresión pérdida de su hermano respondió su pregunta.

—¿Cuál fue tu primera pista, genio? —le espetó el aludido, echándose hacia atrás en su silla—. Anda, siéntate. De todas formas la noche no puede ir peor.

Regulus consideró su propuesta, inclinándose por un momento hacia la opción de declinar. Necesitaba pensar y, por lo general, prefería hacerlo solo. Por otro, las últimas semanas le habían dejado claro que su hermano era una presencia incluso menos soportable cuando bebía demasiado.

Sin embargo, antes de decidir marcharse, se le ocurrió que podría servirle quedarse con él un rato. Quizás podría sacar algo de eso.

—No sabía que ya habían regresado —le comentó, tomando asiento en una silla a su lado. Lo había visto por última vez antes de que se marchara por Año Nuevo—. Veo que tuviste unas buenas fiestas.

—Las fiestas estuvieron excelentes, es la resaca la que está matándome —gruñó Sirius, dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

—¿Y tú solución para eso es seguir bebiendo?

—No una resaca literal, imbécil —le espetó, entornando los ojos—. ¿Que nunca has escuchado sobre el sarcasmo?

—No tanto como tú, aparentemente —respondió Reg, suspirando a la vez que echaba un vistazo por la cocina—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué hiciste con Kreacher? Por lo general aparece cuando llegó.

—Sí, estaba jodiéndome y le dije que no volviera si no quería dormir en la chimenea encendida —le contó Sirius, sonriendo con satisfacción—. Es muy obediente si sabes negociar.

—Encantador —masculló Regulus, apretando los dientes.

—Bah, no te pongas así. —Sirius lo desestimó con una mano y tomó su varita con la otra—. Ten, sírvete.

Atrajo otro vaso hasta ellos con un sutil movimiento de muñeca. No tardó en llenarlo de whiskey, agregando apenas un par de cubos de hielos. Regulus quiso protestar, ya que por lo general prefería tomar vino, pero decidió ceder solo para no tener que escucharlo burlarse.

—Aw, siempre quise estar presente cuando tomaras tu primer trago de niño grande.

—Estás más agradable de lo que acostumbras —señaló Reg con ironía. Se contuvo de arrugar la nariz tras dar el primer trago—. No vayas a creer que no lo eres siempre.

—Ah, entonces sí sabes lo que es el sarcasmo —murmuró Sirius, con la mirada puesta en su trago—. Y discúlpame, no he tenido el mejor par de horas. —Frunció el entrecejo, como si hubiera visto algo que no le gustaba—. Las he pasado _pensando_ y eso es lo peor que puedes hacer en la vida.

—No dudaría de tu palabra —respondió Regulus, ladeando la cabeza.

Sirius no le respondió. Se limitó a mirar el contenido de su vaso como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo, o como si deseara poder ahogarse allí. Reg no estaba seguro de cual opción era más acertada.

No lo sorprendía verlo en ese estado, aunque era uno bastante alejado de la normalidad. Su hermano llevaba actuando así de extraño varias semanas: pasaba demasiado tiempo allí, con un humor de los mil demonios y, la mayoría de las veces, borracho.

Por supuesto, nadie le había dicho que estaba pasando. Él tampoco se había interesado demasiado, entendiendo que no era su asunto, pero todo apuntaba a que se trataba de Marlene.

No podía evitar encontrar fascinante el poder que ella tenía sobre su hermano. Nunca lo había visto como alguien que sufriera por una relación amorosa.

Quizás lo había subestimado.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? Si se puede saber. —Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sonar desinteresado—. Debe ser muy malo para dejarte así.

—No creas, eso no es tan difícil —replicó Sirius, soltando una risa irónica—. Digamos que… Hice una promesa, y ahora creo que me estafe a mí mismo.

—¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó Regulus, confundido.

—Que no tengo ni puta idea de cómo voy a cumplirla —explicó Sirius, tomando una sonora respiración. Se frotó los ojos con excesiva fuerza—. Sonaba bonito en el momento, pero llevarlo a cabo se ve bastante cuesta arriba.

—Suele pasar —murmuró Reg, asintiendo de manera pensativa.

Sirius subió la mirada, encontrando la suya en el mismo momento que él se disponía a tratar de entender lo que estaba diciendo. Parpadeó un par de veces, esperando que su hermano dijera o hiciera algo, pero se mantuvo en silencio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Le fue imposible no sentirse incomodado por la forma en que parecía estar estudiándolo, pero, para su suerte, Sirius se dignó a hablar antes de que pasara más tiempo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —quiso saber, continuando casi de inmediato—. Bueno, te la haré de todas formas.

—Adelante —asintió Regulus, sabiendo que no tenía opción.

—¿Cómo te saliste? —Sirius apoyó los codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante, buscando estar más cerca de él—. Ya sabes, de toda la mierda en la que te metiste hace dieciséis años.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Regulus se mantuvo más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Había esperado cualquier cosa, pero no que se dirigiera a ese sendero. En su cabeza no había conexión entre eso y lo que podía tener a Sirius en ese estado.

Sin embargo, era la primera vez que le hacía una pregunta respecto a ese tema de esa forma, con esa actitud… _Sincera_. Parecía que en serio quería saber, no preguntar sólo para hurgar en sus heridas.

Era un cambio importante.

—No suena como una decisión sencilla...

—No lo fue —admitió.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo hiciste? —insistió Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos—. Cómo te levantaste un día y decidiste… _cambiar_. Cambiar todo.

Aunque seguía sin entender lo que ocurría, aquella elección de palabras le sirvió a Regulus para crear un lazo más o menos coherente entre las dos situaciones.

Era una pregunta delicada, así que bajó la mirada y se tomó un segundo para pensar. Sirius, para variar, esperó en silencio hasta que estuvo listo para hablar.

—Solo lo hice —dijo finalmente, siendo tan honesto como era posible. Se encogió de hombros antes de continuar—. Una vez tuve todas las razones en las manos no fue muy difícil tomar la decisión. Y cuando lo hice, solo se trató de determinación para cumplirlo.

Sirius asintió, y pareció sopesarlo durante un momento… hasta que chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

—No, esa mierda no va a servirme —decretó, dejándose caer contra su silla con brusquedad y tragando de un trago lo que quedaba de licor en su vaso—. Eres realmente inútil. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—¿Cómo sabes que no va a servirte si no lo has intentado? —preguntó Regulus, ignorando el insulto.

—No hace falta que lo haga, imbécil —aseguró Sirius de mala gana, volviendo a llenar su vaso—. La gente no solo… _cambia_ de la noche a la mañana. No es así como funciona.

—Yo no he dicho que haya cambiado —señaló Regulus—. Solo empecé a tomar otras decisiones. —Torció la boca ante sus propias palabras—. Mejores, espero.

—Mejores que las primeras que tomaste definitivamente sí —lo acusó Sirius, resoplando.

—¿Esto se trata de Mar? —se atrevió a preguntar Reg, luego de dar otro trago.

—Siempre se trata de ella —susurró Sirius, volviendo a bajar la mirada—. Y de mí, siendo un imbécil. En todo, pero en especial como padre.

—En tu defensa, eso no debió haberla tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Sirius, lanzando los brazos al aire—. Eso es lo que he estado diciendo, pero nadie me escucha.

Regulus sacudió la cabeza y se llevó el vaso a la boca, aunque solo fuera para ocultar el indicio de sonrisa que amagó con aparecer.

El silencio se escurrió entre ellos con una comodidad que ninguno de los dos advirtió. No se habían dado cuenta, pero el tiempo los había obligado a acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro.

Fue Sirius quien lo quebró, desviando por completo el tema. O eso pareció.

—Oye, recuerdas la vez que madre trató de que aprendiéramos ese baile de mierda... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—¿Baile de salón? —preguntó Regulus, descolocado por el cambio tan radical—. Sí, lo recuerdo, pero...

—Ya. Pues la paternidad se siente justo así —le informó Sirius, como si él le hubiese preguntado. Se le ocurrió que solo quería compartir la reflexión que había hecho—. No importa cuánto te esfuerces en hacerlo bien. Si no naciste para eso, vas a fracasar cada maldita vez.

Regulus subió una ceja, encontrando demasiados huecos en su historia para conmoverse por la metáfora.

—No creo que puedas llamar _esfuerzo_ a no aparecer en las clases y cambiar las canciones con magia solo para joder.

—Bah, vete a la mierda —le espetó él, enfadado—. Ya suenas como Remus.

—Yo aprendí, en caso de que no lo supieras —comentó, no sin cierta satisfacción—. No se me da como a un profesional, pero es mejor que nada.

—Pues anda al vestíbulo y díselo, Reg. Sé que estará encantada de escucharlo. —Sirius gruñó, sin dejar de lanzarle maldiciones con la mirada—. Estúpido.

Regulus ignoró su insulto y bebió un poco más, ya acostumbrado al sabor. Su reacción violenta le dejaba saber que no era esa la reacción ni las repuestas que había esperado, pero que no le diera argumentos válidos sólo le confirmó que había acertado.

—Bueno, suficiente hablar de mí —anunció Sirius, haciendo que se tensara—. ¿Por qué llegaste con esa cara de culo?

Reg frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que lo había notado. Pero aquella era la última de sus preocupaciones.

Su mente empezó a trabajar a toda máquina. Tenía dos opciones: ignorar su pregunta directamente, cómo había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, o aprovechar su falta de lucidez para buscar la ayuda que necesitaba.

No llegó a pensarlo ni por minuto, pero Sirius no tardó en impacientarse.

—Ya, es otro de tus secretitos con Dumbledore que no me puedes decir. Sé que te crees muy interesante con tu aura misteriosa de mierda, pero...

—¿Alguna vez has irrumpido en una casa? —soltó a bocajarro, tratando de no transmitir nada en su expresión.

—¿Ah? —Sirius saltó en su asiento, descolocado por la pregunta—. ¿Qué estás...?

—Que si te has metido en una casa —se explicó Reg, como si estuviera hablando del clima—. Ya sabes, de forma ilegal.

Sirius abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, intentando salir de la impresión inicial. Regulus esperó hasta que se repuso, sin comentar lo ridículo que le pareció lo rápido que volvió a adoptar una expresión divertida.

—Bueno, me siento un poco insultado —mintió, llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un criminal?

—Solo responde por Merlín —le espetó Reg, resoplando.

Sirius soltó una risita, divertido como cada vez que lo sacaba un poco de su casillas. A Regulus no le importó. Se conformó con verlo entrecerrar los ojos y rascarse la barbilla, haciendo memoria.

—Sí, un par de veces en la flor de mi juventud —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—¿Y lo has hecho solo?

—No, siempre con los chicos. Es más fácil si tienes a alguien que cuide la puerta.

—Y si es una casa grande, supongo que eso ayuda.

—Pues sí, podría decirse. —Finalmente, la diversión abandonó su rostro, dando paso a la sospecha—. ¿Algo que quieras contarme, Reg?

—¿Has estado en la Mansión Malfoy alguna vez?

—¿Qué demonios...?

—Solo responde.

—No, nunca he estado en esa mierda —farfulló Sirius, casi subiéndose a la mesa—. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo este interrogatorio?

Aunque ya había soltado suficientes datos para que uniera solo los puntos, Regulus tuvo que tomarse un momento para decidir qué tanto quería, y podía, compartir.

Había hecho un buen trabajo manteniéndolo todo en secreto, pero el tiempo seguía corriendo y lo único que tenía era indicios y pistas sin ningún resultado sólido.

No le gustaba ceder el control, mucho menos trabajar en equipo… pero sabía que se estaba quedando sin opciones.

—¿Por qué quieres entrar a esa casa?

—Creo que hay algo ahí —admitió, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado—. Algo que puede servirles.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No puedo decirte.

—No me jodas, Regulus —bufó Sirius, pasándose ambas manos por el cabello—. Me haces todas estas preguntas y ahora no piensas decirme que…

—¿No puedes conformarte con saber que es importante? —preguntó Regulus, exasperado.

—No.

Para ser justo, la respuesta a esa pregunta había sido demasiado obvia. Por suerte, no tardó en dar con un plan.

No le encantaba, pero era lo que había.

—Hagamos un trato —empezó a decir a regañadientes—. Me ayudas a entrar, consigo lo que estoy buscando… y te lo contaré todo.

—Eso suena como a un trato de mierda —señaló Sirius, mirándolo con desconfianza—. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

A pesar del recelo que mostraba, Regulus supo que, en su mente, ya había aceptado la tregua. La prueba la tenía frente a él, en todos los meses que Sirius había permitido su cercanía desde que había aparecido.

Culpó al whisky por la casi imperceptible sonrisa que apareció en su rostro al preguntar:

—¿No es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **No puedo creer que por fin haya subido este capítulo. Lo digo porque no se imaginan lo difícil que se me hizo sacarlo adelante. A partir del anterior tuve que hacer muchos cambios y revisar varias cosas que había dejado sueltas de la trama, y no fue nada sencillo. La verdad es que me encontré con que había dejado muchos huecos y eso me dejó con la moral bastante baja.**

 **Por suerte, logré sobreponerme y traerles esta actualización, de una longitud bastante decente. Antes de seguir hablando, quiero pedirles disculpas si la conversación del Jily y Harry no cumplió sus expectativas. Sé que hice mucho ruido al respecto y creé demasiada expectativa, empezando por todo lo que me tardé para que por fin explotara. La verdad no sé si estuve a la altura, y si no fue así, lo lamento ): solo espero que no estén muy decepcionados.**

 **En otras noticias, ya vieron que volvimos a tocar tramas que había dejado olvidadas. Ahora que pasamos a otra etapa de la historia, será el momento perfecto para retomarlas.**

 **Volveremos a Hogwarts en el capítulo que viene, pero prometo traer otros momentos familiares para dejar todo bien cerradito antes de que se separen de nuevo.**

 **Y creo que eso es todo. Desde luego, si tienen dudas sobre algo pueden dejarlo en los reviews. ¡Muero por saber sus impresiones!**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Gracias, gracias por esperarme, leerme y querer esta historia tanto como yo. ¡Los amo! Cuídense y conversamos pronto.** _ **Bye**_ **.**


	28. Nuevos planes

**Aviso : Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling**

* * *

 **28\. Nuevos planes**

El año nuevo en Hogwarts había iniciado para Draco de una forma muy distinta al resto de sus compañeros.

A excepción de aquellos de su círculo cercano, todo el alumnado del colegio había regresado para meterse debajo de la misma nube gris de la que se habían alejado en Navidad. Los había recibido un nuevo número de decretos por parte de Umbridge, cada vez más estrictos y asfixiantes, que estaban convirtiendo aquel supuesto nuevo inicio en un proceso agotador.

Sin embargo, para el chico bien podía estar siendo el mejor enero de su vida entera. Era prácticamente inmune a aquello que hacía que el resto de los estudiantes se sintieran abatidos, y no solamente por los privilegios que se había ganado.

Era por Hannah, porque por era la primera vez en casi dos años que no tenía que compartirla. Porque su rincón del cuarto piso había vuelto a ser parte de la rutina, incluso más que antes.

No le importaba que se hubiera volcado a él luego de lo que había pasado con Potter. Por el contrario, lo estaba disfrutando en grande. Disfrutaba que se sintiera a salvo a su lado, que lo viera como un lugar seguro donde sanar sus heridas.

Estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarla en eso último.

Había pasado meses jurando que el resentimiento y la rabia que lo habían quemado desde que se había enterado de que estaba saliendo con ese imbécil terminarían por arrasar con lo que sentía por ella. Esos días, sentados en silencio junto a la ventana, estaban demostrándole que aquello no era tan fácil.

Hannah se le había pegado muy adentro.

—¿Ya les dijeron cuando tendrán sus entrevistas?

—¿Entrevistas de qué? —preguntó él, confundido al ser arrancado de sus pensamientos con tal brusquedad—. Me perdiste.

—Vamos, las entrevistas vocacionales para los de quinto —le explicó Hannah, ladeando la cabeza y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Es lo único de lo que todos hablan.

—Serán lo único de lo que _ustedes_ hablan —replicó Draco, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo con intención—. ¿A los niños de Gryffindor los entusiasma convertirse en adultos?

—No seas necio. —Ella resopló y lo pateó ligeramente en la pantorrilla—. Es un momento importante. Todos quieren saber qué harán con sus vidas.

Draco enarcó las cejas, haciéndose el superado. La verdad era que en su sala común el tema también había estado pululando con bastante interés, incluso él no había podido evitar echarle un vistazo a la lista de profesiones.

Aún así, prefería no lucir como un niñato entusiasmado frente a ella.

—Lo pusieron en cartelera. Será antes de que empiece el verano —le contó, encogiéndose de hombros con fingida indiferencia—. No sobran los meses para preocuparnos por eso.

—¿Quién se las dará? ¿Snape?

—Obvio, es el jefe de nuestra casa. —Frunció el ceño al ver la mirada de desagrado que Hannah le devolvió—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Um, es que no me parece la opción más _amigable_ para una charla vocacional.

—Es un gran profesor —aseguró Draco, subiendo la barbilla con indignación—. Uno de los mejores que tenemos. Ustedes no lo aprecian porque solo quieren que les regalen puntos y les den galletitas.

—Queremos un profesor con decencia humana promedio, pero como digas —se resignó ella, entornando los ojos y echándose hacia atrás para recostar la espalda del muro.

Draco sonrió divertido al ver su actitud enfurruñada. No iba a mentir: le resultaba adorable verla con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura de los pechos.

A pesar de eso, no dejó el tema estar.

—¿Y has pensado en lo que quieres hacer? ¿Tienes idea?

—Trabajaré en el Ministerio. Con mi padre —se limitó a responder él. Hannah abrió la boca para comentar, pero se apresuró a interrumpirla, no queriendo entrar en detalles—. ¿Y tú?

—Pues… De hecho, sí. Le he estado dando vueltas por un tiempo… —Hannah se mordió el labio, sopesando la respuesta por un momento antes de soltarla—. Creo que quiero tratar con trabajo social.

—¿Ah? —soltó Draco, demasiado impresionado para ocultar su desagrado—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—No parezcas tan asqueado —apuntó ella, soltando una risita nerviosa. Se puso un mechón amarillo tras la oreja para explicarse—. Por lo que recuerdo, en servicios infantiles del Ministerio siempre estaban hasta las cejas de casos. Estoy segura de que les servirá ayuda extra.

—Eso lo entiendo. Solo no sabía que era algo que te interesara.

—Nunca le había dado muchas vueltas a la idea, pero últimamente me parece una opción tan lógica como cualquiera —explicó ella, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana—. Muchos de esos niños necesitan a alguien a quien importarle.

El ambiente ligero en el que se habían refugiado durante ese rato cambió de manera brusca luego de ese comentario. Draco no necesitó demasiada información para adivinar lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Le bastó ver el brillo repentinamente atormentado en sus ojos y recordar todo lo que habían hablado esos últimos días.

—Hannah, esto se trata de… ya sabes, lo que me contaste hace unos días —intentó explicarse, moviéndose con incomodidad—. Eso con tu… la niña…

—Hailey —completó Hannah, sin ofenderse. Suspiró antes de seguir—. Pues… no directamente, pero supongo que tiene que ver. Está todo relacionado, al fin y al cabo.

Draco se removió, incómodo y algo frustrado. Habían hablado sobre aquel tema una infinidad de veces, y no era lo repetitivo lo que le molestaba, sino lo negada que estaba a dejarlo ir.

Por suerte, se había recuperado del golpe que había supuesto para ella lo que le había contado la amiga de los padres de Potter. Por lo que Hannah le había contado —entre lágrimas en el tren de regreso—, su madre biológica se había enterado de las cartas y le había puesto fin a toda comunicación.

Y Draco no sabía nada de ella, pero ver el poder que tenía sobre Hannah, hasta el punto de drenarle la actitud radiante que él amaba, hacía que la detestara.

—Tienes que dejar de darle vueltas a eso, Hannah —le recomendó, severo—. Si esa mujer…

—Lo sé, lo sé. No debo insistirle a alguien que no quiere saber nada de mí —lo interrumpió ella, subiendo los labios en una mueca amarga—. Ya lo hemos hablado.

—Yo no lo dije así —se defendió Draco, envarándose—. Lo que dije fue...

—Da igual. El punto era el mismo —desestimó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y ya te dije el mío. No es por ella, solo… solo quiero ver a Hailey. Quiero que me deje verla. —Su voz se quebró un poco, y se detuvo para controlarse—. Es mi hermana.

Él torció la boca, escéptico, pero no dijo nada. Le resultaba absurdo que pudiera sentir aquel apego repentino por una niña a la que había visto una sola vez en su vida, pero tratándose de Hannah tenía toda la lógica del mundo.

—¿Todavía insistes en ir a hablar con ella? —le preguntó Draco.

—No quisiera tener que hacerlo —respondió Hannah, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes de expectación—, pero quizás si me ve, si le explico que no quiero nada suyo, entonces me dejará estar en contacto con Hailey. Lo único que quiero es enviarle cartas y verla de vez en cuando. Eso no es mucho pedir, ¿cierto?

Aguantó la respiración al leer la súplica tan clara en su mirada. Quería que estuviera de acuerdo con ella, que le dijera que no, por supuesto que no era mucho pedir. Y el chico tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de complacerla. De mentirle solo para que dejara de mirarlo así.

—No creo que sea buena idea —admitió al final, tratando de no ser demasiado brusco—. Esa mujer te dejó claro que no quiere que te acerques a su hija, ¿qué más puedes hacer?

Se arrepintió al instante, justo en el mismo momento en que una máscara de aflicción le cubría todo el rostro. Soltó un suspiro pesadísimo y se echó hacia atrás, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

—Tú no entiendes… —murmuró, triste—. Y está bien. No tienes por qué.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas y los puños, sintiendo como una oleada abrasadora de celos le colmaba le quemaba la boca del estómago.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Pensaba en Potter, en cómo él sí hubiera podido entenderla, en cómo, a diferencia de Draco, habría empatizado por completo con su situación.

En como era parte de algo a lo que él simplemente no podía acceder.

Por suerte, su atención fue captada por un gesto que lo llevó de regreso al presente. A ese momento en que Hannah jugueteaba distraída con el medallón que le había regalado en Navidad.

Su pecho se llenó de esperanza, mitigando los celos anteriores, al recordar que era él quien estaba allí, con quien quería contar en ese momento. No con Potter.

Y no podía desaprovecharlo.

—Insisto en que me parece una idea de mierda —recalcó, chasqueando la lengua—. Pero, si estás segura… puedo ayudarte a salir.

—¿Cómo? —saltó ella, agrandando los ojos con incredulidad—. ¿Te refieres a…?

—Umbridge nos tiene vigilando las entradas a todas horas, y siempre hay alguien por los pasillos, lo sabes. —Ignoró la forma en que su mirada se ensombrecía y se apresuró a continuar—. Puedo asegurarme de que nadie esté cerca para que salgas y regreses a salvo.

—Es… ¿Es en serio? —preguntó Hannah, notablemente conmovida—. ¿Harías eso por mí?

—Pues me insulta que tengas que preguntar —resopló él, ofendido.

La indignación le duró menos de un parpadeó. Solo le bastó mirar la forma en que una inmensa sonrisa, agradecida y emocionada, se adueñaba del rostro de Hannah. Su estómago burbujeo satisfecho ante la visión.

Era lo único que quería: verla iluminarlo todo, como siempre.

Y pensó que el momento no podía mejorar, hasta que ella le echó los brazos al cuello y dejó un sonoro beso sobre su mejilla. Aguantó la respiración y la tomó por la cintura por inercia, buscando mantener la cabeza en su sitio.

Así ratificó que, en ese momento, Hogwarts era el único lugar en el que quería estar.

.

* * *

.

—¡Eso es una locura!

—Ron…

—No me veas así. ¡Es lo peor que podrían hacerle! —exclamó el aludido, ignorando la mirada asesina de Hermione—. Es peor que los castigos con Umbridge.

—No lo había visto de esa forma —dijo Harry, enarcando las cejas con ironía—. Hasta empezaba a emocionarme. Gracias, Ron.

—Yo… ya, lo siento —murmuró el chico, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que decía—. No quería que sonara tan mal, pero… ¡Es que es horrible! Preferiría tener pesadilla el resto de mi vida que ver lecciones particulares con Snape.

—Deja de decir cosas así —explotó Hermione, claramente exasperada—. No estás ayudando en nada.

Harry la miró agradecido, dándole la razón sin palabras.

Él, desde luego, se sentía exactamente como su amigo lo estaba describiendo. Sin embargo, escucharlo no era lo que necesitaba para digerir mejor la noticia.

—¿No hay forma de que te salgas de esto?

—¿Crees que habría aceptado si la hubiera? —replicó Harry, fastidiado, separando la comida de su plato con desgana.

—Habría sido lo correcto —respondió Hermione, ignorando su mirada indignada—. Es necesario que aprendas a proteger tu mente. Y esta es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

—¿Siendo torturado por Snape? —preguntó Ron, viéndola como si estuviera loca—. Es como decir que ver clases con Umbridge es mejor que no verlas del todo.

—No es lo mismo —aseguró la chica, sin pestañear—. Dumbledore arregló esas lecciones y Snape es de su confianza. Harry no correrá ningún peligro con él.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada escéptica por encima de la mesa del comedor. Aquel era un comentario muy propio de Hermione, obviamente, pero ellos estaban mucho más marcados por el desprecio hacia Snape como para estar de acuerdo.

—Además, la Oclumancia es una disciplina muy útil —continuó la muchacha, tras darle un sorbo a su jugo—. No te hará mal aprenderla.

—Bah, tú siempre estás de acuerdo con los profesores —se quejó Ron, fastidiado—. Dumbledore podría decirle que vea lecciones de nado con el calamar gigante y tú dirías que está perfecto.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Lo sacas todo de quicio, para variar. Yo solo digo que…

Harry suspiró y los dejó que siguieran discutiendo, sin energías para intervenir. Sabía que, a su forma, ambos tenían parte de la razón. Ver más clases con Snape sería una tortura, pero lo que Hermione decía tenía demasiado sentido como para fingir que no eran necesarias. Navidad lo había dejado claro.

Giró la cabeza en determinado momento, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al ver el asiento vacío a su lado. Era el lugar en el que, si las cosas estuvieran desenvolviéndose de forma diferente, Hannah hubiera estado sentada, dándole a las cosas el cariz que ninguno de sus amigos podía añadir. Le hubiera sonreído y asegurado que todo iba a salir bien. Y él le hubiera creído, aunque no tuviera más pruebas que el puro optimismo que le irradiaba de cada uno de los poros.

En esa ocasión, tenía que encontrar la luz al final del túnel por sí solo, y se estaba dando cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Era lógico, después de todo, siempre la había tenido a ella para hacerlo.

—Voy al dormitorio —anunció con un nudo en la garganta. El poco apetito que había tenido al llegar acababa de desaparecer—. Tengo que contarle a mis padres este asunto.

—¡Buena idea! Quizás ellos puedan impedirlo —señaló Ron, sonriendo con alegría.

—No lo harán porque son adultos conscientes que saben que Harry necesita hacer esto.

Harry hizo una mueca con la boca, mucho más inseguro sobre eso que Hermione.

James iba a odiar la idea, eso no tenía ni que dudarlo, y Lily ya había sido testigo de lo que podía pasar cuando estaba a solas con Snape. Las pruebas apuntaban a que su madre también podía oponerse a la idea.

Sin embargo, no podía obviar que su madre solía estar de acuerdo con todo lo que significara mantenerlo a salvo. Tampoco el hecho de que no había dejado de cuestionar su decisión de dejarlo regresar al colegio sino hasta que se había subido al tren.

La insistencia lo había irritado durante días, pero, una vez en la estación, viéndose cara a cara con su decisión de volver, hasta él lo había puesto en duda.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —le había preguntado Lily, con el tren junto a ellos anunciado su partida. Había sujetado su mano con una fuerza a la que Harry no se había opuesto—. Todavía podemos irnos a casa. Haremos lo que tú quieras.

Harry había tragado saliva, dejándose cautivar por la idea de quedarse con ellos y no tener que enfrentar todo lo malo que había dejado en Hogwarts.

Al final, se había obligado a recordar las razones que lo habían hecho decidirse a regresar en primer lugar. El empujón final se lo había dado el querer demostrarle a sus padres, y a sí mismo, que no era un niño asustado.

Era tan valiente como ellos.

—No le tengo miedo a Umbridge. Todavía no creo que sea lo peor a lo que me haya enfrentado —había respondido. Lily había apretado los dientes, consciente de lo que implicaban sus palabras—. Voy a volver y estaré bien. Te lo prometo.

Aquello había dado por cerrado el tema. Y aunque sabía que promete ese tipo de cosas era arriesgado, estaba dispuesto a tratar de cumplirlo si eso significaba dejar a sus padres en casa con cierta tranquilidad.

No esperaba ir a ponerlo en duda tan pronto.

—Harry.

Había dado apenas unos pasos fuera del comedor cuando el llamado lo hizo detenerse. Se giró hacia el lugar desde donde había escuchado la voz y se sintió desconcertado al ver a Cho a un lado del pasillo.

—Hola —la saludó él, fallando en su intento de aparentar normalidad—. Cómo… No te vi…

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —le preguntó la chica, suplicante—. _Por favor_.

Harry asintió de inmediato y se apresuró a acercarse a ella. No habría podido negarse, no con el sentimiento de culpa que acababa de explotar en su pecho al verla por primera vez desde la noche antes de partir. Cuando se habían besado.

—Lamento emboscarte así —se disculpó ella con la mirada gacha—. Es que he querido hablar contigo desde que llegamos, pero…

—No te preocupes. Yo también quería hablar —le dejó saber Harry, removiéndose en su sitio. Se sentía terrible y avergonzado—. Lo siento, yo… Debí haberte escrito en vacaciones, o algo…

—Está bien. Escuché que tuviste unas navidades un poco… —No terminó la oración y Harry se sintió agradecido—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien —aseguró él, a pesar de saber que era mentira. No deseaba entrar en detalles con ella—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo…Bueno, no he dejado de pensar en lo que pasó en la Sala de Menesteres —admitió Cho, sonrojándose. Harry sintió sus propias mejillas manchadas en rojo—. Y yo… Quería disculparme.

—¿Qué dices? —saltó Harry, desorientado—. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué?

—Es que no… no quería ponerte en esa posición. Estuvo mal —le explicó ella, encogiéndose con aflicción. Parecía a punto de llorar y Harry se tensó ante eso—. Sé que estás saliendo con Hannah, y yo acababa de terminar con Cedric… No… No estuvo bien…

—Pero no fue tu culpa —la detuvo el chico, sintiendo que estaba diciendo algo obvio—. Digo… No fue el mejor momento. —Su corazón se saltó un latido al recordar todas las consecuencias que había traído—. Pero no tienes que tomarlo todo para ti.

—¿N-no?

—Claro que no —respondió Harry con rotundidad—. Yo estaba ahí también, ¿cierto?

—Pero…

—No estoy molesto contigo —le aseguró, sincero—. No tengo por qué estarlo. Fue… solo algo que paso.

Cho soltó una bocanada de aire que, Harry presumió, debía haber estado aguantando desde Navidad.

Pensó con culpabilidad que, para estar enfadado, debía haber pensado en ella más de lo que lo había hecho. Había estado demasiado preocupado por Hannah y por el drama con sus padres como para dedicarle más de un pensamiento esporádico.

No estaba nada orgulloso de eso.

—En serio lamento no haberte escrito —repitió, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Eh, ¿quieres que vayamos a hablar a otro lugar o…?

—No, no te preocupes. Iba a entrar a almorzar justo ahora —respondió ella, secándose una pequeña lágrima que había caído por su mejilla. Le sonrió con timidez, luciendo casi avergonzada—. Gracias, Harry.

Harry sí volvió a sentir el mismo jalón en el estómago al que se había acostumbrado. Sin embargo, esa vez llegó acompañado de un tinte amargo que subió por su garganta, volviéndolo desagradable.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el daño que había causado también había manchado lo que podía haber sentido por Cho. Dudaba poder verla como lo había hecho el año anterior, e incluso unos meses atrás.

—No te preocupes —murmuró, sonriendo con tristeza—. Nos vemos en las prácticas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de salir del pequeño cuadro en el que se habían refugiado para hablar. Harry la siguió, de regreso al pasillo principal, pero se detuvo en seco al mirar las escaleras.

Su corazón se saltó un latido.

 _Hannah_.

La chica se había detenido a mitad de las escaleras, también dándose cuenta de su presencia. No habían hablado ni una vez desde que habían regresado al colegio, y aquella estaba siendo una de las pocas veces que la había visto fuera de clase. Estaba haciendo un trabajo magistral manteniéndose alejada de él.

Ver a Malfoy esperándola en la puerta del comedor le recordó como lo estaba logrando.

Por desgracia, no tuvo tiempo de enfadarse por la presencia del chico.

Una oleada de desesperación lo invadió cuando Hannah desvió la mirada hacia Cho para luego regresar a él, haciendo todos los cálculos errados.

El chico abrió la boca, a pesar de no saber qué iba a decirle, pero ella lo obligó a callar con una mirada fría antes de seguir su camino y entrar al comedor con Malfoy.

Harry gruñó, sintiéndose ahogado por la frustración, y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

El año había empezado de la peor forma posible.

.

* * *

.

—Lo que sea que hayas hecho: arréglalo.

—Es hiriente que asumas que hice algo que tenga que arreglar —replicó Will, mirando a su hermana con fastidio.

—Te conozco. No habrías pasado las navidades por el suelo si no fuera así —señaló Wendy, resuelta—. _Arréglalo_ , Will. Hablo en serio.

Horas después, Will todavía no podía sacarse la conversación con su hermana de la cabeza. No sabía por qué había decidido decirle eso aquella mañana, justo antes de salir a la que sería su primera guardia con Mar en meses. En ningún momento le había dicho que su malhumor tuviera que ver con ella. Quizás su hermana solo lo conocía demasiado bien.

Había salido de casa con el mismo nudo que le había apretado en la garganta desde Navidad, y que parecía dispuesto a ahogarlo mientras la esperaba.

No podía dejar de cambiar su peso de pie al otro con nerviosismo, repasando el discurso que pensaba soltar apenas la viera. No podía ser muy difícil. Había pasado casi un mes planeándolo.

Sin embargo, le pareció que lo olvidaba todo cuando la vio aparecerse.

—Vengo tarde, lo siento —se disculpó ella, parándose a su lado—. Estaba dejando a la niña y se me fue el tiempo.

—Tranquila —murmuró Will, parpadeando con sorpresa—. Yo acabo de llegar.

—Ojoloco estará feliz de escuchar esto —bromeó Mar, sin encontrar su mirada—. Como le encanta que no seamos puntuales.

Will soltó una risita, demasiado floja para ser sincera. La verdad era que había estado esperando que llegara y lo ignorara sin más, obligándolo a realizar toda clase de maniobras para hacerla hablarle.

No podía negar que aparentar que nada pasaba era una reacción mucho más propia de ella.

—Y… ¿cómo estás? —preguntó, sin alcanzar a ocultar su incomodidad—. ¿Qué tal las navidades?

—Interesantes —se limitó a responder Mar, torciendo la boca—. ¿Y las tuyas?

—Nada que reportar. Solo… en familia.

Ella asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz, todavía mirándolo de reojo.

El silencio se estableció entre ellos luego de aquel cordial intercambio. Hubiera sido bueno tener ruido exterior que lo llenara, pero la calle estaba sola debido a la hora, volviendo el momento mucho más incómodo.

No pasó mucho antes de que se decidiera a romperlo.

—Hacía un tiempo que no hablábamos…

—¿Qué dices? Hablamos en todas las reuniones de la Orden —apuntó ella, pretendiendo no entender la punta—. Y ha sido más de una.

—No me refería a eso. —Suspiró y se movió para quedar más cerca—. Mar…

—Will, no —le cortó la aludida, poniéndose por completo seria—. No vine aquí para que tuviéramos una _conversación_ sobre lo que ocurrió.

—Lo sé...

—Vine porque no quiero seguir dándole vueltas… ni estar enfadada contigo. Solo quiero dejarlo atrás. Olvidar que pasó.

—Créeme, no eres la única —susurró Will, mirándola arrepentido—. He pasado todas estas semanas queriendo decirte lo imbécil que me siento por haber hecho lo que hice...

—Lo fuiste —confirmó Mar entre dientes.

—Sí, estoy consciente. Fue estúpido y egoísta, y de verdad lo lamento. Hablo en serio, Mar. No es… Sé que estabas pasando por un momento terrible, y no quiero que pienses que me aproveché de eso, solo… —Lanzó los brazos al aire, sin saber cómo explicarse mejor—. Fue un impulso. Eso es todo.

—No soy quien para juzgarte por ser impulsivo —susurró Mar, girándose para verlo de frente—. ¿Has sido amable todo este tiempo porque querías dormir conmigo?

—No —saltó Will, agrandando los ojos—. Claro que no.

—Bien, porque no va a pasar —le dejó saber Mar con rotundidad—. Es el último drama que deseo agregar a mi vida, Will. Tengo suficiente en mi plato como para complicarlo incluso más.

—Lo entiendo —le aseguró él, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras—. Y lo respeto.

—¿De verdad? Porque no parecías muy respetuoso cuando me besaste sabiendo que estaba con Sirius. —Levantó una mano para callarlo cuando Will abrió la boca—. Y por favor ahórrate cualquier cosa que tengas que decir sobre él.

—Lo sabes casi todo —gruñó de mala gana.

—Exacto. No te necesito para que me digas que… —Se calló para evitar que su voz se quebrara, per aun así él lo notó—. No soy estúpida, ¿de acuerdo? Sé quien es Sirius y sé que tipo de relación tengo con él. Es mi decisión si voy a seguir en ella o dejarla. Y lo siento, pero lo último no lo haré debido a ti.

Will procuró que su rostro no delatara que aquel comentario lo había lastimado más de lo que debía.

Aquello no debía ser una sorpresa, después de todo, Mar se lo había dejado claro desde el primer día en que habían vuelto a verse.

Había sido estúpido, pero claramente una parte de él había guardado sus esperanzas.

—Comprendo —asintió, mordiéndose la parte interna de la mejilla..

—Espero que lo hagas —le dijo Mar, relajando las facciones y luciendo más vulnerable—. Porque en este momento realmente me vendrías bien como amigo, no como el sujeto que espera que mi vida se caiga a pedazos para llevarme a la cama.

De haber podido, Will se habría golpeado en el rostro por haber sido tan imbécil. Lo último que quería era hacerla sentir solo como alguien con quien quería tener sexo. No era así cómo la veía. Él se preocupaba por su bienestar, por sus sentimientos.

Genuinamente se interesaba por ella.

—Yo solo quiero que estés bien, Mar. Lamento si me dejé llevar por… otras cosas. —Tomó coraje y se atrevió a tomarla por el hombro—. Puedo estar aquí como tu amigo y nada más. De verdad.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, escudriñando su expresión para asegurarse de que estaba siendo sincero.

Will aguantó la respiración hasta que ella suspiró, resignada, y suavizó su rostro.

—Gracias. En serio lo aprecio —dijo, sincera, antes de esbozar una sonrisa más relajada—. En especial porque pasar las siguientes horas en silencio hubiera sido algo incómodo.

Will se rió, agradeciendo y tomando la tregua con todo el placer del mundo.

Después de la cagada que había puesto, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. E iba a esforzarse por no romperla.

.

* * *

.

Mar dejó la guardia con una sensación de agradable confort recorriéndole el pecho. Se sentía como si se hubiera quitado un peso gigante de encima. Uno que había estado cargando desde navidad.

La aliviaba haber hablado finalmente con Will. Era una situación que había estado evitando desde que el beso había ocurrido, por obvias razones. Había tenido cosas más graves en las cuales enfocarse.

De hecho, todavía tenía asuntos más importantes que no le permitían preocuparse por otras cosas. Seguía tratando de adaptarse a su nueva rutina, esa en la que se comunicaba con Sirius casi como si fueran una pareja de padres divorciados. Por ende, lo que menos necesitaba era tener que lidiar con un ex malinterpretando las cosas.

Y justo por eso se había mostrado dispuesta a hablar con él esa mañana. Seguía enfadada, y dolida por aquel beso ilógico, pero le agradecía que le hubiera dejado su espacio luego de eso.

Will no la había buscado, ni presionado para hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Lo había dejado estar hasta que ella misma había sacado el tema, cosa que había ayudado a aplacar su resentimiento.

Igual, aquello no había sido demasiado difícil. En ese momento de su vida, Mar no quería ni necesitaba dramas ni situaciones incómodas en su círculo cercano. Necesitaba estabilidad, normalidad y, en especial, amigos en los que apoyarse.

Y, si había algo que podía asegurar, a pesar de lo malo, era que Will sabía ser su amigo.

Se apareció en el vecindario de los Tonks mucho más ligera a como había salido de su casa esa mañana. Aquello siempre era algo bueno, ya que Ophi podía sentir cuando algo no iba bien y eso hacía que se pusiera más irritable.

No era muy empática a la hora de hacerle la vida más fácil.

Al dejarla más temprano, Andrómeda le había avisado que saldría en la tarde, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando, tras tocar la puerta, otra cara conocida la recibió.

—¡Hola, Mar! Sabía que debías venir en camino —exclamó Tonks, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Estábamos esperando por ti.

—Todo tu entusiasmo compensa que Ophi todavía no sepa hablar —la molestó Mar, devolviéndole la sonrisa y apresurándose a entrar a la casa—. Y que seguro no estará tan entusiasmada como tú por verme. ¿Está Remus aquí?

—Calla. Mi entusiasmo no tiene que ver con él… no siempre. —El sonrojo en sus mejillas la contradijo, haciendo reír a la recién llegada—. Y creo que recibirás una bienvenida más que satisfactoria. Aparte de la mía, desde luego.

—¿Por qué? ¿No le han dado de comer a la niña? —Se frenó en seco cuando entró al salón, perdiendo el tono jocoso de su voz—. Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Bueno, Mar, si no quieres ver a Remus, se lo dices con franqueza.

—Estoy seguro de que su problema es con cualquiera menos conmigo —replicó el aludido, dedicándole una mirada significativa a su amiga.

Mar abrió la boca para responder, pero los balbuceos de Ophelia mientras gateaba hacia ella desviaron su atención. Embobada cómo se sentía cada vez que la veía gatear, y halagada de que hubiera detenido sus juegos para saludarla, se puso de cuclillas para recogerla.

Conociéndola, tenía que agradecer el que se alejara de su padre para recibirla.

—Lo siento, vine a buscar a Tonks para ir a la guardia y este se metió —se explicó, recostado en la chimenea Remus.

—El que va a meter algo aquí…

—Sirius —lo detuvo Mar, obligándolo a callarse con la mirada—. Pensé que habíamos quedado en que la ibas a buscar el jueves…

—Sí, pero no tenía nada que hacer así que... —Se encogió de hombros desde el sitio que había ocupado en el suelo para jugar con Ophi. Se veía ridículo con todos los juguetes desparramados a su alrededor—. Se me antojaba ver a esta mocosa que, evidentemente, siempre tiene ganas de verme.

Mar se obligó a mantener una expresión serena, a pesar de que todo en su interior se había revolucionado. Sus pensamientos iban y venían, al igual que sus sentimientos, tratando de definir cómo debían reaccionar ante su presencia.

—Ya, entiendo —se limitó a decir, tensa.

—Eh, Remus, acompáñame un momento a la cocina —le pidió Remus, que se había quedado a un lado, en la entrada del salón—. Tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de irnos.

—Cállate —le espetó Remus a su amigo cuando lo vio abrir la boca—. Compórtate. Al menos por tu hija.

—Bah, a ella le encanta todo lo que digo —aseguró Sirius, haciéndole una mueca a Ophi, quien se echó a reír, dándole la razón—. Además alguien tiene que pasarla bien. Que yo esté en sequía no significa que…

—¿Sabes? Dudo que tus comentarios les hagan las cosas más fáciles —comentó Mar, una vez estuvieron solos, devolviéndole a la niña que había empezado a removerse en su dirección.

—¿Qué dices? Si no fuera por mis comentarios, lo más seguro es que seguirían en el paso uno.

—Lo que tú digas —murmuró ella, sentándose en el sofá frente a ellos.

—Um, creo que tu madre está de malhumor. Bueno, más de lo normal. —A pesar del tono bromista en su voz, la mirada que le dedicó resultó un tanto preocupada—. ¿Ya comiste? Podemos ir almorzar a algún sitio.

—No, tranquilo —respondió Mar, tratando de no sonar demasiado brusca—. Yo, eh… comeré algo en casa. Lily me dio congelados como para toda la semana.

—¿Estás quedándote en el apartamento? —preguntó él, genuinamente sorprendido—. Pensé que estarías en casa con ellos.

—Es más cómodo así. No tengo que andar moviendo todas las cosas de un lado a otra —le explicó Mar, antes de enarcar una ceja, divertida—. Y sé que James se niega a entenderlo, pero esa no es nuestra casa.

—Es demasiado grande para ellos. Sin Harry y sin nosotros van a terminar por deprimirse —señaló Sirius, echándose hacia atrás para impedir que Ophi lo golpeara con el juguete que agitaba de un lado al otro—. Bueno, esta pequeña no parece querer dejarme ir. ¿Qué tal si las acompaño a casa?

Mar aceptó la propuesta sin poner ninguna pega, pero sin sentirse del todo cómoda, situación que se mantuvo una vez salieron en dirección al apartamento.

Por suerte, Sirius pasó todo el camino haciendo plática por lo dos. En lo suyo, básicamente, diciendo tonterías y haciendo comentarios imprudentes, a la vez que distraía a la niña que estaba encantada con su espectáculo.

Marlene quiso disfrutar del pequeño paseo, pero, aunque una parte de ella lo hizo, la otra se sentía muy insegura como para dejarse llevar.

El momento era reconfortante, de hecho, era justo lo que había extrañado: estar con ellos en un ambiente libre de tensiones. El burbujeo que le inundaba el pecho era precioso, pero no se sentía lista para acostumbrarse.

Todavía no quería confiar en que duraría.

No se molestó en invitarlo a pasar, aunque él vaciló al llegar a la puerta. Mar no pensaba ponerle límites más allá de los que ya había establecido y quería que lo entendiera.

Aquel apartamento seguía siendo su hogar, y podía ir cuantas veces deseara.

—¿Te fijaste en que ya le está saliendo otro diente? —le preguntó Sirius mientras entraban a la cocina, mirando la boca de la niña en una mezcla de fascinación y asco—. Es un poco grotesco.

—No es grotesco, imbécil. Se ve adorable —aseguró Mar, sonriéndole embobada a su hija, que le devolvió la sonrisa, mostrando el diente que ya le había brotado y el inicio de otro—. Y sí, lo he notado. Es difícil no notar la fiebre y los llantos.

—¿Fiebre? —saltó él, agrandando los ojos. Se había sentado en la barra del desayuno—. ¿Los dientes dan fiebre?

—Aparentemente —suspiró Mar, tomando un envase de lasaña y sacando su varita para descongelarlo—. Me lo dijo la sanadora en la última consulta.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre el lugar, librándose de tornarse insoportable solo por los balbuceos de Ophelia.

No hizo falta que ninguno lo comentara, ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo. Pensaban en cómo era algo que él debía saber, y que habría sabido si tan solo la hubiera acompañado más a consulta.

Por desgracia, ese no había sido el caso.

—Ya, entiendo —murmuró Sirius, aclarándose la garganta—. Le toca otra en estos días, ¿cierto?

—Ajá. No te preocupes, yo te lo recordaré. —Un pensamiento imprudente cruzó su mente, haciéndola mirarlo con escepticismo—. Digo, irás, ¿no?

—Sí, por supuesto que iré —le prometió él, aparentemente sincero, a pesar de la sonrisa socarrona que esbozó un segundo después—. Tú solo dime la hora y el día. Hasta te llevaré flores. Para las enfermeras también.

Marlene se tragó una carcajada, maldiciéndolo por ser tan encantadoramente ridículo y a sí misma por ser tan débil.

—Está bien —asintió, mordiéndose el labio sobre la pequeña sonrisa—. Gracias.

—No lo hagas —le cortó él, mirándola a los ojos con seriedad—. Te dije que las cosas iban a ser diferentes...

—Lo sé.

—¿No me creíste?

—No sabía que sería tan pronto —admitió Mar, recordándose que tenía razones para pensar en eso.

—¿Por eso parecías un fantasma cuando me viste en casa de Andrómeda? —la picó él, y ella maldijo para sus adentros por haber sido tan evidente—. Mira, sé que quedamos en un horario, y si tienes problema con que la vea sin avisarte…

—No seas ridículo, Sirius —saltó Mar de inmediato—. Puedes verla cuando tú quieras.

—Solo me aseguro. —Levantó las manos en señal inocencia, ocultando su claro alivio tras una mueca divertida. Le dedicó una sonrisa _demasiado_ encantadora—. Aquí se hará lo que tú desees y mandes.

—Te agradezco que no empieces a comportarte todo complaciente conmigo —resopló Mar, apuntándolo con la varita en señal de amenaza—. Si quisiera estar con James, hubiera tomado decisiones muy diferentes.

—Por Merlín. Es el marido de tu mejor amiga, Marlene. Muestra algo de respeto. —Fingió una mirada escandalizada que ella desestimó al entornar los ojos—. Por cierto, ¿irás mañana a la reunión?

—Claro, como siempre.

—Bueno, cuando termine, recuérdame que te cuente algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —se extrañó Mar. Se sintió indignada cuando no le respondió—. No seas imbécil. Dímelo de una vez

—No te preocupes, puede esperar un día más —le aseguró Sirius, que había vuelto a posar toda su atención en Ophi y sus balbuceos sin sentido—. Este está yendo muy bien como para estropearlo.

Mar entrecerró los ojos, dedicándole una mirada llena de desconfianza que al final no llegó a nada. Decidió dejarlo así, confiando en que, de ser sido algo urgente, se lo habría dicho en ese mismo instante.

Tampoco iba a ser ella quien insistiera en ponerle fin a aquel momento.

.

* * *

.

—¡Estuvo genial que Sirius se apareciera así! ¿No te pareció de lo más dulce?

—No debería parecernos dulce que haga lo que se supone que debe hacer —señaló Remus, mirándola de forma significativa—. Solo fue a ver a su hija.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Sabes que no lo decía así —se defendió ella, acomodándose en la mesita del café desde donde montarían la guardia—. Es que la ha cagado tanto que es un alivio verlo mejorar.

—En especial para Mar.

—Obvio que para ella, ¿le viste la cara cuando llegó? —preguntó Tonks, sonriendo divertida y enternecida a partes iguales—. Podía haber visto a un unicornio o a un trol. Imposible diferenciarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que es prácticamente lo mismo para ella —comentó Remus, siguiéndole la broma. .

Tonks soltó una carcajada que le llenó los oídos, haciéndolo pensar en cómo había necesitado aquel rato con ella. Se sentía ridículo, porque últimamente pasaban más tiempo juntos del que estaba orgulloso de admitir, pero aún así se sentía insuficiente.

Esa tarde, en la que tenía una migraña que ya duraba dos días y seguramente no lo abandonaría durante el resto de la semana, agradecía poder sentarse a su lado. En especial, si tenía por delante una guardia de horas. Sin contar la reunión de la mañana a la que no podía dejar de darle vueltas.

Y eso que lo estaba intentando.

—¿Remus?... ¡Ey! —Tonks chasqueó dos dedos frente a sus ojos, trayéndolo de regreso—. ¿Escuchaste lo último que dije?

—Yo… no —admitió, frotándose los ojos y soltando un suspiro—. Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—Lo noté. —La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa, antes de empezar a hablar—. Estuviste muy callado todo el rato. Supongo que es porque Sirius estaba fastidiándote, pero eso siempre lo hace, así que no creo que te importe. ¿Pasó algo más? ¿Quieres contarme? No tienes que hacerlo, claro… pero si quieres… Puedo escuchar.

Remus sonrió ante su parloteo, sabiendo que debía lucir como un idiota, pero sin ser capaz de impedirlo.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada para posarla en la calle frente a ellos. Tenía que asegurarse de no distraerse demasiado con su presencia; después de todo, aquello era una guardia, no una cita.

Sopesó la idea de contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, en parte porque se le apetecía que estuviera enterada de en qué andaba, pero también porque, quizás, ella tendría una respuesta al problema que con sus amigos no habían resuelto.

—¡Esa es una idea de mierda!

—Sirius…

—No te escucho aportando nada mejor —había espetado Regulus, mirando a su hermano con exasperación—. Sólo quejándote.

—Bienvenido a los últimos veinte años de nuestra vida —había murmurado Remus, manteniendo su distancia de ellos dos.

—No me jodas. Sabes que es una idea terrible —le había dicho Sirius—. Tú eres el intelectual. Díselo.

—Yo no creo que sea terrible —intervino James, conciliador—. Pasa que es un poco… _inverosímil._

—Eso es lo mismo que decir que es mala —gruñó Regulus, a quien obviamente no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria—. A ver, sé que no es el más factible de los planes…

—Si por factible te refieres a que es basura... —murmuró Sirius, chasqueando con la lengua—. Ya dejamos claro que es un sinsentido que nos metamos a esa casa sin saber qué demonios estamos buscando. Si además pretendes que vayamos más de una vez para jugar al escondite…

—Lo que digo es que se necesitará más de una visita para poder reconocer el lugar. Yo tengo algo de noción por el par de veces que estuve…

—Cuando eras un mortífago. Lo recordamos.

—Pero ya ven que no es mucho lo que puedo aportar —continuó Reg, ignorando la intervención de su hermano. Entrecerró los ojos, viendo la pizarra y el intento de plano que habían dibujado—. Puedo estar errado, por lo que necesitaremos un viaje de reconocimiento.

—Es demasiado riesgo —señaló James, mirando el plano con preocupación—. Ya de por sí es peligroso meternos una vez, y lo haremos esperando que aciertes y esté vacío el lugar. —Regulus se tensó, claramente indignado de que James pusiera en duda sus averiguaciones—. Creer que contaremos con esa suerte más de una vez es…

—Estúpido.

—Estúpido es pretender que lograremos lo que buscamos tras un solo intento —soltó Regulus, lanzándole otra mala mirada a su hermano.

—A veces es lo único con lo que se cuenta —apuntó Remus, sabiendo que sus amigos tenían razón—. Arriesgarnos a meternos en una casa llena de mortífagos es un lujo que no podemos darnos. Mucho menos más de dos veces.

—Gracias, chicos. Es bueno saber que estoy en esto con gente que sí piensa —dijo Sirius, satisfecho, y mirando a Regulus con intención.

—Supongo que para eso los trajiste —soltó el aludido, masticando las palabras con enfado mal escondido—. Como si no era suficientemente complejo ponernos de acuerdo los dos…

Ante eso, Remus y James habían intercambiado una rápida mirada de incomodidad. Desde luego, Sirius les había contado lo que su hermano estaba planeando a penas le había pedido ayuda.

Para ellos, aquello había sido lo más normal de acuerdo con su dinámica. Sin embargo, había quedado claro desde el principio que a Regulus no le había agradado.

—Los traje porque tú eres un principiante. Nosotros somos expertos en estas situaciones —aseguró Sirius con arrogancia—. Por eso insisto en que necesitaríamos una persona que ya conozca el lugar…

—¿Se te ocurre alguien? —le preguntó James—. No es como si alguno de los nuestros tuvieran mucha más información.

—¿Qué tal Andrómeda? —propuso Regulus—. Ella debe haber ido a ese lugar muchas más veces que yo.

—No vamos a meterla en esto —le había cortado Sirius, totalmente serio.

—Sé que no les gustó la propuesta —se había metidos Remus, apresurándose a apartar a la madre de Tonks de la conversación—, pero Snape…

—No.

—Sirius.

—¿Qué? Estás loco si piensas que vamos a contarle algo a ese imbécil —resopló él, torciendo la boca con desagrado—. No va a ayudarnos en una mierda.

—Está de nuestro lado ahora —le recordó Remus, paciente—. Quizás si le explicamos la situación…

—Le irá con el chisme a Dumbledore y podemos despedirnos del plan —completó Sirius, decidido a no escuchar nada al respecto—. Él no es una opción, ¿cierto, James?

—Dudo que nos brinde su ayuda así como así. Ya lo conocemos… —Aunque James fue mucho más sutil, Remus lo conocía demasiado como para no saber qué pensaba exactamente lo mismo—. Sin embargo, si no encontramos a alguien más, vamos a tener que considerarlo…

—Se nos ocurrirá algo —aseguró Sirius, terco—. Alguien aparecerá.

Regulus les había lanzado una mirada llena de irritación antes de murmurar una excusa para dejar el salón, dando por terminada la reunión.

Ellos lo habían dejado ir, pero se habían quedado otro rato discutiendo para tratar de dar con una solución. Al final, habían llegado a un punto muerto, a pesar de que había un nombre que la mente de Remus no dejaba de murmurar con aprehensión.

Era alguien que, a su juicio y tomando en cuenta cosas que prefería no recordar, habría sido perfecto para aquel plan. Sin embargo, no se había atrevido a mencionarlo, incluso horas después, seguía sin estar del todo seguro de aquella idea.

No se atrevía porque, por un lado, no quería tener esa discusión con Sirius, no de nuevo. Además, tenía que admitir que él mismo no se permitía confiar. No después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Esa herida todavía no había sanado.

—Bueno, está bien si no quieres decirme —le aseguró Tonks, trayéndolo de regreso al presente—. Sé que hay cosas que prefieres guardarte para ti. ¡Y eso está bien! Solo digo…

Remus suspiró, todavía decidiendo si debía decirle. Sabía que sus amigos seguían postergando contarles a Lily y a Mar, pero lo de ellos era por pura estupidez infantil. Era la primera vez que James y Sirius tendrían que dar explicaciones sobre alguna de sus locuras. Y eso, definitivamente, iba a jugarles en contra, algo a que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado.

Pero tendrían que hacerlo, tarde o temprano. Era la clase de relación que tenían.

Él, sin embargo, no tenía nada que lo obligara a contarle a Tonks de aquel plan. Lo que había estado pasando desde navidad no era suficiente excusa para exponerla de esa forma.

De por sí ya la estaba haciendo atravesar demasiados riesgos.

—No pasa nada. Al menos, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte —le aseguró, saliéndose por la tangente—. Se acerca ese _momento_ del mes. Y ya empiezo a notarlo.

Aquello era cierto, por lo que técnicamente no estaba mintiéndole. Era esa la razón de su migraña y también de que tuviera que apresurarse a llevar a cabo el plan.

Si esperaban otra semana, se le sería imposible acompañarlos.

—Ah, entiendo —asintió Tonks, relajando los hombros—. Gracias por decírmelo.

—No es nada —murmuró él, tenso.

—Está bien, así tenemos tiempo de prepararnos —dijo la muchacha, sonriendo—. ¿Irán a Grimmauld Place o volverán a casa de James y Lily? Me parece que la primera sigue siendo mejor opción.

—Tonks, tú no tienes que…

—Hablaré con Lily para saber en qué puedo ayudar. De seguro le gustará tener un par de manos extra —continuó, ignorándolo—. No creo que le diga a Sirius. Sabes cómo se pone…

Remus abrió la boca, pero suspiró con resignación y la dejó seguir haciendo planes.

Lo ponía nervioso pensar en tenerla cerca durante la luna llena, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para resistirse a la idea de ver su rostro en la mañana, cuando las sombras se disiparan y volviera a ser él mismo.

.

* * *

.

James dejó la reunión en Grimmauld Place aquella mañana con la mente fija en el plan que debía seguir. Sabía que no podía seguir dándole vueltas; si iba a meterse a casa de los Malfoy como habían estado planeando, tenía que decírselo a Lily.

Sí, iba a enfadarse, y sí, iba a decirles que eran unos inconscientes, mientras les enumeraba todas las razones por las que aquella era una idea peligrosa y estúpida. Y Mar se le iba a unir, desde luego, lo que explicaba porque Sirius también había guardado silencio. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que tenían que decirles. No podían hacer aquello a sus espadas. Si algo salía mal, ellas debían saberlo.

Y James llegó a casa aceptando eso, dispuesto a atravesar la inevitable discusión y salir airoso. Por desgracia, al final todo le había salido al revés.

Había bastado con que Lily le leyera la carta que Dumbledore les había enviado, justo antes de que Harry los llamara por el espejo para comunicarles la misma noticia, para saber que esa conversación no iba a ocurrir.

No podía discutirlo con aquel mal humor.

—James, por favor pásame esa caja —lo llamó Lily, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. James… ¡James!

—Es que no entiendo esta mierda, Lily —espetó él, sin ocultar el enfado en su voz—. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

—Solo te estoy pidiendo que me pases la caja —respondió ella, pretendiendo no seguirlo—. Aquella que tienes junto a ti. La de las fotos…

—¡No estoy hablando de eso! —exclamó James, frustrado—. ¿Por qué, de todas las personas del mundo, tiene que ser Snape quien le dé esas malditas lecciones?

La pelirroja, que estaba en el medio de organizar un centenar de cajas viejisimas, bajó la varita y se giró hacia él, soltando un suspiro pesado. La había encontrado allí, en el ático, limpiándolo como había anunciado durante semanas que haría.

Conociéndola, seguro lo había usado como la excusa perfecta para distraerse mientras él llegaba.

—¿Sigues pensando en eso? —le preguntó, mirándolo con una expresión suplicante.

—¿Y en qué más voy a pensar? —resopló el aludido desde su lugar en el suelo—. ¡Sigo tratando de encontrarle sentido!

—Lo que Dumbledore nos explicó tiene mucho sentido —señaló Lily—. Que tú no quieras aceptarlo es otra cosa…

—Lo aceptaría, si no fuera una puta estupidez. ¡Dumbledore podría enseñarle! ¿Qué puede saber Snape que él no? No es necesario que...

—James, sé que no te gusta la idea…

—Pues, discúlpame, pero no entiendo como a ti sí.

—Yo no he dicho eso —le cortó ella, severa—. Tampoco estoy feliz con esto.

—Y no deberías. Fuiste tú quien vio lo que es capaz de hacerle a Harry.

Se arrepintió en el acto del tono acusador con el que había dicho aquello, así como de haber mencionado aquel incidente. No necesitó que Lily aguantara la respiración y entrecerrara los ojos, guardando silencio mientras le daba tiempo de darse cuenta de su imprudencia, para entender que había estado de más..

—Lo siento —dijo él, bajando la mirada, arrepentido—. No quería traer eso a colación.

—Sí, claro que querías, y lo entiendo. —Lily suspiró antes de acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado. Lo tomó de las manos y las puso sobre su regazo—. James, yo también preferiría que Harry no tuviera que estar solo con Snape, en especial tomando en cuenta lo que ocurrió el año pasado, pero quiero pensar que algo como eso n _unca_ volverá a ocurrir…

—Ya, porque sabemos por experiencia que Snape es muy capaz de cambiar y ser mejor persona —gruñó James, irónico.

—Dumbledore lo cree. Y nosotros le creemos a Dumbledore… ¿no?

James se tomó un momento antes de responder, y si no se sintió culpable de inmediato, fue por el ligero tono de duda que percibió en la voz de Lily.

¿Y quién podría culparlos? Después de todo, de lo que se habían enterado en Navidad seguía demasiado fresco en su mente como para no pensar en cómo Dumbledore se había quedado cómodamente en su oficina mientras Umbridge torturaba a Harry.

Era fácil para ambos sentirse desconfiados y resentidos. Aunque al final no les durara más de un parpadeo.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí —se apresuró a decir James, pero de todas formas subió las cejas con ironía—. No lo hace fácil el que contrate profesores que insisten en lastimar a nuestro hijo, pero…

—Sabes que en cuanto a Umbridge no tiene opción —se lamentó Lily, aunque su voz no salió del todo convincente. Se obligó a tomar aire antes de continuar—. Y acordamos que íbamos a zanjar ese asunto.

—Acordamos que nos mantendríamos alerta.

—Y que Harry nos contaría de inmediato si algo así volvía a ocurrir —le recordó ella, ladeando la cabeza con una mirada significativa—. Yo quiero creer que va a cumplir. Estoy segura de que lo hará.

James suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo con nerviosismo.

Por supuesto que él también quería creerlo, y el simple hecho de que Harry los hubiera llamado de inmediato para contarles lo de Snape lo hacía sentir muchísimo más tranquilo. Confiaba en que al chico le había quedado claro todo lo que habían hablado en Navidad, por lo que no volvería a ocultarles nada que lo pusiera en peligro.

Y sabía que, en parte, eran sus propios prejuicios los que lo hacían sentir incómodo y desconfiado… pero nadie podía decirle que fueran infundados.

—Confías demasiado en tu hijo —fingió acusarla, haciendo una mueca con la boca—. De hecho, confías demasiado en la gente

—Eso es tu culpa. Hace dos años era mucho más cínica —lo acusó ella, sonriéndole con diversión y mordiendo su labio—. Asume tus responsabilidades.

James chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado, a lo que ella respondió con una risita divertida. La dejó hacer cuando le echó los brazos encima, e incluso movió la cabeza, dejándole espacio para que le llenara el cuello de besos. En otro momento, las caricias lentas que estaba dejando en su nunca habrían suficiente para dejarle claro que pretendía distraerlo. Por desgracia, en esa ocasión tenía la cabeza muy revuelta como para hacerle tan fácil la tarea.

—Hablando de confianza… —soltó de repente, apartándose de ella para verla a la cara. Pasó por alto su mirada fastidiada y continuó hablando—. ¿Sigue en pie lo de no decirle a Harry para qué son esas lecciones del demonio?

—Por supuesto que sí —fue la respuesta automática de Lily, a la vez que agrandó los ojos—. Dumbledore hizo mucho hincapié en eso.

—Ya lo sé, pero…

—El punto es mantener su mente a salvo de Voldemort —le recordó con gravedad, haciendo que el ambiente se enfriara por la mera mención—. Además, sabes que para decirle tendríamos que contarle… _todo._ Y eso no lo podemos hacer.

—Lo sé, Lily —le aseguró él, pasándose una mano por el rostro con frustración—. Pero es que conozco a Harry Si sabe por qué estamos haciendo esto, recibirá mejor las lecciones.

—Tú lo sabes, ¿lo estás recibiendo mejor?

—Pues no lo estoy impidiendo, ¿o sí? —señaló James, chasqueando la lengua, irritado.

—Más te vale que no —le dijo Lily, sonriéndole y acercando una mano para tomarlo por la mejilla—. Harry nos prometió que iba a tener la mejor actitud posible. Y quiero confiar en que así será.

—Bueno, ¿qué otra opción tenemos? —murmuró él, derrotista.

—Ya, no te pongas así —le pidió ella, sacando el labio inferior. Volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez acomodándose sobre su regazo—. Necesito tu energía positiva para pensar que todo saldrá bien.

—Siempre te burlas de mí por eso.

—Eso no significa que no me guste —apuntó Lily, inclinándose sobre él para atrapar su oreja con los dientes.

James soltó una risa floja por la nariz como toda respuesta. La tomó por la cintura cuando ella acercó más su cuerpo al de él, pero ni siquiera la forma sinuosa en la que empezó a moverse, pegando sus caderas y su pecho, le dio un indicio de lo que ella pretendía.

Su mente solo seguía dando vueltas alrededor de la misma idea y las mismas preocupaciones, tratando de dar con alguna solución que lo hiciera sentirse más tranquilo.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó de pronto, haciendo que Lily pegara un brinco por la impresión—. ¿Qué tal si enviamos a Sirius como perro a Hogwarts? De esa forma nos enteramos rápido si algo llega a ocurrir.

—Sí, James. Esa seguro será una gran idea. —La pelirroja entornó los ojos, exasperada, y se puso de pie con resignación—. Una que para nada hará que Harry se sienta abrumado por nosotros.

—Bueno, él no se tiene que enterar…

— Estás siendo ridículo. Ya terminé por hoy, así que, por favor, pon esa caja con el resto —le pidió, dejando claro que no seguiría hablando del tema—. Voy a darme una ducha antes de almorzar. Si gustas, puedes seguirme.

—Podrías al menos escuchar el resto de mi plan —se quejó él, levantándose para obedecerla—. Solo estoy tratando de dar soluciones para…

Se quedó callado cuando, antes de dejar la caja con el resto, echó un vistazo adentro y la encontró llena de fotografías. Eran suyas, de su época en el colegio. Reconoció una en especial en la que hacía tonterías para la cámara junto a sus amigos. Los cuatro.

En otro momento, lo más seguro hubiera sido que lo golpeara una oleada de amarga nostalgia antes alejarse. Sin embargo, aquello sólo sirvió para recordarle la que había sido su principal preocupación aquella mañana.

Y para la que, de pronto, parecía tener una solución.

—¡Lily, espera! —exclamó, dándose la vuelta—. Había algo que quería…

Por segunda vez en el día, su plan de contarle lo que estaba planeado hacer se vio frustrado. Solo que, en esa ocasión, no fue por algo que fuera a dañarle el día.

Lily se había marchado, pero el sostén olvidado —intencionalmente— al inicio de las escaleras lo hizo entender. por fin, lo que había estado tratando de decirle. Después de eso, no se esforzó por mantener el foco de su atención.

Definitivamente podía contarle después.

.

* * *

.

 **¡HOLA, MIS AMORES!**

 **Nos volvemos a leer, tanto tiempo después (casi dos meses). Fue bastante complicado para mí sentarme a escribir este capítulo, lo cual es irónico porque tenía la estructura lista desde que subí el anterior. Por desgracia, la vida real -y adulta- se interpuso en el camino.**

 **No quiero extenderme porque la verdad es que no pasó mucho. Sentí que el capítulo 27 fue como el cierre de la primera parte del fic, y, al ser este el primero de la segunda parte, me pareció que era necesario dejar establecido lo que vendrá.**

 **Deje todo listo para tener más acción y drama en el siguiente, así que trataré que venga más rápido. Creo que nos vamos a divertir bastante.**

 **En fin, este capítulo me gusto bastante, por lo que espero que ustedes también lo disfruten. ¡Cuénteme qué tal en los comentarios! Estoy abierta a todo, aunque solo quieran gritarme por la tardanza jeje.**

 **Gracias por leerme y, como siempre, por esperarme. ¡Un beso gigante para ustedes! Los quiero mucho y nos estamos leyendo. Bye.**


	29. Enredos de un plan imperfecto

**Aviso : Secuela del fic Life Unexpected. Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling**

* * *

 **.**

 **29\. Enredos de un plan imperfecto**

 **.**

Algo se estaba cocinando en las filas de los mortífagos. Peter lo sabía; podía olerlo a pesar de que nadie le hubiera dicho nada al respecto.

Hacía mucho que habían dejado de contarle sus planes.

Se reclinó en la silla del comedor y soltó un suspiro, apartando de sí el plato vacío donde había estado su cena. Había regresado temprano a casa, al menos, lo suficiente para no caerse dormido antes de alcanzar a comer algo o siquiera quitarse los zapatos. Así había sido desde Navidad, la última vez que alguno de los dos bandos lo habían necesitado.

Ni Dumbledore ni nadie del otro lado lo había contactado durante todo ese tiempo, y si no se ponía a pensar en lo solo que estaba, terminaba sintiéndose agradecido. Había aprovechado aquellas "vacaciones" para recuperar energía y dejar de sentirse como un muerto en vida. Lo necesitaba tanto que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para ocupar su tiempo libre en pensar; estaba muy cansado para eso.

Sabía que no duraría, pero lo aprovecharía mientras pudiera.

La verdad era que no tenía idea de lo que estaba planeando el círculo del Señor Tenebroso, solo presentía que debía ser algo importante, de lo contrario no lo habrían mantenido tan apartado. No confiaban en él para nada que no fueran actividades de sirviente, eso se lo habían dejado claro.

Se frotó los ojos mientras pensaba en cómo prefería no estar enterado de nada. Estando en las sombras, no estaba en la obligación de decirle nada a Dumbledore; no tenía sentido buscarlo para contarle sospechas infundadas.

Por otro lado, de esa forma se sentía menos como un traidor, aunque continuara siéndolo.

Fuera como fuese, Peter estaba aliviado de no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie por un tiempo. Su cordura lo necesitaba, o terminaría colapsando.

Pero aquello no estaba destinado a durar.

Casi cayó de la silla cuando escuchó el timbre, un sonido al que hacía siglos se había desacostumbrado. Una oleada de intranquilidad le invadió todo el cuerpo, sensación que trató de drenar tragando saliva y apretando los puños. No tenía idea de quién podía ser, pero solo imaginarlo hizo que se le retorciera el estómago.

Tomó su varita y se levantó para abrir, luego de concluir que no sería mejor hacer como si no estaba en casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta, descubrió que era la última persona en la que habría pensado.

—Pero ¿qué…?

—Soy yo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió Peter, parpadeando con impresión—. No entiendo…

—Te explico en un momento —le cortó James, mirando por encima de su hombro—. ¿Podemos hablar dentro? ¿O mejor vamos a otro sitio?

—Pasa, pasa —se apresuró a decirle—. Eh, si no te siguió nadie, es seguro.

James asintió antes de entrar al lugar, haciendo que Peter se apartara torpemente de la puerta. Cerró tras de él, tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No tenía idea cuando había sido la última vez que había estado allí.

—Disculpa, todo está un poco… —Peter movió una mano alrededor de la pequeña instancia antes de resignarse. No tenía sentido explicar su desastre—. En fin, ¿cómo…?

—Necesitamos tu ayuda —le cortó James, dejándole saber que aquella no era una visita amistosa—. ¿Tienes que verte con ellos hoy?

—Yo… No, pero…

—Kingsley nos dijo que la Mansión Malfoy está vacía en estos momentos, ¿es cierto?

—Eso… eso creo —farfulló Peter, sin tomar el ritmo del interrogatorio—. Lucius Malfoy avisó en el Ministerio que estaría fuera de la ciudad con su esposa, pero…

—Bien, entonces sí será esta noche —dijo James, más para sí mismo que para Peter—. Ven. Te explicaré de qué se trata.

A Peter le llevó un momento salir del shock en el que había entrado. Cuando lo hizo, solo alcanzó a asentir y tomar asiento junto a él.

Por supuesto, no había evitado pensar en que James en ningún momento le había preguntado si quería ayudarlos, simplemente había asumido que lo haría.

Alejó ese pensamiento rápidamente, sin darse la oportunidad de ofenderse.

Después de todo, sabía que negarse no era una opción.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Harry entró al dormitorio con el estómago vacío y la cabeza tan pesada como caliente. La sentía hirviendo de esa forma desde hacía un par de horas, todo producto de la rabia que se había ido acumulando allí.

Sentía muchísimas cosas en ese momento, pero, en especial, se sentía exhausto.

Gruñó con desgano y se dejó caer en su cama, enterrando el rostro contra la almohada. Si se apresuraba, podría alcanzar a probar un bocado de la cena —estaba seguro de que Ron o Hermione le habrían guardado algo—, pero no se sentía con las energías necesarias para bajar y sentarse con el resto de sus compañeros.

Si era honesto, lo único que se le antojaba en ese momento era dormir durante las siguientes doce horas.

Se había imaginado que aprender Oclumancia sería una tarea ardua, más aún teniendo que aprender con Snape. Sin embargo, no había esperado terminar sometido a una tortura de esa manera tan literal.

La primera clase había sido tan horrible que ni siquiera lo había dudado para ir a contarle a sus padres. No solo porque les había prometido que lo haría, sino porque había estado seguro de que, apenas se enteraran, le dirían que no hacía falta que siguiera yendo. Aquel pensamiento se asentó cuando fue James quien cogió el espejo ese día, haciéndolo sentir confiado de que todo se resolvería a su favor.

Por desgracia, cantó victoria demasiado pronto.

—Solo… dale otra oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo? —le había dicho su padre, desconcertándolo—. Sé que debe ser horrible, pero tienes que seguir intentándolo. Es por tu propio bien, Harry. Te lo juro.

Su primer instinto había sido sentirse indignado y furioso; después de todo, habían sido ellos quienes lo habían hecho jurarle que los haría partícipe de todo lo que atentara contra su seguridad. Y esas clases con Snape, en su opinión, hacían justamente eso.

Para su propia sorpresa, al final se había logrado tragar todo eso. Había respirado hondo y aceptado lo que James le decía con mucha diplomacia. Lo había hecho porque, a último minuto, había pensado que si su padre —de _todas_ las personas— le estaba diciendo que aguantara a Snape un poco más, debía ser por una buena razón.

El claro sufrimiento en su rostro al decirlo también había ayudado.

Así que había seguido asistiendo, a pesar de que no estaba aprendiendo nado y de que odiaba cada segundo, de que se sentía humillado cada vez que Snape se adentraba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. A pesar de sentir que disfrutaba con todo el sufrimiento que le causaba. Seguía yendo porque quería pensar que, en algún momento, algo bueno saldría de eso.

Era un pensamiento que desmentiría en unos meses.

—¿Estás ocupado?

A pesar de haber estado a un segundo de quedarse dormido hasta el día siguiente, aquella voz lo arrastró de regreso a la realidad en un suspiro.

—¿Ah? —Se sentó en la cama de un salto, parpadeando repetidas veces y acomodándose los lentes—. ¿Hannah? ¿Qué estás…?

—Te pregunté si estabas ocupado —repitió ella, parada a los pies de su cama con una expresión indescifrable—. ¿Lo estás?

Harry balbuceó, demasiado sorprendido por verla allí como para decir algo coherente.

No exageraba al decir que era la primera vez en _semanas_ que Hannah le dirigía la palabra de manera directa. Él había intentando hablarle un sinfín de ocasiones, sin éxito alguno. Por eso, en ese momento su corazón se aceleró, imaginando un millón de razones para su presencia.

¿Quería hablar? ¿Iba a perdonarlo? ¿Finalmente todo volvería a la normalidad?

—No, para nada. Estaba… —Harry estuvo a punto de contarle lo de Snape, pero se mordió la lengua a último segundo. Se puso de pie y se acercó más a ella—. Estoy libre justo ahora.

—Bien. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—¿Cómo…?

—Necesito que me prestes tu capa. La de James —le explicó Hannah, como si estuviera hablando del clima—. Eso, y el mapa.

—Pero… ¿El mapa? —repitió Harry, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Para variar, no entendía nada—. Hannah, ¿qué…?

—Sé que son importantes. Te prometo que voy a cuidarlos y los devolveré mañana en la tarde.

Una vez más, Harry se quedó en silencio, tratando de digerir lo que estaba pasando.

Le tomó un par de segundos entender que Hannah no estaba ahí para resolver nada. Como le había dicho, solo necesitaba que le hiciera un favor, y asumirlo lo hizo sentir enojado y dolido a partes casi iguales.

Era consciente de que merecía toda la frialdad que le había estado dedicando, por eso lo había aceptado sin rechistar. Sin embargo, aquello le parecía demasiado.

Hannah resopló, malinterpretando su silencio.

—¿ _Por favor…_?

—No quiero que me digas por favor —le cortó Harry, demasiado cansado para intentar sonar complaciente—. Quiero que me expliques para qué necesitas todo eso.

—Solo lo necesito y ya. Voy a utilizarlos para algo —dijo ella por toda explicación—. ¿Me los vas a prestar o no?

—No —respondió Harry, sorprendiéndola—. No si no me dices para qué.

Entonces, fue oportunidad de Hannah de boquear desconcertada.

—¡¿Estás hablándome en serio?! —preguntó, indignada—. ¡Los necesito! ¿Crees que vendría a hablar contigo si no fuera para algo urgente?

—Eso es muy lindo de tu parte —masculló Harry, dolido.

—Discúlpame si te parezco algo cruel —replicó ella con ironía—. Estoy urgida, así que si vas a...

—Hannah, las veces que he utilizado el mapa y la capa al mismo tiempo ha sido para situaciones bastante riesgosas —le recordó el chico—. Así que no. No pienso prestártelos sin tener idea de en qué los vas a usar.

Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina que, en otro momento, lo habría hecho claudicar con la esperanza de que dejara de odiarlo por un segundo. Desafortunadamente, esa noche lo había cogido cansado y de mal humor, por lo que la idea de que se marchara sin decirle nada no le pareció tan terrible.

Y quizás fue esa misma indiferencia la que terminó por convencerla de que hablara.

—¡Bueno! Los necesito porque saldré del castillo. Voy a ir a Londres. —Paró su explicación a la mitad, saboreando las palabras antes de soltar—: Iré a ver a Helen.

—¿A Helen? —Harry agrandó los ojos, dejando su enfado de un lado para alertarse—. Hannah…

—No sé si Mar o alguien te contó lo que ocurrió, pero no quiere que Hailey tenga contacto conmigo.

—Me enteré —asintió él, ahorrándose el decirle que había sido por Hermione—. Han, por lo que entendí, lo que no quiere es que esté en contacto con la magia…

—Si es así, supongo que no le molestará verme —razonó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Puedo explicarle que nunca pondría en riesgo la vida de Hailey y así me dejará escribirle.

—¿Y crees que funcione? —preguntó, escéptico.

—Harry… es mi hermana —susurró Hannah, bajando la guardia un segundo—. Tengo que intentarlo.

El chico sintió como su pecho se ablandaba. Le dedicó una mirada llena de comprensión y, por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad, la mirada de Hannah no lo hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo.

Por un segundo, todo volvió a ser como antes, y, de haberlo sido, le habría dado un abrazo.

Lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue ceder al impulso de estirar la mano para tomar la suya. Sintió una punzada en el estómago cuando ella rechazó el gesto, echándose para atrás.

—Bueno, ya te dije para qué los necesito —apuntó Hannah, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a su actitud distante—. ¿Es suficiente para ti? ¿Te parece un motivo legítimo?

—Sí, pero también me parece una completa locura y un riesgo enorme.

—Ya, solo me faltaba que _tú_ me dieras un sermón al respecto.

—¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mí escabullirme hace un año? Y eso fue cuando no estaba Umbridge —le recordó Harry, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón—. Ahora hay guardias en todos lados. Su brigada…

—No tengo que preocuparme por ellos —desestimó Hannah con tranquilidad—. Ya me encargué de eso.

Harry entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería. Al hacerlo, la sangre en sus venas se calentó con una velocidad impresionante.

Se tragó todos los comentarios que ameritaba el que estuviera utilizando para su ventaja algo que había sido diseñado para lastimarlos. Era bizarro, y lo hacía sentir como si no conociera a la chica que tenía parada frente a él.

No sabía si estaba haciendo aquello para herirlo o simplemente para que dejara de preguntarle, pero estaba determinado a no dar su brazo a torcer con facilidad.

Acababa de tomar una decisión.

—Bien —aceptó, finalmente—. ¿Cuándo vas a ir?

—Mañana temprano —respondió Hannah. Harry se permitió conmoverse por su expresión aliviada, sin cambiar su idea—. Mucho antes del desayuno. Quiero llegar antes de que se vaya a trabajar.

—De acuerdo. Te veo a las seis en la sala común.

—¿Qué estás…? No te he pedido que vengas conmigo —apuntó ella, agrandando los ojos.

—Yo no te he pedido permiso para ir.

—Harry, no sé si has captado alguna de mis actitudes en las últimas semanas… —empezó a decir Hannah, apretando las mandíbulas—, pero _no_ _quiero_ ir contigo.

—Se me habría hecho imposible no notarlo —resopló él, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Y lamento que te sientas así, pero solo tienes dos opciones: ir conmigo, con la capa y el mapa, o ir sola a tu suerte. Tú decides.

Hannah volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada, pero Harry mantuvo su mirada decidida, sin flaquear ni un segundo. Si pensaba que iba a dejarla arriesgarse de esa forma sin él, entonces no lo conocía para nada.

Pero lo hacía, mejor que nadie, y ella misma lo confirmó en el momento que gruñó exasperada, pero resignada.

—Eres insoportable —le espetó antes de girar en sus talones para salir del cuarto.

Harry apretó los ojos cuando azotó la puerta con violencia. Suspiró antes de volver a tumbarse sobre su cama, pensando que, al menos había ganado una de las batallas.

Por desgracia, su deseo de dormir hasta tarde el día siguiente acababa de desaparecer.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Remus nunca había estado en la mansión Malfoy, y le bastó verla de lejos para desear no tener que cambiar eso. Solo estar escondido tras los arbustos, guardando suficiente distancia para no ser vistos, a la vez que se mantenían vigilantes, le producía escalofríos.

No lo sorprendió lo mucho que le recordaba a la casa de los Lestrange, al menos, lo que la oscuridad le permitía ver. Ambas propiedades tenían una majestuosidad que podría haber sido admirable de no ser por la frialdad que predominaba. Lucía tan lúgubre que se le hacía muy difícil creer que alguien pudiera vivir allí. Claro que era solo la percepción que daba desde afuera, pero estaba seguro de que adentro la cosa no debía ser mucho mejor.

Tendría la oportunidad de confirmarlo en unos minutos.

Remus se removió incómodo y sopló contra sus manos para calentarlas. Las bajas temperaturas de enero habían decidido acompañarlos en aquella misión. Que fuera medianoche no ayudaba para nada.

Pensar en que era la primera vez en lo años que volverían a una misión de ese estilo le produjo deja vu desagradable, por tantas razones que no podría empezar a enumerarlas. Una de ellas era la irritante presencia a su lado, que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro como un perro enjaulado.

—Sirius… Sirius, por favor, solo recuerda por qué estamos aquí…

—Honestamente, Remus, creo que ya no lo sé —replicó el aludido con un gruñido. No detuvo su caminar—. De un momento a otro esto pasó de ser una misión vital a la reunión familiar anhelada por James.

—No se trata de eso —intentó mediar Remus—. Sé que no quieres verlo, pero necesitamos a Peter para…

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que venda nuestro cuello al mejor postor?

—Para entrar a ese lugar tan seguros como podamos.

—Porque la opción de pedirle permiso a Malfoy no era lo suficientemente suicida para ustedes —resopló Sirius con ironía.

Remus suspiró, paciente. Había tenido ese humor durante días, y el que James lo hubiera sacado tan tarde de la cama definitivamente no lo mejoraba.

—Estás haciendo un drama —señaló.

—¿Qué yo estoy…? ¡Ese maldito podría estar vendiéndonos en este momento! —gritó Sirius, indignado. No pareció importarle que debían estar pasando desapercibidos—. Ya nos entregó en bandeja de plata una vez. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hará de nuevo?

—Nada me hace pensar eso, Sirius. No eres el único que recuerda lo que pasó y que desconfía de él —dijo Remus con rotundidad. Quería dejarle claro lo en serio que hablaba—. Pero no teníamos otra salida. ¿O a ti se te ocurrió algo mejor?

—Cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que esto —masculló Sirius, enfadado.

Remus volvió a suspirar, esa vez sin ser capaz de llevarle la contraria.

Estaba tratando de mantener una posición neutral, a pesar de que se sentía más como Sirius de lo que quería admitir. La verdad era que, aunque entendía el punto de James, se le hacía imposible empatizar del todo con sus sentimientos.

De hecho, ni siquiera lo había intentado.

—Esta fue una idea de mierda —gruñó Sirius, sin detener su caminar nervioso—. Si nuestra única opción era confiar en esa rata, no debimos haber venido.

—¿Lo dices por Peter o por qué Mar volvió a ignorarte? —preguntó de golpe, haciendo a Sirius boquear, ofendido

—¡Eso no…! Mar no tiene nada que ver con esto —se empecinó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos—. Ella no me dice qué hacer. Estoy aquí a pesar de lo que opina, ¿o no?

—Por poco —murmuró Remus.

Hizo caso omiso de la mirada asesina que su amigo le lanzó. No necesitaba que lo confirmara, al fin y al cabo, el recuerdo de aquella discusión días atrás seguía presente en su memoria.

—¡¿Han perdido por completo la cabeza?!

—Lily, no se trata de…

—¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? —había preguntado Mar, apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza. Lucía tan furiosa como su amiga—. Por lo que explicaron, son ustedes metiéndose en una ridícula misión suicida como si tuvieran quince años. ¿O me equivoco?

—Claro que no te equivocas —saltó Lily, ofuscada.

—A ver, no se equivocan del todo —había intervenido James, levantando las manos para llamar a la paz—. Claramente es una idea arriesgada, pero…

—Pero ¿ _qué_? —le cortó Lily—. Por favor, James. Me muero por saber cómo vas a convencerme de que esto no es una locura.

—No les pidas tanta inteligencia —resopló Mar.

—No hay razón para insultar a nadie, Mar —se metió Sirius, quien se había mantenido sospechosamente callado. De seguro por tener cargada a Ophelia—. Mucho menos frente a la niña que no tiene por qué escuchar estas cosas.

—La niña está durmiendo desde hace como media hora —señaló Mar, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Acaso no la has subido para evitar que te grite?

—¿Está funcionando?

—Llévala arriba _ahora_.

—Bueno, bueno —murmuró Sirius, acomodándose a la niña contra el pecho, casi como un escudo—. Ustedes empiecen a explicar y yo los ayudo cuando regrese.

—Cobarde —resopló James, mirando con irritación como su amigo lo ignoraba y salía del salón.

—Nada nuevo —señaló Remus, entornando los ojos antes de girarse hacia sus amigas—. Chicas, escuchen. Al principio yo también pensaba que esto era una estupidez, pero…

—Pero se las arreglaron para convencerte, lo de siempre —completó Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción—. Pensé que tendrías más sentido común que esto, Remus.

—Lo tengo —replicó el aludido con firmeza—. Por eso espero que nos dejen terminar de explicarnos.

—Van a necesitar mucho ingenio para hacerlo y convencernos de que estamos erradas. .

—Se supone que ahí entras tú —dijo James, volteando hacia la última persona en el lugar..

Regulus se había mantenido en una esquina apartada del salón, logrando camuflarse con el resto del mobiliario de manera casi envidiable. Su presencia había pasado desapercibida desde que habían llegado.

—No tengo que agregar nada más de lo que ya dije —apuntó, sin acentuar ninguna de sus emociones. Lo único que dejaba traslucir era un ligero aire de irritación—. Hay un objeto en la mansión Malfoy que puede ayudarnos a luchar contra el Señor Tenebroso. Es necesario que lo obtengamos lo antes posible o puede costarnos la poquísima ventaja que tenemos.

—¿Y se puede saber qué objeto es? —preguntó Lily. .

—Eso no lo sabemos.

—Ya, supongo que debe hacernos sentir muy tranquilas el que vayan a meterse a ese lugar a buscar algo que ni siquiera saben cómo luce —replicó ella.

—Sin mencionar que lo harán a ciegas porque, hasta donde recuerdo, no tenemos idea de cómo es ese lugar por dentro —añadió su amiga.

—De hecho, creo que eso ya lo resolvimos.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Remus, a quien había tomado desprevenido aquella revelación de Regulus. No tenía idea de a qué se refería.

—Bueno, en verdad no lo hemos resuelto del todo —se apresuró a aclarar James, luciendo más nervioso de repente—. Tenemos solo… Eh, una pequeña idea…

—¿Cuál idea? —quiso saber su esposa, enarcando una ceja.

—No tenemos que discutirlo ahora —farfulló James, tratando de salirse por la tangente—. Hay cosas más importantes que…

—No les has dicho, ¿cierto? —atajó Regulus, tensando sus facciones.

—Estaba esperando el momento adecuado —dijo James, entre dientes.

—Me parece que este momento es tan adecuado como cualquiera.

—Pues en eso sí puedo estar de acuerdo —intervino Lily, ordenándole con la mirada que hablara—. ¿James?

El aludido respiró profundo, como si estuviera recogiendo la valentía para decir algo sumamente grave.

Y, cuando por fin lo dijo, Remus pensó que no estaba tan alejado de la verdad.

—Pensé que… quizás… podríamos hablar con Peter.

No esperó a que el silencio tenso engullera la sala, o a que sus amigos o esposa lo interrumpieran. De haberlo hecho, seguro no habría conseguido explicarse.

Remus no se había esperado que las ideas de su amigo fueran a tomar ese rumbo, y se sintió algo estúpido por eso. Peter era una carta que él mismo había considerado en más de una ocasión mientras planeaban ese plan, aunque nunca le hubiera dado forma al pensamiento.

Solo James podría haberlo hecho.

—Él ha estado moviéndose entre ambos bandos todo este tiempo. Estoy seguro de que podrá ayudarnos a...

—¿A morir más rápido en ese lugar? —lo interrumpió Mar, con una expresión indescifrable—. Si es así, me parece una idea perfecta.

—Mar, por favor… —le pidió él, suplicante—. Sé que no les gusta, pero…

—¡Obviamente no nos gusta, James! —explotó Lily, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Su rostro empezaba a tomar el mismo color de su pelo—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar en algo así?

Se giró hacia Remus tras decir eso, como buscando el apoyo que hubiera encontrado en Sirius. Sin embargo, su amigo desvió la mirada para no tener que responder.

No quería quedar en el medio de esa discusión. No cuando no estaba seguro de a qué lado prefería adherirse.

—Lily…

—¡Ni siquiera puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto! O que lo hayas considerado para empezar.

—Bueno, eventualmente íbamos a tener que hablarlo. ¿O durante cuánto tiempo creen que podemos seguir aparentando que Peter no existe? —Esa vez la voz de James salió más áspera, sonando incluso exasperado—. Y el punto ni siquiera es ese. Dumbledore decidió mantenerlo cerca para situaciones como estas, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

—Porque no podemos confiar en él. No después de todo lo que pasó… —Lily se detuvo un segundo, como si le costara sacar las palabras—. De lo que nos hizo.

Remus no necesitó verse en un espejo para saber que su expresión se había tornado tan agria como la de sus tres amigos. Sabía, además, que por sus mentes estaban pasando los mismos recuerdos dolorosos que pasaban por la suya.

Fue un alivio cuando Regulus intervino y los detuvo.

—No voy a aparentar que entiendo por lo que pasaron…

—Entonces no lo hagas —le cortó Mar en seco.

—Pero sí debo decirles que esta parece ser la única opción factible para llevar a cabo este plan —la ignoró él, quien de pronto parecía mucho más valiente que su hermano.

—Entonces no se hace y ya. Problema resuelto —dijo Lily—. Solo nos están dando más razones para desaprobar esto.

—Esto podría llevarnos más cerca de poner a salvo a su hijo. ¿No se supone que es lo que están intentando? —preguntó Regulus, enarcando las cejas—. ¿Vas a dejar pasar esa oportunidad?

—Estás… ¿Tratas manipularme usando a Harry? —Lily boqueó, dividida entre la indignación y la rabia—. ¿Te parece una forma inteligente de hacerme aceptar esto? ¡Pues déjame decirte…!

—Está diciendo la verdad —la interrumpió James, haciéndola cerrar la boca de golpe—. Podemos finalmente hacer algo para procurar la seguridad de Harry o seguir encerrados aquí lamentándonos, como insistes en hacer.

—James —saltó Remus, alarmado.

Por supuesto, su amigo no lo necesitó para darse cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya; de no haberlo hecho, la expresión de su esposa se lo habría dejado claro.

—Bueno, veo que ya tomaste tu decisión y solo me estabas avisando —dijo Lily, apretando los labios y con la voz muy tensa—. Pues que les vaya bien en su paseito.

—Lily, espera un momento —la llamó James cuando ella se alejó hacia la puerta—. ¡Lily! Ven acá… No…

—Ya volví, pelirroja. No tienes que ir a… —Sirius, que acababa de entrar, se calló en seco al verle la cara—. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Te recomiendo que tengas más tacto para contárselo a él —le dijo Mar a James, siguiendo a su amiga a la salida—. Algo me dice que les tocará pasar la noche juntos.

—Ella no está ignorándome. —La voz indignada de Sirius arrancó a Remus del recuerdo—. Solo no nos hemos visto lo suficiente para hablar. He estado ocupado.

—Sí, seguro que el ocupado eres tú —murmuró Remus, entornando los ojos con ironía.

—No me cambies el punto —le espetó Sirius, enfurruñado—. ¿Y dónde se metió el idiota de Regulus? Se marchó hace como media hora.

—No ha pasado tanto. Y, de todas formas, asegurarse de que todo este terreno esté libre no es tarea de un segundo.

—Es un lento imbécil. Solo debía dar una vuelta, no quedarse a oler las flores.

Remus lo miró con una ceja enarcada. No comentó nada al respecto, porque no era imbécil, pero, de no haber conocido a Sirius como a la palma de su mano, habría jurado que estaba preocupado.

—Esto era justo lo que nos faltaba —masculló de mala gana—. Terminar poniendo nuestro cuellos en manos de unos malditos…

El resto de la oración quedó a la mitad en el segundo que ambos escucharon crujidos de hojas tra ellos. Eran pasos.

Se giraron con las varitas en alto al mismo tiempo, tratando de divisar a los recién llegados entre la maleza y la oscuridad.

—Soy yo —avisó James, levantando las manos para tranquilizarlos—. Todo está bien.

—Sí, excelente —gruñó Sirius, bajando la varita con desdén—. ¿Por qué mierda tardaste tanto? Pensé que te habías ido a tomar una siesta.

—No empieces —le advirtió su amigo, serio—. Había cosas que... afinar.

No les dio tiempo de contestar, no cuando nuevos pasos empezaron a escucharse y una cuarta persona apareció de entre los matorrales.

Cuando Peter apareció, Remus fue incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima. Había pasado… ¿cuánto? ¿Seis meses desde la última vez que lo había visto? Habría pensado que, para entonces, habría digerido el pasado, al menos un poco. Lo suficiente para mantener la cabeza fría en esa situación. Se sorprendió dándose cuenta de que su interior seguía igual de conmocionado.

Terminó apartando la mirada, incapaz de aferrarse a uno solo de los sentimientos que se batían dentro de él.

No había pasado el tiempo suficiente para digerirlo.

—Eh… —empezó a decir Peter, tembloroso—. Yo…

—Ya. Tuviste el reencuentro amoroso que querías —le dijo Sirius a James, sin dedicarle ni una mirada a Peter. Tenía todo el cuerpo tenso, como si estuviera conteniendo una gran presión—. Entonces, ¿vamos a entrar o no?

James sacudió la cabeza, luciendo más cansado de lo que Remus había reparado antes, y dio un paso hacia adelante para explicarles lo que tendrían que hacer. Peter lo siguió, manteniéndose oculto tras su espalda y recordándole la forma en la que solía desaparecer detrás de sus amigos cuando algo lo asustaba.

Era irónico, pensó Remus, casi como si la vida les escupiera a la cara que cualquiera plan que emprendieran, tendrían que llevarlo a cabo juntos.

Los cuatro.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Al final, salir de Hogwarts había sido la parte más fácil del plan.

Lo habían seguido al pie de la letra; Harry había sido puntual —lo cual había sido un poco frustrante ya que seguía buscando razones para enfadarse con él— y la había encontrado en la sala común poco antes de que saliera el sol. Luego de eso, todo se había resumido a hacer lo que Draco le había indicado, y repetido durante toda la semana.

Los pasillos los habían recibido completamente solos, quizás por primera vez desde que la brigada inquisidora había aparecido. No habían encontrado problema alguno para salir del castillo, siguiendo los pasadizos que señalaba el mapa, mientras que la capa los había resguardado de miradas curiosas en Hogsmeade —había deseado como loca no tener que estar tan cerca de él para ocultarse—. Llegar a Londres, a través de la primera chimenea a la que tuvieron acceso, también resultó ser pan comido.

Durante el trayecto entre el callejón Diagon y el vecindario donde vivía Hailey, Hannah se había sentido ilusionada y exultante. Todo había salido bien; la parte más difícil, dejar la escuela, la habían superado sin mayor problema. Más allá de eso, ¿qué podía salir mal?

Esa respuesta se respondió sola cuando se paró frente al edificio que Mar le había indicado.

El breve rayo de luz que se había encendido en su interior en el camino se apagó en ese instante, como si una de las nubes grises que poblaban el cielo lo hubiera engullido.

Se sintió congelada, y ya no por el frío de Londres en enero.

No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parada, luchando contra todas las emociones que se habían aglomerado en su garganta. Harry se quedó a su lado, en un silencio que casi la hizo pensar que estaba sola.

Después de un rato que se le antojó eterno, por fin se atrevió a hablar.

—Hannah… ¿Todavía quieres…?

—Sí. Claro que sí —le cortó ella, sin pensarlo. El hilo de su voz delató el tiempo que llevaba sin hablar—. Ya vine hasta aquí; no me voy a acobardar ahora.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —aceptó Harry, quedándose en silencio antes de soltar—: Entonces, ¿por qué no entramos?

Hannah frunció el ceño, sintiéndose algo molesta por la pregunta que se sintió muy prejuiciosa para su gusto. Al final, resultó que estaba muy nerviosa como para mantener una actitud hostil hacia él.

No tenía cabeza para fingir que no había entendido su intención.

—No sé…. —Tragó saliva, tan grueso que dolió—. No sé qué estoy esperando encontrar allí dentro.

—A tu hermana.

—Sí, pero... ¿Y _ella_? —preguntó Hannah, bajando la voz al decir la última palabra—. ¿Qué versión de ella voy a encontrar?

Se giró para mirarlo, y quiso echarse a llorar al sentir la forma en que su corazón se apretaba. Era como si no recordara el dolor al que lo habían sometido esos mismos ojos verdes.

Seguía furiosa y dolida, pero, en el fondo, nada había cambiado.

Fue justo por eso por lo que no apartó la mano cuando Harry estiró la suya para tomarla. Por eso, y porque necesitaba aquel apoyo como necesitaba el aire.

—Estará bien —le aseguró Harry, sonriéndole apenas—. Aquí estoy.

No tuvo sentido fingir que aquella promesa no fue como un bálsamo de tranquilidad. Era cierto que el chico no tenía ninguna garantía de lo que le diría, pero le estaba ofreciendo lo que siempre había tenido para ella: su presencia.

De nuevo, fue más que suficiente, en especial para armarse del valor necesario para cruzar la calle y entrar, finalmente, al edificio.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó Harry, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta.

Ella no respondió. Respiró profundo y, tratando de que no le temblara la mano, tocó el timbre.

—¡Hailey, termina de vestirte que ya nos tenemos que ir! —escuchó gritar a una voz que le congeló la sangre. Corrieron un par de segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera—. Buenos días, ¿qué...?

La reconoció de inmediato, Hannah no tuvo espacio para dudarlo; el jadeo casi aterrado se lo dejó saber.

Helen se llevó una mano al pecho, como si temiera que su corazón fuera a salir disparado. Siendo arrastrada por la misma impresión, Hannah dio un paso hacia atrás, buscando estar más cerca de Harry.

Tenía ventaja, porque se había preparado más que la mujer. Sin embargo, se sentía prácticamente igual de turbada.

A pesar de todo, ambas estaban pensando lo mismo.

Era la reunión que ninguna había deseado, pero que, por puro capricho del destino, había terminado llegando.

—¿Qué...? —empezó a decir Helen, con un hilo de voz casi inaudible—. ¿Cómo...?

—Hola... —trató de decir Hannah, sin poder terminar una mínima oración.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Por su semblante, parecía que estaba viendo a un fantasma—. No... No sé...

—¡Mamá! ¿Has visto mi cintillo rojo...?

—Hailey, vete adentro —ordenó Helen, luciendo incluso más aterrada—. Entra y no salgas hasta que te diga.

Hannah sintió pánico en ese momento, al entender que ella haría lo que fuera porque Hailey no la viera ni supiera que estaba allí.

No tuvo tiempo de sentirse indignada; en lo único que pensó fue en que no iba a irse de allí sin cumplir su objetivo. Tenía que ver a su hermana.

—¡Hailey! —la llamó, en un arranque de desesperación—. Hailey, vine a verte.

—¿Hannah? —respondió la conocida voz de la niña. Se asomó desde atrás de su madre y esbozó una sonrisa que le ocupó todo el rostro—. ¡Estás aquí!

—Pero... ¿qué...?

La expresión desencajada de Helen quedó de último en la lista de sus prioridades. Todo quedó de último cuando Hailey salió de la casa para arrojarse sobre ella.

Hannah soltó una risita ahogada mientras le devolvía el abrazo. sintiendo el pecho a punto de explotar de júbilo y de cariño. Había estado esperando ese momento más de lo que podía considerarse coherente, pero no le importaba.

Toda la espera por fin valía la pena.

—¡Qué bueno verte! No sabía que ibas a venir hoy —le dijo Hailey, separándose sin dejar de sonreír—. Ma, esta es mi amiga Hannah. ¿Puedo jugar con ella antes de ir a la escuela?

Helen seguía mirándolas boquiabierta, como si no pudiera dar crédito a la imagen frente a sus ojos. Parpadeaba una y otra vez, mirando a sus dos hijas con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

Era obvio que aquel era un cuadro que no había esperado llegar a presenciar.

—Sí —accedió, demasiado ida como para estar consciente de lo que decía—. Pasen...

Hailey la tomó de la mano, contenta, —luego de saludar a Harry a quien debía haber visto alguna vez en el verano—, y la condujo dentro de la casa sin dejar de parlotear. Hannah trataba de prestarle atención y de disfrutar el momento, pero no podía perder de vista la expresión de Helen, que parecía estar sacando las cuentas necesarias para entender todo.

Le preocupaba lo que podía pasar cuando lo hiciera.

—Tenemos que irnos en cualquier momento —les informó, un poco más controlada—. Así que...

—Mamá, por favor. Hannah nunca ha venido y quiero mostrarle mi habitación —le suplicó Hailey, haciendo un mohín.

Helen no parecía muy cómoda con la idea, pero suspiró resignada y movió una mano para que continuaran.

En todo ese rato, Hannah no dejó de agradecer el tener a Harry pisándole los talones. No se entrometía para nada, entendiendo que no era su lugar, pero le estaba haciendo mucho más sencillo el estar allí, tan cerca de Helen.

Había subestimado lo mucho que necesitaría su apoyo, y, en más de una ocasión, deseo fundirse entre sus brazos para sentirse más segura.

—Estas son las muñecas que te contaba en mis cartas, esos mis peluches... —le estaba contando la niña, señalando todo lo que iba nombrando—. Aquella es su casita. La construí con mamá en Navidad.

—Está precioso todo, Hailey —le respondió Hannah, embargada por la emoción—. Me gusta mucho tu habitación.

—¡Gracias, Hannah! Este es mi juego de té, ¿quieres una taza?

—Pues...

—Quizás en otro momento, cariño —la interrumpió Helen, desde el marco de la puerta. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de continuar, mirando a Hannah de reojo—. Puedes... ¿Me acompañas a la cocina?

Hannah tragó saliva, sin pasar por alto la forma en que Harry —que se había quedado apartado en una esquina del pequeño cuarto— se tensaba ante la propuesta. Ella se apresuró a mirarlo para dejarle saber que estaba bien… O al menos, que podía hacerlo sola.

—Hailey, muéstrale a Harry el resto de tus cosas —le dijo Hannah, tratando de sonreír para que no se le notaran los nervios—. Yo vuelvo en un minuto.

Salió de la habitación tras decir eso, deseando que su amigo pudiera acompañarla y quedarse con ella.

Pero no. Era algo que tenía que hacer sola.

Siguió a Helen hasta la cocina, sintiéndose más intranquila con cada paso que daba. No pudo evitar pensar en cómo cada rincón de ese lugar se parecía tanto a un hogar. Era pequeñísimo y no tenía ningún lujo, pero parecía un sitio perfecto para crecer, para tener una infancia normal.

La llenaba de alivio el que Hailey pudiera tener eso, pero la impresionaba como nunca había sido capaz de dárselo a ella.

En la cocina, Helen parecía dispuesta a alejarse lo más que pudiera de Hannah. Se quedó en la esquina más apartada, luciendo como un animal encerrado. La chica se sorprendió sintiendo pena por ella, después de todo, había aparecido en su vida sin ningún tipo de advertencia. Ella por lo menos se había preparado.

—Así que tú… —empezó a decir Helen, buscando un punto en el que enfocar la mirada—. Tú eras la de las cartas…

—Sí —respondió Hannah, frunciendo el ceño—. Pensé que las habías leído.

—No quise… No pude. —Bajó la mirada al decir eso, avergonzada—. Ver la dirección del remitente fue más que suficiente.

Hannah asintió, entendiendo todo de pronto.

Al final, Draco había tenido razón y el problema de Helen no había sido directamente con ella. Aun así, que Hogwarts le causara ese nivel de repelencia fue suficiente para que el resentimiento acumulado se sacudiera dentro de ella.

Helen respiró hondo y empezó a buscar entre los bolsillos de su uniforme, de donde sacó un cigarrillo.

—Disculpa, ¿te molesta si…?

—Adelante —le dijo Hannah—. No es nada que no te haya visto hacer.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Helen al escucharla decir eso, por lo que se apresuró a encender el cigarro. Le dio una calada profunda, adquiriendo una expresión satisfecha que hizo a Hannah torcer la boca con desagrado.

Aquello sí lo recordaba.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó la mujer, mirando sus zapatos.

—Yo… Bien. Muy bien —respondió Hannah, ignorando todo lo que había vivido esos últimos meses. No era eso lo que estaba preguntando—. Me adoptaron un par de años luego de que… De que nos viéramos por última vez.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Hannah asintió, y ella pareció aliviada—. Y tus padres… ¿Son buenos? ¿Te tratan bien…?

—Son perfectos.

Si su voz flaqueó, fue por el nudo de culpa que apareció en su garganta. Se apresuró a apartar a sus padres de su pensamientos.

—Me alegro mucho de escucharlo… De verdad. Siempre… A menudo me preguntaba…

Hannah se tensó, adivinando por dónde venía aquella oración y enfureciendose de inmediato.

Lo último que necesitaba era que le mintiera.

—Quiero que sepas…

—No quiero escucharlo —le cortó Hannah, áspera—. No quiero que hablemos acerca de lo que ocurrió.

—¿No? —se sorprendió Helen—. Pensé que…

—No quiero recordarlo. Y estoy segura de que tú tampoco —apuntó con seguridad—. No es por eso por lo que estoy aquí.

—Pero… Bueno —suspiró, resignada, y le dio otra calada a su cigarro—. Pues tú dirás.

Hannah se mordió el labio, tomándose un momento antes de responder. Sabía lo que quería decir, pero eran tantas cosas que necesitaba ordenarlas cuidadosamente para no balbucear sinsentidos. Había llegado muy lejos para eso.

—Mis padres no pueden tener hijos propios. Lo intentaron por años, pero no ocurrió. Por eso me adoptaron, y por eso no tengo hermanos ni hermanas —empezó a explicarle, temblorosa—. Solo tengo a Hailey, aunque apenas la conozco… Y asumo que ella solo va a tenerme a mí.

Helen la miró, sin responder nada. No necesitó que lo hiciera para saber que estaba en lo correcto, o que estaba entendiendo el camino que aquello llevaba.

—No vine para obtener nada de ti. Solo quiero que me dejes estar en contacto con ella. Escribirle, enviarle regalos, visitarla de vez en cuando…. Es lo único que deseo.

Hannah no se dio cuenta de lo suplicante que sonaba hasta que dijo aquello, pero no le interesó.

No le importaba tener que rogarle a esa mujer si con eso conseguía el permiso para ser parte de la vida de su hermana.

Era lo único que quería. Lo único que le había pedido a su madre biológica en toda su vida. ¿De verdad sería capaz de decirle que no?

—Lo siento, pero… —Helen respiró hondo antes de sacudir la cabeza—. Me temo que eso no podrá ser.

—¿Ah? —soltó Hannah, sin aliento. Agrandó los ojos con incredulidad—. Pero… ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Es mi hermana! Yo…

—Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé —la interrumpió Helen, luciendo adolorida—. Pero es mi hija y tengo que procurar lo que sea mejor para ella…

—Porque obviamente eres experta en eso.

Se arrepintió en el acto de haber dicho eso. No por la expresión de Helen, aquello no podía importarle menos, sino porque sabía que esa no sería la forma de conseguir lo que quería. Se apresuró a recular.

—Escucha, Mar me contó que no quieres que tenga contacto con nuestro _mundo_. Lo entiendo, de verdad —le aseguró, a pesar de que era mentira—. Te juro que nunca la pondría en riesgo. Tampoco le contaré nada si no quieres, pero…

—No es eso. No es solo eso… —explicó Helen, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez—. Es que no quiero que tenga nada que ver… _contigo._

Hannah dio un respingo, sorprendida, al escuchar esa revelación.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, parpadeando—. ¿Por qué…?

—Me alegra mucho que estés bien. De verdad. Y lamento lo que hice, pero... pero creo que será mejor para ambas que… que dejemos todo como estaba.

—Yo no deseo nada de ti —le espetó Hannah, empezando a olvidarse de las formas—. Solo quiero a Hailey.

—Hailey está perfecta. Es feliz, sana… y necesita que yo esté igual —dijo Helen, dejando saber que aquello no estaba en discusión—. No sé si podré estarlo teniéndote cerca. Me recuerdas mucho a… el _pasado._

Hannah se quedó en silencio, apretando los dientes y los puños con una fuerza que la sorprendió.

Una corriente fría empezó a correrle por las venas. Al principio no la reconoció, pero luego se dio cuenta de que aquel sentimiento no era otro que ira.

—Tienes que irte. Necesito que te vayas —casi le rogó Helen—. Lo siento… De verdad...

—Ni siquiera puedes decir mi nombre, ¿cierto?

La mujer cerró la boca y apartó la mirada, con una máscara de amargura tiñendo su rostro. Esa vez, Hannah no se inmutó.

—Solo para que lo sepas, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te ocurrió en el pasado —le dijo con frialdad—. Todo lo que vivimos recae en tus hombros. Y no volver a saber de mí no va a cambiarlo.

Antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la cocina, tuvo un vistazo del rostro de Helen. Por un segundo, le pareció que se había transformado en la misma mujer que la había abandonado años atrás.

En el fondo, seguía siéndolo.

—Ey, ya íbamos a buscarte… —empezó a decirle Harry cuando los encontró en la sala. Le bastó verle la cara para callar y ponerse serio—. ¿Qué…?

—¡Hannah, estábamos por ir a buscarte para…! —Hailey también pareció discernir algo en su semblante, ya que calló y la miró confundida—. ¿Te sientes bien?

El hielo que había cubierto su corazón se derritió al encontrarse con ella. Tuvo que hacer uso de muchísima fuerza para no echarse a llorar en ese momento.

Aquello había sido un fracaso. Absolutamente todo.

—Lo siento, Hailey, pero ya… Ya tenemos que irnos.

—¿Tan rápido? —le preguntó la niña, mirándola con tristeza—. Si acabas de llegar.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Hannah se aclaró la garganta y se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura—. Es que tenemos que regresar al colegio. ¡Y tú también! No quiero que te atrases por mi culpa.

—¡Pero…! —Hailey hizo un mohín y agrandó los ojos—. ¿Volveremos a vernos pronto?

De acuerdo con lo que Helen acababa de decirle, Hannah sabía qué debía responder en ese momento. Sin embargo, Hailey la miraba de una forma que hacía que su corazón se apretara hasta dolerle.

La abrazó con fuerza, aprovechando cada segundo que tenían.

Escuchar a su cabeza por encima de su corazón nunca había sido su fuerte.

—Lo haremos —le susurró por lo bajo para que nadie más escuchara—. Te lo prometo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Decidir cómo separarse para entrar fue la parte más sencilla de la misión.

Sirius se encargó de todo, sin dejar que ninguno lo contradijera o propusiera otra opción. No habría tenido sentido, pensó con seguridad, la dinámica que había pensado era la más obvia.

Desde que tenía memoria, la dinámica consistía en que él iba con James. No importaba de qué se tratara o qué tuvieran que hacer, los dos siempre se quedaban juntos. Sin embargo, ese día decidió darle un giro a la rutina. Lo hizo no solo por estar furioso con su amigo —que lo estaba, y mucho—, sino por lo que consideraba que sería más segura.

Por descarte, no planeaba ir a ningún lugar con Peter. No confiaba en su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse de romperle el cuello y dejarlo tirado a mitad de la mansión, lo cual habría puesto en riesgo la misión. Sin embargo, tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejarlo solo con James, por más que su amigo quisiera seguir confiando en su buena fe, así que los envió a ambos con Remus.

Merodear por aquella casona del horror con Regulus no era exactamente la parte más idílica del plan, pero no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para dejarlo ir por su lado.

—Me sorprende que hayas decidido esto —justo comentó Regulus, caminando a su lado, a lo largo de un oscuro pasillo—. Pensé que querrías ir con tus amigos.

—Pensar nunca ha sido lo tuyo —replicó Sirius, torciendo la boca. Llevaban las varitas encendidas en la mano—. Alguien tenía que asegurarse de que no nos estás conduciendo a una trampa mortal. Viejos hábitos.

Regulus siguió su camino, aparentando no haberlo escuchado. Sirius, que odiaba que hiciera esa mierda, le dedicó una mueca exasperada, pero prefirió no decir nada. Estar en ese lugar le ponía los pelos de punta y hacía que todos sus sentidos se activaran. Estaba vacío, como Peter había dicho, pero aun así, sabía que debía estar atento.

Aunque le escociera, no podía negar que habían llegado hasta allí con su ayuda. Era Peter quien les había asegurado que ni Lucius ni Narcisa estarían en casa, y quien les había indicado la entrada más propicia para evitar llamar la atención de los elfos, además de encargarse de que estos no despertaran. También había hecho un mapa improvisado para que recorrieran el lugar sin perder tiempo, señalándoles los posibles lugares en los que podría estar lo que buscaban.

Aun así, no pensaba darle la razón a James tan rápido, no hasta que regresaran a casa con todos sus miembros intactos.

Seguía sin confiar en esa maldita rata, y un poco de ayuda una noche no iba a cambiar eso.

—Es aquí —dijo Regulus, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Pettigrew dijo que era el estudio.

—Oh, cómo sabrá tanto sobre este lugar —gruñó Sirius con ironía. Apuntó la varita hacia la habitación y susurró—: _Revelio._

La energía del hechizo barrió el amplio estudio, buscando cualquier peligro que pudiera estar oculto.

El lugar permaneció intacto.

—Se parece al de Grimmauld Place —comentó Sirius, entrando. Se dirigió al escritorio para empezar su búsqueda—. Solo que menos horrendo. Tengo que admitir que los Malfoy tienen mejor gusto.

—Si madre te escuchara —murmuró Regulus, yendo hacia el otro lado.

—Se moriría otra vez. Hermoso. —Tras decir eso, Sirius abrió y cerró varias gavetas al azar, frustrándose al no encontrar nada relevante—. ¿Puedes decirme qué mierda estamos buscando? Ya estamos aquí y harías esto muchísimo más fácil.

—Te dije todo lo que sé —respondió Sirius, inspeccionando por su lado con paciencia—. Tiene que ser algo pequeño, pero valioso.

—¿Valioso en qué sentido?

—No estoy seguro —admitió, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero dudo que haya utilizado cualquier baratija.

Lo último lo dijo para sí mismo, meditando la situación con detenimiento. Sirius no necesitó preguntar para saber de quién estaba hablando, ni para hacer que le hirviera la sangre.

—Conociste mucho sobre _él_ , ¿no? —preguntó con intención.

—Me parece que no tanto como tu amigo —replicó Reg, sin inmutarse.

—Ese maldito no es mi amigo —saltó él, adivinando de inmediato que hablaba de Peter.

—Haciéndome creer que lo odias no lo harás real, Sirius.

—¿Qué estás…? ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

—¿Ya terminaste de buscar por allá? —preguntó Regulus, cambiándole el tema con tranquilidad—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No me jodas con tu condescendencia de mierda —le espetó Sirius, inflando el pecho con indignación—. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás…

Se obligó a callar a mitad de la oración, cuando escuchó algo que ameritaba toda su atención.

Eran sonidos de apariciones. Unas cinco, como mínimo.

Se le congeló la sangre al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, había gente que estaba entrando a la casa. Las voces que no tardaron en escucharse se lo confirmaron.

—Maldita sea —soltó, llegando a la puerta en un suspiro—. Ese hijo de puta…

—Pero qué…

—James y Remus están abajo —señaló, empuñando la varita y preparándose para lo que venía—. Vete de aquí. Ahora.

—Si alguien se apareció, nosotros también...

—Yo tengo que ir buscarlos —le cortó Sirius, lanzándole una mirada fría—. A ti no pueden verte, imbécil. Si lo hacen, estaremos jodidos de verdad. Lárgate, y si no volvemos en diez minutos, avísale a las chicas.

Salió del lugar sin darle la oportunidad de que le respondiera. Esperaba que lo obedeciera, pero en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Se pegó a la pared tanto como pudo, sin atreverse a bajar la varita. Agudizó el oído, tratando de reconocer algunas de las voces que provenían de la planta baja. Había un alboroto, pero por lo que escuchaba, nada los había delatado.

O eso había pensado.

—¡ _Crucio_!

Sintió el rayo de luz roja rozándole el brazo justo antes de que se arrojara al piso, salvándose por poco. Desvió la siguiente maldición con un movimiento brusco, pero que por suerte le funcionó.

Se sorprendió de la agilidad con la que respondió, en especial, con el desconcierto que lo invadió al reconocer, finalmente, a su atacante.

—¿Qué mierda…?

—No esperaba verte tan pronto, Black. —La sonrisa de Rodolphus Lestrange brilló en la oscuridad de forma maquiavélica—. Pero ya que estamos aquí, déjame apresurar los saludos…

Otro rayo rojo salió de su varita, del cual Sirius pudo escapar nuevamente. No se permitió pensar demasiado en la situación, ni siquiera para preguntarse qué mierda estaba haciendo ese infeliz allí cuando debía estar encerrado en una celda.

Lo único para lo que tenía cabeza era desviar las maldiciones que seguían llegando, con una letalidad que no recordaba ni de la última vez que se habían visto las caras.

Supo que tenía que quitárselo de encima cuando las voces de abajo se volvieron más histriónicas.

Se les había acabado el tiempo.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —exclamó, imprimiendo toda su fuerza en aquel hechizo, el cual logró lanzarlo hacia el otro lado del pasillo—. Maldito enfermo de mierda.

No perdió un segundo más. Corrió hacia las escaleras, escuchando las voces de sus amigos que eran opacadas por mucho.

—¡Sí! ¡Vinieron a jugar las ratitas! —los chillidos sádicos de Bellatrix se escucharon por encima del resto, al igual que sus carcajadas—. ¡Estaba extrañando nuestras fiestas juntos!

Sirius llegó a la punta de las escaleras y lo que vio frente a sus ojos le quitó el piso de los pies.

Encontró a sus amigos de inmediato, para luego pasear la mirada por rostros que reconoció. Y que le revolvieron el estómago.

Rabastan Lestrange. Antonin Dolohov. Mulciber y Travers.

Eran todos Mortífagos que hacía años no veía porque habían pasado todo ese tiempo pudriéndose en Azkaban.

De donde se habían fugado.

—¡James! —le gritó, saliendo de su conmoción inicial al ver a su amigo batiéndose con más de dos mortífagos a la vez—. ¡ _Impedimenta_!

—¡Viniste a darnos la bienvenida, primo! ¡Qué encantador de tu parte! —rió Bellatrix cuando lo vio aparecer. Sus ojos enloquecidos brillaban más que nunca—. ¿No trajiste a tu rubiecita contigo?

—¡ _Desmaius_! —Por una vez, no se molestó en responderle. Terminó de bajar las escaleras, sin dejar de arrojar y desviar hechizos—. ¡Remus! ¿Qué…?

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —le gritó su amigo desde el otro lado del salón—. ¡AHORA!

—¿Tan rápido? Pensé que te quedarías un poco más, Lupin —le dijo Mulciber con malicia—. Tenemos que ponernos al día. ¡ _Incendio_!

—¡ _Protego_! —exclamó James, deteniéndolo antes de que aquello se saliera más de control. Respiraba acelerado, aprovechando un segundo libre para girar hacia sus amigos—. ¡Hay que llegar a la puerta! ¡Rápido antes de que…!

—¿A dónde quieres ir con tanta prisa, Potter? ¿A proteger a tu mocoso? —preguntó Rabastan, dedicándole una sonrisa desquiciada—. No me molestaría si fuera tú. No importa lo que hagan, cuando menos se lo esperen, el Señor Tenebroso le pondrá las manos encima...

—¡ _Desmaius_! —le gritó James, tensando todos los músculos de la cara—. Cierra la boca, maldito infeliz de…

—¡ _Expulso_!

—¡JAMES!

El grito de Remus llegó en el mismo momento en que la ráfaga azul le dio a su amigo en el pecho, haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Su cuerpo impactó contra un espejo de piso a techo, quebrándolo.

Sirius se giró apenas pudo, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago cuando vio a su amigo en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre que parecía salir de alguna parte de su cuerpo.

James no hizo ademán de levantarse.

—Veamos si chillas como lo hace tu niñito, Potter. —Bellatrix sonrió, dejándole saber a todos lo que seguía—. ¡ _Crucio_!

—¡NO!

Con un solo movimiento, Sirius logró quitarse a Travers y a Rabastan de encima. Aun así, no llegó a tiempo para impedir que la maldición impactara contra James.

Su grito de agonía le dejó saber que estaba consciente, quebrando el ambiente en minúsculos pedazos.

Sirius sintió su dolor en los huesos, como si se lo estuvieran infringiendo a él.

Una oleada de rabia brotó desde el centro de su pecho. Lo cegó en un instante, casi antes de que la súplica de su amigo se evaporara.

—¡Maldita demente! —le escupió a Bellatrix, obligándola a apartarse de James con una maldición que no convocó—. ¡ _Expulso_! ¡ _Desmaius_!

—¡Sirius, vámonos de aquí! —escuchó gritar a Remus, que hacía lo posible para proteger a James con su cuerpo—. ¡Vámonos ahora!

—¿Cómo está tu pequeña, primo? Hace tanto que no la veo —chilló Bellatrix, lanzando todos sus dardos envenenados—. ¿Y la niña de Andrómeda, Lupin? Avísale que la visitaré pronto...

—¡ _Protego_! —exclamó Sirius. Sentía la ira saliendo por sus poros—. ¡Lo mejor será que vuelvan a su maldito agujero, hijos de…!

—¡ _Expelliarmus_!

Esa fue una voz nueva, una que no se había hecho presente en ningún momento. Salió de la nada, y por eso Sirius no tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Lo arrojó al otro lado del salón, a los pies de Remus.

—¡Lucius, llegaste justo a tiempo! —dijo Travers—. Ayúdanos a deshacernos de estos…

—¡Dejenlos que se vayan! —les ordenó Malfoy. Parecía estarse controlando para no gritar—. ¡Que nadie les haga nada!

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Se entregaron en bandeja de plata a…!

—No necesitamos llamar la atención, maldito estúpido —le espetó a Rabastan, sin alcanzar a filtrar su enfado—. Sáquenlos de aquí o…

En ese momento, Sirius canalizó todas sus habilidades en apartar al resto de los mortífagos de él. Necesitaba el camino libre para, en menos de dos zancadas, llegar a su lado y arrojarle un puñetazo certero a la nariz.

Ninguna maldición iba a sentirse mejor que eso.

—¡Hijo de puta! —le gritó, pateándolo en el sueño con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Eres la peor maldita basura de…!

No terminó el resto de la oración, la mano de Remus se lo impidió sobre su hombro se lo impidió.

Lo apartó de la escena antes de que pudiera replicar. Sirius no supo cómo lo había logrado, pero, de pronto, una línea invisible los separaba de todos los mortífagos.

Entonces, Remus hizo un amplio movimiento con la varita, el cual consiguió que una de las paredes se corriera hacia ellos, interponiéndose entre sus atacantes.

Era su boleto de salida.

—¡AH! ¡Maldita sea, están escapando! ¡ _Crucio_! ¡ _CRUCIO_!

—¡Apresúrate! —le dijo Remus, tomándolo por el brazo—. ¡Tenemos que ir por James!

—¡ATRÁPENLOS! —siguió chillando Bellatrix, tratando de derrumbar la pared.

—¡Que nadie vaya por ellos! —gritó Lucius—. ¡Yo mismo llevaré al Ministerio a cualquiera que los siga!

—¡Sujétalo! —Sirius se pasó uno de los brazos de James por encima del cuello. Remus hizo lo mismo con el otro—. ¡Y vámonos de aquí!

Intercambiaron una rápida mirada y luego se aparecieron. Se alejaron de esa maldita casa a la que, para empezar, nunca debieron haber entrado.

En lo único que pudo pensar Sirius, mientras se alejaban en aquel torbellino, fue en la próxima vez que viera a Peter.

Se le habían acabado las excusas para no matarlo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Ni siquiera voy a tratar de excusar mi ausencia. Después de tanto tiempo ya saben más o menos de qué va la cosa. Vamos a lo importante mejor, que ya es tarde y mañana es lunes.**

 **Si les soy sincera, este era un episodio al cual le tenía mucha fe, por lo que estoy feliz de por fin poder enseñárselos. Obviamente, las dos situaciones que se trataron en el capítulo fue en días diferentes -aunque muy cercanos entre sí-, por lo que espero no haberlos confundido.**

 **La escena del reencuentro de Hannah con su madre la tenía planeada desde hace, literalmente, dos años. Fue una de las primeras que pensé para este fic así que ojalá les haya gusto. Yo me siento muy contenta porque creo que le hice justicia a mi primera idea, pero los jueces siempre son ustedes.**

 **La pelea sí fue más improvisada JAJA, espero que sepan perdonarme las incongruencias. Saben que no soy la mejor en escenas de acción, pero se hace lo que se puede con los pocos hechizos de pelea que existen.**

 **Es justo decir que la espera se compensa con un capítulo bastante movidito. Ojala les haya gustado.**

 **En fin, es tarde ya así que los dejo. Veremos la resolución de ambas tramas en el próximo, así que esperenlo. ¡Cuéntenme qué les pareció! Los he extrañado así que espero verlos en los comentarios jeje.**

 **¡Los quiero un montón! Como siempre, gracias por esperarme. Un beso y un abrazo enormes. Nos leemos pronto,** _ **bye.**_


End file.
